


El Sexshop

by PaulowniaEmperor, TogeKojima



Category: Sengoku Basara, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Modern Era
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 255,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulowniaEmperor/pseuds/PaulowniaEmperor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TogeKojima/pseuds/TogeKojima
Summary: Touken Ranbu, universo anternativo en la actualidad.¿Qué sucede cuando un hombre aislado y afligido se encuentra con un joven huidizo y esquivo? El tierno y paciente Shokudaikiri y el estoico y leal Ookurikara cruzarán miradas y no podrán controlar lo que surgirá entre ellos. Detrás de los velos de secretismo se esconden dos corazones ansiosos de amar, signados por la tragedia personal y por un vacío que sólo se verá opacado por los prejuicios y las intrigas que se tejerán a su alrededor.





	1. Colisión

**Author's Note:**

> De nosotros para ustedes, esperamos disfruten su visita.

_"Encuentro violento de dos o más cuerpos, de los cuales al menos uno está en movimiento._  
_Enfrentamiento entre ideas, intereses o sentimientos opuestos, o entre las personas que los representan"._

 

Mientras reunía sus pertenencias para abandonar el set, el hombre de oscuro cabello vio que se le acercaba una mujercita, de estatura pequeña, que traía entre sus manos un sobre color madera.

Con una reverencia y un "Muy buen trabajo, señor", le entregó el sobre y se retiró, haciendo otro sinfín de reverencias.

El hombre abrió el sobre y pispeó su contenido; la paga era más que generosa en su rubro y él trataba su ocupación como si fuese algo cotidiano. No tenía por qué avergonzarse.

Guardó el sobre en su bolso y abandonó el plató, con una expresión satisfecha en su rostro de piel clara.

Al atravesar los pasillos de la compañía, los empleados lo saludaban con gentiles reverencias. Era un actor, nada del otro mundo, pero era muy bueno en lo que hacía.

Se detuvo en el hall, buscando con la mirada la oficina que ya conocía; la del dueño de la compañía. Tocó a la puerta y esperó.

—Adelante.

El sujeto del otro lado de la puerta sonrió al verlo entrar.

—¡Ah! Mitsutada-san, toma asiento, por favor. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

Preguntó el ocupante de la oficina, haciendo un amable gesto para invitarlo a sentarse. Tenía cerca de cincuenta años; no había nada demasiado remarcable en él, exceptuando su singular color de piel, mucho más oscuro que el resto de la población.

—Gracias por tu buen trabajo hoy, me dicen que la filmación fue un éxito. ¿Estás bien? ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

Ese actor era el número uno de la agencia en la que trabajaba, un verdadero talento descubierto por casualidad como muchos otros de la industria. Merecía todas las atenciones y cuidados que requiriera, la suya era una casta en peligro de extinción.

—Muy buenos días, señor.

Shokudaikiri Mitsutada saludó inclinándose y tomó asiento, como se lo pidieran.

—Si no es molestia, quisiera tratar el asunto de mis vacaciones, que usted pospuso hasta finalizar esta última cinta. ¿Es posible?

Preguntó con extrema delicadeza, pero también una férrea firmeza.

—Como usted sabe, no he parado de trabajar en dos años.

—Soy consciente de eso, Mitsutada-san.

El hombre moreno se removió, incómodo, mirando unos papeles en su escritorio. Una muchacha alta y esbelta entró a la oficina, dejando café para ambos.

—Sin embargo, esta mañana ha llegado una propuesta de la compañía Sanjou.

Deslizó una pequeña carpeta de color oscuro hacia el actor frente a sí.

—Sé que no hemos sido flexibles con tus tiempos de descanso y que has trabajado mucho para nosotros, Mitsutada-san. Y, si no fuese menester, ni siquiera te pediría que lo pienses... Sin embargo, ésta es una oportunidad destacable. ¿A qué edad fue que comenzaste a trabajar en esta industria?

A continuación, bebió un largo sorbo del café oscuro que había en la mesa. Shokudaikiri dejó escapar un suspiro resignado.

—A los veintiún años, señor.

Tomó la tacita de café y bebió con parsimonia el oscuro brebaje. Ni siquiera miró la carpeta.

—Es bastante tiempo, tu cumpleaños número treinta y uno será este año. Eres un hombre importante para nuestra empresa, realmente no sé qué sería de todos nosotros sin ti. Imagino que habrás escuchado el nombre de Mikazuki Munechika-san, ¿no?

Preguntó el jefe, acomodándose mejor en su asiento. Tomó su chequera, escribió rápidamente en ella y la dejó a un costado.

—Si no supiera quién es, debería retirarme de esta industria ahora mismo.

Mitsutada sonrió, galante, al recordar el rostro y la presencia de aquella celebridad.

—Seré directo. Su representante habló con nosotros pues va a retirarse de la industria, parece que quiere cerrar con broche de oro su carrera. Va a casarse pronto.

Sonrió el jefe al decir aquello; todos hablaban de esa profesión como algo natural, algo que llevaba tiempo y esfuerzo, aunque para los ojos de los ciudadanos decentes era simplemente libidinoso.

—Vio tus últimos trabajos y quiere que su última pelicula sea con Shokudaikiri Mitsutada.

El actor se quedó muy quieto, presa de la sorpresa y la incredulidad.

—¿El representante de Mikazuki Munechika-san...?

Inquirió, con un leve temblor en su voz.

—Espero que esto no sea una broma. Falta un par de meses para el día de los inocentes.

—Munechika-san muere de ganas por conocerte. Eres el actor mas famoso en la industria después de él. Su agencia se hará respondable de todos los gastos y la producción... Lo difícil viene aquí.

El jefe hizo una pausa.

—Parece que Mikazuki-san es bastante caprichoso con sus _coestrellas_ y rechazó a muchos otros actores porque te quería a ti, así que como plazo la película debe rodarse en dos semanas. Exactamente el tiempo en que habías solicitado tus vacaciones.

Mientras hablaba, completó el cheque con varios números y su firma, arrancándolo de la chequera.

—Luego de esto no hay nada más programado para ti; puedes tomar esos dos meses de vacaciones que tanto te mereces. Aquí tienes es un incentivo.

Deslizó aquel cheque hacia Mitsutada.

—No confirmamos nada con el representante de Mikazuki-san, quería hablarlo contigo primero. Puedes aceptar o declinar su invitación, aunque esto podría significar un antes y un después en tu carrera, Mitsutada-san.

Tanta información junta confundió momentáneamente a Shokudaikiri, quien intentaba analizar palabra por palabra lo que había escuchado.

—Me resulta un poco difícil de creer que Mikazuki-san esté interesado en alguien como yo, pero si eso es cierto...

Se aclaró la garganta, mirando de reojo el cheque. La suma en él superaba las ganancias de sus últimas cinco películas.

—Él... ¿Qué espera? ¿Desea ser la parte dominante? Usted sabe que tengo un perfil muy marcado.

—El guión de la producción, a grandes rasgos, es bastante claro. El personaje de Mikazuki-san es un viudo que acaba de perder a su esposa, de la cual sólo tiene un hijastro que lo ayuda a aplacar su soledad. Mikazuki-san casi no participa como la parte dominante, su imagen no se ajusta a eso y mucho menos en comparación con un hombre de tu porte

El recuerdo forzado de sus palabras llegó a la mente de ambos. Mikazuki Munechika era un delicado hombre, cercano a los cuarenta años, que lucía como un adolescente. Tenía una figura tradicionalmente japonesa, esbelta y delgada. Había sido el secreto mejor guardado de los jóvenes (hombres y mujeres) por más de veinte años, cubierto por un halo de misterio y fantasías oscuras. Ese hombre tan exquisito, de belleza atemporal, ahora llamaba a Shokudaikiri para darle un cierre a esa carrera tan sacrificada y gratificante a la vez.

—¿Quieres reunirte con él?

Aquella perspectiva era sin duda tentadora. Shokudaikiri había estado en presencia de Mikazuki, pero en fiestas o eventos donde nadie los había presentado y, fiel su comportamiento reservado, la estrella jamás había dirigido la palabra al novato. Recordaba cómo había entrado en ese mundo, la primera vez que había visto una película para adultos: Mikazuki lo había conquistado con su mirada, con su absoluta perfección.

Mitsutada había decidido que quería ser actor, abandonándolo todo para vivir una vida que no enorgullecía a sus padres.

Empero, el cansancio que comenzaba a ganarle en su día a día ofreció una pequeña resistencia.

—¿Sólo será por dos semanas?

—Solamente serán dos semanas, ni un día más. Las grabaciones seran en Kioto, Mikazuki-san quiere graduarse en su estilo. Creo que su primer película era de corte tradicional también, será algo de epoca. Uno de tus fuertes, ¿no?

Preguntó el hombre moreno, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Shokudaikiri se recostó en su asiento, sonriendo de forma derrotada.

—Tiene usted la gran capacidad de convencerme, señor. Si me dijera que debo saltar de un risco, se las arreglaría para hacerme pensar que es una buena idea.

Se puso de pie, ofreciéndole su mano.

—Cuento contigo, Mitasutada-san.

Replicó el jefe. Estrechó aquella mano efusivamente, sin abandonar su sonrisa.

—Pasado mañana es la sesión de fotos para la revista Aera, será en el estudio de la calle 4. Hasebe-kun tiene la información de contacto y todo lo demás.

Estaba a punto de despedirlo, cuando mencionó algo más.

—El fotógrafo de esta vez será nuevo, es un muchacho sin mucha experiencia... pero confío en que aprenderá mucho de ti. Por favor, cuida de él.

El jefe se puso de pie e hizo una profunda reverencia.

Shokudaikiri se inclinó también, demostrando su respeto y agradecimiento. Guardó el cheque en su billetera y abandonó la oficina con un muy buen augurio.

 

Por el pasillo, la gente iba y venía concentrada en sus tareas. Comenzaba a anochecer y, con el principio del año, el frío se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte.

Un chico entró al edificio, concentrado en su teléfono celular. Se quitó la chaqueta pesada y oscura que traía puesta, sosteniéndola bajo uno de sus brazos mientras caminaba. Ausente de todo y de todos, no vio el instante en que su hombro izquierdo golpeó a otra persona, que aparentemente salía de las oficinas. Se quedó quieto un instante, antes de subir la mirada y encontrarse con ese hombre que lo había chocado.

Su celular había caído al suelo por el impacto; el hombre era bastante más alto y corpulento que él.

Mitsutada se detuvo, contemplando al muchacho con expresión sorprendida.

—Mis disculpas.

Dijo con su voz gentil, sonriendo amablemente. Se agachó y recogió el aparato, entregándoselo con un gesto cortés.

El chico lo miró fijamente, de pies a cabeza. Era normal encontrar esa clase de hombres en ese lugar; atractivos, de buena estatura y musculatura. Sin embargo, el muchacho de no más de veinte años, lo miraba atentamente.

—No es nada.

Murmuró con una voz profunda, tomando el aparato de las manos del adulto. No era demasiado alto; sin embargo, era esbelto. Tenía el cabello de un virginal castaño, completamente lacio, bajando por un costado de su cuello donde se volvía rojizo. Sus ojos eran color ámbar y su piel aparecía bronceada, en un tono que hacía a sus ojos lucir fantasmales. Parecia demasiado joven para ser un empleado, ¿acaso sería algún kouhai nuevo? La camiseta de mangas cortas que llevaba evidenció otra cosa: un feroz tatuaje oscuro, que rodeaba ese brazo largo y delgado. Los jóvenes de esos días eran extremos.

El moreno cortó el contacto visual con aquel hombre tan atractivo, tan increíblemente apuesto.

Mitsutada se llevó el puño a los labios, aclarándose la garganta con expresión muy digna.

—No te había visto aquí antes. ¿Eres un aprendiz?

Inquirió, con gallarda elegancia.

—Algo así.

Respondió el joven, mirándolo de reojo. De abajo hacia arriba, el más alto lucía tan bien a sus ojos. ¡No había visto en su vida a un hombre como ése!

Se detuvo en aquella porción de cuerpo que se podía ver: el cuello del hombre era exquisito, marcado y fuerte.

—¿Puedes decirme dónde esta la oficina de Hikoshiro-san?

El muchacho hablaba en tono monocorde, como si se refieriera a cualquier cosa.

Aquello era nuevo, Mitsutada derretía los corazones de hombres y mujeres sólo con existir. Por un instante, el actor no pudo reprimir su desconcierto ante la falta de reacción del joven moreno.

—Por supuesto.

Añadió con un tono meloso, mientras tomaba delicadamente al muchacho por el brazo tatuado. Lo condujo algunos pasos hacia la derecha, hacia una puerta junto a la cual había un cartel que identificaba al ocupante. Mitsutada sonrió dulcemente, como si aquella pregunta obvia le divirtiera.

El moreno miró al más alto, cerrando el puño para apartar su cuerpo del de aquel hombre.

Bastó sólo ese instante para que sintiera que algo en su interior palpitaba violentamente. No sabía qué era, tal vez eran las náuseas del contacto físico o el frío que le helaba el cuerpo.

—Gracias.

Farfulló, mirándolo por última vez. Se colocó unas gafas con suavidad, arreglándose el abrigo sobre los hombros, y entró a la salita, rompiendo contacto solamente cuando le dio la espada.

Shokudaikiri simplemente exhaló tibio aire por su delicada nariz, caminando hacia la puerta para emprender el regreso a su hogar.

—Oye, ¿qué haces ahí parado perdiendo el tiempo? Tengo el auto esperando hace quince minutos. Vamos.

Heshikiri Hasebe aguardaba en la puerta del estacionamiento del edificio. Aquel hombre de cabello gris era el mánager de Shokudaikiri desde que habia iniciado su carrera profesional

—Ya está todo listo para la sesión de fotos del jueves, mañana tendrás el día libre.

Explicó mientras se subía al auto. Luego arrancó y condujo por las calles invernales de Tokio.

—No hay necesidad de ser tan brusco.

Replicó el del parche, relajándose en el asiento trasero.

—Me dijeron que el fotógrafo del jueves es un principiante...

—Sí, parece que es una especie de "favor" de Hikoshiro-san. No seas muy violento con el chico, eres un adulto despues de todo...

El semáforo se iluminó en rojo. Hasebe era un obsesivo del trabajo, tener a Mitsutada a horario y listo era su prioridad. La ética de trabajo de aquel hombre era capaz de levantar al país entero.

—Kuninaga está de viaje por problemas con su familia, así que si el jefe te envía a ese chico es porque debe ser bueno. Después de todo, eres la estrella de la agencia.

El semáforo cedió y el coche siguió su camino. Shokudaikiri rió dulcemente al escuchar eso.

—¿Cuándo he sido descortés con un fotógrafo, con un camarógrafo, con un utilero? Sin esas personas, yo ni siquiera sería alguien aquí.

—Vaya, estás de bastante buen humor hoy. ¿Acaso tuviste una buena noticia?

El de cabello gris sonrió, mirándolo por el retrovisor.

—¿Mikazuki Munechika te puso de ese humor?

Preguntó, aclarándose la garganta.

—Aceptaste, ¿verdad?

El actor cerró su único ojo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo lo has sabido...?

—Me enteré esta mañana, el jefe me lo dijo hasta ese momento. Pero no podía decírtelo, no me correspondía.

Llegó a la avenida donde Mitsutada vivía como el artista que era.

—¿Quieres que contacte con su agente para arreglar una entrevista el viernes?

—¿Que si quiero? Creí que el omnipotente Hasebe-sama lo tenía todo planeado.

Rió Shokudaikiri, con tono burlón.

—Yo sólo sigo órdenes del jefe, Mitsutada.

Replicó el mánager. Apagó el motor del auto después de ingresar y estacionar en el garage del edificio.

—Te están dando la opción de aceptar o no, deberías ser más maduro y firme.

Abrió la puerta, llevando el bolso de Mitsutada en su brazo, y luego caminó hasta la puerta. La empujó con su brazo para que Mitsutada ingresara al vestíbulo.

—Aunque... ¿no fue por causa de ese hombre que dejaste la universidad y te dedicaste a este rubro? Imagino que debe ser como conocer a un ídolo.

—Acepté, Hasebe.

Replicó el actor, con una voz que comenzaba a exasperarse.

—¿Puedes no darme lata por hoy? Tendré que trabajar dos semanas más a tiempo completo. Y yo que había ido a pedir mis vacaciones.

Mitsutada ingresaba al elegantísimo ascensor del edificio, recostándose dramáticamente sobre el espejo del mismo.

—Eres un tipo realmente extraño, ¿lo sabías?

Comentó Hasebe, revisando su celular.

—Como sea, vendré por ti el jueves a las ocho. Trata de dormir algo.

Dejó las pertenencias del actor cuando entraron al piso que éste poseía, decorado con el sudor de su cuerpo.

—Descansa, hombre afortunado.

Saludó, sonriéndole. Luego hizo una corta reverencia. Shokudaikiri se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala, cubriéndose el rostro con el brazo.

—Hasebe...

Llamó con voz temblorosa.

—¿No quieres cenar conmigo?

Preguntó, fingiendo compostura.

—¿Eh?

El hombre de cabello gris lo miró, levantando una ceja.

—¿Por qué no? Si es una invitacion tuya.

Se quitó su chaqueta. Sabía que, a pesar de su fama, de todo su increíble encanto, Mitsutada era un hombre solitario.

Le había conocido sólo un par de parejas que no pudieron seguir su estilo de vida; los actores de la industria para adultos tenían difíciles sus relaciones privadas, siempre bajo el escrutinio público; los celos y rencores eran habituales. La madre de Hasebe había sido una actriz erótica importante en su tiempo, se había casado exactamente cuatro veces hasta dar con el hombre que aún ahora la amaba. ¿Por qué? El señor se dedicaba a esa misma profesión. Las personas comunes no entendían; los versados en esos temas sabían que el sexo y el amor eran cosas diferentes.

Mitsutada era bueno en el sexo, el amor lo había esquivado mucho tiempo.

—No quiero nada de comida chatarra, debes mantenerte impecable.

Añadió, volviendo hacia su protegido. Shokudaikiri retiró el brazo, bajándolo hasta apoyarlo suavemente sobre su propio estómago.

—Pensaba ordenar sushi para celebrar que Mikazuki-senpai al fin se percató de mi presencia.

Respondió, con una afable sonrisa.

Tal vez fuese el cansancio por dos años de actividad ininterrumpida, que Mitsutada balanceaba con un inflexible y obstinado estudio de la esgrima en cada minuto libre que le quedaba sin proyectos de la agencia. El cansancio que podía transformarse en hartazgo si no se tenía el debido cuidado, puesto que desgastaba muy lentamente su paciencia y no había nadie a su lado que hiciera más amenos los silencios y las noches.

Desde que había decidido incursionar en ese mundo, su vida anterior parecía haberse diluido como un color viejo. Sus padres le habían cerrado las puertas, habían congelado su herencia y amenazado con desheredarlo si no abandonaba esa "carrera", pero Mitsutada jamás había cedido. Nunca había pedido ni un solo yen a su familia, ni siquiera cuando su suerte era adversa y, a menudo, pasaba noches y días enteros sin comer.

Cuando aún vivía en una pequeñísima habitación donde sólo cabían él y las pocas ropas que se había llevado de su casa, había conocido a Hasebe. Pura casualidad; o causalidad, como le gustaba decir a su mánager, puesto que el encuentro había sido muy productivo y satisfactorio para ambas partes. Hasebe había visto su potencial y lo había sacado de esa pensión mugrosa, le había abierto un camino que él podría transitar en todo su esplendor... si tan sólo hubiese forma de acceder a él. Hasebe había sido esa forma.

—Ve a relajarte. Yo me encargaré de eso.

Heshikiri tomó el teléfono, revisando los contactos de los mismos hasta dar con el que buscaba.

Mentras hablaba y ordenaba la cena, pensó en Mitsutada, en qué cruel era el destino para algunos. Solo, librado a su suerte en la misma opción que había elegido para su vida... Shokudaikiri había llegado a la agencia de Hikoshiro Hiromitsu apadrinado por Date Masamune, el actor de películas de acción más famoso del país, repartiéndose el primer lugar bajo los focos con Mikazuki Munechika. Ese hombre compartía muchos gustos en común con Mitsutada, veían de una manera singular la interpretación y la esgrima: todo debía ser hecho con la mayor belleza y pasión posible.

Hasebe se sentó en el sillón, riendo mientras lo recordaba. Masamune le había dicho que no lo dejara solo; el camino de esa profesión no siempre terminaba bien y Mitutada estaba solo en el mundo.

 

Después de la llegada del delivery e incluso mientras comían, Shokudaikiri estuvo muy callado, respondiendo ocasionalmente con alguna observación o una afirmación a lo que su mánager decía. El cansancio era palpable, se veía en sus ojos; pero se mantenía obstinadamente despierto. No tenía mucho de qué hablar, pero no quería dormir. Cuando dormía y despertaba, siempre estaba solo.

—¿Qué harás mañana? ¿Irás a entrenar al dojo?

Preguntó el mánager, lavando los platos de manera diligente.

—No te desanimes, sólo son dos semanas más de trabajo. ¿Ya has pensado adónde irás de vacaciones?

Añadió. Eran casi las once de la noche.

—Quería ir a conocer Hokkaido. Aunque el invierno puede ser muy crudo... Quizás convendría ir a Kyuushuu, allí no hace tanto frío.

Mitsutada parecía pensativo.

—Aunque... no sé qué provecho tenga que vaya solo, sería lo mismo que quedarme aquí. Nadie con quién hablar...

Observó, con un tono triste que intentaba disimular el pesar.

—¿Quieres conocer a alguien?

Preguntó Heshikiri, estirándose. Encendió uno de los largos cigarrillos que fumaba, caminando hacia el balcón.

—Estoy seguro de que si le escribieras a Kiri-san se encontrarían en muy buenos términos. Hoy grabaste con él, ¿no? Parece que lo pasaron bien juntos hoy.

Hablaba de aquello como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

—Kiri-san es algo... avasallador, para mi gusto.

Reflexionó Shokudaikiri, con su aplomo natural.

—No lo sé, tal vez una pareja masculina no sea exactamente lo mejor, aunque... no tengo suerte con las mujeres tampoco.

Hasebe suspiró.

—Tal vez estás cansado. Espera a poder descansar unos días, verás todo con más claridad. La fatiga es la peor consejera de las decisiones.

Terminó el cigarrillo, apagándolo en el cenicero cercano.

—Cuando acabes la filmación con Mikazuki te invitaré a beber algo, con un poco de suerte tal vez consigas lo que buscas.

El de cabello gris miró su reloj, casi las doce.

—¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda servirte, Mitsutada-san?

—Lamento haberte entretenido tanto.

Replicó Mitsutada. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, buscando su llave. Nunca ocurría nada en su edificio, pero era una persona cautelosa.

—Hasebe, yo...

Comenzó, deteniéndose frente a la amplia puerta de color crema.

—Tú eres lo único que tengo. La única persona que jamás me defraudó.

Heshikiri lo tomó por el hombro, girándolo y dándole un fraternal abrazo. Detestaba con todo su corazón no sentir interés por los hombres.

—Ojalá pudiera darte lo que necesitas, Mitsutada.

Comentó, palmeando dulcemente su espalda. Para las personas comunes, el contacto físico de esa manera era común; Mitsutada estaba más acostumbrado a las caricias y los besos bajo la ropa.

—Estaré aquí para acompañarte hasta que por fin encuentres lo que complete tu persona. Sé que eres fuerte.

Los ojos violetas miraban el único ojo de Shokudaikiri. Sus labios dibujaron una gentil sonrisa.

Éste respondió a esa sonrisa con la suya propia, separándose para abrir la puerta.

—Ve con cuidado, por favor.

Dijo, a modo de despedida.

El mánager se despidió con una mueca, bajando por el ascensor sin emitir sonido alguno. Las noches eran difíciles para Mitsutada, extremadamente difíciles, pero mañana sería otro día. Era la esperanza que tenía a diario.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Un placer saludarte! ¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí! Hemos trabajado en esta historia por un año (y más) le tenemos un cariño muy grande y esperamos que todos puedan disfrutarla tanto como nosotros al escribirla.  
> ¡Conocimos al fin a uno de nuestros protagonistas! ¿Qué tal resultará la sesión de fotos? ¿Qué clase de primer encuentro será el de los protagonistas? Cualquier duda o comentario es bienvenido.  
> ¡Nos leemos la próxima! ( * A * ) /


	2. Fotógrafo

_"Del griego φωτός, 'luz'; γράφος, 'escritor', es aquella persona cuya actividad artística u ocupación consiste en tomar fotografías mediante el uso de una cámara u otro dispositivo capaz de almacenar una réplica bidimensional de la realidad"._

 

El miércoles pasó, gris y nublado, lo cual ponía a Mitsutada más melancólico y taciturno que de costumbre. Empleó casi todo el día en quedarse en la cama, bebiendo té caliente y mirando videos de competencias de esgrima con su tablet. Si alguien lo llamó o tocó la puerta, jamás se enteró; y tras darse un baño tibio, se acostó a dormir alrededor de las diez de la noche.

 

Para la mañana del jueves, cuando esperaba a que su mánager se apersonara en su casa, Mitsutada lucía espléndido y vivaz, como si ninguna de sus preocupaciones existiera.

Se hallaba de pie junto al mostrador de la recepción.

—Buenos días, Mitsutada-san.

Hasebe hizo una reverencia.

—¿Tienes todo preparado?

Preguntó, tomando el bolso de Mitsutada con algunas de sus pertenencias.

—Me dijeron que llegaron algunos regalos para ti de tus admiradores, incluso hay cartas.

Lo miraba fijamente. Qué curiosas eran aquellas personas, podían pasar de un estado anímico a otro en cuestión de horas. Shokudaikiri lucía radiante, perfecto e impecable esa oscura mañana de Invierno. Le entrego el café suave que el de cabello azul solía tomar y caminó a su lado hasta llegar a la calle.

El actor agitaba la mano afectadamente frente a su rostro.

—Los veré cuando esté de vacaciones, o no podré concentrarme en Mikazuki-senpai.

Replicó, jocoso. Bebió otro sorbo de café mientras subía al coche.

—Estás muy concentrado en eso, ¿no? Qué hombre más atento.

Sonrió Hasebe, subiéndose al auto.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron al estudio donde se llevaría a cabo la sesión de fotos. La misma era de una temática elegante, era para una revista femenina donde hacían entrevistas a los hombres más deseados. Shokudaikiri ostentaba el récord de veinte portadas en su haber; simplemente era venerado como el ídolo que era.

—Habrá dos cambios de ropa y una sesión de torso desnudo. Michiko-san te está esperando para maquillarte por hoy, yo iré a ver que todo esté en orden en el set.

Hasebe le dio una palmada en el hombro, tomando su celular para salir de allí.

Cuando una de las asistentes saludó a Shokudaikiri y lo guió hasta la salita de maquillaje, se encontró en el mismo lugar con una figura que tal vez no recordara, de no ser por sus pesados y oscuros colores.

El tatuaje en el brazo apretaba con fuerza, o esa impresión daba. El muchacho se hallaba sentado, observando el vestuario que se había seleccionado para los cambios.

—Ah.

Exhaló Mitsutada, con un aire que mezclaba tragedia y comedia.

—Algo Así, qué alegría volver a verte.

Saludó, acercándose al muchacho moreno. Ahora que lo veía con mejores luces, podía apreciar más en detalle su espectacular fisonomía.

No era mucho más alto que él mismo, pero sus extremidades delgadas lucían como látigos de acero, listas para el ataque a pesar de su escualidez. Su cabello, oscuro y sedoso, tenía las puntas teñidas de rojo; y su rostro, de rasgos firmes pero atractivos, no delataba su temprana edad.

—Hola.

Dijo el moreno, levantando los ojos al recién llegado. Como una fantasmal visión entre la nieve, Mitsutada se presentaba con un aire de frescura único. Si hubiese tenido que describirlo, habría sido como el sabor de la menta.

—¡Ah! ¿Se conocen? Shokudaikiri-san, él trabajara con usted hoy en la sesión de fotos. Su nombre es Hi...

—Mi nombre es Ookurikara.

Interrumpió el joven, cruzando las piernas, todavía sentado en el pequeño sillón cerca del vestuario. ¿Trabajar juntos? Nadie le había dicho nada acerca de un compañero en la sesión de fotos, pensaba que estaría solo como siempre.

El actor estudió con la mirada a aquel joven, como si estuviese eligiendo qué parte de su cuerpo quería observar primero.

—El placer será mío. Mi nombre es Shokudaikiri Mitsutada.

Se presentó, con una elaborada reverencia.

—Por favor, hazme lucir bien.

El moreno se puso de pie, mirándolo con ese aire altivo que tenían las personas que se creían mejores que el resto del mundo.

—Iré a preparar todo. Permiso.

Murmuró. Entonces el tipo sí era un actor de la agencia. Era ingenuo creer que no tenía que ver con todo eso. Otro cascaron vacío, otra máquina más del morbo.

Ookurikara se frotó el brazo, caminando fuera de la sala de maquillaje.

—Es muy directo, ¿verdad? No dijo una palabra cuando llegó, le preguntamos si venía para la sesión y si necesitaba maquillaje y dijo que no, así que pensamos que sería algún asistente... Es demasiado joven para tener ese ceño tan duro, ¿no?

Comentó la maquilladora, pidiéndole a Shokudaikiri que se sentara. Lo maquillaba con esmero, resaltando sus mejores características. Hablaba de temas superficiale mientras trabajaba.

—Algunas personas necesitan sentirse fuertes. Aquí, si uno no es fuerte, se lo comen.

Observó el hombre, contemplando el parche que descansaba sobre la mesa donde la maquilladora había dispuesto su equipo. Hacía tiempo que había aceptado su condición y a sus admiradoras parecía gustarles en demasía que ocultara parte de su rostro.

—Es verdad, tiene razón con eso.

La mujer sonrió, colocándoselo con cuidado de no arruinar el perfecto peinado. Pidió a las asistentes que trajeran la ropa.

—Por eso Shokudaikiri-san es el número uno del lugar.

Acomodó el lugar de trabajo mientras las asistentes ayudaban a Mitsutada a vestir el oscuro traje de novio que habían elegido para la temática de las fotos. El morbo era el alimento de la mente de la industria; ese día, sería un radiante marido en su noche de bodas con la mente de las lectoras.

—Bien, está listo, Shokudaikiri-san. Buen trabajo.

Murmuró Michiko, abriendo la puerta para que el hombre pudiera dirigirse al set que habían dispuesto.

—¡Shokudaikiri-san está listo!

Anunció otro de los asistentes. El resto de los presentes lo reverenció; todos, a excepción de alguien.

El moreno lo miró de abajo hacia arriba, estaba justo detrás de la cámara que habían instalado para la sesión.

Ookurikara tuvo que contener un suspiro al mirarlo; aquel hombre lucía salido de un sueño.

 

Contrario al escándalo que habría hecho cualquier otro _divo_ al comprobar que, efectivamente, el fotógrafo no le había hecho una reverencia, Mitsutada regresó cada saludo con estoica humildad. No le interesaba ser más que nadie y todos aquellos en ese set tenían tantos derechos como él. Al llegar junto al puesto del fotógrafo, observó al muchacho y le sonrió con toda su amabilidad, saludándolo profundamente.

Cuando las obligadas formalidades se hubiesen cumplido, Shokudaikiri se acercó al diván que habían rodeado de flores, acomodadas en bellísimos ramos y llenas de adornos de bodas, y se sentó primorosamente con expresión de paciente colaboración, a la espera de las órdenes del director de fotografía.

—Cruza las piernas.

Ookurikara pidió que bajaran las luces, arrodillándose en el suelo para enfocarlo con la cámara. El primer flash golpeó a Shokudaikiri como si se tratase de una explosión; siempre sucedía del mismo modo. Los fotografos normalmente no se acercaban tanto a él, sin embargo Ookurikara no se quedaba estático. Lo tomaba desde todos los ángulos que lo favorecieran. De fondo se escuchaba una música.

—Siéntate en el suelo. Pongan más rosas a sus pies.

El moreno ordenaba aquello de manera mecánica, eficiente y rápida. Dejó con la boca cerrada a todos los presentes; ¿de dónde diablos había salido?

—Varas de incienso, tengo algunas en mi bolso. Tráiganlas.

Hablaba sin dejar de mirar a Mitsutada por la lente de su cámara.

—¿Eres alérgico al incienso?

Preguntó, mirando a su modelo más de cerca. El de cabello azul, que se hallaba ahora tendido sobre el diván en una pose con la que bromeaban como "píntame como a una de tus chicas francesas", le dirigió una dulce pero provocativa mirada.

—No, no lo soy.

Ookurikara lo observó de abajo hacia arriba. Cuando trajeron el incienso, encendió un par. El aroma era suave, picante y moderadamente íntimo.

—Aspira con suavidad cuando te diga y lo sueltas cuando levante el dedo.

Señaló, apuntándolo desde un ángulo cerrado. Aquel aroma era penetrante, el humo daría un efecto que no podía ser imitado o replicado con la edición. Shokudaikiri debía lucir extasiado de felicidad, como si estuviese teniendo sexo con la mirada. El fotógrafo apoyó una de sus rodillas en el diván, quedando casi encima de Mitsutada sin hacerle sombra.

—Exhala.

Ordenó, apretando el obturador de la camara tres veces mientras levantaba un dedo libre. Tomó por sí mismo un puñado de pétalos de rosas blancas, arrojándoselas encima del voluminoso pecho.

—Mira hacia arriba.

Volvió a indicar. En esa pose, el adulto parecia suplicante y sensual, de un modo que rayaba lo insoportable. El moreno lo sabía, las fantasías de las mujeres se disparaban con todas esas cosas y Mitsutada sabia interpretar perfectamente aquello.

El hombre obedeció cada instrucción, entregándole sus miradas más profundas, sus suspiros más sensuales y sus gestos más sugerentes a la lente de aquella cámara.

Sin embargo, algo muy cálido cosquilleaba en su pecho cuando sus ojos se perdían más allá del aparato y podía vislumbrar, en una fracción de segundo, una porción de piel morena o un mechón color chocolate. Al percatarse de que estaba mirando más allá de la cámara, Mitsutada tragó muy duro.

Desde ese instante, a lo largo de las horas que duró la sesión con sus cambios de ropa, escenografía y demás, dirigió todos aquellos tentadores estímulos hacia algo más que la cámara fotográfica.

 

Cuando estaban al final de la ultima sección, Mitsutada se hallaba en la cama que habían montado en otro sector del estudio, con una luz oscura en tonos rojizos. Era la noche de bodas. Ookurikara entró en la simulada habitación, acomodándose de rodillas. Sentía que sus pulmones se llenaban del venenoso perfume de Shokudaikiri, del aire que exhalaba y de ese ojo que lo miraba como si lo llamara, como si lo invitara a tener sexo con él en ese instante.

Qué enorme patraña, los hombres fáciles como él hacían eso con todo el mundo, lo extraño era que el propio Ookurikara no podía dejar de sentir que sus entrañas palpitaban al sentirlo cerca, al mirar a ese hombre que era responsable de la humedad íntima de muchas personas.

—Desnúdate.

Pidió fríamente, cuando se hubo quedado solo con el modelo.

—Rápido.

Demandó, sacando la camara del trípode.

—No es necesaria tanta rudeza, señor.

Comentó Shokudaikiri, arrodillándose sobre la cama para desabotonarse la camisa.

—Obedezco sus indicaciones, no sus maltratos.

—Quieres llenarte de dinero, ¿no?

Preguntó el moreno, acostándose en la cama con la cámara en sus manos.

—Ven encima de mí, apóyate en tus brazos por arriba de mí.

En el instante en que lo vio desnudo, sintió que su mente se vaciaba, que su corazón bombeaba la sangre de forma diferente a otras veces.

—Respira despacio...

—No me interesa el dinero.

Susurró Mitsutada, gateando por encima del fotógrafo con actitud de cazador. Se colocó encima de él, haciendo sonidos roncos con su nariz, gimiendo de forma leve pero sensual.

El pecho del moreno subía y bajaba por la respiración. Lo fotografió en esa posición; la lectora sentiría que Shokudaikiri la miraba a ella, que estaba con ella en la cama después de la boda.

El joven levantó momentáneamente la rodilla, acariciando despacio entre las piernas del hombre. Esos sonidos eran agradables.

—Acuéstate en la cama.

Pidió, levantándose de aquel lugar que había dejado extrañamente tibio. Se acomodó frente a Mitsutada, desde una perspectiva que daba a entender que estaba entre sus piernas. El sexo oral era tentador para la gente, así fuese insinuado.

—Acerca tu mano a mi cabeza, ya termino.

Los dedos largos de Mitsutada acariciaron con gentil erotismo el cabello sedoso de Ookurikara. Lo miraba fijo, como si desease secretamente que aquello fuese una realidad y no sólo una fotografía.

Ookurikara tomó la última foto, mirándolo a los ojos una vez que bajó la cámara. Respiró con lentitud sobre el vientre desnudo de Mitsutada. Lo olió delicadamente, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

Preguntó, subiendo despacio hasta quedar frente a él, mirando esa perfecta nariz, aquel cuello poderoso que lo había cautivado.

—Treinta.

La voz del hombre fue un susurro.

—¿Me tomarías una más...?

Preguntó, acercando las manos a la cabeza para desatarse el parche. Lo dejó con cuidado a su lado, sobre el colchón.

Ookurikara sintió que contenía el aliento en ese momento, lo observó fijamente. Le faltaba un ojo en verdad, no era parte de alguna puesta en escena o alguna idea visionaria. Tomó la cámara de nuevo, esperando ahora él la indicación.

—Tú dirás.

Shokudaikiri se acomodó de costado, dejando el parche cerca de su rostro. La cabeza apoyada sobre un brazo y la mirada perdida en una luz lejana.

El joven enmudeció al verlo así. Tomó un par de fotos más; no supo cómo ni por qué, pero había acercado su mano al rostro blanco y apretado su labio inferior con suavidad con el pulgar. Su otra mano sostenía la cámara, disparando veloces fotos. Se atrevió a acariciar esos rosados labios calientes, hipnotizado por los múltiples encantos de Shokudaikiri.

Cuando el obturador se detuvo, Mitsutada cerró su único ojo y respiró profundamente. Alejó con suma delicadeza la mano de Ookurikara y se incorporó, sonriéndole de aquella manera tan afectuosa.

—Ésas son para ti, por haber hecho un espléndido trabajo.

Comentó, tomando el parche para volver a ponérselo.

El moreno lo miró seriamente.

—Yo no soy como la gente a la que le venden estas cosas.

Replicó, levantándose de la cama. Sólo allí se dio cuenta de que estaba transpirando, de que sus manos temblaban y que su vientre ardia ansioso.

—Buen trabajo.

Murmuró, alejando la cámara. Quería huir de ese lugar, quería huir de él. Su mente era un desastre, su cuerpo lo evidenciaba poco a poco.

Mitsutada se había sentado en el borde de la cama, vistiéndose lentamente.

—No creo que lo seas. No tienes que conservarlas si no lo deseas, sólo son un regalo de mi parte.

El moreno abandonó la habitación respirando pesadamente. La música aún se oía de fondo; cuando se vio ya libre del espacio donde había intimado con la vista y esa lente, simplemente se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus cosas y se quedó cerca de la ventana abierta. El frío del invierno lo castigaria cruelmente por esa temperatura que tenía, era su única redención.

—¿Ya estás listo? El jefe te está esperando, vamos todos a beber algo ahora.

Hasebe se encontraba fuera de la habitación donde Mitsutada se vestía.

—Estaré listo en un momento. ¿Puedes decirle al fotógrafo que vuelva? Se me olvidó comentarle algo.

El altísimo hombre se ajustaba el cinturón. Tendría que volver a cambiarse porque era la ropa del vestuario, pero no le agradaba la idea de estar mal arreglado frente a sus colegas de trabajo.

—Claro, le diré que venga.

Heshikiri buscó al muchacho, que se encontraba en el cuarto de utilería. Cuando se le dio el mensaje, y no sin discutir un poco, Ookurikara regresó. Se había puesto las gafas, la vista le dolía un poco.

—¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó, esperando a que el actor le dijera algo. Era trabajo, lo matarían si ofendía a ese tipo, la “gallina de los huevos de oro”.

Mitsutada lo observó con gravedad mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

—Quisiera pedirte algo.

—¿Qué quieres?

El más joven se cruzó de brazos.

—Si vas a ponerte exigente con las fotos, yo me encargo de eso, me da igual si te gustan o no.

Respondió a la defensiva, mirándolo. Vestido no perdía encanto, pero podría controlarse.

—Mi audiencia no sabe que carezco de un ojo.

Interrumpió Shokudaikiri, con aire solemne.

—Apelo a tu buen juicio, porque si revelas al público esa evidencia, mi imagen se dañaría enormemente.

Esperaba que Ookurikara comprendiera lo que intentaba decirle sin tener que ser directo.

—Es lo único verdadero en ti, entiendo que quieras ocultarlo.

Lo miró fijamente.

—Cuando todo en ti es falso, todo es fingido, algo verdadero rompe esas fantasías. No te preocupes, no tengo intenciones de arruinar tu imagen.

Mitsutada sonrió. Su único ojo quedó escondido tras un mechón de cabello oscuro.

—Quienes me admiran viven de fantasías. Es lo que necesitan de mí, y es lo que les doy.

Dirigió su ojo ambarino hacia el muchacho.

—Es algo que jamás comparto con nadie.

—Sólo le das morbo a esas personas. Es fácil hacerles fotos a ustedes, las personas que viven de estas cosas.

Lo enfrentó con la mirada al hablar.

—Ustedes no son nada, lo único que hacen es darle ilusiones a las personas que no tienen esto, personas que no quieren hacer el esfuerzo de nada.

Ookurikara bajó la mirada.

—Es fácil fingir sentimientos cuando no los tienen.

Shokudaikiri seguía sonriendo con esa expresión que mezclaba resignación con alegría, una enorme tristeza y una absoluta soledad.

—Por eso te he entregado uno verdadero. Cuídalo mucho, ¿sí?

Finalizó con voz alegre, mientras palmeaba suavemente el hombro de Ookurikara.

El moreno lo miró, el corazón le latía pesadamente.

No supo qué decir.

Aquel ojo que lo miraba le daba una sensación bastante extraña, una mezcla de abrumadora paz y encanto irresistible, como si quisiera saltar de un acantilado al mar y perderse, morir y perderse en esa mirada única.

—Tus intereses estarán intactos, te doy mi palabra.

Comentó, afilando la mirada hacia el adulto.

—Mitsutada, ¿estás listo?

Preguntó una voz fuera de la habitación.

—No seas impaciente, Hasebe~

Bromeó Shokudaikiri, caminando hacia la puerta para abrirla y dejar la habitación. Detrás de él, la estela de su perfume indicaba el camino que había recorrido.

—Sabes que la impuntualidad me molesta.

Le recordó el hombre de cabello color ceniza, caminando con el actor detrás suyo.

 

En el camino posterior y la llegada a aquel bar, el jefe le habló a Mitsutada de su hijo.

Ookurikara era el fruto de la relación de Hiromitsu con una mujer que había conocido hacía unos años. Era una chica de secundaria, con la que había tenido un desliz en su arreglado matrimonio. La chica había dado a luz al niño y había luchado con uñas y dientes para que su hijo tuviese los beneficios de un apellido, de una estabilidad, como su pudiese predecir su propio final.

—Y esa oportunista murió de un virus cuando Ookurikara tenía cinco años, así que tuve que tomar parte en eso.

Explicó el hombre. La chica había sido una prostituta colegial, de ésas que abundaban cada día más y más.

—El muchacho no tiene intenciones de hacer nada. Terminó la preparatoria el año pasado, al menos pense que trabajando un poco podría hacer algo interesante en lugar de desperdiciar su vida y sentir que vive a costillas mías... Es bueno con la cámara, tal vez asi encuentre un camino en su vida.

Hasebe notó que el jefe estaba algo ebrio y que por eso soltaba la lengua. Tenía suerte de que fuesen sólo ellos dos lo que lo oían.

—Pero, a pesar de todo, ese chico es un herbívoro... no tiene interés alguno por las chicas y desafortunadamente mi esposa y yo nunca tuvimos niños... Pensé que trabajando en este entorno tal vez aprendería una o dos cosas acerca de cómo son los hombres en realidad.

Mitsutada bebía con moderación, observando al hombre con ojo vigilante. No eran pocas las oportunidades en las que Hikoshiro los hacía ir a beber con él; y dado que las formalidades exigían que no se le hiciera un desplante al jefe, Mitsutada acudía del buen grado pero bebía poco. Ponía de excusa su salud y aprovechaba las borracheras de su patrón como una fuente de noticias.

Aquella noche, su melancolía no le permitía siquiera disfrutar de la excelente cerveza. Mas cuando Hikoshiro comenzó a hablar de su hijo, sus sentidos se agudizaron aún más.

—El muchacho es un fotógrafo soberbio.

Acotó Shokudaikiri, cuando se hizo un silencio.

—Es obvio que actúa con cautela porque todavía no se ha parado con sus propios pies en este negocio, pero tiene lo necesario. Me gusta su actitud.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Preguntó Hikoshiro, mirándolo sorprendido.

—A decir verdad... tenía miedo de que pudiese causarte problemas... por su inexperiencia y el carácter que tiene. Mitsutada-san, ¿sería problema que él pasara un tiempo contigo? No me refiero a que lo tomes como un kouhai, el chico no tiene instintos para trabajar en la industria y sería extraño verlo así... pero casi no tengo tiempo para estar con él y no tiene amigos. Una influencia como la tuya podria ser positiva para él, en los sets.

Shokudaikiri fingió pensárselo un poco.

—¿Y si lo asignas como mi fotógrafo? Tsurumaru-san está teniendo algunos problemas y no quiero perturbarlo. Además, llevamos cinco años trabajando juntos, creo que sería hora de que él saque la belleza de otros modelos y de que alguien nuevo capte la mía.

—No sería mala idea... ¿Tendrás paciencia?

Preguntó el jefe. Aquello comenzaba a tener sentido.

—Estarías haciendo un gran trabajo para mi, Mitsutada-san... ¿Cuándo podrían comenzar?

Hasebe miró de reojo a Shokudaikiri. ¿Qué estaba tramando? Había visto al muchacho, el moreno; no era nada del otro mundo.

—Después de mis vacaciones.

Sonrió el del parche, con tono zalamero.

—¡Espléndido!

El hombre apretó el hombro de Mitsutada, sonriéndole tontamente. Hasebe sentía que aquello olía mal.

—Lo dejo en tus manos, Mitsutada-san. Por favor, cuida mucho de él.

Murmuró, dando un largo trago a su bebida.

—Deberiamos irnos ya, Mitsutada, mañana tienes una entrevista.

—No quiero desairar a Hikoshiro-sama.

Bromeó el actor, sonriendo con cierta ironía.

—No, ¡por favor!

Hikoshiro hizo una torpe reverencia.

—Tienes que descansar, mañana será un día importante. Gracias por tu esfuerzo hoy.

Hasebe respondió la reverencia, empujando con suavidad a Mitsutada para que se movieran.

Éste obedeció, saludando profusamente a su jefe y abandonando el recinto.

Cuando los dos estuvieron en la calle, Mitsutada sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió con parsimonia.

—Hasebe.

Llamó, con el cigarro entre los labios.

—Quiero que arregles unas semanas en algún lugar del país, el que sea, luego de la filmación de la película de Mikazuki-senpai. Y quiero que ese muchacho venga conmigo.

—¿Por qué tan de repente?

Preguntó Heshikiri, levantando una ceja.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en ese niño? ¿Acaso te tomaste en serio la forma en que te trató durante la sesión?

Estaba alerta, era raro que Mitsutada se interesara tanto en algo.

—No, para nada.

La boca del actor despedía innumerables volutas de humo perfumado.

—Fue muy profesional, a pesar de su corta experiencia. Sin embargo... Tú, que todo lo puedes, tienes que complacerme esta vez.

—Más te vale que no sea una de las tuyas.

Respondió el mánager, suspirando.

—Prométeme algo, Mitsutada. No como tu representante, sino como tu colega...

Hizo una pausa, mirándolo.

—Es un niño y tú un adulto... Recuerda que no es de tu medio, que no es alguien del entorno. Y que tú eres quien estará a cargo de él.

Shokudaikiri bajó la vista, nuevamente adoptando ese semblante meditabundo.

—¿Crees que abusaré de él?

Preguntó, con un hilo de voz. El cigarrillo se consumía entre sus dedos.

—Creo que estás tocando el fondo de tu soledad y vas a desquitarte con ese chico.

Murmuró Hasebe, siendo sincero.

—Sé que no eres malo, y menos sádico... pero abogaré por tu buena voluntad.

Tomó un cigarrillo de su propio bolsillo, encendiéndolo con rapidez.

—Sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer, Mitsutada... Recuerda que tú eres responsable de eso. Haré lo que me pides, es mi trabajo hacer tu vida más sencilla, además el jefe dio su aprobación.

—Lo sé.

Shokudaikiri dejó caer el cigarro y lo apagó con su zapato.

—Es mi responsabilidad. No te preocupes. No planeo desentenderme.

No quería decirlo, pero sabía que Hasebe ya lo imaginaba.

—¿Quieres ir a algún lugar? Mañana será un día importante.

Suspiró con cansancio, estirandose lentamente.

—Le avise a Michiko-san que vaya a tu casa a arreglarte para la entrevista, Mikazuki-san te esperará a las doce para almorzar en su casa.

Finalizó. Era importante mantener a ocupado a Shokudaikiri. Éste consultó la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

—Será mejor que vaya a dormir. Tengo que ir bien despierto a conocer a mi ídolo.

Sonrió con un dejo de nostalgia, como una tristeza que apagaba cualquier alegría que pudiera sentir. Shokudaikiri admiraba a Mikazuki; pero, ahora que había conocido a ese joven tan peculiar, sentía que la venerable estrella había perdido un poco de su brillo. Por algún motivo, ya no le emocionaba tanto la visita y la posibilidad de verlo cara a cara y estrechar su mano. Mientras caminaba hacia el coche de Hasebe, Mitsutada se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en ese joven fotógrafo.

—Ésa es la mentalidad, recuerda que es un paso importante para ti.

El mánager habló claramente, subiéndose al coche. Una cosa era que Mitsutada tratara con otros adultos conscientes como él; otra que fuesen niños, como el hijo de Hikoshiro-san.

Condujo hasta el departamento de su protegido, subió con él como siempre hacía. Miró aquel lugar que hablaba tanto de él.

—Las fotos estarán listas el sábado, parece que el chico se encarga de todo eso él solo.

Explicó, restándole importancia.

—Jiroutachi-san va a revisarlas antes de enviarlas a la imprenta, ¿quieres venir a verlas también?

Shokudaikiri se desvestía lentamente, dejando caer la ropa en el cesto junto a la lavadora.

—No será necesario.

Dijo, con tono desinteresado.

—Bien, entonces pasaré por ti mañana para la entrevista.

El mánager hizo una reverencia.

—Michiko-san vendra a las nueve para arreglarte. Duerme bien, por favor.

Pidió, antes de salir de allí. Hasebe tenía suerte de estar soltero, su apretada agenda de trabajo no le daba tiempo para nada más.

 

Tras poner a lavar la ropa y comer algunas sobras de comidas anteriores, Shokudaikiri se dio un baño caliente y se preparó para dormir.

No era como si no hubiese ido a trabajar durmiendo poco, pero esa noche no consiguió pegar un ojo hasta casi las cuatro de la mañana. No podía dejar de pensar en ese muchacho, en su intensidad, en su ardiente deseo de probarse más fuerte que todos.

¿Qué misterios encerraría detrás de esa actitud envalentonada y pendenciera? Mitsutada se desveló aquella noche buscando todas las explicaciones posibles. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien, ni tan joven, que le provocara una curiosidad que rayara en la obsesión, ¡y en tan poco tiempo!

 

Ookurikara, por su parte, había corrido a su casa (un piso pequeño, lejos del centro, donde el sonido de los autos no lo molestaba) y había impreso las fotos que Shokudaikiri le había regalado.

No podía dejar de mirarlo. Su infinita elegancia, sus formas suaves pero profundas... Lo miraba desde las fotografías en el papel. Sus piernas temblaron como en aquel momento. ¿Qué diablos pasaba? Se preguntó aquello una y otra vez, respirando con pesadez.

Cerca de las tres de la madrugada, no había soportado la curiosidad; nadie lo veía en ese momento. Había entrado a Internet, buscaba en una página de adultos un video del hombre al que habia fotografiado ese día. El título era "Lecciones complementarias con Matsuda-sensei". El nombre le pareció estúpido, ¿quién escribía esas cosas?

Lo que no le causó gracia fue lo que vio en esa cinta. En ella, Mitsutada era un profesor en un salón escolar real, con un muchacho extremadamente guapo que hacía de su alumno poco aplicado. Fue bastante sencillo saber en qué terminaría el asunto.

Ése fue un antes y un despues en su mente. Shokudaikiri se movía como un semental dentro de ese chico que se retorcía entre sus brazos, que lo llamaba entre gemidos profundos, como si llorara de gusto. ¿Acaso realmente lo estaba disfrutando? Veía el miembro ancho de Mitsutada entrando y saliendo del interior del menudo chico de largo cabello castaño.

Ookurikara tragó saliva, oía las palabras de Mitsutada en los auriculares.

—Sucio...

Murmuró con suavidad, tocando su propia piel bajo la ropa. Su mente acariciaba esa idea, su propio cuerpo se retorcía.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, hola! ¡Gracias por leer el segundo capítulo de esta historia! ¿Esperaban que Kuri-chan fuera el encargado de la sesión de fotos? ¿Les gusto la temática de la misma? hohoho !  
> Esta historia se irá actualizando en medida de lo posible los viernes, ¡así que esperamos sus comentarios y kudos!  
> ¿Cómo irá la entrevista de Shokudaikiri con Mikazuki Munechika?  
> ¡Los esperamos en el siguiente capítulo! ♥


	3. Luna creciente

_"Fase lunar en la que la luna se hace visible cuando sólo refleja luz su parte derecha. Tradicionalmente significa un periodo en el que la gente comienza actividades para recoger un eventual beneficio o recompensa. Periodo de creación"._

 

Finalmente era de mañana; cuando sonó el despertador, Mitsutada no sintió deseo alguno de levantarse, con lo cansado que estaba; pero se había comprometido y cumpliría. Se dio una ducha y preparó café, improvisando también un pequeño desayuno para su maquilladora.

La mujer llegó justo a horario, había preparado un maquillaje discreto y un peinado que se adecuaba a su rostro. Aquel día era sumamente importante.

—Tienes mucha suerte, Shokudaikiri-san. Mikazuki-san es una persona muy famosa, y en su última película...

La mujer echaba fijador en el cabello oscuro del hombre, acomodándolo con sus dedos.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Pudiste dormir?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No mucho, la verdad. Me entretuve pensando...

—Me imagino...

La mujer terminó de dar los últimos toques, deteniéndose para mirarlo.

—Estás perfecto, Shokudaikiri-san.

Acababa de acomodar sus materiales cuando Hasebe llamó a la puerta, extremadamente puntual como siempre.

—Bien, si no necesitan nada más, me retiro...

La maquilladora hizo una profunda reverencia, abandonando el departamento para bajar por el ascensor. Luego de un rato, Hasebe apareció en la vivienda, silbando al ver a su artista.

—¿Traje nuevo?

Preguntó, mirando al actor con aprobación.

—Luces soberbio, no esperaba menos de ti, Mitsutada.

Tomó su celular, llamando al mánager de Mikazuki para avisarle que estarían en camino.

—¿Estás listo?

—Casi.

Sonrió Mitsutada, echándole una mirada desesperanzada. Tomó su celular, su billetera y sus llaves, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Pasa algo?

Murmuró el representante. No obtuvo respuesta, sólo silencio mientas bajaban por el ascensor hasta el vestíbulo. Los empleados los saludaron con una cortés reverencia.

—Mitsutada, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Acaso bebiste ayer?

El actor fingió una risa afectada.

—¿En qué momento? Apenas te fuiste lavé la ropa, me di un baño y me acosté. ¿Acaso no te pones nervioso nunca, Hasebe? ¿Ni siquiera con algún ídolo de tu vida?

—No, mi trabajo es mantener todo controlado y cumplir con la tarea que mi jefe me asigne.

Respondió Heshikiri con suficiencia, sonriendo.

—Cuando firmes el contrato con la agencia Sanjou, ya no serás inferior a Mikazuki, serán iguales. Hazte a la idea de eso, Mitsutada.

Shokudaikiri sintió un leve escalofrío mientras subía al coche.

—Nunca seré como Mikazuki-senpai. Me lleva once años de ventaja, para empezar.

Rió, mirando a Hasebe con una expresión burlona.

—Tu carrera y la suya son diferentes, no tiene demasiado que ver la cantidad de años, sino los hechos.

Hasebe miraba al frente mientras conducía. Después de unos cuarenta minutos, estaban llegando a la casa que la celebridad tenía en Tokio.

 

Mikazuki Munechika era el hijo más joven de una tradicional familia de actores kabuki. Él había elegido una radical desviación del teatro tradicional, para demostrar sus encantos legendarios en otras actividades. En su biografía lo había dejado en claro: "El cine de adultos es sólo otro escenario para la vida etérea. ¿No se trata la existencia misma de crear chispazos de fantasías en la realidad?". Su familia, lejos de rechazar aquello, había permanecido en silencio; era el hijo más rico que había tenido ese clan desde el periodo Meiji.

—Además, va a retirarse y no hay otro actor más renombrado que tú.

Decía Hasebe. Llegaron al portón de aquella tradicional casa, que parecía sacada de una pintura del mundo flotante.

—No me interesa reemplazar a nadie, Hasebe. Deja de decir eso.

Mitsutada resopló, fastidiado, arreglándose la corbata mientras ingresaban al patio de la mansión.

El de cabello gris caminó a su lado.

—Bienvenidos, Munechika-sama los espera dentro, en la sala de té. Pasen, por favor.

Un grupo de tres criadas los condujo por aquella hermosa casa atemporal. Cuando llegaron donde se les había indicado, la imagen que los recibió fue la de Munechika, sentado en un almohadón oscuro. Su espalda estaba recta, en una exquisita forma tradicional. Sus pequeños pies se escondían debajo de sus muslos. Bebía té tranquilamente, mirando distraído por la ventana.

—Munechika-sama, los invitados han llegado.

La criada hizo una reverencia.

—Oh, bienvenidos.

La voz de Mikazuki era como suaves campanas. Sus famosos ojos color agua, como algunos los describían, eran tan claros que parecían despejadas y puras lagunas cristalinas. El reflejo del tenue sol les daba un color extraño.

El mayor de todos se levantó, enmarcado por los rayos del sol que se colaban por las ventanas antiguas entre la nieve. Mikazuki parecía una deidad caminando por el piso de madera hasta quedar frente a Shokudaikiri.

—Mitsutada-kun.

Adornó ese nombre, pronunciado con tal delicia, con una cálida sonrisa.

El impacto fue tal que, sin importar cuánto hubiese despreciado su adoración por Mikazuki en favor del joven Ookurikara, Shokudaikiri Mitsutada se sintió completamente extasiado al contemplar tan de cerca a ese hombre magnífico. Mikazuki sin duda no aparentaba la edad que tenía; fresco como un amanecer neblinoso, pálido como los rayos del sol de una mañana invernal, miraba y traspasaba con esos ojos transparentes que horadaban en cada rincón del corazón de Mitsutada.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó encantado bajo aquel hechizo. Cuando pudo volver en sí, Shokudaikiri seguía de pie frente a esa preciosa criatura, venida de otro tiempo, y sólo atinó a arrodillarse en la reverencia más profunda que habíale dedicado a ser humano alguno en toda su vida.

—Mikazuki Munechika.

Pronunció ese nombre con voz temblorosa.

—Es un honor para mí estar en su presencia y gozar de la dicha de haber sido elegido por usted para su proyecto final. Usted es... Usted ha sido, es y será por siempre mi inspiración.

Mitsutada hablaba con la frente pegada al suelo, con voz clara aunque trémula.

—No puedo expresar en palabras mi más profundo agradecimiento por este honor que me ha sido concedido.

Sus entrañas gritaban, todos sus músculos se retorcían. No quería ponerse de pie, no quería verlo a la cara. Era una belleza divina, un regalo de Dios que él no tenía derecho de contemplar.

Munechika pareció sorprendido, tapándose la boca con la manga del kimono de entrecasa que usaba.

—Oh, por favor, ponte de pie, muchacho.

Se inclinó hasta quedar de rodillas a su lado, tocando con suavidad su hombro. Hasebe se encontraba maravillado, el hombre hacía justicia a su reputación: era la más exquisita representación de los valores tradicionales. Ni siquiera una profesión moderna y mundana como ésa le restaba mérito a su belleza.

—Mitsutada-kun, por favor, ponte de pie.

Pidió nuevamente. Acarició con su mano la cabeza del más joven.

—He esperado mucho para reunirme contigo. Por favor, no quiero que te lo pases mirando el suelo de esta habitación.

Hasebe tragó saliva, su voz era lo más hermoso que hubiese oído en sus treinta años de vida. Mikazuki lo miró como si suplicara ayuda.

Lentamente, dominando sus temblores, el estoico Mitsutada se incorporó, pero evitaba mirarlo a los ojos. No creía poder resistir esa belleza.

—Shokudaikiri-kun

Lo llamó, sonriéndole. Lo hacía de tal manera que sus ojos quedaban casi cerrados.

—Yo... Yo me retiro, es un honor estar aquí, Mikazuki-san.

Hasebe hizo una elaborada reverencia, saliendo de la habitacion. Munechika lo despidió con un suave ademán.

—¿Te apetece un poco de té? Te aseguro que es exquisito.

Propuso, estirando una de sus manos. La manga de aquel kimono azul oscuro se extendió como el ala de un ave. La mesa estaba dispuesta de un modo tradicional, no había escatimado en esfuerzos ni lujos.

—Por favor, ven.

Volvió a pedir, guiándolo con su manos.

Shokudaikiri se dejó llevar, respirando por la nariz con mucha fuerza. Se acomodó sobre uno de los almohadones, muy derecho y circunspecto. Echaba disimuladas miradas alrededor, tratando de impregnar en su retina el recuerdo más vívido del extático momento que vivía por dentro.

—Munechika-sama...

Llamó, de forma excesivamente respetuosa.

—Yo...

No sabía cómo decir lo que pensaba. Finalmente lo tenía ahí, frente a él, y sus sentidos se anulaban.

—Munechika está bien, por favor. Me haces sentir más mayor de lo que soy.

El hombre rió con suavidad, sirviendo el té primero para Mitsutada y luego para sí mismo, todo con cuidadosos ademanes que se veían extremadamente naturales. Se sentó a su lado, bebiendo con lentitud aquella infusión. Sus largas pestañas tocaban las pálidas mejillas; cuando terminó el trago, suspiró con deleite

—Es delicioso, mi favorito. ¿Qué quieres decirme, muchacho?

Inclinó apenas su cabeza al hablar. El mechón de cabello más largo que adornaba su rostro se movió con natural gracia.

El corazón de Mitsutada golpeaba con tanta fuerza sus costillas que parecía que quebraría alguna de ellas para escapar.

—Probablemente no sea de su interés, pero usted... Yo tenía dieciséis años cuando vi su película "Colores de Kioto", nunca... Nunca había visto una cinta para adultos, en ese momento ni siquiera había considerado si me gustaban los hombres o las mujeres, pero usted... fue sublime, el hecho de que fuese una película de ese género no le restó belleza ni poder a su interpretación. Me impactó tanto usted, mucho más que la temática de la película.

Mitsutada tomó la taza de té y dio un breve sorbo. Era delicioso.

—Para mí es un honor siquiera estar aquí en su compañía.

—Es uno de mis trabajos favoritos... me alegra mucho que te guste.

Mikazuki hizo una suave reverencia.

—Nunca tuve demasiada confianza en los guiones o la dirección de las escenas más comprometidas... esa cinta fue especial, pude elegir cómo y cuándo hacerlo.

Munechika hizo una pausa, sonriendo.

—Muchas personas juzgan nuestra profesión como algo inmoral, depravado. Pero no somos muy diferentes a cualquier trabajador. Nuestra mercancía son nuestros cuerpos, nuestras miradas. En ese sentido, somos como instrumentos musicales. A nuestro modo, creamos arte.

Lo miró directo a ese ojo claro.

—Vi tu trabajo, eres muy apasionado... realmente se nota que disfrutas de este oficio.

Señaló, sin dejar de sonreírle. Munechika parecía una exquisita cortesana.

Shokudaikiri se sonrojó apenas al escuchar ese halago. Solían cubrirlo de adulación y felicitaciones, pero la opinión de Mikazuki llegaba como el impulso que lo lanzara de cabeza al nirvana.

—La palabra no es "disfrutar", si me permite.

Aclaró, carraspeando suavemente.

—Me tomo todo muy en serio en mi vida, Munechika-sama. Desde mi trabajo hasta cómo me visto, cómo trato a mis colegas y a mis asistentes y cómo mantengo mi hogar. No hay motivos para entregar un trabajo mediocre, jamás.

—Eres impecable.

Murmuró Mikazuki, acariciando con el dorso de su mano el rostro pálido de su invitado.

—No me equivoqué contigo... tienes que ser tú, Shokudaikiri-kun.

a punta de sus dedos tocó despacio el mentón afilado, hasta abandonarlo.

—¿Tu representante te contó de qué se trata la historia? Es el final de la serie de "Colores de Kioto".

Hablaba con gentileza.

—Masami, mi personaje, perdió a su esposa, la mujer con la que se casó cuando su amante murió en la guerra. Tu personaje es el hijo de la esposa de Masami, un muchacho fuerte, decidido. La idea general es ésa, el guión está armado ya. Lo único que no está guionado, desde luego, son las escenas de intimidad. Quisiera que pudieras explayarte sobre cómo te sientes... más aún si eres seguidor de mi trabajo, será más sencillo para ti expresarte.

Munechika bebió otro sorbo.

—Podrás hacer lo que quieras, lo que sientas, conmigo.

Cada palabra que ese hombre hermoso expresaba era una infinidad de disparos que recibía Mitsutada en su corazón.

—Munechika-sama, yo... Yo comencé este trabajo porque usted me inspiró. Yo... decidí vivir de esta manera y hacer esto por usted.

—Entonces, tengo que devolver ese gesto de admiración de la manera más adecuada.

El renombrado artista hizo una reverencia.

—Perdóname si soy entrometido, me disculpo de antemano. ¿Estás comprometido en algún sentido? ¿Tienes a alguna persona en tu vida, paralela a tu carrera?

Preguntó, comiendo un trozo de un dulce que había en la mesa.

—No quisiera que traiga inconvenientes a tu vida personal, puedo dialogar con tu pareja si te parece bien.

—S-Soy soltero.

Se apresuró a añadir el invitado, levantando la cabeza. Verlo comer tan delicadamente removía algo en su vientre.

—No he tenido suerte en el amor, Munechika-sama.

—El amor nos esquiva a nosotros.

Dijo aquello mientras bajaba la mirada lentamente. Él había tenido suerte de encontrar el amor con alguien que comprendia su trabajo. Sanjou Kogitsunemaru era el hombre del que se había enamorado.

—Mi prometido trabaja en la industria, pero él se dedica a los videos de adultos heterosexuales.

Explicó rápidamente.

—Voy a retirarme para casarme con él, no porque me lo pidiera... sino porque ya es momento de dejarle lugar a los nuevos artistas, porque no quiero renunciar al voto de confianza con él.

Munechika subió los ojos, mirando hacia la ventana.

—Si algo debes saber en tu vida, muchacho, es cuándo debes parar, cuándo debes cerrar ciclos. Y por qué motivos lo haces.

Shokudaikiri se quedó muy quieto al escucharlo. En ese instante, reflexionó acerca de que realmente nunca había pensado en por qué se dedicaba a esa profesión. Había visto a Mikazuki Munechika y se había fascinado con él, y había decidido que eso quería ser en la vida. Pero... ¿Disfrutarlo? No estaba seguro de que eso se ajustara a lo que sentía. Sí, se dedicaba de lleno, jamás incumplía un contrato, una escena o un compromiso, y realmente le hacía creer a sus espectadoras que ahí había amor. Empero, las palabras de Mikazuki fueron como una advertencia, que Mitsutada recordaría muchas veces en el futuro.

—Le agradezco que se tome la molestia de iluminar a un principiante como yo.

Dijo, inclinando la cabeza.

—Si puedo ayudar a un joven hombre como tú, entonces me siento agradecido.

Munechika se levantó de su asiento, caminando hacia la ventana.

—Las personas, todas víctimas de la lascivia y el ego... sólo perdemos el camino de nuestras intenciones cuando caemos en el error de creernos únicos e indispensables. Nosotros somos máquinas de deseo, el deseo sigue su rumbo con otro nombre, con otro rostro. La única manera que que podemos trascender y ser algo es simplemente sabiendo cuándo detenernos, sin ambicionar más. A eso se le llama "estilo".

Se giró a mirarlo fijamente por encima de su delgado hombro.

—Agradezco haber elegido cuándo y cómo retirarme, por los motivos correctos y sin arrepentirme. Espero de todo corazón que elijas lo mismo para ti. No hay nada de digno en desaparecer marchito.

Mitsutada se quedó callado por varios minutos, cavilando profundamente acerca de lo que había escuchado allí. Finalmente levantó la cabeza, observando con timidez a Munechika.

—Es usted muy amable, Munechika-sama. No olvidaré sus palabras.

Mikazuki sonrió, mirándolo fijamente.

—Espero que podamos trabajar juntos, por favor ,sé paciente conmigo.

Pidió, llamándolo con su mano para que se pusiera de pie.

—Quisiera pedirte algo, tal vez no sea una costumbre común... pero es algo que necesito para entrar en confianza, para poder entender tu persona.

Explicaba con su voz de terciopelo. Shokudaikiri obedeció, acercándose a su anfitrión. Lo observaba casi sin expresión, como si temiera demostrar algo y caer del todo en ese hechizo tan hermoso.

—¿Puedo pedir un beso?

Preguntó, quedando frente a frente con él. Respiraba suavemente por su pequeña nariz pálida. La luz del día, detrás de él, lo enmarcaba. Munechika pensó en ese instante que, si Mitsutada tuviese al menos diez años más, habría sido un prospecto de pretendiente ideal. Su atractivo era oscuro, misterioso y sobre todo palpable, real.

Sin siquiera pensarlo por un instante, Shokudaikiri tomó a Mikazuki por la cintura con una mano y por la nuca con la otra. Acercó sus labios a los de su ídolo, todo con la delicadeza más absoluta que nadie hubiese poseído jamás, para unirse en un beso lleno de ardor, pero también de ternura.

El hombre apoyó sus manos en el pecho generoso de Mitsutada, masajeándolo despacio mientras sus labios se acariciaban. Casi no se filtraba el aire en ese beso, Mikazuki sintió que sus entrañas se contraían apenas. Respiraba por la nariz, sus ojos cerrados se apretaban en pequeños intervalos, girando la cabeza a un costado para hacer énfasis, ese muchacho era un experto. Ese beso era exquisito, como pocas veces había probado en sus casi cuarenta años.

A pesar de que Mikazuki no se resistía ni se imponía, Shokudaikiri sentía que, poco a poco, iba succionando la vida de su cuerpo. Que esos labios tan finos, tan irreales, se robarían su alma. Pero no podía soltarlo. Lo empujó suavemente contra la pared, apretándolo con su cuerpo macizo. Una de sus piernas separaba las de Mikazuki.

Munechika lo miró desde abajo mientras abrazaba su cuello. Lo miraba con expresión ingenua, como si no entendiera qué sucedía.

—Eres muy dulce.

Murmuró, mordiéndose el labio con suavidad, refregándose despacio contra esa pierna entre las suyas. Era ancha, poderosa.

—¿Qué piensas ahora, Shokudaikiri-kun?

Preguntó, acariciando su cabello. Rascaba despacio la cabeza de su invitado.

—¿Qué pienso de qué...?

Mitsutada miraba extasiado a ese hombre. No era real. No podía serlo.

—¿Qué pasa por tu mente ahora mismo, mientras me miras así?

Volvió a cuestionar Munechika. Su mano bajó a la corbata de Shokudaikiri, deshaciéndosela con gentileza. Era la maestría que daban los años, no tenía que ver con ningún talento. Dejó el cuello de Mitsutada al descubierto, lo recorrió con los ojos

—Estoy abierto a cualquier sugerencia o pedido que tengas... tengo que ser atento contigo, muchacho.

Como si aquello hubiese aclarado su cabeza, Mitsutada lo soltó y se alejó lentamente.

—¿No puede esperar hasta el lunes, Munechika-sama?

Preguntó con un dejo de impertinencia, mientras se pasaba la mano por los labios.

—Tú eres el que me tiene aquí, acorralado. Soy un viejito, Shokudaikiri-kun. No puedo defenderme de ti.

Dijo aquello en tono coqueto, travieso. Shokudaikiri sonrió, alejándose para sentarse en el almohadón.

—Tal vez quiera discutir el guión.

Propuso, con fingida amabilidad.

—Estamos aquí para hablar, por favor, no dudes en preguntar.

Murmuró el anfitrión, sonriéndole. Se acomodó la ropa, volviendo a su lugar.

Eso sería más intenso de lo que había creído.

 

Habían hablado el resto del día, después del almuerzo. Intercambiaron opiniones hasta llegar al tema en común, la esgrima. Munechika también practicaba kendo, de joven había ostentado buenos títulos. Se sentía a gusto conversando de aquello con Mitsutada.

—Algún día debemos enfrentarnos, estoy un poco oxidado pero tener un buen contrincante, en el ámbito que sea, me emociona mucho.

Aquello lo había dicho en un tono coqueto, seductor.

—No creo estar a su altura, señor...

Comentó el del parche respetuosamente. Consultó la hora; ya eran pasadas las cinco y tenía otros asuntos que atender.

—Munechika-sama, es un honor haber visitado su casa, jamás olvidaré su gentileza.

—No agradezcas, muchacho

Mikazuki lo escoltó hacia la salida, sin dejar de sonreír cortésmente.

—El lunes nos veremos en Kioto, entonces.

Hizo una profunda reverencia. Hasebe lo imitó, al lado de Mitsutada.

—Ten un buen fin de semana, Shokudaikiri-kun.

Fue lo último que dijo el anfitrión, contemplándolo con sus ojos claros.

Mitsutada ofreció una nueva y prolongada reverencia y se alejó caminando, sin siquiera fijarse si Hasebe lo seguía o no.

Una vez a salvo dentro del coche, resopló y se aflojó la corbata.

—Ese hombre... Creí que no saldría vivo de allí...

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando...?

Preguntó el mánager, conduciendo el auto hasta la salida. Tomaron rápidamente la avenida principal.

—¿Se puso pesado con algo? ¿Te hizo alguna pregunta incómoda?

El de cabello gris manejaba con cuidado, la casa de Munechika ya no se veía. El actor se relajaba en el asiento trasero, suspirando.

—Es un sueño... Eso es lo que es. Una aparición...

Miró al otro por el espejo retrovisor.

—No puede ser real, Hasebe. No puede existir criatura tan hermosa como Mikazuki Munechika.

Heshikiri lo miró, levantando una ceja.

—¿Qué diablos te hizo, Mitsutada? Sabía que el sujeto te agradaba, que era tu inspiración, pero pareces una colegiala enamorada. No voy a negarlo, es muy hermoso y sus modales son exquisitos... pero... ¿te dijo algo acaso?

Regresó su vista al camino.

—Oye... ¿no me digas que tú y él...?

—No hice nada con él. No podría...

Interrumpió Mitsutada, sin moverse.

—No lo amo ni lo deseo, simplemente... sólo su aroma es cautivador. Es un ser de otro mundo.

—¿Y cómo vas a hacer para interpretar en esa película? ¿Cómo es eso de que no lo deseas?

Preguntó Hasebe, confundido. No entendía lo que Shokudaikiri decía.

—Hombre, eres un adulto... ¿En verdad te impresionaste tanto?

Heshikiri pensó que aquello era mejor. Si Mitsutada pensaba en Munechika, sería difícil que se concentrara demasiado en el hijo de Hikoshiro-san. Algo no le daba buena espina en ese asunto.

—Llévame a casa, por favor...

Pidió el actor lánguidamente.

—Necesito descansar.

El mánager no discutió aquello, simplemente hizo caso a aquel pedido. En un santiamén había dejado a Shokudaikiri en su departamento. Cuando bajó por el ascensor, penso en qué desencadenaría aquello; con aquel hombre, jamás se sabía.

 

Tras un fin de semana tranquilo, donde Shokudaikiri se dedicó a descansar y a repasar las películas de Mikazuki, el día lunes dio comienzo la filmación de la última película de la estrella; y Shokudaikiri estuvo allí casi una hora antes de lo estipulado. No podía contener su ansiedad.

El trabajo fue sencillo y bastante rápido, pues Mikazuki era un profesional y en todo momento se había comportado como tal. La filmación había progresado sin tropiezos hasta el último día, en que se rodaría la escena más importante y que habían dejado intencionalmente para el final: el momento en que el personaje del viudo y su hijastro compartían una vez más su intimidad, pero ahora completamente convencidos y conscientes de lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

La escena contenía sexo, al igual que muchas otras del filme, pero no era vulgar; nada en aquella producción lo era. "La sombra de los sauces", secuela y final de la trilogía que incluía "Colores de Kioto" y "Tirante hilo rojo", tenía que ser una obra de arte cinematográfico. Que contuviese escenas eróticas entre personas del mismo sexo era sólo un valor adicional.

Cerca de las ocho de la mañana, cuando los asistentes y los utileros montaban el dormitorio para la escena restante, Mitsutada se acercó a Munechika y lo saludó con una profunda reverencia.

—Buenos días, Munechika-sama.

—Buenos dias, Shokudaikiri-kun

Saludó la estrella, haciendo una delicada reverencia. Ambos llevaban puestos los atuendos de sus personajes, Munechika llevaba el kimono oscuro que su personaje usaba para dormir. Lo único extraño en su apariencia general eran sus pies descalzos; para la vida habitual, Munechika nunca los mostraba desnudos.

—¿Pudiste dormir bien anoche?

Preguntó, sentándose en el borde de una de las ventanas, Su pie pálido y desnudo tocaba apenas el suelo.

Shokudaikiri, que había estado de pie, muy derecho y serio, se aflojó poco a poco para apoyar su hombro en el marco de la ventana.

—Sí, señor. Descansé my bien.

—Me alegro mucho. Sólo queda esta escena y el final, cerca del templo. Debemos esforzarnos mucho hoy, por última vez.

Mikazuki sonrió, apretando el puño en señal de ánimo. Si debiese describir como había sido aquel momento, las filmaciones previas a ese instante donde el sexo se volvía "amor", tendría que decir que habia sido increible. Shokudaikiri era intenso y muy dedicado, por momentos tenía que contenerse para no gemir profundamente, para no querer besarlo repetidamente en los labios ni querer abrazarlo. El guion estipulaba que Sanjurou, el hijastro, se imponía dominante con su padrastro, al que siempre había amado; Mitsutada era simplemente increíble, la industria descansaría en buenas manos con un hombre como él.

—¿Te sientes bien hoy?

El del parche asintió con la cabeza.

—Me siento perfectamente, señor.

No sabía cómo expresarse cuando lo tenía cerca, Mikazuki era simplemente irresistible.

—Munechika-sama...

Dijo, tomando aire.

—Quiero agradecerle por estas dos semanas, por todo lo que aprendí de usted y por todo lo que quiso compartir conmigo. En verdad es un honor.

—Yo debería agradecerte a ti.

Por primera vez, Munechika descendió al suelo, acomodando sus manos de aquella manera que sólo las mujeres más refinadas conocían y haciendo una profunda reverencia.

—Gracias por aceptar y formar parte de este proceso tan importante para mí, Shokudaikiri-kun.

Había dicho aquello de un modo exquisito, educado y formal.

—Munechika-sama...

Susurró Shokudaikiri, sintiendo que su corazón daba tumbos al verlo así. Era hermoso, en verdad hermoso.

—¡Cinco minutos para empezar!

Anunció la asistente del director, llamando a los miembros de la producción.

—Munechika-sama, es hora.

Mikazuki se levantó del suelo en un solo movimiento. Sonreía con esa naturalidad tan casual.

—Shokudaikiri-san.

Lo llamó, tocando su hombro.

—¿Hay alguien a quien ames? ¿Alguien en quien no puedas dejar de pensar?

Preguntó Mikazuki, dando elegantes pasos hasta llegar a la puerta de la "habitación".

El aprendiz siguió a su "senpai" con expresión muy digna.

—No sé si es amor, pero definitivamente hay alguien que me tiene ocupado.

Respondió con voz calma.

—Entiendo...

Munechika llegó al futón, blanco y pálido como él mismo, sentándose en él. La gente comenzó a salir del set, sólo quedaron los iluminadores y los encargados de las cámaras.

—Piensa en esa persona ahora... yo no seré el que esté entre tus brazos.

Lo miró directamente, con aquellos famosos ojos color agua.

—Bien, escena 304, toma 1.

El director esperó la señal de Shokudaikiri para comenzar.

Éste tragó muy duro, como si Mikazuki fuese capaz de ver a través de él con sus ojos acuosos.

Cuando el director ordenó "acción", el mundo se transformó alrededor de Mitsutada.

La habitación del set se había convertido en la de su propia casa, el cuarto oscurecido en tonos madera donde se hallaba su cama y todo de sí mismo. Le pareció sentir el perfume con el que aromatizaba su habitación, lo mullido del cobertor que descansaba sobre el colchón. Las ventanas, de pesadas y oscuras cortinas, apenas dejaban entrever la luz del exterior; y, en esa penumbra, Mitsutada trepaba a la cama, reptaba sobre ella como un felino cazador, el ojo amarillo fijo en la figura que yacía en el centro del lecho. Pero no era Mikazuki.

Su presa tenía el cabello oscuro, color chocolate, con delicadas puntas rojizas que tocaban sus clavículas. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una delgada capa color cobre, sobre la que se elevaban las montañas y descendían los valles que conformaban su esbelta anatomía. Nunca había visto a esa criatura desnuda, pero no tenía reparos en recurrir a su imaginación.

Allí, sobre ese lecho, Mitsutada devoró lenta pero resueltamente a aquella presa que codiciaba. Le hizo el amor como nunca se lo había hecho a nadie... Lo hizo de verdad, centímetro a centímetro, inconscientemente respetando la rutina del guión que había aprendido de memoria, pero volcando sus más profundos sentimientos y deseos.

Tan densa era la niebla que flotaba a su alrededor, protegiéndolo a él y a su fantasía, que no se percató de que había obedecido como autómata todas las indicaciones del director, entre toma y toma; y sólo volvió a la realidad cuando los ojos de aquel joven moreno pasaban de un amarillo intenso al azul transparente de Mikazuki.

—Te... Te amo.... Sanjurou...

Llamó éste. No sabía si había sido a propósito o si el ardor del momento lo había empujado, pero Mitsutada había acabado dentro de él. Munechika respiraba extasiado, mirándolo a los ojos, abrazándolo mientras lo llenaba. El camarógrafo se acercó rápidamente a filmar aquello.

Muy dentro suyo, Mikazuki pensó, mientras su cuerpo se recuperaba, en lo que Shokudaikiri había dicho.

O era un excelente actor, uno que podría fingir incluso el acto del amor sin lascivia, o bien estaba completamente enamorado de aquella persona con la que había intimado allí mismo.

—¿Me amas, Sanjurou...?

En ese momento, quien preguntaba no era Mikazuki Munechika; Masami-san, su personaje, hablaba de amor por primera vez. Todos sus trágicos romances del pasado tendrían resolución en ese momento.

—Con cada fibra de mi ser...

Mitsutada recitó las líneas de su personaje con verdadera pasión.

—Con cada centímetro de mi cuerpo... Con cada segundo de mi vida, de mi respiración.

Se inclinó a besarlo. Era una toma estática, que enfocaba los perfiles de ambos. Mitsutada llevaba un parche de tela gris; tuvo que contener el impulso de quitárselo.

—Te la entrego a ti... Sólo a ti. Masami...

—Entonces... vivamos el uno para el otro... seamos felices de una vez.

Un beso más y la toma fue completada. Todos salieron del set entonces, dejándolos solos para recuperarse en intimidad.

—Vaya... Ah... Mh~.

Fue un erótico ronroneo el que Munechika emitió, acomodándose debajo de él.

—Es... Es muchísimo... los hombres jóvenes son realmente saludables.

Murmuró, acostándose nuevamente en la cama y respirando despacio. Fue el único momento de esos catorce días en que Mikazuki no se apegó a su ética de trabajo, su tradición o los guiones. El único momento donde se dio libertad de decir lo que realmente sentía, el semen de Mitsutada lo había llenado completamente.

Shokudaikiri respiraba fuerte, fuera de sí pero extrañamente controlado.

—Lo siento, Munechika-sama... No quería... fue... Me descuidé.

Se disculpó, arrodillándose sobre el colchón.

—Está bien...

Susurró el hombre, mordiéndose el labio. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Se relajó, estirando las piernas contra su propio vientre y sosteniéndolas por la cara interna de sus rodillas.

—¿Te sentiste bien...?

Mikazuki preguntó aquello en un tono seductor, mirándolo de costado. Sus piernas blancas, largas, que terminaban en esos pies que apretaban los dedos con sensualidad, temblaron al sentir la inmensa intimidad de Shokudaikiri dentro de sí. Munechika bajó sus manos a las de Mitsutada, posándolas en sus propias nalgas, presionando esas manos para que se las apretara.

—¿Quieres sacarlo ya? ¿O necesitas un poco más?

Preguntó, sosteniendo sus propias piernas. Uno de sus pies toco el hombro recto y amplio de Mitsutada.

Como despertando de una ensoñación, Shokudaikiri se apresuró a salir de él.

—Perdóneme, por favor...

Rogó, alejándose. Su intimidad ardía, habiendo perdido la erección.

El mayor rió con suavidad, mirándolo desde la cama.

—Estás loco por esa persona.

Murmuró. Sus piernas tocaron el futón por primera vez. Mikazuki se incorporó, sentándose. Se acercó a su frente, besándosela con gentileza.

—No te disculpes, hiciste el amor con esa persona, no conmigo...

Mitsutada se quedó en silencio por un largo minuto, sonrojado levemente.

"Hiciste el amor con esa persona".

Durante el resto del día, mientras los utileros desarmaban el set y ponían todo en su lugar, Shokudaikiri se limpió y se preparó para la reunión posterior a la filmación, una obligación profesional que realmente no tenía deseos de cumplir. Pero era la despedida de Mikazuki Munechika y sería una falta de respeto ausentarse.

 

Cuando ya habían dispuesto bebidas y comida en una de las salas del estudio, sintió el deseo de acercarse a su ídolo; pero una figura imponente se lo impidió. Un hombre altísimo, de anchos hombros y cabello largo y blanco se hallaba al lado de Munechika, y lo miraba con verdadero amor.

Mikazuki miraba a ese hombre con auténtico amor en sus ojos. El océano frío que siempre había parecido su mirada ahora era un mar profundo, calentado por el sol.

—Ah, él es el muchacho del que te hablaba, Shokudaikiri-kun.

Munechika se acercó dando cortos pasos hasta encontrarse con el de parche. Detrás de él venía aquel hombre. También pertenecía a la industria del entretenimiento para adultos, todos se conocían en ese pequeño gremio.

—Él fue mi compañero en esta producción, Shokudaikiri Mitsutada-kun. Este caballero es mi prometido, Sanjou Kogitsunemaru.

Explicó Munechika. Traía entre sus brazos un lujoso ramo de rosas azules.

—Es un placer conocerte, Shokudaikiri-san.

Habló el hombre, estrechando su mano.

Shokudaikiri apretó esa mano con verdadera firmeza, como si no quisiera que nadie allí viera cuán nervioso y turbado se sentía.

—El placer es mío, señor. En verdad soy yo el honrado por haber sido escogido para algo tan importante y hermoso.

—Mikazuki-dono no hacía más que hablar de ti, hizo un escándalo para conseguirte. Gracias por cuidar de él en este proyecto.

El de cabello cano sonrió. Era extraño tratar con las parejas de los coactores en ese rubro y que se tomaran tan amenamente las conversaciones.

—Luces realmente joven.

—Es muy joven, pero sin dudas tiene el temple y la voluntad de los grandes.

Munechika acercó su nariz a las rosas, respirando sobre su aroma.

—Tengo que ir a preparar algo, te dejo en buenas manos.

Comentó Kogitsunemaru, haciendo una repetida reverencia a Mitsutada antes de abandonar momentáneamente el salón.

—Lo siento, a veces él es bastante efusivo.

El ídolo sonrió con verdadera alegría.

—Estaba un poco preocupado por todo esto, siempre cuidó mucho de mí.

—Eso es bueno, tener quien cuide de uno.

Coincidió Mitsutada, tomando un vaso de una mesa cercana. Tenía un extraño líquido azul y flotaban algunos gajos de limón en su superficie.

—¿Se unirán pronto?

Preguntó, con una sonrisa cansada pero amable.

—En dos meses. Kogi va a retirarse también.

Explicó Mikazuki, mirando por la ventana.

—Esa persona... ¿sabe lo que sientes?

Preguntó, dejando las rosas a un costado. Shokudaikiri rió, aunque fue más como un suspiro.

—Creo que me odia, así que no es muy probable que lo sepa... o que yo vaya a decírselo.

Bebió un sorbo de aquella bebida azul. Era fuerte, pero el limón le daba un toque especial.

—La gente a veces no sabe lo que siente hasta que tiene evidencias a la vista.

Replicó el otro artista, observandolo mientras bebía.

—¿Podría darte un ultimo consejo, Shokudaikiri-kun?

—Por supuesto, señor.

El más joven se puso muy derecho, llevando una mano detrás de la espalda.

—Dijiste que mi trabajo te había inspirado, que por mí habías comenzado en esta ocupación. Ese coraje tuyo... nunca lo pierdas.

Munechika lo miró, sonriéndole.

—El "no" es algo que ya tienes seguro. Nuestras carreras se tratan a menudo de vender deseos, fantasías y en ocasiones... nosotros también necesitamos creer en el amor que exhibimos.

El ahora retirado artista le dio una de sus famosas miradas.

—Sin arriesgar no ganas, Shokudaikiri-kun. Tu eres una prueba viviente de eso.

El adulto acarició el parche de Mitsutada con sus dedos.

—Munechika-sama...

Mitsutada se quedó muy quieto, mirándolo extasiado. Qué perfecto, qué bello, qué irreal era ese hombre. Aunque no lamentaba que fuera a casarse; no creía que pudiese vivir junto a semejante belleza.

—Lo tendré siempre presente, señor.

—¿Vendrás a mi boda? Será cerca del Templo Fushimi, Kogi nació en ese lugar. Seria un honor contar con tu presencia.

Comentó Mikazuki, cubriéndose la boca mientras sonreía.

—Si no coincide con mis vacaciones, claro que estaré allí.

Shokudaikiri hizo una profunda reverencia, luego se alejó para buscar a Hasebe con la mirada.

—¿El futuro marido de Mikazuki vino a retarte a duelo por la mano de esa belleza?

Preguntó éste en tono de burla. Chocó su copa con la de su "socio".

—Excelente trabajo, Mitsutada.

El del parche rió suavemente.

—Me haría pedazos con una sola mano, en verdad. ¿Acaso no has visto a ese hombre?

Bebió otro sorbo de su brebaje azul.

—¿Pudiste hacer lo que te pedí?

Preguntó, en voz más baja.

—Parece un zorro...

Comentó Hasebe, sonriendo.

—¿Cuándo te he fallado en algo que pidieras? Pasaje abierto para dos hacia Hiroshima. Hikoshiro-san asumirá el gasto de llevarte al chico. La idea le encantó incluso estando sobrio.

Aquello ultimo sin dudas era lo menos alentador para Heshikiri. ¿Qué diablos tramaba Mitsutada?

—Te lo agradezco mucho.

El actor dejó el vaso sobre una mesa y miró a Hasebe con ojos tristes.

—¿Me llevas a casa?

—¿Tan pronto? Y después el amargado soy yo...

Se acercaron a Mikazuki, saludándolo respetuosamente. El mayor miró por ultima vez a Mitsutada.

—Éste es mi número personal, por si en algún momento necesitas hablar o cualquier otra cosa en la que pueda serte útil. De ahora en más, considérame un amigo.

Había dicho aquello con la naturalidad de un hermano mayor, de un padre. Ese momento, Munechika había firmado su retiro, el título del número uno era ahora para Shokudaikiri.

El más joven aceptó la tarjetita con ambas manos, como si temiera que sólo con una se le caería al suelo.

—Muchísimas gracias, Munechika-sama, por todo lo que usted ha hecho por mí.

Hizo una reverencia profunda y luego sonrió con un dejo de tristeza a aquel hombre tan maravilloso.

—Sé feliz, Shokudaikiri-kun.

Concluyó Mikazuki antes de alejarse de allí, escoltado del brazo de su prometido.

—Vaya... las personas como él tambien se enamoran después de todo. Esas miradas no pueden disimularse.

Hasebe comentó aquello mientras subian al coche. El equipaje de Mitsutada estaba ya en la camioneta, el viaje a Kioto era relativamente largo en comparación a otras cosas. Si Mitsutada quería hablar, hablarían.

—¿Cómo se siente ahora, alteza? Conociste al ídolo de tu vida y además tienes su bendición. No hay muchas personas que puedan darse ese lujo.

Shokudaikiri suspiró lentamente, mirando por la ventanilla el paisaje nocturno.

—Mikazuki me dijo que no debía conformarme con el "no" que ya tenía asegurado para cualquiera de mis empresas. Pero sé que Hasebe me diría "no" más de una vez... Así que si eres tú el que tiene que decir algo, estaré más que gustoso de escucharte aunque no me agrade lo que vayas a decir.

—¿A qué te vas a llevar a ese chico, Mitsutada?

Preguntó Heshikiri, siendo directo. Nuevamente, el del parche suspiró.

—¿Puedes imaginártelo?

Cuestionó a su vez, cerrando su ojo amarillo.

—Es un menor, Mitsutada. Tú mismo rechazas a cualquier actor que tenga menos de veintiuno porque dices que puede causarle confusiones, que a esa edad uno no entiende bien de qué se trata todo...

Heshikiri dobló para subir a la autopista.

—¿Acaso es tal el deseo que sientes por el cuerpo de ese niño? Puedes tener al hombre que quieras, a la mujer que desees. ¿Por qué te encaprichas tanto con él? ¿Acaso es una venganza por lo de las fotos? No ha dicho nada bueno de ti durante la reunión de ese proyecto. Parece que realmente le caes mal.

Mitsutada se apretó la frente con sus dedos delgados.

—No es deseo, no es un capricho y no es venganza. Y, de hecho, no sabía que había hablado mal de mí. Eso lo hace aún más interesante.

Sonrió levemente, relamiéndose.

—Quiero ver qué esconde. Necesito saberlo...

—Su padre le dio permiso para que esté contigo bajo tu responsabilidad. Sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer, considera que será todo tu responsabilidad. Eres un adulto y sé bien que no vas a arruinar tu vida por una obsesión.

El de cabello gris conducía con prudencia, pronto anochecería.

—¿Crees que soy un tirano que abusará de un niño? A esta altura de nuestras vidas, después de tantos años juntos, deberías conocerme mejor, Hasebe.

Replicó Shokudaikiri, con tono amargo.

—Creo que eres una persona obsesiva que no descansa hasta conseguir lo que quiere. Y sé que, cuanto más complicadas son las cosas, eres más extremo.

El conductor lo miraba por el retrovisor.

—Porque te conozco lo digo. El que me interesa eres tú, y si al muchacho le caes mal, esto podría arruinar tu carrera.

Suspiró, cansado.

—Yo estoy de tu lado, soy tu aliado.

—Si es la mitad de maduro de lo que aparenta, no tendremos problemas de ninguna clase así me deteste con todo su ser. Estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

Replicó obstinadamente el actor, mirando los ojos de su mánager por el espejo retrovisor.

—Confío en ti, Mitsutada.

Hasebe miró al frente.

—Tendrás que recogerlo pasado mañana en su casa para ir al aeropuerto y viajar. ¿Quieres que pase a buscarte y luego vamos por él?

Preguntó, resignándose a la idea.

—Por favor.

Shokudaikiri habló con dulzura, como cuando quería convencer a Hasebe de llevarlo al infierno y de regreso.

—Cuando estés allá, ¿vivirás viajando en taxi? No estaré para llevarte a la tienda de la esquina a comprar chatarra.

Comentó Heshikiri con aire solemne.

—Comienza a empacar ahora. Con lo relamido que eres, te llevarás ropa como si fueses a la guerra y no volvieras jamás.

El del parche rió, relajándose en el asiento trasero del coche.

—Caminaré. No es tan difícil, creo que todavía sé cómo usar mis piernas.

La perspectiva de estar a solas con ese jovencito era sin dudas alentadora. Así lo detestase con todo su ser, al menos se lo diría en la cara y cuando estuviesen los dos solos... Si no se rendía a sus encantos primero.

 

Pasadas unas largas horas, cuando ambos estuvieron de regreso en Tokio, el transporte encargado de las maletas ya estaba en el edificio de Shokudaikiri. Bajaron su equipaje y lo dejaron en el vestíbulo, donde los empleados del edificio lo colocaron en el ascensor.

Cuando se encontraron solos, subiendo, Hasebe miró su celular.

—Bien, ¿requieres de mi presencia para algo más, alteza?

Preguntó, mirándolo. Habían pasado seis horas en el coche, pero de alguna forma nunca se cansaban de la compañía del otro.

—¿No me vas a dar un beso de despedida?

Bromeó Mitsutada, sonriéndole afectuosamente.

—Cuando el infierno se congele. Tengo miedo de que algún día cumplas esa amenaza y termine embrujado y muriéndome por ti.

Replicó el mánager, levantando una ceja.

—Oficialmente estás de vacaciones y yo también, lo del aeropuerto es de mi cortesía; además, tengo una jugosa comisión por eso.

Hasebe rió, palmeando su hombro. Shokudaikiri le dio un abrazo contra su voluntad, apretándolo contra su pecho.

—Descansa de mí, volveré arrastrándome para pedir tu ayuda.

—Espero que sea ayuda y no otra cosa, eres un dolor de cabeza.

Hasebe lo levantó entre sus brazos con facilidad, arrojándolo al sillón.

—Buenas noches, Mitsutada.

El de cabello gris sonrió, despidiéndose con una reverencia.

 

Cuando se quedó solo, Shokudaikiri se sentó en su cama y se quedó muy quieto, casi por una hora entera, mirando a la nada y pensando solamente en una cosa: en esa belleza morena, completamente inaccesible pero fogosa. Necesitaba sentirla bajo sus manos, apretarla con sus dedos.

Despertó de su ensoñación cuando escuchó una bocina de un coche, a lo lejos en la calle, y decidió que se dedicaría a empacar. La medianoche lo sorprendió con todo preparado, cosa extraña en él; se fue a dormir con la sensación de que todo estaba listo, fuera cual fuera el resultado.

Disfrutaría de un día de descanso y luego comenzaría la verdadera guerra.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer otra semana más de esta historia! ¡Finalmente Shokudaikiri conoció a Mikazuki y pudieron grabar la película! (A mí me gustaría muchísimo verla, hehehe).  
> En el próximo capítulo veremos el viaje a Hiroshima, ¿cómo creen que va a reaccionar Ookurikara cuando se entere de semejante noticia?  
> Nos leemos el viernes que viene, ¡un saludo muy grande a todos!


	4. Castidad

_"Deriva de 'castigar' (griego castigare, castum agere). Conducta deliberada a la morigeración y pertinente regulación de goces o actos sexuales. Poner racionalidad ante los apetitos y las pasiones de la sensibilidad humana"._

 

 

—Ya te dije que no voy a ir, puedes meterte tu plan por donde quieras.

Ookurikara discutía con su padre en el despacho del hombre; se hallaba cruzado de brazos, completamente negado.

—Así que puedes ir desistiendo. Si no quieres soportarme cerca, volveré con mi abuela al campo.

Hikoshiro resoplaba mientras bebía un poco de su whisky.

—No es que no quiera verte. Te invitaron y creo que sería una oportunidad muy provechosa para ti. Hiroshima es un lugar precioso y podrás explorarlo a gusto con tu cámara.

Replicó el adulto, tratando de mantener la calma. Ookurikara era rebelde, no había que perder la paciencia con un muchacho así.

—Además, te invitó una persona muy importante. Si la desairas me harás quedar mal a mí también.

—No voy a pasar tiempo con un depravado como ése. Tus negocios con esos hombres asquerosos son una cosa, no me metas a mí en eso.

Ookurikara habló directo, mirándolo.

—¿Por qué no te vas tú con ese tuerto desagradable? Si me obligas a ir, me escaparé y volveré, así sea haciendo dedo por todo el país.

—¿Tuerto desagradable? ¿Has hablado siquiera con Shokudaikiri-san? Es una persona sumamente inteligente y cortés, y no mezcla su trabajo con su vida personal. Te invitó porque quedó fascinado con tu trabajo en la sesión.

Aclaró Hikoshiro, con voz un poco más dura.

—¿Inteligente? ¿Cortés? Es un vago, por eso se acuesta con otros hombres para vivir.

Replicó el muchacho. Se acercó, topándose con la cara de su padre.

—Tiene sexo como un animal con otras personas para ganarse la vida. Como una prostituta enaltecida, engrandeciendo algo como eso...

Ookurikara afiló la mirada mientras hablaba.

—Y tú festejas eso, porque eres igual que él. Ni te atrevas a negarlo, yo soy la prueba de tus degenerados deseos irresponsables.

Hikoshiro lo miró con ojos impiadosos.

—Vas a ir, Ookurikara. Y no se hablará más del asunto.

Sentenció, alejándose del chico para beber otro vaso de whisky. El joven moreno ardía en ira.

—Dame dinero.

Pidió, sin cortesía ni rodeos.

—Si vas a encerrarme con ese mugroso pervertido, al menos dame dinero para distraerme. Ahora.

Exigió el joven, inflexible. Tenía en mente que iba a hacer; bajaría al barrio bohemio donde solía pasar las tardes y conseguiría una sesión de un par de horas de su droga favorita.

Hikoshiro se aplastó en uno de los sillones de su lujosa oficina casera.

—Ya sabes dónde está el dinero.

Espetó, refiriéndose a una cajita de oro que su difunto padre le había legado. La misma se hallaba en el antiguo aparador en uno de los muros de la oficina, lleno de fotos enmarcadas y recuerdos de glorias pasadas. El padre de Hikoshiro había sido un hombre de negocios, aunque no tan turbios como los de su descendiente.

Ookurikara fue por la caja. Tomó un puñado de dinero al azar, recogiendo su chaqueta del sillón.

—Me voy.

Anunció, antes de salir de allí dando un portazo.

 

Ookurikara descendió hasta el estacionamiento y se subió a la motocicleta oscura que se había comprado hacía poco. Tenía un amigo en aquel centro de negocios, donde otros jóvenes apáticos y herbívoros como él solían reunirse simplemente a estar solos.

Veneraba la soledad y detestaba el contacto físico, las relaciones sexuales le provocaban asco. Su abuela había instalado esa idea en su cabeza; la madre de su madre lo había criado dentro de una lujosa caja de cristal donde la individualidad lo era todo. Había nacido solo y moriría solo; ésa era la verdad que regía la vida del moreno.

Cuando llegó al centro de tatuajes en el que solía explotar sus fantasías sexuales con el dolor de la aguja bordando su piel, se detuvo a pensar en aquello. Si se tatuaba algo, no podría moverse demasiado ni tener contacto físico; sería lo mejor. Ese pervertido no podría ponerle un dedo encima.

El moreno buscó el número del tatuador en su teléfono. Sin embargo, se detuvo casi al instante; ¿realmente quería eso? ¿Quería poner esa distancia con ese hombre? Los últimos días, por las noches, había abusado de su cuerpo por sí mismo con esos suspiros. Estaba seguro de que ese viaje terminaria por borrar esas ideas pecaminosas, sucias e incorrectas.

Con eso en mente, Ookurikara guardó el celular. Podría aguantar un poco más sin su distracción de la realidad aburrida que vivía.

 

El día del viaje, cuando el sol comenzó a despuntar en el cielo gris, Mitsutada ya se hallaba vestido y perfumado esperando a Hasebe, que lo recogería. El vuelo salía temprano, lo cual le daría más tiempo para disfrutar del paseo. Una semana entera en Hiroshima, acompañado de ese mocoso impertinente... Sin duda sonaba prometedor.

Mitsutada rió para sus adentros cuando vio que el coche de su mánager se aproximaba.

—Buenos días.

Saludó alegremente, con todas sus maletas a cuestas.

—Eres un vanidoso.

Hasebe lo saludó, arrastrando y guardando las valijas dentro del coche. Había optado por llevar uno más grande, parecido a una camioneta (el único amor de Hasebe eran sus autos).

—Bien, acabo de hablar con Hikoshiro-san. Ookurikara está esperando, vamos.

El mánager condujo hacia la zona residencial donde el jefe vivía. Una vez que llegaron, una de las empleadas lo recibió en la puerta de la casa.

—Llamaré al joven, esperen aquí, por favor.

La mujer se perdió dentro de la vivienda.

—Bien, son tus últimos segundos de soledad... respira hondo.

Comentó Hasebe. En ese momento sonó su celular; pidió permiso y lo atendió, dando la espalda a Mitsutada.

No presenció el instante en que Ookurikara se apersonó, solo. Su padre había salido a atender unos asuntos temprano en la mañana.

El moreno apareció frente a Mitsutada. Hacia menos frío ese día, el invierno cedía lentamente. Llevaba una camiseta de color blanco, sin mangas, dejando a la vista sus bronceados brazos, ligeramente trabajados; en la cintura llevaba atada una camisa a cuadros, negra y roja. Pantalones sueltos en color negro y botas completaban el atuendo.

Los ojos dorados miraban el ojo brilloso de Mitsutada desde abajo. Qué diferente lucía ese hombre en persona, comparado con los videos...

El más alto, fiel a su costumbre, vestía de la manera más elegante: una camisa negra debajo de un chaleco de lanilla blanca, pantalones color crema y una chaqueta de cuero ocre. Zapatos de un suave marrón enfundaban sus pies, además de una preciosa estola en verde agua que envolvía su cuello.

—Buenos días.

Saludó cortésmente, mirando al muchacho con ojos afectuosos. La sencillez de ese hombre era palpable, a pesar de la elegancia con que vestía.

—Hola.

Respondió éste, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Otra vez esa maldita molestia en su interior mientras lo miraba; sintió que su garganta se cerraba con fuerza. Algo dentro de él había comenzado a latir.

—Bien, ¿está todo listo?

Preguntó Hasebe, rompiendo el momeno entre ellos. Los empleados habían subido al coche los dos bolsos que Ookurikara había llevado; éste observó el coche, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del copiloto.

—No, no, iremos por la carretera y será de prisa. Siéntate atrás, irás más cómodo.

Le dijo Heshikiri, apartándolo. Ookurikara lo miró, molesto, y frunció el ceño. Estaba a punto de quejarse, pero el servicial mánager ya había abierto la puerta trasera.

—Como sea.

Murmuró el moreno, metiéndose al auto. Se acomodó dentro del amplio interior; era tan delgado que podía cruzar sus piernas allí mismo.

—Todavía estás a tiempo de echarte atrás, este crío es un fastidio.

Susurró Heshikiri a Shokudaikiri, antes de abordar el vehículo. El más alto sonrió, respirando sonoramente.

—Déjamelo a mí.

Respondió, antes de subir y sentarse junto al muchachito.

El moreno lo miró de reojo, recostándose en el asiento y mirando por la ventana, ignorándolo. Cuando el coche arrancó, supo que no tendría ni un segundo de soledad, no al menos hasta que pudiera deshacerse de ese tipo que estaba a su lado.

 

El viaje al aeropuerto era de un poco más de una hora. Hasebe habalaba por teléfono por momentos, cerrando un “contrato” para cuando Mitsutada regresara. Ookurikara se había quedado dormido en medio del parloteo y el paisaje de la carretera. Su cabello, moderadamente largo y con las puntas teñidas de color rojo, caía ligeramente sobre sus clavículas. Su pecho subía y bajaba al respirar, sus ojos cerrados y su rostro relajado daban una extraña sensación de paz. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos.

Shokudaikiri lo estudiaba como se estudia un cuadro famoso, como se observa una obra de gran belleza. Lo miró intensamente, grabándose cada uno de sus rasgos, de los preciosos detalles de su rostro juvenil. Qué atractivo era ese jovencito...

"Mío", se dijo Mitsutada, reprimiendo el impulso de tocarlo. Ignoraba a Hasebe por completo.

El más joven suspiró, girando el rostro hacia él. El brazo que se agarraba del que estaba cruzado sobre su vientre se soltó, cayendo pesado al lado de Shokudaikiri; era el que tenía el largo tatuaje de dragón. Un tatuaje atrevido, desafiante y poderoso, como ese muchacho que ahora no parecía más que un indefenso animalito.

El dedo índice de aquella mano inconsciente rozó la la pierna del hombre con suavidad. Su nariz exhalaba un aire que se parecía al incienso que mas le gustaba.

Hasebe estaba concentrado en el camino, en aquella charla sobre dinero y tiempos. Por eso, no lo vio, no lo escuchó, no pudo predecirlo.

El hambre feroz que acuciaba a Shokudaikiri estaba a punto de ganarle a su voluntad, pero una súbita frenada del coche en un semáforo desvió su ateción a su mánager.

—Diablos.

Masculló Heshikiri, cortando la llamada. Ookurikara despertó en ese instante; lo primero que vio fue a Shokudaikiri, por lo que se despabiló por completo.

—A veces no entiendo cómo la gente es tan descuidada.

Comentó Hasebe. Cuando tuvieron paso, dobló para ingresar al aeropuerto.

Ookurikara miraba de reojo a Mitsutada. Por algún moltivo que desconocía, se sentía profundamente invadido. Sabía que no le había hecho nada porque el otro tipo estaba ahí, pero el malestar que sentía se intensificó.

Una vez hubieron estacionado dentro del lugar, bajaron todo y realizaron las formalidades correspondientes. Hasebe se despidió de ambos, excusándose con que tenía un compromiso que atender y no podía quedarse a esperar el despegue. Así que, cuando estuvieron solos en el vestíbulo de entrada de la sala de abordaje, Ookurikara simplemente se sentó y permaneció cruzado de piernas, balanceando uno de sus pies en el aire mientras pensaba en todo y en nada a la vez.

Estaban solos... Él y ese hombre, que le daba malos pensamientos y sensaciones, estaban solos.

—Faltan unos cuarenta y cinco minutos para abordar.

Comentó Mitsutada, cuando sintió que el silencio era demasiado pesado.

—¿Desayunaste? ¿Quisieras comer algo?

Preguntó cálidamente. La sonrisa amable no se iba de su rostro, sin importar qué tan mala cara pusiera Ookurikara.

—No quiero nada.

Respondió éste, sin mirarlo.

En ese momento, algo pasó por su campo de visión. Una pareja, un hombre y una mujer escondidos en un rincón ligeramente oscuro, cerca de los baños. Ookurikara los miró con firmeza, se estaban besando con desesperación, con increíble pasión.

—Qué asco.

Murmuró, bajando la mirada con discreción. La pareja seguía allí; ellos eran los únicos en esa sección, los amantes se creían solos.

Ookurikara miraba hacia el suelo.

—¿Te da asco que se besen en público?

Preguntó repentinamente el actor, sin mirar al muchacho.

—¿O te repugna porque son un hombre y una mujer?

—Me da asco ese tipo de cosas. Sean hombres o mujeres...

El moreno lo miró de reojo, como si le diera a entender algo.

—Qué hay de interesante en compartir saliva entre bocas... o lenguas.

Murmuró, como si analizara aquello. El hombre del rincón tomó a su pareja con firmeza, metiendo una mano bajo su falda. Mitsutada los miró también.

—¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien, Ookurikara?

Preguntó, sin modificar un ápice su voz gentil.

—¿Te importa?

Preguntó a su vez el muchacho, levantando una ceja.

—Sí, lo hice. Y fue horrible.

Respondió aquello cruzando su otra pierna. Observaba disimuladamente a aquellas personas; el hombre parecía no poder contenerse.

—Me largo.

Refunfuñó, levantándose del asiento. Caminó velozmente hasta llegar a una sala del personal aeroportuario, había unas máquinas expendedoras cerca de ella. Sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba ligeramente, que perdía la apatía natural.

Todo por culpa de Shokudaikiri, que le hablaba de esa manera, con esa voz. En su mente, las fotos que le había tomado cobraban vida.

Esa voz suave volvió a acariciar sus oídos.

—Tal vez no te besaron como se debe.

Mitsutada estaba detrás de él, lo había seguido con felino sigilo.

—Tú eres experto en eso, ¡no?

Murmuró Ookurikara, rascándose la nuca. Esa voz lo paralizaba.

—¿Qué son los besos para ti cuando haces cosas peores con cualquiera?

Finalizó, mirándolo por encima de su hombro. En aquella zona con poca iluminación, lo que más destacaba eran las luces frías de las máquinas. Observó a Shokudaikiri por un largo instante; aquel ojo suyo podía hipnotizarlo.

—Mi trabajo es una cosa, mi vida personal es otra. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto de mi profesión, Ookurikara? Es igual que actuar en una película de acción, o en una romántica. Es un trabajo como cualquier otro.

Mitsutada sacó unas monedas de su bolsillo y compró una lata de café. Se agachó a recogerla mientras hablaba.

—El problema son las personas que niegan el sexo. El sexo es muy bueno, es saludable. Es parte del equilibrio de una persona. Tal vez a ti no te agrada la idea, pero nada de lo que hacemos es indecente, ni mucho menos inmoral.

Abrió la lata, dando un suave sorbo.

—Los que comprenden la diferencia entre sexo y amor son los que no se ofenden por ver una película para adultos.

—Eres un degenerado.

Fue la respuesta automática del moreno.

—Tratas de volver racional algo que es completamente desquiciado. ¿Acaso no tienes ni un poco de vergüenza por ti mismo? Te acuestas con esos tipos, ¿acaso tanto disfrutas de eso? ¿Te hace sentir tan bien tu verga dentro de ellos?

Preguntó aquello sin decoro alguno. El recuerdo de los videos vino a su mente repentinamente y lo obligó a tragar saliva.

—Te daría igual cualquier cosa donde pudieras meterla... Amor... ¿Quién podría creer en eso ?

Shokudaikiri avanzaba hacia el muchacho, arrinconándolo contra la máquina.

—¿Por qué estás tan enojado con el sexo?

Preguntó, con voz hueca.

—¿Tuviste malas experiencias... o ninguna en absoluto?

—¿Por qué tanto interés?

Cuestionó Ookurikara, sintiendo cómo su espalda daba contra el frío vidrio de la máquina.

—Nunca lo he hecho.

Confesó con sinceridad. El moreno era virgen, jamás había compartido más de un par de caricias con algunas chicas antes de que se volviese desagradable.

Mitsutada sonrió, mirándolo fijamente con su ojo hechicero.

—Ya me parecía.

Dijo aquello con un dejo de burla, dando un paso atrás para alejarse y volver a la sala de espera.

—A diferencia de ti, yo sí tengo respeto por mí mismo.

Dijo Ookurikara, más para sí mismo que para el adulto.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Lo había llevado con él para torturarlo?

El muchacho golpeó con fuerza la máquina, regresando detrás del hombre del parche. De algún modo, se sentía expuesto. Pero era mejor, ¿no? Su virginidad era una de sus virtudes, uno de sus orgullos. Su cuerpo era un templo, era algo que jamás sería mancillado por nadie.

Allí su mente estaba a salvo. Nada podía lastimarlo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Una semana más con nuevo capítulo! ¡Muchas gracias por seguir hasta aquí! Al fin Shokudaikiri y Ookurikara se van juntos de vacaciones, sin embargo nada garantiza que puedan irse a descansar (en especial Shokudaikiri ;; )... ¿Cómo creen que les vaya en Hiroshima? ¿Ookurikara saldrá de su cascarón después de la revelación en el aeropuerto?  
> ¡Actualización, como siempre, el próximo viernes! ¡Cuídense mucho y nos leemos la semana entrante!


	5. Hiroshima

_"Es la capital de la prefectura de Hiroshima, en la región de Chuugoku, al oeste de Japón. Los inviernos en Hiroshima son fríos, con temperaturas de 2ºC a 14ºC y nevadas que acumulan 2-4 cm en diciembre y marzo y 8 cm en enero y febrero"._

 

El tiempo restante, hasta abordar el vuelo, los dos lo pasaron en silencio; los altavoces anunciaron entonces el horario de partida del avión.

El viaje fue corto, casi una hora; y cuando desembarcaron en Hiroshima, Mitsutada pareció revivir, feliz de poder bajarse de la aeronave.

—Qué hermoso es este lugar.

Suspiró, mirando la ciudad por los grandes ventanales del aeropuerto. Ookurikara lo imitaba. Sin esperar demasiado, sacó su cámara de su bolso, fotografiando algunas panorámicas. En una de las tomas vio a Mitsutada, enmarcado por la luz natural.

—Párate al lado de esa ventana.

Dijo, guiándolo con una mano. La otra sostenía la cámara.

—Mira hacia arriba.

Pidió, tomando un par de fotos. El contraste de la luz con los colores de Mitsutada eran irresistibles para él.

Había dormido en el avión y su aparente malhumor había cedido con aquella siesta. El adulto observó con gran interés el cambio de humor del muchacho. Decidió fingir que todo estaba bien; debía darle al menos un poco de control, aunque más no fuera una sensación.

Mitsutada obedeció al pedido, colocándose donde se le indicaba y posando con una naturalidad sorprendente.

Ookurikara le tomó varias fotos, acercándose a él. Le parecía inmoral todo lo que hacía, pero no podía negar su increíble atractivo. Era casi irreal para él el ver a esa criatura luciendo como una sucesión de fotografías en movimiento.

Sí, Mitsutada era una fotografía viviente

—Ponte de espaldas, frente a esa puerta y mírame de costado.

Pidió, ajustando la lente. En ese momento, un par de personas se acercaron a mirar cómo Shokudaikiri posaba.

—¿Lo conoces? Vaya, es muy atractivo.

Murmuró la chica a su compañera.

—Creo que lo vi en una revista, ¿será algún modelo? Qué atractivo...

Los elogios se multiplicaron. Aquello era nuevo, esas personas no debían ni saber quién era Mitsutada realmente. Sólo se acercaban, atraídas por su increíble aspecto.

Ookurikara se sintió más cómodo con eso. Shokudaikiri parecía divertido, sacando diferentes personalidades para cada toma. Miraba al moreno con brillo en su único ojo.

—¿No crees que deberíamos irnos ya? Vamos a estorbar el paso.

Dijo, con una sonrisa fresca.

—Vamos.

Concedió el muchacho.

Cargaron las maletas en un taxi del aeropuerto y luego subieron al coche; Ookurikara miraba las fotos con especial atención, distraído y metido en su propio mundo.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar al hotel. Un lugar reservado y discreto que no carecía de lujos, Hasebe sabía que Mitsutada estaba acostumbrado a la buena vida desde la cuna.

—Aquí tiene, señor. Habitación 25.

—¿Habitación?

Preguntó Ookurikara, frunciendo el ceño.

—La reserva era de dos habitaciones, pero por las vacaciones estamos llenos y el encargado olvidó procesar su pedido. Los reubicamos en una habitación más grande. Lo lamento mucho.

La recepcionista hizo una reverencia, pero Ookurikara estaba molesto. Perfecto, tendría que dormir en el mismo cuarto que ese hombre.

—No hay ningún problema. De hecho, así podré vigilarlo mejor.

Bromeó Shokudaikiri, mirando alegremente a la recepcionista.

La mujer sonrió, sonrojándose apenas. Sería tonto preguntar si eran familiares, no se parecían en lo más mínimo.

—De parte del encargado... para enmendar el error.

La mujer deslizó un sobre hacia Mitsutada sobre la pulida superficie del mostrador. En el mismo se leía un número de teléfono y un nombre, "Haruka".

Ookurikara sintió que su sangre hervía en ese momento; tomó con rapidez aquel sobre y lo metió en su bolsillo.

—Pide las llaves y vámonos.

Gruñó, cargando sus bolsos.

Shokudaikiri sonrió, recibiendo la moderna llave en forma de tarjeta, y dejó que el muchacho llevara todas las valijas. Encabezó la marcha hacia la habitación con su acostumbrada gracia.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Ookurikara tiró las maletas al piso, revisando el cuarto.

Sólo había una cama, matrimonial.

—Esto tiene que ser un chiste. Si en lugar de hacer ojitos y coquetear se pusieran a trabajar, esto no sucedería. Iré a quejarme.

Masculló, de camino a la puerta.

—¿Te molesta dormir conmigo?

Preguntó el del parche, haciendo girar el llavero con la tarjeta en su dedo índice.

—¿Crees que voy a manosearte, que me aprovecharé de ti?

Se puso de pie, mientras guardaba la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Podrás decir que soy degenerado por trabajar de lo que trabajo, pero soy una persona correcta.

—No me gusta dormir con nadie.

Interrumpió Ookurikara, mirándolo.

—Si para ti es costumbre dormir con uno y con otro todos los días, es tu problema.

El muchacho llamó a la recepción e incluso bajó a quejarse, pero no había manera de hacer cambios; era eso o irse de allí y abandonar el hotel ni siquiera era una opción. Volvió a la habitación, derrotado, después de treinta minutos de discusión.

Mientras Ookurikara iba a una cruzada que ya sabía inútil, Mitsutada se había ocupado en desarmar todas sus maletas y distribuir su ropa en el ropero de la habitación. Ocupaba casi la totalidad del mueble empotrado, e incluso dejó ropa suelta sobre la cómoda de la habitación.

Al ver regresar al muchacho, lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—Bien, ya que ya te explayaste a gusto, vamos a establecer algunas normas.

Anunció, feliz, sentándose en la cama.

—El toque de queda es a las siete de la tarde; a menos, claro, que salgas conmigo. Queda terminantemente prohibido traer a nadie a esta habitación y eso vale tanto para mí como para ti, pero especialmente para ti. Las comidas se toman en su horario, si te quedas dormido o te pierdes la comida, no habrá posibilidades de comer hasta la próxima colación. Y en cuanto al dinero... Supongo que tú tendrás el tuyo, pero de más está decir que todos los gastos corren por mi cuenta.

—Tengo hambre y quiero helado, ahora.

Exigió Ookurikara, enfurruñado.

—Uno: no saldré de aquí y menos contigo. Dos: tendría mas miedo de que tú trajeras a alguien, sabiendo de qué cosas disfrutas... Tres: no puedes decirme cuándo y cómo comer, no eres mi niñera. Ni siquiera sé a qué me trajiste.

Lo miró, frunciendo el ceño mientras tiraba una de las almohadas en la mitad de la cama, dividiéndola.

—Una regla: pasas de este lado y te corto la garganta. Tengo un cortaplumas en mi bolso.

Mitsutada se levantó, caminando por la habitación mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo. Sacó aquel pequeño instrumento y se lo enseñó al muchacho.

—¿Ésta? Lo siento, ahora es mía.

Le sonrió con una mirada oscura.

—Tu padre me dejó a cargo de ti, no sólo aquí sino de ahora en adelante. Así que tendrás que escucharme aunque no quieras.

—¿Qué...?

Murmuró el muchacho. Se arrojó directamente contra Shokudaikiri, intentando arrebatarle aquel objeto. Perdió el equilibrio al hacerlo, cayendo contra el pecho del adulto.

Era increíblemente ancho y mullido.

—¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?! Me dijo que sólo tenía que pasar una semana aquí contigo.

Mitsutada lo sujetaba con un brazo.

—Sí, esta semana es para disfrutar. Llevo dos años trabajando sin parar y al fin tu padre me concedió mis vacaciones.

Explicó, con la misma sonrisa de antes.

—Te traje para que explores otros lugares, para que veas otros colores, otros paisajes... Con suerte, te inspiras como hiciste hace un rato en el aeropuerto. Hiroshima está llena de lugares interesantes, de muchos recuerdos agridulces.

Lo soltó despacio, mirándolo con cariño.

—¿Es que acaso estás tan amargado a tus diecinueve años que ni siquiera quieres conocer el mundo?

—No hables como si me conocieras.

Replicó Ookurikara, apoyando sus manos en el pecho del hombre para alejarlo, como si fuese un arisco gato. Cuando lo tocó, sintió un fuerte chispazo en su columna. Nunca había tocado algo así de fuerte, asi de musculoso.

—Supongamos que tienes razón y te creo... ¿qué va a pasar despues? Le dije a ese viejo que regresaría a casa de mi abuela.

El del parche se alejó un paso, para darle espacio al muchacho.

—Quiero que seas mi fotógrafo oficial.

Dijo al fin, mirándolo intensamente. El moreno se quedo mirándolo por un largo instante; ¿de qué estaba hablando?

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Qué dices?

Preguntó, tragando saliva.

—Yo soy un novato, no tengo nada que hacer, además no pienso trabajar contigo... Lo de esa vez fue porque necesitaba...

Se quedó en silencio. Oh, no; había hablado de más.

Shokudaikiri se acercó lentamente, quedándose muy cerca del chico, lo suficiente como para que pudiese oler su perfume sin asustarse ni huir.

—Eres de otro mundo, Ookurikara.

Dijo, sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento.

—Vi tu trabajo... Vi lo que hiciste con mis fotos, vi lo que hiciste con los paisajes para el aniversario de la ciudad. Me he enamorado de la forma en que captas la belleza del mundo.

Ookurikara se quedó mudo, observando fijamente ese ojo. Había hecho un par de fotos pero nada del otro mundo, ¿cómo lo había descubierto? Ni siquiera habia usado su nombre real para hacerlo.

—Soy sólo una persona, ¿de qué hablas...?

Preguntó, mirándolo desde abajo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan alto?

El moreno respiraba pesadamente. Aspiraba el aroma de Mitsutada como un veneno, poderoso y ardiente.

Recordó la tinta de los tatuajes en su piel, se sentía igual de placentero.

—¿Qué diablos quieres de mí?

Shokudaikiri volvió a sonreír, aunque con una gran tristeza que no pudo ocultar.

—Quiero que le des el beneficio de la duda a una persona que quiere conocerte.

Ookurikara sintió que su corazón se apretaba.

¿Estaba siendo muy duro con él? Suspiró sonoramente, bajando la mirada, tragando saliva.

—Haré lo que me dijiste antes.... pero no esperes que sea gentil contigo.

Ookurikara lo miró fijamente, sus manos temblaban. En ese momento sintió ganas de llorar, esas palabras habían golpeado algo en su mente.

—...Mitsutada.

Llamó, mirándolo a los ojos. Era la primera vez que decía su nombre.

—Me gusta fumar, ¿tienes algun problema con eso?

Por toda respuesta, Shokudaikiri sacó su paquete de cigarrillos y se lo ofreció al muchacho.

El moreno lo tomó con su mano y sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo con la otra. El encendedor era de esos metálicos, pesados, con un dragón labrado en uno de los lados.

Encendió el cigarrillo e inhaló el humo; lo soltó en un suspiro. Sus ojos se veían casi en éxtasis al probar aquel sabor casi dulce.

—Delicioso.

Murmuró, con voz suave.

—Bien...

Mitsutada abrió la ventana para que el humo circulara. Hacía algo de frío, pero el clima era agradable.

—¿Deseas salir conmigo a recorrer?

Le preguntó al muchacho, con tono afectuoso.

—Sí.

Replicó éste, mirando al suelo. Se sentía relajado, por algún motivo que no comprendía. Los cigarrillos que Mitsutada fumaba eran largos y negros, el propio Shokudaikiri olía como ellos.

A continuación, Ookurikara acomodó rápidamente sus cosas básicas, tomó su cámara y se sentó en la enorme cama, mirando las fotos que había tomado en el aeropuerto.

Mitsutada no lucía artificial ni vacío en ellas, parecía una persona más, común. Como él mismo.

El hombre del parche estuvo casi quince minutos para escoger otro atuendo. Se decidió al fin por unos pantalones negros, suéter gris y una chaqueta negra con capucha rellena de piel.

—¿Vamos?

Preguntó, mientras volvía a echarse perfume.

Ookurikara lo miró en ese momento. Parecía hipnotizado por su aspecto, increíble y demoledor. Asintió con la cabeza, tomó su abrigo del perchero y salió tras de él.

Realmente no podía negárselo a sí mismo; ese hombre no podía ser humano. Todo lucía bien en él, incluso esa ropa que parecia tan normal.

—Tengo hambre.

Murmuró, mirando hacia abajo. Hablaba como si sintiera vergüenza.

—Bien... Vayamos a almorzar.

Shokudaikiri lideró la marcha. Los dos dejaron la habitación, luego el hotel; salieron al aire frío, a las calles que contaban una historia.

 

Ookurikara lo seguía a paso tranquilo. Nunca había estado en un lugar como ése, pero su compañero parecía caminar como si ya supiera de memoria esos recorridos.

Mitsutada se movía con tanta soltura en el mundo... Pensaba que se trataba sólo de cómo era en los sets de filmación o fotografía, pero aquel hombre de mundo, tan cosmopolitano, se movía como un pez en el agua.

La autoestima, fomentada por su propia seguridad, lo hacía lucir poderoso. Incluso él mismo debía admitir aquello.

—Qué... ¿Qué te gusta comer?

Preguntó, mirando las baldosas del suelo. Caminaba un par de pasos detrás del adulto. ¿Era una pregunta estúpida? Mitsutada debia ser como los otros modelos que conocía, sólo comían ensaladas y proteínas.

—Todo. Amo todo.

Shokudaikiri respondió con sencillez, mirándolo para sonreírle.

—Hago mucho ejercicio, así que me doy la libertad de comer todo lo que deseo.

No había trazos de esnobismo en su forma de hablar, ni aires afectados. Mitsutada era realmente un hombre simple, la popularidad en su trabajo no había afectado a la persona recta y disciplinada que había sido desde su niñez.

—Si tengo que elegir, ah, el sashimi es mi debilidad. Eso y el buen ramen.

El moreno miró a un costado, buscando con qué entretenerse que no fuese esa mirada tan directa. Sentía que Mitsutada podía ver a través de él, que podía ver más allá de las capas que lo aislaban del mundo.

—Pensé que eras como los otros... que sólo comen verdura y vomitan la comida.

Shokudaikiri levantó la ceja, sorprendido.

—¿Vomitar? No, ninguno de los actores que conozco hace eso.

Aclaró, algo preocupado.

—Los que se preocupan por su apartiencia en extremo son los modelos de modas, los actores somos algo más... tranquilos.

—También modelas, ¿no?

Preguntó, subiendo la vista.

—Actores...

Repitió con aplomo, tragando saliva.

—A mí me gusta cualquier cosa para comer, me da lo mismo. Elige tú.

Concedió el moreno. La gente a su alrededor los miraba, el atractivo casi insoportable de Mitsutada, su encanto y elegancia, y la piel de Ookurikara, mucho más bronceada que el promedio, sin duda llamaban la atención.

—Soy modelo ocasionalmente. Mi profesión es la actuación.

Replicó el adulto, orgulloso.

—¿Qué tal tempura? Hace mucho no como eso...

—Está bien.

Aceptó Ookurikara, sin preguntar más. Recordó una y otra vez el momento en el aeropuerto, la confesión que le había hecho y cómo Mitsutada se había reído de él. ¿Por qué era así de amable ahora, entonces?

El moreno volvió a bajar los ojos, tragando saliva. El piso era lo más entretenido para él en ese momento.

Llegaron hasta un restaurante donde una mujer los recibió.

—Bienven...

A media palabra, la mujer miró a Mitsutada, quedándose muda al verlo de cerca. Ookurikara levantó las cejas. ¿Acaso sería igual que en el hotel?

—Buenos días.

Saludó cortés el del parche, sonriendo.

—Mesa para dos, por favor.

—S-Sí... Disculpe... usted... ¿Su nombre es Shokudaikiri?

Preguntó la mujer, mirando al hombre.

—¿Shokudaikiri Mitsutada-san?

El aludido pareció sorprendido.

—Oh, sí... En verdad soy yo.

Le dirigió su sonrisa más dulce a la mujer, mirándola con verdadero afecto.

—¡Es un honor conocerlo!

Ella hizo una marcada reverencia.

—Soy una admiradora suya, sigo todo su trabajo desde hace cinco años, desde la película "El camino de los lirios". No puedo creer que esté aquí... Sígame, por favor.

Los guió hacia una zona especial, entregándoles el menú cuando se sentaron.

—Por favor, siéntanse con libertad de pedir lo que deseen, estoy a su servicio.

Ookurikara miraba aquello apáticamente. Esa mujer lo conocía por su carrera y lo decía con absoluta soltura...

—Por favor, sólo somos turistas, estamos de paseo. No necesitamos un trato especial, sólo bastará con que nos den algo delicioso de comer.

Shokudaikiri parecía divertido. No era común que lo identificaran en la calle, la gente en Tokio era mucho más reservada.

—Me aseguraré de ello.

La mujer sonrió y se retiró de allí en silencio.

Ookurikara miraba el lugar, tratando de despejar su cabeza de los pensamientos que tenía, de ese hombre frente a él.

El rostro de Shokudaikiri le entregó la expresión más afectuosa y afable que hubiese mostrado hasta el momento.

—¿Estás incómodo? ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro sitio?

Preguntó con extrema delicadeza.

—No. Estoy bien.

Respondió el muchacho con rapidez, y se movió lentamente para buscar su celular. Al quitarse el abrigo, dejó su tatuaje a la vista. Era enorme y oscuro, con partes rellenas y otras sólo trazadas. Se enroscaba en todo su menudo brazo.

La mano enguantada de Mitsutada tomó con presteza el celular del muchacho.

—Por favor, ¿puedes concentrarte en el momento presente? Luego tendrás tiempo de jugar con el teléfono.

Dijo aquello con voz afectuosa, pero su mirada era firme.

—Dámelo.

Demandó Ookurikara con seriedad, enfocando sus ojos en él. Duro y frío, Ookurikara no estaba acostumbrado a que le dieran órdenes.

Mitsutada guardó el aparato en su bolsillo.

—¿Podemos hablar un poco, mejor?

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

Preguntó el moreno, dándose por derrotado en ese instante. No le quedó opción que acceder; sus partidas de solitario tendrían que esperar a que Mitsutada lo dejara en paz.

—Pues, me gustaría escucharte.

El adulto se recostó en su asiento, tomando el menú con ademanes suaves. Revisaba los platillos, observando ocasionalmente al muchacho.

—¿Qué te gusta hacer? ¿Estudias algo? ¿Dónde vivías antes de venir a Tokio?

—No tengo mucho que decir. No me gusta nada en particular, tampoco estudio ni planeo hacerlo. Vivía en Kioto, en las afueras, en la casa de mi abuela materna.

—¿No? Yo habría pensado que al menos querrías graduarte en algo artístico, dado que tienes una gran capacidad.

Mitsutada dijo aquello con sorpresa mezclada con amabilidad.

—No me interesan esas cosas.

Murmuró el muchacho, mirando el mantel. Era claro el problema: Ookurikara no tenía ambiciones ni pensaba en el futuro, nada lo motivaba.

Los estímulos externos, como el diálogo con otros, eran nulos en su vida.

—No me interesa tener una carrera o un trabajo estable.

Shokudaikiri dejó el menú y se cruzó de brazos, observándolo.

—¿Por qué no? Si puede saberse.

—Porque no me interesa. No me gusta hacer nada con otras personas y tampoco tolero que me marquen ritmos de trabajo, fechas de entrega o exámenes.

Ookurikara era firme, serio.

—Todo lo que hago, lo hago solo. Si me equivoco, será mi culpa, si tengo éxito, será sólo gracias a mi esfuerzo.

—Entiendo...

El adulto volvió a tomar el menú, ojeando una opción que le había gustado. En ese momento, la mujer que los había atendido regresó a la mesa y preguntó si ya habían escogido un plato.

—¿Decidiste algo?

Preguntó el hombre, mirando al muchacho.

—Quiero empezar con harumaki de verdura... unas piezas de salmón... después, tonkatsu.

Ookurikara ojeaba el menu rápidamente.

—Ramen... Ramen con cerdo. Y té rojo para beber.

Finalizó, mirando al adulto a los ojos. Éste escuchó con atención, preguntándose cómo se metería todo eso en el estómago.

—Yo quiero tempura de mariscos, un ramen grande y té verde.

La mujer sonrió, tomando la orden de ambos. Luego de que se marchara, Ookurikara habló:

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué te gusta hacer fuera de tu trabajo? ¿Estudiaste algo?

Mitsutada se volvió a recostar en su asiento, peinándose con movimientos lentos.

—Estudié en la universidad, pero lo dejé en mi segundo año. Decidí dedicarme a esto, pasó un par de años hasta que logré obtener buenos papeles pero sin duda me satisface mucho más que cualquier trabajo que podría haber elegido.

—¿Y qué estudiabas en la universidad?

Inquirió Ookurikara, estudiándolo fijamente. Sus ojos amarillentos miraban a Shokudaikiri.

¿Era verdad lo que decía? siempre había pensado que las personas que se dedicaban a ese oficio eran perdedores que no podían hacer más en su vida que vender sus cuerpos y su dignidad, porque no sabían hacer nada más.

El ojo dorado del adulto recorrió el espacio, observando los elementos que lo rodeaban.

—Licenciatura en literatura antigua.

La mesera les trajo el té, sirviéndoles con gentileza.

—Es una carrera hermosa, pero realmente no era lo que buscaba en la vida.

—Me imagino.

Respondió el moreno, sin ocultar el sarcasmo. Tomó el vaso de té, dándole un largo trago.

—¿Y cómo fue que descubriste que era esto lo que querías hacer para vivir?

Shokudaikiri sonrió al percibir el sarcasmo.

—No hago esto por dinero, Ookurikara.

Replicó, con tono calmo.

—Claro que necesito algo con qué pagar las cuentas, y da lo mismo si es en una oficina o filmando una película. La actuación es un trabajo soberbio, no cualquiera puede hacerlo, ya sea en teatro Kabuki o en una cinta R-18.

—Supongo, aunque el mercado es bastante amplio.

Comentó el muchacho.

—Siempre habrá pervertidos que pagarán por ver lo que no pueden tener.

El moreno se acomodó en su asiento, era tan delgado que podia cruzar las piernas bajo la mesa.

—Mi padre tiene buen olfato para los negocios, fue muy astuto al dedicarse a esto. Es un buen rubro... como los servicios fúnebres o las clínicas de natalidad. Si hay tres cosas en este mundo que jamás se acabarán serán los nacimientos, las muertes y la lascivia.

—Te lo pregunté antes, pero volveré a hacerlo. ¿Por qué odias el sexo, Ookurikara?

Mitsutada dijo aquello con voz tranquila pero segura, como quien se encuentra con un iniciado en un rito que conoce de pies a cabeza.

—Es respetable si tu elección es no tenerlo, cada persona es diferente. Pero juzgar y condenar a quienes lo tienen, o trabajan con ello...

—No lo pongas como algo moral o artístico. Si tienes sexo con cualquiera, por los motivos que sea, eso no tiene nada de poético. ¿No es algo que deberías guardar para la persona que ames?

Interrumpió Ookurikara, apretando las manos bajo la mesa.

—¿Qué valor tiene compartir algo tan íntimo como eso si se lo vas a dar a cualquiera que ponga dinero en tu cuenta?

Dijo aquello acomodándose en el asiento.

—Eres soltero, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que no es la primera vez que te dicen esto.

La mesera regresó con dos enormes bandejas, acomodando los platos sobre la mesa con una sonrisa amable.

—Que disfruten su comida.

—Muchas gracias.

Shokudaikiri hizo un movimiento de cabeza y esperó a que la mujer se retirara para continuar el tema.

—La finalidad de las películas para adultos no es contar una historia de amor.

Dijo, solemne, mientras separaba sus palillos.

—Estas películas se consumen simplemente para el disfrute personal del espectador. Las personas que miran este género lo hacen para tener una fuente de motivación, para satisfacerse a sí mismos o compartirlo con su pareja. Aunque te resulte increíble, muchas parejas casadas consumen pornografía.

Se acercó la fuente de tempura, revolviendo los ingredientes con parsimonia.

—Simplemente son una manera de excitarse, nada más. Hay películas que muestran sexo heterosexual, homosexual de hombres y mujeres, travestidos... Cada persona tiene su debilidad, su preferencia. ¿Quiénes somos para juzgarlo? El cuerpo de cada uno es su templo, y cada quien lo adorna y lo venera de la manera que le gusta.

Hizo una pausa, tomando una de las verduras del plato para llevársela a la boca. Masticó lentamente, luego volvió a mirar a Ookurikara.

—Por supuesto, hay artistas como Mikazuki Munechika, en cuyas películas el sexo simplemente es un detalle menor. Él, y algunos otros más, se dedican a contar historias donde el sexo es parte de la vida de los personajes. Personalmente, es la idea de una película que más me agrada.

—Si tienes que ver una película así para motivarte o hacer algo por tu pareja, entonces no vale demasiado lo que sientas.

Ookurikara comenzó a comer, la realidad era que tenía un gran apetito.

—No vas a convencerme de lo contrario, jamás voy a aceptar este _oficio_ como algo digno o lógico. Lo único que lo separa de la prostitución es que todo se hace con detalles técnicos.

Declaró finalmente, haciendo una pausa para comer. Los harumaki casi habían desaparecido.

—No me importa lo que hagan los demas, pero no quiero tener que ver con eso. Por ese motivo fue que accedí a lo que mi padre dijo. Una fotografía es mas tolerable y neutral que una película.

Mitsutada bebió de su té, respirando satisfecho al dejar la taza.

—Nunca has tenido sexo. ¿Cómo sabes que no te gusta?

—No necesito tenerlo para saber que no me gusta.

Respondió el muchacho. Había comenzado a comer las piezas de salmón.

—No quiero relacionarme con las personas en ningún nivel. Me gusta estar solo. Además, ¿tanto te importa si me acosté alguna vez con alguien o no? ¿Acaso te interesa?

Subio la vista al decir aquello. En ese momento acarició su propio labio con su lengua, quitando un resto de comida. Ookurikara, que no tenía consciencia de su propio encanto rústico, completamente exótico, dedicó una mirada fiera y profunda a Mitsutada. Una mirada como la de un animal salvaje, que demandaba atención.

—Digo, no es muy útil hablar de cosas que uno no conoce.

El del parche fijó su ojo, como una moneda de oro, en el rostro del muchacho. Hablaba con lentitud, como si no tuviera prisa.

—A mí no me interesa lo que hagas con tu cuerpo, sólo me da curiosidad que te la pases criticando algo de lo que no sabes nada.

—No es muy difícil saber qué hacen, meten y sacan sus miembros de un agujero. Salivan y gritan mientras alguien los graba. Al final, tiran semen dentro de un cuerpo o encima de él.

Explicó el moreno, sin ninguna intención más que la de graficar lo que sabía.

—Que no lo haya practicado no significa que no sepa cómo se hace. No es nada para glorificar ni perder la cabeza.

Recordó las palabras de su abuela en ese instante, unas que eran como un mantra para él.

—Caer en las bajezas del deseo físico sólo lleva a la perdición.

—Hasta que conozcas a alguien que te vuelva lo suficientemente loco como para intentarlo.

Shokudaikiri pensó en sí mismo, en una figura más fuerte, más grande, más poderosa que él.

—El sexo no es sólo meter y sacar. Con la persona indicada, es un acto de amor.

—¿Te enamoras acaso de todos los hombres con los que te acuestas?

Preguntó Ookurikara, muy serio. Había comenzado con el tonkatsu, realmente comía mucho.

—No soy tan tonto como para no entender la diferencia.

Mitsutada negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera mi ídolo logró despertarme ni un sentimiento parecido al amor.

Limpiaba la bandeja de tempura con mesura y cortesía, pero comía velozmente.

—El sexo es sexo. El amor es otra cosa.

—Ese Munechika, ¿no? ¿Ése es tu ídolo?

Cuestionó el muchacho, tomando nuevamente la bebida.

—Mi padre se puso insoportable con el sujeto este último tiempo. El tipo lo invitó a su boda y parece que su esposa va a ir con él. Quiere que vayamos los tres, para presentarme con sus contactos.

Dijo aquello sin interés.

—No me emociona ir en lo absoluto, vi a ese hombre en persona y no entiendo por qué hacen tanto escándalo de su apariencia. No tiene nada de especial.

El del parche sonrió, socarrón.

—Es lógico que no te interese, Mikazuki es una belleza de otro tiempo.

Le sirvió más té al muchacho, luego llenó su propia taza.

—Deberías aprovechar la oportunidad, te abrirá más puertas de las que crees. Tienes un gran potencial, Ookurikara.

El joven se quedó mirándolo, luego inhaló.

—No me interesa, yo trabajo solo, no quiero tener nada por causa de mi padre. Con ganar lo suficiente para mis... mis gastos, estoy bien.

Desvió la mirada, el bol de ramen estaba frente a él. Se corrió la coleta de cabello teído a un costado y cerró los ojos antes de sacar la lengua, para tomar el caldo de la cuchara.

—Eres obstinado... Es una buena cualidad. Sin embargo, a veces es mejor ceder. Es importante discernir qué batallas hay que pelear y en cuáles hay que pasar de largo.

Tras beber un sorbo de té, Shokudaikiri volvió a hablar con voz grave.

—Un chico de tu edad con gastos fijos sin duda es algo novedoso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Cuestionó el moreno, levantando una ceja. Mientras comía los largos fideos, un suave gemido de placer se dejó oír. Aquello estaba increíblemente delicioso.

—El único vicio que tengo es el cigarrillo, por si te lo estás preguntando. Sé que mi padre le dijo a tu amigo el mandón que sospecha que me meto cosas en el cuerpo, basuras como drogas.

Mitsutada negó con la cabeza.

—No presto oídos a los chismes, prefiero que cada persona me demuestre por sí misma quién es. No sé qué dijo tu padre de ti, no me preocupé por escuchar eso.

—Bueno, te lo estoy diciendo ahora entonces. No me drogo, no tomo y tampoco tengo otros vicios aparte del cigarrillo.

Llevó su mano a su muñeca, donde el dragón de su brazo comenzaba. Los tatuajes no eran una adicción, eran su escape de la realidad, el desahogo del dolor que a veces sentía.

Era su terapia por la vida que no le interesaba.

—Yo tampoco escucho rumores y cosas como ésas, ni me creí todo lo que dicen de ti.

—¿No? ¿Qué podrían haber dicho de mí?

Preguntó el adulto, interesado.

—Que eras encantador, agradable. Como una especie de dios reencarnado en la tierra.

Ookurikara casi terminaba de comer, haciendo una pausa para devorar los fideos.

—Y la verdad... no eres nada de eso para mí. Eres como cualquier otra persona del mundo.

Shokudaikiri sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—En efecto. Soy un hombre como cualquier otro. No entiendo por qué hacen alharaca de mi pequeña persona.

Se acercó su bol de ramen, oliendo su aroma con deleite. Ookurikara empujó suavemente el suyo hacia Mitsutada, mirándolo con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia un costado.

—¿Lo quieres?

Preguntó con voz ronca. Por alguna extraña razón, en un tono de intimidad.

—Tómalo si quieres... yo ya no quiero.

—Tengo el mío, muchas gracias.

Sonrió con dulzura Shokudaikiri, comenzando a comer de su plato. Sorbía los fideos con cuidado, mirando su ropa a cada momento para asegurarse de que no se había manchado.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos; pero Mitsutada parecía satisfecho, por algún motivo.

Ookurikara miró a un costado, bajando la mirada.

—¿Tendrán postres?

Preguntó, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta. Miraba a Mitsutada comer, sus dientes fuertes, blancos y rectos masticaban el fideo al meterlo en su boca. Su lengua era fascinante y sus labios se ponían ligeramente rosados por la temperatura de la comida. Su saludable palidez sin duda evidenciaba eso.

Ookurikara habría adorado tomarle un par de fotos en ese momento, ese hombre era un objeto de estudio invaluable.

—Pife sa cadta.

Indicó Shokudaikiri, mientras masticaba.

—No hables con la boca llena.

Gruñó Ookurikara, dándole una suave patadita bajo la mesa. Levantó la mano, le pidió al mesero mas cercano la carta de postres. Tenía debilidad por los dulces.

—Lo lamento.

Se disculpó el del parche, con una sonrisa.

El almuerzo parecía tener un tinte más ameno ahora que Ookurikara había dejado las caras largas. Una vez que terminó su plato, Mitsutada manifestó estar "lleno" y que ahora ya no tendría ganas de recorrer la ciudad, pues el estómago le pedía una siestita.

—Podemos dejar los museos para mañana.

Murmuró, desperezándose.

El mesero trajo lo que Ookurikara le había pedido, un empalagoso pastel de chocolate y crema con adornos de frutas de estación. El moreno comía aquello mientras miraba casi con amor el postre.

—Eres muy débil.

Respondio, tomando una frutilla entre sus labios.

—Me gusta comer, ¿vas a culparme por eso también?

—Yo no te culpo por nada, sólo digo que comiste poco y ahora no puedes ni moverte por el sueño.

Respondió Ookurikara. Tomó otro trozo del pastel, la cuchara entraba y salía de su boca lentamente como si sintiera algún extraño placer al hacerlo.

El chocolate con leche era su sabor preferido, le recordaba a los días felices de su infancia.

—Es poco para ti porque tienes un estómago sin fondo.

Mitsutada se echó hacia atrás en su silla al hablar, ignorando al muchacho deliberadamente.

—Tengo buen apetito, despues quemo lo que como.

Respondió éste. Cuando terminó el postre, suspiró placenteramente, tomando el largo vaso de agua fría que le habían traído también.

—La comida aquí es deliciosa...

El moreno miraba por la ventana más relajado y más tranquilo. Algo de nieve estaba cayendo afuera.

—Pide la cuenta, voy al baño.

Mitsutada se quedó muy quieto, sin mirarlo. Esperó pacientemente a su regreso sin moverse de su lugar. Cuando Ookurikara regresó, lo encontró en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado.

—¿Piensas quedarte tirado como una morsa allí? ¿En dónde quedó tu vigor de hace un rato?

Preguntó, sentándose frente a él. Se apoyó en el asiento, cerrando los ojos. Se sentía extrañamente cómodo aunque estuviese acompañado.

Shokudaikiri se incorporó, sentándose más derecho.

—Las cosas se piden bien, Ookurikara.

Comentó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Si quieres que haga algo, por favor, pídelo apropiadamente. No soy una persona paciente con quienes no demuestran respeto alguno por sus semejantes.

—¿Te dije algo insultándote o siendo grosero?

Preguntó el muchacho, aflojándose.

—Te dije que pidieras la cuenta, nada más. Si necesitas que te hable con honorifícos para eso, me lo hubieses dicho antes.

Replicó, mirándolo a los ojos.

—"Pide la cuenta, por favor".

Dijo el adulto, cerrando su único ojo.

—No soy uno de tus amigos, así no me soportes soy un mayor y merezco al menos un porcentaje de cortesía.

Ookurikara cambió el semblante en ese momento, mirando a un costado.

—Como digas. Pediré la cuenta, quiero irme.

Respondió, abandonando el asiento, pero Mitsutada ya se estaba levantando y poniéndose su abrigo. Se adelantó hasta el mostrador donde se hallaba la encargada y pidió el detalle con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Tras pagar de su bolsillo toda la comida, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta mientras sacaba un cigarrillo.

Ookurikara miró a la mujer de arriba abajo antes de salir.

—Mi celular, ¿me lo regresas?

Preguntó, colocándose el abrigo. La nieve caía y había un poco de viento.

—Perdón, ¿cómo dices?

Preguntó a su vez Mitsutada, caminando a paso firme.

—Quiero me celular, ¿me lo regresas?

Volvio a pedir el moreno, siguiéndolo. Si comenzaba a ponerse en ese plan, su poca paciencia se iría por el caño.

—Ah, es verdad.

El adulto se detuvo, sacando el aparato de su bolsillo. Se lo entregó con una sonrisa dulce.

Ookurikara lo tomó entre sus manos, mirándolo de reojo. Lo guardó en su bolsillo y echó a caminar tras de él.

 

En el camino, el joven se detuvo par de veces a sacar fotos; su cámara digital estaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Tomó un par de fotos al cielo nublado, a la nieve en el piso, a las escarchas de hielo sólido sobre la reluciente superficie de las calles. Se quedó mirando por un largo instante un árbol pelado, cubierto por pesadas capas de nieve. No había ni una flor en él.

Shokudaikiri estaba a su lado, contemplando la planta con expresión nostálgica.

—Es un sauce.

Dijo Ookurikara, acercándose al arbol. Su mano tocó el tronco, lo acarició con gentileza.

—Está muriendo.

Murmuró más para sí mismo.

—"Sauce y sol,

nieve incólume,

y hojas caen.

De pronto llueve,

y un pájaro sufre

en mi corazón."

Mitsutada recitó el pequeño poema con voz solemne, grave, entristecida. Ookurikara se giró a mirarlo en el acto.

Sus ojos lo encontraron en ese momento tan real, tan humano y auténtico. No supo en qué instante sus ojos se aguaron, en qué instante sintió su corazón calentándose. No supo cuándo fue que sintió la necesidad de mirarlo, que sus ojos se encontraron con el del adulto.

El moreno no sintió el frío ni la nieve que caía sobre su cabeza, sólo sintió que su corazón latió de un modo diferente.

Esas palabras habían golpeado su corazón.

Mitsutada se acercó al árbol, apoyando su mano enguantada en el tronco frío.

—¿Te gusta el invierno, Kuri-chan?

Susurró, sin mirarlo.

—Sí...

Respondió el moreno, sin salir del delirio que le provocó aquella muestra de sensibilidad tan elegante, tan sumamente superficial.

El rostro de Shokudaikiri giró despacio hasta encarar al muchacho. Sólo lo miró por un instante, con una intensidad tal que parecía que lo atravesaba de un lado al otro.

Finalmente corrió la mirada, volviendo al árbol y separando su mano de la corteza helada.

—Hace frío...

Dijo, a nadie en particular, mientras se alejaba dando pasos lentos.

Ookurikara sintió que el aire de su cuerpo había sido drenado con fuerza, que en esa mirada le había robado algo.

Sus entrañas se retorcian violentamente dentro de su cuerpo, calientes y húmedas. Tragó en seco, apartándose del árbol. Antes de volver a Tokio volvería a verlo, estaba seguro de eso. Tomó fuerzas y caminó al lado de Mitsutada.

Ookurikara ya no sentía frío en el cuerpo, todo el calor se había instalado en sus mejillas.

 

El resto del día fue tranquilo, aunque no hablaron mucho. Visitaron un templo y un museo, y al anochecer ya estaban de regreso.

Mitsutada entró a la habitación cuando volvieron al hotel, desvistiéndose sin cuidado y dejando caer la ropa al suelo.

—Me voy a bañar...

Anunció, ingresando al cuarto de baño. Ookurikara no dijo demasiado.

Cuando el adulto se encerró, el moreno levantó la ropa del suelo y la tiró en la cama, sentándose en la misma mientras esperaba. La calefacción le hacía sentirse bien.

En ese momento, observó la camisa que Shokudaikiri había usado; el aroma de su exquisito perfume seguía allí. El joven tenía un olfato muy fino, se sentía atraído por aromas muy especifícos.

Agarró con cuidado esa camisa, estudiándola con detenimiento, y vio la etiqueta de la marca en el cuello. Sintió la necesidad de percibir ese aroma más fuerte; como si fuera un poderoso veneno que entro por su nariz, Ookurikara cerró los ojos, respirando como un recién nacido el primer segundo fuera del vientre.

—¡Kuri-chan!

Llamó el actor, desde abajo del agua.

—¿Me puedes alcanzar el shampoo? Está en el bolso blanco sobre la cómoda.

Ookurikara se acercó rápidamente, revolviendo el bolso donde el actor guardaba sus productos de cuidado personal. Realmente se tomaba en serio aquello de su imagen, pensó el joven.

Fue al baño y sólo asomó el brazo para entregárselo, a ciegas.

—Agárralo, te lo estoy dando.

Dijo de mal modo. Su corazón latía velozmente.

—No alcanzo, tendrás que entrar.

Había una distancia de un metro y medio entre la puerta y la ducha, Mitsutada esperaba pacientemente detrás de la mampara de cristal opaco.

El moreno renegó de aquello, con los ojos pegados al suelo. El vapor del baño hacía todo poco legible. Vio el suelo oscuro del baño, subiendo los ojos despacio para localizar al hombre. Si veía sus piernas, sería suficiente para saber dónde estaba.

Ese aroma que lo drogaba era más fuerte allí, sintió que sus manos temblaban.

—Toma, agárralo.

Murmuró, estirando la mano donde traía el envase. Buscó un poco más arriba con los ojos, la ducha era bastante amplia.

Los dedos tersos de Mitsutada rozaron la mano morena.

—Gracias.

Suspiró, con una mueca de amabilidad, mientras volvía a cerrar la mampara.

En ese momento, Ookurikara levantó los ojos. Lo miró durante esa fracción de segundo.

Su cuerpo desnudo, pálido, de fuerte musculatura estilizada... El moreno no dijo nada, simplemente salió de allí.

Volvió a la habitación principal, cerrando la puerta con seguro tras de sí. Tomó la camisa de Mitsutada contra su cuerpo, contra su nariz, aspirando su aroma.

La imagen de ese cuerpo en su mente estaba fresca aún. Sus piernas se apretaban. Ookurikara acariciaba su propio vientre, miraba la nada mientras el éxtasis de su mente lo volvía loco. El sonido de la ducha aclimataba el fondo y también Mitsutada, totalmente ignorante de lo que el joven hacía con él en su mente.

Ookurikara se sintió sucio en ese instante, su intimidad estaba rígida. La acariciaba de abajo hacia arriba mientras se mordía el labio. Sus ojos se ponían en blanco momentáneamente por el delirio, por el placer onanista y por ese Mitsutada que era ultrajado en su mente.

Tras unos veinte minutos, la llave del agua se cerró y se escuchó desde la habitación contigua el ruido que hacía el actor al secarse y arreglarse.

Ookurikara había terminado, jadeaba satisfecho. Sonreía a la nada mientras acariciaba sus propios labios con su lengua.

—Tan sucio...

Murmuró para sí mismo. Tragó saliva antes de levantarse y limpiarse, eliminando todo rastro de lo que acababa de hacer. Arrojó la camisa a la cama y se acomodó la ropa, quitando luego el seguro de la puerta y fingiendo que buscaba algo en su bolso.

Shokudaikiri emergía del baño en toda su húmeda gloria, envuelto en una toalla y con el cabello chorreando agua, pero perfectamente peinado.

—Lo mejor para un día frío sin duda es una ducha caliente.

Dijo alegremente, acercándose al guardarropas para buscar qué ponerse.

—Supongo.

Respondió el joven, sin mirarlo. No sabía si sería capaz de contenerse nuevamente al verlo así. Sus entrañas se calentaron otra vez.

—Voy a bañarme.

Anunció. Lo había engañado, jamás se daría cuenta de nada.

A Ookurikara el sexo con otra persona no le interesaba, pero consigo mismo era otra cosa. Mitsutada había sido el deseo más recurrente de su egoísmo y el hombre ni siquiera lo sabía.

Mientras se vestía, Shokudaikiri echó una mirada al botecito de basura junto a la puerta. Algunos pañuelos descartables se apilaban en el fondo.

Frunció el ceño ante aquello, pero se encogió de hombros. Terminó de arreglarse y se sentó en la cama, encendiendo el televisor que se hallaba en la pared opuesta.

 

Más relajado y tranquilo salió Ookurikara de allí. Volvió al cuarto para buscar su computadora del bolso en que la traía y su cámara de fotos. Se sentó en el suelo, sobre la alfombra oscura; no dijo demasiado durante el tiempo en que trabajó en sus fotos, tenía una increíble velocidad para hacerlo porque sabía exactamente qué corregir y cómo.

Cada tanto miraba a Mitsutada en la cama, tenía los auriculares puestos en un volumen bajo, lo suficiente para escuchar la música y también oír los sonidos externos.

Una mano blanca lo sacó de su mutismo, privándolo de los audífonos.

—¿Te vas a sentar con tu computadora todo el rato?

Preguntó Shokudaikiri, con expresión de amonestación.

—Ya sé que te gusta estar solo, pero no lo estás ahora.

—Estoy trabajando, ¿te importa?

Habló el moreno, recuperando los auriculares de sus manos.

—¿Estás aburrido? ¿Por qué no miras algo en la televisión?

Refunfuñó, chasqueando la lengua.

—A veces te comportas muy caprichoso...

—No te traje aquí para que estés trabajando.

Reprochó Mitsutada, sin moverse. Sus manos se apoyaban en sus caderas generosas.

—¿Acaso no sabes la diferencia entre los días comunes y los días de vacaciones?

—No sé de qué estás hablando. Sé que me estás interrumpiendo y no me gusta eso.

Ookurikara llevaba anteojos para descansar la vista, se los bajó para mirar al adulto de arriba abajo. Así, despojado del glamour excesivo, Shokudaikiri lucía arrebatador.

—A ver, ¿qué sugieres?

El hombre regresó a la cama y se sentó, echándose hacia atrás. Se sostuvo con las palmas sobre el colchón.

—No lo sé, que dejes de evadirme para empezar, ¿no?

Dijo aquello con una risa falsa.

—No estás solo, no actúes como si fuera así.

El moreno lo miró de soslayo, levantándose del suelo. Respiraba suavemente, acercándose a la cama.

—Ven.

Pidió, quitándose los lentes. Su voz era firme, tranquila.

Lentamente, el adulto obedeció, aunque sólo se puso de pie. Sus brazos colgaban a los lados de su cuerpo.

Ookurikara se paró frente a él, apretando sus hombros con fuerza. Sus pulgares presionaban el inicio de las clavículas macizas de Shokudaikiri. Lo observaba de tanto en tanto, sentía sus huesos bajo la ropa, bajo su piel. Fue directamente a su cuello, apretándoselo sin fuerza, seguía los fuertes músculos hasta la perfecta quijada, delineándola con sus dedos.

Mitsutada nada dijo, quedándose muy quieto. Le gustaba que lo tocaran, cuando se trataba de una persona que él deseaba. Un ronco gemido escapó de su nariz cuando los dedos del muchacho presionaban sus clavículas.

El moreno tironeó de la cabeza de Mitsutada hacia atrás con sus manos, sosteniéndolo por el cuello. Esas manos bajaron por su pecho, de arriba abajo. Lo estaba reconociendo, le estaba dando a sus manos la experiencia tangible de ese cuerpo.

Ookurikara era poco convencional con sus métodos y, si ya se había decidido que trabajaría con él, debía conocerlo. La fotografía involucraba muchas más cosas que sólo apretar el obturador, debía saber cómo estaba constituido Mitsutada, cómo eran sus pliegues naturales, cómo eran sus músculos y huesos. Bajó a sus caderas, rodeándolas con sus manos. Respiraba lejos de Shokudaikiri. No supo en qué momento lo acercó a sí mismo, en qué momento acariciaba con sus fuertes pulgares los huesos de esa cintura.

El más alto se dejó hacer, disfrutando cada segundo de ese contacto. Cada vez le gustaba más el muchacho, sus formas toscas, su primitivo instinto. Se encontró deseando más de su cercanía, más de la respiración de Ookurikara.

Sin decir demasiado, Ookurikara se acercó más, envolvía las caderas de Mitsutada con uno de sus brazos, el tatuado. Su mano libre recorría su espalda, la recta curva de sus músculos, su columna. Los glúteos generosos de Shokudaikiri estaban en sus manos.

Esa mano se perdió momentáneamente entre las piernas del hombre, subiendo hacia el vientre. Los abdominales de éste, exquisitamente trabajados, se sentían bajo la ropa. Ookurikara respiraba contra el pecho de Mitsutada, subía una de sus manos a su rostro. Con su pulgar acarició los labios del adulto, levantando gentilmente el labio inferior. El resto de sus dedos acariciaban la mejilla sonrosada.

—Tu piel... se parece a un durazno.

Susurró, en medio del vapor que sentía en ese instante.

Mitsutada no respondió, saturados sus sentidos por los estímulos que recibía. Si no había tenido una erección era porque tenía un gran control sobre sí mismo.

Siguió de pie, imperturbable, bajo el control de esas manos delgadas que apretaban su carne.

El muchacho lo apretó posesivamente, sin cortar el contacto visual.

—Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, dijiste algo.

Le hablaba en el oído mientras lo apretaba con ambas manos.

—Que si había besado alguna vez... o que no lo habían hecho correctamente, ¿no?

Preguntó a media voz. Su nariz sentía el frutal aroma de l cabello azulado.

—Que nunca te besaron como se debe.

Susurrró Shokudaikiri, inmóvil, a punto de quebrarse.

—¿Y tú sabes besar como se debe?

Cuestionó Ookurikara, subiendo una de sus manos a la nuca blanca y acariciándola con movimientos suaves. Se sentía hechizado por Shokudaikiri.

—Sí...

La mano grande del hombre se aferró a la muñeca delgada del chico.

—Pero no es algo que vaya a hacer contigo.

Lo separó lentamente de sí mismo, mirándolo con intensidad palpable. Shokudaikiri Mitsutada parecía una bestia a punto de lanzarse a devorar a su presa, sólo contenida por una mínima barrera.

Ookurikara lo miró intensamente, respirando agitado mientras lo soltaba con suavidad, sin perder el contacto con aquel ojo. Le gustaba esa mirada, se sentía arder en el infierno con sólo sentirlo cerca de sí. Sus dedos lo abandonaban uno por uno, en una caricia más parecida a un zarpazo.

—Hablas demasiado... ¿no?

Murmuró, sin dejar de mirarlo, respiraba silenciosamente por la nariz. Sentía la piel de Mitsutada perfumada a la distancia.

Quería ser desgarrado por aquella hermosa bestia frente a él, quería ser devorado sin compasión.

Era la primera vez que sentía esa necesidad, comparable al hambre.

Finalmente lo soltó, quedando a un paso de distancia.

Mitsutada se alejó lentamente, volviendo al lecho. Se recostó con cuidado, dándole la espalda al muchacho, mientras intentaba calmar el desastre que se había desatado en su interior y luchaba por escapar.

Se dijo que debía ser paciente, que ese viaje no era para eso. Si Ookurikara seguía interesado en él al regresar a Tokio, sólo allí daría rienda suelta a sus impulsos.

—No quiero cenar, pero si quieres ordenar algo, puedes tomar dinero de mi billetera. Está sobre la mesita de noche.

Dijo con voz clara, sin moverse. Ahora deseaba dormir, realmente.

—No tengo hambre... al menos no de esa comida.

Replicó Ookurikara. Se agachó para tomar la computadora y caminó hacia la puerta.

El moreno apagó la luz al salir de la habitación. No podía estar en el mismo cuarto con él después de haber vivido eso, una primera cucharada de aquella sensación parecida a lo erótico.

Lo miró por un instante más antes de irse, cerrando la puerta. Adentro, con Shokudaikiri, descansaban unas ansias desesperadas y ardientes. Sólo con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Las cosas comienzan a calentarse... Arrojado este Ookurikara, y con algo que desconoce por completo como el poder de Shokudaikiri...  
> ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, que todo dará un vuelco!


	6. Abrazo

_"Acción realizada al rodear con los brazos (ya sea por encima del cuello o por debajo de las axilas) a la persona a la que es brindado dicho gesto. Generalmente, el abrazo indica afecto hacia la persona que lo recibe, aunque según qué contextos puede tener un significado más parecido a la condolencia o consuelo"._

 

Después de ese primer día, fuera como fuera, en la mañana siguiente parecía haber retornado la calma.

Durante los otros cinco días que duró el viaje, las comidas se tomaron a horario, se visitaron muchos lugares históricos e incluso Mitsutada le permitió a Ookurikara que saliera por su cuenta a explorar, siempre exigiendo que regresara al anochecer.

Situaciones como la de la primera noche no se habían repetido; pero los dos estaban alerta, al acecho del otro, y por algún motivo ninguno flaqueó. Ninguno había cedido un milímetro.

 

La tarde del último día, mientras organizaba sus valijas para la partida de la mañana siguiente, Shokudaikiri pensó en llamar a Hasebe, quien no se había contactado con él en toda la semana a pesar de haberlo prometido.

Ookurikara se encontraba acostado, con la cabeza a los pies de la mullida cama y sus plantas apoyadas en la pared. Revisaba el celular en silencio, allí tendido. De algún modo se había ablandado con el adulto esa semana, comportándose con mayor soltura, mucho más ameno.

—¿A qué hora tenemos el vuelo de vuelta?

Preguntó, sin moverse.

—A las doce del mediodía de mañana.

Informó el hombre con voz tranquila. Tomó su teléfono y buscó el contacto de Hasebe, iniciando una llamada mientras cerraba la última maleta.

Ookurikara se bajó de la cama, asomándose por la ventana. Cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente; el aire puro de aquella ciudad le gustaba.

—Vaya, hasta que te dignas a marcarme.

Hasebe se encontraba en su casa, revisaba unos libros que había mandado pedir del extranjero. Era ésa una edición en francés de "Los infortunios de la virtud" del Marqués de Sade.

Heshikiri era un amante de la literatura retorcida, disfrutaba de hacer traducciones de libros en su tiempo libre. Estar de vacaciones y divorciado le dejaba mucho de eso último.

—Pensé que tú ibas a llamarme.

Replicó Mitsutada, divertido, con un tono de extrema confianza. Como si le hablara a un ex, a un antiguo novio.

—La verdad me olvidé de ti hasta el último día, me has malacostumbrado a hacerte presente por tu propia mano.

Añadió el alto hombre de cabello azul, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. La abrió y se dirigió al pasillo, cerrándola tras de sí.

—¿Es un reclamo ése, Mitsutada? ¿Estás triste porque te abandoné por una semana entera?

Preguntó el rubio, en un fingido tono meloso.

—Bueno, tendré que darte una recompensa alta por haber descuidado a mi gatito favorito todo este tiempo.

Hasebe hablaba con ese aire de aristócrata digno que siempre había tenido. Era estricto, pero tenía encantos difíciles de comprender para el resto. Su primer esposa había sido la curadora de un museo tradicional japonés, el prospecto perfecto de esposa para un hombre de su refinamiento y diligencia. Sin embargo, el auténtico amor de Hasebe era su trabajo, vivía y moría por sus tareas, por ser eficaz y certero.

Había durado exactamente tres años casado, mientras alternaba la carrera en ascenso de Mitsutada y la presión de su mujer por tener hijos. Al final, ella lo había abandonado, alegando que estaba cometiendo adulterio: Heshikiri Hasebe estaba realmente casado con su trabajo.

—Un gatito de 1.86 de alto...

Shokudaikiri se apoyó contra la pared, observando un punto ausente, nada en particular.

—¿Y cómo estás?

Preguntó, con un tono más calmado, algo más melancólico.

—Ocupándome de los asuntos, claro.

Respondió Hasebe, levantándose para ir al balcón de su departamento. Miró por la ventana y respiró profundamente.

—Pensé en conseguirme un perro durante estos días, pero sería cruel dejarlo en casa solo. Es el problema de ser un buen empleado.

Regresó hacia la sala mientras hablaba. Por allí tenía una fotografía de su madre, la bellísima Kichou Nouhime, una diva erótica de otra época, de un mundo que ya no existía. Hasebe era el mejor mánager del medio, estaba empapado hasta los huesos de los gajes del oficio y sus trucos. Si no se dedicaba a la carrera por su cuenta (sus encantos y apariencia eran suficientes), era porque prefería encargarse de la logística y de llevar la carrera financiera e ideológicamente antes que poner "el pecho" al asunto.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal te fue de niñera en la semana?

Mitsutada rió con su voz cantarina, como una cascada de agua fresca.

—No fue así en lo absoluto. El muchacho es inteligente y creativo, lo dejé salir a explorar por su cuenta y volvió con algunas de las fotos más bellas que he visto en mucho tiempo.

—¿En verdad...?

Preguntó Hasebe. A veces creía que exageraba al hablar del muchacho; era obvio que Ookurikara se le había metido por los ojos a Mitsutada.

—¿Ya le dijiste que iba trabajar contigo despues de que regresaran?

Inquirió, suspirando. Las cosas no se habían fraccionado como había previsto. Si Oda Nobunaga (con quien, desgraciadamente, estaba emparentado) hubiese visto ese fracaso de estrategia, habría pedido su cabeza como premio.

—Al menos no te volvió loco... parece que no era tan rebelde como parecía.

—No es un chico rebelde ni malo. Simplemente...

El único ojo de Shokudaikiri se fue hacia la puerta de la habitación que compartía con el moreno.

—Creo que lo educaron de una forma muy radical, y muy solitaria. Necesita tiempo y personas con las que estar en contacto.

—Si mal no recuerdo, vivía con su abuela materna. Ya sabes, la madre de esa mujer con la que estuvo Hikoshiro-san.

Hasebe dijo aquello con especial atención.

—Es la maldición de ser un hijo extramatrimonial... pero, aunque la esposa de Hikoshiro-san no parece rechazarlo, no quiere vivir con ellos. Estuve averiguando por algún apartamento cercano al tuyo para que viva, por temas de trabajo.

Mitsutada se incorporó, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo con lentitud.

—Eso sería si él deseara mudarse, creo que nadie se lo ha preguntado. No tomes decisiones por él sin consultarle, ya he visto que eso puede tener un efecto contrario la mayoría de las veces.

Hizo una pausa, deteniéndose.

—Puedo preguntárselo yo, si lo deseas.

—Su padre es su tutor legal hasta los veinte, he hablado con Hikoshiro-san de esto y dijo que tomara las medidas necesarias. No hay que preguntarle nada, sólo es cuestión de que se sienta cómodo y tenga un lugar en donde estar mientras aprende.

El mánager caminaba por la sala.

—Mitsutada, el chico es así porque está malacostumbrado a hacer lo que quiere, pero madurar y trabajar requiere cierto nivel de sumisión. Y, si quiere tener una carrera, debería aceptar cómo son algunas cosas sin cuestionar lo que se le dice.

El del parche escuchó respetuosamente, luego habló con su firme tranquilidad.

—¿Me dejas hacerme cargo, Hasebe?

Pidió amablemente.

—No seas permisivo ni indulgente con él. Apenas lo conoces, si su padre está diciendo eso es por algo.

Heshikiri sabía que era inútil discutir con él, Shokudaikiri no daría el brazo a torcer.

—Ten en mente que esto es por trabajo.

—Todo mi interés en este momento es puramente profesional; y créeme, si tuviera cualquier otro tipo de interés, lo separaría del trabajo.

De alguna manera, Mitsutada quería ser algo que Ookurikara nunca hubiese conocido: quería ser un adulto responsable, protector, pero no opresor ni déspota.

—Confío en ti. ¿Los espero en el aeropuerto?

Preguntó Hasebe, suspirando. Había perdido otra batalla más.

—Sí, por favor.

Mitsutada sonrió, colgando el teléfono luego de eso. Volvió a la habitación, guardando el celular en su bolsillo.

—Kuri-chan, es nuestro último día aquí, ¿quisieras hacer algo más?

—¿Kuri-chan...?

Ookurikara clavó sus ojos en el hombre. Sentado en el marco de la ventana, su espalda desnuda enfrentaba el exterior; si el helado aire no lo había sorprendido, aquel "apodo" seguro que sí lo había hecho.

—No me llames así... no soy un niño, ni una mascota.

Miró a un costado, notoriamente avergonzado. Nadie se había referido nunca a él de aquella manera tan cariñosa, tan cercana y familiar.

—¿Se puede hacer algo más?

Preguntó, tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Me llamó mi padre para ver si seguía vivo.

Comunicó con parsimonia. El mechón rojizo caía a un costado de su hombro.

—Te vas a enfermar.

Fue la respuesta resignada del adulto. Shokudaikiri tomó uno de sus cárdigans, una bella prenda tejida en hilo color hueso, y la colocó sobre los hombros del muchacho.

—Podríamos salir a caminar, o sólo quedarnos aquí.

Ookurikara apretó los labios al escucharlo, sosteniendo esa prenda sobre su piel.

—Lo que digas está bien.

Respondió, caminando hasta la cama. Se dejó caer con aplomo sobre la misma. Su piel morena y sus colores cálidos resaltaban en el blanco de las sábanas, de aquella prenda. Ookurikara era el negativo de todo ese mundo.

—¿No quieres decidir nada por ti mismo?

Preguntó suavemente el más alto, sentándose en la cama muy cerca del muchacho.

—Ahora me da igual.

Contestó el muchacho, acurrucándose con una de las almohadas mullidas. Cerró los ojos, respirando con suavidad; era la almohada de Mitsutada la que tenía bajo su cabeza.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Insistió éste con dulzura.

—No tengo nada en mente.

Replicó Ookurikara, mirándolo de costado. Sus piernas colgaban de la cama.

—Elige tú por ambos, lo que quieras estará bien.

Shokudaikiri no dijo más por el resto de la tarde. Se quedó leyendo un libro en su tablet hasta que fue hora de cenar, sin prestarle mucha atención al muchacho.

Cerca de las ocho, pidió una tabla de sushi al servicio de habitación.

—Mitsutada.

Lo llamó el moreno, sentado en el suelo de la habitación.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

Preguntó, levantando la mirada hacia él.

—¿Ahora? Ahora comeremos y más tarde iremos a dormir. Y mañana regresaremos a Tokio.

El servicio acababa de dejar la comida en la habitación y Shokudaikiri examinaba las piezas de sushi con especial interés.

—Sabes de qué te hablo.

Dijo Ookurikara, mirándolo fijamente, como un gato que examinaba algo que le resultaba sospechoso.

—Dijiste que iba a trabajar contigo cuando volviéramos a Tokio. ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso?

El adulto se relajó en la cama, sentándose y cruzándose de piernas.

—Quiero que seas mi fotógrafo a partir de ahora. ¿Está bien eso para ti?

—¿Por qué yo? ¿No tenías tú un fotógrafo en la agencia...?

Preguntó el moreno, desconfiado.

—Yo soy un novato y sé que tienes una carrera más bien importante en tus hombros. ¿Por qué yo?

Las manos firmes de Shokudaikiri partieron los palillos, tomando una pieza de sushi con ellos y llevándosela a la boca.

—Tsurumaru, mi fotógrafo, está ausente por el momento por problemas familiares. He estado pensando que, además, cinco años son mucho tiempo para trabajar con una sola persona. Tsurumaru y yo nos potenciamos mutuamente, él ayudó a afianzar mi carrera y yo le di renombre a su trabajo, pero es quizá hora de que él saque esa misma belleza de otros modelos, y de que yo vea la mía bajo la lente de alguien más.

Explicó aquello con calma, con voz tranquila y mesurada.

—Tal vez es hora de que yo aparezca desde los ojos de alguien más, de alguien que no me conozca como Tsurumaru.

—A tu edad, un cambio de enfoque como ése puede destuirte.

Comentó Ookurikara, sin intención alguna de ofenderlo. Era la verdad, Mitsutada tenía treinta años ya.

—Yo no tengo experiencia con personas... sólo lo hice un par de veces. Mi padre insiste en esto también, pero... creo que no estoy hecho para este oficio.

Explicó, mirando las piezas de sushi en la tabla.

—Conozco a Tsurumaru Kuninaga, su trabajo de los espacios de invierno me gusta mucho...

Ookurikara tomó aire.

—No creo poder hacerlo.

Shokudaikiri estiró su brazo y su mano alcanzó el rostro de Ookurikara, acariciando su mejilla con afecto.

—Yo creo que sí puedes, Kuri-chan.

Le dijo, sonriéndole de aquella forma tan candorosa.

—Además... Creo que me serviría un cambio de aires. No puedo estancarme para siempre en una imagen, no soy Mikazuki Munechika, necesito más versatilidad.

Ookurikara cerró los ojos, aquella caricia se sentía muy bien. Tiritó de gusto al sentirla.

—No seré responsable si tu carrera se va al caño y tienes que vender tus órganos para comprarte esas camisas que tienes.

Dijo, casi con gracia.

—No pasará...

Replicó Shokudaikiri, con una mueca confiada.

—Ven, vamos a comer.

Invitó, sonriendo.

Ookurikara se acostó en la cama, tomando las piezas de sushi con los dedos. Aquello era exquisito y se sentía cómodo en cierto sentido, porque evidentemente Mitsutada no tenía inhibiciones con la comida. Le daba un poco de miedo comer a su manera frente a los demás.

Cuando terminó parte de la bandeja, el moreno se quedó acostado en la cama. Escuchaba ausentemente la televisión, sólo vestido con el pantalón oscuro de su pijama. Era delgado, su pecho no era demasiado grande pero tenía hombros amplios; su cintura era pequeña y su vientre totalmente plano.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con suavidad mientras respiraba. Su largo brazo, delgado e igual de bronceado, dejaba ver el largo tatuaje dividido en partes terminadas e incompletas.

Mitsutada se había preparado para dormir igualmente, pero al verlo acostado así simplemente se sonrió. Tomó al muchacho por las costillas y lo acomodó mejor en la cama, cubriéndolo con las espesas mantas. Luego se acostó a su lado, aunque a una distancia prudente igual que todas las otras noches, y se quitó el parche para intentar dormir.

 

En la noche, cerca de la madrugada, Ookurikara se despertó apenas, encontrando a Mitsutada a su lado.

Estaba oscuro; al parecer, la luz de la calle no funcionaba. Sólo veía por el reflejo de la luna.

El muchacho se acercó lentamente hacia el adulto, metiéndose entre sus brazos. Ookurikara abrazó con suavidad a Shokudaikiri, mirándolo desde abajo. No supo por qué su corazón latía tanto. Sólo lo sentía allí, desbocado.

—Mitsutada...

Llamó en voz baja, acariciando con su nariz ese rostro hermoso. Esa semana había cambiado de a poco su opinión de él, se había olvidado por completo de su oficio, de su otra vida. Mitsutada lo escuchaba aunque dijera groserías, lo comprendía en cierta manera.

Ookurikara entendía que ambos tenían algo en común: la soledad los agobiaba, les quitaba momentos, días y minutos de vida.

La soledad podría irse si estaba su lado... fue lo único que Ookurikara tomó como una esperanza a la cual aferrarse.

Ese hombre había puesto de cabeza su mundo.

Pero Shokudaikiri no despertó, o al menos no pareció afectado su sueño por las acciones del muchacho.

 

Con los primeros rayos del sol que llegaban desde la ventana que había olvidado cubrir con las cortinas, el hombre despertó y se encontró presa de ese abrazo, fuerte incluso en la inconsciencia. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que pudo ordenar sus ideas, hasta que pudo articular una sensación en concreto. Observaba a Ookurikara con ojos llenos de algo que no podía describirse. No sabía si era amor o locura.

El muchacho respiraba despacio entre su cuerpo y el colchón. Respiraba contra su cuello, sin hacer sonido alguno. Sus pies estaban cerca de los de Shokudaikiri.

Su rostro relajado y tranquilo daba la imagen de la edad que tenía, en lugar del ceño fruncido que lo hacía parecer mayor.

No quería despertarlo. Si fuese por Mitsutada, se habría quedado así hasta el último día de la Tierra.

Ookurikara había ido a él por sí mismo, lo había abrazado, respiraba su mismo aliento. Decidió saborear ese momento cuanto durara.

Pasaron fácilmente veinte minutos hasta que Ookurikara despertó, moviéndose entre sus brazos. Lo miró atontado, abrazaba a ese hombre, acariciaba su espalda.

—Mitsutada...

Dijo como primera palabra, buscando su ojo, su mirada.

Shokudaikiri sólo le sonrió, sin moverse. Su cuerpo estaba tibio, envolvía a Ookurikara en un abrazo protector.

Luego de un largo silencio, habló con voz ronca.

—¿Por qué...?

—Quiero ir contigo.

Murmuró el moreno, sus ojos estaban fijos en él, la voz le salía algo grave.

—No quiero dormir solo otra noche más...

Confesó, buscando mas de ese dulce calor que sentía a su lado. Ookurikara se sentía seguro allí, al lado de ese hombre que esclavizaba a los demás con su sonrisa.

—Pero no me conoces... Soy un morbo inmoral... Un depravado que vende su cuerpo.

Susurró el de cabello azul, sin corresponder las caricias.

—Quiero conocerte...

Susurró el muchacho, acariciando su rostro con dedos suaves.

—Tú... Tú puedes ser diferente a los demás.

—¿Quiénes son los demás?

De alguna forma, ese desprecio hacia su profesión hería a Shokudaikiri.

—Las personas... Las personas que se dedican a eso...

Ookurikara se levantó despacio de la cama, algo le decía que se alejara ahora mismo de ese hombre.

—Quiero trabajar contigo... a eso me refería.

Habló, aclarándose la garganta. Las fuertes murallas volvieron a levantarse; Ookurikara volvió a mirar a un costado.

—Eso me encantaría.

Susurró Shokudaikiri, siempre con su irrompible sonrisa. Se quedó donde estaba, pensativo.

—Dile a mi padre entonces.

El joven se bajó de la cama, dándole la espalda. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

El adulto se levantó luego de unos minutos, preparando lo que restaba de su equipaje para luego darse una ducha rápida. Tras un desayuno sencillo, aguardaron a que fuese hora de salir del hotel.

Un coche oscuro los recogió para llevarlos al aeropuerto. Todo en el más absoluto silencio, hasta que Mitsutada habló algunos minutos antes de que llegaran.

—Tu padre ha dicho que puedes mudarte a un apartamento en Tokio, si así lo deseas, para estar más cerca de la agencia y de los estudios.

—Está bien.

Respondió Ookurikara, mirando sus propias piernas. Respiraba en silencio, no quería hablar. ¿Se había equivocado con ese hombre? ¿Acaso sólo lo tenía cerca por el trabajo? Al parecer, se había confundido de nuevo.

—Hablaré con él de eso después.

Murmuró antes de recostarse en el asiento, mirando por la ventana.

 

Al arribar al aeropuerto, el silencio se instaló otra vez entre ellos. Mitsutada durmió profundamente durante aquella hora de viaje en el avión.

Una vez llegados a Tokio, Ookurikara parecía aplomado, cansado. Distinguió al mánager de Shokudaikiri entre la gente que caminaba apresurada.

—Vaya... qué caras.

Comentó Hasebe. Los miró a ambos, levantando una ceja.

—Yo puedo volver solo a casa, no hace falta que me acompañen.

El moreno tomó sus bolsos, cargándoselos al hombro mientras hablaba escuetamente. Dio una rápida mirada a ambos.

—Tu padre dijo...

—Mi padre ya dio demasiadas órdenes por una semana.

Mitsutada tomó a Hasebe por el hombro, sonriéndole con gentileza.

—Déjalo ir, ya lo torturé mucho.

Se volvió para mirar al muchacho.

—Muchas gracias por acompañarme, espero que haya sido una buena experiencia para ti.

Ookurikara hizo una corta reverencia y se marchó de allí a paso rápido. Necesitaba escapar, su pecho dolía mucho.

Paró un taxi en la entrada del aeropuerto y arrojó sus cosas dentro del mismo; no tardó en llegar a su casa, donde escribió un mensaje con dedos temblorosos.

"¿Puedo ir a tener una sesión? Mientras más pronto, mejor".

Ookurikara miraba sus propias manos mientras esperaba la respuesta.

El dolor lo liberaría una vez más de las dudas, del mundo.

 

—Oye... ¿Qué pasó? Pensé que estaban bien. ¿Qué bicho le picó?

Preguntó Hasebe, conduciendo por la carretera en dirección al centro de la ciudad.

—Estamos bien.

Mitsutada dijo aquello con una voz triste.

—Fueron unas bonitas vacaciones. Muchas gracias por arreglarlo todo para mí.

Por algún motivo, Shokudaikiri no sonaba convencido; sin embargo, Hasebe no preguntó nada más al respecto. En el camino, habló por teléfono un par de veces.

—Parece que que te quieren para otra película después de tus vacaciones. Es la empresa que representa a Kashuu Kiyomitsu. ¿Lo recuerdas? El chico bonito de los booklets.

Hasebe manejaba por la autopista; llegarían pronto. Shokudaikiri repasó el nombre en su mente, tratando de evocar su rostro.

—Ah... Kashuu... Hmm, paso, por esta vez.

Necesitaba fumar un cigarrillo, pero Hasebe no lo permitiría dentro de su amado coche.

—No sería para tener sexo, su empresa no se dedica a esas cosas. Sólo sería softcore. Por cierto, pronto llegaremos, quisiera invitarte a almorzar...

Comentó, mirando a Shokudaikiri por el espejo retrovisor. El actor rió a carcajadas.

—¡Hombre, no pienso sólo en sexo! No quiero participar de eso esta vez.

La verdad fuera dicha, no estaba de humor para ver a nadie. Quería hablar con Ookurikara, quedarse a solas con él y aturugar su cabecita de cabello lacio y sedoso de palabras dulces, de atraerlo hacia sí como había hecho en Hiroshima. Lo quería para sí, y no podía tenerlo.

—Además, Kashuu es... algo egocéntrico, no me agradan mucho esos modelos.

—Como digas, no era necesario levantar la voz.

Replicó Heshikiri, mirando al frente. Lo que faltaba, ahora estaba alterado.

—Bien, cancelaré el trabajo. Si sé de algo más, te avisaré.

El resto del camino, Hasebe guardó silencio.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de Shokudaikiri, lo ayudó con su equipaje y subieron ambos a su piso. Dejó las maletas en el suelo de la entrada y lo miró.

—¿Se te ofrece algo más?

El de parche lo miró, ladeando la cabeza.

—¿No querías comer conmigo?

—No sería prudente ahora. Disfruta del resto del día.

Hasebe hizo una reverencia, sonreía cortésmente como siempre.

—Si necesitas algo más, sólo avísame.

Dijo, antes de tomar su abrigo, girarse y caminar hacia la puerta.

—Esto... ¿Sucede algo?

Preguntó Mitsutada, contrariado.

—En absoluto. No te preocupes.

La voz de Hasebe no dejaba ver nada, era un profesional y estaba trabajando.

—Por cierto, ¿hablaste con el hijo de Hikoshiro-san?

Preguntó, mirando su reloj.

—Tengo que reunirme con él en la tarde, ¿te dio alguna respuesta?

—Dijo que él hablaría con su padre.

—Bien, entonces queda en sus manos ver qué quiere hacer. Asegúrate de comer bien estos días, estaré en la ciudad hasta el jueves. Tengo que ir al norte a visitar a mi madre, se siente un poco sola.

Finalizó, haciendo otra reverencia.

—Hasebe...

Mtisutada pronunció su nombre con un dejo de dolor.

—¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó el aludido, volteándose hacia él. Conocía esa voz, ahí venía un descargo.

—¿No me puedes decir qué te pasa? No soy estúpido, te conozco, estás enfadado.

Shokudaikiri parecía a punto de quebrarse, pero se mantenía en una pieza.

—¿Por qué debería estar enfadado? No has hecho nada para molestarme.

Respondió el rubio, levantando una ceja.

—Tú volviste apagado y fastidioso de ese viaje. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Mitsutada?

Éste frunció el ceño.

—¿Fastidioso? Yo no estoy de mal humor.

—Por eso respondiste como respondiste cuando te di los detalles del trabajo. No te dije en ningún momento que debías hacerlo, sabes que no pasaría por encima de tu autoridad aunque eso signifique perder trabajos grandes o bien pagados.

Hasebe resopló.

—Desde que lo dejamos en el aeropuerto estás extraño. No quiero meterme en tu vida, pero quisiera que al menos tuvieses la entereza de responder a los detalles de tus compromisos, así sea para rechazarlos.

—No me agrada Kashuu, ¿está bien? Por eso no quiero trabajar con él.

Shokudaikiri caminó por la casa para dirigirse a la cocina. Tenía bebida allí, pero se contuvo para sacarla del refrigerador.

—Vaya, eso es nuevo.

Hasebe dio largos pasos tras él, mirándolo.

—¿Acaso se conocen de algún otro lugar? ¿O es que no te gusta por lo que escuchaste de él?

Preguntó el mánager. Sabía a qué había ido Mitsutada a la cocina.

El actor sonrió, aunque fue una sonrisa forzada mientras se sostenía sobre sus palmas contra el borde de la mesada.

—Lo vi en un evento, nos presentaron, es un ególatra. ¿Feliz?

Preguntó sardónicamente.

—Bien, entonces así será. Gracias por darme los pormenores.

Hasebe lo miró fijamente.

—Le diré entonces a su agente que no estás interesado en trabajar con él ni ahora ni nunca.

Dijo aquello con la diplomacia que lo caracterizaba, pues allí se iba una oportunidad de dinero fácil y poco sacrificada. Si bien un video de ambos beneficiaría más a Kashuu que a Mitsutada, la agencia había propuesto un contrato altísimo.

—Lamento haber llegado a esto.

Añadió, tanteando a su representado. El de cabello azul rió amargamente.

—No lo lamentes.

Le dio la espalda para buscar una copa. Definitivamente iba a necesitar un poco de valor.

—¿Vas a beber?

Preguntó Heshikiri con tono seco.

—¿Qué está pasando, Mitsutada?

Una exhalación que sonó más bien como un suspiro ocupó los labios del más alto.

—Lo siento, Hasebe. Lo siento tanto...

Abrió la nevera, sacando la botella de vino que nunca había terminado.

—Sé que soy una molestia... Sé que soy un desastre. Pero... por favor, no te vayas... No tengo a nadie más que a ti. Ésa es la verdad...

Hasebe exhaló, mirando a un costado.

—¿Qué pasó en el viaje, Mitsutada?

Preguntó acercándose a él. Tomó dos copas del mueble.

—Más te vale que sea tinto.

Advirtió, sacándose el abrigo. Para su pesar, era vino blanco.

—Nada. No ocurrió nada...

Mitsutada llevó la botella hasta la mesa junto al sofá y se echó en él sin cuidado, descansando la cabeza en el respaldo.

—Me comporté como siempre, yo... realmente... realmente no sé por qué te pedí que hicieras esto, no sé qué esperaba.

Admitió dolorosamente. Hasebe siempre tenía razón en lo que le decía, pero él era tan obstinado que no daba el brazo a torcer.

—El chico es especial, él... no fue criado con mucho amor, sabes. Su abuela parece haberle inculcado ideas muy extremas y su padre ni siquiera sabe nada sobre él. Hablé mucho con él, lo llevé a diferentes lugares, cuando sentí que podía depositar confianza en él lo dejé salir solo... Se comportó muy bien por su cuenta, es algo arisco, pero con el correr de los días se abrió poco a poco y antes de regresar ya nos llevábamos bien.

—¿Entonces?

Preguntó Hasebe, sirviendo ambas copas. El vino olía increíblemente bien.

—¿Te quedaste conforme con el viaje? ¿Obtuviste lo que buscabas?

Añadió, dándole la copa al otro.

—Tu personalidad es recta y firme y eres agradable por naturaleza. Sabía que era solamente eso, querías saber más de él antes de trabajar juntos, ¿no?

Finalizó, ufano, dando un sorbo corto al vino.

—Él...

Empezó Shokudaikiri. Se debatió entre contarlo o no, pero daba igual. Hasebe era mucho más listo que él mismo, lo descubriría tarde o temprano.

—La primera noche lo reprendí por estar con su teléfono y su computadora, le dije que si estaba con alguien no debía comportarse como si estuviera solo. Me tocó...

Exhaló al recordarlo.

—Reconoció mi cuerpo palmo a palmo, sin vergüenza, sin pudor. Le dije que se detuviera porque no lo había llevado para eso y durante varios días todo se tranquilizó, hasta la última noche...

Hasebe escuchó aquello, sorprendido. ¿El jefe le había mentido? ¿Acaso el muchacho era una especie de acosador?

—¿La última noche?

Repitió. El vino tardó en pasar por su garganta.

—Cuando estábamos cenando, me preguntó. Le dije que quería que fuese mi fotógrafo, que quería intentar algo nuevo. Accedió... Fuimos a dormir y, cuando desperté, me estaba abrazando. Él solo había venido a mí...

Se cubrió el rostro con la mano. Sus hombros temblaban. Hasebe inhaló profundamente.

—Ya me parecía... hablaré con Hikoshiro-san.

Frunció el ceño, pensativo.

—¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ése? Es un atrevido.

—No... No quiero que le digas nada.

Pidió Shokudaikiri, compungido.

—¿Por qué lo cubres?

Preguntó directamente el mánager.

—Mitsutada, si hace esas cosas, ¿de qué sería capaz después? ¿Dices que te tocó y que después se metió en tu cama a dormir contigo? El muchacho es un mentiroso, le mintió a su padre sobre sus preferencias y nos engañó a todos con su actitud. Ya me parecía que no encajaba una cosa con la otra...

El de cabello azul agitó la cabeza.

—No es como crees...

Tragó muy duro, buscando la copa a tientas.

—Hasebe, yo...

Se bebió todo el contenido de una sola vez.

—Creo que me he enamorado de él...

—¿Qué?

Cuestionó Hasebe, sin creerlo. Intentaba comprender qué sucedía.

—Oye... Espera... ¿Amor? ¿De qué hablas? Apenas lo conoces, Mitsutada... ¿de qué estás hablando? Creo que estás confundiendo las cosas.

Trató de poner sus ideas en orden.

—¿Te gustó cuando te tocó? ¿Cuando lo encontraste en tu cama?

—No se trata de eso, Hasebe... No es por lo físico.

Shokudaikiri no sabía cómo explicarse.

—Olvida la etiqueta, ¿qué harías con él si estuvieses solo, aquí mismo, con Ookurikara frente a ti? ¿Qué harías, Mitsutada?

El actor parecía estar sufriendo.

—No lo sé... No lo sé...

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Se sentía ahogado. Hasebe lo levantó por los hombros con cuidado.

—Mitsutada... cálmate, cálmate y piensa...

Pidió, buscando su único ojo para mirarlo.

—¿Qué quieres de él?

Shokudaikiri lo miraba ausentemente, perdido.

—Él... Lo quiero a él...

—¿Qué quieres de él? ¿Para qué lo quieres cerca?

Heshikiri preguntaba aquello con un tono de voz suave, mirándolo fijamente. Le hablaba como quien amaestraba a una fiera salvaje. En estado de nervios, Shokudaikiri era parecido a eso.

—Quiero estar a su lado... Tenerlo entre mis brazos.

Confesó al fin el del parche, cerrando el ojo con un suspiro.

—Ese chico necesita que lo amen...

Hasebe lo miró, totalmente desarmado. Por primera vez en años se había quedado sin nada que decir.

Recuperó el habla cuando pensó con rapidez.

—Mitsutada...

Murmuró con dulzura, acercándose a él para abrazarlo.

—La forma en que se aferraba a mí...

Susurró Shokudaikiri, inmóvil en ese abrazo que lo había contenido tantas veces.

—Estaba completamente desesperado... y en cuanto recobró la consciencia... volvió a poner esos muros entre nosotros... La amargura que sentí cuando... cuando lo vi volver a la defensiva...

El de cabello ceniza miró al otro, frotando su espalda con suavidad. ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?

—Mitsutada...

Ahora estaba preocupado. Si era algo físico, era solucionable; una noche en un hotel de esos empalagosos y un par de condones lo arreglarían, pero no, había algo más allí. Mitsutada jamás hablaba así de nadie.

—Ah...

El actor se aflojó entre esos brazos, perdiendo todo sostén por sí mismo.

—Te juro que no quería que esto pasara...

—Lo sé.

Hasebe tragó saliva, mirando el suelo.

—¿Crees... que eres capaz de seguir adelante con esto? ¿Con él trabajando a tu lado?

—Quiero tenerlo a mi lado...

La sonrisa de Mitsutada era devastadora.

—No importa cómo... Lo necesito... Hasebe, yo... me enamoré de él...

—Mitsutada... esto es tu trabajo... y eres un adulto. Prométeme... Júrame por el ojo que te queda que no dejarás que esto se salga de control.

Imploró el mánager, apretando las manos sobre sus piernas.

—No... No lo haré.

Shokudaikiri se restregó el rostro con las manos.

—Mi vida es mi vida y mi trabajo es aparte. Lo sabes.

—Creo en ti... con todo mi ser.

Murmuró Hasebe, resoplando. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—No desperdiciaré todo nuestro trabajo. No te preocupes por eso.

—Creo en ti.

Repitió Heshikiri. Cerró los ojos; aquello había sido demasiada información.

—Mitsutada... Si el chico aceptó, de ahora en más estarás más tiempo con él... Ookurikara sabe... ¿Sabe algo de lo que tú sientes por él?

El aludido negó con la cabeza.

—No le he dicho nada. No le he demostrado nada.

Hasebe pensó que eso era una ventaja, al menos el chico no estaba al tanto.

—Bien, será mejor que no le digas nada todavía, no hasta saber qué es lo que él quiere realmente contigo.

El hombre bajó la mirada, pensativo. Ookurikara tenía diecinueve años, Mitsutada tenía treinta. La diferencia de edad era grande.

—Si fuese un adulto, sería sencilo... pero es un chico, un adolescente.

—No haré nada estúpido. Te lo prometo.

Mitsutada se libró de él para buscar más vino.

Heshikiri guardó silencio, mirando al otro mientras bebía. Sólo hacía eso cuando se encontraba nervioso, superado por la situación.

Miró hacia el suelo nuevamente.

—Está bien. Hablaré con Hikoshiro-san para hacerlo oficial.

Shokudaikiri asintió, dejando al fin la copa.

—Perdóname... Te distraje de tus responsabilidades...

Se lamentó, cubriéndose el ojo con el brazo.

—Se supone que soy un adulto...

—Somos amigos.

Hasebe apretó su hombro.

—Si tienes un problema, entonces hay que solucionarlo.

El mánager sonrió, Shokudaikiri era más que trabajo para él. Era como el hermano que jamás había tenido; no quería que nada lo dañara, ahora que seguía la senda del destino rebelde que había elegido.

—Oye... ¿En verdad es tan pesado ese Kashuu? Y yo creía que era agradable. Bueno, las personas así de bonitas nunca son lo que parecen...

Rió con suavidad, intentando hacer amena la charla.

—Tenías razón... Estaba siendo poco profesional.

Admitió Shokudaikiri, acomodándose mejor en el asiento.

—Dile al agente de Kashuu que trabajaré con él.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

Respondió el rubio, sonriéndole como haría un hermano mayor, un padre quizás.

—Olvídalo, no hay problema. Mi esposa era como Kashuu, me engatusó con esa cara hermosa y al final sólo quería un niño para no ser menos que sus amigas del club de tenis...

Hasebe se sirvió un poco más de aquel vino, pero Mitsutada negó con la cabeza al interrumpirlo.

—No. Lo haré... No me cuesta nada.

Se puso de pie, caminando alrededor de la habitación.

—Son como las cuatro de la tarde y te dejé sin almuerzo. ¿Quieres que ordene algo?

Preguntó, mirándolo con expresión cansada.

—Olvídalo. Siéntate ahí, te cocinaré.

Ordenó, arremangándose la camisa.

—¿Qué se te antoja? Nada de comida chatarra, una semana lejos de mí y seguro hiciste lo que quisiste.

—Comí apropiadamente. Cocina lo que gustes... Sé que comer algo que tú prepares será más sabroso que el plato del chef más renombrado.

—¿Eso fue sarcasmo? Eres insufrible a veces, eh.

Se quejó Hasebe, buscando los ingredientes para cocinar. Al menos así dejarían de pensar en aquella situación que prometía volverse más densa que el mismo frío del invierno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos, amigos, en este viernes donde Shokudaikiri regresa con más dudas que certezas... ¡Aunque la única certeza que tiene es la que desencadenará todos los giros de esta historia!  
> Abrazos, ¡hasta el próximo viernes!


	7. Contacto

_"Del latín 'contactus', es la acción y efecto de tocarse dos o más cosas o personas. Para que exista el contacto tiene que haber algún tipo de relación vínculo, enlace o encuentro"._

 

Algunos días pasaron desde el regreso de Hiroshima, y finalmente Hasebe había partido como programara. Había dejado a Mitsutada con mil recomendaciónes, pero la más importante había sido que se controlara cuando el hijo del jefe estuviera cerca. Sabía que Mitsutada no intentaría nada sin el consentimiento del chico; lo que le preocupaba era justamente que el chico accediera. Era muy pequeño y parecía estar muy confundido.

Hasebe no había nacido ayer y había visto a demasiados jóvenes de la edad de Ookurikara, sobreprotegidos o expuestos en exceso, indecisos o decididos en la dirección equivocada. Sólo podía confiar en que Shokudaikiri manejaría la situación con la madurez que lo caracterizaba para no regresar y encontrar el mundo en llamas.

 

Fue así que, dos días después de la partida de Hasebe, Hikoshiro citó a su hijo en su lujosa oficina casera. Tenía que discutir con él acerca del departamento que le había alquilado, sus honorarios y su mensualidad.

—No te demores demasiado, tengo cosas que hacer en el centro.

Ookurikara se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la oficina del hombre, cruzado de piernas mientras se revisaba parte de las escamas pintadas de su dragón. Había sanado con increíble rapidez.

—Te dije que pararas con esa tontería de los tatuajes. Nadie va a contratarte si tienes el cuerpo dibujado.

Reprendió el adulto, cruzando la sala para sentarse frente a su hijo.

—Bien... El apartamento se encuentra en esta dirección.

Dijo, entregándole un papelito.

—Me ocuparé de la renta y los servicios, además de la mensualidad que ya tienes, y el año próximo te inscribiré en el registro de trabajadores de la agencia para que puedas cobrar un sueldo. Mientras tanto, iré guardando registros para que quede constancia de los trabajos pagos que hayas realizado.

Hikoshiro miró de reojo al muchacho, buscando la manera de elaborar su siguiente frase.

—¿Entonces es oficial que vas a trabajar con Shokudaikiri-san?

—¿No te lo dijo él o el estirado con el que trabaja?

Respondió el impertinente muchacho, levantando una ceja. Ookurikara tenía la misma mirada de su madre, sus ojos color ámbar vibraban en esa piel oscura que Hikoshiro le había heredado.

—Si ya está todo decidido, no me hagas perder el tiempo.

Le sustuvo la mirada por largo rato al hombre. Su padre le importaba poco y nada, al igual que el trabajo; pero entendía que había gente que tenía que ganarse la vida de formas peores, como Mitsutada, o esforzarse por trabajar. En su idea egocéntrica de la vida cómoda, donde Ookurikara lo tenía planeado pues no viviría más de cuarenta años, tenía que sobrevivir hasta llegar a ese número. Sin dinero, sería imposible.

—No te preocupes, no te haré quedar mal.

Hikoshiro se levantó a servirse un poco de whisky.

—¿Cuál es tu meta en la vida, Ookurikara?

Preguntó, muy severo.

—¿Acaso no te tomas nada en serio?

—¿Te importa?

El chico se estiró hacia atrás, resoplando.

—Otra vez estás bebiendo... Si te vas a poner a darme sermones por asuntos que no tienen que ver con tu cuerpo, entonces haz algo para ser digno de respeto. Siempre que vengo, estás tomando.

Reprochó con desdén. Aquello había sido exactamente lo que la madre de Ookurikara le había dicho cuando su insistencia para que Hikoshiro atendiera al niño se había vuelto un infierno. El hijo que ya no recordaba a su madre estaba repitiendo su camino.

—No seas irrespetuoso, Ookurikara.

Hikoshiro lo miró con expresión de extrema seriedad.

—Tienes suerte de tener algo en qué trabajar, los muchachos de tu edad matarían por tener las facilidades que tú tienes. Al menos haz algo de provecho.

Se bebió de un trago su vaso.

—Y si bebo es asunto mío, tengo edad para beber y aprecio las buenas bebidas.

—No te metas en mis asuntos y yo no me meteré en los tuyos. Además, ya dije que lo iba a hacer, no es mi estilo dejar los asuntos a medias y desentenderme.

Lo miró intenciónalmente al responder.

—¿Algo más que quieras decir?

Preguntó, colocándose los anteojos de descanso. Últimamente, su vista se había debilitado.

—No tengo que decirte que no hagas estupideces, ¿no?

Hikoshiro sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y la dejó sobre la mesita ratona.

—Es la tarjeta de acceso al edificio y al apartamento. No la pierdas.

Se dirigió hacia su escritorio, vaso en mano, y se sentó en su sillón favorito mientras abría unas carpetas.

El moreno tomó la tarjeta, observándola con atención. La guardo en su bolsillo sin hablar mucho más.

—Yo no hago estupideces. Mientras nadie me moleste ni se meta en mi trabajo, no habrá problemas.

Comentó finalmente.

—Me voy.

Hikoshiro lo despachó con un movimiento de su mano, sin dejar de mirar los papeles desplegados sobre la mesa.

El moreno caminó por la casa al abandonar la oficina. Allí vivían Hikoshiro y su esposa (una mujer con más linaje que cualquiera de sus conocidos). Miraba todo con cuidado, la conocía de pies a cabeza.

Ookurikara iba una vez por semana allí a buscar dinero para comer y manejarse en la ciudad. Hikoshiro había insistido en darle una extensión de su tarjeta de crédito pero aquello sólo era una forma más de controlar en qué y dónde se gastaba el dinero.

Se preguntó en ese momento si su madre habría sido igual que él, si la esposa también la habría mirado con distancia cuando le diera la espalda o si simplemente habría fingido estar ocupada en algo para ignorarla. Eso lo tenía sin cuidado; las personas no le interesaban.

El joven caminó hacia la entrada, donde había dejado su motocicleta, se colocó el casco y abandonó la propiedad.

El departamento que le habían conseguido quedaba cerca de la agencia, en medio de la ciudad; otra cosa que le molestaba. Estaba cerca de la zona de restaurantes lujosos de la capital, por donde desfilaban diferentes estrellas de cualquier ámbito para disfrutar de la gastronomía cara e internaciónal. Unas calles más allá, comenzaba el distrito de Shinjuku; la zona era muy cara. Ese apartamento debía costar una fortuna.

Ookurikara contempló aquello con pesar. Le gustaba la tranquilidad y el gozo del silencio y esa zona sólo era una extensión más del suplicio de todos los días.

Dejó la motocicleta en el estaciónamiento y caminó un poco. Se daba cuenta de cómo la gente lo miraba apenas pisara la calle. Algunas chicas murmuraron al verlo. ¿Sería por su piel oscura, el color de sus ojos o aquel tatuaje de dragón que le había traído más de un problema?

No le interesaba. En ese momento, un recuerdo volvió a su mente, acompañado por una imagen de una gigantografía que rezaba "Mitsutada: el novio de las mujeres japonesas". La foto era una de las suyas y, en ella, Shokudaikiri se encontraba sonriendo a la cámara, estirando la mano con un ramo de rosas blancas, puras.

No había editado casi nada de esas fotos. Era increíble el poder que Mitsutada tenía, además de su increíble aspecto. Miró por un largo rato aquella foto, pestañeando, como si estuviese hipnotizado por un falso ídolo.

 

La noche siguiente a aquella difícil conversación de padre e hijo, Shokudaikiri se hallaba solo en su departamento, mirando televisión con expresión ausente. Esperaba el delivery que había pedido hacía exactamente una hora y bebía té con la parsimonia de un anciano retirado.

De alguna forma, extrañaba a Hasebe y no podía negarlo. Se sonrió al caer en la cuenta de tal situación. Hasebe era parte de su vida, la guía que le hacía avanzar con seguridad en un camino escarpado, lleno de obstáculos.

Cerca de las nueve, el timbre del portero electrónico sonó y el recepciónista le anunció a un visitante (por orden de Hasebe, nadie subía a verlo sin anunciarse en la entrada).

Ookurikara se encontraba en el vestíbulo, esperando a que lo dejaran subir. El jefe de editores de la agencia, un hombre enorme que hablaba empalagosamente con delicados ademanes casi femeninos, le había dicho que Shokudaikiri colecciónaba cada registro de su trabajo profesional y le había pedido que llevara aquellas fotos al actor, ya que vivían cerca. Ookurikara había accedido con tal de salir de allí; ese hombre tan alto y mujeril parecía tener otras intenciónes.

—Que suba.

Mitsutada suspiró luego de colgar el portero. Su comida tendría que esperar.

El muchacho subió hasta el quinto piso y se quedó frente a la puerta, tocó el timbre y esperó.

Había salido hacía un par de horas de la agencia, el día había sido aburrido pero sin lugar a dudas ese trabajo no era algo para tomarse a la ligera. El fotógrafo principal regresaría en una semana, por lo que se encontraba aprendiendo con el número dos de la agencia, un rubio chillón que hablaba mas de lo que debía.

Cuando Mitsutada abrió la puerta, sin siquiera pararse a ver se quién se trataba, sintió que el corazón se le iba a los pies. Allí, frente a él, se encontraba ese muchacho tan atractivo, tan distante... tan deseado.

El rostro del adulto se tiñó de un suave rojo y su ojo observó a Ookurikara como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía.

—K... Kuri-chan... Qué sorpresa. Pasa, por favor.

Se hizo a un lado para abrir la puerta del todo, tratando de mantener la compostura.

El moreno lo miró fijamente, como un cachorro de gato que no sentía desconfianza. Dio un par de pasos y escrutó el interior del departamento. En cuanto puso un un pie allí, el aroma de Mitsutada lo abrazó, empujándolo al abismo mas íntimo de sus fantasías. Si no cayó de rodillas, inconsciente por aquella erótica sensación, fue por que sabía que estaba frente a él, que no debía bajar la guardia.

—Permiso.

Murmuró, sintiendo que la puerta detrás de él se cerraba.

Shokudaikiri se acomodó la ropa a espaldas del muchacho, lo había pescado de "entrecasa". ¡Ojalá se hubiese arreglado un poco antes de abrir la puerta!

—Siéntate, siéntate, por favor.

Lo guió a la amplia sala, apagando de inmediato el televisor.

—¿Puedo servirte algo? ¿Algo de beber?

Preguntó atentamente, con una sonrisa.

—No... Estoy bien.

Respondió el visitante, tragando saliva al mirarlo. ¡Con qué facilidad podía pasar de lucir como una persona cualquiera al exquisito hombre que conocía! Miró de reojo al mas alto; sus mejillas se calentaban.

—Me dieron tu dirección en la agencia, no tenían tu numero para avisar que vendría... o, bueno, no quisieron dármelo.

—Oh.

Mitsutada se quedó de pie junto al sillón más grande de la sala.

—Es que nadie tiene mi número personal, Hasebe se encarga de tomar todas las llamadas.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, recuperó su porte de siempre. Sonrió galantemente y lo miró con cariño.

—Puedo dártelo si lo necesitas, no tengo problema con eso.

—No lo necesito.

Cortó el moreno, buscando algo dentro de su mochila. No quería mirarlo, estaba seguro de que caería en algún abismo del infierno si lo hacía. Respiró profundamente hasta encontrar la carpeta donde tenía las fotos.

—Vine a traerte esto.

Le entregó aquello, estudiándolo por algunos segundos. Allí, Mitsutada parecía un rey en su reino, un dios dentro de su propia creación. Las luces tenues del apartamento sólo hacían más irreal esa atmósfera.

—¿Eh?

Shokudaikiri tomó la carpeta de las manos del muchacho, pero no la abrió ni la miró.

—¿Te pidieron que lo hicieras? Podía ir a recogerlo yo mismo.

—Estás de vacaciónes, ¿no?

Preguntó Ookurikara, bajando la mirada. Sus entrañas se apretaban con muchísima fuerza.

—Estoy viviendo cerca de aquí, no importa. Jiroutachi-san me dijo que las colecciónas, ¿no?

Mitsutada pareció volver en sí en ese momento. Abrió la carpeta y observó su contenido.

—¡Ah! Son las fotos de la sesión del novio... Sí, guardo todo mi trabajo... Muchas, muchas gracias.

Replicó con un tono cortés y meloso, mirándolo con sincera alegría.

—Creo que es una de las mejores sesiones que me han hecho, tú definitivamente captaste algo que nadie más pudo ver en mí.

Ookurikara desvió la mirada, pestañeando un par de veces. Apretó los labios con suavidad antes de hablar.

—No... No es nada.

Dijo, tragando duro. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir felicitaciónes.

—¿Para qué quieres los duplicados de las fotos? ¿No es más fácil comprar las revistas?

El hombre se sentó en el sillón más amplio, revisando las fotos con cuidado.

—Me gustan más las fotografías. Las revistas ocupan espacio y además no me interesa el resto de los temas.

Ookurikara pudo decir miles de cosas en ese momento, como "Porque eres un vanidoso" o "Eres tan egocéntrico", pero no dijo nada. Como un niño que había llevado su libreta de calificaciónes a sus padres, esperaba la opinión, esperaba las palabras de Shokudaikiri. Por primera vez esa noche, y desde que habían regresado de Hiroshima, Ookurikara lo miró atentamente.

Varios minutos, largos y agónicos, transcurrieron en el silencio de la sala. Mitsutada miraba cada fotografía largamente, incluso regresaba atrás si quería volver sobre algo que no había observado bien. Notó con satisfacción que las fotografías que le había dedicado a Ookurikara no se encontraban presentes en la selección final.

—Sin duda tienes una capacidad de ver el mundo que asombra, Kuri-chan.

Dijo al fin, cerrando la carpetita para sostenerla entre sus brazos, en una suerte de débil abrazo.

—Extraes la belleza de un objeto como si se tratara de tirar de un hilo suelto en una prenda. Desarmas al objeto por completo y lo reconstruyes con tu mirada. Eres... Sinceramente, eres un artista.

Una vez más le dirigió esa sonrisa cargada de cálido afecto.

Ookurikara volvió a correr la mirada; sintió que temblaba. Sus ojos ardían, por algún motivo sus ojos se volvieron cálidos. Fue en ese momento, en ese simple segundo en el que Ookurikara subió los ojos al de Mitsutada y lo miró, casi entre las sombras, detrás de las murallas de su persona y las capas que lo separaban del mundo.

Lo miró con ojos colmados de lágrimas, sin pestañear ni decir una palabra. Sin mover ni un músculo más que los de sus globos oculares, Ookurikara lo miró desde detrás de sus defensas.

Los ojos llorosos preocuparon a Shokudaikiri.

—¿Kuri-chan...?

Se levantó de improviso, dejando la carpeta sobre el asiento. Atravesó el espacio que lo separaba del muchacho a grandes zancadas de sus largas piernas y se quedó a su lado.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kuri-chan? ¿Acaso dije algo que te ofendiera?

Éste lo miraba, sus labios estaban entreabiertos. Estaba conmociónado, sorprendido. Algo dentro de él se derramó, como aquel día en Hiroshima, en la cama, cuando lo abrazó.

—¿Shokudaikiri-san?

El portero eléctrico llamó nuevamente. El de cabello azul dejó ir un suspiro resignado cuando escuchó la voz del recepciónista. Su hermoso momento se había quebrado en mil pedazos.

—Espérame, ¿sí?

Pidió, acariciando suavemente el hombro de Ookurikara. Rápidamente se acercó a la puerta y autorizó a subir al muchacho del delivery, saliendo del departamento para esperarlo, y también para enfriar su cabeza.

—Calma, Shokudaikiri... Calma.

Se dijo, cerrando el ojo.

Ookurikara habría querido sostenerlo para que no se fuera; sin embargo, su cuerpo no reacciónó. Sólo cuando Mitsutada estuvo fuera se percató de que estaba llorando. Miró sus manos ligeramente sudadas y buscó en todas las direcciónes el lugar donde podía estar el baño. No quería meterse a husmear dentro de la casa de otra persona.

¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo? Se puso de pie, tomando su mochila con inusitada fuerza; tenia que huir de allí.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y el dueño de casa entraba con el paquete de la comida.

—Pedí algo para cenar, ¿me acom...

Su rostro y su voz se congelaron en el momento en que regresó, al ver que Ookurikara estaba pronto a marcharse.

—Kuri-chan...

Susurró, bajando el brazo donde llevaba el paquete.

—Baño....

Dijo éste, aclarándose la garganta. Respiró con cierta urgencia aunque sin sonido.

—¿Dónde... está el baño?

Preguntó, dándole la espalda. No quería que lo viera así, no de ese modo... tan vulnerable, tan increíblemente frágil.

Shokudaikiri dejó la comida sobre la mesita de la entrada y se acercó al muchacho, tomándolo por los hombros para girarlo y enfrentarlo.

—Kuri-chan, por favor, dime qué sucede... ¿Hice algo que te molestara?

Preguntó lentamente, con voz acongojada.

Ookurikara bajó la vista, se negaba a mirarlo. Sentía que sus ojos todavía estaban colmados, llenos. Las manos del moreno se apoyaron en el pecho del adulto, no supo por qué motivo.

¿Quería alejarlo de su mundo, el que había destruido hacía unos minutos? ¿O simplemente las murallas de hierro comenzaban a caer?

Ookurikara negó con la cabeza.

—No... No es nada.

—Estás llorando...

Las manos gentiles de Shokudaikiri lo acariciaban con aliviador cariño.

—Por favor... Dime si hice algo mal.

El moreno levantó los ojos lentamente, enfocando su mirada en la del hombre. Sintió que necesitaba más, que su toque no era suficiente. Dio un paso adelante, tragando saliva.

—Tú... ¿Tú qué piensas de mí?

Preguntó. Sus manos tomaron las muñecas de Mitsutada, apretándoselas casi sin fuerza. Eran grandes, de poderosos huesos.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Mitsutada?

El único ojo del adulto centelleaba como una pepita de oro, habiendo superado la intriga inicial de que Ookurikara fuese casi el único que lo llamaba por ese nombre.

—Todo lo que tú quieras darme.

Dijo aquello con voz grave, casi en un susurro.

El moreno lo observó entonces, respirando con lentitud. Como una bestia calmada, en paz por el embrujo de un hechicero, Ookurikara se acercó mas a él.

—No hay nada dentro de mí, nada.

Murmuró. Hablaban en un tono íntimo, algo que sólo ellos pudiesen oír.

—Si quieres… Si quieres algo, tendrás que crearlo primero...

Los párpados de Ookurikara descendieron lentamente, afilando su mirada mientras aflojaba su agarre en las muñecas del adulto. Ya no le importaban sus lágrimas.

—Dame algo, para después quitármelo...

Shokudaikiri sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba intensamente al escucharlo. Sus dedos viajaron desde los hombros del chico hasta la base de su cuello, a las fuertes mandíbulas, a las orejas pequeñas.

—Jamás te quitaría nada de lo que te diese. Porque te lo entregaría por propia voluntad...

Sus labios estaban muy cerca de los de Ookurikara.

Éste llevó sus manos lentamente al cuello de Shokudaikiri. Era increíble la naturalidad con la que se acomodaban en el cuerpo del otro. El moreno cerró los ojos, inclinando la cabeza.

—Destrúyeme... Destruye mi mundo...

Murmuró, antes de dar el último paso. Su boca tocó la del adulto como una brisa, acarició esos labios rosados con los suyos propios.

Una explosión tuvo lugar en aquel instante. Shokudaikiri tomó con firmeza al muchacho por la cintura con una mano y por la nuca con la otra. Lo pegó a su cuerpo, besándolo con un ímpetu que escapaba a su controlado ser.

Hikoshiro Ookurikara había muerto ese momento, había descendido al infierno más profundo, el más oscuro, y había renacido al mismo tiempo. Sintió esas manos tocándolo, esa boca besándolo y entendió todo. Comprendió de qué se trataba la vida, sintió que descubría nuevamente sus brazos, sus manos.

Entendió todo y lo olvidó en un instante. Sus labios se movían lentamente, rodeando aquel cuello con sus brazos. Olvidó como respirar y Mitsutada, reclamándolo como un tesoro para sí mismo, respiró por ambos.

Ése sería, para el resto de su vida, su primer beso.

—Mitsutada...

Murmuró sobre los labios del hombre. Sus dedos se enredaban en su cabello.

El adulto lo miraba, maravillado, extasiado. Esos labios tan suaves, tan dulces, lo llevaban a un infierno donde la locura era moneda corriente.

—Eres precioso.

Susurró, sin cortar el contacto visual.

—Kuri-chan...

Llamó una vez más, volviendo a besarlo, esta vez de manera más tranquila.

Ookurikara lo besó, respondió todas las veces a aquel contacto. Siempre se había preguntado por qué las personas hacían esas cosas, ¿por qué conectaban unos con otros? Observó a Mitsutada y lo entendió. Las personas lo hacían para escapar de la soledad, lo hacían para saber que estaban vivas.

Libertad, eso fue lo que Ookurikara sintió en ese momento, en cada beso que compartía con él.

—Mitsutada...

Repetía su nombre como si fuese una especie de mantra, como si fuese un fiel y Shokudaikiri una deidad.

—Mitsutada.

Susurró por última vez, abrazándolo gentilmente.

Allí, de pie junto a la puerta de su hogar, en la penumbra del vestíbulo, Shokudaikiri sintió que su corazón se fundía. Que se deshacía como si estuviese hecho del material más endeble, para construirse y secarse en una forma completamente nueva. Allí, sosteniendo entre sus brazos largos a ese joven que había perturbado su mente, Shokudaikiri se percató de que esos besos habían sido los primeros que diera sólo por amor.

No dijo nada. Sólo acarició la cabeza de cabello oscuro con sus manos suaves.

Ookurikara podía escuchar el corazón del adulto golpeando su oído. Lo sintió hermoso, perfecto y real. Se quedó quieto, respirando con lentitud por unos minutos que parecieron eternos. Podía dormirse así, junto a él.

De fondo se escuchaba el llamado del celular del adulto.

—Ven...

Susurró éste, llevándolo hacia el sofá de la sala. Lo sentó despacio, mirándolo con infinito cariño, mientras se agachaba a tomar su teléfono.

—¿Hola...?

La persona que llamaba era uno de los publicistas de la agencia, comentándole acerca de un trabajo que podría interesarle; y ya que Hasebe no estaba disponible, era mejor contactarlo directamente.

Ookurikara se tomó ese instante para calmarse, para controlar su mente, su corazón. Miraba hacia abajo.

Buscó una de las manos de Mitsutada, apretándola con la suya.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, por favor, contáctese con mi mánager en cuanto él regrese. No, yo estoy de vacaciónes. ¿Eh? Por favor, no tenga cuidado. Hasta luego.

Luego de colgar el teléfono, dirigió toda su atención al muchacho.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Kuri-chan?

Preguntó con expresión afable.

—N-No.

Balbuceó éste, soltando despacio aquella mano. Sus ojos se fueron al suelo.

—Entonces… las fotos te parecieron bien.

Comentó, tratando de recobrar su compostura. Necesitaba volver a tener el control de sí mismo.

Mitsutada se mordió el labio, incapaz de contener los impulsos que brotaban de su pecho. Se acercó peligrosamente a Ookurikara, casi dejándolo en sombras.

—Todo está espléndido.

Dijo por lo bajo, mirándolo intensamente.

El moreno devolvió esa mirada, respirando en silencio. Su cuerpo parecía arder al tenerlo tan cerca. Cerró los ojos en mitad del éxtasis.

—No es nada...

Respondió, levantando su mano para tocar la perfecta nariz de Shokudaikiri. La delineó desde el puente hasta a la punta, lisa y perfecta, tersa.

—Es operada, ¿no?

Preguntó de repente. Tenía que cambiar el tema de conversación con urgencia.

—No.

Como un astuto depredador, Mitsutada arrinconaba a su presa poco a poco, saboreando el olor de su resistencia.

—Mi rostro no tiene ninguna cirugía.

Dijo con voz ronca, acercándose más y más.

—Podría jurar que sí, la simetría de tu cara es imposible sin cirugías.

Comentó Ookurikara, retrocediendo disimuladamente en el sillón. Shokudaikiri olía diferente en ese momento, sentía un aroma distinto, como aquel día en la sesión de fotos.

Estaba ya casi contra uno de los brazos del sillón. El hombre sonrió con un dejo de lascivia.

—¿Y tú? ¿Esa piel es de solarium?

Preguntó, tocando el borde del rostro del chico con la punta de su dedo índice.

—A menos que haya un dos por uno y seamos vitalicios con mi padre.

Respondió el muchacho, temblando mientras lo tocaba.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba acostado sobre el respaldar del sillón, con Shokudaikiri encima de él. Ookurikara respiraba despacio, mirándolo. Sentía el calor del otro cerca.

Maldición, era mil veces mas erótico que en sus películas.

—¿Qué piensas tú de mí, Kuri-chan?

La voz ronca de Mitsutada era como pesado terciopelo. El joven cerró los ojos, inhalando.

—Eres el hombre más atractivo que vi en el mundo.

Replicó a media voz, sosteniéndolo por los hombros.

—Y también pienso que te estás haciendo de una idea equivocada conmigo.

Lo detuvo justo ahí, su cuerpo y el de Mitsutada estaban juntos.

—¿Sí?

Éste le sonreía con expresión de suficiencia. Se mantenía inmóvil, pero no abandonaba su posición.

—¿Qué idea debo hacerme de un hombre que no sólo responde mis besos, sino que me los pide?

—Que no soy un cualquiera.

Respondió Ookurikara, acariciando con una mano la manzana de Adán de Mitsutada, apretándola con moderada fuerza.

—Que no voy a sacarme la ropa ahora mismo y a dejarte copular conmigo como una bestia aquí mismo.

El moreno decía eso mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Y por qué crees que ése era mi plan?

Preguntó el adulto, divertido.

—Estás acostado encima de mí, estás hablándome así, mirándome como si fuese un maldito pedazo de carne.

Respondió el muchacho, soltando el cuello del adulto.

—Te podrían meter a la cárcel por hacer esto, soy menor de edad todavía.

Mitsutada seguía sonriendo de esa manera tan irritante.

—Pude hacerlo cuando estuvimos solos en Hiroshima, tuve varias oportunidades y tú me diste el momento ideal. ¿Por qué quieres negarlo ahora?

—¿Quieres acostarte conmigo?

Cuestionó el joven, escéptico.

—Eso no va a a ocurrir, ni ahora ni nunca.

Se negaba como un niño, como una criatura caprichosa. La cabeza de Ookurikara, apoyada en el sillón, se sentía cómoda. Shokudaikiri calentaba sus entrañas con fuerza. Si hubiese podido tocarlo en ese instante, lo habría sabido… Ookurikara discutía para ocultar lo que su cuerpo le gritaba.

—¿Por qué piensas que es mi objetivo?

Preguntó el del parche, moviéndose lentamente para acomodarse en una mejor posición.

—Estoy muy a gusto aquí, mirando tu linda carita, besándote esos labios deliciosos...

—¿No es lo que quieres? Vaya... porque parece todo lo contrario.

Mitsutada era un maestro en el arte de la seducción, un verdadero erudito en ese campo. Su perfume volvía loco al moreno.

—¿No habías pedido comida? Va a enfriarse.

Shokudaikiri rió con su voz cantarina.

—Tienes mucho que aprender aún, Kuri-chan.

Dijo, incorporándose para levantarse.

—No beses a un hombre si no vas a soportar las consecuencias.

—¿De qué consecuencias hablas? Nunca te dije que quisiera...

El moreno se detuvo al sentir que se levantaba, la deliciosa presión en su vientre desapareció.

—Eres insufrible.

Añadió, intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

Mitsutada ignoró aquello, tomando el paquete con la comida que había dejado en el vestíbulo y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Tarareaba una canción mientras desenvolvía el bulto blanco.

—Dime dónde está el baño.

Pidió el muchacho, frunciendo el ceño. Por algún motivo que desconocía, necesitaba correr y tirarse agua fría en la cara.

El hombre señaló vagamente hacia su derecha, donde había dos puertas. Dejaría que Ookurikara descubriera por sí mismo cuál era.

Éste gruñó. Antes de llegar al baño, se topó con la que parecía que era su habitación. Abrió despacio la puerta, asomándose.

Las luces estaban apagadas, pero era distinguible. Caminó lentamente por la habitación. La cama era enorme, de dos plazas. Podía ver las oscuras sábanas y las cortinas en tonos grises y oscuros. Se topó con su reflejo en un espejo de cuerpo entero.

Todo estaba impecable y ordenado, como si nadie viviese allí en realidad. El moreno miraba hacia atrás constantemente por si el dueño entraba.

Aquel lugar olía fuertemente a él. En la mesa de luz encontró algunos papeles, los cigarrillos que fumaba y un cenicero de cristal. Tomó uno de los cigarrillos de la caja y lo guardo en la suya propia, dentro de su bolsillo.

Antes de apartarse nuevamente, levantó la vista. Cerca de la ventaba había otra puerta, íntegramente negra, que desentonaba con el cuarto pálido. Sintió el impulso de acercarse y curiosear.

Ookurikara estaba tardando mucho, pero Mitsutada no temía ningún peligro. Más que curiosear, el chico no haría en su cuarto. Estaba completamente seguro de que no le robaría, ni de que faltaría nada en su habitación.

Se preguntó si habría comido y se respondió a sí mismo casi de inmediato. Seguro que Ookurikara había tomado un bocado breve y luego sobrevivido a lo largo del día con los cigarrillos. Dispuso dos platos y repartió la comida que había pedido, dejándole la porción más grande al muchacho.

Cuando Ookurikara salió de donde estuviera, embriagado del glamour de Shokudaikiri, volvió a la sala y tomó su mochila.

—Tengo que...

Miró a un costado, vio la comida servida en la mesa y no pudo evitar sentir que se le hacía agua la boca. La verdad era que Ookurikara casi no se hacía tiempo para comer durante el día y, cuando recordaba hacerlo, no tenía hambre.

Aquello se veía muy bien.

—¿Me acompañas?

Preguntó gentilmente el de cabello azul, de pie junto a la mesa.

—¿Estas seguro? Es tu comida.

Preguntó el moreno, frunciendo el ceño.

Por toda respuesta, Mitsutada corrió la silla donde esperaba que el muchacho se sentara.

Ookurikara bajó la mirada, tragando saliva antes de dejar su mochila nuevamente en el suelo. Dio cortos pasos hasta detenerse frente a la mesa.

Se sentó en silencio, se sentía avergonzado por alguna razón.

—¿Qué es?

Mitsutada se sentó frente a él y sirvió agua en los dos vasos.

—Yakisoba, y un poco de tempura de mariscos. Adelante, sírvete.

Ookurikara tomó los palillos, dio las gracias y comenzó a comer. La comida estaba deliciosa, o eso le pareció en ese instante. Recordaba haber desayunado en casa de Hikoshiro y el resto del dia había bebido varias latas de café de máquina, además de los cigarrillos. No supo por qué, pero devoraba aquella comida con gusto. Dejaba oír ocasionales gemidos de placer.

El hombre lo observaba disimuladamente, estudiando sus gestos, sus sonidos, sus expresiones. Qué diamante en bruto era aquel muchacho, qué hermosa materia tan primitivamente revestida de piedra y herrumbre... Deseaba pulirla, sacarle brillo y presentarla como la joya más bella de toda la tierra.

—Ya que vas a estar más cerca, puedes venir cuando quieras, siempre tengo de comer. Sólo tienes que identificarte con el recepciónista.

Ookurikara se detuvo al oír aquella voz. Había olvidado que no estaba solo.

Elevó sus ojos hacia Mitsutada, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta. Debía parecer un muerto de hambre.

—Yo como demasiado, no es una opción viable...

Shokudaikiri sonrió amablemente mientras bebía de su vaso.

—No es ningún problema. Sé cocinar, pero casi nunca siento ganas de hacerlo, así que me aprovisiono todo lo que puedo.

Volvió a servirse agua, por algún motivo estaba muy sediento.

—¿En verdad?

Inquirió el moreno, mirando a un costado. Había devorado mas de la miad de su porción.

—¿Tú... vives solo aquí?

El actor asintió lentamente.

—Hasebe me consiguió este departamento hace unos cinco años. Antes vivía con él en un pequeño apartamento en las afueras, en el mismo complejo que Tsuru-san, mi fotógrafo.

Ookurikara lo miraba mientras le explicaba.

—Es un departamento muy grande para una persona... ¿cómo te las arreglas para limpiar y todo eso?

El moreno quería preguntar por la enorme cama en la habitación, pero aquello sería una estupidez. Debía ser bastante obvio por qué la tenía, dada su profesión.

—Oh, yo no limpio. Tengo un servicio de limpieza.

Shokudaikiri dijo aquello como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Bueno, antes, cuando no tenía dinero, sí, limpiaba yo. Una vez que lo tuve, me permití ciertos lujos.

Ookurikara lo observó antes de seguir comiendo.

—Cuando uno trabaja mucho no siente ganas de ciertas cosas, ¿no?

Preguntó, examinando la comida antes de continuar. Ookurikara adoraba comer. Su metabolismo era muy rápido, por lo que, aunque ingiriera muchísima comida, no subía de peso.

—De todos modos... es un lugar enorme para una persona, es un desperdicio.

Murmuró, bebiendo agua.

—Me gusta una casa amplia, donde tenga espacio para caminar y reflexionar.

Respondió Shokudaikiri, con voz cariñosa. Miraba los objetos a su alrededor.

—Y mi ideal era, algún día, poder compartirla con alguien más.

—¿En verdad no tienes algún amante o algo así?

Preguntó Ookurikara, desconfiado. Era increíble que un hombre como ése continuara soltero.

El actor tragó lo que comía y negó con la cabeza.

—No, y nunca nadie ha pisado esta casa además de Hasebe y Tsuru-san. Bueno, y ahora tú.

Ookurikara terminó de comer y sintió algo caliente en el pecho.

—¿Qué hay en la puerta oscura de tu habitación?

Preguntó sin rodeos. Mirar a ese hombre tan hermoso le causaba una suerte de conmovedora furia.

—Conque estabas en mi cuarto.

Sonrió el adulto, mirándolo fijo.

—Me perdí buscando el baño dentro de esta casa enorme.

Respondió automáticamente el joven. Había metido la pata.

—Sí, claro...

Mitsutada rió suavemente.

—Ven.

Se puso de pie, caminando hacia la amplia habitación. Ingresó en el dormitorio y se detuvo frente a la consabida puerta, abriéndola despacio.

Ookurikara lo siguió, hechizado por la curiosidad. Observó con atención adentro del cuarto, las luces encendidas le dieron una perspectiva completa.

Cuando la puerta negra se abrió, descubrió aquel lugar. Era otro cuarto, casi del mismo tamaño del anterior. Los ojos no le alcanzaban para mirar todo lo que había allí: parecía una boutique de ropa.

El moreno observaba todo de reojo, como si pidiera permiso para entrar.

Mitsutada caminó a lo largo de las estanterías, de los exhibidores llenos de sacos, chaquetas y pilotos. Filas y filas de botas y zapatos, ordenados prolijamente por color, camisas perfectamente planchadas y dobladas y lo que parecía casi una vitrina llena de corbatas de muchos colores.

—¿Toda esta ropa… es tuya?

Curioseó Ookurikara, acercándose a una de las puertas corredizas amuradas a la pared. Dentro de la misma había más y más ropa. Abrigos y accesorios que pertenecían a a la temporada de invierno. Su mano pasó por un abrigo de cuero oscuro, con un cuello con imitación de piel en color oscuro. Era increíblemente suave.

—Es mi ropa.

Replicó Shokudaikiri, acercándose al exhibidor de las corbatas.

—Si hay algo que se debe hacer bien en la vida, eso es vestirse.

Ookurikara miró el estante. Las prendas llegaban hasta el techo y del lado contrario se hallaba una pared revestida por un enorme espejo. A su lado, un ventanal labrado de madera.

Salió rápidamente de la habitación, corriendo hasta encontrar su mochila. Luego, regresó con la cámara.

—Quítate la ropa.

Ordenó. Buscaba con la mirada entre las prendas, de espaldas a Shokudaikiri, seleccionando un par de las que se ajustaban a su idea.

—¿Eh? ¿Fotos, ahora? Pero estoy sin maquillaje...

Protestó el actor, con los brazos en jarra.

—¿Tienes maquillaje?

Demandó Ookurikara, arrojándole la ropa que había seleccionado. Dejó la cámara en el suelo y buscó en su mochila el equipo básico: una lente especial, el flash de luz fría y el trípode. Acomodó todo con presteza frente al ventanal.

—Tienes buena piel, no hay que trabajar demasiado en ella, ¿en dónde tienes tus cosas?

Mitsutada suspiró, derrotado, y se volvió hacia su habitación. En el tocador junto a la cama tenía otro espejo con luces y una montaña de cajitas de las que comenzó a sacar bases, brochas y paletas.

—Siéntate. Sé como hacer esto.

Pidió el moreno. Lo preparó velozmente; era obvio que no era un profesional, sin embargo se las ingeniaba para darle una apariencia de piel fría al hombre. Maquilló su único ojo con colores más bien cálidos, marrones y rojo, y le desordenó un poco el cabello.

—Sólo... Sólo será un segundo y me marcharé...

Murmuró, concentrado en su labor.

Cuando terminó de arreglarlo, le dio privacidad antes de volver al vestidor.

Ajustaba la luz, incapaz de comprender por qué tenía tanta adrenalina en el cuerpo.

—Un consejo...

Dijo Mitsutada, mientras se desvestía.

—No pases tan fuerte las brochas por la piel...

Añadió, riendo.

—Hago lo que puedo.

Refunfuñó Ookurikara, apagando la luz de aquella habitación. Se sentía como un niño en una juguetería.

—Puedes lastimar a tu modelo, recuerda que viven de sus rostros.

Shokudaikiri se quedó de pie en medio del vestidor luego de decir aquello, observando al muchacho con expresión lúgubre.

—No soy maquillador. Sé que hacer porque lo he visto un millón de veces.

Respondió el muchacho, girándose a mirarlo. La ropa se ajustaba a su cuerpo perfectamente: había elegido unos pantalones ligeramente ceñidos de color gris oscuro, una camisa en color blanco, corbata de rojo vino y el abrigo de piel y cuero que se ceñía sobre su cintura como una especie de segunda piel. ¡Qué perfecto era Shokudaikiri!

—Me agradecerás esto después.

Shokudaikiri puso una expresión seductora en su rostro.

—¿No te he agradecido apropiadamente por lo bello que me hiciste en tu sesión?

—Eso es trabajo, ¿no?

Replicó el moreno, acomodando la cámara. Bajó las luces y lo guió hacia donde quería.

—Párate frente a la ventana, mírame desde el lado izquierdo, sólo en tres cuartos.

Pidió. El flash no era tan fuerte como para cegarlo, sólo apenas para iluminar a ese exquisito hombre que lo hacía sentir tantas cosas prohibidas.

Shokudaikiri obedeció, colocándose dónde y cómo se le había indicado. A pesar de que no era exactamente su idea de un sábado en la noche, posó de la manera más profesional que pudo, entregándole sus mejores expresiones y la intensidad de su mirada. No sabía qué destino tendrían esas fotografías; pero, si eran sólo para Ookurikara, le daría material suficiente para deleitarse.

—Muérdete el dedo.

Susurró el joven, detrás de la cámara. Tomaba fotos acercándose, inclinándose.

Apagaba la luz de apoyo para que Shokudaikiri no lo viera, la sangre subía a sus mejillas como oleadas.

—Ve, frente al espejo... apóyate contra él.

Ordenó, tragando saliva. Se acomodó de modo que quedase a un costado de Mitsutada.

La luz fría y el maquillaje, además de la ropa, lo hacían lucir etéreo. Como si hubiese salido a la calle en pleno invierno, seducido por la oscuridad de la noche y el invernal frío, que no lograba apagar la exquisita sensualidad de un cuerpo que se movía por el mundo como si conociera todas las respuestas.

En la lente, Shokudaikiri no estaba en Japón, tal vez era invierno en Europa, con su clásica impertubabilidad natural y su vieja memoria.

—Un árbol vestido en Invierno.

Susurró Ookurikara, antes de tomar el rostro de Mitsutada y levantárselo. Quería que sedujera a la cámara.

—El frío no te afecta, no lo sientes... estás paseando en la noche...

Shokudaikiri sedujo, sí, pero no a la cámara. Su único ojo miraba más allá, buscaba los de Ookurikara. Buscaba sus labios con la mirada, como deseando devorarlos sólo con el destello de su ojo color oro.

La expresión de su rostro blanco estaba más allá de cualquier actuación. Quien miraba a Ookurikara no era ni un actor ni un modelo. Era el mismísimo ser de Shokudaikiri Mitsutada, que quería escapar de su cuerpo para entrar en el del muchacho.

El muchacho no supo qué lo movía en ese instante, pero se acercó al hombre. Su pulgar oscuro fue a su boca, apretando el labio inferior con suavidad. Tomó una foto de ese momento, sin darse cuenta de que su mano se veía claramente.

Ookurikara ardía, sentía que su interior se revolvía, como si su propio cuerpo se dilatara de su apretada flema, de lo aburrido de su vida. El pulgar delgado tocó esos labios tibios con blandura, sosteniendo la pesada cámara con su mano libre.

El éxtasis lo invadió por segunda vez en el día.

Como si hubiese sido un cazador, aguardando al momento apropiado para hacerse con la presa, Shokudaikiri apoyó su mano sobre la mano de Ookurikara que llevaba la cámara, alejándola con cuidado. La otra se fue al cuello del muchacho, sus dedos acariciaban la nuca de la que partían los mechones rojizos; mientras su cuerpo se acercaba más y más al de Ookurikara, arriconándolo contra el espejo, apretándose contra él.

El ojo destellante miraba con fuerte intensidad al muchacho, con profundo hambre. No habló, no dijo absolutamente nada. Puso sus labios sobre la piel morena, primero en el cuello, luego en la mejilla, finalmente en los de Ookurikara.

El moreno soltó la cámara con lentitud. Primero el cuerpo y luego la correa, hasta que ambos quedaron en el suelo alfombrado. Lo besaba instintivamente, sujetándolo por los hombros. Podia escuchar su respiración y la de Shokudaikiri.

Estaba allí, besando a un hombre adulto, uno al que apenas conocía, uno que le decía cosas que jamas había oído. Uno que no rechazaba su apatía ni le temía, que lo besaba cómo y cuándo quería.

Su piel se erizó al sentir esos labios en su piel. Jamás lo habían tocado así, nunca.

Ookurikara apretaba esos enormes hombros, clavando sus uñas en el abrigo. En la oscuridad, Mitsutada había vuelto del paseo y, detrás de una esquina en Alemania o tal vez en Francia, lo había encontrado; y, desesperado, lo había besado.

Aquellos besos lo separaban de su cuerpo, inundaban su consciencia.

Esos besos lo mataban de placer.

—¿Te habían besado así alguna vez...?

Preguntó el del parche, con los labios pegajosos.

—No...

El chico lo miró a los ojos, respirando con lentitud. Sentía el sabor de la saliva de Shokudaikiri en su propia boca. Sus lenguas se habían encontrado, él se encontraba temblando.

—¿Siempre besas así...? ¿De esto... me hablabas el día del aeropuerto...?

Mitsutada lo apretó más, acariciando su cuello y el filoso músculo de su quijada.

—Cuando alguien no sabe besar, no te enciende. No hay besos malos o buenos, sino besos que transmiten.

Como si le estuviera dando una demostración, volvió a besarlo con profundo énfasis, haciendo roncos sonidos con su nariz.

Ookurikara parecía una mansa fiera en ese instante. Sus dedos acariciaban el cabello azul. Shokudaikiri hacía lo que quería con él, ni siquiera le pedía permiso para besarlo, sólo lo hacía.

¿Por qué? Porque sabía lo que producía.

Ninguno escuchó el teléfono sonando en la sala. Ookurikara cerraba los ojos,respiraba cuando Mitsutada lo liberaba, cuando el pequeño hilillo de saliva unía sus labios hasta romperse.

Su lengua se sentía caliente, ligeramente entumecida. Dolía un poco, aquellos besos eran una dura lección para un novato como él.

Muy despacio, Shokudaikiri lo alejó. Lo miraba extasiado, luego le sonrió.

—Sería hora de que regreses a casa...

El muchacho lo miró a los ojos, respirando pesadamente. Se acomodó mejor, sin decir nada. Las piernas le temblaban.

—Sí.

Reunió sus cosas con rapidez, dejando su cámara para el final.

—La comida estuvo muy bien, gracias por invitarme.

Murmuró sin mirarlo. Nuevamente, en el vestíbulo, sintió que su corazón se derretía, que el frío en su estómago volvía a aparecer.

Shokudaikiri despidió al muchacho y luego se puso a ordenar el vestidor. Trazas de un picante aroma se mezclaba con el aire al que ya estaba acostumbrado; ese chico era una criatura deliciosa, infernal, que engulliría su alma si no tenía cuidado.

 

Ookurikara salió lentamente del departamento, del edificio. Finalmente, corrió por la calle en dirección a su nueva vivienda.

Una vez a salvo en aquel lugar apenas amoblado, arrojó la mochila al suelo. Miró a un costado, entre las luces apagadas, y sacó la cámara. Con ella en la mano, se dirigió hasta su habitación.

Tendido en la cama, aún vestido, observó las fotos de Mitsutada una y otra vez. Tragaba saliva al mirarlo.

Sin testigos ni espectadores, Ookurikara dio rienda suelta a las necesidades de su cuerpo. Se masturbaba con fuerza, mirando el ojo de Shokudaikiri desde las fotografías. Gemía despacio, con su intimidad completamente dura. La acariciaba obscenamente.

—Mi… Mitsu...ta...

Hablaba a la nada, apretando uno de sus pectorales. Evocaba el aroma del adulto, su color, su voz. Miraba la nada, perdido y ausente.

Por primera vez, su otra mano bajo entre sus nalgas, presionando apenas aquella zona. Eso envió una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

Un gemido cargado de placer, las mejillas teñidas de rojo y, en su mente, Shokudaikiri lo besaba mientras el semen bañaba su vientre. El moreno respiraba agitadamente, su corazón latía con fuerza.

—Mitsutada...

Dijo con voz suave. Luego de unos minutos de fantaseo y descanso, se limpió lo mejor que pudo y buscó dentro de su bolsillo el cigarrillo que había robado más temprano. Lo encendió y lo fumó con parsimonia, como si se tratara de una embriagante droga y no de simple nicotina.

El aroma era el de Shokudaikiri, el humo blanco nublaba sus sentidos. Lo hundía más y más en aquel paraíso del que había renegado toda su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y llegamos a este viernes con un Ookurikara que se va destapando! La temperatura no hace más que aumentar entre nuestros protagonistas, ¿pero podemos confiar en el juicio de Shokudaikiri ahora que nadie lo vigila?  
> Hmm, hmm, ¡tendremos que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo!


	8. Blanco

_"Tono acromático, de claridad máxima y oscuridad nula. Es el color de la luz solar, no descompuesta en los colores del espectro. Se asemeja al color de la nieve; simbólicamente aporta paz y confort"._

 

Durante el mes restante de las vacaciones de Shokudaikiri, se sucedió una serie de encuentros entre éste y el muchacho. Las invitaciones no eran nada del otro mundo; visitar alguna exhibición de arte, ir a beber té o café, una ocasional cena y también dos o tres paseos por los parques nevados de la metrópoli.

En todas las ocasiones, Mitsutada invitó las comidas o los boletos, se mostró como un auténtico caballero y conversó lo mejor que pudo acerca de los intereses de Ookurikara. Quería conocerlo más, tantearlo con eficiente disimulo; y tal como ocurriera en el viaje a Hiroshima, el hombre regresaba después de esas citas completamente convencido de que adoraba con locura a ese muchacho tan discreto y solitario.

Todas las veces, sin excepción, se las había arreglado para besarlo y tocarlo un poco, poco a poco, cuidándose de no asustarlo o irrespetarlo. La verdad era que deseaba arrancarle la ropa a manotazos, acostarlo en su mullida cama y amarlo sin tapujos, recorrerlo de un lado al otro, decirle al oído lo loco que estaba por él.

 

—¿Te gustó el pastel que te envié el jueves?

Preguntó el moreno, mientras rodeaba el cuello del hombre con ambos brazos, de modo íntimo.

Ookurikara se había aflojado con él, se había ablandado un poco, mostrándose más conversador y demostrativo. Lo miraba directo al ojo, sonriéndole.

—No tenía idea de si te gustaban las cosas dulces, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa. Es un agradecimiento.

Comentó. Estaban en medio de la la sala de estar, llovía esa noche.

La nueva cercanía tenía tan feliz a Shokudaikiri que, cosa rara en él, perdía la noción del tiempo.

—Me gustó mucho, muchas gracias.

Era un poco inusual que Ookurikara fuese tan accesible, pero Mitsutada no se quejaba. Sólo habían pasado dos meses desde que se conocieran, y su corazón ya latía con fuerza cuando lo tenía cerca.

—Tienes que decirme cuándo es tu cumpleaños, así puedo hacer algo bonito para ti.

—No tienes que hacer nada, últimamente has pagado todo.

Respondió el joven, mirando a un costado. Sentir el perfume de Mitsutada lo volvía muy sumiso por alguna extraña razón.

—¿Cuándo regresas... al trabajo?

—Este lunes. Hasebe debería regresar... Si no ha vuelto ya.

Comentó Mitsutada. Agarró por las costillas al chico, depositándolo sobre la mesa.

Ookurikara se dejó hacer. De algún modo, le gustaba sentir su cuerpo contra el de Shokudaikiri.

—Es un tipo muy estricto, ¿no?

Preguntó. Sus piernas colgaban de la mesa. Traía puesta una camiseta sin mangas y unos jeans oscuros. Hacía un tiempo que su dragón permanecía igual, intacto e incompleto. El de cabello azul pasó la mano cuidadosamente por la piel dibujada.

—Hasebe es una gran persona, un hombre muy trabajador. Todo lo que tengo se lo debo a él.

Ookurikara tembló al sentir aquel contacto. Era muy extraño que alguien lo tocara, aunque fuera por error. Mitsutada acariciaba su piel trazada en tinta.

—¿Dónde lo conociste?

Curioseó, cerrando los ojos. Se relajó, inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado. El largo mechón rojizo cayó por su clavícula.

—Por aquí, por allá... Muchas veces he pensado que el destino lo puso delante de mí, como si fuera menester encontrarnos.

Los labios del hombre besaron con amor la frente del muchacho.

—¿Suficientes respuestas por hoy?

El moreno miró hacia abajo, exhalando por la nariz.

—Mitsutada... tu fotógrafo regresó esta tarde... Tsurumaru Kuninaga, ¿no?

Una de las manos de Ookurikara se posó sobre el hombro izquierdo de Shokudaikiri. El único ojo del hombre se iluminó.

—¿Tsuru-san está de vuelta? ¡Tengo que ir a verlo!

Exclamó, repentinamente animado.

—Estás... ¿Estás completamente seguro de que quieres que yo sea tu fotógrafo?

Preguntó el moreno, acostándose en la mesa. En aquel moderado movimiento, aún sosteniendo por el hombro a Mitsutada, lo arrastró encima de él, entre sus piernas, contra su cuerpo.

Shokudaikiri se apoyó sobre sus codos, mirándolo atentamente.

—Sí, Kuri-chan. Por supuesto que sí.

El moreno lo miraba. Su corazón latía rápidamente.

—Las fotos de ese día... aquí en tu casa... las puse en mi portafolio.

Explicó, acariciando torpemente los brazos del otro.

—Tsurumaru las vio, dice que quiere hablar contigo.

Ookurikara comentó aquello con cierto recelo. ¿De qué podía querer hablarle ese hombre que parecía un adolescente? ¿Acaso las fotos estaban tan mal que quería quejarse con el mismísimo Shokudaikiri?

—¿Tsuru-san las vio?

Mitsutada frunció el ceño, pensativo.

—Bueno, sea lo que sea, no debes preocuparte. Tu trabajo es soberbio, te lo dije.

Ookurikara lo atrajo, tironeando despacio de él contra su cuerpo. Lo miraba, quería iniciar un beso por sí mismo.

Ese día, Ookurikara se sentía listo para un poco más de atención. Cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo, la puerta de la entrada se abrió.

—Buenas noches, mi señor.

Saludó la voz elegante, de finos modales, de Hasebe.

—Ha... Hasebe...

Balbuceó Shokudaikiri, levantándose de inmediato, con tanta mala suerte que se llevó a Ookurikara consigo ya que estaban abrazados.

El moreno perdió el equilibrio al sentir el tirón abrupto de su cuerpo, por lo que se aferró con fuerza a Mitsutada. Quedó completamente pegado a su cuerpo, el pecho del hombre contra el suyo. La camiseta sin mangas de Ookurikara, ligeramente levantada, exponía su vientre. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza a Shokudaikiri por los hombros.

Hasebe caminó hacia la sala, donde aquella imagen lo dejó completamente mudo. Mitsutada, al borde de la mesa, sostenía al hijo del jefe en una actitud que dejaba en claro qué estaba sucediendo.

—¡Hasebe, qué alegría verte!

Dijo de pronto el dueño de la casa, sonriendo con una estúpida expresión.

—¿Cómo te fue? ¿Pudiste descansar algo? ¿Está bien tu madre? Te acuerdas de Ookurikara, ¿verdad? Kuri-chan y yo hemos estado hablando y conociéndonos este tiempo, la verdad es que es un joven encantador.

Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente, sin dejar de mirar a su mánager y sin soltar al muchacho.

Hasebe miraba aquello, su mirada fulminó a Shokudaikiri.

—Es exactamente lo que estás viendo.

Ookurikara soltó suavemente a Shokudaikiri al hablar, mirando directamente a los ojos del mayor de los tres.

—Mitsutada y yo estabamos juntos en este momento.

Hablaba apaciblemente, pero sin dejar de marcar territorio mientras se dirigía a buscar sus cosas.

—¿Regreso después?

Propuso Hasebe, observando a Shokudaikiri con _esa_ mirada.

—Ya estábamos terminando y es tarde.

Ookurikara se acomodó la ropa, volviendo hacia el hombre de cabello azul.

—No olvides lo que te dije. Trata de hacerte un tiempo en tu agenda para eso. Nos vemos el lunes.

Y como si aquella proeza necesitara un broche de oro, Ookurikara se acercó a Mitsutada en puntas de pie, besando sus labios con ternura, con cariño, sólo por un instante.

Los colores en el rostro del actor variaron en tono y saturación. Cuando al fin Ookurikara estuvo fuera del apartamento y no le quedaba más opción que enfrentar la realidad, Mitsutada habló con voz finita.

—Hasebe, verás...

—Bien... Bien...

Éste se dirigió a la cocina y buscó dentro del refrigerador alguna bebida fuerte, la que fuera.

Champagne, Hasebe lo abrió sin esfuerzo. Bebió directamente del pico de la botella.

—En un orden de hechos cronológicos, vas a decirme ahora mismo qué diablos sucedió en el lapso de treinta días, Shokudaikiri Mitsutada.

El de cabello azul suspiró, invitándolo a sentarse en el sillón. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y contó la historia lo mejor que pudo, evitando dar detalles demasiado específicos y que pudiesen perjudicar a Ookurikara.

Tres cuartos de hora después, respiraba cansado, temeroso de la reacción de Heshikiri.

—Estás loco, loco de remate.

Expresó Hasebe, ya había tomado más de la mitad de la botella.

—Mitsutada, vamos a discutir algunos puntos de tu controvertido plan. Primero que nada, el chico es _menor de edad_. Que se comporte como un viejo amargado es otra cosa, pero legalmente estás a dos invitaciones a tu casa de cometer un crimen.

Hizo una pausa, respirando profundamente.

—Segundo, ¿hace apenas dos meses que se conocen y ya lo traes a tu casa a pasarse de cariñosos? Es el hijo de tu jefe, Hikoshiro-san te tomó bajo su ala y nos dio trabajo cuando apenas teníamos para comer sopa con fideos. ¿Tienes idea del escándalo que hará cuando se entere de que traes aquí a su único hijo a besuquearlo?

Shokudaikiri levantó la mano, señalando el cielo.

—Técnicamente, él vino aquí por su cuenta...

Empezó, tratando de parecer digno.

—Santo cielo, Mitsutada, el hombre te entregó a ese mocoso amargado para que le enseñes a socializar y le des una idea del trabajo, no a que te lo estrenes en la mesa de tu sala... Si es el que gran debut no sucedió aún.... porque imagino que no le tocaste un cabello, ¿no? Tú eres el adulto, tu decides hasta dónde llegar y cómo proceder. Y no me vengas a decir que fue él quien te sedujo porque no nací ayer, ese chico tiene la líbido de una babosa en salmuera.

Shokudaikiri no pudo evitar reír con ese último comentario.

—Sin duda tienes tu chispa... Mira, Hasebe... No ocurrió nada, él no me sedujo, no podría hacerlo ni aunque se le fuera la vida en ello. Simplemente... sucedió, me besó una vez, se alejó, regresó... Yo te dije lo que sentía por él, ¿para qué voy a mentirte a ti? Estoy enamorado de él, Hasebe... si se acerca a mí, no voy a rechazarlo.

Heshikiri lo miró, frunciendo apenas el ceño.

—Mitsutada, ¿recuerdas las veces en que comenzaste a salir con las personas que conocías? ¿Cuando intentaste tener una relación de pareja?

Preguntó, cruzándose de piernas.

—Eres un actor de películas para adultos, tienes relaciones sexuales con otros hombres por contrato y ahora eres el modelo más cotizado del ambiente. Cuando no eras nadie y apenas comenzabas a trabajar, todas tus parejas te rechazaron por tu profesión.

Hizo una pausa. Los ojos violetas de Hasebe eran inmutables.

—Y eran personas adultas. El chico tiene diecinueve años y, por lo que recuerdo de él, tenía cierto rechazo al sexo. ¿Me quieres decir qué vas a hacer cuando te toque hacer las fotos con Kashuu el sábado que viene? Porque te tengo noticias, el fotógrafo será Ookurikara.

La despiadada pero certera referencia a las relaciones amorosas de su pasado dejó a Shokudaikiri con un sabor muy amargo en la boca. Hasebe era cruel pero sincero; esas mujeres y el único hombre con los que había intentado tener un romance le habían cerrado la puerta de sus corazones al enterarse de la suciedad de su cuerpo. Recordaba cómo se había deprimido por aquellos rechazos, cómo había tapado ese dolor volcándose al trabajo. Hasebe era un experto en eso y lo había adiestrado para ser un profesional, manteniéndolo ocupado y evitando que pensara de más.

Pero Ookurikara no lo rechazaba... Seguro, lo había hecho de palabra, por sus prejuicios, pero esos besos habían sido reales. Esos momentos que habían compartido eran tan reales como el mismo Heshikiri, a quien Mitsutada miraba, suplicante.

—El chico es inmaduro pero sabe poner muros, trabajará bien, yo lo sé. Si eso es lo que te preocupa, la sesión saldrá bien, te lo garantizo.

No podía decirle a Hasebe que Ookurikara se había abierto a tal grado con él. Lo asesinaría, pensaría que él le había metido esas ideas en la cabeza al muchacho. Empero, no pasaría mucho hasta que Hasebe lo notase por sí mismo, y Mitsutada decidió ahorrarse el momento en que la mentira se descubría.

—Con respecto al sexo... Creo que lo rechazó porque le metieron ideas acerca de eso. No me lo dijo directamente, aunque escuché que su abuela lo crió y que fue muy estricta, quizás ella le inculcó que era algo sucio. Pero la forma en que se condujo conmigo decía lo contrario.

—Mitsutada, ¿ahora quieres darle una clase de moral?

Preguntó Heshikiri, acostándose en el sillón. Había cosas que decían que eran ciertas; Shokudaikiri no se enamoraba del primero que veía, había tenido a los hombres más deseados del país a sus pies, en su cama, bajo su cuerpo... y sin embargo jamás se había fijado en ninguno de ellos. Sus intereses románticos eran personas fuera del medio, las mismas que no entendían su oficio, que no separaban al Mitsutada de verdad del actor.

—Soy el último que quiere verte infeliz, me encantaría que sentaras cabeza, que tuvieses a alguien que te acompañase todas las noches cuando regresas de la agencia... pero, entiende, Ookurikara es un niño y es el hijo de tu jefe. Un niño problemático y extraño... Un hombre de tu edad, con tu visión, necesita algo más acorde.

Hasebe suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

—Tú ya fuiste adolescente y en ese momento elegiste qué querías, Ookurikara tiene casi la edad que tú tenías cuando te marchaste de la universidad... pero él no sabe qué quiere, ni qué no quiere. No quiero ser el villano...

Se inclinó junto a él. Su mano apretó el hombro de Shokudaikiri.

—Son muy diferentes para congeniar... Tú le gustas porque eres atractivo, porque eres un hombre encantador, alguien como él... dudo mucho que sepa siquiera qué quiere para su vida.

El del parche frunció los labios, mirando sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

—De todas formas, quiero intentarlo.

Hizo una pausa que pareció eterna. Sentía ganas de llorar en verdad.

—Ya tengo treinta años, he esquivado el "equivocarme" por mucho tiempo, quiero... quiero intentar esto, aunque salga mal.

Hasebe lo miró de reojo. Estaba seguro que lamentaría aquello más adelante, cuando Ookurikara desatara el infierno que Mitsutada quería vivir.

—Eres terco...

El hombre rubio se acercó a su amigo, abrazándolo con suavidad.

—¿Por qué te enamoraste de él, Mitsutada?

Inquirió, cerrando los ojos. Acariciaba su cabeza. Shokudaikiri podía parecer superficial y frío; sin embargo, tenía una enorme sensibilidad.

—"Cuando no puedes explicar por qué amas a alguien, es porque lo amas de verdad".

Shokudaikiri susurró aquello con un enorme esfuerzo. Su ojo se empeñaba en traicionarlo, pero soportó el llanto.

Heshikiri se sintió por segunda vez al borde del abismo.

La primera había sido el día que conoció a Mitsutada, flaco, maltrecho y apenas saliendo de la pubertad. En ese momento, se preguntó qué le esperaría en la vida; cuando lo escuchó hablar, supo que podría morir por ese hombre, que podría vivir y morir por él en cualquier momento.

Las oportunidades a veces sólo se presentaban una vez en la vida. Hasebe había tomado la suya y allí estaba, viviendo como un rey a costillas de su cerebro y de la belleza de Shokudaikiri.

—Piensas... ¿Piensas que puedes saltar al abismo por él?

Preguntó, más para sí mismo.

Mitsutada no respondió. Se aferró más a su amigo, escondiendo el rostro contra su pecho.

Hasebe lo acarició, cerrando sus ojos. Ya había saltado al abismo detrás de ese muchacho de exóticos colores y matices sombríos.

—Estaré ahí para rescatarte si todo se viene abajo, Mitsutada. Como siempre.

Dijo en voz baja, abriendo los ojos lentamente. Miraba la nada. Pensó que la paz había terminado en ese momento.

Shokudaikiri estaba apostando más que su trabajo y su dinero en esa persona.

 

La mañana del lunes amaneció grisácea, borrascosa. Un fuerte viento soplaba desde el este, pero no desparramaba las nubes que cubrían el necesario sol.

Mitsutada esperaba a Hasebe en la comodidad de su cálida sala de estar, donde la calefacción estaba al máximo. Mientras miraba ausentemente el reporte del clima, bebía un té que humeaba gentilmente cerca de su rostro.

Exactamente a las 7:30 (nunca antes o después), Heshikiri abrió la puerta.

—Buenos días.

Saludó, reverenciando a Shokudaikiri.

—Vaya, ¿te levantaste tan temprano que tuviste tiempo de desayunar y todo?

Preguntó, quitándose su abrigo. La calefacción se sentía muy bien.

—Más te vale haber dormido.

Mitsutada se puso de pie y se desperezó como un gato.

—Dormí muy bien, gracias.

Caminó con pereza por la sala hasta llegar a la cocina. Allí tomó la cafetera y volcó un poco del aromático brebaje en una taza negra, que luego entregó a su mánager.

—¿Desayunaste?

Preguntó cariñosamente.

—Me levanto a las 5:30, ¿qué piensas?

Respondió el rubio, levantando una ceja. Tomó aquella taza; ese café le encantaba. De algún modo, cuando Misutada tenía esos gestos, a veces pensaba en qué sencilla sería la vida si los hombres le gustaran, si Mitsutada le gustara.

—Bien, para hoy hay un par de diligencias que atender. Primero, a la agencia para entrevistarte con Kuninaga, regresó de su viaje y parece que está enfadado contigo... Hikoshiro-san quiere verte para almorzar al mediodía y conversar sobre tus vacaciones, a las 15:15 tenemos que ir directo a la compañía de Kashuu-kun para entrevistarnos con él y su agente... Después de eso, tienes la prueba de vestuario y maquillaje para la sesión de fotos del perfume de Shiobara, a las 18. Luego, nada más.

El del parche hizo un infantil puchero.

—Quiero regresar a la cama.

Dijo, quejoso, tironeando de la manga de Hasebe.

—Olvídalo, ¿recién vuelves de vacaciones y ya quieres descansar?

Preguntó el mánager, mirándolo fijamente. Chasqueó la lengua y bebió aquel café con deleite.

—Ya descansarás cuando estés muerto, pero sólo por un rato. Si muero primero, en el infierno también tendrás trabajo.

Bromeó, acariciándole la cabeza.

—Y no me hables en ese tono, no funciona conmigo. Ve a abrigarte, salimos en diez minutos.

Protestando como un adolescente, Shokudaikiri obedeció y se envolvió en un grueso abrigo color ocre, ajustándose una larguísima bufanda en varias vueltas a su cuello.

El trayecto hasta la agencia fue corto pero agradable. El silencio entre ambos no era signo de incomodidad, Mitsutada y Hasebe sabían acompañarse el uno al otro sin palabras.

Cuando ingresaban al vestíbulo, que los golpeó con su calefacción, Shokudaikiri miró hacia su derecha y lo que vio le hizo soltar un complacido suspiro.

—¡Tsuru-san...!

Exclamó, feliz, abriendo los brazos mientras se acercaba a él.

—¡Tú!

Chilló el hombre. Tsurumaru se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

—¡ME VOY POR UNOS DÍAS PORQUE ME CONVERTÍ EN TÍO DE UN PRECIOSO SOBRINO, ¿Y YA ME REEMPLAZAS?!

Gritó el fotógrafo, abrazando al actor. Tsurumaru Kuninaga tenía mas o menos la edad de Mitsutada y Hasebe. Era mucho más bajo en estatura que los otros dos, pero aquello no restaba fuerza a su presencia.

—No estés gritando aquí, Hikoshiro-san va a regañarte. Eres un adulto ya, ¿no?

—Ah, Hasebe sigue siendo un pedazo de kanikama mal descongelado, ¿acaso te sorprendí?

Tsurumaru abrazaba por la cadera a Mitsutada, de manera excesivamente melosa.

—Deja de decir estupideces, vamos a mi oficina.

—¿Ya quieres ponerte íntimo con nosotros, Hasebe-sama? Vaya.. eso podría ser interesante.

Heshikiri le dio un golpe en la nuca con una carpeta de papel que traía en la mano, regañándolo nuevamente.

Shokudaikiri reía con sinceridad, como hacía mucho no sucedía. Tsurumaru era blanco, blanco como la nieve, como las nubes en el cielo; pero su interior era negro, su humor retorcido y su ánimo jamás decaía. El actor se sentía en su hogar cuando Hasebe y Tsurumaru estaban a su lado.

—Vamos, no hay que hacer alboroto en la entrada...

Los tres caminaron hacia la pequeña dependencia. La agencia era un edificio grandísimo: los sets de filmación se encontraban en la planta baja, pero los de fotografía, archivos, oficinas comerciales y demás, se hallaban en los cuatro pisos superiores.

Hasebe tenía una pequeña oficina en el primer piso, que había decorado a su gusto.

Mitsutada entró y se acomodó en una de las sillas, observando todo con gran interés.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está tu familia, Tsuru-san?

Habló al de cabello blanco, con una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

El albino se arrojó en el sofá, estirándose.

—Todo salió bien, por suerte. Mi cuñada dio a luz un niño. Estaba muy asustada porque era un embarazo riesgoso, pero a fin de cuentas todo salió como esperaba, sin sorpresas. Mi hermano estaba pálido como una hoja.

Tsurumaru se cruzó de piernas. Vestía con muchísima simpleza, siempre en tonos claros.

—Si es que preguntas por mi propio rebaño, mi esposa está bien, encargándose de mi pequeña sucursal. Gokotai está cada vez más grande, debería traerlo algún día.

Hasebe pareció interesado en aquella fracción de conversación. Aunque no tenía planes de tener hijos propios, los niños le encantaban.

Kuninaga, de estado civil soltero y proveniente de las heladas ciudades de Akita, había sido padre de un niño tranquilo y de carácter amable a sus treinta y dos años. Su esposa, a la que sólo llamaba así por título pues no se habían casado, era una mujer común a la que había conocido en una extraña situación en la ciudad. Él estafa fotografiando el cielo antes de un tifón, ella se encontraba repartiendo pañuelos calientes en las calles de Ikebukuro. Según Tsurumaru, al captarla con la cámara, presumía de haberle robado su alma. Desde entonces permanecían juntos, Gokotai tenía a la fecha siete años.

—Me alegro mucho de saberlo.

Concedió Mitsutada, con una expresión cariñosa.

—Algún día debemos ir a pasear contigo y tu familia. Y Hasebe, por supuesto.

Miró al de cabello claro con una risita.

—Bien... ¿De qué querías hablarme? Soy todo oídos.

Heshikiri murmuró algo y tipeó en su computadora.

—¡Ah! ¿Quieres explicarme qué es eso de que ya no quieres trabajar conmigo?

Preguntó Kuninaga, frunciendo el ceño.

Tsurumaru tenía una apariencia más bien delicada, etérea. Lo unico que chocaba con todo su conjunto eran sus ojos, de un penetrante color dorado, y su voz grave, que nunca había perdido el acento del norte del país.

—Vaya, ya conociste a Ookurikara.

Comentó Hasebe, sin mirarlos.

—Joder... Ese niño es como un castillo de hielo, no hay forma de sorprenderlo o sacarle una sonrisa... ¿De donde diablos salió?

—Es el hijo de Hikoshiro-san.

Explicó el del parche, sin perder su compostura.

—Tsuru-san... No es que no quiera trabajar contigo. Es sólo que... han pasado cinco años, cinco años en los que no he trabajado con ningún otro fotógrafo que no fueras tú, y cinco años en los que tú prácticamente no trabajaste con nadie más que conmigo. Tú me diste la imagen que tengo, gracias a ti mi carrera es lo que es... y te estoy muy agradecido, siempre lo estaré. Antes que mi fotógrafo, eres mi amigo. Pensé que quizás era hora de que cada uno ampliara sus horizontes. Creo que hemos agotado todas mis posibilidades, ya no puedes hacerme ver más bello.

Bromeó, con una sonrisa.

—Ku... Ookurikara es un talento muy prometedor, creo que viste sus fotos. Quizás él podría capturar nuevos lados de mí. Además, creo que es una injusticia que te acapare sólo para mí. Otros modelos podrían brillar si tú los retratases con tanta gentileza como a mí.

—Me harás llorar, embustero.

El de blanco lo empujó, sonriéndole.

—Que bueno que decidiste hacerlo tú primero, era algo que venía pensando desde hace un tiempo.

Tsurumaru se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose a la ventana que daba al exterior con pasos cortos, muy parecidos al caminar de una grulla. Allí, el mundo se tendía como un manto de nieve, con árboles desnudos y colmados. Miró por la ventana, sonriendo.

—Todo cumple un ciclo y es importante saber cuándo deben terminarse las cosas.

El albino giró suavemente para mirar al hombre del parche. Delante de los cielos oscuros y el suelo blanco, Kuninaga parecía el rey de un reino sin súbditos.

—El chico es... cómo decirlo... No existen dos como él en el mundo. A decir verdad, cuando me lo presentaron, pensé que se trataba de un modelo nuevo. Tiene un rostro demasiado bonito como para andar tan enojado siempre.

Kuninaga se sentó en el escritorio de Heshikiri.

—Por un momento pensé... "Vaya, ¿los chicos delgados volvieron a ponerse de moda?". Podría ser modelo de catálogo o algo así, les juro que me lo creí. Es muy exótico, casi no pude creerlo cuando me dijo que tenía diecinueve...

Tsurumaru hablaba en esa forma que, de algún modo lógico, siempre llevaba a alguna parte.

—Aunque, cuando le dije que estaba demasiado delgado para trabajar en alguna película, que debía sacar más músculo antes de pensar en actuar porque el activo iba a quebrarlo, me miró de un modo que pensé que me mataría.

Mitsutada rió con ganas al escuchar el relato.

—Sin duda, Kuri-chan es un chico muy particular. ¿Viste sus fotos?

Insistió, estaba ansioso por conocer la opinión de su amigo. Ahora que sabía que Tsurumaru también deseaba tener otras experiencias, su inquietud se había calmado.

—Vi las fotos de la sesión del traje de novio. Tiene un estilo más bien... cómo decirlo, es atrevido.

Kuninaga recordó las fotos, sonriendo.

—Jiroutachi dijo que se vendió como pan caliente, pero todavía no alcanza mi récord de la sesión en las termas. El chico sabe qué quiere enseñar. Aunque... siento que se reprime con algunas cosas. Shishiou me comentó algo... ¿Te acuerdas de Kousetsu? El hermano de Souza Samonji, el que es actor de cine tradicional. Parece que le pidieron a Ookurikara que le hiciera algunas fotos y se puso un poco nervioso en ese momento. Y no era nada del otro mundo... ¿Tienen idea de si tiene algún tipo de problema con el estilo de foto más erótico?

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú? Eso es muy personal.

Heshikiri miró a Kuninaga por encima de los lentes que usaba para descansar la vista.

—¿Crees que no lo he hecho? El chico es una tumba.

Mitsutada se aclaró la garganta, interrumpiendo.

—Kuri-chan es... cómo decirlo. Es algo mojigato.

Concluyó al fin, con una carcajada.

—¿Mojigato? ¿Y trabaja en una agencia de cine y fotografía homoerótica? Regrésenlo al jardín de donde lo sacaron.

Tsurumaru rió al decir aquello.

—Creo que él no sabía muy bien a qué se enfrentaba... Verás...

Shokudaikiri se cruzó de piernas, relajándose en la silla.

—Él es... un hijo extra matrimonial de Hikoshiro-san. Vivió con su abuela hasta hace muy poco, en Kioto, pero su padre lo trajo aquí para que hiciera algo de provecho ahora que terminó la preparatoria. Tiene una visión fascinante acerca del mundo y transmite eso en sus fotografías, pero creció dentro de una caja de cristal. Creo que teme abrirla y que se rompa en pedazos.

—Es un bebé de mamá...

Concluyó Tsurumaru.

—Vaya... y uno creyendo que los chicos de hoy en día nos pasan por encima a nosotros los viejos... Qué ternura. ¿Y tú cómo es que sabes todo eso? ¿Estás queriendo sacar a ese gatito de su jaula de cristal, Mitsubou? Tiene sentido, quieres hacerlo tu fotógrafo, estará expuesto a muchas situaciones complejas, más adultas. En especial por el trabajo que tú tienes.

El fotógrafo sonrió.

—¿Ya te lo tiraste?

El del parche fingió una digna indignación.

—¡Pero qué son esas acusaciones, Tsuru-san! Claro que no. Soy un hombre respetuoso.

—Y eres un anciano también.

Replicó el albino. Hasebe tosió, nervioso, reprendiendo a Kuninaga.

—También vi las otras fotos, las que hicieron en tu casa. Estaban en su portafolios.

Tsurumaru buscó en su celular. Las fotos eran las que habían hecho esa noche de sábado cuando se besaron por primera vez. Shokudaikiri lucía helado, glamoroso y, sobre todo, inaccesible.

—No pensé que tuvieses esos matices y que hicieras cosas así de caseras.

Una de las fotos en particular llamó la atención de Hasebe. En ella, Shokudaikiri estaba acostado contra el vidrio del espejo del vestidor, mirando a la cámara con incontenible deseo. Su reflejo debaja ver el otro costado de su rostro, el que tenía el parche. El ángulo era perfecto y la intención se veía perfectamente.

—La revista By:pass le compró las fotos ayer en la tarde, van a ponerlas en la página de inspiracionales.

Mitsutada carraspeó, nervioso, y sorprendido.

—¿Revista...? ¡Le dije a Kuri-chan que ni siquiera me había maquillado apropiadamente...! ¡No pueden poner eso en una revista! ¡Nadie me consultó!

—Hikoshiro-san dijo que estaba bien y las fotos están... son muy interesantes. No para una portada o una sesión de fotos profesional, pero como extra tienen mucho potencial.

Hasebe observó aquellas fotos. No solía ver el trabajo de Mitsutada si no era por casualidad o muchos meses después. Él no tenía ni voz ni voto o criterio para juzgar aquello; el mito de Shokudaikiri Mitsutada y el culto alrededor de su persona constaba de muchos factores, Tsurumaru se había encargado de convertirlo en un personaje inconfundible. Su icónico parche en el ojo era su sello distintivo, único y exótico. Los admiradores habían muerto de amor por él en Internet cuando fuera presentado formalmente como "nuevo modelo" de la agencia, hacía bastante tiempo ya. Hasebe se encargaba de la publicidad, el dinero, las conexiones y la logística.

Eficiencia e imagen, esos eran los ingredientes de aquel dios encarnado que cumplía fantasías mundanas.

Hasebe se encargaba de esos asuntos, juzgar a Shokudaikiri u opinar sobre él no era su trabajo.

—Vaya...

Heshikiri volvió a su trabajo, no quería mostrarse sorprendido.

—¿No vas a decirme que me veo hermoso?

Preguntó el actor, apoyando los codos en el escritorio de su mánager. Entrelazó las manos y sostuvo el mentón con ellas, mirándolo con expresión sugerente.

—Es tu trabajo. Me hubiese gustado estar al tanto de esto.

Hasebe continuó escribiendo. En efecto, el estado de cuenta de Shokudaikiri se había incrementado, prácticamente ganaba dinero mientras dormía.

—Hikoshiro-san dijo que sería bueno tenerlo como aprendiz por un tiempo. Comete algunas equivocaciones pero es porque no tiene educación formal en fotografía ni experiencia. Por ahora seguiré siendo tu fotógrafo, al menos hasta que Ookurikara se sienta más seguro y se suelte trabajando.

A pesar de que Tsurumaru mantenía su buen humor, Mitsutada se sintió algo incómodo.

—Lo siento, Hasebe. Debí decírtelo a ti primero. Lo lamento.

Ofreció aquella disculpa con tono arrepentido. Tsurumaru levantó una ceja al escucharlo.

—No importa, ya está hecho. Además, tú tampoco lo sabías.

El mánager no miraba a ninguno de los dos mientras escribía.

—Mitsubou, ¿tienes algún asunto que atender ahora mismo? Quisiera que fuésemos al estudio a ver algunas cosas.

Kuninaga miró a Heshikiri, esperando alguna queja; pero el silencio se hizo presente.

—No... Vamos.

Una súbita amargura se había instalado en su garganta. Shokudaikiri se puso de pie, recogiendo su abrigo para abandonar la oficina.

No miró a Hasebe; la culpa lo agobiaba.

Heshikiri miró de reojo a ambos mientras se marchaban. Esa situación jamás había sucedido antes, no le gustaba aquello. No le gustaban los tratos sobre la persona de Mitsutada que él mismo no supervisara.

Luego investigaría qué había sucedido.

—Vaya... Parece que se enfadó...

El albino miró hacia el frente, caminando por el pasillo casi sin hacer ruido.

—Hasebe no está muy... complacido con todo esto. Kuri-chan no le agrada, sé que lo soporta por mí.

Replicó Mitsutada, conteniendo la verborragia que le hubiese gustado volcar sobre su amigo, como siempre había sucedido cuando tenía un problema.

—¿Kuri-chan?

Preguntó Kuninaga, levantando la ceja otra vez.

—Vaya... ya me parecía que esto olía a gato encerrado. El chico te gusta para más que trabajar... ¿No?

Añadió, sonriendo.

—Hasebe es muy protector contigo, como un padre, uno controlador.

Llegaron al estudio de fotografías; los empleados los reverenciaron al entrar.

—Ookurikara es muy extraño, sabes que Hasebe es... bueno, que tiene un olfato para las cosas y siempre quiere saberlo todo para actuar en consecuencia. Y dudo mucho que Ookurikara se haya abierto demasiado con él.

Kuninaga se sentó en el suelo, sacando de un bolso su equipo de fotografía para desarmarlo.

—Está asustado, Mitsubou.

Shokudaikiri lo imitó, cruzando las piernas para luego descender hasta el suelo.

—¿Asustado, Hasebe? Tsuru-san, definitivamente tus vacaciones te hicieron olvidar de algunas cosas.

—Mitsubou, tú conoces a Hasebe mejor que yo. Pasas mas tiempo con él aunque sean un par de viejos rancios que se acuestan temprano.

El fotógrafo levantó una lente, inspeccionándola.

—Hasebe se siente asustado, presionado. No sabe nada de Ookurikara y él está acercándose a ti. Tus otros interses eran personas que, dentro de todo, no tenían nada que esconder. Eran personas a las que, con simplemente preguntarles un par de cosas, lo sabías todo. Imagino que Hasebe ya lo habrá sometido a algún interrogatorio... y Ookurikara habrá respondido algo como "No tienes por qué saber eso, no te metas en mis asuntos".

Kuninaga se había levantado la manga de la camiseta en el brazo izquierdo, imitando la voz de Ookurikara. El de cabello azul tuvo que reír ante esa actuación.

—Perdona que no fuera sincero contigo. Supongo que a veces no sé cómo abordar el asunto.

Mitsutada entrelazó las manos sobre su regazo.

—Es verdad, Tsuru-san. Tengo interés en Kuri-chan y, como bien imaginas, no quiere ni saber de Hasebe. Debiste verlo la noche del sábado...

Recordar aquello hizo que se sonriera.

—Hasebe llegó de improviso, sin golpear, como acostumbra... y Kuri-chan por poco y no levanta la pata para orinarme encima y marcar territorio. Te juro que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Tsurumaru rió ante la comparación.

—Vaya... El chico tiene emociones después de todo. Diablos, has puesto a tu esposo en contra de tu amante, Mitsubou... ¿No te bastó con romper el matrimonio de Munechika?

Aquellas eran bromas. Para él, Heshikiri siempre sería el "primer esposo" del actor.

—¿Hasebe los pescó en tu casa? ¿Hace cuánto lo tenías escondido? Eso sí es una sorpresa, más con lo receloso que eres con tu hogar...

—No tenía nada escondido.

Protestó Shokudaikiri, fingiendo indignación.

—Sólo estábamos en casa, besándonos... y Hasebe llegó. Todo este mes pasé mucho tiempo con él, quería conocerlo antes de dar algún paso. No soy tan frívolo como todos piensan.

—¡¿Lo estabas besando?!

Dijo Tsurumaru en voz moderamente alta, sentándose más cerca de su amigo.

—Mierda... ¡ahora entiendo todo! Hasebe no está asustado. ¡Está celoso!

Teorizó, hablándole al oído.

—Esto es bastante claro, ¿sabes? Hasebe puede dárselas de ser el rey de la compostura y del trabajo y la ética, pero somos personas. Si el chico se puso territorial contigo significa que su posicion de _alfa_ esta siendo amenazada, al menos contigo.

Tsurumaru tenía formas bastante peculiares de explicar las cosas.

—Tú siempre saliste con mujeres y un par de chicos que tenían roles bastane claros, sumisos. Personas fuera de este ambiente que Hasebe podía controlar... pero una persona como Kurikara...

Murmuró, pensativo.

—Hasebe no lo odia, sólo se siente amenazado por él, porque no puede controlarlo.

Mitsutada sólo pudo fruncir el ceño, escéptico ante aquella teoría.

—¿Celos?

Repitió, incrédulo.

—¿Sabes qué me parece? Que regresaste de tus vacaciones, donde te la pasaste oyendo a mujeres chillonas y cambiando pañales, y te mueres por delirar algún chisme y volverlo una telenovela.

Rió, tirando suavemente de la oreja del fotógrafo.

—¿Cómo podría estar celoso Hasebe? Se encarga de todo en mi vida. Mis finanzas, mi transporte, incluso vivo en la casa que él me eligió... ¿Qué duda podría quedarle de mi preferencia por él? Yo no sería nada sin Hasebe. Tú lo sabes, y él lo sabe.

—¿Por qué se pone así entonces con Kurikara?

Respondió Kuninaga, levantando la ceja.

—Se pone así porque que tu tengas una pareja presupone muchas cosas, Mitsubou. Siempre y cuando eso se concrete, ¿no? Conseguir pareja significa menos horas de ocio después del trabajo, significa menos tiempo de tu parte... representa que tu atención esté en otro lugar más aparte del empleo y el kendou.

Kuninaga hablaba despacio.

—Y si es en alguien que no confía, es mucho peor. Porque eso te lo aseguro, aunque Kurikara sea un mocoso, pongo mis manos en el fuego porque Hasebe no confía ni un poco en él.

Mitsutada dejó ir una exhalación, resignado. No había pensado en el asunto de esa manera, no se le había cruzado por la cabeza que eso pudiera estar afectando así a su amigo.

—¿Y entonces qué debo hacer?

Preguntó con voz ansiosa, mostrándose inquieto por primera vez en mucho tiempo en presencia de Tsurumaru.

—Somos adultos, nosotros tres.

Comenzó el de blanco, acomodando la lente en su cámara.

—No somos adultos porque hayamos vivido más años, hay tipos de cincuenta años que no saben siquiera quiénes son y niños de doce años que planean su futuro desde el momento que se levantan de la cama y guardan su almuerzo en sus mochilas... Somos adultos porque aprendemos de las experiencias, porque recorremos caminos y hacemos elecciones. Tú mismo eres la prueba viviente de ello, ¿no? Escapaste de la comodidad de tu vida para pasar hambre y necesidad por casi dos años antes de comenzar a trabajar en esta industria. ¿En ese momento estabas preparado para decidir algo?

Preguntó, mirando por el visor de la cámara.

—¿Estabas seguro de que tendrías éxito? ¿Estabas seguro de que tendrías un lugar al que regresar si no conseguías que se te parara en la audición? La vida es exactamente vida cuando te sorprendes, cuando suceden cosas que no esperas.

El albino lo miraba ahora.

—Hasebe tiene que resolver su asunto con Kurikara por su cuenta. Si tú quieres al chico de la manera más noble y seria... ¿Acaso es motivo para que haya una división?

—No, realmente... no debería.

Respondió Shokudaikiri, muy atento a las diminutas muescas del suelo.

—Kuri-chan...

Evocó aquel nombre con un pequeño escalofrío de su cuerpo.

—Estoy loco por él, Tsuru-san.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que te gusta de él? Es decir, sí... es bonito, pero su actitud... puede ser muy irritante a veces, en especial cuando se pone terco.

Kuninaga se levantó y caminó hasta encontrar las luces de apoyo.

—¿Te gusta su cuerpo? ¿Su mala actitud? ¿Te gustan jóvenes? Tienes que tener cuidado con eso, como el padre responsable que soy es mi deber advertirte que podrías terminar divorciado de Hasebe, sin un centavo y además en prisión por cometer estupro.

Shokudaikiri puso cara de desagrado.

—Claro que lo tengo claro. Y no, antes de que pienses nada extraño, no es por eso que me interesa.

Hizo una pausa.

—Es decir... Por supuesto que me gusta. Es atractivo, es... único, su rostro y su figura son encantadores. Pero no me mueve un deseo sexual. Si sucede, sucederá... Si no, puedo vivir con ello. Pero...

Miró en derredor, deteniéndose, para ver si había alguien cerca.

—El chico está negado con el sexo, Tsuru-san. Por lo que sé, su abuela lo crió de manera extrema. Cree que el sexo es sucio y pecaminoso... Debiste oír cómo me hablaba al principio, parecía que temiera irse al infierno si me miraba. Y no obstante... durante estas semanas que nos vimos, él solo venía a buscarme, a tocarme.

—Eres un asaltacunas, Mitsubou.

Dijo Kuninaga, sonrojándose levemente.

—Es un chico reprimido que está saliendo al mundo y probó algo que le gustó. Tú eres un hombre atractivo, con _sex appeal_. Emites una energía muy fuerte, mira que estás haciendo caer a tus pies a un mojigato como Kurikara... sin embargo, me preocupa que tal vez sea muy joven para ciertas cosas. Tú eres el adulto, tú debes llevar las riendas del asunto.

Hizo una pausa, volviendo hacia la cámara.

—Para los niños está bien confundirse y equivocarse y volver a empezar, adolecer tiene esas ventajas. Pero un hombre de tu edad... Un paso en falso a ti podría costarte más que tu empleo o tu libertad civil. Ese Ookurikara... es una criatura por la que el tonto más distraído podría enloquecer.

—Seré cuidadoso. Te lo prometo.

Replicó el del parche, con la seriedad pintada en su rostro fresco.

—Y si todo falla y Hasebe te abandona para ir a representar a ese estupido de Akashi Kuniyuki, siempre puedes venderle la historia a la KSB y volverte rico cuando salgas de prisión.

Añadió Tsurumaru, riendo con ganas mientras le acariciaba el hombro.

—Sé que no haras nada que lastime a Hasebe o al chico... que, de algún modo, buscarás la manera. Tienes mucha suerte.

Shokudaikiri ladeó la cabeza, poniendo una cara que mezclaba risa y llanto.

—¿Tú crees? A mí me parece que en realidad mi suerte la labro yo.

—La suerte es suerte, venga de donde venga...

Tsurumaru suspiró.

—Estoy de tu lado, Mitsubou. En las buenas y en las malas.

Le aseguró, sonriéndole por última vez.

La maquilladora avisó en ese instante a Tsurumaru que el modelo ya había llegado. Éste saludó a todos, haciendo una profunda reverencia a Tsurumaru; el chico era el talento más joven de la agencia.

Yagen Toushirou tenía dieciséis años y era el primero de los modelos de la línea “regular" de fotografías aptas para todo público. Otro de los protegidos de Hasebe.

—Shokudaikiri-san, qué placer encontrarlo.

Dijo el chico, haciendo una reverencia ante su superior. Era una inspiración para él.

—Yagen-kun, qué sorpresa.

Mitsutada se puso de pie de inmediato, estrechando efusivamente la mano del jovencito.

—Por favor, no te fijes en mí, sólo estoy observando la sesión porque estoy ocioso.

Le sonrió con esa naturalidad suya, con ese encanto que todos a su alrededor encontraban irresistible.

Yagen lo miraba encantado. Mitsutada era el estilo de profesional que quería ser, diligente y correcto.

—Por favor, cuide de mí hoy hasta que tenga que atender otras tareas importantes. Voy a esforzarme mucho.

—Vaya... y aprendió a presentarse muy bien... Hasebe es un verdadero cazatalentos, ¿eh?

El que hablaba era el jefe de estilistas, Souza Samonji, que se acercaba con su eterna expresión de serenidad. Sonreía con cariño.

—Tienes que preparar a este jovencito, hoy tendrá el video para su presentación... Mitsubou, ¿tú recuerdas cómo fue el tuyo?

Tsurumaru era experto en crear temas de conversación, Yagen debía estar nervioso a pesar de su aparente seguridad y control.

—Por favor, comparta eso conmigo, Shokudaikiri-san.

Pidió el muchacho de cabello oscuro. Toda oportunidad de aprender era valiosa.

—Mi video de presentación...

Susurró el actor, con expresión dulce.

—Recuerdo que estaba tan nervioso que apenas podía tenerme en pie. Si logré recuperar la calma fue porque Hasebe estaba a mi lado.

Miró a Yagen con ojos llenos de afecto.

—Es muy importante que alguien crea en ti, pero lo más importante es que tú creas en ti mismo.

Señaló el pecho del muchacho con su dedo esbelto.

—Hasebe me dijo, en ese momento, que si quería que los demás creyeran mi personaje, primero debía creérmelo yo. Ahora, cuando den la orden de comenzar, tú irás, te pararás allí en el centro del set y mirarás a la cámara como si ya supieras que vas a conquistar el mundo.

El muchacho lo miraba fijamente. Yagen provenía de una familia de muchos hermanos, sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente hacía algunos años y todos vivían con sus abuelos. El dinero siempre había escaseado pero él, uno de los hermanos mayores, había tomado la determinación de ponerse al hombro parte de los gastos de su familia.

Había conocido a Hasebe un día que se encontraba en Shibuya, caminando por la avenida mientras buscaba algún empleo de medio tiempo a la salida de la escuela para tener un capital extra. Sabía que el trabajo con las fotos dejaba un buen dinero, tenía compañeras de clases que lo hacían, eso y otras cosas. Cuando Hasebe lo vio, de inmediato supo que había potencial en el chico y le agradó incluso más cuando le explicó su ambición. "No planeo ser un agente publicitario toda mi vida, jefe. Si puedo graduarme y estudiar en la universidad, para mí esta bien. Quiero ser doctor, igual que mi padre". Aquella meta realista, libre de vanidad y lascivia, fue lo que llevó a Heshikiri a hablar con los abuelos del muchacho y conseguir la audición en la empresa, en ese género completamente nuevo.

Heshikiri olió dinero, olió oportunidades ahí, como con Mitsutada.

—Entendido. Voy a guardar en mi memoria esas palabras, Shokudaikiri-san.

Éste le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Suena algo estereotipado, pero cree siempre en ti mismo. Y cree en Hasebe. Ese hombre es capaz de separar las aguas.

—El jefe camina con la certeza de un señor feudal en el frente de batalla en las tierras de Hi no Moto, con la seguridad de un capitán. Creo en él.

Tsurumaru escuchó aquello y sonrió. Hasebe era importante para Mitsutada, se notaba por cómo hablaba de él. Aquella muestra de verdadero respeto y aprecio era lo que mantenía esa sociedad.

 

Fuera de la agencia, cerca de las doce del mediodía, Ookurikara llegaba caminando. Su motocicleta se había descompuesto y no había llevado tanto dinero encima como para tomarse un taxi. Suspiró con fastidio al arribar a la entrada.

—Tabaco...

Murmuró, chasqueando la lengua al ver que había dejado los cigarrillos en otra chaqueta.

Excelente, el día comenzaba como el demonio. La tienda mas cercana estaba a unas cinco calles de distancia y ya estaba llegando tarde. Miró a un costado y se encontró con una pequeña figura, conocida para él.

—Hola.

Dijo, acercándose al pequeño niño que encadenaba su bicicleta cerca del estacionamiento.

—Buenos días, Ookurikara-san.

El pequeñito hizo una sencilla reverencia, mirando de reojo al joven que lo observaba desde las alturas. Tenía cabello azul, alborotado, atado en una coleta; sus pantalones cortos, a pesar del frío, exponían la piel blanca de sus pantorrillas delgadas. Llevaba una chaqueta estilo universitaria norteamericana, negra y gris, y su bolsito cruzado sobre el pecho. Una bufanda roja apretaba su cuello.

—¿Acabas de llegar?

Preguntó el joven. Ookurikara lo miraba desde arriba, no como si le hablara a alguien inferior; el niño le había parecido la persona más agradable de todas las que había conocido en el poco tiempo que llevaba allí. El pequeño tenía un rostro determinado, serio, y no admitía muecas que no fuesen de solemne compromiso para con lo que hacía. No preguntaba ni acotaba jamás nada si no se le hablaba.

—¿Ya almorzaste?

El niño negó con la cabeza.

—Todavía no. Como hoy no hay clases, he estado haciendo mandados desde temprano.

Observó la mano de Ookurikara, distinguió el encendedor entre sus dedos delgados.

—¿De nuevo sin tabaco?

—Necesito que vayas a comprarme una caja. ¿Recuerdas cuáles son?

Preguntó el moreno. Se agachó completamente, sacando el dinero de su billetera.

—Tráeme unos medianos y cómprate algo para distraer el estómago. No es bueno que pases tiempo sin comer, con el frío que hace.

Ookurikara jamás había tenido afinidad con los niños; sin embargo, ese pequeño le agradaba. Sayo Samonji era el hermano mas pequeño del maquillador de la agencia, y también cosanguíneo de Kousetsu Samonji, el actor que lo había puesto nervioso.

Sayo tomó el dinero con sus deditos diminutos, contándolo con expresión indiferente.

—Kousetsu dijo que parecías una cucharada de gelatina cuando le tomabas las fotos el otro día.

Comentó, sin mirarlo.

El moreno abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿Tus hermanos te hablan de su trabajo?

Preguntó, intentando ocultar el pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza en sus mejillas, aún en cuclillas enfrente de Sayo.

—He visto sus fotos, y sabes que sé que Souza trabaja aquí como maquillador.

Sayo hablaba con el típico desparpajo de los niños pequeños, aunque ya tenía once años.

—No deberían hablarte de estas cosas, todavía eres pequeño.

Ookurikara miró al suelo. Empero, desde que lo había conocido, sintió a Sayo mucho más maduro y responsable que él mismo. El niño trabajaba medio tiempo como recadero de los empleados de la agencia; el padre de los Samonji era conocido de su propio padre y le había pedido de favor a éste dar empleo a su hijo más pequeño. Parecía que Sayo quería valerse por su cuenta de a poco.

Ookurikara lo miraba y sentía envidia a veces, le habría gustado mucho ser esa clase de niño.

—¿Por qué no?

El niño puso una expresión de incredulidad mezclada con escepticismo.

—Hasta donde yo sé, no hacen nada malo, ni nada de lo que deberían avergonzarse. Ser modelo y ser maquillador no tienen nada de malo. ¿O sí?

Añadió, levantando apenitas una de sus cejas.

—No... Tienes razón.

Concedió Ookurikara, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Puedes ir a la tienda y traerme eso? Estaré en el estudio de fotografía, ven cuando regreses.

Pidió nuevamente, poniéndose de pie.

Sayo dijo que sí con la cabeza y dio media vuelta, echando a caminar a pasitos cortos.

Ookurikara lo miró un instante más hasta que dobló en la esquina. Exhaló, ingresando a la agencia, y dio largos pasos hasta llegar al estudio de fotos. Ese día sería asistente en la sesión. Al doblar en el pasillo, se encontró con la elegante figura de Mitsutada.

—Hola.

Dijo con voz baja, guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

La mirada del adulto, que aparecía algo apagada en su rostro blanco, se iluminó de pronto al verlo llegar.

—¡Kuri-chan!

Dijo repentinamente, acercándose; y en un movimiento completamente involuntario tomó al muchacho por el rostro, acariciando suavemente sus mejillas con los pulgares, antes de darle un profundo beso en los labios.

Ookurikara cerró los ojos, sintiendo aquel beso tan satisfactorio como la bocanada del primer cigarillo del día. Lo abrazó suavemente por los hombros, tiritó entre sus brazos al sentirlo.

Afortunadamente para ambos, en lo que duró el beso y Shokudaikiri recuperaba la cordura, el pasillo de entrada estaba desierto.

—Ah...

Exhaló el adulto, separándose lentamente.

—Lo lamento... me dejé llevar.

Murmuró, mirándolo seductoramente mientras se pasaba el pulgar por el labio inferior.

El moreno lo observó fijamente. Tembló de placer al hacerlo.

—¿Trabajando temprano?

Preguntó, recuperando la compostura. Ese hombre lo desestabilizaba.

—Tengo un millar de cosas que hacer. Espero que no te moleste que Tsurumaru me retenga un poco más como fotógrafo, antes de darte el lugar.

Shokudaikiri le sonrió con la misma actitud, como si deseara comérselo con la mirada.

—¿Tengo opción?

Cuestionó el moreno. Acercó su mano al rostro del actor, acariciándole con deleite la quijada. Apretaba con fuerza con su pulgar.

—Cuando seas mío, ningún otro pondrá su lente sobre ti.

Había dicho aquello de un modo serio, con absoluta posesión y firmeza. Sus ojos miraban al hombre sin perder detalle.

—Que te tenga mientras pueda.

La manera en que se cortejaban mutuamente era sutil, habría pasado desapercibida para quien no prestase atención. La lucha de sus miradas, cargada de deseo, era obvia para quienes sabían observar, conocedores del amor.

—¿Una lucha de voluntades en pleno pasillo? ¿Por qué mejor no usan uno de los sets? Tal vez podría grabar un bonito video sobre ustedes.

El que había hablado, con tono meloso y femenino, era el prominente jefe de editores de la agencia, el exquisito pero inquietante Jiroutachi. Ese día llevaba puesto traje pantalón de corte de mujer, con una preciosa estola anudada en el cuello y el cabello recogido en un peinado digno de una maiko.

Al escucharlo, Ookurikara retiró la mano con celeridad. Su corazón latía rápidamente. Por algún motivo, ese hombre afeminado lo ponía demasiado nervioso. Dio un paso al costado, ligeramente detrás de Mistutada, como si pidiera protección.

—Por favor, mi señor, no empañaríamos la belleza de tu imponente vestíbulo de entrada.

Replicó Mitsutada, con una sonrisa galante.

—Ah, Shokudaikiri, Shokudaikiri...

A pesar de sus modos dulces, Jiroutachi era un hombre, y qué hombre: 1.90 de estatura, hombros firmes y manos fuertes aunque delgadas, con uñas esculpidas y dedos esbeltos.

—¿Cuándo será el día en que me regales una de esas sonrisas, sólo para mí?

Preguntó, apretando las mejillas del actor.

—Te estoy sonriendo ahora, ¿no?

—Ésa es una sonrisa de compromiso, no juegues conmigo.

Lo reprendió Jiroutachi, dejándolo ir con un ademán juguetón.

—Ahh, Ookurikara-kun, ¿por qué te escondes? Ven y párate aquí donde pueda verte, muchacho, que tengo que hablarte.

Mitsutada aprovechó esa oportunidad para dar un paso al costado y observar desde lejos la diversión. El moreno abrió grandes los ojos, sorprendido. Iba a matarlo después.

—Chiyodzuru-san.

Dijo, bajando la cabeza suavemente en una reverencia. Ese hombre tan alto y delgado, aunque de estructura firme, lo intimidaba. Ésa era la verdad.

—¿Qué sucede?

Las manos de Jiroutachi agarraron sus mejillas también. Se las apretó insistentemente.

—Quería felicitarte, queridito, ¡esas últimas fotos que hiciste para la revista son fabulosas! Mi amor, hace años que conozco a Shokudaikiri y nunca lo había visto con esa actitud. ¿Qué le ves, que le sacas esa belleza que todos los demás ignoramos?

La sola mención de la revista hizo que Mistutada se pusiera alerta. De repente recordó su disgusto por aquello y todo su romanticismo se evaporó al echar una mirada fría a Ookurikara.

Éste casi dio un manotazo al sentir esas uñas filosas y fabulosas sobre su piel.

—Yo...

Murmuró, mirando a un costado. Y allí, por primera vez, vio una mirada diferente en Shokudaikiri. Su ojo no lo miraba divertido ni con cariño. Esa mirada era seria, como si estuviese enfadado.

—Yo no... No hice nada.

Comentó, regresando su mirada a Jiroutachi.

—No seas modesto, eres un diamante en bruto.

El editor le sonrió y lo soltó, dirigiéndose luego a Mitsutada.

—No lo vayas a acaparar como hiciste con Kuninaga, ¿eh? Deja que otros saboreen el éxito también, para variar.

Añadió, mientras se alejaba; y nuevamente Mitsutada y Ookurikara se quedaban solos en el pasillo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó el moreno, confrontando aquella situación.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

Shokudaikiri cerró el ojo, respirando lentamente.

—Las fotos que me tomaste en casa no eran para publicar. No tenía el maquillaje adecuado, ni estaba en un set. Pensé que al menos me dirías que planeabas hacer algo con ellas, en vez de enviarlas a esa revista sin consultarme a mí, o a Hasebe.

—Yo no las envié.

Ookurikara lo miró fijamente mientras hablaba.

—Las puse en mi portafolios como muestra, nada más. No tengo idea de cómo diablos llegaron a publicarse.

Respondió sin titubear.

—¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

Preguntó Mitsutada, muy serio.

—No toleraré una mentira apenas comenzando a conocerte.

—¿Con qué propósito te mentiría?

Replicó el joven, frunciendo el ceño, muy molesto.

—Yo acabo de enterarme esta mañana de eso, no tenía idea de que saldrían en esa revista. Piensa lo que quieras, yo no tuve nada que ver.

Al ver que Ookurikara tomaba una postura defensiva, Shokudaikiri optó por ablandar un poco su actitud.

—Entonces, ¿me podrías decir cómo fue que escaparon de tu cámara? Porque, como sabes, las editoriales piden los originales digitales para reproducirlos en sus publicaciones.

No quería empezar una pelea, pero aquello se sentía como una violación a la confianza que había depositado en el jovencito.

—Y te dije que no tengo idea, sólo pasé las fotografías a la computadora e imprimí un par de ellas para ponerlas en mi registro.

Ookurikara suspiró, cansado. Tomó su mochila, rebuscando en ella y arrojándole al adulto la carpeta oscura que contenía los trabajos que había hecho. Ninguna de las fotos que tenía impresas era la que había salido en aquella revista.

—Compara todo lo que quieras, ya envié un mensaje a la editorial para saber qué diablos está sucediendo.

Cerró la mochila, enfadado, acomodándola en su espalda de nuevo. Shokudaikiri agarró la carpeta con una mano, mirándolo con expresión más dura.

—Por favor, no seas descortés conmigo. Te estoy hablando con respeto.

Pidió, entregándole la carpeta con los modales adecuados.

—Cuando sepa qué diablos pasa, te avisaré a ti, a ese representante tuyo y al emperador de Japón también.

El moreno tomó la carpeta, girando sobre sus pies. Se alejó, con la sangre hirviendo.

—¡Ookurikara!

Llamó Mitsutada, en un rugido parecido al de un dragón.

—Déjame en paz.

Replicó el joven, con toda la compostura que le quedaba. Aquel grito lo había paralizado por unos segundos, el vello en su piel se había erizado. Apretó el paso sin mirar hacia atrás.

En la puerta de la agencia, el pequeño Sayo se veía atropellado por un tifón de piel oscura que lo hacía caer al suelo.

Ookurikara miró rápidamente hacia abajo, el niño estaba sentado sobre la acera.

—¡Oye!

Exclamó, dejando caer la carpeta al suelo. Se agachó a la altura de menor de los Samonji y lo revisó rápidamente.

—Lo siento, perdóname... ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó, preocupado.

—Sí... Pero mira por dónde vas.

Regañó Sayo, levantándose y frotándose su colita.

—Aquí tienes tus cigarrillos.

Dijo, con voz monocorde, entregándole el paquete. Ookurikara lo miró con una expresión de tranquila culpa.

—Perdóname.

Volvió a decir, tomando la caja de cigarrillos.

—Souza-san dijo que lo esperaras un instante en la sala del segundo piso, estaba preparando a un modelo, quiere comer contigo.

Avisó Ookurikara, guardando los cigarrillos en su bolsillo. Estaba enojado, pero jamás desquitaba su ira con los niños, los ancianos o los animales.

—¿Souza...?

Sayo parpadeó varias veces. Su rostro enrojeció apenitas.

—Tch... Supongo que puedo ir.

Se rascó la oreja con una actitud que una adolescente describiría como "tsundere".

Ookurikara sonrió apenas.

—Nos vemos luego. Gracias.

Acarició con suavidad la cabezcita del niño. En su celular, Tsurumaru reclamaba su presencia, la sesión ya había comenzado. El celular de Mitsutada sonaba también, Hasebe le decía que fuese hacia la entrada porque Hikoshiro los esperaba para almorzar.

 

Después de las formalidades de rigor, Shokudaikiri sentía que necesitaba desesperadamente un cigarrillo. Hikoshiro lo había sometido a un interrogatorio digno de los de Hasebe; y éste, que comía sentado a su lado, había permanecido callado gran parte de la comida.

Básicamente, el jefe había pedido una reseña del comportamiento de su hijo, el cual según Mitsutada había sido muy correcto, a pesar del malhumor natural del muchacho.

—Me alegro mucho de que Ookurikara no esté causándote molestias.

Hikoshiro bebía café, acompañado de un empalagoso pedazo de pastel. Ya sabían de dónde había heredado el más joven el gusto por los dulces.

—A decir verdad, estaba muy preocupado por su comportamiento, a veces puede ser obstinado y bastante caprichoso. Pero parece que está haciendo buena letra.

El hombre de tez bronceada hizo una pausa.

—Y es todo gracias a ustedes, estoy en deuda con ambos. Espero que mi gratitud haya sido debidamente recibida.

Hasebe miró a Hikoshiro, levantando una ceja escépticamente.

—Lo siento, Hikoshiro-san, pero no comprendo de qué está hablando.

—¿No? Oh... Tal vez se demoraron un poco, las épocas iniciales del año son así, tendré que comunicarme con la editorial.

Mitsutada se enderezó, mirando a su jefe con el rostro paralizado.

—¿Editorial...?

Posó su ojo dorado en Hasebe por un instante. Al no hallar respuésta en él, volvió a enfrentar a Hikoshiro, hasta que algo hizo "clic" en su cabeza.

—Las fotografías...

Musitó, en una exhalación.

—Fueron simplemente sublimes. No sabía que habías pactado una sesión de fotos con Ookurikara, pero quedé realmente sorprendido cuando las vi en la computadora.

El hombre explicaba aquello de manera amena.

—Envié un par a la editorial de Takao-san. El editor quedó enamorado de la naturalidad de las fotografías. Obviamente no dije que se trataba de Ookurikara, quiero que el chico se haga de un lugar sin el peso de un apellido famoso. Hoy se lo diré, de todos modos. Y llamaré al departamento de prensa, es una falta de respeto a un profesional de tu nivel, Mitsutada-san.

Bajo la mesa, Hasebe tomó disimuladamente la mano de Shokudaikiri, como un amo que aprieta la cadena del cuello de una rabiosa bestia, dándole a entender algo al actor: "No es momento de decir nada".

—¡Ah! ¿Se refiere a eso? Un trabajo más que impecable de Ookurikara, no podría estar más conforme con su método de publicidad... Un fotógrafo independiente, por su cuenta, ganando importancia por sí mismo. Nos sentimos honrados de poder formar parte del ascenso de su hijo en esta profesión. Hikoshiro-san, veo cosas buenas en el futuro del muchacho.

—¿Tu olfato sigue siendo agudo como el de un zorro, Hasebe?

—Los años no quitan lo hábil, jefe.

Hasebe rió con suavidad. Sabía que su representado estaba molesto.

La ira recorría cada rincón del cuerpo de Shokudaikiri Mitsutada, que apenas podía mantener la compostura. Sintió el apretón de Hasebe, era una restricción. Le estaba diciendo que se callara, que lo dejara manejar el asunto; como en tantas otras oportunidades. Shokudaikiri temía no poder disimular su furia, que comenzaba a pulsar en su cabeza como un molestísimo latido. De pronto, se hallaba con una espantosa jaqueca.

Sin embargo, la mano de Hasebe sosteniendo la suya tuvo un efecto más. La calidez de esos dedos se transmitió a la mano fría del actor, quien, como si hubiesen tocado sus puntos de presión, aflojaba momentáneamente sus músculos. Lentamente, su acelerado corazón ralentizó su ritmo y, pronto, pudo pensar con claridad.

Aun así, no pronunció palabra. Sólo tomó la mano de Hasebe, estrechándola con toda la fuerza de que disponía.

—El pago fue más que generoso, por favor, déjeme enviarle un presente la próxima vez.

Hasebe sonreía al hablar. La bestia se encontraba bajo control. En ese momento, Mitsutada, adiestrado en el arte de las apariencias, un arma que pocos artistas tenían, volvió a ser el coqueto hombre de mundo que él mismo había esculpido desde cero.

—Por favor, yo debería ser el que sea más atento con ustedes. Esto es todo gracias a su esfuerzo.

Hikoshiro sonrió también.

—Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hijo, ha cambiado bastante en este tiempo y es todo gracias a tu influencia, Mitsutada-san. Incluso ha dejado esa tontería de los tatuajes. Tal vez, si tenemos un poco de suerte y madura de una vez, pueda borrárselo y ser un hombre de bien, como ustedes.

Hasebe sintió el pulso de Shokudaikiri en su propia palma.

—Espero de todo corazón lo mismo, Hikoshiro Ookurikara tiene un brillante futuro.

Mitsutada sonrió a su vez, hablando por primera vez en minutos.

—Espero poder ser de utilidad para que su talento florezca. En verdad es un joven maravilloso y creativo.

No había podido evitar aquel bocadillo. Sentía un sabor amargo, la furia en su garganta.

El hombre moreno les dedicó otra sonrisa, levantándose de la mesa con cuidado.

—No les quito más tiempo, estoy a su disposición. Que tengan una buena tarde.

El jefe partió. Desde luego, la comida ya estaba más que cubierta.

—Si quieres romperme la muñeca, que sea la izquierda, con ésta firmo los cheques con los que cobras tu sueldo.

Con una exhalación nerviosa, Mitsutada soltó la mano de Hasebe al escucharlo. Sentía la piel caliente.

—Lo siento.

Murmuró, sujetándose una mano con la otra.

—No... No puedo creer esto. Somos sus empleados, pero... quién diablos le dio derecho de hacer esto...

—Es el jefe, tuyo y mío. Y Ookurikara es su hijo.

Explicó Heshikiri, frunciendo el ceño.

—Por lo de hoy... retiro lo que dije, no estaba al tanto de todo esto. La cuenta con la que hicieron el depósito era de la editorial, no de parte de Hikoshiro. Lamento mucho haberte culpado o tratado mal por eso, fue mi culpa por no informarme.

Shokudaikiri no lo miraba.

—Pensaste que Kuri-chan lo había hecho, ¿verdad?

Murmuró, tomando una servilleta y jugando con ella ausentemente.

—No, de hecho pense que le habían robado sus fotos de la computadora, a veces sucede y más cuando apenas eres un principiante. Algún oportunista habría podido robar esas fotos y enviarlas a una editorial donde te conocen.

Por un largo minuto, Shokudaikiri no habló. Doblaba la servilleta despacio, como haciendo un origami de tela.

—¿Y ahora cómo sigue esto?

—Las fotos serán para un pequeño segmento y están bastante bien. No te preopcupes por tu imagen.

Comentó el rubio, revisando su celular rápidamente. Su muñeca presentaba un ligero moretón donde lo habían apretado. Se cambió de lugar el reloj que el mismo Shokudaikiri le había regalado para su cumpleaños.

—La repercusión es positiva, incluso la marca de la chaqueta que tenías puesta quiere comprar copias de las fotos para su catálogo.

Hasebe sonrió con suficiencia, ignorante de lo que había sucedido bajo sus narices.

—Ni siquiera estaba maquillado apropiadamente, no... no quiero eso en publicidad. Puedo hacer más fotos.

Shokudaikiri se sentía inquieto, invadido. Esas fotografías habían sido parte de algo muy privado, de un momento entre él y Ookurikara. Sentía su intimidad completamente expuesta.

—Bien, hablare con Hikoshiro-san de eso, esta situación sí puede controlarse. ¿Terminaste? Tenemos tiempo de pasar por el departamento por si quieres cambiarte para entrevistarte con el agente de Kashuu.

—¿Crees que no voy bien con esta ropa?

El actor llevaba una camisa color salmón con un chaleco negro, pantalones del mismo color y zapatos. En lugar de una corbata, llevaba un caro pañuelo de seda.

—Tú eres el que insiste en cambiarse de ropa a cada rato, para mí estás perfecto.

Hasebe acarició con suavidad el largo de aquella nariz perfecta.

—Muévete, príncipe Genji. Te llevaré en el Jaguar.

Añadió, poniéndose de pie. Hasebe caminaba mientras escribía a gran velocidad. Lo peor ya había pasado.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de esta historia que poco a poco se complica más y más...  
> ¡Y bienvenido Tsurumaru, personalmente, uno de mis favoritos! ¿Su presencia determinará algún giro en los acontecimientos? ¡Acompáñennos el próximo viernes y ya veremos!


	9. Lluvia

_"Del latín 'pluvĭa', es un fenómeno atmosférico de tipo hidrometeorológico que se inicia con la condensación del vapor de agua contenido en las nubes. Metafóricamente, limpieza, reinicio"._

 

La entrevista con el nuevo modelo había transcurrido con naturalidad. Shokudaikiri se había mostrado tan encantador y conversador como siempre, gestos que quizás podrían confundirse con un coqueteo para los menos versados.

Antes de irse, intercambió algunas palabras con Kashuu; le habló con mucha cordialidad y le preguntó qué opinaba del todo el asunto.

—¿Es una pregunta de cortesía o tal vez esperas una respuesta sincera?

Preguntó Kiyomitsu, sonriendo.

El chico era una belleza absoluta, todos los chicos de su generación querían un rostro como el suyo. Era coqueto, guapo y sobre todo un gran conversador, todo aquello fomentado por la gracia única de su rostro y cuerpo. Le gustaba saberse hermoso; sus orígenes humildes, los de una familia sumida en la pobreza que vivía en una casa de dos habitaciones cerca del area rural, solamente enaltecían su valor estético, como una flor que crece en medio del pantano.

—Espero lo que quieras darme.

Sonrió a su vez Mitsutada, aunque de manera menos forzada que su contraparte.

Kashuu se mordió suavemente el labio, sonriendo como una colegiala enamorada. Shokudaikiri era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida.

—En ese caso, quiero darte todo lo que tú quieras tomar de mí. Esperé mucho tiempo para poder trabajar con Shokudaikiri-san; ahora que por fin pudimos coincidir, sólo siento que quiero dar lo mejor de mí.

Kiyomitsu lo miró a los ojos con los suyos, que tenían el color de la sangre, espesa y ardiente.

—Espero aprender muchas cosas de ti, ahora que al fin pudimos conocernos. Soy seguidor de tu trabajo, me impactó mucho tu última sesión de fotos. Es espontánea y natural.

Hizo una pausa. Sus labios rosados tenían la curva inherente de una sonrisa.

—Siento que, de algún modo, nos parecemos un poco. No nos cuesta nada llamar la atención de las lentes.

—¿Mi última sesión...?

Shokudaikiri controló su temple justo en el momento indicado.

—Eso fue algo más experimental, el fotógrafo es un principiante, pero me alegra que sea de tu gusto.

—Quisiera contactarlo en algún momento. Eso es a lo que se le llama tener estilo.

Kashuu sonrió, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Por favor, estoy a tu cuidado para este trabajo. Intentaré ser lo más lindo que pueda para estar a la altura.

Llevó una de sus pálidas manos delgadas, de hermosos dedos, hacia el mentón del adulto. Lo acarició con su dedo índice; sus uñas estaban pintadas de rojo oscuro. El más joven sonrió primero con los ojos, después con sus labios.

Shokudaikiri tomó aquella mano con un suave ademán de la suya propia, enfundada en un guante negro de satén.

—Prefiero ser yo quien dispense las caricias.

Replicó en voz baja, con un increíble dejo de sensualidad, pero también con un leve tono de advertencia.

Kiyomitsu levantó el rostro, sonriendo de costado. El lunar a un lado de sus labios adornaba esa ladina mueca de desafío. No era dulce ni adorable como aparentaba: era astuto, completamente taimado y despierto. Su apariencia solamente distraía la atención de su calculadora mente.

—Entonces, esperaré con ansias esa demostración.

Shokudaikiri devolvió la sonrisa, con la misma clase de mueca que Kashuu le ofrecía. Dio un paso atrás para alejarse; Kashuu Kiyomitsu lo ponía de mal humor.

—En verdad va a ser un fastidio trabajar con ese hombre.

Dijo a Hasebe, cuando se encontraron en la seguridad del coche del mánager.

—Su representante hace lo que él le dice... Es la primera vez que hablo con uno que lo único que sabe hacer es agradecer. Supongo que debe tenerlo para que le lleve el té y esas cosas.

Comentó Heshikiri, exhalando.

—Sólo sería una sesión de fotos, ni siquiera vas a tener que intimar con él. No se dedica a esas cosas. Si tan sólo fuese guapo como Mikazuki... ese tipo de actitudes sólo resta atractivo.

Explicó mecánicamente. Suspiró y tomó la ruta más rápida hacia el estudio, pues el actor tenía que hacer la prueba de vestuario y maquillaje.

—Samonji ya te está esperando con todo listo. Nos quedan treinta minutos todavía, ¿quieres ir a algún lugar?

Mitsutada negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo quisiera hacer una llamada.

Pidió, recostándose en el asiento.

—Bien. Voy a parar en aquella librería a comprar algunas cosas, ¿quieres quedarte dentro del auto o prefieres estirar las piernas?

La ventaja que tenía ser una celebridad del estilo de Shokudaikiri en Japón era la gente lo reconocería, pero nadie lo acosaría ni lo molestaría. La discreción de su público era tan marcial como la ética del mismo Shokudaikiri.

—Me quedo, gracias.

Respondió Mitsutada, con un tono algo vacío, mientras sacaba su celular.

Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla, buscando un contacto, y estableció una llamada a "Kuri-chan".

Hasebe salió del auto, mirándolo con expresión seria. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

—Si fumas, te hago tragar las cenizas.

Advirtió antes de dejarlo allí, estacionado en una angosta calle cercana.

 

El teléfono sonó dos o tres veces sin respuesta; Ookurikara se encontraba caminando por la avenida, su padre había hablado con él del asunto de las fotos y desde luego había enfurecido por aquello. El proceso había sido el de siempre: discusión, gritos, insultos, llamadas de atención, reclamos, silencio y Ookurikara escapando de allí.

El muchacho escuchó la última llamada del celular. El número que quería contactarlo era de alguien a quien había agendado con el apodo de "Dragón".

—¿Qué sucede?

Mitsutada se quedó en silencio, sin saber cómo responder ante aquel abrupto saludo. La voz de Ookurikara había sonado muy dura.

—¿Cómo estás, Kuri-chan?

Preguntó al fin, tragando muy duro.

—Caminando. ¿Qué quieres?

Preguntó el moreno, estaba a dos cuadras del local de tatuajes. Su tatuador lo esperaba como habían acordado.

—Sólo eso. Quería saber cómo estabas.

Susurró Shokudaikiri, hundiéndose más en el asiento. La frialdad de Ookurikara no era nueva, pero en ese momento se sentía como una aguja helada penetrando su pecho.

—No me quejo. Mi padre me explicó lo que pasó con las fotos, él las llevó. ¿Te pagaron bien?

Preguntó, acelerando el paso. Aún estaba enfadado.

—Si llamaste para disculparte, no necesito nada de eso. Ahórrate el tiempo, Mitsutada.

Añadió, mirando su propio brazo. Hacía frío; se sentía incómodo de pensar que tendría que quitarse la chaqueta.

—Voy a decirle a Hasebe que envíe ese dinero de vuelta. No lo quiero.

Dijo de pronto el hombre, manteniendo su tono calmado.

—No fue una producción acordada, ni posé apropiadamente. No quiero cobrar por ella cuando ni siquiera se había pactado.

Tras un momento de silencio, volvió a hablar con voz apesadumbrada.

—Eso era algo entre nosotros, un momento privado entre tú y yo. No para que lo viera todo el mundo.

—Haz lo que quieras, Mitsutada. No es asunto mío.

El moreno estaba llegando a destino. Miró la puerta de aquel lugar más parecido a un santuario.

—¿Necesitas algo más? Tengo cosas que hacer.

Una hirviente humedad invadió el único ojo del actor.

—Sí...

Murmuró, sintiendo el dolor estrangulando su garganta.

—No vuelvas a venir a mi casa.

Tras decir aquello, separó el celular de su rostro y cortó la comunicación.

Ookurikara bajó la mirada y observó el suelo entre sus pies. Apretó el teléfono en su mano y luego lo guardó en su bolsillo. Entró al local con pasos rápidos.

—Vengo a una sesión con Nakigitsune. ¿Pueden ser dos horas?

Pidió, temblando levemente. El nudo en su garganta se volvía insoportable. Necesitaba aquello, necesitaba olvidar todos sus otros dolores. El incienso del lugar y las luces en tonos rojos y naranjas lo escoltaron hasta el pequeño cuarto.

Allí se había terminado todo. Hablaría con su padre en la mañana y renunciaría.

 

Un pequeño, de unos catorce años, se encontraba vigilando la caja mientras los tatuadores iban y venían.

—¡Oh! Si es Kurikara.

Lo saludó, agitando su manita.

—¿Nakigitsune? Nakigitsune salió, tuvo que dejar el trabajo por una urgencia. Nuestra abuelita tuvo una recaída...

Quien se dirigía al joven moreno era el hermano menor de Nakigitsune, un muchachito al que todos se referían como "Tsune".

Ookurikara miró al niño, su mano temblaba.

—¿No dejó dicho... cuándo regresaría?

Inquirió, respirando con fuerza.

Miraba desesperado dentro del local. No podía hacerlo con cualquiera, sólo Nakigitsune conocía el estilo, la línea y la profundidad de su dragón.

Tsune negó con la cabeza, haciendo un puchero.

—Lo siento mucho. Me dejó a cargo de la tienda porque yo no sé hablar con los doctores...

Ookurikara lo contempló con expresión lastimera.

—¿Puedes decirle... que me avise urgentemente cuando esté libre? Dile que soy yo, él entenderá.

Sonrió con fuerza, exhalando. Acarició la cabeza del niño.

—Que tu abuela se ponga bien.

Agregó, antes de retirarse. ¿Qué diablos haría ahora?

 

Las horas pasaron, con la pesadez de una calma que precedía una tormenta.

Y, en efecto, una tormenta se desató; cerca de las siete y media, cuando Shokudaikiri ya se estaba preparando para regresar a su hogar, una lluvia torrencial se había desatado sobre la ciudad.

La sesión de fotos de la tarde había ido bien y al fin quedaba libre de compromisos por ese día, pero el actor lamentaba profundamente que la ropa que llevaba quedaría arruinada si se exponía al diluvio.

Como fuere, no le quedaba más que asomarse a la calle y pedir un taxi; Hasebe se había ausentado, dejándolo a cargo de regresar por sí mismo, y no conocía a nadie allí. El fotógrafo que habían designado para la sesión no era malo pero no tenía la gracia de Tsurumaru, ni una pizca de la sensibilidad de Ookurikara.

Ookurikara... Shokudaikiri evocó al muchacho, dándose cuenta de la amargura que sentía ahora que había dicho aquellas palabras sin retorno. ¿Por qué había cedido a la desesperación? Tal vez fuese la dureza de Ookurikara, su aparente indiferencia. Nada estaba claro entre ellos, sin embargo... se sentía desesperado, angustiado por verlo.

Como si algún dios hubiese escuchado sus plegarias, un relámpago estalló lejos y un poderoso trueno retumbó cuando, dentro del vehículo, Mitsutada echó una mirada a la acera y divisó a una figura menuda, de piernas delgadas, que caminaba cabizbaja.

Habría reconocido esas formas en cualquier parte, en cualquier momento.

—¡Deténgase, por favor!

Pidió al taxista, mientras sacaba algunos billetes de su bolsillo.

—¡Quédese el cambio!

Exclamó, abriendo la puerta y saliendo a la noche, y a la lluvia.

Atravesó a largas zancadas la calle inundada y ganó la acera, casi arrojándose sobre el muchacho.

—¡Kuri-chan! ¿Qué...? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! Estás empapado...

Rápidamente se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso encima. Ookurikara levantó la mirada, pestañeando un par de veces.

—¿Qué haces aquí...?

Preguntó, alejándose de él. Temblaba, desesperado.

La lluvia estaba increíblemente fría; había caminando desde el centro de tatuajes hacia algún punto que no conocía. Se apresuró a bajarse con rapidez la manga del congelado abrigo mojado.

—No necesito esto, déjame solo.

Gruñó, empujándolo sin fuerzas. Mitsutada sintió que el nudo en su garganta se hacía más y más tirante.

—¡Por favor, Kuri-chan...!

Exclamó, casi al borde del llanto. Lo sujetó con fuerza por los hombros, empujándolo contra una pared.

—Perdóname... Por favor, perdóname por lo que dije... ¿Qué clase de estúpido soy...? Claro que quiero verte, quiero que vengas, quiero compartir cosas contigo...

Ookurikara le devolvió la mirada, apretando los dientes. Temblaba de frío, por los nervios.

—¡Déjame solo!

Gritó, demostrando algo en su apatía por primera vez. En sus ojos había dolor, desesperación.

Mitsutada estaba frente a él, frente a sus ojos, empapado y muriéndose de frío. Su brazo estaba lastimado; se había quedado sentado detrás del estudio de tatuajes sin saber qué hacer. Se había rasguñado los brazos con sus propias uñas, con las llaves que tenía encima, con todo lo que pudiera causarle el mismo dolor que la aguja. Cuando ya había sentido entumecidos los dedos por el frío, se había detenido.

—¡No!

Shokudaikiri apretó más los dedos, ignorante de las heridas en los brazos del muchacho.

—No quieres estar solo ahora... No te hagas más daño, Ookurikara.

Rogó, logrando a duras penas mantener su porte.

Allí mismo, debajo de un foco que se apagaba en una calle por la que sólo transitaban algunos autos, Ookurikara sintió la presión en su brazo. El dolor fue demasiado para soportarlo; gritó con fuerza, levantando el rostro.

La lluvia de repente se había vuelto cálida; eso pensó el moreno cuando sintió las gotas que corrían por su piel helada. No escuchaba su propia voz llorando a todo pulmón, no escuchaba los coches, no oía absolutamente nada. Sólo sentía las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. Tibias, extrañas.

El dolor que los trazos de tinta calmaban se presentaba como un torrente en ese instante.

La lluvia lavaría aquel dolor, caería deshecho al suelo y allí sería libre.

—¡Estoy harto de todo!

Gritó, cayendo al suelo. Pero Shokudaikiri cayó también, sosteniéndose a duras penas sobre sus rodillas.

Sus manos sostenían al muchacho, lo apretaban en un abrazo desesperado. Su soledad dolía, dolía tanto como lo que fuera que atormentaba a Ookurikara. Y, junto a él, ese dolor amainaba. Casi desaparecía. Shokudaikiri lo necesitaba; necesitaba sentir ese delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos, necesitaba darle su calor. No soportaba más dormir y despertar solo, luego de soñar con preciosas compañías. Necesitaba darle todo su amor a ese muchacho esquivo, a ese joven lleno de amargura.

—No llores...

Susurró en su oído, sujetándolo por la espalda con un brazo y apretando su cabeza con la otra mano.

—Estoy aquí... Aférrate a mí...

El moreno lloraba, ahogando su voz en el hombro del hombre. Lo abrazó con fuerza, temblaba. Sus ojos se cerraron con suavidad y los sollozos pasadon de ser un bramido a casi ni oírse. Sus manos apretaban a Mitsutada, tenía frío, los dedos de sus pies estaban congelados. El abrigo se pegaba a su piel.

Respiraba con lentitud en ese abrazo tan cálido. No le daba confort a su cuerpo, pero algo dentro de él se sentía tibio.

Despacio, muy despacio, Shokudaikiri lo levantó del suelo. Completamente empapado como estaba, detuvo otro taxi y llevó al muchacho hasta su casa.

Una vez allí, le preparó un baño caliente y un té, sólo cambiándose él mismo con unas ropas secas que encontró en su cuarto.

Ookurikara no se dio cuenta cuando bajaron del vehículo, ni siquiera de dónde estaba. Se quedó sentado en el suelo del baño, mirando la nada y pensando ausentemente. No sentía frío, pero tampoco quería moverse. En ese estado nervioso en que se hallaba, era más vulnerable que nunca. Parecía un gato asustado, furioso.

—Ven...

Shokudaikiri lo ayudó a levantarse y a desvestirse. Observó con dolor las heridas de los brazos, mientras lo metía despacio en la tina.

El moreno se dejó, reaccionando sólo cuando sintió sus heridas arder en el contacto con el agua y restregándoselas con fuerza. Su cuerpo desnudo, su piel de un bronceado parejo, se perdía dentro del agua. Flexionó las rodillas; los dedos de sus pies se encontraban igual, contraídos. Se estremeció levemente cuando el ardor se desvaneció, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo dentro del agua.

Mitsutada tuvo entonces la vista del tatuaje completo: las escamas estaban coloreadas desde donde comenzaba, en su muñeca izquierda, hasta el inicio del hueso del codo. El dibujo se había trazado por completo, el omóplato izquierdo contenía la cabeza del dragón Kurikara. El animal no tenía ojos.

Shokudaikiri lavó aquel cuerpo con devoción, con extremo cuidado y afecto. Enjuagó el largo cabello, masajeó su cráneo con sus dedos esbeltos.

No dijo ni una palabra mientras lo levantaba con cuidado y lo envolvía en una toalla tibia.

—Kuri-chan...

Dijo al fin, cuando lo conducía lentamente a su dormitorio. Lo miraba con tristeza en su único ojo.

—No quieres que esté aquí... préstame ropa y me iré.

Replicó el moreno, bajando la cabeza. Sentía su cuerpo tibio mientras contenía la respiración y miraba sus pies descalzos en la alfombra. El celular del hombre sonó con insistencia; era una llamada.

—No es verdad...

Una de sus manos levantó el rostro de piel oscura. Lo miraba a los ojos.

—Quiero que estés aquí.

Ookurikara lo observó. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

—¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo?

Preguntó, apretando la toalla contra su cuerpo. La luz tenue de la habitación le daba un aire débil. En esa luz, en esa habitación, Ookurikara demostró lo que escondía, lo que se negaba a sí mismo.

Shokudaikiri se quitó el parche humedecido, dejándolo caer al suelo alfombrado.

—Jamás te he mentido, ni lo haré.

Sentenció, muy serio.

—Lo que dije, lo dije herido... Y por eso te pido perdón. Perdóname, Kuri-chan...

El joven se encontró con aquella cicatriz, con ese lugar donde alguna vez hubo un ojo. Dio silenciosos pasos hacia él, mirándolo. Su mano subió hacia esa cicatriz y la acarició con suavidad.

—Me gusta.

Murmuró, acercándose a Mitsutada y apoyando su cabeza en el amplio pecho del hombre.

Éste lo abrazó con firmeza, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. No dijo más, sólo ayudó a Ookurikara a vestirse con unos pantalones y una camiseta viejos, y lo metió en la cama.

Tras unos minutos, le llevó el té. Era rojo, humeaba con un vapor delicioso.

—¿Qué es?

Preguntó el moreno, acostado en esa enorme cama. Era el colchón más cómodo en el que había reposado en su vida. Se levantó ligeramente; la cabeza le dolía un poco. Hablaba en voz baja, sentía mucho calor.

—Té rojo. En Hiroshima, mencionaste que te gustaba.

Replicó Shokudaikiri con expresión amable.

Ookurikara lo miró, sorprendido. Sólo lo había dicho una vez, ¿cómo lo recordaba?

Se sentó más derecho en la cama, tomó la taza entre sus manos y miró a un costado.

—Huele bien.

Murmuró, llevándosela a los labios. Bebió el primer sorbo; estaba en su punto, exquisito.

—Gracias.

Susurró finalmente, sosteniendo la taza entre sus dedos. Miraba el tenue reflejo en ella.

—Por nada.

Con un suave ademán, Shokudaikiri acomodó el cabello del muchacho, corriéndolo de su frente. Quería preguntar cómo se había lastimado, pero sabía que Ookurikara esquivaría la cuestión.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí.

Respondió el adolescente, dejando la taza a un costado. Los ojos ámbar miraron de reojo a Mitsutada.

—Por qué... ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Preguntó casi con timidez, flexionando las piernas. Era un hábito, solía hacerlo cuando estaba nervioso.

Shokudaikiri se sentó algo más derecho.

—No parecías querer estar solo, a pesar de lo que dijiste.

Respondió con sencillez, posando su mano sobre la de Ookurikara y acariciándola lentamente.

Éste guardo silencio, respirando sin hacer ruido. Devolvió la caricia, observando la mano del hombre. El largo mechón rojo caía al costado de su cuello.

—Siempre... Siempre estoy solo, es normal para mí.

Explicó en voz baja.

—Mi madre murió cuando era pequeño... Mi padre vivía con su esposa aquí.. y mi abuela hacía lo que podía para criarme, nunca tuve compañía, de ningún tipo... No tengo lazos con nadie.

El adulto escuchó respetuosamente, sin soltar esa mano tibia.

—¿Estaría bien... que tuvieras un lazo conmigo?

Preguntó con delicadeza, buscando su mirada.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Preguntó Ookurikara, mirándolo. Era hermoso, Mitsutada era la criatura más bella que había visto en su vida. Tragó saliva al contemplarlo así, exponiendo su dulzura.

Shokudaikiri pareció volver en sí, enderezando su tronco.

—Lo siento, Kuri-chan.

Dijo en un suspiro.

—Estás cansado, y yo estoy haciendo preguntas estúpidas.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Mitsutada?

Reclamó el moreno, reteniendo su mano.

—Dejemos de jugar.... Aclaremos esto de una vez.

—Te lo dije...

El ojo faltante, desnudo en su grotesca cicatriz, asomaba por debajo del cabello de azul oscuro.

—Te quiero a ti.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? Sé claro... ¿Qué quieres que sea para ti?

Ookurikara lo miraba, desesperado.

Por toda respuesta, Shokudaikiri se acercó a él lentamente, acariciando sus hombros, su cuello, sus mejillas tersas. Lo besó con amor, con infinito afecto, mientras lo empujaba para recostarlo.

Ookurikara sintió el amor, el cariño de Mitsutada en sus entrañas, en su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, besándolo con ganas, abrazándolo.

No podía decir más, estaba extasiado. Esos besos tenían el poder de curarlo, de salvarlo.

—Mitsu...tada...

Aquellas manos maestras lo acariciaban con ternura, con magistral maestría.

—Duerme... Kuri-chan, descansa...

Decía, mientras besaba su frente y sus mejillas.

El muchacho lo tomó con fuerza por los brazos, acostándolo en la cama.

—Ya has hecho suficiente conmigo...

Se acomodó encima del adulto, mirándolo a los ojos. Ookurikara reptaba como un cazador encima del otro, acostándose finalmente encima de su cuerpo.

—Estás exhausto, y creo que tienes fiebre. ¿Por qué mejor no descansas?

Le sonrió Shokudaikiri, acariciando la espalda del muchacho.

—Además... ni siquiera me bañé, debo oler muy mal.

Ookurikara lo miraba, deteniéndose al instante. Se quedíó muy quieto donde estaba, desviando la mirada luego. Sin decir más, se bajó.

—Perdón.

Murmuró, sentándose en el colchón. Shokudaikiri lo tomó gentilmente entre sus brazos y lo acomodó en la cama, arropándolo con cariño.

—Por hoy, escucha lo que te digo.

Pidió afectuosamente, acariciando su cabeza.

Ookurikara bajó la mirada, parpadeando. No quería decirle nada en ese momento. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse.

Otra vez lo estaba evitando. Mitsutada era un mentiroso.

—No hagas nada raro, ¿oíste?

Murmuró antes de darle la espalda.

—No lo haré. Buenas noches, Kuri-chan.

Replicó amorosamente el hombre, besándole la cabeza.

Cuando se cercioró de que el chico se había dormido, Mitsutada abandonó la habitación y puso un poco de orden en la casa. Puso a lavar su ropa y la de Ookurikara, se dio una ducha caliente y luego calentó una sopa instantánea, de las que le gustaba guardar para cuando no tenía deseos de cocinar. Se sentó a comer frente al televisor, mirando el reporte del clima una vez más. Parecía que su día había iniciado hacía centenares de años.

 

Heshikiri apareció cerca de las nueve, quejándose de la lluvia. Abría la puerta del departamento sin hacer ruido.

—Buenas noches, señor Mitsutada.

Dijo, levantando una ceja. Miró la sala de estar. El del parche seguía donde se había acomodado, aunque ya había terminado su sopa.

—Ah... Hasebe...

Miró distraídamente el celular, que reposaba en el sillón junto a su pierna.

—Lo siento, olvidé devolverte la llamada.

El mánager suspiró.

—Que distraído estás últimamente.

Respondió, dejando su abrigo en la entrada. Apenas se había mojado al bajar de su auto. En la calle se veía una suerte de lluvia congelada, mezcla de hielo y agua.

—Te llamaba para decirte que el compromiso de mañana se canceló, el productor de la banda pidió una entrevista para el jueves así que no tendrás que levantarte temprano.

Heshikiri miraba a Shokudaikiri atentamente. Hacía años que no lo veía relajado, con ropa que no fuese ceñida o de lujosa seda.

Éste le indicó con un gesto que bajara la voz, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Caminó por la sala hasta llegar a la puerta de su dormitorio, la que abrió con excesivo cuidado, permitiéndole a Hasebe ver el interior.

—Está dormido.

—¿Qué trajiste, Mitsutada? Si llega a ser otro gato de la calle...

Heshikiri miró dentro de la habitación. No divisó rápidamente de qué se trataba, pero un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza para instalarse en su estómago.

—Más te vale que sea un gato enorme, Mitsutada.

Fue imposible para Hasebe ignorar lo que realmente estaba allí. El chico giró despacio,haciéndose un bollito en la enorme cama. La piel morena que recorría ese cuerpo delgado y estilizado, el cabello castaño ligeramente húmedo, con mechones rojizos... Los ojos estaban cerrados, el dragón tatuado en su brazo se escondía debajo de su pecho. Respiraba despacio, relajado y tranquilo, aparentando fácilmente los diecinueve años que tenía.

—Discutió con su padre. Lo encontré en la calle, bajo la lluvia, calado hasta los huesos.

Shokudaikiri explicó con su voz grave, volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

—No lo iba a dejar allí, en ese estado podría haberle sucedido cualquier cosa.

—Despiértalo ahora y ponle unos zapatos. Lo llevaré con su padre de inmediato.

Sentenció Hasebe con voz dura, buscando su celular en su bolsillo; mas una mano de dedos largos tomó delicadamente su muñeca.

—Déjalo dormir, por favor.

Shokudaikiri pidió aquello con una dulzura desacostumbrada en su voz.

—Tuvo un día difícil, enfrentarlo con Hikoshiro-san de nuevo... no sería provechoso.

—¿No entiendes acaso lo que está pasando? Mitsutada, Ookurikara no es tu responsabilidad, no tienes que solucionarle la vida ni rescatarlo. Tiene un padre y una familia, si discute con su padre es asunto de ellos. ¿Sabes que puedes meterte en problemas con Hikoshiro-san por esto?

Hasebe hablaba seriamente.

—Escúchame, una cosa es que sientas interés por él, otra muy diferente que lo metas en tu casa porque sí. Además, es menor de edad, ¿y si era Hikoshiro-san el que venía y lo descubría durmiendo en _tu_ cama?

Shokudaikiri se encogió de hombros.

—Hikoshiro-san no tiene permitido subir aquí, si viene lo detienen en la entrada y tendría que bajar a verlo.

—Mitsutada, despiértalo. Yo hablaré con Hikoshiro-san.

Respondió Heshikiri, mirándolo con expresión endurecida. No le gustaba aquello. Sabía que ambos tenían una relación un poco lejos de lo profesional y también había prometido guardar silencio, ocultarle algo a su jefe por primera vez en la vida. Pero esa situación era excesiva.

Las disputas familiares eran un tema aparte y Ookurikara era problemático.

—Ookurikara es lo último que necesitas en tu vida.

Shokudaikiri lo miró con una expresión que decía que no daría el brazo a torcer.

—Déjalo dormir, por favor.

Hasebe exhaló con fuerza.

—¿Qué diablos planeas con todo esto?

Desde su lugar en la cama, Ookurikara creía soñar, creía estar despierto. Su mente divagaba entre la realidad y los mecánicos pensamientos del sueño. Oía su nombre siendo pronunciado.

—Nadie le presta atención. Nadie sabe cómo es realmente, qué quiere, qué le interesa. Se lo arrojan de un lado al otro como un paquete y el chico está solo, Hasebe. Solo para caminar en este mundo. Sin guía y sin luz.

Shokudaikiri recordó con dolor las heridas de esos bracitos delgados.

—No quiero actuar de la misma manera. Sabes que no soy esa clase de persona.

—No eres su padre, Mitsutada.

Replicó el rubio.

—Hikoshiro-san es muy receloso con el muchacho. ¿Sabes que él rentó el departamento en el que vive? ¿Que en la entrada no dejan subir a nadie si no se identifica? ¿Que alguien lo custodia durante la noche? ¿Crees que, si realmente a Hikoshiro-san no le importara su hijo, se tomaría esas molestias? Deben haber peleado por alguna estupidez, ¿no lo oíste esta tarde? Está muy conforme con su trabajo y voluntad actual.

Hasebe guardó el celular.

—Estas metiéndote en donde no te llaman, Mitsutada. Deja que su padre se encargue de él.

Pese a que los argumentos de Hasebe eran más que convincentes, incluso así el hombre de cabello azul no deseaba ceder.

—Por esta noche, yo cuidaré de él.

—¿Adónde crees que irás a parar así?

Hasebe giró sobre sus pies, volviendo a la sala. Su ceño estaba fruncido.

—Tu carrera está ahora en su mejor momento, y el muchacho está aprendiendo. ¿Crees que tendrás tiempo para ese tipo de relación? Porque, si mal no recuerdo, aún trabajas como modelo y actor, ¿no? ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando tengas que ir la semana entrante a grabar la película con Izuminokami? Porque tendras que acostarte con él, y si dices que a Ookurikara le produce rechazo eso... ¿piensas que lo soportará?

Hablaba en tono duro, de reprimenda.

—Hablaré con él.

Shokudaikiri se sentó despacio en el sofá, cruzándose de piernas con elegante parsimonia.

—Si realmente no puede tolerarlo, tendremos que disolver esto, sea lo que sea. Si está dispuesto a poner de su parte, yo estaré dispuesto a hacer algún sacrificio también. Y, de paso... No recuerdo haber firmado nada con Izuminokami-kun...

—Si te molestaras en revisar los correos que te envío, lo sabrías.

Hasebe permanecía de pie, cruzado de brazos.

—Mitsutada, es un chico de diecinueve años. Hazte un favor y hazle un favor a él, y no se involucren. Tu estilo de vida es muy diferente del resto y dudo mucho que el chico tenga la madurez o la indiferencia para tolerar que estés en la cama con otro cuando tú eres su pareja.

—Quiero intentarlo.

La voz de Mitsutada fue como un susurro.

—Sea como sea que resulte... Aunque me hiera, aunque mi vida se derrumbe... Hasebe, yo... me enamoré de él. Te lo dije...

Lo miró con expresión de triste amargura.

—No quiero seguir como hasta ahora. No soporto más el silencio...

—¿Y qué hay de él?

Pregunto Heshikiri, enfrentándolo. Aquella voz lo quebraba, era débil frente a Shokudaikiri.

—¿Qué pasará con él? Tú ya tienes experiencia en ello... ¿pero te paraste a pensar en él por un segundo?

Shokudaikiri asintió lentamente.

—Lo he pensado más de lo que crees. Estoy adecuándome a su ritmo, no iré más rápido de lo que él pueda tolerar. No lo obligué a nada, ni lo haré.

Hasebe se restregó los ojos, el disgusto le había dejado un punzante dolor de cabeza.

—¿Por qué insistes en ir hacia el fuego si sabes que vas a quemarte? ¿Acaso un par de noches durmiendo con alguien valen todo el tormento que vas a sufrir cuando se derrumbe? ¿Tanto vale?

El actor sabía que aquellas palabras, duras como salían, sólo deseaban aclarar su mente. Hasebe jamás había dicho o hecho nada si no era por su bien. Lo agradecía, lo sabía, probablemente estaría en la calle o hasta muerto si no hubiese sido por él. Sin embargo...

—Todas esas emociones que interpreto... ¿Sabes hace cuánto no las siento en mi propia piel...? ¿Sabes hace cuánto sentí que mi carne se estremecía fuera de cámara?

Aquellas eran confidencias muy personales, pero Shokudaikiri confiaba en Hasebe.

—La última vez que estuve en el mismo lecho con otra persona, con una que yo deseara, fue hace siete años. He estado solo desde entonces. No me volví loco porque tú estuviste a mi lado... pero no puedo tratarte como a una pareja cuando no eres eso. Eres mi amigo.

El mánager escuchaba aquello. ¿Era en serio?

Hasebe no padecía su soledad, disfrutaba de cada segundo que podía estar en calma y sin más responsabilidades que el trabajo, pero entendía que no todo el mundo era igual.

Mitsutada había dejado su vida anterior por esa nueva que jamás había terminado de gestarse bien, que nunca se había consolidado más que en conexiones por trabajo o sociales.

Heshikiri suspiró, derrotado.

—Yo me preocupo por ti, como tu amigo. No quiero verte hecho pedazos como la última vez.

Confesó al fin, bajando la mirada.

—Sada-chan... Sada-chan era un artista, un poeta, un pintor... Él no entendía de esta vida. Yo ya lo superé, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Shokudaikiri dijo aquello con una sonrisa que mezclaba tristeza, dulzura y nostalgia. Su última pareja, la de hacía siete años, era un jovencito un par de años menor; un bohemio, hijo de una familia adinerada que, al igual que el actor, había dejado las comodidades para explotar sus bellísimos talentos artísticos. Sada-chan, como lo llamaba él, había acabado por enterarse del verdadero oficio de su pareja y lo había dejado de una forma que había destrozado el corazón de Shokudaikiri.

—Creía que no podría volver a enamorarme después de Sada-chan, y por mucho tiempo fue verdad... pero ahora me doy cuenta de que sí pude. ¿Por qué debería amargarme? ¿Por qué debe ser malo? Quiero vivirlo, Hasebe... quiero experimentar esos sentimientos... Fui muy joven cuando los tuve. Y me rompieron el corazón demasiado pronto...

—Él sólo pensaba en sí mismo, todo falló porque nunca aceptó lo que eras y tú lo idealizaste. Conoces a Ookurikara desde hace un par de meses, ¿cómo sabes que estás enamorado de él?

Preguntó Hasebe seriamente. El episodio con aquel bohemio casi había destruido a Shokudaikiri; en ese tiempo, cuando apenas comenzaban a salir de la austeridad, Hasebe creyó que Mitsutada terminaría por apagarse del todo. El chico había sido especialmente cruel con él.

 

_"¿Cómo esperas que te ame a ti, que crea que eres un lienzo en blanco en el cual podemos escribir nuestra historia, si te ganas la vida siendo un trozo de papel de baño que los demas utilizan? Ten un poco de dignidad y no te vuelvas a acercar a mí"._

 

El día que Hasebe escuchó eso, pensó en cobrar un favor a los hombres que había ayudado en cierto asunto económico. Esos hombres borrarían al caprichoso artista del mapa en un tacho lleno de cemento, en el fondo del río.

Recordaba aquello y su sangre hervía.

La expresión de serena quietud de Mitsutada era imperturbable.

—A veces uno simplemente sabe estas cosas. Además... ya voy a cumplir treinta años. No es un capricho adolescente...

Hasebe miró a un costado, no había forma de que cambiara de opinión.

—¿Sólo sera esta noche? Está llamando.

Preguntó, dubitativo.

—Respóndele. Dile que Ookurikara está aquí, que estaba empapado y pasará la noche aquí.

Replicó Shokudaikiri, con semblante serio. Hasebe hizo lo que se le indicaba, resoplando cansado. De pronto, hizo una pausa.

—Quiere hablar contigo.

Susurró, cubriendo el micrófono de su teléfono. El de cabello azul simplemente extendió la mano para recibir el aparato.

—¿Hikoshiro-san?

Preguntó, con su mejor tono.

—Mitsutada-san... Buenas noches.

El hombre parecía apenado.

—Hasebe-kun me contó todo, no sabes lo avergonzado que me siento de mi hijo en este momento... Cuando le conté de las fotos montó en cólera, incluso intentó agredirme físicamente... tuve que corregirlo y escapó de la casa. No puedo con su carácter, me vuelve loco... y más aún sabiendo que va a molestarte a ti, que es una cagra para ti. Incluso llamó para decirme que renunciaría, que mañana volvía a casa de su abuela en Kioto.

Parecía afligido.

—Mitsutada-san, tú eres un hombre inteligente y amable, extremadamente cuidadoso con tus palabras... por favor, convéncelo de que desista. A mí no va a oírme, si quiere cosas o dinero te enviaré un cheque en blanco para que ponga la cifra que sea, pero lo necesito aquí, necesito que cumpla con todo el trabajo que ya le asigné.

La mirada del actor se iluminó de pronto. El ruego de Hikoshiro obedecía más a un hombre de negocios que a un padre; aquello le desagradaba profundamente, pero era una enorme ventaja a su favor que ya tendría tiempo de usar.

—No se preocupe, por favor. Le he tomado un gran aprecio al muchacho, yo me encargaré de todo. Puede confiar en mí.

Miraba a Hasebe mientras hablaba.

—Se encuentra bien ahora, parece que se quedó fuera mucho tiempo y lo atrapó la lluvia, pero hemos cuidado de él aquí.

—Por favor, dejo a mi hijo a tu cuidado, Mitsutada-san... te estoy dando el capital más importante de mi fortuna.... Realmente no sé qué haría sin ti.

El hombre parecía aliviado. Fue hasta su despacho, buscando un habano. Que Mitsutada sintiera simpatía por su hijo era una ventaja: él no tendría que lidiar con el chico directamente.

—Este fin de semana estaré fuera de la ciudad, ¿sería mucha molestia para ti que Kurikara pasara estos días contigo? De más está decir que todo corre por mi cuenta, llévalo a pasear, a comer a la luna si quieres, pero, por favor... hazlo recapacitar.

Shokudaikiri sonrió coquetamente aunque su interlocutor no pudiera verlo.

—Por supuesto, señor. No tiene que preocuparse por nada. Yo cuidaré bien de su hijo.

Hizo cuentas mentalmente: apenas era la noche del lunes y el hombre ya estaba planeando cómo deshacerse del muchacho para el sábado.

—¿Le devuelvo el teléfono a Hasebe, señor?

—Por favor.

Hikoshiro habló un rato más de trabajo con Hasebe, le pedía algunos papeles. Heshikiri salió de la sala, dirigiéndose al pasillo para hablar.

Ookurikara había escuchado todo desde la habitación, parado detrás de la puerta. Su padre lo había entregado a un extraño otra vez, había encargado a otro el problema.

Shokudaikiri se había puesto de pie y caminado hacia la cocina, lavando con lentitud el bol donde había comido su escueta cena. Su cabeza no paraba de procesar los hechos: todos los planes habían cambiado ahora. Ya fuera que lo desearan o no, estarían más cerca, más juntos que antes. Y aquello podía resultar en algo satisfactorio o simplemente explotar en su cara.

Decidió que correría el riesgo.

Hasebe regresó después de unos minutos, le explicó rápidamente algunas cosas y se marchó, no sin antes advertirle que pensara bien todo antes de hacer algo. Se retiró cerca de las diez, con la misma diligencia de siempre.

 

Una vez que supo que estaban solos, Ookurikara abrió la puerta despacio, asomándose como si se tratase de un gatito.

—Oh, estabas despierto. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Preguntó Shokudaikiri, con su gentileza de siempre. Se secaba las manos con un trapo.

—Estoy bien.

Respondió el moreno, bajando la mirada. Sus pies descalzos apretaban la alfombra del pasillo. Caminó lentamente fuera de la habitación.

—¿Aún llueve?

El adulto asintió con la cabeza.

—Un poco.

Tomó al chico de la mano y lo guió hasta la puerta-ventana del balcón. La ciudad oscurecida por la noche y las nubes se veía como una caverna.

Ookurikara miró aquello, inclinando la cabeza antes de abrir la puerta con suavidad, saliendo al balcón. Respiró con fuerza el aire frío que provenía del exterior, llenando sus pulmones y cerrando los ojos por un instante. El viento soplaba frío, movía el oscuro cabello de Ookurikara como una caricia.

—Esto... Esto es perfecto.

—¿Te gustan las tormentas?

Preguntó Shokudaikiri, interesado.

—Me gusta la noche, la lluvia... me gusta la oscuridad.

Respondió el joven, sin mirarlo. El cielo oscuro contrastaba con la blanca nieve en el suelo. Estaba nevando... Ookurikara se acercó mas al borde del balcón, sujetándose de la baranda .Estaba increíblemente fría.

—Me gusta porque no puedes ver nada y nadie puede verte tampoco.

Despacio, como si su toque no fuera más que una delicada pluma sobre el cuerpo del muchacho, Mitsutada lo abrazó desde atrás. Sus largos brazos envolvieron las costillas de Ookurikara y su torso se apoyó apenas en la espalda delgada.

—De noche, los sonidos se transforman.

Dijo en voz baja, en el oído del muchacho.

—De noche, puede asustarte lo que ves con claridad bajo la luz del sol.

—¿Crees que me da miedo?

Preguntó Ookurikara. Acarició con sus manos los brazos que lo rodeaban. Por algún motivo que desconocía, siempre lograba relajarse a su lado. Bastaba con sentir su cuerpo cerca para que quisiera cosas que de, otro modo, le darían repulsión.

—Yo puedo ver a través de todo... porque nadie puede ver a través de mí.

Susurró, estirando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Shokudaikiri. Abrió los ojos lentamente, contemplando el cielo sin límites. Asomó la lengua fuera de su boca, tomando con ella un copo de nieve que cayó y se derritió al contacto. Aquella sensación contrapuesta era extasiante.

—¿Cambiaste de idea con respecto a mí?

Shokudaikiri caminaba lentamente hacia atrás, llevándoselo con él a la seguridad y al confort de la sala.

—Sigo siendo la misma persona inmoral y pecaminosa que conociste hace semanas.

Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y sentó a Ookurikara en el sillón más amplio, acomodándose cerca de él. Lo miraba intensamente, como si quisiera embrujarlo.

—Sí, pienso lo mismo.

Respondió el muchacho, buscando el ojo del adulto para observarlo.

—Pero... no creo que seas malo...

Afirmó, respirando por la nariz. Intentaba mantener esa fachada dura, gélida y estoica.

—Sigues acostándote con hombres por dinero, los besas, los tocas. Pero...

Hizo una pausa, mirando a un costado.

—Yo no tengo por qué juzgarte, es tu vida y tú eliges cómo llevarla.

La mano grande de Shokudaikiri estaba ahora en la mejilla de Ookurikara, acariciándosela con amor.

—¿Quisieras que te besara y te tocara a ti?

Preguntó con voz dulce, como una cucharada de miel.

—¿Deseas mi atención en ti, Kuri-chan?

Ookurikara desvió la vista, no supo si fue involuntario o no, pero se había humedecido los labios.

—No lo sé... parece que tú ya te olvidaste de mí...

Habló sin rodeos. Sus mejillas ardían. Mitsutada se acercó más, acariciando ahora los antebrazos del muchacho.

—Eso no es verdad. Por mera casualidad, resulta que tengo que hablar contigo acerca de eso. ¿Me escucharás?

—Si no te olvidaste de mí... si te importo... ¿Por qué no me has besado todavía?

Preguntó Ookurikara, quieto, muy quieto. Esperaba que Shokudaikiri se le acercara.

—Te escucharé después de que me muestres... que realmente te intereso un poco.

Un torrente ardiente recorrió el vientre del adulto.

—Vaya muchacho...

Susurró, moviéndose de su lugar, acechando a Ookurikara como si fuera un cazador. Se acercaba peligrosamente.

—Te traje a mi casa, te dejé dormir en mi cama, incluso lavé tu ropa... y todavía necesitas... que te demuestre algo...

Sus labios se unieron a los del muchacho con pasión. El beso no empezó siendo inocente, y no lo fue en ningún momento. Sostenía a Ookurikara por la cintura y por la nuca, introducía su lengua, invadía todos sus sentidos.

El moreno cayó suavemente al sillón, abrazando a ese hombre por el cuello, acariciándole el rostro mientras se besaban. El sonido húmedo de sus besos era lo unico que se oía en la sala silenciosa.

Las mejillas de Ookurikara ardían, su vientre se había calentado violentamente. Por primera vez, sus manos viajaron debajo de la ropa. Tocó ese cuerpo inexplorado con gentileza, los firmes músculos y la piel pálida pero suave, sin imperfecciones. Se separó un instante de él; la saliva del hombre sabía como almíbar.

—Eres una bestia.

Susurró. Sin anunciarlo, sacó la lengua y acarició el mentón de Shokudaikiri con ella, liberándolo en un beso muy tibio.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Shokudaikiri lo observó.

—¿Ahora sí me vas a escuchar?

—Habla.

Murmuró el moreno, mirándolo con ternura, con increíble calidez. Esa sonrisa lo derretía.

El adulto se enderezó, sentándose apropiadamente.

—Escucha... Hay varias cosas que necesito que hablemos, y necesito que seas lo más sincero y colaborativo que puedas.

Se aclaró la garganta, luego miró al muchacho.

—Hablé con tu padre. Parece que está aterrado de que renuncies, puesto que te encargó varios trabajos. Tú te comprometiste con él y con esas labores, y yo me he comprometido con él a hacer que las cumplas. ¿Vamos a tener algún problema con eso? ¿O definitivamente quieres renunciar?

—Me iré a casa de mi abuela mañana en la tarde. Tiene al menos cinco fotógrafos más experimentados en la agencia para que hagan esos trabajos.

La dulzura que había sentido se esfumó rápidamente. Ookurikara se incorporó y se sentó mejor en el sillón.

—Que se busque otro, yo estoy fuera de esto.

Shokudaikiri le echó una mirada triste.

—¿Vas a dejarme, así nada más?

—Sin dinero ni empleo no tendré cómo vivir aquí, tengo que regresar. Y no voy a convertirme en un mantenido... no al menos por ti.

El joven respiraba despacio.

—Es posible que no volvamos a vernos si me devuelvo a Kioto. Y no hay nada que pueda convencerme de lo contrario, ese hombre no volverá a controlarme.

—¿Y quieres eso?

Preguntó el adulto, dejando ver apenitas su congoja.

—Si te vas, no volveremos a vernos. ¿De verdad es lo que deseas? Porque eso me lleva a lo otro que quería discutir contigo...

Nuevamente hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta.

—Además de que me hayan dejado a cargo de ti, quiero estar contigo. Incluso si no fueses mi responsabilidad, de todas formas lo querría. ¿Puedes mirarme a los ojos y decirme que quieres irte y olvidarte de mí?

—No es contigo, no quiero volver a ver a mi padre nunca más.

El moreno lo enfrentó, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Me golpeó cuando le reclamé por las fotos... ¿Por qué diablos tiene que meterse? ¿Por qué no entiende que quiero estar solo?

Preguntó, refregándose el brazo con insistencia. Se estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Tú no puedes venir conmigo a Kioto... y yo ya no puedo estar cerca de ese hombre. Dame una solución.

Shokudaikiri sintió que un rayo de esperanza caía sobre él. Si aquello salía bien, su futuro inmediato estaba a punto de cambiar.

—Ésa es la buena noticia que quería darte. No tendrás que tratar con él nunca más, mientras yo esté aquí.

Le sonrió con dulzura, acariciando su mano.

—¿De qué estás hablando...?

Inquirió Ookurikara, desconcertado.

—Mi padre... es un pesado, vive molestándome aun cuando le digo que no lo necesito... es un fastidio, y con esto se pondrá aún peor.

Ookurikara sabía qué estaba pasando allí. Probablemente su padre lo había dejado pasar la noche con Mitsutada para que su furia se calmara y tratarlo como si nada después.

—¿Puedo ser brutalmente sincero contigo...?

Shokudaikiri puso en su rostro una expresión atribulada.

—Ya te comportaste de manera brutal e incorrecta conmigo...

El muchacho bajó la mirada, coloreándose.

—Quedan pocas cosas que no puedas hacer conmigo.

Sentenció, entrelazando sus dedos. Shokudaikiri sonrió pícaramente, rascando con suavidad detrás de una de las orejas del muchacho.

—Kuri-chan... No debe ser un secreto, pero tu padre no desea encargarse de ti.

—Nunca quiso hacerse cargo de mí.

Susurró el muchacho, cerrando los ojos.

—Me sacó de la casa de mi abuela para que justificara el dinero que enviaba por ley. No quería seguir manteniéndome si no le representaba algún beneficio, para no sentir que tiraba el dinero.

Ookurikara se sentía en confianza.

—Yo sé por qué me quiere aquí. Ni siquiera son las fotos o el empleo.

Levantó sus profundos ojos ámbar hacia él.

—¿Por qué piensas que de la nada me expone a este tipo de situaciones promiscuas? ¿Por qué siempre que está en su casa y yo también trae a alguna de las hijas de sus amigos para presentarme? Hiromitsu tiene casi cincuenta años, no va a tirar mucho más con lo que bebe y fuma, y no tiene hijos con su mujer. Ni otros hijos ilegítimos como yo.

Mitsutada lo observó con atención, sin perderse detalle antes de hablar:

—Me alegra que lo tengas claro. Llegado el momento, tú podrás decidir qué quieres hacer, pero por ahora dependes legalmente de él. Hay maneras y maneras de burlar esa dependencia... para que al menos te resulte menos tedioso, hasta que llegue el momento de que seas independiente.

Miró las manos del chico, tan delgadas y esbeltas.

—Kuri-chan... Tienes una capacidad, una creatividad únicas para la fotografía. No quisiera que se desperdiciaran... Quisiera verte crecer como profesional, si es tu deseo, por supuesto. Si es así... estoy aquí, y estoy de tu lado. Pero tienes que permitirme ayudarte.

—Pensé que tú eras como los demás.

Los ojos de Ookurikara se escondieron como el sol detras de sus pestañas.

—Pensé que obedecías a mi padre ciegamente, que hacías todo lo que él decía... pero veo que no te agrada tanto.

Murmuró. Sonrió suavemente, sólo un poco. Acariciaba las manos de Shokudaikiri, pálidas, de prominentes huesos, con algunas venas marcándose en ellas. Por algún motivo, sentirlas, además de sus brazos que parecían de acero, lo excitaba.

¿Cuántas veces había abusado de sí mismo pensando en esas manos?

—¿Tanto te gustan las fotografías que te hago?

Preguntó, subiendo la vista.

—¿O lo que te gusta es otra cosa?

La mirada del adulto cambió cuando escuchó esa última pregunta.

—Eso... es la última cosa que quería discutir contigo.

De pronto Mitsutada se veía intimidante, posesivo.

—Estoy encantado con tu trabajo, te lo dije desde el primer día. Sin embargo...

Se acercó más al muchacho, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

—Creo habértelo dicho, pero probablemente no me prestaste atención. Te quiero a ti...

Su dedo índice acariciaba la quijada del moreno.

—¿Qué es lo que tú deseas de mí, Kuri-chan?

—¿Me quieres como tu fotógrafo... o como algo más?

Preguntó éste, levantando el rostro con placer.

—¿Qué es lo que deseo de ti?

El moreno se levantó despacio y pasó una pierna por el costado del hombre, sentándose en su pelvis y apoyando ambas manos en sus hombros.

—Quiero que me enseñes a vivir... a vivir como un hombre libre.

Respondió a media voz. Su pequeño trasero apretaba justo aquella zona.

Shokudaikiri tomó el rostro de Ookurikara, apretando suavemente sus mejillas. Lo miró intensamente antes de besarlo con profunda devoción.

Ookurikara abrió los ojos en medio del beso, haciendo sonidos con su nariz. Tomó con suavidad una de las manos de Mitsutada, llevándola lentamente debajo de la camiseta que usaba, directo a donde estaba su corazón. Apoyó esa palma en su pectoral; quería que lo sintiera, golpeando furioso contra su pecho. El pezón de Ookurikara había quedado bajo esa mano, se endureció.

El hombre simplemente no pudo resistirse. Bajó ambas manos al cuerpo del muchacho, acariciándolo con lenta lujuria. El beso se hacía más y más profundo, más intenso, más íntimo. La lengua de Mitsutada danzaba dentro de esa boca, saboreando cada uno de sus recovecos.

Ookurikara sacó su lengua, pasándola sobre la del otro. Respiraba con fuerza mientras sus gemidos se hacían más fuertes. Llevó una de sus manos al cuerpo de Shokudaikiri, sus dedos temblaban al sentirlo tan cerca. Apoyó ambas palmas sobre ese pecho amplio.

—Son... Son enormes...

Murmuró, apretando los pectorales del hombre. Miraba con los párpados casi caídos. Lo estaba manoseando de aquella manera tan impropia...

Los dedos del hombre ahora apretaban los glúteos del moreno, los amasaban de forma cadenciosa.

—Incluso debajo de ropa holgada... eres delicioso.

Susurró en su oído, calentándoselo con su aliento. Ookurikara se estremeció con fuerza, restregando su pelvis contra la de Shokudaikiri. Vio esas manos en su trasero, se lo apretaba con decisión.

—Nunca... me habían tocado así...

Murmuró. Sentía que salía vapor de su cuerpo. El hombre era demasiado erótico, demasiado sensual. Sintió su vientre apretarse con fuerza; su propio ser se derretía.

Lo envolvió poderosamente entre sus brazos.

—¿Habías tocado a alguien de mi edad antes..?

Shokudaikiri rió.

—Legalmente, no me está permitido. Ni tampoco me había interesado antes por nadie mucho menor que yo.

Besaba su cuello con una ternura mezclada con lascivia.

—Y, de hecho... ya es tarde para ti, deberías dormir. No quiero que te enfermes.

Ookurikara se detuvo en seco, sintiendo su cuerpo tenso. Otra vez la evasiva, otra vez lo estaba esquivando. El moreno se acomodó la ropa, tragando saliva.

¿Qué más tenía que hacer para demostrarle a Shokudaikiri que quería hacer otras cosas con él?

—Supongo...

Murmuró, bajándose despacio de su regazo.

—Quisiera un poco de agua fría.

Pidió, apretando las manos.

—Por supuesto.

El anfitrión buscó el agua al instante, abandonando ese sillón donde no podía controlarse.

Tras entregarle el vaso, lo miró con expresión tranquila.

—¿Quisieras dormir conmigo?

—Prefiero acostarme aquí...

Replicó Ookurikara, bebiendo el agua con calma.

—No estoy acostumbrado a dormir con compañía... si no se puede, puedo irme a mi casa, no estoy lejos de aquí.

Dejó el vaso en la mesa, quedándose muy quieto.

—Como tú creas mejor.

Shokudaikiri hizo una breve reverencia y se retiró a su dormitorio.

El moreno frunció el ceño ante aquello. No lo entendía, realmente no comprendía a ese hombre.

Ookurikara se recostó en el sillón, mirando directo hacia la pared. Esperaba quedarse dormido pronto.

 

Tras un inquieto sueño, el muchacho despertó. Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana. Por algún motivo, quería irse de allí.

Ookurikara caminó lentamente hasta la habitación de Shokudaikiri; ¿estaría durmiendo? Se aventuró en su interior.

El parche descansaba sobre la mesita de noche, junto a un vaso con agua y una pequeña cajita dorada. El hombre dormía, envuelto en sus frazadas, haciendo roncos sonidos.

Ookurikara se acercó despacio hacia la cama, mirándolo fijamente. Tan vulnerable, tan desprovisto de sus artes seductoras... Se agachó junto a él, contemplándolo.

—¿Cómo es posible que seas tan hermoso?

Preguntó en voz baja, peinando sus cabellos con gentileza.

El hombre se revolvió en sueños, hablando en vocablos inentendibles.

—Tonto.

Susurró el moreno, besando su frente dulcemente. Buscó sus pertenencias; el celular y la billetera estaban sobre la mesa del tocador. Recorrió la casa hasta dar con el cuarto de lavado, su ropa estaba ya seca y doblada sobre la mesa de planchado. Ese hombre era como una dulce esposa, a pesar de todo.

Se vistió allí mismo, dejando la ropa prestada en la misma mesa. Su celular tenía un poco de batería aún, por lo que se sentó en el suelo, mirando la pantalla. No supo por qué ni cómo, pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba buscando en la comida algo para hacer un desayuno. No era versado en esas cosas, pero su abuela le había enseñado a cocinar lo básico. Daba gracias que la cocina de Mitsutada tuviese todas las comodidades.

El ruido proveniente de la cocina, si bien era moderado, alcanzó para despertar a Shokudaikiri. Tenía el sueño muy liviano y solía despertar varias veces por noche.

Empero, no se levantó. Estaba agotado, no había dormido bien y no podía tomar consciencia del día que era o de qué había sucedido.

Cuando Ookurikara terminó de prepararlo todo, lo dispuso sobre una bandeja. Había hecho un desayuno bastante simple: arroz blanco, una especie de huevo revuelto, sopa tibia, algunos vegetales pequeños y una pieza de pescado que había encontrado dentro del refrigerador. Se metió en la habitación, dejando la bandeja a un costado de la mesa de luz.

—¿Mitsutada?

Llamo, acercándose a gatas al adulto que le daba la espalda. Éste se movió despacio, girándose hacia la voz que le hablaba.

—¿Kuri...?

Susurró, regresando a la realidad. Pronto recordaba todo lo que había sucedido, por qué estaba el chico allí, la discusión con Hasebe...

—Buenos días.

A pesar de todo, le respondió con toda su amabilidad. Ookurikara respondió el saludo sin demasiada efusividad.

—Son casi las siete. Tengo que irme, a las ocho hay una sesión de prueba.

Hablaba en voz baja, como si temiera molestarlo, pero Shokudaikiri estiró los brazos, llamándolo.

—Ven...

Pidió en un murmullo.

El moreno inhaló. Sin decir demasiado, se acercó a él, metiéndose entre sus brazos. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del hombre.

—¿Tienes frío?

Preguntó en voz baja, cerrando los ojos.

—No, estoy bien.

Shokudaikiri lo abrazó suavemente, besándole las mejillas.

—Me habría gustado despertar a tu lado.

El chico se quedó en silencio al escuchar eso.

—Tendrás que esperar un poco.

Comentó, levantando los ojos para mirarlo.

—Este juego pueden jugarlo dos, Mitsutada.

Añadió, levantándose en uno de sus codos y delineando su hermosa nariz con un dedo.

—Tu mánager va a matarte si te ve a esta hora en la cama.

Finalizó Ookurikara, levantándose.

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo, Kuri-chan? Sólo quería dormir contigo, no hacer el amor.

La voz de Shokudaikiri era como una cinta aterciopelada. La sola mención de esa palabra hizo que el moreno se sonrojara de golpe.

—Me quedó claro que no quieres eso.

Respondió, tiritando.

—Ya, mueve ese perezoso cuerpo tuyo.

Reprendió, sentándose en la cama.

—Oh, Kuri-chan, si te dijera lo que yo quiero.

Mitsutada se incorporó, desperezándose.

—Tal vez quiera saberlo...

Comentó el joven, dándole la esplada. Se acomodó el cabello con movimientos lentos, llevando la larga coleta pelirroja al costado derecho de su cuello. Se puso de pie, caminando hasta la puerta; allí se detuvo y lo miró.

—¿Te veré después?

El hombre se estiró como un gato.

—Hoy no tengo compromisos, así que me quedaré todo el día en la cama. Si tú quieres, será un placer para mí.

—Hablo del trabajo, estúpido.

Murmuró Ookurikara, parado en el marco de la puerta.

—Dejé tu ropa en el cuarto de lavado.

Hizo luego una pausa, mirando al suelo

—Gracias.

La sonrisa en los labios de Shokudaikiri fue dulcísima.

—Para servirte, Kuri-chan.

Observó la bandeja en la mesita junto a la cama.

—¿Es para mí...?

El chico asintió.

—Si no te gusta, tíralo...

Murmuró. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho.

—No voy a tirar nada que tú hayas hecho para mí.

Susurró Mitsutada. Tomó la bandeja y se la colocó sobre las piernas, comenzando a comer con calma.

El moreno dio largos pasos hasta llegar a la cama, inclinándose enfrente del hombre y dándole un largo beso en la boca. Era la primera vez que él iniciaba el beso; lo tenía sujeto por el rostro. Cuando se separó dio cortos besos en sus mejillas, todo en un tono increíblemente dulce.

—Buen día, Mitsutada.

Con una expresión que Hasebe habría calificado de "tonto enamorado", Mitsutada sólo se quedó ahí sentado, sonriendo estúpidamente.

Ookurikara se alejó velozmente, saliendo de la habitación. Incluso se olvido de tomar el ascensor cuando salió al pasillo, bajando los cinco pisos casi corriendo. Su corazón latía fuerte, explotaba dentro de él. En el vestíbulo, chocó contra un par de personas antes de ganar la calle; el sol apenas se asomaba entre las nubes. Miró al astro rey, como si lo desafiara con la ventaja que tenía. Apretó con fuerza las manos; una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Echó a caminar con el mismo ímpetu hacia su departamento.

Por algún motivo, ese día se sentía lleno de fuerza.

Fuerza iba a necesitar, de todas formas; pues era apenas el segundo día de la semana, y Tsurumaru lo esperaba para comenzar a adiestrarlo en el oficio.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos, amigos y amigas...  
> ¡A que no se esperaban a semejante visitante! Kashuu llegó para poner las primeras piedras de esta relación... ¿Cómo saldrá nuestra pareja de esto?  
> Nos vemos el próximo viernes, con más sorpresas~


	10. Prejuicios

_"Proceso de formación de un concepto o juicio sobre alguna persona, objeto o idea de manera anticipada. En términos psicológicos, es una actividad mental inconsciente que distorsiona la percepción"._

 

 

Los días pasaron, hasta llegar al jueves. Hasebe se encontraba sentado en su auto, mientras esperaba que Shokudaikiri apareciera. ¿Justo hoy tenía que tener una crisis de moda?

—Maldito ególatra con parche.

Gruñó Heshikiri.

Ese día sería la sesión de fotos con Kashuu Kiyomitsu; los esperaban a las diez de la mañana, pero eran casi las nueve y media. No había necesidad de ser demasiado formal ni nada parecido, Kashuu obviamente era el que más se beneficiaría con esas fotos, su popularidad aumentaría. Para la carrera de Shokudaikiri, sólo sería un agregado en su currículum.

Mitsutada recorría el cuarto de lado a lado, incapaz de decidir entre los tres atuendos que había seleccionado (con mucho esfuerzo) desde hacía una hora. Finalmente decidió por lo menos ortodoxo: empacó los tres cambios en tres fundas y bajó a la calle, vestido simplemente con un pantalón negro de gabardina, una camisa blanca y un abrigo gris.

Al llegar hasta el coche, vio la cara de Hasebe y arrugó los labios.

—¿Ya terminó con su compromiso, su alteza?

Preguntó el mánager, acomodando la ropa del actor en el asiento delantero. Le alcanzó un vaso caliente de su café favorito.

—Agárrate de donde puedas, ya estamos llegando tarde.

Reprendió, encendiendo el auto. Aceleró con prudencia, tomando la ruta más rápida.

—¿No me digas que estás nervioso?

Shokudaikiri rió afectadamente.

—¿Nervioso, yo? Para nada. Tú sabes que lo que me preocupa es lucir bien para mí mismo. Kashuu nunca va a estar tan bien vestido como yo.

—Realmente te cae mal, ¿no?

Cuestionó Hasebe, revisando su celular en un semáforo.

—¿Por qué aceptaste si no te agrada? ¿No tienes ningun interés en él?

—Trabajo es trabajo.

Mitsutada revisaba su tablet despreocupadamente.

—¿No es lo que siempre dices tú?

—Cuando puedes elegir, es otra cosa.

Sonrió el conductor, mirándolo de costado

—Ookurikara se entrevistó ayer con Kashuu...

Miró por el retrovisor al hablar. El semáforo les dio paso; Shokudaikiri no levantó la vista del aparato, pero sonrió divertido.

—¿Y...? ¿Le arrancó algún mechón de cabello?

—¿Me permites un comentario soez?

Hasebe pidió permiso, acomodándose en el asiento.

—"Ese afeminado de mierda se cree mejor que el piso por el que camina, no hay nada de atractivo en él. Su cara de plástico es más común de cualquier grano de arroz".

Mitsutada se echó a reír con ganas al escuchar aquello.

—Sin duda, va a ser una sesión de lo más entretenida.

Dijo, mientras guardaba la tablet en un diminuto bolsito.

—¿Él te dijo eso?

—Lo escuché hablando con Kuninaga.

Respondió Heshikiri, riendo con suavidad al recordar aquello.

—El niño tiene bastante carácter. Muchísimo.

Murmuró, mientras ingresaban al estacionamiento.

—Bien, no te diviertas demasiado. Recuerda que estás trabajando... y con quiénes.

Advirtió, antes de detener el coche.

—Lo haré, lo haré.

Shokudaikiri descendió del vehículo, dejando a Hasebe a cargo de sus paquetes, y entró en el edificio.

Cuando lo vieron llegar al set, los empleados dejaron todo lo que hacían para saludarlo. Llovían reverencias, felicitaciones, palabras amables por pura cortesía. Un muchachito de cabello largo, atado en una esponjosa coleta, se acercó a él dando pasitos cortos pero veloces.

—¡Shokudaikiri-san!

Exclamó, saludándolo.

—Muchísimas gracias por venir...

—No es nada, muchacho. Es un placer trabajar con ustedes.

Mitsutada respondió la reverencia con tanta amabilidad que el muchachito se sonrojó.

—E-Esto... Soy Yamatonokami Yasusada, nos conocimos en la primera reunión...

El actor le sonrió con su frescura acostumbrada.

—Te recuerdo, Yasusada-kun. Esforcémonos porque la sesión salga espléndida.

Hasebe miró al muchachito, sonriendo con cortesía. Pobrecillo, tener que soportar a una diva como Kashuu Kiyomitsu debía ser un trabajo peor que el suyo propio.

—Kashuu-kun está listo.

Souza Samonji anunció aquello desde la sala de maquillaje y la joven belleza en ascenso emergió de la ella con su caminar elegante. Llevaba una camisa de color blanco, suelta; en su cuello, una estola felpuda de color rojo oscuro. Sus manos, desnudas y pálidas, tenían las perfectas uñas pintadas de carmesí. Pantalones de tiro alto color negro y unas botas de montar finísimas, de largos tacos, completaban el atuendo; Kashuu caminaba con ellas como si estuviese descalzo.

Su rostro apenas llevaba maquillaje. El seductor lunar bajo su boca rosada era el único adorno que necesitaba esa cara adorada por hombres y mujeres. Su largo cabello lacio estaba recogido en un elegante rodete, con un adorno de estilo tradicional en tonos rojos. Las personas lo miraban, pasmadas; Kashuu sonrió a todos hasta llegar a Shokudaikiri, dedicándole una profunda reverencia.

—Buenos días, Shokudaikiri-san.

Dijo el muchacho, sonriéndole de aquella manera tan cautivadora.

Mitsutada levantó una ceja, nada impresionado. Recordaba el andar de Mikazuki Munechika; después de eso, no había persona en el planeta capaz de encantarlo.

—Buenos días.

Saludó con cierta frialdad, mientras hacía un gesto a la vestuarista. Ésta reaccionó de pronto, como si hubiese estado muy ocupada mirando la batalla de beldades que tenía lugar frente a sí.

Rápidamente, la mujer que había recibido los cambios de ropa de manos de Heshikiri dispuso los tres atuendos en diferentes perchas. Mitsutada examinó las prendas con interés, ignorando deliberadamente a Kashuu, y luego se dirigió a la vestuarista con todo su encanto.

—¿Qué cree usted que sería más apropiado para no desentonar con el atuendo de mi compañero?

—El traje.... El traje más claro..

La mujer era nueva en la agencia y Shokudaikiri le estaba hablando con su dulzura acostumbrada. No podía evitar derretirse.

—Yasusada.

Llamó Kashuu a su manager, caminando hacia un costado. Mientras hablaban y Hasebe conversaba con Tsurumaru, una voz más se escuchó.

—¡Ookurikara-kun llegó!

Todos se giraron a mirar al moreno. Hasebe abrió los ojos con genuina sorpresa.

El joven fotógrafo parecía otra persona. Solía vestir con holgados pantalones de jean, camisetas sin mangas y algun suéter o camisa atada en la cintura, además de los pesados borceguíes o zapatillas comunes. El Ookurikara de ese día llevaba una maleta con su equipo, vestía una camiseta gris y encima de ella una chaqueta de color negro, bastante formal. La camisa, dentro del pantalón azul oscuro, sólo estilizaba más sus formas naturales. El pantalón, ligeramente ceñido, le daba armonía a sus piernas largas. Como cierre, zapatos oscuros y una bufanda en el cuello.

Su cabello se veía lacio y sedoso como siempre; el largo mechón rojizo estaba atado en una coleta que no caía sobre ninguno de sus hombros.

—Buenos días.

Tsurumaru lo miraba impresionado. Cuando salió de su desconcierto, al igual que Hasebe, ambos observaron a Shokudaikiri.

Éste tuvo que contener una exhalación; cuando se dio cuenta, había dejado de respirar por varios segundos. Se acercó a Tsurumaru, tironeándole de la manga.

—¿Tú le dijiste que se vistiera así...?

Preguntó en voz baja.

—¡Yo no le dije nada!

Protestó el albino.

—Ay, Dios santísimo, acabo de tener pensamientos bastante impuros con tu novio.

Bromeó, abanicándose con la mano.

—Mitsutada, ve a cambiarte de una vez.

Hasebe empujaba al hombr del parche. Ookurikara se acercó para preparar su equipo; las miradas lo periguieron incómodamente un instante.

—Vaya, eso sí es un cambio... ahora parece un profesional.

Kashuu se sentó en una de las sillas, cruzándose de piernas y balanceando su pie en el aire.

—Yasusada, ¿puedo usar mi teléfono? Quiero revisar mi cuenta.

Pidió, como un niño caprichoso.

—Shokudaikiri-san está cambiándose, así que no debería haber problema...

Yasusada echó una mirada a Hasebe, buscando su aprobación. El mánager no debía tener más de veinticinco años; Heshikiri accedió.

Kashuu buscó su celular, revisándolo con atención. Se tomó una foto, exhibiendo su atuendo a sus admiradores. Los mensajes cayeron a cataratas, todos alabando su belleza.

—Vaya, hoy estoy muy bonito, ¿verdad?

Preguntó a Yasusada, sonriéndole. Se levantó, caminando hacia él.

—S-Sí, por supuesto, Kashuu-san.

El jovencito se escondió tras su portapapeles.

En la salita contigua, Mitsutada se dejaba atender por Souza.

—¿Chisme?

Preguntó, con actitud cómplice.

—Kashuu es insoportable.

Murmuró el maquillador, acomodando el cabello de su estrella.

—Hikoshiro-san insistió en que lo arregláramos nosotros... pero si hubiese sabido que se iba a poner así de exigente, le habría dicho que trajera a su propio maquillador. Estos niños famosos de hoy en día...

Comento el de cabello rosado, perfectamente peinado. Shokudaikiri sonrió de forma sarcástica.

—Tengo que adorar la forma en que Hikoshiro-san lo arregla todo a espaldas de uno.

Comentó, fingiendo buen humor.

—Bueno, supongo que a ti puedo contarte por qué decidí aceptar esta propuesta.

—Sabes que todos tus secretos quedan entre tú, yo y el Piadoso.

El hombre peinadaba el cabello azul con suavidad, echándole fijador. Le quitó el parche dulcemente.

—¿Por qué aceptaste trabajar con ese gatito coqueto y arisco?

La sonrisa en el rostro del actor se fue haciendo más y más maliciosa.

—Ambos sabemos que quien más se beneficia de este arreglo es él, ¿no es cierto?

Comenzó, mirando seductoramente a Souza.

—Ya que su popularidad va a disparar hasta el cielo en cuanto lo vean parado a mi lado, mientras que yo seguiré en el mismo sitio, me pareció justo cobrarle el favor de antemano. Él estará parado junto a mí, sí... Pero el que va a brillar y a opacar seré yo.

Souza lo miró a través del espejo.

—Eres un despiadado, Shokudaikiri.

El de cabello rosado sonrió al hablar.

—El chico moreno... Tu fotógrafo, ¿no?

Souza conocía a Mitsutada desde el principio de su carrera. Su relación no era igual de constante ni entrañable como con Hasebe y Tsurumaru por una cuestión geográfica; y, además, el hermano Samonji del medio solía ser mas distante, muchísimo más reservado.

—Incluso vestido con un chandal y en zapatillas opacarías. La belleza de Kashuu es una suma de factores desequilibrados; la tuya es natural, es una que no puede verse.

El estilista terminó con el cabello y comenzó a maquillar a su artista más consentido.

—Contigo, sólo hay que adornar el ramo de flores, nada más.

Sentenció, sonriéndole. Comenzó a maquillarlo con cuidado.

—Además... tu fotógrafo, aunque es un principiante, siempre te toma fotografías hermosas, exactamente plasmando tu atractivo por lo que pude ver. Kouse... Samonji-san salió bien en esas fotos porque es él, su alteza real. Pero se nota que le falta experiencia... ¿acaso también lo acomodaste todo para que el fotógrafo sea Kurikara y te beneficiaras?

—¿Cómo me acusas de algo así?

Rió Shokudaikiri, agitando la mano afectadamente.

—No, yo no lo arreglé. Pero es una bendición, ¿no? Es una gran oportunidad para Kuri-chan, para que comience a tantear el negocio. Además, Tsurumaru lo está supervisando.

—Las cosas no salieron tan bien ayer, ¿te enteraste?

Souza pasó a relatarle al actor lo que había sucedido. El trato con Kashuu ya había comnzado mal, Kurikara lo había tratado como a alguien del montón y el modelo había arremetido en su contra.

—Por cierto, ¿fue de tu agrado Ookurikara?

Preguntó Samonji, mirándolo con aquella serenidad tan cautivadora.

—El niño es como un chocolate, mal presentado no llama la atención; al final, siempre se trata de la envoltura. Lo bueno siempre está dentro.

Comentó, dándole a entender que ya sabía todo. Souza guardaba muchos de los secretos de la industria.

—Te confesaré algo...

Susurró Mitsutada, con tono de secreto.

—Tal vez pruebe ese chocolate... Estoy seguro de que tiene el sabor más exquisito.

—Se cauteloso, por favor. Una delicia como ésa debe ser degustada de a poco... si no, se convertirá en un aperitivo cualquiera.

Samonji terminó al fin, dándole los últimos retoques.

—Recuerda, lo que no aproveches hoy puede convertirse en un beneficio el día de mañana.

Lo observó por última vez antes de alejarse, sonriendo con satisfacción al contemplar su obra.

—Cautivador.

Murmuró, suspirando. Shokudaikiri Mitsutada era su orgullo, se sentía más que feliz de formar parte del mito de su persona.

El actor agradeció con la mirada y abandonó la salita, listo para deslumbrar el escenario.

Cuando regresó al set, todos voltearon a verlo. Incluso Yasusada, que se mantenía concentrado en los caprichos de Kashuu, tuvo que abofetearse mentalmente para no mirarlo demasiado.

Tsurumaru silbó con asombro; hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan bien arreglado.

—Me morí y estoy en el cielo, ¡cuántas bellezas se han reunido hoy!

El albino se acercó a Mitsutada, sonriéndole con gusto.

Kashuu no sabía qué sentir en ese momento: estaba enfadado porque lo estaban opacando, sin embargo Shokudaikiri estaba en otro nivel. Era sin dudas el hombre más apuesto y sensual que hubiese caminado sobre la tierra.

—Manteniendo el nivel, ¿no?

Preguntó Hasebe, sonriéndole al mirarlo.

—Tú sabes que soy un hombre humilde que siempre da lo mejor.

Respondió Shokudaikiri, con una sonrisa estúpida. Se acercó a Kashuu y a los fotógrafos, entregándoles su expresión más hermosa de felicidad.

—¿Comenzamos?

Si tenía dudas sobre qué sentir, éstas se despejaron en ese momento. Kashuu, quien a menudo no sentía nada tomándose fotos solo o con alguien más, sintió sus entrañas calentarse.

La verdad fuese dicha, a pesar de su apariencia e imagen, Kiyomitsu era virgen. Un virgen que sabía calentar entrepiernas estaba ahora recibiendo su propio veneno.

—Cuida de mí, por favor.

Pidió, reverenciándolo.

A lo lejos, Ookurikara miró a Shokudaikiri, sosteniéndole la mirada como un matador a la bestia que desfilaba frente a sí. El hombre era el toro, poderoso y majestuoso; la capa roja era su cámara y Ookurikara, ignorante de los bufones y payasos y el público, era el torero. Podía perder la vida en ese momento.

—El concepto de las fotos es el de una fantasía en la ciudad. Lo tienes, ¿no, Kurikara?

Preguntó Tsurumaru, dirigiéndole una sonrisa amable. El moreno salió de su embrujo, asintiendo.

 

El set había sido dispuesto como un gran café, en el que había tres locaciones: la primera era la barra, la segunda eran los cómodos sillones cerca de una mesa de billar y la tercera era un pasillo con luces rojas.

La música que se escuchaba de fondo era suave; Ookurikara respiró antes de comenzar, se sentía absolutamente nervioso. Kashuu caminó, haciendo sonar sus tacos contra el piso de madera. Se sentó en la barra que tenía un par de copas servidas.

Si bien el comienzo de la sesión fue tranquilo, tanto en las fotos como en la dirección de fotografía (de Ookurikara, asistido por Tsurumaru) la temperatura fue aumentando conforme pasaban los minutos. Shokudaikiri se comportó en todo momento como un auténtico profesional, pero parecía que el cielo lo había bendecido ese día: ni una sola toma suya salía mal. Desde todos los ángulos, su rostro lucía atractivo, masculino e incluso feroz, mientras que Tsurumaru había detenido a Ookurikara más de una vez para acomodar mejor al modelo de menor estatura, ya fuera corrigiendo su postura, su expresión facial o la dirección de su mirada.

Estaba claro que Mitsutada tenía muchos más años y experiencia modelando, pero no sólo eso flotaba en el aire; una superioridad distinta, que éste emanaba incluso si no lo hubiese querido (que lo quería), como si se supiera más guapo, más talentoso, más "todo" que Kashuu Kiyomitsu. No se debía a orgullo ni arrogancia. Shokudaikiri había aprendido desde el principio aquella máxima que Hasebe le había enseñado: él mismo debía creer su personaje si quería que los demás lo creyeran. Y, con el tiempo, los flashes y las horas de trabajo, había creado un monstruo de confianza, una autoestima a prueba de balas y una consciencia total del encanto y el poder de su propia persona.

 

Ya se habían movido de locación dos veces; y tras el acercamiento en la barra y la seducción en los sillones de la mesa de billar, la consumación de la conquista en el pasillo iluminado de rojo tuvo lugar.

Shokudaikiri esperaba apoyado en la pared, con expresión tranquila, mientras se aflojaba despacio la corbata.

Kiyomitsu sintió su pecho latiendo con fuerza.

—Mitsubou, ¿puedes levantar a Kashuu-kun?

Tsurumaru dirigía aquello con la naturalidad que lo caracterizaba. Lo que no notó fue la furia de Ookurikara en ese momento; éste había visto a Kashuu toqueteando a Shokudaikiri y sentándose en sus piernas. Sentía tanto asco de ese imbécil, incluso se dio cuenta de que había hecho mal un par de tomas a propósito para prolongar su cercanía. ¿Quién mierda se creía?

—¿Ah? ¿Levantarme? ¿Para qué?

Preguntó Kashuu, mirando al albino.

—Verás, Mitsubou es mucho más alto, seria antiestético que tuviese que agacharse para alcanzarte. Además, no debes pesar nada. ¿Puedes levantarlo, Mitsubou?

Pidió nuevamente Kuninaga. Ookurikara salió de su puesto detrás de la cámara, dando pasos pesados hasta llegar a donde estaban los otros.

Hasebe sabía que eso pasaría; lo tomó del hombro con fuerza, deteniéndolo.

—Esto es trabajo, vuelve a tu lugar.

Shokudaikiri sólo sonrió al aceptar la indicación de Tsurumaru. Puso sus manos en los muslos de Kashuu, muy cerca de sus glúteos, y lo elevó en el aire, dándose vuelta para apoyarlo contra la pared.

Ookurikara se soltó del agarre de Hasebe y Tsurumaru sólo pudo emitir una suave risita al ver aquello.

Kiyomitsu chilló al sentirse así, apretado por ese hombre soñado. Movía despacio sus piernas en el aire.

—Estoy muy arriba, no vayas a soltarme, por favor.

Habló con voz dulce, suave como el terciopelo, y abrazándolo por el cuello.

—Deja de mirarlo tanto y presta atención a la cámara.

Reprochó Ookurikara, indicándole a Mitsutada que se moviera, que lo soltara un poco. Se notaba a leguas que estaba furioso.

—Hay mejores formas de pedir las cosas, ¿no? Qué muchacho descortés.

Kiyomitsu respondió aquello mientras abrazaba con sus piernas al hombre.

—No necesitas hablar para que te tomen fotos, así que cierra la boca.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? Qué persona tan desagradable...

Shokudaikiri no perdió su expresión de calma en ningún momento.

—Kashuu-kun, por favor, hágale caso a mi fotógrafo, él sabe bien cómo hacer su trabajo. Sólo tiene mucha personalidad.

Dijo, con tono dulce y pacificador.

—Te dije que miraras a la cámara, ¿acaso no puedes entender algo así de simple?

Gruñó Ookurikara, al ver que Kiyomitsu miraba endulzado a su... ¿modelo? ¿Amante? Ni siquiera sabía qué eran, pero no lo quería acaparado por nadie más. Ookurikara se acercó con la cámara, haciendo primeros planos. Muchas de las fotos insinuaban besos en el cuello, insinuaban coqueteos.

—Los modelos son increíbles... tienen mucha química.

—Pareciera como si intimasen con la mirada.

Los asistentes comentaban aquello con voces impresionadas. La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando, ya fuera de sus casillas, Ookurikara había tomado el brazo de Kashuu con mucha fuerza, alejándolo del rostro de Shokudaikiri.

—¡Oye! ¡Me lastimas! ¡¿Qué diablos le pasa a este sujeto?!

Clamó Kiyomitsu, enojado y refregándose el brazo.

—Estas tapándole la cara a Mitsutada y créeme que tu rostro no es nada del otro mundo para que la toma sea útil al menos.

Refunfuñó Ookurikara. Kiyomitsu frunció el ceño, estaba indignado.

—Cambien al fotógrafo, ya he tenido suficiente de este irrespetuoso. Cámbienlo o me voy; Yasusada, dile a Mashiro-san que traiga el auto.

Kashuu hizo amague de bajarse de los brazos de Shokudaikiri.

—Estamos a punto de terminar.

La voz de éste sonó firme y glacial, como un muro de hielo que detiene una ventisca.

—Por favor, Kashuu-san, sé que usted es un profesional, al igual que Ookurikara.

Echó una mirada a ambos, sin soltar al otro modelo.

—Finalicemos la sesión de buen modo, ¿sí?

—Terminemos, pero no con este fotógrafo. Tsurumaru-san es tu fotógrafo, ¿no? Él puede terminar. Que sea él, o me marcho.

Protestó Kashuu. Había olvidado todo el mimoseo dulce con Shokudaikiri, ahora estaba de mal humor.

Cuando Ookurikara estuvo a punto de acercarse y comenzar una pelea, Tsurumaro lo detuvo.

—Estás trabajando, no en una riña de gallos, Kurikara. Vuelve a tu lugar y concéntrate.

Hasebe se acercó a hablar con Kashuu, pero no había poder humano capaz de convencerlo. Heshikiri odiaba hacerlo, pero le lanzó esa mirada a Mitsutada, ésa que sólo decía "haz algo para solucionar esto".

Ookurikara temblaba por la rabia. Shokudaikiri respiró hondo, manteniendo la compostura lo mejor que pudo. Apretó a Kashuu contra la pared, desviando su atención hacia sí mismo.

—Kashuu-kun... Por favor.

Pidió, con tono meloso.

—No vamos a estropear la bonita experiencia que hemos tenido hoy, ¿sí? Sé que usted es capaz de sonreír a pesar de tener esa mueca tan disgustada en su lindo rostro. ¿Podría hacerlo por mí?

Dijo todo aquello con una convicción dulzona digna del mejor actor de teatro. En ese momento agradecía su capacidad de improvisar creyendo su personaje.

Kashuu lo miró fijamente. Respiraba en silencio, mordiéndose el labio. Su cuerpo se calentó de golpe; apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Mitsutada.

—Si Shokudaikiri-san lo pide...

Murmuró, abrazándolo con más confianza.

—Toma las fotos, Kurikara. Tómalas y no pienses en nada.

Aconsejó el albino, cruzado de brazos.

La foto final de estaba programada para ser un beso. Kiyomitsu se acomodó con cuidado a un costado del actor, acariciando su rostro con suavidad.

—¿Está bien para usted...?

Contrario a las instrucciones de Tsurumaru, Shokudaikiri bajó a Kashuu hasta el suelo y se inclinó encima de él, tomándolo por la cintura con una mano y por el rostro con la otra. Le dio un beso completamente romántico, adulto, desprovisto de juegos o sugerencias.

En ese momento, Kiyomitsu se mostró sorprendido, sin embargo lo besó con el mismo afecto. Sabía que aquello era falso, lo sabía con toda certeza, pero la cámara lo tenía que captar como algo real. Kashuu podía fantasear con la vista y podía pensar que Shokudaikiri era muy sexy, pero entendía que allí no había amor ni deseo, sólo apariencias.

Lo besó con insistencia, arqueando la espalda mientras hacía roncos sonidos. Los flashes los iluminaron; todos en el set miraban la escena. El moreno sentía asco, sentía el estómago revuelto.

 

Finalmente, para respiro de todos, Tsurumaru dio la señal de que habían terminado. Shokudaikiri soltó a Kashuu con cuidado, aunque con cierto desdén; parecía aliviado de haber culminado con esa tortura. Empero, dirigió la mejor de sus sonrisas a su co-protagonista y dirigió una respetuosa reverencia a Yasusada, como si lamentara la suerte del pequeño mánager.

Mientras el set se iba vaciando y desarmando, Tsurumaru comenzó a recoger los equipos fotográficos, arrodillado junto a Ookurikara.

—No tengo que decírtelo, pero no quiero que ese comportamiento se repita.

Advirtió, sin mirarlo.

—Mitsubou ha trabajado muy duro para tener lo que tiene. Nuestra tarea es ayudarle a seguir creciendo.

Ookurikara no decía nada, simplemente asentía y nada más. Entendía que había obrado mal, que su padre oiría aquello y le levantaria el peso, pero era lo que menos le importaba. Estaba enojado.

—Gracias por ayudarme hoy.

Comento, cuando termino de guardar sus cosas. Hasebe lo interceptó.

—¿Adónde te vas?

—A editar esta mierda.

Respondió el moreno, molesto.

—Hay una cena ahora, se reúne todo el...

—Adiós.

Gruñó el muchacho, caminando rápidamente y arrastrando su maleta.

—Tch...

Tsurumaru trotó detrás del muchacho. Lo alcanzó en la puerta, en el área de zapatos.

—Kurikara, por favor. Tienes que asistir.

Dijo aquello con voz cansada, como si ya tuviese poca paciencia que dispensar.

—Ya saqué las malditas fotos, ¿no? No voy a ir.

Replicó el joven, mirándolo con sus ojos fuertes. No admitiría otra orden. Hasebe chasqueó la lengua.

—Déjalo, Tsurumaru, vámonos porque no alcanzaremos a los demás cuando Mitsutada salga. Que haga lo que quiera.

Heshikiri dirigio una fuerte mirada a Ookurikara, quien se sentó en el suelo, acomodándose los zapatos.

Kuninaga caminó hasta estar al lado del chico, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—El ambiente laboral de este país requiere que uno conserve la etiqueta incluso en una salida que se consideraría informal.

Dijo, con tono serio.

—No importa qué tan cansado estés o qué tanto te desagrade tu jefe en secreto. Si te dice de ir a beber o a comer luego del trabajo, vas. Punto final.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, estaba cansado y frustrado.

—Si no vas nos harás quedar mal a todos, además de que quedarás tú como un niño caprichoso e impulsivo. Piénsatelo bien.

Finalizó el de cabello blanco, dando media vuelta para regresar al set.

—Me importa una mierda.

Contestó Ookurikara, enojado. Tomó su maleta; antes de que pudiera marcharse, Hasebe volvió a hablarle.

—Eres un mocoso desconsiderado... A ti te importa un comino todo porque no tienes nada, nada que defender ni probar. Pero Mitsutada tiene una reputación. ¿Qué piensas que dirán de él si su fotógrafo no asiste a una reunión despues de trabajar? Escucha a Tsurumaru, que lleva más tiempo que tú en esto. ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a él?

Se acercó al moreno, molesto.

—Si tanto te interesa, ve tú. No quiero ni ver a Mitsutada.

Harto ya, dado que Shokudaikiri era inocente según él pues sólo hacía su trabajo, Kuninaga tomó del brazo a Ookurikara y tironeó de él tan fuerte que lo hizo dar vuelta de una sola vez.

—Primer trabajo fuerte que tienes y ya estás causándole problemas a Mitsubou. ¡Para que sepas, él te estaba defendiendo en ese set! ¿O lo escuchaste decir una palabra acerca de la forma infantil en que te comportaste?

Los ojos dorados de Tsurumaru estaban al rojo vivo.

—Di lo que quieras de mí o de Hasebe o de quien se te antoje, pero no te atrevas a echarle la culpa de nada a Mitsubou, porque no respondo de mí.

Amenazó fríamente, con un rostro que ni siquiera el mismo Hikoshiro, como empleador, habría podido resistir.

Hasebe había querido evitar aquello. De los tres, todo el mundo creía que él era el tirano; sin embargo, la verdad fuera dicha, el de carácter mas fuerte era Kuninaga. Sabía cómo era cuando estaba enojado y no queria exponer a eso al más joven. Pero lo había llevado al límite.

Tsurumaru era padre, sabía cómo lidiar con los niños.

—El bar es el que está en la entrada del Kabukichou, el Rennai. Estoy seguro de que lo conoces, está a unos edificios del lugar donde te tatúas.

Añadió finalmente Hasebe, llamando con la cabeza a Tsurumaru.

—Vámonos, Mitsutada ya está listo.

El de cabello blanco no dijo más. Temblaba por el enojo, pero más le dolía el hecho de que Ookurikara se atrevía a enojarse con Mitsutada.

Qué descaro, después de la escena que había hecho con el modelo, pensaba. Era cierto que Kashuu Kiyomitsu era insoportable, ¡pero se suponía que eran todos adultos profesionales!

—Estoy empezando a temer que Mitsubou haya tomado una mala decisión.

Dijo en voz baja, mientras los dos caminaban solos rumbo al camarín.

—Somos dos. El muchacho no tiene ética... tal vez es demasiado joven para esto.

Hasebe iba a su lado, pasando su brazo por los hombros del albino.

—Tranquilo, Tsurumaru... Hablaré con su padre mañana mismo. No te enfades, Mitsutada no se verá afectado por esto...

Dijo con una sonrisa radiante, intentaba levantarle el ánimo. Entendía cómo se sentía porque pensaba igual.

Aunque Mitsutada fuese visiblemente el más beneficiado de esa sociedad, los tres habían salido de la nada cooperando. Si uno caía, los otros dos lo levantaban y se cuidaban mutuamente. Incluso ahora esa máxima regía para el grupo de hombres adultos y profesionales.

—Pon buena cara, Tsurumaru Kuninaga, te invitaré la mejor cerveza del país.

Mientras sonreía, agotado, Tsurumaru se detuvo en la puerta de aquella salita.

—No menciones nada a Hikoshiro-san.

Pidió, mirando a Hasebe a los ojos.

—Démosle una oportunidad al muchacho. Es posible que recapacite. No es estúpido, sólo está enfadado. Además...

Miró hacia la puerta, preocupado.

—No creo que a Mitsubou le haga gracia saber que estamos conspirando contra el chico.

—No estamos conspirando ni nada, esto es trabajo. El trabajo es una cosa, la vida personal otra.

Explicó Hasebe, acomodándose la corbata.

—Si se repite, te haré enteramente responsable, ¿oíste?

Advirtió, antes de abrir la puerta y salir de ahí.

 

Al salir al exterior, notaron que nevaba un poco; Heshikiri llamó al actor para irse los tres juntos con Samonji en su vehículo.

—Mitsutada, ¿olvidaste algo? ¿Tienes todo?

Preguntó el mánager, encendiendo la calefacción. Souza iba sentado adelante con él, tan elegante y refinado como siempre. Atrás, Shokudaikiri y Tsurumaru se apretaban entre sí por el frío.

—No... Todo está bien.

Murmuró el del parche, tiritando. No lo decía, pero los que lo conocían podían notar su ánimo caído.

—¿Qué ánimos son esos? Vamos, tenemos que relajarnos del trabajo de hoy.

—Auto tan grande y moderno, y yo congelándome. Creo que Hasebe-sama tiene este carro enorme para compensar otras carencias.

Tsurumaru dijo aquello usando de escudo a Shokudaikiri cuando el conductor pegó un manotazo a ciegas hacia atrás. Hasebe condujo por la calle mientras todos hablaban, fue Souza quien notó algo extraño.

—¿Y el pequeño Ookurikara? ¿No venia con nosotros?

Preguntó, mirando a Hasebe

—Ese niño es un adicto al trabajo.

Interrumpió Tsurumaru, antes de que Hasebe respondiera.

—Quería terminar las fotos lo más pronto posible.

—¿En verdad?

Inquirió Shokudaikiri, contrariado.

—Parecía algo volátil hoy.

Tsurumaru miró por la ventanilla, pensado que "algo volátil" no se acercaba a describir el mal humor del muchacho.

—Al menos tiene voluntad de trabajar, ¿no?

Murmuró Hasebe.

Habían llegado al bar; Hasebe estacionó su auto y luego todos bajaron. Souza se envolvió en su abrigo de piel de tono gris, caminando al lado del actor.

—Todo resultó como lo planeaste, Shokudaikiri.

Samonji sonrió, cubriéndose los labios al reír.

—Dejen sus pláticas para despues. Mitsutada, entra tú primero.

Kashuu Kiyomitsu venía caminando con un atuendo más informal, había ido a cambiarse antes de llegar al lugar donde se reunirían.

—Yasusada, Yasusada... dime, ¿mi cabello está bien?

Preguntó a su mánager, dando saltitos frente a él. Los dos se encontraban en el baño del lugar.

Yamatonokami se paró en puntas de pie para acomodar los mechones del frente.

—Perfecto, Kashuu-san.

Respondió, con una sonrisita tímida. Kashuu lo miró, tomando sus manos y besándoselas con suavidad.

—Gracias por todo hoy, eres tan dulce conmigo...

Murmuró, abrazándolo con gentileza. La imagen de Kashuu era una fachada: había cumplido apenas veintiún años y se había creado una imagen altanera, fuerte y coqueta para que no se lo comieran vivo. Su mejor amigo, Yamatonokami Yasusada, era su representante, quien lo conocía más que ninguna persona.

Sabía que, en ese mundo, lo devorarían sin una imagen fuerte; y tanto Yasusada como Kiyomitsu habían salido del barro escalando con uñas y dientes.

—Lamento mucho... mi comportamiento de hoy.

Añadió, bajando la mirada, aún abrazado al cuello del chico de cabello azul.

—Sé que no eres tú, Kashuu-san.

Replicó Yasusada, abrazándolo con devoto cariño.

—Mientras puedas ascender hasta donde lo deseas... yo estaré a tu lado, simplificando el camino lo más que pueda.

—Estarás conmigo, ¿no?

Kashuu buscó una reafirmación, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Eres tan bonito, Yasusada...

Murmuró, acariciando la nariz del otro con la suya. Finalmente le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Tienes hambre, ¿Yasu-chan?

Yasusada no pudo evitar estornudar cuando el dedo de Kiyomitsu frotó su nariz. Hizo un ruidito corto, como un ratoncito.

—S-Sí... Un poco.

—Vamos a comer entonces.

Kiyomitsu lo tomó de la mano,sonriéndole con aquella ternura que aún tenía, la del niño que había salido de las casitas al costado del río. No escuchaba los comentarios ni las críticas hacia su persona; ser él mismo con quien más lo merecía era suficiente para jamás perderse a sí mismo.

—¡Oh! ¡Las estrellas llegaron al mismo tiempo!

Uno de los asistentes aplaudió y todos lo imitaron, Kashuu caminó al lado de Mitsutada, sonriéndole.

—Buenas noches, Shokudaikiri-san. ¿Habrá algún problema si me siento a tu lado?

Preguntó en un japonés exquisito, correcto. Kashuu había borrado todo rastro del acento de su pueblo. Sus modales eran acordes a su belleza.

—Ninguno.

Shokudaikiri sonrió con igual flema, acercándose a la mesa que les habían preparado.

Ambos tomaron asiento, pero el bullicio era tal que apenas se oía de qué hablaban. Yasusada estaba al lado de Hasebe, conversando amenamente sobre el trabajo. Tsurumaru había acaparado al grupo principal: siempre era el centro de atención por su gran capacidad de conversar. Souza estaba en una esquina, bebiendo con calma, degustando aquel alcohol que tanto le gustaba disfrutar con moderación.

—En serio, es difícil encontrar algo por ahí... con Yasusada nos perdimos una vez cerca del bosque y terminé llorando porque las chinches me picaron, eso no fue nada lindo.

Comentó Kashuu con aire digno, comiendo en pequeños bocados. Mitsutada había resultado ser mucho mas agradable y simpático, sumado a su apariencia.

—Estaría perdido sin Yamato... a veces soy un poco perezoso, pero él viene todas las mañanas a despertarme y ayudarme. Hoy estuve muy nervioso.

—¿Nervioso?

Repitió Shokudaikiri gentilmente, mientras apuraba su vaso.

—¿Por mí?

—Sí, tú eres el modelo más famoso ahora que Mikazuki-san se retiró.

Respondió Kashuu, sonriendo al recordar a ese hombre tan elegante, tan increíblemente bello.

—Siempre supe que sería imposible para mí trabajar con él, pero es mi modelo a seguir. Su libro de fotos en el río Kinugawa... fue una inspiración para mí. Trabajar contigo es un honor, Mikazuki-san te nombró su sucesor.

Kashuu hizo una pausa.

—Algún día, espero ser un hombre tan hermoso y elegante como él.

Shokudaikiri escuchó, como siempre que le hablaba otra persona, en el silencio más respetuoso y atento. Tras beber otro sorbo de su bebida, miró a Kiyomitsu con expresión tranquila.

—¿Puedo hacerte una sugerencia?

Inquirió, muy correcto.

—¿Ah? Sí, claro.

Kiyomitsu lo observó fijamente, esperando por aquellas palabras. Alguien ingresó en ese momento, pero nadie volteó a ver.

—Si quieres ser un hombre elegante como Mikazuki...

Shokudaikiri miró el plato sobre la mesa por un instante, luego su ojo pasó al rostro de Kashuu.

—Empieza por ser siempre cortés, deferente con los que te rodean, sean de la edad y la profesión que sean. Sé siempre considerado y amable, y te devolverán lo mismo. Porque la verdadera belleza no nace de un rostro hermoso o de un cuerpo templado; nace de nuestros gestos y actitudes, y de cómo nos comportamos con los que nos acompañan.

Kashuu lo escuchño atentamente.

—Tú eres un modelo con experiencia... A decir verdad, no me gusta ser... bueno, ser grosero con los demás. Pero, ¿qué otra forma tendría de hacerme popular y que nadie me moleste?

Preguntó, mirando a ese profundo ojo suyo.

—Comencé hace un año con esto, cuando me gradué de la preparatoria... Ninguna agencia quería contratarme seriamente. La mayoría de esos hombres quería aprovecharse de mí, ofreciéndome cosas ridículas... Todo fue hasta que Okita-san nos tomó bajo su cuidado. Okita Souji, ¿lo conoces? Es un actor muy popular.

Kiyomitsu sonrió. Okita los había llevado a la compañía en la que trabajaba como actor de telenovelas. Había cuidado a Yasusada y a Kiyomitsu como a sus hermanos.

—Él nos protegió a Yamato y a mí, no quería que pasáramos lo mismo que él.

Su rostro se coloreó suavemente al hablar.

—Sin una personalidad fuerte, nadie te toma en serio. La gente comenzo a considerarme seriamente cuando tomé esa postura. Hay algo de extraño en la idea del maltrato y la belleza. Supongo que estos no son los tiempos de la hermosura y la honestidad.

Aquel discurso sorprendió sobremanera a Shokudaikiri, a tal grado que no pudo esconderlo.

Mientras su rostro tomaba una expresión de desconcierto, su corazón latía fuerte. Había cometido el error que siempre había tratado de evitar: se había dejado llevar por su egolatría y había juzgado a Kashuu Kiyomitsu sin conocer realmente su historia. Esas palabras, dulces pero tristes, le recordaron sus propios orígenes, su sacrificio y su lucha, y le dejaron entrever que quizás Kashuu no era tan superficial como parecía creer su entorno.

—Kashuu-kun...

Dijo, luego de un largo minuto.

—Debo disculparme contigo, desde el fondo de mi corazón. Te juzgué mal.

—No te disculpes... Es una estrategia.

El joven sonrió, mirándolo.

—Gracias a ti, de ahora en adelante estaré más cerca de poder dejar de fingir. Quisiera poder ser yo mismo y que los demas puedan amarme por eso.

Comentó, sirviendo el vaso de Shokudaikiri.

—¿Podrías guardar el secreto, por favor?

Había pedido aquello de manera dulce, sin ninguna doble intención.

—Por supuesto.

Asintió el del parche, sonriendo amistosamente. Levantó su vaso y lo ofreció en un brindis.

—Por el éxito de Kashuu Kiyomitsu-kun.

Kashuu se coloreó al escucharlo, cubriéndose la boca mientras sonreía. En medio del efusivo brindis, Ookurikara se encontraba sentado al lado de Souza, levantando el vaso con expresión neutral. Hasebe lo miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué demoraste?

Preguntó el mánager, levantando una ceja.

—El equipo era demasiado para trasladarlo yo solo. Lamento llegar tarde.

Murmuró, haciendo una breve reverencia.

—¡Vaya! Si ni siquiera te vi llegar.

Bromeó Tsurumaru, mirando al muchacho.

—Kuri-chan...

Susurró Mitsutada, cuando lo divisó del otro lado de la mesa.

—Kashuu-kun, ¿me disculpas?

Preguntó, poniéndose de pie. Éste sonrió, concediendo el permiso. Uno de los asistentes se acercó rápidamente a hablar con él, al parece era un admirador.

Ookurikara miraba el vaso con la bebida, bajando la vista.

—Lamento el retraso. Fue difícil conseguir un taxi, Tsurumaru-san.

Respondió el moreno, levantando los ojos hacia el albino. Era su modo de pedir disculpas.

—Me alegra que hayas venido.

Replicó Kuninaga, sonriendo al observar a Hasebe con una cara que decía claramente "Te lo dije".

Mitsutada estaba de pie detrás del asiento de Souza, mirando a Ookurikara con expresión de intranquila calma.

—Qué bueno que hayas decidido venir.

Le dijo, con una sonrisa triste.

Ookurikara lo miró por encima de su hombro, sin decir nada.

—¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! Debo llamar a casa, Sayo se quedó solo hoy.

Souza pidió permiso, sonriendo con dulzura mientras se levantaba del asiento y se lo cedía a Shokudaikiri. Hasebe suspiró, cansado.

—Muero por sake...

Susurró, levantándose.

—Aprendiz de magistrado de sake Kuninaga, ven aquí y ayúdame a elegirlo.

Fue entonces cuando Shokudaikiri y Ookurikara se quedaron solos en en ese rincón de la mesa.

—Es un compromiso de trabajo. Tenía que venir, ¿no?

El moreno bebió del vaso, aunque desconocía su contenido.

—De todas formas lo agradezco.

Replicó el adulto, sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

—Estoy seguro de que hoy hiciste otro trabajo magnífico.

—Supongo lo mismo de ti.

Murmuró el joven, mirando a un costado. Recordar aquello le ponía los pelos de punta. Se aflojó la bufanda del cuello; traía la misma ropa que vistiera al mediodía.

—¿Te divertiste?

Shokudaikiri tomó el vaso de Souza y bebió lo que quedaba de él.

—No realmente.

Respondió, sin mirar al muchacho.

—Acepté este trabajo por las razones equivocadas; me arrepiento de no habérmelo tomado con mayor seriedad.

—Van a pagarte, ¿no?

Respondió Ookurikara, acomodándose de costado. El alcohol se le había subido; ésa era la razón por la que no solía tomar.

—No parecías demasiado disgustado cuando estabas con él, tocándolo y abrazándolo.

Shokudaikiri respiró lentamente. Había imaginado que ese reclamo llegaría tarde o temprano.

—Eso fue trabajo, y nada más.

—Trabajo sacrificado.

Comentó el moreno, sirviéndose más de lo que fuera que tomase.

—Igual, no me importa. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, y yo también.

Respondió, dando un largo trago.

—¿Es eso una amenaza?

Preguntó Shokudaikiri, manteniendo la calma.

—No, es sentido común. Si tú puedes hacerlo por trabajo yo también, ¿no?

Preguntó el muchacho, cínico.

—El juego debe ser justo para ambos. ¿O eres tú el único que va a tomarse licencias artísticas a la hora de trabajar?

Añadió, refregándose el rostro.

—¿Licencias artísticas?

El del parche parecía inquieto, aunque hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no mostrarlo.

—La dirección de la sesión especificaba que se trataba de un concepto sugerente, tú lo leíste y yo también. Si no estabas de acuerdo debiste informarlo cuando te designaron, para que pudiesen colocar a alguien más. Además, yo no siento nada por Kashuu, me daría lo mismo que fuese él, Izuminokami Kanesada o Nagasone Kotetsu, de todas formas haría mi trabajo, que es actuar y posar.

—Cualquiera te da igual porque es trabajo, ¿no?

Interrumpió Ookurikara. Se sentía mareado.

—Es rara la ética que tienes, o tu manera de actuar. Muy rara. Puedes acostarte con un extraño, puedes tocarlo y besarlo hasta dejarlo hecho pedazos... pero donde deberías hacerlo, te limitas a escaparte.

Lo miró fijamente.

—Leí el puto guión de todo, pero a mí nadie me pregunta nada, solamente me dijeron que tomara las fotos.

Mitsutada lo agarró de la muñeca, ya cerca de perder su compostura natural.

—Dilo, Kuri-chan.

Invitó, con voz dura.

—Di la verdad. Di qué es lo que te molesta tanto que tienes que embriagarte para darme indirectas.

Ookurikara se giró hacia él por completo y lo miró fijamente.

—Puedes acostarte y manosear a cualquiera de esos extraños y te llenas la boca diciendo que me quieres, que me quieres para ti. ¿Que a qué me refiero?

Se acercó a unos pocos centímetros de él.

—Puedes coger con cualquiera de esos extraños, pero no quieres ni tocarme bajo la ropa a mí. A eso me refiero.

Se soltó de su agarre, agitando el brazo.

Shokudaikiri sintió que algo muy pesado bajaba por su estómago, hasta dar en sus pies. Una risa casi escapó de sus labios, pero la contuvo.

—Quién lo diría...

Tomó al muchacho por la quijada, mirándolo intensamente.

—El duro y frío Ookurikara-kun... está celoso...

Espetó, sin cortar el contacto visual.

—Si no te gusto ni te caliento como esas personas, dímelo, así dejo de esperar cosas de ti. Ya sé que soy un...

Estaba a punto de completar la frase cuando se percató de aquella acusación.

—Suélltame o te bajaré los dientes aquí mismo.

—Eres un niño.

Lo cortó Shokudaikiri, apretando más la mano que lo sostenía.

—Un niño que no sabe distinguir entre lo que es un trabajo y lo que es la verdad.

Lo soltó con desdén, poniéndose de pie.

—Un niño que necesita envalentonarse con alcohol para decirme la verdad.

—Vete a la mierda.

Gruñó Ookurikara, enfadado.

—Qué te va a costar a ti conseguirte otro que te caliente la cama y otras cosas.

Agregó, con mala cara. Hasebe miraba desde lejos; ¿qué estaba pasando allí?

Shokudaikiri ya no lo soportó. Tomó al chico por el brazo y lo obligó a levantarse para llevárselo a la calle.

Allí, bajo los copos de nieve que caían impiadosos, fuera del alcance de cualquiera y lejos de oídos y ojos indiscretos, Mitsutada acorraló a Ookurikara contra una pared, a varios metros de la puerta del restaurante.

—Qué agallas tienes para hablar de lo que no tienes ni idea, sólo porque estás haciendo una rabieta.

Murmuró, mirándolo como si quisiera fulminarlo con la mirada. No se llevaban una gran diferencia de altura, pero en ese momento Shokudaikiri aparecía mucho más intimidante de lo que realmente era.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de que te desvista?

Preguntó, acercándose aún más.

—Tan desesperado estás porque suceda... Después de que pasaste un mes entero hablando sobre la castidad y la moralidad tuyas, y lo sucio de mi persona... ¿Y ahora me deseas? Déjame decirte una sola cosa... Yo no me acuesto con el primero que me ponen delante... Hace siete años que no tengo pareja, siete años en los que viví y dormí solo, hasta que mi soledad hizo un agujero en mí... Y me arriesgué contigo... Decidí darle una oportunidad a esto porque jamás había conocido a nadie como tú. Dime si hice bien. ¡Dímelo!

Exigió, molesto.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?

Preguntó Ookurikara, sosteniéndose de la pared.

—¿Tengo que creerte? ¿Como tú me creíste a mí el día de las fotografías cuando me trataste de mentiroso, cuando pusiste en duda lo que te dije?

Lo miraba con ojos pesados.

—Cuando alguien te gusta, es común querer esas cosas, ¿no? Pero qué vas a saber tú, si puedes hacerlo con cualquiera sin siquiera conocerlo, señor actor comprometido con su trabajo.

Escupió aquello con rabia.

—¿O es que sólo vale cuando tienes una cámara y te están pagando?

Shokudaikiri lo apretó más contra la pared, comenzando a perder la paciencia de verdad.

—Te dije que yo no mezclaba mi vida personal con mi trabajo. Lo que hago para las cámaras es una cosa, y lo que hago en mi dormitorio es otra. Si ni siquiera puedes entender eso, no deberías estar queriendo nada conmigo. ¿O te crees que meto a cualquiera a dormir en mi casa?

—Creo que tienes más coraje de revolcarte con otros que con la persona que supuestamente te interesa porque te da miedo quedarte solo de nuevo.

Dijo aquello mientras forcejeaba, lo estaba lastimando.

—¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que veas cuánto deseo estar más cerca de ti...? ¿Cuánto más tengo que abrirme y ofrecerme para que me mires un poco más como miras a los otros..?

Preguntó al fin, con voz quebradiza, bajando la mirada.

Esas palabras fueron como una bala de cañón golpeando todo su cuerpo. Shokudaikiri ahogó un sollozo, soltando repentinamente a Ookurikara para retroceder varios pasos.

Una sensación fría, helada, recorrió todo su cuerpo. Temblaba violentamente, inmóvil, desarmado.

_"Te da miedo quedarte solo de nuevo"._

Aquella frase retumbaba en la cabeza del adulto, se repetía una y otra vez, como un mantra que lo enloquecía.

_"Te da miedo"._

Mitsutada sintió la humedad corriendo por su mejilla.

_"Quedarte solo"._

El rostro de Sadamune se dibujó, más claro que nunca, frente a su único ojo de un gentil dorado.

_"Solo"._

La palabra tan temida ahora hacía eco en sus oídos. No podía dejar de escucharla, no podía ignorarla. La violencia de sus emociones, cuando Ookurikara estuvo a punto de hacerlo reaccionar de forma agresiva, había chocado con la temida soledad. Y al igual que las masas de aire frío y caliente que provocaban el estallido de una tormenta, la tempestad se desataba ahora en el pecho de Shokudaikiri.

Por primera vez en muchos años, desde que Sadamune lo había abandonado de forma tan infame, Shokudaikiri Mitsutada se encontraba indefenso, desprovisto de armas o escudos.

Ookurikara fijó sus ojos en él en ese instante.

—Qué... ¿Qué te pasa?

Preguntó, pestañeando con fuerza.

—¿Qué te pasa, Mitsutada?

Miró lo más claro que pudo al otro. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, jamas había visto esa expresión.

Shokudaikiri respiraba de prisa, agitado. Se pasaba la manga del abrigo por la mejilla, tratando de secar sus lágrimas.

Miró en derredor, como un animal asustado, buscando una ruta de escape. Ookurikara lo notó y lo tomó del brazo, reteniéndolo antes de que escapara.

—Es eso, ¿no? Ésa es la verdad... ¿Temes quedarte solo?

Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y buscando su mirada.

—Mitsutada, mírame...

Lo llamó, buscando su único ojo. La oscuridad del callejón y la nieve cayendo parecían adecuarse a ese momento.

—Mitsutada... ¿eso es lo que quieres conmigo? ¿Quieres que esté a tu lado porque te molesta la soledad?

La expresión devastada en el rostro de Shokudaikiri era algo que no olvidaría pronto.

—Sólo quería... a alguien a quien amar...

Susurró, nuevamente con aquel río de dolor corriendo por su rostro.

Ookurikara sintió el peso del mundo cayendo encima de él. Esa voz, esas lagrimas... Todo eso hizo que su pecho doliera. Lo abrazó con gentileza, temblando. ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

—Mitsutada...

Murmuró, apretándolo contra su pecho. Lo acariciaba mientras se estremecía; estaba nervioso.

—Mitsutada... lo... lo siento mucho... lo siento.

Repitió, acariciando su cabello.

—Yo... no quería... no quería hacerte sentir así, no quería que lloraras...

El más alto sollozaba en voz baja, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas.

—Si... Si vas a ser... como Sada-chan... entonces... entonces vete de una vez...

Balbuceó convulso, indefenso. El moreno escucho ese nombre. Sada-chan.

Ookurikara lo miró, sintiendo ese dolor en su propio pecho. Shokudaikiri lo había cuidado y ahora él lo lastimaba.

—Mitsutada...

Lo llamó, buscando su mirada.

—Mitsutada...

Repitió su nombre con dulzura, frente a él.

—Te... Te amo, Mitsutada... estoy enamorado de ti.

Shokudaikiri lo empujó despacio, tratando de alejarse. Necesitaba aire.

—Mitsutada...

Murmuró Ookurikara una vez más.

En ese momento, una figura salía del local, y Heshikiri Hasebe vio la escena. Shokudaikiri estaba nervioso, respirando agitado, con Ookurikara que lo sostenía casi a la fuerza. El mánager no necesitó más. Se acercó rápidamente a Mitsutada, tomándolo del brazo para pegarlo a su propio pecho, mirando con desprecio a Ookurikara.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

Cuestion con voz dura, una que no admitía oposición. Ookurikara sintió miedo, como no sucediera en años.

El de cabello azul balbuceaba entrecortadamente.

—Casa... Llé... Llévame a casa...

Tsurumaru apareció en la puerta también, completamente desconcertado.

—¿Qué está...? ¿Mitsubou? ¿Estás llorando...?

—Dile a Samonji que ya nos vamos.

Gruñó Hasebe, quitándose el saco largo que llevaba puesto. Se lo puso en los hombros a Shokudaikiri; estaba frío.

—Se terminó la reunión, despídete de todos.

Ordenó Heshikiri, llevándose al actor al auto. Ookurikara caminó rápidamente hacia allí, encontrándose con la mirada de Tsurumaru.

El de cabello blanco no podía creer lo que acababa de ver.

—Qué... ¿Qué rayos pasó...?

Preguntó al aire, a la nada. Luego miró a Ookurikara.

—Creí que... ustedes estaban bien...

Ookurikara lo miró. Sentía que el aire le faltaba.

Allí mismo, sintió que lo perdió, sintió que Hasebe había ganado, que se lo habían arrancado de las manos.

—Yo...

Murmuró. Sus piernas temblaban, estaba mareado por el alcohol.

—O-Oye... Tranquilo, chico...

Kuninaga lo sujetó por las costillas, preocupado.

—Ven... Vamos adentro para que te sientes...

Propuso, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo.

—¡¿Quién diablos es Sada-chan?!

Exigió Ookurikara de repente, levantando la voz. Lo miraba con fuerza, respirando sonoramente.

—¿Quién diablos es Sada-chan?

Tsurumaru se quedó inmóvil, sorprendido al escuchar ese nombre otra vez luego de tantos años.

—¿Sada-chan...? ¡¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?!

—¡¿Quién es Sada-chan?!

Gritó. tomando por el cuello de la camiseta a Tsurumaru.

—Mitsutada dijo ese nombre, ¡¿quién demonios es?! ¡¿Qué le hizo?!

Kuninaga lo separó de sí, mirándolo fríamente.

—¡Cálmate, Kurikara! Sada-chan... Taikogane Sadamune... fue la última pareja de Mitsubou. Cuando él apenas llevaba un año y algo en esto, salieron por casi un año, hasta que...

El moreno lo miraba fijamente, apretando los dientes. Temblaba por la rabia.

—¿Qué sucedió...?

Tsurumaru inhaló profundamente.

—Hasta que Sadamune se enteró de qué trabajaba, y dejó a Mitsubou. Lo denigró, lo humilló y lo rebajó, y después lo dejó.

Explicó con solemnidad, mirando fríamente al moreno.

—Mitsubou lo perdonó, a pesar de que estuvo al borde del suicidio por lo que le hizo sentir. Hasebe y yo... Digamos que aún esperamos la oportunidad de arrojarlo al río, atado a un peso de cemento.

Ookurikara lo miraba, sin creerlo. Recordó las palabras de Mitsutada. "Si vas a ser como Sada-chan" se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

El rostro de Ookurikara se descompuso. Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

—Soy... Soy una basura...

Balbuceó, cayendo de rodillas, desesperado.

—Oye...

El de pelo blanco lo levantó, sosteniéndolo en pie.

—Tranquilo, Kurikara... No eres eso, no digas eso.

El muchacho no lo escuchaba. En ese momento, sintió que el dolor lo partía en dos, sintió la culpa. Se sintió como cuando su padre era insensible con él. Ookurikara no sintió las manos que lo levantaron ni escuchó esas palabras.

—Yo... lo lastimé... lastime a Mitsutada...

El otro resopló. Era evidente que ya no estaba con él.

—Vamos... Te llevaré a tu casa...

El moreno no dijo más, dejándose llevar por Tsurumaru. Miró por última vez el suelo y vio las huellas de ambos, ahora separadas.

Lo había perdido, eso era seguro.

 

De regreso en su hogar, Shokudaikiri se había quitado la ropa con esfuerzo, acostándose sin más vestimenta que su ropa interior y una camiseta.

Tendido boca abajo, miraba la pared ausentemente. Se había agotado de llorar; era algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Hasebe se hallaba buscando en el guardarropa las prendas de dormir del otro. Las alistó y, con la paciencia de una madre, le ayudó a vestirse.

—Ese color te sienta bien, deberías considerar conseguir un traje así.

Habló con calma. Le retiró el parche dulcemente.

Shokudaikiri no respondió. Poco le importaba ahora la ropa o los colores.

Su verdadero ser había quedado expuesto, sus esperanzas y sus miedos, y precisamente ante la persona a la que no quería revelárselos. Había planeado hablar con Ookurikara, dejarlo entrar poco a poco; pero ahora era en vano. Ookurikara lo había visto convulso e indefenso, sólo una patética sombra de lo que proyectaba al mundo exterior.

—Mitsutada.

Hasebe habló, acariciándole la cabeza.

—Mitsutada... ¿estás ahí? ¿Me oyes?

Preguntó, con voz serena.

—No puedo amar a nadie.

Murmuró el de cabello azul, sin moverse.

—Y nadie... va a amarme...

Hasebe sintió que sus ojos ardían.

—No... No es verdad...

Replicó, acariciándolo. Respiraba silenciosamente al hacerlo. Otra vez el llanto, la angustia y el dolor.

Otra vez Shokudaikiri Mitsutada en la miseria.

—Kaede-chan y Sumire-chan no me importaron demasiado. Eran mujeres superficiales, sólo querían un novio guapo... pero Sada-chan...

Shokudaikiri apoyó la cara contra la almohada, buscando ocultar su dolor.

—Sada-chan...

Repitió, sollozando dolorosamente.

—Y ahora Kuri-chan... creí que él... era distinto... pero el que está mal... debo ser yo...

—Sadamune era un enfermo... un imbécil que sólo se amaba a sí mismo... no te atrevas a poner eso en duda.

Reprendió Hasebe, buscando su rostro para mirarlo.

—Ookurikara... es un niño, no está a la altura de esta relación.

Afirmó, observando ese único ojo. Shokudaikiri lo miraba con calmada desesperación.

—Ya no quiero seguir, Hasebe.

—¿De qué hablas...?

Preguntó el aludido, mirándolo. Frunció el ceño con dolor.

—Mitsutada... por favor....

Suplicó, angustiado.

—No tiene sentido... si no puedo amar...

Mitsutada bajó la cabeza, mirando nuevamente la pared.

Hasebe lo giró entre sus brazos. Lo abrazaba con verdadero cariño.

—Shoku... ¿me escuchas?

Lo llamaba con suavidad.

—Yo no vivo para otra cosa que no seas tú... eso... ¿eso cuenta?

Preguntó con su voz grave, profunda.

Los brazos largos rodearon la espalda de Heshikiri. Shokudaikiri escondió el rostro contra el pecho de aquel hombre bueno.

—Tú eres el único... que nunca se fue...

Se sentía adormecido, cansado e infeliz.

—Jamás me iré... ¿entiendes? Yo... jamás voy a dejarte. Nunca estarás solo mientras viva... hagas lo que hagas.

Susurró el rubio en su oído, acomodándolo en la cama. Hasebe se quito la chaqueta y la corbata y se metió con él bajo las mantas.

—Esta noche.... no estarás solo.

Añadió, estirando los brazos para acostarlo encima de su pecho.

Arropado en ese calor curativo, Shokudaikiri al fin durmió, deseando en sueños que las horas de oscuridad se llevaran sus temores.

En ese momento, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de ese hombre que moría algunas horas para luego renacer, Hasebe pensó en todo. Pensó en qué sucedería de ahora en más. Con gentileza y en silencio, tomó el mentón de Shokudaikiri y besó sus labios con suavidad. Dio suaves besos, tibios y cortos.

—Ojalá... pudiera enamorarme de ti...

Murmuró, abrazándolo protectoramente. Heshikiri era como un escudo, uno que jamás caería.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, amigos lectores!  
> ¡A que los he vuelto a tomar por sorpresa! Debo confesar que la introducción de Kashuu es uno de mis momentos preferidos de la historia. ¿Qué tal, este intrigante personaje?  
> Y la historia de Shokudaikiri comienza a develarse... ¡No se pierdan lo que sigue!  
> ¡Nos leemos el próximo viernes, un abrazo!


	11. Confianza

_"En sociología y psicología social, la confianza es la creencia en que una persona o grupo será capaz y deseará actuar de manera adecuada en una determinada situación y pensamientos. La confianza se verá más o menos reforzada en función de las acciones"._

 

Algunos días transcurrieron desde aquel incidente.

Desde el infortunado jueves de la sesión hasta el martes de la semana siguiente, día en que comenzó la filmación de la película corta protagonizada por Izuminokami Kanesada y Shokudaikiri, éste y Ookurikara no cruzaron palabra, ni hablada ni escrita.

Hasebe se había dedicado por entero a evitar que se encontraran bajo ningún concepto. Previo acuerdo con Tsurumaru, que seguía con su entrenamiento de fotografía con el muchacho, se las arreglaron para que no coincidieran en ningún sitio que ellos pudiesen controlar. Así, Shokudaikiri pasó un par de días en su casa hasta retomar su entrenamiento en sus ratos libres, y Tsurumaru llevó a Ookurikara incluso a su casa. Le presentó a su familia, a su adorable hijo y a su querida esposa, y lo contuvo con una capacidad que sólo podría haber aprendido con la paternidad.

El día martes, la filmación se realizaba en la agencia, de donde Tsurumaru mantuvo alejado a Ookurikara tanto como pudo. Lo llevó a otra compañía donde trabajaba por temporadas, a fotografíar a otros modelos. La diversidad de las "muestras" tenía por finalidad enseñarle a Ookurikara a manejar diferentes recursos en diferentes rostros. No quería que sólo se centrara en retratar a Shokudaikiri, quien tenía una facilidad natural para la fotogenia.

Si era que volvían a hablarse.

 

La mañana de ese día empezó bien; hacía algo de frío, pero febrero se terminaba y poco a poco el clima se volvía más cálido.

En el set habían preparado un dormitorio y una cocina, además de una pequeña sala de estar y una bañera, donde transcurriría casi todo el filme. Izuminokami Kanesada ya se hallaba allí, aguardando ansiosamente a que llegara su senpai.

—¿Está bien mi cabello, Kunihiro? ¿No me habré despeinado?

Preguntaba, emocionado, mientras se miraba al espejo del set.

—Quiero estar perfecto para cuando él llegue...

—Kane-san, estás increíble, como siempre.

El muchacho caminaba detrás del joven modelo, inspeccionando cada milímetro de su larga cabellera, su más absoluta perfección. Horikawa Kunihiro miraba atento al mayor de los dos; Izuminokami Kanesada era la nueva sensación del cine para adultos. Famoso por su atractivo entre moderno y feudal, tenía admiradores que se contaban por miles. Su larguísimo cabello, largo y negro como la noche, era su máximo atributo, sumado a su piel blanca y sus ojos azules como zafiros.

Horikawa lo miraba siempre intentando contener un suspiro, ¿cómo era posible que alguien tan hermoso como Kane-san existiera? El muchacho sonrió, ofreciéndole una botella de agua.

—Quédese tranquilo, Kane-san. Recuerde que ésta será su gran oportunidad, mantenga la calma.

Pidió, con las manos detrás de la espalda y sonriéndole con su inagotable amabilidad. Horikawa era de esa nueva camada de jóvenes mánagers de modelos, los hombres de ese negocio se llevaban mejor con sus contemporáneos.

—¿Tú crees que estaré a su altura?

Preguntó, ansioso, el de cabello largo. Se estiraba la piel bajo los ojos, se golpeaba las mejillas y fruncía los labios frente al espejo.

—¡Qué emoción, Shokudaikiri-san! Espero no estropearlo...

Regresó a la silla donde había dejado su abrigo, tomando el guión que descansaba en el asiento. Lo había repasado mil veces ya.

—Shokudaikiri-san aceptó trabajar con usted, estoy seguro de que también tiene curiosidad de conocerlo. Kane-san ha ganado mucha popularidad ahora y su trabajo es el más requerido... Tome esto como una oportunidad para poder avanzar más.

El muchacho se acercó a la mesa de maquillaje, organizando los accesorios de Izuminokami con cuidado. El trabajo de Kanesada era ser precioso, seducir a las cámaras y encantar, el suyo era facilitarle a Kanesada la vida lo mas que pudiese.

—Kane-san, ¿hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?

Preguntó, doblando una de las prendas del joven modelo.

—Dime la verdad.

Kanesada se paró muy derecho, muy serio. Llevaba puesta una camiseta gris, pantalones de jean ajustados y una chaqueta negra. Un colgante con forma de dragón pendía de su cuello.

—¿Cómo me veo?

—Deslumbrante.

Respondió el mánager, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—Está en óptima forma y su rostro parece porcelana. Estoy seguro de que Shokudaikiri-san se sorprenderá al verlo.

Kunihiro no podía dejar de sonreír. Levantó su teléfono y le tomó un par de fotos a Izuminokami, las que irían a su cuenta para compartir con sus admiradores.

—¡Shokudaikiri-san está aquí!

Anunció uno de los asistentes. Horikawa se acercó al alto joven, frotándole el brazo en señal de apoyo.

—Respire hondo, Kane-san. Crea en usted como siempre, no hay hombre más deslumbrante que usted.

Izuminokami se retorcía las manos y casi dio un salto cuando vio aparecer a su admirado ídolo.

Shokudaikiri entraba al set con la elegancia de una diva, quitándose el abrigo con un movimiento lento.

—Buenos días...

Saludó, devolviendo reverencia por reverencia hasta que estuvo cerca de su joven coestrella.

—Kanesada-kun.

Dijo con voz amable, inclinándose ante el muchacho antes de que éste dijera algo. Al ver la reverencia educada y cortés que le dedicaba su ídolo, Kanesada casi se desmayó.

Hasebe sonrió al ver aquello, Mitsutada no había perdido su toque. Incluso ese joven tan deseado se derretía por él.

—¡Ah! ¡Shokudaikiri-san!

Horikawa hizo una profunda reverencia, casi doblándose en dos

—Soy... Soy Horikawa Kunihiro, el asistente de Kane-s... Izuminokami Kanesada, ¡es un honor trabajar con usted!

El chico temblaba como gelatina. Hasebe saludó a ambos con una elaborada reverencia.

—Que cortesía en personas tan jóvenes, sin duda estamos en presencia de profesionales. Por favor, no duden en preguntar lo que quieran.

Heshikiri observó al pequeño mánager y a Kanesada, el muchacho era casi tan alto como el mismo Shokudaikiri.

—Vaya, Kanesada-kun parece a punto de sufrir un colapso.

Rió éste, tomando la mano del joven.

—Cualquier cosa en la que te pueda ayudar, estaré más que gustoso.

Dijo aquello con su bella sonrisa, dejando luego al muchacho para comenzar a prepararse, pero no había hecho ni dos metros cuando Kanesada se puso completamente rojo. Sólo le faltaba echar vapor.

—Shokudaikiri-san...

Lloriqueó, cubriéndose el rostro. Horikawa, detrás de él, lo consolaba acariciando su espalda con suavidad.

—Vaya... el muchacho se conmovió mucho... de verdad te idolatra.

Comentó Hasebe, sonriendo.

—¿Qué te parece? Es mucho más guapo en persona... se parece mucho a este actor... Taichi Saotome. Qué cabello perfecto...

Explicó Heshikiri, amante del teatro kabuki.

—Definitivamente es mucho más guapo en persona.

Concordó Mitsutada, mientras ambos entraban al camarín. Comenzó a desvestirse, pensativo.

—¿Qué será exactamente lo que fallan en retratar de él? Sus fotos son algo... desinspiradas, sobre todo considerando los hermosos ojos que tiene. Me gustaría ver qué haría Kuri-chan con un modelo así.

Dijo aquello casi sin pensarlo, para luego detenerse. Hacía días que no pronunciaba ese nombre.

—Es un novato, tal vez no dio con los contactos correctos. Podríamos presentárselo a... Ookurikara.

Hasebe habló como si ese nombre ardiera en su boca. Aquello se había tornado incómodo, demasiado.

—Bien, ¿quieres que llame a la maquilladora?

Preguntó, entregándole la ropa.

—Quédate tranquilo, todo está bien ahora. Como tiene que ser.

Murmuró Heshikiri, apretando los amplios hombros antes de caminar hacia a la puerta.

—Estoy bien, Hasebe. No te preocupes.

Shokudaikiri se dirigió a la mesa donde la maquilladora había ya desplegado su material y se sentó, ofreciendo su mejor sonrisa.

 

Pronto todo estuvo listo y comenzó el rodaje. A pesar de que Kanesada hacía su mejor esfuerzo, equivocó varias líneas y su actuación se notaba forzada, por lo que la directora del filme ordenó un alto para que el muchacho pudiera concentrarse.

Sentado en un costado, completamente desanimado, Izuminokami comenzaba a pensar que había perdido del todo su oportunidad. No podía pensar correctamente por los nervios.

Shokudaikiri no era sólo su ídolo, era un actor (y uno muy bueno, para variar) que se estaba comportando de la forma más paciente a pesar de sus constantes equivocaciones.

—No merezco estar aquí.

Se dijo, apenado, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

No obstante, el que apareció por el pasillo fue un hombre alto, de cabello color ceniza.

—Pareces preocupado.

Hasebe ofreció un vaso con café al joven actor, sonriéndole. Se sentó a su lado, cruzándose de piernas.

—Izuminokami, ¿puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?

Consultó Heshikiri Hasebe con su usual tono cortés y refinado. Se notaba a leguas que ese hombre era un perfecto caballero.

—He-Heshikiri-san...

Kanesada se puso de pie de inmediato, ofreciendo una moderada reverencia.

—Siéntate, no es necesario ser tan formal.

Hasebe lo tomó del brazo, sentándolo a su lado.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Izuminokami?

Preguntó, revolviendo el café y hablando con su habitual calma.

—Ve... Veinticuatro...

Respondió Kanesada, algo tembloroso, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento. Tomó el vaso de café, bebiendo lentamente su contenido.

—Pareces mucho más joven...

Murmuró el hombre, mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

—¿Con quién trabajas en las fotografías de publicidad? Déjame decirte con toda honestidad que no le hacen ni media justicia a tu imagen.

Hablaba en un tono reconfortante.

—Mitsutada se quedó impresionado al verte en persona. Tus ojos lo dejaron mudo. Sin embargo, en las fotos de tu portafolio no se ve esa fuerza. ¿Tienes alguna especie de exclusividad con ese fotógrafo?

Izuminokami recibió el halago con cierta timidez, apretando los brazos contra sus costillas.

—No, la verdad... La verdad es que, como hasta ahora no era muy relevante, mi agencia no se molestaba en pagarme buenos fotógrafos, así que siempre me tocaban las prácticas de los principiantes o algún profesional que tuviera tiempo libre.

Respondió con un dejo de vergüenza. Aquello era algo humillante.

—Kunihiro hace lo mejor que puede, pero sólo es un año mayor que yo, así que... trato de adaptarme a lo que hay.

—Ya veo.

Hasebe sonrió, paciente.

—Cuando Mitsutada tenia tu edad, estábamos más o menos en la misma situación, sabes. Nuestro fotógrafo, Tsurumaru Kuninaga, aprendió sobre la marcha con Mitsutada, encontró un estilo. ¿Hay algún estilo que te guste más que otro, Izuminokami? ¿Algún ambiente de fotografía? ¿Alguna actitud?

Preguntaba aquello como un padre que buscaba dar consejos. Hasebe tenía un olfato afinado para los negocios, veía el talento escondido. Izuminokami Kanesada sería una belleza legendaria, tenía certeza de eso.

—Esto...

Kanesada parecía avergonzado de lo que iba a decir.

—Sé que probablemente sea imposible para mí, pero me gusta mucho, mucho de verdad la forma en que fotografían a Mikazuki Munechika, y también a Higekiri. Usted seguro los conoce...

Hasebe sonrió al escucharlo.

—"Luna Creciente" Mikazuki y el "Tesoro Nacional" Higekiri... tienes una orientación soberbia.

Hizo una mueca al pensar en las posibilidades. Hasebe jugaría a traicionar a Mitsutada.

—Un estilo glamoroso, elegante y japonés tradicional. Qué interesante, para alguien tan joven.

Heshikiri sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo, anotando en el dorso de la misma un nombre y un número de teléfono.

—Ése es el contacto de un fotógrafo conocido nuestro. Está emergiendo apenas, pero su talento se ajusta exactamente a la imagen que estás buscando. Creo que no tengo que darte muchos detalles de su calidad, si eres admirador de Mitsutada creo que seguro conoces su sesión de fotos del novio en la revista Kosei... o las fotos de interior en su hogar, las del espejo.

Sabía que la sola mención de esos hechos puntuales le daría un firme recuerdo a Kanesada.

Izuminokami tomó aquella tarjetita y se quedó mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus mejillas se habían colorado de un suave carmín.

—Mu-Muchas gracias...

Murmuró, observando a Hasebe con esos hermosos ojos azules.

—¿Estamos listos?

Llamó la directora, mirando al muchacho mientras ponía los brazos en jarra.

—¡S-Sí!

Kanesada se puso de pie rápidamente, guardando la tarjetita en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿Puedo darte un último consejo? Bueno, el único que puedo darte.

Hasebe le palmeó la espalda con suavidad.

—Cree en ti mismo, cree en lo que estás haciendo. Mitsutada es tu ídolo, pero es una persona al igual que tú. Es lo que te hará un profesional con los años. Si no puedes comenzar por creer en ti mismo, tu actuación no sera convincente.

Sonrió una última vez, caminando lentamente por el pasillo.

—¿Kane-san?

Llamó Horikawa, buscando su mirada.

—¿Está preparado?

La expresión de temor en el rostro del joven se había transformado en una de absoluta confianza.

—Lo estoy.

Dijo muy seriamente, caminando hacia el set. A la directora le gustó ese cambio de actitud, por lo que ordenó de inmediato que continuaran.

Las primeras escenas, que eran las menos comprometidas, pudieron así desarrollarse con mayor fluidez. Cada vez que la directora ordenaba el "corte", Kanesada reía a más no poder, completamente feliz por la experiencia que estaba teniendo.

 

Casi al final del día, luego de unas ocho intensas horas de grabación, Mitsutada se acercó a Hasebe y le sonrió con expresión de complicidad.

—¿Qué tanto hablaste con el muchacho? Le cambiaste la cara.

—Le dije que después de filmar iba a llevarlo a tu casa para que repasaran los puntos a mejorar de la actuación de hoy.

Aclaró Hasebe, guardando las cosas de Mitsutada.

Bromeaba sólo cuando estaba de buen humor; si todo salía como esperaba, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: lo primero sería congraciarse con el jefe (el hombre andaba muy tenso últimamente, parecía que Ookurikara seguía sin hablarle y se había enterado de lo que había pasado con Kashuu, sumado al hecho de que se negaba a ir donde Mitsutada), dándole a su hijo la experiencia de trabajar con un modelo en ascenso. La segunda, si todo salía con un éxito perfecto, sería separar a Ookurikara de Mitsutada. Buda le debía muchos favores aún. Suplicaba que Ookurikara y el joven hicieran conexión en la sesión de fotos.

Ookurikara necesitaba una musa para sus trabajos, Izuminokami necesitaba un artista que le diera forma a su arcilla de óptima calidad.

—Colaboraba en el nacimiento de una leyenda.

Shokudaikiri sonrió, completamente ignorante de lo que su mánager pergeñaba a sus espaldas.

—Así eres tú.

Una última charla entre la directora, los actores y los asistentes cerró el día, y pronto todos estaban listos para irse a casa.

Kanesada había hecho una reverencia casi hasta el piso para agradecer, no sólo a Hasebe por sus consejos sino a Mitsutada por su paciencia.

—Me... Me siento algo mal de estarme "aprovechando" de su prestigio, Shokudaikiri-san.

—Eso no es así, muchacho.

El mayor le dirigió una bellísima sonrisa.

—Es una gran oportunidad para ti y haré lo posible para que te resulte lo más provechosa posible.

Horikawa los miraba. Aquello era lo que él quería para ambos, quería que Kanesada pudiese desplegar la belleza de su personalidad, que pudiese ser libre de vivir la vida como mejor lo prefiriera, sin dejar de lado su orgullo y modestia.

—Muchas gracias por cuidar de nosotros el dia de hoy.

Horikawa se inclinó en una copiosa reverencia.

—No te preocupes, Horikawa-kun. Tienes mi teléfono, ¿verdad? Si tienes alguna inquietud, no dudes en contactarme.

Era extraño que Hasebe fuese así de hospitalario con otros mánagers, usualmente se mantenía distante y con seca cortesía. Heshikiri era el mejor agente del medio, la competencia para él no existía.

—Bien, ¿nos vamos?

Murmuro Heshikiri, acomodando despacio la camisa de Mitsutada.

—¿Podemos comprar sushi?

Preguntó el de cabello azul, desperezándose perezosamente.

—Tengo ganas de comer salmón...

—Claro que sí, mi señor.

Sonrió el rubio.

—Ah... me dejé las llaves en la sala de descanso... ya regreso, espérame aquí.

Murmuró Hasebe, apurando el paso.

Cuando Shokudaikiri se quedó solo, un grupo de gente bajaba por el ascensor. Entre ellas pudo divisar fácilmente a algunas que conocía: Souza Samonji hablaba con Jiroutachi, al parecer de algún chisme que estaba muy bueno, y detrás de ellos, con expresión entre ausente y aburrida, estaba Ookurikara, que se detuvo aparte del grupo que había parado para saludar al actor.

Por primera vez después de varios días, el moreno miró al alto hombre. Lo observó fijamente, desviando la mirada despues de unos segundos.

—Yo... me iré a casa.

Murmuró Ookurikara.

—¿Adónde? Apenas son las ocho, para ser un adolescente eres basante anticuado, Kurikara. Shokudaikiri querido, buenas noches. Salíamos a comer algo en este momento, ¿nos acompañas?

El moreno parecía inquieto. Quería huir de allí.

—Disculpen...

Shokudaikiri se metió entre ellos, acercándose al muchacho.

—Hola...

Dijo, con un hilo de voz, mirándolo aprensivamente. Hizo lo posible por mantener la calma, pero sabía que Ookurikara podría leerlo mejor que nadie.

El moreno lo miró directo a ese ojo. Sintió que quería hablar, sintió que quería decirle algo, pero las palabras no salían. Lo miraba fijamente; su pecho dolía.

Estaba a punto de llorar. Recordar a Mitsutada aquella noche, su dolor y angustia, hicieron que su corazon doliese con fuerza.

—Mitsu...

No pudo terminar de decir aquello, sus manos temblaban. Ookurikara llevaba una camiseta de mangas largas, arremandaga donde el transparente nylon cubría las nuevas escamas de su dragón. Había ido dos veces en esa porción de días.

El dolor no se había ido desde entonces.

—¿Tienes un momento? Quisiera hablarte de algo.

Shokudaikiri no había pasado por alto el brazo moreno.

—Tengo... Tengo que irme...

Murmuró el chico, bajando la mirada. Buscó con los ojos a alguno de los que lo acompañaban, pero se habían apartado. Se sintió nervioso, acorralado.

Mitsutada tocó su brazo apenas, apenitas.

—Por favor... Sólo será un momento.

Rogó, siempre con su más dulce voz. Ookurikara tembló al oírla, al sentir esa mano sobre su brazo

—¿Qué quieres?

Preguntó, frotándose con suavidad encima del plástico que recubría su lastimada piel trazada en tinta.

Shokudaikiri vio de lejos que Hasebe regresaba, por lo que tomó de la mano al chico y se metió con él al ascensor.

En aquel rápido movimiento, Ookurikara no reaccionó, simplemente se dejó llevar. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron un segundo antes de que Hasebe mirara en dirección al mismo. Ookurikara contuvo la respiración, atrayendo a Mitsutada a su lado para que Heshikiri no lo viera, para que no los descubriera.

El actor marcó cualquier piso, mirando al muchacho ansiosamente.

—Lo siento, yo...

Hizo una pausa. Necesitaba pensar lo que quería decir. Tantas emociones habían aflorado a su pecho tras verlo, tantas sensaciones entremezcladas.

—Perdóname. No te envié ni un solo mensaje. Creí que no querrías que te molestara, aunque... ahora lo estoy haciendo.

Ookurikara lo miró con urgencia, con desesperación. Frunció el ceño, pegándose a la pared.

—Mitsutada...

Lo llamó, respirando con suavidad, con tranquila ansiedad. Subían a cualquier lado, nadie más llamó el ascensor. A esa hora, todos se habían marchado ya.

—¿Por qué te estás disculpando?

Preguntó, llevando una mano a su propio pecho.

—Porque no levanté el teléfono por casi una semana para preguntarte cómo estabas.

Mitsutada permanecía inmóvil en el centro del ascensor, mirándolo con una expresión de completa entrega.

—Tu eras el que estaba... el que estaba mal...

Respondió el moreno, bajando la mirada. Tragaba duro.

—Lo recuerdo todo... bebí de más y dije muchas... muchas mierdas.

Murmuró, frunciendo el ceño.

—Me comporté como un maldito imbécil... como un idiota.

Gruñó, clavando sus propias uñas en su pecho. Los dedos masculinos de Mitsutada envolvieron las manos de piel oscura.

—No estoy enfadado ni ofendido.

Lo miraba con ojos llenos de amor, como si hubiese dejado ir un enorme peso de sus hombros.

—También dije cosas fuertes... Te traté mal...

Arrastró esas manos hasta sus labios y las besó cálidamente.

—Kuri-chan...

Ookurikara subió los ojos hasta él. Miró rápidamente la botonera del ascensor y la apretó a tientas, apagando la luz del interior. Quedaron a oscuras; allí, Ookurikara lo atacó como una hambrienta bestia. Lo besó con desesperación, abrazándolo por el cuello, revolviendo su cabello con ambas manos y apretándolo contra la pared revestida de espejos. Su boca lo acariciaba con urgencia, la lengua del muchacho buscaba la de Mitsutada.

Éste respondió al beso de forma brutal, como si quisiera devorarlo. Sus manos se fueron a las nalgas del muchacho, levantándolo en el aire como hiciera aquella vez con Kashuu Kiyomitsu, estampándolo contra el espejo y apretándose sobre su cuerpo.

—Kuri-chan...

Gemía, mordiendo los labios, el cuello, la oreja del chico.

Ookurikara respiraba el aire que Shokudaikiri exhalaba, clavando sus cortas uñas en su piel. Dejó escapar un suave gemido de placer al sentirlo así, abrazándose a sus hombros anchos. Sus piernas se apretaban en torno a sus caderas.

—Mitsutada...

Buscaba su boca nuevamente. Mordió su labio inferior con suavidad. Su pelvis y la del hombre estaban una junto a la otra, la diferencia de tamaños eran considerable.

—Se siente... muy bien...

Susurró, levantando el rostro para darle más acceso.

—¿Por qué... no me escribiste...?

Preguntó en un susurro el de cabello azul, bajándolo de nuevo al suelo para poder tocarlo. Sus manos recorrieron la espalda de Ookurikara, su torso, sus hombros firmes.

—Me hiciste falta... mucha...

—No tenía cara para escribirte ni nada... después... después de las mierdas que te dije.

Replicó Ookurikara, dejándose tocar. Cerró los ojos, suspirando, mordía su labio sin fuerza.

—Te lastimé... Te lastimé, Mitsutada...

En la oscuridad, Shokudaikiri lo miraba con infinito afecto.

—No lo sabías... No es tu culpa... Quise... Quise contártelo, pero...

Hizo una pausa, acariciando el cuello del moreno.

—Tenía miedo...

—No eres perfecto, no tienes por qué serlo...

Murmuró el adolescente, tomándolo por las muñecas. Ookurikara lo hizo bajar al suelo, sentándose a su lado, como si se escondieran de una invisible amenaza. Estaban en el piso más alto del edificio, en los depósitos. El elevador se detuvo allí.

—Tu... también me hiciste falta...

Murmuró, aún en la oscuridad. Tomó las manos de Shokudaikiri, quitándole los guantes con cuidado. Beso aquellas palmas suaves, esos dedos largos y delgados.

—Kuri-chan...

El hombre lo abrazó lentamente, como temiendo dañarlo si hacía algún movimiento brusco.

—Pude ser mejor contigo... Pude hacer las cosas mejor... ¿Me perdonas...? Perdóname por no ser lo mejor posible contigo... Yo...

Inhaló aire ruidosamente, sin soltarlo.

—Te quiero... Te quiero tanto...

Ookurikara lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del hombre. Sintió un calor en el suyo propio, sintió que ya no dolía cuando respiraba.

Buscó su ojo. ¿Podría verlo? No lo sabía. Sus ojos dorados como el sol en la tarde lo contemplaban con amor, con infinito afecto.

—Estoy en casa... aquí.

Susurró el moreno. Sentía en su pecho el corazón de Shokudaikiri latiendo junto al suyo.

 

Los minutos pasaron, se fueron como agua, como un incontenible torrente de emociones. Cuando Mitsutada se percató de que su celular vibraba en su bolsillo, ya llevaban casi media hora allí encerrados.

—Kuri-chan...

Levantó su rostro en la oscuridad, besando sus labios con romántica devoción.

—Atiende.

Murmuró Ookurikara, separándose de la boca del hombre. Respiraba con lentitud, el corazón le latía violentamente.

—¿Se puede saber en dónde rayos estás?

Preguntó Hasebe, enfadado. Estaba en la puerta del departamento de Shokudaikiri, pensando que había regresado por su cuenta. El aludido rió tontamente.

—Estoy en la agencia... Me quedé conversando.

—¿Con quién, si se puede saber?

Cuestionó Heshikiri. Aquello olía raro.

Ookurikara se puso de pie en un ágil movimiento, encendiendo la luz del ascensor y mirándose al espejo. Notó las suaves marcas en su morena piel, pequeñas pizcas de rojo por los besos. Su cuello, parte de su pecho... Sus orejas ardían.

Shokudaikiri se levantó también, cerrando el ojo.

—Con Kuri-chan.

No tenía caso mentirle a Hasebe. Éste guardó silencio; su plan se había venido abajo.

—Mitsutada, ven aquí ahora, por favor.

Pidió con tono severo. Ookurikara se giró para mirarlo justo por encima del hombro. Lo observaba con insistencia, como si suplicara. Se acercó a Shokudaikiri, hablándole al oído como si confesara un secreto.

—Llévame a casa contigo, por favor.

Pidió, tomando la mano libre de Shokudaikiri entre las suyas.

—Bien.

Murmuró el del parche, aunque no supo bien a quién se lo dijo.

—Kuri-chan viene conmigo.

—Mitsutada, solo.

Enfatizó el mánager.

—Tenemos que hablar en privado.

Insitió una vez mas, frunciendo el ceño. No podia permitir aquello, Ookurikara era peligroso para la mente de Mitsutada. Lo había comprobado

El actor apretó los labios.

—Entonces hablaremos después.

Dijo entre dientes, mirando hacia un costado. Si tenía que llevarse a Ookurikara a un _love hotel_ para pasar la noche con él, así fuera durmiendo, lo haría.

—¿Es lo último que vas a decir, Mitsutada?

Dijo, severo, y suspirando cansado.

—Mañana a las siete estaré en tu casa como siempre. Buenas noches.

Hasebe cortó la comunicación, caminando hacia su auto. No estaba molesto, más bien aterrado y preocupado.

Mitsutada guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo, tomando suavemente de la mano a Ookurikara.

—Vamos... Ven... Te llevaré a casa.

Susurró, mirándolo con afecto en su rostro. Ookurikara le devolvió la mirada.

—No.

Susurró, apretando su mano.

—Yo te llevaré a casa.

Sentenció, y bajaron en el ascensor, mirándose. Ookurikara sentía su cuerpo lleno de algo, no sabía qué.

Fueron al estacionamiento de la agencia y Ookurikara buscó su motocicleta, arrojándole el casco a Shokudaikiri.

—¿Te dan vértigo? ¿Alguna vez viajaste en una?

Preguntó el moreno, acomdándose. El vehículo era moderadamente grande, íntegramente de color oscuro. Lo encendió, trepándose al frente.

—Nunca he subido a una moto.

Replicó Mitsutada, con expresión complacida.

—Llévame...

Susurró, acariciando disimuladamente la mano del chico.

Ookurikara se enderezó, esperando a que Shokudaikiri se acomodara detrás de él.

—Agárrate, no estamos lejos...

Mumuró, mirándolo fijamente al ojo. Su mirada era increíblemente dulce.

El moreno sintió que, por primera vez, le había ganado a Hasebe. Que, por primera vez, había sido más importante que cualquier obligación.

Arrancó de pronto, saliendo despacio de la zona donde los autos se amontonaban. Cuando encontró un resquicio, aceleró, saliendo del estacionamiento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La moto rugía como una bestia mientras tomaba camino en las calles humedecidas; las últimas nevadas se hacían sentir. Ookurikara conducía con maestría, incluso a esa alta velocidad se abría paso entre los autos, esquivándolos hasta posicionarse al frente, sólo detenido por los semáforos.

Cuando llegaron a uno, se estiró, mirándolo por encima del hombro.

—¿Asustado?

Shokudaikiri apretó más los brazos en torno a la cintura del chico.

—Para nada. Estoy contigo, ¿a qué debería tenerle miedo?

—¿No te asusta el peligro?

Preguntó el moreno, sonriéndole con gentileza. Las luces de los autos los iluminaban apenas.

—A mí me encanta. Huele muy parecido a la libertad.

Comentó, volviendo la vista al frente, y aceleró, perdiéndose en la avenida. El viento de la noche fría, las manos de Mitsutada en su cintura y aquella fracción de libertad compartida lo hicieron revivir, lo hicieron despertar del letargo de su vida.

Mitsutada, Mitsutada era la libertad que siempre había buscado. Se sentía...

—Tan feliz que podría morir.

Susurró para sí mismo, doblando en una esquina.

Pese a lo que había dicho, Shokudaikiri sí estaba un poco inquieto en aquel vehículo. Ookurikara conducía con prudencia, pero demasiado rápido.

—¿Aún no llegamos?

Preguntó, tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo que pudo.

—Estás asustado.

Sonrió Ookurikara, girando en una calle. A lo lejos se veía el edificio del hombre. Cuando se detuvo y apagó el motor, sintió como si se hubiese purificado, como si la redención lo hubiese alcanzado.

—Bien, aquí estamos.

El adulto se bajó del rodado velozmente, entregando el casco con expresión complacida.

—Vaya paseo.

Comentó, dándole la espalda para caminar hacia la puerta de entrada. Allí saludó al recepcionista de la noche y prosiguió con su andar felino hasta el ascensor.

Ookurikara lo miró desfilar por el vestíbulo. Dejó su vehículo en el estacionamiento, persiguiendo a Shokudaikiri. Lo miraba mientras caminaba.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Preguntó, buscando su celular en su bolsillo. Lo apagó sin decir nada.

—Un poco. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Preguntó el de cabello azul, ya dentro del ascensor.

—Sushi.

Murmuró el moreno, complaciente. Se sentía extrañamente feliz, extrañamente vivo.

—Salmón... tengo antojo.

Explicó, bajando la mirada y mordiéndose los labios. Mitsutada no dijo más durante el resto del viaje en el ascensor.

 

Una vez que llegaron a su piso, Shokudaikiri abrió la puerta velozmente e hizo pasar al muchacho, dándole la espalda para cerrarla. Pensó en echarle llave, pero no lo hizo. Sólo se quedó allí, apoyando la frente sobre la pulida superficie, hasta que se giró para encararlo.

—¿Estás seguro, Kuri-chan?

Musitó, quitándose los zapatos con los pies mientras caminaba. Sus manos desabotonaban su camisa.

—Quizás... te duela el estómago luego de comer tanto...

—Tal vez...

Murmuró Ookurikara, quitándose el abrigo y dejando su bolso en el suelo.

—Tal vez vea cuál es el límite esta noche.

Añadió, caminando como un doméstico felino por la casa. Su cuerpito delgado y largo se movía hacia la sala, sentándose en el sillón.

Shokudaikiri lo tomó por la muñeca, obligándolo a levantarse. Lo pegó a su cuerpo, mirándolo fijo.

—No quiero que te hagas daño...

Lo llevó lentamente hacia aquella puerta que daba a la oscuridad, al lecho que nadie había tocado en muchos años.

Ookurikara respiró por la nariz durante los instantes en que duró aquello. Su pecho subía y bajaba.

—No tengo miedo... nada me asusta ahora...

Dijo, firme, retrocediendo hacia la cama con lentitud. Su corazón latía con fuerza, el frío se instaló en su estómago. Y, más abajo, sus entrañas gritaban desesperadas.

La puerta se cerró tras Shokudaikiri, quien avanzaba imperturbable en la penumbra.

—Deberías estar asustado...

Susurró. Mientras se desvestía, acorralaba a Ookurikara contra esa cama de mullidas frazadas.

El moreno lo miraba, su interior palpitaba con fuerza, y no pudo describir lo que sintió. Ese hombre se acercaba a él como una auténtica bestia, no podía evitar mirarlo, no podía evitar querer tocarlo.

Su abuela se lo había repetido muchas veces, la lujuria lo llevaría al infierno, al camino del eterno sufrimiento.

Ookurikara pensó en ese momento en los tormentos de la vida. Pensó que, por esa visión, por ese momento, caminaría descalzo por el mismísimo infierno.

—¿Miedo de ti? ¿Debería tener miedo de ti?

Preguntó, subiendo sus manos temblorosas a los hombros del otro y apretándoselos.

Shokudaikiri lo empujó a la cama, trepándose encima de él.

—¿Piensas que porque viste mis películas, viste todo de mí?

Preguntó, relamiéndose. Sus dedos apretaban la oreja del chico. El moreno gimió despacio, retorciéndose.

—Quiero verte, quiero verte fuera de personaje...

Susurró, bajando sus manos a sus pectorales, apretándoselos con fuerza.

—Quiero ver a la persona que me pone caliente desde las fotos.

Shokudaikiri se inclinó sobre él, besándole el cuello con lentitud.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes soportarlo?

Habló en voz baja, mientras le levantaba la camiseta. Llevó una mano a su boca, sus dientes agarraron uno de los dedos, tironeando hasta quitarse el guante. Pasó las yemas desnudas por ese torso de piel tirante, deteniéndose sobre uno de sus pezones.

El moreno lo miró, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el de Mitsutada. Vibraba de placer.

—¡A-Ah...!

Un gemido se le escapó al sentir esa presión. Su vientre ardía. Por toda respuesta, Ookurikara se levantó él mismo la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su pecho, ofreciéndose. Esas manos expertas se sentían bien.

Shokudaikiri apoyó su dedo en los labios de Ookurikara, metiéndolo en su boca.

—Quítame el guante.

Ordenó, mientras su otra mano desabrochaba el cinturón del muchacho.

Como se le pedía, el moreno tomó con sus dientes aquel guante de cuero oscuro, tironeando de él hasta desnudarle la mano. Esas manos, que sentía casi sagradas... Miró hacia abajo con rapidez, sus caderas se levantaron mientras tragaba saliva.

—Mitsutada...

Murmuró, respirando pesado. El cuerpo de Ookurikara era muy diferente de los de los actores, hombres seleccionados a ojo para cumplir fantasías. Su vientre era delgado, totalmente carente de grasa a pesar de las cantidades industriales de comida que ingería. Su piel era de un bronceado parejo, sus caderas eran pequeñas. Era la primera vez que alguien lo tocaba.

Los dedos tibios del actor tomaron los ajustados pantalones del muchacho, bajándolos suavemente por sus piernas torneadas. La ropa interior no ocultaba lo que ocurría; apoyó su dedo sobre el miembro que comenzaba a levantarse.

—Conque está pasando algo aquí, eh.

Se recostó a su lado, su torso desnudo se apoyaba sobre el brazo de Ookurikara. Decidió no quitarse el pantalón ni la ropa interior, no quería que Ookurikara reaccionara de forma adversa.

El muchacho tembló al sentir ese toque.

—¡A...Ah...!

Se vio a si mismo despojado de su ropa. Sus piernas temblaron levemente, aquel mullido pecho contra su brazo lo hacía estremecer.

—Tú... ah...

Apretoó los ojos, sus piernas de apretaron la mano de Shokudaikiri entre ellas.

—¿Hay algo que quieras?

Preguntó el adulto en su oído, atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios.

—Algo con lo que hayas fantaseado... Algo que nunca creíste que harías...

El moreno lo miró, retorciéndose.

—Tú... a ti...

Murmuró con vergüenza.

—A ti... tócame... tócame desnudo...

Ookurikara no pensaba aún en el sexo. Quería exponerse, quería demostrar con desenfado su reprimida persona. En los tres meses que llevaba allí había entendido algunas cosas; como Tsurumaru decía, no había nada horrible en un cuerpo desnudo. Ver esos cuerpos, esas miradas seductoras... Quería eso.

Shokudaikiri sonrió con su eterna dulzura, pasando su dedo por la piel morena. Dibujaba eróticos círculos alrededor de su ombligo.

—Desnudo...

Los dedos tamborilearon suavemente sobre ese vientre caliente hasta que tocaron el elástico de la ropa interior.

—¿Alguna vez alguien te vio desnudo?

Preguntó con gentileza, bajándole lentamente la prenda por las piernas.

—N...No.

Murmuró Ookurikara, temblando. Aquella charla lo dejaba flojo, como una mansa bestia hechizada. Los huesos de sus caderas se marcaron; aquella presion en su vientre, cuando Shokudaikiri lo tocaba, le hacía apretar los ojos. Sus piernas se flexionaron, juntándose.

—¿Quién... querría verme así...?

Un beso dulce aterrizó en su frente.

—Yo, por ejemplo.

Tanto el pantalón como los interiores fueron a dar al suelo alfombrado. La mano suave de Shokudaikiri acariciaba los muslos sedosos.

El moreno temblaba despacio, aferrándose al hombre. Sus piernas eran largas, del mismo tono oscuro que predominaba en todo su cuerpo. Una particularidad era que no tenía vello,no sabía por qué.

—Despacio...

Pidió, apretando su rostro contra el hombro de Mitsutada. Sus piernas se cerraban al sentir que lo tocaba.

—Una vez... un hombre en el tren...

Respiraba suavemente.

—¿Te tocó...?

Las manos del adulto se hicieron más gentiles, más comprensivas.

—Sabes que eso está mal, ¿verdad?

Preguntó con voz grave pero afectuosa.

—Nadie puede ni debe hacerte nada que tú no desees.

—Lo sé...

Ookurikara recordó aquel suceso, ocurrido hacía unas semanas. Había tomado el tren un día al mediodía, cuando viajaba a la agencia; desde luego, estaba muy lleno. El hombre venía detrás de él, cerca de una puerta clausurada en la que Ookurikara había dejado su pesado equipo para descansar. Lo había abordado por atrás, era mucho mas bajo que él. Sus manos le habían levantado la camisa que llevaba atada a la cintura.

—Ese cerdo... me manoseó todo el viaje...

Dijo, mirando a Shokudaikiri. El hombre respiraba contra su hombro desnudo, apretaba sus nalgas por encima de la ropa, rodeaba sus caderas. Ookurikara sintió miedo, pero aquello no lo paralizó. Cuando el hombre se cansó de toquetearlo, se rió y bajó del tren.

Ese día, Ookurikara llegó tarde a la agencia. Se había bajado cinco estaciones antes.

—Lo molí a golpes.

Shokudaikiri se quedó quieto al escuchar aquello.

—Oh...

—Pero... ahora no es igual...

Ookurikara abrió sus piernas suavemente.

—Tú... Yo quiero que tú me toques.

Pidió en voz baja, muy dulce.

—Y lo haré de una forma que te encante...

La voz de Shokudaikiri era como un canto de sirena, un arrullo seductor que desarmaba voluntades.

—Tú no odias el sexo...

Sus dedos entraron a la boca de Ookurikara, humedeciéndose con su lengua. El chico cerró los ojos, acariciando con timidez aquellos dedos que invadían en su boca. Esos dedos con los que fantaseaba, que le encantaban... Sentía su propia saliva caliente, pesada. ¿Qué diablos le estaba ocurriendo?

Esa voz era una fuerte droga que golpeaba su cerebro. Le encantaba oírlo hablar, sin importar qué dijera. La voz de Shokudaikiri era música en sus oídos.

—Dame... Dame el lubricante... Está en el cajón de la mesita de noche.

Pidió el hombre, con voz de miel.

El moreno obedeció, encantado por aquella voz. Buscó rápidamente lo que le pedían; lo encontró pronto, no porque supiera qué era sino porque había muy pocas cosas en el cajón.

Le dio a Mitsutada aquello, acomodándose a su lado. Su vientre se calentó aún más. ¿Qué iba a hacerle aquel hombre de mundo, ese hombre tan cosmopolitano que había bajado de su cielo a complacerlo a él, un virgen remilgado que ahora se mostraba como un arisco gato deseoso de ser acariciado?

—Tú sabes que... el ano no es un órgano preparado para el sexo.

Comenzó a explicar el adulto, mientas abría el tubito y ponía algo de lubricante en sus dedos.

—Hay que prepararlo, para no lastimarse. Si te metes algo ahí sin cuidado podrías desgarrar tu interior... y no queremos eso.

Deslizó esos dedos pegajosos entre las nalgas de Ookurikara, acariciando su entrada con sumo cuidado. La sustancia viscosa se calentaba al contacto.

El moreno se mordió el labio al escucharlo. Sus piernas temblaron al sentir el tacto.

—Vas... ¿Vas a penetrarme...?

Preguntó, mirándolo. No supo por qué, pero en ese instante sentía que algo se derretía dentro de él. Uno de sus brazos fue hacia sus piernas, sujetándoselas. Los dedos de sus pies descalzos se movían despacio. Esos dedos entre sus piernas eran fuertes, se movían con la absoluta seguridad de la experiencia que tenían.

El adulto sonrió de forma lasciva.

—Lo haré con mis dedos.

Shokudaikiri respondió sensualmente, introduciendo su índice con cuidadosa lentitud.

El muchacho miró hacia abajo y luego apretó los ojos con fuerza. Se sentía extraño, ese dedo ardía dentro de sí. El gel que se había puesto de algún modo le causaba una sensación caliente, como si sus intactas paredes se abieran para él.

—Qué... ¿Qué está... pasando?

Preguntó, entre asustado y sorprendido. Echó otra mirada a sus piernas, la pálida mano de Mitsutada estaba entre ellas. Su miembro estaba erguido, parado contra su vientre.

—Aunque el ano no es un órgano sexual...

Despacio, muy despacio, Shokudaikiri introdujo el dedo hasta el nudillo.

—Su estimulación provoca sensaciones placenteras, igual que tus pezones, o tus orejas.

Lamió apenas el lóbulo de la oreja de Ookurikara que tenía más cerca.

—Terminaciones nerviosas, músculos que se contraen... Sólo es cuestión de encontrar el estímulo que te excite más, para que sea una experiencia deliciosa.

Ookurikara gimió despacio al sentir aquella lengua en su oído. Su entrada se apretó, su interior masajeó ese dedo en un movimiento extremadamente erótico, lento. El moreno miraba la mano del hombre, tiritando de placer.

—Tú... los conoces, ¿no? Por tu trabajo...

—Sé qué podría llegar a gustarte. Pero cada persona es diferente.

Shokudaikiri movió despacio el dedo, mientras gemía sugerentemente contra el oído del muchacho.

—Quiero encontrar lo que te gusta... Quiero dártelo, que experimentes cosas que nunca habías imaginado.

El muchacho se mordió el labio, bajando sus párpados suavemente. Sus pezones se habían puesto duros, le dolían por algún motivo. Su entrada se calentaba, dejándose dominar por aquel hombre que lentamente le quitaba esa inocencia forzada que nunca había dejado de vivir.

—Ah...

Un gemido más profundo se dejó oír. Ookurikara se revolcaba levemente entre las sábanas; qué bien se sentía aquello. Su vientre ardía.

—¿Te gusta...?

Susurró Shokudaikiri, deteniéndose. Su dedo era largo y había entrado por completo. El moreno asintió, sus piernas bajaron al colchón.

—Mitsutada...

Lo llamó, levantando la cara para pedirle un beso. Lo había adiestrado, lo había malacostumbrado a sus besos. Esa boca tan deliciosa, tan sumamente sensual, lo había enloquecido.

—Shh.

La otra mano de Shokudaikiri puso un dedo sobre los labios de Ookurikara.

—Después.

Replicó dulcemente, comenzando a mover el dedo de forma circular. Despacio, muy despacio, el dedo medio se abría paso. Al igual que el índice, estaba caliente y pegajoso.

El moreno lo miraba a la cara mientras aquel dedo abría sus apretadas entrañas. Era clara la muestra de su castidad; si su comportamiento era fingido, había cosas que no podían simularse.

Ookurikara pasó su mano por su propio vientre, subiendo a su pecho. Apretó uno de sus pectorales con fuerza, cerrándose en cortos y rápidos intervalos sobre el dedo de Shokudaikiri que ya no era suficiente.

—Mh... Ah... Ahí... se siente... raro...

Susurró el moreno, estirando la cabeza hacia atrás. La sección más larga de su cabello se desparramaba en las oscuras sábanas.

—¿Raro? ¿Por qué?

Preguntó el hombre, mirándolo atentamente.

—El sexo real no es como en las películas, Kuri-chan. Puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras, todo lo que necesites saber.

—Me estás... empujando algo ahí... ¡ah...!

Las piernas de Ookurikara se apretaron. Esa zona era sensible.

—Es como... si... como si me picara demasiado... y lo rascaras lentamente...

Explicó, con lo primero que se le ocurrió. Se sintió estúpido después de decir aquello. Shokudaikiri debía sentirse aburrido, estaba acostumbrado a amantes experimentados y ágiles en las acrobacias sexuales. Miró a un costado; su mano fue lentamente a la entrepierna de Shokudaikiri, acariciándosela con suavidad.

Gentilmente, el caballero retiró esa mano.

—No, no.

Le sonrió, besándole la nariz.

—Esta noche... estoy a tu servicio.

El segundo dedo entró con igual cuidado, poco a poco se iba ensanchando.

—Eso que sientes es normal... Estás muy excitado, y yo estoy yendo muy lento. Pero es por tu bien... Quiero que disfrutes sin lastimarte.

—¿Comó sabes eso...?

Preguntó el moreno, rodeando su cuello con el brazo tatuado. Sus caderas sintieron la necesidad de moverse despacio. Ese nuevo dedo sólo aplicó más presión en sus entrañas, su sexo estaba increíblemente duro. No soportaría más aquella "lección" gratuita de la mano de Shokudaikiri Mitsutada.

—¿Te alivia rascarte despacio cuando te pica mucho?

Preguntó el adulto, con una risita. Los dos dedos ya entraban cómodos, abriendo más ese espacio ardiente.

—Me... Me rasco fuerte...

Confesó Ookurikara, cerrando los ojos.

Dos dedos, dos dedos dentro de él. Su abuela lo mataría si supiese que estaba permitiendo que le hicieran eso. Sus caderas se movieron despacio contra aquellos dedos, los ojos color ámbar de Ookurikara se aguaron. No lloraba de dolor, el placer era insoportable. Ni siquiera cuando se masturbaba conseguía esa clase de placer.

Shokudaikiri se pegó más a él, quería que sintiera el calor de su cuerpo.

—¿Te duele?

Su brazo libre pasó por debajo del cuello de Ookurikara, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

—Dime si te lastimo...

—No... No me duele...

Se aferró a su pecho. Ookurikara sentía la saliva amontonarse en su boca. No podía creerlo, realmente estaba dejando que eso sucediera. Sus caderas golpeaban con suavidad el colchón, como si buscara más, como si su interior le gritara que buscara más de ese contacto lascivo.

—Con dos será suficiente por hoy.

Sentenció Mitsutada, introduciendo los dedos hasta los nudillos y moviéndolos dentro, penetrándolo con suavidad pero con firmeza.

El moreno miró hacia abajo, relamiéndose.

—Voy... Voy a acabar...

Murmuró, aferrándose al torso del otro. Su cabeza se sentía ligera. Tragó en seco, sus caderas bajaban contrarias a los dedos de Shokudaikiri. Su interior se apretaba, las manos de Ookurikara se cerraban como garras.

Sus gemidos eran dulces, moderados por momentos.

—Oh...

Mitsutada sonrió con deleite.

—Y eso que no hice nada...

En ese momento, Ookurikara se sintió avergonzado, escondiendo su rostro.

—Lo siento... yo no soy como... esos tipos con los que estás, que sostienen vergas enormes dentro de ellos...

Dijo a modo de ataque, mirándolo. Tenía el ceño fruncido, algunas lágrimas dulces caían por sus mejillas.

—Si tuviese eso, créeme que me aburriría mucho.

Replicó el adulto, juguetón.

—Tú... me gustas, Kuri-chan. Me gustas mucho, mucho. Y quiero hacerte feliz...

Su dedo índice rascaba dentro de ese interior tan cálido. Su pulgar frotaba despacio el área entre los testículos y el ano, buscando algo con mucho cuidado.

—¿Te aburres cuando... te acuestas con ellos?

Preguntó el chico, mordiéndose el labio. Cuando sintió esa presión dentro de sí, en ese lugar tan íntimo cerca de su entrada, no pudo evitar gemir en cortos intervalos, de un modo casi mimoso.

Las palabras del adulto entraban en sus oídos, las palabras de amor, de afecto.

—Mitsutada... te... te...

No podía terminar de decir aquello, su entrada lo apretaba con fuerza. El de parche bajó la mirada. Su expresión era dulce pero triste a la vez.

—Eso es trabajo. Sólo lo hago por trabajo. No siento nada por esas personas.

Besó la frente de Ookurikara. Fue un beso largo, profundo, cargado de cariño.

—Te quiero, Kuri-chan...

Susurró, apretando con su pulgar aquella zona tan especial.

—Yo... Yo...

Murmuró éste, apretando los ojos. Tiritaba de placer.

—Te... ¡Te quiero...!

Ookurikara gimió con fuerza, gritando. Su miembro se derramó con fuerza sobre su vientre, temblando mientras lo hacía. Había agachado la cabeza tanto al contraerse que algo de su semen mancho su pecho, parte de su propio rostro. El interior del moreno se derretía, un líquido caliente baño los dedos de Mitsutada. Su interior lo apretaba a fuertes intervalos rápidos.

Shokudaikiri se encontró sorprendido con aquella reacción. No esperaba que Ookurikara se derramara tan pronto, ni mucho menos escuchar aquellas hermosas palabras de sus labios.

—Kuri-chan...

El hombre unió sus labios con los del muchacho, a pesar de que su rostro se hallaba cubierto de la sustancia blancuzca.

Ookurikara intentó alejarlo, estaba manchado de aquello, pero su cuerpo estaba ligero. Su interior aun estaba caliente. Besaba a Mitsutada, respirando dentro del beso.

—Más... hazme... un poco más...

Pidió, casi suplicándole.

—Tengo... un poco más todavía.

Afirmó, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Todavía puedo... darte más.

Ookurikara se relamió. En ese momento no tenia idea de la imagen que le estaba dando a Shokudaikiri, una seductora, totalmente erótica.

Los dedos salieron de su interior con un sonido húmedo. El hombre se estiró sobre él, buscando una cajita de pañuelos en el mismo cajón. Se limpió apenas la mano y volvió a colocarse lubricante, tomando con increíble soltura el miembro de Ookurikara. Lo masturbó suavemente, sonriendo.

El moreno lo abrazó, mirándolo.

—¿Tú... no vas a...?

Preguntó, respirando despacio. Pensó que tal vez Shokudaikiri ni se había excitado en ese momento. Apretó los ojos, respiraba con fuerza.

—No... No tan... tan fuerte...

Decía, sujetándose de los hombros de Shokudaikiri.

—Esta noche, quiero complacerte a ti...

El adulto aflojó los dedos apenas, sin dejar de masturbarlo. El calor del gel se expandía.

Ookurikara estiró su espalda, arqueándola.

—Mitsu... ¡Mitsutada!

Lo llamaba, apretando la almohada con fuerza bajo su cabeza. Su cabello lacio caía por su rostro, pegándose a su rostro. Una fina capa de sudor lo recubría. Su piel brillaba, salvaje, primitivamente seductora. Era la diferencia esencial entre Ookurikara y los demás amantes: sus pieles eran pálidas, etéreas. La de Ookurikara era como el caramelo caliente.

—¿Más...?

Preguntó Shokudaikiri, seductor, dominante.

El moreno sintió su vientre apretarse con fuerza.

—Mitsutada... háblame... por favor. Tu voz, tu voz me vuelve loco...

Murmuró. Estaba a punto de eyacular de nuevo. Dos veces... Qué sucio se sentía. Ni siquiera en sus momentos de mayor calentura solitaria lo había conseguido.

—¿Que te hable...?

El de cabello azul no dejaba de sonreír. Todo en aquel momento era perfecto, fantástico. Había olvidado por completo a Hasebe, a Kanesada, la película, el trabajo, todo. En ese instante, sólo Ookurikara y él mismo existían en el mundo.

—Nunca había visto una piel como la tuya. Tan tersa, tan firme, con un tono tan inusual, tan único... Me dan ganas de morderte, degustar su sabor... Tomarte de tu cabello, de esos mechones rojizos tan lindos, tironear de él para controlarte... Para obligarte a mirarme, y no permitir que huyas...

El moreno lo miró, rendido, completamente sometido a él. Incluso suspiró al oírlo hablar, al escucharlo decir esas palabras.

—Yo... ¿Yo... te caliento ahí?

Le preguntó, ladeando el rsotro sin dejar de mirarlo. Se relamió de nuevo.

—Muérdeme...

Pidió, a punto de eyacular. El dolor lo excitaba.

Los dientes blancos de Mitsutada agarraron con cuidado el lóbulo de la oreja morena.

—¿Por qué no me excitarías...?

Preguntó, sosteniendo su miembro con cuatro dedos y tapando la punta con el pulgar. Los demás dedos seguían subiendo y bajando.

—Soy un mocoso... comparado contigo.

Ookurikara se refregaba mimosamente contra su rostro.

—Tienes... treinta años... yo soy... un mocoso... no sé hacer nada para llamar la atención...

Esa presión era deliciosa. Podía sentirlo, pronto acabaría de nuevo. Esa mano suave, caliente, lo enloquecía.

—No tengo... nada que demostrar que seguro no hayas vivido ya.

Un beso caliente lo interrumpió. Shokudaikiri mordió el labio inferior de Ookurikara, tratando de contener su propia excitación.

—No sabes lo que quiero, no sabes qué me calienta... Así que no te adelantes...

Le sonrió, complacido. Apretó los dedos en torno a ese órgano ardiente.

—Hazme acabar... otra vez...

Pidió Ookurikara, mirándolo fijamente. Sus labios estaban ardiendo, palpitando por la presión.

—Dos veces... dos veces.

Murmuró, gimiendo con fuerza. No había medido el tono de su voz, gritaba apasionadamente.

—¡Mitsutada...!

—Un poco más...

El de cabello azul apuró su mano, sentía los temblores en el cuerpo de Ookurikara. Eran deliciosos.

Ookurikara gimió fuerte, sentía su cerebro colapsar en ese instante. Apretó las piernas con fuerza. El semen quería salir, el pulgar de Mitsutada lo detenía creando una dolora y profunda sensación de placer. Ookurikara salivó, sus ojos se pusieron casi en blanco. Temblaba, clavando sus uñas en la piel de Mitsutada. Su vientre se contraía, los dedos de sus pies se curvaban.

El pulgar liberó aquella fuente, que se desperdigó por toda la mano del adulto. Shokudaikiri respiraba fuerte, intenso, completamente arrobado por el momento que habían experimentado juntos.

Lentamente lo dejó ir. Llevó su mano a sus labios, lamiendo sensualmente el semen de sus dedos.

El moreno recupero el sentido, respirando agitadamente. Su entrada se abría y cerraba con suavidad. Estaba lleno de semen, su cuerpo manchado de sí mismo.

Cuando bajó la mirada, mientras suspiraba, vio al hombre tragarse aquello. Lo observó sorprendido, sonrojándose violentamente.

—No... No... Deja... eso...

Shokudaikiri hizo un ruido húmedo al chupar uno de sus dedos.

—Delicioso...

Murmuró, relamiéndose. Su mano libre, cuyo brazo aún sostenía la cabeza del moreno, acariciaba amorosamente la mejilla húmeda.

—Lloraste...

Le dijo con voz profunda, tocando el rabillo del ojo de Ookurikara con un dedo suave. Éste respiraba lentamente, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Me... vuelves loco.

Afirmó, en éxtasis. En ese momento, en ese lugar, sólo tenía ojos para ese hombre perfecto, soñado.

—Mitsutada...

Éste unió sus labios una vez más, en un beso tibio y profundo.

—Te quiero... Te quiero, Kuri-chan. Te quiero muchísimo...

Lo acariciaba con ternura, con infinito afecto. No olvidaría jamás la felicidad y la paz que sintió en ese instante que compartieron. Y no pudo evitar enamorarse aun más del muchacho.

—Dame... un pañuelo...

Pidió Ookurikara con suavidad, acariciando sus labios después de besarlo. Su pecho se sentía lleno, su cuerpo en paz, tranquilo. Lo miraba enamorado, totalmente encantado.

Estaba enamorándose de él, de otro modo aquello no se habría sentido tan bien.

Shokudaikiri se movió despacio, levantándose de la cama. La rodeó y lo tomó en brazos, llevándolo al baño. Allí lo depositó suavemente en la tina, abriendo los grifos con cuidado. El agua comenzó a llenar la bañera. Aún vestía el elegante pantalón que llevara todo el día, arrodillado junto a la tina.

—Ven... Ven aquí.

Lo llamó Ookurikara, con una voz suave, profunda. Lucía relajado, tranquilo y en paz.

—Estoy aquí.

Sonrió Shokudaikiri, levantando agua con su mano para humedecer los hombros del joven.

—Entra al agua conmigo...

Pidió el joven, bajando la mirada. Se había sonrojado. El agua templada, más fría que su cuerpo, le daba sensaciones placenteras. Reprimió un gemido de placer.

—Báñate conmigo.

Aunque se mostró dubitativo, Shokudaikiri finalmente se desvistió y entró al agua, acomodándose detrás de Ookurikara. Lo apretó entre sus piernas, acariciándole los hombros y la espalda.

—Kuri-chan...

Habló en su oído, apretando suavemente su cuello con una mano.

—Nunca.. me había bañado con alguien... Tu piel me encanta.

Respondió el moreno, mirándolo por encima de su hombro. Se había sentado sobre la pelvis de Shokudaikiri y le daba una vista completa, entera, de su bronceada espalda, de su piel que relucía como el caramelo. Estiraba la cabeza hacia atras, aquella presión en su cuello lo enloquecía.

—Tampoco yo... No al menos con alguien que yo realmente quisiera.

Shokudaikiri dijo aquello con un dejo de tristeza, abrazándolo protectoramente.

—Lo harás conmigo ahora.

Sentenció Ookurikara sin mirarlo, abrazando esos brazos poderosos que lo rodeaban.

—Te bañarás conmigo...

Afirmó, girándose despacio. Pegó su pecho al de Mitsutada, rodeándole el cuello con cariño. Lo miró con infinito amor, ladeando la cabeza.

Por toda respuesta, Shokudaikiri le dio un romántico beso, deslizando apenitas su lengua sobre los labios de Ookurikara.

Éste cerró los ojos, besándolo con suavidad. El agua y el cuerpo de Shokudaikiri se sentían tan bien...

Ookurikara pensó, por primera vez, que sentía su cuerpo bien, liviano y dulce. Su interior estaba en paz, su mente no pensaba mucho en nada.

—Mitsutada.

Lo llamó, acariciando su rostro.

—Te quiero... y quiero dormir contigo esta noche.

Los brazos fuertes lo apretaron cálidamente.

—Sí... También yo... También yo lo deseo.

 

Largos minutos después, los dos se hallaban en la cama, cubiertos por los mullidos cobertores.

Shokudaikiri abrazaba a Ookurikara desde atrás, descansando su cabeza sobre la almohada, muy cerca del cabello oscuro del muchacho. Había dejado el parche sobre la mesita de noche. Respiraba tibiamente contra la nuca del moreno.

Ookurikara se giró entre sus brazos, mirándolo con infinito cariño.

—Buenas noches, Mitsutada.

Dijo, de cierto modo dulce, cariñoso. Susurró aquello con dulzura antes de besarlo en los labios, apretándolos al terminar el beso. Cuando Ookurikara lo miraba, subiendo los ojos, de algún modo daba una imagen adorable en contraste a su actitud tan seca, tan fría.

—Buenas noches, Kuri-chan.

La sonrisa parecía eterna en los labios de Shokudaikiri cuando Ookurikara estaba a su lado.

El moreno se acurrucó contra su hombro, abrazándolo. Durmió plácidamente toda la noche, respirando su aroma. Shokudaikiri ganaba día a día un centímetro de su ser. ¿Cuántas noches pasarían hasta que lo tuviese por completo?

 

Ookurikara se moría de ganas porque fuesen pocas. Quería pertenecerle a ese hombre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Más sorpresas para ustedes! Esta vez, nos toca el turno de presentar a Kane-san... que lentamente comienza a ganar fuerzas para creer en sí mismo. Y la misma fuerza comienza a brotar de Shokudaikiri y Ookurikara... ¿Triunfó el amor?  
> No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, ¡los esperamos!


	12. Disgusto

_"Sensación de displacer que se experimenta ante muchas situaciones negativas y adversidades"._

 

La noche pasó con tranquilidad.

A las seis de la mañana, el despertador de Shokudaikiri sonó desde su lugar en la mesa de luz. Ookurikara aún lo abrazaba, respirando contra su pecho.

Como la gallina madrugadora que era, Shokudaikiri se despertó rápidamente, aunque encontrarse con Ookurikara junto a él le hizo desear quedarse en la cama. Apagó el despertador y acarició el rostro del muchacho, dándole tiernos besos en la mejilla.

—Despierta, Kuri-chan... Tengo que trabajar, y tú también.

Ookurikara abrió uno de sus ojos, mirando al hombre a su lado. Sintió los tibios besos y tragó saliva con cuidado antes de emitir un gruñido suave, parecido al de un gatito. Tenía algunas cosas adorables a veces.

—¿Qué hora es...?

Preguntó, abrazando a Mitsutada sin fuerza, como si deseara solamente darle los buenos días.

—Son las seis. Vamos, hay que levantarse.

Replicó el adulto, incorporándose. El más joven se estiró, levantándose de la cama. Se bajó de ella y esperó de pie al lado de la puerta, mirando al hombre.

—Usa el baño... tú primero.

Murmuró, bajando la mirada y sonrojándose al decir aquello.

—¿Hmm?

Shokudaikiri se le acercó.

—¿Te duele algo?

—No...

Respondió el moreno, subiendo los ojos lentamente hacia él.

—Úsalo tú primero...

Añadió, llevando las manos detrás de la espalda.

—Por favor.

Decía aquello con una voz suave.

Las manos blancas de Shokudaikiri acariciaron las mejillas calientes.

—Kuri-chan, ¿qué pasa? Puedes decírmelo.

Insistió, preocupado.

Ookurikara lo miró, poniéndose en puntas de pie para alcanzarlo, pues era la única manera de hacerlo sin que Shokudaikiri se agachara hacia él.

Rodeó su cuello con los brazos, besándolo en los labios. La verdad era que se sentía mimoso, quería darle muchos besos y abrazarlo mucho. Quería acariciarlo; de algún modo, la tensión de años, de muchos días, se había liberado la noche anterior.

Shokudaikiri sonrió al verlo. Lo apretó fuerte entre sus brazos poderosos, repartiendo suaves besos en el rostro del moreno. Empero, el tiempo corría, y sabía que no podía disgustar más a Hasebe de lo que ya había hecho la noche anterior.

—Anda, vamos. Vístete, te prepararé algo de desayunar.

Propuso, soltándolo lentamente para dirigirse a la cocina.

Ookurikara asintió, soltándolo también. Sonrió al mirarlo alejarse.

A continuación, se dirigió hacia donde había quedado su ropa del día anterior. No tendría tiempo de ir a su departamento y buscar un cambio de ropa. ¿Le dirían algo por ir con la misma prenda? Esperaba que no.

El moreno se sentó en la cama cuando estuvo a solas. En ese momento, pensó en su madre, realmente sin saber por qué. Ella tenía más o menos su edad cuando Hikoshiro la había embarazado. Recordaba a su abuela hablando al respecto, siempre en tono frío y despectivo.

Levantó la mirada, encontrándose consigo mismo en el reflejo del espejo. Sentado desnudo en la cama de un hombre mayor, un hombre que disponía de su cuerpo, vistiéndose. ¿No se parecía bastante a lo que su madre había hecho con Hikoshiro? Intentó convencerse de lo contrario; Mitsutada no había tenido sexo con él, lo había acariciado y tratado con cuidado, no se había prostituido, no le estaban pagando.

En ese instante, Ookurikara pensó en las palabras de su padre. "Te pareces tanto a tu madre cuando miras así... me enfermas".

¿Alguna vez se habían amado esos dos? El amor era una dicha que Ookurikara apenas saboreaba.

—No soy como mi madre... y él no es como Hikoshiro.

Terminó de ponerse los pantalones.

Ignorante del tren de pensamientos del muchacho, Shokudaikiri disponía la mesa con una taza de café, algunas tostadas, un tarro de su mermelada favorita y unos trozos de mantequilla. Él mismo bebió su café apresuradamente, no le quedaría tiempo para arreglarse si se detenía a comer.

—¡Kuri-chan! Ven, ven a desayunar algo, que yo tengo que arreglarme.

Ookurikara salió del cuarto. Sus pies descalzos tocaban el suelo de madera.

—Gracias...

Susurró, mirándolo. Si fuese por él, le diría que no perdiera el tiempo en arreglarse, que así lucía más que bien.

—Come algo...

Tomó un trozo de la tostada con algo de dulce, metiéndosela en la boca a Shokudaikiri.

—No tendrás fuerzas para hoy si no.

Explicó, antes de sentarse a la mesa, para beber y comer el caliente desayuno que se convertía en el más sabroso que hubiese probado en su vida.

Shokudaikiri devolvió la tostada con una risa.

—Son para ti, no me las desprecies.

Exclamó, antes de meterse al baño.

Si Ookurikara hubiese escuchado algún rumor acerca del tiempo que el actor tardaba en arreglarse, probablemente habría dicho que era una exageración; más no fue así. Los cuarenta y cinco minutos que quedaban hasta que Hasebe llegara, el hombre los empleó en darse una ducha, lavarse y secarse el cabello, aplicarse una loción en el rostro, encremarse por todo el cuerpo y, finalmente, los larguísimos minutos que dedicó a escoger y combinar la ropa que usaría.

El moreno había terminado de desayunar rápidamente, el resto del tiempo lo había perdido acostado en la mesa de la cocina; incluso había lavado todo. Cerró los ojos, dormitando sobre la pulida superficie. Era duro ser una estrella después de todo.

 

A las siete en punto, la puerta se abrió con cuidado.

—Buen...

Hasebe miró directo a la sala. Allí, Ookurikara se encontraba durmiendo arriba de la mesa, acostado sobre sus propios brazos. El mánager frunció el ceño; entonces sí se lo había llevado con él.

Heshikiri dejó su maletín y abrigo en el perchero, caminando directo a la habitación de su representado.

Éste emergía del vestidor con todo su encanto. Llevaba puesta una camisa negra, chaleco color plata y pantalones en gris oscuro.

—Oh, buen día, Hasebe.

Saludó, complacido.

—Siete en punto, ni más ni menos.

Heshikiri lo miró de arriba abajo, con su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Date prisa, por favor, llegaremos tarde. Hikoshiro-san quiere hablar contigo.

Dijo aquello en tono cortés pero ciertamente seco, sin un ápice de afecto.

Esa voz cortante golpeó a Shokudaikiri como un ariete, y entonces recordó el enojo de la noche anterior.

—¿Todavía estás molesto?

Preguntó, mientras se anudaba la corbata.

—No estoy molesto.

Suspiró Hasebe, mirándolo. Otra vez estaba haciendo el nudo incorrectamente.

—¿Cuándo vas a aprender...?

Preguntó, acercándose a él.

Hasebe era un elegante caballero. Muchas veces lo habían tentado con ofertas de trabajo de modelo pues era elegante tanto en su andar como en sus ademanes. Tenía ojos color violeta, profundos, absolutamente inusuales (heredados de su legendaria madre), el cabello color ceniza y la piel firme, ni muy pálida ni muy bronceada. Su nariz recta conformaba un conjuntos de factores atractivos en su rostro; su cuerpo era sólido como una roca y de estatura buena, todo aquello adornado con un gusto soberbio para vestir: conocía más de cincuenta formas de anudar una corbata.

—Un nudo inglés sería lo mejor hoy...

Afirmó, deslizando como un cirujano aquel accesorio por el cuello de Shokudaikiri y olvidando momentáneamente su malestar.

Éste sonrió cariñosamente, mirándolo con ojos afectuosos.

—No necesito aprender mientras tú estés aquí.

Dijo dulcemente, dejándose hacer. La verdad era que, a pesar de tener un gusto exquisito para vestirse, Shokudaikiri era todo un ignorante en las cuestiones básicas de la vida. Proveniente de una familia acaudalada, si bien sus padres habían sido exigentes con él, había crecido muy mimado en otros aspectos. Hasebe podía agradecer que al menos sabía atarse los zapatos, porque lo que eran las corbatas, los gemelos y los adornos de la ropa formal que vestía a diario, el actor esperaba pacientemente a que su mánager se ocupara de vestirlo.

—Te conozco mejor que nadie. Sé que estás molesto, y te pido perdón. No quería disgustarte.

Añadió en voz baja.

—Olvídalo.

Murmuró Hasebe, respirando profundamente. Sus manos acomodaron el cuello de la camisa, sus dedos tocaron ocasionalmente su piel.

En ese momento en que hablaban en voz baja, ninguno notó que ya no se encontraban solos.

Ookurikara había caminado hasta encontrarse en el cuarto con Shokudaikiri, quería verlo. Sin embargo, la imagen que lo recibió le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Heshikiri estaba frente a Shokudaikiri, tocando su cuello, hablándole suavemente. Sintió su estómago congelarse.

—Ey.

Dijo con su tono de voz seco, el usual.

Hasebe giró despacio al oírlo, mirando al niño con su rostro serio. Sólo continuó tocando aquella prenda, como si una batalla territorial se llevase a cabo en ese mismo instante.

Al igual que esa vez en que Hasebe había entrado, sorprendiéndolos en la mesa de la cocina, Shokudaikiri se sintió en el medio de dos bestias furiosas. Inmóvil, congelado en donde estaba, no se atrevió a decir palabra. Parecía que una bomba iba a estallar en cualquier momento entre esos dos.

—Me voy.

Ookurikara dirigio una mirada fría a Shokudaikiri y una de desprecio a Hasebe. El imbécil con traje le había tirado el muerto de una sesión de fotos gratuita con un fulano de nombre Kanesada. ¿Quién diablos se creía para pasar por encima de sus decisiones? Había una fuerte pelea por eso y, aunque Ookurikara debía cumplir con el compromiso, el odio afloró nuevamente.

—¿Vas para la agencia? Nosotros vamos para allá también. Podemos acercarte.

Murmuró Heshikiri, más por compromiso que por ganas; no lo quería cerca. Sabía que quedar peor que Ookurikara no lo beneficiaría.

—No. Me iré solo.

El moreno desafiaba con la mirada al mayor de todos. Estaba enojado, era claro.

Incapaz de decir nada, Mitsutada se alejó de Hasebe, fingiendo que buscaba algo en su cómoda.

Ookurikara sintió la decepción en ese instante; Shokudaikiri ni siquiera se había despedido de él.

Se giró, caminando hacia la entrada, y allí se sentó en el suelo, poniéndose los zapatos con rapidez.

Su vista se había nublado, ¿acaso estaba cansado?

Sintió unas calientes gotas bajar por sus mejillas, golpeando su mano.

—Ah...

Cuando terminó de alistarse, abrió la puerta, cerrándola con cuidado detrás de sí. Bajó las escaleras; como los vecinos no las usaban seguido, no vio a nadie y nadie lo vio llorando. Se refregaba los ojos con suavidad; su garganta dolía.

"Su marido llegó, ya no me prestará atención".

El destino estaba condenado a repetirse, madre e hijo compartían una misma suerte. Ookurikara dio largos pasos, tomando su motocicleta del estacionamiento. Ni siquiera se había puesto el casco; el frío de esa mañana secaría sus lágrimas, su amargura.

—Bien, entonces... tenemos que irnos ya, Mitsutada.

Hasebe salió del cuarto, esperándolo en la sala.

—Para hoy tenemos la reunión con Hikoshiro-san y una puesta en común de las selecciones para la próxima campaña de fotos, Jiroutachi se reunirá con nosotros.

Hablaba como si nada, revisando su celular.

Shokudaikiri no respondió. Se ató el parche lentamente, luego tomó un abrigo del vestidor. Todavía en silencio salió del cuarto y caminó hasta entrada, buscando su celular y sus llaves en la mesita junto a la puerta.

Hasebe exhaló al verlo así. Estaba de mal humor.

—Escúchame, Mitsutada.

Una vez en el pasillo, abrió la puerta del ascensor.

—Te dije que iba a venir a buscarte como siempre, aun cuando me dijiste que él estaba aquí. Si planeabas irte con él a la agencia, con un mensaje habría sido suficiente.

Decí aquello con tranquilidad, ingresando al elevador.

—Si vas a enfadarte conmigo por esta escena, entonces pon buena cara, los demás no tienen la culpa de tu situación.

Aclaró, cuando llegaron a la planta baja.

Shokudaikiri sentía el sabor amargo en su garganta. Empero, esperó hasta estar dentro del coche para responder.

—Ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que estoy sintiendo ahora.

Replicó, cruzándose de brazos y piernas en el asiento trasero.

—No veo la necesidad de tener una guerra territorial sobre mi persona. De Kuri-chan, lo entiendo, es joven, es celoso. Pero tú... eres un hombre adulto, Hasebe.

Lo miraba intensamente por el retrovisor.

—No voy a pedirte que lo aprecies ni que sea tu favorito, pero al menos acepta que yo elegí estar con él.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Preguntó el aludido, sosteniéndole la mirada por el retrovisor

—Estas confundiéndote, Mitsutada, y con la persona equivocada. ¿Crees que sería una guerra cumplir mi trabajo? Para eso me pagas, para llevarte y traerte de lugar a lugar, cuidar de tus finanzas y de los pequeños detalles, para tener tus cosas listas. Si eso incluye algún inconvenciente con tu _novio_ entonces dame nuevas órdenes y las cumpliré.

Heshikiri tiró el veneno, encendiendo el auto.

—Piensa lo que quieras, Mitsutada. Pero no confundas, no hay ninguna guerra o batalla. Conozco mi lugar y ese Ookurikara debería conocer el suyo.

Se puso en movimiento, mirando hacia atrás para salir del estacionamiento.

Al encontrarse con el rostro de Hasebe, Shokudaikiri puso una expresión que mezclaba molestia con angustia y malestar. No dijo más, desviando la mirada, enfocándola en lo que fuera que sucedía más allá de la ventanilla.

—Cambia ese semblante cuando llegues, tú también eres un hombe adulto.

Advirtió el mánager, comenzando a conducir por la calle.

Como nunca sucedía, Hasebe encendió el sistema de audio de su auto. Lo que sonaba era una pista de ópera suave; no sentía ganas de hablar más con el actor. Ese mocoso había vuelto a arruinar la estabilidad entre ellos.

 

Cuando llegaron a la agencia, Hasebe abrió la puerta del edificio, llevando las cosas de Shokudaikiri con él. En la entrada, Tsurumaru se encontraba hablando empalagosamente con su hijo por teléfono.

—Harás que papá se preocupe por ti... Sí... Sí, claro que sí. ¿Eh? Un gatito... No lo sé... Debes preguntarle a mamá primero.

Cuando los adultos llegaron, Tsurumaru reía.

—Papá tiene que irse ahora, Goko... sí, claro que sí, llevo una bufanda... Sí... Cámara-chan también esta abrigada. Sí... Bien, entonces espérame. Ten cuidado hoy en la escuela, ¿sí? ¡Adiós!

El albino colgó la llamada.

—Vaya... ¿Qué diablos les pasó? ¿Murió alguien y no me enteré? Por favor, díganme que fue Shishiou, quiero su casillero para los zapatos.

Shokudaikiri saludó con un frío "buen día" y pasó derecho al set, al fondo del pasillo, luego de dejar sus zapatos en la entrada.

Tsurumaru levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué le hiciste, Hasebe?

—No le hice nada. Prepara todo, por favor, hoy haremos unas pruebas más tarde con Jiroutachi. E intenta no hablar demasiado, no es momento para aguantarte.

Heshikiri subió al ascensor, yendo directo a su oficina. Tsurumaru suspiró.

—Peleas maritales, ¿no?

Murmuró, rascándose la cabeza, mientras se adentraba en el pasillo.

Ookurikara llegó momentos después; venía hablando con Sayo, al que se había encontrado cerca de la agencia.

—No lo sé... Cuando tenía tu edad, no pensaba en nada.

Respondía el moreno. Hablar con ese niño lo ponía extrañamente de buen humor.

—Momento.

Una voz masculina, aunque algo relajada, los detuvo en la entrada. El imponente Jiroutachi bloqueaba el paso de Sayo y Ookurikara.

—El pequeñito Samonji no puede pasar más de la entrada.

Le recordó al niño, señalándolo con su dedo. Éste se encogió de hombros, mirando a Ookurikara, y el moreno sólo exhaló.

—Hasta aquí llegamos.

Ookurikara se agachó a la altura del más pequeño, diciéndole algo al oído.

—No lo olvides, a las doce en punto. Si no llega a tiempo, me matan.

Apretó con suavidad la bufanda de Samonji, palmeándole la cabeza.

—Nos vemos, enano.

Susurró, dejándolo ir. Miró al elegante hombre sin género frente a sí; si Shokudaikiri, que era un hombre básico, tardaba tanto en arreglarse, ese estrafalario espécimen seguro se levantaba tres horas antes.

—Buen día, Chiyodzuru-san.

Murmuró el moreno, haciendo una suave reverencia.

Cuando nadie miraba, Jiroutachi le pidió la mano a Sayo, y puso en su pequeña palma unos caramelos que había sacado de su bolsillo.

—Pórtate bien.

Le dijo en voz baja, sonriendo, mientras le apretaba la mejilla. Luego se irguió, dirigiéndose a Ookurikara.

—Buenos días, Kurikara-kun. No olvides la reunión de hoy, necesitamos de tu experta opinión.

—¿De qué?

Respondió el chico, recobrando su agria actitud.

Ookurikara era alto entre los jóvenes comunes, pero en ese lugar de trabajo se sentía un pigmeo. Jiroutachi caminaba a su lado con unas botas de moderado tacón, ¿quería parecer más alto todavia? El hombre debia medir más de 1.80 y escuchaba esos finos tacones golpear el piso de la entrada.

Jiroutachi levantó una ceja, contrariado, al escucharlo.

—De la campaña de fotos de Shokudaikiri. Tú eres su fotógrafo ahora, ¿no?

El moreno suspiró, cansado.

—¿No puede ir alguien más?

Preguntó, ofuscado. Se había colocado los anteojos de descanso, la cabeza le dolía muchísimo.

—¿Que vaya alguien más? No entiendo a qué te refieres, cariño.

Replicó Jiroutachi. Comenzaba a molestarse con la actitud esquiva del muchacho.

—Como sea.

Resolvió el moreno. No quería ver a Shokudaikiri, no quería afrontarlo.

—Necesito preguntarle algo, sobre un modelo.

Intentó llevar la charla a otro puerto, algo de más urgencia. El altísimo hombre se paró más derecho, cruzándose de brazos.

—Déjame decirte algo, Kurikara-kun, y espero que no te lo tomes a mal. Y si te lo tomas a mal, bueno, no me importa. Pero tú no puedes estar evadiendo tus responsabilidades. Esto es un trabajo, y uno en el que eres extremadamente bueno. No desaproveches las oportunidades que se te están dando, todo esto será de mucha utilidad para cuando quieras conseguir otro empleo y desarrollarte por tu cuenta.

Se detuvo a tomar aire.

—Así que haz de tripas corazón y ve a tus reuniones y juntas y sesiones con la puntualidad y la responsabilidad que corresponde.

Terminado el sermón, aflojó los brazos y cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué querías preguntar?

Ookurikara bajó la mirada. No supo por qué, pero en ese momento se sintió como un niño de nuevo, regañado por un maestro o algo así.

—Lo sé...

Inhaló por la nariz.

—El nombre de Izuminokami Kanesada... ¿te suena de algún lugar?

—¡Izuminokami Kanesada!

Jiroutachi por poco no se ponía a aplaudir en ese momento.

—De la agencia Mino, claro que sí. Un joven di-vi-no, encantador, si debo decirlo yo. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con él?

Ookurikara se alejó unos pasos, mirándolo.

—Yo... bueno, tengo un trabajo por intercambio con él para la semana que viene.

Comentó, caminando a su lado. Al parecer, el fulano era famoso.

—¿Lo conoces en persona?

El jefe de editores puso una cara escéptica.

—¿No lo has visto por aquí? Ayer justamente comenzó a grabar una película con nosotros. Estás muy distraído, Kurikara-kun.

—¿Es actor?

Inquirió Ookurikara, incrédulo.

—Entra y sale mucha gente de aquí, Chiyodzuru-san, es difícil recordar a todos.

Exhaló con cansancio.

—¿Está trabajando con Akashi? Ese tipo es insoportable. Es raro que vengan a trabajar aquí.

Jiroutachi apretó las mejillas de Ookurikara.

—¡Despierta! Está trabajando con Shokudaikiri. ¡Eres su fotógrafo, deberías saberlo!

Le dijo, en tono de regaño.

—Está grabando con Mit... Shokudaikiri...

Aquello le cayó a Ookurikara como un baldazo de agua fría. El tipo seguro se estaría acostando con Shokudaikiri en ese mismo momento. Sintió que el corazón se le endurecía, que el estómago se le revolvía.

—Es de _esos_ entonces. Es todo lo que necesitaba saber. Pondre más atención.

El moreno se liberó con suavidad de aquellas manicuradas garras afeminadas.

Shokudaikiri estaba _trabajando_ con ese tipo al que Heshikiri le había tirado de gratis para hacerle fotos.

Se estaban burlando de él... Shokudaikiri era un maldito mentiroso.

Un mentiroso muy cruel.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo más?

Jiroutachi sonrió amorosamente.

—Por supuesto, cariño.

—¿En qué horario es la reunión de fotos?

Cuestionó, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

Shokudaikiri y su "esposo" querían verle la cara de idiota. Ya no creería sus mentiras, no escucharía más sus palabras.

—A las tres de la tarde. Sé puntual, por favor. Te traeré galletas.

Rió el jefe de editores, comenzando a alejarse. Se hacía tarde y también tenía cosas que hacer.

Ookurikara miró al hombre, agradeciéndole antes de caminar hacia el set. No traía su equipo encima, pero había algunas cámaras de suplencia (no era lo mismo que su propio arsenal, pero funcionaría).

A continuación, escribió un rápido mensaje a un contacto.

"Necesito una sesión esta tarde, una hora está bien".

Cerró el celular, tragando saliva, y luego se dirigió hacia el set, donde Tsurumaru esperaba sentado.

 

—Buenos días, Tsurumaru-san.

El moreno hacía una respetuosa reverencia al llegar.

—Buenos días, chico. La práctica de hoy será corta...

El de cabello blanco había comenzado a hablar, siempre al punto con el trabajo, pero ver el rostro del muchacho lo hizo interrumpirse.

—Oye... Kurikara... ¿Pasa algo?

Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—No, todo está bien.

Respondió Ookurikara, sentándose en el piso y buscando su agenda. Anotó algo rápidamente.

—Tsurumaru-san, quisiera preguntarte algo.

Se quitó los anteojos, mirando hacia el fondo infinito de color negro que había en el set. Ese día, Yagen Toushirou tenía unas fotos.

—Dime.

Kuninaga se arrodilló a su lado, solícito como de costumbre.

—Tú conoces a Mitsutada desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿no?

Preguntó Ookurikara, acomodando las lentes de la cámara.

—En el negocio... ¿existe alguien tan popular como él? ¿Alguien tan famoso en fotografías como él?

Tsurumaru frunció el ceño. Era una pregunta extraña.

—¿Por qué quieres saber?

—Curiosidad. No sé demasiado de su carrera y en Internet encuentro siempe la misma información. Sé que el número uno era ese vejete Mikazuki, pero ahora que se retiró Mitsutada es el rey, ¿no? Y para que exista un número uno tiene que haber un número dos. ¿Quién es el número dos de la industria de las fotografías de este tipo?

El de cabello blanco exhaló, algo molesto.

—Verás... No hay tal cosa como un "número uno" si no es Mikazuki. A pesar de que se retiró hace tres meses, la gente no parece querer aceptar que le dejó su posición a alguien más. Pero entiendo lo que dices... y en lo que es modelaje y producción fotográfica... Mitsubou podría ser como una especie de mitad, mientras que la otra mitad es...

Resopló, buscando su celular. Googleó una foto y se la enseñó a Ookurikara.

—Minamoto Higekiri.

Ookurikara miró al hombre que aparecía en la fotografía. Si no hubiese sido porque aquello era un trabajo de investigación, habría suspirado.

El hombre era delicado, de una exquisita belleza. En la fotografía se lo veía en un lugar que conocía por fotos, el jardín del palacio imperial japonés. En la misma, Higekiri se encontraba sentado bajo un enorme árbol de cerezos; su cabello rubio, casi blanco, contrastaba con las flores en el fondo. Llevaba un atuendo formal y sonreía mirando a la cámara con esos ojos color miel, completamente sinceros.

Era cautivador, no podía negarlo.

—Minamoto... ¿tendrá relación con...?

Tsurumaru asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienen más linaje que la bandera con el sol naciente.

—¿Qué hace un Minamoto trabajando en esto?

Preguntó el moreno, desviando su atención. Copió los kanji de su nombre.

—¿No se supone que todos los hombres de las familias importantes son viejos aburridos?

Añadió, guardando la libreta. Minamoto Higekiri... Recordó ese nombre, esa poderosa imagen.

—Bueno, ¿tú sabes quiénes son los Osafune?

Preguntó Tsurumaru, divertido.

—Apuesto a que no, ¿eh? Pues te informo... Una familia antiquísima de la zona de Ibaraki, aquí mismo en Kantou. Son descendientes de Osafune Mitsutada, un famosísimo herrero del período Kamakura. Te sabes las eras, ¿verdad? Tú haz las cuentas.

El de pelo blanco se sentó en el suelo, cruzando las piernas.

—Los Osafune dejaron de dedicarse a la forja de espadas, pero el clan sobrevivió hasta nuestros días... Fue la escuela de forjadores más grande del país, por un espacio de trescientos cincuenta años. Hoy en día, los Osafune son empresarios, gente muy tradicional y digna... Y bueno, también son los padres de Mitsubou.

Ookurikara lo miró fijamente.

—¿Los padres de Mitsutada son... de la familia Osafune?

Preguntó, extrañado. Aquello le llamó la atención, pues conocía a esa familia por los vínculos de su padre, ajenos a la industria del cine de adultos. La esposa de su padre era la famosa hija de unos descendientes de clanes poderosos y antiguos.

—¿Y cómo terminó dedicándose a esto? No creo que sea por el dinero, seguro su familia es muy rica.

Tsurumaru sacudió la mano.

—Oh, no es por el dinero. Estoy seguro de que Mitsubou te lo habrá dicho si se lo preguntaste. Simplemente... sintió que ésta era su llamada en la vida. Él estudió dos años de licenciatura en literatura, pero un día... simplemente se cansó y lo dejó. Su familia hizo un gran escándalo, por supuesto. Así que Mitsubou se fue de su casa casi con lo puesto, consiguió varios trabajitos de medio tiempo y vivió como pudo hasta que conoció a Hasebe. Cuando yo los conocí, porque se mudaron al complejo de apartamentos donde yo vivía, Hasebe ya lo tenía todo decidido... Él ayudó a Mitsubou a cumplir sus metas, sabes. Creo que, si no fuera por Hasebe, Mitsubou ni siquiera habría salido del cuarto piojoso donde vivía cuando dejó a su familia.

Kuninaga miró cariñosamente su cámara, pensando en todas las fotos de Shokudaikiri que habían pasado por ella.

—Prácticamente lo amenazaron con desheredarlo cuando supieron lo que iba a hacer. Aunque creo que nunca lo hicieron, de todas formas él jamás tocó nada de la fortuna familiar.

Escuchar aquello tenía sentido, pero, ¿qué otro motivo podría tener alguien como Hasebe de ayudar a un príncipe destronado a cumplir semejante objetivo?

La respuesta fue obvia en la mente de Ookurikara.

—¿Hasebe... está enamorado de Mitsutada?

Inquirió sin rodeos, mirando a los ojos al albino.

Kuninaga dio un respingo al escuchar aquello.

—¡¿Enamorado?! No, ¡cómo se te ocurre! Hasebe es más heterosexual que una hormiga, incluso estuvo casado con una mujer por unos años. Gran mujer, yo la conozco, ella lo quiso mucho; pero él jamás dejó de lado el trabajo, así que ella eventualmente se cansó y lo dejó.

Ookurikara quiso reírse de aquello. El viejo amargado de Hasebe era un divorciado, eso encajaba con muchas cosas que pensaba de él.

—Por trabajo, te refieres a Mitsutada, ¿no?

Continuó con su interrogatorio. Era difícil sorprender a Tsurumaru, aquello no pasó inadvertido para el moreno.

—Mitsubou no es el único actor o modelo con el que Hasebe trabaja.

Replicó Kuninaga, captando de inmediato las intenciones de la pregunta de Ookurikara.

—Pero sí fue el primero... Verás, Hasebe también viene de familia famosa y no quería que su apellido le diera ninguna facilidad. Él solo se hizo de cero, e hizo a Mitsubou con él. Cuando Mitsubou comenzó a tener éxito, sólo allí se permitió trabajar con otros artistas. Mitsubou es su obra definitiva... No creo que pueda repetir eso con ningún otro.

Aquellas palabras, por algún motivo, produjeron un malestar en el joven. Heshikiri era más importante de lo que creía.

—Entiendo. Nunca me habían contado esa parte de la historia.

Replicó, respirando sonoramente.

—Gracias por compartir eso conmigo, Tsurumaru-san.

Hizo una suave reverencia; Yagen ya estaba listo. Como si de brujería se tratase, Hasebe apareció en ese instante, cruzado de brazos y conversando con el joven modelo.

—¿Cómo vas con tus estudios?

Preguntó seriamente. Heshikiri lo había tomado bajo su ala, impulsando su carrera sin manchar su imagen.

—Que tus abuelos no estén aquí no te salva de tus deberes, así sean vacaciones.

Yagen Toushirou era un jovencito juicioso, incapaz de mentir. Miraba siempre a los ojos y hablaba con la verdad.

—Todas mis guías de estudio y ensayos ya están terminados, señor.

Respondió, poniendo las manos tras de su pequeña espalda.

—Quedan unas semanas para el inicio de clases y ya he repasado todos los programas. Espero terminar este año con honores, para que usted y mi familia puedan estar orgullosos de mí.

Heshikiri sonrió, mirándolo.

—Eres un muchacho aplicado. Tu popularidad va en ascenso, tu presentación captó muchos contratos en revistas... pero no es suficiente. Los trabajos de más alto nivel son los que pretendemos.

Miraba al muchacho a los ojos. Su estatura le recordaba mucho a la de alguien que hacía tiempo no veía: un ser errante, que no conocía sus propios pasos y no sabía dónde lo llevaría la vida. Inclusos sus ojos eran parecidos a los de aquel nómada.

—Está bien prepararse, pero tómalo con calma. Las cosas serán más adversas de ahora en más, aunque tu debut fue un éxito, como se esperaba.

Yagen asintió, muy tranquilo por fuera y muy nervioso por dentro.

—Es por eso que intento adelantar todo el trabajo académico que puedo, señor. No quiero que las posibles complicaciones laborales estropeen mi registro escolar.

Hasebe le acarició el hombro. Si alguna vez, por milagro divino, se casaba de nuevo y tenía un hijo, le rezaría a todos los budas para que fuese como Yagen.

—Creo en ti.

En ese momento, el coordinador llamó a Toushirou. El fotógrafo de la sesión sería Ookurikara, supervisado por Kuninaga.

—Las fotos de hoy son casuales, tienen que ser primeros planos.

Hasebe habló sin saludar a Ookurikara, quien a su vez tampoco lo miró en ningún momento. Sólo calibraba la cámara, respondiendo monosílabos.

—Oye, al menos dile "hola" al chico, ¿no?

Recriminó Tsurumaru, levantándose del suelo. Miró a Hasebe con enojo, le había tomado cariño a Ookurikara.

—Ya lo vi en la mañana, en el departamento de Mitsutada.

Dijo Heshikiri sin rodeos. Ookurikara le dedicó una mirada furiosa.

—Pensé que eras más reservado, más adulto, pero si vas por ahí ventilando los dramas de otros... Me tiene sin cuidado lo que este hombre diga, Tsurumaru-san.

Heshikiri frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

—Mientras menos hable, mejor, que haga su trabajo. Para eso le pagan.

Hasebe se cruzó de brazos al hablar, mirando a Kuninaga.

—Ten un poco más de respeto con nosotros, no somos máquinas que sólo apretamos un obturador.

Tsurumaru masticó aquellas palabras con molestia, sin dejar de mirar a Hasebe con ojos desafiantes.

—Respeto tu trabajo, Tsurumaru, como el profesional que eres.

Replicó Hasebe, respondiendo a esa mirada.

—Hikoshiro-kun, ¿estás listo ya?

—Tu estas retrasándolo todo con tu parloteo. Vete por ahí a contar dinero.

Respondió Ookurikara, furioso. Odiaba que lo llamaran por su apellido.

El de cabello blanco se metió en el medio de los dos, completamente enfurecido.

—¡¿Qué rayos les pasa a ustedes dos?! Si quieren pelearse vayan a la calle, ¡o los saco a los dos de aquí, así me dejan trabajar en paz!

El exabrupto de Kuninaga asustó a todos los presentes, incluso a Yagen, que intentaba mantenerse tranquilo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Hasebe sabía que estaba a punto sacar de sus casillas a Tsurumaru.

—Cuando terminen las fotos, volveré.

Hizo una reverencia, alejándose de allí. Ookurikara temblaba de la rabia.

—Agallas tienes para mentirme en la cara.

Murmuró Tsurumaru, volviendo a arrodillarse al lado de Ookurikara.

—¡¿Ahora me vas a decir qué rayos pasa entre ustedes?!

Exigió, con la furia pintada en la cara.

Ookurikara tembló, sintió miedo en ese instante.

—Nada...

Murmuró. Yagen miraba a Kuninaga, como pidiéndole indicaciones.

—Voy a trabajar, Tsurumaru-san.

Finalizó Ookurikara, antes de tomar la cámara, mientras tragaba saliva.

—Tú y yo vamos a hablar cuando termine la sesión.

Masculló Kuninaga, en un tono que fue perfectamente audible para el moreno.

Ookurikara sintió un escalofrío; sin embargo, logró vaciar su cabeza aunque se sentía asfixiado, presionado.

 

Una hora pasó desde entonces y Hasebe se encontraba fumando en la terraza, molesto e irritado.

Mitsutada se hallaba en el set, grabando sus escenas en solitario. Aunque no le tocaba estar en ninguna, Kanesada estaba sentado a un costado, mirándolo devotamente, tratando de aprender lo más que pudiera mientras su corazón daba tumbos de emoción.

—Me dijeron que estabas aquí, intoxicándote.

La voz suave de Jiroutachi llegó desde la puerta de acceso. Traía un paquetito en la mano.

—Ten, no vas a quedarte sin media mañana.

Se lo entregó a Hasebe con una sonrisa. Eran unas galletas con relleno de anko.

—Eres tan atento...

Sonrió el mánager, tomando aquello que le ofrecían.

—¿Cómo va todo con Mitsutada? ¿No está causando problemas?

Preguntó, apagando el cigarrillo. Aquel distinguido caballero no toleraba el humo del tabaco y él no era quien para incomodarlo con su vicio.

—Un sol, como de costumbre.

Jiroutachi se quedó parado a su lado, mirando el paisaje de la ciudad.

—Dime, ¿acaso él y su fotógrafo nuevo están teniendo problemas? Ninguno de los dos traía buena cara hoy, y el chico parecía esquivo.

Heshikiri lo miró de reojo. Otra vez con lo mismo.

—Lo desconozco. El muchacho tiene un carácter muy volátil. Tal vez quiso arreglarle el cabello y Mitsutada se enojó.

Respondió, suspirando por la nariz. Aquella galleta era deliciosa.

Jiroutachi puso una expresión nada convencida.

—Hasebe-kun, seré hermoso, pero no por eso soy tonto. Recuerda que tengo unas cuantas primaveras más que tú.

Levantó una ceja, disgustado.

—Si quieres mentir, aprende a hacerlo para engañar a alguien que ha mentido más que tú.

Finalizó, caminando hacia la puerta para volver al interior del edificio. Hacía bastante frío.

—Jiroutachi.

Llamó Hasebe, antes de caminar hacia él.

—Mitsutada y el fotógrafo... el hijo de Hikoshiro...

Respiró con suavidad.

—Ellos están involucrados...

Aquello debía ser suficiente para que el hombre entendiera.

El más alto se detuvo, girándose lentamente hacia su colega.

—¿Y esperaste cuánto, para avisarme de esto...?

No era por chisme ni por cotilleo que Jiroutachi necesitaba estar al tanto de aquellas relaciones. Como jefe de editores de la agencia, todas las noticias, rumores y avisos pasaban por su estricta supervisión, y no podía encontrarse de pronto con un tabloide hablando de sus empleados sin que él supiera si el rumor era cierto o no.

—Nadie lo sabe aquí. Bueno... Tsurumaru lo sabe porque Mitsutada se lo contó... pero nadie más está al tanto.

Heshikiri decía aquello en tono de confidencia.

—Creo que está de más decirte que no debe salir de nosotros. El padre del moc... muchacho no debe enterarse por ningún medio.

Jiroutachi abrió mucho los ojos, cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

—¿Cómo que Hikoshiro-san no lo sabe...?

—Hikoshiro... Bueno, tiene planes para su hijo y esos planes no responden a que se relacione con hombres.

Hasebe hablaba despacio.

—Y mucho menos si es Mitsutada, sabes que es la gallina de los huevos dorados de la agencia.

El rubio frunció el ceño, mirando al hombre a su lado. Por esa razón habían soportado tantos atropellos.

—Lo siento tanto, no... no sabía que ésa era la situación.

Jiroutachi se dobló en una respetuosa reverencia.

—Debí haberte presionado mucho sin saber la verdad. Perdóname, Hasebe-kun.

—No me pidas perdón, por favor.

Sonrió éste, devolviendo la reverencia.

—Es una situación entre ellos...

Murmuró, abriéndole la puerta para que pasara primero al abandonar la terraza.

—Si... Si Mitsutada pudiese no enterarse de que estás al tanto, te estaría muy agradecido.

Añadió, volviendo al edificio detrás de Jiroutachi.

El jefe de editores hizo gesto de cerrar el cierre en su boca.

—Soy una tumba, ya lo sabes.

Ambos bajaron hasta llegar al ascensor, que los dejó en la planta baja.

—De todas formas... trata de no azuzar más el asunto. Te escuché cómo le hablabas al muchacho.

Hasebe se permitió un segundo de honestidad, de desinteresada realidad, al escuchar el regaño del jefe de editores:

—Me cae mal, peor que cualquier mánager de la competencia.

Dijo sin rodeos.

Sí, era vergonzoso, sí, era desagradable. Pero ese muchacho sacaba lo peor de él.

—Pero su trabajo es impecable.

Interrumpió Jiroutachi, deteniéndolo en la puerta de uno de los sets.

—¿Y no eres tú el primero en decir que se debe separar la vida personal del trabajo? Ese chico es una mina de oro y Shokudaikiri será inmortal bajo su lente. No le estropees esto a tu estrella.

—¿Por qué piensas que está cerca de Mitsutada todavía?

Hasebe lo miró a los ojos. Su mirada era profunda, decidida.

—Si no sirviera profesionalmente, ya no trabajaría aquí, así fuese hijo del jefe o del emperador.

Entraron al set, donde Yagen había terminado la sesión de fotos. El ambiente lucía mejor que antes; Ookurikara terminaba de mostrarle las fotos al jovencito. Al ser casi de la misma edad, se entendía mejor con él que con otros modelos: todos recordaban el episodio con Kousetsu Samonji.

—Ay, Hasebe-kun...

Murmuró Jiroutachi, al verlo alejarse.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan difícil?

Suspiró, regresando a su propia oficina. Tsurumaru parecía de mejor humor que antes, hablaba animadamente con uno de los asistentes.

—¿Se te enfrió la cabeza?

Preguntó el de pelo blanco, cuando Hasebe pasó a su lado. Éste sólo lo observó.

—¿Las fotos están listas? Llevaré a almorzar a Yagen-kun.

Hasebe se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo levemente. A lo lejos, el moreno terminaba de darle las indicaciones al más joven, qué cosas mejorar y en qué podía trabajar con otros fotográfos.

—Trata de pensar que... la cámara es a quien debes impresionar, no mires al fotógrafo. El que te tome una foto no se impresionará por ti.

Ookurikara escuchó la voz de Hasebe, pero lo ignoró. Yagen decía todo que sí, atento a los comentarios del fotógrafo.

—Esto... Ookurikara-san... Heshikiri-san le está hablando.

Se atrevió a decir, cuando hubo un hueco en la conversación.

—¿Qué quieres?

Ookurikara miró a Hasebe por encima del hombro.

—Tengo que llevármelo, ¿ya terminaste?

—Sí.

Ookurikara le dio un rápido saludo a Yagen, pasando por alto la presencia del mánager, y caminó hacia Tsurumaru.

—Yagen-kun, vamos a almorzar. Después tenemos que ir a hacer algunas diligencias.

Hasebe hablaba como un padre, sonriendo. Para él, Ookurikara no existía.

Tsurumaru vio aquello y respiró con fuerza.

—¿Quieres almorzar conmigo, Kurikara?

—Sí.

El chico se quedó a su lado, guardando el equipo. Miraba su reloj; era casi mediodía.

—Tengo que esperar a que traigan mi equipo. Esta tarde debo salir a hacer unas fotografías de práctica.

Explicó rápidamente, sin demasiados ánimos.

De camino al ascensor, el moreno se tropezó con una figura sublime, con una belleza que mezclaba oriente y occidente. Ookurikara pensaba que en ese edificio, en ese oficio, había personas sobrevaloradas, pero aquel hombre tan alto era sin dudas atractivo: cabello largo de color negro, lustroso como el ónice, piel pálida pero saludable y ojos azules de vibrante brillo.

Levantó la vista para mirarlo. La curva de sus labios parecía la de alguien que sonreía con mucha frecuencia.

Contrario a la reacción de alguien que tuviese perfecta consciencia de su belleza, el altísimo joven simplemente se quedó muy quieto, poniendo una expresión de curiosidad en su terso rostro.

—¿Perdón?

Dijo, mirando el rostro moreno. Nunca había visto a alguien con ese color de piel.

—¿Bajas?

Preguntó Ookurikara, frunciendo el ceño. Su voz le recordaba a algo, a algún personaje de anime.

—Si no, dejame pasar.

Desafiaba con la mirada al más alto, seguro se trataba de alguno de esos modelitos engreídos que ya había conocido.

—N-No, pase, por favor.

El muchacho se hizo a un lado, desbloqueando el camino. Vaya persona más particular, pensó.

Ookurikara entró al ascensor. Al estirar su mano y pulsar el botón, la manga de su abrigo se levantó y dejó ver el tatuaje del dragón que rodeaba su brazo.

A lo lejos, se oyó la voz de un muchacho.

—¡Kane-san! ¡Kane-san! Shokudaikiri-san está buscándolo.

Ookurikara miró a un costado; fue lo último que oyó antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

 

Luego del almuerzo, las actividades prosiguieron como se había estipulado; y unos quince minutos antes de las tres de la tarde, Shokudaikiri se había cambiado la ropa del set por la suya propia.

Esperaba, de pie junto a la puerta de la sala de reuniones, a que el resto llegara.

Aunque se había distraído con la filmación, no olvidaba su disgusto con Hasebe, ni tampoco la distancia con Ookurikara.

El primero en llegar había sido el moreno, que se encontraba mirando su teléfono, ausente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Quería que los demas llegaran y terminar con eso, quería irse de una buena vez de ahí. Se sentó en uno de los escalones de la escalera al lado de la sala. Escribía un mensaje de texto rápido, resoplando.

—Hola.

Shokudaikiri saludó de buen grado, a pesar de su cansancio y tristeza.

—Hola.

Contestó el moreno, sin mirarlo, bajando aún más la mirada. Sentía que ardía de rabia. Recordó todo, el desplante en su casa esa mañana y esa sorpresita con el tal Kanesada.

Shokudaikiri se paró apenas más cerca, hablándole con dulzura.

—¿Cómo estuvo la sesión con Yagen-kun?

—Bien.

El chico guardó su celular, ya no podía fingir que miraba otra cosa.

—Es fácil trabajar con él.

Agregó, mirando al vacío, hacia donde estaba la otra escalera.

—Se me ocurre una docena de motivos por los que puedas estar enfadado, y con justa razón, pero será más sencillo que lo pregunte y que me lo digas.

Dijo el de parche repentinamente, sin dejar de mirarlo. Era lo mejor atacar el problema cuanto antes, no podía sentarse a esperar que Hasebe o Hikoshiro engranasen al muchacho hasta hacerlo explotar.

—¿Perdón?

Replicó Ookurikara, mirándolo.

—¿Enfadado? No sé de qué hablas.

Le sostenía la mirada. No lloraría, no se derrumbaría; ya lo había hecho antes de llegar.

—¿Hay algo por lo que deba estar enfadado?

Preguntó, apoyando los codos en las piernas.

Shokudaikiri le devolvió la mirada con una firmeza inexpugnable.

—Bien. Será como tú quieras.

Sentenció en voz baja, para luego sacar su propio teléfono y revisarlo.

—Sólo quisiera pedirte algo.

Ookurikara se puso de pie, caminando hacia él mientras le hablaba.

—Si vas a llevarme a tu casa para lo que sea, no me hagas presenciar lo que vi hoy. Dile a tu esposo que venga después de que me vaya o despachame a mí más temprano.

Dijo aquello seriamente, una sonrisa mínima asomó a los labios del adulto.

—¿Perdón?

Repitió, sosteniéndole la mirada con su ojo como una fría moneda.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Si no vas a poder decir siquiera una palabra cuando estoy allí, tratándome como si fuera un cualquiera, entonces no me digas que pase más la noche contigo. A ver si te haría gracia que yo tuviese a un fulano como él también y nos vieses en ese plan.

Escupió con enojo.

—Porque es así, ¿no? Cuando él está, tú te callas. Dime una maldita cosa, ¿qué mierda soy para ti? ¿Acaso sólo un cualquiera al que puedes llevar a tu casa a besuquearlo y después despacharlo como a un objeto descartable?

Preguntó el moreno, temblando.

—Tsurumaru-san me contó sobre ustedes hoy. No quiero entrometerme más entre tú y él, sea cual sea su relación.

Shokudaikiri se encogió de hombros.

—Realmente no tengo idea de qué estás hablando, Kuri-chan.

Ookurikara lo miró, conteniendo la respiración.

—Sí... Tienes razón.

Algo dentro suyo se rompió, algo en su interior se hizo pedazos.

—Perdóname por quitarte tiempo.

Murmuró, haciendo una breve reverencia. Era obvio, Shokudaikiri había jugado con él, lo había usado hasta bajarle los pantalones y ahora que Hasebe había regresado, lo había descartado. Volvió a su asiento en la escalera, su mente estaba en blanco. No dijo nada por un rato.

—¿Ves cómo sí estabas enfadado?

Dijo de pronto el de cabello azul, mirándolo fijamente.

—Pero prefieres mentir y hacerte el difícil. Bien, Kuri-chan...

Se acercó, hablando fríamente.

—Dos pueden jugar ese juego.

Ookurikara se quedó donde estaba, mirando a un punto ciego. Lo escuchó, pero no le importaba. Otra vez le estaba tomando el pelo.

El joven compendió en ese momento una verdad que siempre lo había seguido: nunca era la prioridad de nadie, ni de su padre ni de ese hombre. Era obvio quién importaba más para ambos.

Nadie lo necesitaba, nadie lo pondría primero.

"Estoy solo".

El moreno exhaló sonoramente por última vez. Ésa era su realidad, ésa era su vida.

Luego de unos instantes, Hasebe apareció por el pasillo, acompañado de Jiroutachi y Tsurumaru.

—Bien, estamos todos. ¿Vamos?

Heshikiri abrió la puerta. Ookurikara caminó como un autómata, al lado de Kuninaga.

 

La reunión se sucedió con normalidad, aunque era obvio que la tensión era tan palpable como una nube sombría que tenía cuerpo y vida propios.

Jiroutachi y Hasebe hablaron, con comentarios de Tsurumaru y una que otra respuesta ocasional de Shokudaikiri. Quería irse de allí, encerrarse en su casa y beberse toda esa botella de vino blanco que había comprado, otra vez, por impulso.

Una vez que hubieron terminado, Tsurumaru saludó a todos y se marchó. El primero en irse había sido Ookurikara, sólo había devuelto el saludo de Jiroutachi y de Tsurumaru. Hasebe exhaló, cansado.

—Mitsutada.

Llamó al del parche.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

El día había sido demasiado pesado y Hasebe odiaba estar en malos términos con Shokudaikiri.

—Tengo que terminar de grabar ahora.

Respondió éste fríamente, caminando hacia el ascensor, pero Hasebe lo tomó por el brazo.

—Sólo serán diez minutos.

Explicó sin dejarlo ir, buscando sus ojos. Shokudaikiri sacudió la mano, liberándose.

—Dije que ahora no.

Murmuró, mirándolo con su ojo gélido.

Hasebe tragó saliva.

—Mitsutada.

Volvió a llamarlo con voz serena.

—Quiero disculparme contigo.

Decir aquello era difícil para él. Era complicado, pero necesario.

—Hoy... no tuve un buen comportamiento contigo. No fui correcto ni maduro.

Empero, el despecho de Mitsutada era tal que ni siquiera se quedó a su lado para escucharlo. Había pulsado el botón del ascensor y lo esperaba pacientemente, dándole la espalda a su mánager.

Hasebe lo miró, desesperado.

—¿Qué te hice ahora, Mitsutada? ¿Qué te hice para que seas así conmigo?

Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, mientras el elevador se detenía.

—Mitsutada...

El silencio de Shokudaikiri era como una pesada hoja que caía, cercenando corazones con su filo.

El actor ingresó al ascensor, girándose para enfrentar a Hasebe. Pulsó el botón para cerrar las puertas y se quedó mirando al otro, en el más absoluto silencio, hasta que el ascensor emprendió el descenso.

Hasebe exhaló ruidosamente. Sólo se permitió enfurecer cuando salió de allí; se subió a su auto y condujo hasta su hogar. No quería saber nada con el mundo, con nadie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bienvenidos a otro viernes de tira y afloje! Shokudaikiri está distanciado de sus dos personas más importantes ahora... ¿Cómo resultará todo esto?  
> ¡Esperen el próximo capítulo!


	13. Borrachera

_"La intoxicación etílica, ebriedad o embriaguez es un estado fisiológico inducido por el consumo excesivo de alcohol. Los síntomas de la intoxicación alcohólica incluyen euforia y disminución de la inhibición social"._

  


Cerca de las nueve de la noche, Ookurikara viajaba en el tren de regreso desde el distrito donde Nakigitsune tenía su estudio. La mano de su brazo tatuado, envuelto en aquel papel transparente, sostenía su celular; buscó en él el nombre que había apuntado, empapándose de información.

Esa tarde se había reunido con unos conocidos del estudio de tatuajes, había accedido a tomarles fotos a unos fulanos que tenían una banda de rock a cambio de material para su portafolios. Los tipos tenían un estilo extraño, pero aquella estética inusual era la que le gustaba; los convencionalismos no eran lo suyo.

Mientras miraba las fotos de su cámara, encontró algunas de Shokudaikiri. Sintió su ojos pesados; todo había terminado con ese hombre.

—Próxima estación, Shibuya.

La voz en el tren le anunciaba que estaba cerca de casa. La galería de fotos de esa persona que investigaba, mientras tanto, era amplia.

Sí, dejaría a Shokudaikiri, todo se había acabado con él. Le diría a su padre que lo pusiese a trabajar con otro modelo, que no lo quería. Pero, antes, aquel mentiroso y ese estirado sabrían quién era él.

Ookurikara desvió la vista del aparato por un instante. Haría eso así fuese lo último que hiciera en la vida.

 

Para esa hora, Shokudaikiri había terminado de grabar y había pedido un taxi para regresar a su casa. Ni siquiera se había molestado en ver si Hasebe seguía en la agencia; no quería hablar con él, no quería que lo llevara, ya no quería saber nada de nadie más. Al llegar a su departamento se había desvestido, se había lavado y se había metido en agua hirviendo, solo en la tina, y con la botella en la mano. De pasada había parado en un supermercado para comprar más vino y tenerlo en la nevera.

Jamás había tomado una gota de alcohol hasta sus veintidós años. Sus padres detestaban la bebida, uno de sus parientes era un alcohólico sin remedio y ellos habían temido que su hijo repitiera esa conducta. Sin embargo, Shokudaikiri no había bebido hasta que había tenido razones para hacerlo.

Sentía que necesitaría esa trampa, esa mentira tan dulce y tan amarga a la vez, para pasar aquellos días que amenazaban con volverse insoportables.

 

La mañana siguiente, se hallaba en la puerta de su edificio esperando pacientemente cerca de las siete de la mañana, envuelto en un abrigo mullido y con una bufanda que le cubría la nariz.

Hasebe llegó, como todas las mañanas, para descubrirlo en la entrada. Aquello era raro.

—Buen día.

Saludó, estirando el brazo para pedirle sus cosas. El día estaba nublado, frío; las últimas nevadas de la temporada estaban llegando.

Un taxi se detuvo justo adelante del coche de Hasebe. Shokudaikiri saludó con cortés frialdad y caminó hacia el vehículo, llevando su pesado bolso.

Heshikiri miró aquello con asombro. Como si fuese en cámara lenta, lo vio desapaecer de allí. Las ruedas del vehículo que transportaba al actor dejaron huellas en el frío asfalto.

Hasebe se quedó muy quieto. Su expresión era la de un hombre sorprendido, angustiado.

—Mitsutada...

Murmuró, tragando saliva. Se subió a su propio auto para seguir al taxi. Efectivamente iba a la agencia.

Al llegar, el mánager bajó de su auto y siguió a su representado a cierta distancia. Las recepcionistas los saludaron en la entrada.

Shokudaikiri entró con su mejor humor, sonriendo a todo el mundo y dirigiéndose derecho al set. Ese día había que filmar exteriores y saldrían de allí todos juntos con el equipo de la directora.

Kanesada lo vio llegar y lo saludó efusivamente, oportunidad que Shokudaikiri aprovechó para entablar conversación con él e ignorar a Hasebe todo lo que pudo.

De Ookurikara no había ni el más mínimo rastro. Ninguno de los dos escribió ni llamó al otro y, por obra de un ángel de cabello blanco, no habían coincidido en la agencia.

Kanesada estaba feliz aquel día, había pasado gran parte de la jornada con su ídolo.

—Y dígame... ¿Usted conoce a todos los modelos que trabajan aquí?

Preguntó Izuminokami, sentado a su lado. Estaban haciendo una pausa.

—Mi empresa tiene pocos modelos, hay muchas mas mujeres. Pero su empresa es grande, ¿no?

Se cubrió con una chaqueta de cuero. Tenía la nariz rosada por el frío.

—Sí, son pocas las agencias que trabajan con hombres, por eso está tan concentrado el asunto.

Shokudaikiri bebía un café caliente que Horikawa le había acercado.

—Me alegra que escogieras este camino, tienes aptitud, sólo necesitas tener más confianza. Cree en lo que te dieron los dioses, Kanesada-kun.

Kanesada sonrió, mirando el vaso de café entre sus manos.

—Gracias...

Su rostro se puso rojo, completamente encendido.

—Yo... sólo me dedico a la actuación, no... bueno, no tengo buenas fotos, pero mi agencia hace lo posible por sacarme adelante. Soy el primer modelo masculino de Mino... ahora hay más competencia, ¿conoce a Kashuu Kiyomitsu?

Preguntó, intentando alejar los nervios. Ser elogiado por ese hombre perfecto era demasiado,

—Lo conozco.

El de cabello azul sonrió dulcemente.

—Es un muy buen sujeto, deberías tratar de cultivar una buena relación con él.

—En Internet suceden cosas, mucha gente... bueno, muchas personas dicen que somos rivales. Kashuu y yo tenemos la misma edad pero nos dedicamos a cosas muy distintas. ¿Usted qué piensa de esas relaciones? ¿De la competencia entre modelos?

Kanesada soplaba el café, bebiendo lentamente.

—¿Cree que sea malo ese tipo de rivalidades?

El hombre se tomó un momento para pensar la respuesta.

—Las rivalidades son buenas, sacan lo mejor de cada uno para evolucionar y estar a la par. Cuando hay rumores y ataques de por medio... ya no es una rivalidad, es juego sucio.

—Ya veo...

El joven escuchaba atentamente.

—¿Hay alguien a quien usted considere un rival?

Inquirió Kanesada. Sabía a qué nombre apuntaban los rumores en Internet, pero la mejor fuente de información siempre era la parte involucrada.

—No, no realmente.

Como si hubiese adivinado la intención de esa pregunta, Shokudaikiri respondió con total neutralidad.

—Nunca me he molestado en compararme con nadie.

—¿En verdad?

Preguntó el chico, sorprendido. Los rumores debían ser eso, sólo eso.

—Espero tener más seguridad... realmente quiero avanzar.

Izuminokami miró sus propias manos. Toda su vida había sido tratado como alguien torpe. Su hermano siempre había sido mejor que él en todo, quería destacar en aquello o al menos demostrar que tenía voluntad.

—Diez minutos para volver.

Avisó una de las asistentes.

—Muchas gracias por su tiempo, Shokudaikiri-san.

Izuminokami se inclinó al hablar. Su largo cabello cayó a un costado.

—Para servirte.

Shokudaikiri hizo igualmente una reverencia y luego se puso de pie.

El resto de la grabación progresó con normalidad y pronto fue hora de irse. Toda la comitiva regresó a la agencia y Shokudaikiri, ya seguro de que Hasebe no estaría presente, volvió a pedir otro taxi para regresar a casa.

 

La semana pasó así, una cadena de tres en la ley del hielo. Las grabaciones habían terminado ese mismo jueves; la última escena había sido la de la relación física. Kanesada sentía que sus orejas ardían al recordar todo aquello.

Tsurumaru se había encargado de hacer las fotos del encuentro. Ookurikara no se encontraba allí, llegaría más tarde.

—Yo... mu... muchas gracias.

Kanesada hizo una profunda reverencia. Ésa había sido su primera vez como pasivo frente a las cámaras, su rostro estaba muy rojo. Shokudaikiri era simplemente un dios en ese arte.

—Un debut ciertamente caliente.

Tsurumaru codeó a Izuminokami.

Shokudaikiri sonrió cálidamente, aunque estaba exhausto.

—Sé que... está la cena, pero no puedo quedarme. Me siento algo descompuesto.

Dijo a la directora, quien corría de acá para allá organizándolo todo.

—¿En serio? Es una pena... ¿No estarás por enfermarte? Ha habido muchos casos de gripe.

Replicó la mujer, apenada.

—Vete a casa y cuídate.

Shokudaikiri aceptó el consejo con su mejor cara y se alejó para reunir sus cosas. ¿Descompuesto? Quizás, por el bendito estrés que había estado acumulando por días. Lo único que había hecho había sido actuar, actuar y actuar, ocultando sus preocupaciones, incluso de sí mismo. Negar sus problemas y beber, habría sido un sumario más acertado.

Con aquella triste perspectiva en mente, dejó la agencia y se fue a su casa, donde volvió a hundirse en el alcohol otra vez.

 

Cerca de las ocho de la noche ese jueves, el timbre de su casa chirrió intensamente. Alguien lo llamaba desde la recepción.

—Buenas noches, Shokudaikiri-san. Un invitado está aquí abajo. ¿Quiere darle permiso de pasar?

Preguntó el encargado.

—¿Quién es...?

Shokudaikiri apenas había podido acercarse al portero. Temblaba, estaba ebrio.

—Un jovencito. Hikoshiro Ookurikara.

El hombre conocía al chico, lo había visto bastante por ahí. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que iba solo.

Ese nombre hizo que el corazón de Shokudaikiri latiera más de prisa. Casi por un minuto entero, su ser se debatió entre permitirlo o no.

Finalmente, su voz salió pastosa.

—Que suba...

El chico entró cuando le concedieron el permiso. Subió por el ascensor, mirando sus pies enfundados en las botas.

Una vez en el piso del actor, se acercó al departamento y volvió a tocar timbre. Esperó a que le abrieran.

La puerta estaba sin llave, entreabierta. Desde el interior asomaba una luz tenue, tanto el vestíbulo como la sala estaban en penumbras.

Ookurikara respiró por la nariz, metiéndose en la casa. Apestaba a alcohol, Shokudaikiri debía estar borracho.

—Ey.

Llamó, adentrándose a tientas. Daba pasos suaves, traía su mochila en la mano pero la abandonó en la entrada.

El televisor estaba encendido, iluminaba pobremente la habitación. Sobre la mesita ratona se juntaban tres o cuatro botellas de vino, además de una copa limpia y otra con restos de la bebida. En el sillón, recostado sobre su lado derecho, Shokudaikiri miraba el resplandor grisáceo del televisor, inmóvil. Había bebido todos los días, pero sólo ese día se había tragado dos botellas enteras. Sentía su estómago como una piedra.

Ookurikara caminó hasta estar frente a él, mirándolo con descontento.

—¿Qué diablos te estás haciendo?

Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Mitsutada.

Habló, empujándole la pierna para que lo mirara.

—¿A qué viniste...?

El de cabello azul se incorporó lentamente. No llevaba puesto el parche. Ookurikara lo observó.

—Mi padre me mandó a traerte algo, Heshikiri no se apareció hoy en la agencia.

El moreno le entregó el sobre que tenía en la mano.

—Es dinero, no se te ocurra vomitarlo o mancharlo con esta porquería.

Advirtió, muy serio. Sintió enormes ganas de tirar esas botellas a la basura.

Shokudaikiri miró el sobre, pero no lo agarró. Sólo se levantó y pasó por al lado del chico, rodeando el sillón. Caminaba torpemente hacia su dormitorio cuando se pisó el pantalón y cayó de bruces sobre el suelo de madera.

Ookurikara se giró, apresurándose a ir hacia él.

—Estás ebrio...

Gruñó, agachándose para levantarlo. Shokudaikiri era pesado y no cooperaba en ese estado.

—Vamos, levántate.

Murmuró, acostándolo encima de su hombro.

—Suéltame...

Aquello había querido ser un grito, pero estaba demasiado intoxicado.

—Déjame... Déjame solo... No tuviste... problema en... hacerlo todos estos... días...

Lo empujó casi sin fuerzas, manteniéndose en pie a duras penas.

—¿Viniste a verme... así? ¿Viniste... a... a reírte? O viniste a... volver... a mentirme... a decirme de nuevo que me quieres... para... cambiar... cambiar de idea al... día siguiente... y fingir... que... que no me... conoces...

Shokudaikiri no veía nada, todo a su alrededor estaba borroso. No se había percatado de que eran sus lágrimas las que empañaban su mirada.

Ookurikara no le despegó los ojos de encima, sin soltarlo.

—Cierra la boca, estás borracho.

Masculló, sujetándolo mejor.

—Muévete... camina al baño.

Pidió, sin expresión. Sentía su pecho apretarse al oírlo decir aquello, sentía pena.

Shokudaikiri forcejeaba torpemente pero con fuerza. Casi le sacaba una cabeza de alto al moreno.

—¡Déjame...!

Lloraba en voz alta, completamente quebrado.

—Ya no... no quiero más mentiras... No... quiero más... esperanzas... vacías...

—¡Tú eres el que hace eso!

Gritó el moreno, sujetándolo con fuerza. En ese estado lamentable, no podía hacer demasiado.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada ese día que estaba aquí? ¿Por qué no me miraste a la cara cuando estabas con él? Qué... ¿Qué significa esto para ti...? ¿Qué significo yo para ti...?

Exigió, mirándolo, suplicante.

—Mitsutada... ¿Qué diablos soy para ti...?

Shokudaikiri cayó de rodillas con todo su peso, sollozando con su lengua de trapo.

—Me... Me enamoré... de ti...

Aquella confesión había sido devastadora. Su cuerpo se estremecía, apenas podía mantenerse erguido. Ya no quería juegos ni intrigas. Shokudaikiri estaba desesperado, su soledad lo devoraba como un lobo hambriento. Cada noche regresaba a comer de él, a arrancarle un pedazo de corazón, pero nunca era suficiente. Nunca terminaba de comérselo.

—Ku...ri...

Se había abrazado a la pierna delgada de Ookurikara. El cabello se le pegaba al rostro transpirado.

Ni siquiera el moreno, en su afán de fortaleza, soportó esa escena. Respiró con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Me amas...?

Tomó el rostro del hombre, mirándolo.

—¿Realmente... me amas?

Preguntó. Sus manos temblaban.

—Me enamoré... de ti...

Shokudaikiri repetía esas palabras, completamente fuera de sí. No soltaba esa pierna, no quería que se fuera. En su lamentable estado, dando una imagen que cualquier periódico amarillista pagaría por poner en la portada para desatar el escándalo, Shokudaikiri lloraba dolorosamente al percatarse de la verdad. De su verdad. Sabía que se había enamorado del muchacho, lo había sabido desde el principio. Pero lo que no había podido anticipar ni prever había sido el hueco, el vacío enorme que dejase en su ser cuando había puesto esa distancia entre ellos. Era el único culpable.

Ookurikara no dijo más. Lo abrazó sin fuerza, arropándolo, acariciando su cabeza con gentileza, con extremo amor.

—Mitsutada... qué... ¿qué rayos vamos a hacer?

Susurró, inclinándose para abrazarlo más, besando su cabeza.

—¿Adónde... vamos a terminar...?

Decía, sin dejar de acariciarlo.

—Yo también... Yo también... creo que te amo...

Ookurikara admitió eso sin dobles intenciones, sin ninguna mentira o engaño.

—No...

Shokudaikiri lo rechazó sin fuerzas, llorando en voz alta.

—Mañana... Mañana fingirás... que... que no hay nada entre nosotros... Ya me lo hiciste... muchas veces... Ya no quiero... mentiras...

—No... No lo haré...

Insistió el moreno, desesperado.

—No... No lo haré... No... No me apartaré de ti...

Se aferro a él, suplicante una vez más.

—No quiero compartirte con nadie mas... Yo... Yo dejaré de comportarme como el idiota egoísta que siempre fui... Por favor. No llores...

Rogó, abrazándolo. Su corazón dolía.

Shokudaikiri comenzó a toser, dando arcadas. Intentó levantarse, pero no pudo; empujó a Ookurikara para gatear en dirección al baño donde, incluso con la luz apagada, metió la cabeza en el retrete y vomitó violentamente todo lo que había tomado.

El moreno corrió detras de él, entrando al baño. El olor era terrible, ¿cuánto había bebido? Se acercó de todos modos, arrodillándose a su lado. Su mano frotaba su espalda, debía tener cuidado de no ahogarse.

Ookurikara temblaba, asustado. ¿Tanto daño le había hecho?

El hombre se apoyaba en el inodoro, mareado y perdido.

—Hasebe...

Musitó, con el ojo fijo en un punto ausente.

—Hasebe... es mi amigo... él... me levantó...

Las lágrimas rodaban por esa mejilla grisácea.

—Le debo todo... Él... hace mucho por mí... Ésa es la relación... que tenemos... No estamos involucrados... No es mi "esposo"... Ni lo sería, porque... porque él es heterosex... sex...

Se limpiaba el rostro con la mano. Su brazo temblaba.

—No dije nada porque... porque no sabía qué decir... porque... no quiero escoger bandos... Te quiero... Te quiero tanto, Kuri-chan... y él... es mi amigo...

Ookurikara entendió a qué había empujado a aquel hombre. A elegir, elegir entre dos personas.

No se trataba de a quién prefería más, Shokudaikiri no podía elegir, no era justo.

En ese momento, entendió que se estaba comportando como lo que más detestaba.

Se comportaba como su padre.

—Lo entiendo... ahora lo entiendo...

Murmuró, tragando saliva.

—Mitsutada.

Lo llamó, limpiándole el sudor con una toalla. La cicatriz de ese rostro hermoso quedó al descubierto.

—Perdóname... Perdóname por ser tan idiota.

El hombre de cabello azul respiraba fuertemente, poco a poco recobraba la calma.

Largos minutos transcurrieron hasta que fue capaz de ponerse de pie. Se desvistió lentamente, buscando a tientas la mampara del baño. Necesitaba bañarse, ese hedor y esa peste picaban en su cuerpo.

El chico lo miró. Quería ayudarlo, pero entendía si Shokudaikiri no lo quería cerca despues de todo lo que le había hecho sufrir. Bajó la mirada; ¿qué debía hacer?

—Mitsutada.

Dijo su nombre, buscando su mirada.

—Mitsutada.

Las gotas de agua corrían por el cabello azul, por la piel ceniza. El único ojo de Shokudaikiri tenía una profunda ojera, su nariz había enrojecido.

Estiró el brazo lentamente, buscando su bata. Se envolvió en ella y salió de la ducha, resbalando y agarrándose del brazo del muchacho.

Ookurikara lo llevó hasta la habitación. Había pasado por alto su cuerpo desnudo, su encanto al descubierto. Sintió su estómago contraerse al verlo así, demacrado y cansado. Jamas lo había visto de ese modo.

—¿Quieres té...? ¿Agua?

Preguntó, tragando duro. Lo llevó hasta la cama, sentándolo con cuidado.

—¿Te irás...?

Shokudaikiri dijo eso con voz lastimera, mirándolo ansiosamente.

—No... No me iré.

Murmuró Ookurikara, tomando aire.

—Me quedaré contigo... hoy... y hasta que ya mo me quieras aquí.

Afirmó, tomando sus manos. Entrelazó sus dedos con los del hombre.

Ookurikara había entendido todo en ese instante. Shokudaikiri no tenía nada que perder, su vida daba igual si no tenía una salvación, una razón para seguir.

—Dormiré contigo... hoy y siempre.

Murmuró, acariciando su cabeza.

—No eres "un cualquiera"... Eres el primero que... que durmió en esta cama, desde Sada-chan...

Shokudaikiri pronunciaba aquellas palabras con lentitud, como si eso le costase toda la energía de su cuerpo.

—Desde que dejé de verlo... no traje a nadie más aquí. Ni siquiera intenté... salir con nadie... Sada-chan... Sada-chan fue... Él fue muy importante para mí... No tuve el valor de traer a otro a la cama donde... donde él había dormido.

Ookurikara escuchó aquello. Otra vez Sadamune estaba en su memoria.

—¿Eso... es porque me amas...? ¿Por eso me traes aquí?

Preguntó cuidadosamente, tranquilo. Shokudaikiri estaba abriéndose de a poco con él.

—¿Te das cuenta... de lo especial que eres?

La mano grande del hombre se apoyó sobre la delgada del muchacho. Éste asintió y sus mejillas enrojecieron.

—Soy... especial para ti...

Repitió con voz tímida. Levantó los ojos para mirarlo.

—Mitsutada... nosotros... ¿qué somos...?

En el rostro agotado del hombre se dibujó una sonrisa, pequeña, por primera vez en días.

—El uno para el otro...

Estaba cansado, estaba exhausto. Ookurikara tragó saliva al oír aquello.

—Quiero... Quiero hacerlo seriamente.

El moreno tomó la mano blanca, acercándola a su propio rostro.

—Mitsutada... Quiero... ser tu pareja, quiero ser tu novio.

Afirmó, cerrando los ojos.

—Kuri-chan...

Susurró el de cabello azul, mirándolo fijamente, hipnotizado por él en ese instante. Era la primera vez que Ookurikara manifestaba un deseo tal. Era la primera vez que Shokudaikiri no sentía que dar el primer paso dependía de él.

—¿Estás... seguro...?

Ookurikara asintió, seguro.

—Tú... sé que suena estúpido... pero no encuentro otra palabra...

Bajó la mirada, hablando con calma.

—Quiero ser tuyo... y que seas mío. No me importa tu trabajo, no me interesa lo que los demás quieran. Tú... eres lo que yo quiero, lo que más me gusta...

Las manos temblorosas de Shokudaikiri acariciaron las mejillas tibias.

—Fui tuyo... desde que nos conocimos...

Dio un suave beso en la frente del muchacho luego de decir eso. Ookurikara lo miró fijo y besó sus manos.

—Te quiero...

Ookurikara buscó un piyama en el guardarropas, desvistió a Shokudaikiri y lo enfundó con la prenda. Su piel tersa estaba en sus manos, mas la lujuria nunca lo golpeó.

Fue a la sala a buscar su mochila, acomodando rápidamente las botellas. Se puso una camiseta vieja del hombre que apenas cubría sus muslos, pero no le importaba. Se acostó en la cama, a su lado.

—Mitsutada.

Lo llamó, frente a frente.

Adormecido, el hombre entreabrió su único ojo. A pesar de la palidez, del aroma a alcohol y de su maltratada imagen, Shokudaikiri seguía teniendo un encanto irreal, sublime, incluso en esa oscuridad.

Ookurikara lo miraba. Luego cerró los ojos dulcemente, pidiéndole un beso.

—Mitsu...tada...

Lo llamaba, suave y mimoso.

Sólo fue un corto beso, uno que ni siquiera hizo un sonido, pero alcanzó para comenzar a curar el corazón de aquel solitario dragón.

 

Lentamente, mientras la noche avanzaba y las almas reposaban, una pequeña figura descendía de un autobús. El vehículo partía, adentrándose en la oscuridad, mientras aquella personita se recortaba en la terminal iluminada. Pocas, poquísimas personas utilizaban los autobuses a medianoche, pero ese hombrecito de cabello largo, que cargaba sin ninguna dificultad una mochila y dos enormes bolsos, rara vez veía su camino anegado por obstáculos tales como la falta de luz o los horarios extraños.

—Bueno, Tokio...

Dijo, a nadie en particular, sólo a la luna que comenzaba a levantarse entre las nubes.

—Estoy de regreso.

 


	14. Inspiraciòn

_"La inspiración en la composición artística se asocia a un brote de creatividad.Se genera internamente en momentos determinados, a partir de estímulos emocionales que abren la puerta del ser como máxima expresión."_

 

__

Habían pasado exactamente dos días desde que Shokudaikiri y Ookurikara se habían reconciliado. El moreno se había quedado en casa de su pareja todo el día, sólo saliendo ocasionalmente a comprar cigarrillos o a tomar aire. Esa mañana de sábado estaba soleada, pero el frío se hacía presente.

Se hallaba en la cama, tomando el desayuno con su flamante "novio". Ookurikara preparaba las tostadas y se las daba a Shokudaikiri por intervalos.

Esa mañana tampoco se había aparecido Heshikiri Hasebe. Ookurikara se mostró sorprendido, pero se guardó sus comentarios.

—¿Terminaste de grabar?

Preguntó, lamiéndose el dedo. Se había ensuciado con mermelada.

—El jueves, sí.

El de cabello azul parecía haber recobrado su buen humor, aunque estaba algo débil. El viernes lo había pasado acostado, castigado por una justificada resaca, y había lamentado todo el día sus malas decisiones.

—¿Salió todo bien?

El moreno le ofreció otra tostada, mirándolo.

—¿Te sientes mejor? Ese té que bebiste es el que Hikoshiro toma a razón de ollas cuando le da la cruda...

Shokudaikiri sonrió, tomando la tostada y mordiéndola con cuidado de no hacer migas.

—Que funciona, funciona. ¿Hoy tienes que irte?

Preguntó con voz suave. No quería quedarse solo.

—Tengo que hacer unas fotos.

Explicó el moreno, acostándose en el colchón y respirando por la nariz.

—Vendré ni bien acabe con ellas, voy a invitarte a cenar.

Aseguró, estirando el brazo para acariciarlo. El de cabello azul tomó esa mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los del moreno.

—Me arreglaré para ti.

—Ponte guapo.

Pidió Ookurikara, levantándose. Acercó los labios a su mejilla, besándosela.

—Heshikiri... ¿Le sucedió algo?

La inesperada pregunta sacó a Shokudaikiri de su sopor, despertándolo por completo. Se tomó un momento para contestar, necesitaba guardar la compostura.

—Está ocupado, ya lo has visto trabajando.

Mintió de la forma más convincente que pudo. Ookurikara lo observó; ahí sucedía algo más.

—¿Está todo bien...?

Shokudaikiri levantó la mano y acarició suavemente el rostro del muchacho.

—No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Ve y cumple con tus compromisos.

Dio un amoroso beso en la mejilla de Ookurikara.

—¿Estás seguro?

Insistió el muchacho, acercándose más. Cerró los ojos, inclinándose para besarlo con suavidad.

—Ve, que se te hará tarde.

Susurró el hombre, dejándolo ir para levantarse de la cama. Se estiró como un gato, haciendo débiles sonidos, y luego se cambió con ropa cómoda. Necesitaba limpiar ese chiquero que era su sala.

 

A las once de la mañana, Ookurikara había cargado su equipo en su motocicleta, se había puesto el casco y salido de allí con rapidez. Estaba preocupado por Shokudaikiri; ¿sería correcto dejarlo solo?

Cuando llegó al estudio fotográfico donde se había concertado la sesión, en la misma agencia de Izuminokami, estacionó y bajó del vehículo. A continuación, se anunció en la entrada, dirigiéndose hacia el set.

Miró el lugar, estudiándolo; no estaba equipado como el de su agencia pero había previsto eso. Se sentó en el piso, preparando su cámara. La tarjeta de Hikoshiro resentiría esas lentes nuevas que tenía. No le importaba.

—Buenos días.

Quien le hablaba era un jovencito de unos veinticinco años que, no obstante, por su estatura y rostro juvenil parecía mucho más pequeño. Tenía ojos claros y cabello negro, corto y peinado con mucho cuidado, y vestía pantalones grises, muy formales, una camisa blanca con corbata y un diminuto blazer azul.

—¿Ookurikara-san? Soy Horikawa Kunihiro, el mánager de Kane-s...sada-san.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia, sonriéndole amistosamente.

—Hablé con usted por teléfono anoche.

—Hola.

Ookurikara le echó una rápida mirada. Contrario a su apariencia, aquel muchacho trabajaba de mánagel del tal Kanesada. Jiroutachi lo había catalogado como una prominente belleza, debía ser importante.

—¿Llegué muy temprano?

Horikawa negó con la cabeza, descendiendo para arrodillarse a su lado de forma muy cortés.

—Kanesada-san se está terminando de preparar. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda yo ayudarle a usted?

—No, está bien.

Era la primera vez que Ookurikara estaba totalmente solo, por su cuenta, en un set.

—Háblame de Izuminokami. No sé quién es.

Pidió el moreno. Una vez que terminó de calibrar la cámara, se levantó a acomodar los reflectores. Agradecía que no hubiese asistentes, le gustaba trabajar solo.

—¿Sobre Kane-san? Bueno... Él tiene veinticuatro años, hace tres que comenzó a trabajar como modelo, y hace unos meses comenzó a recibir propuestas para participar en películas.

Kunihiro seguía a Ookurikara por el set, dando pasitos cortos y hablando muy correctamente.

—Le diré la verdad; él es algo tímido, viene de una familia de personas muy exitosas y la presión siempre fue mucha para él, que es el menor de sus hermanos. Pero poco a poco está logrando conseguir una personalidad propia, aunque...

El muchachito se detuvo, rascándose el brazo.

—En parte, creo que es mi culpa que no haya podido avanzar más. Soy muy joven todavía y no he podido conseguirle propuestas de trabajo acordes a su capacidad.

—¿Y eso qué importa?

Cuestionó el joven fotógrafo, estirándose para acomodar las luces.

—Hay muchos que comienzan mucho más temprano y sin embargo salen a flote. En la agencia en la que estoy, hay un muchacho de dieciséis años que modela.

Explicó lentamente. Simplemente decía lo que pensaba.

—Así Izuminokami tuviese el carisma del mejor actor de kabuki y tú fueses el peor mánager del mundo, los resultados serían iguales. Lo mismo al inverso. Es un trabajo de dos partes, un capitán experimentado no puede cruzar el océano con un bote de ramitas.

Horikawa se sintió algo intimidado por esa cuota de honestidad, pero no permitió que lo desalentara.

—Es verdad.

Admitió, muy serio.

—Sin embargo, me gustaría poder ofrecerle mejores oportunidades. Y es por eso que agradezco mucho su atención, Ookurikara-san. Todos los fotógrafos que le han tocado a Kane-san han sido principiantes o profesionales que practicaban en su tiempo libre. Nadie le dedicó el cien por ciento en su producción fotográfica.

Horikawa se aclaró la garganta, con los ojos cerrados.

—Vi sus trabajos, su portafolios es bellísimo.

—¿Quién les dio mi contacto?

Preguntó el moreno, incisivo.

—Sé que no fue la agencia en la que trabajo porque el jefe no me pasó el recado.

Ookurikara quería oír la verdad. Sabía que tenía tres opciones: Kuninaga, Shokudaikiri o Heshikiri.

—¿Usted no estaba al tanto de esto?

Preguntó Kunihiro, contrariado. Ookurikara le respondió entonces con mala cara:

—No, por eso estoy preguntando. Necesito saber quién es para coordinar una reunión.

Una voz aflautada se escuchó detrás de ellos.

—Heshikiri-san me dio tu nombre y tu teléfono, Ookurikara-san.

Kanesada había escuchado parte de la conversación y hablaba con voz tranquila, aunque se notaba que estaba algo nervioso.

—Me preguntó por mis fotos y cuando le expliqué que no había tenido trabajos fotográficos buenos, me dijo que tú eras "justo lo que necesitaba".

Ookurikara se giró a verlo. Allí lo reconoció: era el mismo hombre que había visto en el ascensor hacía unos días.

—Heshikiri...

Repitió el moreno, en un murmullo.

—Muéstrame tus fotos.

Pidió sin mayores ceremonias. Sabía que el tipo se había acostado con Shokudaikiri; eso y toda la situación del trabajo que no conocía condicionaron a Ookurikara.

Horikawa corrió hacia la mesita donde había puesto su maletín y sacó una carpeta negra. Se la ofreció al moreno con formalidad. Éste lo tomó y lo observó con atención.

—Estas fotos son... No dicen nada.

Sentenció, ojeando el material.

—Entonces fue él. No será difícil superar esto.

Añadió, mirando a Kanesada.

 

La sesión comenzó, pero el joven modelo se sintió intranquilo e inseguro desde el principio. Ookurikara era preciso en sus indicaciones, pero rudo y casi hasta brusco. Tras veinte minutos de poses fallidas, el joven modelo estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Horikawa lo vio y de inmediato se acercó, tocando suavemente el brazo de Ookurikara.

—Disculpe... ¿Podríamos volver a empezar? Tal vez Kanesada-san pueda concentrarse mejor si usted es un poco menos... áspero.

Ookurikara suspiró, clavando su mirada en el modelo.

—Que se tome quince minutos para distraerse.

Ordenó, dirigiéndose hacia la azotea. Buscaba sus cigarrillos. En ese momento penso que el tal Kanesada era guapo, demasiado, pero que no tenía personalidad. Estaba enojado por todo lo que había sucedido, pero sabía que el sujeto no tenía la culpa.

Tomó su celular, discando rápidamente un número que conocía casi de memoria. Rogaba a los cielos que lo atendiera, pues era su día libre.

—¿Tsurumaru-san?

La voz de Kuninaga salió como un alegre piar.

—¡Buenas, Kurikara! ¿Ya me extrañas?

—Algo así... ¿Estás ocupado...?

El moreno hablaba con cierta timidez. No solía pedir ni recibir consejos de nadie. Sin embargo, había aprendido mucho allí, y había aprendido cuándo debía pedir rescate.

—Estoy... con una situación.

Tsurumaru resopló.

—Si estás trabado en una posición de kamasutra con Mitsubou, lo siento, no puedo ayudarte.

Dijo aquello con picardía. Su esposa, que estaba a su lado, le pegó con el periódico.

El moreno se puso rojo de pies a cabeza.

—¡Claro que no es eso!

Gritó, tapándose la boca al percatarse de que unos transeúntes en la calle levantaban los rostros hacia él.

—¡Eso no va a suceder jamás! Ni siquiera lo sugieras.

Gruñó, esperando a que su cara recuperara el color y temperaturas habituales.

—Me encanta molestarte porque siempre caes.

El de cabello blanco rió a carcajadas.

—Bien, vamos, dime qué pasa.

El joven suspiró, tragando saliva.

—Estoy en un asunto con un modelo novato. Él... bueno, su agente dijo que yo estaba siendo... un poco... áspero. Tú trabajaste con muchos modelos novatos... qué... ¿qué puedes decirles para que se calmen?

—Bueno, primero que nada, no seas el ogro gruñón que eres siempre.

Tsurumaru se levantó de su asiento y caminó por la sala.

—Seguro debe estar muerto de miedo, si le hablas como le hablas a todo el mundo. Las cosas se piden bien, sé que tú puedes ser muy correcto cuando quieres.

—Le hablo como le hablo a Mitsutada o a cualquiera con quien trabaje.

Se justificó Ookurikara.

—El tipo... bueno... es atractivo... pero no sabe qué hacer frente a la cámara, le doy indicaciones... y...

No quería admitirlo, pero tuvo que hacerlo.

—Yo no tengo demasiada paciencia, hasta ahora todos supieron siempre qué hacer.

Tsurumaru tomó su vaso de la mesita ratona a sus pies y dio un sorbo a su bebida. Era jugo de manzana y estaba delicioso.

—Desde que empecé a enseñarte, la regaste unas cuantas veces. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando le subiste el ISO a las fotos de exterior y salieron como la gente de "La llamada"? ¿Y me viste enfadado por ese error?

Ookurikara miró a un costado, apretando los labios.

—¿Qué sugieres...?

Preguntó, dubitativo. Recordaba esos errores tácitamente, se habría azotado a sí mismo por cometerlos.

—Tengo al modelo a punto de llorar con su hámster en la cafetería y quiero... quiero hacer bien este trabajo.

—¿Llorando? No pierdes el toque, eh.

Lo regañó Tsurumaru, frunciendo los labios.

—Escucha, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer con el chico? ¿Qué quieres destacar? ¿Qué clase de personalidad tiene que reflejar? ¿Qué idea quieres que tengan de él al ver las fotos? Cuando sepas todo eso, le dices a él lo que tiene que hacer para que se vea como imaginas. Es sencillo, Kurikara, y lo hemos practicado una docena de veces.

—Con Yagen no fue igual, él es más joven pero no tenía crisis existenciales cuando le daba una indicación...

Replico el moreno, haciendo un recuento mental de las cosas que Tsurumaru decía. Se había ganado un apodo en la agencia: todos lo llamaban "Kurikara" en referencia al dragón de su nombre y en su brazo. Un dragón altivo que rugía cada vez que abría la boca.

Su mal carácter podía ser un sello distintivo, los hombres temperamentales eran respetados y temidos, pero Ookurikara no tenía ni una carrera ni era un hombre aún.

—Cuando tú empezaste con Mitsutada... ¿era igual?

Una risa inesperada escapó de los labios de Kuninaga.

—¿Mitsubou? Hacía un escándalo por todo. Le costaba mucho concentrarse, siempre estaba pensando en las musarañas. Aunque una vez que lo lograba, te deslumbraba... todo el trabajo previo era muy estresante.

Admitió, rascándose la otra oreja.

—Él y yo crecimos juntos en esto, él aprendió a enmascarar sus emociones y yo aprendí a buscar su perfecta belleza, a mostrarles a los demás cómo lo veía yo.

—Muy romántico para un señor casado.

Arremetió Ookurikara, sonriendo. Si podía obtener medio punto por encima de Tsurumaru, se conformaba.

—Creo que tengo una idea de que podría hacer... Espero que aguante.

El moreno miró al cielo. Las nubes se movian despacio. Aquello representaba un desafío mas grande: Yagen Toushirou era joven, sí, y apenas estaba debutando, pero el chico tenía una sólida personalidad marcial, casi como un general de guerra, además de ser uno de los modelos de Heshikiri Hasebe. Por más que lo odiara, debía admitir que ese hombre tenía un ojo afilado para el talento.

El problema era que Ookurikara siempre había trabajado con modelos experimentados, seguros de sí mismos, con un estilo.

—Un modelo tiene que ser capaz de posar aunque se esté desangrando por dentro. Claro, no quiero decir que hagas que el chico sangre por dentro... pero tú me entiendes.

Kuninaga volvía a su asiento, junto a la mujer que lo miraba con expresión divertida.

—Seguro que lo escuchaste mucho por aquí, pero para poder vender un personaje, tienes que ser el primero en creértelo.

—Es lo que el mánager de Mitsutada dice siempre.

Ookurikara dijo aquello con dificultad.

—Creo que lo tengo, espero que resulte. Me aseguraré de devolverte la cortesía, Tsurumaru-san.

Añadió, aclarándose la garganta.

—Una botellita de cerveza será suficiente~

Rió el fotógrafo, acariciando la mano de su mujer.

—¿Algo más, mi querido aprendiz?

—Envíale saludos a tu esposa y a tu hijo. Muchas gracias.

Respondió el chico, con el tono más solemne y respetuoso que pudo.

—Serán dados. Que te vaya bien.

Saludó afectuosamente Tsurumaru antes de colgar.

El moreno guardó el teléfono. Lo bueno de que no fuera una sesión oficial era que el tiempo no apremiaba. Volvió al edificio y buscó con la mirada a Izuminokami. Lo vio en el pasillo que se abría en la bajada de las escaleras.

—¿Estás bien?

Preguntó, mirándolo desde un recodo del camino. Izuminokami se levantó de inmediato de su asiento en las bancas, para hacer una apretada reverencia.

—Ookurikara-san, por favor, discúlpame por desperdiciar tu valioso tiempo. Voy a esforzarme más.

Éste suspiró.

—Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta.

Murmuró. Cuando vio a Horikawa caminar detrás de Kanesada, habló rápidamente:

—Perdón, sólo tenemos que ser el modelo y yo, seré breve. Vamos a dar una vuelta cerca de aquí, regresaremos en una hora.

Horikawa se mostró algo aprensivo, pero Kanesada lo detuvo con un movimiento de su mano.

—Volveré, Kunihiro. No te preocupes.

El joven volvió al set para buscar su abrigo y regresó junto al fotógrafo, esperando sus instrucciones.

Ookurikara lo llevó al estacionamiento, levantó el casco de la motocicleta y se lo entregó.

—Sube.

Se subió al vehículo, dejándole lugar al chico para que se acomodara. Izuminokami era casi tan alto como Shokudaikiri.

—¿Eh...?

Kanesada lo miró extrañado.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A mi atelier.

El moreno se puso el otro casco y encendió el motor.

—Estamos muy cerca, no te preocupes.

Kanesada frunció el ceño, apretando los labios ante la mirada de Ookurikara, pero obedeció. Se colocó el casco con cuidado para no estropear su peinado y se trepó a la moto, agarrándose de los hombros del conductor.

 

El fotógrafo partió del estacionamiento como llevado por el diablo.

Condujo no más de quince minutos, hasta llegar a aquella porción de barrio que sólo cubría tres calles. La entrada tenia un enorme estanque con peces dorados y un portón tradicional de color rojo con detalles dorados: aquel era el parque de diversiones de Ookurikara.

Éste llevó al joven modelo hasta un estacionamiento cuidado por un anciano; saludó al viejo y dejó el vehículo a su cuidado. No fue hasta que el anciano de apariencia tranquila y risueña los saludó que se notó el dedo faltante en su mano.

—Takeda-san estaba con los yakuza cuando era más joven. Salir de esa mierda es mas difícil que salir de las drogas

Comentó Ookurikara, caminando por una de las angostas calles. En ese lugar había de todo un poco: tiendas de ropa alternativa, casas de tatuajes, restaurantes, tiendas de chucherías, salones de estilistas... Lo que habría en cualquier distrito comercial común, pero con un rudo toque tradicionalmente moderno.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Izuminokami, acostumbrado al barrio elegante donde vivía su familia, se sentía extrañamente indefenso en aquel lugar.

—U-Un poco.

Murmuró, sin mirar a Ookurikara. ¿Ése era su atelier? Pero no veía ningún estudio por ningún lado... Sólo gente singular que entraba y salía de los negocios.

—Nadie va a hacerte nada, deja de temblar. Lucen como delincuentes pero no lo son.

Ookurikara parecía divertido.

Caminó con Kanesada hasta un restaurante chino, cuyo dueño lo saludó con efusividad. El moreno había aprendido chino siendo más pequeño, su abuela lo había mantenido ocupado en muchas cosas para que no pensara estupideces.

—Ven, no nos molestará nadie.

Ookurikara caminaba alrededor de las mesas. Al final se sentó en una suerte de pabellón dorado donde casi no había otros comensales, e indicó a Kanesada que hiciera lo mismo.

—Pide lo que quieras, tengo cuenta aquí.

El moreno ni siquiera reviso el menú, ya sabía qué quería.

Kanesada se sentó primorosamente, acomodándose la larga cabellera sobre un hombro mientras se quitaba el abrigo. El hombre que los recibiera les entregó una bandejita con harumakis y un par de vasitos pequeños con un líquido transparente. Creyendo que era agua, Kanesada lo tomó y se lo bebió de un trago.

—¡Gya!

Exclamó, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa. ¿Aquello era alcohol? Ookurikara rió disimuladamente.

—Es aderezo... ¿Nunca habías comido comida china?

Preguntó el moreno, pidiendo un vaso con agua para el modelo. El hombre volvió a la mesa, dejando un alto vaso lleno de hielo.

—Respira hondo.

Indicó, tratando de aflojarse. No serviría de nada si Kanesada se ponía a la defensiva. El joven se tomó el agua con hielo casi de un trago también.

—N-No... Sólo he comido gyozas...

Admitió, con las mejillas coloreadas.

—Es un aderezo hecho de sake con vinagre, es para ponérselo al harumaki.

Explicó Ookurikara, comiendo un bocado. Hablaba con voz clara pero monótona.

—Yo también me lo bebí en más de una ocasión. ¿De qué parte del país es tu familia?

El joven de cabello largo, ya más tranquilo, inspeccionó el lugar donde se hallaban con ojos curiosos.

—¿Mi familia? Eh... Mis abuelos son de Seki, en la prefectura de Gifu. Mi padre nació allí pero se trasladó a Tokio para casarse. Fue un matrimonio arreglado, pero él y mi madre acabaron cayéndose muy bien, así que...

Había agarrado una harumaki con una servilleta de papel, comiéndola con cuidado.

—Vivimos en Akasaka, el distrito comercial de Minato, aquí en Tokio.

—Entonces, nunca has estado fuera de Tokio, ¿no? Podía jurar que venías de más al norte, de Aizu, pero no tienes acento. ¿Cómo es tu familia? ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Tus padres son personas tradicionales?

Inquirió Ookurikara, enderezándose en la silla. Miraba a Kanesada, inspeccionándolo.

Éste le devolvió la mirada con expresión sorprendida. ¿Quería saber de él, a pesar de la forma ruda en que lo había tratado?

—Esto... Tengo un hermano mayor, Kasen. Él tiene veintiocho años y ya publicó su primera novela... Ehm... Estudió literatura y letras, obviamente.

Parecía algo cohibido al hablar de su pariente.

—Mi padre tiene campos en Seki, eran de mi abuelo pero mi padre se hace cargo porque él se retiró. Mi madre es profesora de literatura y tiene varios posgrados en poesía y lírica.

Ookurikara escuchaba aquello, tomando nota mental de todo.

—¿Tú a que te dedicabas antes de modelar?

Izuminokami apretó las manos.

—Tengo... Tengo un título en diseño de indumentaria. Siempre quise dedicarme a cosas relacionadas con la moda, bueno... Quizás lo hayas notado, vestirme bien es casi lo único que sé hacer.

—Es un estilo personal.

El moreno seguía con su inspección.

—Se nota claramente lo que te gusta. ¿Los fotógrafos te han preguntado alguna vez sobre qué querías? ¿Hablaste con ellos alguna vez sobre qué cosas prefieres?

El hombre regresaba a tomar sus pedidos. El moreno pidió arroz frito con verduras, una gran ración de sopa de miso y un par de platos pequeños más. Comía demasiado, aunque no se notara. Kanesada, atento a su dieta, pidió arroz salteado y algunas gyozas.

—No, la verdad... nunca nadie me preguntó nada. Simplemente me daban un par de instrucciones y me tomaban fotos, las sesiones eran más bien cortas.

Comentó el joven, ladeando la cabeza.

—Ya veo.

Observó Ookurikara.

—¿Qué quieres tú con esto? ¿Por qué te volviste modelo en lugar de ser diseñador?

Preguntó, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos ambarinos.

—No me malinterpretes, tienes material de modelo para revistas. Pero, ¿por qué elegiste este camino? ¿Qué tienes que probar, Izuminokami?

La mirada en los ojos azules parecía rogarle a Ookurikara que no se riera de lo que iba a decir.

—Porque dijeron que no podía hacerlo.

Susurró, mirándose las manos. Las apretaba ansiosamente sobre su regazo.

—Entonces, lo haces para ir en contra de las opiniones.

Ookurikara se relajó en su asiento.

—Me gusta eso.

Finalizó. Trajeron la comida para ambos, Ookurikara comenzo a comer mientras volvía a hablar.

—Este lugar es el único donde me siento cómodo. Viví siempre en las afueras de Kioto, cerca de los templos. No me gusta la ciudad.

Comentó con tranquilidad.

—Este lugar es parecido al estilo que tengo para las fotografías, es mi taller. Los colores,los aromas... la forma en que todo transcurre como si estuvieses adentro de una alucinación... Es lo que yo quiero mostrar en mis fotos. Fantasías hechas con personas reales. ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres demostrar?

Izuminokami escuchaba, interesado y sorprendido. Ookurikara era bastante más agradable de lo que parecía.

—En mi familia, siempre he sido el que va detrás... El menos listo, el que es guapo pero es tonto, el que no sabe hacer nada más que "combinar ropa"... Alguien dijo en broma que siendo tan guapo debería ser modelo, que "la materia gris ya le falta"... Entonces... Entonces pensé que podía lograrlo, si realmente quería. Y eso respondí, que lo haría, que sería un modelo. Y se rieron de mí... Y me dijeron que no tenía las agallas ni la inteligencia para triunfar en un mundo así de competitivo.

Hizo una breve pausa, se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas.

—Conocí a Kunihiro porque íbamos a la misma universidad, aunque él estudia derecho y relaciones públicas. Trabaja medio tiempo en una compañía mientras me ayuda, así que... todavía no pudo graduarse, aunque ya cumplió veinticinco años. A veces... me siento muy culpable de quitarle el poco tiempo que le queda, para dedicarse a un torpe como yo.

El moreno escuchó aquello en silencio. Le ofreció un pañuelo de papel para que secara sus lágrimas.

—Si él decide ayudarte, es porque es consciente de ese sacrificio de tiempo. Si no crees en ti mismo, nadie más va a creer en ti.

Kanesada se limpió los ojos con ademanes que denotaban una estricta y formal educación.

—Me lo dijeron muchas veces, pero... no sé realmente cómo hacerlo.

Partió sus palillos y comenzó a comer despacio. Aquello estaba delicioso.

—No es como levantarse un día y sentir que el mundo está a los pies de uno. Muchas veces... Muchas veces tengo miedo. Tal vez un director o un asistente me dicen que lo he hecho bien, pero yo no lo siento. ¿Entiendes?

—Piensas eso porque no crees en ti, porque no tienes confianza para hacerlo y convencerte de que está bien. ¿Tienes alguna inspiración? ¿Algún modelo o actor que admires?

El joven se coloreó, bajando los palillos.

—Mitsutada... Shoku... Shokudaikiri Mitsutada.

Tosió, tratando de cubrir su vergüenza.

—Él me fascinó desde que vi una sesión de fotos de año nuevo, hace unos tres años...

Aquello hizo fruncir el ceño suavemente a Ookurikara. No, no era momento para ponerse celoso.

—¿Lo conoces en persona?

El carmín invadió más el rostro de Kanesada.

—Ha... Hace unos días, filmé una película con él. Es... mi tercera película, pero... apenas me dan un protagónico.

Ookurikara cortó un pedazo de carne con moderada fuerza, aclarándose la garganta.

—Ya veo...

Comió aquel bocado. Ésa era la profesión de Shokudaikiri, era su trabajo. Sentía tristeza al pensar en ello, pero no podía hacer nada más.

—¿Hay algún estilo de fotografías que prefieras? ¿Un estilo que quisieras alcanzar?

—Mi-Mikazuki y Higekiri...

Balbuceó Kanesada, tragando de golpe lo que estaba masticando.

—Yo sé que es como... imposible, porque, bueno, ellos son ellos, y yo soy yo... Pero me gusta mucho su estilo.

Ookurikara pensó rápidamente.

—Suficiente.

Dijo de pronto, bebiendo el caldo del plato. Había entrado en calor. Se quitó la chaqueta oscura, dejándola en el respaldo de la silla. A la vista quedó el largo dragón de su brazo.

—Creo que sé qué podemos hacer para que las fotos funcionen.

Kanesada abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio ese tatuaje. ¡Qué atrevido!

—¿De veras?

Preguntó, cuando volvió a la realidad. Un fotógrafo interesado en su imagen definitivamente era algo nuevo para él.

—Sí.

Respondió el moreno, devorando el último plato de comida que le quedaba.

—Es sólo una teoría, pero creo que es la dirección correcta.

Miró a Izuminokami fijamente.

—¿Vas a poner de tu parte?

El joven asintió nerviosamente, mirando a Ookurikara con ojos ansiosos.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Bien.

Ookurikara terminó de comer, esperó a que su acompañante terminara y entonces ambos salieron de allí.

Caminaron por el luga, dando la vuelta por el complejo de negocios. Pasaron cerca de una enorme estatua de un tigre y un dragón, que Ookurikara observó atentamente.

—¿A veces... no sientes como si este tiempo, este lugar, no fuesen a los que perteneces?

Preguntó con suavidad, sin despegar los ojos de aquel dragón dorado.

—¿Como si tu lugar fuese otro tiempo?

Kanesada observó las estatuas con ojos aguados. El frío le hacía picar la nariz.

—A veces... sueño que soy un samurái.

Dijo aquello con vergüenza, apretando las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Ookurikara respiró, sonriendo.

—Vamos.

Murmuró, echando a caminar al frente. De vuelta en el estacionamiento, encendió la motocicleta y ambos regresaron, justo cuando se cumplía la hora.

—¿Hay algún estilo de música que te guste especialmente?

Preguntó Ookurikara, estacionando el vehículo. Tenía una idea fija en mente, una bastante más clara.

—Me gusta mucho la música electrónica y también los instrumentos tradicionales, como los shows de taiko que hacen en año nuevo.

Respondió el de cabello largo, devolviéndole el casco.

—¿Tienes algo de música en tu celular?

Ookurikara guardó el casco bajo el asiento y subieron juntos al estudio. Allí, sacó de su bolso un equipo de parlantes portátiles. A veces lo llevaba a las sesiones, la música lo ayudaba a relajarse a trabajar.

Kanesada buscó su reproductor de música y se lo entregó a Ookurikara.

—Es casi todo música instrumental...

—Bien, ve a que te retoquen el peinado, tendré todo listo.

Horikawa se acercó a ellos, con semblante preocupado.

—¿Está todo bien...?

—Sí, Kunihiro, todo está bien.

Kanesada sonrió alegremente.

—Iré a arreglarme el cabello.

Mientras se alejaba, Horikawa miró a Ookurikara.

—¿Le dio alguna clase de problema...?

—No, sólo conversamos un poco.

Replicó Ookurikara, conectando el dispositivo. Buscó la carpeta con música, dejándola preparada.

—Horikawa-san, ¿no?

Preguntó. El honorífico correspondía, ambos eran bastante más mayores que él.

—Haremos una hora más de fotografías, tengo un compromiso que atender más tarde. Ésta es una sesión de interambio, les daré copias de todas las fotos a más tardar el martes. Yo me quedaré con los originales, de muestra. Hay algo que quisiera pedir.

Añadió, mirándolo a la vez que se levantaba.

—Por supuesto, dígame.

Horikawa se paró muy derecho, respondiendo a esa mirada.

—No quiero que me den los créditos por la sesión. Digan que son fotografías de la empresa Soushuu.

El moreno acomodó las luces. Kunihiro puso las manos detrás de la espalda.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué? ¿Hay alguna clase de problema?

—No soy profesional todavía y tampoco soy mayor de edad como para registrar una firma. Técnicamente, esto es ilegal. En la agencia, un... familiar me hace trabajar en suerte de pasantía, ningún trabajo está registrado a mi nombre.

El jovencito lo miró con mucha dignidad.

—Entiendo. No se preocupe por nada, por favor.

Le sonrió amistosamente.

—Bien.

Ookurikara terminó con sus arreglos, respirando por la nariz. Cuando Kanesada regresó, el ambiente había cambiado drásticamente. La música de fondo servía para relajarlo, Ookurikara quería que estuviese lo más tranquilo y concentrado posible. Las fotos eran de primeros planos, iba vestido con ropa casual.

—Mira a la cámara, piensa que la cámara es tu oponente. Tus ojos son tus espadas.

Ookurikara hablaba despacio, agachándose en el suelo.

—Esta cámara tiene que sucumbir a una sola mirada tuya, no al revés.

El joven tragó duro, tratando de tomar esas palabras y traducirlas a acciones de su cuerpo. Sus ojos azules, como profundos pozos, se enfocaban en la lente con decisión, como si quisieran quebrar el cristal simplemente con la mirada.

Ookurikara fotografió aquello. Se movía de un lado a otro.

—Sonríe, ganaste la batalla.

Murmuró el moreno, ajustando la lente. Se sentía motivado en cierto modo, esperaba lo mejor de aquellos retratos. Las luces parecían amar a Kanesada, se notaba que la intención era otra, que su actitud era diferente.

Para cuando finalizó la hora, el modelo estaba agotado. Era como si hubiese volcado un enorme contenedor de agua, y la corriente se había llevado todas sus tensiones. Si Kanesada hubiese podido pensar de forma más picante, aquello se parecería a un orgasmo.

—Kane-san está callado... Qué suceso más extraño.

Rió Kunishiro, abanicándolo con un pequeño abanico de madera.

Ookurikara revisó las fotos en la cámara. Conectó rápidamente su computadora al aparato.

—Ven.

Llamó, mostrándole las fotos con paciencia, una tras otra. Lucían increíbles a primera vista, hermosas. Limpias y frescas, donde los ojos de Kanesada vibraban.

—Wow...

El joven estaba gratamente sorprendido. A su lado, Horikawa no podía esconder el brillo de sus ojos.

—Kane-san... Hasta parece todo un profesional.

Bromeó, palmeándole el hombro. Ookurikara miraba los detalles. Las fotos lucían bien, sin embargo...

—No dicen nada.

Murmuró, inspeccionándolas con atención.

—Estas fotos son planas, lisas...

Ookurikara era duro con su trabajo, estricto y exigente. Bajó la tapa de la computadora.

—Te enviaré una copia de todo lo más pronto posible. Horikawa-san, me pondré en contacto contigo.

—¿Eh?

Kanesada frunció el ceño.

—¿Nada? ¿Cómo que no dicen nada?

Preguntó, ansioso. Horikawa lo tomó suavemente del brazo.

—Ookurikara-san, creo que está siendo muy crítico con su trabajo...

—Te volveré a contactar.

Ookurikara frunció el ceño, haciendo una reverencia a ambos.

—No me malinterpretes, lo hiciste bien, hiciste lo que se te pidió. Pero... estas fotos... no son suficientes, no es el límite de lo que puedes hacer.

El moreno devolvió la mirada intensa y fuerte a Kanesada.

—Esto es un aperitivo...

El modelo tembló, como si Ookurikara hubiese mirado a través de él.

—Gracias, Ookurikara-san. Estaré aguardando.

Kunihiro hizo una reverencia, tironeando del brazo a Kanesada para que hiciera lo mismo.

 

Ookurikara terminó de empacar su equipo, saliendo del edificio. Buscó sus llaves y condujo por reflejo hasta su departamento. Sería prudente dejar sus cosas allá, no tendría trabajo hasta el lunes en la agencia. Eligió una muda de ropa de su escaso armario; había encontrado un par de prendas que Souza le había dado de intercambio por unas fotos que le había hecho a Sayo como regalo de cumpleaños para la madre de los hermanos. Ookurikara tomó un par de prendas; cuando tuvo todo listo, envió un simple mensaje:

Estoy libre, lindura. ¿Estás ocupado? ¿A que hora paso a buscarte?

Se arrojó en la cama, suspirando. En ese instante, quería relajarse. La sesión había salido bien pero no era suficiente.

Encendió su computadora, revisando nuevamente las fotos. Había fuerza en ellas, sin embargo el enfoque era el equivocado. Buscó los factores para solucionarlo; Ookurikara era obsesivo con su trabajo.

Aunque, por profesión, Kanesada se había acostado con su novio, el joven merecía ese empujón para impulsar su carrera.

Sí, su tenacidad valía el esfuerzo.

La respuesta a ese mensaje fue corta pero tentadora.

A la hora que desees. Me vestiré para ti.

Ookurikara leyó el mensaje rápidamente.

Ocho en punto. No te atrevas a dejarme esperando.

El moreno se perdió en sus pensamientos; aún quedaba un rato para eso.

 

 


	15. Desenmascarado

" _Descubrir los verdaderos propósitos, esencia o identidad de algo o de alguien"._

 

  
Hasebe se encontraba en su departamento, observando un libro descuidadamente. La verdad era que estaba aburrido, demasiado.

Kuninaga le había escrito para ver cómo estaba, pero había dejado de responder pronto. Era su día de descanso y lo estaba pasando con su familia.

Shokudaikiri... Ni siquiera se había conectado a la plataforma que utilizaban para comunicarse.

Heshikiri exhaló por la nariz, cansado. Quedarse encerrado en su casa no lo ayudaría; sin embargo, ya había hecho todo lo que tenía pendiente.

Se levantó, arreglándose. El único lugar donde las horas pasaban de forma placentera era aquel bar que conocía, cerca del centro. Se vistió con ligereza: llevaba sólo su celular y su billetera, nada más.

Abordó su coche en un rápido ademán. El mismo estaba reluciente, impecable.

 

El ambiente era tal como lo recordaba: muebles de madera y bronce, luces bajas y una barra estilo occidental, donde un cantinero ataviado con camisa y chaleco agitaba una coctelera.

—Hasebe-san, tanto tiempo.

Saludó el joven, con una sonrisa.

—¿Lo mismo de siempre?

—Qué gusto verte, Mizuki-san.

El hombre se sentó a la barra, sonriéndole al empleado.

—Hoy no... ¿algo un poco más fuerte, podría ser?

Preguntó, apagando su celular. No recibiría ningún llamado. Por más extraño que pareciera, en ese momento se sentía como si hubiese vuelto a divorciarse. Aunque, ahora, dolía un poco más.

Shokudaikiri era cruel con él.

El joven asintió, dándose vuelta para buscar un par de botellas.

—Beber te hace olvidar pero no quita los problemas, ¿sabes?

Dijo una voz que venía de su derecha. Heshikiri escuchó aquello, detrás de sí, y tragó saliva.

—Si sabrás tú de eso, ¿no?

Respondió, sin girarse a mirarlo. Reconocería esa voz donde fuera, en cualquier lugar del mundo.

—¿Acaso el aroma al sake te trajo desde donde fuese que estuvieras, hijo de Owari?

—Psst.

El hombrecito a su lado le sacó la lengua.

—Regresé porque mandabas tus ondas patéticas tan fuertes que llegaban hasta Kioto.

—¿Te estabas escondiendo en Kioto? Vaya, con razón el olor a alcohol no se había ido por completo.

Hasebe lo miró a los ojos, sonriéndole.

—Tanto tiempo, Fudou Yukimitsu.

El recién llegado le sonrió con expresión de confianza.

—Al fin terminé mis posgrados...

Entrelazó los dedos y se estiró, luego ofreció su manita para un apretón.

—Ahora sí estoy listo para trabajar donde sea.

Fudou era otro de los que se habían hecho de abajo. Había conocido a Hasebe a los catorce años, cuando frecuentaba un bar cuyo dueño era su amigo. No tenía edad para beber, pero el dueño lo dejaba probar un poco de cerveza o licor los viernes en la noche. Hasebe iba a ese bar en sus épocas en las que se debatía entre abandonar la influencia y el dinero de su madre y pronto los dos habían cultivado una extraña amistad.

Heshikiri estrechó esa mano con firmeza. Si Fudou nunca había terminado de completar el extraño grupo de amigos era porque era un alma errante, un nómada. Nunca permanecía demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar; sin embargo, esos años en que los cuatro estuvieron juntos, donde todos comenzaban a surgir como profesionales, le habían tomado mucho aprecio.

Fudou era el más joven del grupo; luego venía Shokudaikiri, Tsurumaru y, por diferencia de poco tiempo, Hasebe era el mayor.

—Muchas felicitaciones, te tomaste tu tiempo.

Heshikiri pidió el trago favorito de Fudou.

—¿La mesa de la ventana en el segundo piso está ocupada?

Pregunto al cantinero. Estaba de buen humor ahora, por extraño que pareciera.

El encargado los guió hasta allí y, unos minutos después, sus bebidas llegaron. El ambiente de intimidad era lo mejor para una reunión.

—Más valdría que me dejaran la botella de ochimizu, ese mesero perezoso va a olvidar que estamos aquí.

Protestó Fudou, agitando su vaso.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo sigue todo? ¿Sigues siendo el mismo divorciado aburrido?

Preguntó, bebiendo un sorbo. Estaba delicioso.

—Sí, desde luego. Pero mi empleo es un amante muy exigente.

Hasebe bebió su trago con calma. Le encantaba aquella mezcla.

—¿Y tú? ¿Sigues siendo el mismo vagabundo ebrio? ¿Por qué no sientas cabeza y te comprometes de una vez?

Preguntó, cruzándose de piernas.

—No hay nadie merecedor de este cuerpo y lo sabes.

Fudou sonrió con una mueca de superioridad.

—Bah, esas cosas no me interesan. Tener una esposa... o un esposo, sólo me estorbaría. Contigo tengo suficiente de rendir cuentas de lo que bebo o de cuánto dinero gasto bebiendo. Además...

Hizo una pausa, mirando el cenicero sobre la mesa.

—No lo sé, me interesaba más realizarme. Ahora que tengo los posgrados, me siento muy bien conmigo mismo.

—¿Y pensaste en un trabajo ya?

Preguntó Hasebe lentamente. Las carreras universitarias tenían mucho parecido a una superficial conquista: uno moría por tener algo y, cuando lo obtenía, no sabía qué hacer con eso.

—Necesitas una pareja, a ver si así dejas de prenderte a la bebida. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Cuestionó, levantando una ceja. Prendió uno de sus largos cigarrillos; Heshikiri se aflojó el nudo de la corbata, desabrochando los primeros dos botones.

—Tengo sólo seis años menos que tú y lo sabes muy bien.

Protestó Fudou. Se tragó el vaso entero, depositándolo con fuerza sobre la mesa.

—Además, ¿cómo te crees que he pagado la universidad? ¡He estado trabajando todo este tiempo! Hay muchas producciones independientes que necesitan asistentes de dirección... Me he hecho de un nombre en la escena under de allá, sabes.

—¿Ah, sí? Pensé que estabas ganando dinero en el _Enjo kousai_. Es decir, tienes casi treinta años pero pareces un adolescente de escuela, los viejos verdes matarían por caminar de tu mano por ahí. Aunque, con lo que bebes...

Hasebe rió con suavidad. Sólo con Yukimitsu podía tomarse esa libertad.

Éste levantó una ceja, molesto.

—Eso te encantaría, ¿no? Siempre me pareció raro que me hablaras siendo que yo tenía catorce años y tú veinte, viejo pervertido.

—Mis intenciones siempre fueron pura y estrictamente recreacionales, Yukimitsu.

Hasebe dio una pitada a su cigarrillo.

—Me alegro mucho de que te hayas graduado. Y más aún de que hicieras algo de provecho con tu vida mientras lo conseguías.

El rubio lo miraba. Su sonrisa era honesta, de auténtica felicidad.

—Brindo por eso.

Acercó su copa a la de Fudou, haciéndola chocar suavemente.

—Pues para brindar se necesita bebida, ¡mesero!

Gritó el hombrecillo, golpeando la mesa.

—¿Ves? Te dije que nos iban a ignorar aquí.

Farfulló, cruzándose de brazos. Tras unos segundos, reparó en la expresión del otro.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz de verme? ¿Acaso tus otros amigos ya te abandonaron y soy el último que queda?

—Algo así.

El mesero trajo una larga botella de sake, la mejor de la casa.

—Cortesía de Sakaguchi-san.

La dueña del bar sabía que estaban allí. Aquella mujer, que llegaba casi a los cuarenta años, estaba poéticamente enamorada de Hasebe desde que lo había conocido, cuando él era un adolescente y ella ayudaba a su difunto padre en el bar.

—Kuninaga... bueno, creo que sabes que tiene esposa y un niño, ser padre es una gran responsabilidad.

Las copas para el sake fueron dispuestas. Hasebe tomó la botella con extremo cuidado, como una cortesana, sirviendo primero a Fudou.

—Claro que lo sé, no me fui tanto tiempo. Goko tenía dos años cuando me marché.

Fudou tomó la diminuta copita y apuró el trago. Paladeó el sake con el gusto de un experto.

—¡En verdad es el mejor...!

—Nunca vas a cambiar, ¿eh?

Preguntó Hasebe, chasqueando la lengua. Se sirvió, bebiendo con deleite. Ese sake era lo más parecido a una fuerte droga.

—Mitsutada... bueno, sigue siendo el número uno. Mikazuki Munechika lo nombró sucesor en el mundo del _AV_.

Hasebe bajó la mirada al pronunciar ese nombre.

—Su carrera va para arriba, como siempre.

Yukimitsu apoyó un codo en la mesa y la cabeza en la mano.

—¿Pero...?

—¿Dije que había un pero? Está concentrado en su carrera, ahora tiene más libertades que cuando te fuiste. Está mucho más centrado en todo sentido.

Heshikiri cerró los ojos despacio, fumando suavemente.

—Y yo... bueno, sigo dedicado a mi empleo. Estoy entrenando a otro muchacho, es mucho más joven de lo que Mitsutada era cuando lo conocí, pero sin duda tiene futuro.

Fudou tomó la botella de sake y se sirvió, ignorando todo protocolo y cortesía.

—Hasebe, estuve fuera, no me hice una lobotomía para perder un trozo de cerebro.

Aquella era su rebuscada manera de decirle a su interlocutor que no era estúpido.

—A menos que Shoku y tú se hayan divorciado emocionalmente, jamás habías hablado de él de esa forma tan apagada.

—Tal vez sucedió...

Heshikiri respiró por la nariz, mirando a un costado.

—Mitsutada... bueno... él está ocupado ahora.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Está en una relación.

—Ehh...

Fudou tomó un sorbo de sake.

—Y tú estás que te mueres de celos, o deprimido, o frustrado. ¿Cuál de las tres?

—Un poco de las tres.

Admitió el hombre. No era necesario mentirle a Fudou.

—Diría... que estoy preocupado. Muy preocupado.

El recuerdo de Ookurikara vino a su mente.

—Está igual... que cuando Taikogane apareció en su vida.

La sola mención de ese nombre hizo que el hombrecillo sintiera un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. De todas formas, no lo dejó ver.

—Taikogane...

Repitió, sintiendo un sabor amargo en su boca que eclipsaba al del sabroso sake.

Recordaba perfectamente aquella época de la vida de todos. Shokudaikiri se había embarcado en una relación que parecía perfecta e ideal; y aunque Tsurumaru, el más listo de todos, había intentado advertirle que las cosas podían no ser como las creía, Shokudaikiri había ignorado todo y había continuado hasta que le habían destrozado el corazón en un millón de pedazos.

Fudou recordaba al Shokudaikiri de aquella época, vivaz, creativo y feliz a pesar de las dificultades, y recordaba en lo que se había convertido luego de esa ruptura. Taciturno y distante, sólo capaz de mostrarse con los que habían ganado con sangre su confianza.

—Pensé que nunca se recuperaría de esa mierda, así que escuchar que le va bien me tranquilizó... Pero de nuevo me pones inquieto, Hasebe. Habla ya.

Exigió, golpeando suavemente la mesa.

—¿Recuerdas a nuestro jefe?

Preguntó Heshikiri, estirándose. Fudou lo sabría de todos modos.

—Es el hijo de Hikoshiro. Mitsutada se enamoró perdidamente de él. Como pasó con Sadamune, exactamente de la misma manera.

Lo que decía era cierto, el nivel de amor desmedido era igual.

—El chico... es difícil de tratar, ni siquiera su padre puede controlarlo. Y sólo tiene diecinueve años.

—Diecinueve... O sea que es once años menor que Shoku.

Reflexionó Yukimitsu en voz baja.

—Es muy niño para andar con Shoku. ¿De dónde salió?

—El chico es aprendiz de fotógrafo, Kuninaga lo está preparando. Mitsutada se encaprichó para que sea su fotógrafo principal.

Hasebe suspiró.

—Si lo vieras... el muchacho lo trata como a un trapo y él se desvive persiguiéndolo. El niño es ingobernable y tiene un carácter del demonio.

Fudou frunció el ceño, comenzando a molestarse.

—Shoku dejándose pisotear... Como que me recuerda a una situación. A una situación de mierda.

Murmuró, empujando despacio la copita de sake hacia el centro de la mesa. Hasebe cerró los ojos.

—No te preocupes, seguro tendrás oportunidad de conocer al chiquillo.

Murmuró, sarcástico.

—Aunque... lo que más odio de todo este asunto... es que ni siquiera puedo alejarlo por incompetente. Tiene un gran talento.

Afirmó, tomando su celular. Le enseñó a Fudou las fotos que Ookurikara había hecho, todas brillantes y perfectas, impecables.

—Oh...

Yukimitsu observó las fotos con interés.

—Bueno, tendré que conocerlo para saber si es basura o no, ya sabes que yo no me dejo llevar por chismes.

Devolvió el teléfono, apurando otro trago de sake.

—¿Seguro que es tan malo como dices? Shoku no puede ser tan idiota, algo tiene que haber aprendido con Taikogane.

—Sé que está loco por el muchacho... y que eso lo esta distrayendo del trabajo. Además, basta para que el chico haga una rabieta que él corre a sus pies a pedirle perdón, llevándoselo a su casa, a su cama.

Hasebe dijo aquello con rabia.

Fudou lo miró largamente, pero no respondió nada. Aquel comentario lo decía todo. Sin embargo, sabía que tendría oportunidad de decir lo que pensaba, al menos si Shokudaikiri continuaba con su extraña relación.

—Bueno, ¿pero qué es lo que está mal? ¿Falta a las sesiones de fotos, interpreta mal sus papeles? Estas fotos que me muestras son increíbles, creo que nunca había visto así a Shoku.

—No se trata estrictamente de que haga mal su trabajo.

Hasebe habló despacio, estaba algo mareado.

—Pero... está extraño, temo que eso pueda arruinar su carrera. Además, es un menor y es el hijo del dueño. ¿Tienes idea de en qué líos puede meterse por eso?

—Los tengo.

Replicó el más pequeño, pasando su dedo por la copa de sake.

—Lo que no me entra en la cabeza es que pienses en esas cosas cuando la salud mental de Shoku es más importante.

—¿Por qué piensas que estoy así?

Replicó Heshikiri, mirándolo fijamente.

—Mitsutada está a merced de otro manipulador como Taikogane, porque ese muchacho es eso.

El alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza.

—Hace unos días... fui donde Mitsutada a buscarlo, para llevarlo a trabajar. El chico estaba instalado como si fuese él quien vivía allí. Me vio arreglándole la corbata a Mitsutada y no sabes el escándalo que montó por eso.

La mano pequeña de Fudou se apoyó sobre la de Heshikiri. Lo miraba a los ojos a pesar de la incipiente borrachera que comenzaba a cultivar.

—Shoku no es estúpido, Hasebe. Deberías tenerle un poco más de confianza.

Si bien era cierto que la situación, como la contaba Hasebe, era preocupante, Yukimitsu estaba a favor de escuchar todas las campanas. Quería conocer a ese muchacho, tantearlo y sacar sus propias conclusiones.

—Hace más de una semana que Mitsutada no habla conmigo.

Respondió el hombre. Esa mano sobre la suya lo tranquilizaba.

—No responde los mensajes y sólo me dirige la palabra para hablar de trabajo, nada más.

Heshikiri lucía, al contrario de todo lo imaginable, herido y cansado.

—Mitsutada... jamás se había comportado así conmigo.

Fudou retiró la mano lentamente, mirándolo con aire entristecido.

—¿Seguro que no hiciste nada para merecerlo?

—Hago lo mejor para él, como siempre.

Respondió Heshikiri, recostándose en la silla. Suspiraba con suavidad mientras levantaba la cabeza.

—Le doy mi vida a ese hombre... eso es lo que hago.

Cerró los ojos; le ardían.

—La misma vida que prometiste darle a tu ex esposa, ¿no?

Preguntó el de cabello violáceo, mirando por la ventana a la ciudad oscurecida. Hasebe no podía negar aquello.

—Mitsutada es mi compañero de trabajo...

Replicó, sonrojándose. Fruncía el ceño.

Fudou se levantó de pronto al escuchar aquello, golpeando la mesa con sus pequeños puños.

—Vamos. Ya bebiste mucho. Es hora de que vayas a casa.

—¿Y cómo voy a irme? Estoy hasta la frente.

Murmuró Hasebe, intentando componerse. Tenía razón, había bebido mucho sin darse cuenta. La amargura le anulaba el sentido de la responsabilidad.

Fudou rodeó la mesa para acercarse a él, arrodillándose a su lado y metiéndole las manos en los bolsillos.

—Yo conduciré, naturalmente.

—¿Tú pudes conducir?

Preguntó Hasebe, desconfiado.

—Le haces un rayón a mi auto y no te alcanzarán las vidas paga pagarlo.

Amenazó, dejando escapar un suspiro, y permitiendo que lo registrara aquel muchacho que lo conocía tan bien.

—Psst, cállate.

El más pequeño se incorporó, caminando para salir de la sección privada.

—Tú pagas, naturalmente.

Le dijo, mirándolo por encima del hombro.

—Eres un oportunista...

Gruñó Hasebe antes de salir.

Pagó, fingiendo la mayor compostura. Fue extraño para él viajar en la parte de atrás de su auto, un lujoso modelo de edicion limitada. Hasebe gastaba gran parte de su sueldo y ahorros en dos cosas: propiedades y autos.

—Estoy mareado.

Murmuró con lengua pastosa.

—Pues si vomitas no es mi problema.

Fudou conducía a la velocidad máxima permitida y un poco más, deleitado por el rendimiento del coche. Se acordaba perfectamente de la dirección de Hasebe, así que lo llevó hasta la puerta de su casa.

—Bien... Llegamos.

El más alto temblaba cuando el coche se detuvo.

—¡Eres un imprudente! Si llegaste a meterme una multa por cámara, ¡vas a pagarlo con el sudor de tu cuerpo, ¿me oíste?!

Chillaba, agarrándose del asiento trasero del auto. Eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando bajó del vehículo, refregándose los ojos.

El edificio donde Hasebe vivía quedaba más cerca del distrito de Ginza, una exclusiva zona de departamentos de lujo. Había comprado el inmueble con los primeros cuatro años de trabajo con Shokudaikiri: vivía en el cuarto piso del edificio.

En la entrada lo saludó el recepcionista, mirando extrañado al muchacho que traía del brazo al dueño del piso. Subieron juntos al ascensor; Hasebe estaba descompuesto.

—Rayos...

Apretó los ojos. Tenía tiempo sin beber así.

Fudou le sacó la tarjeta de acceso del bolsillo y entraron al departamento.

—¿Perdiste tu toque, o simplemente yo me volví mejor?

Lo desafió, sosteniéndolo hasta llegar al sillón, donde lo arrojó sin cuidado. Hasebe cayó como una piedra.

—Tú eres un ebrio clase S, ésa es la diferencia. Ni los ronin bebían tanto como tú.

Puntualizó, sacándose los zapatos con los pies. La casa de Hasebe era impecable, perfecta hasta el último detalle.

—Como digas, de todas formas te gané.

El más pequeño lo ayudó a desvestirse. Hasebe llevaba ropa demasiado formal, incluso cuando no estaba trabajando.

—¿Y esto? ¿Son los Armani que le sobran a Shoku o tienes los tuyos propios?

Criticó, observando el saco que acababa de quitarle.

—Mitsutada tiene... casi tres talles más que yo, su ropa me haría ver como un bolsón de papas.

Respondió Hasebe, dejándose hacer.

—Sean Armani o de la marca que sea... me gusta estar bien presentado.

Susuró el de cabello ceniza. Las últimas personas que le habían quitado la ropa, alguna vez, eran él y su ex esposa.

Yukimitsu arrojó el saco sin cuidado alguno sobre el otro sillón, dándose vuelta para mirar a Hasebe.

—Y decir que tienes un TOC no alcanza, ¿verdad?

Murmuró, antes de pisar uno de los zapatos del rubio y tropezar, cayendo justo encima de él.

Cuando aclaró su cabeza, algo afectada por el alcohol también, se percató de que estaba encima de Hasebe, con la cara contra su pecho. La camisa, cuyos primeros dos botones estaban desabotonados, dejaba ver parte de aquella piel lozana.

Hasebe lo miró, con los párpados suavemente caídos.

—¿Te lastimaste? Ten cuidado.

Susurró, mirándolo. Fudou estaba enfrente de sus ojos, acostado en su pecho. No supo por qué pero, en ese instante, el calor subió a su rostro.

La cara de Yukimitsu estaba roja, tanto por la vergüenza como por el alcohol. Aunque lo justo sería decir que no tenía vergüenza alguna, a juzgar por lo que dijo a continuación:

—Yo... soy bisexual.

Por algún motivo, en aquella situación, eso fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. Nunca se lo había contado a Hasebe... hasta ese momento.

—¿Mh?

Éste pestañeó suavemente.

—¿Te... atraen los hombres también?

Lo miraba. Tenía que admitir que, incluso ebrio, Yukimitsu lucía bonito. El chico era una monada: tenía la piel pálida, tanto que solía ponérsele rosada por el alcohol o si hacía actividad física en exceso. Sus ojos eran de color violeta, profundos; y su cabello, lacio y largo, de un tono similar. Su cuerpo no delataba mas de dieciocho años (Fudou citaba al alcohol por aquellas grandiosas cualidades).

Hasebe recordó las veces en que había tenido que acompañarlo, o buscarlo en el bar cuando se embriagaba, solo. Muchos tipos habían intentado aprovecharse de él en ese estado.

—No lo sabía...

El más pequeño se quedó en silencio por algunos instantes. Miraba las clavículas de Hasebe, se marcaban hermosamente en su piel.

—Nunca te lo conté.

Sus dedos diminutos se posaron sobre los huesos que sobresalían. Pasó las yemas a lo largo de cada uno, salivando intensamente.

Hasebe cerró los ojos, suspirando. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que alguien lo había tocado?

—¿Por qué?

Preguntó. Sus manos fueron a los hombros de Fudou, acariciando con suavidad los huesos firmes pero pequeños. Tragó saliva; palpar otro cuerpo despertaba extrañas sensaciones en él.

—Pensé que... no te interesaría.

Fudou se movió despacio, quitándose su chaqueta y dejándola caer al suelo. Llevaba una musculosa debajo de eso, quería sentir las manos grandes de Heshikiri sobre su piel.

—Pero tú... A ti te gustan las mujeres. ¿Cierto?

—Me gustan las personas. Que me haya casado con una no significa arbitrariamente que sólo me gusten las mujeres.

Tomó a Fudou por los costados, girándose para dejarlo debajo de sí mismo. Se estiró a bajar la luz que se apoyaba sobre una pequeña mesita, dejándola muy tenue.

—Hace... muchos años que no comparto un momento así con nadie.

Murmuró. El alcohol lo mareaba, pero estaba bien con eso. Le gustaba esa piel.

Sus manos pasaron por los costados, levantándole la camiseta con suavidad a Yukimitsu. Encima de él, Fudou parecía aún más pequeño.

—¿No eras heterosexual...?

Preguntó el de cabello violeta, respirando pesadamente. Todo su cuerpo se sentía liviano, como hecho de aire. Deslizó las manos por el cuello de Hasebe, apretando los huesos maxilares, el fuerte temporal detrás de sus orejas.

—Me gustan las personas... sea un hombre o una mujer... soy exigente, pero el envase es lo que menos me importa.

Hasebe bajó despacio a su oído, hablándole con lentitud.

—Puedo adaptarme bien a cualquier cosa. Trabajando con Mitsutada se aprende mucho.

Susurró, llevando sus dos manos a los pectorales del otro y apretándoselos sin fuerza. Apoyó lentamente su pelvis contra la de Fudou. Su vientre trabajado y largo, contra el liso y delgado de Fudou, mostraban una morbosa diferencia.

—¿Y tú? ¿Has probado de dos copas diferentes ya?

Yukimitsu gimió roncamente.

—Tanto que ya no sé si soy activo o pasivo.

Dijo aquello con voz desafiante, mirándolo a los ojos con hambre.

—¿Tuviste mucho sexo?

Preguntó Hasebe, bajando a su cuello y besándoselo con húmeda calentura. Su lengua lo acariciaba con suavidad, mientras le apretaba los pezones. Sus caderas se movían rítmicamente contra las del inesperado compañero.

El único motivo por el que Hasebe no se dedicaba también al cine porno era porque sus talentos estaban en las finanzas y la logística, mas no carecía de encanto o de dominio. Si mal no recordaba, el sexo durante el primer tiempo con su esposa era maravilloso. Ella era una mujer común; él, un apasionado amante que se encargaba de complacer.

—¿Por qué crees que no bebí tanto...? Si bebes, no se te para.

Yukimitsu se retorcía debajo de esas manos, emitiendo deliciosos sonidos de placer.

—Pero debo admitir... que nadie me calentó nunca tanto como tú...

Añadió, hablando con esa crudeza que lo caracterizaba.

—¿Ahora? ¿Lo dices porque te subiste a mi auto?

Cuestionó Hasebe, pegando su frente a la de Fudou. Hablaba sobre su boca, mirándolo.

—Qué atrevido eres.

Murmuró, bajando a su pecho. Besaba aquella piel pálida. Tomó entre sus labios un pezón, succionándolo despacio, dejándolo obscenamente húmedo.

—Lo digo desde siempre... porque siempre... me pareciste muy atractivo. Eres un maldito muy caliente... Finges que eres muy correcto y puritano... y eres tan sucio como yo...

Las manos de Fudou revolvían el cabello claro. Odiaba esa prolijidad extrema, esa perturbadora obsesión por lo correcto. Hasebe era atractivo así, despeinado, desarreglado, como la bestia que era.

Una bestia que se encerraba sola en una jaula.

Hasebe sonrió, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Preguntó, abriéndole las piernas, acomodándose entre ellas.

La razón por la que Hasebe tenía en semejante estima a Fudou, a pesar de todo, era porque los dos eran iguales. Consumidos por los placebos más banales, Heshikiri jugaba a ser la pulcra imagen de la castidad, de la limpieza moral y el buen comportamiento. Alrededor de su cuello colgaba una cadena de plata, al final de la que se dejaba ver una cruz plateada.

—¿Qué quieres sacarme esta noche, Fudou? ¿Más secretos? ¿Como hiciste siempre que me embriago y me salgo de mi papel?

Murmuró, mordiéndole con suavidad aquel pezón. La cruz de plata fría cayó sobre el vientre de Yukimitsu. Por papeles, Hasebe se había bautizado en la fe cristiana.

—¿Qué vas a darme, Hasebe?

Preguntó Fudou, mordiéndose los labios.

—¿Hace cuánto no te coges a alguien? ¿Hace cuánto no te haces una paja?

Fudou Yukimitsu era rebelde, atrevido, fuerte por sí mismo. Nunca nadie había tenido que protegerlo; al contrario, él era el que protegía a otros, incluso siendo más pequeño en estatura o en edad. Amaba las bebidas, el sexo, el dulce aroma del buen tabaco, y no lo negaba. Admitía abiertamente que disfrutaba de todos los estímulos mentales y corporales.

—Eres un sucio... un maldito enano caliente.

Susurró Hasebe sobre su boca, besándosela con fuerza. Introducía su lengua dentro.

—Hace mucho tiempo, demasiado. ¿Quisieras sacrificarte en beneficio del bien común?

Preguntó. Su lengua y la de Fudou bailaban libres, el sabor de la saliva de ambos tenía gusto a alcohol.

Hasebe había sido expuesto a ese mundo de intimidad y lujuria desde muy joven. Siempre había sabido de qué trabajaba su madre; sin embargo, el sexo para él había llegado a la tardía edad de diecisiete años, con una compañera de escuela. La chica jamás habló con sus amigas, sino hasta años después, de cómo la había desflorado detrás de la piscina de la escuela. Nunca lo había olvidado; ni ella, ni las mujeres que vinieron después.

Reía con suavidad, apretándole ese pequeño trasero con sus manos grandes. Era obsceno.

—Sucio pervertido, seguro la tienes enorme e hinchada, como el viejo calentorro que eres.

Susurró Yukimitsu, mordiéndole los labios, el cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja. Sus manos desesperadas aflojaban su cinturón, bajaban el cierre de sus propios pantalones.

—Te estaba esperando, sabes... Llegué hace dos días... Me la pasé metido las últimas dos noches en el bar, esperando a que llegaras...

Confesó, manoseándolo sin pudor.

—El mozo dijo que hacía tiempo que no ibas, pero aun así planeé esperarte... Necesitaba verte, aunque... no creí que acabaríamos cogiendo...

—¿Sólo querías verme...?

Hasebe se quitó la camisa, sin dejar de mirarlo. Tragaba saliva; se sentía excitado, casi al límite. El alcohol entorpecía las erecciones, pero Hasebe se recuperaba de a poco.

—¿Bebiendo y bebiendo... como ese viejo que te estaba mirando el culo cuando subimos? Si te gusta cogerte viejos, puedes sacarle mucho dinero a algunos que conozco y hacer un posgrado en Alemania.

Tiró la camisa al suelo, mostrándole su fuerte figura. La cruz en su pecho era lo único que cortaba ese magnífico espectáculo.

—¿Cuándo te pusiste tan bueno?

Preguntó, quitándole suavemente la musculosa. Se apretó contra su pelvis, refregándose contra él.

—Siempre lo estuve...

Fudou gemía fuerte, ruidoso.

—Pero jamás me miraste, Shoku... siempre estaba frente a ti, tapando al resto.

—Mitsutada no está ahora.

Susurró el mánager. Lo levantó entre sus brazos de manera brusca, llevándoselo a su cuarto. Esa enorme cama no había conocido otros cuerpos, la casa que tenía con su esposa la habían vendido.

Arrojó a Fudou sobre el colchón, bajándose el cierre del pantalón y mostrándole aquello.

—¿Has estado con muchos hombres? ¿Sabes cómo manejar esto?

Preguntó débilmente, dejándolo ver su firme intimidad. Hasebe se mordió el labio, masturbándose con suavidad.

Fudou se incorporó, arrodillándose en el colchón.

—No es la primera verga que veo.

Sus manos se posaron sobre el torso musculoso de Heshikiri. Lo apretaba, deseoso, clavando los dedos en la firme carne.

—Nunca me dejaste verte desnudo... Eres un dios, un Apolo.

Balbuceó, estaba borracho.

—Me cuido bien, un envase debe estar bien presentado.

Murmuró Heshikiri, acariciándole la nuca. El largo cabello lacio caía como una cinta. Tironeó de la coleta, levantándole la cabeza.

—Ahora me estás viendo y vas a hacer más que verme.

Acercó su intimidad al rostro aniñado de Yukimitsu.

—Chúpamela...

Un temblor recorrió el bajo vientre de Fudou.

—Eres tan sucio como yo...

Abrió la boca bien grande, devorándolo con ganas, como a un delicioso temaki.

Heshikiri arrojó la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando de placer. Sus caderas se movían suavemente. Hacía tanto que no sentía aquello...

—Qué lengua más sucia, te lo estás tragando... con ese talento, morirían por contratarte.

Susurró, mirándolo hacer. Sostenía la nuca de Yukimitsu mientras gemía.

—Un hombre con tu apariencia... Aunque eres legal por mucho, sería delicioso verte siendo dominado... El morbo es muy grande.

Murmuró, relamiéndose. El más pequeño lo soltó momentáneamente para mirarlo, enfadado.

—¿Puedes dejar de jugar al empresario un rato? Eso no es para nada excitante...

Lo tomó entre sus manos, acariciándolo hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

—¿O se te pone más dura hablando de trabajo? Te van a reventar las venas...

Sacó la lengua, tocaba la cabeza del pene de Heshikiri con la punta.

—Yo pagaría por tenerte.

Replicó éste, acariciándole la cabeza.

Se mordió el labio al sentirlo lamiendo su cuerpo. No podía describir lo que pasaba en ese momento. Shokudaikiri había estado teniendo sexo frente a sus narices por mucho tiempo; en ocasiones, sólo a veces, él también quería hacerlo.

Pobre Fudou... Él sería quien pagaría con sus dulces entrañas la tensión y la furia pasional de Heshikiri.

—Mírame.

Pidió, respirando pesado.

Los ojillos violetas se elevaron y lo miraron con actitud desafiante. Sus labios seguían acariciando ese miembro, arriba y abajo, profundamente.

Hasebe sentía su propia intimidad endurecerse dentro de aquella boca experta. Sus ojos devolvieron la mirada desafiante; eso era lo que mas le gustaba de él.

—¿Qué carita es ésa? ¿Acaso no lo disfrutas?

Preguntó, moviendo un poco más fuerte sus caderas, cuidándose de no ahogarlo.

—Voy a disfrutarlo... cuando me acabes encima...

Yukimitsu lo lamía con la boca abierta, echaba aire caliente sobre él.

—¿Necesitas coger? ¿Hmm? ¿Te la pasas mirándole el culo a Shoku y quieres metérselo?

—Hablas demasiado de Mitsutada... ¿Quieres que te coja?

Exigió, metiéndole el sexo dentro y fuera de la boca.

—Quiero destrozarte ese traserito tuyo. No puedes calentar a un hombre y después retractarte...

Murmuró, agachándose para hablarle al oído.

—Hace más de tres años que no cojo, ¿crees poder soportarlo?

Yukimitsu le mordió la clavícula en señal de desafío.

—¿Vienen tú y qué ejército...? Dámelo todo... Atraviésame de un lado al otro...

Hasebe respiró con fuerza, arrojándolo en la cama. Desnudó a Fudou completamente. Se acostó encima de él, mirándolo entre besos y mordidas.

—Levántalo.

Pidió, alejándose. Sus propios dedos fueron a la boca de Fudou, bañándolos con su pastosa saliva.

—¿Tu verga... o mi culo...?

Fudou le sonreía lascivamente, apretándole los hombros.

—Tu culo, no creo que la verga se me vaya a poner más dura.

Explicó el hombre, riendo ante aquel comentario. La risa de Hasebe era hermosa, al igual que su sonrisa.

Acariciaba con esos dedos en la boca de Fudou; su pecho se comprimía, su vientre ardía. Tenía que tomarlo, tenía que tener sexo con él en ese instante.

Yukimitsu agarró esa mano y la puso entre sus piernas.

—Al menos prepárame, viejo egoísta...

Apretó su muñeca entre sus pequeños muslos.

—Soy un caballero, ¿qué diablos te pasa?

Rezongó Hasebe, bajando entre sus piernas. Se las apretó con fuerza, separándoselas.

—Vaya... es muy bonita...

Sonrió al hablar. Su lengua acarició aquella parte, dejando su caliente saliva allí. Hasebe masajeaba sus nalgas con las manos bien abiertas, como los gatos que amasaban el lugar en el que descansarían.

—Qué rápido te estás abriendo.

Comentó. Uno de sus dedos humedecidos fue hacia el ano de Yukimitsu, acariciándoselo con cuidado e introduciéndolo lentamente.

Fudou se retorció al sentirlo, gimiendo ruidosamente.

—Soy sexualmente activo... ¿Qué esperabas? Si querías a un virgen, revuélcate con alguno de tus niños modelo... Yo no soy de esos...

—No me gustan vírgenes.

Sentenció el rubio. Dos dedos entraban cómodamente en su interior.

—Pero hasta yo sé que hay que tener cuidado... y, por lo que veo... o estás muy caliente o te han usado mucho por ahí.

Su mano golpeaba ese interior con moderada fuerza. Los largos dedos de Hasebe lo abrían poco a poco.

—Todo un experto, ¿no?

Fudou se soltó el cabello, desparramándolo encima de la almohada.

—¿Ahora te vas a poner puritano...?

Lo miró con una sonrisa lasciva. Abrió más las piernas para él, relamiéndose.

—Métemelo ya... Es lo que quieres, ¿no?

—Como si tú no quisieras...

Respondió Heshikiri, acomodándose encima de él.

—Mocoso calentón, sucio...

Susurró, guiando su miembro a su entrada, acariciándosela con él.

—Nunca probé el sexo anal, vas a tener que aguantarte.

Advirtió, antes de introducirse lentamente. El cabello de Fudou se desparramaba en su cama. Su cuerpo pequeño estaba debajo del suyo.

—El domingo en misa... tendré que confesar todo esto.

Sonrió, mirándolo a la cama mientras lo penetraba. Estaba increíblemente apretado, caliente. Cerró los ojos, extasiado, suspirando dentro de ese cuerpo.

Tres años de abstinencia terminaban allí.

Yukimitsu gemía, jadeaba, gritaba al sentirlo dentro. No podía ocultar las sensaciones que le producía. Hasebe no sólo era increíblemente atractivo físicamente. Tenía un no sé qué en sus formas, en su manera de expresarse, en su dominante comportamiento. Fudou sentía, estaba absolutamente seguro, de que podría simplemente aflojarse y dejarlo hacer, dejarlo que lo acariciara, que lo manipulara, que lo hiciera suyo de esa forma tan salvaje y a la vez tan correcta.

—Hasebe... Ha... Hasebe...

Sus manos pequeñas se agarraban del cabello color ceniza.

El rubio tiritaba de placer.

—Mira... Mira lo que provocas...

Susurró sobre su boca, tragando saliva. Lo miraba a los ojos; eran increíblemente hermosos.

—Me... vuelves loco.

Hasebe sonrió, acomodando ambas piernas de Fudou a los costados de sus caderas. Estaba metido hasta el fondo y allí se quedó. Su vientre se apretaba.

—Se siente tan bien... dentro de ti...

Habló, antes de comenzar a moverse. Apoyó sus manos a los costados de Yukimitsu; desde esa perspectiva podía ver su pecho, sus abdominales, las deliciosas clavículas marcándose mientras se movía. Heshikiri no escondía sus gemidos.

—El sexo es tan placentero...

Admitió, suspirando.

Yukimitsu se movía despacio, buscándolo, persiguiendo esas sensaciones.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste por tanto tiempo...?

Sus dedos pequeños danzaban sobre esos músculos marcados.

—Mírate tú a ti... Cualquier mujer se desvestiría sola si te viera... Si la miraras como me miras ahora...

—No... ah... no lo sé... no había pensado en esto... hasta ahora...

Hasebe cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio.

—Me gusta que me seduzcan, que me hablen sucio, y tú eres un maldito cerdo.

Lo tomó del rostro, mirándolo fijamente.

—Eres tan obsceno...

Afirmó, penetrándolo con más fuerza, más rápido.

Estaba en su casa, teniendo sexo con alguien que conocía desde hacía más de diez años. Lo estaba tomando.

A él, a Fudou.

Al Fudou que lo había sostenido cuando se quedara solo, después de su fracaso amoroso.

A Fudou, que ahora se comportaba como la más sucia de las rameras.

Heshikiri se relamió. Fudou le encantaba. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a él, a sus encantos. A su total falta de pudor.

Adoraba la libertad de Yukimitsu.

—Soy el peor.

Susurró el de cabello oscuro, relamiéndose. Apretaba con su interior aquel ardiente falo, llevaba unos meses sin acostarse con nadie por las presiones de sus estudios también.

—Eres... terrible... Eres increíblemente bueno con esto... ¿Por qué no me habré atrevido antes a buscarte...? Porque, de los tres... siempre me pareciste el más atractivo... Ah...

Se movía a la par, el calor en su vientre era increíble.

—Me pajeé un par de veces pensando en ti, sabes...

—Malcriado.

Murmuró Hasebe, levantándolo ligeramente de la cama. Lo sentó sobre sus caderas, moviéndolo de arriba abajo. El cabello de Fudou se movía al ritmo de sus penetraciones.

—Si me hubieses buscado... no creo que podría haberte dicho que no...

Lo tocaba con maestría, sosteniéndolo por el trasero. Lo había pegado contra su pecho.

—En ese departamentucho... ¡Mh....! Te habría cogido en el baño o tal vez en la cama al lado de la de Mitsutada... mientras él dormía...

—¿Y tu mujer...?

Fudou se aferraba de ese poderoso cuello.

—¿Cómo le explicarías que te movías a un enano calentorro...?

—No tenía por qué saberlo...

Susurró el rubio, besándolo en los labios. Su lengua se movía con desesperación, la saliva de ambos chorreaba por sus bocas. Lo levantó de la cama, sin salir de su interior, y lo llevó hasta su escritorio. Salió de él y arrojó al suelo todo lo que se apoyaba en la mesa.

—Levántalo, muéstrame ese culo.

Demandó, dándole una suave nalgada.

—Como cuando te pajeabas pensando en mí, muéstrame en dónde debo metertela...

Fudou se agarró las piernas por debajo de las rodillas, abriéndolas al máximo que le permitía su cuerpo, ofreciéndose como un vulgar animal que quería aparearse.

—Aquí... Aquí mismo, Hasebe... Cógeme bien... Dame duro, duro... aquí donde llenas tus aburridas formas... Donde debes pasártela hablando por teléfono...

Hasebe sentía su boca llena de saliva. Apoyó esas piernas sobre sus hombros mientras lo penetraba con fuerza.

El sudor no tardo en hacerse presente; manoseaba a Fudou mientras su pene entraba y salía. El aire alrededor de ellos ardía como vapor. Lo acomodó en todas las posiciones que se le ocurrieron, por toda la habitación. Sus caderas golpeaban con fuerza ese trasero que enrojecía por los fuertes golpes.

Al final, transpirando e hirviendo, Hasebe lo tenía acostado boca abajo en la cama, sujetándole los brazos hacia atrás por las muñecas.

—Eres toda una zorra... Una auténtica zorra en celo.

Dijo, relamiéndose. El protocolo y las formas, como el alcohol, se habían esfumado.

—¿Tanto te gusta que te dé por atrás? ¿Tu culo no se cansa?

Preguntó, apretando con más fuerza esas muñecas. El cabello de Fudou se desparramaba sobre su pequeña espalda; Hasebe estaba fuera de control, dominado por la lujuria.

Lejos de sentirse ultrajado o violentado, Fudou Yukimitsu disfrutó de cada segundo que duró aquel orgiástico frenesí. Cabía la enorme posibilidad de que Hasebe despertase al día siguiente y analizase que aquello no era provechoso para él. Que tener cualquier tipo de relación con Fudou no sería provechoso para él. Y Fudou estaba bien con ese hecho. Conocía a Hasebe desde hacía doce años; sabía que, de haber querido una relación formal, se lo habría propuesto de la manera más correcta (y cursi) que pudiera.

Pero, tal como había dicho, Yukimitsu disfrutaba del sexo. Y disfrutaba de un hombre apasionado, que no le permitiese siquiera respirar mientras lo tomaba sin vergüenza.

—Me encanta... Ah... Volvería por ti todas las noches, yo... yo mismo vendría a buscarte para que me cojas... Qué hombre más intenso... Me encantas, Hasebe...

—Entonces, ven...

Le dijo éste al oído, mordiéndoselo.

—Ven... Prometo darte más placer del que puedas soportar.

Aseguró, antes de tomar el miembro de Yukimitsu entre sus manos. No había palabras de amor, sólo brutal sexo. Hasebe sabía que era algo importante, que muchas veces su mal humor se debía a aquello.

—Voy a acabar... elige en dónde lo quieres.

Gruñó, masturbándolo sin piedad. Sus caderas lo penentraban con fuerza, demasiada. Sus pieles hacían un suave sonido al golpearse.

—Ah... Hablaremos... de eso más tarde... Ahora... Ahora cógeme...

El de cabello violeta empujaba hacia atrás con sus caderas, su entrada ardía pero no le importaba. Estaba teniendo el mejor sexo en años.

Heshikiri lo levantó de la cama, sosteniéndolo por las caderas, apretando el vientre de Fudou. Esa presión deliciosa de sus entrañas y el miembro dentro de él... sabía que era enloquecedora.

—Te dije... ah... voy a acabar... ¿lo quieres adentro?

Preguntó, agarrándolo del cabello.

—¿Quieres que te acabe adentro...? ¿Eh?

Yukimitsu se retorcía, gritando desesperado.

—¡Adentro! ¡Adentro!

Se agarraba de los muslos de Hasebe, su rostro se contraía de placer.

—Sucio...

Susurró éste, mordiendo suavemente su hombro. Se movió violentamente en su interior. Una de sus manos se aferró al delgado cuello, cortándole apenas la respiración. Heshikiri apretó los ojos, el placer era demasiado intenso. Iba a acabar mucho, eso era seguro.

—Ésta... ah... es tu recompensa por joder con un hombre como yo.

Anunció, antes de abrazarlo con fuerza por atrás, para sostenerlo firme mientras acababa. Se derramó con fuerza; su semen lo llenó por completo. El de cabello claro gemía como un animal, fuerte, pesado, temblando de placer.

Inmovilizado, completamente desprovisto de su propia voluntad, Fudou sintió el choque eléctrico que recorría su columna. Desde la punta de la cabeza hasta el último de los dedos de sus pies, el orgasmo lo sacudió enteramente. Sentía ese líquido espeso escapándose, corriendo por sus muslos, y los firmes brazos de Hasebe que lo sostenían inclementes. Se había derramado, su semen caía sobre las pulcras sábanas de la cama matrimonial.

—Ah...

Gimió, paralizado, antes de derrumbarse entre esas manos. Se deshacía como la tierra mojada por la lluvia, ciego, sordo por el placer.

Nunca había sentido un orgasmo semejante.

Hasebe respiraba cansado. Habían pasado casi una hora en eso. Cayó sobre la cama, aún dentro de Yukimitsu, abrazando sus caderas. Todavía se derramaba.

Ambos estaban transpirados, jadeantes. Satisfechos.

—Yukimitsu...

Lo llamó, acariciando su vientre con gentileza. La habitación debía tener un pesado aroma a sexo.

El fuego había encontrado a la gasolina; ésa podía ser la expresión perfecta de ese momento. El semen de Hasebe caía por la entrada violentada del joven.

Fudou se movió despacio, tratando de sacarlo de su cuerpo. El dolor y el ardor cuando el aire volvió a tocar las enrojecidas superficies fueron intensos, pero no se quejó. Se dio vuelta y se abrazó a Heshikiri, frotando su cabeza contra el cuello del otro, ronroneando satisfecho.

El hombre lo abrazó, besando su cabeza y peinando su cabello largo.

—Mierda... eres... eres demasiado bueno en esto.

Balbuceó, acariciándolo con suavidad. Era un hábito: después del sexo, Hasebe se ponía cariñoso.

—Mímame...

Pidió Fudou, sin ninguna vergüenza.

—Después de cómo me dejaste el culo, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer...

—Tú me lo pediste.

Regañó el otro, acariciando sus orejas.

—Pero no voy a negártelo...

Heshikiri se inclinó, buscando sus labios, acariciando su cabeza, su cuello. Lo mimaba como a un gatito, como a una pequeña mascota.

Repartía besos por su rostro, le decía dulces palabras al oído entretanto lo acariciaba.

Mientras se dejaba hacer, Yukimitsu le habló en voz baja.

—¿Puedo quedarme a dormir...?

—Estaba a punto de sugerir lo mismo. ¿Te estás quedando en algún lugar? ¿O te dedicabas a vagar durante el día y pasar la noche en el bar?

Preguntó Heshikiri, buscando un pañuelo en la mesa de noche. Limpió a Fudou lo mejor que pudo, había hecho un desastre entre sus piernas.

El más pequeño resopló.

—Tsk... Tengo mi casa, qué te crees.

Suspiró satisfecho al sentir el pañuelo pasando por su piel.

—Pero quiero... quiero quedarme contigo...

—Entonces, quédate conmigo.

Aquella charla tenía un tono más bien íntimo. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de ello.

—Necesito... agua, mucha.

Murmuró Hasebe. Se acercó a Fudou, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Quieres... algo dulce?

Preguntó, bajando los ojos lentamente, mirando su boca. Quería besarlo.

Como si hubiese leído sus intenciones, Yukimitsu le dio un largo beso, respirando suavemente por la nariz.

—Luego vas por agua. Ahora abrázame hasta que me duerma...

Susurró, pegándose a él en un abrazo posesivo.

—Eres un malcriado... y yo que pensaba traerte chocolates.

Respondió el anfitrión, acostándose a su lado. Lo abrazó con gentileza, rascando su cabello al hacerlo. Era una costumbre, a su ex esposa le encantaba... y a Shokudaikiri también.

—¿Estás muy cansado?

Preguntó en su oído, respirando sobre su cabeza. Fudou reposaba sobre su pecho, entre esos brazos fuertes y firmes.

—Me dejaste exhausto...

Fudou se iba quedando dormido.

—Hacía mucho... que no me cogían así...

Ni siquiera en esos momentos podía dejar de ser el crudo enano que siempre había sido. Hasebe se sonrojó al escucharlo.

—Qué ocurrente...

Susurró, sujetándolo con más fuerza.

—No será la última vez.

Afirmó, cerrando los ojos lentamente. Hasta ese momento, hasta ese instante, había olvidado a Shokudaikiri. ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

—Dormiré, así que no hagas ruido.

Hasebe estaba desacostumbrado a tener compañía, por lo que se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, rascando la cabeza del otro con suavidad hasta caer dormido.

 

Ya había despuntado el alba cuando Fudou Yukimitsu comenzó a despertarse, sintiendo una poderosa jaqueca producto del alcohol.

Como fuere, no le pesaba demasiado; no había bebido tanto y estaba acostumbrado a sentir la resaca, así que simplemente se desperezó, pensando que le gustaría dormir un pelín más.

Cuando sintió un fuerte agarre en sus costillas, el miedo lo paralizó. ¿Acaso había dormido con un extraño?

"Rayos, Fudou, juraste no volver a hacerlo...", se dijo, incómodo y alarmado, mientras trataba de escurrirse de entre esos brazos de forma que no despertase a su ocasional compañero. Sin embargo, cuando giró la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a quien fuese que yacía desnudo a su lado, el corazón del hombrecillo dio un tumbo.

Heshikiri Hasebe dormía junto a él, sosteniéndolo con firmeza, incluso en el sueño. Fudou observó los preciosos rasgos de ese rostro masculino, su perfecta nariz, sus labios delgados, sus delicadas pestañas. El cabello color ceniza, despeinado y revuelto, adornaba esa cabeza pesada. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a los labios de Yukimitsu. Se giró del todo y devolvió el abrazo, quedándose muy quieto mientras sus manos pequeñas acariciaban esa espalda fornida.

—Buen día.

Pronunció claramente la voz de Hasebe. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados, sus manos se movían con suavidad.

Lo primero que sintió a su lado fue a Fudou Yukimitsu. Recordaba todo lo que había pasado, lo que habían hecho y lo que había sentido. Abrió y enfocó sus ojos violeta en los del otro.

Fudou podía ser catalogado como una suerte de nínfulo en apariencia. No parecía de la edad que tenía: su cuerpo era menudo, pequeño, y su rostro tan relajado... solía ponerse rojo con más frecuencia de la que creía.

—¿Qué hora es?

Preguntó, rascando su cabello dulcemente. Se sentía relajado, como no sucedía desde hacía muchos años.

—Como las seis, creo.

Fudou bostezó descaradamente.

—Ya salió el sol... Por Buda y Harekrishna, necesito un café.

Hasebe lo soltó despacio, mirándolo desde arriba. Su cargo cabello se desparramaba en la cama; su cuerpito pálido de suaves formas se apoyaba en las oscuras sábanas.

Hasebe sintió una necesidad enorme de besarlo en ese momento. La verdad fuera dicha, Heshkiri se ponía extremadamente cariñoso la mañana siguiente a alguna noche acalorada. Su esposa había sido una de las pocas en gozar de esos privilegios.

—Las seis...

Comentó, restregándose un ojo.

Fudou estiró los brazos y tomó a Heshikiri por el cuello, obligándolo a bajar para besarlo en los labios con torpe dulzura.

—No me mires como si quisieras besarme. Sólo hazlo...

Comentó, relamiéndose.

—¿Y cómo quieres que sepa que te gustan los besos?

Le preguntó Heshikiri, frunciendo el ceño. Lo abrazó por debajo de las axilas. Besaba su boca con ternura, con afecto, y cerraba los ojos, acariciando su rostro con una mano libre.

—Eres todo un caso, eh.

Repartía cortos besos en sus labios, mirándolo a los ojos. La cadena de plata de Heshikiri caía por su cuello, la cruz con la imagen de Jesucristo se apoyaba sobre el pecho de Fudou.

—Suficiente de besos.

Fudou lo empujó juguetonamente, rodando en la cama como un perro hasta bajarse de ella y ponerse de pie. Su larguísimo cabello caía sobre sus hombros y su espalda, cubriéndolo casi hasta los muslos.

—¿Dónde tienes la cafetera...?

Preguntó, bostezando de nuevo mientras se rascaba una axila.

—Eres un asco.

Gruñó Hasebe, mirándolo.

—Ve a bañarte, yo preparo el desayuno... y no, no te lo estoy preguntando o sugiriendo.

Sentenció, levantándose. Se colocó una bata oscura; era su casa, pero ni siquiera solo se paseaba desnudo. Se acerco a la ventaba, el sol estaba saliendo apenas. El invierno pronto terminaría.

Aún era extraño no levantarse en su sistemática rutina para buscar a Shokudaikiri a su casa.

Yukimitsu hizo caso omiso de aquella orden, pues así desnudo como estaba comenzó a recorrer el lujoso departamento.

—Vaya...

Concluyó, silbando por la sorpresa.

—Menudo palacete te hiciste aquí.

Y así, sin más, se sentó en una de las banquetas junto a la barra que separaba la cocina de la sala.

Hasebe corrió detrás de él, intentando que volviera al cuarto.

—Y yo no sabía que te gustaba el nudismo.

Lo miró, levantando la ceja.

—Trabajé mucho para vivir en una casa que me gusta, es natural.

Explicó, dándose por vencido. Preparó el café como a Fudou le gustaba hacía años, esperaba que eso no hubiese cambiado.

El hombrecillo aceptó la taza con gusto, bebiendo sin siquiera preguntar.

—Ah... Perfecto. Eres el esposo perfecto, Hasebe, sin duda.

Bromeó, acomodándose mejor en la barra.

—Y bueno... hoy es domingo. ¿Vas a seguir trabajando como el mismo maniático que eres o vas a descansar?

—¿Importa?

Preguntó el anfitrión, bebiendo de la taza que se había servido.

—Los domingos no trabaja nadie. Usualmente los aprovecho para organizar la semana de trabajo e ir a misa. Sin embargo, Mitsutada está haciéndose cargo de sus propios asuntos últimamente.

Hasebe habló muy digno, aunque apagado.

—Heh...

Fudou sonrió con sarcasmo.

—A misa, ¿eh? ¿A confesar que te tiraste a un enano bisexual?

Bebió otro poco de café. Realmente era sabroso, lo despertaba y le daba energías. Se puso serio de repente, observando un adorno que descansaba sobre la barra.

—Si te deprime tanto que Shoku esté así, ve y habla con él. No hace falta ser un científico atómico para ver cómo te afecta.

—Mitsutada es un adulto y puede cuidarse solo. La verdad, no le hacía ningún bien mimándolo tanto.

Yukimitsu apoyó la taza sobre la madera pulida, mirándolo intensamente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué parece que vas a echarte a llorar cada vez que mencionas el tema...?

Hasebe miró a un costado, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es difícil dejar ir a alguien que ha estado contigo por tanto tiempo. Además, Mitsutada está enfadado conmigo.

Comentó sin rodeos.

—¿Siquiera sabes por qué?

Preguntó Fudou, inexpresivo.

—¿Por qué más va a ser?

Replicó Hasebe, haciendo una mueca.

—El hijo del jefe se le metió por los ojos, yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso porque traerá más problemas que soluciones y...

Antes de seguir, miró a un costado.

—Parece que para él es más sencillo enfadarse conmigo que con ese niño.

El de cabello violeta pasaba el dedo por el borde de la taza, pensativo.

—Bueno, tiene un poco de sentido, sabes. Siempre has estado ahí para Shoku, fuera lo que fuera que pasara, eres el único que jamás le dio la espalda. Supongo que para él eres lo único realmente seguro, ya sabes cómo es. Muchas veces damos cosas por sentadas.

—Tal vez no esté esta vez.

Sentenció Hasebe, frunciendo el ceño.

—No soporto que se comporte así, y mucho menos por causa de ese niño.

Fudou terminó de beber su café con aire tranquilo.

—Ve y díselo. Si te importa, ve y deja las cosas claras. Estoy seguro de que sólo es algo del momento, y estoy el triple de seguro de que Shoku tiene una razón para hacer lo que haga. Siempre la ha tenido... ¿O no?

Hasebe no respondió, sólo lo miró a los ojos.

—Supongo.

Dijo al final, suspirando con cansancio.

—A veces es increíblemente difícil hablar con Mitsutada.

El más pequeño sonrió, empujando la taza vacía en dirección a Hasebe.

—Y tú eres el único que sabe lidiar con él... ¿No es eso cierto también? No seas idiota y ve. No querrás perder a otra persona importante por no escuchar lo que tiene que decir...

Hasebe sonrió por algún misterioso motivo, mirando la taza que Fudou había usado.

—Eres muy convincente, eh.

Murmuró, suspirando.

—Intentaré hablar con él, si es que se digna a responderme.

—¿Responder?

Yukimitsu se levantó de la banqueta, rodeando la barra para pararse frente a Heshikiri y señalarlo con su pequeño dedo.

—¡Qué respuesta ni qué respuesta! ¡Vas allí y le dices, "Shoku, idiota con parche, qué rayos te pasa"!

—¡Si le digo eso, va a pensar que quiero pelear con él!

Chilló Hasebe, arrugando la nariz.

—¡Tú arreglas así las cosas, como un buscapleitos!

Regañó, empujándolo sin fuerza.

—Haré las cosas correctamente y hablaré con Mitsutada.

Comentó, mirándolo de reojo.

—Bien. Con eso me basta.

Fudou le dio la espalda, caminando por la sala y el dormitorio, recogiendo su ropa y poniéndosela sin detenerse.

—Tengo que ir a casa a revisar mi computadora, así que gracias por el desayuno.

Hasebe se acercó a él, abrazándolo por atrás mientras se vestía.

—No sé cómo decirte esto...

Susurró, aclarándose la garganta.

—Pero... tú... puedes venir cuando quieras.

Aquello había costado. Sus orejas ardían.

El hombrecillo se quedó muy quieto, congelado por el súbito abrazo y las repentinas palabras.

Una sensación fría bajó por su tráquea hasta llegar a su estómago. Aquello se parecía peligrosamente a todo lo que había evadido desde su temprana adolescencia.

—¿Venir a qué?

Dijo, jocoso.

—¿A que me desvista y levante el culo para aliviarte? Claro, si yo la paso de puta madre.

Bromeó, tratando de no temblar.

—Puedes venir a eso y a conversar... aún somos amigos, ¿no?

Preguntó Hasebe. Sus manos lo apretaban suavemente.

—Todavía disfruto de tu compañía en verdad. Pero no voy a negarte que me gustó mucho lo que hicimos anoche...

Fudou cerró los ojos, respirando sonoramente. Su rostro se había coloreado.

—Escucha, Hasebe...

Empezó, liberándose de ese abrazo con especial cuidado.

—Creo que tendremos que aclarar esto desde el principio.

Dijo, dándose vuelta para enfrentarlo.

—Yo no estoy buscando una relación. Y a ti tampoco te conviene buscar una conmigo. Sabes que no me quedo mucho en ningún lugar y que no soportaré que quieras atarme.

Escuchar aquello hizo que el estómago de Hasebe se pusiese frío.

—Sí, lo entiendo completamente.

Respondió, enderezándose.

—Y no estoy buscando nada de eso tampoco. Mi carrera demanda muchísimo de mi tiempo y energía. Bueno, tú sabes por qué me abandonó mi esposa.

Añadió, respirando por la nariz.

—¿Tiene algún calificativo esto?

Fudou estaba intranquilo, pero era evidente que no deseaba mostrarlo.

—Cuando estuve en América, le decían... "fuckbuddies".

Tironeó de un cordón de su pantalón, mirando hacia un costado.

—Si... eso es lo que quieres... que venga aquí... para eso.

—Guarro.

Dijo Hasebe, riendo con suavidad, aunque no deseara hacerlo.

—Quiero que vengas para pasar el tiempo como cuando vivíamos en ese departamento donde estábamos los cuatro amontonados... si sucede... bueno, sucederá.

Explicó. Por algún motivo, aquello se sentía incorrecto, malo.

—Está claro, ¿no?

La mano pequeña de Fudou tomó la grande de Hasebe, apretándola con suavidad.

—Si sobrevivirás a algo como eso sin amor... Entonces aquí estaré.

—Soy un hombre ya, no me hables como si fuese un adolescente.

Replicó Heshikiri, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Fudou, mirando hacia abajo.

—No voy a confundir las cosas.

Finalizó, cerrando los ojos.

—Saldré en un rato al centro, ¿te acerco a algún lugar?

El hombrecillo retiró la mano velozmente, mirando hacia el suelo.

—No. Sé llegar solo a casa, no te preocupes.

Tras decir aquello, terminó de reunir sus pertenencias y se esfumó de allí, como si nunca hubiese estado en ese departamento.

Hasebe suspiró sonoramente. Ni siquiera se había despedido de él.

—Debí darle dinero, seguro no tiene un centavo.

Susurró, antes de encender un cigarrillo, acostándose despreocupadamente en el sillón.

Eran casi las ocho de la mañana cuando Hasebe exhaló el humo con deleite. Su cabeza y su cuerpo se sentían ligeros.

 

 


	16. Tentación

“ _Deseo de realizar una acción inmediatamente agradable pero probablemente dañina a largo plazo, por multitud de razones: legal, social, psicológica (incluyéndose la culpa), etc. También designa al acto de coaccionar o inducir a una persona la realización de un acto, por manipulación o por influencia de curiosidad, deseo o miedo de pérdida. En el ámbito de las religiones, se refiere a la inclinación al pecado”._

 

Alrededor de la hora en que Fudou se había marchado, Ookurikara había dejado a Shokudaikiri.

Éste se sentía considerablemente mejor luego de descansar y salir a distenderse, después de tantas tensiones. Ookurikara tenía cosas que hacer en su casa, por lo que el actor se tomó su tiempo para desayunar, bañarse y poner algo de orden en el apartamento.

De alguna forma, tener que ocuparse de esas cosas por sí mismo sin la asistencia de Hasebe se sentía un poco vacío. No era sólo que él había ignorado a su mánager; éste tampoco había hecho muchos esfuerzos por volver a contactarlo.

Shokudaikiri estaba triste, no iba a negarlo. En su fuero interno esperaba poder reparar aquella situación, pero no se atrevía a dar el primer paso. Eso era algo que Hasebe también había hecho por él, innumerables veces.

Ookurikara había insistido un par de veces más con el tema, pero Shokudaikiri se había cerrado herméticamente a discutir el asunto con él.

 

Cerca de las nueve, el teléfono de Shokudaikiri sonó lejanamente. Era un mensaje de texto de un número conocido .

 

_Hola, buenos días. Lamento interrumpir tu día libre. ¿Tienes un momento para reunirte conmigo?_

 

Hasebe había escrito aquello sin pensarlo. Su corazón latía con fuerza al esperar la respuesta.

Al momento de revisar el mensaje, Shokudaikiri había sentido una inyección de adrenalina. Con los labios temblorosos, susurró algo que nadie escuchó mientras escribía una respuesta.

 

_¿Vienes?_

 

_Si tienes tiempo, podría pasar por allá._

 

Respondió Heshikiri, tragando saliva. Su corazón no dejaba de latir, agitado.

 

_Tengo que discutir algunas cuestiones contigo. Si no quieres salir, voy para allá._

 

Aquella desmedida formalidad asustó a Shokudaikiri.

 

_Estoy aquí, ven cuando quieras._

 

_Estaré allí en cuarenta minutos. Llevo el almuerzo._

 

Hasebe se levantó del sillón, caminando hacia su guardarropas. En esa habitación, donde hacía unas horas sus tensiones habían desaparecido, el dulce aroma de Fudou todavía permanecía en sus sábanas.

—Qué injusto.

Murmuró, exhalando, mientras elegía su mejor ropa. Una situación así requería una buena presentación.

 

A pesar de que era apenas pasada la hora del desayuno, Hasebe proyectaba al menos tres horas de ocupación en las que no le permitiría ni siquiera cocinar. Shokudaikiri dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita de la sala, acomodándose en el sillón, envuelto en una frazada mullida.

La primavera estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, a mediados de marzo, pero el frío seguía calando los huesos. El actor agradecía que no tenía compromisos urgentes al menos hasta abril, donde sería la temida boda de Mikazuki Munechika. Había decidido ir, luego de dar muchas vueltas, cuando recibió la bellísima tarjeta de invitación.

 

Heshikiri apareció a la hora acordada. Estaba impecable, como era su costumbre.

Había estado a punto de abrir la puerta, como siempre, y entrar, pero cabía la posibilidad de que Ookurikara estuviese allí; y, por más que le desagradara, estaba en falta. Golpeó la puerta con suavidad, aguardando del otro lado.

Shokudaikiri escuchó el toque en la puerta y miró hacia la entrada, extrañado.

—Está abierto.

Dijo en voz alta, esperando que lo oyera.

—Un día de estos vendrá alguien a asaltarte y estarás como si nada.

Comentó Hasebe, suspirando. Entró en aquella casa que, sin dudas, había extrañado.

—Buen día, Mitsutada.

Saludó, haciendo una profunda reverencia.

El de cabello azul se limitó a estirarse, como si necesitara otra dosis de sueño.

—Buenos días.

Respondió con voz tranquila, mirando el televisor. No llevaba puesto el parche.

Hasebe lo miró de reojo, levantando una ceja. Traía consigo un par de bolsas; suspiró, mientras las llevaba a la cocina.

Se acercó al sofá con la más pequeña. Dentro de ella, había una caja.

—Vengo a presentar mis disculpas.

Dijo, deteniéndose frente a él.

Shokudaikiri levantó la vista, observándolo con una expresión de inocente sorpresa.

—¿Disculpas?

Repitió, incorporándose.

—Hasebe, no... no tienes que hacer nada de eso.

—Tómalo.

Insistió el rubio. Dentro de la caja había unos dulces que sabía que le gustaban a Shokudaikiri. Quería agasajarlo, pero aquello fue lo más comprometido y correcto que se le ocurrió. Regalarle ropa habría sido excesivo.

—Mi comportamiento dejó mucho que desear estos días y realmente lo lamento.

Shokudaikiri se inclinó para abrir la caja, sonriendo con dulzura cuando vio su contenido.

—Realmente eres quien más me conoce.

Susurró, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y depositando la caja sobre su regazo. Observó a su mánager, que seguía de pie.

—Siéntate... por favor.

Pidió, con voz temblorosa. Tomó un dulce y lo comió despacio, degustando su sabor único.

—Yo... Yo también quería disculparme contigo, Hasebe. Tampoco hice las cosas bien, y tú no te mereces nada de eso.

—¿Puedes explicarme qué hice para ofenderte tanto?

Preguntó Heshikiri, tomando asiento a una distancia prudencial del actor. Éste azul dejó el dulce a medio comer en la caja, apoyándola sobre el sillón a su lado.

—¿Quieres la verdad como me salga decirla, o prefieres que haga un esfuerzo por elaborar un discurso más trabajado?

Preguntó, sin mirarlo.

—¿Las cosas entre nosotros no han sido siempre así?

Preguntó a su vez Hasebe, levantando la mirada.

—Directas, simplemente como podemos. Porque confiamos el uno en el otro.

Heshikiri sintió que quería abrazarlo en ese momento. Shokudaikiri no se veía bien, no estaba rebosante como siempre.

—De un tiempo a esta parte, siento que lo único que realmente te ha preocupado ha sido intentar separarme de Ookurikara.

Comenzó Shokudaikiri, sintiendo que algo le apretaba la garganta. No, no estaba bien. Hasebe siempre lo sabría, siempre podría mirar a través de él.

—Puedo entender que no te agrade... Que tal vez no sea el indicado para mí. Puedo comprender cualquier argumento, cualquier razón que tengas para justificar tu proceder. Pero algo que definitivamente no puedo entender es por qué te empecinas en tratar de deshacer algo que yo he hecho.

Aquella parte era la que más dolía. Siempre había delegado en Hasebe, desde las cosas más importantes a las más triviales, porque confiaba en él. Confiaba en que Hasebe le preguntaría si requería su opinión y que no lo haría si sabía, como muchas veces había ocurrido, qué era lo que Shokudaikiri deseaba. Y, sin embargo...

—Te dije que quería intentarlo... Que estaba seguro por primera vez en muchos años de querer intentar tener una relación con otra persona. Que... me había enamorado de él. Y no sé si eso ya no tiene importancia para ti, o si no lo consideraste importante... pero es mi vida... y es mi corazón, si tiene que romperse, se romperá... ¿Qué tengo que perder, además de mi soledad...?

—La cordura, Mitsutada.

Dijo Hasebe, firme.

—El chico no me agrada, es verdad. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque ya viví esto antes, porque ya te vi así antes... y no quiero tener que llevarte a un hospital para que te limpien el estómago por una sobredosis... como esa vez en que él te destrozó.

Decir aquello le dolía más a él que a nadie.

—No quiero que vuelvas a sufrir así, Mitsutada. Ookurikara es... es un niño... Te desplanta todas las veces que sucede algo, te abandona... Antes de conocerlo, no habías probado una gota de alcohol por cuestiones que no fuesen sociales...

Levantó la mirada, preocupado.

—No quiero... que te destruya.

El único ojo de Shokudaikiri miraba el suelo. Sus labios estaban sellados mientras escuchaba atentamente cada palabra. La voz de Hasebe era algo que conocía, una medicina efectiva que lo tranquilizaba. Sin embargo, la inquietud y la ansiedad en su pecho no se diluían con tanta facilidad esta vez.

—Kuri-chan... no es como Sada-chan.

Susurró, entrelazando sus dedos esbeltos.

—El jueves... Kuri-chan vino aquí con mi paga, Hikoshiro-san le dijo que me la trajera porque tú no habías aparecido por la agencia. Bebí...

Admitió con un enorme esfuerzo, todavía sin mirar a su amigo.

—Bebí más de la cuenta, estaba ebrio cuando él llegó. Discutimos y... y se lo dije. Le dije todo. Lo que sentía, lo que me pasaba, lo que él me hacía. Que ya no quería mentiras ni desplantes. Que me dejara en paz si no planeaba hacer las cosas de otra manera.

Heshikiri lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido.

—¿Qué te dijo...?

Preguntño, frunciendo el ceño débilmente. Había tomado y se había quebrado. ¿Quién sabría qué hubiese pasado si Ookurikara no llegaba a tiempo?

Su pecho dolía de imaginarlo, de imaginar que Shokudaikiri pudiese no estar allí ahora.

—Se quedó conmigo toda la noche.

Replicó éste, elevando la mirada lentamente hacia el de cabello claro.

—Todo el viernes, parte del sábado... se quedó aquí conmigo para cuidar que no hiciera alguna otra estupidez. No quiero tomar bandos ni defenderlo... pero él no es como Sada-chan. Kuri-chan... cambió su actitud conmigo desde ese día. Creo que se asustó de ver lo que podía causar con su irresponsabilidad. Aunque yo no tengo autoridad para hablar de eso, dado el estado en que me encontró ese día.

—Por qué... ¿Por qué no me llamaste...?

Preguntó Heshikiri, sin poder evitar el impulso. Se movió rápidamente hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Mitsutada...

Apretó los ojos con fuerza. Saber aquello, imaginar a Shokudaikiri así, perdido y angustiado... Ookurikara se había quedado allí, a su lado.

El hombre de cabello azul no se negó a ese abrazo, sino que lo respondió con igual ímpetu.

—Tenía miedo...

Confesó, con el rostro escondido contra el hombro de Hasebe.

—Te enfadarías... y me dirías que todo era culpa de Kuri-chan, o mía, por creer en él...

Hasebe lo estrechó con suavidad. Podía perderlo, esa noche tal vez lo habría perdido y él no estaría cerca para impedirlo.

Recordó las palabras de Yukimitsu.

—Mitsutada... tú... tú y Ookurikara... ¿Realmente son conscientes de esto...?

Preguntó, preocupado.

—¿Realmente saben adónde están yendo?

Shokudaikiri no pudo responder momentáneamente, asustado por aquella pregunta. ¿Lo sabía realmente? No, la verdad más pura y absoluta era que no.

—"Caminante, no hay camino... se hace camino al andar".

Dijo, en voz baja, sin moverse.

—¿No es lo que siempre nos decía el dueño del bar...?

Hasebe sonrió al oír aquello.

—¿Sabes de dónde es eso?

Preguntó, soltándolo lentamente. Ese hombre los había aconsejado más de una vez a todos ellos cuando todavía eran jóvenes, cuando el camino parecía borroso y confuso, incluso cuando era el sendero que ellos mismos habían elegido. Shokudaikiri había dejado el nido de sus padres sin mirar atras ni una vez, él mismo había elegido trazar su propio rumbo, alejado de facilidades; Tsurumaru había abandonado su helado pueblo para buscar una vida mejor, y Fudou... Fudou se había rebelado contra todo. Su camino se dividía en muchos.

Sí, aquello era correcto. El camino, aunque uno lo eligiera, jamás sería algo que uno podría predecir.

—¿No volverás a pisar la senda que dejaste atrás, Mitsutada?

Preguntó, mirando ese único ojo.

—¿Temes por mi debilidad?

Preguntó el de cabello azula su vez, sosteniendo esa mirada.

—Aquella vez... sentí que ya no quería vivir.

Murmuró, con voz firme pero tranquila.

—Y tú... tú me trajiste de vuelta, te debo todo a ti, Hasebe. Mi carrera, esta casa, todo lo que poseo, la vida que estoy viviendo. Todo eso existe porque tú estuviste aquí contra todo pronóstico... y siempre creíste en mí.

Se limpió el ojo nerviosamente con el dorso de la mano.

—Cree en mí esta vez también... Superé a Sada-chan... y aprendí de ello... Aunque no lo creas... Aunque no lo parezca... sé bien lo que quiero, y lo que no quiero.

Hasebe lo observó fijamente, afilando la mirada.

—Mitsutada...

No podía negarse a aquello. No podía negar el hecho de que Shokudaikiri hablaba con firmeza, que realmente lo creía.

—Yo... Yo realmente estaré aquí para ti... no te dejaré solo.

Respondió con firmeza.

—Creo en ti...

La sonrisa en el rostro de Shokudaikiri fue como un rayo de sol.

—Realmente me hizo falta esto en estos días.

Confesó, ocultando una risa. No lo admitiría jamás, pero ese hombre lo mimaba y lo consentía de una manera vergonzosa.

—Te extrañé.

Confesó Hasebe sin vergüenza, sin miedo. ¿De qué valía esconderle algo a él?

No lo sabía, era lo único que había aprendido a medias en su vida.

Tsurumaru lo habría afirmado, o tal vez ya lo sabía con sólo observarlos: cómo Hasebe miraba a Shokudaikiri cuando le hablaba.

El amor que Heshikiri sentía por él se reflejaba muy claramente en sus ojos, aunque ninguno de los dos lo supiera.

Una dulce y tranquila satisfacción invadió el rostro de Shokudaikiri.

—No sabes lo tedioso que fue tener que ir a buscar esos cafés.

—Porque eres un malcriado.

Comentó Hasebe, sonriéndole.

—De todos modos, quisiera felicitarte. No llegaste tarde un solo día.

Murmuró, alejándose suavemente de él para volver a su asiento.

—Fue mucha presión...

Dramatizó Shokudaikiri, poniéndose un brazo encima de los ojos.

—Me parece que no podré seguir haciendo esto solo, es demasiada la carga de ocuparme de todo.

—¿Estás loco? No digas eso ni en broma.

Hasebe chasqueó la lengua, poniéndose de pie.

—Mientras yo esté aquí, cumplirás todos tus compromisos, ¿oíste? Además, hay un trabajo en puerta que sé que te va a interesar.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina mientras hablaba.

Esas palabras bastaron para hacer que Shokudaikiri se levantara de su asiento, aún envuelto en la frazada, con la expresión curiosa de un gatito que sigue a su dueño por la casa.

—¿Qué cosa?

Preguntó, parándose detrás de Hasebe.

—A ti te gusta la música, ¿verdad?

Preguntó Hasebe, tomando algunas de las sobrevaloradas frutas en caja de plástico que había comprado. Las lavó con cuidado.

—¿Cómo te ves en un video musical?

Shokudaikiri frunció el ceño, mirándolo hacer.

—¿Yo? ¿Quieres decir actuando y eso?

—Sí, de eso mismo hablo.

Hasebe cortó fresas en cubos, dándole una entera a Shokudaikiri.

—El mánager de una banda de rock famosa se contactó ayer conmigo, te quieren para su video musical nuevo, además de la portada del álbum.

El actor tomó la pequeña fruta con expresión sorprendida.

—¿En serio?

Preguntó, comiéndose la fresa entera.

—¿Y qué banda es?

—No es alguna que nosotros hayamos oído cuando eramos mas jóvenes; si Sakurai-san te contactara, te enviaría con un moño. La banca es famosa entre la gente joven, entre los _fashionistas_.

Aquella palabra salía como un hormigueo de su boca.

—Si quieres una tarea, te recomiendo que oigas los discos de The Gazette. Para allá vas si es que aceptas el trabajo.

Shokudaikiri dejó escapar un grito.

—¡Es broma!

Exclamó, apretando las manos.

—No es mi primera opción, ¡pero tendría que ser un anciano sin Internet para no saber quiénes son!

—Oye, yo no sabía quiénes eran hasta que investigué... Parece que el cantante te vio en una revista y se encaprichó para conseguirte. El tipo es un excéntrico.

Hasebe preparaba el plato con varias frutas.

—Tienen en mente con concepto sexy, algo más adulto. Y tú encajas en el papel perfectamente.

El de cabello azul ya flotaba en sus sueños.

—Un video musical... Qué fascinante... Nunca había hecho uno de esos.

—Tú sabes que todo trabajo tiene sus dificultades, ¿no?

Preguntó el mánager, escéptico.

—No vas a estar solo en el video, ya eligieron una coestrella.

Añadió con calma.

—Una mujer, seguramente.

Replicó Shokudaikiri, burlón.

—Esas bandas jamás muestran otra cosa que parejas heterosexuales.

—Si vieras cómo se manosean en los recitales...

Shokudaikiri era sumamente astuto y Hasebe lo sabía.

—¿Conoces a Umemiya Reira? No es alguien de nuestro ambiente, pero es bastante popular hoy en día.

—Es modelo, ¿no?

Interrumpió Shokudaikiri, metiendo la mano en el plato para tomar otro pedazo de fruta.

—Si Shokudaikiri Mitsutada es el hombre entre los hombres en el mundo del cine de adultos, Reira-san es una diosa entre las mujeres.

Hasebe ya había investigado todo al respecto: la mujer era la modelo más requerida del momento. Lejos de la imagen angelical de muchas de sus colegas, Reira era una maravilla estética, famosa por su mirada gatuna, un rostro perfecto que las cámaras parecían amar y un cuerpo sensual que no carecía de elegancia. La gente solía decir que Umemiya era la versión femenina de Shokudaikiri, y al inverso.

—Entonces, nos llevaremos bien...

Susurró Mitsutada, complacido.

—Acerca de la fotografía...

Añadió, poniendo un semblante más serio.

—¿Tsuru-san se ocupará de eso? ¿O ya se terminaron los compromisos forzados para Ookurikara?

—Kuninaga tiene compromisos con un par de modelos de otras agencias hasta dentro de un mes, así que será Shishiou u Ookurikara.

Hasebe terminó de acomodar el plato, poniéndole un poco de miel encima, al menos para que picara antes de almorzar.

—Todo depende, claro, de si decides aceptar.

Shokudaikiri se paró muy derecho, mirando fijamente al de cabello claro.

—¿Se terminaron los compromisos forzados para Ookurikara, Hasebe?

Repitió, muy firme. El aludido sabía a qué se refería.

—Lo comprendí y sé que fue un error hacerlo. No volverá a ocurrir.

Afirmó mirándolo, fijamente.

—De ahora en más, todo trabajo pasará por su conocimiento.

Shokudaikiri hizo una suave reverencia.

—Entonces, puedes decirle al mánager de la banda que será un placer para mí trabajar con ellos.

—¿Crees que Ookurikara tenga problemas con eso?

Preguntó Heshikiri, dejando el plato en la mesa.

—Nunca te ha visto con mujeres... aunque tampoco es que sea mucho tu mercado.

El de cabello azul se sentó, comenzando a comer la fruta con ganas.

—Habrá que preguntarle si acepta, ¿no?

Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No creo que sea problema... Me prometió que sería más adulto con las cosas.

—¿Vas a preguntarle tú? Por que rey padre y él no se dirigen la palabra.

Comentó Hasebe, sin dar muchos rodeos.

—Y sabes que yo no soy muy diplomático con él.

Shokudaikiri suspiró, tomando un trozo de manzana.

—Yo me encargaré. Pero ustedes dos deberían poder manejar sus asuntos también.

Dijo aquello con calma, aunque era sin duda un reclamo. Mitsutada se había cansado de sentirse entre la espada y la pared con ellos.

—Lo haré.

Prometió Hasebe, sentándose a su lado.

Hablaron de varias cosas durante el día, incluso tocando temas que hacía mucho tiempo no trataban, alejados del trabajo y las obligaciones. Al final, casi a las seis de la tarde, Hasebe se encontraba echado en el sillón.

—Mi madre dice que volverá a irse de luna de miel, quiere conocer Berlín. Por suerte, su esposo la consiente mucho. Si no estuviese él, querría ir conmigo y ya sabes que viajar al extranjero me pone tenso.

—Además...

Shokudaikiri se acomodó a su lado con su andar felino, apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón.

—No puedes dejarme solo tanto tiempo, ¿recuerdas?

Susurró, de una manera mucho más sugerente de lo que hubiese querido.

Hasebe tragó saliva. ¿Acaso sería que el volver a ser sexualmente activo había removido algo dentro de él?

Lo observó fijamente: el andar de esas piernas y de ese cuerpo lo había dejado sin aliento. Su voz era increíblemente profunda, agradable.

—Serían vacaciones para descansar de ti.

Intentó responder, como un ataque. No quería mostrarse así de _despierto_ , de atento con él.

Ignorante de aquellas cuestiones en la cabeza de su amigo, Mitsutada se inclinó más a su lado, jugueteando inocentemente.

—No puedes estar sin mí, admítelo.

—Eso lo sentirás tú.

Contestó Hasebe. Su interior se calentó de golpe; ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?

—El día que puedas buscar el café tú solo podrás decir lo contrario.

Lo enfrentó, mirándolo con firmeza.

—Tú no puedes vivir sin mí, Mitsutada.

La energía en la voz de Hasebe era palpable, había golpeado a Shokudaikiri como si un rayo le hubiese caído encima. Le sostuvo la mirada con intensidad, como si también hubiese despertado a la parte de sí mismo que se mostraba seria y adulta.

—No, la verdad es que no... No puedo vivir sin ti.

Replicó en voz baja, acercándose lentamente.

—Sin que seas mi despertador, mi cafetera, mi courier y mi chofer.

Sonrió al decir aquello, de una forma madura.

—Un hombre de mi edad, mimado y consentido...

—Algunas personas encuentran más gratificante el atender a otros, servir para despejar los problemas mínimos...

Hasebe lo miraba directamente. Su voz había sonado más profunda, con más encanto que otras veces. Cualquiera que los viera notaría el sutil acto de seducción que tenia lugar allí mismo.

—Para mí, cumplir esos pequeños deseos tuyos... es como cumplir mis propios deseos.

Hasebe se había sentado, lo miraba desde allí. Shokudaikiri lucía fabuloso e inimaginablemente atractivo.

El único ojo dorado brillaba intensamente mientras esos labios rosados se acercaban más y más.

—Eres... demasiado gentil conmigo...

—¿Eso crees?

Preguntó Hasebe, avanzando lentamente hacia él. Tragó saliva al sentirlo tan cerca. Su piel reaccionaba a su mirada, su vientre tembló intensamente.

—Bueno... supongo que puedo ser más gentil todavía.

Heshikiri había inclinado su cabeza ligeramente, buscando acomodarse a un costado de ese rostro, de esos labios deseados con tanta fuerza, prohibidos.

Shokudaikiri respiraba aire caliente cuando empujó suavemente su boca contra la de su mánager. Se quedó quieto por unos instantes antes de comenzar un beso profundo, intenso, con su único ojo cerrado.

Heshikiri puso su mano suavemente en la nuca del otro, respondiendo aquel beso con el calor instalado en el pecho. Su interior ardía y Shokudaikiri se había vuelto el combustible de esos sentimientos. Lo besaba con desesperado hambre; la visita de Fudou había despertado de nuevo sus profundos instintos, sus artes íntimas, su propia libido.

 _Que bueno está Mitsutada_ , fue lo que cruzó por su cabeza mientras lo besaba, sin que los suspiros se le escaparan entre sus bocas.

Shokudaikiri se movió despacio, muy lentamente, hasta sentarse a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Hasebe. Sus manos largas y blancas acariciaban con parsimonia el cabello color ceniza. Su lengua experta no escatimaba en estrategias ni movimientos, invadiendo la boca de Hasebe como si se tratara de una operación militar. Shokudaikiri sentía su cuerpo relajado, totalmente entregado a ese momento. No pensó en nada ni en nadie en ese instante, sólo en él, en Hasebe, en ese hombre que era el pilar de su mundo.

Heshikiri se levantó de golpe, tomándolo entre sus brazos. Sin decir una palabra lo llevó hasta una de las paredes, apretándolo contra la misma. Lo besaba con la misma intención, con exactamente la misma entrega que el otro. Sus manos pasaron hacia la espalda de Shokudaikiri; en un arrebato sincero y absolutamente voluntario, sus palmas manosearon con fuerza aquel generoso trasero. Su cuerpo se calentó de golpe al hacerlo, apretándoselo con moderada fuerza. Dejó salir un gemido, mirándolo a los ojos. Respiraba por la nariz cuando metió con suavidad una pierna entre las de Shokudaikiri.

—Tú...

Susurro con suavidad. Sus ojos tenían tatuadas la firmeza, la fuerte convicción. Entonces, su celular gruñó como una bestia en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Mitsutada respiraba pesadamente, ahogado por las sensaciones.

—Tu teléfono...

Susurró, sin moverse. Se sentía ardiendo, se había excitado un poco.

Hasebe lo apretó más, tragando saliva. No podía dejar de mirarlo, de sentirlo.

—Es un mensaje.

Murmuró, ignorando el celular. Ataco sin fuerza su cuello, besándoselo dulcemente. Hasebe estaba excitado; Shokudaikiri era atractivo, además lo había extrañado mucho, sin contar el _re-debut_ que Fudou le había dado. Pensó que tal vez Mitsutada permitía aquello por las mismas razones.

Los hombres en la vida de Shokudaikiri no lo tocaban con tanta decisión, ni con tanto empeño o poder, eso era lo extraño.

—Tal vez sea importante... ¿Por qué no lo revisas al menos...?

Murmuró Shokudaikiri, con tono dócil. Bajó lentamente las manos, apoyándolas contra la pared.

—De hecho... Me siento culpable de haberte hecho perder todo el día aquí conmigo.

Hasebe lo soltó con suavidad, pasándose la lengua por los enrojecidos labios.

—No te preocupes...

Comentó, aclarándose la garganta mientras leía el mensaje. No era nada del otro mundo, pero le ayudo a recobrar la compostura. ¿Qué diablos había hecho?

Si bien no era la primera vez que pasaba, pues se conocían desde jóvenes y en esa época todo se había desdibujado y confundido mucho, cuando Hasebe se había casado esos juegos se habían terminado. A la fecha, no habían vuelto a hacerlo.

Y ahora era Shokudaikiri el que no era libre.

—Vaya, tengo que organizar algo para mañana. Creo que tengo que irme.

Murmuró Hasebe, mirándolo débilmente. Sus mejillas ardían.

El de cabello azul asintió, cohibido.

—Está bien.

Se alejó despacio, caminando hacia su dormitorio. Buscó el parche y se lo puso con manos temblorosas.

—¿Vendrás mañana?

Preguntó desde el cuarto.

—Claro, siete en punto.

Dijo Hasebe, tomando su abrigo con rapidez.

—Te veo mañana, más te vale no dormirte.

Amenazó, antes de salir de allí casi corriendo.

No podía creer lo que había hecho.

No podía creer cuánto le había gustado.

Sin más pensamientos que ése, bajó hasta la entrada y se subió a su auto. Aunque era invierno, abrió la ventana; necesitaba enfriarse lo más pronto posible.


	17. Celos

_“Respuesta_ _emocional_ _que surge cuando una_ _persona_ _percibe una amenaza hacia algo que considera como_ _propio_ _. Comúnmente se denomina así a la sospecha o inquietud ante la posibilidad de que la persona_ _amada_ _preste atención en favor de otra"._

 

Varios días después de la reconciliación de Shokudaikiri y Hasebe, mientras las flores en árboles y arbustos se iban abriendo lentamente por la primavera que se aproximaba, tuvo lugar una reunión vespertina de actores, modelos y fotógrafos, organizada por el sindicato que nucleaba las actividades de las agencias.

 

Dado el buen clima de aquel atardecer, el evento se realizó en un precioso jardín de un importante hotel, donde habían dispuesto largas mesas con aperitivos y hermosos floreros y adornos de flores. Una música suave, provista por la banda de jazz que tocaba tranquilamente en un rincón del jardín, amenizaba el evento, donde la gente hablaba tranquilamente.

En un costado de ese jardín se hallaba Hikoshiro, ataviado con un elegante traje color perla y camisa negra. Su rostro no expresaba más que descontento; y la razón, como siempre, era su hijo.

—Hazme un favor y ve a hablar con alguien, con quien sea. No se ve bien que estés parado aquí sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie.

—No conozco a nadie, ¿qué quieres que haga? Ya te había dicho que no quería venir, además. No soy un fotógrafo acreditado.

Ookurikara se encontraba fastidiado, cruzándose de brazos. Su padre lo había llevado a punta de pistola allí, después de meterlo en un ajustado traje color gris que lo reprimía mas de lo que pensaba (incluso había molestado a Souza-san para que lo arreglara para la reunión). Habían llegado temprano, y cada tanto su padre conversaba largamente con otros hombres importantes de la industria. El último en llegar había sido un hombre de jovial aspecto, sonriente, que vestía un kimono y hakama muy elegantes. Debía ser el presidente de otra agencia de modelos.

—¡No pierdes tu sentido del humor, Hiromitsu! Y, dime, ¿quién es el muchacho? ¿Algún sobrino?

Hikoshiro rió afectadamente, observando de reojo a su inexpresivo vástago.

—Ah, es mi hijo, Kondou-san. Está dando sus primeros pasos en la fotografía de modelaje. Ookurikara, él es Kondou Isami, el presidente de la agencia Shieikan.

El chico hizo una corta reverencia, mirando al hombre de poderosos ojos claros.

—Buenos días, señor.

Dijo con su tono monocorde, serio.

—¡Vaya! ¡No sabía que tenías un muchacho! ¿Piensas presentarlo hoy? Y yo pensando que se trataba de algún nuevo talento de tu agencia... es lo bastante bienparecido como para modelar. Es un placer conocerte, chico.

Kondou sonrió con auténtica alegría.

—Ookurikara es más de los que trabajan tras bambalinas.

Mientras Hikoshiro decía aquello, una figura alta, vestida con un delicado y entallado traje azul marino, ingresaba al jardín seguida por otra apenas más baja, que llevaba un traje color ocre.

Shokudaikiri arribaba casi como una estrella, todos los presentes se daban vuelta para mirarlo con reverencia.

El más joven de los morenos lo observó como si quisiera devorárselo con la mirada. Nunca lo había visto en situaciones sociales, Shokudaikiri era sin dudas como un pavo real.

—Vaya, parece que tu estrella llegó justo en este momento.

Kondo sonrió, sin pasar por alto la mirada que el más joven le dedicó a Shokudaikiri. Su padre no la habría visto.

—Atraes las miradas como un imán.

Comentó Hasebe, devolviendo las reverencias. Venía detrás de Mitsutada; ambos se habían vestido con todas sus galas. Aquel día habían fotógrafos y productores, era una buena oportunidad de conseguir contactos.

—Qué dices, tanto alboroto por mi pequeña persona...

Murmuró Shokudaikiri, divertido, deteniéndose frente a su patrón.

—Hikoshiro-san, qué gusto verlo hoy.

Hizo una reverencia, luego miró a Ookurikara.

—Ah, mi joven fotógrafo prodigio, el único que me hace ver bello... No le cuenten a Tsuru-san.

Se acercó al muchacho, ofreciéndole la mano con una sonrisa dulce. Ookurikara miró a un costado, tomando esa mano.

—Le voy a decir a Tsurumaru-san.

Aseguró, apretando con suavidad la mano de Mitsutada.

Rápidamente, Shokudaikiri se vio rodeado de productores y fotógrafos que tenían como meta conseguir su tarjeta de contacto. Ookurikara tuvo una muestra gratis de lo que representaba el peso de ser "Shokudaikiri Mitsutada" en ese ambiente.

Hasebe se había quedado en un costado, hablando con Hikoshiro de lo único que sabían.

—Vaya, parece que todos nos hemos encontrado el día de hoy, Shokudaikiri-san. ¿Cuándo va a trabajar con nosotros? Nuestros chicos nos ruegan que venga a una sesión.

Las personas le hablaban con el tono que correspondía a una celebridad. Aquello había aumentado considerablemente después del retiro de Mikazuki.

—Eso tendrían que hablarlo con mi agente...

Rió Shokudaikiri, con toda su galanura.

—La verdad es que prefiero trabajar sólo con un fotógrafo que pueda estudiarme en detalle.

Miró hacia el moreno al decir aquello. Alguien le alcanzó una copa de champaña, que él bebió con elegancia.

—Además, apenas acaba de irse Mikazuki Munechika... Al menos lloremos un poco su falta.

Añadió en broma, provocando algunas risas falsas en su auditorio.

A varios metros de allí, una figura alta, de larguísimo cabello, observaba la escena con ojos ávidos. Izuminokami Kanesada, acompañado de su siempre fiel Horikawa, estaba en un rincón, temeroso y tímido de hablar con nadie.

—Kane-san, creo que deberíamos acercarnos a saludar.

Comentó Horikawa, mirando los alrededores. El lugar comenzaba a llenarse de a poco, el clima ayudaba a que el encuentro fuese más ameno. Sin embargo, la atención estaba distribuida en un par de puntos estratégicos.

Un grupo de hombres grandes, de hombros fornidos, hablaban animadamente cerca de Kanesada. Éste simplemente bebía de su copa, ignorante de que estaba tragando una carísima champaña que pronto le haría sentir sus efectos. Sus ojos azules vieron una figura conocida.

—Oh, no...

Suspiró Izuminokami, dándose vuelta disimuladamente.

—Ahí está Kashuu...

Horikawa miró hacia donde había girado su modelo. Al vestíbulo ingresó Kashuu Kiyomitsu, caminando con su gracia y elegancia naturales, sonriéndole a los presentes que se giraban a verlo.

—Parece que se volvió muy popular ahora...

Comentó el pequeño mánager. Kashuu caminaba con Yasusada detrás él, respondiendo a las copiosas reverencias que le dedicaban a su representado.

—Tch, y yo que tenía la esperanza de llegar antes que Izuminokami.

Chasqueó la lengua el joven. Se parecía más a un gatito enojado que a alguien molesto. Ese día había optado por un atuendo en su gama de colores favorita: negro con detalles en rojo. Su cabello y maquillaje eran perfectos e impecables, y se había puesto su perfume favorito. Divisó con los ojos al hombre que había estado buscando, encontrándolo cerca de las mesas.

—¡Ah! Dime, ¿mi cabello está bien, Yasusada?

Preguntó, sacando un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo. Apretó los labios repetidas veces, sonriendo al reflejo que le devolvía.

—Estás radiante, Kiyomitsu.

Yamatonokami sonreía feliz, contento por los logros de su modelo. Estar allí sin duda era una gran oportunidad.

Kanesada sólo miraba a Kashuu con molestia. No le agradaban sus aires ni el hecho de que le hubiese robado más de una oportunidad de trabajo.

Kashuu caminó con suavidad, con sus felinos pasos, hacia el grupo de hombres cercanos a Kanesada. Ni siquiera se detuvo a hablarle.

—¡Oye! ¿Cómo es eso? ¿No dijiste que me esperarías para entrar?

Protestó, prendiéndose del brazo de uno de los hombres que conversaban.

—Lo siento, lo siento, es que mi representante insistió en que sería mejor esperarte dentro. Caballeros, estoy seguro de que lo conocen, él es Kashuu Kiyomitsu.

Los hombres sonrieron al verlo, todos eran mas altos que él a pesar del alto taco de sus zapatos.

—Eres muy formal, Kotetsu. Pero sólo te perdono por lo guapo que estás hoy.

Comentó Kashuu. Los hombres, del grueso de actores masculinos del rubro heterosexual, miraban encantados a Kiyomitsu. Todos ellos habían incursionado unas pocas veces con jovencitos, pero Kashuu era otra cosa, tan delicado y agradable de oír.

—Tengo que presentarte como se debe, ¿no?

Nagasone Kotetsu sonrió, dejando que Kashuu se prendiera a su ancho brazo enfundado en el traje.

Kanesada observaba y escuchaba aquello mientras se mordía los labios, inquieto y nervioso.

—A-Ah... Ahí está Shokudaikiri-san... iré... iré a saludarlo...

Dijo temblorosamente. Horikawa lo tomó del brazo con suavidad.

—Te acompañaré, Kane-san.

Replicó, con su sonrisa amistosa de siempre; la que, milagrosamente, tranquilizó un poco al joven de cabello largo.

Nagasone miró hacia el costado, encontrándose con una figura que le robó el aliento. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

—Discúlpame un segundo, Kiyomitsu.

Murmuró, caminando hacia Kanesada y Horikawa.

—Hermosa tarde, ¿verdad?

Comentó el más alto con aire galante, una vez que estuvo al lado de ellos. Su voz era como un profundo ronroneo.

Horikawa miró al imponente hombre, abriendo mucho los ojos. No era la primera vez que alguien abordaba a Kanesada (porque sí, ese hombre le hablaba a Kanesada, no a él), pero sin dudas nunca había visto a nadie así. Tan gallardo, de una complexión tan poderosa.

—¿D-Disculpe...?

Musitó Kanesada, paralizado.

—Que el día está bellísimo hoy

Repitió el hombre, mirándolo a esos profundos ojos.

—Lo lamento mucho, creo que no nos han presentado. Mi nombre es Nagasone Kotetsu, trabajo como actor en la agencia de Isami Kondou, Shieikan. Es un placer conocerte.

Nagasone le sonrió, haciendo una suave reverencia. Vestía un traje íntegramente negro; lo único distinto que llevaba era el cinturón de su pantalón, de un pulcro blanco. Medía cerca de dos metros y su musculatura era palpable incluso dentro del traje. Su piel era de un saludable bronceado natural y llevaba el cabello ligeramente largo y negro, cubriendo uno de sus ojos color ámbar. Los mechones a la altura de sus hombros se hallaban teñidos de rubio.

Los rasgos faciales del hombre eran firmes, de poderosa quijada y fuerte cuello. Su mentón acusaba una ligera barba.

El corazón de Kanesada latía poderosamente. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre de ese calibre.

—I-Izuminokami Kanesada... de la agencia Mino...

Balbuceó, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo. Nagasone exudaba una masculinidad que parecía tener cuerpo propio, textura y aroma.

A la nariz de Kanesada llegaba un intenso perfume, de tonos picantes, que hizo que su cuerpo se aflojara.

—Muy buenas tardes, Nagasone-san.

Interrumpió Horikawa, reverenciándolo gentilmente.

—Soy Horikawa Kunihiro, el agente de Kanesada-san. Es un placer.

Por algún motivo que Kanesada desconocía, su fiel Hori había decidido dar un paso al costado.

—¿Me permites un momento, Kane-san? Iré a saludar a Hasebe-san. Cuide bien de él, por favor.

Dijo a Nagasone, con un mínimo guiño de picardía.

Nagasone hizo una reverencia al muchacho que, como mínimo, apenas llegaba a la altura de su pecho. Al encontrarse a solas con Izuminokami, lo miró fijamente, encantado.

—Vaya, ¿la agencia Mino? Tengo buenos colegas allí. Te dedicas al modelaje, seguramente.

Comentó, mirándolo. Qué hermoso era, simplemente no había podido resistir sus encantos.

Desde su estatura podía ver a Kanesada completamente: su cabello largo y lacio, de un color negro intenso, lucia increíble, majestuoso. Era lo que más le gustaba a Kotetsu de las personas, independientemente de su género.

—¿Hace mucho estás en el ambiente?

Preguntó Nagasone. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba coqueteando con él.

Kanesada miró hacia un costado, completamente avergonzado. Su rostro exhibía un dulce tono carmín.

—Ha-Hace dos años. Empecé modelando, ahora... ahora estoy recibiendo propuestas de películas.

—¿En verdad?

Preguntó el hombre, acercándose un poco mas a él. Ese sonrojo tan lindo le había querer morderlo.

—Lo imaginaba, un muchacho tan atractivo como tú debe estar colmado de trabajo. Es extraño ver jovencitos así en este rubro, tu agencia debe estar tomándoselo con calma.

Añadió, buscando su mirada.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Izuminokami?

Preguntó, con aquella voz que parecía el ronroneo de un tigre.

—Ve-Veinticuatro...

Izuminokami sintió un escalofrío en su columna al verlo más de cerca. ¡Qué atractivo era! Sin duda su belleza masculina era superior en persona de lo que se podía apreciar en fotos o videos.

—La verdad, hace muy poco que cobré notoriedad, hace unas semanas filmé una película con el actor más importante de mi rubro, veremos cómo le va cuando salga a la venta...

Comentó, tratando de mostrarse compuesto. Pero el perfume de Nagasone lo mareaba, sus ojos fuertes lo atravesaban como una lanza. Jamás se habría imaginado que lo tendría tan cerca, que podría hablarle siquiera... y lo menos imaginable de todo, que Nagasone Kotetsu en persona iría a sacarle charla a él, a un simple principiante.

Izuminokami no lo había mencionado y no lo haría, pero hacía varios años que seguía la carrera de ese hombre.

—Veinticuatro... eres muy joven.

Mencionó éste, sonriéndole.

—Cuando comencé a trabajar, tenía casi tu edad. La situación era diferente, hoy en día los muchachos de tu edad pueden hacerlo porque les gusta, porque les parece interesante, pero la necesidad en ese tiempo era más pesada.

Comentó. La mano enorme de Kotetsu tomó el hombro de Kanesada.

—¿Dejarías a este veterano invitarte a charlar más a gusto en otro lugar? El sonido de la música me está aturdiendo un poco.

Propuso, mirándolo a los ojos como si, con esa simple orden, le dijera "Sígueme".

Kanesada respiraba suavemente, hipnotizado.

—Tengo que... avisarle a Hori... a-a mi mánager...

Susurró, sin dejar de mirar embelesado a los ojos de Nagasone.

—Estaremos cerca, no te preocupes.

Respondió Nagasone, caminando hacia una zona ligeramente desprovista de gente. Había dispuesto un banco enorme con almohadones, justo debajo de un árbol de estación que apenas tenia hojas. Kotetsu tomó al pasar una botella de licor de la mesa, y dos copas.

—Vamos, siéntate, no muerdo.

Dijo aquello en cierto tono pícaro. Abrió la botella sin dificultad, sirviendo la bebida en pequeñas dosis. Era un licor de intenso rojo y aroma dulce.

Como si hubiese estado acostumbrado a beber toda su vida, Kanesada vaciaba copa tras copa de todo lo que le ofrecían. Pronto comenzaba a sentirse acalorado.

La conversación con Nagasone transcurrió de forma casi normal, el hombre sabía hablar de cosas interesantes y pronto Kanesada había empezado a contarle acerca de sus experiencias laborales fuera del modelaje, de su carrera universitaria y de sus sueños para el futuro.

—Disculpe... Yo... Yo no suelo hablar tanto de mí mismo...

Murmuró, sintiéndose extrañamente "alegre". Debía ser el alcohol.

—Nagasone-san seguramente es un hombre de mundo.

—No tanto, es más... creo que tu vida es más corta pero más interesante que la mía. Yo simplemente me rehusé a trabajar en la granja de mis padres, vine a la ciudad con una mano atrás y la otra adelante. Siempre fui muy alto, por lo que terminé trabajando como guardia en un club de acompañantes. Cobraba una miseria y dormía dentro del antro para no pagar renta, aunque tampoco tenía con qué hacerlo.

Comentó, riendo, y apoyándose en el respaldar del mueble. Qué lindo lucía Kanesada, hermoso, cautivador.

—Di con el empleo porque alguien me vio en la calle y me preguntó si me interesaba actuar. En ese momento me reí mucho, nunca en mi vida había hecho algo así. Y, cuando pude cobrar mi primer sueldo como actor, ni siquiera fue por memorizar una línea de "El romance de Genji". Solamente tenía que levantar pesas y ejercitar con el cuerpo lleno de aceite.

Aquella anécdota siempre era tema de conversación.

—Vi esos videos.

Admitió Izuminokami, cubriéndose apenas los labios con sus dedos esbeltos. Sus ojos miraban hacia el suelo, hacia los pétalos que habían caído sobre el piso de mármol.

—He visto a muchos hombres de tu complexión, pero a todos les falta algo.

—¿Y qué podría ser?

Preguntó Kotetsu, interesado, acercándose con cautela a él.

—Nagasone-san...

Susurró Kanesada, mirándolo con esos ojos profundos y brillantes.

—Nagasone-san tiene... tiene algo que traspasa... Su mirada es tan intensa... Es como si sólo con sus ojos... pudiese decir un millón de cosas...

—Es la primera vez que recibo tales palabras.

Comentó el hombre, buscando sus ojos. Los fríos de Kanesada, como zafiros congelados, y los suyos, amarillos, calientes... La mirada de Nagasone podía derretirlo.

—¿Puedes leer las miradas, Izuminokami?

Preguntó, pasando uno de sus brazos por detrás de la espalda del joven. Éste se retorció en su asiento, riendo tontamente.

—Sólo digo lo que veo... Y los ojos de Nagasone-san...

Levantó la vista. Su rostro estaba coloreado con dulces tonos de rojo.

—Son tan fuertes... como un pedazo de sol...

—El sol...

Repitió Nagasone. Su mano fue hasta el mentón de Izuminokami, acariciándoselo con ternura, como si fuese una linda mascota. No podía resisitirse, su pecho le gritaba que lo besara.

—¿Te gusta ver el sol, Izuminokami? ¿Te gusta que el sol te dé calor?

Murmuró en tono bajo, íntimo.

El cabello largo, atado en una coleta a la altura de los omóplatos del muchacho, se derramaba sobre el almohadón en el que estaba sentado.

—¿A quién no le gustaría...?

Dijo en voz baja, perdido en ese rostro viril, hipnotizado por esa mano grande que lo tocaba con tanta delicadeza.

—Tienes unos ojos hermosos... si los míos son como el sol, los tuyos... son como el cielo.

Nagasone se acercó ligeramente a su oído. Sus labios acariciaron despacio la oreja de Kanesada, había removido suavemente su cabello para rozar aquella zona.

—El cielo y el sol... ¿no crees que combinan bien?

Preguntó, hablándole despacio al oído.

Kanesada gimió ahogadamente, cerrando los ojos. Una de sus manos tomó con suavidad el antebrazo ancho de Kotetsu.

—Es la combinación... ideal...

Su voz era un murmullo, un dulce y sensual almíbar que sólo quería que Nagasone escuchara.

Si le hubiesen dicho que aquello sucedería, no lo habría creído. Pero ahí estaba, casi a solas con ese hombre fabuloso, con ese actor que lo había conquistado más allá de la pantalla. Sí, Kanesada se había enamorado de Nagasone. De su rostro, de su cuerpo, de su intensa actitud. Y verlo cara a cara sólo le confirmaba lo que ya sabía: que si alguna vez podía estar cerca de él, todo su cuerpo se derretiría.

Kotetsu sintió que su interior se estremecía.

—Me habían hablado de tu belleza, de tu encanto, pero nadie mencionó tu elocuencia, tu sensibilidad.

Murmuró, acariciando la mejilla rosada con su nariz.

—¿La poesía te gusta?

Curioseó, mientras su mano más cercana a la cabeza de Kanesada acariciaba su cabello. Los dedos fuertes de Nagasone rascaban su cabeza.

—Me gusta... mucho...

Kanesada se acercó instintivamente, buscando más de ese calor, de esas sensaciones. Puso su mano delgada sobre el muslo poderoso de Nagasone.

—Intenté escribirla, pero soy muy... torpe... Mi hermano escribe cosas bellísimas...

Ladeó apenas la cabeza, dándole mayor acceso a su cuello.

—Tal vez te falta inspiración. Tus palabras son las adecuadas

Comentó el hombre, acercándose al cuello de Kanesada. Lo besó con lento erotismo; sus labios lo acariciaron lentamente, dejando que sintiera su temperatura. Lo besaba sin prisa, haciendo suaves sonidos húmedos.

—Pareces salido de otra época.

El cuerpo de Izuminokami gritaba, completamente desesperado. ¿Sería el alcohol, nuevamente? No lo sabía, pero sólo sabía una cosa... Que si ese hombre se lo llevaba para compartir un lecho, así más no fuera por una hora, él iría sin dudarlo. Lo deseaba intensamente.

—Nagasone-san...

Gimió en su oído, frunciendo el ceño. Todos los sonidos del exterior se habían apagado. Ya no oía la música ni a la gente. No veía más colores que los del rostro de Kotetsu, de intensos y vibrantes tonos. Sólo podía oler su perfume, el mínimo aroma a alcohol de sus labios.

—¿En qué piensas ahora?

Preguntó Nagasone, acercándose a su rostro. Hacía tiempo que no le sucedía algo así, que no enloquecía por otra persona. Había intimado con muchas mujeres en su carrera, ellas lo veneraban como a un dios; sin embargo, nunca conseguía más que excitarse con sus cuerpos. Pero Kanesada provocaba sentimientos extraños en él. Cálidos, dulces y agradables.

—Yo sé muy bien en qué estoy pensando.

Añadió, acariciando con su nariz el costado de la de Kanesada, tan recta y bonita. Sus labios paseaban por los de Kanesada, sin besarlo. Hablaba encima de ellos.

El joven de cabello largo respiraba pesadamente. Su rostro estaba rojo, sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

—Nagasone-san...

Murmuró dulcemente, aflojando más y más sus músculos. Pronto no era más que una masa suave entre las manos de Kotetsu.

—¿En qué piensa... Nagasone-san...?

—¿Tengo que decirlo...?

Murmuró éste; pero antes de poder besarlo en los labios, una voz llegó, haciendo que ambos recobraran el sentido. El mánager de Kotetsu lo llamaba.

—Vaya, parece que me necesitan.

Dijo, acariciando el cuello de Kanesada. Éste se quedó donde estaba, inmóvil, arrobado, completamente enamorado. No dijo nada, sólo miró sus manos, que se apretaban sobre su regazo.

—No termino contigo todavía, sabes.

Murmuró Kotetsu en su oído, y sacando de su bolsillo su tarjeta de presentación. La metió dentro del bolsillo delantero de Kanesada, apretando su pectoral suavemente.

—¿Vas a llamarme?

Preguntó con su voz profunda, mordiéndole suavemente el oído. El joven se estremeció, dejando escapar un gemido a media voz.

—Tendré que... consultarlo... con mi agente...

Susurró, mordiéndose el labio.

—No me refería al trabajo.

Replicó Nagasone, apretándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Eres el más sexy.

Susurró, antes de acercarse y darle un profundo beso en la boca, sosteniéndolo por la cintura. Nagasone pasaba por mucho la treintena, había besado a muchas personas; sin embargo, con él, allí, todo se volvía especial y único.

Cuando su boca pudo respirar, sonora, Izuminokami se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Tampoco yo hablaba de... trabajo...

Replicó, con un tono maduro que nunca había utilizado con nadie. Sus ojos azules miraban intensamente a Kotetsu, como si quisieran congelarlo en ese instante.

—Cuando puedas venir conmigo, avísame. Estaré encantado de recibirte en mi casa.

Replicó Nagasone. Antes de levantarse del asiento, tomó su mano y se la besó con dulzura.

—Fue un auténtico placer hablar contigo. Por favor, no perdamos el contacto.

Murmuró, sonriéndole.

Cuando ese hombre se alejó de él, Kanesada se dejó caer sobre el asiento, completamente agotado. Ese breve encuentro había drenado todas sus energías. Se sentía ligero, como si hubiese dejado ir una gran carga.

Nuevamente había tenido un clímax, sin saberlo.

Horikawa se acercó trotando a él, riendo en voz baja al verlo casi desmayado.

—Bebiste mucho, ¿no, Kane-san?

Rió el muchacho. Un mozo les ofreció algo de beber.

—Kiyomitsu... ¿Viste eso?

Preguntó el joven Yasusada, tironeando suavemente de la manga de su modelo.

—Kotetsu es un idiota.

Murmuró éste, levantando una ceja.

—Abordarlo así en un evento social... además, con lo tonto que es Izuminokami, será imposible.

El modelo suspiró, bebiendo de la copa que traía entre sus manos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Yasusada ladeó la cabeza, curioso.

—Kotetsu está interesado en Izuminokami, no tengo idea de por qué, pero hace meses que lo vio en una revista y se enamoró de él.

Kashuu caminaba con lentitud por el patio.

—Pero hasta ahora no había podido coincidir con él.

Yamatonokami lo seguía dando pasitos cortos.

—Oh... ¿Y Kiyomitsu está seguro de que no tuvo nada que ver en eso...?

Preguntó, risueño.

—¿Yo? ¿Para qué querría entregarle a Kotetsu a ese tipo? Él y yo somos rivales.

Comentó Kashuu, muy digno.

—La agencia de Kotetsu no hace producciones de temática BL, por lo que es imposible que trabajen juntos.

Hablaba en tono bajo. A lo lejos, Nagasone se encontraba con otro joven de considerable estatura, el llamado "novio de las madres japonesas"

—Perdió la cabeza por él.

Yasusada rió suavemente.

—A eso me refería... Kiyomitsu no quiere que Nagasone-san mire a nadie más...

—Exacto.

Kashuu lo miraba a los ojos.

—Y mucho menos a él.

Murmuró, levantando una ceja.

—Kotetsu es testarudo... y no me fío de Kanesada.

El muchachito le alcanzó una copa llena a su modelo.

—Si es la decisión de Nagasone-san, me temo que poco podemos hacer.

Yasusada miró en derredor.

—¡Ah! Ahí está Kondou-san. Vamos a saludar, vamos.

Añadió, tratando de que Kiyomitsu recuperara su buen humor.

El de cabello oscuro lo miró, bufando. Se acercaron a hablar con el hombre, aunque la cabeza de Kiyomitsu estaba en otro lado.

 

Cerca de allí, Ookurikara se había alejado de su padre, que se había quedado charlando con unos hombres y lo había olvidado por completo.

Una mano pasó por detrás, sujetándolo suavemente por la cintura.

—Camina lentamente, vamos a la zona menos iluminada.

Susurró la voz suave de Shokudaikiri en su oído.

Ookurikara se quedó tieso por instinto, relamiéndose el labio superior. Miró a un costado; su padre seguía en la nebulosa de siempre. Tragó saliva antes de seguirlo.

Aquello tenía un toque de receloso erotismo. Lo había abordado como si nada, por sorpresa. Ookurikara caminó sin hacer contacto con nadie, llegando a aquella zona que Shokudaikiri había indicado.

—Pensé que estabas mejor allá, recibiendo elogios.

Murmuró. Habían quedado detrás de una construcción que presumía tener caballos, una suerte de elegante establo; el límite entre el jardín de la fiesta y el resto del enorme patio que aquella propiedad poseía.

—Sinceramente, es agotador...

Confesó Shokudaikiri, acercándose a él, casi arrinconándolo contra una de las puertas de madera del establo.

—Prefiero que me halagues tú, mi amor.

Susurró, poniendo su mano en una columna de madera, muy cerca de la cabeza de Ookurikara.

—¿Ah, sí?

Preguntó el moreno, mirándolo desde abajo. Respiraba con suavidad.

—¿Y qué halagos quieres oír?

Cuestionó, estirando la mano hasta la corbata de Mitsutada y tironeando suavemente de ella. Hacía días que el hombre estaba extrañamente encendido con él. Le hablaba de aquella manera, lo tocaba y lo besaba con algo más que el afecto que siempre le había tenido.

—Por ejemplo, qué guapo me veo hoy...

Una capa de maquillaje cubría el rostro blanco de Shokudaikiri.

—O qué tan bien te toco...

Las manos enguantadas habían bajado a la cintura delgada de Ookurikara.

—O qué tan deliciosos son mis besos.

Finalizó, acariciando el mentón del moreno con los labios.

Ookurikara cerró los ojos, levantando el rostro mientras lo sostenía por los hombros.

—Tal vez lo haga despues de que me beses.

El moreno se preparó, buscando su único ojo. Abrió despacio la boca, sacando la lengua.

No tuvo que insistir mucho más, porque Shokudaikiri había descendido sobre él para devorar sus labios con una lenta pasión.

El murmullo de la música y la gente era como un sonido que se perdía en la lejanía mientras duró ese primer beso. Shokudaikiri lo abrazaba con firmeza, como si quisiera transmitirle que nunca lo dejaría ir. Su lengua invadía la boca del moreno, tenía un leve sabor a alcohol que sin embargo no era vulgar ni repulsivo.

Ookurikara lo abrazó con suavidad, respondiendo a ese beso con la misma intención. Respiraba por la nariz, delirando en el éxtasis de aquel beso que su experto amante le daba.

—Me gusta cuando te pones así.

Susurró, mordiéndole despacio el labio inferior y soltándolo en un húmedo sonido.

—Estás jodidamente guapo hoy.

Añadió con su tono serio de siempre. Sin embargo, Mitsutada estaba calibrando al hombre que pronto Ookurikara sería. Había ya muy pocas cosas del Ookurikara que había conocido hacía unos meses.

—¿Cuando me pongo como qué?

Preguntó el del parche, galante, mientras le sonreía con esa confianza tan característica suya. Sus manos sujetaban a Ookurikara por la base del cráneo, rascándola suavemente.

—Cuando me sorprendes..

Respondió éste, suspirando de placer. Los ojos de Ookurikara entre las sombras tenían un algo místico.

—Cuando actúas sin preguntarme las cosas.

Confesó, cerrando los ojos. Sus párpados temblaban.

Un nuevo beso silenció las palabras del muchacho. Shokudaikiri no habría podido aseverarlo con certeza, pero estaba casi seguro de que ese despertar de sus impulsos se debía a la ardiente intimidad que había compartido con Hasebe.

¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiese sonado su teléfono? ¿Si su mánager no hubiese tenido nada que hacer? Esos pensamientos lo habían mantenido despierto varias noches, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que no sentía nada más que un enorme afecto fraternal por Hasebe. Había sido simplemente un momento de carnalidad, un impulso de lujuria con otro hombre como él: uno que sabía lo que quería, y que sabía cómo lo quería.

El aroma de Hasebe, su voz, su mirada, habían sido inconfundibles. Shokudaikiri, también, había visto despiertos sus sentidos.

Se había medido aquel tiempo, inseguro y precavido por sus errores del pasado, y por la inexperiencia de Ookurikara. Pero ahora encontraba más difícil sujetarse, ya convencido de que sentía cosas reales por el muchacho, y con toda su libido liberada.

Ookurikara abrió los ojos, mirando ese rostro tan amado mientras lo besaba. Subió sus manos, rodeando su cuello; el pecho de Mitsutada y el suyo estaban juntos. En ese momento, supo algo: aunque Shokudaikiri lo había sometido a esas sesiones de masturbación compartida, entendió que estaba listo. Entendió que, como una fruta madura que apenas colgaba del árbol, estaba listo para que Shokudaikiri lo mordiera entre sus dientes y su jugo se derramara por sus labios.

En ese momento, Ookurikara pensó que su castidad, aquello que había cuidado celosamente por diecinueve años, tenía que terminar. Lentamente se separo de él, respirando con suavidad. Su lengua se sentía exquisitamente adormecida.

Hikoshiro Ookurikara bajó despacio al cuello de Shokudaikiri, besándoselo con sus labios tibios, humedecidos. Era la primera vez que tocaba su piel con ellos.

El adulto recibió esos besos con su ojo cerrado y los labios entreabiertos, emitiendo débiles pero sensuales sonidos, sólo para su joven amante.

—Kuri-chan...

Murmuraba, rascando la cabeza de cabello oscuro con sus manos enguantadas de negro. Empujó apenas con su cuerpo, apretando a Ookurikara contra la puerta de madera.

—¿Mh?

Preguntó éste, subiendo hasta su oreja. Su lengua la acarició despacio.

—No deberíamos hacer esto... mi padre podría aparecer.

Murmuró en su oído. La mano de Ookurikara se posó lentamente en la entrepierna de Shokudaikiri, frotándola lentamente.

—Si mi padre nos descubre... ¿qué crees que diría?

Preguntaba, mientras lo besaba. Desplegó intenciones escondidas, dormidas.

—Pensé que no te importaba lo que tu padre dijera...

Rebatió Shokudaikiri, empujando esa mano con su pierna y colocándola entre los muslos del muchacho.

—¿Qué harías si llegase ahora y nos viera? ¿Eh? ¿Lo negarías? ¿Te alejarías?

—Estoy con...

Decir aquello lo avergonzaba. Ookurikara tragó saliva, sintiendo esa pierna entre las suyas.

—Estoy... con mi hombre, si quiere algo... tendrá que esperar.

Afirmó al fin, temblando ligeramente. Sentía un calor insoportable en su entrepierna.

Shokudaikiri sonrió, lujurioso y confiado, inclinándose nuevamente sobre él para besarlo con intenso ardor.

Lo que Hasebe le había preguntado había latido en su cabeza como un golpeteo. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría con Ookurikara? Hasta el fin del mundo, y quizás más lejos.

Ookurikara lo besaba con necesidad, con increíble afecto. Lo tenía en claro, estaba decidido.

Quería que Shokudaikiri tomara su virginidad, quería entregársela a él.

—Mitsutada...

Lo llamaba entre besos.

—Mitsutada... hazme...

Pero alguien más miraba todo aquello.

Había ido a buscar a Mitsutada porque quería presentarlo con alguien y lo había visto al pasar. Allí, Shokudaikiri se besuqueaba con ese jovencito que no soportaba.

—¿Terminaron?

Preguntó, cruzado de brazos.

—Ha-Hasebe...

Balbuceó el de parche, separándose un poco del joven moreno. Se humedeció los labios, mirando hacia abajo. Su rostro se había coloreado un poco.

Sin embargo, Ookurikara lo sostenía por el saco, como si no quisiese soltarlo.

—Puedo volver en quince minutos, si estás ocupado con algo.

Repuso Heshikiri, mirándolo con calma. Aquella imagen le disgustaba. Desde el incidente del beso y aquel manoseo en el departamento, Hasebe no había dejado de pensar en él, descargando sus brutales deseos con el cuerpo de Fudou, que recibía y soportaba como podía a aquel hombre descontrolado.

—Puedes quedarte a mirar más si quieres.

Bramó el moreno. Shokudaikiri tomó las muñecas de Ookurikara con gentileza.

—Tranquilo, Kuri-chan.

Le dijo, mirándolo con la complicidad en su ojo.

—Ya es momento de regresar, de todos modos.

Susurró, soltándolo despacio y alejándose para caminar hacia su mánager.

—No te preocupes, Hasebe. Iré contigo.

Echó una mirada al muchacho por encima de su hombro, como prometiéndole que continuarían después con aquello.

Ookurikara, sin embargo, no le devolvió la mirada de ninguna forma en especial. Vio cómo ambos se alejaban.

Allí había gato encerrado, eso era bastante claro.

—El padre está aquí, ¿podrías contenerte un poco?

Reprendió Heshikiri, caminando con Mitsutada detrás de él.

Aunque se había prometido a sí mismo no hablar jamás de aquello, Shokudaikiri no pudo evitarlo.

—¿Como te contuviste tú en casa?

Hasebe se quedó helado al escucharlo. No dejó de caminar simplemente porque tenía que hacerlo.

—En tu casa no nos estaba viendo nadie, y mi madre no montaría un escándalo si nos viera así.

El del parche sonrió más para sí mismo, pensando en lo que Tsurumaru había dicho.

Hasebe estaba celoso.

—¿Vas a seguir regañándome?

Preguntó con tono juguetón, adelantándose para caminar a la par de su amigo.

—Éste es un compromiso de trabajo, Mitsutada, deja los asuntos con tu novio para después.

Dijo Hasebe, con la última briza de autocontrol que pudo utilizar.

Celos, eran asquerosos los celos que sentía en ese momento. Ver a ese mocoso besándolo con tanta ligereza, con tanta confianza, le molestaba.

—Olvídalo.

Por primera vez en mucho, muchísimo tiempo, Shokudaikiri sintió que su corazón se encogía al escucharlo. Hasebe estaba enfadado de verdad.

No se detuvo en su caminar por simple inercia, pero sentía su pecho muy frío.

—Lo siento.

Dijo en voz baja, sin mirarlo.

—Te prometo que seré más profesional.

Heshikiri se giró a mirarlo, suspirando.

—Lo siento...

Repitió, sonriéndole. Mitsutada se había ido con él, había dejado a Ookurikara. Tenía una mínima ventaja.

—Sé que a veces puede sonar mal lo que digo... pero sabes que los compromisos son importantes.

Explicó Heshikiri, deteniéndose a mirarlo con una sonrisa.

—¿Puedes disculparme?

Shokudaikiri asintió con la cabeza. Sentía que no había sido justo para su joven pareja, pero en eso Hasebe tenía razón: era un compromiso de trabajo y tenía que comportarse apropiadamente.

—Todo está bien.

Replicó, con una voz neutral.

—¿Y bien? ¿Con quién tengo que hablar?

Hasebe rió, ameno, presentándolo con un par de hombres del medio. Todos lo trataban como la celebridad que era, con el respeto y la cortesía que merecía alguien famoso como él. Por otro lado, Ookurikara se había quitado esa asquerosa corbata, caminando hacia la entrada.

—Me largo, creo que ya te complací lo suficiente.

Le dijo a su padre. Su malhumor había vuelto más palpable que nunca.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¡No te he podido presentar con nadie!

Protestó Hikoshiro, molesto. Tomó por el brazo al chico.

—Vuelve a ponerte la corbata, ésta no es una reunión de tus amigos. Es un evento de trabajo.

—Te dije que me voy.

Riñó el chico, apretando con fuerza su puño. Lo miraba a los ojos, furioso.

—Estaba por ahí, socializando, ¿qué más? Si es para ganar contactos, no te preocupes, ya me vendí y bastante bien. ¿Puedo irme?

El hombre lo miró fuerte con sus ojos amarillos, como si hubiese querido freírlo con la mirada.

—Si quieres jugar a ser maduro y a tener un trabajo, hay reglas que cumplir, Ookurikara.

Replicó, entre dientes.

—Si no vas a actuar como una persona responsable, entonces no trabajes más. Pero no verás ni un centavo para tus gastos superfluos, revisaré todas tus cuentas.

—Como si no lo hicieras ya, ¿o crees que soy estúpido?

Preguntó Ookurikara, liberándose de su agarre con un fuerte tirón.

—Tal vez lo haga, tal vez deje toda esta mierda y regrese por donde vine. Eso te gustaría, ¿no?

Masculló, temblando. Se iría de allí, así fuese a pie.

Antes de que Hikoshiro pudiese contestar, una mano suave y blanca se había posado en el brazo de Ookurikara. Allí donde su padre había apretado, inclemente, esos dedos acariciaron casi con amor.

—Por favor, no hay nada peor que un padre y un hijo disgustados.

La voz suave de Tsurumaru Kuninaga pareció ser una dulce melodía que aquietó a las fieras que allí se enfrentaban.

—Hikoshiro-san, el chico ya tuvo suficiente por hoy. Déjeme llevarlo a su casa, debe estar cansado.

El hombre miraba a Kuninaga como a un santo, a un salvador. Tanto él como Mitsutada y Hasebe llegaban a rescatarlo de aquel gruñón y tiranico hijo que le había tocado soportar. Hikoshiro agradeció a Tsurumaru, sin despedirse de Ookurikara en ningún momento.

El moreno respiraba pesadamente, temblaba por los nervios en ese instante.

—No es necesario que me lleves a ningún lado, puedo volver solo.

Dijo el joven, caminando al lado del albino. Había tirado la corbata y el saco en la recepción, arremangándose la camisa. Ése no era él, odiaba esa clase de cosas.

Nuevamente, Shokudaikiri se había olvidado de que él existía apenas Hasebe había aparecido. Al salir, ni siquiera lo vio.

—Llego tarde por cosas de mi esposa y me encuentro con esta escena nomás al entrar...

Suspiró Tsurumaru, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—Algo me dice que era el destino el que me mandó a esta hora, porque la verdad es que no iba a venir... Pero, vamos, Kurikara. Te llevaré a comer algo delicioso.

Kuninaga dijo aquello con un dejo de confianza, como si fuera un padre hablándole a su hijo. La realidad era que Ookurikara parecía a punto de estallar y no quería eso, no por el trabajo ni por su padre, sino por el bien del muchacho.

—Te dije que no es necesario, regresaré a mi casa.

Insistió Ookurikara, desarreglándose. Desarmó el peinado que tenía hecho y su pelo volvió a caer lacio sobre su rostro.

—Tú eres un profesional, deberías quedarte.

Replicó al final, aclarándose la garganta.

—Creo que voy a dejar toda esta mierda, estoy cansado de mi padre.

Tsurumaru lo observó con sus ojos dulces, extendiendo su mano con un ademán suave.

—¿Me aceptarías una invitación sin ninguna otra intención que hablar contigo?

Ookurikara le sostuvo la mirada, pero finalmente asintió, yéndose con él a donde quisiera llevarlo.

Miró por última vez dentro del salón. Shokudaikiri definitivamente no iba a buscarlo.

No supo por qué pero, en ese mismo instante, sintió la angustia subiendo por su garganta. Tenía ganas de llorar en ese momento.

—Vamos.

Susurró, echando a caminar. Su estómago se congeló.

 

Fiel a sus costumbres chabacanas, Tsurumaru lo llevó a un restaurante de comida rápida. Devoró la hamburguesa más grande que tenían, había invitado a Ookurikara a comer lo que quisiera.

—Yo sé que no te gusta hablar de ti mismo y eso, pero... hoy me parece que lo necesitas.

—¿Qué te hace creer eso?

Preguntó Ookurikara seriamente. Había pedido comida pero ni siquiera la había tocado.

Tsurumaru echó una mirada a la bandeja del muchacho.

—Tú comes como un pozo sin fondo. Y desde que te saqué de allá parece que vas a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Estás confundiendo las cosas...

Comentó Ookurikara, tomando la hamburguesa entre sus manos. No sentía deseos de comer nada; sin embargo, no quería levantar sospechas, así que comenzó a comer de a cortos bocados. La comida pasaba con dificultad por su garganta.

—Kurikara...

El de cabello blanco exhaló con un sonido de cansancio.

—Te saco como trece años, no quieras engañarme.

—Ya sabes cuál es el problema, Hikoshiro me saca de quicio.

Respondio el chico, tomando el vaso de gaseosa que tenía en la bandeja.

—De todos modos, no es como si fuese nuevo. Me crispa los nervios ese hombre.

—¿Sólo es tu padre?

Interrumpió Tsurumaru. ¿Por qué no cedía ese muchacho, al menos una vez, para dejarse ayudar?

—¿Sabes qué aprendí cuando me casé? Que si quieres tener una relación con una persona, tienes que permitirle verte, así sea sólo un poco, poco a poco. Tal vez a ti no te interesa que yo me meta en tus asuntos... y definitivamente no es lo que intento hacer. Pero... a veces, es bueno dejar que otra persona nos ayude a llevar la carga. Tú eres muy pequeño para estar cargando tanto tus hombros, sabes.

—Mitsutada tiene sus propios asuntos, además, yo...

El moreno se quedó mirando la comida un instante.

—Tiene a Heshikiri, ¿para qué va a necesitarme a mí? No me estoy quejando, nadie me necesita y yo tampoco necesito a nadie.

Sentenció, comiendo. Ya sabía que aquello no duraría demasiado en su estómago.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Preguntó Tsurumaru, muy calmado.

—Tú y Hasebe son personas diferentes, y están en la vida de Mitsubou por razones diferentes.

—¿Alguna vez has visto en la televisión a los animales cuando son adiestrados?

Preguntó Ookurikara. La ingesta no se detenía.

—Cuando el amo habla, el perro va con él, deja lo que sea que está haciendo. Mitsutada siempre... siempre que Heshikiri aparece, se aleja. Siempre que él está, es como si yo no existiera.

El de cabello blanco tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

—¿Se lo has dicho?

Preguntó, mirando intensamente a Ookurikara.

—¿Le has dicho lo que eso te produce?

—¿Para qué decírselo? No va a cambiar.

Sentenció el joven, cerrando los ojos.

—Tal vez es un error esperar nada, tal vez sea un error todo esto.

Comentó. Se había terminado la hamburguesa.

—A veces me siento como una prostituta... como la mujerzuela con la que él se divierte hasta que su esposo llega y le da toda su atención a él.

Tsurumaru negó con la cabeza.

—En eso te equivocas, Kurikara.

Dijo, muy serio.

—Mitsubou es muy dependiente de Hasebe, eso es verdad... pero es su compañero de trabajo, es con quien tiene los compromisos que le dan de comer. A ti... Mitsubou te eligió a ti, él quiere estar contigo. Te lo aseguro.

Hizo una pausa breve, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Ya te hablé de Taikogane Sadamune. Mitsubou no volvió a acercarse a nadie después de que Sadamune lo dejó. Tú eres la primera pareja que le conocí desde entonces. ¿Crees que eso no vale nada para él? Mitsubou coquetea, le gusta parecer un galán... pero la realidad es que está aterrado. Cada paso que da en su vida personal, en sus relaciones con otras personas, es algo que le cuesta mucho. Y él no haría nada contigo si no estuviese dispuesto a comprometerse.

Kuninaga desarrugó el envoltorio de su hamburguesa, comenzando a plegarlo lentamente.

—Si aceptas un consejo de mi parte, bienintencionado como todo lo que te he dicho hasta ahora, habla con él... y dile lo mismo que me dices a mí. Dile lo que te hace sentir con su comportamiento. Es importante que le digas lo que te pasa, él también tiene que comprenderte.

—Yo sé qué es lo que me haría sentir bien, no tengo dudas sobre eso y él tampoco podrá hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Ookurikara lo miraba a los ojos, había escuchado todo lo que Tsurumaru decía, lo sabía. Sin embargo, no podía controlarse, no podía contener lo que sentía.

—La verdad... es que estoy solo. Por más que sienta cosas por Mitsutada, él tiene a Heshikiri. Yo no tengo a nadie más.

Explicó, exhalando.

—Hoy... nos alejamos un poco de la fiesta y nos fuimos a un costado a estar solos, pero bastó con que Heshikiri apareciera para que me dejara allí, mirando el suelo... ¿crees que eso es lo que una persona interesada haría?

Se sinceró apenas.

—Basto con que apareciera... para quitármelo.

Había dicho aquello en voz baja. Sus ojos miraron sus piernas debajo de la mesa.

—No importaba qué le dijera... lo sujeté para que no se marchara... pero se fue.

La voz de Ookurikara perdió su fuerza y apatía normal.

—Es fácil para la gente pensar... que puede abandonarme cuando quiera... o eso parece.

Esas palabras entristecieron a Tsurumaru más de lo que había esperado. Sintió unos enormes deseos de buscar a Hasebe para decirle que dejara de entrometerse, y de paso cachetear un poco a Shokudaikiri y gritarle que no fuera un maldito cobarde.

—Kurikara... ¿Me harías un favor personal, como tu colega?

Ookurikara lo miró, como si concediera su permiso en ese momento

—Si no lo harás por ti mismo... Hazlo por mí.

Empezó el mayor de los dos, mirando sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. El anillo de casado brillaba en su dedo.

—Hazme ese favor a mí. Ve y habla con Mitsubou y pídele que haga las cosas como corresponde.

—Vamos a pelear otra vez... como siempre. Y no quiero que suceda lo mismo otra vez.

Explicó el moreno, pestañeando suavemente. Sentía los ojos calientes.

—Prefiero... amargarme yo solo a verlo ebrio y deprimido...

Admitió al fin.

Tsurumaru lo miró de repente, con semblante preocupado.

—¿Ebrio...? ¿Cuándo lo viste ebrio?

Que él supiera, Shokudaikiri llevaba años sin tocar el alcohol.

—Un par de veces...

Comentó el moreno, bajando la mirada.

—La última vez... en su casa, había tomado muchísimo.

—¡Mayor razón para que lo pongas en su sitio!

Exclamó el albino, golpeando la mesa con suficiente fuerza como para que se sacudieran los vasos de papel.

—Escucha, Kurikara... No quiero aburrirte con esta historia, pero...

Añadió, mordiéndose los labios.

—Cuando ese maldito de Sadamune lo dejó, Mitsubou se tragó un frasco entero de pastillas. Estaba completamente fuera de sí, Hasebe tuvo que llevarlo a que le lavaran el estómago. Desde entonces, no tocó un medicamento si no era necesario, ni había vuelto a beber. Cuando él hace estas cosas es porque quiere evadirse... pero me imagino que ya sabes cómo es. Con la resaca, regresan los problemas.

Tsurumaru miró disimuladamente el brazo tatuado del muchacho.

—No estoy diciendo que tú debas ser su niñera... Nadie tiene que ocuparse de él, más que él mismo. Pero si no le hablas y le escapas, será peor. Aunque peleen, tienes que decirle las cosas si él realmente te importa. ¿Él no te importa?

Ookurikara escuchó aquello. Sentía el sudor frío en su cuerpo. ¿Era en serio? ¿Todo eso había ocurrido en verdad?

—Yo quiero... quiero que él pueda mirarme... que pueda mirarme a mí como su pareja...

Habló despacio, compungido.

—Yo... sé bien que no soy un tipo atractivo como Heshikiri... que no lo conozco hace tanto tiempo. Sin embargo... a veces siento que con quien tiene una relación es con él, y no conmigo. Lo he visto un par de veces con Heshikiri, cualquiera que los viera creería que son pareja... que su relación es muy íntima. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú con eso?

Le preguntó directamente. Sus ojos estaban aguados.

—¿Qué sentirías sabiendo... que quieres que la persona que amas te pueda mirar y tratar así a ti también?

Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

—Yo... quiero mas de él, quiero entregarme a él... quiero darle todo... pero parece que él no puede verme de ese modo. No me desea.

Contrario a su modo usual de ser, Tsurumaru se levantó de su asiento y arrastró una silla al lado de la del muchacho. Se arrojó allí y lo envolvió en un abrazo protector.

—Kurikara...

Lo llamó con voz cariñosa, acariciándole la cabeza y la espalda.

—No llores, chico...

Lo apretó contra sí. El corazón de Kuninaga golpeaba fuerte en su pecho.

—Hazme caso... Escúchame en esto... Ahora mismo, si es necesario, iremos a buscarlo y hablarán, y pondrán todo en claro... Y si las cosas ya no pueden seguir, cada uno irá por su camino... Y si tienen solución, trabajarán juntos en ella... Pero ya no huyas, Kurikara... porque todo esto no sanará nunca en ti.

Ookurikara se sintió muy extraño en los brazos de otro hombre que no fuera Mitsutada. Pensó en ese momento en lo cruel que era la vida a veces, en lo difícil que era sentir cosas por los demás. Respiraba con suavidad, cerrando los ojos.

—Lo haré.

Murmuró, tragando saliva. Hizo un amague por responder al abrazo que Kuninaga le daba, de forma torpe y errática.

Era la muestra clara de la soledad que siempre había sentido, incluso ahora, estando acompañado.


	18. Compromiso

“ _Relación amorosa formal que mantienen dos personas. Acuerdo formal al que llegan dos o más partes tras hacer ciertas concesiones cada una de ellas"_

 

Algunos días pasaron desde la reunión.

Shokudaikiri y Ookurikara habían coincidido poco en la agencia, pero habían mantenido un intercambio interesante de mensajes por celular. El adulto percibía que algo sucedía, pero no lograba dar con la razón exacta.

Luego de esa noche fatal habían hablado, habían decidido comprometerse y pensaba que estaba llevando el asunto de la mejor manera. Pero, aparentemente, no parecía ser ése el caso.

Shokudaikiri también había notado que Hasebe se mostraba más sobreprotector de lo normal, pero lo atribuyó a su reciente pelea. Quizás Hasebe necesitaba sentirse en control de aquello de nuevo, un control que Shokudaikiri le había dado voluntariamente.

 

Un par de días antes del gran evento de la boda de Mikazuki Munechika, Shokudaikiri había insistido en salir a cenar con Ookurikara.

Éste se encontraba en la estación, esperándolo donde habían acordado. Ciertamente, aquella noche había sido la que Ookurikara eligiera para sincerarse, para hablar con él.

Tal vez volverían a pelear, tal vez lo perdería. Quería darle un cierre simbólico a todo eso teniendo una tranquila cena.

 

Al menos una docena de hombres lo había mirado al pasar. Un par se había acercado a él, ofreciéndole tarjetitas de clubes nocturnos para trabajar; estaban cerca del distrito de acompañantes íntimos. Los chicos como él eran los favoritos de las mujeres.

Ookurikara suspiró, agachándose cerca de un poste de luz. Leía las tarjetitas distraídamente.

Como una aparición fantasmal, Shokudaikiri cruzaba la calle, ataviado con un traje bordó compuesto de saco, chaleco y pantalón entallado. Una camisa color salmón, su favorita, y una corbata negra completaban el atuendo.

Cosa extraña, venía sin Hasebe.

—Buenas noches, Kuri-chan.

Saludó, muy correcto, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Hola.

Murmuró el moreno, poniéndose de pie, mirándolo de pies a cabeza. No hubo besos ni halagos, solamente le sonrió de forma vacía.

—Tengo hambre.

Dijo finalmente, guardando las tarjetitas en su bolsillo.

La mano desnuda de Shokudaikiri lo tomó suavemente por el mentón para darle un beso cariñoso en la mejilla.

—Vamos...

Susurró, echando a caminar.

El joven no dijo demasiado; sólo se limitó a seguirlo. Había algo extraño en su interior, una mezcla de sentimientos contrarios, que iban todos en direcciones diferentes.

Ookurikara suspiró, caminando hasta el restaurante que habían elegido. Últimamente, el apetito se le había ido, a la par que evitaba a Shokudaikiri todo lo que podía. Heshikiri no se separaba de él, no lo dejaba solo ni un segundo.

Cuando llegaron y el mesero los ubicó en la mesa que habían reservado, Shokudaikiri ni siquiera tocó el menú. Miraba al muchacho con algo de aprensión en su rostro, consciente de que algo sucedía.

—Bien, Kuri-chan...

Empezó, con voz tranquila.

—No soy tan tonto o tan distraído como para no imaginarme que algo sucede... Te escucho.

—Primero comamos.

Pidió Ookurikara, en un esfuerzo de gentileza, mirando la carta del lugar.

—Después, tengo algunas cosas que decirte.

Sentenció, sin mirarlo.

—Está bien.

Mitsutada aceptó sin oponer resistencia. Tomó la carta y buscó velozmente, decidiendo lo que quería en pocos minutos.

 

La comida transcurrió sin sobresaltos. Había un silencio bastante agradable por momentos; en otros, era insoportable. Ookurikara había tocado apenas la comida, pero bebía mucha agua.

Pensaba demasiado, pensaba en cómo decir lo que quería decirle. ¿Sería correcto hacer caso a Tsurumaru?

Ya se veía a sí mismo regresando a su pueblo, con un fracaso a cuestas.

Cuando terminó de picotear la comida, que ya estaba fría, se quedó muy quieto, mirando el mantel de la mesa. Esperaba a que Shokudaikiri terminara de comer.

—No comiste nada...

Susurró éste, cruzando los cubiertos en diagonal sobre el plato, como marcaba la etiqueta en la mesa.

—Kuri-chan...

—No estaba tan bueno, creo.

Dijo el muchacho, mirándolo a los ojos. Pestañeó un par de veces.

—¿Quieres algo más? Me gustaría ir a otro lugar.

Shokudaikiri cerró el ojo, asintiendo.

—Claro.

Llamó al mesero velozmente y pidió la cuenta. Al igual que siempre, pagó él; luego abandonaron el lugar.

—¿Te molesta si enciendo un cigarrillo?

Preguntó, una vez que estuvieron en la calle.

—Estó bien.

Concendió Ookurikara, colocándose el abrigo que traía.

Miró entre las personas que iban y venían. Caminó con Shokudaikiri hasta el puerto, pues a esa hora no habría demasiada gente allí. Se acercó al barandal; unos pocos troncos servían de muro de contención contra el vacío, las rocas debajo y el agua que bailaba contra ellas. Se quedó mirando el mar oscuro, respirando profundamente. Esa noche, no había luna en el cielo.

La mano fría de Shokudaikiri se deslizó sobre la del muchacho, apretándola con fuerza. No dijo nada en ese momento, esperaba a que Ookurikara le hablara. Escucharía lo que tenía para decir.

Pero la mano del moreno no había apretado la del hombre. Sólo lo miraba a los ojos.

—Mitsutada.

Lo llamó, sin despegar sus ojos de él. Tragó saliva, buscando el valor.

—Mitsutada... tú... ¿tú qué piensas del amor?

Preguntó, inmóvil.

El adulto miraba a la inmensa oscuridad del horizonte, donde el cielo se unía con el mar.

—Fue lo que salvó mi vida... y lo que también estuvo a punto de destruirla.

Ookurikara lo escuchaba con atención.

—Sí, es exactamente eso. Un arma de doble filo.

Comentó mirando hacia abajo, pestañeando.

—Es como... en ocasiones... te preguntas cómo algo tan bonito puede lastimarte tanto.

Explicó en el mismo tono de voz bajo, muy serio.

—Tú eres mayor que yo, sabes mucho más. Sin embargo, creo que a veces confundimos las cosas. A veces... creo que sólo a veces podemos llegar a confundir esos sentimientos con otras cosas que sentimos, que vivimos.

Ookurikara hablaba con mucha sinceridad. Shokudaikiri lo soltó despacio; era evidente que no respondería a su mano.

—¿Qué es lo que te está molestando?

Cuestionó, muy serio.

—Mitsutada... ¿tú estás enamorado de Heshikiri?

La pregunta de Ookurikara fue directa, con voz tranquila y calmada. Aquello hizo que el adulto retrocediera un paso; lo había sorprendido.

—¿Enamorado?

Repitió, contrariado.

—Kuri-chan, ya hablamos de esto y te dije que no. Hasebe es mi amigo, no siento nada de eso por él.

—Mitsutada, lo estoy preguntando con la mayor sinceridad.

Ookurikara lo miró, sin moverse.

—A veces... cuando él está cerca... es como si todo lo demás desapareciera para ti.

Comenzó, aclarándose la garganta.

—Yo sé que trabajas con él y que se conocen desde hace mas de medio año. Pero... de algún modo... siento que no te importa plantarme cuando él te llama, cuando él aparece. Como si él fuese mas importante que yo.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos en ese instante. Shokudaikiri miraba al muchacho con el ceño fruncido. Era obvio que Ookurikara había estado guardándose eso por un tiempo ya.

—Kuri-chan... Eso no es cierto. Ninguno es más importante que el otro, si voy cuando Hasebe me llama es porque son cuestiones de trabajo, no porque tenga alguna relación de otro tipo con él. Ésa es la verdad.

—Sucedió otras veces antes, en tu casa, o cuando te llama por teléfono.

Explicó el moreno, mirándolo con la misma expresión neutral.

—Mitsutada, entiendo que tú eres un hombre adulto y que tu trabajo requiere ciertas cosas sobre las que no puedo opinar. Sin embargo...

Desvió sus ojos de aquel hombre, mirando hacia el oscuro mar.

—A veces... cuando él viene, cuando me dejas despues de estar conmigo... de besarnos... siento... siento que para ti es igual dejarme tirado por ahí por el motivo que sea. Dime, ¿es sencillo para ti abandonarme porque sabes que siempre voy a estar allí? ¿Es por eso que te vas y ni siquiera puedes darme una explicación?

Aquello había salido natural. Su voz no flaqueó ni por un segundo.

—A veces... me miro al espejo y me siento como se debió sentir mi madre, si es que alguna vez se enamoró de Hikoshiro, pensando que había otra persona con la que tenía compromisos. Que, cuando su teléfono sonaba, él la dejaba y se marchaba sin mirarla ni darle explicaciones.

Shokudaikiri escuchó aquellas palabras con gravedad. Si había aprendido algo de Ookurikara durante ese tiempo, ciertamente era que el chico la llevaba muy mal para comunicarse. Que estuviese haciendo ese esfuerzo por hablarle, que le hiciera saber de la manera más tranquila que encontraba acerca de lo que sentía, conmovió el corazón de Shokudaikiri.

—No...

Dijo al fin, luego de un expectante minuto.

—No es fácil... Si fuese una opción, lo dejaría todo para quedarme contigo. Sólo contigo en la cama, o viendo una película, o comiendo juntos... Pero un trabajo es una responsabilidad y no puedo faltar a ella. Cometí un error...

Hizo una pequeña pausa, mirándolo directo a la cara.

—Asumí que estarías bien sin que explicase nada. Creí que no tenía que decirte nada porque lo entenderías de todas formas. Y eso es mi culpa. Espero que puedas perdonarme, Kuri-chan. Te herí mucho más de lo que había pensado...

—Todos hacen eso conmigo, sabes.

Ookurikara habló con suavidad, mirando hacia el cielo oscuro.

—Mi padre, incluso mi abuela. Todos piensan que, porque no me quejo, no me importa... y, la verdad, la mayoría del tiempo me tiene sin cuidado lo que la gente opine o diga de mí, he escuchado muchas cosas. Pero, la verdad... a veces es difícil saber que no eres la prioridad de nadie.

Preparaba mentalmente sus palabras, no quería ser agresivo.

—Tú... Yo no sé qué clase de sentimientos tengas realmente por mí... pero sé cuáles son los míos. Yo... Yo sé que no te atraigo realmente como hombre, que no puedes darme más de lo que ya me estás dando... que no soy como Heshikiri.

Hizo una pausa. Sus hombros temblaban.

—Pero... al menos... quisiera que pudieras ignorar el hecho de que soy alguien difícil de mirar... que no soy como los demás... y que pudieras pensar en mí como una persona que, a veces... quiere ser importante.

Finalizó apretando los labios.

Cuando Shokudaikiri se percató de que estaba llorando, ya habían corrido muchas lágrimas tibias por su mejilla.

—Kuri-chan...

Sollozó, tomándolo por el rostro. Lo miró con expresión de dolor, completamente desesperada.

—Kuri-chan... Eso... Eso no es verdad... No eres difícil de mirar, tú... Tú tienes que ser la persona más hermosa que haya visto... Eres único, no había conocido jamás a nadie como tú... Te lo ruego, créeme... No es como piensas... Me gustas... Me gustas como nadie me había gustado... y te quiero... No te he mentido nunca, no lo haré ahora, yo... yo realmente te quiero...

—No te estoy diciendo esto para que me digas algo porque sientes culpa.

Murmuró el moreno. Esas lágrimas corriendo por el pálido rostro del hombre hacían que su pecho doliera.

—Tal vez, a tu edad... esto sea lo último que necesites. A tu edad, y con lo que pasaste... seguramente no soy lo que más te convenga.

Miró hacia el suelo.

—Pero... no quiero que esto se termine... a pesar de todo, no quiero que me abandones.

Los brazos de Ookurikara rodearon el cuello del hombre con suavidad.

—Yo... Yo puedo vivir sabiendo que deseas a alguien más, que otras personas pueden darte lo que yo no... Incluso... si me dijeras que Heshikiri... que Heshikiri te gusta más que yo... podría vivir con eso. Pero necesitaba decírtelo...

Miró su brazo. Debajo de la ropa, los trazos del tatuaje eran la prueba viviente de su soledad, de su dolor.

—Desde que estoy contigo... he ido a tatuarme más veces que en todos los años desde los que comencé a sentirme solo. Sin embargo... creo que ahora no cambiaría ese dolor por nada.

Estaba llorando. Sentía las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

—Por favor... no me quites esto... Por favor, sólo quiero... quiero que puedas quererme un poco más. Sería muy feliz sólo teniendo eso... podría vivir un día más...

Shokudaikiri sollozaba ya en voz alta, sujetando ese rostro juvenil con manos nerviosas. Tardó un rato en responder, convulso.

—¿Culpa? ¡No te estoy diciendo nada por culpa! ¡Es lo que siento por ti!

Exclamó, por encima del rugido de las olas.

—¿Que no te deseo...? Me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi... Desde ese día en que chocamos en la agencia... Tuve muchas, muchas oportunidades de tomar otro camino... De simplemente pasarte de largo, porque eres once años menor, porque eres el hijo de mi jefe, por cualquier motivo que se te ocurra... ¡Y sin embargo elegí acercarme a ti! ¡Te llevé conmigo de viaje, te propuse para trabajar como mi fotógrafo, te...!

Shokudaikiri se mordía los labios. Su pecho se sentía apretado.

—Kuri-chan... me enamoré de ti... Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera cercano a mí... a Hasebe, a Tsuru-san... Ellos te lo dirán... Ellos te pueden decir, porque lo vieron, el tiempo que pasé solo... Y aun sabiendo que estar contigo podía salir mal, que podía volver a sufrir... aquí estoy, intentando ser algo para ti... Porque tú eres mucho para mí... Tienes un lugar que ni siquiera imaginas...

Cerró el ojo. Las lágrimas no se detenían.

—Sé que hice cosas mal... No lo negaré... pero...

Su garganta sentía un nudo estrecho, fuerte, que no le permitía sincerarse del todo. Miró al chico a los ojos, como buscando el valor en ese rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

—Tengo miedo...

Confesó al fin, abrazándolo con fuerza y apoyando el rostro contra el hombro de Ookurikara.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo?

Preguntó éste, acariciando su cabeza. Ookurikara estaba cansado, estaba desgastado de la vida, de estar solo.

—¿Tienes miedo de que todo salga mal?

Añadió, cerrando los ojos. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Shokudaikiri pudo responder. Seguía llorando dolorosamente.

—Tengo miedo... de morir... otra vez...

—Yo no soy como Sadamune.

Explicó el moreno. Sus manos lo acariciaban gentilmente.

—Yo... no tengo mucho por qué vivir, por qué seguir adelante, Mitsutada. No tengo una vida como la tuya, a ti... si a ti te pasara algo, tendrías quien viniera a rescatarte. Si murieras, Tsurumaru... Heshikiri... ellos lamentarían tu pérdida, incluso mi padre lloraría más que tú no estuvieses a que yo desapareciera. Lo único que tengo que perder eres tú, es lo único que no quiero abandonar. ¿Crees que echaría eso por la borda?

Le hablaba con suavidad. Shokudaikiri lloraba descontroladamente.

—La vida nunca tuvo sentido para mí... ahora que tal vez lo tiene... aceptaré las cosas como deban ser. No quiero sentir que arruiné esto como arruiné la vida de mi madre.

Finalizó, acariciándolo.

—Por favor... quiero... quiero que sólo me mires y me ames a mí. Así... pienso que así nos salvaremos los dos.

—Perdóname...

Rogó Shokudaikiri, abrazándolo nerviosamente.

—Perdóname por lastimarte... Yo... no... Nunca lo quise... Te lo juro...

Se sentía ahogado.

—Si realmente... no te quisiera... no estaría aquí ahora... No habría estado durante este tiempo...

—No pidas perdón...

Pidió Ookurikara, abrazándolo.

—Si me amas...

Respiró con fuerza. Su voz parecía quebrarse.

—Si realmente me amas, demuéstramelo de una vez.

Le dijo, tomándolo del rostro. Ookurikara había iniciado el beso; era salado. Las lágrimas de Shokudaikiri en su piel, su labios tibios.

Lo besaba con cariño, con ternura.

—Te amo... Te amo, Mitsutada.

Confesó en voz baja.

Las luces del muelle se apagaron en ese momento. La última de sus barreras cayó.

Shokudaikiri respondió a ese beso con vehemencia, con labios húmedos, con todos los sentimientos que afloraban. Sus manos sujetaban a Ookurikara con posesivo nerviosismo, pegándolo a su cuerpo. No quería dejarlo ir, nunca más.

—Kuri-chan...

Susurró en su oído, mientras lo estrechaba con toda la fuerza de sus brazos.

El moreno se acercó a su rostro. Sentía su pecho lleno, aunque no sabía de qué. De sus ojos no dejaban de salir lágrimas calientes, mientras lo abrazaba.

—Prometo... Prometo que seré menos gruñón... que seré más amable contigo... Por favor... ámame...

Decía en voz alta, abrazándolo entre el llanto.

—Soy tuyo... Mitsutada...

El de parche sentía que sus rodillas temblaban.

—Intentaré ser mejor para ti... Te lo prometo...

Le hablaba en voz baja. Poco a poco recuperaba la compostura.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, hasta que el frío de la noche los obligó a retirarse de allí.

Caminaban de la mano en las calles ensombrecidas, a paso lento. Shokudaikiri no hablaba; Ookurikara le había pedido que le demostrara sus sentimientos y pensaba hacerlo.

—¿Quisieras... dormir conmigo hoy...?

Ookurikara lo miró cuando lo escuchó hablar, apretando los labios.

—Ven... Ven a mi casa...

Murmuró, sin soltar su mano.

 

Subieron a un taxi en la avenida. Era la primera vez que llevaba a Shokudaikiri a su departamento.

Al ingresar, el vigilante no estaba, por algún extraño milagro. Subió con el hombre al cuarto piso, donde vivía. Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz.

—Pasa...

Pidió, sólo dejándolo ir para quitarse el abrigo.

La casa de Ookurikara tenía muy pocos muebles. En la sala había un sillón, una mesa y un televisor; la cocina sólo tenía un refrigerador pequeño y una cocina, además de una enorme ventana. Se notaba que no estaba demasiado en la vivienda, aunque estuviese limpia, pues todavía había un par de cajas sin abrir en la entrada.

—No pasas mucho tiempo aquí...

Observó el adulto, mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

—De alguna forma... así también habla de ti.

—Sólo vengo a dormir, el resto del tiempo estoy en el estudio... o en la calle.

Comentó Ookurikara, dándole unas pantuflas. No eran suyas, el edificio proveía de tres pares a cada uno de los habitantes del lujoso complejo de departamentos; sin embago, él siempre iba descalzo.

—Mitsutada... ¿quieres... tomar café o té?

Preguntó, caminando hacia la cocina. Sentía un poco de pena de no poder ofrecerle algo mejor, no tenia demasiado en la despensa excepto lo más básico.

El de cabello azul estaba de pie en la entrada, apenas habiéndose desabotonado el caro saco color bordó.

—¿Podemos ir a la cama...?

Preguntó, mirando al muchacho con expresión indescifrable.

Ookurikara lo miró, tragando saliva.

—Bien.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y caminó con él, llevándolo a su habitación. El cuarto de Ookurikara no tenía nada fuera de lo normal: en el mismo había un escritorio, una cama para una persona, el guardarropas y una ventana. No había espejos por ningún lado, ni adornos o cuadros; absolutamente nada.

—A mí tampoco me gusta, pero al menos la cama es cómoda.

Dijo, agachándose a extender la sábana.

Shokudaikiri se acercó a él, tomándolo por las caderas para obligarlo a levantarse. Lo abrazó desde atrás, apretándole las costillas con sus brazos fuertes.

—Relájate...

Susurró, echando aire tibio en su oído.

Ookurikara sintió el aliento de Shokudaikiri en su piel y tembló apenas. Lo miró por encima del hombros, como si buscara la razón.

Cuando lo observó, algo caliente recorrió su cuerpo. Como muchas otras veces, Ookurikara sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía, que esas manos lo moldeaban como arcilla.

—Mitsutada...

Susurró. Sus manos habían ido hacia las de Shikudaikiri.

Su cuerpo se preparó lentamente para aquello, antes que su mente, como el animal instintivo que era.

Los besos no se hicieron esperar. Shokudaikiri giró al muchacho entre sus brazos, poniéndolo de frente para poder domar sus labios con mayor comodidad. Lo empujó lentamente hasta que los dos cayeron suavemente en la cama.

—Kuri-chan...

Llamó en voz baja, desabotonándose el chaleco y la camisa con movimientos torpes.

Ookurikara lo siguió con la mirada; no tardó demasiado en imitarlo. Era la primera vez que Ookurikara se desnudaba con él.

Suspiró dulcemente cuando encontró desprovisto de ropa a Mitsutada; él mismo se había quitado su camiseta, sólo llevaba los pantalones. Las luces de la habitación eran de un tenue naranja.

Afuera llovía apenas, una llovizna que no llegaba a neblina, a nieve.

—Mitsutada...

Lo llamó, estirando sus manos para tocarlo.

El aludido lo tomó entre sus brazos, acomodándose con él en el estrecho colchón. Acariciaba su brazo desnudo con cariño, mirándolo profundamente.

—Te quiero tanto, Kuri-chan... no te das una idea...

Ookurikara lo buscó con la mirada. Sentía que su vientre se contraía de placer al sentirlo así, cerca de él, sólo ellos dos en un lugar donde Ookurikara se sentía a salvo.

—Mitsutada...

Susurró, besando su mano.

—Hay algo... algo que quisiera saber...

Shokudaikiri lo miró, levantando apenas la cabeza.

—¿Qué cosa, Kuri-chan?

Preguntó dulcemente. Poco a poco iba recuperando su humor habitual.

—Mitsutada... qué... ¿qué pasó con Sadamune?

Preguntó, apretando sus hombros.

—Todos me hablan cosas terribles de Sadamune... pero... cómo... ¿cómo lo conociste?

—¿Todos?

Inquirió el de parche, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ah... Supongo que Hasebe o Tsuru-san habrán dicho algo... Bueno... Sada-chan...

Hizo una pausa, buscando entre sus recuerdos para articular un relato.

—Cuando llevaba un año y algo trabajando como actor, un día salí a ver una exposición en un museo. Estaba observando una obra cuando él se acercó a mí, dijo que tenía las manos más hermosas que había visto en su vida. Y pasó a contarme que era pintor, que estaba comenzando a circular por las galerías. Que quería saber si yo accedería a que me pintara. En ese momento yo era muy confiado, se me había acercado respetuosamente y parecía verdaderamente agradable, así que accedí. Y así comenzamos a conocernos...

Shokudaikiri sonrió tristemente, como si recordara la felicidad de ese momento.

—Fue instantáneo. Con sólo unos pocos encuentros quedé irremediablemente enamorado de él. Era tan inteligente, tan culto, tan... atrayente. Siempre tenía temas de conversación y no paraba de repetirme lo guapo y lo exótico que era yo a sus ojos. Incluso mi deformidad le parecía fascinante.

Shokudaikiri estaba hablándole de aquello. En ese momento, Ookurikara guardó silencio, mirándolo fijamente a la cara.

—¿Era un adulador? Uno bastante raro.

Ookurikara tomó las manos de Shokudaikiri, mirándolas. Eran bellísimas.

Su mano llegó hasta el parche, quitándoselo con lentitud. Era la primera vez que lo hacía.

—Él parecía feliz de haberme enamorado con su galantería, y por un tiempo estuvimos muy contentos el uno con el otro. Sin embargo...

El hombre apretó los labios, mirando hacia un punto ausente.

—Tsuru-san fue el primero que me advirtió que le parecía muy sospechoso. Que Sada-chan podía ser todo lo contrario a lo que yo creía. Pero... no lo escuché. Entonces... Entonces Sada-chan se enteró de que yo era actor de... de mi rubro. Y él... se transformó por completo.

La sonrisa nerviosa se había ido de su rostro.

—Todo el amor que me había jurado, los paisajes que había pintado para mí, los castillos en el aire que habíamos construido juntos... Todo eso se vino abajo. Se enfureció... como si le hubiese hecho algo terrible. No podía creer que le hubiese ocultado algo así. Que era sucio e indigno, que si lo hubiera sabido no me habría permitido que lo tocara. Se volvió loco... Destrozó todo su atelier, agujereó todas las obras que había pintado inspiradas en mí, destrozó todos los poemas que había compuesto para mí. Yo, que había sido su máxima inspiración... Que le había provisto de una musa interminable, de los mejores trabajos de lo que llevaba de vida, yo... de repente era una criatura miserable, sin una pizca de respeto.

Una lágrima escapó del ojo de Shokudaikiri, pero éste la ignoró.

—Me dijo que me largara... que desapareciera. Y yo... simplemente tomé mis cosas y me fui.

Ookurikara recordó sus propias palabras cuando apenas lo había conocido. Había juzgado a Shokudaikiri sin conocerlo, le había dicho esas mismas cosas en la cara sin saber lo que el hombre había vivido. La mano del moreno le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, abrazándolo.

—Sadamune... ese sujeto... se enamoró de tu exterior... cuando vio más allá, cuando vio tu personalidad, se decepcionó. Es lo que pasa cuando idealizas a una persona con la que compartes sentimientos...

Shokudaikiri frunció los labios.

—¿Acaso soy una mala persona?

Preguntó débilmente, mirándolo.

—Cometo errores, tengo un trabajo extraño, quizás no tan convencional... pero... ¿Eso me hace una mala persona?

—No eres eso...

Afirmó Ookurikara, abrazándolo contra su pecho. Acariciaba su cabeza.

—No eres malo... eres una persona... una persona sola.

Comentó, sin dejar sus caricias.

—Si ese imbécil no pudo ver eso, es su culpa. Fuiste fuerte, pudiste sobrevivir.

—Pude sobrevivir porque Hasebe estuvo ahí.

Murmuró Mitsutada, cerrando su ojo.

—Así como ese día que me emborraché... no terminé en algo peor porque tú llegaste... Cuando Sada-chan me dejó, Hasebe evitó que muriera. Me encontró en el suelo, teniendo convulsiones. Había tomado un frasco entero de pastillas del botiquín de nuestro baño. No sé cómo había llegado al departamento que compartíamos, ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo fue que tomé esos medicamentos. Pero ahí me encontró... y me llevó al hospital.

Hizo una pausa mínima para tragar saliva.

—Entiendo lo que puedas sentir por Hasebe... Y no voy a obligarte a que sea diferente. Pero quiero que entiendas... que si él es importante para mí, no es porque es mi mánager o porque nos conozcamos hace años.

Ookurikara escuchó aquello con la sangre helada. Tsurumaru se lo había dicho; sin embargo, ahora estaba oyendo la historia completa y oficial. Su corazón se apretó con fuerza al escucharlo relatándola.

¿Qué tanto se podía despreciar la vida... y, más que nada, cuánta tristeza se podía sentir para atentar contra la propia vida? Ookurikara lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Mitsutada... yo... entiendo todo... Sin embargo... aunque conozca el lugar de Heshikiri... yo... yo siento que ni siquiera ustedes comprenden cómo se ve desde afuera su relación.

La mano gentil de Shokudaikiri acariciaba con amor el cabello oscuro.

—Sólo puedo decirte que no es lo que parece. Yo parecía algo desde afuera que viste que no era así... Entonces... Sólo puedo decirte esto, y esperar que creas en mí.

—¿Nunca pasó nada entre ustedes?

Preguntó Ookurikara, mirándolo a los ojos y dejándose acariciar dócilmente. Le gustaba su ternura.

—¿Nunca se acercaron de otra manera?

Shokudaikiri negó con la cabeza. Cualquiera de sus escarceos con Hasebe, presentes o pasados, quedaban sepultados para siempre desde ese momento.

—Nunca pude sentir nada más por él. No sé por qué, ni siquiera cuando pude enamorarme de él, no lo hice.

—Es bien parecido.

Aseguró Ookurikara, sin ninguna doble intención.

—Parece un muñeco de pastel de bodas.

Comentó, riéndose después de ello. La risa de Ookurikara era tan inusual que pocas personas sabían qué sonido tenía.

—Me gusta cuando ríes...

Susurró Shokudaikiri con dulzura.

Ookurikara se detuvo al oír aquello. La mueca de la sonrisa abandonó su rostro, ahora lucía sorprendido y perplejo. Cuando Ookurikara sonreía o reía, su rostro parecía el de un muchacho normal, un chico común y corriente. No tenía el trágico semblante de la fatalidad y el abandono.

—No te acostumbres.

Murmuró, acomodándose de costado.

—¿Estás cómodo...?

El adulto sonreía cálidamente.

—A tu lado, siempre lo estoy.

Respondió, besándole el hombro desnudo.

—Quítatelo todo...

Murmuró Ookurikara sobre su piel.

—Quiero dormir desnudo a tu lado.

Pidió, sin dejos de recato o vergüenza. Su boca hablaba sin pensar; el hombre que Ookurikara era despertaba dentro de él.

Shokudaikiri se levantó despacio, aflojándose el cinturón. El costoso pantalón y la ropa interior oscura cayeron al suelo, mientras se quedaba de pie, muy derecho y solemne, mirando al muchacho.

Ookurikara hizo lo mismo, allí, frente a Mitsutada. Sus manos fueron al vientre del hombre, acariciándoselo. Miró sus piernas, su pecho, sus largos brazos.

—Pareces... Pareces una escultura.

Comentó, tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo a la cama con él.

—Hay algo que quisiera de ti ahora...

Murmuró, acostando a su hombre en la cama. Ookurikara se sentó sobre sus caderas, irguiéndose encima de su imponente figura. El largo cabello rojizo caía a un costado de su cuello.

—Voy a intimar con tu mente de las maneras más sucias que se te ocurran...

Bajó hasta acostarse encima del hombre. La diferencia de tamaños era notoria, Mitsutada podía rodear su cintura con un solo brazo.

—¿Y cómo es eso...?

Dijo Shokudaikiri en voz baja, posando sus manos delicadas sobre la espalda huesuda de su joven tentación.

—Voy a preguntarte cosas... y tú vas a responderlas.

Explicó el moreno, apretando con sus manos bien abiertas los pectorales del otro.

—Podrás preguntarme también.

Shokudaikiri levantó la ceja, divertido.

—De acuerdo... Escucho.

—¿Cuántos años tienes en realidad?

Ookurikara preguntó aquello acostando su mentón en el pecho de Shokudaikiri.

—¿Cómo que "en realidad"...? Tengo treinta años, cumplo treinta y uno en julio.

—¿No que los artistas mienten sobre su edad?

Cuestionó el moreno, levantando una ceja.

—De todos modos, revisé tu billetera una vez y lo leí en tu identificación. Eres un tipo confiable. Bien, pregunta.

Shokudaikiri pareció divertido aunque horrorizado.

—¿Y qué hacías tú revisando mi billetera?

Exclamó, dándole un golpecito en el glúteo.

—Buscaba dinero para chocolates, ¿qué más? Pero parece que tú no sabes lo que son los billetes. Se siguen usando, ¿sabías?

Reprochó el moreno, removiéndose despacio por aquel golpe.

—Me toca de nuevo... Bien... ¿Todo lo que está aquí es tuyo? ¿Nunca te operaste nada?

Aquel dialogo que parecía un juego en realidad servía para sincerarse.

—Perdóname, yo sólo me manejo con tarjetas de crédito.

Sonrió Shokudaikiri, arrogante.

—Y cómo que te toca, yo no he preguntado nada... Veamos... ¿Operado? Tengo mejores cosas en qué gastar dinero, como ropa y espadas...

—Me preguntaste por qué toqué tu billetera, ésa fue una pregunta.

Discutió Ookurikara, sonriente.

—Vaya, no sabía que te gustaban las espadas. Aunque tiene sentido, tu familia era de un clan de herreros, ¡no?

Shokudaikiri frunció el ceño. Aquél era un dato que se había ocupado de mantener fuera del espectro del espectáculo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso...?

—Me lo conto un pajarito. Sin embargo, creo que va bien contigo. Como un samurái de alto rango, elegante y poderoso.

Murmuró el chico, moviendo los pies.

—Bien, te toca.

El hombre levantó la ceja.

—¿Quién te habló sobre mi familia?

Exigió.

—Si te digo, prométeme que no dirás nada.

Replicó Ookurikara, pestañeando.

—Tsurumaru-san me lo comentó una vez que hablábamos de ti.

Shokudaikiri sacudió la cabeza.

—No puede quedarse callado... ¿Y qué otras cosas de mi vida estuvo ventilando?

—Nada que pueda ser usado en tu contra.

Respondió Ookurikara, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Shokudaikiri.

—Me lo contó porque salió el tema, nada más. Si te preocupa que se sepa que tu apellido es otro, no te preocupes, no diré una palabra.

Las manos blancas acariciaron el cabello color chocolate.

—Osafune no es mi apellido... Mi familia es algo extraño. Ése es el nombre del pueblo donde empezó el clan de nuestra familia. Mitsutada era el nombre del herrero que comenzó la tradición. Aunque hubo muchos herreros en Osafune, él fue de los más destacados. La familia tomó el nombre por ser "los de Osafune", o "Bizen Osafune" porque el territorio estaba junto a la frontera de la Ciudad Bizen, en Okayama. La aldea Osafune no existe desde hace varias generaciones... Pero mi familia empezó ahí. Hoy ya no quedan herreros... Pero la historia de mi nombre, al menos la que me han contado, es que cuando nací vieron en mí una mirada capaz de "cortar bronce". Y por eso me nombraron "Shokudaikiri". Mitsutada es un nombre común en la familia, todos los varones nos llamamos así.

—Shokudaikiri.

Repitió Ookurikara. La historia era más que fascinante. Esas cosas le llamaban poderosamente la atención, le gustaba el Japón tradicional.

—Me recuerda a los clanes samuráis de principio del periodo Kamakura.

Mencionó, curioso.

—Shokudaikiri, de todos modos, te sienta bien.

Explicó, trazando mentalmente los kanji que componían ese nombre.

—El kanji de "mitsu" es el de "luz".

Comentó el adulto, pasando los dedos por la columna del muchacho.

—Aunque mi luz se extinguió después, de todas formas siento mucha pertenencia con mi nombre.

—Tu luz no se apagó.

Corrigió Ookurikara, abrazándolo.

—Puedo verla cada vez que te miro...

Shokudaikiri sonrió, melancólico.

—Ésa es otra historia que no es para esta noche.

Susurró, acariciándolo con infinito amor.

—Tengo un poco de frío...

—Espera.

Ookurikara se puso de pie, buscando un par de prendas en su armario. En la tenue penumbra, le dio una vista panorámica y perfecta de su cuerpo. Ookurikara había dejado de viajar en tren en ciertos horarios por el acoso: su cuerpo poseía un exquisito balance de formas. Su espalda tenía amplios hombros rectos, bajando a una recta cintura, pequeña. Sus caderas eran armónicas; su trasero era pequeño, pero daban ganas de apretarlo. Las piernas eran largas y firmes.

Ookurikara no hacía ejercicio, pero los genes del clan Hikoshiro habían hecho maravillas en él, igual que en su padre a su edad.

—Toma, estos son más grandes, deberían quedarte.

Shokudaikiri se levantó sobre sus codos.

—Dijiste que querías que durmiéramos desnudos... Sólo pon una frazada... Yo me encargaré del resto.

—¿Seguro?

Preguntó Ookurikara, escéptico. Dejó la ropa a su alcance por las dudas, regresando a la cama con el otro. Cubrió sus cuerpos con la frazada oscura.

—Era su turno, su alteza.

Shokudaikiri lo abrazó con cuidado, apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

—Bien... ¿De dónde eres? Y quiero la verdad. Esa piel tuya no es de este país.

—Soy japonés, al menos tres cuartos japonés.

Explicó Ookurikara, muy serio.

—Mi madre y mi abuela son de Wakayama, al sur de Oosaka. Se mudaron a Tokio cuando mi madre comenzó la preparatoria.

Se sentía raro hablar de sí mismo con alguien más.

—Ella era completamente japonesa, el que tiene ascendencia extranjera es Hikoshiro. Su padre se robó una novia, una mujer de medio oriente, creo que era árabe o algo así. Fiel a su tradición, fue algo extramatrimonial, nunca se casó con esa mujer. Aunque ella le dio a un hijo que terminó heredando su empresa.

Shokudaikiri escuchaba atentamente. No pudo esconder su sorpresa.

—De medio oriente... entonces, esa sangre también está en tus venas...

Susurró, acariciando con su dedo la nariz recta del muchacho.

—Es fácil verlo, mi piel es bronceada, no tanto como la de Hikoshiro... pero el resto es como cualquier otro.

Lo miró mientras hacía aquello. Nadie solía tocarlo tanto.

—Mi nombre me lo puso mi madre, ella me dio a luz en la calle, cerca de un templo. Había huido de casa de mi abuela una vez que regresaron a Oosaka, cerca del monte Wakayama. Ella le rezó a Fudou Myouou para ser fuerte y poder hacerlo bien.

—Ookurikara...

Dijo Shokudaikiri suavemente, con su voz de terciopelo.

—Ookurikara, el dragón en la espada de Fudou Myouou. Es el mismo dragón en mi brazo.

El moreno lo abrazó. En ese momento se sintió protegido, sintió confianza.

—Supongo que es gracioso, nunca me sentí parte de este país... y Fudou Myouou tampoco es una deidad japonesa.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos con suavidad.

—Hasta ahora, jamás me sentí parte de ningún lugar.

El de cabello azul respondió con caricias, con amorosos toques sobre la piel morena.

—A veces pasa... Hacemos lo que podemos por ser quienes esperan que seamos, pero al final, cuenta lo que nosotros queramos ser.

Reflexionó en voz alta, pensativo.

—Como te dije aquella vez... Para mí, ésta fue mi llamada en la vida. No sé si es mejor o peor que otras cosas. Sé que es con lo que yo me siento realizado.

—¿No sientes que vas a arrepentirte algún día de esto?

Murmuró Ookurikara, acercándose mas a él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

—Tú sí que eres valiente...

Shokudaikiri se tomó un momento para pensar.

—¿Por qué debería arrepentirme? Quiero decir... No estoy haciendo nada malo, ¿no? No lastimo a nadie, en mis producciones no hay menores de edad ni ninguna otra clase de criaturas que no deban estar ahí... Entiendo que quizás la actividad sea reprobatoria para algunos pero... ¿Qué daño hacemos?

—¿No tienes miedo por tu salud?

Preguntó el moreno, mirándolo. Se había acomodado a su lado, entrelazando sus piernas con las del hombre.

—Ya sabes... las enfermedades que hay detrás de eso.

—Todos somos conscientes de ese riesgo y tomamos los recaudos necesarios. Una vez al mes todos nos sometemos a estudios médicos. Es parte de cuidarnos y de cuidar a quienes trabajan con nosotros.

Respondió aquello con sencillez, para Shokudaikiri esos temas eran de lo más comunes.

—Me daba miedo preguntar...

Confesó Ookurikara, cerrando los ojos.

—Escuché que muchas personas contraían enfermedades... y morían. Pero supongo que si no están en riesgo, está bien.

Ookurikara lo miraba.

—¿A qué edad... tú... bueno, lo hiciste por primera vez?

Shokudaikiri ignoró la pregunta, que le resultaba en extremo incómoda.

—¿Quién te dijo que las enfermedades de transmisión sexual matan?

—¿Quién más? Mi abuela.

Respondió el moreno, levantando una ceja. Shokudaikiri lo había esquivado olímpicamente por algún motivo.

—¿No es verdad acaso?

—¡Claro que no!

Replicó el adulto, disgustado.

—Es decir... Hay enfermedades que se contraen por medio del contacto sexual, como el VIH, la sífilis y otras, que antiguamente causaban la muerte por falta de tratamiento. Pero se contraen de otras formas también, como el contacto con sangre infectada o el uso de jeringas contaminadas.

Decía aquello muy serio, Ookurikara necesitaba informarse para no estar en peligro. Muy diferente de lo que su abuela había hecho con el afán de "protegerlo".

—Hoy en día hay tratamientos médicos para todas las enfermedades, incluso el VIH, que aunque no es curable, por lo menos con la medicina las personas no mueren por causa del virus.

Ookurikara abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿VIH?

Pronunció, extrañado. En la escuela a la que había asistido, no se hablaba de eso.

—Mi abuela me dijo simplemente que, si tenía relaciones con cualquier persona, podía enfermarme y morir.

Explicó, como si aquello fuese claro como el agua.

—Por eso... Por eso yo jamás toqué a nadie, ni dejé que me tocaran.

Aquello resolvía ese enigma. Una mentira cantada como un mantra en su mente lo había reprimido bajo el peso del terror.

—¿Nunca tuviste clases de educación sexual en preparatoria o secundaria?

Preguntó el adulto, sorprendido. Ahora todo tenía sentido. No era que Ookurikara fuese un mojigato, simplemente no sabía absolutamente nada de las cosas más importantes.

—Quiero decir... Sabes cómo se embaraza una mujer, ¿verdad?

Cuestionó aquello con la mayor seriedad. Ookurikara se puso rojo en ese momento, mirando a la pared.

—Biológicamente sí, en la preparatoria explican eso.

Susurró, mirando a un costado.

—Cuando mi madre falleció, mi abuela me dijo que fue por tener relaciones con un hombre, que se enfermó y murió por eso. A algunas personas no les pasa, a otras sí.

Decía aquello con seriedad, repitiendo lo que le habían contado.

—Las escuelas del campo no son como las de aquí, ahí sólo te preparan para contabilizar las ganancias de una tienda o a leer bien para que no puedan embaucarte.

Shokudaikiri sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho.

—Kuri-chan...

Susurró, girándole el rostro para que lo mirara.

—No sé qué pasó con tu madre, pero te aseguro que no murió por tener relaciones, ni por tenerte a ti. Ninguna persona que tenga relaciones con el debido cuidado ha enfermado. Y las que no han tenido cuidado y han enfermado, no mueren de eso.

Le dijo, muy serio, pero con tono amoroso.

—El sexo es parte de lo que son las personas... Algunas no lo desean, otras sí, y de ambas maneras está bien. Si lo deseas, no te engañes... No estás haciendo nada malo y nadie va a castigarte por eso, no estás dañando a nadie a menos que realmente hagas algo para lastimar a otro... Obligar a alguien a acostarse contigo es lo malo. Maltratar a esa persona, forzarla a algo que no desea... Eso es lo que está mal.

Ookurikara lo miró a los ojos. Escuchaba aquello con atención.

—¿No está mal... querer hacerlo?

Preguntó con su voz grave.

Ookurikara podía tener un carácter horrible, ser malhumorado y distante, pero sin dudas había mucha inocencia en sus palabras. De algún modo, esas barreras entre él y los demás eran para protegerlo de su ignorancia en la vida, de las mentiras que había creído.

La caja de cristal donde lo habían encerrado se había terminado de romper. Shokudaikiri lo había liberado de ese pequeño mundo con sus manos.

Las manos de ese hombre que lo acariciaban con ternura.

—¿Por qué va a estar mal?

Preguntó éste a su vez, con sencillez.

—¿Te sientes bien cuando te masturbas? ¿Crees que es diferente para los demás? El orgasmo es una reacción química que se produce en el cuerpo, pero yo no dudo de que también tenga componentes psicológicos y emocionales... De otra forma... el sexo no se sentiría tan bien con alguien que amas, que cuando lo haces sólo por hacerlo...

Dijo aquello con un grave tono, cercano a la lujuria.

Ookurikara no le despegaba los ojos de encima, hipnotizado por sus palabras.

—Sabes... que yo soy virgen... ¿no?

Preguntó en voz baja.

—Aun así... ¿se sentiría bien?

Inquirió. El tono de voz de Mitsutada lo hacía sentir tranquilo, creía en todo lo que le había dicho. Confiaba en él.

—¿Tú... sientes placer cuando te acuestas en tus películas?

Shokudaikiri rió suavemente.

—Una pregunta a la vez... Sí, sabía que eras virgen. Me lo dijiste aquella vez en el aeropuerto. Parecías muy ufano de eso, como si fueras mejor que yo por ello. Pero... ¿Sabes? La virginidad del cuerpo es algo muy importante. No estás obligado a perderla, pero tenerla no te hace mejor que otros. Simplemente es algo que, si decides entregarlo, debes hacerlo de la manera en que te sientas mejor. Y sí... se sentirá increíble, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque yo seré quien esté a tu lado, y me aseguraré de que lo disfrutes.

Le sonrió afectuosamente, sin dejar de mimarlo.

Ookurikara lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza al oír aquello.

—No... ¿No te importa que yo no sepa...?

Preguntó, hipnotizado por él. Antes había sido muy arrogante, extremadamente soberbio con el tema.

—Mitsutada... yo... entiendo que tú sabes más que yo de esto... pero quiero ser directo.

Se enderezó, observándolo.

—Yo... te... ¿te provoco algo?

Murmuró, sintiendo calor en el rostro.

—Como hombre... ¿puedes... sentir que te provoco algo?

La sonrisa en los labios de Shokudaikiri era adulta, era sincera.

—Por supuesto que sí...

Susurró, tomándolo del rostro para besarlo lentamente.

—Me gustas mucho, mucho de verdad.

El moreno correspondió a ese beso, abrazándolo. Ookurikara se sentía aliviado.

—Para mí... es difícil creer que alguien pueda... mirarme de otra manera, sabes.

Explicó, dándole cortos besos. Se había puesto cariñoso con él.

—Pero... si para ti está bien... si... si puedes quererme... está bien.

Bajó la mirada al hablar. Sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas.

—Por supuesto que te quiero...

Shokudaikiri repartió besos por el rostro de ese muchacho tan único, tan lleno de vericuetos y rebusques.

—No sabía que tenías tantas dudas... En parte, me alegro de haber esperado a que hablaras de ello. Me preocupaba lanzarme y que no te sintieras cómodo.

Confesó, acariciándole el brazo tatuado con suavidad.

—Tú...

Decir aquello era complicado para Ookurikara. Le costaba, aunque ya sabía que no había nada de malo.

—¿Quieres... acostarte conmigo?

Preguntó en voz baja, en un suave susurro. Esa mano acariciándolo lo hacía sentir bien; ese brazo era el que recibía sus crisis de nervios la mayor parte del tiempo. Shokudaikiri le hablaba de esa forma y no podía evitar sentirse querido, apreciado.

Sentía que alguien lo estaba cuidando y protegiendo genuinamente.

La respuesta de Mitsutada fue dicha con voz tranquila, amorosa y sincera.

—Sí. Sí quiero.

Ookurikara desvió los ojos. Estaba muerto de vergüenza. Un hombre como Shokudaikiri, tan deseado, atractivo y elegante, quería compartir eso con él. El joven se acercó, besándole la mejilla.

—Puedes... ¿Puedes esperar sólo un poco...?

Pidió, temblando con suavidad.

—Sólo... quiero esperar un poco más.

—No planeaba hacer nada diferente.

Replicó Shokudaikiri, sonriendo dulcemente.

—Y a tu pregunta... El orgasmo siempre involucra una sensación de placer, aunque hacerlo tantas veces y por trabajo realmente no tiene gracia.

Añadió, divertido.

—A veces, sólo a veces, si me divierto con mi coestrella, puede llegar a ser satisfactorio. Pero no es el caso.

Besó los labios de Ookurikara con cariño.

—Prefiero que mi verdadera satisfacción sea con mi pareja.

—Yo no podría hacer ese trabajo...

Murmuró el moreno, dejándose besar. Sus manos de delgados dedos acariciaban a Shokudaikiri como si fuese un gatito. Ookurikara no sabía mucho de cómo complacer a las personas, pero los animales le encantaban.

—Quiero estar listo para... para probar contigo.

Anunció finalmente. Se acostó encima del pecho de Shokudaikiri, besando la cicatriz en su ojo con total cariño.

—Tienes que ser tú.

Mitsutada lo abrazó afectuosamente, apretándolo.

—Me siento honrado... Gracias, Kuri-chan, por elegirme a mí...

—Nadie más... me gusta, no hay otra persona que me guste más que tú.

Ookurikara pensó en cierto libro que había leído alguna vez, haciendo tiempo. Se trataba de una niña que seducía a un hombre mayor. De algún modo, se sentía un poco así. Las vueltas de la vida eran asombrosas; un mojigato como él no sólo había ido a la ciudad a trabajar como pasante de fotografía semierótica en un poco menos de seis meses, sino que ahora dormía en su cama, o en una ajena, con un actor de películas pornográficas diez años años mayor que él. Era su novio, lo besaba y lo acariciaba.

Ookurikara estaba ofreciendo entregar el último bastión de su castidad como una fruta deliciosa, jugosa y caliente, y Shokudaikiri quería probarla.

Si sus compañeros de clase lo supieran, no lo creerían.

—Última pregunta de la noche.

Murmuró, acostándose encima del hombre.

—¿Al fin me dejarás descansar?

Preguntó Shokudaikiri, divertido. Tomó una de las manos de Ookurikara y la besó dulcemente.

—¿Qué música te gusta?

Curioseó Ookurikara, mirándolo con calidez en sus ojos. Acariciaba el pecho de Shokudaikiri con cierta timidez, aún se le hacía extraño poder tocar a semejante hombre. Su cuerpo era perfecto, totalmente ideal.

—Mmh...

El de cabello azul lo pensó un poco.

—No tengo gustos específicos, creo que cualquier cosa que suene bien y no haga escándalo... Me gusta el rock japonés, pero el viejo, viejo...

—¿Viejo como qué?

Ookurikara cerró los ojos. Sobre ese pecho no hacía frío, jamás.

—Hmm... Buck-Tick, Malice Mizer, Kaya, Juka, Kamijo-sama...

Respondió Mitsutada, buscando mentalmente cada nombre.

—Eres una reliquia.

Comentó el moreno, arrugando la nariz.

—Recuerdo que, cuando presenté un trabajo en el club de fotografía, le tomé fotos a unos tipos aquí, en Akihabara, cerca de un cementerio cristiano.

Recordó aquella anécdota. En ese momento, le dejó ver algo mas a Shokudaikiri: Ookurikara no era un fotógrafo de manual, había tomado cientos de fotos recorriendo la ciudad, conociendo personas con las que no tenía vínculos más allá de las imágenes. Su calibrada lente se había forjado a prueba y error en la calle, con personas extrañas que no lo miraban mal ni lo juzgaban.

—¿Eran sujetos como Mana-sama y sus secuaces?

Rió Shokudaikiri, acomodándose mejor para mirarlo.

—Esos músicos representan parte de lo que fue mi infancia, solía esconderme de mis padres en mi cuarto a escucharlos. Compraba sus discos a escondidas, a ellos no les gustaba que me fijara en ese tipo de cosas.

— _Visual kei_.

Pronunció Ookurikara, apoyado en uno de sus codos.

—¿Tus padres eran muy estrictos? Yo hacía lo mismo, mi abuela moría por Hibari Misora. No me dejaba escuchar musica y sólo miraba televisión para ver canales culturales. Imagino que evadir a un padre y a una madre y tal vez también a los empleados debe ser difícil... Cuando mi abuela se dormía, escuchaba toda la musica que quería.

Ookurikara sonrió dulcemente. Shokudaikiri y él habían resultado ser más parecidos de lo que pensaba.

—¿Tambien te escapabas para ir a los conciertos?

—No...

El adulto respondió aquello con un dejo de tristeza.

—Jamás me permitieron ir a uno, y cuando tuve edad para hacerlo, no tenía un centavo. Luego comencé a trabajar, me ocupé, me fui cansando... y mis bandas se separaron, o se retiraron.

—Sakurai Atsushi aún tiene combustible, sabes.

Comentó el moreno, sonriéndole.

—Vayamos a su próximo concierto.

Propuso, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—A mí también me gustan... aunque actualmente escucho a una banda moderna. El cantante es un enano excéntrico pero me gusta su enfoque visual, tiene ideas bastante controvertidas...

Shokudaikiri ladeó la cabeza.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, me surgió un trabajo para grabar un video musical y hacer las fotos para el sencillo de un grupo. ¿Te avisaron algo de eso? Probablemente tú seas el fotógrafo.

—No, nadie me dijo nada. ¿De qué se trata? Tal vez piense en aceptar, la fotografía de publicidad es la que más me gusta.

El actor sonrió, burlón.

—The Gazette.

Ookurikara abrió los ojos grandes como platos.

—Mentira... Tú... ¿Tú conoces a esos músicos?

Preguntó, asombrado, mientras apretaba la sábana con una mano nerviosa.

—De verdad eres famoso...

—No...

Rió Shokudaikiri, acariciándole el rostro con los nudillos.

—Ellos me buscaron a mí.

—Va...Vaya.

Ookurikara respiró, mirando a un costado.

—Ellos son muy populares hoy en día... ¿Aceptaste?

Preguntó, curioso. Cabía la posibilidad de que fuese él quien tomara las fotos. Ookurikara se sentía extrañamente despierto, emocionado.

—Por supuesto que acepté. Y sería genial que tú fueras el fotógrafo. Sólo... hay una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

Cuestionó el moreno. Con tal de tener aquella oportunidad, lo haría incluso sin ver un solo yen.

Shokudaikiri se aclaró la garganta.

—Voy a tener una coprotagonista... Una modelo, Umemiya Reira. Has visto los videos de los grupos de hoy... Siempre ponen parejas heterosexuales en sus producciones.

Ookurikara lo miró, tragando saliva.

—Ah... ¿Tienes que acostarte con ella?

Hablaba cauteloso ahora.

—No sé si se atrevan a algo tan subido de tono, pero lo más probable es que sean escenas románticas.

Shokudaikiri dijo aquello con extremo cuidado.

—Acepto el trabajo.

Dijo Ookurikara. Su padre se lo había dicho hacía tiempo en aquella reunión: el trabajo requería de profesionales, y a veces había que sacrificar cosas.

—Dile al encargado que yo me ocuparé de las fotografías.

Declaró, aclarándose la garganta.

—¿En serio?

Shokudaikiri lo abrazó, besándole la mejilla varias veces.

—¡Qué bueno! Me moría de ganas de volver a trabajar contigo... ¿Cuándo te "graduarás" de la tutela de Tsuru-san?

—Cuando él crea que estoy listo.

Murmuró el chico, dejándose abrazar.

—Es verdad... hace tiempo que no tomamos fotos.

Reflexionó, metiéndose bajo las sabanas con él, abrazándolo. El de cabello azul ronroneó, feliz de tenerlo a su lado.

—Es tarde ya... ¿No quieres dormir?

Preguntó con voz melosa, acariciándole la mejilla con su nariz.

—Sí... estoy cansado...

Murmuró Ookurikara, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Mañana tienes que irte temprano?

Preguntó, abrazando a su hombre. Entrelazó sus piernas con él, pegándose a su tibio cuerpo.

—No tengo nada urgente que atender...

Murmuró Shokudaikiri, conteniendo un bostezo. Ya le había dejado dicho a Hasebe que estaría con Ookurikara aquella noche.

—Te haré el desayuno mañana.

Sentenció el moreno, seguro, besándolo con cariño. Lo estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos menudos.

—Eres el primer ser humano que viene aquí...

El adulto sonreía, somnoliento.

—Eres muy dulce, Kuri-chan...

Susurró, acomodándose para dormir. Ookurikara lo arropó, respirando lentamente.

— _Nami ni tadayou tsuki no hikari... konsui no naka tsuki no hikari..._

El moreno acariciaba el cabello de su adulto amante, cantando en voz baja la primera canción que vino a su mente, como si se tratara de algún bálsamo para el cansancio.

Su voz era grave, pero no perdía encanto.

 


	19. Acuerdo

_"Decisión sobre algo tomada en común por varias personas.Conformidad o armonía entre personas o aceptación de una situación, una opinión"_

Algunas semanas transcurrieron desde esa noche, semanas ocupadas tanto para Shokudaikiri como para Ookurikara. El primero había dado algunas entrevistas y disfrutado de su tan querido kendou, donde había brillado en las competencias de primavera. Empero, no había dicho nada de eso a Ookurikara; no quería que lo viera, no todavía, en algo que era muy caro para él. Hasebe lo había acompañado, como siempre, y parecía no haber disminuido su actitud sobreprotectora, sino todo lo contrario.

El muchacho, por su parte, casi había alcanzado "la perfección técnica", como decía Tsurumaru, y pronto el albino le comunicó que estaba listo para atreverse a hacer sesiones sin supervisión.

 

Un viernes en la noche, luego de una abundante cena en casa, Shokudaikiri había dejado la mesa y se había puesto a rumiar en su vestidor, sacando perchas y perchas con diferentes prendas. La cama era una montaña de ropa que no hacía más que crecer, mientras el adulto se debatía en sus elecciones.

Ookurikara había ido a la que sería su última sesión de fotos supervisado. La misma había sido con una mujer, bastante guapa; trabajar con mujeres era algo fuera de su elemento y Tsurumaru lo sabía.

Todo había salido bien y finalmente, después de una comida con todos los que habían trabajado en la sesión de fotos, Ookurikara no sentía ganas de volver a su departamento, por lo que creyó prudente ir con Shokudaikiri. No lo vería hasta el lunes siguiente, con suerte.

Ookurikara caminaba por la calle; era extraño no llevar su equipo de fotografía encima, lo hacía sentir más ligero que nunca. Miró su celular en el semáforo; tenía llamadas perdidas de su padre.

—Qué fastidio.

Susurró, borrándolas. Escribió un breve mensaje:

 

_Ya sé que tengo que estar allá a las siete para vestirme, no me molestes._

 

En efecto, debía madrugar para atender un evento social de la esposa de Hikoshiro, una mujer distante que, sin embargo, era víctima también de la tiranía de su padre.

Cuando el semáforo le dio paso, Ookurikara entró al vestíbulo del edificio, anunciándose con el recepcionista. Éste llamó a Shokudaikiri para avisarle que el moreno estaba allí

—Que suba.

Replicó Shokudaikiri, distraído, mientras regresaba a su dormitorio para volver a devanarse los sesos con la ropa. La comida que había sobrado estaba olvidada en la mesa.

Ookurikara subió las escaleras. Sentía su cuerpo entumecido y aquella era la mejor forma de parecer vivaz antes de ver a su hombre. Cuando llegó al quinto piso, abrió la puerta y se metió al departamento.

—¿Mitsutada?

Llamó, con una mirada escéptica. Caminó hacia la cocina y lo buscó, pero lo único que encontro fue algo casi tan delicioso como el mismo Shokudaikiri: un plato a medio terminar de espagueti.

Ookurikara lo tomó como si fuese un recién nacido desesperado por aire, comiéndose lo que había quedado; su apetito se había abierto de nuevo. Con el plato en su mano, se dirigió hacia el lugar obvio en donde encontraría al actor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Piensas donar toda esa ropa a la caridad y mudarte a un centro comercial?

Preguntó, haciendo una pausa para devorarse una albóndiga.

—Oh, buenas tardes, Kuri-chan.

Shokudaikiri le sonrió, acercándose hacia la entrada de la habitación. Con una mano separó el plato del cuerpo de Ookurikara, con la otra lo tomó de la cintura para acercarlo y unir sus labios en un beso profundo. Al terminar, se separó brevemente y se relamió, tenía el gusto de la salsa en los labios.

—¿Cómo estás?

Preguntó dulcemente, mirándolo a los ojos con su sonrisa más bella.

—Mejor que tú, seguro.

Murmuró el moreno, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos. Sus mejillas se habían puesto muy tibias.

—Pasé a hacerte una visita conyugal... pero veo que estás ocupado.

Explicó, mirándolo de costado. Había sentido esas manos en su cuerpo de manera tan natural últimamente que, a veces, lo extrañaba mucho.

—¿Qué haces?

Cuestionó, echando una mirada a la cama. El adulto rió con ganas.

—Qué muchacho más impertinente. Nada, tengo un evento muy importante mañana y no sé qué ponerme... Lo mismo de siempre.

Bromeó, soltándolo despacio para volver a la montaña de ropa.

—Aunque, si quieres, te puedo hacer el amor encima de todas mis prendas, Kuri-chan.

Lo miró por encima del hombro al hablar.

Al escuchar aquello, Ookurikara miró el piso, sintiendo que su rostro ardía con más fuerza.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Un perro salvaje apareándose en su madriguera?

Preguntó, sentándose en el piso, donde su virtud y tu trasero estarían a salvo, tal vez. No habían hablado de nuevo sobre la idea de tener sexo, pero había coincidido por sus propios métodos (Tsurumaru) en que, en efecto, sentía muchas ganas de intimar con él de una buena vez.

—Tienes muchísima ropa, podrías vestir a treinta modelos con tres cambios diferentes en una sesión de fotos. ¿De qué te estás quejando?

Shokudaikiri pasó por alto el comentario del perro, centrándose en la ropa que era lo que más le interesaba en el momento.

—La cosa es que uno no puede repetir ropa en eventos sociales, Kuri-chan. Y todo lo que tengo aquí me lo he puesto al menos una vez. Ah, no haré tiempo ni siquiera a comprar algo nuevo... No sé dónde se metió Hasebe para que me lleve, ni tampoco debe haber tiendas que queden abiertas a esta hora... No de las que realmente tienen buena ropa, claro está.

Se cruzó de brazos, pensativo, para volver a revolver las prendas.

—Podrías vestirte con ropa de supermercado.

Ookurikara parecía divertido con aquella situación; sin embargo, al escuchar el hombre de Hasebe, se vio obligado a preguntar:

—¿Qué pasó con Heshikiri? No lo he visto en la agencia tampoco.

Gateaba sobre sus rodillas hasta la cama, tomando una corbata de entre el montón y oliéndola.

—No lo sé, toda la semana estuvo muy pegote conmigo y hoy desapareció apenas me trajo de regreso al mediodía, no me dijo a dónde iba.

Shokudaikiri habló con voz distraída, aunque en su fuero interno le dolía aquella actitud.

—Tal vez tenía cosas que hacer.

Dijo Ookrikara, quedándose de cuclillas a su lado.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto repetir la ropa? Nadie se acuerda de qué te pones. Además, tienes muchas camisas iguales. Si te preguntan, puedes decir que son nuevas o algo así.

El moreno se levantó, mirando las diferentes camisas en la cama, los pañuelos, corbatas, sacos, pantalones, chaquetas, camisetas y demás prendas.

—Nadie le da tanta importancia como piensas, aunque seas famoso.

Ookurikara tomó una camisa negra que tenía un hermoso trabajo de bordado.

—No se trata de lo que los demás piensen, Kuri-chan. Yo quiero verme bien, por mí mismo.

Replicó el de parche, con las manos en la cintura.

—Mi forma de vestirme también dice quién soy yo.

Ookurikara sintió que había cierta ironía en lo que Shokudaikiri decía. Se había vuelto famoso ciertamente por no usar ropa.

—¿Es que nada de esta ropa te gusta para ponerte en este evento?

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Se va a casar alguien importantísimo. Quiero estar presentable...

El muchacho suspiró, mirando al hombre.

—Tú... realmente eres un caso, ¿eh?

El moreno chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Y no puedes comprarte algo mañana temprano?

Preguntó, caminando detrás de una de las puertas del armario. Se quitó la camiseta que traía, dejándola en el borde de aquella puerta. Se había puesto la camisa oscura que había visto. Por algún motivo, su aroma le encantaba.

Se presentó luego de unos segundos con esa camisa puesta. Le quedaba notoriamente grande, exageradamente larga.

—Me siento un renacuajo.

Comentó. Las mangas eran tan largas que no se veían sus manos.

Shokudaikiri sintió algo que recorría su cuerpo, abalanzándose sobre el muchacho para apretarlo en un abrazo apasionado.

—Qué sexy te ves, Kuri-chan...

Le dijo melosamente al oído, acariciando el lóbulo de la oreja con su lengua.

—Eres un narcisista, es tu ropa...

Protestó Ookurikara, dejándose tocar por él. Al menos eso lo tendría más tranquilo, Shokudaikiri parecía a punto de tener una crisis.

La camisa tenía ciertas secciones mas transparentes, por las que se podían ver trozos de su piel oscura como la canela. La camisa lucía tan amplia en su cuerpo que se veían sus clavículas por el cuello. La tela fácilmente podría cubrir sus pequeños muslos, si estuviese desprovisto del pantalón oscuro que vestía. Al oír esa voz, tiritó entre sus brazos, apoyando su mentón en el hombro amplio de Shokudaikiri.

—¿Te gusta esta camisa?

Preguntó el moreno a media voz. La nariz del hombre se hundía en el cuello de Ookurikara.

—Me encanta cómo te queda.

Susurró el de cabello azul, llevándolo lentamente hacia una de las paredes del cuarto. Lo apretó allí muy despacio, rozando la piel morena con sus labios suaves. Cada beso se acompañaba de un suave golpecito de aire, de un suave rasgado con sus dientes blancos.

Ookurikara respiraba con lentitud. Sus manos apretaban los hombros del hombre.

Miró a un costado; su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, las manos de Shokudaikiri lo tocaban, sus labios besaban su piel como si estuviese degustándolo.

—Mh...

Un gemido no pudo evitar salir de su nariz. Sus piernas se abrieron despacio, mientras ladeaba la cabeza al costado opuesto de donde Shokudaikiri lo besaba.

Su cuerpo había comenzado a dar señales.

—Kuri-chan...

Mitsutada llamó con voz dulce, como miel que se escurría.

—¿Quieres...? ¿Quieres, ahora...?

Preguntó, deteniéndose brevemente para mirarlo. Su rostro había enrojecido apenas.

Ookurikara subió los ojos hacia él, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Y-Yo...

Ookurikara bajó suavemente sus manos y se desabrochó el pantalón de jean, bajándolo por sus muslos. La vista que le dio fue la de sus largas piernas bronceadas, moderadamente torneadas. Sus pies morenos se contraían sobre la alfombra mullida del suelo.

Ookurikara casi no tenía vello en el cuerpo, su piel era como la arena caliente bajo el sol, cerca del mar.

—Quiero... Quiero estar contigo.

Susurró, poniéndose en puntas de pies para alcanzarlo.

Por toda respuesta, Shokudaikiri lo arrastró a la cama, pasando su brazo para arrojar toda la ropa al suelo. Tironeó de las frazadas, abriendo el lecho de oscuras sábanas, para acostar posesivamente al muchacho en él.

—Kuri-chan...

Salivaba mientras se desabotonaba la camisa oscura que llevaba, de rodillas sobre el colchón.

Ookurikara lo miró. Había tirado su valiosa ropa al suelo. En ese momento, sintió que su propio cuerpo se calentaba de golpe.

—Cuando... me miras así...

Murmuró, acomodándose instintivamente debajo de Shokudaikiri.

En esa posición casi sugestiva le daba acceso a lo que quisiera. Hacía tiempo que Ookurikara había decidido estar en paz con sus demonios y aceptar que Shokudaikiri lo excitaba, que sentía auténticos deseos por él.

Desprovisto de la camisa, Shokudaikiri reptaba encima de su joven presa, mirándolo intensamente. Sus manos acariciaron cada músculo, cada hueso que sobresalía de la piel oscura del torso de Ookurikara. Se relamía, respirando sonoramente, complacido y apasionado.

—¿Te bastó este tiempo para decidirte?

Preguntó con lentitud, desvistiendo al muchacho de la camisa que le pertenecía.

—No tengo problema en esperarte más, Kuri-chan... No te apresures, si no estás listo...

Descendió sobre él, succionando gentilmente uno de sus pezones. El joven gimió de placer al sentir aquello, apretando los ojos.

—¿Tú... quieres...? ¿Quieres tener sexo?

Preguntó, apretando los hombros amplios. ¡La saliva que Shokudaikiri dejaba sobre su piel se sentía tan bien siempre!

—Yo... nunca me había sentido así... con nadie.

Explicó, dejándose hacer como una dócil bestia. Sí, Shokudaikiri lo había amaestrado a su gusto, a su entero placer. Movió sus caderas suavemente; su entrepierna se frotó accidentalmente contra la de Shokudaikiri. Sus ojos fueron instintivamente hacia abajo. Incluso con la ropa interior puesta, podía notar el bulto entre sus propias piernas.

—E... Eso... está...

—Estás excitado.

Susurró el de parche, bajando hacia la entrepierna del muchacho. Abrió despacio sus piernas, besando con amor la cara interna de sus muslos.

—Mucho...

Murmuró, llevando dos dedos a su propia boca, humedeciéndolos obscenamente con su lengua. Esos dedos acariciaron el espacio entre los glúteos de Ookurikara.

—¿Me preguntas si quiero tener sexo contigo? Lo deseo... Mucho, créeme que lo deseo mucho. Pero no lo haré hasta que tú estés listo, Kuri-chan. Dime...

Introdujo un dedo lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Estás listo?

Ookurikara sintió su rostro arder, estirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Esas palabras, esas manos tocándolo con total impunidad... Un gemido profundo se dejó oír. Ese dedo lo estaba invadiendo.

—Sí...

Murmuró, mirándolo fijamente.

—Mitsutada...

Susurró, llevando ambas manos por debajo de su propia espalda. Ookurikara apretó los ojos, bajando la cabeza suavemente. Separó sus nalgas; su entrada quedo despegada, totalmente dispuesta y disponible para Shokudaikiri.

El moreno no entendía de seducción, de sutilezas o juegos de alcoba. Lo único que tenía era su naturaleza primitiva y sus instintos, arraigados a lo natural.

Podía sentir ese dedo revolviendo su interior con facilidad.

Otro dedo se sumó velozmente al primero. Ni una de las veces en que Ookurikara había amanecido en ese departamento había dejado de tocarlo Shokudaikiri.

—Kuri-chan...

Su pulgar apretaba la zona del perineo, masajeando suavemente. Ookurikara gimió con fuerza al sentir eso. Los dedos de sus pies se apretaron con fuerza.

Dos dedos dentro suyo, y ese pulgar presionando una zona tan sensible...

—Tus dedos... son muy largos...

Murmuró, apretando con más fuerza sus propios glúteos.

—Mitsutada... tú... ¡ah...! Alguna vez... lo hiciste con...

Decir aquello le producía demasiada vergüenza, demasiado calor.

—Vir... Virgen...

El hombre lo estimulaba lentamente, con una paciencia casi santa.

—No. Nunca lo he hecho con nadie que no haya tenido experiencias previas.

Respondió con dulzura, sonriéndole.

—También será una primera vez para mí.

Ookurikara le echó una mirada, apretando los labios.

—V-Ven...

Llamó, soltando sus propios muslos. Retiró despacio la mano de Shokudaikiri de su entrada, la que latía con fuerza, dilatada, caliente y húmeda. Acomodó a Shokudaikiri en la cama; sus manos temblaron en el momento en que, en el éxtasis de su cuerpo y su mente colapasada, le abrió el cierre del pantalón. Lo bajó lentamente; la ropa interior oscura de Shokudaikiri era lo único que lo separaba de su propia piel. El moreno apretó aquella parte con suavidad, sintiendo su forma, su temperatura.

—Te... ¿Te molesta... si voy encima?

Preguntó, con un gesto que era demasiado erótico para ser inocente y demasiado inocente para ser erótico. Nunca había tocado otra entrepierna que no fuera la suya propia.

Por toda respuesta, Shokudaikiri se tendió en la cama, tomándolo con suavidad por las costillas para acomodarlo encima de sí.

—Te lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Realmente quieres hacerlo?

Dijo en voz baja, acariciando amorosamente el rostro del muchacho.

—No quiero empezar y que te arrepientas. Quizás no te sentirías bien después.

—Quiero... Quiero sentir tu cuerpo...

Susurró el moreno, apoyando ambas manos en el pecho carnoso de Shokudaikiri. Se sentó con suavidad sobre sus caderas, podía sentir la entrepierna del hombre entre sus muslos, la tela de la prenda contra su piel suavemente humedecida.

—Nunca... Nunca te doy nada... cuando te tomas la molestia de tocarme.

Confesó, moviéndose de atrás para adelante sobre aquella entrepierna. Su peso apenas lo presionaba.

—Quiero... Quiero que me enseñes cómo se hace, cómo puedo hacerte sentir bien... antes de entregarme...

Las manos de Shokudaikiri recorrían las huesudas caderas del chico, apretándoselas con moderada fuerza.

—¿Y si te dijera que no tienes que preocuparte por eso...?

Levantó apenas sus propias caderas, elevando a Ookurikara que se sentaba en ellas.

—Eso no es lo importante ahora... Tendremos tiempo de sobra. ¿O acaso tienes algún apuro?

El moreno contenía la respiración, mordiéndose los labios al sentir esa presión contra su piel.

—¿Cómo...?

Preguntó, apretando con más fuerza los pectorales de Shokudaikiri.

—Quiero tocar tu cuerpo también, quiero oírte gemir...

Lo ultimo había sido dicho en voz baja, Ookurikara lo miraba desde arriba. El cuerpo de ese hombre era exquisito, sumamente voluminoso.

—¿O es que todavía... no soy suficiente para hacerte hervir?

El dedo índice de Shokudaikiri apretó los labios pequeños de Ookurikara.

—No pongas palabras en mi boca. ¿Cuándo dije que no me hacías sentir nada?

Preguntó con dulce firmeza.

—Es una cuestión de prioridades, Kuri-chan. Lo más importante ahora eres tú, que tú te sientas cómodo. Si parte de tu comodidad es tocarme y familiarizarte con mi cuerpo...

Shokudaikiri se derramó sobre el colchón, levantando los brazos para apoyarlos en la almohada.

—Soy todo tuyo.

Ookurikara lo miró, tragando saliva. Sí, quería tocarlo, quería manosearlo. Necesitaba hacerlo.

—¿Estás... seguro?

Preguntó, casi sin aire.

—¿Puedo tocarte?

Insistió, acostándose lentamente encima del enorme pecho de Shokudaikiri. El hombre tomó las manos del muchacho, apoyándolas sobre su torso.

—Soy tuyo, Kuri-chan.

El joven apretó esa porción de piel.

—Bien.

Se acercó con suavidad a su boca, besándolo con suavidad mientras sus manos lo recorrían con deleite.

—Eres... demasiado sexy...

Dijo sobre sus labios, acercándose luego a apretar su oreja con los dientes, dejando su caliente aliento sobre la misma. Qué sensual se sentía, qué increíblemente exquisito era.

—Tu piel esta muy tibia.

Murmuró acariciando su fuerte cuello, se sentía en trance. Al fin podía tomarse la libertad de tocarlo.

Shokudaikiri gemía suavemente, retorciéndose lentamente bajo el toque de esas manos.

—¿Te gusta...? ¿Te gusto, Kuri-chan?

Preguntó, juguetón, con una sonrisa dulce.

—Sí... me gustas mucho.

Confesó éste, acercando tímidamente sus labios al cuello del hombre, dándole cortos besos. Succionaba despacio su piel, drogado por el aroma que emanaba de ella.

—Hueles tan bien...

Dijo, bajando a sus clavículas. En ese momento, no supo por qué, sintió la necesidad de mordérselas y así hizo, apretando suavemente con sus dientes aquel hueso que sobresalía, delicioso. Una de sus manos masajeaba su pectoral derecho.

—A-Ah...

Se quejó ahogadamente el actor, girando la cabeza. El cabello se deslizaba por su rostro, dejando su parche al descubierto.

—Cuidado... Me quedaré sin trabajo si tengo alguna cicatriz.

Su tono amoroso minimizaba la reprimenda.

—Hay más de mí que sólo mi pecho, ¿o es lo que más te gusta?

—Tu pecho es mi parte favorita.

Confesó Ookurikara. Sus manos tocaban las costillas del hombre, sentía sus abdominales duros como rocas.

—¿En la sangre de cuántas vírgenes hay que bañarse para tener este cuerpo?

Preguntó, apretando su vientre con suavidad. Los brazos de Shokudaikiri eran perfectos, musculosos y bien formados.

—Tu cuerpo se parece a las estatuas de los griegos.

Comentó, oliendo la piel. Su boca se llenó de saliva al estar cerca de ella.

—Nada de asesinar vírgenes. Esto es dieta y ejercicio, desde que tenía siete años.

Respondió Shokudaikiri, con una risita. Las manos de Ookurikara eran torpes pero deseosas, hacía tantos años que no se encontraba en esa situación...

—Cuando Sada-chan me dejó, hacía poco que habíamos conseguido este departamento. Él fue el último que se acostó aquí conmigo... Él fue el último que posó sus manos sobre mí.

Dijo con voz grave, mirando el cielorraso.

—Hace tanto tiempo que nadie me toca así... sólo a mí... No a Hisahide, Hayao o Masakazu... A mí, a Shokudaikiri... Tú eres el primero, Kuri-chan...

El moreno escuchaba atento aquello, subiendo con suavidad a sus labios.

—Seré el único que toque a Mitsutada.

Afirmó de un modo adulto, decidido.

—Sadamune no está aquí, ahora estoy... yo... ahora... tu cuerpo es mío.

Dijo manera posesiva. Sus manos apretaron sus pectorales, la lengua de Ookurikara acarició uno de sus pezones dejando su saliva caliente encima. Su otra mano masajeaba de abajo hacia arriba el otro, apretándoselo en breves intervalos.

Los dedos largos de Shokudaikiri nadaban por el cabello color chocolate.

—Tuyo...

Repitió, cerrando su único ojo.

Ookurikara no supo por qué, pero en ese momento sintió su miembro palpitar. Sintió que su erección latía al tocarlo, al sentir su piel, su voz tan cerca.

—Mitsutada...

Llamó, levantándose con suavidad de la cama, sentándose con suavidad en el tórax del hombre. Las dos manos apretaron los pectorales firmes, uno contra el otro. Su miembro estaba casi en mitad de ambos. No sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo, no tenía idea de lo que hacía, pero quería sentirlo, quería refregarse contra él como una bestia caliente. Tragaba saliva, el fuego en su vientre lo quemaba.

El cuerpo de Shokudaikiri se calentaba lentamente, su piel pálida iba tomando color.

—Qué muchacho atrevido...

Susurró, tomando el miembro del moreno con sus dedos largos. Lo apretaba en la base, refregando su pulgar contra la parte inferior del tronco.

—Es tu culpa.

Murmuró Ookurikara, cerrando los ojos. Gemía con suavidad.

—Tú... Tú me hiciste necesitar esto.

Comentó, temblando al sentirlo. Esa mano acariciando su sexo lo ponía loco, siempre sabía cómo tocarlo. Sus caderas se movían con suavidad, los gemidos se escapaban por su nariz.

—Hay... Hay algo... que siempre... he pensado de ti...

—¿Hmm?

Shokudaikiri subió los dedos a la cabeza del pene de Ookurikara. No era un secreto para nadie que supiera algo de sexo que ésa era la parte más sensible. Jugueteó con ella lentamente.

—Nunca... Nunca te vi siendo usado... dominado.

Murmuró el moreno, mordiéndose el labio. Era la primera vez que se mostraba gozando plenamente.

—Nunca vi a nadie disponiendo de tu cuerpo... siempre eres tú quien domina...

Una sombra pasó por el rostro del adulto, pero se disipó rápidamente.

—Es que no doy para el target de dominado.

Rió, enseñando los dientes en una dulce sonrisa.

—Soy demasiado alto, demasiado grande.

—Eres dulce.

Susurró el moreno, mirándolo.

—Quisiera... hacer algo...

Añadió, echándole una mirada.

—Quisiera... usar tu cuerpo con algo...

Shokudaikiri se elevó sobre sus codos, mirándolo.

—¿Algo como qué?

—Será lo último que te pida.

Sonrió el moreno, de costado, bajándose de su pecho. Se acomodó detrás de Shokudaikiri, abrazándolo por la cintura. El adulto no se movió, mirándolo de reojo.

—Mitsutada...

Susurró Ookurikara en su oído, apretando su trasero con suavidad. Se sentía un viejo asqueroso, un pervertido, pero no podía negarlo. Ese cuerpo lo volvía loco, solamente tocarlo se sentía bien.

—Ah... Eso querías...

Shokudaikiri se movió lentamente, colocándose boca abajo. Arqueó suavemente la espalda, levantando las caderas. Debajo de la tela fina del pantalón se dibujaba la forma perfecta de sus nalgas.

—¿Es tan obvio?

Preguntó Ookurikara, tragando saliva. Se acomodo con lentitud detrás de él, bajándole el pantalón sin prisa. Sus manos apretaron con fuerza esos glúteos perfectos y carnosos.

—Mierda... ¿hay algún lugar donde no den ganas de apretarte todo?

Dijo en su oído, dándole una suave nalgada.

—Supongo que tengo múltiples encantos.

La sonrisa de Shokudaikiri se hizo más adulta. Llevaba ropa interior oscura, con un delicado encaje en la parte trasera. Mientras que el frente era opaco, sus generosas nalgas aparecían debajo de los bordados casi femeninos.

El chico miró aquello, sorprendido. Verlo en esa posición, con esa prenda, lo hizo simplemente enloquecer.

—Mierda...

Su miembro se puso más duro. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién te crees para usar esto...?

Preguntó, metiendo las manos debajo de aquella prenda de encaje tan erótica y apretándole las nalgas con fuerza. Movía de un lado a otro ese trasero, viendo como rebotaba despacio.

—¿Siempre usas este tipo de ropa?

Le preguntaba con su voz ronca, el ceño fruncido se marcaba apenas. Apretó con manos muy abiertas su trasero, arrugando el lindo encaje de la ropa. Levantó esas nalgas, acercando su lengua a la zona más fina de la prenda entre ellas, y depositó un beso.

—No siempre...

Murmuró el hombre, ahogando un gemido, escondiendo el rostro en la almohada.

—Sólo cuando siento deseos de hacerlo.

Se giró despacio, recostándose de cara al cielo.

—Ven, mi amor...

Susurró, llamándolo con la mano. Aquello había sido en extremo placentero, había estado muy cerca de perder el control.

—Acuéstate a mi lado... Voy a darte algo...

Ookurikara obedeció, no sin antes darle una fuerte nalgada. El trasero de Shokudaikiri sería un invitado frecuente en sus fantasías egoístas.

—¿Qué quieres darme?

Preguntó ya en total confianza, caliente a más no poder.

Como tantas otras veces, un brazo de Shokudaikiri lo sostuvo por el cuello mientras la otra mano se metía entre sus piernas.

—Algo que te hará gritar.

Murmuró, introduciendo dos dedos de una sola vez.

Ookurikara levantó las caderas con suavidad, dejándose invadir.

—Hazme lo que quieras... estoy... muy caliente ahora mismo...

Susurró, entregándose. Sus piernas temblaron con moderada fuerza.

Shokudaikiri movía los dedos acompasadamente, a veces más rápido, a veces más lento, mordiendo, lamiendo y besando la piel de Ookurikara que tenía a su alcance. Jugueteó con él por horas, intensamente, complaciéndolo de la mejor manera que conocía. Tuvo que detenerse cuando ya era cerca de la medianoche, estaba sudando frío. Era difícil mantener el control cuando su amante se hallaba a su lado.

Ookurikara, en ese punto, ya gemía en voz alta. Si había algo que no conocía ni sabía de sí mismo era que podía tener más de un orgasmo antes de eyacular; su cuerpo respondía casi por naturaleza a aquellos estímulos. De a poco, se iba notando. Podía pasar horas sintiendo placer, su interior se apretaba más y más. Al final, estaba completamente duro.

—Mitsutada...

Lo llamó, moviéndose él mismo contra esos dedos.

—Voy... Voy a venirme...

Murmuró. Las lágrimas en sus ojos y las mejillas calientes lo hacían sentir tan sensual... Sus nalgas golpeaban esa mano quieta, esa mano que era el sustituto del miembro de Mitsutada que ansiaba con tantas fuerzas, pero que aún temía...

—Hazme acabar... por favor...

Pidió, mirándolo al ojo.

—¿Ya...?

Susurró Shokudaikiri, con su voz de terciopelo. Una cosa que ciertamente no había imaginado de Ookurikara era que podía llegar a ser multiorgásmico.

—¿Te aburriste de tanto, mi amor?

Preguntó con voz de miel, besándole la frente.

—Bien...

Sentía los dedos arrugados, blandos. Llevó su mano al miembro del muchacho, masturbándolo con veloz decisión.

Había algo que a Ookurikara le gustaba y eso era ser llamado así. "Mi amor", "bebé", "amorcito"... Esos calificativos, que le habrían parecido estúpidos en la boca de cualquiera, con Shokudaikiri eran fuertes estímulos a su corazón.

—Demuéstrame... cómo es un hombre dominante... Demuéstrame lo que es jugar con un adulto...

Rogó en voz baja, mirándolo por encima de su hombro tatuado.

—Todo a su tiempo...

Shokudaikiri besó su oído suavemente mientras jugueteaba con su miembro. Era tan sensual, tan erótico... Probablemente Ookurikara no se daba cuenta de ello. Shokudaikiri salivaba intensamente, como no le ocurría hacía años. Pensó en Sadamune en ese momento; era atractivo, tenía un buen cuerpo, pero no se acercaba al encanto maduro que Ookurikara tenía por momentos. Sí, Ookurikara era mucho más apetecible, mucho más delicioso.

El joven gemía con fuerza, la saliva chorreaba por su boca. Sus caderas se movían despacio. Al final jadeaba sin callarse, su cuerpo ardía. Fue entonces que cerró las piernas con fuerza, derramándose en aquella mano. Su semen caliente salió disparado; el moreno gemía en un largo grito ahogado, cargado de placer. Sus ojos miraron la nada. Las dulces lágrimas de placer bajaron por sus mejillas, los dientes se apretaban intensamente.

Aquella expresión de satisfecho placer, tan lascivo y egoísta, apareció por primera vez en su rostro.

El cabello oscuro y lacio se desparramaba en las oscuras sabanas de Shokudaikiri.

—Qué hermoso...

Susurró el hombre, mirándolo atentamente, con una expresión que mostraba amor y deseo. Se inclinó suavemente sobre él, besando sus labios con eterna dulzura.

—Mi precioso... Mi precioso Kuri-chan...

Ookurikada movía despacio las caderas, de modo mimoso, casi provocador.

—Mitsutada... tú...

Lo miraba, completamente dulce, como embrujado.

—Eres mi hombre... mi único hombre...

Murmuró, mordiéndose el labio.

—Mira... me... me hiciste acabar demasiado...

Los besos de Shokudaikiri se repartían por todo el rostro moreno.

—Me alegro...

Rió casi con alegría, mirándolo completamente enamorado.

—Sólo... Sólo espera un poco más.

Susurró Ookurikara, devolviendo aquellos besos.

—Cuando... Cuando esté listo... voy a dejarte seco.

Murmuró sobre su boca.

—Te lo prometo.

Ookurikara le sonrió, abrazándolo.

—Te estaré esperando...

Respondió el hombre. La voz de Shokudaikiri era dulce puro, almíbar.

 

Luego de un baño cálido, el hombre despidió al muchacho, pues tenía que tomar temprano el tren para ir a su compromiso. Al final había decidido llevar un traje, uno que había usado pocas veces y no en público, con chaleco, camisa y corbata, todo en el más impecable negro. Luego de revisar que la ropa estuviese inmaculada, preparó otros dos cambios de ropa para el fin de semana y uno más para vestir durante el viaje, y se retiró a dormir.

 

Ookurikara había llegado a su casa. Durmió completamente tranquilo esa noche; no quería pensar en nada más. Su cuerpo y su corazón se sentían ligeros.

 


	20. Unión

_"Procedente del latín, específicamente surge del término “unus” que significa “uno”. De manera que una unión expresa el resultado de unir algo a otra cosa, así como también cuando una persona o grupos de personas se unen a otras.Cuando existen afinidades de voluntades y existe el esfuerzo mutuo, entonces estaremos hablando de unión"_

Como si fuese un diligente soldado, a las siete de la mañana Ookurikara se encontraba listo en la casa de Hikoshiro. La esposa de éste había comprado un atuendo para él, nada que lo reprimiera ni lo hiciera sentir muy mayor; aún era un adolescente. Un saco formal de vestir, de color oscuro, haciendo juego con el pantalón y una camiseta ligera, zapatos y elegante cinturón.

—Hasta que al fin luces como una persona normal.

Argumentó el padre, quien venía ya cambiado, luciendo un traje de vestir gris claro con un sobretodo marrón. Hikoshiro era friolento.

—Tengo que hacerlo para esta pantomima, ¿no? Déjame tranquilo.

Ookurikara se sentó, fastidioso. Incluso lo habían peinado y arreglado como un muñequito.

Desde su llegada, alrededor de las seis de la mañana, había sido una discusión tras otra. Pese a que Ookurikara se había empecinado en no asistir, su madrastra lo había convencido a duras penas. La mujer temía que no quisiera vestirse con la ropa que le había escogido, pero Ookurikara parecía un poco, sólo un poco más dócil con ella. No sabía a qué se debía ese cambio pero sin duda lo agradecía, por lo menos ese día.

Y la verdad era que, a pesar de todo, ésa era su familia. Todas sus amigas, de menor o mayor escala social, eran casadas y con hijos, y ella no había tenido un vástago de su propia carne. Jamás hablaba del tema, pero su tristeza era palpable para quien pudiese ver más allá de su férrea y tradicional superficie.

Engalanados los tres (la mujer llevaba un delicadísimo vestido color coral, con encaje en la parte superior, una delicada faja de seda y una discreta falda), salieron en un taxi rumbo a la estación de tren.

 

El viaje en tren no era largo, unas tres horas; pero el trío lo pasó en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Hikoshiro compró café y algunos bollos para todos. Le entregó el vaso a su hijo con una expresión algo más relajada.

El chico lo tomó sin decir nada. El tren en el que viajaban no era el que Ookurikara acostumbraba; era uno de larga distancia, de superlujo. La madrastra era de una familia de alta alcurnia, ligada políticamente a las familias más poderosas de Japón. Sabía que ella se había casado con Hikoshiro apenas había cumplido diecisiete años y desde entonces vivía sumisamente con él.

¿Cómo habían terminado así? Los Hikoshiro eran una familia rica de la zona costera de Okinawa. El negocio lo había iniciado su bisabuelo en la época de la restauración, cuando Japón despertaba a golpes del letargo eterno del aislamiento. Si bien eran ricos, no tenían posición social ni contactos poderosos, sólo tenían dinero que olía a pescado. Los padres de ella había decidido entregarla como esposa a Hikoshiro con fines comerciales; las empresas se fusionarían en el profundo lazo de un matrimonio entre los hijos sin casar de ambas partes. Hikoshiro había dejado de ser un trotamundos a los diecinueve, la edad que Ookurikara tenía ahora, y se había tenido que arremangar para sostener aquel megaimperio colmado de malos comentarios y falsedad. La familia de su mujer lo odiaba.

—¿Quién se casa?

Preguntó Ookurikara, cansado, acostándose sobre el asiento.

La dama bebía su café con cuidadosos modales. Nadie sabría cómo había mantenido intacto su atuendo, dado el viaje en taxi y la espera en la estación.

—"Luna Creciente", simplemente el mejor actor de kabuki de los últimos veinte años.

Replicó, con una sonrisita un tanto aduladora.

—Su familia es conocida de la mía desde la época de mi bisabuelo.

—Mikazuki Munechika.

Murmuró Ookurikara, levantando una ceja.

—La familia Mikazuki es muy importante; el hijo mejor, Munechika-san, fue el más talentoso de todos ellos. Pudo abandonar su carrera en las tablas del kabuki siendo sólo un muchacho y consiguió amasar una popularidad increíble como modelo y actor de películas para adultos

Hikoshiro decía aquello casi con orgullo.

—Sabías que Mitsutada-san fue elegido para grabar su última película, ¿no? Una exquisita obra de arte para el cierre de su carrera.

Ookurikara lo miró, molesto. Recordar a los hombres que se habían acostado con _su_ Shokudaikiri le provocaba asco, a pesar de entender de qué se trataba.

—Querida, ¿quién es la afortunada dama que tomará nupcias con él?

Preguntó el hombre, comiendo uno de los bollos.

—Me sorprende que no estés atento a esos detalles. Luna Creciente es homosexual. Se sabe hace años.

Corrigió la mujer, apoyando el vaso de café sobre la mesita que se desplegaba desde la pared del vagón.

—Se va a casar con Sanjou Kogitsunemaru, el hijo menor de esa familia. Dos elementos de alta alcurnia...

Ookurikara sintió ganas de reír en ese momento. La cara de Hiromitsu era un poema.

—Bueno, su familia es conservadora, como las nuestras. Pensé que se casaría con alguna mujer para darle un hijo a su linaje.

El hombre de ojos verdes, casi transparentes, miró a Ookurikara como si lo reprendiera por no pensar en darle un nieto. Frunció el ceño y se acomodó mejor.

—Hay muchos actores en la industria de las peliculas BL que tienen parejas femeninas, nuestro Mitsutada-san salió con un par de señoritas en el pasado, eso no significa nada... sólo lo lamento por sus padres, espero que tengan alguna especie de plan B para perpetuar el apellido.

Ookurikara había cambiado su semblante al oír eso. ¿Mujeres? ¿Mitsutada también había estado con mujeres?

—¿Acaso eres homofóbico, padre? Sería demasiado irónico, dado que eso pone pan en tu mesa.

Comentó el Hikoshiro más joven. Viajaba sentado al lado de su madrastra.

—Kurikara, no es nada de eso. ¿Verdad, cariño?

Interrumpió la mujer, posando su mano blanca sobre el antebrazo del muchacho.

—Tu padre simplemente es olvidadizo.

Le dirigió una mirada de dulce reprimenda a su marido, como deseando que dejaran de discutir por cosas sin importancia.

—Sería estúpido estar en contra de mi temática de trabajo, Ookurikara. Pero la familia es la familia, los hijos deben darle nietos a sus padres y así mantener el apellido y los intereses en el fuero interno, como te tocará a ti hacerlo también. Ya va siendo hora de que pienses seriamente en tus responsabilidades como heredero del apellido.

El moreno lo desafió con la mirada, pero la mano de la mujer de algún modo lo tranquilizaba.

Podía hacer un comentario que dejaría a Hikoshiro mudo, pero su esposa estaba allí. La mujer que había soportado la infidelidad de su padre con su madre... y el resultado de ese adulterio era él. Sabía que esa dama hacía lo posible por no odiarlo, porque ésa era la máxima de las familias atrasadas y rancias como la suya: "Un hijo es un hijo, los niños son bendiciones, vengan de donde vengan". Mas Ookurikara ni siquiera podía pasar como hijo de ambos.

Fujiwara Kaede había sido denigrada por su propia familia al no poder darle un hijo al "señor de los pescados" para afianzar definitivamente el poder de ambas familias en un vástago que sería el perfecto heredero. Saber que Hiromitsu había tenido un bastardo con una muchacha cualquiera que apenas llegaba a los veinte años había sido otro doloroso golpe, que escondía mientras armaba adornos y hacía ikebana.

—Eso no te corresponde a ti decirlo, yo elijo mi vida solo.

La mujer intentó, una vez más, poner paños fríos.

—Eso se verá cuando sea el momento. ¿No es cierto? Kurikara es un joven muy inteligente, sé que tomará las decisiones correctas.

Fueran cuales fuesen esas decisiones, la madrastra temía y sabía que no se corresponderían con lo que el jefe de la familia deseaba. Retiró su mano suavemente del brazo del muchacho; era verdad, lo había odiado, había amenazado con irse para siempre si su esposo llegaba a traerlo a su casa. Pero había sucedido, y la mujer había tenido que soportar la humillación y la vergüenza en la soledad en que el trabajo de Hikoshiro la sumía.

Con el tiempo había aprendido a aceptar que el muchacho existía; y por eso cuando éste llegara a la casa que compartían, se había mostrado amable pero distante con él.

—Ya no eres un niño, la vida no es tan sencilla. Sólo quiero que recuerdes en qué posición te encuentras y gracias a quién es que puedes vivir con tanta soltura. Eres mi hijo, y eso jamás podrás cambiarlo.

El hombre, de una fuerte tez morena, más intensa que la de Ookurikara y de cabello renegrido y lacio, lo miró, cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo que diga, su alteza.

Gruñó el muchacho, mirando su celular. Esa conversación había terminado.

Ookurikara le envió un mensaje a su... ¿amante? ¿Novio? ¿Benefactor? ¿Acompañante íntimo? ¿Compañero de trabajo? Quiso reír al pensar en ello.

 

_Estoy de muerte, el tren es una peste y mi padre está más pesado que nunca. ¿Cómo estás?_

 

Envió el mensaje y miró por la ventana. Hikoshiro, a lo lejos, planeaba vacaciones con su esposa (sin él) para el próximo verano.

 

Shokudaikiri dormitaba pesadamente en su propio tren, que había salido una hora después que el de Ookurikara.

Se despertó, confundido, por el ruido del celular; tardó algunos minutos en aclararse. ¡Cómo extrañaba a Hasebe en esos momentos! Era realmente tedioso ocuparse de uno mismo.

—Oh... Kuri-chan.

Sonrió al leer el mensaje y contestó con lentitud.

 

_Me acabas de despertar. Tendré que castigarte~_

 

_Puedes azotarme cuando quieras, bombón._

 

Respondió el moreno, mordiéndose el labio. Hacía poco había descubierto lo picante y entretenido que podía ser Shokudaikiri a distancia.

El gesto no pasó inadvertido para Hikoshiro. Había visto a su hijo distinto por un segundo, vivaz. Conocía esas muecas, sus "chicos" solían hacer esas caras cuando motivaban a los actores en las películas. Al fin Ookurikara parecía tener despierto el apetito.

Shokudaikiri ya estaba bien despierto y tipeaba con una sola mano, apoyando la cabeza en la otra.

 

_Estaré todo el fin de semana ocupado, pero prepárate para cuando regrese... Por cierto, tengo algo para ti... Es mío, ya no lo uso, pero quiero regalártelo._

 

_¿Qué es? ¿Una de tus fantasías de encaje? Yo regreso el domingo en la tarde, será un asco moverse en la ciudad después y Hikoshiro debe volver a torturarlos a todos ustedes. Lo estaré esperando entonces._

 

Ookurikara tenía ganas de preguntar si estaba con Heshikiri o no, era extraño que ese copetudo no estuviese cerca de Shokudaikiri para variar.

 

_Claro que no. Eso es algo muy elegante, me lo reservo para mí._

 

Bromeó Shokudaikiri, sonriendo mientras miraba la pantalla. Escribió otro mensaje.

 

_Es un abrigo, fue el primero que me compré por mis propios medios cuando empecé a trabajar. Le tengo mucho cariño, pero creo que se te vería hermoso._

 

_Recuerda que soy un renacuajo en comparación a ti. ¿Crees que estaría bien dármelo?_

 

Preguntó Ookurikara. Por algún motivo que no conocía, sintió su rostro enrojecer. Shokudaikiri le regalaba cosas muy seguido, regalos caros que elegía para él; pero aquel presente sería especial, sería algo que tendría por décadas el aroma de Mitsutada.

 

_Tal vez te dé algo también._

 

Contestó finalmente. Fue al menú principal de su teléfono y en él encontró la foto de aquel árbol muerto que había visto en Hiroshima con Mitsutada, la primera vez que lo había mirado y su corazón se había calentado.

El hombre observaba el paisaje que corría fuera del tren con expresión soñadora.

 

_Estaré aguardando._

 

Fue toda su respuesta, mientras sonreía a nadie y a nada, sólo a sí mismo.

Un mensaje mas llego al buzón de Shokudaikiri casi al instante que respondió aquello.

 

_Buenos días, Mitsutada-sama. Quiero creer que ya está en el tren viajando a Kioto, ¿no?_

 

Heshikiri Hasebe se desperezó con suavidad, aún en la cama, revisando su celular. Las cortinas de esa habitación de hotel estaban cerradas y la mullida cama lo acunaba con la comodidad que un cinco estrellas permitía. A su lado, un compañero de la misma calidad descansaba después de haber hecho el amor varias veces la noche anterior.

Shokudaikiri rió al ver el mensaje. De alguna forma inexplicable, Hasebe siempre le levantaba el ánimo.

 

_Buenos días, mi señor. Veo que, cualquiera sea su ocupación, no se ha olvidado de mí. Estoy en el tren, sí, y llegaré a Kioto en dos horas._

 

_¿Cómo voy a olvidarme de ti? No podría aunque quisiera. Bien, recuerda que estarán esperándote en la entrada de la estación para llevarte al templo donde será la boda. Luego de eso te darán el número para que llames cuando quieras que te lleven al hotel, igual que el domingo cuando quieras regresar._

 

Hasebe sonrió, contento. Las palabras de Shokudaikiri eran dulces para él. Acarició la cabeza de Fudou, rascándosela con suavidad y peinando sus largos cabellos oscuros.

 

_Lo tengo todo anotado._

 

Luego de escribir y enviar ese mensaje, Shokudaikiri recordó lo que Ookurikara le había preguntado la noche anterior. Se percató de que no sabía dónde estaba Hasebe, ni con quién; contrario de sí mismo, que ya fuera porque Hasebe lo llevaba y acompañaba a todas partes o simplemente porque le preguntaba, siempre estaba visible para su mánager.

Luego de un minuto de indecisión, envió otro mensaje.

 

_¿Dónde estás?_

 

_Vine a Yokohama a pasar el fin de semana con mi madre, su esposo viajó al sur a arreglar unos negocios y quería pasar tiempo conmigo._

 

Ésa fue la primera vez que Hasebe mintió.

La verdad fuera dicha, Fudou llevaba allí casi medio mes y todavía no le había dicho a los otros dos que había vuelto. ¿Por qué motivo? Sabía que tanto Tsurumaru como Shokudaikiri lo apreciaban mucho y, de los cuatro, era el más fiestero y juerguista. Estaba seguro de que querrían salir de jarana con él más de una vez y, en ese momento, Hasebe había revivido gracias al tántrico sexo que Yukimitsu compartía con él. Todas sus fantasías se estaban cumpliendo y no estaba dispuesto, por ahora, a privarse de compartir una noche con su más lascivo compañero de lecho.

 

_¿Ya me extrañas?_

 

Shokudaikiri leyó aquellas respuestas, que no supo por qué le hicieron sentir más pequeño el corazón.

 

_Un poco._

 

_Regresaré el lunes a primera hora, como siempre._

 

Hasebe miró de reojo a Yukimitsu antes de añadir:

 

_Yo también te extraño._

 

No supo por qué, pero su corazón palpitó con fuerza. Cualquiera que leyera esa charla pensaría que eran dos amantes, dos novios enviándose mensajes.

Algo muy cálido estalló en el pecho de Shokudaikiri. Se quedó mirando el teléfono con expresión expectante, respirando sonoramente por los labios. Finalmente lo guardó en su bolsillo.

Necesitaba concentrarse en el presente.

 

Ni durante el tedioso viaje, ni cuando el servicio de autos los recogió para llevarlos, Ookurikara había dicho una palabra. Solamente miraba por la ventana. Esperaba que al menos hubiese comida acorde en el lugar.

—Bueno, aquí es... Vaya, está colmado de cámaras.

Comentó Hiromitsu, mirando por la ventanilla.

La comitiva de periodistas y fotógrafos era superior a la cantidad de invitados, que era más bien reducida e íntima a pesar de que la recepción sería para unas doscientas personas.

Kogitsunemaru era discreto, su porción de invitados era menor, pero Munechika había tenido que hacer una selección muy cuidadosa para no ofender a nadie entre los miles de conocidos de su familia y su trabajo. Por supuesto, Shokudaikiri había sido un capricho suyo.

 

Cerca de la una de la tarde, momento en que se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia en el templo, casi todos los invitados habían arribado excepto uno o dos. Entre esos, Shokudaikiri, que había parado en su hotel para desempacar, ducharse de nuevo y cambiarse.

Cuando él llegó, en un impecable negro, los flashes lo cubrieron; era aún más llamativo que los novios, que no tardaron en llegar.

Un par de actores se acercaron a saludar a Shokudaikiri. Uno era Nagasone Kotetsu, quien había sido invitado por Kogitsunemaru a la fiesta.

—¿Viniste a opacar a los invitados, o cómo?

Preguntó el hombre, sonriendo afectuosamente al otro.

—Aún no llegan, ¿cómo conseguiste pasar por la entrada sin que te pararan a preguntarte nada?

Kotetsu se cruzó de brazos. Llevaba un traje de vestir en tono petróleo.

Shokudaikiri sonrió con todo su encanto. Era delicioso ver esa mueca de confiada seguridad en su rostro.

—Simplemente fui yo mismo.

Rió afectadamente, haciendo un gesto teatral con sus manos.

—Tiempo sin verte, Nagasone-san. ¿Vienes de parte del novio o del novio?

—Vengo de parte del novio más grande de tamaño.

Rió gentilmente Kotetsu.

—Kogitsunemaru es un hombre reservado, creo que vengo en el mismo plan que tú. Ser el sucesor de hombres tan relevantes como ellos es algo importante, lo menos que podemos hacer es corresponder.

El hombre miró a un costado; había visto a un par de mujeres conversando entre ellas. Las conocía, eran las hermanas de Kogitsunematu y su madre. Las tres exquisitas bellezas destacaban en rubros muy diferentes al suyo.

—¿Tu agente no vino contigo? Es raro verte solo en un evento social... y yo que quería encontrármelo para hablar con él. Es casi apasionante escucharlo comentar sobre la ceremonia del té.

—Hasebe tenía compromisos hoy. Te imaginas, algo más importante que yo...

Shokudaikiri dijo aquello con tono afectado.

—¿Sabías que invitaron a Higekiri, de los Minamoto? _Sólo_ a Higekiri.

Cotilleó, acercándose más a Kotetsu. Cuando Hasebe no estaba cerca, podía chismear a su gusto.

—¿Y qué esperabas? Si el hermano menor es bastante... bueno, sabes que es bastante agrio. Mi agente no lo soporta, y creo que el tuyo tampoco. ¿Crees que es por eso que no se presentó Higekiri? Aunque, en su posición, no puede enfadarse con Munechika. Se retiró, pero sigue siendo superior.

Kotetsu era chismoso también. No era su ambiente, pero siempre se enteraba de todo.

—Además, y espero que lo tomes con todo el respeto que mereces tú, creo que no vino porque sabía que tú vendrías. Antes no había faltado jamas a los compromisos a los que lo invitaban por su apellido.

Shokudaikiri dejó escapar otra risa malévola, que sonó increíblemente cantarina.

—¿En verdad? Tanto alboroto por mi pequeña persona. Si no soy más que un afortunado seguidor del trabajo de "Luna Creciente".

Miró en derredor. Conocía a la totalidad de la gente que se hallaba esperando en el templo, pero no se acercaría a saludar a nadie. Ese día, él sería el inaccesible.

—Tengo suerte de que nunca han querido hacer nada conmigo, y mucho menos yo con ellos. Simplemente somos demasiado diferentes.

—Su rivalidad es famosa, además... Higekiri es bastante arisco, por eso no comparte cartel con nadie muy seguido.

Nagasone lo miró, sonriéndole.

—Si alguna vez, por algún milagro de Amaterasu, tuvieses que trabajar con él... ¿lo aceptarías?

Preguntó, curioso.

—Absolutamente no.

Replicó Shokudaikiri, sin pensárselo ni un segundo.

—Ni por todo el oro del palacio imperial pisaré el mismo set que esos tipos.

Aunque era generalmente amistoso y evadía las confrontaciones inocuas, Shokudaikiri no olvidaba, y tenía muy presentes los hechos y los dichos que lo herían.

—Un hombre de verdad sabe qué batallas pelear y cuáles no.

Comentó Nagasone, sonriente.

—Eres un hombre admirable. Dejemos a los príncipes de cristal en sus castillos, los hombres de verdad caminamos en un mundo real.

Nagasone exhaló, satisfecho. El entorno se dividía con ellos; a los Minamoto se los amaba e idolatraba o se los odiaba.

—¿Qué excusa habrá puesto el tesoro nacional para no presentarse?

Shokudaikiri caminó lentamente por los caminos de piedra, suspirando de forma teatral.

—Tal vez revisaron la lista de invitados y me vieron ahí. Soy suficiente excusa, ¿no crees?

Una risita burlona escapó de sus labios.

—Oh, ahí vienen los novios.

Comentó, mirando en dirección a la entrada del terreno sagrado.

Nagasone hizo una mueca, mirando en dirección hacia donde los flashes de las cámaras aleteaban como aves furiosas despegando de las copas de los árboles. La charla había finalizado.

Los novios habían llegado en un tradicional y finísimo carruaje color negro, seguido por una comitiva de personas que sostenían lamparas sin velas con los emblemas de ambas familias. En el carruaje, Sanjou Kogitsunemaru miraba al frente, tomando la mano de su amado prometido justo en el momento en que cruzaron el arco del templo. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar; habían contratado a una cantante antigua que relataba uno de los rollos de la historia del Príncipe Genji, la historia favorita de Mikazuki: había interpretado al príncipe resplandeciente a los catorce años, en su debut como actor de kabuki. El templo en el que se encomendaron era el de Inari, la diosa protectora de la familia Sanjou.

—Parecen salidos de una pintura...

Murmuró un joven cercano al contingente de artistas que se habían apartado de la familia y los invitados políticos. Otegine sonreía feliz mientras aplaudía.

Shokudaikiri los observaba con ojos llenos de respeto, admiración y afecto. Mikazuki lucía tan hermoso, tan irreal, que por un instante se cuestionó acerca de su mortalidad. ¿En verdad no era eterno ese hombre?

La procesión no demoró mucho, sólo lo suficiente como para que pudieran contemplarse las hermosas ropas que vestían a los novios; y pronto todos los invitados se reunían alrededor del templo, en cuya entrada se hallaba el sacerdote que llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

El momento fue bastante irreal, como si ambos realmente no existieran. Algunas mujeres lloraban al ver a cualquiera de los dos novios, tan sumamente hermosos... Se escuchaba por fuera a los reporteros que ya hablaban del evento como "el más importante del año". Algunos daban incluso gracias por haber vivido para cubrir semejante acontecimiento.

Los presentes reverenciaron el altar y escucharon los juramentos de ambos. Kogitsunemaru había leído un poema para su amado; adjuntamente, y como regalo, el famoso escritor Kasen Kanesada, de quien Kotetsu era el autoproclamado cuñado, había enviado un poema tradicional para ser recitado al momento de la boda. El sake fue servido para ambos novios, quienes bebieron de la misma copa sin dejar de mirarse y sonreírse mutuamente. La madre de Kogitsunemaru lloraba de felicidad.

Ookurikara miraba aquello como si no entendiera de qué se trataba. Jamás había ido a una boda y sinceramente no entendía cómo a alguien podía conmoverle aquello. Su padre y su madrastra se habían casado en una pomposa ceremonia igual de copiosa, él todavía no estaba ni en planes de nacer en ese entonces.

Antes de que el sacerdote declarara que, a los ojos de los dioses y del cielo, eran esposos, se hizo el cambio de anillos, una tradición occidental permitida. Kogitsunematu estiró su mano hacia Mikazuki. Los anillos estaban bendecidos por el sacerdote del mismo templo.

—Por favor...

Pidió, con su voz como de caramelo, haciéndole una reverencia a Munechika. Sería la última vez que lo viera como a su prometido.

"Luna Creciente" estiró su brazo con la grácil finura que lo caracterizaba. Sus dedos blancos, pálidos como la arena de la playa más virgen, se flexionaban apenas frente a Kogitsunemaru. Mikazuki no podía dejar de mirarlo, radiante, realizado, feliz. Desde ese momento, y en numerosas ocasiones en el futuro, se referiría a ese día como el más feliz de su vida.

—Te amo.

Susurró, sólo para Kogitsunemaru, con sus ojos de agua completamente humedecidos y brillosos.

Kogitsunemaru sintió en ese momento que su corazón se derretía. El invierno de su vida había valido la pena, estaba llegando a la primeravera eterna.

Sí, Mikazuki era el edén sin fin para él.

El "hijo de Inari", como solían referirse a Kogitsunemaru, tomó la mano de su amado, colocándole el fino anillo en el dedo. Lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos parecían deshacerse en aquel momento sagrado, inmaculado y perfecto.

Kogitsunemaru no supo cuándo fue que las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, en qué momento lo miró y sintió que su corazón ya no estaba en su cuerpo. Munechika lo tenía entre sus manos.

—Gracias por haber nacido en este mundo conmigo...

Fue todo lo que pudo decir a su querido esposo, el único amor de su vida, y todas las que vinieran después.

Mikazuki sonrió dulcemente, tomando el otro anillo y poniéndoselo en el dedo a su amado.

—Gracias a ti por haberme encontrado.

Susurró amorosamente. No quería soltar la mano de Kogitsunemaru, y no lo hizo; el resto de la ceremonia sostuvo la mano amplia de su esposo con la suya, tan delgada y delicada.

El sake se sirvió entonces a los padres de la pareja, y pronto un sinfín de empleados, vestidos todos como fieles de Inari, repartían sake a los invitados.

Nagasone miraba aquello con una sonrisa. Gojou Otegine aplaudía entre lágrimas, mientras bebía el sake. Era compañero de escuela de Kogitsunemaru, nadie mejor que él sabía cuánto había sufrido buscando un camino; y al fin lo había encontrado.

Finalmente, luego de que las sacerdotisas bailaran y se tocara la musica con los músicos del palacio imperial (ése había sido el regalo por parte de su alteza para Mikazuki), todos rezaron una vez más y abandonaron el templo en una lenta procesión. Al salir de allí, los flashes cegaron a los flamantes esposos, quienes sonreían radiantes. Un ramo de rosas azules fue a parar a manos de Munechika, otro presente de algún famoso político que quería agasajarlo, seguramente.

La ceremonia continuó en un jardín privado muy cerca de allí, un lugar sólo reservado a eventos de elevado nivel como bodas de políticos y visitas del emperador y el primer ministro.

—Bellísimo, simplemente hermoso.

Hiromitsu sonrió, tomando la mano de su esposa mientras se dirigían a pie por los jardines que conectaban al anexo de la ceremonia. Allí, todos los invitados serían agasajados, lejos del ojo de los medios.

Ookurikara caminaba detrás del matrimonio. En cierto momento,mientras iban sumidos en su mundo personal, pudo verlos darse un corto beso en los labios. Y, por más extraño que sonara, no sintió rechazo: un beso se daba por los motivos correctos. Su padre, con todo y sus crueldades estúpidas, amaba a esa mujer.

Sí, los besos eran la muestra de amor más grande. Ookurikara lo vivía en carne propia.

 

Varias mesas se habían dispuesto para los invitados, agrupándolos en sectores más o menos definidos. Para suerte de Shokudaikiri, lo habían sentado con gente que le agradaba y pronto se hallaba conversando a gusto.

En una larga mesa a la derecha del salón, había muchas bandejas con diferentes platos, además de los mozos que paseaban por el salón entregando platos y bebidas. En un rincón de la mesa principal, donde estaban sentados Munechika, Kogitsunemaru y los padres de ambos, Otegine entretenía a la pareja con su tableta, que su agente le había alcanzado al llegar al jardín.

—Están saliendo en las noticias, como es obvio.

Reía el hombre, de pie entre los asientos de los novios.

—Miren, es la agencia Sanjou... Parece que los fanáticos han hecho de las suyas.

La periodista que relataba (muy emocionada) los sucesos del día se hallaba en la puerta del edificio, donde los admiradores de Munechika habían depositado kilos y kilos de rosas azules, innumerables regalos, cartas y dedicatorias.

—¿Qué es eso? ¡Vaya!

Kogitsunemaru sonrió, mirándolo asombrado. Empujaba suavemente a Otegine.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con tantas rosas, amor?

Preguntó Kogi, riendo con dulzura. Al contrario de lo que pudiera parecer, le encantaba saber que su marido era una persona tan amada por su trabajo.

—Voy a necesitar muchos floreros...

Munechika se cubrió la boca con la manga de su elegantísimo kimono.

 

Tras un opíparo almuerzo, la pareja abandonó su asiento y procedió a hacer sociales, saludando y agradeciendo a los presentes.

Mientras circulaban, Munechika echó una mirada y descubrió a aquel hombre encantador.

—Kogi, mi amor, voy a saludar...

Avisó a su esposo, dejándolo sin más explicación que un guiño. Era obvio que ya había visto a Shokudaikiri.

—Oh~ Buenos días, Shokudaikiri-san.

Saludó Munechika en su suave modo de hablar. Caminaba dando cortos pasos hacia el hombre de traje oscuro que estaba justo allí, parado bajo un árbol que apenas empezaba a florecer.

—Muchísimas gracias por hacerte tiempo para venir a mi boda.

El laureado actor hizo una profunda reverencia, que sólo se hacía más exquisita por sus finos modales.

—No me la perdería por nada del mundo.

Sonrió el de parche, levantándose para hacer otra reverencia.

—Estás radiante, Munechika-sama.

Munechika sonrió con auténtica alegría, acercándose a su lado.

—Tú también luces muy bien, Shokudaikiri-san.

Comentó. Sus manos bajo la seda con la que estaba vestido dejaban ver el anillo de oro blanco que llevaba puesto.

—Has trabajado mucho últimamente, me alegra ver que tengas mucha salud a pesar de eso.

Lo miraba desde abajo con una mueca de felicidad. Sus ojos parecían cálidos estanques de agua, entibiados por la luz del astro rey.

—Como hoy es un día especial para ti, no voy a pedirte consejos ni a ser tu kouhai... Me limitaré a desear toda la felicidad que el cielo quiera darte, salud y prosperidad... Porque veo en tu rostro que la dicha ya está en ti.

Shokudaikiri pronunciaba esas palabras con verdadero cariño, mirando afectuosamente al hombre frente a sí. Munechika sonrió una vez más, agradeciéndole sus palabras.

En ese momento, Ookurikara había podido zafarse de su padre, que lo había presentado con varios de sus conocidos, al igual que su mujer. Por extraño que pareciera, Ookurikara se había comportado de manera impecable, levantando incluso elogios y halagos por parte de esas mujeres estiradas que frecuentaban las fiestas de té de su madrastra. El joven caminaba por el jardín, comiendo de las pequeñas bandejas dispuestas a su alrededor, hasta llegar a donde divisó a una figura muy conocida. Allí, cerca de un roble que estaba renaciendo lentamente, vio a Shokudaikiri sonriendo con genuina alegría. Frente a él, el novio agasajado del día. Mikazuki Munechika parecía una fina pieza de porcelana envuelta en seda, en misterio y en belleza de otro tiempo.

Ookurikara se había quitado el saco, dejándolo en el respaldar de la silla de la mesa de su familia; la invitada oficial había sido su madrastra, él y Hikoshiro se habían _colado_ elegantemente. Lo único que llevaba Ookurikara por su cuenta era una cámara digital de bolsillo. Era el plan B siempre que viajaba sin equipaje.

Fue entonces cuando vio a Mikazuki, riendo a causa de algo que Shokudaikiri le había dicho. No tenía siquiera las agallas de sentirse celoso: ese hombre no era competencia, sería inútil ponerse en ese plan con él. Los vio conversar y reír juntos, con una naturalidad que hacía parecer a Munechika la más terrenal de las criaturas, un hombre como cualquiera; y Shokudaikiri, tan espontáneo y encantador, se parecía a un hombre feliz que simplemente estaba en calma.

Ookurikara tomó una foto con aquella cámara, desde un ángulo perfecto. Apretó el botón dos veces. Aunque no supieran que les había tomado una foto, ambos lucían perfectos.

—He estado pensando mucho en lo que dijiste.

Shokudaikiri rompió el breve silencio que seguía a un tema animado con esas palabras graves.

—Decidí... que no me conformaría con ese "No" que ya tenían mis empresas.

—¿En verdad?

Preguntó Mikazuki, mirando ese ojo que relucía como una moneda.

—Un corazón.. todos los seres humanos tenemos un corazón físico, que bombea sangre a nuestro cuerpo. Sin embargo... hay otro tipo de corazón, uno que se adquiere por el contacto con otros, uno que pueden destruir o crear con el único fin de llenar...

Mikazuki miró su mano, el anillo brillaba tibio.

—¿Ya has encontrado a alguien que llenara tu corazón, Shokudaikiri-san?

La sonrisa en los labios de Shokudaikiri fue sincera, y sobre todo, tierna.

—Sí, Munechika-sama... Ya la he encontrado.

—Eso se nota... tu sonrisa, tu sonrisa es la de un hombre feliz.

Comentó el mayor de los dos, mirándolo. Sintió una dicha más grande, muchísimo mas cálida que la propia.

—¿Y esa persona... sabe que lo que significa para ti?

Preguntó, mirando a un costado con disimulo. En ese mismo instante vio a un jovencito cerca de ellos; no debía tener más de veinte años. Dentro de ese contingente de personas, sin dudas destacaba y no por su color de piel, parecido a alguna especia extranjera, o a su innegable atractivo floreciente: sus ojos eran de otro mundo, de otra época. Mikazuki lo miró fijamente, pestañeando con suavidad.

La mirada de Munechika llamó la atención de su alto acompañante, quien miró en la misma dirección. Cuando Shokudaikiri vio a Ookurikara, su corazón comenzó a latir más de prisa y un nuevo hálito de vida rellenó sus pulmones.

—Kuri-chan...

Balbuceó, olvidando completamente al lado de quién se encontraba. Su único ojo sólo podía ver a esa criatura exótica, que no parecía pertenecer al zoológico al que la habían arrastrado.

Munechika miró a Shokudaikiri. Por primera vez, desde que lo había conocido en persona, le retiraba los ojos de encima cuando alguien más estaba cerca. Sonrió al entender de qué se trataba.

Por su parte, Ookurikara observó a Shokudaikiri en el momento en que lo escuchó decir su nombre. El viento del agónico invierno sopló con suavidad en ese instante, haciendo que el cabello lacio de Ookurikara se moviera dulcemente. Las mangas de su camisa estaban arremangadas, el tatuaje del dragón se podía ver apenas en su brazo izquierdo.

El chico miraba a ambos sin saber bien qué decir, sería imposible escapar ahora.

—Muchacho, ven, ven aquí.

Llamó Mikazuki, sonriéndole. Ookurikara caminó lentamente hacia donde lo llamaban; la única vez que había visto a Mikazuki había sido en una tonta cena de negocios a lo lejos y a las apuradas, no había tenido tiempo de caer bajo su embrujo. Ahora mismo, frente a él, se sentía minúsculo, diminuto y mortal como nunca antes. Sus ojos parecían estar hechos de agua pura, su sonrisa se parecía al arco de la luna creciente.

—Kuri-chan, qué sorpresa.

Dijo Shokudaikiri, embelesado con la sola presencia del muchacho, e incapaz de dejar de mirarlo.

—Viniste... con tu padre, ¿verdad?

—Sí...

Ookurikara lo miró en ese instante, apretando los labios por un segundo.

—Vaya, qué jovencito tan serio... ¿cómo te llamas, pequeño?

Preguntó Munechika, hablando con infinita dulzura.

—Ookurikara.

Respondió el moreno con simpleza, moviéndose en una breve reverencia.

—Es un placer conocerte, Ookurikara. Dime, Shokudaikiri-san, parece que conoces al jovencito... ¿Es algún modelo de tu agencia?

Shokudaikiri rió alegremente.

—Kuri-chan es mi fotógrafo. Tal vez hayas visto la sesión del novio, o la colaboración con Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Si me veo bello, es todo mérito de Kuri-chan.

—Un joven fotógrafo... su talento es innegable.

Observó Mikazuki. El chico lo miraba fijamente, como si su presencia no lo eclipsara, como el sol cubriendo las nubes.

Shokudaikiri no podía ocultar la felicidad que estallaba en su pecho. No podía apartar la mirada del rostro de Ookurikara. No se percató de que estaba ignorando a Munechika hasta que lo escuchó hablar.

—Ah, sí... Sí, es indudable que tiene capacidades. Lo descubrí casi por casualidad... y ya no quiero dejarlo ir.

Comentó, con tono galante. Ookurikara se puso rojo al oír aquello.

—Estás exagerando...

Murmuró, aclarándose la garganta.

—Jovencito, te lo está diciendo un profesional, tu talento está siendo reconocido. Voy a seguir tu trabajo de ahora en más.

Declaró el mayor de todos, escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de la manga del kimono que llevaba. Ookurikara se sintió temblar al ver aquello.

—Y-Yo... voy a volver al salón, muchas gracias por todo y felicitaciones.

Farfulló Ookurikara, echándole una última mirada cómplice a Shokudaikiri, una que decía "Te veo después", antes de retirarse. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza mientras caminaba.

—El pequeño es el hijo de Hikoshiro Hiromitsu, ¿no?

Preguntó Munechika en voz baja.

—Así es. Está dando sus primeros pasos...

Shokudaikiri lo observó con calidez, como si nada más existiera que ese joven moreno.

—Tiene diecinueve años... Aunque parece que vivió muchas vidas antes que ésta...

—Ciertamente, no parece alguien de este mundo... El muchacho no es un niño de diecinueve años. Tiene la mirada triste, cansada. Como si hubiese vivido muchas vidas y en ninguna hubiese conocido la paz. Uno tiene que tener mucha fuerza para tener un tatuaje como ése... ¿sabes qué significa?

El de parche asintió gravemente, mirando el tierno pasto bajo los pies de Mikazuki.

—Hasta donde sé, es el dragón de Fudou Myouou. Aparentemente, su madre fue a orarle a esa deidad para tener la fuerza de darlo a luz.

—Fudou Myouou, la deidad que lucha contra el mal en el mismo infierno...

Repasó mentalmente Mikazuki.

—Sus ojos... Los ojos de ese chico se parecen al sol. Son difíciles de mirar fijamente... sin embargo, cuando el sol comienza a morir, es más sencillo verlo, incluso apreciarlo.

Munechika lo miró de costado, sonriéndole.

—¿Te gusta mirar hacia el sol?

El único ojo de Shokudaikiri se fijó en el rostro de su ídolo, había tristeza, melancolía y desesperada esperanza en él.

—Si esto lo define... lo miraría hasta quedar ciego de mi ojo restante...

—Con uno te basta. El sol puede lastimarte la mirada, puede acabar con tu visión, robarte un sentido. Sin embargo, ¿no encontramos belleza en todo lo que puede destruirnos?

Munechika pestañeó suavemente, ese chico era lo que Shokudaikiri amaba.

—Puedes quemarte si miras al sol, puedes perder algo más que tu cordura. Pero sé que eres un hombre fuerte, y ese muchacho... ese muchacho te mira a ti como si esperase que lo rescataras.

El cuerpo entero de Shokudaikiri se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras. La expresión de su rostro le dio a Mikazuki un vistazo momentáneo, casi invisible, de su desesperación.

Pronto volvió a recuperar su compostura.

—Ésas son declaraciones fuertes, Munechika-sama... Si Kuri-chan te escuchara, se pondría furioso.

—La furia de un dragón... un dragón herido.

El hombre de ojos de agua sonrió de costado.

—Los dos... tú y él... ustedes son perfectos, el uno para el otro. Tu corazón se llenará, y tú llenarás el suyo.

Como arrullado por esas palabras, Shokudaikiri bajó la cabeza y puso una expresión de inexplicable dulzura.

—¿Acaso eso viene con la experiencia...?

Preguntó dócilmente, sin dejar de observar a Mikazuki.

—El saber qué decir, y en qué momento.

—Tal vez.

Munechika se iluminó en una mueca de dulzura, mirándolo.

—Mi cuerpo tiene memorias y en ellas hay experiencias... pero créeme no sé más porque haya vivido más tiempo, sólo sé porque he visto cosas... he visto miradas como ésas, he visto a personas como ustedes.

Aquellas palabras calaron más hondo en el corazón de Shokudaikiri. La verdad era que nadie se había tomado la molestia de alentarlo desde que esos sentimientos habían aflorado en su pecho. Que el apoyo proviniera de Mikazuki sólo lo hacía más importante y valioso.

—Muchísimas gracias.

Replicó, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

—Regresa con tu esposo, o me las tendré que ver yo con él...

Rió, enderezándose. Munechika lo observó con expresión afectuosa.

—Sé que harás lo correcto para ambos.

Finalizó, antes de hacer una reverencia respetuosa. Mikazuki caminaba lentamente, regresando al brazo de su esposo.

Shokudaikiri observó a Munechika, lo miró con ojos llenos de ternura mientras el hombre se alejaba. Una sonrisa hermosa apareció en sus labios mientras volvía a su mesa, sentándose con cuidado en su silla. Tomó una copa y bebió algo de champaña, satisfecho por la conversación que había tenido.

 

Mientras los demás invitados hablaban y ocasionalmente caminaban por el salón, una persona se acercó al asiento junto al del actor, robándose algunas miradas al pasar.

—¿Está libre el asiento?

Preguntó Ookurikara, sonriéndole con cariño.

—Para ti, siempre, Kuri-chan.

Shokudaikiri le sonrió cálidamente como respuesta, dejando la copa sobre la mesa.

—Tal vez estabas esperando a alguien.

Ookurikara se sentó a su lado, cruzando las piernas debajo de la mesa. Observó a Shokudaikiri unos instantes, sentía que se derretía con sólo tenerlo enfrente.

—¿Aburrido?

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—No realmente... Estoy muy tranquilo, la estoy pasando muy bien.

Dijo aquello con una mueca pícara.

—Tú no pareces muy animado.

—No conozco a ninguna de estas personas y mi padre insiste en presentarme como si me interesara saber quiénes son.

Comentó, estirándose a comer algunos pequeños bocadillos.

—Y, aunque conociera a alguien, no me gusta hablar con las personas.

Ookurikara hizo una pausa, mirando al frente. Mitsutada lo observó de reojo y respondió:

—Lo hace para que crees contactos, mal o bien, eso te ayudará en tu carrera profesional. Hasebe siempre lo dice... Hay que agradarle a las personas adecuadas.

Tomó una botella de champaña de una pequeña cubeta plateada y sirvió en su copa, empujándola lentamente hacia el muchacho.

—Complácelo por esta vez, créeme que te servirá.

—No me interesa ser complaciente con nadie. En definitiva, les importa mi trabajo, no cómo sea como persona. Si tomara fotos mediocres y fuese una persona social, no me contratarían.

Ookurikara tomó la copa, no solía beber alcohol. Dio un suave sorbo a la misma, el sabor agridulce lo invadió.

—Prefiero que la gente que yo elija me vea como alguien agradable o no...

Shokudaikiri no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—Eso es muy propio de ti, Kuri-chan. Pero la vida adulta a veces requiere que uno no sea tanto como uno mismo, sino que sepa actuar.

Dijo aquello con calma, aunque de manera sombría. Luego de un instante en silencio, cambió el tema.

—¿Habías estado en una boda antes?

Preguntó amistosamente.

—No, los amigos de mi abuela ya estan casados o muertos... y Hikoshiro nunca va a las bodas de sus conocidos, dice que le traen malos recuerdos.

Comentó el muchacho, tomando otro sorbo. Contempló a Shokudaikiri; sabía que esos comentarios contenían un mensaje que él no conocía.

—Ah... Yo he estado en varias, pero ésta definitivamente es la más bonita que he visto. Los novios se ven tan felices... Me alegro muchísimo por ellos.

Añadió el de parche, mirando hacia los árboles en flor.

—Y en primavera... Como un cuento.

—Es como... bueno, como una pintura que vi en una casa de... bueno, donde vendían sustancias.

Ookurikara miró a un costado, tratando de desviar la atención de aquel detalle.

—El dueño tenía todo el fondo de la habitación decorado con una pintura enorme de la historia de Genji. Los relatos de amor son siempre en primavera, cuando las flores enmarcan la belleza de la escena, donde todo es exageradamente estético y perfecto. A los japoneses nos gusta eso, lo calculadamente bello.

Ookurikara ya había tomado la copa entera, estaba ligeramente acalorado.

—Suficiente...

Rió el adulto, quitándole la copa.

—¿No trajiste tu cámara? Pienso que habrías hecho algunas tomas bellísimas.

—Tomé un par de fotos interesantes...

Comentó el moreno, manoteando la copa en un amague que no la alcanzó.

—Si yo fuese a casarme... definitivamente no lo haría en primavera. No me gustan los colores exagerados...

La mano enguantada de Shokudaikiri acarició el borde de ese rostro color canela.

—Serías un novio precioso, Kuri-chan.

Le dijo en voz baja, sin dejar de mirarlo intensamente.

—Sería en invierno... en la noche, o tal vez por la tarde.

Murmuró Ookurikara, dejándose acariciar, mirándolo con una de esas miradas inconscientes que no conocía, que definitivamente escapaban de su voluntad. Lo observaba seductoramente; últimamente Ookurikara había dejado los modos infantiles. Había comenzado a mirar de ciertas maneras que lo hacían peligroso, como un hombre que comenzaba a surgir de su tardía infancia, oculto entre velos y velos de mentiras y sobreprotección.

Pronto el contacto se desvaneció. Shokudaikiri miraba la copa vacía con expresión grave.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste en casarte?

Preguntó el moreno, cuando se vio privado de aquella dulce caricia.

—Lo he pensado, sí.

Replicó el de cabello azul con sencillez. Ookurikara miró sus propias manos.

—Si yo... Si yo te dijera que quiero casarme contigo... ¿que dirías?

Preguntó, posando sus ojos en él. Shokudaikiri giró despacio la cabeza hacia el moreno, la expresión en su rostro seguía siendo de una seria calma.

—Tendría que pensarlo.

Dijo al fin, sosteniéndole la mirada. Ookurikara bajó sus ojos.

—Ya veo.

—¿Esperabas que dijera que sí?

Preguntó Shokudaikiri, enlazando las manos sobre el regazo. Miraba el mantel con su ojo entrecerrado.

—No esperaba nada.

Ookurikara llevó los ojos hacia arriba, luego los cerró lentamente.

—De todos modos... sé que sería imposible que alguien como tú se casara con alguien como yo.

El moreno sintió un frío en el estómago al decir aquello. Pero Shokudaikiri parpadeó suavemente, enfocando su único ojo en él.

—¿Por qué sería imposible, Kuri-chan?

—Somos de mundos muy diferentes y el matrimonio implica unir las vidas de dos personas.

Comentó el chico, suspirando antes de enderezarse.

—Es la realidad y está bien.

—Según tu lógica, una relación no es posible entre nosotros, tampoco.

—No dije que una relación no lo fuese, digo que el matrimonio implica cosas más personales. Se supone que vives con la persona que amas, que se prometen cosas, que comparten todo juntos. O al menos es lo que a mí me dijeron sobre el matrimonio.

Explicó, mirándolo de costado.

—¿O no es así?

Shokudaikiri asintió lentamente.

—Es verdad. Uno se casa con una persona porque la ama y quiere pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Pero en algo te equivocas...

Se sentó más derecho, girando apenas el torso para mirarlo cara a cara.

—El matrimonio es importante simbólicamente para algunos, pero no es una garantía de que tengas un lazo más estrecho. Las cosas más personales, como las llamas...

Tomó la mano del muchacho, apoyándola sobre su amplio pectoral, en el lugar de su corazón.

—Están aquí.

Puso su mano en el pecho de Ookurikara.

—Y aquí.

—No se supone que compartas la cama con alguien que no es tu pareja... ¿no?

Las manos de Ookurikara se cerraron con suavidad.

—Aunque soy el menos indicado para hablar de eso... ya que no soy el hijo de la esposa de mi padre.

Ookurikara retiró lentamente su mano, bajando la mirada.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decirme. Creo que ya debería irme.

Finalizó, cerrando los ojos. Shokudaikiri sonrió con cierta tristeza.

—¿Ya?

—Sí, Hikoshiro montará un drama. Quería regresar temprano al hotel para ver no sé qué mierda.

Comentó el moreno, poniéndose de pie. Una parte suya, una muy escondida, una tal vez más sensible, quería que lo detuviera, que lo tomara del brazo y lo hiciera volver a su lado.

La vida con los adultos era difícil.

El hombre ladeó apenas la cabeza.

—Ya veo... Bueno, fue un placer verte, como siempre.

Dijo, con su eterna sonrisa colmada de desazón.

—Ni se te ocurra seguir comiendo sushi, vas a engordar y no te van a contratar para nada más, ¿oíste?

Murmuró Ookurikara, levantándose. Había dado por terminada aquella charla; algo caliente bajo por su garganta.

—Quédate a vigilarme si no quieres que haga desastres.

Replicó Shokudaikiri, entre angustiado y divertido. Su máscara lo dejaba ver muy poco, pero Ookurikara debía poder ser capaz de leerla.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Preguntó el moreno, mirándolo de costado. Por algún motivo que desconocía, el hombre se veía diferente a otras veces, como si le insinuara algo, como si quisiera enviarle señales de algo que quería enseñarle.

Shokudaikiri lo miraba con una madura determinación en su único ojo.

—Que si no deseas que reviente mis tarjetas de crédito comiendo sushi, te quedes a vigilar que me porte bien.

Respondió lentamente, poniéndose de pie. El cielo de la tarde se teñía de naranja y rosado.

—¿Necesitas que te vigilen ahora que Heshikiri no está aquí para controlarte?

Preguntó el moreno, mirándolo arriba abajo en un gesto visual que sólo servía como sustituto de alguna caricia. Ookurikara todavía no se atrevía a tocarlo cuando realmente quería hacerlo, no encontraba el momento ni la oportunidad para acariciar a ese hombre al que deseaba con toda su fuerza.

El joven afiló la mirada.

—¿Necesitas que te cuide?

Shokudaikiri caminaba hacia él como un felino, con su ojo amarillo brillando en la luz mortecina del atardecer.

—Puedo ser algo... desbocado, con mis excesos.

Susurró en el silencio que pronto se instalaba alrededor de ambos. Era como si el ruido de la fiesta, de los invitados, de las copas que se entrechocaban, hubiese desaparecido del mundo.

—Debería darte vergüenza... eres un adulto.

Reprendió Ookurikara, quedándose quieto, como si aquella fiera fuese a atacarlo si se movía. Lo miraba intensamente, Mitsutada podía oler su miedo, podía oler sus ansias y definitivamente podía leer su mente y saber qué quería.

—Un hombre... adulto.

Finalizó en voz baja. En ese mundo, sólo existían ellos dos.

—Huye conmigo.

Dijo Shokudaikiri, en un susurro grave, cuando se detuvo frente al muchacho. Quizás, en ese momento, parecía ser mucho más grande e imponente de lo que realmente era.

—No voy a huir.

Replicó Ookurikara, levantando su mano para acariciar su corbata con suavidad, mirando ese ojo como si quisiera embrujarlo.

—Si me quieres... llévame, róbame de mi padre. Tómame y secuéstrame de esta farsa.

Dijo aquello en voz baja. Shokudaikiri estaba enfrente de él, más delicioso e imponente que nunca.

—Por lo menos avísale que te vas, o te meterás en problemas.

Murmuró Shokudaikiri con su voz de terciopelo.

Como si aquello hubiese sido un diagramado plan, el celular de Ookurikara sonó en su bolsillo; el que llamaba era su padre. El moreno contestó sin dejar de mirar a Mitsutada.

—Soy yo, ¿qué pasa?

La voz de Hiromitsu chirriaba en el parlante.

—¿Dónde estás? Te dije que a las seis en la entrada. Hay que volver al hotel.

—No iré, tengo dinero encima, volveré en taxi más tarde.

Respondió, tragando saliva.

—Ookurikara...

Empezó el padre, ya pronto a perder la paciencia.

—Sal de inmediato, nos vamos.

—Dile que estás conmigo.

Dijo Shokudaikiri por lo bajo. Ookurikara lo escuchó y no se movió.

—Encontré a Mitsutada, estoy con él.

Añadió lentamente, mirando a un costado. Shokudaikiri... ¿Qué pensaría su padre si supiese que estaba allí, coqueteándole como una pequeña zorra a su empleado más exitoso? Ookurikara se sintió sucio, pícaro, de sólo imaginarlo.

Hikoshiro padre hizo silencio por un instante, sorprendido.

—¿Mitsutada-san? Si le estás dando problemas...

Protestó. El hombre escuchó aquello y sonrió de forma lasciva, pasando su mano por el cuello del moreno. Acarició lentamente la base de su cráneo.

Ookurikara cerró los ojos, dejándose hacer, casi suspirando contra el micrófono.

—Estoy hablando con él, quiere mostrarme un lugar cerca de aquí, me iré con él.

Comentó, tratando de parecer compuesto.

—Ya me hiciste participar en todo esto y puse toda la voluntad que pude, déjame tranquilo.

La voz de su madrastra se escuchó a lo lejos.

—Querido, déjalo ya. Regresemos al hotel.

Hikoshiro murmuró algo y colgó. Shokudaikiri miró al muchacho con intensidad.

Ookurikara bajó el teléfono.

—Bien... ¿qué tienes en mente?

Preguntó, guardando el celular. Observó a Shokudaikiri antes de acomodarse el largo mechón rojizo a un costado de su cuello.

—Vamos a caminar un poco...

El hombre lo tomó discretamente de la mano, conduciéndolo hacia el exterior. La noche fresca de aquella primavera que despertaba los golpeó con un intenso perfume de flores que reventaban en el crepúsculo.

Ookurikara respiró con suavidad, había encontrado su saco en una de las sillas y se lo había puesto encima de los hombros mientras caminaba al lado del adulto. Las luces de la vieja capital del país parecían luciérnagas gigantes, flotando en el océano que lentamente se ponía oscuro, profundo.

Hikoshiro Ookurikara miraba todo aquello con extraño encanto, las flores, los perfumes, los colores, las calles.

Y, allí mismo, Shokudaikiri era como una hermosa bestia en el vientre de esa belleza pasada de moda que conmovía su mente.

Mitsutada, eterno, infinito y misterioso.

 


	21. Inconveniente

_"Que no resulta adecuado por sus características o por el momento en que sucede.Situación, circunstancia o razón que dificulta o imposibilita hacer una cosa"_

  
Caminaron alrededor de una hora, en un agradable silencio. Los dos miraban los espacios, los árboles, la gente. La noche se cerraba, sin luna; era como si el astro nocturno sintiese vergüenza. Ese día era el día de otra Luna Creciente.

Habían recorrido unas veinte cuadras de desparejas manzanas cuando Shokudaikiri divisó el río Kamo. Sus orillas tenían el porte de un tiempo antiguo, como si entre sus aguas calmas pudiesen aparecer ninjas y samuráis.

—Hermoso...

Susurró Shokudaikiri, con el ojo perdido en la superficie que reflejaba los colores desvaídos del cielo.

Ookurikara lo observó durante todo ese instante. Sus ojos lo recorrieron con atención mientras tragaba saliva. Shokudaikiri pocas veces se mostraba impresionado, como si el mundo no tuviese secretos para él; pero, en aquella inigualable belleza, el hombre se había conmovido.

—Este lugar va bien contigo.

Comentó, mirando hacia el cielo con estrellas.

—¿Tú crees?

Preguntó cariñosamente Shokudaikiri, girándose a mirarlo con una expresión de increíble dulzura.

—Sí.

Respondió Ookurikara, pestañeando con lentitud.

—Oscuro... misterioso... como un mar en el que no puedes ver nada... donde sólo puedes esperar a que te consuma.

Lentamente, el hombre se acercó al muchacho y lo abrazó con gentil afecto, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. En silencio, sólo interrumpido por el rumor de las aguas del río, sus manos sujetaron el rostro de Ookurikara y Shokudaikiri acercó sus labios a los del moreno. Lo besó despacio, cadenciosamente, respirando aire tibio contra su piel.

Ookurikara lo abrazó despacio. Su pecho contra el de Shokudaikiri, su corazón a su lado, en aquel lugar donde nadie los veía, donde Heshikiri no aparecería, ni su padre o quien fuese. Lo besó con cariño, con suavidad.

—Mitsutada...

Murmuró contra su boca, acariciando con su lengua el mentón del más alto. Su nariz estaba fría, su cuerpo en general estaba fresco, aunque ardiese por dentro.

El abrazo y el beso se extendieron por largos minutos, que parecían horas. Shokudaikiri estudiaba ese cuerpo con paciencia, con amor.

Cuando el cielo se oscureció por completo, se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Kuri-chan... Tú...

Los labios de Mitsutada se sentían blandos.

—¿Qué vas a hacerme ahora?

Preguntó el joven, abrazándolo por el cuello. Acariciaba sus mejillas con la nariz.

—¿Vas a llevarme contigo?

Añadió, con un dulce ronroneo.

—Sí...

Shokudaikiri lo soltó despacio, sin perder contacto visual. Comenzó a caminar en la dirección por la que habían venido, buscando regresar a las calles de la ciudad para encontrar un taxi.

 

Ookurikara no dijo nada en todo el camino. La verdad fuera dicha, quería comerse a besos a ese hombre en el taxi, pero entendía la situación. Lo siguió sumisamente hasta donde quisiera llevarlo, le daba igual.

Respiró con tranquilidad cuando se vio a sí mismo en el hotel en el que Shokudaikiri probablemente se hospedaría.

—Mitsutada.

Murmuró, buscándolo con los ojos. Se veía casi dulce levantando la cabeza para mirarlo, era tan alto que tenía que hacerlo.

La habitación del hotel permanecía inmaculada. Sólo la valija yacía en el suelo, cerrada.

—Ponte cómodo...

Susurró el hombre al entrar, aflojándose la corbata en un sensual movimiento. Sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y lo apagó, dejándolo sobre la cómoda. Luego volteó hacia su debilidad, mirándolo intensamente.

Ookurikara lo tomó por las manos, arrastrándolo hasta la cama. Allí, parado frente a él y sin decir una palabra, le quitó primero la corbata, dejándola a un costado. Luego la chaqueta, el chaleco y la camisa, deshaciendo botón por botón con suavidad. Sus ojos lo miraban intensamente.

Estaba desnudando a su hombre perfecto, precioso.

—Mitsutada...

Lo llamó nuevamente, tragando saliva. Ver ese abdomen lo enloquecía siempre, su pecho amplio, sus abdominales marcados como rocas.

—Tu piel es tan... linda.

Dijo en un susurro, deslizando la camisa por sus hombros, dejándola en el suelo. Sus manos fueron al cinturón del pantalón, deshaciéndolo con lentitud.

Las manos enguantadas, envueltas en una tela negra de delicado algodón, se posaron sobre las del muchacho.

—Kuri-chan... Despacio.

Dijo Shokudaikiri en voz baja, alejando esas manos de su cintura. Enroscó los dedos en la parte inferior de la camisa de Ookurikara y tironeó de ella hacia arriba, desvistiéndolo con cuidado.

El joven lo miraba, dejándose desnudar por él, dejándose hacer. Esas manos lo tocaban, lo acariciaban.

—Ah...

Ookurikara sintió cuando lo despojaba de sus prendas. Quería que lo desnudara, quería sentir su piel.

—Vas... ¿Vas a quitarme todo?

Preguntó, bajando la mirada.

La respuesta del hombre fueron sus manos, que aun enguantadas eran gentiles, deshaciendo el cinturón y el cierre del pantalón ajustado que el moreno llevaba. La prenda se escurrió por las torneadas piernas hasta dar en el suelo, luego de lo cual Shokudaikiri se inclinó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Miraba a Ookurikara intensamente.

Éste apretó los labios, completamente desnudo ahora. Sus brazos rodearon su propio cuerpo, abrazándose a sí mismo mientras caminaba hacia él; y ya enfrente suyo se bajó él mismo la ropa interior, dejándola tirada en el suelo. Estiró los brazos hacia Shokudaikiri, mirándolo con el rostro ladeado a un costado.

—Mitsutada...

Llamó con voz suave. Su corazón golpeaba con violencia.

El hombre lo tomó con cuidado por la cintura, atrayéndolo hasta hacerlo sentarse sobre su regazo. El cuerpo de Ookurikara era perfecto, delgado, hermoso. Besó de forma adulta el pecho del moreno, su hombro, su cuello fino.

El joven se dejaba hacer, cerrando los ojos y acariciando la cabeza de cabello azul. ¿Qué pensaría su padre si lo supiera?

—Mitsutada... yo...

Susurró, tiritando de placer.

Lo sabía, ese momento había llegado. No fue su mente la que le dijo aquello, sino su corazón, su cuerpo, sus instintos.

—¿Hmm?

Shokudaikiri lo acariciaba lentamente, lujuriosamente.

—Quiero... Quiero,ahora...

Ookurikara sintió que su rostro ardía con fuerza.

—Quiero... hacer el amor.

Confesó cerrando los ojos, acomodándose sobre su pecho.

—Quiero que seas tú... quiero que sea contigo...

Suplicó, mirándolo al ojo dorado en su rostro.

Shokudaikiri sintió que algo corría por su cuerpo, una vibrante sensación de placer. Tomó a Ookurikara por los muslos y se puso de pie, caminando alrededor de la cama. Con una mano abrió las sábanas, mientras besaba el cuello del muchacho, y lo acostó suavemente en el lecho. Luego se volvió hacia su maleta, sacando un estuche negro de ella, y se quitó los guantes, dejándolos caer al suelo. Miraba intensamente a Ookurikara mientras dejaba el estuche sobre la mesita de noche.

Ookurikara sintió entonces que su cuerpo ardía, sintió sus entrañas gritando desesperadas. Lo miraba en la cama, miraba a su hombre caminando hacia él.

Su corazón latía rápidamente, como si se encontrara al borde de un abismo con la intención de saltar. Las manos de Mitsutada, desnudas... sabía qué significaba aquello.

Se miró a sí mismo entre esas sábanas blancas y perfumadas, preparado para entregarle la última pizca de inocencia de su persona. La última barrera entre su cuerpo y el de Shokudaikiri.

Después de eso ya no escondería nada más, después de eso quedaría abierto para siempre y jamás volvería a ser el mismo.

—Ven...

Lo llamó, apretando las sábanas bajo sus manos.

Los dedos elegantes de Shokudaikiri abrían la hebilla de su pantalón, bajaban los carísimos pantalones por sus piernas poderosas. La ropa interior, que en la penumbra vislumbraba un color rojizo, era como la de aquella vez. Delicado encaje de rosas cubría la piel del hombre, que dejó caer los pantalones y se trepó lentamente a la cama, sin dejar de mirar al muchacho. Gateó sensualmente sobre el colchón, por encima de Ookurikara, tomando una de sus manos para colocarla entre su cabello azulado. La apretó contra el nudo del parche.

El moreno deshizo aquel nudo en el lazo del parche, desnudándolo del mismo. Esa lencería y el hecho de que el hombre lo tuviese allí acorralado lo volvían. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse.

—Ah...

Un suave gemido se dejo oír en el instante en que lo recibió encima de su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué eres tan atractivo?

Preguntó, acariciando sus fuertes hombros.

—Lo soy para ti...

Susurró Shokudaikiri, descendiendo sobre su cuello, acariciándolo con el húmedo lado interior de sus labios.

—Kuri-chan...

Llamó, con su voz de terciopelo, a la par que sus manos recorrían el torso del muchacho. Sus pulgares apretaban sus pezones, sus dientes rasgaban la delicada piel. Al fin... Al fin, esa noche, podría dar rienda suelta a su pasión. Esperar no era un problema; Shokudaikiri era paciente y prefería aguardar hasta el momento en que Ookurikara finalmente decidiera por sí mismo que quería compartir eso con él. Y ahora que Ookurikara finalmente se había reconciliado con sus deseos, sólo entonces Shokudaikiri se había sentido autorizado para dejar salir sus impulsos más profundos. Pronto los besos se volvieron más y más profundos, más adultos e intensos, sin perder jamás un ápice de deliciosa elegancia. Shokudaikiri era un caballero en todos los aspectos.

Ookurikara gemía con suavidad contra su boca, intentando reprimir los sonidos más violentos, los más fuertes. Su cuerpo se dejaba hacer por ese hombre que había cambiado su vida. Sus piernas temblaban con fuerza cuando lo sentía tocar su cuerpo, su piel.

—¿Me dejarás... verlo?

Preguntó, y su vientre se contrajo placenteramente al hablar. Las manos del moreno acariciaban al hombre, las contracciones en su interior no paraban.

—Tú... ah...

Nadie los escucharía allí; sin embargo acallaba sus gemidos por algún motivo. ¿Pudor? ¿Vergüenza?

Shokudaikiri se irguió, tomando las manos de Ookurikara y apretándolas contra su generosa cadera.

—Si lo quieres... tómalo...

Ookurikara lo miró directo a ese ojo antes de acariciarle las caderas, con sus dedos bajando despacio aquella ropa interior que lo calentaba sobremanera.

—Mh...

El moreno observó casi con asombro. Mientras deslizaba la prenda pudo ver por primera vez aquel miembro de frente. No pudo describir lo que sintió en ese momento; se mordió el labio con suavidad.

—Qué... Qué grande.

Susurró temblando, apretando las piernas. Su entrada palpitó.

Shokudaikiri se movió lentamente para quitarse la prenda, que fue a dar al suelo con el resto de su ropa. Su pene no estaba erguido, pero de todas maneras tenía un gran tamaño.

—Tócalo.

Ordenó, a media voz, sin dejar de mirar al muchacho.

El moreno fue hasta aquel órgano, acariciándolo con suavidad. Estaba caliente, muy tibio. Era un pene, él tenía uno también y sin embargo podía sentir la diferencia. Ookurikara afiló la mirada, tomándolo con su mano sin apretar demasiado, como si lo reconociera.

—Ah...

Un suave gemido se llegó a oír. Recordaba las películas de Shokudaikiri, cómo ese miembro entraba rígido y poderoso a los cuerpos de sus coestrellas. Cómo movía sus caderas, todo su tamaño.

—Mh...

Otro gemido. Ookurikara lo masajeaba ahora de abajo hacia arriba, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Poco a poco, de forma cadenciosa, ese miembro comenzó a levantarse.

—Kuri-chan...

Susurró Shokudaikiri, moviéndose para recostarse encima del muchacho. Besó sus labios con amor, con deseo, con todo su corazón.

—¿Estás... seguro? ¿Completamente seguro? Si te arrepientes... me detendré...

El moreno asintió con gravedad, mirándolo as los ojos.

—Sí... Sí...

Afirmó, tragando saliva. No quería dejar de sentirlo. Su aroma y su piel, todo de él, lo quería completamente.

Shokudaikiri era el sol que lo calentaba desde el cielo y él no era nada entre sus brazos. Lo masturbaba con suavidad, reconociendo su textura, preguntándose cómo aquella enorme cosa entraría dentro de su cuerpo. Ya había hecho una exploración anterior, su interior era increíblemente pequeño.

Shokudaikiri se inclinó hasta el estuche, buscando su lubricante en él. Se embadurnó los dedos, retrocediendo lentamente por encima del muchacho.

—Relájate...

Suspiró, acariciando su entrada con los dedos mojados.

El chico obedeció, tiritando de placer al sentirlo acariciando su entrada sin probar con esa sustancia caliente. Su aroma se había vuelto dulce, sus piernas se apretaban instintivamente. Shokudaikiri había tocado su interior muchas otras veces, pero jamás con la intención de intimar; sólo para complacerlo con esos dedos que sustituían a su hombría.

La mano gentil del hombre se abría paso en ese apretado cuerpo, lo masajeaba lentamente, buscando dilatarlo con extremo cuidado. El gel se escurría por las nalgas del muchacho, aterrizaba sobre las finas sábanas.

—Estás hirviendo...

Murmuró Shokudaikiri, cuando introdujo un dedo.

—Muy caliente, Kuri-chan... ¿En qué piensas?

—¿En qué puedo estar pensando...?

Preguntó éste, con los ojos humedecidos. Sus caderas se movieron despacio, introduciendo ese dedo más profundo.

—Tú... Tú sabes... ah... que eres el único que me ha tocado así...

Explicó. Su pecho subía y bajaba.

—Sabes... ¿Sabes por qué se pone así...? ¿Por qué mi interior... reacciona así cuando me tocas...?

Preguntó, estirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Los dedos de sus pies se apretaban con fuerza.

—Porque me deseas...

La voz masculina de Shokudaikiri era como una pesada campana que siempre tañía con sus notas más graves.

—Porque me quieres... dentro de ti... Tu cuerpo lo pide a gritos...

Introdujo dos dedos hasta los nudillos, resbalaba dentro de él.

—Sí...

Aceptó Ookurikara, tiritando.

—Sí, eso quiero... mi interior... se calienta para ti... porque... quiero recibirte...

Murmuró, apretando los ojos. Dos dedos, dos dedos dentro de él.

Qué virgen sucio, vulgar y calentón había resultado ser. De algún modo le gustaba saberse así, guiado por sus deseos, por su libido.

Cuando lo consideró preparado, Shokudaikiri tomó otro poco del lubricante y lo pasó suavemente por su miembro, masturbándose con lentitud mientras dejaba descansar ese cuerpo caliente. Todavía no estaba ni siquiera a la mitad de su excitación, pero su piel se sentía tibia.

—Sabes... hay algo que mis colegas siempre admiran de mí...

Susurró, mirándolo intensamente.

—Y es que tengo un control absoluto sobre mi cuerpo, si no lo deseo, no tengo erecciones.

—¿Cómo haces para... para controlar eso?

Preguntó el moreno. Verlo moverse así le hizo sentir que se derretía. Sin decir demasiado, se acomodó con medio cuerpo de costado, sus nalgas quedaron justo a su alcance. La entrada de Ookurikara latía suavemente, como si lo llamara.

—¿Cómo haces para controlarlo...?

—La mente es poderosa, Kuri-chan. He estado entrenándola desde que era muy niño, cuando comencé mi entrenamiento de kendou.

Shokudaikiri hablaba con seriedad, seductor, concentrando las energías de su cuerpo en aquella zona.

—Ven... Siéntelo.

Tomó la mano de Ookurikara y la puso en su miembro.

Éste lo miró, frunciendo el ceño suavemente al tocarlo. Hervía, su forma era sin duda diferente. Lo apretó con suavidad; su mano apenas podía cerrarse en ese órgano que ni siquiera estaba completamente erguido.

—Eres... Eres sorprendente.

Murmuró. Su boca estaba llena de saliva.

Shokudaikiri gimió suavemente, cerrando su ojo mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. Qué placer... Amaba el contacto físico más que cualquier otra cosa, especialmente si la otra persona significaba algo para él.

—Soy sólo un hombre, Kuri-chan.

Sonrió, alejándolo despacio para recostarse suavemente entre sus piernas. Los muslos color canela de Ookurikara descansaban sobre los suyos.

—Tú dime cuándo empezamos.

El moreno lo miró, respirando con fuerza. Sus piernas temblaban.

—Mitsutada...

Llamó, sintiendo su vientre arder. A pesar de todo lo que había dicho, sintió miedo al ver el miembro de Shokudaikiri cerca de su entrada. Subió con suavidad sus piernas a los hombros del hombre, llevó sus manos a sus propias nalgas y las separó para mostrarle ese espacio que gritaba ser llenado, invadido.

Su cuerpo y su mente se debatían entre el deseo y sus instintos, entre lo netamente carnal y sus emociones.

Dolería, estaba seguro de eso. Lo único que le quedaba en ese momento era cerrar los ojos y soportar el dolor, como cuando se tatuaba.

Ookurikara apretó los ojos con fuerza, mostrándole su entrada al hombre, invitándolo a disponer de su cuerpo como quisiera; ya no quería barreras entre ellos, ése era el último bastión que debía caer. Ya había demorado demasiado.

Cuando se dio cuenta de aquello, ya no lucía como un joven seguro, no. Lucía como un animal asustado. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente humedecidos.

—Por favor... Mitsutada... haz... haz un desastre en mi interior... tómame... hazme tuyo...

Suplicaba, compungido.

—Por favor... lléname de ti. Ahora... ah... que mi padre no está aquí... que estoy solo...

Las manos de Shokudaikiri, más grandes y anchas que las de Ookurikara, masajeaban dulcemente sus glúteos.

—Kuri-chan...

Murmuró, con la boca llena de saliva. Su actitud había cambiado poco a poco, y ahora lo que se inclinaba encima del joven moreno era un depredador, una bestia de músculos firmes como el acero. Sus dedos apretaron la carne.

—No... No te pongas un condón... no quiero.... que sea así...

Decía el joven, frotándose mimosamente contra ese miembro.

—Eres mi dueño... ¿sabes...? ¿Entiendes...?

Shokudaikiri separó esas piernas con un movimiento más brusco de lo normal.

—Eres mío, Kuri-chan. Serás mío... de ahora en adelante, sólo mío...

Dijo posesivamente, mirándolo como si deseara paralizarlo para degustarlo con calma.

Se colocó frente a su entrada, una mano guiaba a su pene y la otra sostenía la pierna de Ookurikara. Éste tiritaba de gusto, sus piernas temblaban con fuerza. Ese hombre iba a tomarlo, iba a usarlo una y otra vez.

—Mi virginidad... tómala...

Susurró, apretando el vientre con fuerza. En sus ojos había lágrimas.

Aquellas diminutas lágrimas llamaron la atención de Shokudaikiri, pero no se detuvo. La punta acariciaba ya la piel de Ookurikara.

—Kuri-chan...

Gimió el hombre, comenzando a empujar con increíble esfuerzo.

El moreno miró a un costado. Su entrada palpitaba violentamente, sintió cómo la estiraba, cómo la agrandaba. Su abuela lo había cuidado recelosamente por diecinueve años hasta ese momento.

Estaba en esa cama, con ese hombre que tenía mucha más edad que él.

—A... ¡Ah!

Gimió, apretando las piernas. El interior de su cuerpo palpitaba con fuerza, cerrándose suavemente.

—Está... ¡Está muy caliente!

Shokudaikiri se sostenía el miembro con dedos temblorosos, en verdad estaba muy estrecho. La cabeza de su pene dolía, por primera vez en muchos años le estaba costando. ¿Ookurikara no estaba preparado? No podía ser, lo había abierto al máximo.

—Es... Es...

Ookurikara apretó los ojos, retorciéndose sobre las sábanas.

—Duele...

Susurró en voz baja. Miró hacia abajo y vio algo que sin dudas lo impresionó: el miembro de Shokudaikiri era increíblemente largo y ancho.

Sintió miedo en ese momento, podría desgarrarlo con ese órgano tan grande.

—Mitsutada... no....

Suplicó, tragando saliva. Se odió en ese momento. Lo deseaba, pero emocionalmente no estaba preparado.

—¿Kuri-chan...?

Murmuró Mitsutada, deteniéndose. Algo en la voz del muchacho había cambiado.

—¿Estás bien?

Preguntó débilmente, observándolo.

Ookurikara lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos tenían lágrimas en ellos; sin duda estaba asustado. Apenas había visto un poco el miembro de Shokudaikiri, no lo conocía, no sabía cómo controlar aquello. Sintió vergüenza de sí mismo, de su arrogancia y de su estupidez.

No estaba listo. Aunque se forzara, aún no estaba listo.

—Perdón... Perdón... Perdóname...

Susurró, escondiendo el rostro contra una almohada.

—Yo... siempre lo arruino todo...

Ookurikara dejó escapar un suave sollozo.

Shokudaikiri sacó su miembro de ese cuerpo inmediatamente, limpiándose las manos sobre los muslos.

—Kuri-chan, no...

Susurró, recostándose a su lado. Lo envolvió entre sus brazos, apretándolo contra su pecho.

—Nada de eso... No arruinaste nada...

Decía dulcemente, acariciándole la espalda y la cabeza.

—Es normal tener miedo... Completamente normal... Por favor, no llores... Todo está bien...

—No... haz... hazlo...

Pidió el moreno, temblando entre sus brazos.

—Ya... te he hecho esperar demasiado... mételo... por favor... tómame...

Decía aquello mirándolo, sentía que lo perdería si no intimaban en ese momento. Shokudaikiri pensaría que era un niño, un mocoso cobarde.

Pensaría que no podría tomarlo en serio.

El abrazo se hizo más apretado, más necesitado.

—Kuri-chan... No, absolutamente no... Estás temblando...

Mitsutada besaba su cabeza, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—No voy a lastimarte... Te quiero... Te quiero tanto, Kuri-chan...

Ookurikara devolvió el gesto, intentando calmarse entre sus brazos.

—Perdóname...

Pidió mirándolo, las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. Su instinto le decía que escapara de allí, pero su corazón le decía que se quedara, que ese hombre jamás iba a lastimarlo.

—Perdóname...

Shokudaikiri lo cubría de amorosos besos, como si la bestia que fuera minutos antes se hubiese domado por arte de magia.

—No hay nada que perdonar, mi amor... Kuri-chan, mi precioso... Por favor, no llores...

Aquello lo había conmovido hasta el fondo de su corazón. No le importaba esperar; lo haría, aunque le tomase cien años, lo esperaría.

Ookurikara se había prendido a él con fuerza. En ese momento, pensó que ese hombre era todo en su mundo, que nunca había conocido a nadie tan amable, tan dulce, tan sumamente sensible como.

—Te amo... Te amo, Mitsutada...

Dijo,mientras lo buscaba para abrazarlo más fuerte.

—Te amo...

Repitió, sujetándolo. Ookurikara se entregó a ese hombre; supo entonces que no habría otro amor en su vida como él, un hombre que lo respetara y que lo apreciara como él.

—No llores, mi amor... Todo está bien.

Repetía Shokudaikiri sin cansarse, acunándolo dulcemente, besando su frente, sus mejillas, su delicada nariz.

Cuando Ookurikara pudo calmarse se alejó apenas, besando su pecho con suavidad, con cariño.

—Por qué... ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo...?

Susurró, tragando saliva. Su respiración era tibia. Shokudaikiri ladeó la cabeza, como si aquella fuese una pregunta extraña.

—¿Por qué no voy a serlo? Te quiero, eres importante para mí... No tendría sentido ser malo contigo...

—Mitsutada... tú... yo sé que tú eres un adulto... que, a diferencia de mí... tú... tú sabes usar tu cuerpo, que tienes relaciones con otras personas, que para ti debe ser difícil soportar esto...

Hablaba despacio, sujetándolo. El tatuaje sin terminar en su brazo subía por el hombro que Shokudaikiri podía ver.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

Preguntó con dulzura el de cabello azul, estrechándolo entre sus brazos.

—¿Cuándo dije yo que esto era difícil o molesto o cualquier otra cosa de ésas? Como bien dices, a mi edad... no me quedaría donde no quisiera estar... ¿O no?

—Yo sé que parte de tu trabajo es... actuar en películas donde compartes intimidad con otras personas... muchas veces me duele saber que alguien más está contigo... que otra persona está a tu lado dándote lo que yo debería ser capaz de darte también.

Ookurikara cerró los ojos.

—Pero... si yo no puedo... complacerte así... al menos... con esas personas puedes relajarte. Los hombres son instintivos, más cuando llevan un tiempo en esas actividades.

Shokudaikiri lo alejó brevemente, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. La angustia y la desazón se pintaban en su rostro.

—¿Por qué estás diciendo esto...? ¿Acaso crees que esas personas significan algo para mí? ¿Crees que a ellos les doy lo que te doy a ti...?

—Aunque puedas controlar tu cuerpo para sentir o no... sé que duele... sé que debe dolerte saber que tienes que aguantarme como soy sin poder tocarme un pelo, sin poder hacer las cosas que una... que dos personas normales hacen...

El moreno lo miró con ojos llorosos.

—Tú eres un hombre, uno con los pies en la tierra... y yo soy un mocoso... que no es suficiente para ti.

Shokudaikiri se elevó sobre un codo, mirándolo completamente descorazonado.

—¿Y me puedes decir de dónde sacaste tú esas ideas? ¡Porque no pienso ni siento ninguna de ellas!

—Yo siento que no soy suficiente para ti...

Ookurikara se acostó en el colchón, apretando las manos contra su propio pecho.

—Escuché a unos asistentes, hace un par de días, hablando de ti.

Comenzó, pestañeando.

—Sobre tu película con Kanesada... sobre lo difícil que debe ser satisfacer a un hombre como tú... Que los hombres como tú son especiales, diferentes.

Su voz era suave, lenta.

—Que... una persona con tus dotes... debía poder calmar su hambre con algo entre películas... Ahí me di cuenta de que realmente nunca hago nada por ti... hace casi seis meses que nos conocemos y todavía... no puedo ser capaz de tocarte sin sentir que...

Aquello era difícil de decir.

—Sin sentir vergüenza... nervios... aunque me mentalice de que sólo va a doler un poco... cuando estás cerca... siento miedo...

Ookurikara hizo una pausa, temblando suavemente. La verdad era que no tenía idea del sexo homosexual masculino, no podía preguntar a nadie y, aunque sabía la "teoría", le era imposible avanzar.

Aquella confesión inesperada conmovió el corazón de Shokudaikiri, haciendo que su ojo dorado derramara algunas lágrimas aisladas.

—Kuri-chan...

Susurró, moviéndose apenas sobre él para acariciarlo y abrazarlo con dulzura.

—Oh, Kuri-chan... Debiste hablarme antes sobre lo que te pasaba... Debiste sentirte muy mal con todo esto...

Dijo aquello con voz cariñosa, besándole las mejillas amorosamente.

—Kuri-chan... La verdad es... La verdad es que yo no soy como todos piensan que soy, sabes.

Empezó, mirándolo con una sonrisa triste.

—Todos creen que soy una especie de "guerrero sexual", simplemente porque sé controlar mi cuerpo y cumplo con todas las exigencias de mis papeles. A veces siento que... las personas a mi alrededor piensan que soy muy superficial y yo... la verdad es que no soy así... Sé que soy algo vanidoso y que me fijo mucho en mi apariencia, pero...

Hizo una pausa, mirando hacia un costado.

—La verdad es que muchas veces siento mucho miedo, sabes.

Ookurikara escuchaba aquello, acariciándolo mientras hablaba.

Qué sensible era, qué vulnerable era ese hombre que lo había elegido a él de entre todas las personas en el mundo.

—Yo... Yo puedo superar cualquier cosa... si es por ti.

Añadió, acercándose a besar su ojo faltante.

—Sé... Sé que si comprendo las cosas... puedo avanzar... y sé que tú nunca... nunca me recriminarías eso, como muchas veces, incluso ahora... me abrazarías y me dirías que todo está bien...

Ookurikara lo abrazó con infinito amor.

—Eres una persona... todos... tenemos miedo de algo. ¿A que le temes tú?

Shokudaikiri reflexionó por un largo instante aquella pregunta. No, no era momento de poner más muros entre ellos. Era momento de sincerarse, incluso más que aquella vez en que había estado en el departamento de Ookurikara.

—La soledad...

Murmuró, sin mirarlo.

—Estoy aterrado... de quedarme solo... De no poder tener nunca a nadie a mi lado, nadie a quien darle todo mi cariño, todo mi amor... Eso... Eso es lo que yo quiero, Kuri-chan... Una persona a la que darle todo de mí, a la que amar con todo mi corazón... y que sea capaz de amarme también...

Ookurikara lo escuchó con atención. Sus ojos color sol lo miraron fijamente.

Soledad, tristeza, abandono. Todas esas palabras eran tan familiares para él, muy sumamente arraigadas a su persona.

—Tu buscas huir de la soledad... yo toda la vida caminé a su lado...

Ookurikara se levantó despacio, acostando a su hombre en la cama.

—Tú y yo... somos tan diferentes. Tan opuestos... ¿será por eso que nos atraemos?

Preguntó, mirándolo por primera vez con algo distinto en su mirada. El largo mechón cayo por su cuello, cerca del costado del rostro de Shokudaikiri.

—¿Será porque... yo estoy enamorado de tu soledad...? ¿Será por eso que cuando pensé en escaparme de ti, siempre regresé?

Preguntó, sosteniéndose encima de Mitsutada.

—¿Será porque quiero rescatarte y huir contigo de esa soledad...? ¿Porque quiero... quiero amar y que me amen...?

El ojo de Shokudaikiri lo seguía como un péndulo, sin perder ni uno de sus movimientos.

—Hay opuestos que no sólo se atraen, sino que se complementan...

Susurró, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Si deseas que te amen... entonces voy a amarte como nadie lo haya hecho jamás...

Su mano fuerte acariciaba el rostro de piel oscura.

—Quiero dedicar mi vida algo más que buscar qué hacer cada día...

Murmuró Ookurikara, cerrando los ojos con suavidad.

—Quiero ser el único hombre de tu vida. Para mí no existe otro que no seas tú... ¿Entiendes? Por eso, dejé de pensar que estoy solo, que no necesitaba a nadie. Pero la verdad es que te necesito a ti... sin ti, me siento aterrado, siento que algo importante me falta.

El moreno respiraba lentamente.

—Por eso... quiero poder avanzar, quiero poder llenar todo de ti... tu cuerpo y tu corazón.

Un beso largo y profundo selló los labios del muchacho.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haces...?

—¿Vas a esperarme?

Preguntó Ookurikara, abriendo los ojos para mirarlo, acostándose encima suyo.

—¿Vas a esperarme... hasta que pueda entregarme a ti?

Preguntó aquello en voz baja.

—Prometo... que seré todo lo que quieras, Mitsutada... seré todo lo que desees...

—Paciencia es algo que tengo de sobra...

Susurró el de cabello azul, con una sonrisa pícara.

El moreno se sentó encima de él, acariciándolo desde el vientre hacia arriba.

—Hay algo... algo que quisiera saber...

—¿Hmm?

Shokudaikiri levantó las caderas, elevándolo.

—Pienso... que tal vez si voy de a poco... pueda acostumbrarme a ti..

Susurró el moreno con suavidad, sintiendo que lo levantaban.

—Tengo un pene, pero el tuyo... no lo conozco, y es inmenso.

Las manos de Shokudaikiri apretaban suavemente esos muslos delgados pero fibrosos.

—Era mi idea...

Murmuró, sonriente.

—Tal vez si empiezo con lo básico, pueda entender.

Ookurikara se apoyó en el pecho de Shokudaikiri, balanceándose suavemente.

—¿Qué es lo más básico...?

Preguntó, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Lo más básico...? Acostumbrarte a tocar a tu pareja, y a que te toque a ti...

El dedo de Shokudaikiri tocó la punta de la nariz del muchacho.

—Puedo hacer eso...

Comentó Ookurikara, apretando suavemente los pectorales de Shokudaikiri.

—Creo... que siento impresión de tu pene. Nunca me dejas tocarlo... y es muy diferente al mío.

Las manos del hombre apretaron las del chico.

—Primero deberías acostumbrarte a mi cuerpo, antes de tocar eso...

Susurró, acariciando los nudillos de Ookurikara.

—Pienso cosas sucias con tu cuerpo...

Confesó el moreno, mirándolo de costado. Su mirada era seria, oscura.

—Oh...

Shokudaikiri flexionó las piernas, sosteniendo la espalda del chico.

—¿Qué cosas sucias...?

Su pene tocaba apenas la baja espalda del moreno.

—Tus manos... Tus manos me vuelven loco.

Admitió Ookurikara, balanceándose.

—A mí... me gusta lo fuerte, lo violento... muchas veces me masturbo pensando en ti... en tus manos tocándome, en tus dedos entrando y saliendo... en ese ojo tuyo, mirándome como si me ordenaras que me callara y obedeciera...

Decía aquello en voz baja. Los blancos dedos largos apretaron la carne de su vientre.

—Qué atrevido, Kuri-chan...

Hizo una pausa, mirándolo fijamente.

—Tócalo... Y tendrás algo más con qué soñar...

—Te gusta saberlo, ¿no?

Preguntó Ookurikara, relamiéndose.

—¿Te gusta saber que me masturbo pensando en ti?

Cuestionó, dejándolo tocar su cuerpo. Estiró la cabeza hacia atrás, gustoso y complacido.

—Hay algo que me despierta curiosidad...

Shokudaikiri lo acariciaba lentamente, probando cada porción de piel con sus manos, buscando los lugares más placenteros.

—Me encanta saberlo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber tú...?

—Quiero saber qué cosas te calientan.

Murmuró el joven, refregándose contra aquella intimidad detrás de sí. Sentirla le encantaba sobremanera.

—Ah... ¿Haciendo trampa?

Rió Shokudaikiri, apretándole el hueso de la cadera.

—Eso... tendrás que descubrirlo tú mismo...

—Qué egoísta...

Susurró Ookurikara, tiritando de placer. Su vientre era especialmente sensible, las presiones allí lo volvían loco, absolutamente loco.

—Hay algo que no he visto en las películas que te conozco...

Susurró, suspirando.

—Nunca... Nunca te la chupan...

Shokudaikiri volvió a reír.

—Dicen que lo tengo demasiado grande. Que no es estético.

Dijo en voz baja, deslizando su dedo por ese hueso prominente.

—¿Qué...?

Preguntó Ookurikara, antes de tiritar de placer. Su sexo despertaba lentamente.

—¿Es estético para romperle el culo a esos hombres pero no para que te la chupen? Eso no tiene sentido.

Murmuró, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿No será que ninguno puede con eso?

—Tal vez...

Shokudaikiri cerró los ojos.

—Sólo lo incluyeron en un par de guiones, pero creo que no les gustó cómo se veía y no volvieron a pedírmelo.

Gimió ahogadamente, apretando su miembro contra esa espalda delgada.

—¿Y a ti te gusta eso...?

Preguntó el chico, afilando la mirada.

—¿Te gusta que te la chupen?

Restregaba de un lado al otro su trasero, masajeando el sexo de Shokudaikiri.

—Es placentero.

Suspiró éste, pasando los dedos por las costillas del muchacho.

—¿Alguna vez te lo hicieron...? ¿Te hicieron sexo oral?

—Nunca hice nada de eso con nadie...

Respondió Ookurikara, tragando saliva.

—Sólo... una vez, con una mujer que estaba en la casa de tatuajes a la que voy... mucho antes de comenzar con la fotografía, apenas me mudé aquí...

Confesó, suspirando.

—Sólo la besé...

Shokudaikiri se relamió, sin cortar el contacto visual.

—¿Te gustaría... que te la chupara...?

Ookurikara lo miró, tragando saliva.

—¿Tú... sabes cómo hacerlo...?

Preguntó, sin dejar de mirarlo. Su miembro palpitó con fuerza al pensar en ello.

—Sí, lo sé.

Shokudaikiri sonrió, levantándose lentamente para girarse y dejarlo acostado en el colchón.

—¿Quieres... que te lo muestre?

Ookurikara se acostó, cerrando los ojos.

—Si no te da... asco...

Murmuró, temblando. Su sexo ya estaba erguido, pegado a su vientre. No eran demasiado grande, pero sí tenía una forma linda, por así decirlo.

—No hay forma en que tu cuerpo me dé asco... Me encanta... Me gustas todo, todo, Kuri-chan...

Susurró, deslizándose suavemente hasta quedar entre las piernas del muchacho, levantándolas sobre sus hombros.

—Mh... Estás bastante excitado...

Se relamió, tomándolo con una mano y acariciándolo lentamente.

—Sólo... me pasa contigo... tu olor...

Susurró el moreno, apretando los ojos. Sus piernas se estremecieron.

—Tu olor me llama, no puedo evitar desearte...

Shokudaikiri se relamía al escucharlo, observando aquella intimidad tan tibia.

—Si no te gusta, si no se siente bien... Sólo dímelo, ¿está bien? Me detendré...

Susurró, antes de llevárselo lentamente a la boca.

Ookurikara tembló, mirando a un costado, abriendo las piernas con suavidad. Sintió que aquella boca caliente y húmeda lo recorría. Sus piernas se subían a los hombros de Shokudaikiri.

—A-Ah...

El hombre movía su cabeza con lentitud, luego más de prisa, luego más despacio, mientras sus dedos recorrían cada centímetro de la zona de su entrepierna, buscando puntos sensibles y erógenos.

El muchacho gemía, se retorcía.

—Mi... Mitsu....

Gruñó, con la boca llena de saliva. Sintió su pene palpitar cuando la mano de Shokudaikiri apretó la base, una vena en particular.

Shokudaikiri dejó escapar un ronquido de placer. Abrió la boca apenas, dejándolo ir hasta que la punta del miembro de Ookurikara se apoyara en sus labios.

—Parece que... encontré un buen lugar...

Susurró, pasando su lengua por su labio superior antes de volver a engullirlo.

El chico lloriqueaba, sin mirarlo. No podía creerlo, no podía creer que Mitsutada le hiciera eso, y más aún que lo gozara tanto.

—Qué... ¿Qué estás tocando...?

Preguntó, mirándolo. Su pene succionado, lleno de saliva, y esa boca que subía y bajaba.

Los labios de Shokudaikiri sonrieron cuando lo dejó ir una vez más.

—Buscando nervios... Puntos de presión. Lugares de tu piel...

Su pulgar volvió a torturar esa zona deliciosa.

—Que te hagan sentir bien.

El moreno apretó los ojos, gemía desesperado.

—Es... Espera...

Suplicó, abriendo más las piernas.

—Despacio... está... muy sensible...

Shokudaikiri tomó nota de aquel pedido y suavizó su toque, volviendo a introducir ese miembro en su boca. Ahora subía y bajaba más lentamente, emitiendo deliciosos sonidos roncos con su único ojo cerrado.

El chico suspiraba mientras apretaba los ojos. Lentamente, sus caderas se movían más rápido, buscando placer por sí mismo, más y más de aquello.

—Es... Está muy caliente...

Mientras sostenía a Ookurikara con una mano, con la otra tomaba el lubricante y lo distribuía por sus dedos. Un dedo se introdujo lentamente en el cuerpo del chico, mientras su pulgar apretaba la zona del perineo. Sus labios no dejaban de acariciar su miembro.

Ante aquellos estímulos fuertes y exquisitos en todo su cuerpo, Ookurikara tuvo que mirarlo.

—¡Ahh! ¡Ah!

Lo que se escucharon fueron puros gemidos de placer, mientras se movía más fuerte contra él.

Shokudaikiri se sentía explotar, satisfecho, deseoso de complacer y servir. Ookurikara era apasionado, estaba vivo y ardiente debajo de ese frío escudo que ponía para defenderse y aislarse del mundo. Decidió que liberaría todas y cada una de las gotas de sangre del muchacho, para que hirvieran a la temperatura ardiente que les era natural.

El moreno no podía contenerse más. Tomó la cabeza de Shokudaikiri con cuidado, empujándola al ritmo que lo llevaba a sensaciones que no conocía. ¿Qué habría al final? Ookurikara sabía que ese hombre había llegado a su vida para poner su mundo de cabeza, eso era claro.

—Tú... Tú eres...

Logró decir, apretando los ojos.

—Increíble...

Complaciente, el hombre siguió ese ritmo, adaptándose a lo que su morena tentación le pedía. Su lengua trazaba deliciosos círculos alrededor de aquel miembro deseoso, sin dejar de gemir suavemente.

—Voy... Voy a...

Murmuró Ookurikara, frunciendo el ceño y gimiendo en voz alta, desesperado. Era la primera vez que se dejaba oír así, realmente complacido y expuesto, verdaderamente en éxtasis.

Había condenado las actividades sexuales tantos años por mera ignorancia... Qué diferente era todo ahora que se había animado a entrar al mundo del placer con él.

Si Shokudaikiri no tenía una erección era simplemente porque su cuerpo se había calmado y porque tenía un control total sobre él. Quería que Ookurikara explotara, que sintiera la dulce parálisis del clímax. Que la deseara una y otra vez, para dárselo como un venenoso elixir.

El joven abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, apretando los dientes y estirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Su espalda se contrajo en una curva, sus piernas apretaron la cabeza de Shokudaikiri con fuerza.

Una oleada de calor invadió la boca del hombre. Su lengua probó por primera vez el sabor del placer de aquel muchacho, y casi inmediatamente supo que era algo que querría para sí, por el resto de su vida.

Cuando se halló impedido para respirar, Shokudaikiri tragó todo lo que había en su boca, y sólo en ese momento soltó lentamente a Ookurikara, abriendo los labios pegajosos con lentitud. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por ellos, mirando intensamente al moreno, esperando a que respondiera su mirada.

Ookurikara le devolvió una imagen totalmente arrebatadora. Su vientre se contraía con suavidad, totalmente satisfecho. Entre aquellas almohadas, Ookurikara respiraba complacido; las mejillas le ardían, sus ojos estaban apenas aguados y no dejaba de mirarlo. Había un brillo diferente en esa mirada hostil y férrea.

—Mitsutada...

Lo llamó. Su pecho subía y bajaba. No le importó que Shokudaikiri se hubiese tragado su semen, ni sintió miedo de que lo vieran así.

Se sentía en las nubes, en ese cielo que apenas conocía.

—¿Qué tal...?

Preguntó Shokudaikiri con tono dulce. Ookurikara lo miró, respirando por la nariz. Una única idea pasó por su cabeza.

—Acuéstate.

Pidió, levantándose de la cama y acercándose a Shokudaikiri.

Con una sonrisa confiada, el adulto obedeció. El moreno se colocó al lado de sus piernas.

—Se sintió tan bien... tan exquisito...

Confesó, sosteniéndose por sus codos en el espacio entre las piernas del hombre. Tragó saliva al ver el miembro de Shokudaikiri; su dedo índice lo recorrió de abajo hacia arriba.

Con toda su galanura, Shokudaikiri levantó una pierna y la cruzó sobre la otra.

—Ven, acuéstate a mi lado... ¿Quieres que hablemos?

Preguntó suavemente.

El moreno entendió aquello. Asintió y fue a su lado. Shokudaikiri era quien decidía, eso era obvio hasta para él.

El adulto no sentía deseos de que lo tocaran esa vez, su trabajo era obedecerlo.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

Preguntó, acomodándose boca abajo a su lado, sólo sostenido por sus codos.

Velozmente se vería apresado entre esos brazos musculosos, mientras Shokudaikiri lo cubría de besos sinceros.

—Tú háblame... ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Crees que fue una buena experiencia? ¿Algo que sientas que haya hecho mal...?

El moreno rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, mirándolo ardientemente.

—Tú nunca haces nada mal.

Murmuró, mirando esos labios con apetito, como si se muriera por besarlo.

—Me siento ligero... tranquilo.

—Claro que hago cosas mal... Cometo errores como cualquiera.

Susurró el de cabello azul, acariciándolo cariñosamente.

—No conmigo.

Respondió Ookurikara, respirando por la nariz, absolutamente relajado.

—Eres... increíble.

Murmuró, acostándose sobre su pecho.

—Y eres... mío.

Shokudaikiri pasaba sus dedos lentamente por la cabellera color chocolate.

—No me idealices, Kuri-chan... Vas a decepcionarte cuando cometa otro error.

Ookurikara no dijo nada, solamente se dejó tocar por él. Luego de un instante, lo miró, pestañeando.

—Siempre me gusta estar contigo...

Admitió, sin moverse.

—Cuando puedo verte... me siento muy tranquilo... como si nada mas me afectara, como si no tuviese que fingir nada.

Nuevamente Shokudaikiri lo cubría de besos amorosos, mimándolo a más no poder.

—¿Por qué tendrías que fingir conmigo...?

—Yo... no tengo a nadie cercano... mi vida es muy individualista. A veces... las personas no tienen por qué acercarse demasiado, no me siento cómodo cuando los demás quieren ver más de mí.

Explicó, dejándose acariciar, respondiendo a las caricias.

—¿Temes que te hieran...?

Preguntó el hombre suavemente, con su voz calma.

—A veces es un riesgo que hay que correr. ¿No lo crees?

—Prefiero esperar... No quiero equivocarme.

Ookurikara lo observaba con sus ojos pesados.

—¿Qué voy a hacer... si me tiran al suelo? Si caigo... ¿Si me traicionan?

Preguntó con suavidad. Su voz era tranquila, mas Shokudaikiri sonrió al escucharlo.

—Si eso pasa... Te vuelves a levantar... Te das tu tiempo para sanar, y sigues adelante.

Susurró, mirándolo fijamente. Su mano se había detenido sobre la mejilla de Ookurikara.

—¿Te ha pasado?

Preguntó el moreno, levantando la mirada hacia él. Era obvio por qué preguntaba eso, Sadamune era un tema que casi no habían tocado en profundidad.

—Sí...

El hombre cerró su ojo, respirando profundamente.

—Unas cuantas veces. Algunas, tuve que sobrevivir solo; otras, tuve la suerte de que mis amigos me sostuvieron.

—Ese sujeto... Sadamune.

Empezó Ookurikara.

—¿Cómo lo conociste?

—Te lo conté. En una exposición de arte, él se me acercó y empezó a hablarme.

Replicó Shokudaikiri, algo molesto por el tema.

—No me referia a eso.

Ookurarika lo cortó, exhalando.

—Quiero decir, ¿cómo conociste ese costado suyo? El que te rechazó... ¿Cuándo fue que te diste cuenta de que esa persona te derribó?

Shokudaikiri lo observó con gravedad. Miró las cortinas de la ventana a lo lejos, como si no quisiera enfrentar a Ookurikara.

—No tuve tiempo de conocerlo, porque fue instantáneo. Apenas lo supo me llamó a su atelier; sonaba nervioso, así que fui cuanto antes. Allí me expuso que ya sabía acerca de mi vergonzoso comportamiento, destrozó su estudio y me dijo cosas espantosas.

Ookurikara lo miraba atentamente.

—¿Te golpeó?

Preguntó aquello con miedo, imaginó lo difícil que debió ser ese momento. Según sus allegados, Sadamune había sido casi el gran amor de la vida de Shokudaikiri.

—No.

Replicó el adulto, con voz calmada.

—No fue necesario que me levantara la mano. Ya me había devastado con sus palabras...

—Lo amaste demasiado... ¿No?

Preguntó el moreno, buscando su mano para acariciarla.

—Eso creía... Eso sentía, pero ahora miro hacia atrás y no sé si realmente hice las cosas correctas.

El tono de Shokudaikiri era grave, profundo, como si evocara un dolor muy grande.

—Tal vez le abrí mi corazón demasiado pronto... Tal vez vi en él cosas que no existían, quizás él me hizo creer que existían.

—¿A eso te referías?

Preguntó Ookurikara, acariciando su cabeza.

—Caer y levantarse... ¿No te dio miedo levantarte después de eso?

Shokudaikiri dejó escapar una risa amarga.

—Quise morir después de eso...

Susurró, cerrando su ojo.

—¿Sientes algo por él?

Cuestionó Ookurikara, acercándose para besar su cabeza. Shokudaikiri negó en silencio.

—Creo que no... Pero no he vuelto a verlo. No sé qué pasaría si volviésemos a encontrarnos.

—¿Él vive en la ciudad? ¿Vive en Tokio?

Shokudaikiri asintió, nuevamente sin decir nada.

—Mitsutada.

Lo llamó el chico, mirándolo a la cara.

—Yo... Yo quiero estar contigo... Cuando tenga la edad suficiente para desligarme de todo, de mi padre... yo... yo voy a pedirte que estés a mi lado, como una pareja.

Dijo decidido, firme.

—¿No quieres estar conmigo ahora?

Preguntó el adulto, con un tono ciertamente lastimero. Miraba a Ookurikara con el ceño fruncido en expresión de dolor.

—No entendiste...

Murmuró Ookurikara, tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

—Ahora... Ahora mismo... no soy libre de elegir nada... estoy sujeto a mi padre por muchas razones. Lo que te dije hoy en el casamiento de Sanjou...

Ookurikara pestañeó suavemente.

—Quiero ser tu pareja, ser tu novio... quiero poder estar a tu lado como un igual, con libertad. Quiero poder caminar a tu lado así no sea por trabajo, quiero ser un hombre digno de llamarse tu compañero. No quiero tener que meterte a escondidas a mi casa, o tener que cuidarme de besarte y que no nos vean.

El silencio de Shokudaikiri sólo se cortó con un ahogado sollozo.

—Kuri-chan...

Musitó, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos. Ocultó el rostro contra el hombro del muchacho, respirando fuerte por la nariz. No quería llorar, pero su sensibilidad estaba completamente a flor de piel.

—Te amo...

Susurró Ookurikara, abrazándolo con fuerza. Era la primera vez que Ookurikara se veía en el papel de la persona que contenía a alguien que sufría.

—Si algún día... si algún día tus sentimientos no cambian... quiero llevarte también a un templo y beber sake de la misma copa... para siempre.

Finalizó, acariciando su espalda. Esas lágrimas llamaban a las suyas. Qué ser tan sensible era aquel...

—No quiero separarme de ti... jamás, jamás... Kuri-chan...

Sollozó Shokudaikiri, inmóvil, aunque su cuerpo temblaba por el llanto. Ookurikara lo sostuvo.

—Te amo.

Repitió. Sentia que, en ese momento, el aire que Mitsutada inhalaba era el mismo que él exhalaba.

Se sentía unido a él, a lo más íntimo de su soledad.

Sí, los dos se habían hartado de estar solos. Y, en ese mundo ingrato que a veces era un calvario, habían tenido la dicha de conocerse.

—Mitsutada...

Susurró, cerrando los ojos. Consoló a ese hombre adulto, que sufría como un niño que apenas se reponía de una herida.

 

Sin importar que estaba "sucio", Shokudaikiri cayó en un pesado sueño, acunado por esos brazos delgados. Su corazón había latido fuerte, se sentía vacío por las lágrimas que habían corrido por su mejilla. Las palabras de Ookurikara habían sido poderosas, estremecedoras. Demoledoras en un buen sentido.

Sí. Él lo sabía. El amor podía crear y destruir, matar y sanar a la vez.

 

Ookurikara lo sostuvo mientras acariciaba su cabeza. No supo en qué momento comenzó a tararear una canción que vino a su mente, de un grupo viejo que Shokudaikiri le había dicho que le gustaba. No supo si el hombre lo escuchó; en ese instante, sólo sintió paz.

 

Y por primera vez, antes de dormir en ese cómodo contacto, completamente desnudo por primera vez con Shokudaikiri, Hikoshiro Ookurikara pensó que tal vez su dragón nunca iba a completarse.

Ya no tenía motivos para huir del dolor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización! Hemos tenido algunos problemas personales estos meses pero oficialmente volvieron los #ViernesDeSexshop (?  
> Muchas gracias por su paciencia y comprensión, estaremos actualizando de a 2 o 3 capitulos seguidos hasta normalizar el numero estimado para estas fechas.  
> Nuevamente muchas gracias por su apoyo y esperamos lo disfruten :D


	22. Comunicación

_"Transmisión de señales mediante un código común al emisor y al receptor.En un sentido general,es la unión, el contacto con otros seres."_

 

El momento acalorado en el hotel había pasado con ellos juntos, mirándose y simplemente compartiendo el oxígeno que respiraban. Cuando dieron las ocho de la mañana, el celular de Ookurikara había sonado: era Hikoshiro, que le preguntaba en dónde diablos se había metido.

—Molesto...

Susurró el moreno, respondiendo al mensaje.

 

_Estoy con Mitsutada, me embriagué ayer y me quedé con él. No me fastidies, iré en un rato al hotel._

 

Confesó, gruñendo. Se encontraba de malhumor ahora. Se levantó de la cama, directo al baño, lavándose cuidadosamente para esconder cualquier rastro de lo que casi había sucedido. En ese instante, cuando regresó a la habitación con el cuerpo húmedo y sólo una toalla rodeándole la cintura, se miró en el espejo del cuarto.

No solía prestarle demasiada atención a su propia imagen, sabía qué cosas le gustaban y cuáles no, pero últimamente había comenzado a hacerse algunas preguntas. Cada tanto miraba hacia atrás, para vigilar que Shokudaikiri no se despertase.

Se quitó la toalla de la cintura y quedó desnudo, mirando su reflejo de arriba abajo. Era natural que no sintiera ningún tipo de estima u orgullo por ninguna sección de su cuerpo, si era tan común como cualquier pedazo de césped en el campo.

Sin embargo, recordaba algunas cosas. Recordaba cómo Shokudaikiri lo tocaba, cómo sus manos lo recorrían, cómo esas manos calientes tocaban los pliegues de su piel, oscura como la noche.

En sus manos, que acariciaban esos lugares que él no conocía, se había sentido único por primera vez.

—No es como si importara.

Comentó, abrazando su propia cintura y bajando la mirada. Su cuerpo no había servido para demasiado más que para vivir, siempre lo había creído y nunca había deseado que nadie lo mirara como algo mas que eso. Pero Shokudaikiri había estado allí, había estado encima de él y lo había deseado.

Un hombre como ése, tan magnífico y atractivo, que había comido tantas frutas jugosas en su vida, se había conmovido por él, que aún era un fruto sin madurar.

Ookurikara cerró los ojos, en completo silencio.

 

El adulto dormitaba. Generalmente no se despertaba a menos que tuviese una alarma o que Hasebe lo levantara, por lo que aprovechaba cada momento libre que tenía para descansar. Tenía el sueño muy ligero y le costaba dormirse.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban apenitas por las cortinas de la habitación; Shokudaikiri entreabrió su único ojo y distinguió una figura borrosa, lejos de la cama. Se percató enseguida de que estaba solo en el lecho, por lo que se incorporó lentamente.

—Buenos días.

Saludó con voz pastosa, apoyándose en una palma. Su otra mano descansaba sobre su regazo, cubierto por la sábana.

Ookurikara se apresuró a taparse con la toalla, agachándose con rapidez para buscar su ropa en el suelo. El corazón le latía con mucha fuerza.

—Buen día...

Comentó, aclarándose la garganta.

Aquella reacción despertó una sonrisa dulce en el rostro de Shokudaikiri.

—Ven...

Lo llamó con ternura, estirando su mano hacia él.

—Tengo que vestirme e irme... Hikoshiro está furioso y hasta yo sé cuándo fastidié demasiado...

Añadió, intentando calmarse. Tenía el rostro ardiendo.

—Kuri-chaaaan...

Llamó el de cabello azul, con un fingido puchero.

—¿Quieres que mi padre me mate?

Preguntó el chico, poniéndose de pie y girándose apenas para mirarlo. Sus mejillas aparecían ligeramente coloreadas. El cabello lacio y húmedo caía suavemente a los lados de su cabeza. La piel morena del joven parecía muy fresca.

Shokudaikiri volvió a estirar su brazo, llamándolo como si se tratara de un gatito.

Ookurikara miró a un costado, pestañeando suavemente. Dejó la ropa sobre la cama y fue a donde ese hombre lo llamaba. Gateó con suavidad hasta quedar entre sus brazos.

—Mitsutada...

Shokudaikiri lo abrazó amorosamente, volviendo a recostarse con el muchacho en brazos.

—Te quiero...

Susurró, besando la cabeza de cabello mojado.

—Te quiero tanto, Kuri-chan...

Ookurikara desviaba la vista mientras su corazón latía muy rápido. Era como si se derritiera en ese instante, como si su ser entero se conmocionara por estar cerca de él.

—Mitsutada...

Lo llamó, moviéndose para acariciarlo. Su mirada era tranquila, dulce. Se estiró para encontrarlo, buscando un beso por sí mismo. Shokudaikiri le había enseñado a besar en ese tiempo, y confiaba en que podía hacerlo sentir bien.

El hombre respondió a ese beso con todo su cariño, haciendo deliciosos sonidos roncos con su nariz mientras hundía los dedos en el cabello castaño. Sus yemas masajeaban suavemente el cuero cabelludo del muchacho. Su otra mano apretaba sus vértebras con cuidado.

Ookurikara cerró los ojos, moviéndose suavemente contra el cuerpo de su hombre. Lo apretaba con gentileza, sentía esas manos en su cuerpo y al mismo Shokudaikiri, tan atractivo y tan cariñoso, tocándolo.

Sería una mentira decir que no quería vivir de ese modo para siempre.

—Si sigues así.... voy a querer otras cosas, sabes...

Comentó sobre su boca.

—Y vas a tener que rendirle cuentas a mi padre...

Shokudaikiri lo miró con un aire entre pícaro y divertido.

—¿El severo Ookurikara, huyendo de una batalla?

Bromeó, acariciando una de las mejillas morenas.

—Si mi padre se entera, olvídate de darle mimos o lo que sea a esta persona... y todavía no estoy listo para privarme de nada. Yo sé qué batallas pelear.

Sentenció el moreno, firme, sosteniéndolo por los hombros.

—Me gusta esa actitud.

Sonrió el adulto, acariciando el cuello de su compañero.

—Está bien, Kuri-chan. Te salvaste por ahora.

El moreno lo miraba fijamente, temblando al ver semejante intensidad. En qué hombre se había ido a fijar, entre los millones que existían en el planeta.

—¿Estamos lejos de la estación del tren bala?

Preguntó, levantándose ligeramente de la cama.

—Tómate un taxi.

Replicó Shokudaikiri, incorporándose para sentarse sobre el colchón, bostezando perezosamente.

—Mi billetera debe estar por algún lado, toma lo que necesites.

Ofreció ausentemente, revisando su celular. Ookurikara levantó una ceja, mirándolo.

—Que lo pague mi padre cuando llegue, él me quiere allá.

Murmuró, bajándose de la cama. Se vistió rápidamente. Por algún motivo, sentía extraña toda la situación. Generalmente era Shokudaikiri el que se vestía y arreglaba cuando él holgazaneaba en la cama.

—¿Cuándo regresas a Tokio?

—Hoy mismo.

El hombre se paseaba desnudo por el cuarto, recogiendo sus pertenencias.

—¿Por qué no me quieres dejar que te mime un poco, Kuri-chan?

Protestó graciosamente, abrazando al muchacho por detrás.

—Porque, si no me largo ahora mismo, mi padre me encerrará en un convento y te deseo suerte encontrándome... además, aún tengo que probarte un par de cosas.

Respondió Ookurikara, mirándolo por encima de su hombro. Aquella era su debilidad, le encantaba que lo sujetara así, por atrás, donde no podía verlo pero sí sentirlo.

—Eh...

Shokudaikiri sonrió de una manera casi maliciosa, antes de darle un sonoro beso en la nuca. Luego lo dejó ir.

—Ten cuidado, Kuri-chan...

—Te aviso cuando llegue.

Anunció el moreno, mirándolo directo al ojo. Se giró con lentitud, abandonando el recinto.

Sin embargo, después de unos segundos, volvió a la habitación y abrazó a Shokudaikiri con fuerza, colgándose de su cuello mientras le daba un furioso beso en los labios. Le sonrió sin despegar los ojos de él hasta desaparecer definitivamente por la puerta, corriendo hacia el ascensor.

Shoudaikiri sólo pudo pasarse los dedos por los labios, relamiéndose con su poderosa lengua. El débil aroma de Ookurikara todavía flotaba en la habitación.

Comprendió lo que aquello significaba y, con una risa confiada, se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha.

El día transcurrió con calma. Pronto estuvo listo y emprendió el regreso a Tokio.

 

Mientras un taxi lo acercaba desde la estación hasta su edificio, Shokudaikiri envió un mensaje a su mánager.

 

_Donde sea que estés, ya estoy llegando a casa._

 

_Te veré mañana entonces, todavía estoy viajando. Tengo novedades para ti._

 

Respondió Hasebe, quien venía en su auto, regresando con su ocasional amante después de una escapada de tres días completos.

Shokudaikiri frunció apenas el ceño. Se apresuró a contestar.

 

_¿Por qué no hoy? ¿Tan cansado estás que no puedes pasarte ni media hora?_

 

Hasebe abrió los ojos, sorprendido al leer eso.

 

_Si tantas ganas tienes de verme, no puedo negarme, pero llegaré un poco tarde. ¿Te importa?_

 

Escribió, sonriente. Aquello contribuía a su buen humor.

 

_¿Sushi o tempura para cenar?_

 

Fue todo lo que preguntó el de cabello azul, que ya veía la figura de su edificio recortándose contra el cielo del atardecer.

 

_Tempura, por favor._

 

Pidió Heshikiri, mirando a Fudou a su lado.

—Tengo que ir a casa de Mitsutada, ¿te acerco a tu barrio?

Preguntó, mirando a su atractivo compañero.

Yukimitsu había dormitado casi todo el viaje de vuelta, pero esa media hora la había pasado muy despierto. No había pasado por alto el silencio en el coche, ni la excesiva atención que Hasebe le daba a su teléfono.

—¿Cuándo le vas a decir que estoy aquí?

Preguntó, sin moverse.

—¿Quieres que se lo diga ahora?

Cuestionó Hasebe a su vez, mirándolo. Se había detenido en un semáforo.

—Podemos ir los dos para allá y caerle de sorpresa.

Comentó, acomodándose en el asiento. Había escondido a Fudou todo ese tiempo por dos simples razones: la primera había sido la falta de tiempo libre para comentarlo y, eventualmente, reunirse los cuatro como solían hacer antes. La segunda era más sencilla pero más difícil de admitir: no quería que los otros dos acapararan a Yukimitsu.

—No.

Fudou sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su bolsillo.

—No quiero que se haga porque yo lo pida. Me habría gustado que saliera de ti.

Bajó la ventanilla lentamente mientras encendía un cigarrillo y aspiraba despacio. Echó el humo hacia el exterior, sosteniendo la mano en alto fuera del coche.

Hasebe lo miró de reojo.

—Tal vez no quería compartirte tan pronto.

Admitió en voz baja, suspirando. Su rostro se había encendido ligeramente al decir aquello, ni siquiera miró a Yukimitsu al hablar.

Éste giró la cabeza hacia el conductor, sorprendido.

—Hasebe...

Susurró, inmóvil. Esas palabras le habían hecho sentir un súbito calor en el vientre.

—¿Te dejo cerca de casa, entonces?

Agregó, aclarándose la garganta.

—Detente...

Fudou se desprendió el cinturón, moviéndose torpemente encima de Heshikiri.

—Detén el auto...

Pidió, con voz ahogada. Había arrojado el cigarrillo a la calle.

Hasebe lo miró sin entender qué sucedía. Llevó el auto cerca de una esquina donde había algunos negocios cerrados, casi no circulaban coches por allí.

—Qué... ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó, temblando.

El hombrecillo lo obligó a quitarse el cinturón de seguridad, trepándose encima de él. Sus brazos cortos rodeaban el cuello fuerte de Hasebe, mientras lo callaba con un beso apasionado.

Heshikiri lo abrazó con fuerza por la cintura, respondiendo a aquel beso. Cerró los ojos con suavidad, sentía el calor golpeándolo y Fudou no hacía más que encender el fuego dentro de él.

Qué bien besaba, qué delicioso era. Sus labios tenían el sabor de la nicotina, cosa que embriagó a Hasebe. Acariciaba con su lengua la de su amante, apretándole las nalgas con fuerza.

Fudou se separó levemente, mirándolo a los ojos con esa expresión de sumisa lujuria.

—¿Esto te alcanza para no extrañarme...?

—¿Qué estás diciendo...?

Murmuró Hasebe, pegándolo a su pecho, apretándolo con fuerza contra sí mismo. Qué dulce era, que infinitamente seductor era aquel hombre.

—Ni siquiera es suficiente.

Comentó, acariciando con su lengua el oído del otro.

Los dedos de los pequeños pies de Fudou se curvaron dolorosamente dentro de su calzado.

—Ahora que regresó tu esposo... tendrás menos tiempo para tu amante.

Susurró, enterrando los dedos entre el cabello color ceniza.

—Tú eres mi esposo por las noches.

Replicó Hasebe, mordiéndole la oreja.

—Tendría que preocuparme más por ti, para que no vayas a cambiarme por algún bohemio que te dé cariño...

—Tch...

Yukimitsu se levantó para besarlo en los labios, mordiéndolo juguetonamente.

—Ningún bohemio tiene una pija como ésta.

Dijo entre dientes, apretando la entrepierna de Hasebe con su mano pequeña.

—No me obligues a ser cruel contigo.

Advirtió Heshikiri, enredando sus dedos en el largo cabello en la coleta, tironeándoselo con suavidad mientras sus caderas se refregaban contra las de Yukimitsu.

Fudou se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose sobre el volante.

—Anda... Cógeme aquí, en tu auto preciado.

Sonrió, desafiante.

Hasebe ni siquiera lo esperó. Después de prepararse, habían tenido sexo como dos bestias dentro del coche. Lo había penetrado violentamente, mordiéndolo mientras se enterraba en sus entrañas. Ese día ya habían tenido sexo dos veces, una en la mañana al despertar y otra antes de almorzar, arriba de la mesa de la sala de estar, y no había sido suficiente. Cuando terminó, Hasebe salió de él.

—Chúpamela... por favor.

Le suplicó, masturbándose frente a su compañero.

Fudou transpiraba, acalorado y agitado, cubierto por su propio semen, cuando se movió de regreso al asiento del acompañante y se inclinó sobre el regazo de Hasebe. Se metió aquel órgano en la boca, succionándolo frenéticamente.

Cuando el clímax lo alcanzó, Heshikiri dejó salir un erótico gemido de placer, mordiéndose el labio mientras temblaba. Su semen salió violentamente.

La descarga fue tal que Yukimitsu casi se ahogó, pero se lo tragó todo, respirando como podía con la nariz.

Finalmente lo soltó, volviendo a sentarse en su lugar, respirando con fuerza, completamente exhausto.

—Hasebe...

Suspiró, mientras buscaba otro cigarrillo. Las ventanillas del coche se habían empañado.

Heshikiri respiraba acalorado, mirándolo de costado.

¿Por qué hacían eso? ¿Por que no podían controlarse cuando la más mínima insinuación los llevaba a ese acto?

El hombre se acercó a Fudou, mirándolo como a una ensoñación, y lo besó en los labios dulcemente.

—Eres exquisito... no existe nadie como tú.

Susurró, inclinándose sobre su cuello y besándoselo con suavidad. Tenía la camisa abierta, la cruz en su cuello ardía por el contacto con su cuerpo caliente. Las ventanas no permitían ver claramente hacia afuera; el auto tenía un denso aroma, reconocible para cualquiera que supiera de esas experiencias.

En su auto, al que cuidaba como a un hijo, allí también Fudou lo había seducido y lo había hecho perder el control, como un demonio que lo arrastraba lentamente a la locura.

El silencio entre ellos sólo se quebró cuando el de cabello púrpura bajó la ventanilla, expulsando el humo del cigarrillo. Se inclinó sobre Heshikiri, poniéndoselo entre los labios.

—Parece que lo necesitas.

Sonrió con calma, volviendo a su asiento y desvistiéndose de la chaqueta liviana que llevaba. Su camiseta estaba cubierta de aquel líquido blancuzco que su propio cuerpo había expulsado. Se la quitó también, volviendo a vestir la chaqueta sobre su piel caliente.

Hasebe fumó aquel cigarro, sosteniéndolo entre sus dedos mientras lo miraba.

—Siempre sabes qué decir, ¿no?

Dijo, devolviéndole el cigarrillo. Recordaba cierta situación cuando, en su departamento, habían fumado de uno de los cigarros especiales de Fudou. No había sido agradable ni desagradable, pero ciertamente se había relajado bastante. Justo como en ese momento, habían compartido el cigarrillo de marihuana como lo hacían con ése, lleno de nicotina, que tenía un sabor metálico, increíblemente dulce.

—¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente.

Fudou se subía el cierre hasta el pecho, mientras hacía un bollo aquella camiseta.

—Ábreme el baúl, por favor.

Pidió, saliendo del coche. Hasebe hizo lo que se le pidió, mirándolo rodear su coche. Su andar casi felino lo enloquecía más que ninguna otra cosa.

Cuando regresó, le abrió la puerta.

Sin embargo, Yukimitsu había sacado su bolso del baúl, metiendo la camiseta sucia en él, y se lo había colgado al hombro.

—Puedo seguir desde aquí.

Informó, acercándose a la ventanilla del conductor.

—Gracias por las mini-vacaciones.

Saludó apenas con la mano, echando a caminar por la acera. Hasebe lo miró sin poder decir nada, pestañeando.

¿Acaso aquello había ocurrido? Sus manos temblando suavemente le dijeron que sí.

Hasebe lo siguió hasta ya no verlo, exhalando por la nariz. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya conducía a casa de Shokudaikiri. Por algún motivo sabía que, si no hubiese acordado ya encontrarse con el actor, posiblemente no habría ido.

Por primera vez, Shokudaikiri no era la prioridad, no era la primera opción.

 

Alrededor de las nueve de la noche, estaba en el edificio de Mitsutada, perfectamente arreglado.

—Como si quisiera esconder que fui infiel.

Dijo para sí mismo en el ascensor, mirándose fijamente al espejo.

Sí, le había sido infiel al Shokudaikiri que simbólicamente era su marido.

Éste aguardaba pacientemente, con la comida que había pedido aún empaquetada en la mesada de la cocina. Estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala, apretándose las rodillas mientras miraba televisión ausentemente.

Por algún motivo que no lograba dilucidar, sentía que había algo que no estaba bien allí. Como si algo se le escapara de las manos, pero no podía saber qué.

—Buenas tardes, mi señor Mitsutada.

Comentó Hasebe, sonriendo cuando entró. Miró al hombre sentado en el sillón; traía consigo una pequeña cajita, un postre.

—¿Regresaste hace mucho?

La expresión en el rostro de Shokudaikiri fue la misma de un perrito que ve a su amo entrando por la puerta. Se levantó de golpe y se echó encima del otro, abrazándolo afectuosamente.

Hasebe se detuvo, sorprendido.

—¿Pasó algo...?

Preguntó, receloso. Parecía que nadie más estaba en la casa. En ese momento de libertad, lejos de todo sentido común o cargo de consciencia, Hasebe lo abrazó, palpando con sus manos su cuerpo, con cuidado de no ser obsceno.

Ese cuerpo consistente llenaba sus manos, llenaba su pecho e inflamaba sus sentidos.

—Tranquilo.

Shokudaikiri se separó brevemente, mirándolo con un brillo inocente en su único ojo.

—Hace días que no nos vemos...

Dijo lentamente, soltándolo.

Hasebe pasó sus manos por los costados de Shokudaikiri, liberándolo suavemente.

—Lo siento, sé que me ausenté... pero ya no sucederá, no te preocupes.

Aseguró, sonriendo con afecto.

—¿Lo pasaste bien en la boda de Mikazuki?

Shokudaikiri asintió casi tímidamente.

—Apenas estamos en abril pero van a hablar de esto hasta octubre, al menos.

Rió, alejándose para buscar la comida. Por suerte, seguía caliente cuando la dispuso en una bandeja. Había preparado la mesa con especial cuidado.

Hasebe lo siguió, sonriéndole. Aquel momento con Fudou lo había dejado animado, bastante más picante que otras veces.

—Es un acontecimiento social importante, no me extraña.

Comentó, sentándose frente a Shokudaikiri. ¿Por qué se veía más apetitoso ese día?

 

La cena se llevó a cabo sin problemas, con una conversación animada pero superficial entre ambas partes. Shokudaikiri había notado que Hasebe lo miraba con mayor atención que de costumbre, pero intentaba forzarse a pensar que nada ocurría.

Por su parte, aunque quisiera negarlo, lo había extrañado. Lo necesitaba cerca, no quería que se alejara de él.

—Estaba exquisito, muchas gracias.

Dijo Hasebe, sonriendo.

—Bien, ¿tienes ánimos de oír las noticias?

Preguntó, acomodándose en el sillón después de comer. Tenía que controlarse, aquella situación sería evidente y podía traerle problemas.

Shokudaikiri se sentó a su lado, mirándolo.

—Escucho.

—Recuerdas que te hablé de la producción del video musical, ¿no?

Preguntó, cruzándose de piernas.

—El martes tienes una reunión con el director creativo del grupo y con la banda. Umemiya-san también estará allí, parece que está muy entusiasmada.

Hasebe se inclinó suavemente, buscando el cenicero en la mesa, le urgía fumar.

—Cigarrillos, afuera.

Shokudaikiri sonrió con tristeza, señalando la puerta-ventana del balcón. ¿Qué había sucedido aquellos días que habían estado separados, que Hasebe había olvidado la regla más vital de su casa?

—Pido disculpas.

Susurró Hasebe, levantándose del sillón. Caminó hacia el balcón, encendiendo el cigarrillo.

—El video va a filmarse este fin de semana en un estudio cercano, quieren mostrarte el concepto y el director quiere charlar contigo. Lo importante será que se decida quién va a ser el fotógrafo para la sesión. ¿Hablaste con Ooklurikara o tengo que decirle a Shishiou que se prepare?

Shokudaikiri se quedó donde estaba, sólo mirando el cielo oscurecido más allá de su ventana.

—Kuri-chan aceptó el trabajo sin problemas.

Respondió lentamente, como si no quisiera hablar del tema.

—Bien, tiene que venir también a la entrevista el martes.

Hasebe lo miró de reojo.

—¿Le explicaste las cláusulas del trabajo?

El de parche negó con la cabeza.

—No las sabía. No me lo dijiste.

Dijo con voz grave, levantándose para acompañarlo en el balcón.

—¿Algo fuera de lugar?

—No lo sé, tal vez que tu coestrella será una mujer, digo... Ookurikara tiende a ponerse bastante pesado cuando no se le dan detalles.

De repente, el ambiente había cambiado. Hasebe apagó el cigarrillo, ya no tenía humor para fumar.

—El chico no es tan tonto, luego de la sesión con Kashuu Kiyomitsu hablamos apropiadamente y las cosas quedaron claras.

Replicó Shokudaikiri, observándolo con expresión molesta. Finalmente inhaló, mirando a los ojos de su mánager.

—¿Qué hice ahora, para que estés enojado?

—No estoy enojado.

Respondió Heshikiri, respirando por la nariz.

—Para mañana sólo tienes que ir a la agencia a firmar unos papeles, ¿quieres que pase por ti para llevarte al estudio del director el martes?

Añadió, caminando por la sala hasta llegar a donde estaba Shokudaikiri.

—Hasebe.

Llamó éste, con voz calmada aunque triste.

—¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo...?

—No está ocurriendo nada, Mitsutada.

Respondió el rubio, mirándolo fijamente. Sintió su rostro arder al hacerlo.

—Está todo como siempre... sólo creo que estoy cansado por el viaje.

El ojo dorado se desvió hacia un costado oscuro de la habitación.

—Entiendo.

Caminó despacio hacia su dormitorio, entrando con parsimonia a revisar la valija que aún yacía sobre la cama.

Hasebe lo siguió con la vista.

—Bueno, si no hay más que tratar, me retiro.

El de cabello claro buscó su abrigo, colgándoselo en el brazo.

—Probablemente me equivoque al asumir esto, pero...

Shokudaikiri hablaba desde la entrada de la habitación, observando los movimientos de Hasebe con expresión vacía.

—Pero últimamente siento que estás en otra parte, y que preferirías no tener que cargar conmigo.

Hasebe lo miró, pestañeando.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Preguntó, tragando saliva.

—No hay nadie más en mi vida aparte de ti... Lo sabes.

Añadió, dejando su abrigo en el brazo del sillón.

Shokudaikiri miró el abrigo con tristeza. Había sido un regalo suyo para Heshikiri.

—No lo sé. Sólo lo siento. Estás lejos, de alguna forma. ¿Es mi culpa...?

El mánager caminó hacia él, quedando justo enfrente de Shokudaikiri.

—N-No...

Susurró frente a él, mirando ese único ojo.

—No es tu culpa...

Murmuró Hasebe, acariciándole el rostro con gentileza.

—No quería hablar de esto porque pensé que sólo estaba en mi cabeza, pero... siento que las cosas ya no son iguales.

Replicó Shokudaikiri, sin moverse.

—Dime... ¿Habrías venido hoy si no te llamaba?

Hasebe bajó la mirada.

—No, habría ido a casa.

"A seguirme cogiendo a Fudou", agregó en su mente, sintiendo el cargo de consciencia.

—Pero... siempre que me llames vendré, Mitsutada.

Finalizó con una sonrisa.

—Sí.

Aquel vocablo salió como aire de los labios del más alto.

—Está bien, ya... ya no te retengo. Ve a descansar... Debes necesitarlo.

Heshikiri no pudo contenerse en ese momento. Tomó a Shokudaikiri por los hombros, pegándolo a su pecho. Lo abrazaba con gentileza, con cariño.

—Lamento haberte descuidado este tiempo, no haberte prestado la atención que mereces... estoy un poco distraído con otras cuestiones... pero en verdad lamento mucho que te sintieras solo.

Le dijo, cerrando los ojos. Shokudaikiri respondió a ese abrazo casi con necesidad.

—No... Hasebe... Está... Está bien. No te culpes... Soy yo quien tiene que... dejar de necesitarte tanto.

Mitsutada dijo aquello en voz baja, entrecortada. Sus manos se agarraban con fuerza de la espalda de Heshikiri.

Hasebe hubiese querido decir algo en ese momento.

_"No, no dejes de necesitarme... yo podría morir sin ti."_

Heshikiri deslizó despacio su nariz por el cabello de Shokudaikiri, cerrando los ojos para sentir su aroma, su suavidad.

Deleitado y ligeramente enloquecido, Heshikiri subió las manos a sus hombros, apretándoselos sin fuerza.

—Así nos llevamos nosotros, ésa es nuestra relación...

_"¿Y qué pasará cuando esto se termine?"_

Eso era lo que Shokudaikiri quería preguntar. A su corazón, tan frágil a pesar de todo, llegaban inequívocas señales de que el fin estaba cerca. ¿Y por qué? No quería admitirlo, pero la llegada de Ookurikara lo había trastornado todo, no sólo a sí mismo.

—Sea cuanto sea el tiempo que quede... No quiero que te vayas.

Susurró Shokudaikiri en ese oído que había escuchado tantas veces sus risas y sus llantos.

—Cuando eso pase, el momento en que ya no me necesites... aprenderé a vivir sin ti. Pero todo estará bien, porque sé que tú podrás vivir por tu cuenta.

Aquel tono de conversación tenía matices tan íntimos que ninguno de los dos notaba.

Si los escuchara alguien más vivaz o neutral, pensaría que era un par de amantes que conocía el final, pero se negaba a llegar allí.

—Yo... Yo vivo para ti.

Susurró Hasebe, acariciando su nuca lentamente. Shokudaikiri se separó apenas para mirar el rostro de su amigo.

—Me da culpa pensar en que podrías haber desperdiciado tu vida.

Le sonrió con tristeza al decir aquello.

—Yo elegí esta vida, elegí que mi vida sea así.

_"Escogí que mi vida sea tuya."_

Cerró los ojos.

—La elección de un hombre jamás es un desperdicio, Mitsutada.

El único ojo de Shokudaikiri miraba ese rostro tan conocido, tan querido, tan preciado para él.

—Hasebe...

Llamó con una voz increíblemente dulce, sumisa.

Heshikiri tragó saliva, acercándose a ese rostro que sostenía con ambas manos. Cerró los ojos, respirando por la nariz. Su corazón latía con rapidez, su vientre se calentaba lentamente.

Un beso, eso fue lo que recibió Shokudaikiri. Uno suave, cálido.

Como si todo su ser no esperase más que eso, Shokudaikiri respondió de la forma más dulce y necesitada. No quería perder a Hasebe, no quería que se alejara de él. Pero no encontraba otra manera de hacérselo saber. No encontraba otra forma de atraerlo hacia sí, de apretarlo contra su pecho.

Lo amaba... Era verdad que lo amaba. Pero no era la forma correcta de decírselo, y Shokudaikiri lo sabía. Lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Por eso era que su único ojo se llenaba de lágrimas mientras contestaba ese beso con toda su ternura, con toda su desesperación.

Heshikiri lo llevó suavemente al sillón, empujándolo despacio para dejarlo debajo de sí mismo. No hablaban, simplemente se besaban como si en ese gesto pudiesen reconciliarse de todos los malos entendidos.

Hasebe lo sabía, sabía que eso estaba mal. Mitsutada era su socio, su mejor amigo y, lo peor de todo, estaba comenzando una vida en pareja con otro.

Aquello tenía un sabor prohibido demasiado dulce, Hasebe se había reprimido mucho tiempo de las ansias que tenía de tocarlo, sumado al increíble amor que sentía por él.

—Ha... Hasebe...

Shokudaikiri gimió suavemente, agarrándolo por los hombros.

—Hasebe... no...

Su voz salía sumisa, increíblemente dulce. No quería dejarlo ir, pero sabía que aquel acto podía culminar en algo muy erróneo.

—Ha...

El rubio gemía de placer, bajando a su cuello con lentitud. Besaba ese cuerpo con febril pasión, sus manos lo apretaban como el experto que era. Sus sentidos estaban nublados; su consciencia, anulada.

Sólo le quedaba el placer.

—Hasebe...

La voz profunda de Shokudaikiri se perdió en el aire. Sus dedos apretaron los omóplatos de Heshikiri.

Éste le apretó despacio el pecho, subiéndole suavemente la camiseta. Cuando dejó su piel al descubierto, depositó un dulce beso en ella, acariciándola con su lengua. La mano de Heshikiri se posó con suavidad sobre su pectoral. Masajeaba el pezón de Shokudaikiri, dejándoselo rígido.

—Mitsutada... ah...

El de cabello azul sintió aquello, profundamente, como una terrible punzada en su vientre. Levantó la pierna, alejando los muslos de Heshikiri.

—Hasebe, no... Por favor... Basta.

Pidió, con el rostro enrojecido y el ojo humedecido.

Heshikiri lo miró. El celular de Shokudaikiri sonó estrepitosamente en la mesa en ese instante; era una llamada.

Era Ookurikara.

El mánager tragó saliva, alejándose del actor.

—Toma la llamada.

Sugirió, sentándose en el otro extremo del sillón.

Shokudaikiri respiraba agitado cuando desbloqueó el teléfono.

—Hola, Kuri-chan.

Replicó con voz suave, aunque turbada. El moreno no habló de inmediato.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Preguntó, sentándose en la sala de su departamento. Se había sacado toda la ropa, quedándose sólo con la ropa interior.

—Suenas mal...

El adulto trató de componerse. Evitó mirar a su mánager.

—S-Sólo desperté de un mal sueño. No te preocupes tanto.

Comentó, riendo débilmente.

—Me quedé dormido y... nada, eso. ¿Qué sucede?

Hasebe lo miró de costado al escucharlo.

"Un mal sueño", repitió en su cabeza. Suspiró, cansado, caminando hacia el baño para echarse agua fría.

—Nada, sólo quería hablar contigo.

El moreno hablaba ignorante de lo que había sucedido allí, de lo que estaba sucediendo. Conversaron un rato, que Hasebe aprovechó para tomar sus cosas y despedirse de Shokudaikiri solamente con un gesto, escapando de aquel lugar.

—Sólo espero que no haga un escándalo por eso, lo compré para trabajar.

Ookurikara se encontraba acostado en el suelo mientras hablaba. Shokudaikiri se fue relajando poco a poco con la charla y parecía más animado tras algunos minutos.

—El martes tendremos la reunión con la banda y el director, luego de eso podrás abusar de tus lentes cuanto gustes.

—Espero.

Murmuró el moreno, mirando a un costado.

—Mitsutada...

Habló, agradeciéndole al cielo que no podía verlo en ese momento.

—Estuve... pensando en ti...

Susurró con aquella voz tan serena.

—Eso... no te molesta, ¿no?

El hombre frunció apenas el ceño mientras doblaba las camisas que había sacado de la maleta (y que no había usado).

—¿Por qué va a molestarme?

—No lo sé... No sé cómo manejar estas situaciones.

Explicó el joven, mirando el cielo oscuro por la ventana.

—Nunca... tuve este tipo de relación...

Aquello no era un secreto. El antisocial Ookurikara no se relacionaba seriamente con nada y nadie mas que él mismo.

—¿Tú... piensas en mí?

Shokudaikiri sonrió. Se sentó frente a su tocador, poniendo el teléfono en altavoz antes de quitarse el parche y echarse atrás el flequillo.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Respondió con voz dulce, observando con un dejo de tristeza el rostro que le devolvía el reflejo del espejo.

—Pienso mucho en ti, Kuri-chan. Y... me toco mucho, pensando en ti.

Ookurikara se quedó mudo al oír aquello.

Era verdad, llevaban ya un tiempo juntos y aún no habían intimado... Sabía que debía ser doloroso para Shokudaikiri, debía ser difícil para él reprimirse cuando parecía interesado en su persona.

—Tú... ¿en verdad?

Preguntó, tragando saliva, mirando sus piernas cruzadas, de costado. Un parejo tono canela las recubría.

—Claro que sí. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Te he dicho que me gustas.

El hombre parecía divertido.

—Además, aunque no tengo prisa por comerme ese cuerpito tuyo... de todas formas me gusta pensar en él.

Ookurikara respiraba suavemente sobre el teléfono, mirando la pared.

—Me da miedo pensar en lo que puedes hacerme... tú tienes mucha experiencia en esto y yo estoy completamente perdido. ¿Alguna vez intimaste con un primerizo como yo?

Preguntó, girando sobre sí mismo. Ahora estaba boca abajo, sus piernas se flexionaron. Los pies de Ookurikara, que eran particularmente lindos, golpearon con suavidad sus pequeños muslos.

—Ya me lo habías preguntado, y te dije que no... Nunca estuve con nadie que fuera virgen.

Replicó Shokudaikiri con voz grave, mientras se pasaba una loción limpiadora por el rostro.

—¿Tienes miedo, Kuri-chan?

—Tengo miedo de lo que me puedas hacer sentir en ese momento...

Murmuró el moreno. A veces le hacía las mismas preguntas un par de veces para corroborar que todo fuese cierto.

—Yo... quiero hacerlo, quiero poder estar contigo así...

Cerró los ojos, suspirando.

Shokudaikiri observó el teléfono con expresión ansiosa. Lo tomó y, sin cortar la llamada, buscó una de sus muchas cámaras, tomándose una fotografía así como estaba. El cabello echado hacia atrás, sujeto por una delgada vincha elástica, y su cicatriz completamente expuesta. Así, sin un gramo de maquillaje, con todas las luces apuntando directamente a su cara, Shokudaikiri envió la fotografía a Ookurikara.

—Kuri-chan... Esto es... Esto es lo que vas a ver.

Ookurikara miró la foto por un largo instante. Luego dio un suave beso a la pantalla.

—Quiero besarlo... todo tu rostro... Quiero llenarte de besos.

Murmuró en éxtasis, atesoraba esa confianza que Shokudaikiri le daba.

—Me gustas mucho así.

—¿En verdad...?

Preguntó el hombre en voz baja, dejando el teléfono sobre la pulida superficie.

—La belleza natural... es irresistible para mí.

Replicó Ookurikara, casi como si lo sedujera, como si quisiera endulzarle el oído a ese hombre adulto.

Shokudaikiri rió, mirando sus manos sobre el tocador.

—¿Quiere decir que mi maquillaje no te ha impresionado para nada? Y yo que me arreglaba pensando que te gustaba.

—Con maquillaje me gustas, pero eres realmente cautivador cuando tus adornos y máscaras caen

Ookurikara habló cerca del micrófono del teléfono.

—Es ahí cuando realmente haces que mi interior se apriete muy fuerte.

El de cabello azul dejó escapar un gemido.

—Kuri-chan...

Respiraba fuerte, excitado.

—¿Acaso... quieres que vaya a buscarte ahora...?

—Si puedes superar la seguridad del edificio... podrías venir a buscar el premio en la cima de la torre.

Explicó el joven, mordiéndose el labio.

—Ningún hombre puso una mano encima de mí aún... ¿piensas que valdría la pena el esfuerzo?

Shokudaikiri gimió sonoramente sobre el aparato.

—¿Me estás desafiando...? Un domingo en la noche, qué planes más atrevidos para un día tan aburrido.

—Tú me hiciste así.

Arremetió el moreno, cerrando los ojos.

—Tú me mostraste cómo se sentía montar una mano.... me mostraste partes de mí que no sabía que existían. ¿Será distinto contigo...?

Sonrió, mirando al suelo.

—¿Será distinto sentir tu cuerpo?

Shokudaikiri apoyó el codo sobre el tocador, descansando la cabeza en la mano.

—¿Estás seguro de que no vas a arrepentirte...?

—Ni siquiera lo mencionaría si fuese a arrepentirme...

Ookurikara bajó los párpados, temblando.

—¿Vas a hacerte responsable de mí? ¿A afrontar las consecuencias si me vuelves tuyo?

Preguntó suavemente.

—Si tú me lo pidieras... Me casaría contigo esta misma noche.

Susurró Shokudaikiri con su voz de terciopelo. Ookurikara tiritó de placer, esa voz lo embrujaba.

—Eres... Eres incorregible.

Susurró, apretando las piernas.

—Quiero... Pronto... Quiero estar contigo pronto...

—Sólo si no vas a echarte atrás...

Shokudaikir había tomado el teléfono, desactivando el altavoz. Apretaba el aparato contra su rostro.

—Kuri-chan, yo... no creo que pueda soportarlo si te desnudas frente a mí otra vez.

—¿Por qué no...?

Inquirió el moreno, girándose despacio. Acariciaba su propio vientre.

—Pensé que eras un hombre con mucho control sobre sí mismo...

Ookurikara apretaba su intimidad por encima de la ropa, despacio.

—Lo soy, pero...

Shokudaikiri se mordió el labio, haciendo un sonido sibilante con sus dientes.

—Tengo hambre, Kuri-chan.

—Espero que sepas cómo alimentarte cuando la comisa esté lista...

Susurró Ookurikara, respirando profundamente.

—Sé bueno conmigo... y tendrás comida todos los días de tu vida...

Agregó, sintiendo que el rostro le ardía.

Shokudaikiri dio un beso al teléfono.

—Voy a ser muy bueno contigo, Kuri-chan. El mejor de todos...

Observó la hora en el reloj que yacía sobre su mesa de noche.

—Es... tarde, deberías dormir.

—Tienes razon...

Murmuró el moreno. Tenía algo en mente, algo urgente entre sus piernas.

—Te veré luego entonces... descansa.

Susurró, sonriendo a la oscuridad.

—Buenas noches, Kuri-chan.

Shokudaikiri cortó la comunicación, dejando el teléfono sobre la cama antes de levantarse, desvestirse a tropezones y correr al baño para llenar la bañera. Necesitaba abusar de su cuerpo por un rato, en el relajante calor del agua tibia.

 

Antes de meterse a su cuarto a hacer lo mismo, Ookurikara se tomó una foto. El ángulo dejaba ver su hombro tatuado; a lo largo se veía su espalda y parte de sus piernas. Era la primera vez en su vida que se tomaba una foto así, desnudo. La envió y fue directamente al baño.

Nunca se había masturbado con tantas fuerzas, con tantas ganas como esa vez.

Así, y casi sin saberlo, los dos calmaron su apetito honesto por el otro. Ya no había pretensiones ni juegos o pudor, no podían soportar más aquella espera.

 


	23. Seducción

_“El acto que consiste en inducir y persuadir a alguien con el fin de modificar su opinión o hacerle adoptar un determinado comportamiento o actitud”_

 

El martes había llegado. Cerca de las dos de la tarde, Heshikiri Hasebe bajaba de su auto, el Jaguar negro que sólo sacaba en situaciones especiales como ésa, escoltando a Shokudaikiri, que venía vistiendo todas sus galas.

—Bien, el director artístico del grupo estará con ellos durante la entrevista. Umemiya-san llegará en unos instantes, parece que se demoró por un compromiso... Las mujeres de hoy en día llevan vidas difíciles.

Le acomodó la corbata al actor.

—¿Nervioso?

Shokudaikiri negó con la cabeza.

—Todo está bien.

Replicó con voz tranquila, sin mirar mucho a su mánager. El recuerdo de hacía un par de días seguía fresco; mas, por su propio bien y el de Hasebe, había decidido dejar de lado el asunto. Había sido un momento de debilidad que pagaría caro si no tenía cuidado y no trazaba los límites correctos.

Y no porque Hasebe no le pareciera atractivo, ni porque no lo quisiera. Shokudaikiri se daba cuenta de lo imperdonable que sería un error de ese tipo, cuando se esforzaba por ofrecerle a Ookurikara un lugar de confianza y protección. Shokudaikiri simplemente no quería dejar ir a Hasebe, pero no sabía cómo decírselo. No quería que las cosas cambiaran; pero, indefectiblemente, e incluso contra su voluntad, un nuevo camino del destino se había abierto cuando había conocido al joven moreno.

Y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para detener eso.

Heshikiri no pasó por alto aquello. Si bien no sentía culpa de lo que habían hecho (o bien, de lo que casi habían hecho), sabía que tenía que dejarlo de lado.

—¿Estás listo?

Preguntó, sonriéndole con gentileza. Nuevamente lo siguió y caminaron dentro de la agencia.

—Buen día.

Habló una voz detrás de ambos. Se giraron para encontrarse con una figura ligeramente más baja, que llevaba un un atuendo casual que lo hacia lucir incluso mayor que la edad que tenía. El largo mechón rojizo de su cabello se hallaba recogido y llevaba los lentes de descanso puestos.

Ookurikara miró por unos segundos a Hasebe, su efímera mueca de desagrado no paso inadvertida para el moreno.

—Buenos días, Kuri-chan.

Shokudaikiri saludó con su eterna sonrisa, aunque su semblante estaba algo caído.

Los tres se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones, donde el actor tomó asiento antes que nadie.

—Parece que no han llegado todavía.

—Supongo.

Comentó el moreno, sentándose al lado de Shokudaikiri. El mayor de los tres miraba su celular, fastidiado.

—El tránsito está horrible hoy llegando desde la ciudad, me demoré un poco por eso.

Explicó Ookurikara, mirando el suelo momentáneamente. Hasebe se había colocado al otro lado de Mitsutada, quien se sentía acorralado entre aquellas bestias que se echaban miradas de odio la una a la otra.

—No conduzco porque soy un mimado, así que nunca me entero...

Bromeó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Ah! ¿Habrá café por algún lado?

—Te lo traigo.

Dijieron al unísono Hasebe y Ookurikara, que habían visto la máquina expendedora en la entrada. Los dos se echaron una mirada de reojo que no hizo más que aumentar la tensión.

—¿También quieres, Ookurikara?

Preguntó Heshikiri, levantando una de sus cejas. Ookurikara lo desafió con la mirada.

—Iré por ambos, no es necesario que vayamos los dos. Mitsutada es particular con el café, sé cómo mezclarlo. Ya regreso.

Heshikiri se levantó con parsimonia, sonriendo de costado, para luego desaparecer por la puerta.

—Qué servicial.

Comentó el muchacho, apoyándose en la mesa de la sala.

—Él es un perfeccionista.

Replicó Shokudaikiri, acomodándose el parche.

—¿Qué piensas de todo esto?

Preguntó, mirando al muchacho.

—Quiero decir, de esta oportunidad. Sinceramente, yo no acabo de creérmelo.

—Es trabajo.

Respondió Ookurikara, abandonando su asiento.

—Supongo que está bien.

Añadió, pestañeando y mirando a un costado. Luego, su mirada bajó al suelo.

—¿No te sientes emocionado?

Shokudaikiri preguntó curiosamente, observándolo.

—No veré un centavo de esto, supongo que el incentivo simplemente es que podré agregarlo a mi curriculum después.

Suspiró el moreno, mirándolo a los ojos, como si le suplicara por algo con ellos. Shokudaikiri olía increíblemente bien ese día.

Quería que le prestara mas atención, quería que se acercara. El que Hasebe estuviese cerca lo hacía sentir terriblemente inseguro.

—Oh, Kuri-chan. Eres una persona tan increíblemente compleja.

Susurró Shokudaikiri, pasando su brazo por la espalda del chico y atrayéndolo hacia sí.

—Creí que te gustaba la banda. Y además, me puedes tomar fotos a mí.

Dijo en su oído. Ookurikara tiritó al sentirlo hablar así.

—¿No entiendes?

Preguntó, tragando saliva.

—Estoy increíblemente celoso.

Admitió, acercando sus labios a la mejilla de Shokudaikiri.

—Vas a posar con una mujer muy bella... y tendré que verlo. ¿Te parece justo para mí?

Preguntó estirándose hacia un costado, llegando a sus labios, besándoselos con increíble pasión.

—Una mujer muy bella, que no me interesa en lo absoluto.

Respondió Shokudaikiri, sosteniéndolo por el rostro con firme dulzura.

—¿Celoso? Oh, Kuri-chan, no deberías estarlo. Porque tú...

Mordió despacio sus labios, mirándolo intensamente.

—Tú eres mi único amor.

Ookurikara cerró los ojos. Los juegos y pretensiones habían quedado atrás. Poco a poco los momentos íntimos entre ellos eran insoportablemente intensos, tan palpables como el mismo parche que Shokudaikiri usaba.

—¿Lo soy?

Preguntó, acariciando con sus dedos el rostro del hombre, embrujado por su voz, ebrio de deseo.

—Así es.

Shokudaikiri volvió a besarlo con quieta pasión, haciendo roncos sonidos con su nariz, moviéndose lentamente mientras acariciaba la espalda, los hombros, el cuello delgado del moreno.

Ookurikara acariciaba la espalda del hombre, tiritando de gusto, de un placer sumamente intenso. Sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas, que su propio cuerpo se derretía al tenerlo así, completamente concentrado en él.

No podía dejar de desearlo, no podía siquiera dejar de pensar que ese hombre lo estaba besando a él y que lo aceptaba con tanta naturalidad.

¿Cuánto más faltaría para que Shokudaikiri diera el siguiente paso y se concretara exitosamente el acto carnal? Ookurikara lo esperaba con más euforia e impaciencia que la primera nevada de cada año.

Se separaron despacio. El moreno respiraba con lentitud, sus mejillas estaban rojas.

—Kuri-chan...

Susurró el de cabello azul, sin dejar de mirarlo, sin perder detalle.

—Kuri-chan, yo... aún no te lo he contado todo.

Su mano acariciaba gentilmente esa mejilla ardiente.

—¿Me rechazarás una vez que lo sepas...? Una vez que... ya no tenga secretos para ti...

—Quiero saberlo todo de ti...

Replicó Ookurikara, con una suave mueca. Shokudaikiri se mordió el labio, su ojo relucía como una pieza de oro.

—Kuri-chan...

Suspiró, volviendo a besarlo con deleite.

Siguieron así por un rato más, hasta que una voz se escuchó en el pasillo. Hasebe estaba regresando. Ookurikara lo miraba con denotado encanto, como si lo sedujera allí, incluso cuando acababan de dejar de estar solos.

—Tuve que bajar hasta el vestíbulo a buscar, la máquina no funcionaba.

Comentó, suspirando. Dejó el café para Ookurikara en la mesa, entregándole el suyo a Shokudaikiri

—Gracias.

Shokudaikiri habló con especial dulzura. Tomó el vaso y bebió de él lentamente, sin mirar a nadie, sólo disfrutando del sabor.

—Umemiya-san está aquí.

Informó una de las empleadas, que abrió luego la puerta para que la mujer ingresara al lugar, seguida de una mujercilla más baja que sonreía con amabilidad.

—Buenas tardes, soy Umemiya Reira.

La mujer hizo una perfecta reverencia, quitándose los lentes de sol que traía puestos.

Ookurikara la observó sin poder esconder su sorpresa al verla. No sentía especial interés por las mujeres, pero aquella era increíblemente bella: su piel era pálida y tersa, como la porcelana más fina, y su cabello largo caía lacio, de un puro color negro azulado, muy similar al de Shokudaikiri. Los ojos, delineados apenas con maquillaje, eran de un verde vivaz. Una nariz pequeña y refinada, labios carnosos pintados de rojo oscuro y un escultural cuerpo que se veía debajo del diminuto vestido color crema que usaba y que no lucía vulgar a pesar de todo. Unos filosos tacones estilizaban su figura más que agraciada, siendo un punto distintivo su generoso pecho, que incluso atrajo la mirada de Hasebe aunque más no fuera por sólo unos instantes.

—Es un placer conocerla, Umemiya-san. Soy Heshikiri Hasebe, el representante de Shokudaikiri Mitsutada.

Siendo el perfecto caballero que era, Hasebe la saludó primero, sonriéndole galantemente. Cualquiera que no lo conociera pensaría que era un coqueteo; por su parte, Reira solamente sonrió, pensando en cómo un hombre tan guapo como ése se dedicaba a manejar la carrera de alguien más y no tenía una propia. La mujer más bajita que venía con ella era su mánager, que la conocía de toda la vida.

Shokudaikiri se puso de pie y ofreció una reverencia a ambas damas, sonriéndoles con expresión coqueta.

Reira era hermosa, sin duda, pero no había despertado en él ninguna clase de impresión. Su madre, según él, era muchísimo más hermosa.

—Es un placer.

Añadió, y no se volvió a sentar hasta que ellas lo hubiesen hecho.

La mujer lo miró y, como no le sucedía en mucho tiempo, sintió que sus mejillas se ponían rojas. ¡Qué atractivo era! Jamás se habían conocido en persona, pero sabía que existía. Shokudaikiri era un hermoso hombre, destacando incluso entre los hombres más guapos que había conocido. Pestañeó con suavidad.

Sin embargo, la sorpresa se la llevarían los dos cuando, al momento de caminar para sentarse, quien corriera gentilmente la silla primero para la mánager y después para Reira había sido Ookurikara.

—Muchas gracias

Dijo ella, mirándolo desde su asiento, mientras cruzaba las piernas.

—No hay de qué.

—No me habían dicho que el trabajo sería con dos modelos, ¿de qué agencia vienes?

Preguntó ella, mirando a Ookurikara como si éste fuera una rareza.

—Trabajo en la agencia Soushu, al igual que Mitsutada, pero no soy un modelo. Seré el fotógrafo de la sesión para la prensa del grupo. Ookurikara.

Expresó, haciendo una queda reverencia. Regresó a su asiento; por algún motivo, estar entre personas atractivas lo ponía un tanto impaciente.

—¡Ah! ¡Lo lamento mucho!

Se disculpó ella, llevando su atención a Shokudaikiri.

—No se preocupe, Umemiya-san. El joven es un excelso fotógrafo. Sin duda la hará ver tanto o más bella de lo que usted es.

Acotó el de parche, sonriendo con expresión complacida.

—Conozco el trabajo de la banda, pensé que se trataba de algún modelo extranjero, luce muy joven para dedicarse a la fotografía... pero confío en su juicio, Shokudaikiri-san.

Argumentó la mujer, encantada de estar ante semejante ejemplar masculino.

Tras un momento en que sólo Reira y Shokudaikiri hablaron, Ookurikara lo veía conversar mientras Hasebe hablaba con la mánager.

 

La banda y los directivos llegaron después, excusándose por la demora. Como si se tratase de un imán, el cantante del grupo se pegó a Shokudaikiri, hablando con él mientras le explicaba el concepto del video y le hacía escuchar la canción que aún no había salido a la luz.

—La trama es bastante sencilla, se trata de una historia de infidelidad que sólo ocurre dentro de un coche.

El director creativo del grupo le mostró a Ookurikara un par de fotografías de referencia.

El vocalista, Ruki, rápidamente se perdió en la charla con Shokudaikiri. Ambos tenían cierto amor por los lujos mundanos y la forma exageradamente estética de las cosas.

—¿Y quién sera el fotógrafo? Tsurumaru Kuninaga trabaja en tu agencia, ¿no?

Preguntó el cantante. Parecía una miniatura, comparado con el actor.

Shokudaikiri rió estúpidamente, sonriendo.

—Tsurumaru y yo nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, decidimos... darnos un descanso, el uno del otro.

Su único ojo se fue hacia Ookurikara, sonriendo con galanura.

—Mi fotógrafo actual apenas está dando sus primeros pasos, pero es un artista prometedor. ¿Kuri-chan?

Llamó, sin dejar de sonreír. Ookurikara se giró, mirándolo.

—¿Es japonés?

Preguntó el cantante, mirándolo curioso.

—Sí.

Ookurikara observó al hombre a su lado, era realmente bajito. Sin embargo, tenía un estilo que le encantaba.

—Definitivamente no luce como un fotógrafo, eres bastante joven, ¿no? Nunca he oído tu nombre.

—Soy un novato aún.

Explicó el moreno, mirando a un costado. ¡Shokudaikiri era bastante cruel al tirarlo así a la boca del lobo!

—No seas modesto, Kuri-chan. Enséñale tu portafolio a Ruki-san.

Pidió el adulto, posando su mano en el hombro del moreno. Un gesto que habría pasado desapercibido para quienes no ponían atención; pero, para los más despiertos, aquella había sido una caricia denodadamente romántica.

Ookurikara lo miró directamente, asintiendo. El muchacho le mostró al músico su trabajos de muestra. En ellos había diferentes fotografías del barrio en el que solía quedarse, de los modelos del set de fotos, del mismo Shokudaikiri y las más recientes: una sesión de fotos con Izuminokami Kanesada en Kioto, en un día gris y oscuro donde el modelo quedó inmortalizado como un samurái, una auténtica belleza que había hecho al fin justicia de su potencial.

—Vaya... esto es bueno.

El cantante repasaba las imágenes, incluso habló con Ookurikara un rato acerca del enfoque estético de las fotografías. El moreno jamás había estado tan hablador como en ese momento.

—Eres realmente interesante... Shokudaikiri-san, ¿dónde conociste a este fotógrafo?

Preguntó Matsumoto Takanori, fijándose especialmente en una foto que tenía allí, una de Kousetsu Samonji en un pabellón dorado, remitiendo a la obra de Mishima Yukio.

—Es el hijo de mi jefe. Llegó a Tokio a trabajar y tuve la fabulosa oportunidad de ser su primera víctima.

Sonrió Shokudaikiri, dirigiéndole una mirada afectuosa al moreno. El cantante no ignoró aquella mirada, era bastante interesante.

—Ya veo... Espero que puedas aprender mucho de toda esta experiencia.

Añadió el artista. Ookurikara se sintió avergonzado en ese momento, nunca solía recibir tantos elogios.

La reunión se prolongó otro rato en el que se acordaron los conceptos y los días de producción. Finalmente, los integrantes de la banda se habían despedido, al igual que Reira, quien esperaba con ansias aquel trabajo, incluso si no le dejara ningún ingreso.

 

Y, de nuevo, los tres se habían quedado solos. Ookurikara tenía en sus manos el disco con la canción del video y un número de contacto que lo hizo temblar.

—Bien, todo salió perfectamente.

Concluyó Hasebe. Los contactos eran un bien preciado, conseguido a base de cortesía y charla.

—En verdad.

Shokudaikiri se alisaba la elegante chaqueta, buscando su celular en su bolsillo.

—Quisiera ir a almorzar.

Dijo, como si fuese un caprichoso niño, sin mirar nada más que su pantalla.

—Claro.

Accedió Hasebe; pero Ookurikara lo miró de reojo.

—Yo tengo otro compromiso, me voy.

Comentó, soltándose el cabello y pestañeando.

—Bien, recuerda estar en el estudio el jueves a las siete de la mañana. Shokudaikiri llegará antes para prepararse.

Fue la única vez en el día que Hasebe le habló. El moreno le dirigió una mirada fría, casi como si quisiera callarlo con ella.

—Ya lo sé, allá estaré.

Mientras salían de la sala, Shokudaikiri tomó a Ookurikara del brazo y lo acercó a sí mismo, dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

—Que te vaya bien, mi amor.

Susurró, mirándolo con toda su ternura.

Hasebe ni se había quedado a presenciar aquello. Solamente buscó el auto.

—No comas mucho, ¿sí?

Pidió el moreno, buscando su mirada.

—Te aviso cuando esté en casa.

Advirtió, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Palabras como "amor" u otros apodos cariñosos lo hacían derretirse, a pesar de que le daba risa cuando oía a las parejas decírselo.

—Seguiré sexy para ti.

Shokudaikiri frotó su nariz contra la del moreno al responderle.

—Anda... Ve, no llegues tarde.

Ookurikara tapó su único ojo con una mano, besándolo románticamente en los labios antes de dejarlo ir.

—Nos vemos.

Murmuró, saliendo de allí. Se había impregnado de su aroma, de su sabor.

Su vientre ardía, la necesidad era cada vez más fuerte.

Shokudaikiri exhaló, encantado. Luego echó a caminar hacia el exterior.

 

El clima era delicioso durante el día. Una brisa templada soplaba, trayendo los primeros pétalos de la temporada.

—¿Dónde podríamos ir a comer?

Preguntó a Hasebe, cuando se acomodaba en el asiento trasero.

—A donde tú quieras.

Concedió Heshikiri, mirándolo por el retrovisor. Se sentía molesto por algún motivo. Sabía que Ookurikara no le caía bien; sin embargo, tenía la impresión de que algo irremediablemente malo sucedería pronto y eso lo preocupaba.

Shokudaikiri levantó la vista, observándolo a través del espejillo.

—¿Pasa algo?

Preguntó inocentemente.

—En absoluto. ¿Qué quieres comer?

Preguntó Hasebe, arrancando el auto. Salía del estacionamiento a la par que escribía un mensaje en su celular.

 

 _¿Podemos vernos esta noche?_  
  
El destinatario era un número sin agendar, uno que se había aprendido de memoria.

—Uhm, no lo sé... ¿Udón?

Preguntó el de parche, con la misma actitud ingenua de antes, ignorante de lo que sucedía en el asiento delantero.

Pronto llegó un mensaje para Hasebe.

 

_Tengo algo que hacer. Lo siento._

 

Era la primera vez que recibía una negativa. Sin embargo, tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo. Hasebe suspiró.

—Entonces, que sea udón.

Comentó, conduciendo al restaurante que, según él, tenía el mejor udón de Tokio.

 

Ookurikara, por su parte, se había colado en el tren. Había quedado en verse con Tsurumaru esa tarde, era el único adulto de confianza con el cual podía entablar un diálogo de la urgencia que tenía, así fuera éste meramente informativo.

 

_Estaré en quince por allá, casi no alcanzo el tren._

 

Escribió en un mensaje.

La casa de Tsurumaru quedaba cerca de las afueras de la ciudad: no vivía en un departamento como él o Shokudaikiri, se había hecho de una casa con patio y todo. Tanto para Kuninaga como para su esposa, el departamento que compartían antes de saber que tendrían un bebé no era lugar apto para que un niño creciera como debía. Él había crecido en el frío eterno y ella había sufrido una niñez hermética; y no querían lo mismo para su retoño.

El de cabello blanco estaba sentado en una mesita en el patio trasero, bebiendo té con parsimonia, completamente encantado con el clima que se entibiaba poco a poco. Tenía varios árboles en su jardín, todos de flores de hermosos colores, que se abrían tímidamente ante los primeros albores de la primavera.

La esposa de Tsurumaru era una dulce mujer, apenas dos años mayor que él, de ojos de un tibio dorado, colmados de calidez y ternura, y un cabello lacio en tonos agua, que llegaba hasta sus hombros. Su sonrisa amable siempre venía acompañada de suaves gestos. Hizo pasar al muchacho, llevándole un asiento más para que pudiese ponerse cómodo.

—¡Ah, Kurikara! Bienvenido.

Saludó Kuninaga, poniéndose de pie. Ookurikara hizo una reverencia, saludando al hombre.

—Tu casa es muy agradable.

Comentó, agradeciendo a la mujer por sus atenciones. Cerca de los arboles que ahora comenzaban a tener hojas, vio un par de juegos, la evidencia de que había un niño en la casa.

—Gracias por hacerte un tiempo para hablar...

—Vamos, no actúes como si fuera la primera vez que vienes. Sabes que me gusta que seas tú mismo, gruñón y todo.

Tsurumaru guiñó un ojo, luego sirvió té en otra taza más.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Ookurikara suspiró, vigilando de que ni el niño ni la esposa estuviesen cerca. No quería exponerlos a una situación como ésa.

—Yo... necesito un consejo.

Comenzó a hablar, pero un par de gatos blancos con rayas grises se acariciaban contra sus piernas. Eran los cachorros de la gata que habían adoptado hacía algunos meses, las mascotas de Gokotai. Ookurikara tomó a ambos felinos con sus manos delgadas. Uno ronroneaba en sus piernas, el otro saltaba sobre sus palmas. Los gatos le encantaban.

—Mitsutada... Quiero tener relaciones con Mitsutada.

Tsurumaru levantó las cejas, sorprendido por lo directo de aquel comentario.

—Y te detiene... ¿qué?

Preguntó, bebiendo otro sorbo de té.

—No sé... No sé qué hacer.

Admitió el muchacho, sintiendo cómo se calentaban sus mejillas.

—No sé por dónde empezar... Lo intentamos un par de veces... pero cuando estamos a punto de... bueno, ya sabes... me duele mucho... no puedo relajarme... y no sé qué hacer para que él se sienta más... estimulado.

Kuninaga parecía escéptico.

—¿Has hablado con él sobre eso?

—No... bueno... cuando desistimos, sólo tratamos de tomárnoslo con calma... Pero sé que no debería ser así.

El moreno miraba a los gatos, acariciándolos.

—No es que me falten ganas... yo... no puedo dejar de pensar en él, no puedo dejar de querer que Mitsutada... pueda compartir más cosas conmigo, pero cuando está dentro... me pongo nervioso.

El adulto se echó un pequeño dulce a la boca.

—Bueno, es normal, ¿no?

Dijo, mirándolo.

—Nunca has tenido relaciones antes, ¿verdad? Y Mitsubou no es exactamente lo que llamaría "normal"... Pero me parece que te preocupas de más. ¿Acaso él te dijo algo?

—No, es decir... vi algunos videos en Internet. Sé que hay que hacer algunas cosas antes y Mitsutada lo hace, es muy amable conmigo. Pero... al final termino asustándome cuando está cerca de mí. Crees... ¿Crees que sea porque Mitsutada es... "grande"?

Preguntó Ookurikara, mirando al suelo. No quería enfrentar la mirada de Kuninaga.

—Él tiene un cuerpo diferente de lo normal, no es muy común que los hombres tengan penes de ese tamaño.

Dijo Tsurumaru con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero aún no me contestas, ¿él se quejó de algo, como para que estés tan ansioso?

—Nunca se queja de nada... Ni siquiera cuando lo decepciono. Sé que él... que él siente cosas por mí, pero también sé que es un hombre acostumbrado a ese tipo de actividades. ¿Tú conoces algún consejo para poder hacerlo? No quiero pasar así toda mi vida, sabes... No quiero no poder compartir eso con Mitsutada, aunque él no haga reclamos.

El de cabello blanco se bebió su té restante de un solo trago.

—Oye, si Mitsubou no ha dicho nada, ¿por qué crees que las cosas son de otra forma?

Cuestionó, algo molesto.

—¿Qué consejo podría darte? ¿Qué tal creer en su palabra, para variar? Te lo dije aquella vez, él no es tan superficial como parece, se toma las cosas de manera mucho más personal. Si te dice que todo está bien es porque todo está bien, ¿oíste?

—¿Nunca te sentiste así? ¿Inseguro?

Preguntó Ookurikara, mirándolo por primera vez en un largo rato.

—Todos ustedes... siempre saben qué hacer y qué decir. Yo... Yo quiero vivir todo esto, quiero poder aprender, pero no es tan claro ni tan sencillo para mí. Mitsutada... sé que él jamás me mentiría ni me engañaría con nada... pero no es por algo que él haga o diga, es porque... yo... yo ya no puedo esperar más, ni quiero que él espere tampoco.

—Muchísimas veces me sentí inseguro.

Admitió Kuninaga, mirándolo con sus ojos dorados.

—Y muchas de esas veces no hubo nadie a mi lado para decirme cuál podía ser la mejor opción. Pero cuando conocí a Hasebe y a Mitsubou, tuve personas en quienes apoyarme. Personas que me daban su opinión, porque querían lo mejor para mí.

Hizo una breve pausa, mirando un árbol que se encontraba a varios pasos más allá.

—Sé que no hace ni medio año desde que nos conocimos, Kurikara, pero... me gustaría que pudieras confiar en mí. He conocido a Mitsubou por mucho tiempo... Cree en él, hace las cosas por una razón, siempre, siempre tiene un motivo para todo. Que no te resulta fácil... ¿Crees que él no lo ha visto? A él le importa mucho eso, y le importas mucho tú.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para sentirme... menos... menos nervioso?

Insistió el moreno.

—Confío en ti... hablé más contigo en este tiempo que con mi padre en toda mi vida, sé que no dirás nada para perjudicarme, que conoces a Mitsutada... pero... de todas maneras... quiero estar más cerca de él.

Hizo una pausa, ansioso.

—Mi cuerpo... casi no resiste cuando estamos juntos. No puedo contener el calor... no puedo evitar sentirme morir cuando me toca, cuando me mira... ¿Qué es lo que está fallando ?

Kuninaga reflexionó silenciosamente, escuchando con atención cada palabra del muchacho.

—¿Te da miedo el sexo?

Preguntó con voz grave, serena.

—No... bueno, las películas no me asustan.

Analizó Ookurikara, parpadeando.

—No siento miedo del acto en sí... pero... cuando Mitsutada está dentro... se...

El joven se percató de que le costaba mucho decirlo.

—Es como si... como si tuviese miedo de qué voy a sentir... como si me aterrara qué voy a sentir teniendo eso dentro de mí. Siento que nuestros tamaños son muy diferentes... que Mitsutada... está acostumbrado a cuerpos más experimentados que el mío, incluso pensé en comprarme una de... esas cosas para "practicar" antes de estar con él...pero no quería algo como eso dentro de mí... frío, seco...

—Tienes miedo de no gustarle.

Resumió Kuninaga, sirviéndose más té.

—¿Pero sabes qué? Ya le gustas a Mitsubou. Muchísimo. Más que nadie. Hace años que no lo veía así con nadie.

—Puede quererme... sé que lo hace... pero, ¿y si no le hago sentir nada?

Preguntó Ookurikara, mirando las tazas sobre la mesa.

—¿Y si... Mitsutada no se siente satisfecho conmigo? No sé si tú tengas alguna experiencia con hombres y los videos no ayudan en nada porque todos saben qué hacer... pero... ¿Cómo satisfaces a un hombre como él? Quiero que se sienta bien conmigo, que pueda disfrutar de mí... porque sé que él hará lo posible porque yo me sienta bien. No quiero ser el único que reciba algo, no quiero ser egoísta con Mitsutada.

—Kurikara.

Tsurumaru lo miró con expresión severa.

—Estás mezclando cosas. Que te quiere, es indudable para mí, y por supuesto que también para ti. Pero le gustas. ¿Me entiendes? Le gustas. Físicamente. Él me lo dijo. Y eso es difícil para Mitsubou, tiene un gusto muy particular. Lo he visto rechazar a hombres y mujeres considerados bellezas. Si te encuentra guapo y deseable a ti... ¡Alégrate! ¡Celébralo! Con lo quisquilloso que es... Y deja de atormentarte con cosas así, vive, Kurikara, por todos los dioses. ¡Vive!

El moreno lo miró, asombrado. ¿De verdad había hablado de eso con Tsurumaru?

—¿Te dijo... qué... qué le gustaba de mí?

Preguntó, tragando saliva.

—Yo sé qué me gusta de él... sé bien qué cosas me gustan de él, pero... tal vez si supiese qué le gusta de mí, podría hacerlo sentir bien... podría perder el miedo que tengo si pudiese atraerlo todavía más... sé que es importante estar excitado en ese momento, que, si me asusto, no podremos hacer nada.

—Desgraciadamente, no hay una fórmula mágica para ese tipo de cosas. Está todo aquí.

El dedo blanco de Tsurumaru tocó la frente de Ookurikara.

—Eres el único que puede sacarte esas ideas de la cabeza.

Ookurikara suspiró, derrotado.

—Tienes razón, Tsurumaru.

Accedió, sonriendo débilmente.

—Supongo que es mi trabajo intentar relajarme. Sé bien que él y yo nos sentimos igual... pero... quiero ser suficiente para él, quiero que pueda sentirse completo a mi lado. Realmente sabes dar consejos, ¿no?

—Psht. No quieras halagarme ahora, son mil yenes.

Bromeó el de cabello blanco, riendo.

—Te lo digo en serio... ¡Relaja esos nervios! Te aseguro que la vas a pasar genial.

Ookurikara miró a un costado, coloreándose violentamente.

—¿Alguna vez... estuviste con otro hombre?

Preguntó en voz baja, como si fuese un secreto.

—Nones. Jamás.

—Me habría gustado ser menos... menos mojigato y tener alguna referencia... no es que me queje... pero hace poco descubrí algunas cosas... toda mi vida pensé que si tenía sexo podría enfermarme y morir... ahora, si mi abuela me escuchara hablando de esto... queriendo acostarme con otro hombre... estoy seguro de que me mataría.

Tsurumaru suspiró, cruzándose de brazos.

—El sexo es sexo, Kurikara... Mientras sea consentido y no contra tu voluntad, mientras tú realmente desees tenerlo... estará bien. ¿Y sabes? El sexo es mil veces mejor cuando es con alguien que amas.

Añadió, sonriéndole amistosamente.

—Lo amo...

Reconoció Ookurikara, parpadeando lentamente con sus ojos grandes.

—Quiero... darle lo último que me falta entregarle... quiero pertenecerle... quiero ser suyo...

Cerró los ojos rememorando aquella hermosa sonrisa, esas palabras tan dulces que lo encantaban.

—Entonces, cree en él... Y no tengas miedo.

Tsurumaru miró la diminuta taza frente a Ookurikara.

—No bebiste nada...

Ookurikara tomó la taza, sintiendo su aroma.

—Me gusta el té más templado, más frío.

Explicó, bebiendo el contenido. Era exquisito.

 

Ookurikara se quedó un rato más, conversando sobre la cita de aquel día con los productores del video.

—Creo que te he quitado mucho tiempo ya... ¿Crees que estaré bien el jueves? Nunca he visto a Mitsutada con mujeres. ¿Cómo es en esas situaciones? ¿Igual que con los hombres?

Tsurumaru fingió que se abanicaba con las manos.

—Uff... Si creías que era un conquistador con los hombres, no lo has visto con una mujer. Es todo un playboy.

Rió estrepitosamente, con esa risa fuerte que era tan suya.

—Es un actor tremendo, deberías saberlo ya.

Ookurikara miró a un costado. ¿Acaso su esposa no se ponía incómoda con esos comentarios?

—No sé si me agrade demasiado... ella es, bueno es muy guapa... ¿y si Mitsutada se siente más atraído por ella? El video tiene algunas escenas fuertes, ¿qué pasaría si se interesa en ella?

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez, acerca de que los modelos debían poder posar aunque estuviesen desangrándose por dentro?

Preguntó Tsurumaru, con expresión algo más seria.

—Para Mitsubou, esto es un trabajo. Y lo hará de la mejor manera posible. Para darse besos de verdad ya estás tú, ¿no te parece?

—Sus besos podrían enloquecer a cualquiera.

Coincidió el moreno, suspirando.

—A veces me es difícil diferenciar cuándo actúa y cuándo no... al menos con los demás. Eso lo hace un buen actor, ¿no?

Kuninaga asintió con la cabeza.

—No he conocido a nadie que enmascare sus emociones mejor que él.

El moreno reflexionó por unos instantes. "Entonces, quiero ver detrás de todo eso".

Con esa idea en mente, agradeció de nuevo a Kuninaga.

—Realmente, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Dijo, poniéndose de pie. Al ver que los gatitos se estiraban en el suelo, el chico sonrió.

—¿Tienes algún consejo para mí para el día de la sesión?

Preguntó, mirando a Tsurumaru. ¿Quién mejor que él para darle una advertencia?

—En tu caso...

Tsurumaru pensó por un momento.

—Te diría que te pongas en el lugar de esa modelo. En vez de enfadarte porque Mitsubou está tocando a alguien más, imagínate que ése eres tú. Y cuando lo hagas, piensa qué te gustaría a ti que se viera, si alguien observara cómo te tocan. ¿Qué querrías resaltar? ¿La dominación de tu hombre? ¿Tu sensualidad al ser poseído?

Esas palabras quedaron grabadas en la cabeza de Ookurikara. La intención de la foto... No solía hacer fotos con dos personas; sin embargo, Kuninaga tenía razón, aquello debía ser algo conjunto, algo que luciera deseable desde los dos.

—Entiendo...

El moreno sonrió, mirándolo.

—Gracias, Tsurumaru.

El de cabello blanco sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada de "gracias", ya te dije, son mil yenes. Aunque, con el té y el tiempo adicional...

—Te traeré un sake de primera, lo prometo.

Ookurikara hizo una reverencia, caminando con el adulto hasta la salida. El sol comenzaba a caer y las luces de la calle apenas se encendían.

—Tendré en mente todo lo que dijiste, no sé qué haría si... estuviese solo aún.

La mano liviana de Tsurumaru se posó sobre la espalda del muchacho.

—Habrías sobrevivido, como hasta ahora... Eres un luchador, Kurikara. Nunca lo olvides.

Dijo con voz afectuosa, mirándolo con ternura en sus ojos.

El joven lo observó fijamente. Podría creer en todo lo que Tsurumaru dijera, le inspiraba la confianza propia de un padre, uno que jamás le había dado más que dinero.

—Gracias.

Volvió a decir Ookurikara, regalándose una tibia sonrisa en su rostro parco.

—Yo... me marcho ya, te avisaré después de la sesión cómo salió todo.

Finalizó, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia a aquel que era más que un amigo, como un maestro. Tsurumaru Kuninaga había sido como otro padre para él.

 

Veloz había llegado ese jueves; y, a la hora estipulada, Shokudaikiri se hallaba en el estudio fotográfico dispuesto por la discográfica de la banda. Era un sitio lujoso, pero Shokudaikiri no se sentía intimidado.

—Estos son los lugares que me merecen.

Bromeó en el oído de Hasebe, mientras sonreía de forma afable a las personas que iban ingresando y lo saludaban.

—Debe salir una fortuna, es casi el doble de grande que el que tenemos en el estudio... aunque es normal, es un set de filmación.

Heshikiri lo palmeó suavemente, empujándolo para que caminase. Las personas le hacían marciales reverencias, todos allí sabían que él era la estrella.

La noticia de aquella colaboración había dinamitado cuando el cantante del grupo subiera una foto con Shokudaikiri el mismo día de la reunión con un mensaje adjunto a las redes sociales, que colapsaron en ese instante. Se había hecho oficial el anuncio del video para el próximo álbum.

—Vaya, siempre a tiempo.

Comentó el estilista Souza Samonji, que lo esperaba con todo preparado como era habitual. Había sido una exigencia de Hasebe, nadie mejor que Souza trabajaba sobre Shokudaikiri.

Éste saludó a su maquillista favorito con un movimiento de cabeza y se sentó para que hiciera su magia.

—¿Algo que deba saber? ¿Me perdí de alguna cosa mientras no estuve yendo a la agencia?

Preguntó, pícaro.

—Mh... Veamos...

Murmuró Souza, mientras seleccionaba su material.

—Akashi volvió de sus vacaciones y esta llevándose todos los trabajos que ya no haces, saldrá en la portada de R & R. Ésa era la revista en la que tú salías cuando empezaste, ¿no?

Comenzó con aire cómplice, desatando el parche.

—A veces no entiendo a ese jovencito, pareciera que no siente motivación alguna por su trabajo, aunque cuando se trata de posar realmente es bueno... Ninguno de los maquilladores quiere trabajar con él, insiste en arreglarse solo.

Shokudaikiri movía la cabeza levemente para ayudar a acelerar el proceso.

—Yo también me maquillaba solo cuando empecé, hasta que te conocí a ti.

Sonrió, coqueto.

—No lo sé, nunca he hablado con él, aunque dicen por ahí que me odia.

—Deben ser rumores, no tiene voluntad ni siquiera para odiar.

Samonji rió como reían las mujeres tramposas.

—El único que sabe trabajar con él es Shishiou, pero porque tiene un temperamento bastante particular, ya sabes. Akashi se está haciendo muy popular, escuché que tendrá una sesión de fotos con tu compañero ya que Shishiou se va a tomar sus vacaciones pronto y tiene mucho trabajo acumulado. ¿Cómo crees que se lleven? Hay muchos que abrieron apuestas incluso.

El de cabello rosado aplicaba algunos cosméticos para cuidar el preciado rostro de Shokudaikiri.

—Shishiou es incorregible, nunca vi a nadie aceptar tantas propuestas juntas. ¿No sabes si bebe alguna cosa rara? Es imposible tener tanta energía.

Rió Shokudaikiri, mostrando sus hermosos dientes.

—Kuri-chan... Supongo que si logra centrarse no tendrá problema.

—Siendo honestos... y viendo el trabajo de Kurikara-kun... Akashi tiene un enfoque más parecido al suyo, el jefe le llamó la atención a su mánager el otro día por... bueno, fue a hacerse un tatuaje enorme en la espalda. Sabes que al jefe no le gustan esas cosas, ¿no?

Comentó Souza, observándolo con verdadera devoción. Amaba ese rostro perfecto.

—Oh, no lo tolera. ¿Has visto el tatuaje de Kuri-chan?

Shokudaikiri lo miró como preguntándole si ya había terminado.

—Es un trabajo hermoso.

Murmuró Souza, mirando de reojo al hombre; ya había culminado su labor. La verdad fuera dicha, y aunque muchas personas lo creyeran distinto, el único que tenía el título de "kouhai" de Shokudaikiri fuera del sentido común y los códigos de camaradería del gremio era Akashi Kuniyuki, pero no había interés de un lado ni del otro.

Cabía la enorme posiblidad de que, algún día, el más joven tomara el lugar de Shokudaikiri como el número uno de Soushu, pero eso sólo sucedería si Akashi no se retiraba primero.

El futuro requería trabajo y eso era algo que el chico no quería hacer.

—Bien, estás listo.

—Muchas gracias.

Shokudaikiri sonrió con su eterna coquetería y se levantó del sillón, dirigiéndose hacia el perchero del que colgaban algunos atuendos que el vestuarista del estudio había preparado para él. Los observó con tranquilidad, examinándolos en detalle.

—¿Va a tomarte otros treinta minutos elegir la ropa?

Preguntó de pronto otra voz. Quien habló era Ookurikara, que recién había llegado.

—Kurikara-kun, qué sorpresa verte aquí.

—Buenos días, Samonji-san.

El moreno hizo una reverencia, cargado de bolsos. Había llevado todo su arsenal.

—Bien, me retiraré entonces, debo prepararme en el set. Con su permiso.

Samonji hizo una ligera reverencia y se pudo ver apenas el tatuaje que traía en el pecho, celosamente camuflado debajo de su ropa amplia. Aquello era para su disfrute personal, no algo que exhibía como Ookurikara o Akashi.

 

Una vez solos, el moreno se quedó mirando a Shokudaikiri, apoyado de espaldas contra el tocador y el enorme espejo con luces cálidas.

—¿Por qué no me demoraría?

Retomó el hombre, con esa risa suya que parecía una cascada de agua fresca.

—Tengo que verme hermoso para ti.

Ookurikara lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo.

—Ven.

Lo llamó sin moverse. Ladeó la cabeza un poco, elevando la mirada.

—Ven aquí.

Pidió aquello con la voz más profunda que pudo articular.

Shokudaikiri dejó inmediatamente la prenda en el perchero, caminando hacia Ookurikara con su andar felino. Completamente hechizado.

Sin decir palabra, se detuvo frente al muchacho moreno, observándolo intensamente.

—Sí, así está bien.

Aprobó el muchacho, abrazándolo por la cintura y pegándolo contra su cuerpo.

—Estoy de malhumor porque me levanté muy temprano... así que tienes que hacerlo todo bien para que pueda irme a casa a dormir.

Reprochó, bajando despacio sus manos, casi encima de los muslos del hombre. Ookurikara temblaba de emoción; Mitsutada estaba mas irresistible que nunca ese día.

Éste puso las manos enguantadas sobre las de Ookurikara, y las obligó a posarse sobre sus nalgas.

—Toma con fuerza lo que quieras, Kuri-chan.

Susurró, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello del moreno.

—Exígeme todo lo que desees.

Ookurikara cerró los ojos al escucharlo, apretando ese trasero con fuerza, casi clavando sus uñas en él. Trago saliva.

—Sí, eso haré... Porque hoy mismo quiero saber... cuál es tu límite.

Murmuró en su oído. La lengua caliente de Ookurikara se posó sobre la oreja de Shokudaikiri, acariciándosela lentamente.

El adulto tembló, pegándose más al muchacho. Apretaba su entrepierna contra la del moreno.

—Te... Te estaré esperando...

Replicó, en un dulce murmullo.

Ookurikara se mordió el labio al escucharlo. No podía controlarse mucho.

—Dame muchas fotos buenas, usa a esa mujer de la manera que mejor prefieras... ¿Entendido?

Ordenó, mirándolo fijamente.

—Veamos qué tan capaz eres.

Por toda respuesta, Shokudaikiri bajó la cabeza y le dio un beso completamente lujurioso. Incluso mordió el labio inferior del muchacho.

Cuando se separó, lo miraba intensamente, relamiéndose, por lo que Ookurikara lo tomó con más fuerza por las nalgas.

—¿Entendido?

Volvió a exigir, totalmente excitado. Había reflexionado mucho acerca del asunto y había llegado a una parte de la conclusión: Shokudaikiri era mayor que él, sin embargo no tenía por qué dejarle la iniciativa siempre. Si quería algo, tenía que buscarlo. El hecho de verlo así de entusiasmado lo enloquecía, pondría en práctica ese día lo que Tsurumaru le había dicho.

 

_"Imagínate en el lugar de esa mujer, ¿qué querrías que Mitsutada te hiciera?"_

 

—Sí, mi amo y señor.

Susurró Shokudaikiri con voz grave pero sumisa. Su mirada se parecía mucho a la de aquella noche en Kioto, a la de aquella vez en que la bestia casi escapaba de su jaula de oro.

Ookurikara le sonrió apenas, dejándolo ir.

—Te dejaré prepararte en paz. Estaré en el set.

Finalizó, alejándose. Ese día no se trataba de Hasebe ni de Umemiya, el video o el trabajo: ese día Ookurikara se pondría a prueba a sí mismo. Si no vencía sus propios temores entonces, jamás lo haría. Con eso en mente, dejó al hombre en el cuarto.

 

Cuando se encontró solo, Shokudaikiri tuvo que exhalar aire repetidas veces. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, su corazón latía como un caballo que galopaba sin descanso. Ookurikara había sido tan provocativo que, por momentos, lo desconocía.

Sin embargo...

—No puedo decir que no me gusta.

Murmuró, más para sí mismo, mientras se desabotonaba la camisa. Sonrió viciosamente antes de comenzar a desvestirse.

 

Pasaron veinte minutos. Sentada cerca del set de filmación, pues la sesión sería dentro de un auto antiguo, donde transcurriría también el video, la hermosa modelo aguardaba impaciente, buscando encontrarse con Shokudaikiri lo más pronto posible.

—¿Dónde estará?

Preguntó al aire, activando la cámara para tomarse una foto. Jamás había esperado tanto una sesión como había esperado ésa.

Como un hermosísimo pavo real, Shokudaikiri emergía de las sombras llevando en vilo todas sus plumas, toda su belleza masculina y su hombría a cuestas.

Ese día tenía que seducir a una mujer; tenía que verse como un irresistible caballero.

Se acercó dando lentos pasos al coche, observando a su compañera.

—¿Umemiya-san? ¿Está lista ya?

Preguntó, con coqueta dulzura.

La mujer se quedó muda. Sus labios se entreabrieron al mirarlo. Abandonó su asiento y se acercó caminando con lentitud; sus tacones hacían un sonido hueco al caminar. Todos los presentes los contemplaban, impresionados al verlos tan perfectos, tan sumamente sensuales. Reira llevaba un vestido negro sin mangas, con un amplio escote al frente. Su cabello negro caía a un costado; unos suaves bucles lo adornaban en sus puntas.

—Vaya, le sienta muy bien ese traje.

Dijo ella, con su voz que parecía un ronroneo. No podía quedarse atrás, no debía ser la única seducida.

—Usted está deslumbrante. Soy sólo una luciérnaga al lado de la luna.

Replicó Shokudaikiri, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. El atuendo de esa jornada era una camisa negra con corbata blanca. Chaleco, saco y pantalón, entallados y al cuerpo, también eran de color negro.

La mujer lo miró desde abajo, sonriéndole de esa manera tan característica suya.

—Bien, tenemos que esforzarnos.

Comentó, peinándose el cabello con los dedos.

—Diez minutos.

Anunció el asistente de fotografía. Ookurikara ya había preparado todo, estaba dándole unas ultimas indicaciones a los ayudantes de iluminación.

—Bien, ¿estás listo?

Hasebe se había acercado a darle un poco de agua a Shokudaikiri. Éste tomó el vaso y se tragó el contenido de una sola vez.

—Completamente listo.

Sonrió, devolviendo el objeto plástico.

—No me mires mucho, o me desconcentraré.

Rió, dándole una palmada a Heshikiri.

—No te estoy mirando a ti.

Mintió Hasebe, sonriéndole a la modelo que cruzaba las piernas en el asiento del coche, el que tenía las puertas abiertas.

—Debe tener algo muy malo para ser tan atractiva...

Comentó el mánager, sonriendo.

—Concéntrate.

Shokudaikiri asintió, alejándose de Hasebe para entrar al coche. Buscó a Ookurikara con la mirada.

—Estamos en tus manos.

Le dijo, con una sonrisa absolutamente profesional.

—Bien.

Comentó el moreno, respirando hondo. Luego tomó la cámara. Dio un par de instrucciones que salieron más bien mecánicas; se acercó con la cámara un par de veces para captar los primeros planos.

—Umemiya-san, salga del auto un instante. Mitsutada, tú también.

Pidió, metiéndose él mismo en el auto, acostado a lo largo del asiento trasero con la cabeza casi colgando fuera.

—Ven, Mitsutada.

Llamó, indicándole que se acostara encima de él. Por una cuestión moral no escrita, quedaría mal que la tocara a ella; era más sencillo que le mostrara qué hacer con Shokudaikiri.

—Umemiya-san, apriete su pecho contra el de Mitsutada e intente mirar a un costado.

Indicó, recreando la pose.

—Acércate a su cuello, Mitsutada.

Murmuró, acariciándolo disimuladamente con sus piernas. Las rodillas de Ookurikara lo rozaban lentamente, seduciéndolo.

El hombre se mantuvo imperturbable, aunque era imposible negar el torbellino que sentía en su interior.

—Reira-san, por favor.

Pidió Shokudaikiri, levantándose para que Ookurikara pudiera salir.

Cuando la mujer se acostó debajo de él, el actor se transformó en un demonio de lujuria. Cada mirada, cada roce, cada gesto se traducía en una insoportable seducción. Si hubiese sido cualquier otro, habría acabado teniendo sexo con Umemiya allí, en el asiento trasero de un coche.

La mujer lo abrazaba sin fuerzas, y ocasionalmente reprimía suaves gemidos.

—Besa su cuello.

Ookurikara dio aquella orden cuando pedía que bajaran las luces del set.

—¿Está bien, Umemiya-san?

Preguntó el moreno, acercándose a los dos.

—S-Sí... No es problema.

Murmuró ella, intentando parecer digna.

Su interior comenzaba a derretirse ante aquel hombre. Agradecía ser mujer, una con una fuerte imagen que no parecía inmutarse por nada. Ese hombre la estaba conmoviendo profundamente.

—Bésala y mírame, por favor.

Shokudaikiri obedeció, posando sus labios suaves sobre la nívea piel de aquella modelo. Observó la cámara con su único ojo, concentrando toda su energía sexual en esa sola mirada, como si quisiera traspasarla y hacerle el amor al espectador.

Ookurikara temblaba al contemplarlo a través del visor de la cámara.

—¡A-Ah!

Un suave gemido cargado de placer se escuchó. La mujer lo apretaba levemente entre sus piernas.

—¿Un beso en los labios estaría bien?

Preguntó Ookurikara, inmutable en apariencia para el resto. Los presentes parecían sumidos en ese mundo que Shokudaikiri manejaba como un rey. Ésa era su atmósfera, una que sólo él podía recrear a punta de miradas y actitud.

—Shokudaikiri-san...

La mujer acarició esos amplios hombros con sus manos. Las largas uñas oscuras tocaban apenas el cuello desnudo del hombre.

—Siempre que Umemiya-san esté de acuerdo.

Replicó el hombre del parche, con muchísima educación.

—Está bien para mí, el fotógrafo lo está pidiendo.

Replicó Umemiya, aún intentando ganar un poco de dignidad.

—Bien, Mitsutada, siéntate en el asiento. Umemiya-san, vaya encima de él, por favor.

Pidió el moreno, colocando una luz sobre ellos. En esa posición, la modelo quedaba casi acostada encima del actor. Su generoso pecho apretaba el amplio de Shokudaikiri, y el escote dejaba ver algo de su vientre desde ese ángulo.

—Sólo un poco está bien. Concéntrense.

Pidió Ookurikara, tomando un sinfín de fotos mientras los veía allí, imaginando qué querría hacer con él, imaginando qué se sentiría mostrarle eso a Shokudaikiri.

Las manos enguantadas de éste recorrían la delicada espalda de la mujer. Shokudaikiri la tocaba con respeto pero también con deseo. Sus labios rozaban el cuello delgado de Umemiya, como el tallo de un lirio que era acariciado por las gotas de rocío. Finalmente unió sus labios con aquellas cerezas deliciosas en el rostro de la mujer, besándola de manera lenta pero apasionada, cerrando el ojo como si quisiera mantener la magia del momento.

La mujer lo besaba con la misma elegancia, con la misma intención. Sus bocas se encontraban por momentos mientras ella pasaba sus manos de abajo hacia arriba por el masculino pecho. Suspiraba entre beso y beso.

Y allí Ookurikara no pudo dejar de mirar. Tomaba fotos, aunque ya tenía las que necesitaba; sólo apretaba el obturador de la cámara como un autómata.

—Shokudaikiri-san...

Lo llamó la mujer, acariciándolo con lentitud. Qué perfecto y firme era ese hombre. Todavía no podía creer cómo no se dedicaba al cine heterosexual para adultos, estaba segura de que se haría asquerosamente rico en ese sector.

—Umemiya-san, mire hacia acá. Muérdase un dedo, por favor. Mitsutada, abrázala, acuéstate sobre su pecho, como si los hubiesen descubierto.

Explicó Ookurikara, tan cercano al clímax como nunca hubiese estado en su imaginación.

—No... No tenga vergüenza.

Murmuró ella, llevando una de las manos de Shokudaikiri a uno de sus pechos para que se lo apretara ligeramente.

—Eso me gusta.

Murmuró Ookurikara. Cuando supo que sólo Shokudaikiri lo estaba viendo, se relamió lascivo: era la primera vez que Ookurikara lo miraba así.

Sentir esa mirada sobre sí mismo, como la de un animal que está descubriendo que sabe cazar, hizo que el cuerpo de Shokudaikiri temblara levemente.

—Vergüenza es lo que menos tengo, Umemiya-san.

Replicó el actor, riendo suavemente mientras volvía a la faena. Sus dedos masajeaban ese seno perfecto. Se preguntó si estaría operada.

La mujer lo miró, mordiéndose el labio.

—Claro que no, tengo alergia a la silicona.

Explicó, como si se tratase de alguna suerte de adivina.

Ookurikara tomaba las fotos. El vapor salía de su cuerpo como si se tratase de un ardiente pedazo de roca.

—Buen trabajo.

Comentó, poniéndose de pie. En ese instante, Reira miró a Shokudaikiri. Sentía como si hubiese tenido sexo con él, cansada, satisfecha y ligera.

—Buen trabajo, Shokudaikiri-san.

Repitió ella con una sonrisa. Estaba segura que el hombre podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente contra su pecho.

—No quise ofenderla.

Dijo Shokudaikiri en voz baja, incorporándose para quitarse de encima de ella.

—No es ninguna ofensa.

Replicó Reira, saliendo del auto. Su representante fue por ella velozmente, llevándosela a su camarín para que descansara.

—Vaya...

Hasebe se acercó a Shokudaikiri, levantando una ceja.

—Es la primera vez que siento envidia de ti, Mitsutada.

Dijo, aclarándose la garganta. Ookurikara había desaparecido.

—¿Envidia? Tú me has visto sin ropa.

Comentó Shokudaikiri, buscando un pañuelo en el bolsillo de Hasebe para secarse el sudor de la frente.

—No hablaba de eso.

Respondió Hasebe, aclarándose la garganta.

—Bueno, ¿quieres refrescarte? La filmación del video será dentro de dos horas, ¿quieres comer algo?

Preguntó el mánager, llevándoselo al camarín. Las escenas del video no serían tantas, por lo que estimaban que todo estaría listo al atardecer.

—Quisiera comer algo. ¿Habrá temakis por algún lado cerca de aquí...?

Preguntó Shokudaikiri ausentemente, como si se tratara de algo sin importancia.

—Espero. Si no, puedo llamar al restaurante.

Hasebe hablaba con su usual profesionalismo, caminando con él por los pasillos. En una de las salas, Ookurikara le mostraba a las fotos al director de arte del grupo, quien simplemente quedó fascinado.

—Ésta, ésta tiene que ser la tapa del disco. ¿Tú te encargas de la edición también?

—Por supuesto.

Ookurikara llamó la atención de esas personas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. sus fotos eran increíblemente poderosas, transmitían todas las sensaciones que los modelos expresaban.

—Tienes un talento increíble, jovencito... ¿para quién trabajas?

—Soy el fotógrafo de Mitsutada, de la agencia Soushu...

Contestó el moreno, mirando hacia abajo. No quería mirar demasiado sus propias fotos en la computadora; se sentía al borde del placer, a dos sugerencias de ir al camarín del actor, bajarse los pantalones y pedirle que le hiciera el amor como un animal.

 

Shokudaikiri llamó a Souza, so pretexto de que le retocara el maquillaje, aunque en realidad quería seguir cuchicheando acerca de los rumores de la escena. Cuando Hasebe regresó con su comida, estaba en lo mejor del chisme.

—Fue un desastre, tuvieron que esperar a que pudiera entrar en acción unas horas después.

Susurraba Samonji, tapándose la boca cuando vio llegar a Hasebe.

—Si se quedan callados es peor, ¿saben? Vamos, traje algo de comer.

Hasebe detestaba el chisme y le había dicho a Shokudaikiri que lo evitara, pero el acto no perdía oportunidad apenas estaba solo.

—Tú le quitas lo divertido.

Shokudaikiri hizo un puchero, sacando uno de los paquetitos de la bolsa.

—¡Mmh! Salmón. ¿Qué tal estuve, según tú?

Preguntó, dando un feroz mordisco al temaki.

—Impecable,como siempre. Aunque falta el video.

Hasebe se sentó al lado de ambos, comiendo una pieza de aquella comida. Souza tomó la opción vegetariana con gran satisfacción: Hasebe era tan atento con él como siempre.

—Por algo Shokudaikiri-san es el número uno.

Añadió, sonriendo.

—Recuerdas el hilo de la historia, ¿no? El director es bastante conocido.

El de parche tragó lo que masticaba al escuchar lo que Heshikiri le decía.

—Lo recuerdo, sí. Memoricé el guión todo lo que pude.

Respondió, sonriendo amistosamente.

—No que hubiese mucho guión.

Comentó Souza, con un guiño.

—Como sea, la grabación con la banda empezó ya, si quieres podemos ir a ver. Traen unos atuendos interesantes... Ookurikara les está haciendo algunas fotos.

Shokudaikiri negó con la cabeza mientras masticaba.

—Ya tuve suficiente de él por hoy.

Bromeó, riendo suavemente. No quería verlo y que se apagara ese fuego. Lo esperaría en la noche, donde se daría rienda suelta al abrigo de la oscuridad.

 

Luego del improvisado almuerzo, y ya habiendo transcurrido el tiempo estipulado, Ookurikara había terminado de guardar su equipo. Ya no sería necesario que se quedara; sin embargo, allí estaba, esperando. ¿Qué cosa? Había hablado con el director, que le permitió quedarse a mirar el siguiente segmento de la producción.

El video se dividía en dos partes, una protagonizada por la banda y otra por los modelos.

—¡Shokudaikiri-san está listo!

Anunció la asistente, cuando el ídolo entraba por la puerta del set. Lo primero que podía ver al ingresar era el mismo coche, pero esta vez el decorado emulaba un exterior, con luces altas como faroles.

—¿Ah?

Hasebe miro a un costado, encontrándose con Ookurikara.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tu trabajo no se había terminado ya?

—Vine a mirar, el director dijo que podía. ¿Hay algun problema?

Desafió el moreno.

—Vamos, vamos.

Shokudaikiri sonreía con su eterna afabilidad.

—Claro que puedes mirar, Kuri-chan. Aunque me va a dar vergüenza...

—Te he visto haciendo cosas peores, no podría importarme menos.

Lo interrumpió Ookurikara, cruzándose de brazos con expresión absolutamente indiferente.

—Como sea, ven. Vamos a hablar con el director.

Intervino Hasebe, llevándoselo del brazo casi sin fuerza.

 

La charla con el hombre fue rápida. Filmarían primero las escenas de los modelos, por lo que tanto Shokudaikiri como Reira pusieron especial atención a la actitud que debían proyectar.

Pronto, todo estuvo en su sitio y el director ordenó el comienzo de la grabación, con ambos fingiendo que conducían por una calle oscura, sólo iluminada por antiquísimas farolas.

La musica de la canción sonaba por momentos y cada tanto detenían la filmación para que alguno de los integrantes de la banda se subiera al coche, como si compartieran el acto de infidelidad con ellos. Cuando Shokudaikiri pasó al asiento trasero, se besaron y recorrieron con lentitud.

La música de fondo acompañaba bien las imágenes, Ookurikara sentía que ese fuego volvía a encenderse. Qué increíble era Shokudaikiri, incluso en ese momento le parecía grandioso, perfecto.

Esos besos, esas caricias... quería todo eso para sí mismo.

—Qué erótico.

Murmuró, más para sí. Hasebe lo miró de reojo, frunciendo el ceño.

Completamente ignorante de su alrededor, Shokudaikiri intimaba con aquella mujer apasionadamente, realmente hacía creer que la amaba con locura.

Vació su mente de todo, sólo concentrándose en lo que hacía. Ni siquiera pensaba en Reira.

La canción sonaba en el fondo. El solo de guitarra era la parte más ardiente donde, según el libreto, Shokudaikiri apretaba las muñecas de la mujer en éxtasis.

Los presentes guardaban silencio, miraban encantados a esas dos personas tan atractivas fingiendo algo que, a sus ojos, vendían como real.

El final del video era abstracto. Habían empañado las ventanillas y la mano de largas uñas oscuras recorría ese vidrio traslúcido. En ella se veía un anillo en el dedo nupcial. La mano de Shokudaikiri la apretaba mientras bajaban juntas, hasta perderse tras la puerta.

—¡Corte!

Anunció el director y todos aplaudieron, esperando a que ambos bajaran del coche.

—Realmente es todo un seductor... ¿no?

Preguntó Reira coquetamente, delineando el rostro de Shokudaikiri con una de sus manos, mirándolo fijamente. Ya no tenía que fingir ser sumisa, como en su papel.

—Soy un buen actor.

Replicó el de cabello azul, con su mueca de confianza y amabilidad de siempre.

—Permiso, Umemiya-san...

Susurró, moviéndose de encima de ella. Una capa de sudor lo cubría, aquello había sido excitante a pesar de que podía controlar su cuerpo.

—Espera.

Pidió Umemoiya, tomando su mano.

—Sabe, lo pasé muy bien con usted.

Susurró, acariciando sus dedos con suavidad.

—Sé que su rubro es distinto... pero quisiera encontrarme con usted de nuevo.

La mujer lo miraba fijamente, así como él solía mirar a las personas.

—Siento que podríamos hacer algo interesante, ¿o es que su interés se limita solamente a los hombres?

Shokudaikiri sonrió lentamente, soltando la mano de la mujer.

—Fuese cual fuese mi interés, el que no creo necesario discutir con Umemiya-san, soy un hombre con el corazón en su lugar.

Se incorporó, mirándola con una cierta frialdad.

—No siento por usted nada que pudiese conminarme a encontrarnos de nuevo, a menos que ese encuentro fuese compartir un café amistoso.

La mujer sonrió con gesto felino.

—No esperaba nada más, Shokudaikiri-san.

Replicó ella, pasando sus piernas por un costado y reponiéndose para acomodar el vestido y descender del automóvil.

—Por favor, seamos buenos amigos.

Pidió, abandonando el coche con ligereza mientras sonreía. Ese hombre era un embustero muy capaz, mucho más de lo que pensaba: había engañado a una embustera como ella.

Shokudaikiri simplemente abandonó el set. Necesitaba enfriarse, Umemiya Reira era un desafío sin igual.

Cuando estuvo solo en su camarín, desvistiéndose, pudo ver que su cuerpo había sudado más de lo que había creído.

—Mujeres...

Suspiró, doblando la ropa prolijamente.

—Por eso no quiero ni saber de ellas.

 

Mientras todos los presentes iban de acá para allá reuniendo y guardando los equipos, Heshikiri buscaba a su actor.

—¿Mitsutada?

Llamó, antes de ingresar al camarín.

—Vaya... alguien está bastante agitado...

Comentó en tono de chiste, recogiendo la ropa que Shokudaikiri había dejado en el suelo.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Reira-san te recordó lo que es meterte en la jaula con otra bestia? No podía esperar menos de tu contraparte femenina.

El actor rió con dulzura.

—Me lo hicieron a propósito. No puedo comenzar a decirle lo mucho que me costó mantener el control. Si tan sólo yo fuera soltero, y ella menos suripanta...

— Vamos, es una mujer hermosa, no hay por qué sentir culpa de eso.

Hasebe rió con suavidad, guardando la ropa.

—Parece que Ookurikara también la miraba mucho, nunca lo había visto siendo tan amable con un modelo. ¿O no?

Hasebe lo observó con cierta complicidad, pero Shokudaikiri negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que aprendió a ser más profesional. Después de todo, no puede aprender sólo conmigo. Según Tsuru-san, soy "demasiado perfecto" y salgo bien siempre.

—Esperemos que le dure.

Replicó el mánager, acomodando el bolso de Mitsutada.

—Una montaña de trabajo vendrá a él si esas fotos se venden bien.

Explicó, fingiendo interés, y luego cambió de tema.

—Hay una celebración por la filmación en el segundo piso del bar Chouou en Ginza.

—¿Puedes excusarme?

Preguntó Shokudaikiri débilmente, mientras se vestía primorosamente con su propia ropa.

—Quiero ir a casa y descansar. Esa mujer me dejó agotado y... para serte sincero, no me agrada.

Hasebe levantó una ceja.

—Mitsutada.

Llamó, con tono de reprimenda.

—Sabes que es un compromiso importante, con personas muy importantes. ¿Realmente crees que será lo mejor para ti?

El de parche cerró su ojo, contrariado.

—No sé si seré capaz de fingir que me agrada por mucho tiempo más. ¿Sabes lo que hizo cuando terminamos de grabar?

Abrió el ojo lentamente, mirando con firmeza a Hasebe.

—Se me tiró... Así nada más. Mi actuación debe haber sido muy convincente si creyó que de verdad estaba ligando con ella.

—Todos lo pensamos, Mitsutada. Sabes lo que provocas en la gente, es tu trabajo.

Heshikiri miró a un costado, disgustado.

—¿Es ése el motivo por el que no quieres ir? Ni siquiera tienes que pasar tiempo con ella, sólo tomar unas copas y luego ir a dormir tres días seguidos si quieres.

—Es una actriz. Tiene que saberlo.

Farfulló Shokudaikiri, poniéndose (sin éxito) la corbata.

—Es modelo, Mitsutada. ¿Estás seguro?

Refunfuñó Hasebe, ,acercándose para acomodarle la corbata pacientemente. El actor respiró hondo, mirando en derredor.

—No. Tú tienes razón. Debo ir.

Admitió al fin, derrotado.

Hasebe no quería insistir, pero aquello representaba una oportunidad aún mejor; por lo que suspiró, bajó la vista y estuvo dispuesto a negociar mientras le acomodaba la ropa.

—Sólo será un rato y luego quedarás libre. Lo prometo.

—Si no quieres que sea tan mimado, deberías dejar de consentirme...

Susurró Shokudaikiri, mirándolo con expresión traviesa.

—No puedo negarte nada, lo sabes.

Se excusó Heshikiri, mirándolo casi sin expresión.

—Vamos, se hará tarde.

Murmuró, alcanzándole la chaqueta para que se la pusiera.

 

La pequeña reunión transcurrió sin mucha alharaca. Reira parecía distante, como si el desplante de Shokudaikiri la hubiese ofendido. Éste hizo caso omiso de ella, comiendo y bebiendo y entreteniéndose con el resto de los invitados; y, tal como prometiera, Heshikiri lo sacó pronto de allí y lo dejó en su casa.

—¿Seguro que no quieres cenar conmigo?

Preguntó Shokudaikiri, mientras iba encendiendo las luces del apartamento.

—Seguro, quisiera ir a mi casa y descansar.

Argumentó Hasebe, sonriente y complacido.

—Gracias por el esfuerzo de hoy.

Añadió, haciendo una reverencia.

—Fue el último compromiso de la semana. Si necesitas algo, avísame, ¿está bien?

Le dio una palmada antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Lo hiciste muy bien hoy.

El hombre alto se volvió hacia su mánager, envolviéndolo en sus anchos brazos.

—Gracias por seguir a mi lado.

Susurró, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Hasebe se quedó quieto por un instante, respondiendo finalmente al abrazo.

—No hay por qué.

Murmuró, cerrando los ojos

—Avísame por cualquier cosa, por favor.

—Lo haré.

Shokudakiri lo dejó ir casi sin desearlo.

—Ve con cuidado.

Dijo en voz baja, buscando uno de sus números de delivery.

—No te preocupes, nos veremos después. No comas mucho sushi, ¿eh?

Regañó Hasebe, antes de tomar su abrigo, hacer una reverencia y finalmente salir de allí, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Shokudaikiri escuchó cómo la puerta se cerraba mientras examinaba los imanes de su refrigerador.

—No sólo como sushi...

Dijo, a nadie en particular, riendo solo.

 

Unos segundos después, una mano tocó en la puerta de Shokudaikiri.

Aquello era extraño. ¿Hasebe habría olvidado algo?

El hombre abrió la puerta, intrigado.

—¿Sí...?

No podía ser nadie más que Hasebe, el recepcionista no había anunciado a nadie.

—¿Esperando a tu marido?

Murmuró el moreno, sonriéndole cuando lo vio.

—Kuri-chan...

Shokudaikiri abrió más la puerta, dejándolo pasar.

—No me avisaste que venías...

—Nadie sabe que estoy aquí.

Contestó Ookurikara, caminando lentamente hacia el interior.

—No me anuncié abajo.

Shokudaikiri cerró la puerta, observándolo con expresión desconfiada.

—¿Y cómo entraste?

—Nadie usa la escalera en este edificio, nadie me vio subir.

El moreno se adentró como un felino y le echó una mirada seria.

—No me mires así, vi a Heshikiri bajando cuando entré al vestíbulo... Si me veía, iba a comenzar un drama. No suelo meterme en las casas de otras personas, siempre me anuncié al venir aquí.

Shokudaikiri respiró con suavidad, acercándose al muchacho.

—No me molesta que estés aquí, no pienses eso.

Lo abrazó cariñosamente.

—La recepción sólo es por seguridad. Tú puedes venir todas las veces que quieras.

El chico se dejó abrazar, subiendo sus brazos al cuello del hombre.

—Te vi disperso en la reunión de hoy. ¿Sucedió algo?

—Estaba algo cansado. Aunque no lo creas, mi trabajo es agotador.

Sonrió Shokudaikiri, dando suaves besos en la cabeza de cabello color chocolate.

—¿Comiste algo? ¿Quieres elegir la cena?

—Sí, me gustaría elegir. Pero nada de comida japonesa.

Expresó, pegándose al pecho de Mitsutada.

—¿Hace cuánto no comes pizza?

Shokudakiri giró con el chico en brazos.

—¿Pizza? ¿No tiene mucha grasa...?

Acarició el rostro de Ookurikara con su nariz.

—¿Vas a morirte por comer sólo un poco? Después te matas en el gimnasio.

Razonó el moreno, dando un saltito para prenderse de su cuerpo. Sus piernas rodearon la cadera de Shokudaikiri y sus brazos se colgaban del fuerte cuello.

—Una vez no te matará.

Un beso ruidoso aterrizó en la mejilla del moreno.

—Déjame pedirla...

Mitsutada lo soltó despacio.

—Tú ponte cómodo...

Ookurikara se bajó, frotándose apenas contra su cuerpo al hacerlo, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Bien.

Obedeció el joven, caminando hacia el sillón. Se sentó pesadamente.

Su equipo había quedado en su departamento, al igual que su celular y su vergüenza.

 


	24. Concreción

_" El término procede del vocablo latino concretio.Proceso y el resultado de concretar: lograr que algo se vuelva concreto"_

La comida fue pedida; mientras esperaban, Shokudaikiri había procurado hablar de cosas interesantes, consciente de que algo grande iba a ocurrir.

 

Cuando el delivery ya había llegado y ambos comían enfrente del televisor, el hombre se atrevió a empezar una conversación que ya había aplazado lo suficiente.

—Kuri-chan... Sabes, he pensado mucho en todo esto. En que... si tenemos relaciones, va a ser tu primera vez. ¿Estás asustado por eso...?

—Al principio... lo estaba.

Confesó el moreno, mirándolo de costado.

—Cuando haces algo por primera vez... supongo que es natural sentir miedo o asustarse.

Ookurikara miraba ausente la televisión, ocultando su nerviosismo.

—Pero... todo es así cuando apenas lo conoces. Caminar, andar en bicicleta, quedarte solo en algún lugar, viajar solo a algún lugar.

Sus ojos color ámbar miraron profundamente a Shokudaikiri en ese momento.

—Es normal sentirlo de algo que no conocemos, porque es la naturaleza de las personas. Y yo soy una persona, como cualquiera.

—Es verdad.

Shokudaikiri se limpió los labios con una servilleta de papel.

—Hay algo de lo que... quisiera hablarte. Pero quiero que me prometas algo. Quiero que me prometas que quedará entre nosotros.

Pidió con mucho respeto.

—Nada de lo que dices sale de mí.

Aseguró Ookurikara, girándose suavemente hacia él. Su corazón comenzaba a latir más de prisa.

—Dímelo con toda confianza...

Shokudaikiri se acomodó de costado, subiendo una pierna al sillón. Miraba a Ookurikara con alegre tristeza.

—Hubo una vez en que yo también fui como tú. Yo también tuve tu edad, y también tuve miedo. Tenía tu edad, o un poco más, cuando dejé la universidad y me fui de mi casa.

Hizo una breve pausa, mirándose las manos.

—Conseguí varios trabajos de medio tiempo, que sólo me daban para pagar la pensión y comer medio mes. A pesar de todo, debía tener mi encanto, porque solían regalarme una o dos bebidas en los bares y cafés. Era eso o me veían hambriento...

Rió apenas el hombre, rascándose la cabeza.

—En esa época, aún no conocía a Hasebe, y solía ir mucho a un bar donde me regalaban whisky. Y allí... Allí conocí a un hombre.

Ookurikara pestañeó, mirándolo en respetuoso silencio. En su pecho sentía una presión, como si presintiera que venía algo malo.

—Sí, me han dicho que tuviste momentos duros.

Shokudaikiri apretó los labios.

—Lo que sucedió esa noche es algo que pasé mucho tiempo tratando de superar. Honestamente... no creo haberlo superado aún. Este hombre... era mayor que yo. Mucho mayor. Se sentó a mi lado y...

El ojo de Shokudaikiri había enrojecido.

—No sé cómo describirte lo que ocurrió. No sé cómo pasó... Pero me acosté con ese hombre. Y no caí en cuenta de ello hasta que estuve sentado en la cama de ese hotel, mientras él se vestía sin decir palabra. Todavía hoy no logro entender cómo sucedió, pero... no me negué en ningún momento. Aquello ocurrió con mi consentimiento. Y dolía... Mi cuerpo dolía. Y estaba sangrando.

Las manos delgadas de Shokudaikiri temblaban. Estaban frías.

—Ese hombre me desvirgó, cuando yo ni siquiera lo había pedido.

Ookurikara escuchó aquello helado, completamente frío. Un nudo se hizo en su garganta y el frío bajó a su vientre, instalándose en su ser completo.

—Mitsutada...

Lo llamó, mirándolo con preocupación.

—Naturalmente, huí de allí, como el cobarde que soy.

Continuó el de cabello azul, tembloroso.

—Huí y me fui a mi pensión, no podía parar de llorar cuando estuve solo. No podía entender por qué no me había negado. No estaba ebrio ni drogado. Recordaba momento a momento, como si no hubiese estado yo en mi cuerpo. Nunca voy a comprender por qué permití que lo hiciera.

Sus manos subieron a su cabeza, desatándose el parche con lentitud.

—Cuando estuve solo, me bañé y me lavé todo lo que pude, pero no podía mirarme al espejo sin sentirme asqueado, repugnado de mí mismo. Y entonces...

Ookurikara frunció el ceño.

Aque dolor que había sentido seguro había sido indescriptible. La soledad, el pesar y la humillación... El moreno se quedó sin habla.

—Entonces, busqué el cuchillo más afilado que tenía... y me herí yo mismo en mi ojo derecho.

La voz de Shokudaikiri era un susurro ahora.

—Me lastimé tanto que tuve que irme a un hospital, todavía solo. Quería arrancarme el ojo yo mismo, pero soy tan estúpido que no lo conseguí. En el hospital me atendieron, y tuvieron que extirpármelo. Me juré... que ése era mi castigo, por no haber sabido protegerme.

Ookurikara tembló, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

No supo por qué, pero sintió que las lágrimas bajaron por su rostro.

—Mitsutada...

Habló, sin poder moverse aún. No sabía qué más decir. Imaginarse aquella situación le destrozó el alma, el corazón.

Herido, solo... sufriendo por algo que no había pedido, a pesar de todo.

Shokudaikiri tomó las manos de Ookurikara entre las suyas, apretándolas con ansiedad.

—Te conté esto... porque quiero que entiendas por qué no voy a forzarte ni a obligarte a nada, por más desesperado que me encuentre. Incluso aunque crea que no puedo soportarlo, jamás te forzaré. Jamás... No te lastimaré si puedo evitarlo... O me arrancaré el otro ojo.

Ookurikara volvió su mirada hacia él cuando sintió sus manos. Las apretó contra las suyas, asintiendo.

Lo había entendido todo. No era que no lo deseara, lo estaba protegiendo.

—Mitsutada...

Lo llamó entre lágrimas, apretando los ojos.

—Te amo...

Susurró, subiendo la vista hacia él.

—Ahora... lo comprendo todo... todo...

El hombre levantó las manos morenas, besándolas con todo su amor.

—Quiero que tu primera vez sea especial... y que la recuerdes como algo feliz. No como yo...

Susurró, mirándolo con cierta timidez.

—Contigo...

Dijo Ookurikara, acariciando ese rostro con sus manos.

—Contigo... será así...

Murmuró, abrazándolo.

—Mitsutada... por favor...

Susurró, mirándolo con ojos cargados de afecto, de cariño. De irreemplazable amor.

—Hazme el amor... Hagamos el amor.

Pidió el moreno, rodeando el cuello del hombre con ambos brazos.

—Déjame... Déjame ver ese dolor... y borrarlo.

Shokudaikiri lo abrazó también, apretándolo contra su cuerpo con cálida gentileza mientras Ookurikara daba un tibio beso en su cicatriz.

—Kuri-chan...

Lo llamó con voz dulce.

—Eres... la primera persona a la que le he dicho esto. Ni Hasebe ni Tsuru-san saben de lo que sucedió. Cuando ellos me conocieron, ya me había habituado a vivir con un solo ojo.

Ookurikara lo sostuvo con firmeza, apretando su boca en el hombro de Shokudaikiri. Temblaba mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

—Eres fuerte... Eres muy fuerte.

Sollozó, intentando calmarse. En ese momento sólo lo amaba más, mucho más de lo que pensaba.

—Mitsutada... no... no lo sabrá nadie más... juro por mi vida que nadie... nadie más lo escuchará.

—Gracias.

La voz suave de Shokudaikiri reverberó en los oídos del muchacho.

—Te quiero mucho, mucho, Kuri-chan.

—Llévame, Mitsutada...

La voz de Ookurikara era un murmullo.

—Mi cuerpo es tuyo, con todo lo que hay dentro...

Sus ojos estaban aguados y sus mejillas suavemente teñidas de carmín.

—Hazme... hazme un hombre...

Rogó, como una súplica final.

Se estaba entregando.

Shokudaikiri tomó el rostro caliente de Ookurikara con sus manos blancas.

—Kuri-chan...

Susurró, besándolo en los labios con ternura.

—Sólo lo haré si estás completamente seguro. No quiero que te arrepientas.

—Lo estoy... Lo estoy, Mitsutada.

Murmuró, abrazándolo, mirándolo con infinito cariño.

—Confío en ti... y te quiero... yo... yo te amo, Mitsutada...

Confesó al fin. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

Con sumo cuidado, Shokudaikiri se puso de pie y tomó al chico por los muslos, levantándolo en vilo. Lo apoyó contra su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo con firmeza.

Sólo lo miraba, intensamente, con su ojo dorado. Trataba de leer el rostro del moreno, buscando una duda, un miedo, una vergüenza. Pero no halló nada de eso. No esta vez.

—Kuri-chan...

Repitió, caminando lentamente hacia su dormitorio.

El joven cerró los ojos, agarrándose de él. Su corazón golpeaba fuerte contra su pecho.

—Eres tan bueno...

Murmuró, antes de acariciar su cabeza con gentileza. Sentía vértigo, adrenalina.

—Nunca... me habían cargado en brazos...

Los labios dulces del hombre se posaron sobre la mejilla de Ookurikara.

—No va a ser la última vez...

Shokudaikiri cerró la puerta del dormitorio con el pie, casi sin hacer ruido.

 

En la penumbra de la habitación, Mitsutada se acercó a la cama. Depositó al moreno en ella con gentileza, y luego trepó encima de él. Lo besaba amorosamente en los labios, acariciando las mejillas y el cuello de Ookurikara.

Ookurikara sentía que aquellos besos eran los más dulces que le había dado, que aquella caricia era capaz de conmoverlo entero. En su torpeza, lo acarició despacio, palpando el increíble cuerpo de su amante. Lo besaba cuanto podía, saboreando sus labios. Incluso la respiración de Shokudaikiri se sentía bien.

—Mh...

Un gemido contenido dentro del beso se dejó oír. El moreno había separado las piernas levemente.

—¿Tienes... idea de cuánto esperé esto?

Preguntó, mientras sentía su piel castigada por su adorado verdugo.

—Te aseguro que no tanto como yo...

Sonrió Shokudaikiri, pasando los dedos por el borde de la camiseta del moreno. La empujó despacio por su torso, desvistiéndolo con sensual lentitud.

—Desde el primer momento en que te vi sentí este deseo incomparable...

—Ni siquiera sabías si me interesaban los hombres...

Rebatió Ookurikara, dejándose desnudar.

—Si no te gustaban, haría que te gustasen...

Susurró Shokudaikiri, volviendo a descender sobre él para cubrir de besos su cuello, su oído.

—Tu cuerpo desnudo... es lo que más me gusta.

Ookurikara cerró los ojos al hablar, suspirando al encontrarse despojado de su ropa de esa dulce pero sensual manera. El tatuaje del dragón se veía en su brazo; no esperó demasiado, quitándole la camisa a Shokudaikiri con contenida prisa.

Éste la dejó caer la camisa en el suelo alfombrado; la piel tersa y firme de Ookurikara era un afrodisíaco, Shokudaikiri no podía dejar de tocarla, de besarla, de lamerla. Apretaba con las yemas de sus dedos, sintiendo las costillas, los huesos de la pelvis, las clavículas delgadas del muchacho. Apoyó despacio su propio pecho encima del del chico, sintiendo el chispazo que recorría su columna cuando se tocaron.

—Ah...

—¡A-Ah...!

Un gemido moderadamente alto escapó de los labios del joven. Ver ese pecho amplio contra el suyo era sumamente erótico.

—Es... Es muy grande...

Murmuró, apretándole los anchos hombros. Su hombría despertó en un instante, haciéndolo temblar. Apretó uno de sus ojos, pasando sus manos por detrás de la espalda del hombre y arañando con sus cortas uñas esa trabajada estructura, tan firme, tan fuerte.

—Los hombres no me interesan, me interesas tú.

Añadió, frotándose despacio debajo de Shokudaikiri. Sus pieles tocándose eran un estímulo muy fuerte, jamás se habían tomado el tiempo de conectarse de ese modo.

—Es bueno saberlo...

Replicó el adulto, con una carcajada. La risa de Shokudaikiri era hermosa, mostraba sus dientes perfectos cuando sonreía.

—Hoy... Hoy me quité el limitador, Kuri-chan...

Susurró, bajando sus manos para desabrochar lentamente los botones del pantalón del moreno.

—¿Q-Qué...?

Preguntó Ookurikara, tenso. No pudo evitar arquear la espalda, levantando suavemente las caderas para que lo despojara de aquella prenda. Tragó saliva mientras lo sentía.

—Te... ¿Te estabas reprimiendo...?

El pantalón del muchacho fue a dar al suelo también, mientras los dedos elegantes de Shokudaikiri se deslizaban debajo de la ropa interior de Ookurikara.

—No quería asustarte, ni que pensaras que tenías que compensarme de alguna forma.

Apretaba suavemente la unión de la cadera y los muslos con ambas manos, buscando las zonas erógenas del moreno.

—Si iba a ir al máximo... quería que fuese cuando tú te sintieras preparado.

El joven respiraba con fuerza, su pecho subía y bajaba al sentir esas caricias. Esos dedos lo recorrían exactamente donde más le gustaba, donde mas se sentía sensible.

—¡Ahh!

Gimió, tapándose la boca cuando lo sintió tocar entre sus piernas, donde sus pequeños muslos quedaban ocultos, justo cerca de su ano.

—Qué... ¿Qué estás tocando..?

Preguntó, mordiéndose un dedo para no gemir tan fuerte.

—Parece que encontré algo que te hace sentir muy bien.

Sonrió el adulto, sin dejar de masajear aquella zona.

—Te estás calentando mucho, Kuri-chan... Tu piel...

Sus labios depositaron un suave beso en el ombligo del muchacho.

—¿Puedo...?

Preguntó con dulzura, tomando la ropa interior por el elástico.

El muchacho estiró las manos, quitándose el mismo la ropa interior.

Su vientre era especialmente sensible; había estado haciendo algo de ejercicio cuando sentía que perdía el tiempo sólo durmiendo y vagabundeando. Su abdomen tenía marcados los músculos levemente, a pesar de su figura esbelta. Lucía totalmente distinto del muchacho que había llegado, flacucho y desganado, a la vida de Shokudaikiri.

Éste se relamió cuando lo vio, tan expuesto, tan delicioso. Necesitaba calmar su hambre.

—Oh, Kuri-chan...

Suspiró, tironeando de las caderas de Ookurikara para acomodarlo en el centro de la cama, encima de su carísimo cobertor. Colocó un brazo debajo de cada pierna, levantándolas y abriéndolas, comenzando a besar y lamer la cara interna de los muslos, cada parte de su intimidad, la piel suave de su entrepierna.

Ookurikara dejó escapar una suave tanda de gemidos desesperados. Sentía cosquillas, unas cosquillas que lo enloquecían profundamente. Sus piernas se estremecían. Los dedos de sus morenos pies se enroscaban de placer.

—¿No... estoy muy pesado?

Preguntó, tragando saliva. Miró de reojo los brazos de Shokudaikiri, musculosos y fuertes, de un saludable color. Su entrada se contrajo varias veces.

—¿Bromeas...? Eres uno de los chicos más delgados que conozco.

Rió Shokudaikiri, levantando la cabeza mientras se relamía. Dobló los brazos bajo esas piernas, mientras separaba suavemente sus glúteos.

—Ah... Agárrate de algo, Kuri-chan.

Advirtió con una sonrisa confiada, bajando a acariciar aquella zona con su lengua.

El moreno quería incorporarse y mirarlo, pero le era imposible. Sus manos apretaban la manta con fuerza, sus rodillas se agitaban pero no por nervios o por miedo; Ookurikara estaba descubriendo cómo caminar, cómo andar en bicicleta, cómo tomar el metro solo y, sobre todo, cómo amarse a sí mismo a través del amor de otro.

—Mitsutada...

Murmuró, gimiendo en cortos intervalos al sentir esa lengua en la zona más sensible de su pelvis.

El hombre se levantó levemente, pasándose el dorso de la mano por los labios.

—Nos estamos emocionando...

Susurró, tocando suavemente el miembro del muchacho.

—¿Quieres darme un poco de atención también?

Preguntó, sonriendo galante.

Como si aquello hubiese sido la orden de un maestro para salir después de horas interminables de clase, Ookurikara lo observó, extasiado.

—Sí... quiero.

Aquello había sonado mucho más entusiasmado y más urgente de lo que creía.

—¿A ti... te gusta... eso?

Curioseó, acercando su pie descalzo a la entrepierna de Shokudaikiri.

—¿Si me gusta qué?

Preguntó el de cabello azul, girándose despacio para acostarse boca arriba.

—Si te gusta que te chupen... ahí.

Murmuró Ookurikara, acostándose encima de él, masajeando su pecho mientras lo besaba en los labios. Desde esa perspectiva podía ver su trasero levemente levantado mientras tocaba su cuello y su pecho. Sus labios estaban calientes, húmedos.

—Me encanta.

La mano firme de Shokudaikiri acariciaba los omóplatos del moreno.

—Me gusta todo lo que quieran darme.

—¿Puedes tomarme examen?

Sugirió Ookurikara, bajando despacio entre sus piernas.

—He visto muchas veces esto y te he visto haciéndolo... veamos si lo tengo...

Comentó, abriéndole despacio el cierre del pantalón.

Shokudaikiri lo miró, entre curioso y divertido.

—¿Hmm? ¿Qué cosa, Kuri-chan?

Preguntó, poniendo los brazos debajo de la cabeza para sostenerse.

Ookurikara se sonrojó violentamente. Respiró sobre ese bulto en la ropa interior, humedeciéndose los labios.

—Una mamada.

Dijo al fin, subiendo la vista hacia el hombre. Abrió la boca suavemente, dejando su lengua apenas afuera mientras le bajaba la ropa interior.

—Ah... Eso...

Shokudaikiri movió despacio las caderas, ayudándolo a bajar las prendas.

—Te guiaré, si quieres... Aunque eso tiene que salirte del corazón.

Bromeó, cuando sintió el aire en sus piernas. Ookurikara contempló asombrado aquella porción de cuerpo.

—G-Grande...

Murmuró, sin poder salir de su sorpresa.

—¿Cuánto... mide?

Preguntó, tocándolo de abajo hacia arriba con su dedo índice. Por algún motivo, sentía que su propia intimidad daba fuertes puntadas.

—Esas cosas no se dicen.

Replicó Shokudaikiri, con una sonrisa.

—Tómalo con tu mano, despacio... y presiona con tus dedos, sin mucha fuerza. Busca algún lugar que me haga gemir.

Indicó con calma. Ookurikara tragó saliva. Debía medir veinte centímetros o más, no podía creer lo que tenía enfrente.

—S-Sí...

Su mano lo envolvió con dificultad. Era ancho y bastante largo. Su entrada latía constantemente mientras lo hacía.

—Está muy caliente.

Murmuró, masajeando la punta en círculos con su pulgar.

—Incluso... huele bien.

Comento, acercándose a ese órgano, dándole lentos besos.

—¿Te gusta...? Me han dicho que es "monstruoso".

Respondió Shokudaikiri, poniéndose más cómodo en aquella posición.

—Está caliente porque... se está llenando de sangre... Es un órgano que se satura de sangre para levantarse, y se queda así hasta que alcanzas el clímax...

—Es... enorme...

Murmuró Ookurikara, estudiándolo mientras se acomodaba a un costado, acariciándolo con su lengua. Trataba de recordar las formas que había visto, no se chupaba de buenas a primeras (aunque se moría por hacerlo), debía ser cuidadoso con aquella "herramienta".

—Sí... nunca había tocado... otro.

Añadió el moreno. Cerró los ojos, masajeando un costado de aquel sexo de abajo hacia arriba, llenándolo de saliva. Su cabello se pegaba a su rostro, empezaba a arder por el deseo.

—Mmh...

Shokudaikiri había comenzado a gemir suavemente, con la boca cerrada. Movía despacio las caderas, tratando de acompañar los movimientos de Ookurikara. El cabello despeinado le cubría la zona de los ojos.

El moreno tiritaba de placer, su mano masajeaba desde la base.

—¿No vas a dejarme oírlo?

Preguntó, tomando la punta con sus labios, succionándola con suavidad, con increíble cuidado. Los dedos de los pies de Shokudaikiri se curvaron al máximo.

—A-Ah...

Dejó escapar aquel gemido por puro descuido, temblando suavemente.

—Oye... Qué atrevido.

—¿No te gusta?

Ookurikara preguntó aquello con una sonrisa.

—Siempre pensé que... más que por tener un cuerpo fuerte y ser guapo, tenías éxito en este trabajo porque eres creativo.

Comentó, acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja. Abrió la boca, succionándolo lentamente mientras subía y bajaba, teniendo especial cuidado con sus dientes. Lo hacía de a poco, impregnando de saliva ese pene que lo enloquecía.

—¡Ah...!

La sinfonía de gemidos del hombre no se demoró. La boca de Ookurikara estaba caliente y ciertamente ayudaba.

—Es que... hay... hay que reinventarse, ¿no...?

Preguntó débilmente, apoyando la mano en la cabeza del muchacho.

—N-No tan de prisa...

Gimió, moviéndole la cabeza con cuidado.

Ookurikara respiraba por la nariz, con su interior que se derretía al sentirse así, dominado. Lo hizo más despacio, acariciando con la lengua dentro de su boca.

Miraba por momentos a Shokudaikiri. Ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo, pero esos gemidos que le ofrecían eran la muestra de que lo estaba haciendo correctamente.

—Oh... Kuri-chan...

Jadeaba el hombre, apretando su único ojo. Lentamente, con cuidado, empezó a moverse, embistiendo la boca del muchacho.

—Así... Per... Perfecto...

El moreno cuidaba de no ahogarse. No pudo evitar llevar una de sus manos entre sus propias piernas, acariciando su entrada con cierta timidez.

—Mitsutada...

Al liberarlo, los hilillos de saliva colgaban de su labio inferior. Se acomodó nuevamente; esta vez hizo el esfuerzo de meterlo todo dentro de su boca.

Lo ahogaba, lo asfixiaba. Era increíblemente grande; eso entraría dentro de su cuerpo. Sin poder detenerse, su cabeza subió de arriba abajo. La nariz de Ookurikara tocaba la pelvis del hombre.

—Mmh... Ah...

Shokudaikiri parecía disfrutar sin tapujos, aquello era increíblemente erotizante a pesar de que el muchacho era un novato.

—Kuri-chan... Se siente... tan bien... Ngh...

Respiró hondo, llevando una mano a la cabeza del moreno.

—Kuri-chan... Está bien... Está bien así. ¿Lo ves? Estoy muy duro...

Ookurikara lo sacó de su boca, mirándolo con los ojos aguados. El pene estaba más grande, más ancho. No podía ocultar lo que pensaba, lo que quería.

—Lo estás... sí...

Murmuró, pasando su lengua de abajo hacia arriba.

—Te la puse... muy dura...

Comentó, bajando los párpados, encantado de lo que había logrado.

Shokudaikiri se incorporó, moviéndose para abrir las mantas. Las sábanas eran de un elegante negro y olían deliciosamente.

—Ven...

Lo llamó con una sonrisa seductora, invitándolo a acostarse a su lado sobre las pulcras sábanas.

El joven se acercó a él, gateando hasta tenderse a su lado en esa cama en la que había dormido castamente más de una docena de veces.

En ese momento pensaba en el pasado, pensaba que jamás en la vida había imaginado que terminaría así, en la cama, a punto de intimar por primera vez con un actor de películas homosexuales.

Con un hombre diez años mayor.

Con un ser humano al que tanto amaba.

—Kuri-chan...

La voz de Shokudaikiri salió como una cucharada de miel. Deslizó un brazo por debajo del cuello del chico, y con la otra mano lo acarició suavemente en el vientre.

—Te quiero...

Susurró amorosamente, besándolo en los labios.

El joven respondió a aquel beso, cerrando los ojos. Lo abrazó con dulzura. Aquella mano en su vientre se sentía tan bien que, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué, se sentía asombrosamente cómoda, cálida y agradable.

Con una destreza poco común, Shokudaikiri lo había tomado por la cadera y lo había acomodado a su gusto, sin siquiera molestarlo. Sus dedos se movían en círculos sobre el glúteo de Ookurikara. No dejaba de besarlo, introduciendo su lengua de forma adulta.

El moreno no supo en qué momento aquellos dedos habían bajado a tocarlo, ni siquiera cuando su entrada misma, relajada y caliente, parecía invitarlo a entrar, aflojándose todo lo que podía a diferencia de los otros encuentros. Los besos lo excitaban mucho más que cualquier otra cosa.

—El lubricante...

Susurró Shokudaikiri, soltándolo momentáneamente para tantear en su mesita de noche. Encontró pronto el tubo y lo abrió con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo para seguir besando a su adoración.

Los besos mareaban a Ookurikara, lo llevaban a un estado de relajación indescriptible. Su lengua y la del hombre se juntaban cuando el joven cerró los ojos, respirando por la nariz. Ni siquiera sintió el lubricante en su piel. Sólo existía para besarlo, para sentir su amor.

Un dedo empapado en aquel gel se metió en su cuerpo. Se calentaba al contacto, como si el interior de Ookurikara no estuviera lo suficientemente ardiente.

—Kuri-chan...

Repetía Shokudaikiri. Parecía que disfrutaba del beso y del jugueteo de sus dedos mucho más que el muchacho.

—Qué... ¿Qué sientes...?

Preguntó el moreno, mirando ese ojo suyo. Los dedos de las manos de Shokudaikiri eran largos, masculinos.

Los dedos las manos de Ookurikara se apretaban. Su entrada masajeaba suavemente al invasor, todo en contra de su voluntad: no lo sabía y Shokudaikiri lo descubría lentamente, pero su cuerpo adoraba la intimidad, como si sus instintos naturales y primitivos lo hicieran apto para aquello aun siendo virgen.

Como si su cuerpo entero supiera cómo moverse para dar placer.

—Estás... apretado... Deliciosamente apretado...

Gimió el de cabello azul, lamiendo la oreja del moreno.

—Me encantas... Ah... No puedo esperar para hacerte mío...

Introdujo otro dedo, empujando con más fuerza.

Un desesperado gemido y Ookurikara se mordía el labio, girando la cabeza hacia un costado. No quería que lo viera así, tan entregado, tan obscenamente predispuesto. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse con suavidad contra esos dedos, mientras sus gemidos se hacían más y más difíciles de esconder.

—Es... Es porque me estás manoseando así...

Bufó, con las piernas temblorosas.

 

No habrían podido precisar el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que se habían desnudado; Shokudaikiri estaba perdido en un mar de placer, sólo tocando a aquel muchacho único. Su propia intimidad se había endurecido hasta un punto insoportable, sólo preparando a Ookurikara.

—¿Crees que te quepan tres dedos...?

Susurró, acariciando el glúteo del moreno con su dedo anular.

—Inténtalo...

Desafió Ookurikara, mirándolo hechizado. Levantó sus propias piernas, sosteniéndolas por debajo de las rodillas.

—Llévame al límite...

Pidió con una voz suave, como un ronroneo.

Shokudaikiri lo acomodó mejor, de cara al cielo a su lado, y metió la mano entre las piernas torneadas.

—Mi pene es un poco más grande que tres de mis dedos.

Le dijo al oído, antes de introducir un primero, luego un segundo, y finalmente un tercer dedo. Estaba apretado, hirviente, pero se sentía increíblemente bien.

—Oh, Kuri-chan...

Ookurikara tembló, agarrándose de las sabanas al oír aquello, al sentir esos dedos en su interior.

—A... Ah... ¡Ahh!

Gimió al sentir su entrada llena, completamente ensanchada.

—Muévelos... Muévelos, por favor...

Suplicó, mordiéndose el labio. Lentamente, Shokudaikiri empujó sus dedos más al fondo, luego los trajo hacia atrás. Entraba y salía con amor, con cuidado y devoción. Besaba tiernamente el oído de Ookurikara mientras lo hacía.

El muchacho temblaba, dejándose hacer. Su interior latía, caliente y húmedo. No podía contenerse, no quería que parara.

—Se siente... muy bien...

Susurró, mirándolo perdido en el placer. Esos dedos abusando de su interior se sentían muy bien.

Dolía, sí, pero era una clase de dolor placentero, absoluto.

—Kuri-chan... Ah... No... No puedo más...

Shokudaikiri mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del muchacho, respirando sobre su oído.

—Necesito... Ah... Te necesito... ahora...

El moreno gimió con fuerza, su entrada se apretó al escucharlo. Había sentido un orgasmo muy fuerte. Sus ojos estaban húmedos; sin embargo, no había eyaculado aún.

—Hazlo... Hazlo ahora...

Pidió, llevando sus manos a su trasero. Separó las nalgas, mostrándole su entrada ardiente.

—Penétrame... ahora... por favor... No lo soporto más...

Shokudaikiri lo tomó por las costillas, acomodándolo en el centro de la cama.

—Shh...

Lo miraba con el rostro enrojecido, el ojo dorado entrecerrado. El cabello azul se pegaba a su rostro.

—Una vez que empiece... no voy a detenerme... Si todavía te queda algún arrepentimiento... Dímelo ahora...

—Metémela, Mitsutada... méteme esa enorme verga... desvírgame...

Le decía casi en un ruego, abriendo las piernas para él, abrazándolas con sus propios brazos.

—Tranquilo...

Shokudaikiri lo manipuló a su antojo, separándole las piernas y alejando sus manos. Se colocó encima de él, acomodando las piernas delgadas de Ookurikara encima de sus muslos.

—Déjame complacerte, mi amor... Ya nunca más verás al sexo de la misma manera.

Aquella advertencia hizo que el vientre de Ookurikara se apretara con suma fuerza, cosquilleando. Asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Su abuela lo mataría si supiera cómo se estaba entregando a un hombre inmoral, a un hombre adulto que lo hacía vivir las fantasías más salvajes.

Un hombre que por fin lo había liberado.

—Vamos... estoy... listo.

Murmuró, rodeando esas caderas sin fuerza en las piernas.

Lentamente, como si no tuviese prisa alguna (y la verdad era que la tenía), Shokudaikiri tomó su intimidad y la acercó al cuerpo del muchacho. Ayudado por su mano, se fue introduciendo con calma, ganando palmo a palmo de ese interior, hasta que la cabeza de su pene estuvo adentro.

—Ah...

El calor, la intensidad, la estrechez hicieron estragos en su cordura. Se mordió los labios, tratando de permanecer tranquilo. No podía creer la revolución de su cuerpo.

Ookurikara respiraba agitado, observándolo todo.

Lo estaban desvirgando, estaban tomando su interior con tanto cuidado, con tanto placer acumulado... ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con eso? No tenía idea, simplemente lo estaba sintiendo. Sin embargo, no tenía miedo. Estaba relajado, completamente abierto para él. Los dedos de sus pies se enroscaban.

—Más... Más... por favor...

Suplicaba, apretando esos brazos fuertes como el acero.

—Voy a... Voy a empujar más...

Anunció el hombre, agarrándolo con firmeza por las costillas. Acto seguido, embistió con sus caderas, quedando casi a la mitad cuando se detuvo.

—Nghh... Qué... estrecho estás...

Ookurikara estiró la cabeza hacia atrás. Algunas lágrimas bajaron por su rostro. Mierda, dolía, dolía muchísimo, pero ese dolor era similar al dolor placentero de rascarse una herida.

—Es que... nunca... nunca he tenido a otro hombre... ahí...

Murmuró, gimiendo débilmente.

—Eres el primero... agrandando mi interior...

Le confesó. Tenía el rostro ardiendo, las mejillas encendidas.

—Relájate.

Susurró Shokudaikiri, volviendo a empujar con cuidado.

—No te preocupes por los silencios, Kuri-chan.

Le dijo cariñosamente, besándole la mejilla.

—Está bien si los hay. No te sientas obligado a hablar.

Ookurikara exhaló, dejándose besar. Su interior se había vuelto suave y apretado. Respiraba pausadamente.

—Nada... es incómodo contigo.

Confesó, sintiéndolo avanzar centímetro a centímetro. ¿Realmente podía sostener semejante "cosa" dentro de sí?

Cuando lo hubo penetrado por completo, Shokudaikiri se detuvo a disfrutar de las sensaciones. Qué deleite... Qué maravilloso era compartir ese momento con Ookurikara. Su Ookurikara, su Kuri-chan, tan romántico y bello como si fuese la primera vez para él también.

Ninguno de los productos de su estimulada imaginación se acercaba a la realidad. Ookurikara era delicioso, estaba entero, esperándolo sólo a él.

Shokudaikiri jamás había fantaseado con la virginidad de nadie, quizás porque había perdido la suya de una manera cruel. Sin embargo, esa primera experiencia sería irrepetible, tanto para él como para Ookurikara.

Éste respiraba, mirándolo fijamente a ese ojo. Lo tenía dentro de sí, invadiéndolo, latiendo en su interior.

No podía describir lo que sentía, la felicidad de hacer ese contacto con alguien que amaba y deseaba.

Shokudaikiri... él lo estaba llevando lentamente al camino de donde nunca regresaría, ni pretendía volver.

Sólo entonces, la jaula se había abierto.

Al fin era libre.

—Se siente muy bien...

Afirmó, sonriéndole con dulzura. Otro beso dulce aterrizó en la frente del muchacho.

—Te amo, Kuri-chan...

Fue un susurro débil, pero cargado de infinito cariño. Shokudaikiri dio un beso más en los labios de Ookurikara, comenzando a moverse con un firme compás.

El joven lo miraba mientras lo tomaba, gimiendo despacio para él. Su cuerpo se iba aflojando lentamente, besando a ese hombre con suavidad, abrazándolo mientras se movía sobre él. No supo cómo pero entendía bien qué hacer, cómo moverse, qué sentir.

Como si se hubiese preparado toda su vida para él.

—¿Te gusta? ¿Te sientes bien?

Preguntó Ookurikara, gimiendo con más intensidad. Su cuerpo se hundía en la cama.

—Me encantas, Kuri-chan.

Shokudaikiri se relamía, mirándolo con lujuria en su ojo.

—¿Podría ser que... ya terminaste...?

—Yo... no lo sé...

Susurró el moreno, apoyándose en sus codos.

—¿Es... todo lo que vas a hacer? ¿O estas esperando a que yo haga algo?

Pregunto desafiante, moviéndose con más fuerza. Podía sentir ese sexo agrandando sus entrañas.

—Qué muchacho más atrevido. ¿Tendré que disciplinarte?

Susurró Mitsutada, agarrándolo por las muñecas. Lo besó con fiereza, penetrándolo con un poco más de ímpetu.

El moreno gemía con fuerza, sus entrañas se apretaban dulcemente, sabiéndose dominadas.

—Tal vez... Tal vez no es suficiente...

Desafió, sintiendo que Shokudaikiri manejaba su cuerpo como quería. Sus piernas lo apretaban, temblando mientras esos testículos golpeaban sus nalgas. El sonido enloquecía a Ookurikara.

Shokudaikiri tomó nota de la impertinencia de Ookurikara, sobre la que ejerció su poder absoluto al manipular el cuerpo del moreno en una variada miríada de posiciones. De cara contra el colchón, de costado con la pierna sobre su hombro, de rodillas contra el respaldo de la cama... Se dio el gusto de arrastrarlo como quiso, de levantarlo y sacudirlo por casi tres cuartos de hora, sin siquiera estar cerca del clímax.

Ookurikara lloraba de placer. ¿Cómo era que había vivido tantos años sin saber sobre aquello, rechazándolo y repudiándolo?

 

El moreno había quedado con las rodillas temblando, de pie contra el tocador.

—Eres una bestia...

Murmuró, mirando a Shokudaikiri por encima de su hombro. Su interior estaba pegajoso, había sentido fuertes contracciones. Su cuerpo no se cansaba, quería más, mucho más.

—Nunca... te vi así en tus películas...

Añadió, girándose despacio para mirarlo. Frente a Ookurikara estaba el amplio espejo. Sus codos se apoyaban en la mesa. Casi en puntas de pie, levantaba el trasero para que lo penetrara.

—¿No tuviste suficientes orgasmos ya?

Preguntó Shokudaikiri, dándolo vuelta para subirlo al tocador. Lo penetró allí y lo levantó agarrándolo con firmeza por los glúteos, caminando hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Estampó a Ookurikara contra la puerta cerrada, entrando y saliendo de él intensamente.

—Vaya virgen más sucio resultaste ser...

Murmuró, mordiéndole la oreja.

—¿Tienes idea de cuánto quería esto?

Preguntó Ookurikara, abrazándose a él. Sus uñas apenas dejaban marcas en la piel blanca.

—Desde... Desde que me dijiste que no iba a morirme por coger... ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Quise esto... Te quise a ti... que me tomaras sin contenerte... como ahora...

Sentía sus piernas en el aire, abrazando al hombre mientras subía y bajaba sobre su cuerpo. Su cabello lacio se movía con cada embestida, gimiendo en cortos intervalos, mirando hacia cualquier dirección que no fuese Shokudaikiri. Su próstata había sido alcanzada hacía varios minutos, golpeada, acariciada, todo en ese primer encuentro que había sacado a la luz varias cosas del muchacho: la mayor de todas, y la más inusual, era que resultaba ser multiorgásmico.

—Ah... Kuri-chan...

Gemía Shokudaikiri, apretando su ojo con fuerza. Finalmente lo llevó de nuevo a la cama, acostándolo boca arriba, haciéndole el amor con fuerza, con desbocada lujuria.

—Kuri-chan... Voy a... Voy a acabar...

El moreno transpiraba, lo abrazaba por los hombros mientras se movían. Abrió mucho los ojos al comprender lo que acababa de escuchar.

—N... No... No... No acabes... no...

Decía aquello sin dejar de gemir desesperadamente. Su miembro estaba a punto de eyacular.

—¡Para...! Para... Mitsutada... basta...

Suplicaba, desesperado. No era porque sintiera miedo o le doliera, simplemente no sabía qué iba a sentir en ese momento. El vértigo a lo desconocido era una pequeña traza de cobardía que debía desaparecer como fuese. Sus orgasmos habían sido siempre en solitario.

—Sácala... Sácala...

Exigió débilmente, salivando. Estaba a punto de desbordarse.

—No voy a sacar nada.

Replicó Shokudaikiri, agarrándolo con más fuerza. Lo penetraba con decisión, con brutal lujuria.

—No, Kuri-chan... Ahora eres mío... Mío para siempre.

Ookurikara apretaba los dientes, apretando su cabeza hacia atrás contra la almohada. Sus piernas se tensaban.

—No... ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡No ahí! ¡No acabes ahí!

Intentaba resistirse, pero no podía. Su propio interior parecía empeñado en dejarlo ahí, en apretar a Shokudaikiri para que no se alejara hasta que eyaculara dentro de él.

—Si lo haces... ¡ah! Si lo haces... No sé que....voy a sentir...!!

Advirtió con la mirada perdida en un punto ausente.

Su cuerpo se movía lujuriosamente contra el de Shokudaikiri, contra el macho que se robaba su primer celo.

Sí, Hikoshiro Ookurikara había descubierto su libido en esos brazos, con ese hombre que era un experto en quebrar voluntades.

—Mío...

Aquella palabra abandonó los labios de Shokudaikiri mientras el poderosísimo orgasmo que lo sacudió tomaba el control de su cuerpo.

—¡Kuri...chan...!

Jadeó en voz muy alta, apretando las manos en las muñecas del chico, derramándose abundantemente en su interior.

—¡Kuri-chan...!

 

Fue tan intenso que el moreno arqueó su espalda, quedándose muy quieto mientras lo sentía eyacular en su interior.

En silencio, mientras su propio miembro regaba su vientre, el muchacho tenía los ojos en blanco.

Si hubiese podido hablar, habría descrito ese momento como si hubiese muerto por unos instantes. No sentía su cuerpo. Su mente se apagó por un instante.

 

Fue su propia voz la que lo trajo a la realidad, un profundo gemido que salió de su cuerpo, profundo, cargado de placer, mientras sus piernas tambaleantes se apretaban en torno a ese hombre. Podía sentirlo; el semen que lo bañaba, llenándolo donde no sabía que tenía espacio.

Como si de algún ritual se tratase, Ookurikara sentía que algo había cambiado, como si su cuerpo ahora le fuese ajeno, como si ya no fuese dueño de sí mismo.

Finalmente se desplomó en la cama, transpirando, salivando. Como si su aliento fuese vapor y su aroma un potente afrodisíaco, Ookurikara respiraba.

Respiraba y sentía su interior dilatado, increíblemente agradable.

Tan...

—Tan delicioso...

Shokudaikiri se había desplomado sobre el muchacho, respirando con fuerza, agitado, completamente loco. Su corazón golpeaba como un martillo.

Había soltado las manos de Ookurikara y ahora lo abrazaba temblorosamente.

—Kuri-chan...

Gimió, acariciándolo con lentitud.

—Oh, Kuri-chan... Eso fue... Eso fue asombroso...

Ookurikara no respondió de inmediato, sólo lo rodeó con sus brazos.

Al fin, al fin se había unido a él.

—Mitsutada...

Lo llamó, aún agitado, sumamente sensible.

—Tú... Tú lo hiciste... me hiciste esto...

Las manos del moreno peinaban el cabello azul, desordenado.

—Tendrás... que tomar la responsabilidad... ¿oíste?

Le hablaba mirándolo directo a aquel ojo. No supo por qué, pero Shokudaikiri lucía muchísimo más apuesto en ese momento.

—Tendrás que hacerte responsable de mí... de lo que quiera...

Un romántico beso en los labios interrumpió al moreno.

—Estoy a tu servicio, mi amor...

Susurró el hombre con dulzura.

—Lo que mi bebé quiera... lo tendrá.

—Te quiero a ti.

Murmuró Ookurikara, correspondiendo a sus besos.

—Quiero que seas mío también... Es lo único que quiero... Yo me entregué a ti... ya no hay nada que pueda ocultarte, lo tienes todo... lo sabes todo, Mitsutada.

Aclaró, hablándole en voz baja.

—Quiero que seas mi hombre... para siempre.

Shokudaikiri se movió despacio, saliendo de él con un quejido.

—Ah... Lo soy... Lo fui, desde la primera vez que me miraste...

Los dedos blancos acariciaban el cabello oscuro de Ookurikara.

—Tú tienes todo de mí...

—Te haré feliz...

Susurró el moreno, sintiéndose vacío cuando abandonó su cuerpo. Sin embargo, su interior estaba ensanchado, podía saberlo.

—Quiero ser feliz contigo... ya no quiero estar solo.

Agregó, abrazándolo dulcemente. Sintió el semen saliendo de su cuerpo en abundancia. Shokudaikiri ronroneaba, satisfecho.

—Te amo...

Besó el hombro de Ookurikara, acariciándolo. Por primera vez podía decírselo con total sinceridad.

—¿Quieres que nos bañemos juntos...?

Ookurikara lo miró, pestañeando débilmente.

"Te amo".

Miró a un costado, apretando los labios. Las lágrimas fluyeron tibias, cayendo sobre el pecho de Shokudaikiri.

El moreno sentía su nariz ardiendo, su pecho entibiándose.

—Nadie... me había dicho eso antes.

Dijo en voz baja. Sus ojos derramaban aquellas lágrimas lentamente.

—¿Por qué lloras, mi vida...?

Preguntó el adulto, ansioso. Acariciaba el rostro moreno.

Ookurikara lo abrazó, apoyando su frente en el hombro poderoso de Shokudaikiri.

—¿En verdad... me amas? ¿Es verdad?

Preguntó, tembloroso.

—Mi abuela... mi padre... nadie jamás... me dijo eso, jamás me dijeron eso...

Decía aquello entre sollozos. No lloraba por tristeza; era conmoción, era emoción.

Felicidad, eso sentía.

Shokudaikiri sonrió afectuosamente.

—Claro que es verdad... Por supuesto que te amo, mi Kuri-chan...

Dijo aquello mientras lo abrazaba fuerte, estrechándolo contra su pecho.

Amor... Lo que mayor dolor había traído a su vida. Pero Shokudaikiri sabía que no podría volver a ser feliz, nunca más, si se cerraba y se aislaba de aquellos que podían amarlo.

Aunque significara exponerse, decidió que lo haría. Viviría de verdad.

Ookurikara se calmó, abrazándose a él, y ambos fueron directo al baño. Se lavaron juntos y luego se metieron a la cama, abrazados.

Ookurikara lo miraba completamente enamorado, agradecido, feliz.

 

Como ese día en Hiroshima, se acercó a él, estrechándolo hasta adormecerse en su aroma.

Felicidad... ¿Por cuánto tiempo había ignorado aquello? ¿Por cuánto tiempo había pensado que la felicidad era estando solo?

Sí, en ese momento el joven corroboró lo que siempre había pensado.

La vida los había preparado para eso. El brazo tatuado y el ojo faltante de Shokudaikiri eran la evidencia de todo.

Habían pasado por aquel dolor para valorarse, para reunirse en ese mundo tan extraño.

—Gracias.

Susurró, antes de caer dormido, abrazado al hombre que había elegido hasta el final de su vida.

 

La mañana siguiente de aquella noche, Ookurikara y Shokudaikiri se habían despedido entre sonrisas y suaves abrazos. El moreno había regresado a su departamento casi arrastrando los pies, se había acostado en su propia cama y había dormido el resto de la jornada a resguardo de sus propios pensamientos, de lo que su cuerpo y mente sentían a partir de ese momento, donde su ser invariablemente se sentía diferente.

 


	25. Regalo

_"Cosa que se da a una persona como muestra de afecto o de consideración. Pese a ser materiales, intentan transmitir un mensaje de amor o respeto."_

 

Había pasado aproximadamente una semana desde aquel encuentro, durante la que no pudieron verse; ese día, Ookurikara tenía una sesión de fotos con cierto fulano de la agencia que no conocía y sería sólo por reemplazo. Se había puesto lo primero que encontrara en el cuarto, mientras preparaba sus cosas para ir a la agencia. Hablaba mucho con Shokudaikiri por mensaje; sin embargo, casi no lo había visto en persona fuera de la agencia.

—Buen día.

Saludó el joven a los que se encontraban en el set de fotografía. Tsurumaru no se encontraba allí, pues su esposa había sido ingresada al hospital por un accidente que tuviera al caer de la escalera, y el modelo era alguien a quien no conocía, un enano pelirrojo que parecía excesivamente interesado en que le prestaran atención. El único al que conocía era el maquillador de la agencia, Souza Samonji.

Parecía como si Souza hubiese despertado apenas hacía unos minutos, aunque estaba vestido y arreglado de la misma forma prolija de siempre.

—Qué dolor de cabeza más horrible.

Susurró lentamente, mientras se echaba unas pastillas en la boca y bebía un trago de agua. Dejó el vasito en una mesa, masajeándose las sienes hasta que vio aparecer al moreno.

—Oh, Kurikara-kun. Bienvenido.

Saludó con su sonrisa más hermosa, a pesar de su desgano. Ookurikara lo saludó, dejando su bolso en la mesa.

—¿Migrañas de nuevo?

Preguntó, sentándose en el sillón al lado del camarín.

—Deberías ver a un médico...

Sugirió mirando detenidamente a Samonji. El verlo siempre le recordaba a los flamencos, a sus extremidades delgadas y largas, al artificial color rosado de su cabello y a su delgadez casi insalubre. El moreno había visto a muchos tipos de personas y Souza era una de ésas que le producían sensaciones encontradas. El hombre era sumamente amable con él pero, por algún motivo, no sentía que pudiese abrirse tanto con él como con Shokudaikiri o Tsurumaru.

Souza Samonji era como una esquiva belleza triste que no se comprometía con el mundo y sus habitantes.

—Lo mío no es una condición médica, Kurikara-kun querido. Más bien, yo solo me he metido en este brete.

Suspiró el frágil hombre, apagando su celular para guardarlo en uno de sus bolsillos.

—Me... estoy divorciando.

Añadió con una sonrisa triste. Sus ojos parecían enrojecidos. Ookurikara lo miró, extrañado.

—¿Estabas casado?

Preguntó, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. Siempre había creído que ese hombre era como muchos otros, entregados al trabajo, al oficio que consumía sus vidas. Si mal no recordaba, Heshikiri también se había divorciado. ¿Aquél era un mal que aquejaba a la gente más comprometida en ese rubro? Si Fudou Myouou escuchaba su ruego, que por favor jamás permitiera que Tsurumaru se separara de su esposa.

—Bueno... No "casado-casado", pero tuve una relación muy larga con ese hombre. Teníamos bienes en común y llevábamos viviendo juntos unos diez años.

Samonji miraba hacia el set, donde el modelo tonteaba con su mánager.

—Pero fui débil, sabes.

La sonrisa triste no se iba de sus labios.

—Dejé que mi corazón se fuera con otro hombre. Naturalmente, no pude mentirle a mi marido. Cómo podría... Aunque ya no lo ame, aún lo respeto.

—¿Lo engañaste?

Cuestionó Ookurikara, sin dejar de prestar atención. Parecía como si Samonji estuviese a punto de llorar.

—Bueno... supongo que al menos pudiste ser sincero. La naturaleza de los seres humanos es la de ser traicioneros y cobardes, eso es algo que todos experimentamos... sin embargo, cuando puedes traicionar y afrontar ese error... supongo que en ese momento puedes decir que al menos eres consciente de ello.

Ookurikara hablaba seguro, no porque tuviese experiencia; era obvio por qué lo sabía. Él era el resultado de una infidelidad cobarde que sólo se supo años después de que su madre lo pariera.

Souza se cruzó de brazos.

—Oh, no. Jamás lo engañé. Apenas comencé a sentir dudas, busqué aclararlo. Y me di cuenta de que ya no lo amaba. Preferí decírselo antes de hacer alguna otra cosa peor.

—¿Lloras porque sientes tristeza de abandonar a tu marido...? No lo entiendo.

El joven miraba a su interlocutor.

—¿Cuál es el pesar que sientes? ¿Acaso ese otro hombre que te interesa no piensa hacerse cargo de ti?

El de cabello rosado rió con amargura.

—Oh, Kurikara-kun. Supongo que todavía no lo comprendes.

Le acarició el hombro con afecto, sin dejar de mirarlo. Fue entonces cuando pudo verse que uno de sus ojos era azul como el cielo.

—Ojalá nunca tengas que vivirlo, para que entiendas el porqué de mi dolor.

—¿Sientes tristeza?

Preguntó Ookurikara, mirándolo.

—Si sientes eso...

—Mi Nobunaga fue todo para mí por muchos años de mi vida. Casi toda mi vida. Y pensar en que ya no lo amo... es simplemente devastador.

En la mano delicada del estilista todavía brillaba una hermosa alianza.

—Pero no tengo el corazón tan frío o tan duro como para mentirle. Sólo lo haría sufrir más que ahora...

Ookurikara pensó en ese momento que el dolor que Souza sentía era similar al que debía sentir él a veces cuando pensaba en Heshikiri y Shokudaikiri. Pestañeó suavemente, mirando a un costado.

—¿Tu Nobunaga aún te ama?

Inquirió, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Las personas hermosas eran las que generalmente sufrían más durante sus vidas, eso lo había visto antes. Shokudaikiri era la prueba viviente que necesitaba para creerlo.

El amor era difícil, extremadamente complicado.

—En todo caso... es muy noble lo que haces...

Souza exhaló aire tibio por la nariz al escucharlo.

—Creo que aún me ama, pero... naturalmente, está muy herido y enojado. No lo culpo.

Llevó sus manos a su rostro, restregándose los ojos.

—Bueno... Suficiente de charla, tengo que preparar a ese niñito adorable.

Otorgó a Ookurikara una de sus bellas sonrisas.

—Vamos a esforzarnos porque todo salga bien, ¿sí?

Ookurikara asintió, observándolo fijamente.

En ese tiempo había conocido a muchas personas. Todos eran mayores que él, sin embargo sentía que sus pensamientos coincidían con los de ellos, que su amargura se parecía bastante a la que todos sobrellevaban en sus vidas y, con ella, la desesperanza de esperar que las cosas buenas llegaran.

Sí, la vida era increíblemente inesperada a veces. La suerte lo había llevado a nacer en un mundo que tal vez era demasiado retorcido, pero no se había rendido y no se rendiría. Había pensado mucho en Mitsutada esos días en que necesitaba avanzar, que ya no se trataba de él solo sino de ambos.

Para avanzar necesitaba cambios, y esos cambios requerían esfuerzos.

—Samonji-san.

Llamó, antes de que el estilista se marchara a trabajar.

—Yo... quisiera que me ayudaras con algo...

Pidió, levantándose del sillón.

El hombre se giró para mirarlo, con una expresión de leve sorpresa. En los meses que llevaba tratando a Ookurikara, era la primera vez que le decía algo así.

—Por supuesto, querido. ¿Qué necesitas?

—¿Puedes venir hoy a almorzar conmigo?

Preguntó el moreno, caminando hacia él.

—Necesito... escuchar un poco de verdades.

Finalizó, bajando la mirada. A partir de esa noche fugaz que había pasado con Shokudaikiri, el aspecto general de Ookurikara se había modificado ligeramente. Su piel lucía mejor que antes, su cabello estaba más brillante y su cuerpo en general parecía haberse aflojado, moviéndose con una gracia más suelta que el andar acartonado y mecánico que tenía siempre.

—¿Qué verdades, cariño?

Preguntó el hombre, preocupado.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—Yo... necesito saber... qué tengo que mejorar. En mi aspecto, quiero cambiar.

Comentó Ookurikara, sin mirarlo. Su rostro enrojecía. Por algún motivo, los calificativos como ése lo avergonzaban mucho, aunque le gustase recibirlos.

—Quiero saber... cómo puedo lucir mejor.

Souza balanceó su peso de un pie al otro.

—Oh... Ya veo...

Sonrió con picardía, apoyando su suave mano en la cabeza de cabello castaño.

—Claro que sí, Kurikara-kun. Pero ahora, a trabajar.

El moreno asintió, mirando a un costado. El sonrojo se veía incluso en su piel oscura. Apretó los labios, hizo una reverencia y preparó su equipo para trabajar.

 

El trabajo no fue largo: el modelo era obediente a pesar de su juventud y demostraba una gran predisposición, por lo que la sesión había culminado exactamente al mediodía.

Souza había guardado todo su equipo en uno de los camarines, junto con la cámara de Ookurikara.

—No te preocupes, este camarín se cierra con llave y soy el único que tiene una copia. Tus cosas están seguras.

Afirmó, guardando la llave en su bolsillo.

—Vamos...

Ookurikara obedeció, siguiéndolo. Podía ver los pliegues de la ropa cayendo naturalmente por su cuerpo, los colores lo hacían lucir exótico pero siempre elegante.

—¿Qué quieres comer?

Preguntó, quitándose la camisa que traía puesta y atándosela en la cintura.

—Me gusta mucho el ramen.

Souza sacó un paquete de cigarrillos de uno de los pliegues de su manga.

—El vegetariano, para ser más preciso. Conozco un buen lugar, está a dos calles.

—Vamos.

Ookurikara sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo, ofreciéndole fuego apenas salieron del edificio. Caminaron lentamente hacia donde Souza había indicado. Era extraño verlos juntos sin que Tsurumaru estuviese con ellos.

 

El restaurante era un pequeño lugar casi escondido entre los poderosos negocios del distrito comercial. Souza parecía ser un habitué, los empleados lo saludaron efusivamente y ni siquiera le preguntaron qué quería comer.

—Te encantará el ramen de aquí, es lo mejor de todo Tokio.

—¿Hace mucho vives en Tokio?

Preguntó Ookurikara, sentándose a su lado. Souza se veía increíblemente guapo incluso en ese ambiente tan discordante con su elegante figura.

—Soy de Kioto, nací allí, aunque vine de muy jovencito para trabajar. En mi adolescencia aprendí a maquillar, a peinar y a coser, porque mi madre trabajaba en un establecimiento de maikos y geishas.

Comentó Samonji, con ojos soñadores.

—Me gustaba mucho el trabajo tradicional, pero también las modelos extranjeras que veía en las revistas. ¡Ah! Esos ojos hundidos, esos labios carnosos, tantas diferentes formas de narices, rostros, cuerpos rellenos, de curvas pronunciadas... Vi que había todo un mundo de posibilidades, así que con la bendición de mis padres vine aquí a trabajar. Tenía una tía que estaba radicada aquí desde hacía unos años, así que viví con ella mientras me empleaba en distintos tipos de trabajos textiles.

Uno de los meseros les trajo una tetera y dos tazas. Souza sirvió té para ambos con delicada elegancia.

—Nobunaga y yo nos conocimos entonces. Él se enamoró de mí casi instantáneamente, y luego de algunos años de noviazgo serio dejé a mi tía para mudarme con él. Para ese entonces ya había conocido a tu padre, él estaba armando los cimientos de la agencia. Soy de los primeros empleados que tuvo.

Añadió, sonriente.

Ookurikara escuchaba atento aquella historia. Le sorprendía el hilo conductor de todo, había oído las historias de Shokudaikiri, Heshikiri y Tsurumaru y todas ellas coincidían en lo mismo que la de Samonji: todos habían dejado su pueblo para seguir adelante y vivir una idílica vida adecuada a sus deseos. Todos habían llegado a donde estaban desafiando las normas de una vida establecida.

—¿Nobunaga es mayor que tú?

Souza apuró el té, bajando lentamente la taza.

—Oh, bastante. Unos cuantos años mayor.

La pregunta obligatoria que seguía era una que Ookurikara había aprendido a no hacer en ciertos casos (el día que la había hecho a Jiroutachi había sido casi un atentado). Souza no parecía mucho más mayor que él.

—Las relaciones con los hombres adultos... tienden a ser complicadas.

Murmuró, como si hablase de sí mismo. Si le preguntaba, pondría a su madre de ejemplo. Hikoshiro había tenido cerca de quince años mas que ella.

—Tengo treinta y cinco años, si eso es lo que querías preguntar.

Adivinó el hombre, con una sonrisa pícara.

—¡Ah! Pero esto me rejuvenece.

Dijo de pronto, cuando el mesero trajo los dos boles de comida. Ookurikara se quedó sorprendido al escuchar su edad.

—Luces muchísimo más joven que Heshikiri y Tsurumaru-san...

—Kurikara-kun querido, come, come. Quiero ver tu rostro cuando pruebes esto.

Dijo Souza, sonriente.

El moreno pudo sentir la saliva amontonándose en su boca, eso olía exquisitamente bien. Tomó la cuchara, probando el caldo primero. Ookurikara abrió los ojos al sentir aquellos sabores, el caldo era el mejor que había probado en toda su vida. No pudo disimular un gemido de placer al sentirlo. La comida era su punto débil.

—Esto... tendré que ir a casa a tirar todas mis sopas instantáneas...

Afirmó, saboreando aquello con inusitado gusto. Souza tenía razón, aquél era el ramen más exquisito del mundo.

—Ah, qué placer, cuando una persona disfruta la comida, el corazón del cocinero está contento.

Samonji hablaba alegremente a pesar de su estado de ánimo. Compartir pequeñas cosas con personas que apreciaba definitivamente era algo por lo que vivir y ser feliz.

—Y bien... ¿Qué problema tienes con la ropa, querido?

Ookurikara se concentró en la comida un instante más antes de hablar, aquello estaba increíblemente bueno. Invitaría a Shokudaikiri allí algún día.

—Bueno... yo... siento que tendría que tener mejores opciones, es decir... en este rubro, la gente siempre se viste bien para acudir a trabajar y muchas veces siento que no tengo qué ponerme para ir a alguna sesión. Si no fuera por ti, que me prestas esa ropa que tú mismo eliges... creo que andaría como un pordiosero.

Souza se limpió los labios con la servilleta, tosiendo disimuladamente.

—Bueno, no quiero ofenderte, pero me da la sensación de que no tienes mucha idea acerca de cómo se combinan las prendas.

Ookurikara dejó de lado su orgullo, su veta ofensiva y todo tipo de negación atrás. Necesitaba ayuda.

—A decir verdad... uso la misma ropa desde los quince... no suelo comprarme demasiada ropa ni mucha variedad... Como no subo de peso, tengo ropa que usaba en la secundaria que aún me queda. Y si tengo que comprar escojo la ropa más cómoda, la más oscura y la más barata.

Admitió al fin. Sentía como si estuviese declarando en algún juicio.

Souza reprimió un gemido de angustia.

—Oh, Kurikara-kun, eso está bien para un muchacho, pero tú ya no eres un muchacho...

Sorbió un poco de caldo de su cuchara. A pesar del calor que ya hacía, la comida caliente siempre era bienvenida.

—Estás entrando en otra etapa de tu vida, tienes un trabajo, vas a cumplir veinte años ya, ¿no? Es momento de dar ese paso y dejar atrás la adolescencia. Algunos cambios duelen, no lo negaré... Pero todos son para mejor. Cambiar significa que ya no estás cómodo con cómo estabas antes. Tu "yo" de hoy tiene que verse hoy, no mañana, ni en una semana, ni el año próximo. ¡El momento es ahora!

El moreno escuchaba atentamente.

—Nunca me consideré... bueno, nunca pensé que fuese importante cómo lucía. No soy como los demás y jamás me importó... pero... tienes razón en todo lo que estás diciendo. Ya no puedo seguir siendo un desastre.

El chico había pensado en eso por mucho tiempo. Al comienzo había sido porque pensaba que tenía que hacerlo inevitablemente, pero el motivo más poderoso había sido que no quería perder: Hasebe vestía siempre muy bien. Jamás lo había visto desarreglado, ni siquiera esas mañanas en que salía a trotar desganado con Shokudaikiri y el mánager, quien corría a un ritmo constante, ausente de todos, incluso transpirado parecía un actor de cine al que las cámaras perseguían.

Hasebe era mayor que él, un hombre de mundo, pero él poco a poco se convertía en un hombre también. No quería ser como Hasebe ni aunque fuese posible, pero veía cómo Shokudaikiri elogiaba su vestimenta y quería eso para sí mismo.

En un mundo como ése, las apariencias lo eran todo. Ookurikara pronto sería un adulto y quería que lo tomaran en serio.

—Oh, cariño, no te calificaría de desastre... Pero verte la camisa anudada en la cintura realmente me dan ganas de hacerlo.

Souza dijo aquello con una risita, mientras volvía a los fideos.

—Además...

El joven miró a un costado, bebiendo el caldo.

—Hay alguien... alguien a quien quiero impresionar.

Confesó. La sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Samonji fue difícil de disimular.

—Si puedo darte un consejo... No le hagas caso a ese tonto. Shokudaikiri es un exagerado, jamás lo he visto sin corbata y eso que lo conozco hace unos ocho o nueve años. Esa moda no es para ti.

Comentó, bebiendo un poco de té.

—No te dije que fuese Mitsutada.

En ese momento, el sistema mental de Ookurikara era un caos. ¡¿Cómo diablos se había dado cuenta de aquello?! ¡Jamás hacían nada donde los vieran y hablaban poco en los pasillos o frente a los demás! ¡¿Cómo era posible?! Tenía que mantener la calma.

—A mi tampoco me gusta cómo se viste él, sería la última persona a la que le pediría ayuda.

Intentó evadir el asunto y desviar la atención lejos de la verdad.

—Oh, pero si no he dicho que se vista mal. De hecho, es una de las personas más elegantes que conozco y nunca le he visto repetir un conjunto.

Souza parpadeó, sonriendo.

—Aunque... tal vez, él está más en tema que yo, quizás podría indicarte qué comprar, y dónde.

Rumió el estilista, pensativo.

—Tengo miedo de terminar luciendo como un muñeco de torta...

Comentó el joven, terminando lo que quedaba del caldo.

—No nos vemos demasiado despues del trabajo... ¿crees que quiera... colaborar conmigo?

El de cabello rosado juntó las manos, suspirando enamorado.

—¡Oh, Kurikara-kun! Shokudaikiri caerá a tus pies si le pides ayuda con la ropa. Si hay algo que ese hombre ama hacer, eso es salir de compras.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

Preguntó al fin el moreno, cuando notó que era imposible negarlo. Souza sabía exactamente qué pasaba.

—Shokudaikiri es fácil de leer para aquellos que estamos cerca de su corazón.

El hombre sonrió con dulzura, revolviendo lo que quedaba en su bol.

—Es muy hábil engañando a aquellos que no lo conocen o en quienes no confía, pero no puede evitar mostrar su verdadera cara con los que lo queremos.

—Samonji-san.

Comenzó el moreno.

—¿Tú... sabes qué clase de cosas le gusta a Mitsutada?

—Bueno, le gustan los lujos. Escuché que vivió de forma muy humilde antes de lograr el éxito, así que ahora que puede pagar todos sus caprichos, no se priva de ninguno.

Souza terminó su comida y empujó despacio el plato hacia el dentro de la mesa.

—Y es un kendoka muy habilidoso. ¿Lo has visto alguna vez?

—No, de hecho ahora mismo es que me entero de eso.

Replicó Ookurikara, sin salir de su asombro.

—¿No crees que se sienta incómodo si le pido que me ayude con eso?

Preguntó, sentía algo de ansiedad.

—Como te dije, caerá rendido a tus pies.

Rió el de cabello rosado, cubriéndose apenas la boca con la mano.

Ookurikara no estaba seguro de en qué terminaría aquello, sin embargo, era bastante lógico. Quería que Mitsutada lo viera guapo, que él mismo eligiera esa ropa tenía sentido. No quería quedarse atrás ahora que al fin había compartido aquello con él, no quería que Shokudaikiri le despegara el ojo de encima.

 

Algunos días después, un jueves en la noche, Shokudaikiri había invitado a su joven compañero a cenar con él. En la mesa había chop suey de carne, arroz salteado con vegetales y pollo teriyaki, todo presentado de la manera más elegante.

—Espero que te guste. Nunca sé exactamente qué te gusta comer...

—Me gusta comer todo.

Explicó Ookurikara con suficiencia. Había llevado un postre en una caja. Se quitaba la chaqueta lentamente para tomar a Shokudaikiri de la cintura, girarlo y darle un profundo beso en los labios. Ya no pedía permiso para eso.

—Mhh...

El hombre se relamió, sonriendo.

—Vamos, siéntate o se va a enfriar.

Cuando ya llevaban un rato comiendo, Shokudaikiri se limpió con la servilleta y bajó las manos a su regazo.

—Me extraña que no bromearas acerca del delivery.

—¿Quién crees que soy?

Se quejó Ookurikara mientras comía. La cena estaba deliciosa.

—No es como si creyera que cocinas bien y pides delivery porque no tienes ganas.

Explicó, tranquilo. Ookurikara había templado muchísimo su carácter desde que compartieran intimidad. Parecía más relajado, mucho menos combativo y a la defensiva que otras veces.

Shokudaikiri sonrió con dulzura luego de beber un poco de vino blanco de su copa.

—Yo preparé esta comida.

Confesó, mirando el mantel blanco sobre la mesa. Ookurikara se quedó quieto, subiendo los ojos hacia él.

—¿En serio?

Preguntó, pestañeando. Observó la comida en la mesa; todo estaba perfectamente arreglado, incluso Shokudaikiri estaba impecable en esos momentos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado cocinando? Sabía que esos platillos requerían tiempo y Shokudaikiri se había tomado toda esa molestia.

—Esta muy delicioso.

Susurró con cierta suavidad en su voz, sonriendo. Comió con especial cuidado. Era la comida más sabrosa que había probado en su vida.

—Gracias. Me alegro de que te guste.

El hombre se sentó más derecho, sin dejar esa mueca de dulce calma.

—Bueno, dijiste que querías hablar de algo. ¿Qué sucede, Kuri-chan?

Ookurikara terminó de comer, agradeciendo nuevamente por aquella cena tan exquisita.

—Bien... en realidad, no es nada del otro mundo. Necesito tu ayuda con algo.

Comenzó el moreno. Shokudaikiri levantó las cejas, intrigado.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Preguntó, entrelazando las manos. El chico tomó aire.

—Necesito que me acompañes a comprar ropa.

Dijo finalmente, mirándolo directamente al ojo dorado.

—¿Ropa?

Repitió Shokudaikiri, abriendo mucho el ojo. Aquello definitivamente era una sorpresa. Tardó un largo minuto en volver a contestar.

—Esto... Por supuesto que puedo acompañarte, pero... No sé qué decir, me sorprendiste por completo.

Rió alegremente, volviendo a beber de su copa.

—Creí que no te agradaba el tema.

—Necesito ropa para trabajar... hasta ahora pude arreglarme un poco porque Samonji-san me prestaba algunas prendas de intercambio del set, pero realmente no tengo nada que ponerme... y no quisiera comprometerlo más. Imagino que tú tendrás más idea que yo con eso.

Shokudaikiri se puso la mano en el pecho.

—Ah... He esperado tanto, tanto escucharte decir eso... Kuri-chan, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces.

No podía ocultar su emoción.

—Desde que nos conocimos he soñado con vestirte...

—¿Tan mal... te parece la manera en la que visto?

Preguntó el chico, levantando una ceja. Shokudaikiri demoró en responder, eligiendo bien sus palabras.

—No es que piense que está mal, simplemente no es la ropa adecuada para tu figura.

Dijo al fin, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.

—La ropa no es sólo tela que usamos para cubrirnos del frío, ¿sabes? La ropa es tan variada como lo son las personas de este mundo. Incluso la prenda más fea que encuentres fue diseñada por alguien, pensada para otro alguien que se la pondría. No hay nada al azar en la industria de la moda, realmente.

Tomó un poco de arroz de su plato, comiéndolo pensativamente.

—La ropa no dice si eres bueno o no, si eres un buen profesional o una buena persona. Las apariencias engañan, y más de una vez. Pero en un ámbito profesional es muy importante estar bien presentado. Y no tienes que vestir sólo trajes y corbatas, incluso con ropa informal puedes tener un look elegante o fresco que refleje quién eres. ¿No quieres decirle al mundo quién eres, Kuri-chan?

Preguntó con dulzura.

—No lo había pensado así...

Admitió Ookurikara, bajando la mirada.

—No me fijo demasiado en esas cosas... generalmente compro mi ropa en los supermercados, un poco más grande de la medida normal para que sea cómoda y mientras más barata sea, mejor.

Se sinceró pues no quería esconderle nada a Shokudaikiri.

—Tengo dinero para comprar ropa costosa... pero prefiero gastarlo en otras cosas... ¿crees que está mal eso?

Shokudaikiri paseó su ojo por la habitación, meditando su respuesta.

—No creo que esté mal, cada uno elige qué hacer con su dinero. Pero tú tienes un trabajo relacionado con la estética, y pienso que deberías darle la importancia que merece.

Se sirvió un poco más de vino, reflexionando mientras agitaba lentamente la copa.

—Tú sabes que ser abogado es un trabajo muy serio, ¿verdad? Dime... Si tu abogado apareciera vistiendo una camiseta gastada, jeans y tenis... ¿Confiarías en su criterio? Tal vez fuese la persona más confiable del mundo; pero si elegirlo o no dependiera de tu primera impresión, ¿no contratarías a uno que estuviese bien vestido, arreglado y presentado? La dejadez en la apariencia no transmite buenas cosas, no cuando hay dinero, bienes y trabajo de por medio.

Ookurikara se sintió ligeramente avergonzado de sí mismo en ese momento y miró a un costado, respirando por la nariz.

—Tienes razón.

Concedió finalmente.

—¿Crees que puedas ayudarme? Nunca pensé que fuese importante fijarme en cosas como ésas, en mi departamento sólo tengo un espejo en el baño y lo máximo que hago es mirarme cuando me lavo la cara... y hace unos días, Samonji me dijo algo.

Hizo una pausa, jugando con sus dedos bajo la mesa.

—Ya no soy un niño, pronto dejaré de ser un adolescente y me convertiré en un adulto. Ya no quiero... seguir atrapado en esa etapa... no tengo un buen recuerdo de ella.

Su mano fue instintivamente a su brazo. El tatuaje parecía haberse detenido en el tiempo.

—Bueno, creo que es un buen momento para plantear las cosas de otra manera. No sólo por el trabajo, sino por ti mismo.

Shokudaikiri se levantó despacio, reuniendo los platos.

—Te contaré algo.

Dijo, mientras cargaba las bandejas sobre sus brazos.

—Cuando empecé con esto, después de que conocí a Hasebe y él decidió mi "plan de negocios", empecé a guardar el poco dinero que tenía y fui comprando ropa de oferta, prendas de segunda mano e incluso de diferentes temporadas. No nos sobraba el dinero para caprichos o gastos superfluos, así que me las arreglé para combinar esas prendas de formas originales.

Continuó, mientras se ponía el delantal.

—Me la pasaba ojeando revistas en las tiendas y caminando por los centros comerciales. Jamás compré nada, pero observé cada detalle, estudié los tipos de atuendos, los accesorios, los colores, hasta que fui capaz de replicarlos por mí mismo. ¿Y sabes qué?

Lo miró por encima del hombro, más allá de la barra que dividía la cocina con el living.

—Cuando un atuendo me quedaba como imaginaba, me miraba al espejo y me encantaba a mí mismo. Me gustaba muchísimo a mí mismo, verme bien y atractivo, y eso me daba seguridad para salir a la calle con una sonrisa, siendo yo mismo. La ropa tiene ese poder...

Volvió el ojo hacia los platos que se amontonaban bajo el grifo.

—Y la gente ve eso. Ve tu felicidad. Ve tu seguridad. Y eso cambia la forma en que te tratan.

Ookurikara intentaba comprender aquello. La forma en que Shokudaikiri hablaba, su historia... todo era confuso para él.

—¿Es por eso que la gente los considera hermosos a ustedes?

Preguntó seriamente.

—¿Porque no tienen dudas? ¿Porque tienen plena confianza de sí mismos? Incluso ese enano de Kashuu Kiyomitsu... ¿Todos ustedes son tan seguros que por eso se volvieron hermosos?

—Ser modelo es un trabajo como cualquier otro, pero si no estás seguro de ti mismo, aunque más no sea por fuera, mueres y te olvidan. Y eso es lo peor que puede pasarle a un modelo. Un modelo que no puede posar porque está nervioso, porque le afecta lo que dicen de él, porque está inestable... no sirve para vender. Tú tomas fotos, sabes cuándo funciona y cuándo no. Y esa presión... es mucha para cualquiera que no se sienta confiado. Aunque te estés desangrando por dentro, debes poder estar radiante por fuera.

Explicó Shokudaikiri, lavando los platos con metódica paciencia.

—Me visto elegante porque me encanta cómo me queda, ¿no estoy de lo más guapo con lo que me pongo?

Preguntó, con una risa vanidosa.

—Si no me gusto a mí mismo, ¿cómo puedo gustarle a otros?

Ookurikara lo observó. Realmente hablaba en serio.

En ese momento entendió muchas cosas, sobre Mitsutada y sobre sí mismo.

—Comprendo.

Murmuró, bajanado la mirada.

—¿Crees que haya salvación para una persona como yo?

—Oh, ¡creí que nunca lo preguntarías!

Exclamó Shokudaikiri, feliz de la vida.

—Toma mi tableta y busca: moda informal coreana para hombres.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser coreana...?

Preguntó Ookurikara, buscando lo que le pedían con un ligero tono asustado.

—Porque la moda coreana está a años luz de la japonesa.

Fue la sencilla respuesta de Shokudaikiri.

El moreno hizo caso, suspirando con pesadez. Al ver a aquellos modelos pensó que eran muy diferentes a los japoneses en cuanto a rostros y posturas, además de su estética.

—Sus cuerpos son muy grandes... esa ropa jamás me quedará.

El hombre se secaba las manos cuando regresó a su lado.

—No seas quejoso, Kuri-chan, no son tan grandes. Lo que quiero que veas es que... son prendas comunes, no tienen nada de estrafalarias ni tampoco son extremadamente formales, ¿ves? Pero se ven cómodos, elegantes, frescos... Es simplemente saber qué comprarse, y cómo combinarlo.

—¿Tú te pondrías algo de esto?

Cuestionó, aunque admitiendo que tenía razón en lo que decía.

—Si tuviese tu edad, tal vez.

Rió Shokudaikiri, acariciándole el hombro.

—Pero ya no tengo edad para esa clase de ropa.

—Eres un anciano.

Se burló Ookurikara, acomodándose mejor en el sillón. Vio un par de opciones que le gustaron; se vestían en gamas que no salían del negro, el gris y el blanco. A veces optaba por el rojo también, como si llevase algún tipo de duelo constante a sus tardíos diecinueve años.

Shokudaikiri depositó un suave beso en la cabeza del muchacho.

—Mañana mismo iremos al centro comercial.

Anunció. El joven asintió, mirándolo fijamente mientras pensaba en aquello.

—Mitsutada...

Llamó, antes de dejar el instrumento en la mesa de la sala.

—Mitsutada... ¿qué es un... cardigan?

Preguntó, como si esa palabra picara en su lengua, sentándose en las piernas de Shokudaikiri.

—Es un saco, comúnmente de lana.

Explicó el adulto, abrazándolo por la cintura.

—¿Quieres uno?

—No, en realidad no... pero dicen que eso te hace mas delgado... y yo ya soy piel y huesos.

Comentó, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho amplio y cerrando los ojos. Los brazos fuertes de Shokudaikiri lo envolvieron, pegándolo a su torso.

—El problema no es la alimentación... Deberías ganar un poco más de músculo.

Observó, apretando suavemente los músculos de la espalda de Ookurikara.

—Me da flojera.

Se quejó Ookurikara, sintiendo los choques eléctricos que recorrían su cuerpo cuando lo tocaba.

—No soy como tú, te he visto hacer flexiones. Tus brazos parecen troncos.

—Es por tu salud, te hará bien.

Shokudaikiri mordió una de las orejas del muchacho, respirando sobre ella. El moreno tiritó de placer, apretando los labios.

—O-Oye...

Murmuró el moreno, coloreándose violentamente. El hombre rió dulcemente, abrazándolo.

—Tranquilo. Tengo helado, ¿quieres comer?

Preguntó, con una sonrisa amorosa, pero Ookurikara lo tomó de las muñecas.

—No hagas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir...

Murmuró, empujándolo contra el respaldar del sillón y acomodándose encima de él.

—Oh... ¿Debo temer...?

Susurró el hombre, mirándolo fijamente.

—No.

Ookurikara lo abrazó por el cuello, devolviendo la mirada.

Un suave beso acarició la mejilla del muchacho.

—Entonces no tengo de qué arrepentirme...

—Pero puedes hacerme querer cosas...

Ookurikara bajó a su oído, hablándole.

—Y hace una semana que no te veo...Tal vez para ti una semana sea poco tiempo... pero para mí fue mucho.

Los labios tibios de Shokudaikiri se apretaron.

—Si estabas tan hambriento... ¿Por qué no viniste a buscar tu comida?

Susurró, mirándolo fijamente.

—Por que no soy esa clase de persona.

Respondió Ookurikara, bajándose despacio de su regazo.

—¿De qué es el helado?

Preguntó, estirando los brazos hacia él para que se levantara. Shokudaikiri se puso de pie, atrapándolo en un abrazo intenso.

—Sentirme deseado es algo que me gusta mucho, sabes.

Le dijo al oído, sosteniéndolo con firmeza. Ookurikara se mordió suavemente el labio, mirando a un costado.

—Muchas personas te desean...

Susurró, dejándose atrapar por él.

—Sólo me interesa que tú lo hagas. Porque a ti sí quiero dártelo...

Mitsutada besó el cuello moreno, gimiendo suavemente con la nariz.

—...hay helado de chocolate y de té verde...

—¿Te gusta el helado de chocolate?

Preguntó el chico, girándose suavemente contra él, abrazando ese cuello entre sus menudos brazos.

—A veces.

Shokudaikiri unió sus labios con los de su compañero, dándole un beso lento, romántico.

El moreno lo siguió, cerrando los ojos.

—Qué ambiguo.

Murmuró, correspondiendo a aquel beso.

—A mí me gusta... más todavía cuando tiene crema.

Explicó, mordiendo suavemente el labio de Shokudaikiri.

Éste caminó con el chico a cuestas hasta la cocina. Sin soltarlo sacó el envase de helado de la nevera y un par de cucharas.

—Qué pícaro eres...

—¿Qué hay de pícaro en eso?

Preguntó Ookurikara, sentándose en la mesada. Era tan delgado y pequeño que podía sentarse casi en cualquier lugar. Lo miró de costado mientras sus piernas quedaron suspendidas en el aire.

—Te haces el que no entiendes.

Rió suavemente el de cabello azul, soltándolo para abrir el envase de helado.

Ookurikara miró de reojo, suspirando por la nariz.

—Sí, claro

Respondió, cruzando las piernas.

Shokudaikiri le entregó una de las cucharas, ofreciéndole el postre.

—¿Y más o menos cuánto pensabas gastar en ropa?

Preguntó, comiendo un poco del helado color verde.

—Pensaba comprar una prenda de cada una, un pantalón, una camiseta... tal vez un saco y zapatos.

Respondió Ookurikara, comiendo. Shokudaikiri se quedó pensativo por un rato, mirando en derredor.

—Creo que es muy poco para empezar.

Dijo a media voz.

—Habría que llenar ese armario, y luego enseñarte a combinar. Cuantas más opciones tengas, mejor... Pero eso lo veremos mañana.

—No nado en dinero como usted, mi señor. Además, tengo que comer el resto del mes.

Justificó el moreno, comiendo a bocados el postre. El helado se derretía en su lengua.

—Tú déjamelo a mí. Yo te convertiré en un _idol_.

Bromeó Shokudaikiri, sonriente.

Ookurikara gruñó por lo bajo hasta que terminó de comer. Finalmente, cerca de las once, se habían bañado juntos e ido a la cama, donde ni siquiera les había pasado por la cabeza la idea de intimar.

 

La mañana siguiente, Ookurikara se había levantado primero. Se encontraba en el baño, mirando una de las tantas cremas que Shokudaikiri usaba y olfateándola despacio.

A decir verdad, se sentía un poco nervioso pero sabía que era un paso a dar si quería mejorar, si quería cambiar.

Del dormitorio emergió la bestia, despeinada y somnolienta, que fue derecho a la nevera a buscar los restos de la comida de la noche anterior.

La imagen de Shokudaikiri en ropa interior, descalzo y comiendo de un recipiente plástico sin duda no se veía todos los días.

Ookurikara lo miró desde el baño. ¡Se veía tan ordinario y normal como cualquier otro hombre! Salió del baño con lentitud, dando suaves pasos.

No supo por qué se sentía tan curioso, ¿emocionado?, de verlo en su estado natural, sin sus máscaras y adornos.

Se quedo en el marco de la puerta, observándolo.

—Buenos días.

Saludó el adulto, con una expresión adormecida y feliz. Guardó la comida y bostezó, estirándose como un gato mientras se dirigía al baño.

—Me doy una ducha y estoy contigo...

Murmuró, ingresando al cuarto blanco.

Ookurikara se acercó, caminando lentamente hasta toparse con él dentro del baño.

—Espera...

Susurró, tragando saliva por lo que quería, por lo que haría. Lentamente empujó a Shokudaikiri para que se sentara en el inodoro, él mismo sentándose encima de sus caderas.

—¿Siempre te levantas así?

Preguntó, sin saber de dónde salían esas ansias animales.

—Bueno, así como me acosté, me levanto...

Sonrió el adulto, acariciando los muslos delgados del moreno.

—¿O te refieres a algo más...?

—No te hagas el inocente.

Murmuró Ookurikara, meneándose suavemente contra su intimidad, refregándose como un animalito en época de apareamiento.

—Luces muy bien para un desayuno.

Murmuró, relamiéndose.

—Oh, Kuri-chan...

Susurró Shokudaikiri, mientras lo desvestía de aquellas prendas que usaba para dormir. Lo agarró por las nalgas, levantándolo en vilo para meterse a la ducha, uniendo sus labios en un beso fuerte.

Allí, bajo el agua tibia, terminó de desnudarlo sin dejar de besarlo, sin dejar de apretarlo contra la pared de azulejos blancos.

—Hazlo...

Pidió el moreno, acomodándose de espaldas. Levantó las caderas lo más que pudo.

También allí, también iba a tener sexo con él en el baño.

—Por favor... no puedo...

Murmuraba entre gemidos. Sus nalgas se levantaron. La entrada de Ookurikara palpitaba, el aroma de Shokudaikiri lo llamaba, le gritaba que lo penetrara.

En un derroche infernal de agua, Mitsutada tomó a aquel muchacho una vez más, lo reclamó para sí como si en algún momento hubiese dejado de ser suyo.

Nuevamente aquellas pasiones se hacían presentes.

Ookurikara gemía, gritaba como una bestia enfurecida por el placer. Su interior lo apretaba con mucha fuerza, sus nalgas golpeaban la pelvis de Shokudaikiri mientras su pecho se restregaba contra la fría pared. Lo miraba mientras lo hacía, decía groserías e incluso se había movido por su cuenta. Al final, Ookurikara había quedado de espaldas a Shokudaikiri, agarrándolo por los costados de las costillas mientras sentía que el semen lo bañaba nuevamente. El moreno lagrimeaba de placer mientras ese líquido goteaba abundante de su entrada, aún con el hombre dentro.

—¡Ah...!

Apretó los ojos. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras lo observaba.

—Mira... Mira cuánto dejaste...

Dijo, calmándose.

Shokudaikiri volvió a apretarlo contra la pared, esta vez bajo la ducha tibia.

—Porque estoy recién levantado...

Susurró, besándolo románticamente.

—¿Te gusta tanto acabar adentro...?

Preguntó Ookurikara, devolviendo aquellos besos. Su hombre lo había hecho de nuevo, lo había domado a su antojo a punta del amor que sentía por él. Ookurikara se mordió el labio, las manos de Shokudaikiri encajaban perfecto con el tamaño de su pelvis.

—Siempre... acabas mucho...

—Eres tú el que me pone así, Kuri-chan.

Ronroneó el adulto, alejándose suavemente para salir de él. Juntaba agua en sus manos para limpiar los muslos morenos.

—Te quiero tanto...

Murmuró, abrazándolo.

El semen de Shokudaikiri salía abundante de su interior, resbalándose por sus piernas cuando el agua lo enjuagaba. No podía resistirse a él, le encantaba.

—Mitsutada...

Lo llamó, pidiéndole un beso en los labios mientras su cuerpo intentaba guardarse ese calor para sí mismo.

El beso no se hizo rogar. Shokudaikiri lo apretaba con apasionado ímpetu, bañado por el agua que limpiaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

Se separó de él brevemente, mirándolo fijamente.

—Se... Se nos va a hacer tarde...

—Sí.

Concedió Ookurikara, lavándose con cuidado. Su entrada aún ardía, aún estaba caliente. Cuando salió, se secó y se vistió con la misma ropa que llevaba desde el día anterior.

Después de peinarse, hidratarse y vestirse como creía apropiado (una camisa negra, sin corbata milagrosamente, pero con un bonito pañuelo al cuello; chaleco azul marino y pantalones a tono), Shokudaikiri buscaba su celular y su billetera en la entrada del departamento.

—Ojalá Hasebe estuviera aquí, para que pudiera llevarnos.

Suspiró, levantando el manojo de llaves del diminuto adorno donde las dejaba siempre.

—No podremos ir tampoco en la motocicleta, si volvemos con bolsas.

Comentó Ookurikara. Pensó en algo mientras aguardaba en la entrada, ya listo.

—No queda otra, tendremos que ir en autobús.

Murmuró, adelantándose y llamando el ascensor.

—¿Autobús...?

Repitió el hombre, incrédulo, mientras cerraba con llave el departamento.

—Es lo más directo.

Respondió el moreno, entrando al ascensor.

—Y será más rápido que ir en auto también. ¿Vienes?

Agregó, esperándolo. Shokudaikiri entró al ascensor con una mirada completamente extrañada.

—Nunca me he subido a uno.

Admitió, pulsando el botón que llevaba a la planta baja.

—¿Qué?

Preguntó Oookurikara, mirándolo con incredulidad.

—¿Lo dices en serio...?

Shokudaikiri asintió con ingenuidad.

—Cuando no tenía dinero, me movía caminando a todas partes.

—Entonces será toda una experiencia para ti... No te preocupes, no va a dolerte.

Dijo el moreno, al llegar al vestíbulo. El hombre lo siguió con cierto aire desconfiado.

 

Cuando arribaron a la parada de autobuses, Shokudaikiri miraba todo con curiosidad.

—Cuando era niño tampoco me dejaron usarlo nunca. El chofer pasaba por mí de casa a la a escuela, y la universidad estaba tan cerca que podía ir y venir caminando.

—Me cuesta creerlo...

Murmuró Ookurikara. En la parada, Shokudaikiri no pasó inadvertido, en especial para las mujeres que lo miraban asombradas.

—Míralo, ¡es increíblemente atractivo! ¿Será algún modelo?

—Lo dudo, ¿por qué tomaría el bus?

Dos chicas de preparatoria hablaban entre ellas y los hombres lo miraban, asombrados por su altura y porte.

—Que escándalo estás armando.

Comentó el moreno, sonriéndole de costado.

Shokudaikiri sólo sonreía, galante, saludando con su mano a las chicas.

—Hace mucho no estoy en la calle.

Replicó, observando a su compañero.

—¿Te incomoda?

Las chicas chillaron al ver aquel gesto. Una de ellas, que no debía tener más de dieciséis años, se acercó a Shokudaikiri, mirándolo maravillada.

—Disculpe... podría... ¿podría tomarme una foto con usted?

Preguntaba la muchacha. Su amiga la miraba, impresionada.

—¡Michi! ¡No molestes al señor!

Le dijo la otra, sacudiéndola por el hombro.

—Admiradoras.

Dijo Ookurikara, con una sonrisa. Se sintió divertido con la situación.

—Por supuesto.

Shokudaikiri se agachó para estar a la misma altura que la muchacha. Sonrió con su mejor sonrisa hasta que la chica tomó la foto, luego se levantó y la miró afectuosamente.

Ella se quedó sin habla a verlo en ese momento.

—Sus canciones son las que mejor venden en el momento, viene de incógnito para grabar un video en el centro. Por favor, no lo comenten.

Intervino Ookurikara, haciendo las veces de "representante".

—¡Claro! ¡Claro! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Voy a esperar su nuevo trabajo!

Dijo la chica al alejarse con su amiga, envueltas en la euforia adolescente.

Ookurikara rió. Pocas veces se escuchaba su risa tan clara como cuando el autobús se acercaba.

—¿Te da vergüenza decir qué hago en realidad?

Le dijo Shokudaikiri al oído, apretándole levemente uno de los glúteos.

—Es más divertido así.

Respondió Ookurikara, pegándole en la mano con suavidad para que lo soltara.

—Vamos, señor príncipe. Hay que subir a su trasporte.

Con los boletos pagados por Ookurikara, Shokudaikiri abordó el autobús sin dejar de mirar con interés todo lo que lo rodeaba. El vehículo estaba limpio y bien cuidado, pero era increíblemente novedoso para él.

—Vaya.

Dijo, sin poder ocultar su asombro.

—¿Quieres ir a la ventana?

Preguntó el moreno, llevándoselo al fondo.

—Ir en el fondo es una manera de viajar tranquilo y la ventana es un bonus.

Comentó, cruzándose se piernas. Las personas los miraban a ambos, ¡qué llamativos eran los jóvenes de esa época!

—Serán veinte minutos de viaje.

El hombre se sentó muy derecho, con las manos sobre la falda. No dejó de mirar por las ventanillas durante todo el viaje, callado pero desconcertado.

Ookurikara lo miraba; incluso le tomó una foto cuando no lo estaba viendo. Una foto casual, normal. Era en las que mejor salía Mitsutada.

—Estamos cerca.

Anunció el joven, poniéndose de pie.

—Pide la parada, es ese botón de ahí.

Indicó, señalando el objeto. Shokudaikiri se sobresaltó al oírlo, pero obedeció como si de un niño se tratara. No pudo evitar una descarga de adrenalina cuando escuchó la señal y sintió que el vehículo desaceleraba.

—Esto es increíble.

Dijo, una vez que bajó —trabajosamente— del autobús.

Ookurikara lo tomó de la mano, guiándolo entre el montón de gente que bajaba. Era obvio que aquello lo entretenía.

Nunca lo había visto así de entusiasmado y sorprendido.

—Vamos, allí está.

Aún de la mano, cruzaron la calle con todos los demás transeúntes.

—Ah, aquí ya me siento un poco mejor.

Admitió Shokudaikiri, entrando al centro comercial.

—Ahora seré yo el que te guíe.

Le dijo al muchacho, guiñando su único ojo.

Ookurikara sonrió, siguiéndolo por aquel enorme complejo de compras. Nunca solía visitar otro lugar que no fuese el patio de comidas o la tienda de óptica digital, pues sus lentes provenían de la tienda que le ofrecía un variado surtido.

—¿Vienes muy seguido aquí?

—No tanto a éste en particular, pero todos los centros comerciales son iguales.

Replicó Shokudaikiri.

 

Lo que siguió fue, a todas luces, un torbellino de información, prendas y precios. Shokudaikiri se detuvo en cada tienda cuyas vitrinas exhibían ropa que pensaba que podía quedarle a su joven pareja, y en cada una obligó casi a Ookurikara a entrar y a probarse una tonelada de pantalones, camisetas, camisas, chaquetas y hasta bufandas y pañuelos.

Lo llevó por zapaterías, tiendas de sombreros e incluso le escogió varios pares de medias.

Ookurikara se sentía como una hoja en medio de una tormenta. Los empleados de las tiendas de ropa se asustaban al ver el enorme tatuaje en su brazo cuando se probaba alguna prenda. El moreno miraba a Shokudaikiri como un animalito asustado.

—Espera... no vas a comprar todo eso... ¿no?

Shokudaikiri le echó una mirada divertida.

—¿Qué hay de las quince bolsas que ya llevas encima?

Rió, señalándolo.

—Señorita, por favor, empaquete todo esto.

Le dijo a la empleada, señalando otra montaña de ropa que estaba sobre un mostrador.

Ookurikara lo miró, casi asustado.

—Oye... yo no... ¡no tengo tanto dinero para devolvértelo!

Gruñó, acercándose y tomándolo del brazo con fuerza.

—Qué dices, Kuri-chan. Tarjeta de crédito, por supuesto.

Sonrió el adulto a la empleada, estirándole su American Express con un gesto galante.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de aquel negocio, el último de la zona que habían recorrido casi por tres horas enteras, Shokudaikiri observó con expresión divertida al muchacho que cargaba las innumerables bolsas colmadas de prendas nuevas, que olían a exquisitos perfumes.

—Lo siento, yo no suelo cargar las compras.

Se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ookurikara cargaba más ropa de la que podía contar. Sus brazos temblaban.

—¡Estás loco!

Bramó, mirándolo.

—¿Tienes idea de cuánto dinero acabas de gastar? ¡¿O siquiera miraste esas malditas camisas que elegiste?!

—Las miré todas, por supuesto.

Rió Shokudaikiri afectadamente.

—Tengo una idea de la cantidad de dinero que hay ahí. Así que cuida muy bien de toda tu ropa, ¿sí?

—¡Te devolveré todo el dinero!

Exclamó Ookurikara, casi como si fuese un juramento.

Toda esa ropa le había encantado, incluso traía puesto uno de los conjuntos que Mitsutada había elegido para él.

—¡¿Gastas esta cantidad de dinero cuando compras para ti?!

Exigió, alarmado.

—Pues... no de una sola vez.

Shokudaikiri consultó la hora en su reloj de pulsera mientras respondía.

—Mmm, tengo un poco de hambre. ¿Quieres comer algo?

Ookurikara lo miró fijamente.

—PERO YO INVITO.

Se adelantó, avanzando con las bolsas a cuestas hacia el patio de comidas. Shokudaikiri rió en voz alta, caminando detrás del moreno.

—Por supuesto, mi amor, como tú quieras.

 

Cuando al fin encontraron en dónde almorzar (un restaurante de sushi bastante famoso), Ookurikara había dejado las bolsas con la ropa en un sector especial donde guardaban las compras de los clientes hasta que se retiraran, para su comodidad. El moreno había comprado todo lo que Shokudaikiri quería, pagándolo con el dinero que traía en la billetera.

—Siéntate.

Pidió, esperando la comida. Se sentía extraño con esa ropa, pues la gente no había dejado de mirarlo.

—Qué lindo te ves...

Susurró Shokudaikiri, que apoyaba el codo en la mesa y la cabeza en la mano. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, la ropa que traía lo realzaba tanto que parecía otra persona.

Ookurikara se sintió acalorado.

—Sigo siendo yo...

Murmuró, apretando los ojos. Esa mirada sobre su cuerpo lo conmovía. Ookurikara llevaba un conjunto escogido a ojo por Shokudaikiri: una chaqueta de cuero oscura, elegante a pesar del corte clásico de estilo motociclista, una camiseta larga y pantalones que se ajustaban perdectamente a sus torneadas piernas, dándole forma a su trasero firme y bonito. En los pies llevaba zapatos oscuros, de vestir. Traía la chaqueta arremangada; el tatuaje no desentonaba con el resto de la vestimenta, todo lo contrario.

Aquello se ajustaba a su estilo más bien fuerte, pero parecía un hombre adulto, no un adolescente.

—Me sorprende lo rápido que elegiste todo...

Shokudaikiri agitó la mano, como si fuese una pequeñez.

—Cuando ya sabes lo que quieres, no es difícil elegir.

El mesero trajo la orden, depositando un hermoso puente de madera colmado de piezas de sushi, sashimi y nigiris, todo adornado de salmón, como le gustaba a Shokudaikiri.

—¡Ah! Esto es lo que me gusta a mí.

Sonrió complacido, entrechocando los palillos en su mano derecha.

Ookurikara sonrió al verlo. Antes de que Shokudaikiri pudiese dar un bocado, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y se acerco a él por encima de la mesa, besándolo en los labios con suavidad. El mechón rojizo caía, largo, a un costado de su cuello.

—Gracias.

Susurró, mirándolo directo a su ojo. Su sonrisa era cálida, una que pocas veces se mostraba.

Fue quizás la primera y única vez que Ookurikara vería el intenso rubor en las mejillas de Shokudaikiri. Aquel gesto lo había tomado por sorpresa y su rostro se había teñido de carmín.

—N-No fue nada.

Ookurikara pensó en ese momento que Shokudaikiri era la criatura más hermosa del mundo, la más perfecta y a la vez la más real de todas.

—Eres tan lindo...

Dijo por primera vez, acariciando su rostro antes de volver a su asiento.

—Dicen que es exquisito, veamos.

El chico tomó los palillos y tomó las piezas que Shokudaikiri no elegía siempre.

¿Cuando había aprendido tan mecánicamente sus gustos?

Shokudaikiri esperó a que bajaran los colores en su rostro para volver a hablar y, eventualmente, comenzar a comer.

—Bien, ahora debería darte algunos consejos, que espero que recuerdes.

Dijo, muy digno, aclarándose la garganta.

—La camisa blanca es válida para prácticamente todo, no temas usarla. La variación son las camisas a rayas o cuadros, discretas, nada de cosas estrafalarias. Para llamar la atención ya está tu piel, tus ojos y el teñido de tu cabello. Los cinturones son para que se vean, no sólo para sujetar tus pantalones, así que si vas a usarlos al menos deberás pensar en llevar la camisa dentro del pantalón. Si no se va a ver, al menos que sea decente. Y otra cosa, no te pones el mismo con todos los pantalones.

Observó de reojo al muchacho.

—A ti te van mejor las botas y los zapatos, así que evita los tenis lo más que puedas, excepto cuando hagas ejercicio. Corbata, zapatos, medias y cinturón deben combinar con el resto de la ropa que lleves puesta. ¿Cómo se combinan los accesorios? Estos van en un color, y el resto de las prendas van en otro. Si los accesorios son en colores vivos, el resto irá en colores apagados, y viceversa.

Hizo una pausa para comer una pieza de salmón, temblando de gusto.

—Eso por un lado. Por el otro... Las corbatas no van jamás con camisas de manga corta. Siempre, siempre con manga larga. Pantalones, siempre llevarás largos... Así que arriba te puedes poner prácticamente lo que quieras: un suéter, una camiseta, una musculosa... Lo importante es que la longitud de las prendas no supere la segunda cadera, o te quedará como una falda y no queremos eso. Ahora viene moda de verano, así que casi no usarás chaqueta... Pero puedes usar alguno de los chalecos que escogí, son ligeros y van casi con todo.

El moreno escuchaba aquello entre mareado y confundido, pero estaba tomando nota mental de todo.

—Colores, formas y longitudes.

Murmuró. En ese momento, todo era en tono acorde a él.

—Yo... no suelo usar demasiada... ropa, digamos. ¿En casa también tengo que vestirme con esas reglas... o cómo?

—Oh, en casa puedes andar como gustes. Esto es para salir.

Replicó Shokudaikiri, con la boca llena. Ookurikara lo pensó por un instante.

—Bien.

Resolvió al final, compartiendo aquella comida con el más alto.

 

Terminaron de comer, con postre incluido pues ambos eran fanáticos de los dulces, y Ookurikara se adelantó entre las tiendas. Le había pedido a Shokudaikiri que lo esperase en la zona donde tomarían el vehículo para regresar con las compras.

En quince minutos, el moreno regresó, metiendo algo en su bolsillo.

—Vamos a mi casa.

Comentó, pestañeando suavemente. Escribió un mensaje para su padre:

 

_Mitsutada-san vendrá a casa._

 

Un aviso, para que no lo increparan en la entrada.

—Le avisé a mi padre que venías, así no le andan con chismes.

Explicó, cuando pusieron las bolsas en el baúl del taxi.

Shokudaikiri nada dijo durante el trayecto, limitándose a sonreír cada vez que su ojo se cruzaba con los de Ookurikara.

Cuando llegaron, en la recepción recibieron a Shokudaikiri como si fuese el presidente pues Hikoshiro de seguro ya les había avisado. Incluso bajaron las bolsas del auto hasta el ascensor.

—Qué diferencia, ¿no? Cuando vengo y no tengo llave, el viejo de vigilancia finge que no me ve.

Bufó Ookurikara, tocando el botón del piso de su departamento. Lo había terminado de pintar hacía poco con la ayuda de Tsurumaru, quien lo había asistido a cambio de un peculiar viaje a cierto barrio de la ciudad donde Ookurikara se había convertido en una celebridad.

—Bueno, bueno... Es sólo un recepcionista, nada por lo que preocuparse demasiado.

Comentó el hombre, observando el apartamento con ojo atento. Ciertamente habían cambiado muchas cosas desde la primera vez que había pisado el lugar: las paredes tenían color, había algunos muebles y definitivamente ya no se veían cajas a medio desembalar por cualquier parte.

—Me agrada el cambio.

Dijo, mirando al muchacho.

—Es mucho más acogedor.

—Paso más horas aquí... y supongo que todavía tengo que ahorrar más para poder comprarme mi propio sitio.

Explicó el joven, dejando las bolsas en el piso.

—Pasa... ponte cómodo.

Ookurikara se estiró hacia atrás, quitándose la chaqueta de cuero.

Shokudaikiri dejó los zapatos en la entrada y se quedó de pie en medio de la sala, con los brazos detrás de la espalda.

Cuando el moreno terminó de cambiarse, tomó las bolsas como pudo y caminó hacia su habitación.

—Ven.

Lo llamó, mirándolo por encima del hombro.

El cuarto de Ookurikara le recordaba al verano. Las paredes eran de un color totalmente diferente al resto de la casa, un ocre oscuro. La cama era la misma, pero los cobertores eran de un rojo oscuro mientras que las almohadas eran netamente blancas. El suelo era de madera oscura y en una mesa de noche descansaba una lámpara. La ventana tenía persianas y pesadas cortinas de color gris oscuro, pues Ookurikara no le gustaba la luz excesivamente brillante. En la pared contraria, el guardaropas de madera gastada tenía un estilo occidental. Cerca del escritorio donde tenía su computadora había una especie de mástil para inciensos, y la habitación olía al desierto del sur oriental. En ese ambiente, de densos colores oscuros como el mismo Ookurikara, el joven parecía más un bajá otomano que un tardío adulto japonés.

Era obvio que no podía negar la sangre de otras tierras que corría por sus venas.

Shokudaikiri ingresó al dormitorio, observándolo todo con el mismo interés respetuoso.

—Ahora sí se ve que tú vives aquí...

Susurró, deteniéndose a algunos pasos de la entrada. El aroma del incienso golpeó su nariz, haciéndola picar levemente.

—Sí... son las cosas que me gustan...

Ookurikara abrió el armario, sacando su ropa de allí en silencio. Su piel oscura relucía bajo la tenue luz que entraba y la lámpara de luz cálida, amarillenta. Sacó un par de cosas del guardarropas, entre ellas un largo pañuelo de los que se ataban en la cintura en verano, de color integramente rojo con flecos dorados.

—¿Crees que entrará todo?

El hombre se acercó, comenzando a sacar la ropa de las bolsas.

—Permíteme que te ayude.

Dijo con tono afectuoso.

Transcurrieron quizás tres cuartos de hora hasta que Shokudaikiri terminó de ordenar la ropa de una forma inequívocamente eficaz. Dejó la ropa organizada por prendas de forma sencilla de encontrar.

—Creo que así estará bien. ¿Tú qué dices?

Ookurikara miraba asombrado aquello. La ropa estaba perfectamente dispuesta.

—Muchas gracias.

Dijo finalmente.

 

Cerca de las siete de la tarde, Ookurikara le había dicho a Shokudaikiri que tenía que salir a un compromiso familiar (o más bien con Hikoshiro, que quería presumirlo con sus amiguetes), por lo que tendrían que separarse por ese día.

—Mitsutada...

Lo buscó con la mirada en la puerta de su departamento. Tragó saliva, extendiendo la mano hacia él. Dentro de ella había una pequeña cajita oscura.

—Abre esto cuando estés en tu casa, no antes.

Pidió, observando su ojo fijamente.

—Gracias por todo...

Finalizó, dándole un suave beso en los labios antes de despedirse de él.

 

Shokudaikiri había logrado contener su curiosidad hasta llegar a casa, y lo bien que había hecho.

Aquella cajita que le había dado tenía algo que Ookurikara había preparado hacía un tiempo: lo que contenía era un colgante largo de plata, con un dije sencillo: el emblema del que había sido el clan de herreros de la familia Osafune. A su lado, una notita en su apurada caligrafía:

 

_"No sé bien cuándo es tu cumpleaños, en Internet dicen muchas fechas distintas. Pero no es necesario esperar a ese día para dar un obsequio, ¿no? No tienes que usarlo si no quieres, con saber que está contigo es suficiente. Gracias por hacerme una persona que ahora puede decir que es una persona. Nunca me olvides."_

 

Cuando estuvo a solas en su dormitorio, leyendo la notita sentado en el borde la cama, el hombre sintió que su corazón latía más de prisa. Su mano temblorosa tomó la fina cadena, levantando el dije del almohadoncito de fieltro sobre el que descansaba. El dije era hermoso, y ciertamente era históricamente correcto.

El detalle fue más que sólo eso; para el corazón de Shokudaikiri, aquello fue una muestra de absoluto amor, atención y cariño. Algo muy cálido se instaló en su pecho, mientras apretaba los dientes e intentaba contener sus sollozos.

Allí, en la oscuridad protectora de su dormitorio, el lugar más profundo de su intimidad tangible, Shokudaikiri lloró al silencio que lo rodeaba. Las lágrimas caían prestas por su mejilla, mojando la piel seca con su ardiente humedad. Apretaba el dije contra su pecho, contra la tela delgada de la camisa que llevaba puesta. La emoción lo desbordaba de una manera diferente esta vez.

Esta vez, el llanto por amor estaba lleno de felicidad.

 


	26. "Disputa"

_"Refiere al acto y la consecuencia de disputar. Este verbo, a su vez, alude a mantener una discusión, una pelea o un enfrentamiento"_

Habían pasado algunos días desde las compras en el centro comercial. La pareja estaba pasando por un periodo que Tsurumaru había denominado "la luna de miel" y Ookurikara ni siquiera se había molestado en negarlo: veía mucho más seguido a Shokudaikiri fuera de la agencia y sorprendentemente había aprendido a combinar la ropa como el hombre le había dicho. Había recibido elogios por parte de sus compañeros de trabajo, incluso Hikoshiro le había dicho que lucía más profesional, pero la única persona a la que quería impresionar era Shokudaikiri.

Otra cosa que había cambiado también había sido la frecuencia de su cercanía: prácticamente no podían pasar mas de tres días sin encontrarse a intimar en la casa de Shokudaikiri. Los encuentros eran apasionados, completamente llenos de lujuria adornada con el amor que se tenían. Ookurikara volvía relajado, muchísimo más calmado que otras veces y aquello influía en su trabajo.

 

El moreno se encontraba escribiendo un mensaje al salir de la agencia. Ese día llevaba una camiseta negra de mangas cortas, ligeramente ajustada, que dejaba al descubierto su tatuaje. En ese momento tropezó con una persona a la que podría describir, como poco, muy particular.

—Lo siento.

Dijo en voz baja, deteniéndose a observarlo. El muchacho no debía tener más de dieciséis años; tenía unos enormes ojos de color violeta, cabello largo del mismo tono, atado en una coleta, y la piel pálida, como si fuese un pálido terciopelo. Aquel chico era sin lugar a dudas muy guapo, pero había algo en él que lo inquietaba, como si tuviese algo especial.

El recién llegado levantó una ceja, observando con atención el brazo moreno donde el tatuaje cobraba vida.

—Kulika...

Susurró, volviendo sus ojos al rostro de Ookurikara.

—¿Eres hindú?

Preguntó sencillamente.

—N-No...

Ookurikara llevó su mano instintivamente al brazo tatuado. Era extraño en ese país que alguien llamara por ese nombre al dragón que rodeaba su brazo oscuro.

—¿Cómo sabes... qué es?

Preguntó, apretando con suavidad su antebrazo. La voz del muchachito era más profunda de lo que había imaginado.

—Bueno, uno tiene que saber de su religión.

Replicó el hombrecillo, agarrándose la nuca con ambas manos.

—Kulika es uno de los ocho reyes serpientes, hijo de Kadru, madre de los Nagas. También emparentado con Fudou Myouou, de quien es la manifestación en el budismo esotérico, Kurikara... Pero me fui por las ramas.

Sonrió con cierta picardía. Ookurikara lo miró fijamente, su corazón latía veloz.

—No pensé que en Tokio hubiesen devotos de Fudo Myouou. En efecto, sí, es Kurikara.

Habló el moreno, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Pensé que a los jóvenes no les interesaban esas cosas...

El moreno pestañeaba suavemente. ¡Qué magnífica criatura estaba frente a él! Con sólo mirarla detenidamente podía encontrar nuevos detalles y cosas que no había notado antes.

—Joven o no, mi religión es mi religión.

Comentó el de coleta, frunciendo los labios. Se percataba perfectamente de que el moreno lo estaba estudiando, y respondió a su vez con un estudio el triple de exhaustivo. El muchacho era más joven de lo que parecía, aunque su ceño y su expresión hiciesen pensar que ya era un hombre adulto. Extremidades delgadas pero fuertes, ojos penetrantes y una boca decidida. Resolvió que sería mejor no "pincharlo" y ser amigable.

—Se dice que Kuukai trajo las representaciones de Fudou Myouou que existen aquí, y que luego fundó la escuela de budismo shingon. Aunque me he alejado un poco del shingon shuu, en estos últimos años no he tenido la constancia de rezar y meditar como se debe... así que me volqué más al zen.

Hizo una pausa, bajando los brazos.

—Bueno, no es como si fuese un devoto zen tampoco. Se hace el camino como se puede.

Finalizó, haciendo un gesto displicente, más para sí mismo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Era extraño que Ookurikara fuese así de agradable con un extraño, pero aquel muchacho lo hacía sentir extrañamente cómodo.

—Salvación, redención... el paraíso... todas esas cosas no se limitan a seguir otras a rajatabla. Como acudir a un templo tres horas todos los días, y llenarte de figuras religiosas... el ser humano naturalmente es un animal destructivo, proclive a las tentaciones tóxicas... la autodestrucción, el dolor y la codicia.

Ambos hablaban en la entrada, como si nadie más estuviese allí.

—Sin embargo... creo que uno, desde su lugar, puede seguir la senda correcta simplemente no contribuyendo significativamente a caer en la perdición, sin perjudicar a los demás.

Resolvió Ookurikara. Jamás tenía oportunidad de hablar de esas cosas con alguien más.

—¿No es eso lo que Fudou Myouou hace? Combatir el mal desde el infierno. El infierno de cada uno es una batalla a enfrentar a diario. Creo que eso es lo que realmente significa seguir el camino.

El de cabello violeta se cruzó de brazos, oyendo atentamente.

—Me gusta tu actitud.

Concluyó, con una sonrisa. De repente, un ruidito lo sacó de su ensoñación. Era su celular, con el recordatorio de que tenía una reunión.

—¡Ah! De nuevo estoy tarde. Tengo que irme, adiós, Kulika.

Saludó con la mano antes de alejarse y perderse en uno de los recodos del corredor.

Ookurikara lo miró. Había estirado la mano apenas. Le habría gustado detenerlo, tal vez preguntarle su nombre.

El moreno pestañeó suavemente cuando volvió en sí. El muchacho había entrado en la agencia, seguramente debía ser un nuevo modelo. Dado el caso, lo reconfortaba pues volvería a verlo. Ya casi moría de ganas por trabajar con él.

 

Una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando al fin abandonó el edificio. Iría a la casa de su novio para quedarse a pasar la noche, era viernes y Ookurikara se sentía de buen humor. Antes de llegar al departamento de Shokudaikiri, pasó por su propio piso a darse un baño y cambiarse la ropa.

Esa mañana había tenido una sesión de fotos en su barrio favorito, con un grupo de modelos alternativos que había conocido a través del fulano que le conseguía el incienso que le gustaba (importado, con aroma a vainilla y flores de loto). Llevaría las fotos para enseñárselas a Shokudaikiri.

Cuando se vio listo para salir, se echó perfume, regalo de Tsurumaru con motivo de su paso a la adultez y habiendo alegado que ya era un hombre y debía oler como uno, y tomó del refrigerador un postre de frutas que había comprado. Acomodó todo dentro del taxi que había pedido y fue directo a encontrarse con su seductora pareja.

 

Como si hubiese olido el distante aroma de su joven tentación, Shokudaikiri permanecía expectante en el balcón, mirando hacia abajo, a la calle poco transitada.

Las flores reventaban en árboles y sendas, incluso él tenía algunas plantas allí.

La primavera sin duda era la más hermosa de las estaciones.

Como si fuese una flor que se sacude las agujas de hielo del invierno, Shokudaikiri despertaba a la luz y al calor.

—Hoy también hubo un hermoso atardecer...

Dijo, a nadie en particular, mientras tomaba la copa de vino que había apoyado en el borde del balcón. Había vuelto a beber pero por placer y con gran moderación, muy diferente de la descontrolada ingesta de sus peores momentos.

En la mesa aguardaba una cena bien presentada y preparada con mucho amor: salmón teriyaki, tempura de langostinos y suaves verduras y dos boles grandes de chawan mushi, con cuyo caldo había estado peleando casi toda la tarde. Montañas de harumakis (otra lucha sin cuartel en la que había salido victorioso luego de quemarse al menos dos dedos) y un finísimo té rojo completaban la mesa.

—Buenas tardes, Shokudaikiri-san. El joven Hikoshiro está en la recepción.

Dijo el encargado por el portero electrónico, con el mismo tono cortés de siempre. El moreno apagó su celular en ese instante, mirando su reflejo en uno de los espejos del vestíbulo.

—Que suba, por favor.

El de cabello azul sonrió al soltar el botón del portero. Abandonó todo y se dirigió a su tocador, acomodándose el peinado y dándose un toque más de su caro perfume.

La imagen que el espejo le devolvió fue un reflejo de absoluta y madura felicidad. Vestido con una camisa de transparente negro, colmada de flores bordadas y opacas, pantalones de vestir en el mismo tono y un brillante cinturón color caramelo, Shokudaikiri regresó al balcón y allí esperó, apoyado en el borde que daba al vacío.

Ookurikara entró al ascensor y subió hasta el piso que conocía de memoria. Se quedó allí, tocando la puerta suavemente. Sabía que Shokudaikiri lo esperaba, como si se tratase de un tesoro aguardando a ser rescatado.

El moreno inhaló profundamente, esperando.

El hombre suspiró, arrancándose del balcón y regresando al interior. Sus pies descalzos apenas hacían ruido sobre el piso alfombrado.

—¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que puedes pasar sin tocar?

Preguntó con una sonrisa, al abrir la puerta.

Ookurikara no respondió, simplemente dio un par de pasos dentro, y aún con la bolsa en mano rodeo la cintura de Shokudaikiri, apretándolo contra su pecho. Lo besó con madurez, con una gentileza muy seductora. Dio cortos besos en sus labios, respiraba por la nariz contra su piel.

—Buenas tardes, Mitsutada.

Murmuró, sonriéndole de costado

—Buenas tardes.

Con un empujón de su pie, el hombre cerró la puerta.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Sus anchos brazos envolvían la espalda delgada del moreno.

—Muchísima.

Ookurikara lo miraba fijamente, regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

—No me acostumbro a entrar sin tocar... ¿qué tal si estás haciendo algo vergonzoso y me meto sin avisar?

Preguntó, estirándole la bolsa en la que traía el postre. En su espalda llevaba una mochila.

—Ya me has visto sin maquillaje. Créeme, no puedo ponerme peor que eso.

Rió Shokudaikiri con dulzura, tomando aquel paquete y llevándolo a la cocina.

—Siéntate, todo está servido ya.

Ookurikara se fijó en las manos de Shokudaikiri, luego de reparar en la comida. Seguramente se había quemado preparando esa cena que parecía de restaurante.

Se acercó al hombre, tomó su mano y la besó con cariño. Ookurikara se había puesto increíblemente tierno con él ese último tiempo.

—Eres muy atento...

Susurró, besando con suavidad sus dedos.

—¿Eh...?

Shokudaikiri se quedó muy quieto, observándolo con una leve curiosidad.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tus manos... están quemadas.

Explicó el chico, masajeándolas con suavidad.

—Tus dedos están quemados, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?

Shokudaikiri parpadeó, sorprendido.

—L-Lo sé, sólo... no pensé que lo verías.

—Noto cada detalle de ti.

Replicó Ookurikara, soltando sus manos con lentitud.

—¿Podemos comer? Se me hace agua la boca.

Añadió, acercándose a una de las sillas. La corrió, esperando que Shokudaikiri se sentara allí.

—Por supuesto.

Divertido por aquel detalle, el adulto tomó asiento sin dejar de mirar al muchacho.

—Estás más alegre hoy. ¿Sucedió algo?

Preguntó con dulzura, comenzando a servir en el plato de Ookurikara.

—El día estuvo agradable y fue tranquilo.

Comentó éste, pestañeando suavemente. Inspeccionó a Mitsutada en ese instante. Pensó que sería muy agradable si todos los días fuesen así, llegar y comer juntos, hablando de las cosas que habían hecho en el día.

—Fue interesante, hoy hice algunas fotos en el Hanabatake. Eran para una línea de ropa.

Explicó, recibiendo el plato. Sirvió un poco del té rojo en su vaso.

—Oh, ¿puedes mostrármelas?

Preguntó el hombre, interesado. Tomó sus palillos y revolvió un poco el caldo, cuya temperatura ya se había ajustado.

Ookurikara acerco su silla a la del otro, arrastrando su mochila y enseñándole algunas de las fotos que había en su cámara. Las modelos de la sesión eran chicas de su edad, totalmente nacidas en la modernidad atemporal posterior a la generación de Shokudaikiri.

—Son conocidas de un tipo que conozco allí, es amigo de alguien que trabaja en la agencia también.

Ookurikara le entregó la cámara.

—Un modelo, según me dijo... no me dijo su nombre, se dedica a vender ciertas cosas difíciles de conseguir. Yo le compro a veces.

Dijo, como si le restara importancia. Shokudaikiri lo observó con algo de recelo en su único ojo.

—¿Qué cosa le compras, si puede saberse?

Preguntó respetuosamente.

—Inciensos chinos. ¿Qué te imaginabas?

Preguntó a su vez Ookurikara, levantando una ceja.

—Contigo a veces es difícil saber.

Replicó Shokudaikiri, volviendo a comer con una sonrisa pícara.

—Ah... Ya que estuviste en la agencia hoy... ¿Por casualidad viste a Hasebe?

—No tengo dinero para drogarme, Mitsutada. Además, con las responsabilidades que tengo...

Hizo una pausa, apuntándolo con los palillos.

—No tendría tiempo para perderme con drogas y encima fotografiarte, ¿quién piensas que soy?

Respondió muy digno, sonriendo. Shokudaikiri rió en voz baja.

—No creo que te drogaras ni aunque tuvieses todo el tiempo del mundo. Eres muy listo para eso.

La mueca de su rostro era de absoluta confianza. Ookurikara cambió el tema.

—No, no lo he visto.

A su mente llegó el recuerdo del chico de esa tarde.

—Oye... ¿sabes si algún modelo nuevo entró en la agencia?

—¿Modelos nuevos? No que yo sepa. Pero Hasebe ha estado algo raro últimamente. Y dijo que nos tenía una sorpresa a mí y a Tsuru, pero no se me ocurre qué pueda ser.

Ookurikara pensó en aquello con calma.

—¿Ah, sí? Supongo que si él lo dice debe ser un asunto importante.

Comentó finalmente, bebiendo el té.

—¿Alguna vez probaste alguna droga? El tipo me ofreció algo... pero no me sentí interesado, y no me imagino quién dentro de la agencia puede comprar esas cosas... o inciensos.

Añadió Ookurikara, cortando un bocado y ofreciéndoselo a Shokudaikiri. El adulto tomó la pieza delicadamente con sus labios.

—Nunca. Ya estoy bastante loco por mi cuenta.

—Eres el loco más lindo que conozco.

Comentó el moreno, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Hoy, saliendo de la agencia, me encontré con un muchacho... Era un chico joven, tendría la edad de Yagen Toushirou más o menos... fue interesante. Vio mi tatuaje y lo reconoció de inmediato.

Shokudaikiri levantó las cejas.

—Eso sí que es inusual. Espero que hayas sido gentil.

Rió, apretándole la mejilla. Aquello se sentía tan familiar, tan cómodo y relajante, como si no tuviese que pensar en nada más.

—Yo soy yo.

Replicó Ookurikara, coloreándose suavemente.

 

Luego de terminar la comida y lavar los platos, el moreno se acomodó en el sillón, cruzándose de piernas. Miraba a Shokudaikiri de reojo, como si lo llamara a su lado. Últimamente, su apetito sexual no había hecho mas que crecer. Ni siquiera sabía por qué pasaba aquello, simplemente lo deseaba una y otra vez.

—Ven.

Le dijo, inclinándose suavemente.

Shokudaikiri traía en la mano el postre, que dejó en la mesita frente al televisor.

—Calma, mi lindo... Ni siquiera son las diez.

Susurró, sentándose a su lado y pasando su brazo por los hombros del moreno.

—¿Hay horarios acaso?

Preguntó Ookurikara, estirándose a buscar un poco de la crema que tenía el postre.

Había ganado cierto aire sensual involuntario al moverse cuando quería algo. Sus ojos miraban de una manera, sus manos se movían de otra, incluso la forma en que acomodaba su cuerpo, su postura, se volvía mimosa, sumisa.

—Me encanta esto.

Agregó.

Shokudaikiri se acercó más. Su piel pálida resaltaba debajo de la camisa transparente.

—¿Comer?

Preguntó, seductor.

—¿O yo?

Ookurikara lo miró por encima de su hombro.

—Ambos.

Murmuró, volviendo a su lado.

—Esa camisa... te queda muy bien.

Pasaba su dedo sobre la tela transparente.

La mano firme del hombre lo tomó por la quijada, manipulándolo para besarlo intensamente.

—Todo me queda bien.

Susurró, cuando sus labios se separaron.

—Eres un vanidoso.

Replicó Ookurikara, relamiéndose suavemente. Tomó el postre de la mesa; tenía crema encima. Abrió despacio la camisa de Shokudaikiri, derramando un poco de crema en su cuello con especial cuidado de no manchar su ropa. El moreno recorrió el cuello del hombre con su lengua, de abajo hacia arriba. Suave y caliente se dejó sentir, terminando en un beso húmedo.

—Así es perfecto.

Shokudaikiri gimió complacido, cerrando su ojo.

—Si querías jugar con eso, me hubieses dicho... Habría comprado mil latas de crema sólo para ti.

Susurró, acomodándose mejor junto al joven, abriendo suavemente las piernas.

—Estoy improvisando.

Comentó Ookurikara, sentándose entre sus muslos. Tomó una de las fresas del postre, poniéndola en su boca. Se acercó a la de Shokudaikiri, cerrando los ojos. El postre llevaba un suave licor, Ookurikara sentía que su parte baja ardía.

El hombre tomó la brillante fruta con sus labios, succionándola sensualmente.

—Mh... Alcohol...

Susurró, volviendo a lamerla para probar nuevamente su sabor.

—No sabía que te gustaban estas cosas, Kuri-chan...

—¿El alcohol? No... No me gusta.

Murmuró el aludido, sentándose mejor. Una de sus manos sotenía la porción de pastel y la otra se sostenía de los fuertes hombros de Mitsutada. Levantó otro poco de crema con el dedo, llevándolo a la boca del hombre.

—Pero con los dulces... creo que va bien. ¿O te estabas refiriendo a algo más?

Los labios de Shokudaikiri acariciaron ese dedo lentamente. Roncos sonidos de placer escapaban de sus labios.

—Me refiero a juguetear así antes del sexo...

—¿Vamos a tener sexo?

Preguntó el chico, ladeando la cabeza suavemente. Su cabello rojizo cayó a un costado.

—No es que me guste jugar a nada... pero me gusta el dulce. Eso y el sabor de tu piel... van bien juntos.

Explicó, dejando el postre a un costado. Bajó despacio a su pecho, abriéndole la camisa sin movimientos bruscos.

—El encaje... la transparencia... te quedan muy bien. Es casi sucio cuando uno sabe que vistes de traje, muy formal...

Shokudaikiri se relamió. Tenía el gusto de la crema en los labios.

—¿Crees que debería vestirme de otra forma?

Preguntó, acariciándole los muslos suavemente.

—Sólo soy consecuente con mi edad.

—Digo que te queda muy bien.

Comentó Ookurikara, bajando por su pecho, besándolo con lentitud. Se había animado a tomar la iniciativa, sabía que eso enloquecía a Shokudaikiri.

—Cuando vas con traje... uno puede imaginarse lo que tienes abajo. Cuando usas estas prendas, sólo estimulas más la imaginación.

El moreno tomo un poco mas de crema, desparramándola por el amplio pecho. Sus manos fueron directamente a los pectorales de Shokudaikiri, apretándolos uno contra el otro mientras los masajeaba y lamía la crema. Su rostro ardía, sus orejas debían estar encendidas en ese momento.

—Me encanta tu pecho...

Lentamente, Shokudaikiri desabotonó lo que restaba y corrió suavemente la tela hacia los costados de su torso.

—Devóralo todo...

Susurró, acariciando la cabeza del moreno. Sus dedos rascaban detrás de una de sus orejas.

—Es tuyo, Kuri-chan.

El joven no esperó más instrucciones. Acercó los labios a su cuello, apretándole obscenamente el pecho. Los pectorales de Shokudaikiri eran carnosos, fuertes y sencillamente irresistibles para él. Apoyó todos sus dedos en ellos, masajeándolos en círculos mientras su boca besaba el espacio entre ellos. Apretaba sus pezones con los pulgares.

—Me encanta...

Murmuró con la boca llena de saliva. Ese hombre tan deseado, tan perfecto, era suyo.

El cuerpo de Shokudaikiri tembló ligeramente al sentir los estímulos. Un calor comenzaba a recorrerlo. Sus manos se posaron sobre los glúteos de Ookurikara, atrapados en aquellos pantalones tan apretados.

—¿Estás ansioso...?

Preguntó en su oído, mordiéndole la oreja.

—Está muy tibio aquí...

Pasó su dedo medio entre las nalgas del moreno.

—¿Eso crees?

Cuestionó Ookurikara, bajando despacio por su torso.

—Hay algo... algo que vi en Internet...

Comentó, tragando saliva. No quería mirarlo al hablar.

—Es una forma de estímulo mutua.

Levantaba el trasero para él mientras sus pulgares apretaban las costillas de Mitsutada. ¡Ese cuerpo lo calentaba tanto! La piel pálida y los musculos perfectamente cincelados...

—¿Sí? Soy todo oídos.

Suspiró Shokudaikiri, volviendo a masajear esos glúteos firmes con sus anchas palmas.

—Eran un hombre y una mujer... pero creo que funcionaría.

Susurró, mordiendo suavemente su piel.

—El hombre se acostaba, la mujer estaba encima de él, pero del lado contrario. Las cabezas de ambos estaban entre las piernas del otro.

Explicaba rústicamente Ookurikara, mirándolo al ojo.

—Ah... El 69.

Rió Shokudaikiri, acariciándole el rostro.

—Podría ser algo para intentar después.

Sus labios cubrieron los de Ookurikara, besándolo lentamente, con quieta pasión.

—Me gustaría que... siguieras explorándome ahora.

—Te gusta que te preste atención, ¿no?

Murmuró el moreno, respondiendo a aquel beso. Cerró los ojos mientras lo hacía.

—Quiero chupártela.

Dijo sin ningún pudor, bajando suavemente por su abdomen. Rodeaba su ombligo en círculos con la lengua.

—Hace tiempo... no me dejas hacerlo.

—No quiero que agaches la cabeza por nadie... mucho menos por mí.

Shokudaikiri tomó las muñecas de Ookurikara, llevando sus manos nuevamente a sus costillas.

—Y sí... me gusta que me mires, que me toques así... Puedo contarte un secreto, o dejarte con la intriga...

—Ya abriste la boca, dímelo.

El moreno besaba sus costillas. Las manos no le alcanzaban para apretar esa exuberancia que Shokudaikiri tenía, ese cuerpo macizo era su droga y era un adicto sin retorno. Sus manos lo acariciaban con cuidado, memorizando cada milímetro de su piel.

—Me excito mucho, mucho de verdad, con las caricias...

Susurró el hombre, recostándose sobre el respaldo del sillón.

—No suelen tocarme mucho en las películas, ya que soy siempre la parte dominante... y por eso es que me resulta más sencillo separar trabajo de placer...

Gemía suavemente, mordiéndose los labios.

—Me vuelven loco las caricias en el torso, en los huesos de mis costillas, mis clavículas, mis caderas...

Tomó las manos de Ookurikara, apoyándolas contra sus generosos abdominales.

—Que aprieten mis músculos... Ah...

—¿Por eso los tienes tan grandes?

Preguntó el moreno, sonriendo de costado.

—Pienso muchas cosas cuando veo tu cuerpo.

Comentó, acariciando con su lengua los abdominales. Sus manos apretaban los pectorales con suavidad mientras su boca apretaba más abajo. Por momentos, el moreno tironeaba de los pezones del hombre, apretándolos para soltarlos finalmente. Sus pulgares apretaban los huesos de las clavículas.

—Tienes... Tienes huesos enormes...

—Siempre fui muy grande para la edad que tenía.

Shokudaikiri hablaba con calma a pesar de las puntadas que atravesaban su vientre con cada caricia.

—Mis músculos son así porque me ejercito desde hace más de veinte años, no te confundas, Kuri-chan.

Rió, confiado.

—Dale gracias a tu deidad favorita por tenerlos así.

Recriminó el moreno, dándole una suave mordida en el vientre. Sus manos fueron a las caderas, apretándoselas con los pulgares.

—Dime una cosa... ¿has tenido alguna película desde... bueno, desde que comenzamos a hacer esto?

Preguntó, masajeando sus hombros.

—No todavía. Aunque estoy meditando otro papel acompañando a Kanesada-kun... Parece que tu sesión de fotos del samurái le abrió muchísimas puertas.

Los dedos finos de Shokudaikiri se deslizaban debajo de la camiseta del moreno.

Ookurikara guardó silencio por unos instantes. La idea de que su Shokudaikiri compartiera lecho con otras personas seguía sin agradarle en absoluto, pero ya no se quejaba en voz alta ni tenía las inseguridades de antes. No le gustaba, pero se había resignado a aceptar que era trabajo y nada más.

—Supongo... está trabajando mucho.

Dijo finalmente, bajando despacio entre sus piernas. Shokudaikiri estiró el brazo y tomó al muchacho por el mentón.

—Sabes que mi único amor eres tú... Ven, mi amor...

Susurró, llamándolo para que se trepara sobre su cuerpo. Ookurikara obedeció, acomodándose encima de él.

—¿Piensas en mí?

Preguntó casi con timidez. Sus manos se sujetaban de esos hombros rectos.

—Todo el tiempo.

Los anchos brazos de Shokudaikiri envolvieron aquella espalda. Apretó al moreno contra su cuerpo.

—Te amo... Te amo mucho, mucho, Kuri-chan.

Susurró, acariciándolo con ternura.

El moreno restregó su cabeza contra la del hombre, mirando a un costado. Lo abrazaba con dulzura.

—Yo... también.

Respondió, cerrando los ojos. Su aroma lo volvía loco. Lograba disipar sus pesares, sus preocupaciones.

Shokudaikiri tomó a Ookurikara por los muslos y se puso de pie, besando su cuello con delicadeza. La excitación era difícil de ocultar en aquellos pantalones tan finos.

Caminó con cuidado hasta el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un simple movimiento de su pie.

En ese momento, Ookurikara lo abrazó, cerrando los ojos dócilmente.

—Mitsutada...

Murmuró, antes de que la primera prenda cayera al suelo. El moreno se preparó, primero su mente y luego su cuerpo, para lo que vendría.

A pesar de todo, no podía dejar de desearlo, no podía apartarlo del hecho y de la realidad.

No podía separar a Shokudaikiri de su corazón, pensara lo que pensara.

 

Cerca de las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente, una persona subía en el ascensor, cargando un par de bolsas en sus manos. Miró su reloj; siempre a tiempo, se dijo, sonriendo.

Hasebe abrió la puerta del departamento sin ceremonia alguna.

—Buen día.

Saludó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se quitó el saco ligero que llevaba y caminó por la sala, dejando las bolsas en la mesa.

—¿En dónde estás, Mitsutada? ¿Aún durmiendo?

Preguntó Heshikiri, chasqueando la lengua hasta que llegó a la habitación. Golpeó la puerta suavemente.

No hizo falta abrirla, pues se entreabrió sola con un simple toque.

En el ordenado cuarto reinaba un prolijo desorden de prendas que se desparramaban por el suelo, como indicando el camino hasta la cama. Allí, en la semioscuridad de las pesadas cortinas, flotaban varios aromas. Perfumes, esencias y una emanación especial, uno que los hombres como Shokudaikiri y Hasebe conocían muy bien.

El olor del sexo invadía hasta las narices más duras.

En la cama se acomodaban dos figuras bajo uno de los cobertores, que Shokudaikiri conservaba a pesar del calor que ya comenzaba a hacer en ese tardío mayo. Sobre las almohadas descansaba la cabeza de cabello azul, despeinado. El parche, cosa rara, estaba en el suelo junto a una prenda interior de dudoso diseño. ¿Encaje?

Y allí, entre los poderosos brazos de Shokudaikiri Mitsutada, dormitaba la personificación del odio de Hasebe: Ookurikara respiraba con calma, demasiado calmado.

Heshikiri se quedó helado, petrificado, como su la misma Medusa lo hubiese visto a los ojos y convertido en piedra. Respiró con fuerza, rápidamente, al ver aquello.

No, no era posible. Debía ser un error.

Muy a su pesar, todo evidenciaba lo que había pasado. Todo en esa habitación decía tal cual lo que había ocurrido.

Heshikiri frunció el ceño, completamente furioso, nervioso. Las sensaciones que lo inundaban eran varias, todas negativas.

Cerró la puerta con moderada fuerza. Un fuerte nudo en su garganta se formó en ese instante, en que fue nerviosamente a la entrada del departamento. No fue hasta que se estiró a recoger su abrigo que notó que las manos le temblaban.

En ese momento, Hasebe se sintió como una esposa que acababa de descubrir el más grande engaño, la infidelidad más dolorosa de su vida.

Pero la situación claramente no era ésa. Shokudaikiri no era su pareja, no era nada.

¿Y Ookurikara? El mocoso de mierda había hablado tanto de castidad y recato y ahora estaba allí, llenando el cuarto sin aromas de Shokudaikiri con su olor, revolcándose entre sus sábanas, respirando sobre su piel.

La última de las defensas de su posición de ventaja sobre Shokudaikiri había caído.

Era obvio que, al fin, se había consumado aquello.

 

Shokudaikiri se revolvió en la cama, perturbado por la luz que entraba por la puerta; pero no se despertó.

Sin embargo, el que se despertó fue Ookurikara. El joven se levantó; alguien más estaba en la casa.

Tomó una de las camisas de Shokudaikiri del borde de una silla, poniéndosela mientras salía del cuarto. No tuvo que caminar mucho, al final del pasillo encontró al intruso.

—Heshikiri...

Dijo el adolescente, mirándolo fijamente. Ookurikara no supo qué clase de visión le dio a Hasebe: su cabello estaba revuelto, su cuello y su pecho evidenciaban furiosos besos en pizcas de rojo color y la camisa de Shokudaikiri apenas cubría sus muslos y su entrepierna. Traía el olor de Mitsutada tan íntimamente impregnado que era imposible negarlo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Preguntó el de cabello ceniza, dándose cuenta al instante de que había hecho una pregunta estúpida y sin sentido. Pero estaba tan furioso que apenas podía mantener la compostura.

—Vine a pasar la noche con Mitsutada.

Respondió Ookurikara, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí?

Preguntó a Hasebe, en cierto tono autoritario. Pensó que ése sería un buen momento para aclarar los tantos directamente, de una buena vez.

Aquel cuestionamiento hizo que Heshikiri hirviera más de rabia.

—¿Perdón?

Preguntó, dando un paso amenazador hacia el moreno.

—Vine a traer las cosas de Mitsutada y a recordarle de sus compromisos, pero ya veo que le harán llegar tarde.

—Puedes llamarlo por teléfono o dejar las cosas en la recepción y que se las entreguen después. Es el siglo 21, hay muchas formas de comunicarse en lugar de meterse en casa de otras personas sin anunciarse. ¿O es que sólo hay que hacerlo cuando viene alguien que no seas tú?

Replicó el moreno sin inmutarse.

—Pero es bueno que estés, ¿sabes?

Ookurikara dio un paso al frente. Los dos ostentaban la misma estatura.

—Quisiera dejar en claro algunos asuntos contigo.

Hasebe respiraba fuego en ese instante.

—Me parece que eres tú el que necesita que le aclaren las cosas.

Dijo, masticando cada palabra con un odio irrefrenable.

—Yo no tengo necesidad de anunciarme para entrar a la casa de Mitsutada. Y eso es todo lo que tienes que saber.

Añadió aquello con saña, sin cortar el contacto visual.

—¿Por qué? Es su casa, ¿no te parece que es muy atrevido hacer eso?

Preguntó Ookurikara, levantando una ceja.

—Pero bueno, no es asunto mío cómo te comportes. Y creo que, a tu edad, debes saber qué hago aquí.

Ookurikara se pasó la mano por el cuello con suavidad.

—Mitsutada y yo estamos teniendo sexo, hace un tiempo. No te lo estoy diciendo porque me interese que te entrometas en algo más, sino para que no te sorprenda y seas más cauteloso de ahora en adelante.

Un frío glacial recorrió el estómago de Hasebe, un frío que quemaba como las peores llamas. La confirmación hablada era lo último que necesitaba.

—¿Kuri-chan...?

La voz somnolienta de Shokudaikiri se oyó desde el cuarto.

Ookurikara se giró despacio para mirar a su hombre, caminando hacia él. Lo abrazó con cariño por el cuello, dándole un profundo beso en los labios.

—Aquí estoy.

Susurró, mirando a Hasebe por encima de su hombro. Una sonrisa se dejó ver en su rostro; había ganado.

Shokudaikiri pareció despertarse del todo cuando vio a Heshikiri. Su rostro enrojeció súbitamente.

—Hasebe...

Heshikiri lo miró en ese momento. Su mirada era la de alguien que reprochaba, como si le exigiera una explicación, como si toda su furia y su dolor se concentraran en ese solo gesto. Hasebe no supo cuándo apretó los labios con fuerza, cuando sus ojos se aguaron.

—Mitsutada, buenos días.

Saludó, haciendo una reverencia.

—Pasé por aquí a traerte algunas cosas.

—Llegó hace un momento, me despertó el ruido de la puerta y estaba aquí.

Ookurikara hablaba aún abrazado a su novio.

—En efecto.

Heshikiri buscó su abrigo. Las manos le temblaban.

—Oh...

Shokudaikiri parecía a todas luces increíblemente incómodo en ese momento. Su cuerpo se había enfriado al ver la expresión de Hasebe; lo había atravesado como una lanza, de lado a lado. Más allá de lo que Ookurikara pudiera ver, para Shokudaikiri era obvio y más que claro que Heshikiri estaba herido.

—Gra... Gracias, Hasebe. ¿Quieres desayunar...?

Preguntó, no muy seguro de qué decir o hacer. Si favorecía a Ookurikara, Hasebe se sentiría peor. Si favorecía a Hasebe, Ookurikara montaría un escándalo. Se sentía atrapado entre dos fuerzas que tiraban de él, con el gran riesgo de partirlo en dos.

—No... ya...

—Ya me voy.

Anunció Ookurikara. Heshikiri lo miró, frunciendo el ceño. ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?

—Tengo que trabajar ahora, me voy.

Añadió, soltando a Shokudaikiri con suavidad para meterse a la habitación. Se vistió velozmente, arreglándose apenas el cabello.

—Después te llamo.

Dijo a Shokudaikiri ,mirándolo a los ojos antes de darle un incómodo beso en los labios que Hasebe contempló en primera fila. Nunca los había visto así y ciertamente le revolvía el estómago.

Ookurikara hizo una suave reverencia a Heshikiri, penetrándolo con la mirada antes de retirarse.

La intención era clara.

"Te dejo tenerlo un rato, pero es mío. No lo olvides".

El de cabello azul respiraba con fuerza, visiblemente agitado, cuando la puerta se cerró.

—Hasebe... yo...

Murmuró, acercándose al otro.

Hasebe rió con amargura.

—No me tienes que explicar nada, tu novio ya lo dejó en claro.

Heshikiri buscó en la agenda que traía en su maletín, anotando un par de cosas en una de las páginas.

—Éstas son tus citas para el resto de la semana, lo anoté en orden de horarios y compromisos.

Explicó, extendiéndole el papel. Shokudaikiri lo tomó con cuidado. Las manos de Hasebe parecían temblar.

El mánager no podía hablar. Su garganta tenía un nudo del tamaño de su puño.

—Por cierto, ¿crees que tengas tiempo hoy en la noche para reunirte con Kuninaga y conmigo?

Preguntó, poniéndose su abrigo.

—No será mucho tiempo, sabes, pero sería bueno que vinieras. Vamos a encontrarnos en el Honnouji, el bar cerca del centro donde solíamos reunirnos antes.

—Hasebe...

El único ojo de Shokudaikiri se había llenado de lágrimas.

—Yo... Quería... Quería decírtelo por mí mismo. Lo... Lo siento...

Balbuceó, bajando la cabeza. Aquel hombre imponente, de amplios hombros y fuertes extremidades, se veía hasta indefenso en aquel momento, vestido simplemente con un pantalón oscuro.

—¿Por que lloras? Levanta la cabeza, vamos.

Respondió Hasebe, con el mismo aire frío con el que hablaba de dinero.

—¿Puedes venir? Tengo que reservar la mesa, y créeme que será una buena sorpresa.

Insistió, mirando su reloj.

Shokudaikiri estiró la mano y tomó con firmeza el brazo de Heshikiri.

—¡No seas así conmigo!

Exclamó, sacudiéndolo.

—Si estás enfadado... ¡Demuéstramelo! ¡Enfádate conmigo, dime algo, no soy tan estúpido como para creer que no te afecta!

—¿Y por que tendría que afectarme?

Preguntó Heshikiri, mirándolo, inmóvil desde su lugar.

—Es muy obvio que pasaba y tu novio me lo dijo. Seré cuidadoso de ahora en más al venir aquí. Ya no estás solo.

Accedió, manteniendo en alto su fachada.

—Sí... ya no estás solo, ya no duermes solo. Eso me hace muy feliz, realmente.

Comentó, tocando la muñeca de Mitsutada para que lo soltara.

—No estoy enfadado contigo, no te pongas así.

Shokudaikiri sintió que el nudo de su garganta se cerraba aún más.

—¿Cuándo has tenido que mentirme a mí...?

Murmuró, soltándolo para alejarse. Hasebe se aclaró la garganta.

—No te estoy mintiendo. Tú me conoces enfadado, y claramente no lo estoy ahora.

Era verdad, no estaba enojado. Lo que sentía era un gran dolor en el pecho, uno sumamente fuerte.

—Vamos, lo digo en serio... me tomó por sorpresa, es todo.

Explico, aclarándose la garganta otra vez. Lo soportaría, soportaría el dolor que sentía en pos de no terminar de perderlo; era claro que estaba a dos simples pasos de perder a Shokudaikiri.

—Mitsutada.

Éste se restregó el ojo con el dorso de la mano.

—Iré.

—Vístete de gala, vale la pena.

Hasebe sonrió con todas sus fuerzas.

—Te traje algunas cosas. Guárdalas en el refrigerador rápido, ¿oíste?

Dijo con tono de voz tranquilo, sereno. Cuando saliera de allí iría a su auto, al estacionamiento donde lo guardaba y allí, sólo allí podría dar rienda suelta a su frustración ilógica. Allí golpearía con fuerza el volante mientras reprimía los espasmos del llanto.

Sólo allí dejaría de aparentar para vaciarse y ser el hombre que era un ejemplo para todos, excepto para sí mismo.

 

El estado de ánimo de Shokudaikiri fluctuó peligrosamente hacia abajo desde que Hasebe lo dejara. Pasó el resto del día en la cama, mirando con desánimo y nostalgia una serie de competencias de kendou de aquel a quien hacía años había llamado "senpai". Shokudaikiri nunca había sentido necesario tener un senpai, ni tampoco había aparecido nadie en su vida que fuese capaz de tener ese rol; excepto aquel caballero excelso, que lo había precedido en el deporte y en su profesión de actor, y que lo había adoptado como un tardío protegido.

En ese momento, Shokudaikiri sintió que necesitaba con desesperación una palabra de guía y aliento de aquel hombre.

No obstante, a media tarde recordó el compromiso y se arrancó de la cama de muy mala gana. Puso todo en orden y se bañó, arreglándose primorosamente.

 

Cerca de las ocho de la noche, Hasebe ya se encontrada en el bar, conversando con la dama que ahora era la dueña. Parecía haber recuperado su buen ánimo con esa sola charla. Elogiaba su belleza, citaba poemas y daba miradas que ambos sabían que no significaban nada.

—Parece que sus invitados están llegando ya.

Comentó la mujer, haciendo un coqueto gesto.

—Se librará de mí por un rato, mi señora.

Murmuró Heshikiri, besando su mano con galanura. El que llegaba era Tsurumaru.

El fotógrafo arribaba como un majestuoso pájaro, todo vestido de blanco. Un saco símil kimono que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, pantalones rectos y coquetos zapatos, todo en el mismo inmaculado tono de su cabello.

—¡Buenas, buenas!

Exclamó, feliz. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía salir solo, sin su familia, a disfrutar un buen rato.

—¿A qué se debe la repentina invitación? ¿Te llegaban mis vibras de que necesitaba alcohol?

—Debería darte vergüenza decir eso, tú, hombre de familia.

Gruñó Hasebe, mirando a Kuninaga. Aunque Shokudaikiri era el más elegante del grupo, Tsurumaru sin dudas tenía un encanto minimalista para vestir. Alguna vez les había dicho que le habría encantado ser modisto si no hubiese tenido éxito con la fotografía.

—No había visto eso en años, ¿todavía te sigue quedando?

Preguntó Hasebe, tomándolo de la mano para que girara y mirarlo entero.

—Nada mal.

Tsurumaru fingió afectación.

—Por favor, que se va a poner celosa la dama.

Dijo, saludando con un guiño de su ojo a la mujer tras el mostrador.

—¿Y bien? ¿No me vas a decir cuál es la gran sorpresa? Llevo toda la semana pensando en eso.

—Todavía no, falta que llegue Mitsutada.

Dijo Hasebe, mirando su reloj. Era un hecho sumamente extraño y casi sobrenatural que no llegasen juntos; eso no paso inadvertido para Kuninaga.

—¿Acaso pelearon y dejaste de ser su chofer?

Preguntó pícaramente el de blanco, tomando asiento en la mesa que había sido "de ellos" por años.

—Pasé por su casa temprano a avisarle, pero estaba ocupado así que no acordamos nada. Y como no me avisó, asumo que vendrá por su cuenta.

Explicó Heshikiri, estirándose. El viejo mesero que los conocía desde que juntaban los billetes para pagar la cerveza que tomaban los saludó afectuosamente, dejándoles unos aperitivos hasta que llegaran los demás.

Tsurumaru nada dijo, tomando uno de los vasitos y sosteniéndolo con su mano blanca. Lo bebió de un trago y luego sacudió la cabeza, feliz.

—¡Ah! Cómo extrañaba estas cosas.

Luego desvió la charla por algunos minutos, pues Hasebe parecía contrariado. Fue entonces cuando Shokudaikiri ingresó al lugar, deslumbrando como siempre todo el ambiente con su sola presencia.

—Buenas noches...

Saludó amablemente, como si nada hubiese pasado en todo el día y su buen humor fuese a prueba de balas. Vestía un ambo azul marino, oscuro, que llevaba abierto; camisa blanca y, extrañamente, sin corbata.

Hasebe le sonrió, mirándolo de arriba abajo. No podía ocultar la admiración que sentía al mirarlo; incluso en ese momento, donde había sido herido en lo más profundo de su emoción, no podía molestarse.

—Justo a tiempo.

Comentó Heshikiri, cruzándose de piernas.

—Lo siento, mi limusina no se presentó.

Bromeó Shokudaikiri, acercándose a la mesa para tomar asiento. Hasebe levantó una ceja ante aquel comentario.

—Tal vez deberías comprarte una propia.

Desde luego, Shokudaikiri se había sentado al lado de Tsurumaru y no de él, era lógico y lo agradecía.

—Bien, estamos casi todos.

Dijo Hasebe, bebiendo un trago suave de bebida. Por decreto no escrito y reglas de camaradería, el maní japonés era siempre todo para Kuninaga.

Shokudaikiri se relajó en su asiento, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Para qué me voy a comprar una, si tengo al mejor chofer del mundo?

Dijo con un gesto de picardía, tocando la pierna de Hasebe debajo de la mesa con su pie.

Heshikiri miró a un costado, pestañeando con suavidad. Tal vez Shokudaikiri no lo sabía, pues nunca hablaba de esas cosas con él, pero esa clase de caricia lo enloquecía más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

—Eres todo un caso, eh.

Se defendió, aclarándose la garganta.

—Es tu culpa por consentirme tanto.

Objetó Shokudaikiri, mientras Tsurumaru, absorto en comer maní, los ignoraba a ambos.

—Bueno.

Se aclaró la garganta el de parche.

—¿Nos vas a decir de una vez qué es lo que merece tal celebración?

Hasebe recibió un mensaje en ese momento, al que respondió: "Estamos en nuestra mesa". Sólo eso bastó para que Heshikiri se levantara de su asiento.

—Bien, caballeros, directamente venido desde Aichi...

Estiró el brazo, como un anfitrión, en el momento que el último integrante de su grupo llegaba. Hasebe se derritió al verlo llegar con su habitual paso, con su peculiar elegancia.

Y efectivamente lucía elegante aquella noche, muy diferente del estilo desordenado y desenfadado de siempre.

El largo cabello iba atado en una alta coleta. La intensa mirada púrpura no perdía su toque, ni siquiera cuando iba vestido de manera más prolija. Una musculosa blanca, chaqueta color crema y pantalones negros, completando el atuendo con elegantes zapatos negros, adornaban el pequeño cuerpo de Fudou Yukimitsu, que llegó hasta la mesa con una sonrisa confiada y expectante.

Si le hubiesen descrito las caras de Shokudaikiri y Tsurumaru, probablemente no se habría reído tanto como lo hizo en el momento en que se detuvo junto a ellos. La sorpresa, la emoción y la euforia no cabían en los rostros de los dos, que se pusieron de pie de inmediato y rodearon al recién llegado, entre gritos y alaridos de júbilo.

—¡Fudou!

Gritaba Shokudaikiri, apretándolo entre sus brazos fornidos.

—¡Maldición, maldito enano del mal! ¡¿Cuándo llegaste?! ¡¿Cuándo volviste?!

Exclamaba Tsurumaru, tratando de quitárselo a Shokudaikiri para estrecharlo él mismo.

—¡Rayos, que no puedo respirar!

Chillaba Yukimitsu, tratando de librarse de ellos.

Hasebe sonrió brillantemente al ver aquello como no solía suceder, con verdadera alegría.

—Si no lo dejan respirar, no podrá responder el interrogatorio.

Comentó Heshikiri, aclarándose la garganta cuando espantó a los otros dos. Como si fuese un acto instintivo, lo guió para sentarlo a su lado.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que había regresado y Hasebe había sido el único que lo había visto, que lo había tenido.

 

Rápidamente ordenaron más bebidas y algo de comer, y pronto los cuatro estaban inmersos en una conversación de lo más animada. Incluso Shokudaikiri había olvidado sus pesares anteriores, completamente hipnotizado por las palabras del pequeño cuarto integrante del grupo.

Fudou relató hasta el último detalle y pormenor de aquellos cinco años en que había estado alejado. Shokudaikiri, Tsurumaru y, también, Hasebe escuchaban con atención, de alguna forma sorprendidos y también convencidos de que había alguna clase de fuerza motriz que hacía que el pequeño cineasta no pudiera detenerse ni un segundo en un solo lugar. Empero, Fudou prometió quedarse más tiempo y volver a compartir con ellos, puesto que ahora que se reencontraban, podía darse cuenta de la falta que le habían hecho. Aunque no lo dijo. Nunca lo diría.

Tsurumaru tomó la palabra luego, incentivado por Fudou, contando los diversos y tiernos detalles de su vida familiar. Cuando prosiguió, como era natural, con su carrera de fotógrafo, no pudo evitar codear a Shokudaikiri.

—¿Qué?

Fudou los miró, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Por qué lo codeas? ¿De qué me perdí?

Hasebe miró a un costado, sabía lo que venía.

—Bueno, creo que es momento de decirlo...

Tsurumaru tosió afectadamente.

—Mitsubou y yo estábamos empollando un huevo, pero él me abandonó cruelmente por un modelo más moreno y nuevo que yo. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me dejó por otro con el que empollar un huevito!

Lloró fingidamente. Lo del huevo era un chiste interno, pues cuando vivían en la pensión ambos habían comprado un almohadón blanco que compartían, su “huevo”, que siempre resultaba pues incluso Hasebe rió ligeramente al recordarlo.

—Anda, ¡¿no piensas decirte a Fudou que me fuiste infiel con la lente de otro?!

Shokudaikiri rió alegremente, aquello siempre era gracioso.

—¿Infiel? Si hasta te pedí permiso.

Dijo a media voz, tomando el mentón de Kuninaga con sus dedos esbeltos.

—Te pregunté... "Tsuru-san, ¿te pondrías celoso si dejara que alguien más me mire como me miras tú?", "Tsuru-san, mi amor, ¿no me dejas que le dé a otro toda la sensualidad que te doy a ti?".

Shokudaikiri decía aquello casi sin pestañear, mirando a los ojos a Tsurumaru, como si realmente buscara seducirlo nuevamente. Fudou miraba todo con una horrible sonrisa en los labios.

Kuninaga tembló al sentir aquello, coloreándose violentamente. Era la desventaja de su palidez, se notaba al instante cuando pasaba. La vida de casado lo había ablandado, en otro momento le habría comido la boca de un beso sólo para molestarlo.

—¡No es lo que yo recuerdo!

Chilló el de blanco, abanicándose con la mano.

—¡No uses tus artes demoniacas conmigo, corta-candelabros!

Gritó, apurando un trago largo de una fría bebida.

Hasebe miraba, conteniéndose de pegarle un manotazo a Shokudaikiri.

—¡Háblale en serio, horrible hombre sin corazón! Este estúpido con parche se consiguió un modelo con poco kilometraje que aguante sus arranques de diva.

Fudou golpeó la mesa, dando una risotada.

—¿Arranques de diva? Shoku es un niño al lado de las divas del _underground_ de Kioto... ¡Pero anda! ¿Qué tanto están murmurando entre ustedes?

—Pues, que Tsurumaru Kuninaga aquí presente no tolera que el tiempo le pasó por encima, y que necesito a alguien más joven que satisfaga mis necesidades artísticas.

Replicó Shokudaikiri, entre risas.

—Tengo un nuevo fotógrafo, Fudou. ¡Ah! Lo tienes que conocer.

Hasebe fue el único que no habló en ese momento.

—Necesito conocer a esas bellezas de Kioto.

Interrumpió Tsurumaru, mirando de reojo al mánager.

—¿Vas a empezar con tu desfile de baboseo, Mitsubou? A ver, Fudou, nunca vas a adivinar cuántos años tiene el nuevo domador de Mitsubou.

—¿Domador?

Shokudaikiri codeó al de cabello blanco.

—Esos son tus celos hablando, él no es nada de eso. Verás, Fudou, él es... es un sueño.

—Un sueño con patas y mal humor. ¡Es un maldito mocoso malhumorado!

Discutió Kuninaga, haciendo un ademán con la mano.

—Es como un café amargo cargado en una taza pequeña. Amargura reconcentrada.

Kuninaga observó a Heshikiri.

—¿O no, Hasebe?

—Tiene demasiado carácter.

Asintió Heshikiri, como si aquello no le importara.

—Es un maldito genio, imagínate... lleva sólo seis meses trabajando y ya tiene sesiones por su cuenta.

Fudou bebió un poco de su vaso, mirando de reojo a Heshikiri. No estaba tan ebrio aún como para no ver las señales inequívocas que enviaba el que se sentaba a su lado.

—Vaya, ¿y de dónde salió ese genio?

—Es el hijo del dueño de la agencia. Tiene diecinueve años nada más. Es simplemente brillante.

Comentó Shokudaikiri. Fudou pareció salir de una ensoñación cuando dijo aquello, y apoyó su manita en la mesa.

—¡Ah! Ya que lo dices, también tengo algo que anunciar. Ayer tuve mi entrevista con la gente de Soushuu, y están mirando a su nuevo asistente de director...

Añadió, sonriendo con suficiencia. Hasebe sonrió de costado al oírlo.

—No me habían comentado nada de eso.

Fue la primera vez que Hasebe habló en ese rato, con auténtica alegría.

—¡Eso sí que es una noticia!

Tsurumaru se levantó, pidiendo otra ronda de bebidas.

—¡Tenemos que celebrarlo!

—Tu visión es perfecta para los proyectos que tienen en mente, tenemos muchos modelos jóvenes y estamos probando a otros fotógrafos también.

Hasebe comenzó a hablar, quería que el tema de Ookurikara pasara rápido como un mal trago.

Nuevamente, Yukimitsu no pasó por alto el comportamiento de Hasebe, pero guardó sus preguntas para después.

 

El resto de la noche transcurrió alegremente. Aquel reencuentro era como un nuevo aire insuflado en ellos, como si los hubiera renovado por completo.

Al final de la noche, cerca de las dos de la mañana, todos habían abandonado el lugar.

—Bien, como soy el único que está en sus cinco sentidos, ¿quién necesita que lo acerque a su casa?

Preguntó Heshikiri, buscando las llaves de su auto. Las chicas que salían de los clubes de anfitriones los miraban atentamente; sin duda era un atractivo conjunto de hombres que no aparentaban su edad.

—Si quieres, nos puedes llevar a todos...

Replicó Tsurumaru, dando una graciosa vuelta. Estaba completamente ebrio.

—Yo me iré solo, no te preocupes.

Dijo Yukimitsu, mirando la hora en su celular. Shokudaikiri nada dijo, mirando hacia un costado.

—Súbanse todos, vamos.

Ordenó Hasebe, abriendo la puerta de su auto.

—Si quieren vomitar o algo lo hacen afuera, soy capaz de matar al que lo haga una vez que arranquemos.

Hasebe había casi insistido a Fudou para que al menos lo dejara alcanzarlo hasta la entrada a su vecindario.

—¿A cuántas personas tienes que abofetear para tener un coche así?

Dijo Tsurumaru, desplomándose en el asiento trasero.

—Hay que poner a trabajar el culo de Shoku.

Explicó Fudou, sentándose al lado de la "grulla". Shokudaikiri se ubicó en el asiento del acompañante. Se puso el cinturón y se cruzó de brazos, mirando por la ventanilla con aire ausente.

—Más o menos, ¿no?

Tsurumaru rió con ganas, buscando la perilla para bajar la ventana. Tardó bastante en descubrir que había un botón para aquello.

—Dejen de decir estupideces, los estoy grabando.

Replicó Hasebe, saliendo a la calle.

Kuninaga no había tenido mejor idea que poner la radio y tenían tanta suerte que habían sintonizado un especial rancio de úsica de su tiempo. Había cantado desafinadamente todo el viaje, acompañado por momentos por Fudou y Hasebe, que discutían sobre la validez de ciertos sucesos de su juventud: ¿qué grupo era mas popular en esa época? ¿Quién había dormido en el suelo el día que habían asistido juntos al y, recital de Buck-Tick el más importante, cuál de todos se había caído al bajar del autobus al regresar del centro el día que Mitsutada había conseguido el contrato de trabajo en Soushuu? El primero en llegar a destino fue Tsurumaru, quien saltaba agitando los brazos al llegar a su casa. Su mujer y su hijo habían ido a pasar el fin de semana con su abuela materna, por lo que no lo verían haciendo el ridículo.

—Bien, ¿en dónde te dejo, Fudou?

Preguntó Hasebe, haciéndole señas a Tsurumaru para que se callara.

Yukimitsu indicó una calle velozmente. Estaba bastante lejos de su casa, pero no quería que lo dejaran directamente en la puerta. Quería caminar, caminar y pensar sobre todo lo que había escuchado esa noche, y todo lo que había visto.

Finalmente lo habían dejado donde pidiera, por lo que sólo restaba ir al apartamento de Shokudaikiri. Éste dormitaba, con la cabeza apoyada en el asiento, aunque estaba bien despierto.

Hasebe miró a Fudou fijamente hasta perderlo de vista.

—¿A tu casa?

Preguntó a Mitsutada, arrancando el auto. Apagó la radio y condujo por las silenciosas calles. La euforia que había sentido se volvió un rápido aplomo al recordar todo, en especial cuando sintió la musica del celular de Shokudaikiri e imaginó quién lo llamaba.

Éste simplemente se limitó a poner el celular en silencio, sin tomar la llamada.

—Pensé que pasaría más tiempo hasta que se volviera tedioso e incómodo que nos quedáramos solos.

Observó, guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo.

—¿Perdón?

Dijo Hasebe, prestando atención al camino.

—¿Por qué te da esa impresión? Te estoy preguntando a dónde quieres ir, tal vez quieres ir a otro lugar, no sé.

Shokudaikiri sonrió con amargura.

—No sé a dónde más podría ir que no fuera mi propio departamento. Y "me da esa impresión" por lo que ya sabes.

—Ahora que por fin se te dio con el hijo del jefe, tal vez quieres ir a pasar la noche con él.

Dijo Hasebe, sin poder controlarse. El alcohol lo había envalentonado.

—Lo cual es tan gracioso, porque antes hablaba de la castidad como si quisiera que lo beatificaran.

Shokudaikiri bajó la cabeza. Conque por ahí iba la cosa.

—Hasebe, detén el auto, por favor.

Pidió con mucho respeto, sin moverse.

—Olvídalo, estamos en medio de la calle.

Hasebe hizo caso omiso. Estaba nervioso.

—Detén el auto, por favor.

Volvió a pedir, muy solemne, el de parche.

El mánager lo miró de costado, frunciendo el ceño. Fue directo hacia una calle cerrada por la que casi no había tráfico y detuvo el auto.

—Si crees que te voy a dejar bajar acá y volver solo a tu casa estás loco, te llevaré y luego podrás odiarme todo lo que quieras.

—¿Quieres calmarte, por favor?

Shokudaikiri había bebido, pero no estaba ni cerca de estar ebrio.

—No te odio, Hasebe. Rayos... Todo el día he sentido que el que me odia eres tú.

Murmuró, sin mirarlo.

—Te dije que estaba todo bien, no sé por qué te imaginas cosas.

Comentó Heshikiri, agarrándose la frente.

—¿Para qué querías que parara?

Shokudaikiri giró lentamente hacia él. Su rostro estaba calmado pero triste.

—Estás así de molesto porque tuve sexo con Ookurikara.

Dijo lentamente, controlando los movimientos de Hasebe con la mirada.

—Sé que lo detestas y sé que odias que haya hecho esto con él. Si quieres mentirme y decirme que todo está bien, no deberías hacer comentarios como que "se me dio con el hijo del jefe", porque no voy a poder creer tu actuación.

Hasebe arrancó el coche de nuevo.

—Cierra la boca, Mitsutada.

Dijo sin mirarlo, accionando la palanca de cambios. Estaba a nada, a unos pocos instantes de decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

—Bien. Como quieras.

Murmuró el de cabello azul, desabrochando el cinturón, pero Hasebe lo tomó del brazo con fuerza.

—Cierra la boca y quédate sentado, en un instante estarás en tu casa.

Aseguró, abandonando velozmente la calle cerrada. Había puesto seguro a las puertas.

—¡Déjame! ¡Me iré solo! ¡Demonios, no puedo entenderte cuando te pones así!

Exclamó Shokudaikiri, tratando de alejarlo. Heshikiri lo sujetó con violencia esta vez y clavó los frenos.

—¡¿Quieres callarte y hacerme caso de una maldita vez?!

Gritó, furioso, como casi nunca lo veía Mitsutada.

—¿Quieres saber por qué estoy molesto? ¡Pregúntale al malparido de tu novio, que vino a hablarme con aires de suficiencia sólo porque cogió contigo! Ese mocoso estúpido me irrita, ¡lo detesto! Y más aún ver que se hacía el santo, pero estoy seguro de que no pudo resistirse cuando te vio desnudo... ¿No? ¿Acaso se cree especial por eso?

Hablaba en voz alta, apretándole la muñeca sin cuidado alguno.

Shokudaikiri sentía que un millón de agujas le perforaban el corazón. Hasebe nunca le había hablado así. Jamás. Ni siquiera cuando fuera lo de Sadamune y Hasebe había estado realmente furioso entonces.

El dolor en su muñeca no hacía más que crecer, pero no era nada al lado de cómo se le estrujaba el corazón, como si lo apretara una prensa.

—¿Por qué te enfadas conmigo así...?

Las lágrimas caían, abundantes. Todo el día se había sentido a punto de llorar, al borde del colapso de su paciencia y su aguante, pero ya no podía resistirlo. No podía poner paredes entre él y la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo.

—Ya te dije por qué.

Al ver esas lágrimas, Hasebe lo soltó, volviendo los ojos al frente con el ceño fruncido.

—Y no me hagas decir más, porque sé que voy a irme al carajo.

Sentenció, arrancando el auto de nuevo. Retomó el camino a la carretera; el departamento de Shokudaikiri estaba cerca.

Éste permaneció callado durante el resto del viaje, sólo moviéndose para limpiarse las lágrimas que seguían cayendo de su único ojo.

 

Cuando ya estaban en la puerta del edificio del actor, éste se quitó el cinturón y abrió la portezuela, saliendo del coche. Se inclinó para mirar a Hasebe con rostro inexpresivo.

—Te voy a pedir dos cosas.

Dijo, muy serio.

—Número uno: arregla con Ookurikara los problemas que tengas con Ookurikara. Y número dos...

Se miró la muñeca. Tenía la marca de los dedos de Hasebe en ella.

—No me vuelvas a tocar así, porque no responderé de mí. Me juraste que nunca ibas a lastimarme, y si no cumples con tu puta palabra, no volveré a confiar en ti.

Finalizó, alejándose para cerrar la puerta.

—No estas en posición de exigir nada, Mitsutada.

Advirtió Heshikiri, acomodándose de nuevo en el auto.

—Dile a ese estúpido que se ubique en su lugar o lo ubicaré yo, me importa un rábano que sea el hijo del presidente o del emperador.

Gruñó, apretando el volante.

Shokudaikiri sintió que estaba a punto de estallar. Dio la vuelta al coche y abrió la puerta de Hasebe, agarrándolo por la camisa.

—¡Por lo menos finge que te importa lo que te estoy diciendo!

Gritó, con el rostro enrojecido.

—¡Arregla tus malditos problemas con Ookurikara como un hombre, no voy a ser el recadero de nadie en esta estúpida guerra que quieren tener ustedes!

Escupió al fin, furioso.

—¡Y te voy a exigir todo lo que se me antoje! ¡No vuelvas a golpearme o no vas a saber qué te pasó!

Hasebe lo tomó con fuerza del brazo, metiéndolo al coche.

—¡Cierra la boca!

Rugió, acostándolo en uno de los asientos.

—Todo esto es por ti, estúpido. ¡Ese mocoso no me interesa, el que me interesa eres tú!

Hasebe estaba furioso, apretaba los hombros de Shokudaikiri contra el asiento de tapizado oscuro.

—¡¿Es tan difícil de ver para ti?!

—¡Si te importo, entonces al menos respeta mi maldita decisión de acostarme con la persona que amo!

Gritó Mitsutada, agarrando las muñecas de Hasebe con tanta fuerza que sus dedos se hundían en la carne.

—¡Por lo menos finge eso, maldita sea! ¡Te pedí perdón por no decírtelo, quería que habláramos...! ¡Para mí no es algo sin importancia!

Nuevamente derramaba lágrimas amargas, aquello era demasiado.

—¡No eres una persona más en el mundo, ¿cómo rayos tengo que decírtelo, Hasebe?! ¡¿Cómo carajo te hago sentir que eres la persona en la que más confío?! ¡¿Qué más necesitas que demuestre?! ¡Eres el único que me ve así! ¡Eres el único al que le digo las cosas como son! ¡El único que...!

Inhaló aire sonoramente, sin dejar de mirar al rubio con su único ojo en llanto.

—El único que vio lo que soy... y se quedó conmigo...

Hasebe se quedó muy quieto al escucharlo. Su cabeza dolía. Esas palabras lo hicieron sentir terrible, gravemente culpable.

Se soltó con rapidez de sus manos, pestañeando estúpidamente. Sacó las llaves del departamento de Shokudaikiri de su bolsillo, tirándoselas encima mientras le abría la puerta.

—Vete... Vete, por favor.

Pidió, respirando agitadamente.

Shokudaikiri no agarró las llaves. Se movió para salir, dejándolas caer dentro del coche. Sin decir una palabra, cerró la portezuela y caminó lentamente hacia el edificio, sin darse vuelta ni una sola vez.

Hasebe apretó el volante y se marchó sin más.

 


	27. Territorial

_"Sentido de posesión con el espacio dominado por un individuo frente a otros que implican la personalización y la defensa contra invasiones"_

 

__

Hasebe decidió que el mismo lunes presentaría su renuncia en la agencia. Ya no podía vivir así.

 

Con eso en mente llegó a su edificio. No supo por qué en ese instante, ni en qué momento lo hizo; pero había llamado a un número que tenía agendado. Era el de una mujer que trabajaba como acompañante.

Lo que restaba de la madrugada, hasta que la mujer llegó, se la pasó bebiendo y desquitando su rabia. Luego su frustración con ese vacío cuerpo que no buscaba compromisos.

Era la segunda persona que dormía en su cama, la segunda que pagaba la amargura de su propia cobardía.

 

Un rato antes del amanecer, el timbre sacudió el aire de su departamento.

Hasebe se levantó entre el aplomo y el mareo. Estaba en la cama fumando, mirando la nada mientras el cabello rubio y teñido de aquella mujer se desparramaba en su almohada. El terrible ruido no desaparecía.

Caminó en silencio hasta la entrada, abriendo la puerta con lentitud. ¿Quién molestaba a esa hora?

Los ojos penetrantes y purpúreos de Yukimitsu lo atravesaron en cuanto la puerta se abrió.

El hombrecillo observó al anfitrión. Estaba inusualmente desarreglado, apestaba a alcohol y a tabaco y, por si fuera poco, había unos zapatos que no eran suyos en la entrada.

—Eres patético.

Susurró, ingresando a la vivienda sin pedir permiso alguno. A duras penas se acordó de quitarse las botas antes de entrar.

Fudou entró al dormitorio, hallando a aquella mujer. La agarró del hombro, sacudiéndola violentamente.

—¡Ya, arriba, zorra, te largas de aquí!

Ella gruñó, forcejeando y asestándole varias bofetadas. Al final había salido con los zapatos en la mano, el vestido a medio vestir y la ropa interior a la altura de las rodillas. La rubia había dado una limpia cachetada en la cara de Hasebe, gritándole insultos antes de marcharse.

—¿Qué diablos quieres, Fudou?

Preguntó Hasebe, refregándose la cara. Yukimitsu cerró la puerta de entrada con violencia, empujoneando luego a Hasebe hasta la sala.

—¡¿Qué clase de comportamiento es éste, eh?! ¡Tú, el digno, el correcto, el formal...!

Espetó, furioso.

—Shokudaikiri me llamó para ver si había llegado bien a casa, estaba llorando, le pregunté qué había pasado y no quiso decírmelo... ¡Pero bien que lo sé! ¡Discutiste con él, ¿no?!

Exclamó, furioso.

—¡Como si no bastara lo que hiciste cuando estábamos en el bar! ¡Rayos, quería golpearte ahí mismo, si te ponías un cartel no iba a ser más claro!

—¿Y qué tanto te importa a ti ?

Hasebe apagó el cigarrillo, tomándolo del cuello de la camiseta.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa todo eso? ¡Métete en tus asuntos, Fudou!

Gruñó, empujándolo.

—Déjame en paz, el lunes iré a la oficina y renunciaré, que Mitsutada se busque otro que le traiga menos problemas.

—¡Y encima de todo, mentiroso!

Bramó Yukimitsu, pateando con fuerza las piernas de Hasebe.

—Yo también estaba allí cuando Shokudaikiri quiso morir, yo no pude hacer nada... Pero tú... Tú juraste que lo harías todo por él... Y sin embargo mírate... Teniendo celos de un mocoso, lo dijiste la primera vez que hablamos desde que volví, que lo odiabas, que odiabas que Shokudaikiri estuviese en una relación con él... Y esta noche, en cualquier momento que se hablaba de él ponías mala cara, cuando Shokudaikiri hablaba no lo mirabas, cambiaste de tema toda las veces que pudiste... ¡Menudo amigo eres, despreciando la felicidad de Shokudaikiri! ¡¿Cuándo lo viste así de animado?! ¡¿Cuándo lo viste esperanzado por algo, desde esa basura de Taikogane?! Y por sobre todas las cosas... ¿Desde cuándo te portas tú así, haciendo llorar al que dices que es tu mejor amigo, llamándome cada vez que tenías un problema con él?

La rabia colmaba cada uno de los rincones del cuerpo de Fudou.

—No soy estúpido, Heshikiri... Ahora todo encaja... Cada vez que me llamabas para coger, era porque ese mocoso te había hecho enfadar... Porque Shokudaikiri se había plegado a sus deseos, y no a los tuyos... Y no me importa que lo hagas, no me importa que me llames a cualquier hora, prefiero que hagas eso a lo que hiciste ahora, de llamar a una puta cualquiera y revolcarla en tu cama... Es porque me importas tú que estoy aquí, que he estado aquí siempre, porque yo sí intento ser un amigo para ti, Heshikiri. Yo sí lo intento.

Tras escuchar semejante discurso, Hasebe cayó al suelo, quedándose inmóvil. No tenía fuerzas para negarlo.

—Ya no puedo más...

Murmuró. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

—Ya no puedo más, Fudou...

Su voz sonaba afligida, dolorosa.

—No puedo seguir así.

Los sollozos no se hicieron esperar. Fudou Yukimitsu era la primera persona que había visto a Heshikiri Hasebe en ese estado.

—Odio todo... lo odio... a Mitsutada, a ese mocoso de mierda... a mí mismo...

Se encogió sobre sí mismo, golpeando el suelo con fuerza.

—¡Y ni siquiera tengo pelotas de terminar con todo esto de una maldita vez!

Gritó con fuerza. Su voz había salido rasposa, desesperada.

Como movido por un instinto, Fudou lo abrazó, pegándolo a su pequeño pecho.

—Calma...

Susurró, agarrándolo con fuerza. Sus dedos fríos se clavaban en la espalda de Hasebe.

—Puedes llorar conmigo. Déjalo salir...

Y así lo hizo Heshikiri. Respirando con fuerza, lo abrazó temblando. Lloraba en voz alta.

Hasebe se sentía descompuesto. Sus ojos dolían, su cabeza parecía estallar. Su pecho se vaciaba suavemente.

—No quiero esto, no quiero esto...

Decía una y otra vez, mostrándose más débil que nunca.

—No quiero hacerle esto a Mitsutada... no quiero hacerlo... de verdad...

Fudou lo sostuvo con cariño, con la indudable adoración que por él sentía. Ésa era la verdad: Fudou Yukimitsu sentía el más profundo afecto por Hasebe. De todo el grupo, era con Hasebe con quien más confianza y apego tenía.

Poco a poco lo movió, lo llevó a la rastra hasta el dormitorio, donde se acostó con él encima de esas sábanas que se habían contaminado. A Yukimitsu no le importó. Las llenaría de su aroma otra vez, hasta que ya nadie osara posarse sobre ellas.

 

Hasebe no supo en qué momento dejo de llorar, en qué momento se calmó y comenzó a besarlo, con todo el amor y el cariño del mundo. Lo acostó en su cama; el cabello violeta se desparramaba y su aroma tranquilizaba a Heshikiri.

—Hagamos el amor... por favor...

Pidió como una súplica, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Aunque sea mentira... dame un poco de amor, Yukimitsu...

Rogó, como si Fudou fuese la deidad que llevaba su mismo nombre y él un creyente, orando por la redención instantánea.

—Creí que nunca ibas a pedírmelo...

Susurró Yukimitsu, comenzando a desvestirse.

La ropa fue a dar al suelo, al igual que cualquier atisbo de pudor o resentimiento. No podía odiar a Hasebe, ni siquiera cuando parecía haber dañado a su preciado amigo.

—Nada de lo que te he dado... fue mentira...

Le dijo al oído, mientras las caricias se repartían por ambos cuerpos.

—Todo lo que te di... es para ti, Hasebe... Todo...

Heshikiri lo ahogaba con sus besos, escuchando esas palabras.

—Yo tampoco te mentí...

Susurró, acostándolo en la cama, desatándole el cabello y acariciando su rostro con amor. Su boca no dejaba de besarlo, de sentirlo.

Quería amor, quería sentirse amado. Eso era lo que buscaba, quería que Mitsutada lo amara con la misma dedicación y ternura con la que amaba a Ookurikara.

Fudou lo envolvió con sus brazos delgados, acariciándolo con toda la amorosa lujuria que guardaba sólo para él.

No se lo había dicho a Hasebe en ningún momento, pero desde que habían comenzado a intimar de esa manera, había abandonado cualquier idea de acostarse con otras personas.

No lo había dicho, y no lo diría.

—Ven...

Dijo en voz baja, buscando el miembro de Hasebe con su mano pequeña.

Heshikiri se dejó hacer, respirando con suavidad. Su intimidad estaba erguida, sumamente dura.

—No... No me acosté con ella...

Confesó, abrazándolo despacio.

—Sólo... vino aquí... estuvimos en la cama y la toqué un poco...pero no nos acostamos...

El hombrecillo lo tomó por los hombros, girándolo para acostarlo boca arriba.

—Mejor... Más para mí.

Fudou se relamió, colocándose entre sus piernas. Casi de inmediato se lo llevó a la boca.

Heshikiri apretó los ojos, sujetándolo por el cabello. No podía controlarse, Fudou sabía qué hacerle, cómo, cuándo. Todo lo que le daba era perfectamente acorde a sus gustos. Tragó fuerte al sentirlo allí.

—Eres... tan bueno.

Murmuró, mirando su rostro. No se reprimiría en absoluto.

—El mejor.

Susurró Fudou, volviendo a atenderlo con intensa pasión. Ese cuerpo lo enloquecía, era demasiado sensual, demasiado perfecto.

Sí... Heshikiri Hasebe era perfecto a sus ojos.

Cuando lo consideró listo, se relamió, trepándose encima del rubio.

—¿Cómo lo quieres, macho?

Preguntó, pasándose la mano por los labios.

—¿Yo arriba? ¿Tú arriba?

Hasebe se levantó suavemente.

—De frente...

Murmuró, fuera de sí. Su libido era inmensa y más con Fudou, quien parecía no sentir asco o vergüenza alguna de todo aquello. Lo tomó violentamente por las caderas, sentándolo en su intimidad.

—Quiero verte la cara mientras te estoy cogiendo.

Desafió, pasando su lengua por la mejilla rosada.

El de cabello violeta lo miraba fijo, a los ojos, mientras tomaba el pene de Heshikiri y lo introducía en su cuerpo.

—Mh... Estás... hirviendo... Durísimo...

Gimió, apretando los ojos.

—Es por tu culpa...

Murmuró Hasebe, sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

—Es tu culpa por estar tan... tan bueno. Nadie me la pone así de dura...

Gruñó de placer, presionando el vientre de Fudou con su pulgar, en aquella zona que sabía que lo enloquecía mientras se empalaba dentro de él.

—¡A-Ah...!

Yukimitsu abrió bien la boca, dejando escapar un sonoro gemido de placer. Se agarró de las piernas de Hasebe, subiendo y bajando las caderas encima de ese poderoso órgano.

—Mh... Sí... Cógeme todo... Con esta verga bien dura... Es mía, mía...

Las piernas delgadas de Fudou se estiraban y flexionaban velozmente.

Heshikiri gemía a la par, respirando con fuerza. Masajeaba obscenamente su trasero cada vez que chocaba contra sus caderas.

—¿Te gusta esta verga?

Le preguntó, bajando a su pecho, mordiendo uno de sus pezones mientras la mano libre le daba nalgadas cada vez que bajaba.

La cama crujía debajo de ellos, sus pieles golpeaban más intenso, más rápido.

Hasebe siempre olvidaba ponerse los condones que compraba en la farmacia.

—¡Ah! Así, así... muévete más.

Ordenó, tomándolo por las caderas para dejarlo quieto, penetrándolo con tal velocidad que sus testículos golpeaban su entrada y su miembro abría aquel interior que ahora sólo olía a él.

Fudou gemía cada vez más fuerte, desesperado. Llevaban un par de semanas sin verse, y el hombrecillo tenía grandes deseos. No podía aguantar mucho tiempo sin sexo y se había negado a tenerlo con otros.

—Ha... Hasebe...

Murmuró, con la boca llena de saliva. Mordió el hombro de Heshikiri, apagando sus gemidos contra su piel.

Hasebe terminó por empujarlo a la cama, subiéndole las piernas arriba de sus hombros fuertes. Lo tenía atrapado, completamente expuesto mientras entraba y salía con fuerza. Su trasero quedó casi en el aire, debajo de las caderas de Hasebe, que lo golpeaban sin piedad.

—Más... ¡ah! Más... dame más...

Murmuró fuera de sí, sumamente excitado. Los ojos de Heshikiri, nublados por el placer, y su saliva que caía en un fino hilillo sobre el cuerpo de Fudou, sin dudas era algo que nadie había visto nunca.

—Toma... Toma todo lo que quieras...

Fudou se abría las nalgas, separándolas para darle mayor acceso. Se agarraba del cuello de Hasebe, agarrotado, completamente poseído.

—¡Ah...! ¡Voy a acabar...! Voy a acabar...

Heshikiri le apretó las nalgas con fuerza mientras lo tomaba como un animal. Cerró fuerte los ojos.

—¿Dónde lo quieres, puta...? Dime... ¿dónde quieres mi semen...?

Preguntó, casi inclinado encima de él en una posición bastante incómoda.

—Adentro... ¡Adentro...!

Yukimitsu gritaba desenfrenado, clavando los dedos en la espalda de Hasebe.

—Acábame adentro... todo... todo... ¡Ah...!

Hasebe rugió desesperado, apretándole fuerte las piernas, enterrándose muy profundo dentro de él. Aún derramando su semen en el interior de Fudou, se movía penetrándolo. Los músculos de su cuerpo ardían, su interior gritaba ante aquella descarga.

Ese cuerpo perfecto, ideal... exquisito.

Fudou se venía casi al mismo tiempo, derramándose sobre su propio vientre, gritando ruidosamente.

Cada vez que tenían sexo era mejor que la anterior. No podía explicarlo, pero de alguna manera se las arreglaban para satisfacerse mutuamente de formas más intensas.

—Ha...sebe...

Gimió, moviéndose lentamente, sacándolo de su interior. Su entrada palpitaba, adolorida por el castigo, mientras el semen se derramaba por sus piernas.

Heshikiri se inclinó, besando hambrientamente sus nalgas, mordiéndolas despacio hasta calmarse. Ronroneó en su oído, sonriente.

—Me dejas seco... siempre... siempre me dejas vacío.

Hablaba suavemente, entrelazando sus manos.

—Así debe ser... Guárdate ese semen para mí...

Yukimitsu se pegó a él, liberando una de sus manos para acariciar su cabello claro.

—Eres increíble, sabes. Nunca había tenido sexo con nadie como tú.

—Yo tampoco...

Murmuró Hasebe, cerrando los ojos con suavidad.

—Nadie... había sacado esto de mí... nunca. Eres tan bueno conmigo...

Heshikiri lo abrazó, acostándolo sobre su pecho.

Luego de dejarlo descansar por un largo rato, Fudou levantó la vista y buscó sus labios para un beso, tras el cual le habló con voz dulce pero firme.

—Ahora que te calmaste... Tenemos que hablar.

Hasebe asintió, acariciándolo lentamente.

—Escucharé todo lo que tengas para decir.

Concedió el hombre, mirando a su joven ¿amante? Aceptaría lo que Fudou dijera, ese hombre era la voz de su consciencia.

—Es obvio que Shokudaikiri te importa. No lo abandones...

Susurró Fudou, trazando erráticos dibujos en el pecho de Hasebe con su dedo diminuto.

—No es por él que te lo digo. Es por ti. Si renuncias y lo dejas, vas a destrozarte a ti mismo. Shokudaikiri es muy valioso para ti, ¿o sólo te interesa el rédito que puedes sacar de su cuerpo?

Hasebe lo pensó unos instantes.

—Si fuese por el dinero, podría vivir representando a cualquiera. Hacer dinero no es una dificultad para mí.

Comentó, dejándose hacer.

—Pero... Mitsutada... antes de que ése llegara... todo estaba bien... todo estaba tranquilo. Te lo dije antes, cuando está con él se comporta igual que cuando Taikogane estaba cerca...

Fudou lo miró con cierta tristeza.

—Tal vez es que ése es Shokudaikiri enamorado, y tienes que aceptarlo como es.

—Fudou... tú... ¿tú crees que Mitsutada pueda aguantar otra vez algo como lo de Taikogane?

Preguntó Hasebe, cerrando los ojos. No vio esa mirada en los ojos de Yukimitsu.

—¿Por qué crees que va a repetirse?

Preguntó el de cabello violeta, acariciándole el rostro.

—Porque Ookurikara no sabe lo que quiere.

Dijo claramente el mánager.

—No está a la altura de las circunstancias... Mitsutada es muy mayor para él... el fotógrafo se llama Ookurikara, es la persona de la que hablaban hoy los demas... tiene diecinueve años.

Explicó con calma.

—Es un muchacho demasiado inestable, muy temperamental... y con la personalidad de Mitsutada, es lo que menos necesita. Mitsutada es muy frágil a pesar de su apariencia, lo sabes. Él necesita a alguien fuerte con quien pueda bajar la guardia... Y Ookurikara no es el indicado.

Yukimitsu se quedó muy quieto al escuchar aquel nombre. ¿Ookurikara? De inmediato vino a su mente la imagen del joven moreno con el tatuaje de dragón.

Empero, no dijo nada sobre eso. Se limitó a responderle a Hasebe.

—Tal vez el chico no sea lo que parece. Tal vez Shokudaikiri se siente cómodo con él. ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? El que está con él es Shokudaikiri, no tú. Si él lo eligió fue por algo, no creo que no haya aprendido nada de Sadamune. ¿Cómo podría olvidar la lección cuando casi se muere...?

Recordar aquello dolía, dolía demasiado.

—E incluso si el chico termina siendo como Sadamune... él no se nos perderá, estaremos tú, Tsurumaru y yo para sostenerlo, no lo dejaremos morir... Como hicimos entonces, lo haremos ahora... ¿Acaso no ves que Shokudaikiri es un luchador? Lo trajiste de la muerte y revivió... y se dio la oportunidad de amar de nuevo...

—No quiero que sufra...

Murmuró Hasebe con dolor, abrazándolo.

—No quiero verlo así... sé que Mitsutada es fuerte, pero está... está como loco por él. Tengo miedo, Fudou. Tengo miedo de que no podamos rescatarlo esta vez. Mitsutada ya sufrió mucho...

Los brazos cortos de Yukimitsu apretaron con fuerza la espalda ancha de Hasebe.

—Lo haremos. Claro que lo haremos. Lo hicimos entonces... y lo haremos ahora.

Aquello era algo que se habían prometido. La trágica noche en que Mitsutada había intentado quitarse la vida, entre lágrimas de dolor, rabia e impotencia, los tres amigos habían jurado que jamás lo dejarían, que nunca estaría solo mientras ellos vivieran.

Afuera de la blanca habitación en la que Shokudaikiri había reposado luego de que los médicos lo atendieran, en el silencio de los pasillos de ese hospital, Hasebe, Tsurumaru y Yukimitsu habían jurado que quien lastimara a Mitsutada no viviría para contarlo.

Hasebe recordó ese momento. Tsurumaru a su lado y Fudou, que trataba de contenerlos a todos.

Recordó la rabia, recordó la ira y, por supuesto, el peso extra en su cintura. El frío revolver que no había llegado a disparar por el sentido común de Kuninaga le recordó una y otra vez la noción de su locura, del fondo de su ira.

—Lo sé...

Murmuró, pestañeando con suavidad.

—No sé cuánto más pueda... mantenerme cuerdo con todo esto. Siento mucho miedo...

—No... No tengas miedo...

Fudou lo apretó contra su cuerpo.

—Estoy aquí, Hasebe. Estoy aquí...

Buscó su rostro para besarlo con ternura.

—Volví para ti... Apóyate en mí.

Hasebe lo miró, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Fudou, besándolo con suavidad.

—¿No te irás...?

Preguntó, pestañeando con suavidad.

—¿No me dejarás...?

Fudou negó con la cabeza, mirándolo con sus ojos claros.

—Cuando sea que me llames, vendré. Donde sea que estés. Sólo... Sólo llámame y estaré a tu lado en un parpadeo.

Hasebe lo sostuvo con fuerza, ignorante de lo que su cuerpo sentía.

"Quédate para siempre".

Habría querido decirle eso. Su calma, su cordura dependía de esa persona. Era su ancla cuando las emociones temperamentales lo dominaban.

—Gracias...

Susurró, abrazándolo con infinito amor, mientras acariciaba su pelo.

—Descansa... Ya... Ya salió el sol...

Dijo Fudou en voz baja.

 

Quien lo viera no creería la fortaleza de esas manos, la resistencia de sus pequeños hombros. Fudou Yukimitsu era como una hormiga, un ser capaz de soportar varias veces su peso.

A pesar de tener amigos, parejas, amantes y seguidores, Fudou estaba solo. Y podía cargar el peso del mundo, avanzando y dejando atrás aquello que quería detenerlo.

Sin embargo, esa madrugada no pensó en abandonar el tibio lecho que compartían.

En aquel amanecer, permanecería al lado del hombre que era el mundo para él.

 

 


	28. Estrategía

_"Arte de planear y dirigir las operaciones bélicas o militares"_

A primera hora del lunes, tras un domingo gris, Fudou Yukimitsu se había presentado en la agencia para firmar su contrato y ultimar detalles; y finalmente era un trabajador más en Soushuu. Hikoshiro Hiromitsu había visto y estudiado sus cortos y su impresionante currículo, y estaba muy complacido. Además, llegando recomendado por Heshikiri Hasebe, la cuota de confianza ya estaba garantizada.

 

Fudou se había marchado de la casa de Hasebe pasado el mediodía del domingo, contrario a su costumbre. Había sentido la necesidad de quedarse a su lado, al menos por unas horas más.

 

Shokudaikiri, por su parte, había salido muy temprano y había regresado muy tarde. Había apagado el celular, sólo concentrándose en distraerse y en pensar en cualquier otra cosa, pero no pudo hacerlo. La pelea con Hasebe estaba demasiado fresca y esas heridas no desaparecerían pronto. Había salido temprano por la mañana y había caminado mucho, muchísimo, casi por cuatro o cinco horas, hasta que su estómago le recordó que había perdido el almuerzo.

Finalmente había vuelto, casi al atardecer, a bañarse, a cenar brevemente y a dormir.

Había avisado a Ookurikara que no estaría disponible, pero a Hasebe no le había escrito ni una palabra.

 

Muy cerca de las siete de la tarde, Hasebe había pasado como siempre a la pastelería favorita de Shokudaikiri, haciéndose del postre preferido del actor. Recordaba todo lo que le había dicho y no había encontrado valor en esos días para llamarlo. Una respuesta como ésa debía ser dada en persona.

Se perfumó y alistó lo más prolijo que pudo, incluso había pasado por el estilista.

Perfectamente arreglado llegó al vestíbulo. Por primera vez en años, Hasebe se anunció en la entrada, con el recepcionista que lo miró, extrañado, pero que sin chistar acató la orden.

—Buenas noches, Shokudaikiri-san, tiene visita.

Llamó desde el intercomunicador.

Shokudaikiri miró el portero, algo contrariado. Sabía que Ookurikara estaba ocupado y nadie más había llamado para ir a verlo, ¿quién sería?

—¿Quién es?

Preguntó con voz débil, soltando el botón del comunicador como si estuviera maldito.

—Heshikiri-san.

Dijo el hombre. Hasebe estaba allí, esperando, escuchando aquella comunicación.

El silencio reinó en el vestíbulo por varios segundos, largos y tediosos, hasta que la voz de Shokudaikiri crepitó por el comunicador.

—Que suba.

Hasebe hizo una reverencia, que fue imitada por el recepcionista.

—Que nadie más suba hasta que me vaya, por favor.

Pidió, antes de caminar hacia el ascensor.

Subió entonces en agónicos minutos, que hicieron a su estomago retorcerse por los nervios. Al llegar, se miró en el pequeño espejo de mano que llevaba, envuelto en un pañuelo oscuro cargado de su perfume. Al corroborar su apariencia, llamó a la puerta sobriamente.

Shokudaikiri caminó despacio hasta la entrada, tratando de alargar lo más posible la soledad. Sin embargo, al escuchar de quién se trataba había ido a su dormitorio a ponerse algo de ropa, pues andaba con la camiseta más gastada que tenía y unos pantalones que lo dejaban en vergüenza.

—Hola.

Dijo con cierta apatía, cuando abrió la puerta. Hasebe estaba más elegante de lo usual y aquello no pasó desapercibido; el actor agradeció haber obedecido a su instinto (llevaba ahora una camisa de mangas cortas y un ajustado pantalón de vestir).

—Pasa.

Indicó, alejándose de la entrada para ir hasta el balcón y cerrar la puerta-ventana. Una vez hecho eso, encendió el aire acondicionado. Aún no era verano, pero el clima ya se calentaba.

Hasebe ingresó a la vivienda en la que ya no se sentía con el derecho de transitar libremente. Tal vez ya no volvería a hacerlo.

—Mitsu... no... Shokudaikiri.

Hacía años que no lo llamaba por su primer nombre. El rubio dejó lo que traía en sus manos sobre la mesada de la entrada: un pastel dulce que a Shokudaikiri le encantaba y un ramo de flores en tonos oscuros de rojo y sus variantes. Incluso había glicinas en ese tono, la florería había demorado casi cuatro horas en preparar el arreglo.

Hasebe se paró frente a él, bajando de rodillas hasta el suelo. Colocó sus manos en el piso y realizó una reverencia profunda. Su frente, siempre en alto, siempre gallarda, ahora tocaba el suelo.

—Hasebe...

Shokudaikiri bajó al suelo, tomándolo por los hombros para intentar levantarlo.

—¿Qué haces...? No hagas eso...

Susurró, sintiéndose a punto de llorar. Tenía sus emociones a flor de piel y Heshikiri no fallaba en tocarlo en lo más profundo.

—Te pido perdón, Shokudaikiri.

Expresó éste solemne, sin moverse. Sus manos estaban visibles, su cabeza no se había movido. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Suplico tu perdón. He fallado en todo lo que prometí que haría para ti, en lo que juré que haría para ti, como Heshikiri Hasebe, tu representante y como tu amigo.

Tembló suavemente.

—Perdona ese error... perdona mi ineficacia... perdona mi debilidad.

Shokudaikiri escuchó aquellas palabras en un silencio absoluto, en un terror que no podía comprender en ese momento. Entraban por sus oídos y masacraban su corazón, agujereándolo como balas inclementes.

No pudo responder con palabras. Sus dedos se agarraron con mayor fuerza de esos hombros firmes, de esos hombros que habían cargado con él más de una vez, y dio un tirón que obligó al otro a incorporarse. Sin siquiera darse tiempo a mirar a Hasebe, lo estrechó entre sus brazos con toda la fuerza que tenía en aquellas extremidades tan largas.

—No te merezco... no merezco tu empatía...

Murmuró Hasebe, seguro, sin responder a ese abrazo.

—No merezco nada después de cómo te traté... de las cosas que te dije...

Shokudaikiri se quedó muy quieto, apoyando la boca contra el hombro de su mánager.

—No digas eso... No digas eso, Hasebe.

Lo apretó más fuerte.

—Yo... entiendo... Entiendo todo... Y sé que no te lo he hecho más fácil... Lo siento, por ser tan caprichoso y egoísta...

—No eres nada de eso... absolutamente nada de eso...

Heshikiri contenía sus ganas de abrazarlo fuerte, de acariciarlo. Pero se sentía indigno de tocarlo.

—Mañana mismo, a primera hora, terminaré mi contrato contigo. Fui incapaz de cumplir mi promesa... fui incapaz de comportarme como un profesional. Es lo máximo que puedo hacer para demostrarte mi arrepentimiento, mi culpa. Me retiraré del medio.

El de cabello azul apretó el ojo, tratando de contener el llanto.

—¡No! ¡No lo aceptaré!

Exclamó, pegándolo más a su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué piensas esas cosas...? Es... Ni siquiera tiene que ver con el trabajo, fue... fue algo que ocurrió entre nosotros y... deberíamos tratar de arreglarlo así... Sólo tú y yo...

Aquella última frase salió casi sin aire.

—No seré capaz de hacer las cosas bien si fui capaz... si fui capaz de golpearte...

Hasebe bajó la mirada, sus sentimientos lo traicionaban. Estaba a punto de llorar.

—Te falté el respeto con mis palabras, con mis acciones. Te lastimé... te herí...

Shokudaikiri dejó escapar un sollozo.

—Abrázame...

Susurró, sin moverse.

—Abrázame y... podré perdonar cualquier cosa...

Heshikiri no lo soportó. Lo abrazó con fuerza, acariciando sus hombros desesperadamente.

—Mitsutada...

Llamó con calma, con una inigualable tranquilidad. Tenerlo entre sus brazos era su paraíso final, la resolución de todos sus pesares y desgracias.

Él, en sus brazos. Suyo.

Suyo, solamente suyo.

Heshikiri Hasebe descubrió en ese momento la verdad a voces, una que había disfrazado con otros nombres e intenciones desde que el corazón de Shokudaikiri había sido reducido a cenizas.

Lo amaba, estaba enamorado de él.

—Lo siento... Lo siento, Hasebe...

Murmuró Shokudaikiri, luego de sentir los brazos del otro alrededor de su espalda.

—Lo siento, yo...

Se ahogaba con sus propias palabras y veía borroso, no podía contener sus emociones, no cuando Hasebe lo sostenía así. Donde se sentía seguro.

—No pidas perdón... no hay nada que yo tenga que perdonarte...

Decía Hasebe, acariciándolo suavemente.

—Por favor... no llores... yo debería ser el que llorase... yo... yo te lastimé...

—Ya no quiero... que peleemos así...

Shokudaikiri hablaba con voz pastosa.

—¿Qué haré... sin ti...?

—Eso debería decirte yo...

Replicó el mánager, tragando saliva.

—Yo... no puedo vivir lejos de ti... no puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti... pero si eso significa lastimarte, entonces no quiero... no quiero hacerlo. No quiero hacerte llorar...

Shokudaikiri se alejó lentamente, mirándolo con su ojo enrojecido. Negó con la cabeza, respirando entrecortado.

—Yo debo ser más fuerte...

—Tu eres perfecto como eres...

Susurró Hasebe, acariciando su rostro con dulzura.

—Yo soy el que debe de cambiar, ser más fuerte... por ambos.

Shokudaikiri bajó la vista, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

—No quiero que te vayas...

Susurró. Su rostro se calentó de repente, evidenciando un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas pálidas.

—¿Realmente... puedes trabajar conmigo después de eso?

Preguntó Hasebe, pestañeando suavemente. Sus ojos lo miraban con adoración.

Ese ojo dorado, como una pieza de oro, miró a Hasebe como si quisiera desentrañar su alma.

—Tú has estado a mi lado por casi ocho años...

Se relamió lentamente. Sus labios se sentían muy secos por algún motivo.

—Estare aquí... el resto del tiempo que quieras.

Heshikiri acarició su quijada, acercándose a besar su boca con ansias. Acarició su nuca con amor, con gentileza.

Shokudaikiri recibió ese beso como si aquello fuese un hálito de vida que insuflaba su cuerpo moribundo.

Lo sabía. No lo sabía en el fondo; estaba en la superficie, bien a la vista del mundo. Lo sabía perfectamente y en ese momento se hizo más palpable.

Sabía que estaba cometiendo un acto de traición. Sabía que estaba defraudando todas las esperanzas, la confianza y la integridad que el corazón de Ookurikara había puesto en él. Lo sabía perfectamente y dolía, aquello dolía como un par de manos apretando su garganta.

Pero cuando Hasebe estaba allí, frente a él, con esos ojos llenos de dolor... Cuando era así de dulce con él, así de sincero, no podía evitarlo. No podía evitar querer más. No podía evitar desearlo todo para sí mismo.

Shokudaikiri lo había pensado, había reflexionado y reflexionado al respecto, pero no podía resistirlo. No podía mentirse a sí mismo. Deseaba esa atención, ese cariño, esa devota dedicación, sólo para sí mismo.

Y también sabía, mientras respondía con ternura a aquel beso que no tenía más tintes que el de un profundo afecto, que el final estaba cerca. Esas peleas, esas discusiones, esos distanciamientos que nunca habían ocurrido entre ellos eran señales de que las cosas habían cambiado.

Y nunca más volverían a ser como eran.

Heshikiri lo abrazó con fuerza, acariciándolo con sus labios, respirando a través de su boca. Nada le importaba más que él en ese momento, nadie más existía en su mundo aparte de él.

—Mitsutada..

Lo llamó, mirándolo con ojos colmados de cariño, de afecto.

—Si me sigues mimando así, nunca voy a crecer...

Replicó Shokudaikiri en un susurro, alejándose sólo un poco para no volver a sentirse tentado con otro beso. Una traición era suficiente para un solo día.

—Me encanta mimarte... me encanta... besarte, sentirte así...

Susurró Hasebe sobre sus labios, cerrando los ojos. Hablaba en un tono íntimo

—Mitsutada... tranquilo...

El actor dejó escapar una risa suave.

—Deberíamos levantarnos del suelo...

—Sí...

Sonrió Hasebe, levantándose del suelo y tomándolo de la mano.

Shokudaikiri se puso de pie y buscó el postre. Incluso con la caja cerrada se olía el aroma de la crema. Lo abrió lentamente, sacándolo para ponerlo sobre un plato grande.

Hizo lo mismo con el ramo, colocándolo en un jarrón que tenía en la barra de la cocina, donde las flores rojas brillaron con toda su belleza.

—Tus regalos siguen siendo los mejores.

Murmuró, llevando el plato con el postre y dos platos pequeños a la mesa que estaba junto al sillón.

—Sé lo que te gusta...

Hasebe se sentó mientras hablaba.

—Ven...

Lo llamó, estirando los brazos. Por algún motivo quería estar cerca de él.

—Siéntate aquí.

Pidió, golpeando con suavidad su propio regazo.

—No puedo sentarme encima de ti, te aplastaré.

Shokudaikiri sonrió, en un último viaje donde trajo un cuchillo y dos tenedores. Finalmente se sentó, aunque en el sillón.

—No puedes darle a un hombre cosas y luego quitárselas, Mitsutada. Cuando teníamos que apretarnos en invierno, no te quejabas.

Le recordó, sonriente, tomando el plato con el postre entre sus manos. No insistiría más con aquello, ya había conseguido su perdón.

—Mh... ¿No te empalagas con esto?

Shokudaikiri tomó su plato y comenzó a comerlo con lentitud, saboreando cada parte de aquella delicia.

—Si no me empalago con lo dulce que tú eres conmigo, no lo haré con nada más.

Hasebe no podía sentirse más complacido, más extasiado por él.

—Si fuese un postre... sería alguna mousse de café, no soy dulce.

Un breve silencio se instaló luego de esas palabras, que Shokudaikiri rompió con mucho tacto.

—Aun así, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.

—¿Qué vas a pedirme, Mitsutada?

Preguntó Hasebe, cerrando los ojos y relajándose.

—Ya no quiero más problemas entre Kuri-chan y tú.

Replicó muy serio el de cabello azul. Hasebe suspiró.

—Mitsutada, tu sabes cuál es el asunto.

Comenzó, dejando el plato en la mesa.

—Lo sé. Y por eso mismo es que te estoy diciendo que ya no quiero más problemas. Porque... ¿Sabes, Hasebe? Siento como si fuese un juguete que los dos pelean por tener. Y yo no soy un juguete, no soy un objeto.

Interrumpió el de parche, firme. El mánager lo pensó por unos segundos.

—Lo único que puedo prometerte... es mantener una relación cordial con él en el trabajo. Y no, no eres un objeto, yo siempre velé por tu seguridad y tu bienestar, Mitsutada. Dime... ¿es que acaso tú nunca te sentiste repelente por la actitud de alguien? ¿Así no lo conocieras?

Su mirada se volvió seria.

—Como con Minamoto Higekiri.

La mención de ese nombre hizo que Shokudaikiri se pusiera a la defensiva.

—Sé lo que es y entiendo lo que sientes. Y también entiendo lo que él siente. Y puedo entender que no se agraden, no estoy esperando que sean las personas más cercanas, eso... No me corresponde.

Dijo aquello con un cierto resentimiento, como si deseara que así fuera.

—Sólo quiero poder estar en el mismo lugar con los dos y no sentir que hay una bomba a punto de estallar a mi alrededor. Es lo único que pido. Y antes de que reclames, voy a decírselo también a él.

—Si me lo pides, lo intentaré. Sabes que no me gustan los escándalos.

Finalizó Heshikiri, mirándolo de reojo.

—Debes reconocer que no tiene un modo demasiado diplomático de responder.

Shokudaikiri sacudió la cabeza.

—Sé que no. Y tampoco me gusta.

Admitió al fin, volviendo al postre.

—No seré de nadie si no paran un poco.

—No es una guerra, no estoy peleando.

"Porque no tengo que ganarte", completó en su mente, mirándolo.

—No quiero hacerlo más difícil para ti. Pero entiéndeme.

Hasebe cruzó las piernas despacio.

—Si tu lo pides... haré el esfuerzo.

—Por favor.

Respondió Shokudaikiri, con un aire muy digno, mientras saboreaba el dulce con el ceño fruncido.

Heshikiri se fue cerca de las diez de la noche, dejando en esa casa su suave aroma perfumado.

 

Luego de eso, había pasado un par de días.

Shokudaikiri tenía una sesión de fotos para una campaña de ropa formal esa mañana. La sesión había sido acordada no mucho antes entre Hasebe y el productor de la firma de ropa.

—Bien, bien. Así estás perfecto.

Comentó Souza, sonriéndole. El look debía ser extremadamente formal.

—Armani... ¿quién lo creería?

Preguntó, acariciando el cabello de Shokudaikiri. El set de ese día era uno que la compañía había rentado y Souza era uno de los requisitos de trabajo obligatorios.

—Lo bueno va con lo bueno...

Rió suavemente el hombre del parche, acomodándose un mechón.

—Dime, Souza-san... ¿Por casualidad viste a Kuri-chan esta semana?

Preguntó, un tanto indeciso. No había recibido mensajes del muchacho desde el fin de semana.

—No...Bueno, lo vi, lo usual. Pero creo que todavía no llegó. Él será tu fotógrafo hoy, ¿no?

Cuestionó el estilista, tomándole una fotografía con su teléfono.

—Seguramente está afuera, esperando. Su estilo mejoró muchísimo últimamente.

Comentó, soñador.

—¿Tuviste algo que ver?

Shokudaikiri posó galante para la foto. Jamás una cámara lo había sorprendido, excepto quizás las fotos fugaces que Ookurikara le tomaba sin que se diera cuenta.

—¿Yo? No, para nada. Simplemente aclaré algunas dudas de índole estética que tenía.

—Has hecho un trabajo estupendo.

Respondió Samonji, mostrándole la foto.

—Eres un encanto de persona... Nunca sales mal en las fotos.

Le dijo, sonriéndole.

—¿Estás listo?

La voz que lo llamaba era la de su mánager, que entraba al camarín.

—Vamos, todos están esperándote.

Shokudaikiri se estiró perezosamente, bostezando.

—Qué otra opción tengo...

Dijo, juguetón, levantándose mientras acariciaba seductoramente el mentón de Samonji.

Souza afiló la mirada, sonriéndole como si fuese una cortesana antigua, con una mezcla de tristeza y encanto.

Hasebe rodó los ojos, abriéndole la puerta para que saliera.

—Anda.

Insistió, resoplando. Shokudaikiri abandonó el camarín con su usual paso decidido, como un enorme pavo real que robaba miradas casi sin quererlo.

 

El hombre saludó afectuosamente a todos los que lo reverenciaban, hasta que llegó al set que habían preparado para él. Diversos muebles de corte occidental, como de un rico castillo europeo, aguardaban distribuidos bajo las luces. El hombre observó aquello con deleite, le encantaba el estilo occidental.

Sin embargo, cuando se dirigió hacia el puesto del fotógrafo, se detuvo a medio camino. Quien estaba allí, calibrando su cámara y su equipo, no era Ookurikara.

—¿Disculpa...?

Preguntó, casi en un tono tímido.

—¡Buenas!

El joven dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a Shokudaikiri, haciendo una profunda reverencia.

—Mi nombre es Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki, yo seré el fotógrafo hoy. Espero estar a la altura de un modelo como tú.

Tenía el cabello oscuro, largo y desordenado, atado en una delgada coleta a la altura de la nuca, y vestía con lo que parecía un gi de colores cálidos, acompañado por unas babuchas azules con el estampado de una montaña y el mar. En los pies... Nada, se hallaba descalzo.

Aquello hizo que Shokudaikiri reprimiera una queja.

—No me habían dicho que tendría otro fotógrafo... Pero esforcémonos.

Sonrió al fin, tratando de disimular sus sentimientos. Luego de eso se volteó hacia Hasebe, como pidiéndole una explicación.

—Hubo un intercambio.

Comentó éste, revisando el correo en su teléfono.

—Mutsunokami es el fotógrafo de la agencia que representa a la marca en Japón. Ellos decidieron que el fotógrafo fuera él.

Explicó Hasebe, acercándose a Shokudaikiri. Éste echó una mirada displicente.

—Me podrías haber avisado.

Murmuró, dejando ver una cierta molestia.

—Me acabo de enterar esta mañana, Mitsutada.

Respondió el rubio, levantando una ceja.

—Mutsunokami es un fotógrafo internacional, ha trabajado con la marca en otros países de Asia, no creo que tengas problemas con eso. ¿O sí?

Preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

Shokudaikiri se mordió los labios, conteniendo lo que realmente le habría gustado decir.

—No. En absoluto.

Dijo a media voz, alejándose para ir hacia el set.

 

La sesion de fotos había transcurrido con peculiar normalidad. Si Ookurikara era un fotógrafo poco convencional y hasta extravagante en su mutismo, Yoshiyuki era tres veces más extraño. Se tiraba al piso para tener mejores ángulos y juzgaba a Shokudaikiri bajo su mundana visión de la vida. Había visto gran parte del mundo a través de su cámara y sabía lo que la gente quería ver, qué color y qué forma tenían sus deseos.

—Ahora, mírame, dame una enorme sonrisa falsa.

Pidió el joven, mordiéndose el labio con suavidad. Hasebe miró su reloj; todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien.

Shokudaikiri obedeció de buen grado, como lo había hecho toda la sesión, pero una sonrisa falsa era justo lo que esgrimía en ese momento.

No dijo nada durante un rato, sólo siguiendo las órdenes del joven como un autómata. Pero, para aquellos que lo conocían, era evidente que estaba molesto.

 

En la agencia, Ookurikara se encontraba sentado en el set, pues ya había pasado una hora desde que la sesión debía comenzar y nadie había llegado. Había llamado por teléfono a Shokudaikiri, pero no le respondía.

El muchacho frunció el ceño. Justo en ese momento vio pasar por el pasillo a Jiroutachi; y, a pesar del miedo que le tenía a veces, se acercó a preguntar.

—Chiyodzuru-san...

Lo llamó, acercándose a pasos silenciosos y haciendo una suave reverencia.

—Buenos días... usted... ¿ha visto a Shokudaikiri-san?

—¿Shokudaikiri?

El hombre se detuvo, acomodándose el largo cabello sobre un hombro.

—Shokudaikiri no está hoy aquí, cariño, tenía una sesión en el estudio de Shinjuku, "Ohlala". ¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¿No eres su fotógrafo?

Ookurikara se quedó muy quieto, parpadeando confundido.

—¿Para la campaña con Armani...?

Preguntó el moreno, frunciendo el ceño.

—Así es.

Jiroutachi ladeó apenas la cabeza.

—¿No... lo sabías?

—Yo iba a hacer esas fotos.

Masculló Ookurikara, volviendo al set completamente enfurecido. Guardó sus cosas, dejándolas en el casillero donde ponía su equipo, y sacó su celular rápidamente para buscar la dirección del estudio.

Jiroutachi tembló ligeramente al escucharlo, corriendo tras él. Había sido testigo de algunas fricciones de Ookurikara y Heshikiri e imaginaba lo que el muchacho estaría pensando.

—¡Espera, cariño! Van a regresar a la agencia cuando terminen, hay cosas que hacer aquí. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo un rato y esperamos? ¿No crees que es una buena idea?

Dijo con tono afable, tomándolo suavemente por el brazo.

—No.

Respondió el chico, en tono cortante. Intentó zafarse de su agarre con un rápido movimiento; no quería ser grosero, pero estaba sumamente molesto y alguien tenía que darle una respuesta.

El altísimo hombre se mordió el labio.

—Vamos, querido. Te prepararé un poco de café.

Insistió Jiroutachi, sonriendo tristemente.

—Lo hago muy sabroso. A todos aquí les encanta.

Seguía hablando con voz dulce, aunque el estado de ánimo de Ookurikara sin duda provocaba un poco de miedo.

—No hagas locuras, por favor...

—¡Suéltame!

Exclamó Ookurikara, enojado, apretando los dientes con fuerza y sacudiéndose.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué levantas la voz así, niño?

Cuestionó una voz detrás de ellos.

El que avanzaba era un hombre alto, el más alto que viera Ookurikara en su vida. Tenía cabello negro y largo, sujetado en una coleta, y su cuerpo era bastante amplio pero esbelto.

Jiroutachi se quedó paralizado, mirando al recién llegado. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pero recuperó la compostura rápidamente.

—Nada que deba preocuparte...

Dijo alegremente, acercándose a aquel hombre.

—No pasa nada, en serio.

Ookurikara miró al hombre y se sintió muy intimidado en ese instante.

—No sé quién eres, niño... pero no deberías levantarle la voz así a tus mayores.

Reprendió el hombre, enojado. Había visto el maltrato a Jiroutachi, y jamás permitía que lo trataran así.

—Todo está bien, no hay ningún problema.

Insistió el jefe de prensa, envolviendo el brazo de ese hombre con el suyo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que llegarías en una hora.

Dijo, tratando de desviar el tema.

—Parece que llegué a tiempo.

—No me interesa, me largo.

—¿Y adónde te vas así? ¿Piensas solucionar algo en ese estado?

El recién llegado sostenía la mano de su "dama" con firme dulzura.

—¿Qué te importa a ti?

—Eres un niño insensato... ¿qué vas a hacer cuando vayas allí? Tú debes ser Hikoshiro Ookurikara, ¿no?

El invitado miró a su pareja.

—Taroutachi, ¿qué dices?

Jiroutachi apretó su mano, tratando de llamar la atención del otro. Al parecer lo había oído todo. Su rostro enrojeció súbitamente.

—¿Y quién diablos eres tú? No hables de cosas que no sabes.

Desafió el joven.

—Sueno Taroutachi. Soy el diseñador de Armani para la filial japonesa.

Se presentó el hombre, acariciando la mano de Jiroutachi.

—Tu debes ser el fotógrafo de Shokudaikiri Mitsutada. Eres un niño, pero tu fama te precede.

Jiroutachi inhaló suavemente antes de hablar.

—Taroutachi, ya basta. Kurikara-kun, por favor, sé sensato y espera aquí, ¿sí?

—¿Piensas ir a armar un escándalo al estudio como lo hiciste con Kashuu Kiyomitsu?

Preguntó el hombre, mirando al joven desde arriba.

—Métete en tus asuntos...

—Es un asunto mío. El fotógrafo que está trabajando allí es un colega, un profesional. Dime, si vas ahí y armas un escándalo, ¿cómo crees que quedarás parado? ¿Cómo dejarás parado a Shokudaikiri?

Preguntaba Taroutachi con tono serio, como el de un padre. Ookurikara frunció el ceño, enojado.

—Los jovencitos son así, piensan que pueden ir por el mundo atropellándolo todo... en ese set están otras personas, además de Shokudaikiri y Heshikiri o el fotógrafo. Personas que trabajan para mantener familias y vivir. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando llegues y descargues tu ira?

Aquellas preguntas dejaban en jaque a Ookurikara, quien por primera vez había enmudecido cuando alguien lo confrontaba.

—Un soldado que va con un caballo enfurecido a una batalla en la nieve no puede siquiera pensar en ganarla. La ira no es buena conductora de los actos de uno.

Taroutachi miró a su pareja con ojos piadosos.

—Tú eres el hijo del jefe de una gran compañía, eres el fotógrafo del modelo más famoso del entorno. Lo quieras o no, tienes una reputación que cuidar. Ya no eres un chico más, o un principiante.

Lo miró de costado, estudiando el rostro del muchacho.

—¿O acaso quieres que te tomen como eso frente a otros fotógrafos? Shokudaikiri te eligió a ti, pero hay miles de cientos de fotógrafos con más trayectoria esperando a que te quiten de tu puesto para trabajar con él. Ése es el comportamiento de un principiante... dime, ¿es todo lo que eres, _Kurikara?_

Finalizó, muy solemne.

El moreno no supo qué decir. Jiroutachi se masajeaba las sienes, nervioso. Taroutachi era contundente cuando quería, como una pesada espada que caía cercenando las cabezas de sus enemigos.

No obstante, lo cierto era que tenía un punto a su favor. Y ver a Ookurikara callado, desarmado, en verdad era algo novedoso.

—Nadie me avisó de esto.

—¿Y tú te molestaste en preguntar? Horarios, locaciones, material... pensé que Tsurumaru Kuninaga te había tomado bajo su cuidado... veo que ha sido demasiado indulgente contigo.

Ookurikara no tenía cómo defenderse de aquello.

—Cariño, te traje el té de hierbas que me pediste, ¿crees que puedas prepararlo aquí?

Murmuró Taroutachi, cambiando el tono de sus palabras y su voz.

—Hay... Hay agua en la cocina.

Murmuró el jefe de prensa, alisándose el saco con manos nerviosas.

—Kurikara-kun, te prepararé algo.

—El té de Jiroutachi es exquisito, lo aseguro.

Murmuró Taroutachi, suavizando aún más su tono de voz.

El moreno guardó su celular en el bolsillo, siguiendo a ambos mientras caminabanhacia la sala de descanso de la agencia.

—Chiyodzuru-san...

Ookurikara habló, cabizbajo.

—Lo siento... no quise... lastimarlo.

El hombre se giró apenas, mirándolo con expresión dulce.

—No te preocupes, querido. No pasa nada.

Dijo con voz tranquila, ingresando a la cocina. Allí puso agua y pronto un delicioso aroma invadió la habitación.

—Dime... ¿cómo es que sabes tanto de mí?

Preguntó Ookurikara a Taroutachi, sentándose al lado de una ventana.

—Mi Jirou habla mucho de ti, y lo que dije antes realmente no era broma. Tienes una gran reputación detrás de ti. Hay mucha gente que no cree que seas tan joven en verdad, pero tu temperamento es decididamente juvenil e impulsivo.

El hombre de traje oscuro y ojos ambarinos miraba al moreno, ¡qué criatura excepcional era! Excepcional e inmadura.

—No escucho rumores...

—Es bueno que no lo hagas, pero también deberías saber lo que sucede a tu alrededor. El fotógrafo de hoy es Mutsunokami, es un auténtico profesional. Si eso es lo que te preocupa, que no haga lucir bien a Shokudaikiri, puedes quedarte tranquilo.

Jiroutachi sirvió el té en tres tazas negras, acercándole las suyas a los otros.

—Kurikara-kun es una joya. Aunque pueda ser inexperto, es sin duda un chico muy talentoso y me alegro de que haya despertado tan temprano su creatividad.

—Eso no lo dudo, sus fotos son muy buenas.

Comentó el firme hombre, tomando la bebida que le ofrecían. La olió con delicadeza; se sentía revitalizado.

—Gracias.

Murmuró el moreno, bajando la mirada al suelo y pestañeando.

Jiroutachi bebió de su taza lentamente, preocupado. Si no calculaba mal, Hasebe y los otros llegarían en otros cuarenta minutos, si nada los distraía en el camino. A pesar de que Taroutachi había logrado calmar los ánimos de Ookurikara, apenas viera a Hasebe perdería la cabeza otra vez.

 

—El libro de _El arte de la guerra_ de Sun Tzu es fascinante.

Comentó Taroutachi. Tomaba la mano de su pareja con afecto mientras bebían el té; Ookurikara no había probado en su vida aquello.

—Son estrategias que pueden ser aplicadas en la vida diaria, incluso por empresarios o deportistas. Es la base de los fundamentos del guerrero.

—¿Y de qué se trata?

Preguntó el moreno. Aquel hombre lo intrigaba.

—Básicamente habla sobre planear los pasos para ganar la batalla, que el enemigo pierda o se desmoralice incluso antes de que llegues al lugar del encuentro. Una guerra psicológica e inteligente que se gana sin desenfundar ningún arma.

Ookurikara tomaba nota de todo, grabándolo en su mente.

—Planear para ganar.

—Exactamente.

En ese momento, una figura apareció desde el pasillo.

—Muy buenas tardes.

Heshikiri ingresó primero, haciendo una profunda reverencia. Como si de una maldición se tratase, allí estaba Ookurikara. No obstante, había algo extraño en él.

Apenas los vio entrar, Jiroutachi se puso de pie como un rayo.

—Oh, buenos días.

Dijo, tratando de aparentar calma. Inmediatamente se acercó a Shokudaikiri, quien se hallaba fuera de la sala, y se lo llevó a la rastra.

—Ven, mi querido, necesito hablar contigo sobre unas fotos...

Souza miró extrañado aquello. El jefe de prensa ni siquiera lo había saludado.

—Ah, Sueno-san, qué gusto volver a verlo.

Dijo el estilista, haciendo una elegante reverencia.

—Hasebe, querido, si no me necesitas más...

—Muchas gracias por tu trabajo hoy.

Agradecio Heshikiri, haciendo una reverencia y sonriéndole a Souza.

—Voy de salida ya, Samonji-san. Pasé a dejar unos documentos en forma de té, ¿ya te vas?

Preguntó Taroutachi, sonriéndole de costado a Ookurikara. Se hicieron copiosas reverencias con Heshikiri antes de que abandonara la sala. El moreno miró todo en silencio, sin emitir palabra alguna.

Finalmente, Hasebe y Ookurikara se quedaron solos.

El silencio entre ellos era como aire lleno de pólvora, que se encendería a la menor chispa.

Ookurikara había concentrado su atención en su celular, mirando la pantalla en aparente calma, pestañeando despacio.

—Es cierto...

Dijo de pronto, tomando un pequeño papel del anotador de la mesa de descanso. Escribió su número en el mismo y lo deslizó por la mesa en dirección a Hasebe.

Los ojos violetas siguieron aquel gesto con marcada desconfianza. Por cortesía, y nada más, el mánager tomó el papel y lo miró.

—Gracias.

Dijo fríamente, guardándolo sin más en el bolsillo de su saco.

—Para que no olvides avisarme cuando se cancele un trabajo la próxima vez.

Finalizó Ookurikara, volviendo a prestar atención a su teléfono tras cruzarse de piernas. Era la calma personificada.

—Mis disculpas, señor.

Hasebe se inclinó apenas, con expresión indiferente.

—Fue un cambio de última hora.

—No importa.

Habló el moreno, sin mirarlo, balanceando su pie en el aire. Se había colocado los auriculares con su música a volumen moderado mientras revisaba el celular. En su reproductor, Shiina Ringo le cantaba al oído canciones de tétricos sueños, perfumados de opio y nacionalismo barato. Leía un articulo relacionado a la cantante y a una estrella que pronto, si todo salía bien, estaría a su alcance.

Hasebe no dijo más, dando media vuelta para salir de aquella habitación.

Algo tramaba ese mocoso, aunque no importaba mucho en el momento. Había obtenido la victoria ese día, y eso era todo lo que contaba.

 

Ookurikara se encontraba aún perdido en su mundo. Miraba la pantalla y leía detenidamente hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse. El chico levantó sus ojos amarillentos hacia arriba, divisando una figura familiar, conocida.

—Hola...

Shokudaikiri entró despacio, caminando hacia la fila de sillas donde se hallaba el moreno.

—¿Puedo sentarme...?

—Claro.

Murmuró éste, sacándose los auriculares. Se colocó los lentes de descanso: le dolían los ojos.

—¿Cómo te fue?

Preguntó con calma.

—Todo salió bien.

Replicó Shokudaikiri, sin mirarlo. Parecía insatisfecho.

—El hombre que vino hace un rato dijo que era un fotógrafo famoso.

Comentó el muchacho, guardando el celular en su bolsillo.

—¿Fue difícil trabajar con él?

El de cabello azul negó con la cabeza.

—Da instrucciones precisas. Es sencillo trabajar con él.

—Qué bueno.

Murmuró Ookurikara, estirándose.

—¿Tienes algún compromiso ahora?

Preguntó, mientras se levantaba del asiento. Shokudaikiri lo siguió con la mirada, inexpresivo.

—No hasta la noche. ¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó, con tono algo distante.

—Vamos a comer algo. ¿Tienes hambre?

Preguntó a su vez Ookurikara, como si esperase que lo siguiera. Su semblante era tranquilo.

—¿Estás bien...?

Shokudaikiri parecía confundido.

—Sí.

Replicó Ookurikara, mirándolo.

—¿Por qué debería ser lo contrario? Sueno-san me explicó sobre la sesión y Heshikiri también me dijo qué había sucedido.

Hablaba muy tranquilo, como si realmente no fuese más que un malentendido.

Por primera vez desde que se habían conocido, una sombra de miedo pasó por el único ojo de Shokudaikiri.

El hombre agitó la cabeza levemente, tratando de olvidar esas ideas.

—No tengo hambre realmente. Pero te acompañaré.

—Bien. ¿Hasta qué hora puedes quedarte conmigo?

Inquirió Ookurikara, como si con sus ojos le transmitiera seguridad.

Shokudaikiri se puso de pie. Una imperiosa necesidad de retirarse de allí, de irse a su propia casa, lo invadió incómodamente.

—Hasta las siete, más o menos.

—Bien.

Ookurikara caminó con él hacia afuera.

 

El resto de la tarde la pasaron en la calle, hasta casi cerca de las cuatro, cuando Ookurikara lo llevó a su departamento. El guardia de seguridad no estaba en la entrada, por lo que subieron sin demora.

—Tomé unas fotos esta semana, quisiera enseñártelas.

Dijo Ookurikara, cuando llegaron y le abría la puerta.

—Bien.

Shokudaikiri ingresó con calma, dejando sus zapatos en la entrada. Esperó a Ookurikara de pie en el medio del salón, mirando en derredor con expresión vacía.

—¿Te sucede algo...?

Ookurikara se detuvo donde estaba, dejando la chaqueta tirada arriba del sillón.

—Desde que llegaste de la sesión estás así... ¿Qué te pasa?

Shokudaikiri se acomodó el parche, girando hacia su izquierda hasta dejar al muchacho fuera de su campo de visión.

—A mí tampoco se me informó que trabajaría con otro fotógrafo.

Dijo, con tono vacío.

—¿No te avisaron?

Repitió Ookurikara, sorprendido.

—¿Por qué piensas que cambiaron eso? Tal vez... a los agentes no les gustó mi trabajo.

Murmuró, mirando a Shokudaikiri fijamente.

—No sé a qué se debió y realmente, ahora, ya no interesa. Me ocuparé de que no ocurra otra vez. Estoy muy disgustado con esto.

Admitió el hombre, sin moverse.

—Nadie parecía contento con eso.

Admitió Ookurikara. Se acercó a Shokudaikiri, estrechando sus manos con las suyas propias

—Dime... ¿combiné tan mal la ropa que ni siquiera quieres voltear a verme hoy?

Preguntó, hablando con una voz muy dulce.

—No digas eso...

Shokudaikiri se giró apenas, mirándolo débilmente.

—Estás increíble... Siempre estás increíble.

—¿Por qué no me miras entonces?

Ookurikara levantó las manos para acariciar su rostro.

—Mitsutada, deja de pensar en el trabajo...

Shokudaikiri inhaló profundamente, dejando salir el aire lentamente por su hermosa nariz.

—Lo siento. Lo siento...

Llevó sus manos a la cintura del moreno, abrazándolo con una quieta angustia.

—Hoy no ha sido un buen día.

Ookurikara se dejó abrazar, cerrando los ojos.

—Olvida el día de hoy...

Murmuró en su oído, masajeando su nuca.

—Ahora estamos solos... tú y yo. Ven...

Hablaba despacio. Le movió el rostro, iniciando un beso por su propia cuenta.

Shokudaikiri se dejó besar, los labios de Ookurikara eran los más dulces que había probado.

—Kuri-chan...

Susurró contra su boca, mirándolo con su único ojo humedecido. Ookurikara acarició esos labios después de besarlos.

—Ven...

Lo llamó, tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo a su habitación.

—Necesito mucho de ti...

Hablo, sumergiéndolo como haría una sirena a las profundidades del océano de su hábitat. Sus ojos lo escrutaban fijamente.

—Mitsutada...

Lo besó en los labios con calma, con denotado erotismo. El chico había aprendido de él.

Tendido en la cama del muchacho, Shokudaikiri cerró su único ojo, mientras sus manos desabotonaban lentamente su camisa. No podía hablar. No quería hacerlo.

Tal vez la urgencia física le haría olvidar ese malestar que sentía.

Por primera vez en muchos años de su vida, Shokudaikiri se sentía indefenso en un lecho.

Ookurikara lo había acariciado y besado con claro amor, con auténtico deseo. Lo besaba apasionadamente mientras sus manos lo recorrían.

—Tócame...

Pidió, casi desnudo encima de Mitsutada, pegando su pecho plano al amplio del adulto.

—Hay algo... diferente en ti hoy.

Shokudaikiri lo acariciaba con lentitud, excitándolo poco a poco.

—Creí que estarías molesto.

—Fue un error, y no fue tu culpa.

Respondió Ookurikara, besando su pecho con suavidad mientras se movia despacio contra su entrepierna. Su lengua trazaba caminos erráticos en la piel blanca.

—Kuri-chan...

Shokudaikiri tomó el rostro del chico con su mano, levantándolo.

—No me ocultes nada. Te lo pido...

—No estoy ocultándote nada.

Fue la respuesta del muchacho, quien detuvo lo que hacía.

—Yo... pensé mucho en esto. Me molesté al principio... pero ese hombre, el tipo alto de los ojos rasgados y amarillos... me dijo algo que tiene sentido.

Hablaba con calma, aún sobre su cuerpo.

—Realmente, yo... a veces soy impulsivo, y no quiero manchar tu reputación armando un escándalo.

Decía aquello con sinceridad. No estaba molesto con Mitsutada; el problema era Heshikiri.

Shokudaikiri lo tomó por las costillas, tironeando de él hasta colocarlo encima de su pecho. El cuerpo de Ookurikara estaba tibio, muy tibio.

—Debes pensar en ti mismo...

Susurró, acariciando su mejilla con una mano. Con la otra, tomó los delgados dedos del moreno y los llevó hasta su parche.

—En tu propia imagen, en tu futuro... Si algún día yo ya no estoy en él, dependerá de ti. Sólo de ti...

—Eres mío, Mitsutada.

Dijo Ookurikara en voz baja, retirándole el parche con gentileza.

—Mío.

Dijo de aquella manera romántica, besándole el rostro con cariño.

—Mitsutada... Estoy... muy excitado.

Se movió mientras hablaba, colocando sus piernas al costado del cuerpo del hombre.

—Necesito... a ti... te necesito...

Suplicó sin mirarlo, acariciándole la oreja con su lengua caliente.

—Entonces, tómame...

Shokudaikiri respondió a aquello deslizando sus dedos entre los glúteos del moreno.

—Sírvete tú mismo... Aliméntate hasta que estés satisfecho.

El moreno tragó saliva, levantando sus caderas para que lo tocara un poco más.

—No me digas eso...

Respiró sonoramente, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Shokudaikiri.

—Quiero hacerte algunas cosas... bastante sucias.

Confesó, sintiendo que su rostro ardía.

—Te estoy esperando.

La voz de Shokudaikiri era un susurro, sus dedos frotaban esa entrada con insistencia.

El moreno se levantó despacio, bajando hasta su miembro. Lo acarició de abajo hacia arriba con su lengua hasta meterlo con dificultad dentro de su boca, casi tocando su garganta. Se quedó quieto, succionándolo con un húmedo sonido. Sus ojos se encontraron mientras lo hacía.

—Kuri...chan...

Gimió el hombre, cerrando su ojo. Sus manos acariciaban el cabello castaño, guiaban los movimientos con complacida paciencia.

Ookurikara cerró los ojos, en éxtasis, tragando saliva cuando se separaba lo suficiente de ese órgano ardiente y respirando por la nariz. Sonrió al liberarlo de su boca con un sonido seco.

—Me encanta tu pene...

Dijo sin pudor alguno, subiendo los ojos para mirarlo mientras lo masturbaba. Lo puso luego entre sus modestos pectorales, encogiendo los hombros para que quedara apretado mientras subía y bajaba. La saliva que había dejado cuando le había hecho sexo oral hacía que ese miembro tan grande resbalara sobre su piel color canela. Hizo la cabeza a un costado y su cabello rojizo cayo con gracia.

—¿Te gusta...?

Preguntó, buscando su mirada.

—Mh...

Shokudaikiri gozaba en silencio, con roncos gemidos que escapaban de su nariz. Sus manos ahora acariciaban su propio vientre, sus mullidos abdominales. Los dedos largos, de uñas cortas, se hundían en los resquicios de las costillas.

—Se siente... muy bien...

—Mi pene es pequeño, comparado con el tuyo.

Murmuró Oookurikara, bajando la cabeza para succionar la punta que salía de entre sus pectorales, tiritando de placer.

—¿Alguna vez... te hicieron eso...?

Preguntó, subiendo y bajando más de prisa. Mirar ese cuerpo que parecía esculpido a mano simplemente lo encendía.

—¿Qué cosa, Kuri-chan?

Ronroneó el adulto, satisfecho.

—¿Alguna vez te hicieron esto? ¿Alguna mujer... había puesto tu pene entre sus pechos...?

Susurró el joven, moviendo sus caderas con suavidad. Desde allí podía ver el tatuaje con cierta claridad.

—No. Nadie quiso tocarme así antes, excepto...

Shokudaikiri apretó los labios.

—Nadie...

Concluyó, girando el rostro hacia la ventana.

—Yo voy a tocaarte por todos ellos.

Sentenció Ookurikara, levantándose para girarle el rostro nuevamente.

—Con lo bueno que estás...

Susurró, acomodándose en sus caderas.

—Hoy... yo te daré placer a ti.

Anunció. Se levantó lentamente, tomando su sexo con cuidado, masturbándolo debajo de su entrada. Los huesos de las caderas de Ookurikara se dejaron ver bien en esa posición; su propio miembro estaba obscenamente erguido.

—Oh... Kuri-chan...

Shokudaikiri sintió una presión en el vientre. Cuando Ookurikara se portaba dominante, era increíblemente erótico.

—¿Vamos a hacer el amor a las cinco de la tarde...? Cuando tendrías que estar trabajando...

Dio un suave golpe a la nalga del moreno.

—Qué sucio eres...

—¿Prefieres hacerme el amor en la oficina? ¿En algún rincón frente a la cámara?

Desafió Ookurikara, retorciéndose de placer al sentir esa nalgada.

—A las cinco de la tarde... a las diez de la mañana... a las cuatro de la madrugada... yo...

Tomó las manos de Shokudaikiri, poniéndolas en sus caderas.

—Quiero esta verga dentro de mí...

Admitió, coloreándose suavemente. Apretó los ojos, estirando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras lo introducía dentro de sí mismo.

—No entiendes... me... me volviste un adicto a esto...

Shokudaikiri arañaba las costillas del moreno, apretaba los huesos de la cadera. Jadeaba con fuerza, mordiéndose la lengua, los labios.

—¿Cuándo te volviste tan sucio...?

Susurró, relamiéndose.

—Un par de meses atrás... no querías que te tocaran...

—Supongo... que tal vez... no sabía que esto era tan bueno...

Murmuró Ookurikara, sentándose completamente en sus caderas.

—Estás... poniéndote más duro...

Observó el moreno, apoyando las calientes palmas de sus manos en el abdomen de Shokudaikiri,. Levantaba las nalgas lentamente.

—Lo lamento si no te gusta... ya... no puedo volver a ser el de antes... no puedo volver a ser el mojigato que conociste...

Sus caderas se movían despacio, subía y bajaba.

—No después de darme esta verga tan grande... de mostrarme que mi cuerpo podía sentir placer con algo más que el dolor...

El dedo índice de Shokudaikiri se apoyó con gentileza en los labios del moreno.

—Kuri-chan...

Susurró, mirándolo entre lujurioso y enamorado.

—Que tu cuerpo hable...

El moreno se movía de abajo hacia arriba, el empeine de cada pie de Ookurikara estaba apoyado en los muslos de Shokudaikiri. Se impulsaba en eróticas formas que no conocía por estudiar, sino por instinto. Sus manos apretaban con suavidad los pectorales,mirándolo mientras su trasero golpeaba esas anchas caderas.

Gemía profundamente. Entraba sin dificultad en su cuerpo y ni siquiera lo había tocado demasiado. Su cabello se agitaba al son de sus movimientos, las cortas uñas se clavaban en la piel de Shokudaikiri mientras sus entrañas, ardientes y lascivas, recibían a su hombre como el soberano de ese cuerpo, que él mismo estaba cincelando y calibrando como a un hombre.

Las formas de Ookurikara habían cambiado ese tiempo en que lo había iniciado en el sexo. Como un pastor que ve a su rebaño crecer, Ookurikara crecía cada vez más y más a ojos de Shokudaikiri, mientras su cuerpo se hacía obsceno entre sus brazos.

Invadido por la lujuria y el placer carnal, el moreno gemía sin inhibirse.

Shokudaikiri se halló entonces en otro mundo, uno donde sus problemas e inquietudes no tenían acceso. En esa habitación perfumada, como el lujoso cuarto de un rajá, sólo Ookurikara y él existían.

Cada segundo que compartían de contacto se volvía más y más intenso. Nunca había sentido esa intimidad tan marcada, tan privada y personal. Ni siquiera con Sadamune, quien perdía día a día ese ideal de su primer gran amor.

—El amor de mi vida... eres tú...

Gimió, agarrándose más fuerte de las caderas del moreno.

El moreno lo miró, apretando los labios.

—¿Me amas...?

Preguntó, inclinándose sobre sus labios, besándolo mientras no dejaba de moverse. El sexo lo mareaba, lo volvía loco mientras sus entrañas le pedían más.

—Apriétame... déjame tus dedos marcados.

Pedía, con los ojos perdidos. En ellos había amor, infinito y puro. Su cuerpo no mentía, era aquella la comunión entre ambos que llamaban "tantra" o algo así.

No era simplemente el acto físico. Sus emociones se mezclaban también.

Allí, en esa jaula dorada donde Ookurikara se encontraba encerrado y vigilado, dejaba la puerta dulcemente abierta para llevarse a ese hombre increíble que lo volvía un poco más lascivo cada día.

—Te amo...

Los movimientos de Shokudaikiri eran lentos, cadenciosos. Contenían una pasión intensa, no la desesperada lujuria de otras veces. Esta vez, Shokudaikiri quería sentir cada instante en su piel.

El interior de Ookurikara se apretó al oírlo.

—Dilo de nuevo...

Pidió, levantándose hasta sacarlo casi por completo y volviéndose a sentar, todo en un lento movimiento donde entraba y salía, entraba y salía.

—Te... ah... Te amo...

Los dedos de Mitsutada se agarraron con fuerza de los muslos de Ookurikara.

—Ah... mnn... Kuri-chan... ¡Kuri-chan...!

—Di... Di mi nombre...

Pidió el moreno, dejándose sujetar. Le encantaba que lo tocara así, que lo agarrara sin cuidado.

—Mitsutada...

Lo llamaba, montándolo con más rapidez, como si se tratase de un experto jinete. Sus caderas subían y bajaban profundamente, el sexo de Shokudaikiri golpeaba su prostata con violencia. Ookurikara gimió con fuerza.

—¡Kuri-chan...!

Shokudaikiri gritó rasposo, casi sin darse cuenta. Lo sujetaba con firmeza mientras movía las caderas, empujando cada vez que Ookurikara bajaba. El sonido de sus cuerpos chocando se hacía más y más sucio.

Ookurikara bajó la cabeza. Su cuerpo se movía como si tuviese consciencia propia, como si su interior profundo, el más escondido, lo recibiera.

—Encima... Encima de mí...

Pidió, acariciándole las muñecas a su hombre para que lo soltara.

—Ven arriba de mí, eres... eres mi...

Ookurikada separó las piernas, abriendo sus nalgas para dejarle ver su entrada dilatada, caliente y ansiosa.

—Eres mi dueño..

Dijo aquello mirándolo a los ojos. Los dedos de sus pies se retorcían.

—No...

Shokudaikiri lo agarró por la cintura, seguía empujando con sus caderas.

—Tú lo comenzaste... Termínalo, Kuri-chan. Como un hombre...

Murmuró, salivando intensamente. Ookurikara sintió sus mejillas ardiendo.

—Que conste... que te di la oportunidad...

Susurró, acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja. Parecía que esa posición le gustaba.

Ookurikara se agarró fuerte de sus hombros, montándolo velozmente. Sus nalgas golpeaban las caderas de Shokudaikiri, su piel morena brillaba ligeramente por el sudor y sus ojos miraban erráticamente a los lados. Cuando alguna fuerte estocada lo golpeaba, apretaba su interior. No fue hasta que encontró un sitio que le pareció placentero que literalmente saltaba sin detenerse encima del hombre. Sus gemidos eran cortos, rápidos, eróticos.

La cama rechinaba. El cuarto se hallaba invadido por un incienso de aroma pesado, era un afrodisíaco sumado al aroma de la piel de Ookurikara y el perfume masculino de Shokudaikiri.

—Kuri-chan... Me... Me estás apretando mucho... Me harás acabar...

Advirtió el adulto, acompañando esos movimientos con su cuerpo escultural.

—Sí... Sí... acaba... acaba dentro...

Ookurikara apretó los ojos.

—Dentro de mí...

Rogó en una súplica, apretando los dientes para contener sus gemidos. En ese momento olvidó a Hasebe. Simplemente amaba con su cuerpo a Shokudaikiri.

—Nunca... me abandones... por favor

Lloriqueó, quedándose quieto mientras acababa primero.

—Nunca...

Shokudaikiri se sentía extasiado, fuera de sí. Hablaba a duras penas, con la garganta llena de aire.

—Nunca te dejaré... Kuri-chan... Mi... Kuri-chan...

Gemía fuerte, masculino, arrobado.

—Mmh... ¡Ah...! ¡Kuri-chan...!

Su cuerpo se sacudió fuertemente. Apretó el ojo, dejando escapar un largo jadeo. Sus dedos se aflojaron mientras se descargaba en ese cálido interior.

El moreno se sostenía agarrándose de las rodillas de Shokudaikiri, temblando mientras lo sentía. Ya no podía aceptar el sexo si no era así, sin barreras, sin impedimentos.

Mitsutada hacía más que llenar con su semen caliente su vacío interior. Su corazón también estaba al tope.

A contra luz, como si de una criatura de otras tierras se tratase y el rito pagano llegase a su fin, Ookurikara se desplomó encima de él, jadeando exhausto.

Las manos gentiles de Shokudaikiri acariciaban el cabello oscuro, el rostro transpirado.

—Te quiero tanto, Kuri-chan...

Susurró, cerrando el ojo mientras se derramaba en la cama.

El moreno se inclinó a su lado, desvistiéndolo torpemente de la camisa que aún llevaba puesta. Cuando lo tuvo desnudo lo abrazó, acostándose en la cama.

—Te amo...

Replicó, ignorando todo rastro de suciedad.

—Dime... qué... ¿qué será de mí sin ti...?

Preguntó, adormecido.

—Nada...

Shokudaikiri se acomodó lentamente, abrazándolo.

—Porque nunca te dejaré...

Dio un beso tierno en la frente del moreno.

—Despiértame a las siete...

—Te encerraré aquí y no saldrás más...

Amenazó sin fuerzas, besándole los labios, acaramelado por sus palabras. Se acostó sobre su pecho; su hombre, su amado, compartía su calor.

—La guardia nacional tendrá que buscarte.

Dijo en tono de burla, entrelazando sus piernas. Shokudaikiri rió débilmente.

—En serio... a las siete tengo que irme...

Suspiró, adormeciéndose.

—Como digas... Son 200 mil yenes, señor.

Añadió Ookurikara, quedándose dormido sin soltarlo.

Era suyo, su amado.

 


	29. Evasión

_"Eludir una dificultad, evitar un peligro.Huída,escapada"_

Desde aquella tarde, en que Ookurikara diera una muestra desconocida de dominancia, la relación entre éste y Shokudaikiri se corrió apenas de eje. Ya no era simplemente Shokudaikiri acercándose y proponiendo, adivinando los deseos del joven para hacerlos realidad, en apariencia, con un pase de magia; ahora Ookurikara pisaba fuerte y reclamaba sus tiempos y sus espacios. Y podría decirse que había sido beneficioso para Shokudaikiri, quien ahora se sentía más deseado y necesitado, querido y requerido, ampliando aún más el amor y el interés en su pecho, como si su corazón fuese elástico y no pudiese hacer sino guardar más y más de aquello en su interior.

 

A lo largo del mes subsiguiente a la sesión de fotos con Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki, tres cortos de temáticas variadas habían tenido ocupado a Shokudaikiri. Las grabaciones eran de pocos días, incluso las escenas no eran demasiado complejas o largas; pero el "deseo reconcentrado", como lo había llamado el director de las tres unidades fílmicas, era justamente la clave. Shokudaikiri y su coestrella, el ahora muy solicitado Izuminokami Kanesada, protagonizaban tres historias con diferentes personajes y situaciones, pero en las tres se repetían las intensas pasiones que ambos despertaban en el otro.

Como ya hubiese aclarado el actor, el sexo con sus compañeros de rubro realmente no significaba nada para él. Era simple rutina, trabajo para el que había entrenado a su prodigioso cuerpo. Y cada vez que abandonaba los estudios y se dirigía a casa, un fuerte impulso lo dominaba.

El teléfono de Ookurikara ya era casi un marcado rápido en su celular. Se colaba en su edificio o llamaba al moreno para que fuese a su casa, en inexplicables raptos de lujuria donde, poco a poco, se dejaba invadir por la voluntad del muchacho. Le daba espacio para marcar su territorio, como si ya no fuese el único dueño.

No obstante, como nunca la vida era completa felicidad, un desdichado tercer actor veía su propio ánimo quebrarse cada vez que, involuntariamente, interrumpía a los dos amantes.

 

Aquella tarde, donde el clima se ponía cada vez más cálido, Ookurikara se había levantado casi al mediodía después de que Shokudaikiri se marchara a trabajar. Sabía qué estaba haciendo y con quién, al margen de que no le gustara demasiado la idea y de que prefería no saber mucho al respecto, aquellas inseguridades menguaban con los abruptos raptos de deseo que el hombre expresaba hacia él.

Esas tardes o noches, donde se hacían el amor mutuamente en su casa o en la de él, pasaban lentas como la primavera que poco a poco alejaba el frío. Ookurikara era optimista; sabía que Shokudaikiri podía calmar su cuerpo sólo con pensarlo. Sin embargo, lo buscaba a él, lo quería a él cerca de su cuerpo.

El moreno se sentía deseado, codiciado como un trago de agua en el desierto.

 

Esa tarde pensó en agasajarlo con algo especial, para que Shokudaikiri pudiese sentirse bienvenido en su propio hogar y, tal vez, quizás, olvidar las interrupciones casi programadas del mánager en casa del actor, cuando estaban en plena intimidad. Sí, Ookurikara podía saber que estaba ahí incluso cuando no lo veía. Podía saber que Hasebe estaba en el departamento incluso cuando Shokudaikiri lo tomaba por las caderas, levantándoselas para agrandar más y más su interior mientras se encerraban en el cuarto. Por eso no contenía sus gemidos, no contenía su respiración caliente empañando la ventana contra la que lo penetraban como si hubiese nacido sabiendo cómo complacer sexualmente a alguien más.

Sí, ésa era la realidad. Si Hasebe seguía empeñándose en entrar, que supiese qué pasaba.

Que esos gemidos, esas palabras y sus nombres susurrados con perfume a sexo le dijeran al "cazador de estrellas" que ese lugar era, por momento,s el sitio de un ritual al que no tenía acceso.

Hikoshiro picaba las frutas con lentitud. El fulano que le conseguía los inciensos al fin había traído el mango más jugoso que el continente podía ofrecerle.

Shokudaikiri bajaba del coche de Hasebe como tantas otras veces, despidiéndose afectuosamente antes de marchar al edificio.

Por causa de aquellas escenas, Heshikiri había decidido no subir más al departamento si Shokudaikiri no le decía que subiese con él o si no habían acordado ya que iría. A Shokudaikiri eso no le había gustado nada, pero Hasebe era implacable y finalmente había decidido no insistir.

Sin embargo, el regreso de Fudou ayudaba a aliviar esas tensiones. Los cuatro se reunían seguido, casi cada dos o tres noches, reviviendo las juergas de hacía años; y todos parecían pasarla bien.

—Mientras Hasebe no se vaya, supongo que está bien.

Se dijo, con un suspiro triste, mientras subía en el ascensor. Al entrar en su departamento, un suave aroma a mango llenó su nariz.

—¿Kuri-chan?

Llamó, con voz dulce, dejando las llaves en la mesita junto a la puerta.

El moreno se giró despacio, mirándolo por encima de su hombro.

—Ah... Bienvenido.

Dijo, pestañeando. Se encontraba en la cocina, vestido como el más común de los mortales.

—Pensé que llegarías más tarde.

Comentó, comiendo un pequeño pedazo de fruta.

—Terminé pronto, y fue el último corto...

Mitsutada dejó los zapatos en la entrada, acercándose a la cocina a paso lento. Se desabotonaba las mangas de la camisa de seda que llevaba. Hacía mucho calor, pero jamás vestía de otra forma que no fuese absolutamente elegante: chaleco gris y pantalones negros, y un bello pañuelo en el cuello. Se desprendió del pañuelo, dejándolo sobre la barra, y luego se colocó detrás del moreno.

—¿Qué tanto estás haciendo?

Susurró, envolviendo su cintura con sus brazos fuertes.

—Busqué la receta en Internet...

Explicó Ookurikara, sin dejar lo que hacía hasta que sintió esas manos en su cintura, ese cuerpo eclipsándolo detrás de él.

—Es una variante de ensalada de frutas, de la India.

Comentó, tomando un trozo de aquel dulce mango y ofreciéndoselo al hombre.

—Pruébalo.

Susurró el moreno. El jugo de la fruta resbalaba por sus dedos.

Shokudaikiri se relamió, haciendo un sonido evidente con su lengua, antes de tomar la fruta con sus labios calientes.

—Mh...

Gimió, cerrando el ojo. Saborear la comida era uno de sus placeres más mundanos.

—Delicioso...

Susurró, chupando lentamente uno de los dedos de Ookurikara. El moreno acarició lentamente con sus dedos esa lengua. Le daba estímulos muy poderosos.

—¿Alguna vez habías comido mango?

Preguntó, sacando su dedo de la boca del otro. Regresó su atención a las frutas; las naranjas derramaban su jugo cuando las cortaba, como si fuesen una parodia de lo que sentía él mismo: como una fruta tal vez un poco madura, derramando un perfumado jugo caliente similar a la delicia más natural.

—Sí. Muchas veces. Me encantan las frutas... especialmente las que no son de este país.

La voz del adulto era como terciopelo acariciando ese oído. Sus labios húmedos, pegajosos por el mango, besaban ruidosamente el cuello delgado del moreno.

El joven miró a un costado, sus manos temblaron débilmente. Se concentraba en terminar aquello, pero Shokudaikiri reclamaba atención. Sus manos tocándolo y esos labios perfumados a frutos extranjeros lo derretían.

—Este postre... tiene frutas dulces por sí mismas... no lleva sabores artificiales o cosas así... es... es natural en sí mismo.

Se atropelló al hablar. Sus hombros temblaban. Lentamente sus glúteos se encastraron en la pelvis del hombre, movía su trasero en un demorado vaivén.

Los gemidos de Shokudaikiri parecían los bufidos de un animal ansioso, desesperado por el contacto. Sus manos de dedos largos y delgados, sólo castigados por el estoico entrenamiento de la espada, acariciaban por encima de la ropa, apretando las telas, tironeando con medida fuerza. Una de las manos se perdió entre las piernas de Ookurikara, apretando levemente su entrepierna.

El moreno sentía esa respiración en su cuello, el aire que salía por esa boca daba directo en su piel oscura. Sus piernas se apretaron, apoyándose ligeramente contra esa mesada de oscuro mármol. Su cabeza bajó apenas y la larga coleta rojiza cayó a un costado de su cuello.

Ookurikara sabía que lo que le esperaba, que lo que ansiaba que sucediera desde que su libido había despertado y se había mantenido encendida no podía esperar a encontrarse con él y que sus deseos coincidieran. Al margen de ser un ser humano sensible, Shokudaikiri era un actor de pornografía, era mil veces mejor amante que cualquier hombre común y corriente.

La naranja en sus manos pronto quedó hecha pedazos. El jugo se desparramaba en su delgada mano.

—Estás... muy caliente.

Murmuró, mirando directo a ese único ojo.

La mirada que le devolvió el adulto fue penetrante y dominante.

—¿Es raro?

Susurró, empujando con su cuerpo macizo, apretando a Ookurikara contra la mesada.

—¿Quieres decir que no debo venir a casa y encontrar a mi amorcito y no desearlo nada...?

El moreno apretó los labios.

—Apenas... llegas a casa...

Dijo el moreno en voz baja, profunda. Sintió su interior apretarse al hablar; no supo en qué momento su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a él. Tsurumaru tenía algunas teorías al respecto: la más lógica había sido la frecuencia en que tenían relaciones y el hecho de que Shokudaikiri fuese como un cirujano al momento de prepararlo y acostumbrar ese cuerpito de diecinueve años que parecía un laberinto de delicias escondidas. El veterano fotógrafo había bromeado con Shokudaikiri en la privacidad de algún café, hablándole de la suerte que tenía de tener un noviecito tan joven que no tuviese otros dígitos en su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ser una hoja en blanco, un lienzo en el que Shokudaikiri dibujaba con sus propios colores sobre la piel, Ookurikara pensaba que era conveniente que sus experiencias sexuales fuesen con un profesional, con un hombre que, además de tocarlo como a un instrumento de sinfonía, también lo amaba.

—Estamos en la cocina...

Los brazos morenos se apoyaron en la mesada. Su espalda baja permanecía pegada al cuerpo de Shokudaikiri, su tronco superior tocaba peligrosamente la tabla con frutas.

—¿Necesitas que te lleve al dormitorio?

Susurró Shokudaikiri, apretando con más decisión aquella entrepierna caliente.

—Qué dulce... No sabía que te gustaba tanto mi cama, bebé...

Lo giró velozmente, arrinconándolo contra la mesada, sin dejar de mirarlo intensamente. Ookurikara lo miró a los ojos, subiendo la mirada hacia él.

—Me gusta...

Habló en voz baja, mordiéndose suavemente el labio.

—Pero me gusta más... lo que hacemos ahí.

Confesó. Se sentía pequeño, tan sumamente intimidado por su hombre... el tatuaje de dragón se dejaba ver a través de la final tela blanca de su camiseta.

Shokudaikiri tomó por los muslos al muchacho, levantándolo en el aire. Lo estrechó contra sí, mordiéndole el cuello, la oreja, la clavícula con decisión.

—Kuri-chan...

Gimió lascivamente, sentándolo sobre el sector de la mesada que aún se mantenía limpia.

—¿Aquí...?

Preguntó el moreno, abrazándolo posesivamente por el cuello. Se acomodó; ese día no podía protestar. Si había terminado la grabación, habría grabado las escenas más fuertes, y Shokudaikiri siempre volvía hecho una fiera después de eso. Era él quien se entregaba voluntariamente como sacrificio.

Shokudaikiri, su hombre, su amante, su dueño, lo buscaba como la más valiosa pieza del harén ficticio que tenía.

—¿Te llevo al dormitorio, Kuri-chan?

Las manos fuertes de Shokudaikiri eran sin embargo gentiles, dulce tortura sobre la piel morena a la que desnudaban con lujuriosa paciencia.

—Dime... Haré lo que me pidas, mi amor.

—No...

Susurró Ookurikara, levantando las piernas.

—Vienes cansado de trabajar... yo...

Tragó duro al pensar lo que iba a decir.

—Voy a complacerte hoy... en lo que me pidas... en donde quieras...

Apoyó ambos codos en la mesada, levantando su pecho, mirándolo directamente al ojo.

Ookurikara había cambiado mucho. Su cuerpo se había acomodado de adentro hacia afuera, su propio carácter se templaba en dos modos: el dominante y el absolutamente sumiso.

Acercó su pie a la entrepierna de Shokudaikiri, masajeándola con el empeine.

—Sabes que me encanta complacerte...

Murmuró el de cabello azul, mordiendo el hombro firme de Ookurikara mientras dejaba caer la camiseta al suelo. Sus dedos deshacían con maestría el pantalón, deslizándolo por las piernas morenas. No dejaba de besarlo, aflojando su propio cinturón y bajando el cierre para buscar su propia intimidad.

—Oh, Kuri-chan... Estás... tan caliente...

Bufó, masturbándose con una mano y metiendo los dedos de la otra entre los glúteos de Ookurikara.

El chico estiró la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando los ojos al sentir los dedos entre sus nalgas.

—Hace calor... tú me haces sentir calor...

Dijo, tragando saliva. Llevó una de sus manos entre sus propias piernas, apretándose una nalga para separarla. Su entrada estaba a la vista, al alcance total del hombre. Era un acto de obsceno ofrecimiento para él, pero no tenía por qué aparentar nada: Shokudaikiri podía saber lo deseoso que estaba.

Podía saber que Ookurikara quería quería su dosis diaria de lujuria, de placer convertido en acto físico.

Su hombre se masturbaba frente a él y no podía evitar querer hacer aquello con su boca. Nunca lo admitiría, pero le encantaba darle sexo oral.

—Complácete conmigo... te esperé... te espereé todo el día...

Shokudaikiri no pudo reprimir un gemido igual de obsceno.

—Mi amor...

La urgencia que acuciaba el momento pudo más y, en vez de retroceder a buscar los aditamentos necesarios, el hombre tanteó hasta encontrar la puerta del refrigerador. La abrió con una sola mano y sacó una botellita de cristal con tapa de madera. La arrancó con los dientes, luego se echó aquello en el pene. Los dedos embadurnados se perdieron entre las nalgas del moreno.

El líquido blanco olía dulce.

—Hay que improvisar...

Susurró, masajeando aquella entrada con dedos decididos.

Ookurikara lo miró, entre sorprendido y deseoso. Cerró los ojos, acostándose en esa porción de mesada. Sus nalgas quedaron apretadas en sus manos,mostrándole su entrada al otro.

—S-Sí...

Lo azuzó, respirando por la nariz. Su vientre se contraía.

—Méteme... lo que sea... pero necesito... algo dentro...

Gimió al fin. El aroma dulce lo enloquecía; que se pusiera lo que quisiera, en ese momento el moreno quería que lo tomaran.

Shokudaikiri no esperó más, simplemente tironeó de esas caderas y se introdujo en el interior del moreno, jadeando excitado.

—Qué estrecho... Tengo que... abrirlo más...

Murmuró, ardiente, mientras comenzaba a embestirlo de forma viril.

—Querías meterlo... ¿no?

Preguntaba Ookurikara, abrazándolo por los hombros. Lo miraba a los ojos, totalmente excitado. Sus piernas se acomodaron a sus costados.

—¡Ah...!

El primer gemido lo emitió apenas lo sintió dentro, ampliando sus entrañas con dulzura.

—Si lo abres mucho... no voy a gustarte después...

Avisó, clavándole las uñas en la espalda. Se movía al ritmo que su hombre lo embestía.

—El coco... El coco me encanta...

El moreno sentía la boca seca, moviéndose él mismo contra Shokudaikiri.

—Nunca dejarías de gustarme, Kuri-chan.

Lo sujetaba con firmeza por la cadera con una mano, y por el hombro con la otra.

—Eres mío... Todo mío, mi Kuri-chan... Mi amor... Mi todo...

Le hacía el amor con pasión, con deleite. Shokudaikiri explotaba en aquel instante, dominado por el placer, por las sensaciones que lo recorrían.

No, nunca se sentiría igual. Nunca podría amar a nadie así.

Ookurikara se había transformado en todo su mundo.

El moreno no dejaba de mirarlo en ese momento. Muchas veces pensaba, después de intimar con su amante, en qué pensarían sus ex compañeros de clase si lo supieran. Tenía una reputación en la escuela y ahora había perdido su virginidad con un hombre que le llevaba más de diez años, tenía sexo con él como si fuesen conejos y ni siquiera usaban protección: los dos corrían riesgos lógicos a primera vista. Shokudaikiri tenía sexo con muchos hombres diferentes y Ookurikara se tatuaba. Aquello hacía todo más caliente, muchísimo más sensual.

—Estás muy duro...

El moreno temblaba, apretando los dientes. Sus caderas golpeaban sus morenos glúteos en un seco sonido, su interior derramaba el aceite de coco que Shokudaikiri había elegido como lubricante.

—¿No te habías cogido un culo tan estrecho como el mio antes?

Preguntó, pidiéndole que lo levantara en sus brazos. Adoraba montarlo en sus brazos.

—No... Nunca... Nunca había tenido... ah... a un virgen tan sucio...

Shokudaikiri sonreía lascivamente, agarrándolo por las costillas y separándolo de la mesada. Giró sobre sus pies, empujando contra la pared contraria, apretando a Ookurikara contra el frío material. Sus caderas subían y bajaban, el sonido húmedo y pegajoso acompañaba los gemidos de ambos.

—Tienes... que cuidarme mucho... ¿Oíste?

Susurró Ookurikara, abrazándolo con fuerza. Su cuerpo era mecido con fuerza, ¡qué fuerza tenía aquel hombre!

—No cuidé mi virginidad por tantos años para que me devoren... ¡ah!, en un par de meses...

Gimió en su oído, tironeaba de su cabello con suavidad.

—Ahora... es mía... Todo tu cuerpo es mío... ¿Me oíste?

Susurró lascivamente Shokudaikiri, apretándole las costillas con sus fuertes brazos.

—Mío... Ah... Kuri-chan...

Empujaba con fuerza, jadeando en su oído.

—Sí... es tuyo... soy tuyo...

Ookurikara decía eso enfermo de placer, de éxtasis.

En ese mismo instante, la puerta se abrió lentamente, casi sin hacer ruido. Como Shokudaikiri estaba a espaldas de la misma, no lo había visto, pero alguien había entrado al apartamento. Ookurikara ni siquiera tuvo que observarlo.

—Esto... dentro de mí... es mío también... esta verga enorme... que me hace tan feliz... es mía...

Sentenció. Sus ojos y los de Heshikiri Hasebe se encontraron entonces.

Éste miraba aquello paralizado, había tenido que subir de urgencia para darle algo a Shokudaikiri; no iba a hablarle ni nada, solamente deslizaría por debajo de la puerta una bolsa de papel que tenía que hacerle llegar, pero sus reflejos lo traicionaron y terminó por entrar.

Entrar y presenciar aquello, al mocoso maldito ése montando a Shokudaikiri.

Al contemplar algo tan repulsivo para él, a pesar de su estoica fachada, habría podido asegurar dos cosas: la primera era que Shokudaikiri estaba muy concentrado como para no notar que él estaba allí, y la segunda era que ese fastidio de piel morena se estaba gozando a Shokudaikiri con intencional pasión.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba como no odiaba ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

Shokudaikiri hundía el rostro contra el cuello del moreno, gimiendo de una manera que nadie había escuchado jamás. Ni siquiera Heshikiri, que había estado presente en la filmación de casi todas sus películas, lo había visto y oído así antes.

—Mío... Mío...

Oraba como un mantra el joven, acariciando a Shokudaikiri mientras gemía para él. Sus pies no tocaban el suelo, no paraba de agitarse, de apretarlo dentro de sí mismo.

—¡Mitsutada...!

Gritó apretando los ojos. La intención no era que Heshikiri lo viera a él en pleno acto, sino que viera el placer que era capaz de hacerle sentir a Shokudaikiri.

Quería mostrarle que, a pesar de haber sido ya desvirgado, podía hacer gritar de placer a ese hombre maduro.

Quería que viera que, con su trasero y su piel oscura, podía dominar la vida de ese hombre que jamas sería suyo.

—Voy... Voy a acabar...

Shokudaikiri lo apretaba con más fuerza, sacudiéndolo contra la pared.

—Kuri-chan... ¡Kuri-chan...!

Exclamó, como poseído por aquellos deseos febriles, besando y mordiendo y lamiendo, completamente ignorante de la presencia de su mejor amigo.

—Acábame... ¡Acaba dentro!

Pidió, vehemente, olvidándose de Hasebe por un instante. Miró a su hombre al ojos, besándolo con hambre mientras buscaban el orgasmo juntos.

Hasebe miraba y no supo por qué motivo, por qué razón inexplicable, sus entrañas comenzaron a arder y su entrepierna se calentó profundamente.

Ese asqueroso de Ookurikara despertaba el asco en él, pero Shokudaikiri... Su voz clara, perdida en el delirio poderoso y su respiración natural, sin guiones ni indicaciones....

Era la primera vez que lo veía teniendo sexo al natural.

—Kuri-chan...

Shokudaikiri comenzaba a eyacular con un jadeo fuerte, masculino, cargado de lujuria. Mantenía a Ookurikara firmemente agarrado contra la pared, como si temiese que escaparía si lo dejaba ir. Su miembro se descargaba con fuerza, potente, llenando cada espacio de ese ardiente interior que sólo a él lo había conocido.

Incluso cuando terminaba, lo sostuvo muy quieto por un largo minuto, contrayéndose su vientre por el intenso placer.

Y así, finalmente, Ookurikara lo apretaba durante el orgasmo, respirando con suavidad. Sus mejillas ardían, su rostro era de completa tranquilidad. Había eyaculado sobre el vientre de Shokudaikiri. Sus caderas estaban pegadas aún contra él, su trasero contraído e invadido.

Miró a Hasebe, regalándole una sonrisa.

Su cara se veía casi tétrica al hacerlo.

—Mitsutada...

Lo llamó, mordiéndole la oreja con suavidad. En ese momento, Hasebe tenía ya una erección en su pantalón.

—Mh...

Ronroneó el adulto, apoyándose contra el muchacho mientras lo sostenía junto a la pared.

—Oh... Kuri-chan...

Sólo podía llamarlo, su voz relajada y profunda no encontraba más palabras.

—¿Te gustó?

Preguntó Ookurikara, acariciándolo con amor.

—Soy... el mejor, ¿no?

Declaró, dándose como vencedor en el instante en que Hasebe se marchaba de allí, huyendo velozmente hacia el ascensor, no sin antes escuchar lo último.

"Te amo, Mitsutada".

El moreno volvió su atención al hombre del parche, mirándolo con infinito amor.

—Claro que sí, mi amor...

Shokudaikiri salió de él lentamente, bajándolo hasta que los pies morenos se apoyaron en el suelo.

—El mejor de todos...

Susurró, besándolo en el cuello con suavidad.

Ookurikara llevó sus dedos entre sus piernas. El semen bajó despacio de su interior.

—Eres todo para mí.

Dijo Ookurikara, ya en su faceta cariñosa después del gratificante sexo que, si tenía suerte, terminaría con las visitas de Heshikiri como si fuese dueño y señor de ese lugar.

Esa casa era suya ahora, él era el novio de Shokudaikiri.

Es territorio se lo había ganado centímetro a centímetro, y no lo quería invadiendo su privacidad mas íntima.

Heshikiri tenía que probar un poco de la autoridad que parecía jamás haber experimentado en su vida.

Un mensaje de texto llegaba, luego de algunos minutos, al celular de Heshikiri.

 

_Oye, ¿estás ocupado?_

 

Nada más había escrito el remitente, el intrigante Fudou.

 

_¿En dónde estás? Paso por ti a donde sea._

 

Fue la veloz respuesta.

Lo necesitaba. Como un adicto necesitaba la aspirada de su droga favorita, Hasebe lo necesitaba a él.

 

_Estoy en la agencia, acabo de terminar un trabajo._

 

Tipeó el hombrecillo, mientras se despedía de Jiroutachi con la mano. Caminaba hacia la puerta para buscar su calzado.

 

_¿Estás bien?_

 

Añadió, notando cierta urgencia en el mensaje de Hasebe.

 

_Voy por ti, quédate ahí._

 

Respondió el rubio, subiéndose a su auto. Lo sacó del estacionamiento con rapidez y llegó en un pestañeo a la agencia. Vio a Fudou y acercó el auto a la puerta, tocando la bocina un par de veces; ni siquiera se bajó. Aunque quisiera, no podía: su anatomía estaba despierta.

Yukimitsu aguardaba en la vereda, fumando apaciblemente. Cuando escuchó los bocinazos, se sobresaltó. Frunció el ceño y se acercó a la ventanilla de Hasebe.

—Oye... ¿Estás bien? Estás sudando...

Los ojos de Hasebe, de un claro color violeta tan parecido a las glicinas, lucían urgentes en ese momento.

Sí, urgentes y deseosos.

—Sube.

Ordenó el mánager. El tono de su voz le había dejado ver a Fudou, como muchas veces, qué sucedía allí.

Hasebe ardía de deseo bajo su piel.

El más pequeño simplemente arrojó la colilla al suelo, contrariamente a su actitud cuidadosa de siempre. Obedeció con el ceño fruncido aún, entrando con cierta lentitud.

La verdad era que había enviado un mensaje a Hasebe para que fuesen juntos a comer algo, pero evidentemente éste tenía otros planes.

—Bueno, a donde tú digas.

Hasebe subio las ventanillas del coche, aún con el motor encendido y se acomodó frente a él, besándolo con desesperado hambre, acariciando su rostro mientras lo hacía.

Había fumado, sabía a nicotina.

—Ha-Hasebe...

Farfulló Fudou, empujándolo despacio.

—Para... Oye... Para ya, demonios...

Había levantado la rodilla para alejarlo. Heshikiri lo sostenía, sus labios no dejaban de acariciarlo. Aquella tierna rodilla lo tocó y, al sentir su piel, el cuerpo Heshikiri vibró, cerrando los ojos.

—A mi casa.

Ordenó de nuevo, acomodándose en el asiento.

Fudou lo imitó en el asiento del acompañante, pero estaba bastante disgustado.

—Te busqué porque quería que saliéramos a comer, no sé qué te imaginaste.

Le dijo con voz glacial. Hasebe lo miró al oírlo, aclarándose la garganta.

—Bien.

Concedió, pestañeando. Dolía, dolía muchísimo. Puso en marcha el auto.

—¿Adónde quieres ir a comer?

Preguntó, mirando hacia el frente.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Preguntó Yukimitsu, mirándolo de costado.

—Nada.

Respondió el mánager, conduciendo.

—Te pregunté adónde quieres ir...

Volvió a decir. Apretaba el volante más de lo usual.

—La tienes parada como un tronco, ya sé lo que quieres que haga, ahora yo quiero saber qué rayos te pasa. Al menos dejas que yo te caliente normalmente.

Hasebe lo miró de reojo, cubriendo su entrepierna con el abrigo que había dejado cerca del asiento.

—No me preguntes esas cosas.

Farfulló, tragando saliva. No quería hablar al respecto, quería alivio, quería que Fudou apagara injustamente ese incendio.

El de coleta desvió la mirada.

—Luego de coger me vas a decir toda la verdad.

Sentenció, cruzándose de brazos. Hasebe bajó la mirada.

—Espérame.

Replicó, deteniendo el auto. Cerca de allí estaban los baños de la estación de trenes, sólo tenía que masturbarse y ya. Era obvio lo que pasaba.

Fudou lo había acorralado con un par de palabras. Se sacó el cinturón de seguridad, abriendo los seguros del coche. Su mano se posó sobre la palanca para abrir la puerta.

—Maldición...

Yukimitsu se estiró encima de Hasebe, presionando la traba de la puerta para que no pudiera abrirla. Entonces se inclinó sobre él, bajándole el cierre del pantalón y manoseándolo hasta que dio con su sexo.

Sin que una sola palabra mediara entre ellos, se llevó aquello a la boca y comenzó a succionarlo de forma rápida pero atenta, como buscando darle alivio sin alargarse.

—No... dé... déjame...

Pidió Hasebe, apretando los ojos. Tiritaba mientras buscaba alejar la cabeza de Fudou.

No, no quería que fuese así.

—¡Déjame!

Pero el hombrecillo no se detuvo. Alejó las manos de Heshikiri con decisión, envolviéndolo con sus labios con devoción.

No pasó demasiado hasta que el clímax lo alcanzara, derramándose abundantemente mientras respiraba agitado. Pestañeó débilmente, mirando hacia un costado.

Por primera vez, se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo.

Fiel a su costumbre, Fudou se lo tragó todo. Lamió despacio aquel órgano, acariciándolo con su lengua caliente, para dejarlo ir con suavidad.

Finalmente lo soltó, volviendo a acomodarse en el asiento.

—¿Qué te pasa, Hasebe...?

Preguntó a media voz, sin mirarlo. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y su cuerpo temblaba.

El mánager no dijo nada. Simplemente frunció el ceño.

—¿En dónde quieres comer?

Preguntó Heshikiri a su vez, limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Se acomodó lo más rápido que pudo.

No supo por qué no podía mirarlo en ese momento.

—Hasebe.

Llamó Fudou, muy serio.

—No quiero hablar ahora... dime a dónde quieres ir o tendré que marcharme.

Repuso Hasebe, firme.

—No lo hagas más difícil, Yukimitsu.

Éste sólo le dirigió una mirada displicente, abriendo la portezuela de su lado.

—Ya se me quitó el apetito.

Murmuró, bajándose del coche. No pudo evitar cerrar la puerta con cierta rudeza.

Cuando Fudou dejó el coche, pasaron unos segundos hasta que Hasebe abriera la puerta y corriera hasta él. La avenida tenía frondosos árboles que parecían cerrarse en un túnel, era la entrada cercana a la zona de los pocos templos de Tokio.

Hasebe lo tomó del hombro, girándolo. Era la primera vez en su vida que corría detrás de alguien.

—Fudou.

El rostro de Fudou estaba enrojecido, su expresión era una de iracundo sufrimiento. De sus ojos violetas bajaban torpes goterones, lágrimas gruesas y tibias de absoluta frustración y dolor.

—¡¿Qué?!

Exclamó, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la nariz.

—¡¿Qué rayos quieres?!

Hasebe lo abrazó con fuerza, arrodillándose en el suelo para estrecharlo. Su mano acarició con suavidad su cabeza, cerró los ojos mientras lo envolvía con su cuerpo.

—Perdóname... por favor...

Yukimitsu no se movió, aunque seguía sollozando entrecortadamente.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, Hasebe...?

Volvió a preguntar, con voz grave.

—Tú... Tú no eres así.

Hasebe sintió que su nariz picaba, que sus ojos ardían.

—Fudou...

Susurró, apretándolo.

No... No estaba abrazándolo para contener su llanto, lo estaba abrazando como quien colgaba de un precipicio a punto de caer.

No lo abrazaba, se aferraba a él.

—¡Habla, maldita sea!

Gritó rasposamente el de cabello púrpura, envolviendo la espalda de Heshikiri con sus bracitos delgados.

—Habla... Hasebe... yo... yo te escucharé...

—Ya no puedo más...

Replicó Hasebe, abrazándolo con mas ímpetu.

—Ya no puedo vivir así, Fudou.

Sollozó, apretando los ojos.

Alguna vez había leído, en su estudio de tiempo libre, una historia del amor que Oda Nobunaga había sentido por su amante Mori Ranmaru. Era tan fuerte que había trascendido los límites de las formalidades, de las posturas y las diferencias de clases. Oda lo había amado y confiaba en él tanto como en sí mismo; Fudou era el Ranmaru de su Oda.

Yukimitsu, un creyente de Fudou Myouou, era el único capaz de estirar aquella cuerda y sacarlo del infierno en el que estaba.

—No soporto más esto.... no soporto que Mitsutada... no soporto que estén juntos.

Yukimitsu contuvo un sollozo, acariciando con desconocida gentileza la cabeza de cabello color ceniza.

—Hasebe...

Susurró, estrechándolo con suavidad. Estaba sufriendo, estaba perdido en aquellos sentimientos. El dolor de Heshikiri era perfectamente tangible para él, trágicamente conocido.

Fudou Yukimitsu, quien siempre le había amado en un inexpugnable secreto, sólo para ver como Hasebe se alejaba cada día perdido en esa fantasía en la que él y Shokudaikiri eran cercanos, había probado de primera mano ese dolor.

Para Fudou Yukimitsu, el infierno se vivía a diario.

—No me dejes solo... por favor... lo lamento... no quiero tratarte así...

Hasebe decía aquello sintiendo esas caricias tan desconocidas.

—No merezco que me dirijas la palabra siquiera... pero... no me dejes ahora...

Rogaba desesperadamente.

Ookurikara y el otro centenar de mánagers del medio pagarían fortunas por aquella imagen. Heshkiri Hasebe, inamovible, seguro, poderoso y contundente como esa famosa espada que se llamaba como él por casualidades de la vida, en el suelo, de rodillas... llorando.

Sin planes alternativos, sin orgullo, reducido a ser un simple hombre.

—No te dejaré...

Yukimitsu lo abrazó con dulzura, con inequívoco cariño.

—Volví... Volví por ti...

Susurró, tratando de contener su llanto. Una vez más, tendría que ser el más fuerte, el que los llevara a todos.

Como si fuese un pequeño animal herido que al fin encontraba una mano amiga en la que sentirse seguro, Hasebe cerró los ojos.

No merecía a un hombre como él, no lo merecía en absoluto.

—Vamos...

Murmuró, tomando su rostro con suavidad. Sin decir nada, cerró los ojos y lo besó en los labios suavemente.

Fudou respondió a ese beso nerviosamente, desesperado, como si siempre lo hubiese deseado. Miró a Hasebe a los ojos, acariciándole el rostro.

—Pero no te vayas a enamorar de mí...

Susurró, sonriéndole con cierta tristeza. Hasebe acarició su rostro.

No lo supo en ese momento; pero, si los hubiesen visto, sería bastante claro.

Si Tsurumaru Kuninaga, el mas despierto de todo el grupo hubiese visto aquello, lo habría dicho directamente.

Estaban enamorados. Fudou era consciente, Hasebe aún no lo sabía.

—Te llevaré a comer lo que quieras.

Ofreció Heshikiri, poniéndose de pie. Las caricias que le proporcionaba a su compañero eran suaves, sumamente cuidadosas.

Eran las caricias de un marido, el que había pasado por su exmujer, por Shokudaikiri.

 


	30. Fragilidad

_"Debilidad de una cosa o facilidad para deteriorarse"_   
  


 

Varias semanas transcurrieron en una tensa paz desde entonces.

 

A mediados de junio, después de algunas producciones fotográficas y otra serie de cortos con Kanesada que según Jiroutachi se habían vendido como pan caliente, Shokudaikiri decidió tomarse uno o dos días para relajarse. No había más compromisos que una entrevista para una revista del medio, la misma que lo había visto nacer; por lo que decidió concertar una cena en casa de Ookurikara.

 

A pesar de que su éxito profesional iba en auge, impulsado ahora por lo solicitados que estaban él y Kanesada como pareja, Shokudaikiri sentía que su vida personal daba tumbos. Había tratado de contactar a su senpai, sin éxito, y sólo los momentos de tranquilidad con Ookurikara le ayudaban a seguir. Las cosas con Hasebe estaban frías, Tsurumaru estaba muy ocupado con sus nuevos modelos y Fudou, a pesar de que siempre había sido un buen amigo que sabía escuchar, estaba inmerso en el trabajo de asistencia que le habían dado en la agencia. No podía conversar sobre aquellas cosas con Kanesada, a pesar de que existía una cordial amistad laboral; el chico era joven y Shokudaikiri no quería participarlo de cosas tan privadas. Souza era una tumba a pesar de ser un chismoso, pero el hombre se sentía inseguro.

Sin Hasebe, parecía a punto de perder su único puntal.

Su esperanza estaba en que su senpai le contestara alguna vez; pero habían sido varios días y ya no quería enviarle más mensajes.

Pronto sería su cumpleaños número treinta y uno, y Shokudaikiri Mitsutada se sentía bastante perdido.

 

_"Estoy en la esquina. ¿Puedo subir o hay peligro?"_

 

Envió aquel mensaje al moreno.

 

_"No hay moros en la costa."_

 

Respondió el moreno, limpiándose las manos mientras preparaba la mesa. Sentía que éstas le temblaban. Ciertamente, no era una ocasión usual: su colaborador, cliente, musa, amante y compañero de soledad estaba allí.

En ese momento, el adolescente sintió que su estómago se llenaba de molestas mariposas, que parecían haberse dormido luego de despertar hacía meses; el trabajo lo tenía sumergido en las actividades de rutina. Shokudaikiri parecía estar demasiado ocupado últimamente con su propio trabajo, del que prefería mantenerse siempre ajeno e ignorante, lo cual le dejaba mucho tiempo a solas para dedicarse a otras cosas: volver a practicar con la cámara, las escasas relaciones públicas que se limitaban al trabajo, su propio placer onanista y cocinar. Sí, había aprendido a hacer aquello hacía algún tiempo con una persona que jamás habría esperado que se volviera tan afín y común a él.

Fudou Yukimitsu y él habían descubierto que eran conocidos de conocidos en el momento en que el hombrecillo, que apenas parecía más joven que él, había entrado a trabajar en la agencia también. En los descansos, entre cigarrillo y cigarrillo, hablaba con Yukimitsu de muchas cosas: el clima, la música, el universo, la religión, la muerte y sobre los programas de televisión o películas. Fudou era un alma errante, un nómada que se movía a donde el viento lo llevaba y aquello le había dado un extenso mapa de un mundo que Ookurikara ansiaba conocer con su propio ser.

—Tranquilo, idiota... no es como si fuese a ser diferente...

Se dijo, apretando una servilleta entre sus manos y mirando de costado la mesa que había dispuesto, por primera vez en su vida, para dos.

Como un cachorro que esperaba a que su dueño llegara de la calle, el moreno esperaba detrás de la puerta. Su estómago se sentía frío.

Incluso los niños que jugaban a ser adultos sentían nervios.

La mano suave de Shokudaikiri dio algunos golpecitos en la puerta.

Miraba con expresión de tranquila felicidad, a ningún punto en particular, mientras sostenía una bolsa entre sus brazos. En ella había varios paquetes de dorayaki y una botella de vino blanco.

El joven se aclaró la garganta, mirando su reflejo rápidamente en la puerta traslúcida del microondas. ¿Desde cuándo lo hacía?, se preguntó, mientras recordaba sistemáticamente cómo se había peinado y perfumado para la ocasión.

Cerró los ojos y tomó el pomo de la puerta, para abrirla con lentitud.

—Buenas noches.

Saludó con dulzura, dejando entrar al hombre en su casa.

Sí, todavía seguía derritiéndose al mirarlo a ese ojo que relucía más que el oro mismo.

—Buenas noches.

Saludó Shokudaikiri, galante, mientras ingresaba y se desprendía de su calzado. Llevaba una camiseta delgada de cuello redondo, color gris, y una camisa con estampados en azul encima. Pantalones blancos y zapatos negros completaban el atuendo, aunque una vez en el interior sus pies descalzos deslizaron por el piso de madera.

Se detuvo a medio camino, observando la elaborada mesa. Luego volteó a mirar al muchacho, sonriendo con cierta torpeza.

—Dónde... ¿Dónde dejo la bolsa...?

—Yo la guardo...

Sururró Ookurikara, tomándola entre sus manos. Era la primera vez que no veía a Shokudaikiri en sus dos atuendos habituales: los ajustados trajes que parecían ser hechos a medida para cada uno de sus músculos o, bien, su traje de nacimiento.

Aquella informalidad tan prolija y cuidada lo hacía lucir arrebatador; esa noche, Ookurikara vestía una camiseta de mangas largas, arremangadas a la mirad del brazo, pantalones de jean sueltos y los pies descalzos. Su larga coleta estaba atada, de modo que su cuello y parte de sus clavículas quedaron desnudos, como si no existiera la pizquilla de rojo cabello artificial. Llevaba los lentes de descanso puestos.

—¿Tienes apetito?

Preguntó, dando suaves pasos para dejar la bolsa con los dulces en la mesada. Miró curioso la botella de vino que su invitado había traído.

—Mucho...

Shokudaikiri se le acercó por detrás, abrazándolo con lentitud. Rodeó esa cinturita con sus brazos, hundiendo la nariz y los labios en el cuello del moreno. Respiró suavemente contra esa piel color cobre, necesitaba un momento de aspirar su perfume, su esencia.

Se quedó inmóvil por un largo minuto, en el más completo silencio, sólo respirando en aparente calma. Su corazón golpeaba como un martillo mientras intentaba contener sus sollozos.

Ookurikara pestañeó, abrazando esos brazos tan fuertes de los que sólo había conocido el más puro cariño, la más bella de las ternuras que antes no sabía que existían. Cerró los ojos al sentirlo; era igual para él, después de todo.

No podía esperar, jamás, a reencontrarlo e impregnarse de su aroma, de su calor.

No podía esperar a ser parte simbólica de ese hombre que le había demostrado el amor en todas sus formas.

—Mitsutada...

Lo llamó con aquel inusual ronroneo que Shokudaikiri conocía. El muchacho giró la cabeza despacio y sus ojos dorados como el sol lo miraron con la misma calidez del astro rey. Sus ojos sólo mostraban el más dulce de los gestos.

—¿Sucede algo?

Preguntó, muriéndose por acariciar a ese hombre.

—No.

La voz de Mitsutada salió casi sin aire, aunque se compuso velozmente.

—Te extrañé mucho.

Susurró, girando al muchacho entre sus brazos lentamente. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, le dedicó su sonrisa más hermosa.

Ookurikara acarició su rostro con suavidad, poniéndose de puntas de pie para besarlo dulcemente. Cerro los ojos, apoyándose en su pecho.

No, no tenía segundas intenciones. El único propósito de aquello era reconfortarlo, darle coraje para que pudiese explicarle qué sucedía, qué lo aquejaba.

Al romper el beso, Ookurikara lo miró con ojos aguados, su boca entreabierta y aquella expresión de calma poco usual en su rostro, que servía sólo como advertencia para marcar distancia entre él y el mundo... excepto con Shokudaikiri.

—Vamos a comer.

El de parche rompió el silencio.

—¿Tú preparaste todo esto...? Se ve delicioso.

Murmuró, dejándolo ir casi agónicamente para dar lentos pasos hacia la mesa.

—Sí, yo lo preparé.

Comentó el chico, aclarándose la garganta con disimulo.

—No es la gran cosa...

Añadió, sin dar más detalles. El plato servido era arroz, de un extraño aroma picante y de color amarillento, con una variedad de curry que olía a especias y pollo.

—Pensé en algo diferente, siempre comemos comida japonesa... es una comida de la India... aunque el curry se come aquí también, sólo que con algunas diferencias...

Ookurikara llevó unas copas que tenía en la despensa, regalos de Tsurumaru. Según él, todo hombre debía tener al menos un par.

—Qué considerado de tu parte.

Shokudaikiri descorchaba el vino con movimientos lentos. Cuando las copas estuvieron en la mesa, sirvió un poco en cada una y se sentó. No le importaba si el vino no acompañaba la comida, sólo quería algo de alcohol.

—¿Cómo estuvo el día?

Preguntó, entrelazando las manos sobre su regazo.

—Bastante tranquilo.

Respondió Ookurikara, sirviendo las porciones. Rogaba a todos los budas que Shokudaikiri no fuese alérgico a ninguna de esas especias: le habían salido un ojo de la cara pero el desafío de probarse a sí mismo que podía hacerlo importaba más.

—¿Y el tuyo?

Shokudaikiri tomó la cuchara y revolvió un poco del arroz.

—Fue un día tranquilo, sí.

Comentó, algo "desinflado".

—Creo que descansaré un poco luego de la entrevista de mañana. Me voy poniendo viejo y ya no soporto estos trotes.

Añadió, con tono afable.

—¿Vas a decirme qué pasa o esperarás a que estemos en la cama después de hacer el amor?

Preguntó el moreno, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Dar vueltas no era su estilo y, ciertamente, Shokudaikiri necesitaba ser confrontado a veces.

El hombre levantó la vista, claramente sorprendido.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Te dije que no pasa nada. Te extrañaba, es todo.

Replicó, enmascarando sus emociones de forma ejemplar. Por un momento había olvidado sus barreras, el _ataque_ de Ookurikara las había vuelto a levantar.

El moreno elevó una ceja, exhalando por la nariz.

—Yo también te extrañé, Mitsutada.

Respondió, degustando la primer cucharada.

Ookurikara habló un rato más sobre trivialidades del trabajo, de la vida y otras cosas sin sentido. Por algún motivo, algo no estaba bien allí.

 

—Mañana será la entrevista con esa revista... escuché que hace tiempo trabajan contigo. No sabía que los modelos daban entrevistas también.

El de cabello azul rió suavemente.

—Sólo los que hacen algo relevante. Como además soy actor, supongo que tengo más de qué hablar.

Shokudaikiri devoraba la comida con especial hambre.

—Está delicioso.

Murmuró, apurando un trago de vino.

—Realmente delicioso, Kuri-chan. Gracias por cocinar para mí.

Terminó el plato con una bellísima sonrisa.

Ookurikara apenas había probado el vino, pues tenía recuerdos pésimos de lo que había sucedido la única vez que bebiera; sin embargo, recibió aquellas palabras con gratitud.

En el mismo marcial silencio, preparó té y dispuso los dorayaki en la mesa de su sala. Ahora tenía una pequeña mesa de café frente al único sillón del lugar; el televisor estaba apagado frente a ellos. Ookurikara había lavado los platos y estaba sentado al lado de su compañero, tomando la taza de té entre sus manos.

—Fudou-san me dijo cómo cocinar eso, la especia del arroz. El azafrán es una especia de Europa, se usa mucho en la cocina mediterránea.

Explicó brevemente. Sus dedos tenían apenas cortes de cuchillo, pues pelar una papa se había convertido en un desafío casi tan titánico como desmontar una lente de fotografía a máxima velocidad.

En un inesperado movimiento, Shokudaikiri se recostó en la porción de sillón que quedaba, descansando la cabeza sobre el regazo de Ookurikara.

—No deberías escuchar mucho a Fudou, o te darán ganas de volar lejos como él...

Tomó una de esas manos, examinándola. Luego dio cariñosos besos en los dedos lastimados.

—Y yo te necesito aquí...

—No me iré de aquí...

Sururró el moreno, agachándose para besar su frente.

—No al menos sin ti.

Completó, mirándolo con cariño.

Shokudaikiri sonrió con calma, cerrando su único ojo. ¡Qué sosegado se sentía en ese momento, escapando de sus pesares y sus problemas! Estar al lado de Ookurikara era sin duda una bendición. A pesar de las cosas en las que no coincidían y los desacuerdos que existían, parecía como si aquellos cinco, seis meses se hubiesen ido en un parpadeo. Y, sin embargo, los sentimientos y la dicha que habían traído se quedaban. Se alojaban en su pecho y anidaban algo muy tibio.

—Eso es un alivio.

Susurró, sin dejar de sonreír.

El más joven miró hacia un costado en el momento en que su celular sonó en su bolsillo. Pidió permiso y revisó el mensaje. Era del coordinador de sesiones de la agencia. Ookurikara pestañeó hasta que se topó algo que había leído hacía un par de días en Internet.

—Sabes... el otro día encontré algo que me hizo pensar en ti.

Comentó, revisando la pantalla con la mirada.

—¿En mí?

Shokudaikiri abrió el ojo y miró hacia arriba, buscando el rostro del moreno. El té humeaba pacíficamente sobre la mesita de café.

—Es un artículo de opinión de un blog que me gusta...

Ookurikara se aclaró la garganta. Su voz era como un suave susurro.

—"Cosas que comprendes cuando te enamoras por segunda vez".

El adulto no se movió. Sólo cruzó una pierna encima de la otra, entrelazando las manos y apoyándolas en su estómago, escuchando respetuosamente.

—Básicamente, sientes alivio porque pensaste que nunca volvería a suceder. Tu corazón no vuelve a entregarse rápidamente ya que conoces los riesgos y los mides en función de eso. También superas el hecho de pensar que aquella persona no es la última por la que volverás a sentir que no hallarás a nadie igual.

Hizo una pausa, leyendo los pormenores de aquel artículo que creía firmemente que hablaba de su amante, quien había amado y ahora se daba una segunda oportunidad.

—El amor no se trata de exponer ni demostrar a nadie más que a uno mismo y...

El moreno leyó textualmente, sonrojándose.

—"Si tu primer amor no hubiera terminado, no te habrías dado cuenta de lo agradecido que estás por este segundo amor que realmente funciona. Ahora estás preparado para amar a alguien de una manera en que no lo estabas antes".

Aquellas palabras calaron hondo en el pecho de Shokudaikiri. La voz casi dulce de Ookurikara transformaba ese texto en algo precioso, importantísimo.

—Es... Bueno, es verdad lo que dice.

Admitió, desviando la mirada hacia el televisor apagado.

—Uno ya no es inocente, hace las cosas con mayor lentitud, tratando de dar pasos más firmes.

—El amor después del amor. Pienso que es un poco parecido a la vida misma.

Ookurikara dejó su celular a un costado.

—Cuando te tropiezas con una piedra, incluso eso sirve para que aprendas. El dolor, la amargura y la frustración, todo bien aprovechado te impulsa hacia adelante... si sabes ver las oportunidades... todo sirve para aprender.

El joven acariciaba esa cabeza de cabello sedoso.

—Yo no tengo miedo porque no voy a tener un segundo amor. Con uno me basta, de por vida.

Shokudaikiri cerró el ojo, respirando hondamente.

—¿Y si yo no soy el indicado...?

Preguntó a media voz, inmóvil.

—Algunas personas necesitan equivocarse para aprender... yo soy de los que creen que sólo se puede amar una vez en la vida.

Ookurikara lo miraba al hablar.

—No me enamoré... de un cuerpo, ni de una voz o una mirada. Me enamoré de lo que hay detrás de ti...

Pestañeó despacio.

—Veo a través de ti, Mitsutada. Me enamoré de todo lo que quieres esconder... y, a través de ti, creo que puedo amarme también... un poco.

El silencio de la habitación se rompía solamente con sus voces, con sus palabras susurradas.

—¿Qué crees que quiero esconder?

Preguntó Shokudaikiri, abriendo de nuevo su ojo para mirar el rostro lejano del moreno.

—Lo que quieres proteger.

Respondió el muchacho, seguro.

—Lo que antes rompieron y estás intentando reparar.

Su mano corrió con suavidad el cabello de la frente del hombre.

—Por Dios, Mitsutada... tu corazón es tan grande que apenas entra en tu cuerpo.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Shokudaikiri, un suave color carmín en su rostro usualmente pálido.

—Estás... Estás muy seguro de lo que dices.

Murmuró, conteniendo una risita vergonzosa.

—¿Cómo sabes que no te estoy mintiendo...? ¿Cómo podrías saber si realmente estoy siendo sincero? Soy actor, puedo hacer muchas más cosas de las que imaginas.

—Sí, eres actor y eres un hombre mas adulto que yo. Conoces el mundo y conoces a las personas, si no, no podrías fingir que eres alguien más.

Ookurikara lo observó. ¡Qué adorable lucía en ese instante!

—Sin embargo, ya te lo dije. Yo puedo ver a través de ti. Para mí es sencillo saber cuándo me están mintiendo, cuando están fingiendo. Y tú fuiste capaz de confiar en mí, metiéndome en tu casa, dejándome estar cerca de cosas que podrían perjudicarte, tus miedos, tus imperfecciones e inseguridades.

Hikoshiro hablaba seriamente.

—¿Me darías acceso a toda esa información con el fin de mentirme? ¿Mentirías acerca de cómo perdiste tu ojo? ¿De cómo todo fracasó con tu primer amor? ¿Mentirías cuando no tienes necesidad de hacerlo? Hasta un mocoso como yo sabe que hay cosas que no pueden fingirse, nadie te escribió un libreto ni va a contratarte para que te acuestes conmigo... sin embargo, lo haces.

Tragó saliva silenciosamente.

—Y, si me estás mintiendo y no lo sé, entonces te felicito. Porque en ese caso te estás mintiendo a ti mismo también.

Shokudaikiri escuchaba cada palabra con especial atención. Estiró el brazo, agarrando a Ookurikara por la nuca para obligarlo a bajar y buscó sus labios con afán.

—Jamás podría mentirte...

Susurró, besándolo con ansiedad.

—No a ti, Kuri-chan... nunca... jamás.

El moreno cerró los ojos, entregándose a aquella demanda, a aquellas palabras.

—Creo en ti, confío en ti.

Sururró, acariciándolo. Su cabello se había desatado, la coleta caía como una cortina sobre su hombro.

—Eres en lo único que creo además del suelo bajo mis pies, Mitsutada...

La voz de Shokudaikiri emergía como un murmullo dulce.

—Te amo, Kuri-chan... Te amo tanto...

No había necesitado mucho tiempo para saberlo. Lo había sentido con tanta claridad como sentía la diferencia entre el bien y el mal. Ookurikara, con toda su juventud, con todo su dolor a cuestas, era la persona con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida.

—No sé qué haría sin ti...

Susurró, soltándolo con lentitud.

—Yo me pregunto lo mismo, todos los días.

Contestó el moreno. Lo acarició suavemente, cerrando los ojos.

—Yo nunca haría nada para lastimarte... ni siquiera si eso fuese para beneficiarme. Para mí no existe otro lugar que no sea contigo...

Admitió. Su soledad parecía lejana, su individualidad y el desinterés.

Ookurikara entendió, desde el primer momento en que lo besó, que su vida estaría ligada para siempre a ese hombre salido de las más locas fantasías.

—Yo también te amo.

Shokudaikiri se incorporó, volviendo a sentarse sobre el sillón para acercarse al muchacho.

—Kuri-chan...

Susurró con voz melosa, rozando con su lengua la oreja de Ookurikara.

—Vamos a la cama...

—¿No vas a dejarme bañar primero?

Preguntó Ookurikara, de modo mimoso. Sus párpados bajaron suavemente, dejándose seducir por aquel hombre experto, tan mundano, que una y otra vez lo hacía tocar el cielo con las manos.

La salvación, el pecado, la redención y el paraíso, todo a la vez.

—Bañémonos juntos.

Ofreció Shokudaikiri, con voz de miel.

Ookurikara lo miró fijamente, levantándose y llevándolo de la mano a su pequeño cuarto de baño. Nada tenía que ver con la majestuosa bañera de la casa de Shokudaikiri: en efecto, era el baño de un soltero remilgado, vigilado, celado por un protector padre que parecía más defender un capital a futuro que a su único vástago.

Aquello se sentía sucio porque estaba prohibido, porque allí lo habían encerrado para mantenerlo lejos de los problemas y las influencias no deseadas.

Se sentía bien porque, en esa jaula dorada donde Hikoshiro lo reprimía de buscar placer con la persona equivocada antes de tiempo, Ookurikara gozaba y gritaba entre los brazos del hombre que ponía billetes en la cuenta de su padre.

Ookurikara se había descubierto a sí mismo entre esas manos, las de un experto. Se masturbaba mucho pensando en él, sin restricciones ni pudor.

El sexo era bueno, el sexo era salud y vida para Shokudaikiri, y con Ookurikara era el triple de bueno.

Mojados, empapados del dulce aroma del jabón, desnudos mientras se secaban torpemente con las toallas de colores oscuros, los dos se retiraron al dormitorio.

Shokudaikiri seguía besando esa piel hermosa a sus ojos, acariciando con cariño y cuidado cada centímetro de ese cuerpo.

 

Casi a medianoche, sin que sus manos se cansaran de dispensar dulce amor sobre el muchacho a su lado, su voz profunda volvió a acariciar sus oídos.

—Pronto será mi cumpleaños, Kuri-chan.

Dijo de pronto, luego de un silencio que había caído sobre ellos como suave polvo para dormir.

Ookurikara se encontraba boca abajo en la cama, respirando con suavidad. Su cuerpo hervía despues de aquello. Había sido apasionado, tierno, dominante como otras veces.

Le encantaba aquello, le encantaba Shokudaikiri.

—Entonces es verdad que tu cumpleaños es en esta fecha...

Comentó, mirándolo. Por algún motivo desconocido, el joven se ponía cooperativo y colaborador después de hacer el amor. Levantó su cuerpo perfumado con la esencia del hombre, carente de apatía y apariencias, y se acomodó encima de él. Esa noche había sido especialmente apasionado y Ookurikara era una pequeña fiera.

—¿Celebras tus cumpleaños?

Shokudaikiri negó con la cabeza.

—No realmente. Mis padres no le daban mucha importancia a esas fechas, así que aprendí a no hacer mucho escándalo por ello. Luego de irme... Bueno, cuando estaba solo, no me importaba. Pero Hasebe y Tsuru-san... Bueno, ellos creían que era importante celebrarlo.

Ookurikara peinó a Shokudaikiri mientras hablaba, mirándolo.

—¿Hay algo que desearas, Mitsutada? Un cumpleaños es el nacimiento de una persona, es motivo de alegría.

Preguntó, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Habló con calma; sus piernas se entrelazaban, lo mismo sus manos. Ni siquiera presumió de decir "¿Quieres hacer algo para tu cumpleaños?". Sabía que, ahora que el grupo de amigos se había reencontrado, salían juntos más a menudo, se reunían todos en ese lugar en el que él claramente sabía que no tenía parte, donde no debía entrometerse.

Fudou, Heshikiri y Tsurumaru eran sus amigos, era natural que quisiera celebrar con ellos.

—No sé si alguien pueda darme lo que deseo.

Susurró quedamente el de cabello azul, acariciando con ternura la espalda tersa del moreno.

—¿Qué sería?

Preguntó Ookurikara, cerrando los ojos. El que Shokudaikiri tocara su espalda, su dragón, se sentía muy bien.

Éste detuvo sus caricias, apoyando la cabeza de húmedo cabello en la almohada.

—Quiero...

Balbuceó, perdiendo su único ojo en la cortina rojiza que guardaba la ventana.

—Quiero fuerza... Quiero... poder sanar.

—¿Sientes dolor ahora?

Preguntó el joven, revolviéndose sobre su pecho.

—¿Sientes que estás cansado, Mitsutada?

—No me siento capaz de hacer esto solo.

Susurró Shokudaikiri, volviendo su mirada hacia el joven moreno.

—Y debería poder hacerlo, ¿no? Quiero decir... Voy a cumplir treintaiún años, soy un hombre adulto, ya debería poder curarme solo...

—¿Qué tiene que ver la edad con eso?

Preguntó Ookurikara.

—Mitsutada, hay hombres que tienen el doble de tu edad y no saben siquiera admitir cosas básicas de la vida. Nadie tiene nunca nada seguro... lo único seguro que tenemos es que algún día vamos a morir, todos y cada uno de nosotros.

Murmuró con calma

—La vida no es fácil y aunque tengas que cargar con eso, tienes a muchas personas respaldándote... has hecho algo muy grande en tu vida, algo que muy pocos se atreven a hacer. Tú elegiste tu propio camino, elegiste que vivirías tu vida de la forma que quisieras. Con errores y lamentaciones, es lo que tú elegiste. Si pudiste hacer eso, puedes hacer cualquier cosa...

Ookurikara sonrió con dulzura.

—Valor, fortaleza... si tuviste el coraje de tener un sueño y vivirlo... estoy seguro de que puedes hacer lo que te propongas. Eres fuerte.

Shokudaikiri sonrió con tristeza, con desesperación.

—¿A veces no sientes que estás luchando solo, aunque haya muchas personas a tu alrededor?

Preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

—Quiero decir... Cada uno tiene que protegerse a sí mismo... Cada uno es responsable de sus batallas... Pero ahora mismo siento que... no basta sólo con mi fuerza. Y que estoy terriblemente solo... Solo, con mi espada, y sin ninguna armadura.

—Lo he sentido.

Respondió Ookurikara, sin dudarlo.

—Si es lo que deseas... yo estaré contigo, estaré a tu lado... Si no tienes una armadura, yo me pondré delante de ti hasta que puedas atacar.

Dijo eso con toda sinceridad, con mucha seguridad.

—Tú eres realmente alguien por quien vale la pena luchar, por quien vale la pena caer y morir.

Shokudaikiri no quiso decirlo en ese momento, para no estropear la conversación, pero su escudo había sido siempre Hasebe. Y ahora Hasebe lo había abandonado.

—No quiero que mueras... Quiero ser yo quien te proteja.

Lo envolvió entre sus brazos, estrechándolo contra su pecho húmedo. Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza.

—Te han hecho mucho daño, Kuri-chan... No quiero ser como los que te hirieron y te dejaron.

—Yo decidí luchar por mi cuenta... y decido hacerlo ahora.

Ookurikara abrazó con gentileza a Mitsutada. ¿Cómo podría decirle que significaba el mundo para él? ¿Cómo podría expresarle a ese hombre las profundidades de su alma, de su corazón expuesto que gritaba abandonar ese cuerpo para siempre, así significara jamás poder regresar a la vida si lo rompían?

Ookurikara no estaba seguro de su fuerza, no estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir al amor de Shokudaikiri si todo fracasaba: ésa era la verdadera razón por la que no habría un segundo amor para él.

Sí, estaba seguro que su ser había comenzado en otro tiempo y lugar y terminaría en ese hombre.

—Y si caes... caeré contigo, Mitsutada. Es el camino que elegí para mi vida.

Escuchar esas palabras hizo que Shokudaikiri temblara imperceptiblemente.

No quería eso. No quería que se terminara.

No quería perder a Ookurikara, y tampoco quería perder a Hasebe.

Del ojo apretado de Shokudaikiri bajaron algunas lágrimas tibias, mientras su rostro se contraía en una expresión de dolor.

¿Por qué había que elegir? ¿Por qué se había bifurcado su camino?

En la vida de Shokudaikiri, todo se había reducido a elegir. A elegir y a perder. Primero a sus padres, luego su ojo, luego su corazón. Once años, nueve años, siete años. Y ahora, a sus treinta años, nuevamente otra elección le iba a arrancar de los brazos aquello que amaba y a lo que se aferraba. Una decisión que él mismo había tomado. Una que había querido tomar, pero para la cual, al igual que en su pasado, no había medido las consecuencias.

—Lo que tú quieras estará bien.

Sururró Ookurikara, acariciando su cabeza, apretando con su cuerpo aquel que se convulsionaba por el llanto.

Ookurikara no sabía en qué pensaba pero conocía esas lágrimas. Él las había derramado antes también.

—Ya sufriste demasiado en esta vida como para atormentarte más, Mitsutada.

Dijo con claridad. Las cosas entre él y Heshikiri cada vez se ponían peor y Shokudaikiri quedaba en el medio, arañando con fuerza la neutralidad para no enfadar a uno o al otro.

—La vida es sufrimiento...

Balbuceó Shokudaikiri, pasándose la mano torpemente por el ojo.

—Heshikiri y yo no nos llevamos bien, pero... estoy seguro de que él te diría lo mismo.

Interrumpió Ookurikara. Se acercó a sus labios, besándoselos.

 

"Porque él te ama tanto como te amo yo".

 

—¿Eh...?

Shokudaikiri frunció el ceño, confundido.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Hasebe en esto...?

—Él también te diría que va a protegerte.

Sururró Ookurikara.

—Sé que él... también piensa en ti así. Que también quiere lo mejor para ti.

La mano de Shokudaikiri fue hacia los labios de Ookurikara, apretándolos con suavidad.

—No quiero hablar de Hasebe ahora... Ahora estoy contigo.

Lo soltó lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo. Su mejilla estaba humedecida por las lágrimas.

—Tú eres todo lo que importa.

El moreno lo miró al ojo, limpiándoselo mientras lo escuchaba.

—Y tú lo que me importa a mí.

Respondió, muy quieto.

—Aunque el mundo se ponga en tu contra, Mitsutada... yo me pondré en contra del mundo, por ti. Para mí no hay otro lugar que no sea a tu lado.

Ookurikara cerró los ojos, abrazándolo. Shokudaikiri lo miró con ansiedad, abrazándolo con más fuerza. No dijo más; escondió el rostro contra el hombro de Ookurikara, apretando los labios.

El muchacho lo sostuvo, dejando que aquellos miedos e inseguridades se filtraran.

Shokudaikiri era un ser humano también, tal vez mas sensible de lo que él pensaba.

—Estamos juntos, tú y yo... es lo que importa.

Como si amansara a una bestia, Ookurikara hablaba en voz baja en la oscuridad.

 

 


	31. Mentor

_"Persona con mayor experiencia que guia a otra"_   
  
  


El lunes que había seguido a aquella noche, Shokudaikiri y Hasebe habían concurrido a la agencia para firmar los acuerdos de algunas sesiones de fotos que mantendrían ocupado al actor casi por un mes entero. Se fijó la fecha de inicio en julio, por lo que Shokudaikiri ya había comenzado a resoplar. Era verano y odiaba trabajar en verano, especialmente en exteriores.

Cuando ambos abandonaban el edificio para recoger el auto, el de cabello azul manifestó, como siempre, su hambre.

—Ya pasa del mediodía, ¿vamos por algo para almorzar?

Preguntó con cierto respeto. Hasebe había estado muy distante y solía desaparecer sin decirle a dónde iba.

—Sí, estaría bien.

Heshikiro lo miró de costado, abriéndole la puerta delcoche para dejarlo pasar primero. Hizo una pausa. Shokudaikiri entró al coche con actitud pensativa.

—¿Qué te gustaría comer?

Preguntó, arrancando el motor. Entre el distanciamiento que tenía con él y el hecho de haberse refugiado con Fudou, se había llevado algunas desagradables sorpresas que influían en el segundo interés de Hasebe por su cliente.

—¿Por qué no vamos a ese sitio de ramen tan genial? Yo invito, valdrá la pena llenarse la corbata de sopa.

Comentó Mitsutada alegremente, observando los movimientos de Hasebe desde el asiento trasero.

—Bien, si es lo que quieres, vamos allá.

Accedió el mánager, conduciendo entre las calles hasta llegar a aquel lugar. Era completamente diferente a los sitios gourmet que solían visitar; se parecía mucho más al tipo de lugares corrientes que visitaría una persona que iba de paso, una que llevaba el dinero justo.

Un adolescente, tal vez.

 

Una vez llegados, Heshikiri tomó asiento junto a él; el mesero le entregó velozmente las planillas con el menú.

—Tonkatsu ramen, por favor.

Pidió Shokudaikiri, con un brillo ingenuo en su mirada.

—Y té rojo.

Hasebe había pedido algo ligero. Cuando estuvieron solos, lo miró fijamente.

—No sabía que frecuentabas esta clase de lugares.

Shokudaikiri parpadeó, sorprendido por aquel comentario.

—Vine algunas veces. La comida es buena y el personal es amable.

Respondió, entrelazando las manos sobre su regazo. Heshikiri sonrió de costado.

—Bien, ¿qué piensas de los contratos de hoy? Estuviste muy callado durante toda la reunión.

—Sabes que no me gusta trabajar en verano, pero tengo que mantener una imagen, ¿no?

Comentó el de parche, con cierta indolencia.

—Es tu trabajo, los ingresos de tu vida diaria provienen de él. A menos que desees cambiar de rubro y dedicarte solamente a hacer películas.

Expresó Hasebe, acomodándose en su asiento. El té y la entrada fueron dispuestos en la mesa.

Shokudaikiri tomó un harumaki con extremo cuidado y lo mordió con igual preocupación.

—Ya lo sé. Aunque tengo más dinero del que podré usar en mi vida, gracias a tu manejo de finanzas...

—¿Sí?

Preguntó el mánager, observándolo mientras comía. Incluso sabiendo que estaba enojado, Hasebe no podía evitar sentirlo cautivador a sus ojos.

—Es una ley básica del mercado y de cualquier transacción. El capital que entre debe ser mayor al que salga, y manteniendo ese flujo siempre estarás en lo alto.

Explicó el rubio, quien a sus treintaiún años se había matriculado en dos carreras universitarias diametralmente opuestas: era licenciado en administración de empresas y recientemente graduado en Relaciones Públicas. Había combinado esos estudios para ser él mismo una suerte de "hombre—ejército" que, aunque lo perdiera todo, podría resurgir usando su cerebro y su astucia con los números.

Heshikiri Hasebe y el dinero se conocían y se amaban mutuamente y por Dios, jamás dejaría que nadie se interpusiera entre ellos.

Shokudaikiri observó al mesero, que traía los dos boles de sopa. Partió sus palillos y revolvió el caldo y los fideos.

—Lo sé. Me lo has repetido por años.

—Bien, es importante que tengas en cuenta eso, Mitsutada.

Heshikiri imitó al actor, soplando el caldo con delicadeza.

—Un empleo es algo que puedes hacer por un determinado tiempo, nada dura para siempre y ciertamente tu rubro en particular es bastante especial. Pronto cumplirás treinta y uno, pero no tendrás esa vitalidad y ese aspecto para siempre.

Aquello era más como una advertencia.

—Vaya, eso suena a que lo piensas también para ti, ya que eres mayor que yo.

Shokudaikiri levantó la ceja, entre divertido e incrédulo, mientras respondía pícaramente.

—Además, quiero disfrutar de la vida. Estoy cansado de huir y esconderme.

Dijo aquello en voz más baja, mientras comenzaba a comer los fideos.

—Yo no trabajo con mi cuerpo o con mi apariencia. Mi cerebro es el que genera ingresos.

Hasebe habló muy digno, tomando el primer bocado. No estaba mal, pero había probado cosas mejores en su vida. Todo estaba exageradamente condimentado, y ese dato terminó de aclarar sus dudas: sólo conocía a una persona que comía esa clase de platillos, con tantos sabores mezclados.

—La vida no es sólo placer, Mitsutada. Menos para los adultos como nosotros.

Shokudaikiri nada dijo. Sólo comió con parsimonia por varios minutos, masticando con expresión pensativa.

Cuando necesitó parar para beber un poco de té, echó una mirada cautelosa a su mánager.

—Creo que me merezco un poco de placer después de muchas cosas que han sucedido.

—No dije que no lo merecieras, simplemente que tienes que recordar, a veces, que eres un hombre maduro, uno sin responsabilidades como una familia o cosas por el estilo.

Aquello había sido incisivo.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo llevo la contabilidad de tus bienes, Mitsutada?

Un pequeño carraspeo precedió la respuesta del actor.

—Desde hace nueve años ya.

Dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa y observó a su interlocutor.

—Exactamente. ¿Puedes decirme qué bienes están en tu patrimonio?

Shokudaikiri iba a seguir comiendo, pero aquel interrogatorio lo perturbó.

—Sólo mi departamento. ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?

Preguntó, algo irritado.

—El departamento en Ginza que tienes y un Jaguar negro en una cochera en el edificio cercano al aeropuerto, que compraste hace dos años y que jamás usaste. Tienes bienes raíces en departamentos valuados en unos miles de yenes mensuales que ingresan a tu cuenta, sin mencionar que el año pasado obtuviste el 15% de las acciones de la agencia Soushuu como inversionista legalmente inscripto.

Detalló Hasebe, al dedillo.

—Ese departamento en el que vives es sólo la primera cosa que pudiste comprar con lo que estás ganando, Mitsutada.

Shokudaikiri se quedó muy quieto, consciente en ese momento de las muchas cosas que olvidaba o ignoraba.

—Bueno... Es un alivio que tú estés por aquí, ¿no?

Replicó, aunque con un tono apenas amargo.

—Yo no soy bueno para esas cosas.

—Si no estuviese aquí, cualquiera te habría desplumado como a una gallina.

Dijo Heshikiri, casi en tono severo.

—Sabes que reviso tus finanzas porque soy quien se encarga de pagar tu departamento y tus gastos logísticos. Llevo las cuentas de tus bienes porque soy quien paga los recibos de tus tarjetas de crédito, desde hace nueve años y cinco meses.

Hizo una pausa. Su plato de comida estaba casi intacto.

—¿Desde cuándo compras en Forever 21? Está bien que luces muy joven para tener treinta, pero eso no era tu estilo ni siquiera cuando te conocí, casi diez años atrás.

Shokudaikiri sintió algo muy frío en su estómago. Sus manos se tensaron y se humedecieron molestamente.

No tenía caso mentir, Hasebe lo sabía. Tarde o temprano lo descubriría.

—No es para mí. Pero imagino que ya lo sabes.

Dijo con voz tranquila, mientras volvía a comer, o intentaba hacerlo.

—Tienes una cuenta de casi novecientos mil yenes en ropa y demás que ni siquiera son para ti, sin contar que sé que faltan cosas en tu casa.

Hasebe supo que ya no valía la pena seguir dando rodeos.

—Mitsutada, ese chico no es tu responsabilidad. Hikoshiro le da un dinero además de pagar su vivienda y movilidad para trabajar, no eres su padre y ciertamente no tienes por qué correr con sus gastos, ni alimentarlo o vestirlo.

El de cabello azul frunció el ceño, dejando definitivamente los palillos a un lado. Se sentía indignado en cierta forma. ¿Acaso no era ése su dinero? Podía gastarlo en lo que se le diera la gana. Podía comprarse un velero si quería, y anclarlo en una bahía y nunca salir a navegar.

—¿Responsabilidad? Esos fueron regalos que yo le hice. Porque yo deseaba hacerlo, sabes. No por una obligación. Así como he sido igual o más generoso contigo y con Tsuru-san, a lo largo de estos años. ¿Llevas acaso una cuenta del dinero que he gastado en obsequiarte prendas, vinos y libros?

—A mi me conoces desde hace más que un par de meses, Mitsutada. Lo haces sonar como si quisiera monopolizar tu dinero y no es nada de eso.

Hasebe se había sentido ciertamente atacado con esa respuesta.

—Siempre he sabido corresponder a tus atenciones. Lo único que hago intentar que veas y tengas consciencia de los gastos que estás haciendo, que no sueltes tu billetera por la primera súplica o sonrisa que te muestren, si así puede decísele. Puedes hacer obsequios, desde luego, ¿pero tienes idea de todo lo que compraste ese día? ¿De la cantidad de dinero que no verás de regreso sólo para contentar a ese niño?

Heshikiri lo observó fijamente, duramente.

—¿O vas a decirme que compraste con los ojos cerrados lo que te tiró encima del mostrador y ya? Soy consciente de que, aunque es joven, puede ser bastante enredista contigo.

Poco a poco, el enojo se iba apilando dentro de Shokudaikiri. Aquello era sobremanera injusto, Hasebe no conocía todos los hechos.

Y, sobre todas las cosas, que no le diera espacio para responder lo irritaba aún más.

—En primer lugar, si ya acabaste, nadie me "enredó" para que comprara nada. Kuri-chan simplemente me preguntó cómo podía lucir mejor, dado que no sabe arreglarse. Souza mismo me dijo que le había hecho la misma pregunta a él, y que lo mandó conmigo porque sabía que yo estaría feliz de ayudarle.

Agitaba nerviosamente el pie bajo la mesa, tratando de mantener la calma.

—En segundo lugar, no creo que sea tan malo que le haga un regalo caro, por dos razones. Digo, él ha estado trabajando para mí por medio año ya, ¿verdad? Y jamás vio un centavo real de su trabajo, Hikoshiro-san lo tiene de pasante y no le paga debidamente, y siendo que yo acaparo la mayoría de su trabajo, me parece correcto tener al menos una atención con él. Por eso no me interesa si no veo ese dinero de regreso. Y si eso no fuese razón suficiente...

Shokudaikiri apretó la tela de su pantalón con su mano sudada.

—Mi segunda razón es que es mi pareja, y quiero que se vea bien y que sea feliz. Porque yo me siento mejor si puedo hacerlo feliz. No suplica ni _sonríe_ con dobles intenciones. Kuri-chan es sincero conmigo, y no soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta si no lo fuera.

Al fin. Al fin lo había dicho. Aquello lo tenía atorado desde hacía un tiempo.

—Si quieres que haya un millón de yenes más en la cuenta, vende el coche, no me interesa. No lo usé hasta ahora, no creo que vaya a usarlo nunca. Debe poder cubrir mi insensatez, ¿verdad?

Hasebe se quedó mudo en ese instante. Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras el frío bajaba por su estómago lentamente a medida que lo escuchaba.

—Nunca te dije qué hacer con tu dinero y jamás lo haré, siempre te di sugerencias y ésta es una de ellas.

Intentó permanecer en calma, tranquilo y quieto.

—A veces olvido que esto se trata de trabajo y nada más, que no tienen que influir otras apreciaciones personales. Mi deber es sólo facilitarte la vida, como tu empleado.

Agachó la cabeza, sin mirarlo.

—Pido disculpas por el atrevimiento, parece que si eres consciente de lo que estás haciendo y me metí, nuevamente, más allá de mis tareas.

Hasebe se enderezó. Un apretado nudo se instaló en su garganta, ¿no había llorado demasiado ya ese último tiempo?

Shokudaikiri temblaba por la ansiedad. No había esperado que Hasebe reaccionara tan humildemente.

—No tienes que disculparte. Sé que lo haces para cuidarme y lo aprecio mucho de verdad. Sólo quisiera... Quisiera que no juzgaras a Kuri-chan como un oportunista o algo así. Él no es tal cosa. No quería que le comprara esa ropa, yo insistí.

—Tal vez tenga que contratar a alguien más para que supervise tus finanzas.

Sugirió el mánager, acomodándose para ponerse de pie.

—Tu trabajo es más que suficiente. ¿O eres tú el que no quiere estar conmigo?

La voz de Shokudaikiri era tranquila, pero había algo de patético ruego en ella.

—No quiero entrometerme en algo que claramente no me incumbe profesionalmente.

Heshikiri no tenía fuerzas para mirarlo. Si lo hacía, perdería.

Shokudaikiri se acomodó mejor, buscando los palillos para seguir comiendo. El caldo se estaba enfriando.

—Te prometo que seré más cuidadoso, así no tienes que preocuparte de más.

—Con que sepas quién lleva el control de ese asunto, como tu amigo, es suficiente para mí.

Expresó el rubio, levantándose con cuidado.

—Ya regreso, espérame.

Shokudaikiri asintió con la cabeza, extrañamente serio, mientras comía la sopa fría.

Heshikiri pasó al baño, quedándose un largo rato dentro de uno de los cubículos. Contenía la rabia que sentía dentro, la frustración y, sobre todo la amargura. Lo había defendido como nunca, a ese mocoso impertinente que parecía, día a día, quitárselo.

En la mesa, habiendo terminado su plato que ahora le caía como una piedra en el estómago, Shokudaikiri revisaba su celular con expresión ausente.

Había tomado una foto del bol vacío y no habían pasado ni tres minutos desde que la publicara en una de sus redes sociales, que su teléfono vibraba sin cesar por las notificaciones.

En una de esas alertas, un mensaje llegó a su celular. Simplemente decía:

 

_Mi padre me echó la bronca del siglo, muero de hambre. ¿En dónde estás?_

 

El mismo llevaba una foto adjunta del estudio de fotografía donde, a lo lejos, Fudou Yukimitsu fumaba mirando por el abismo de la terraza, como si quisiera mostrarle a Shokudaikiri un pequeño trozo de su vida.

El hombre sonrió apenas, como si aquellos caracteres en su pantalla hubiesen iluminado su día gris.

 

_Acabo de comer en tu lugar de ramen. Me quedó atorado, pero valió la pena._

 

_Hace mucho no voy por allá, mi padre me suspendió el almuerzo por desobedecerlo pero me las arreglé lo mejor que pude. Prueba la nieve de cereza, es capaz de pasar cualquier mal trago que tengas._

 

Shokudaikiri miró hacia el baño. Hasebe estaba tardando bastante.

 

 _Prefiero comer chocolate más tarde. Eso me reanima_.

 

Dejó escapar una leve risa al enviar el mensaje.

Ookurikara sintio que los colores se le subieron violentamente al leer aquello. Shokudaikiri había tomado como costumbre ponerle diferentes apodos: "amorcito", "bebé", "cariñito", además del "Kuri-chan" del que sólo se había quejado una semana cuando recién lo había estrenado. El último era llamarlo "chocolate".

Ookurikara pensaba que eso había sido lo mas parecido a la ternura que había sentido en toda su joven vida.

 

_Tengo una variedad de té nueva, ¿estás ocupado esta tarde?_

 

Escribió el moreno, mirando casi soñador la pantalla de su teléfono. Fudou era testigo único de aquella mueca de insólita dulzura en el rostro del joven al que todos llamaban, por costumbre, Kurikara.

Shokudaikiri se mordió la uña de su pulgar.

 

_Tengo algo que hacer, pero regresaré en la noche. ¿Está bien para ti?_

 

_Tengo un compromiso hasta tarde, y si cancelo me matan. Quedemos para otro día._

 

Respondió Ookurikara, pestañeando suavemente. El frío no lo alcanzaba en ese momento.

 

_Bien. Hablaremos después, bebé._

 

Shokudaikiri finalizó la conversación, luego guardó el teléfono.

Hasebe regresó a la mesa. Era obvio que se había lavado la cara.

—¿Quieres comer postre o algo más?

Preguntó, poniéndose el saco oscuro que llevaba.

—No, está bien.

Shokudaikiri sacó su billetera y escarbó en ella hasta encontrar algunos billetes. Se sabía de memoria los precios de ese lugar, al menos de lo que consumía con más frecuencia. Los dejó sobre la mesa y se levantó.

—Si quieres evitarte el tedio de llevarme a casa, caminaré.

Heshikiri lo miro fijamente, frunciendo el ceño.

—Como quiera, Mitsutada-san.

Comentó, dejando su parte del dinero en la mesa. No estaba de humor para discutir con él en ese momento.

—Voy de a la agencia a ultimar un detalle, escoge si vienes conmigo para allá o vas por tu cuenta a tu casa.

Shokudaikiri recogió el dinero de su mánager, caminando detrás de él.

—Caminaré.

Dijo con voz chata, sin emociones, mientras deslizaba el dinero en el bolsillo de Heshikiri.

—Te dije que invitaba yo, no me desprecies eso al menos.

Añadió, mientras caminaba para alejarse, agitando una mano en el aire sin mirar al otro. Hacía calor y seguramente sudaría mucho, pero era mejor dar un gran rodeo para calmarse.

Hasebe lo vio marcharse; quería correr detrás de él, quería realmente correr detrás de él y suplicarle que lo dejara estar a su lado.

Pero no podía, aquello no lo ayudaría; Fudou le había dado las pautas básicas para ayudarlo con su problema. Sin embargo, la solución había sido un poco desagradable para un hombre como él, seguro de sí mismo y con todo bajo control:

 

"Tienes que tomar terapia, urgente".

 

Heshikiri miro el suelo bajo sus zapatos. ¿Realmente había caído al fondo de la autosuficiencia y ahora estaba considerando llamar a aquel profesional que Yukimitsu conocía de su época de universitario?

 

Ignorante de aquellas cuestiones, Shokudaikiri regresó a su casa y se dio un buen baño frío. Luego recogió su uniforme de kendou, su espada y lo organizó todo primorosamente en un bolso.

Ya no se sentía con ánimos de nada; echó a caminar nuevamente, dejando la frescura y la soledad de su departamento, dirigiéndose hacia el dojo donde hacía años que practicaba el deporte de su vida.

Una vez allí, algo humedecida su ropa deportiva, pasó a cambiarse luego de limpiarse un poco. Ya entrado en calor por la caminata, ingresó respetuosamente al gimnasio y saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a sus colegas y compañeros.

En un rincón donde no molestara, se puso a practicar formas básicas. Esperaba al menos poder verlo por unos minutos; ya había tocado el fondo de su desesperación, y no podía solo.

Realmente no podía solo.

— _What's going on, boy?_

Llamó una voz rasposa, profunda, como si fuese un rugido desde el diafragma del hombre que apareció entre los demás deportistas.

Quien llegaba, seguido por respetuosas reverencias, y se hizo paso encontrándolo directamente a él, no era nadie más que Date Masamune, que venía ataviado con el mismo traje marcial que Shokudaikiri usaba para entrenar.

—Es extraño verte aquí, alejado de la fiesta.

El superior se sentó a un lado, dejando el bouken a un costado de su cuerpo. Masamune era el mentor de Shokudaikiri: estaba cerca de los cuarenta y cinco años, a pesar de su magnífica apariencia que no delataba mas de unos treinta y algo. De profesión actor de películas de acción, una eminencia del cine samurái moderno que intentaba revivir la pasión de Kurosawa-sensei, Date había tomado a Shokudaikiri bajo su ala cuando éste comenzara en el mundo de la actuación a pesar de sus temáticas tan dispares.

Masamune miró con su ojo azul a un costado, el único que tenía, tan en concordancia con Mitsutada.

Éste dejó de inmediato lo que hacía, bajando el arma para reverenciar a su senpai.

—Masamune-sama... Buenas tardes

Estuvo a punto de arrojarse al suelo; pero a Date no le gustaban esas cosas.

—Simplemente he venido a entrenar, para que mi cuerpo y mi mente no estén ociosos.

— _Nice._

Murmuró el hombre, sonriendo de costado. El cabello largo de Masamune, de un color castaño, caía sobre su parche oscuro.

— _Get up,_ vamos a movernos un poco. Hace tiempo que no me pongo serio.

Ordenó, caminando sin escándalo por el lustroso suelo. Sabía que Shokudaikiri era un joven muy sensible y que él mismo no sabía elegir las palabras adecuadas contra esa sensibilidad; lo harían como los hombres. Sus espadas hablarían por ellos.

—Si logras darme un golpe, entonces escucharé todas tus preguntas. Si yo logro golpearte primero, responderás mis preguntas. _You see?_

Shokudaikiri sonrió con cierta desconfianza.

—¿Por qué piensa senpai que vine a sacarle un consejo? Sólo estoy entrenando, como siempre.

Dijo aquello con tono galante, asumiendo su postura.

—Intenta verme la cara de idiota el día que puedas tirarme al suelo con un movimiento, _shitty brat._

Masamune sonrió, confiado, tomando su arma de madera con una sola mano y apuntando a Shokudaikiri. Los demás alumnos, instructores y algunos asistentes se habían acomodado en silencio para ver el espectáculo. Masamune tenía la habilidad de un instructor experto, había practicado esgrima desde que era un niño bajo la marcial supervisión de aquél considerado como el último gran maestro de la espada, Katakura-dono; y Shokudaikiri era un talento natural que había sabido cultivar desde muy pequeño, nivelando su trabajo y elegancia natural al igual que su fiereza al atacar y blandir la espada de madera como otra extensión de su cuerpo.

—Tal vez senpai necesite cinco bouken más para tirarme al suelo...

Shokudaikiri confiaba en su habilidad, en la que había adquirido de niño y en la que había desarrollado al perder su ojo.

Con concentrados y concisos gritos, canalizando su energía y su vigor en exclamaciones de voz fuerte, Shokudaikiri arremetió prolijamente una, dos, infinidad de veces. Pero Date se defendía demasiado bien. Siempre había sido superior.

Masamune pudo leer sus sentimientos en aquel momento, el joven estaba peor de lo que pensaba.

"Como si estuviese a punto de explotar".

Se dijo, arremetiendo para atacarlo. Su defensa seguía siendo la mejor del dojo.

— _Very nice,_ parece que no te has oxidado ni un poco.

Date silbó, tomando el bouken con ambas manos.

—Date-dono va en serio...

Uno de los presentes grababa el combate con su celular. Los contendientes se estudiaban meticulosamente; aquello no era sólo interesante porque ambos eran extremadamente fuertes, sino por que se conocían demasiado bien.

Shokudaikiri se secaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

—Para ahorrar tiempo, senpai podría preguntarme si quiero almorzar este jueves~

Dijo a modo de estímulo, sonriendo con sorna mientras repelía cada golpe, cada estocada que podría ser mortal si aquellas no hubiesen sido espadas de madera.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que se defendía de manera impecable, no podía atacar. Masamune jamás cambiaría, era un dios de la espada limitado sólo por la carne de su cuerpo.

—Tan hermoso... y tan contundente...

Shokudaikiri dijo aquello para sí mismo.

Masamune avanzó con firmeza, sin vacilar ni un segundo. golpeando la espada que Shokudaikiri blandía. Los cortos gritos se escuchaban en el gimnasio. Entonces levantó el bouken, con la luz de la tarde filtrándose a contraluz en el salón apenas oscuro, y lo bajó con fuerza hasta derribar a Shokudaikiri de un golpe, que requirió toda su fuerza.

En esa visión que perfectamente habría sido la última de algún hombre que tuviese la desgracia de morir bajo su acero en el periodo de los señores de la guerra, Masamune había utilizado su mejor carta. Era sólo apenas mejor que él.

El derrotado kouhai yacía en el suelo, respirando agitadamente. Los espectadores aplaudieron respetuosamente, dejando escapar exhalaciones de asombro.

Shokudaikiri comprendió entonces que aún le faltaban décadas para acercarse siquiera a ese hombre.

Se incorporó e hizo una entregada reverencia, pegado la frente al suelo.

—Ruego Masamune-sama sepa disculpar mi arrogancia y mi egolatría. Una vez más ha demostrado su superioridad, tanto con la espada como siendo un hombre.

Date lo levantó del brazo. Era apenas más alto que su pupilo.

— _You're awesome._

Gruñó, enseñándole ese tipo de sonrisa que no podía fingirse, la de un padre orgulloso tal vez.

Los presentes miraban aquello con admiración. Ninguno era menor que el otro, ambos eran los practicantes más respetados del dojo.

—Jueves a las doce en mi casa de verano.

Dijo, cuando su gélido ojo miró a aquel joven al que apreciaba como un hijo.

—¿Estás seguro? No quiero ser una molestia.

Shokudaikiri se quedó muy quieto, observando a ese hombre increíble.

—Es tu cumpleaños, ¿crees que lo olvidé?

Preguntó Date, dando pasos hacia un costado. La marea de kendokas inundó el centro del dojo nuevamente.

—Allí me lo dirás todo.

El de cabello azul sintió que su pecho se estremecía. Aquel fabuloso deportista siempre lograba conmoverlo.

—Como digas, senpai.

Susurró, a nadie en particular. Luego caminó hacia la salida del gimnasio para ir a reunir sus pertenencias.

Masamune lo miró partir. Cuando estaba cerca de él, era sencillo estar. Su carácter no permitía atropellos o abusos a pesar de lo elegante y modesto de su ser en general.

Lo apreciaba mucho; con él sentía como si pudiese decirle a su yo del pasado que contaba con alguien, que no estaba solo.

 


	32. Registro

Esa misma noche, mientras Ookurikara terminaba de hacer unas fotografías cerca del centro del barrio de Kabuki-chou con un casual grupo de músicos que parecía haberle tomado un tibio aprecio y al inverso, el moreno se había sentado en la larga mesa a compartir la comida con ellos.

Revisaba su celular, como era rutina, mientras de fondo se oía la música del restaurante. Parecía el histérico rocanrol de alguna banda china que no conocía, pero que iba bien con el ambiente.

—¿Mh?

Ookurikara chequeó la red social a la que solía subir fotos. La idea había sido de Tsurumaru, una forma de darse nombre era la autopromoción gratuita en línea según él. Cuando la foto de ese día en cuestión terminó de subirse (un grupo de chicas con el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes en dulces kimonos infantiles, con guitarras y cabello de cortesanas), vio algo que le llamó la atención. El video era de un usuario desconocido para él; sin embargo, el título por sí lo decía todo: "Práctica del día xx con Date M y Shokudaikiri M". Ookurikara se levantó, excusándose para ir al baño, corriendo prácticamente a encerrarse y ver el video donde la musica no lo alcanzara. En ese clip de no mas de cuatro minutos, pudo ver a Shokudaikiri y a un hombre que era como una versión mas adulta del actor.

—Un dragón...

Susurró para sí. Pero ese hombre pasó a segundo plato cuando Shokudaikiri atacó. Sabía que practicaba kendou pero jamás lo había visto en acción: era simplemente demoledor, contundente y sólo carecía de brillo porque el otro era como algún héroe samurái de los que su abuela parecía ser fanática.

El video duraba el tiempo suficiente como para mostrar la derrota de Shokudaikiri; no obstante, cuando el altísimo hombre caía al suelo, un nuevo mensaje interrumpió el video.

 

_Sigo con hambre de chocolate... Es una pena que hoy me hayan puesto a dieta. ¿Cómo está todo allí?_

 

Ookurikara parpadeó, deslizándose de espaldas hasta quedar sentado en el suelo del cubículo. Sus piernas flexionadas y las manos que sostenían el celular permanecían inmóviles.

 

_No se te ocurra comer un postre, voy para allá._

 

Respondió, suspirando. Salió del baño y se despidió del grupo, alegando que tenía una emergencia.

 

Ookurikara había tomado la buena costumbre de no llegar nunca como invitado con las manos vacías. Pasó por la última pastelería abierta a esa hora y salió de ella con un sobrevalorado pastel de chocolate, que descansaba en una cajita cursi y rosada, abordando luego su moto y conduciendo al departamento de su amante. Necesitaba verlo.

 

Shokudaikiri no había estado ocioso. En cuanto recibiera el mensaje de Ookurikara, se había puesto a limpiar y a ordenar toda la casa frenéticamente. Se dio un tercer baño y se perfumó todo, vistiéndose muy elegante y encendiendo un incienso fuerte en el living.

Quedaba poco tiempo, así que se puso a cocinar algo sencillo que había aprendido a hacer hacía poco: salmón grillado con salsa teriyaki, arroz blanco y encurtidos.

 

Cuando el muchacho llegó al edificio, se anunció en la entrada. Se arregló el cabello con cuidado; en esa época del año hacía mas calor de lo usual y le era difícil mantenerse fresco a pesar de no transpirar demasiado. Según Fudou, era debido a su color de piel, más resistente al calor que la piel blanca japonesa.

—Shokudaikiri-san, el joven Ookurikara está aquí.

—Que suba, por favor.

Shokudaikiri volvió a la cocina, poniendo la mesa primorosamente.

Apenas abandonó el ascensor, Ookurikara respiró en silencio, cerrando los ojos hasta llegar a la puerta. La tocó con suavidad, esperando del otro lado.

—Adelante.

La voz de Shokudaikiri era grave, pero parecía feliz. Estaba sirviendo la comida en diferentes bandejas.

Ookurikara entró al departamento con pasos cuidadosos, mirando la escena frente a sí. ¿Cuántos colores diferentes tenía ese hombre?

Se preguntaba aquello mientras caminaba hacia él.

—¿Salmón?

Preguntó, estirando una de sus manos hacia Shokudaikiri, con la cajita de la pastelería.

—Oh... Ponlo en la nevera.

Shokudaikiri sonreía con genuina inocencia, llevando la comida a la mesa.

—¡Salmón teriyaki! Creo que nunca hemos comido de eso. ¿Me harías el favor de probarlo?

Ookurikara fue a donde le indicaban, caminando lentamente hacia la nevera. Luego de guardar el pastel, se acercó a Shokudaikiri por atrás, abrazándolo. Lo que vio éste inmediatamente después fue un ramo de rosas en tonos pálidos, en color crema, acomodado de modo que pareciera bonito a pesar de la simpleza.

—Me encanta cómo cocinas.

Detuvo el hombre sus movimientos, dejando la última bandeja sobre la mesada. Se giró para tomar ese ramo, mirándolo con brillo en su único ojo. Acercó la nariz a las flores, oliéndolas con cuidado.

—Gracias, Kuri-chan... son preciosas, pero... no tenías que molestarte...

—Quería hacerlo.

Susurró el moreno, mirando al suelo. Sentía calor en su rostro.

—Muero de hambre

Tomó al hombre de la mano para llevarlo a su lado.

Shokudaikiri lo sujetó velozmente por las costillas, apretándolo contra una de las paredes. Allí lo miró con hambre, con deseo, y devoró sus labios con su romántica dulzura.

Ookurikara cerró los ojos, respondiendo a aquel beso. Sentirse entre esas manos lo embriagaba. En ese instante, recordó el video que había visto, la fiereza de Shokudaikiri, sus movimientos... todo, absolutamente todo.

—Mh...

Gimió con suavidad, respirando mientras lo tocaba.

—No puedes comerte el postre antes de cenar.

Shokudaikiri se relamía, mirándolo intensamente.

—Es verdad...

Lo soltó lentamente, alejándose para buscar la bandeja con el arroz.

—Siéntate, por favor...

Un delicado sake acompañaba aquel delicioso festín, pero no lo serviría de inmediato. Había comprado té rojo y lo servía ahora en dos tazas negras.

Ookurikara se sintió enormemente seducido por aquellos ademanes adultos, tan bien pensados y elegantes. Lo miraba mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

Shokudaikiri se tomaba esas molestias con él después de trabajar durante el día, cocinaba para él cuando Ookurikara sabía la pereza que le daba hacerlo.

—¿Te fue bien en tu compromiso?

Preguntó Mitsutada con dulzura, mientras le entregaba el plato sobre el que humeaba una montaña de arroz junto a un gran trozo de salmón.

El moreno sintió que su boca se hacía agua.

—Era una sesión de fotos con unas modelos conocidas de un conocido.

Murmuró, sin despegar la vista de la comida. Lucía estupendo.

—Lo venía posponiendo desde hace un tiempo, pero fue interesante.

El hombre sonrió amablemente cuando se sentó, ya habiéndose servido en su propio plato.

—Qué bueno. Me alegro mucho.

Dijo eso con extrema ternura, como si estuviese ansioso por dar y recibir cariño. Ookurikara lo miró fijamente, estirando su mano para tomar la de Shokudaikiri.

—Muchas gracias por la comida.

Dijo con voz profunda, calmada y sumamente suave, acariciando esa mano sin dejar de mirarlo.

Shokudaikiri tomó esa mano y la besó con dulzura.

—Come... Quiero... Quiero que me digas si te gusta.

Ookurikara lo soltó despacio, luego comiendo la comida con deleite.

—Es el más delicioso que probé...

Susurró, masticando el salmón. Todos los sabores estaban perfectamente balanceados; ¿acaso ese hombre podía hacerlo todo?

—Eres muy buen cocinero.

—No realmente. Si a ti te gusta, es todo lo que necesito.

Shokudaikiri comió despacio, saboreando la comida y el momento como si fuesen únicos. No solía tener más compañía que Hasebe para comer, e incluso con él a veces las comidas eran un trámite.

—Esto... me gusta mucho, sabes, Kuri-chan. Usualmente no me siento tanto a la mesa, si no es contigo. Cenar, almorzar... tienen otro significado cuando tú estás aquí.

—A mí tampoco me entusiasma mucho la idea de comer en una mesa... si no es contigo.

Ookurikara lo miraba al hablar. La comida y su compañía eran lo que le calentaba el pecho.

—No suelo comer acompañado, nunca. Incluso con mi abuela, ella guardaba silencio y sólo comía, nada más... era como estar solo.

El rostro del hombre se veía lleno de afecto. ¡Ah, tal vez Hasebe tenía razón, y él se estaba dejando llevar por aquel sentimiento! Pero... qué hermoso era vivirlo.

Aunque lo llevase a la ruina, no lo habría cambiado por nada.

 

Terminaron de comer con calma, hablando de cosas triviales pero importantes para ellos. Cuando levantó la mesa, tras un par de copas de sake que Shokudaikiri juzgó suficientes, tomaron asiento en el sofá de la sala, como acostumbraban. Shokudaikiri acariciaba amorosamente la nuca de su joven pareja, mirándolo con ojos embelesados.

Ookurikara, siendo el animal inexperto que era, sin duda se sentía mareado en ese momento. Sus partes más tiernas, las mas íntimas y tibias parecían relajarse, como si no sintiese miedo de que algo se filtrara o entrara por ellas.

Como el caramelo caliente, a punto de quemarse con color cobrizo, el adolescente miró al adulto, dejándose acariciar por esa mano cálida, sedosa.

—Quiero hacer algo ahora...

Shokudaikiri se detuvo brevemente, mirándolo.

—¿Qué cosa, mi amor?

Ookurikara se puso de pie, caminando hacia su mochila. De ella emergió la cámara de fotos.

—Hace mcuho no lo hacemos.

Susurró, mirando el objeto entre sus manos. Si Ookurikara hubiese sido sólo un poco más sincero, más lanzado... tal vez un poco mas desinhibido, le hubiese dicho lo que realmente pensaba.

 

_Hace mucho que no te hago el amor con mi lente._

 

—Kuri-chan...

Shokudaikiri se levantó de su asiento, tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo al dormitorio.

—Kuri-chan, tú...

Se relamió, respirando fuertemente. Lo miraba con toda la fuerza de su único ojo.

—No... No sueltes tu cámara.

Susurró, cerrando la puerta del cuarto.

Ookurikara obedeció, dejando que las ropas cayeran mientras su cuerpo, una vez más, era preparado para esa suerte de rito que significaba la intimidad con él. Mitsutada lo desvestía ferozmente. Como si lo preparasen para aquello, desnudo frente a él, ni siquiera hizo amague de cubrirse. Su carne morena estaba completamente a la vista, sólo interrumpida por sus ojos amarillos y el tatuaje del dragón en su brazo.

El hombre se desvistió también, encendiendo la luz de su tocador. La iluminación era fuerte pero no alcanzaba a alumbrar todo el cuarto, sumiéndolo en una penumbra muy sensual.

Desnudos los dos, las sábanas abiertas, pronto su ritual se desplegaba. Shokudaikiri parecía lleno de una energía diferente, más masculina, más poderosa que otras veces. Como si fuese un poderoso samurái cercenando cabezas en el campo de batalla.

Ookurikara se acomodó encima de él, sentándose en sus caderas, aún con la cámara en la mano. Comenzó a fotografiarlo, con la luz del tocador que apenas lo iluminaba. La lente de la cámara tenía una lámpara que le daba color a su cuerpo en la penumbra.

Lo miraba fijamente, tomándole fotos a su cuerpo. Todos sus ángulos eran buenos, todos absolutamente seductores.

—Mírame, mira arriba.

Pidió, con la saliva juntándose en su boca. Giró la vista hacia un costado, topándose con un bolso largo de color oscuro al lado de la cama. Sabía qué era.

—Mitsutada...

Los dedos empapados en lubricante acariciaban sus nalgas, se metían dulcemente en su cuerpo.

Shokudaikiri gemía roncamente, excitado. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo.

Los dedos entraban lentamente en el interior del moreno, tocándolo de la manera que ya conocía. Tomó otra foto; la mano de Shokudaikiri entre sus piernas, una increíblemente sugerente.

—A-A... ¡Ah!

—Estoy... Estoy muy excitado, Kuri-chan...

Su miembro golpeaba suavemente contra la baja espalda del moreno.

—¿Quieres tomarme ahora...?

Preguntó éste, con sus manos temblando. Apretaba los ojos, mordiéndose el labio.

Ookurikara recordaba las imágenes en el video, a Shokudaikiri arremetiendo contra aquel hombre, su fortaleza, toda su fuerza.

Sus ojos lo miraron diferente, como la lascivia representada en ese joven que era más parecido a un instintivo animal.

—Yo tampoco... puedo más...

Murmuró, levantándose despacio. Tomó sus propias nalgas, separándolas con sus manos, apretándoselas para dejar a la vista su entrada. Bajó la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados. Como si fuese un sacrificio voluntario, el chico una vez más quería caer en la locura a su lado.

Shokudaikiri lo penetró sin más ceremonia que un profundo gemido. En cierta forma, saber que la cámara seguía encendida, captando cada momento de su lujuria, lo volvía loco.

Se levantó de pronto, girándose para acostar al muchacho en la cama. Le abrió las piernas y lo penetró casi salvajemente, apretándolo, manipulándolo virilmente.

Ookurikara soltó la cámara, que quedó apuntada hacia ellos. Se agarró de la almohada, gimiendo con fuerza. Su entrada se dilataba para él, sus piernas temblaban mientras lo poseía. Nunca era así de apasionado, así de dominante.

—Mitsu...

Lo llamó, mirándolo a aquel ojo. Su espalda se arqueaba. Podía sentir ese pene invadiéndolo, llenándolo de sus fluidos.

Un hombre caliente, absolutamente desesperado, ése era Shokudaikiri.

Ookurikara no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Las pasiones de Shokudaikiri eran fuertes, eran poderosas y estremecedoras; sin embargo, la tensión, la ansiedad, los miedos y la angustia hacían estragos en él. Esa energía que su sexo contenía eran todas aquellas emociones que no podía controlar, las que a duras penas reprimía para poder mantener su imagen a flote.

—Kuri-chan... Kuri-chan...

Lo llamaba con la boca llena de saliva.

El moreno se quedó quieto, gimiendo para él de un modo absolutamente sumiso y dócil.

Sus ojos lucían mas dulces que nunca, sus mejillas encendidas y, en sus labios, una sonrisa suave, tenue, como quien cae en la demencia y no hace nada por salvarse.

—Más... Más... ¡Hazme más...!

Exigió, sosteniéndose en sus codos tambaleantes. En esa posición, su cuerpo quedaba expuesto por completo para su amante.

Shokudaikiri lo sujetó por las costillas, empujando con fuerza y también con cuidado. Ni siquiera en su ardoroso deseo quería lastimar ese cuerpo que tanto amaba.

Ookurikara gemía con fuerza, desesperado. Sin embargo, sabía que quizás no volvería a repetirse lo que veía. Tomó la cámara a tientas, apuntando lo mejor que podía mientras lo penetraban como a un animal. Las fotos eran del rostro de Shokudaikiri, de sus brazos, cómo sus venas se marcaban al hacier fuerza. Incluso tomó fotos de su vientre, de su erección rígida sobre sí mismo y la pelvis de Shokudaikiri enterrándose entre sus piernas.

—Así... cógeme así... más... más...

Rogaba como si aquello fuese una de sus sesiones de fotos. Su interior se apretaba al sentirlo, los flashes no se detenían.

—Oh, Kuri-chan... ¡Kuri-chan...!

Shokudaikiri gemía con fuerza, sin disimulo alguno, sin preocuparse un ápice por su apariencia.

—Kuri-chan... Te amo... Te amo tanto... Mi amor...

Lo apretaba obscenamente, salivando intensamente. Los flashes ni siquiera le hacían efecto, estaba tan acostumbrado a ellos que no le molestaban.

Ookurikara lloraba de placer. Su interior masajeaba el miembro de Shokudaikiri, que violaba sus entrañas con una pasión desbocada que no existía en sus películas.

—Levántame... por favor...

Suplicó el joven, mirándolo. Estiró sus brazos para que lo abrazara.

Indefenso y dulce... ésa era su naturaleza. Ookurikara era una criatura esencialmente tranquila, sumisa y obediente.

Shokudaikiri lo envolvió entre sus fuertes brazos, apretándolo hasta casi dejarlo sin aire. Lo sostenía con firmeza mientras lo levantaba y bajaba, mientras lo penetraba con húmedos sonidos.

Estaba a punto de venirse por la intensidad del momento.

—Kuri-chan... ¡Kuri-chan, voy a acabar...! Ah... Voy a... a...

Ookurikara llevo su cámara encima de su hombro mientras era penetrado brutalmente. Apretó varias veces el obturador. Las tomas que había conseguido eran de su hombro tatuado, más abajo su trasero y el pene de Shokudaikiri entrando en él.

—Acaba dentro... ¡¡Dentro!!

Clamó cuando la cámara se deslizó de su mano, cayendo en la cama. Ookurikara se aferró a los hombros de su amante, subiendo y bajando por sí mismo. La saliva se le caía de la boca, sus nalgas golpeaban la pelvis de Shokudaikiri.

—Mi culo... aprietámelo... golpéalo...

Le pidió con voz entrecortada, mientras se encargaba de masturbar ese miembro con su interior.

—Yo te haré... ¡ah! ¡Ah! Te haré acabar...

Shokudaikiri obedeció, agarrando esos glúteos con sus manos amplias. Lo apretaba con absoluta impunidad, con degenerado placer. A su vez mordía una de las orejas del moreno, pasaba su lengua por su oído. Respiraba fuerte, como una bestia.

—Te amo... Te amo...

Decía Ookurikara, mientras aquel acto, que poco parecía tener en común con el refinado sexo que solían compartir, un acto bárbaro y degenerado, era el que tenía lugar.

—Dentro, lléname de semen, dámelo todo... no te permiten acabar dentro en tus películas... ¿no?

Decia aquello mirándolo a los ojos, mientras se movía obscenamente.

—Pero... a mí... puedes acabar todo lo que quieras dentro de mí... puedes acabar siempre...

Su saliva caliente caía encima del pecho de Shokudaikiri.

—Puedes hacerlo, puedes acabarme... como si fueses a preñarme...

Murmuró eso último estirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡Voy a acabar...!

Anunció. Sus movimientos eran lascivos, totalmente naturales. Shokudaikiri lo había educado para eso inconscientemente.

Como si en ese momento de carnal lujuria hubiese podido dejar ir todos los sentimientos que se revolvían en su interior, Shokudaikiri eyaculó abundantemente dentro de ese cuerpo.

—Kuri...chan...

Gimió, cerrando con fuerza su ojo, embistiendo un par de veces más después del orgasmo. Su miembro se sentía pegajoso dentro de Ookurikara, lo apretaba con sus manos con tanta fuerza que la piel del moreno se marcaba.

—Mío... Mío...

Murmuraba el moreno, llevando una de sus manos a su vientre.

—Mío.... este semen... es todo mío...

Ookurikara temblaba al hablar. Su orgasmo había sido potente, tanto que había regado su semen en su propio vientre y no lo había sentido.

Shokudaikiri lo había marcado nuevamente, en ese acto a espaldas de casi todo el mundo, lejos de lo que se esperaba de ambos.

Ookurikara se relajaba. Esas manos dejarían suaves moretones en su piel.

—Y tú también eres mío.

Sentenció, suspirando suavemente, como un mimoso ronroneo. Estaba lleno de semen, eso era seguro. ¿Qué diría Hikoshiro-san si supiera que su hijo, su anhelado heredero, había faltado a una importante presentación de negocios para ir a revolcarse como un conejo en celo con su mejor empleado?

El precioso hijo de Hikoshiro Hiromitsu, un hombre complicado y serio, ahora sonreía con felicidad.

El hilo que lo ataba a la cordura era fino, y Shokudaikiri acariciaba con un par de tijeras el delgado material.

El hombre se desplomó en la cama, atrapando a Ookurikara debajo de su cuerpo macizo.

—Oh... Kuri... Kuri-chan...

No podía moverse. Estaba exhausto, vacío, completamente drenado.

—Kuri-chan, eres... eres todo lo que siempre soñé... Todo... lo que siempre deseé... La persona... que siempre anhelé...

Ookurikara lo abrazó, acariciando su cabeza contra la del otro, sujetándolo posesivamente.

—Eres todo para mí... todo...

Afirmó. Su cuerpo sudado contra el de Shokudaikiri, su aroma y el hecho de tenerlo dentro todavía lo volvían loco.

Lentamente, como si no lo deseara, Shokudaikiri se retiró de ese cuerpo.

—Ah... Kuri-chan...

Su propio semen se escurría sobre sus sábanas, de un suave verde esta vez.

—¿Te lastimé...? ¿Te hice daño...?

Preguntó, buscando su rostro para mirarlo.

—No... Estoy bien...

Respondió el moreno, respirando con suavidad. Miró a un costado, resoplando.

—Mitsutada...

Lo llamó. Tenía la cámara entre las piernas; se la entregó a Shokudaikiri con lentos ademanes.

—Por favor..

Pidió, acomodándose de modo que sus piernas manchadas de líquido caliente se vieran empapadas. Sus caderas y parte de su mano izquierda, oscura y tatuada, sostenían su pierna.

La imagen que le dio fue, sin dudas, sumamente erótica.

Temblaban las manos de Shokudaikiri cuando presionó el botón del obturador. Varias tomas se sucedieron en una fracción de segundo.

—Definitivamente... no soy bueno con estas cosas...

Shokudaikiri devolvió la cámara con una sonrisa torpe.

—Son para ti...

Susurró Ookurikara, estirándose para abrazarlo.

—Yo ya tengo miles de fotos tuyas desnudo...

Admitió, sin ninguna clase de asco. Miró a su amante y lo besó con cariño.

—Kuri-chan... Eres tan lindo...

Susurró Shokudaikiri, subiendo por la cama hasta acostarse a su lado. Lo abrazó con cariño, apretándolo suavemente.

—Te amo... Te amo tanto...

—Yo también te amo.

Respondió el moreno, abrazándolo contra su pecho.

—Mitsutada... ¿algún día me vas a demostrar lo bueno que eres con la espada...?

—¿Eh...?

El adulto parecía genuinamente sorprendido.

—¿Qué...? ¿De qué hablas, Kuri-chan?

—Vi un video tuyo hoy en Internet. Estaba subiendo una foto y lo encontré.

Habló Ookurikara, acariciando a su hombre con cuidado, peinándole el cabello.

—Una práctica con otro hombre con parche... un hombre alto.

—¿Cómo llegaste a eso...? Mejor dicho, ¿cómo llegó eso a Internet...?

Shokudaikiri rió, derrotado. No había forma de engañarlo.

—Alguien que estaba allí lo grabó.

El joven se acostó encima de él, sonriéndole.

—Eres muy bueno, realmente lo hiciste muy bien.

Shokudaikiri pareció intimidarse por un momento, hundiendo la cabeza entre los hombros.

—N-No... No soy tan bueno... Date es mucho mejor que yo, por lejos.

—Ese hombre... ¿quién es?

Preguntó Ookurikara con genuina curiosidad.

—Se parecía a un dragón...

Shokudaikiri acarició la cabeza del moreno mientras lo escuchaba hablar, navegando entre sus mechones oscuros.

—Date Masamune es un prodigio del kendou, y un actor de renombre. Pero si no te gusta el género de películas que hace, quizás no lo hayas visto nunca... Fue muy famoso cuando yo era más adolescente, él... me tomó bajo su cuidado, aunque nuestros trabajos no se parecen en nada.

Hizo una pausa.

—Lo conocí cuando tenía dieciocho años, él tenía treinta y tres... Nunca pudimos competir juntos hasta que fui más mayor, pero él ya estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia de mí. Nos encontramos muy seguido durante los últimos diez años; cuando se enteró de que estaba intentando actuar, él me llevó a Soushuu.

—Un superior.

Murmuró el chico, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Él también hace películas para adultos? O mejor dicho, ¿hizo películas para adultos? No lo conozco... aunque tampoco significa mucho, no sé casi nada del ambiente.

Ookurikara se dejaba tocar con suavidad. Cerró los ojos, despacio.

—Sé ve que es fuerte... pero tú no eres débil por eso, solamente es una diferencia. Mi padre debe conocerlo, le gusta ese género.

Shokudaikiri pareció pensárselo un momento.

—Él siempre interpreta a samuráis, a daimyos, a señores feudales del 1800 hacia atrás. Tu padre lo conoce, definitivamente. Date fue quien me presentó con el señor Hikoshiro Hiromitsu.

Ookurikara lo observó por un largo rato.

—Tendré que agradecerle a ese señor Date Masamune entonces. Gracias a él, tú estás aquí...

Le acariciaba el rostro con dulzura.

—Así debe sentirse un padre, ¿no?

—Tal vez...

Shokudaikiri cerró su ojo, respirando lentamente.

—Si puedo decirlo, él es el único senpai que he tenido en mi vida.

—Le tienes afecto, ¿no?

Preguntó Ookurikara, sin dejar de acariciarlo.

—Se parece un poco a lo que pienso de Tsurumaru...

El hombre asintió, sonriendo débilmente.

—Perdóname que no te lo conté antes. Pensé que... tal vez no sería algo que te interesara. Y el kendou es algo muy mío, muy personal. Tal vez esté mal lo que hago, pero siento que tengo que protegerlo y resguardarlo lo más que pueda.

—Son las cosas que sientes que tienes que proteger... es importante tener algo para ti, algo que sea solamente tuyo.

El moreno se acercó más, besando su frente.

—No lo diré a nadie, lo prometo.

—No es como si nadie lo supiera.

Shokudaikiri rió con esa risa suya, tan cantarina y fresca.

—Soy algo reservado, es todo.

Esa sonrisa le encantaba a Ookurikara, esa risa.

Lo amaba con todo su corazón, lo sabía perfectamente.

—¿Alguna vez... podré verte practicar?

Preguntó en un tono casi tímido, acostándose sobre su pecho. Shokudaikiri se coloreó apenas.

—Bueno... hay una competencia en otoño... Pero falta un poco para eso...

Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Preferirías decirme si aceptas cenar conmigo el jueves?

—Te respoderé a ambas. Sí, sí quiero.

Ookurikara lo envolvió con dulzura entre sus brazos.

—Tal vez... te muestre algo el jueves, algo que también quiero resguardar del resto.

Susurró, cerrando sus ojos. El corazón de Shokudaikiri latía despacio, pesado.

—Me parece bien.

El hombre dio un dulce beso en la cabeza del joven, acomodándose para dormir abrazándolo.

—Kuri-chan...

Dijo de pronto, tras un rato de silencio.

—No me quitaste el parche hoy...

Ookurikara estiró el brazo, quitándoselo con gentileza.

—Así...

Susurró, besando la cicatriz donde debía haber un ojo.

—Fuiste como una fiera... apenas salí vivo de eso...

Murmuró, sonriéndole.

—Tal vez, al contrario de lo que pensarías... dejarme el parche puesto anula mi limitador...

Susurró Shokudaikiri, con voz grave. Comenzaba a adormecerse.

—No te reprimas conmigo.

Lo abrazó el moreno, acostándose encima de él.

—Soy fuerte, puedo con lo que sea.

Afirmó Ookurikara, cerrando sus ojos.

En ese momento, pensó en una persona: Heshikiri, que parecía haber sido tragado por la tierra. ¿Qué habría pasado con él? Apenas lo veía en la agencia. Sabía que nada malo había ocurrido pues las malas noticias eran lo primero que llegaba, siempre.

De algún modo, en esos brazos y sin sus defensas naturales, Ookurikara había visto eso: Shokudaikiri parecía un niño abandonado, una persona a la que habían librado a su suerte nuevamente.

—Estoy aquí para ti.

Finalizó, tranquilo. El corazón de Shokudaikiri estaba en su oído, y en sus manos también.

No hubo más palabras por parte de Shokudaikiri. Por primera vez en varios días, pudo conciliar el sueño con tranquilidad, como si se sintiese seguro en aquella compañía.

 


	33. Confesión

_"Declaración que realiza una persona, ya sea de manera espontánea o al ser preguntado por otro sujeto. La confesión suele incluir datos hasta entonces desconocidos por el oyente."_

 

Un par de días después de aquel encuentro era miércoles en la mañana, día en que se había pactado una sesión de fotos formal para una revista muy querida por Shokudaikiri: la que le había dado sus primeras portadas como modelo, el lugar que lo había visto creer. Ese día se harían las fotos en un café antiguo, que en otras épocas había sido la casa de una aristocrática familia caída en desgracia.

Ookurikara recordaba esos momentos como si se tratase de capítulos de un libro que le gustaba, los que remarcaba con un lápiz que siempre llevaba a la mano para leer una y otra vez cuando sintiera que los olvidaba. Mirar a Shokudaikiri lo hacía sentir como en medio de una fantasía ácida que no quería perder. Ni a él ni a su toque tan dulce, tan sumamente natural, como si esas manos vestidas con guantes oscuros se acomodaran perfectas en cada milímetro de su piel bronceada, como azúcar oscuro.

Esa jornada tendría que hacerle las fotos a Shokudaikiri y se haría una pequeña entrevista, a la que debía asistir.

—Ni siquiera sé qué decir.

Murmuró, a nadie en particular, mientras se sentaba ocioso en la puerta de la agencia. Tenía todo su equipo guardado allí. Esperaba que el auto que traía a Shokudaikiri pasara a recogerlos, para ir juntos.

Hacía casi medio año que no se subía al coche de Heshikiri Hasebe, y tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Pronto arribaron el actor y su mánager. Shokudaikiri estaba de un humor excepcionalmente caído, sólo visible para aquellos que sabían lo que escondía. No obstante, al llegar mostró la sonrisa más hermosa de la que fue capaz y saludó a todos los que se le cruzaron con una increíble elegancia.

—Ah, Kuri-chan, buenos días.

Se dirigió al moreno con una dulcísima pero triste sonrisa. Hasebe aguardaba dentro del coche, no pensaba subir el equipo de Ookurikara.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Kuri-chan?

Preguntó con dulzura. Llevaba puesta una chomba negra, pantalones grises y zapatos oscuros.

—Buenos días.

Respondió el muchacho, mirando ese ojo decaído. Últimamente, Shokudaikiri parecía perder brillo cuando estaban alejados, sólo recobrándolo cuando podían estar juntos. Ookurikara pestañeó despacio, dejando caer la mochila que traía en su mano como si fuera nada, olvidando su equipo.

Sin importarle nada, quién los viera, quién estuviese allí o que Heshikiri los mirara con desgano desde el espejo retrovisor, el moreno se acercó al hombre, dándole un tierno abrazo. Cerró los ojos cuando acomodó su cabeza en el hombro poderoso y amplio de Shokudaikiri.

En puntas de pie, sosteniéndose como un fruto a punto de caer de una rama, Ookurikara lo soltó después de unos segundos que le dieron más vida que todos sus años pasados.

—Estoy bien, puedo cargarlo.

Aquel abrazo fue como una cálida cascada que cayó sobre Shokudaikiri, bañándolo con una envolvente sensación de afecto y cariño.

—E-Está bien.

Murmuró cuando se alejaron. Sus mejillas habían enrojecido levemente, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Heshikiri.

Cuando todo estuvo en su sitio, los tres partieron hacia el estudio de destino. Parecía que un gran cambio había operado en Shokudaikiri, que había comenzado a sonreír y parlotear durante el trayecto.

Hasebe no dijo nada, pero fue bastante obvio lo molesto y lo enojado que estaba con todo esto, ya que había roto una de sus máximas: había sacado uno de sus cigarrillos y lo había fumado ahí mismo, dentro del auto al que cuidaba como un hijo.

 

Llegaron al estudio más pronto que después y Heshikiri bajó primero, abriendo el maletero. Ookurikara lo siguió pero fingió que el mánager no estaba allí; ésa sería su estrategia para sobrevivir a ese día.

—Bien, la entrevista será en el cuarto piso, te están esperando para el cambio de ropa.

Heshikiri hablaba en tono monocorde, sin mirar especialmente a ninguno.

—Gracias. Voy a subir primero.

Anunció el de cabello azul, caminando con el hermoso contoneo de sus caderas hacia el interior del edificio.

Hasebe cerró el baúl con cierta violencia una vez que Shokudaikiri se había perdido de vista, como advirtiéndole al muchacho que no lo provocara. Ookurikara lo miró, levantando una ceja con expresión desinteresada.

—Es demasiado temprano para estar con ese ánimo.

Comentó, llevándose su equipo a cuestas. Caminó tras Mitsutada sin mirar atrás, le daba igual cómo se portase Hasebe.

—Bienvenido.

Saludó el maquillador del lugar, recibiendo a Shokudaikiri con profusas reverencias.

—Es un verdadero honor trabajar con usted, Shokudaikiri-san.

Éste sonrió con calma, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

—No escuché su nombre.

Dijo mientras se sentaba, corriéndose apenas el cabello del rostro.

—Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.

Respondió el muchacho, haciendo otra reverencia más profunda.

—¿Tú?

Preguntó la voz de Ookurikara, apareciendo detrás de Shokudaikiri.

—¿Hikoshiro?

El muchacho levantó los ojos verdes del suelo para mirar al dueño de esa voz que reconocía.

—No sabía que habías venido a Tokio también.

El moreno hizo una reverencia con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Lo mismo digo.

Kunihiro disponía sus herramientas en la mesa de trabajo mientras hablaba. Llevaba puesta la capucha de su abrigo gris, notoriamente nervioso.

Shokudaikiri observó aquella escena con marcado interés. Ver a Ookurikara interactuando con otros trabajadores era ciertamente inusual. De todas formas, no se removió el parche; no estaba acostumbrado a quitárselo en público, y no sabía si ese joven era confiable. Ya le preguntaría a Ookurikara por él.

—Iré a preparar el equipo, te veo después. No te atrevas a lastimar el rostro de este tipo, es muy importante.

Advirtió el moreno, mirando por ultima vez al maquillador y a su amante.

—Como si pudiese hacerlo...

 

El rubio trataba con delicadeza el rostro del actor. No podía creer lo perfectas que eran aquellas facciones y su piel, incluso la línea de sus huesos más fuertes parecían estudiadas matemáticamente.

—El encargado para esta sesión tuvo un imprevisto de último momento y tuvieron que enviarme a mí.

Comentó con aquel tono de voz más bien taciturno, apagado. Ese chico no debía tener más de veinte años y su acento evidenciaba que no pertenecía a la capital del país, quizás venía del norte.

—No se preocupe, aunque no sea más que un reemplazo... voy a hacerlo lucir bien.

Shokudaikiri sonrió con comprensiva compasión, tratando de transmitirle seguridad.

—Confío en que tu criterio es suficiente si te enviaron a trabajar conmigo. Puedes ensuciar el parche si lo deseas, no utilizaré éste para las fotos.

El muchacho pestañeó, bajando más la cabeza, como si quisiese ocultarse de aquella mirada de la que sólo había escuchado rumores.

—Los modelos son personas muy auténticas.

Dijo en voz baja, terminando el trabajo de manera diligente.

—Bien... ¿Ya estás listo?

Preguntó Heshikiri, cruzado de brazos en la entrada de la salita.

—El café está a unas calles de aquí, tendrás que venir también para los retoques.

Informó, mirando al muchacho de la capucha. ¿De dónde habría salido?

—Entendido.

Habló éste en un susurro, bajando la cabeza en otra reverencia. Shokudaikiri se levantó grácilmente, dirigiéndole otra sonrisa al joven rubio.

—En marcha, entonces.

 

Era temprano y hacía calor, pero no había forma humana de correr el maquillaje en el rostro de aquel hombre. Avanzaba seguro, sonriente, como si no existiese el sudor en él. Shokudaikiri a veces, sólo a veces, parecía tener un poder sobrehumano sobre su propio cuerpo. Ni siquiera había transpirado cuando llegaron al café.

En el lugar todo ya estaba montado y arreglado, y Ookurikara tomaba agua de una botella helada que había comprado.

—¿Cómo es posible que no estés ni un poco sudado?

Preguntó al hombre, con un suspiro de resignación.

—¿Quieres que le pida al asistente que suba el aire acondicionado?

—Estoy bien, a menos que seas tú quien tiene mucho calor...

Shokudaikiri vestía ahora una ligera camisa de bambula blanca, ajustados pantalones azules y pronto se descalzaba de sus zapatos oscuros. La sesión no requería que estuviese calzado.

—Si eso sucediera, sería tu culpa también.

Refunfuñó el moreno, bajando la mirada. Tragó saliva al ver los pies descalzos.

—¡Bien! Diez minutos para comenzar.

Anunció el asistente. Shokudaikiri sonrió con complicidad, arrancándose de su lado para recostarse delicadamente sobre un diván de colores oscuros, adornado de azaleas. Ookurikara fue hacia su cámara.

 

La sesión no fue muy larga, ni tampoco complicada. Yamanbagiri se acercó a hacer pocos retoques y parecía que Shokudaikiri y Ookurikara no necesitaban dialogar; con sólo un guiño o un movimiento de cabeza arreglaban en silencio las poses o la intención, algo que Hasebe no había visto nunca en su estrella, excepto con Tsurumaru Kuninaga.

¿Acaso era tal la intimidad que existía entre ellos ahora, que había superado incluso a la confianza que Shokudaikiri y Kuninaga habían construido a lo largo de años de trabajo en conjunto?

Hasebe no quería pensar que así era, pero evidentemente ése era el caso. Ookurikara se había ganado no sólo la preferencia de Shokudaikiri. De alguna forma había comprado su confianza, la camaradería natural de Shokudaikiri que éste negara a todo el mundo luego de haber conocido a Sadamune.

De alguna forma se había instalado, y muy de prisa, en los más recónditos rincones del corazón de aquel hombre melancólico e ingenuo.

Sólo pensar en ello hacía que Heshikiri sintiera la ira brotando por cada uno de sus poros.

—¡Muchas gracias por su esfuerzo!

Dijo el director de la revista, dando por finalizada aquella parte del trabajo. Todos agradecieron y comenzaron a organizar el lugar.

—Shokudaikiri-san, estamos un poco cortos de tiempo, ¿cree que nos pueda dar la entrevista ahora? Tenemos una habitación de descanso.

El hombre mayor sonrió, reverenciándolo gentilmente. A un metro de ellos se hallaba Hasebe, que se acercó a pasos largos.

—El joven Ookurikara tiene que acompañarnos también

Comentó el mismo hombre. Hasebe levantó la ceja.

—¿Van a hacer fotos también de la entrevista?

Preguntó el mánager, con cierto aire molesto.

—¡Ah, no! No es eso, Heshikiri-san. Queremos entrevistar a Ookurikara-kun, ya que es el fotógrafo de Shokudaikiri-san.

El de cabello azul ya estaba caminando hacia donde habían dejado el calzado de interior, colocándoselo primorosamente.

—Yo, encantado.

Dijo aquello con voz dulce, tratando de ocultar su cansancio.

 

El cuarto donde se realizaría la entrevista era blanco, tenía el aire acondicionado encendido y habían dispuesto una enorme jarra con agua fría, que una asistente sirvió en varios vasos. Le entregó uno a Shokudaikiri y otro a Ookurikara. Ofreció a Hasebe, pero éste se negó.

—Muchas gracias por brindarnos de su tiempo, sabemos que tiene muchísimo trabajo en esta época del año.

Comentó el encargado de la entrevista. Ookurikara se sentía nervioso.

—Su nombre es ya el de una leyenda en el mundo del modelaje masculino y a la vez en el de las películas de temática BL. ¿Cómo se siente vivir en ambos mundos, entre el real y el mediático?

El reportero grababa las respuestas. Ookurikara lo miraba ansioso; sería la primera vez que vería a Shokudaikiri trabajando _verbalmente_.

—A decir verdad, jamás esperé tener la lealtad de mi público y su cariño por tantos años. Yo...

Shokudaikiri bebió un trago de agua, necesitaba refrescar su garganta.

—Creo que nunca he contado esto, pero vi la luz de mi camino cuando tenía dieciséis años y vi por primera vez una película de Mikazuki Munechika. Aunque fuese de temática BL, la belleza de aquella historia, la profundidad de los personajes y la tristeza impregnada en cada cuadro me conmovieron hasta lo más hondo. Comprendí que el amor trascendía cualquier barrera, religión, etnia, género... Pensé que quería contar las mismas historias. Que no era necesario que fuesen un hombre y una mujer, con la cantidad de personas hermosas que existen en el mundo.

Quizás fuese la melancolía natural de su personalidad, pero Shokudaikiri estaba especialmente reflexivo ese día.

—¿Cómo se siente...? El camino fue duro, hoy todavía lo es. Busco superarme día a día en todos los aspectos; tener el afecto de mi público es lo que me motiva a continuar, sé que no estaría aquí sin ellos. Estoy muy agradecido por todo lo bello que he recibido.

—No hay duda de ello, el mismísimo Mikazuki... perdón, Sanjou Munechika-san expresó las mismas palabras de admiración hacia usted en la última entrevista que brindó antes de retirarse después de su último filme. La colaboración con él sin dudas fue el impulso que necesitaba su carrera para llegar a ser el número uno de la industria. En un mundo donde surgen cada vez más nuevos artistas jóvenes, ¿qué piensa que es importante conservar o demostrar al público para mantenerse en la cima?

Ookurikara no dejaba de mirarlo. Oía las preguntas y esperaba las respuestas. Era casi hipnótico escucharlo hablar.

—Ser siempre auténtico y cortés con aquellos que nos rodean.

Shokudaikiri respondió aquello casi sin pensarlo, era su máxima de vida.

—Interpreto muchísimos personajes, por eso el mío propio debe ser lo más sincero y entregado posible. No debe haber sitio para la hipocresía ni la falsedad. La audiencia se percatará de la verdad de un artista que no entrega el cien por ciento de su alma a su trabajo.

—Muy propio de usted. ¿Traslada esa filosofía a otros aspectos de su vida?

El reportero parecía animado, Shokudaikiri rara vez daba entrevistas.

—Absolutamente todos.

El hombre sonrió, divertido, echando una mirada a Ookurikara.

—Incluso siendo un hombre con raíces tan firmes en la industria y con sus años de trayectoria decidió hacer el radical movimiento de cambiar a su fotógrafo de toda la vida, ¿a qué se debió esa decisión?

Ah, la temida pregunta. Hasebe apretó los puños, de pie contra una pared, mientras una sonrisa de deleite se dibujaba en el rostro blanco de Shokudaikiri.

—Kuninaga y yo decidimos que ya habíamos agotado lo que teníamos para darnos mutuamente. Él puede sacar la belleza de muchos otros artistas, y yo puedo ver la mía reinventada por una mirada nueva. ¿No es así, Kurikara-kun?

Ookurikara lo miró de costado.

—Es lo que este hombre dice siempre.

El reportero rió apenas.

—¿Puedes presentárnoslo, Shokudaikiri-san?

Preguntó, aclarándose la garganta.

—Hikoshiro Ookurikara. Es uno de los jóvenes más talentosos que he conocido en los últimos diez años.

Ookurikara hizo una reverencia suave con la cabeza mientras Mitsutada hablaba.

—Es un placer.

—El placer es nuestro. ¡Se ve bastante joven! Es la primera vez que trabaja de manera profesional, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sólo trabajé de manera independiente mientras estuve en preparatoria.

—Su trabajo es inconfundible incluso tras haber debutado apenas en el mundo profesional, Hikoshiro-kun.

—Puede decirme Ookurikara.

—Ookurikara-kun. ¿Puede decirme qué se siente trabajar con una leyenda como Shokudaikiri-san? Sin dudas es una experiencia privilegiada.

Ookurikara miró al hombre del parche, pestañeando despacio, como si quisiera darse valor a sí mismo para responder.

—¿Conoce la pelicula “Velvet Underground”?

—Me temo que no, ¿podría explicarme?

—Es un filme del año 1998. Explicándolo rápidamente, es una película inspirada en un álbum de David Bowie.

Hasebe miró extrañado aquello, incluso podía parecer sorprendido. ¿En dónde demonios había aprendido ese mocoso a hablar de manera tan fluida, cuando apenas decía dos o tres oraciones en la vida diaria?

—Brian Slade es el protagonista de una película sobre la vida ficticia del cantante David Bowie. Para Slade, la vida transitoria que conocemos era un escenario, donde la vida de una persona se decide por su imagen. Shokudaikiri Mitsutada sería, en efecto, como Brian Slade, si realmente hubiese existido. Como un camaleón que puede adaptarse a cualquier entorno, a cualquier papel o ambiente en el que se lo ubique.

La sonrisa de Shokudaikiri no podía ser más amplia. Se veía encantado, complacido, absolutamente deleitado.

—Kurikara-kun es simplemente muy gentil conmigo. Él es el responsable de que me vea tan bien últimamente.

Dijo aquello con una risa tonta.

—La única muestra de que algo realmente existe sin verlo realmente es una imagen residual externa. Shokudaikiri es como una película viviente.

Ookurikara hablaba con calma. Su voz parecía un ronroneo suave, maduro y seguro.

—Podría decirse que Shokudaikiri es un trabajador más que cumple con diligencia su trabajo... pero un trabajo es simplemente eso cuando se hace diligentemente y al pie de la letra, nada que otras personas no puedan hacer también. Yo no soy especialista en este ámbito de fotografías, pero puedo asegurar que cuando alguien transforma algo diligente y pragmático en una acción que puede traspasar el material, estamos hablando de crear arte.

Heshikiri respiraba odio con cada inhalación, como si un fuego desconocido lo recorriera al escucharlos. Ya era bastante malo que Shokudaikiri le echara flores a aquel mocoso, pero escuchar a Ookurikara hablando con tanta seguridad, elogiando a Shokudaikiri como si fuese un cuadro, una muestra pictórica que sólo él comprendía, hacía que el trago fuese el doble de amargo y feroz.

Shokudaikiri sonreía, reía con dulzura y se sonrojaba apenas con dulzura con aquellos halagos, como si nunca antes hubiesen alabado su belleza o sus talentos. Más que ira, en ese momento Heshikiri sintió una desgarradora tristeza, una desesperada desazón.

Shokudaikiri se alejaba día a día de su lado y no había forma de impedirlo.

—Ookurikara-kun habla con mucha seguridad a pesar de ser un fotógrafo novato, se ve que la combinación de sus personalidades resulta bien. ¿Puede decirse que eso puede deberse a alguna amistad entrañable?

El moreno se acomodó en su asiento, cruzando las piernas. En su mundo, Heshikiri no estaba allí. Como si fuese una excusa, exteriorizaba sus sentimientos hacia Shokudaikiri; cómo lo veía, qué pensaba de él.

—No diria eso, Shokudaikiri no es mi amigo. Somos colaboradores. Y espero poder colaborar más tiempo con él.

Shokudaikiri se aclaró la garganta con cierta parsimonia.

—¿Amistad? Es una palabra muy hermosa, pero no se ajusta a la relación de trabajo que nosotros tenemos. Un fotógrafo captura momentos, ve más allá, puede diagramar una imagen en su cabeza y luego hacer que uno la comprenda para poder interpretarla. Si hay algo que existe entre Kurikara-kun y yo...

Hasebe miró hacia Shokudaikiri en ese momento, casi instintivamente, como rogándole que no dijera lo que creía que iba a decir.

—Lo que existe entre nosotros es una conexión.

Ookurikara sintió su corazón arder en ese instante. Sintió que se derretía con cada palabra, con aquella confesión.

—Shokudaikiri Mitsutada le da vida a las fantasías de las personas que lo miran, hombres o mujeres. Sin embargo, creo que puedo trabajar con él porque yo no tengo fantasías. Es como quien ve una película y debe contarla a otros.

Hasebe apretó los puños lo más que pudo, como si quisiera fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Es verdad que existe una conexión. Shokudaikiri es, actualmente, mi musa. Sería correcto decir eso. Si involucrara otros sentimientos, otras etiquetas a nuestra sociedad, la sutileza del desapego se perdería. Y creo que, en el proceso creativo, eso no debe perderse.

Aquella palabra fue una que Shokudaikiri no esperaba escuchar.

"Musa", Ookurikara había escogido esa palabra específicamente. En ese instante, el hombre del parche sintió que su corazón se aceleraba ansiosamente. Un frío recorrió su estómago, dejándolo incómodo y descompuesto.

Sin embargo, hizo todo lo posible por volver a sonreír.

—¿Desea preguntar algo más?

—¿Qué es lo que espera para su futuro?

Cuestionó el reportero, anotando algunas cosas en su pequeña libreta.

—Un hombre multifacético como usted puede sorprendernos con cualquier cosa. Esta revista lo ha visto surgir y ahora, en el aniversario número diez, quisiéramos saber a dónde va a llevarlo su carrera. ¿Planea incursionar en alguna faceta del estilismo?

Ookurikara sonrió, casi complacido. No fue hasta que se cruzó con la mirada de Mitsutada que notó lo tenso y nervioso que se había puesto. ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?

Shokudaikiri controló a duras penas el temblor de sus manos. Cerró el ojo con lentitud, luego lo volvió a abrir, enfocándolo en un punto distante.

—Mejorarme a mí mismo... Ése es todo el objetivo que puedo tener. Mejorar como persona, como artista, como actor y modelo.

—Una respuesta muy propia de usted. ¿Ookurikara-kun?

El moreno parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad.

—Quisiera poder trabajar con Shokudaikiri mucho tiempo más, quiero crecer a su lado.

Hizo una pausa, sonriendo apenas.

—Quiero seguir admirándolo mucho tiempo más.

Aquello había sido dicho con increíble afecto, con una dulzura totalmente ajena a él. Shokudaikiri no dijo nada más, mirando el suelo con una expresión inocente.

—¿Terminamos ya?

Interrumpió Hasebe, acercándose a la mesa.

—¡Ah! Sí. ¡Muchas gracias!

El reportero los saludó y el director de la revista se acercó a Shokudaikiri para hablarle.

—Shokudaikiri-san, ¿desea acompañarnos a tomar el té?

Preguntó el hombre. Ookurikara quería hablar con Shokudaikiri, algo no andaba bien allí.

Cuando el de cabello azul dudaba sobre qué contestar, el implacable Hasebe se colocó en medio, otorgándole la sonrisa más amable al director.

—Lo lamento mucho, señor, pero tenemos otro compromiso ahora mismo. ¿Qué le parece si agendamos un encuentro informal para la próxima semana? Shokudaikiri estará más que feliz de compensarlo.

—¡Ah! ¡Claro! No hay problema.

El hombre hizo una reverencia, sonriéndole con gentileza antes de retirarse.

—Ya llevaron tus cosas al auto, ¿quieres cambiarte?

Hasebe estiró el brazo despacio detrás de los hombros de Shokudaikiri. Ookurikara lo miraba, como si fuese una película en cámara lenta.

Lo miraba y sentía que su corazón latía velozmente, ansioso.

_"No lo toques... no lo toques."_

Su mente hablaba, la habitación aún estaba llena de gente.

“ _¡No lo toques!”_

Shokudaikiri sólo asintió con la cabeza, comenzando a caminar para salir de aquella salita. Lo siguiente que sintió fue la mano de Ookurikara tomando su brazo.

—No, nosotros nos vamos juntos.

El moreno miraba a Hasebe, desafiante y territorial, absolutamente seguro.

—¿Qué dices?

—Mitsutada viene conmigo, tenemos un compromiso.

El ojo dorado de Shokudaikiri parecía confundido.

—Kuri-chan...

Llamó en voz baja, no muy seguro.

—¿Adónde vas a llevarlo?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. Vendrá conmigo.

Hasebe estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero Ookurikara se adelantó.

—Volverá en una pieza como siempre, pero ahora vendrá conmigo. Yo me ocupare de él.

Aquello fue tajante, decisivo.

Shokudaikiri no tuvo fuerzas para decir nada. Simplemente caminó junto a Ookurikara para salir al frente del café.

—Kuri-chan...

Repitió, mirándolo apenas.

Ookurikara se lo llevó de allí como si nunca le hubiese pertenecido a nadie.

 

El equipo fotográfico volvió a la agencia con un encargado de la misma compañía. El joven llamó un taxi en la calle y metió a Shokudaikiri dentro. El destino era su propia vivienda y lo último que vio fue la cara encendida en furia de Hasebe.

El trayecto fue silencioso, Shokudaikiri sólo abrió la boca cuando estaban a punto de llegar.

—Esta ropa... no es mía...

Susurró, tocando la bambula de la camisa.

—La regresaremos después.

Lo tranquilizó el moreno. Cuando llegaron, pagó el taxi y subieron a su departamento; le importaba un bledo si su padre se enteraba.

—Entra.

Murmuró, dejando ingresar primero a su invitado.

Al hallarse en la sala de aquel departamento, Shokudaikiri giró lentamente hacia la puerta, hacia el moreno que no dejaba de desconcertarlo.

—Kuri-chan, ¿qué...?

Replicó en voz baja, frunciendo apenas el ceño.

—Mitsutada.

Dijo Ookurikara, tomando ambas manos del hombre y guiándolo con lentitud hacia el sillón.

—Mitsutada... tú... ¿yo dije algo malo hoy?

Preguntó sentándose a su lado. Sus manos morenas acariciaban las del hombre.

—¿Qué...?

Shokudaikiri estaba confundido. No retiró las manos, pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil.

—¿De qué hablas, Kuri-chan?

—Hoy en la entrevista... de repente lucías nervioso... ¿fue algo que dije?

Preguntó otra vez, mirándolo. Aquello era algo que sentía que debía hacer, Shokudaikiri muchas veces ocultaba sus pesares y sus preocupaciones. No podía dejarlo así, no podía hacer de cuenta que nada ocurría.

No podia ignorar sus sentimientos.

Por un instante, el adulto pareció desconcertado, pero luego volvió en sí.

—Ah...

Suspiró aquello, cerrando su ojo.

—No... No es tu culpa... No debes sentirte así por eso... No es tu culpa, Kuri-chan.

—¿Qué pasó, Mitsutada?

Preguntó, acercándose más a él. Todo lo hacía con cuidado, con calma. Sabía lo mucho que le costaba a Shokudaikiri mantenerse en control y tranquilo cuando algo emocional le sucedía.

—Yo... quiero saber qué sientes... es importante para mí.

Como si no hubiese necesitado una explicación previa, Shokudaikiri sonrió y soltó aquellas palabras con voz de aire.

—Sada-chan solía decir que yo era su musa... Todo el tiempo, todos los días...

Desvió la mirada hacia una de las ventanas, buscando ver más allá.

—Creí que... era un honor especial que él me había dado. Un lugar que era mío para él y que no podía ocupar nadie más.

El moreno sintió que su garganta se apretaba al oír aquello.

Sadamune, otra vez él.

—¿Sabes lo que es una musa, Mitsutada?

El de cabello azul asintió con una sonrisa dulce.

—"Inspiración poética".

Dijo con voz suave, sin mirarlo.

—"Inspiración, numen, fantasía".

Repitió esas palabras que Sadamune había vertido en sus oídos tantas veces que ya no podía despegarlas de su memoria.

—Pero no es tu culpa, Kuri-chan. No es tu culpa que yo me sienta así por mis recuerdos. No quiero que te preocupes por esto...

—Tú eres mi musa ahora. Tú eres todo lo que puedo ver, todo lo que me motiva a trabajar. Tú me inspiras, despiertas deseos en mí... a través de ti puedo ver el mundo de muchas maneras, con muchos colores.

Ookurikara hablaba sinceramente.

—Tienes razón... yo no tengo la culpa de lo que te sucedió antes con ese hombre... pero ahora, en este momento... tú eres mi numen... eres mío, perteneces a mi mundo, a mi mente, a mi cámara.

Tomó esas manos, besándolas con suavidad.

—Eres mío, Shokudaikiri Mitsutada.

—Kuri-chan...

Shokudaikiri se quedó muy quieto, mirándolo con ojos de amor.

—Eres tan dulce...

—¿Puedo besarte...?

Preguntó Ookurikara con cuidado. Llevó una de sus manos al rostro blanco, acariciándoselo con suavidad. Sus labios se acercaron a las mejillas sonrosadas, besándolas.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes que pedir permiso...?

Susurró Shokudaikiri, tomándolo por la cintura con una mano y por el cuello con la otra, acercándolo para unir sus labios de una forma tan natural que parecía que sus cuerpos se pertenecían desde siempre.

Ookurikara cerró los ojos, degustando esa boca con deleite, como si fuese un delicioso manjar. Acariciaba su rostro con dulzura, acostándolo suavemente en el respaldar del sillón.

—Kuri-chan...

Shokudaikiri tenía su único ojo aguado, su rostro enrojecido.

—Kuri-chan... yo...

Empezó, acariciando la espalda delgada del moreno.

—¿Vendrás conmigo mañana...? ¿No has olvidado nuestra cita?

—Claro que no.

Murmuró Ookurikara, besando su cuello.

—Nunca olvido nada que tenga que ver contigo...

Su voz salió como un susurro. Besaba sus labios en cortos intervalos.

—Bien...

Musitó el adulto, rascando el cuero cabelludo del muchacho.

—Mañana... Ya lo sabrás.

Ookurikara quiso preguntar de qué hablaba, pero ese día ya había sido demasiado de preguntar. Pestañeó débilmente, sonriéndole apenas.

—Tengo algo mejor para ti ahora...

Se levanto despacio de encima de él, mirándolo.

Shokudaikiri permaneció en silencio, expectante, siguiéndolo con la mirada como si fuera un blanco de arquería.

—Ven.

Lo llamó Ookurikara, llevándoselo consigo al baño. Allí llenó la bañera con agua tibia y dentro disolvió una especie de esfera perfumada que coloreó el agua. El aroma que despedía era exquisito.

—Es de una flor extranjera, de la Isla de Java...

Ookurikara se acercó a su hombre, desvistiéndolo con gentileza.

—La flor de Cananga es conocida como un oasis en la tierra, literalmente llegarás al paraíso con esto.

Cuando lo tuvo desnudo, lo miró fijamente.

—Nadie más que tú se merece un poco de ese paraíso en la tierra...

Las manos blancas de Shokudaikiri tomaron a Ookurikara por la cintura con gracia y decisión.

—No lo aceptaré si no es contigo...

Susurró, atrayéndolo, inclinándose sobre él como si quisiera devorarlo.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

Preguntó el joven, rodeando el cuello fuerte con ambos brazos. No podía dejar de mirarlo.

—Entonces... desnúdame...

Pidió en voz baja, inconsciente de lo seductor que se había vuelto en ese tiempo.

El agua perfumada parecía un afrodisíaco, prometía a ambos darles un poco de calma en ese limbo donde el pasado los atormentaba y el futuro era incierto.

Shokudaikiri retiró cada prenda con sumo cuidado, como si su amante estuviese hecho de algún frágil material. Cada pieza caía al suelo, entre los pies de ambos, mientras el único ojo de Shokudaikiri miraba fijamente el rostro de Ookurikara.

—Estoy sudado... y maquillado... ¿Está bien así, Kuri-chan...?

Susurró, tomando la mano del moreno para colocarla en el broche del parche.

—Vamos a tomar un baño, no necesitas ceremonias para eso.

La mano bronceada retiró el parche, liberando su ojo.

—Nunca necesitaste nada de eso conmigo...

El parche cayó también y Ookurikara se metió al agua primero, atrayendo con sus manos a Shokudaikiri para que lo siguiera.

Como las sirenas griegas de los cuentos que disfrutaba, el más joven trajo a ese hombre consigo a esas aguas perfumadas que prometían reducir el estrés, la ansiedad, la fatiga y, sobre todo, proponían una relajación a un límite casi celestial.

—Siéntate, voy a lavarte.

Murmuró el moreno. Su piel se veía apenas bajo el agua coloreada en un suave tono turquesa.

—No quiero ensuciar el agua tan bonita que preparaste para mí.

Shokudaikiri dijo aquello con una voz cargada de timidez y ternura.

—Es para ti... todo... todo lo que está aquí, lo que tengo es también para ti...

Ookurikara sentía su corazón latir con furia. Dejó a Shokudaikiri de espaldas a sí mismo, tomó una esponja y derramó un poco de aquel aceite especial que había comprado junto al jabón, refregando con suavidad su espalda.

—Qué buenos músculos tienes.

Comentó, acariciando la piel de su compañero con extremo cuidado. Perfumaba a su hombre con agua natural, la esponja lo acariciaba como si fuese seda.

Shokudaikiri se quedó muy quieto, tratando de relajar su tenso cuerpo. Las manos de Ookurikara eran gentiles, amables.

—Perdóname, Kuri-chan...

Dijo de pronto, tras varios largos minutos en silencio.

—Yo... últimamente estoy siendo demasiado yo mismo. Últimamente he sentido que mantener mis fachadas y mis escudos es cada vez más difícil. Y siento que... te he engañado.

Se giró apenas, mirando al moreno por encima de su hombro.

—Perdóname... Tal vez mi verdadero yo no es lo que esperabas.

El moreno parpadeó al escucharlo.

—Sí... De algún modo... pienso que últimamente estás siendo más como tú...

El moreno cerró los ojos, apoyando su cabeza en el espacio entre los omóplatos de esa fuerte espalda.

Una que quizás había llevado toda su vida más peso del que podía soportar.

—Pero está bien... es una parte de ti que también quiero aceptar... una parte de ti que también quiero conocer y amar.

Shokudaikiri tembló apenas, bajando la cabeza.

—¿Y si no te gusta...?

—No hay nada en ti que no me guste.

El moreno se acercó a su oído, besándoselo con ternura.

—No tienes por qué llevar todo ese peso solo, Mitsutada. Ahora... estoy aquí, estoy aquí a tu lado.

El hombre se giró despacio, atrapándolo en un necesitado abrazo. Respiraba con lentitud en una de las orejas del moreno, como si estuviese exhausto, agotado de vivir su diario trajín.

—Estoy cansado de tirar solo...

—Vamos a hacerlo juntos de ahora en adelante.

Ookurikara lo abrazó también, sintiendo que sus pulmones se llenaban de algo cálido, sumamente dulce.

—Muéstrame el camino, te seguiré hasta el último aliento de mi vida.

Afirmó, completamente seguro.

El joven lo supo en ese instante. Ese hombre sería el primero y el último en su vida.

Shokudaikiri lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, buscando atraer ese calor, esos sentimientos.

No hubo sexo en esa tarde calurosa, sólo devotas caricias y palabras dulces a media voz, besos reconfortantes y gentiles promesas de amor.

 

Shokudaikiri se marchó al atardecer, sin despegar su ansioso ojo del rostro de su adoración.

—Mañana... Mañana te compensaré por todo.

Murmuró, en la puerta del apartamento. No quería irse.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

Ookurikara lo miraba. Traía puesta una camisa floja, solamente eso. Su piel oscura se transparentaba en las zonas donde aún estaba húmeda.

—Para mí... esto es más de lo que nunca me atreví a soñar.

Su mano sostenía la de Shokudaikiri.

—¿Tienes que irte...? ¿Realmente tienes que irte...?

El adulto asintió en silencio.

—Tengo un almuerzo mañana, es bastante importante.

Ookurikara sonrió.

—¿Con otro hombre? Me pondré celoso.

La mano del moreno lo dejo ir suavemente.

—¿A qué hora nos encontramos y en dónde?

—Hice una reserva a las ocho en ese restaurante del centro al que fuimos una vez... ¿Recuerdas? El día del puerto.

Shokudaikiri bajó la mirada, algo cohibido.

—Aquella vez no disfrutamos nada y el lugar es encantador... Quisiera darle una segunda oportunidad.

—Entonces, nos vemos a las siete y media en el puerto.

Ookurikara se acercó y lo besó dulcemente en los labios.

—Estaré allí para ti.

Finalizó, sonriéndole.

Casi con desesperación fue que el adulto se alejó, emprendiendo el regreso a su hogar.

No llevaba encima su billetera o su celular, no tenía llave para entrar a su departamento y aquellos zapatos que traía no eran nada cómodos para caminar, mucho menos en verano.

Sin embargo, Shokudaikiri echó a caminar con lentitud, como si no tuviese prisa alguna por llegar. Con él se iba el aroma de Ookurikara y la dulce sensación de sus caricias.

 

A pesar del malestar general que solía acosarlo al momento de ir a dormir, Shokudaikiri durmió algo más relajado aquella noche. De alguna forma, Ookurikara lograba contenerlo y tranquilizarlo, algo que no habían logrado otras personas. Tal vez Hasebe, pero últimamente todo estaba muy frío y muy distante con él a pesar de los enormes esfuerzos que hacía por ocuparse de todo.

 

Aunque no quisiera pensar en ello, Shokudaikiri sabía que sus actos tendrían consecuencias. Había meditado lo suficiente acerca de ello e incluso lo pensaba cuando tomó aquel taxi al día siguiente, que lo llevaría a las afueras de Tokio, bañado y perfumado y bien vestido, para ver a su senpai.


	34. Consentimiento

_"Enunciado, expresión o actitud con que una persona consiente, permite o acepta algo"_

Date Masamune vivía en una casa que parecía salida de otro tiempo. Enormes jardines rodeaban la propiedad casi horizontal, que sólo contaba con un primer piso donde se alojaban las habitaciones de la familia. Bellísimas flores y árboles reventaban en los paseos, que Shokudaikiri caminó acompañado por un sirviente.

Cuando se hallaba en el vestíbulo de la amplia casona, la encargada de la casa subió a buscar a "Masamune-sama".

— _Welcome_ , Shokudaikiri.

Saludó el hombre que llegaba a la entrada. Llevaba un sobrio kimono oscuro, los pies descalzos y un haori liviano encima de los poderosos hombros rectos, que habían sido capaces de levantar a su discípulo una y otra vez a lo largo de los años.

Shokudaikiri ya se había quitado los zapatos y ahora se arrodillaba en el suelo de lustrosa madera.

—Gracias por recibirme, senpai. Es un honor para mí.

Dijo aquello con voz clara, inmóvil y solemne.

— _Get up_ , no eres una especie de sirviente para hacer esas reverencias, anda.

Masamune lo miró con su único ojo, con aquella enorme gentileza suya. Date había sido siempre un hombre rodeado de misterio, con fama de ser excéntrico e intratable, pero todo eso había sido una forma de mantener su personalidad en el resguardo más enigmático, donde sólo unos pocos podían acceder.

—Hoy es un día importante, después de todo.

Shokudaikiri se puso de pie y se restregó levemente el ojo, disimulando su emoción.

—Espero que haya descansado bien, tengo muchas preguntas con las que atormentarlo.

— _Ha!_

Masamune comenzó a caminar por la casa, directo al salón de té.

—Creo que yo estoy muchísimo mas interesado en escucharte de lo que tú en hablarme.

Quien los recibió en la sala fue un muchacho delgado, de un aspecto increíblemente hermoso, que a simple vista podia confundir acerca de su género. Tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros, de un intenso color negro, ojos pardos y la piel pálida.

—Esta todo listo, Date-kou.

—Tch! Te dije que no me llamaras así. Los presentaré... Él es mi protegido, Shokudaikiri Mitsutada. _Th_ _is boy_ es Shibata Katsuie, su familia lo envió conmigo por una temporada para aprender un par de cosas.

Date se sentó en el suelo y Katsuie hizo una profunda reverencia frente a Shokudaikiri. El joven podía jurar que lo conocía de algún lugar. ¿Tal vez alguna revista o marquesina de la ciudad?

— _Sit down._

El de cabello azul sólo inclinó su cabeza ante el muchacho a modo de saludo, y luego se sentó con expresión inocente.

—Es un placer, Shibata-san.

Dijo a media voz, algo nervioso.

El salón estaba decorado con austera pero elegante belleza. Sobre las repisas a los lados se apoyaban exactamente seis espadas de diferentes largos, tres de cada lado, cada una con una pequeña identificación tallada en una lámina de oro. Más cerca del fondo de la habitación se hallaba un pequeño altar, en el que descansaban varios marcos de fotos cruzados por lazos negros. Algunos floreros contenían flores de apacible aroma, que se mezclaba de una forma sutil y casi devastadora con el suave incienso encendido junto a ellas.

Shokudaikiri no pudo evitar llevar sus ojos hacia aquel rincón. La familia de Masamune descansaba allí, sus padres y su único hermano, además de un hombre que tenía casi el sitio de honor. Cabello oscuro, engominado hacia atrás, y una larga cicatriz que cruzaba su rostro.

El invitado había estado en esa habitación antes, pero siempre lo invadía una enorme tristeza al contemplarlo. Sabía quién era.

Shibata sirvio el té con delicados ademanes para finalmente salir de allí, cerrando la puerta con extremada suavidad.

—Té de crisantemo y chia, es una delicia.

Masamune tomó despacio la taza, bebiendo lentamente la amarga infusión.

Shokudaikiri tomó la taza y la sopló apenas antes de probar el té.

—Huele delicioso.

Susurró, deteniéndose a admirar la calma que los rodeaba.

Era mediodía, pero no hacía mucho calor. Las puertas descorridas daban hacia el lateral del jardín, donde había un pequeño estanque con una caña de bambú que sonaba incesante, tranquilizadora. Una suave brisa entraba, refrescando la piel que se cubría apenas de sudor.

—Qué belleza atemporal tiene senpai aquí.

Observó, más por hacer conversación.

—Este lugar es mi escape de todo.

Masamune miró la taza con el té perfumado mientras hablaba.

—Ésta era la casa de mis padres cuando vinieron a Tokio desde Sendai. Aquí viven sólo sus antiguos criados, cuando mi madre falleció no tuve el valor de vivir con mi familia en esta casa... patético, _you see?_

El "Dragón de un Solo Ojo" suspiró. Aún tenía vívido el recuerdo del rostro de sus padres.

—Esta casa es la prueba viviente de mi propia debilidad, es el lugar tangible del camino que aún me queda por recorrer. Éste es el lugar donde sólo quedan los recuerdos.

Shokudaikiri dio un sorbo a aquel té, degustándolo con gran satisfacción.

—El lugar donde quedan los recuerdos es donde podemos encontrarnos a nosotros mismos, creo yo.

Dijo aquello con voz suave, como si arrullara a un bebé durmiente.

—Tal vez por eso sea que estoy tan perdido, yo... no puedo volver al lugar donde crecí.

—El lugar de tus recuerdos es donde tú quieras que esté.

Interrumpió Masamune, mirándolo fijamente.

—Cuando Kojuurou falleció, sentí que había perdido la gravedad que mantenía mis pies en la tierra. Él fue el único que jamas cedió a mis caprichos, fue como un verdadero padre para mí en sentido figurado. Mi padre, Terumune, tenía demasiado trabajo con mi madre y mi hermano más joven, por lo que me arrojaron al abismo para que aprendiera a subir solo, incluso siendo un niño.

Date bebió otro sorbo de té, cerrando los ojos.

—No tenían tiempo para otro hijo, por eso pusieron a Kojuurou como mi niñero.

Date sonrió con melancolía, mirando hacia el pequeño altar donde el incienso de roble mantenía sus recuerdos atados al del hombre que había sido todo en su vida. Katakura adoraba el aroma del roble en la chimenea en invierno.

—Si pude hacer algo más allá de mi obstinación, siendo un mocoso prepotente sólo por tener un poco de talento, fue por que Kojuurou estuvo allí para mí.

Shokudaikiri sonrió con amargura, pensando en el hombre que le concedía todos sus caprichos a él.

—Tal vez hubiese sido provechoso para mí que alguien como él dirigiera mis pasos. A veces siento que me miman demasiado, y aún así no tengo todo lo que quiero.

—Todos queremos eso, Shokudaikiri.

Replicó Masamune.

—Cuando Kojuurou falleció, pensé en abandonarlo todo, mi carrera, el kendou... me culpé mucho tiempo por eso.

El hombre hizo una pausa, sirviéndose mas té.

—Kojuurou lo dijo una vez, que no estaría para siempre conmigo. Que, contrario a sus deseos, no podría acompañarme para siempre si era que su tiempo terminaba antes que el mío o si mi vida corría peligro. Él dijo que, cuando ya no estuviese, yo tendría que ser fuerte no sólo por mí mismo, sino también por los demás. ¿Sabes qué es lo que hace realmente fuerte a un hombre, Shokudaikiri?

El de cabello azul apoyó la taza en la mesita, bajando la mirada.

—No. No lo sé.

Susurró, con aspecto derrotado.

—Uno no es hombre por no dejarse mimar, o por carecer completamente de sentimientos y ser un muro de hierro.

Masamune pestañeó con lentitud mientras se explicaba.

—Un hombre es realmente un hombre cuando tiene algo que proteger. Cuando tienes una razón más que el propio egoísmo para vivir cada día, para levantarte sobre tus pies y vivir un día más. Cuando tienes algo que proteger y amar más que a ti mismo...

—¿Y qué hay del desapego?

Preguntó casi con timidez el invitado, terminando el contenido de su taza.

—¿Cómo continuar si se pierde esa razón?

—Tienes que elegir de qué desapegarte. No puedes ir como una roca, rodando en caída libre, sin rumbo.

El dragón sirvió más té en la taza de su huésped.

—Yo pude seguir adelante con mi vida cuando pensé que lo había perdido todo porque pensé en Megohime. Aunque ella es una mujer muy fuerte, no podría criar a Tadamune sola, sin el apoyo de un padre cobarde. Fue el amor que sentía por ellos lo que me sacó de la soledad y el vacío que sentí después de perder el eje de mi mundo, al único hombre que tal vez llegué a amar en esta vida.

Masamune ni siquiera lo miró al decir aquello. Eran confesiones que sólo Shokudaikiri escucharía.

—¿Y cómo sabes... que resultará?

Preguntó Shokudaikiri, luego de un instante en silencio en el que intentó absorber las palabras que recibía.

—Nadie sabe si resultará, no es algo que puedas simplemente elegir. Las decisiones de un hombre tomadas con firmeza son eso. Nunca están erradas o no.

El de cabello castaño tomo uno de los dulces del pequeño platillo de la mesa.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo exactamente, Shokudaikiri?

Shokudaikiri observó los movimientos de Date, como si no lograra entender qué clase de maravilla lo ponía en funcionamiento.

—A la soledad... A perder lo que me queda de corazón...

—¿Y por qué es que te sientes solo?

Preguntó el mentor con calma, mirando de costado.

—¿Tienes algo por qué vivir, Shokudaikiri? ¿Tienes algo más que tu egoísmo para vivir?

—El kendou.

Respondió Shokudaikiri, ladeando apenas la cabeza.

—Es lo que me mantiene cuerdo...

—Entonces deberías volcarte a ello.

El dueño de la casa se acomodó mejor en su lugar.

—Sin embargo, el ser humano no nació para estar solo. Puedes tener actividades que llenen tu cuerpo y tu mente, pero necesitamos a otras personas. Si no tienes valor para vivir por ti mismo, entonces está bien tener a alguien más que te arrastre a vivir sin temor. Es la primera vez que te oigo con esas cuestiones, ¿hay algo que esté perturbando tu mente?

El de cabello azul sonrió con una mezcla de dulzura y tristeza.

—Senpai... Me he enamorado.

— _How interesting._

Date lo miró con atención.

—¿Tienes miedo de que tu relación con esa persona cambie por tus sentimientos?

—No, yo...

Shokudaikiri no sabía cómo decir aquello, nunca había hablado con tanta sinceridad. Pensó que quizás no estaría mal vaciar allí su pecho. Masamune lo comprendería, a diferencia de Hasebe o Tsurumaru.

—¿Sabes cómo se siente el amor?

Preguntó. Se sentía en confianza.

—Cuando has visto y vivido muchas cosas, y de pronto llega esa persona que sientes que es la indicada. Con la que no puedes explicar cómo o por qué, pero estás completamente seguro de que es la indicada. Y que a diferencia de las otras cosas que habías sentido antes... eso sí es amor, eso sí es real y sientes que tienes la certeza de que esta vez no estás equivocado.

Hizo una breve pausa, bebiendo un sorbo de té. Se había enfriado.

—¿Cómo es posible sentir tantas cosas por otra persona...? No lo sabes, pero sucede, y te encuentras soñando despierto, contando las horas para volver a verla, como si...

Su único ojo estaba fijo en el contenido de la taza.

—Como si sólo a su lado pudieras ser tú mismo. Como si sólo a su lado conocieras la paz...

—Eso es amor, Shokudaikiri.

Date sonrió, confiado.

—Esa persona que te hace pensar en algo más que tú mismo, con la que sientes tranquilidad.

El más joven echó una mirada de reojo.

—Pero él... es mucho más joven que yo.

Añadió, con voz grave.

—¿Dentro de lo legal?

Preguntó en tono casi cómplice el dragón. Era la primera vez que oía a Shokudaikiri hablar así de alguien.

—Cumplirá veinte este año, estoy a salvo.

El huésped sacó apenas la lengua.

—Él... es una persona particular. Al principio me odiaba, pero comenzamos a trabajar juntos y... supongo que lo conquisté. Creía que el sexo lo enfermaría y lo haría morir, supongo que lo convencí de lo contrario.

Masamune levantó una ceja.

—Imagino que habrás usado tus encantos para eso, ¿no? _How charming._

El dragon sonrió pícaramente, como haría un amigo escuchando las confesiones íntimas de alguien a quien conocía de toda la vida.

—Veamos, tenemos a un muchacho joven que vivía atrasado, absolutamente repelente a la intimidad, que descubre con un veterano actor que no va a llegar al cementerio por quitarse las vestiduras. Y dices que trabajas con él. ¿Se trata de algún actor novato que entró en la agencia pensando que sólo tendría que dar besos de niños y abrazarse?

Shokudaikiri no pudo evitar reír con cierta complacencia.

—Es mi fotógrafo.

—Y que además vive viéndote expuesto en tu trabajo. Vaya, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días.

Masamune apuró otro trago de té.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Ookurikara.

Shokudaikiri empujó la taza hacia el centro de la mesa, pidiendo otro poco de té.

—Como el dragón de Fudou Myouou. Y lo tiene tatuado en su brazo. Es... realmente indescriptible.

El más joven sacó su celular de su bolsillo, que tenía convenientemente silenciado, para buscar una foto que había tomado del moreno cuando éste no lo miraba. Lo puso sobre la pulida superficie y lo deslizó suavemente hacia Date.

Masamune lo observó, interesado.

— _Handsome,_ veo que sigues teniendo buen gusto no sólo con las prendas...

Date creyó recordar algo en ese instante, tal vez alguna imagen esotérica que le remitía al chico.

—Se parece un poco al presidente de tu compañía, ¿acaso es algún sobrino suyo? Aunque, para tener veinte años, luce muy amargado.

Como si aquella fuera la pregunta más temida, Shokudaikiri bajó la vista. Muy serio, entrelazó las manos sobre su regazo.

—Es su hijo.

Murmuró, sin moverse.

—¿Hijo?

Preguntó Date, extrañado. Aquello le hizo ruido.

—¿Hiromitsu tiene un hijo? Su mujer... hasta donde sé, no podía concebir niños y es demasiado parecido, incluso en la cara de perro, a Hiromitsu.

—Es un hijo extramatrimonial.

Interrumpió Shokudaikiri solemnemente.

—Tuvo un hijo con una adolescente. Ella murió cuando Ookurikara tenía cinco años, así que Hikoshiro-san lo ha estado manteniendo desde entonces, aunque la abuela del muchacho y madre de su madre jamás había pedido su ayuda. Cuando salió de la escuela lo trajo a Tokio, quiere que continúe con su empresa.

—Ya veo... es un hombre de sangre fría incluso con los de su propia carne.

Masamune bebió un trago.

—¿Y Hikoshiro sabe de esto? ¿Que estás enamorado de su hijo?

Shokudaikiri se sentó más derecho. Comenzaba a sentir hambre, pero no lo diría así nada más. Era la casa de Date y él dispondría del almuerzo.

—Hasta donde yo sé, ni siquiera sabe que al muchacho le gusta algo. Lo primero que me dijo cuando habló de él conmigo, fue que era un "hervíboro".

Carraspeó levemente, como tratando de volver al tema.

—El punto es que... Bueno. Hasebe... Hasebe lo detesta y no ha dejado de intentar alejarlo de mí. Dice que no me conviene, que no está a la altura de una relación con un adulto.

Sonrió con cierto pesar, cerrando el ojo.

—Y Hasebe es... mi mejor amigo, con el que no pasaré mi cumpleaños.

—¿Por qué no pasarás tu cumpleaños con Heshikiri?

Preguntó Masamune, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Él te ha dicho que no quería pasarlo contigo? ¿O ese dragón Kurikara te dijo que no lo hicieras?

Shokudaikiri encaró a su senpai con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza.

—Yo no deseo hacerlo.

Replicó con voz dura, como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo.

—Ookurikara ni siquiera sabe que es mi cumpleaños. No se lo he dicho. Es sólo que... Hasebe jamás me apoyó en esto. Y últimamente todo está muy mal entre nosotros. Siento que... Ookurikara sacudió los cimientos de mi mundo. Y Hasebe no pudo resistir ese terremoto... O tal vez yo no pude mantenerlo conmigo.

—Es tu elección entonces, Shokudaikiri.

Date se acercó a él, acariciando su cabeza con suavidad mientras le sonreía.

—Es la decisión de un hombre... _I'm proud of you._

—¿No crees que... estoy rompiendo mi amistad...?

Susurró el discípulo, inmóvil ante aquella inesperada caricia. Como si fuese un perro asustado, Shokudaikiri sólo aguardaba el próximo movimiento del amo.

—Si Hasebe cree que esa rivalidad con tu novio es más importante y valioso que su amistad contigo, entonces el que debe replantearse cosas es él, no tú. Te conozco, Shokudaikiri, y sé que eres una persona que mantiene a sus amigos cerca. Si tuviste que llegar hasta ese punto, es porque lo pensaste y meditaste mucho.

Masamune hizo una mueca, apretando el hombro del actor.

—Significa que elegiste hacerte fuerte en pos de alguien más, de alguien a quien quieres proteger.

—¿Y si todo falla...?

Susurró Shokudaikiri, apretando las manos sobre su regazo.

—¿Y si Hasebe tiene razón y he cometido un gran error...?

Su único ojo buscó a Masamune, necesitaba escuchar de su voz que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Kuri-chan es impulsivo, es... inmaduro a veces, su temperamento es muy fuerte, a su padre ni siquiera lo escucha. Pero me he abierto con él como no lo he hecho con nadie... Le dejé ver las partes más débiles de mí mismo, las más horribles, las más espantosas... Probablemente lo he defraudado... y sin embargo él... no ha dejado de creer en mí. No sé si... soy digno de él...

—¿Lo amas? ¿Realmente lo amas?

Masamune recordó algunas palabras que había oído cuando las mismas dudas lo asaltaron hacía casi diez años.

—¿Lo amas cuando apenas se levanta en la mañana? ¿Lo amas cuando está despeinado o cuando no te sonríe y te mira a ese ojo? ¿Piensas en él y tienes algún recuerdo negativo?

Katakura le había hecho esas mismas preguntas cuando dudaba acerca de Megohime, su esposa. Shokudaikiri estaba asustado.

—Hay un dicho antiguo que dice que un hombre solamente puede bajar la guardia cuando se encuentra en el lecho con su esposa. Que si está durmiéndose en la mesa, frente a los subordinados u otras personas, debe ponerse una tabla en la espalda para no doblarse o caer. La compañera de lecho, la esposa, es la única que puede ver sus momentos de debilidad porque confía en ella. Dime, ¿has dormido con Ookurikara? ¿Lo has dejado verte en tus momentos de debilidad involuntarios?

Masamune llevó despacio su mano al rostro de Shokudaikiri, levantándole suavemente el parche con el pulgar.

—¿Lo has dejado ver aquello que incluso tú mismo te escondes todos los días?

La mano de Date en su rostro quemaba, era como una brasa encendida. Pero Shokudaikiri soportó el dolor y el calor, la estrechez de su amplio pecho que estrangulaba su corazón.

Shokudaikiri lo soportó todo y habló con una voz que no sabía que tenía, una cargada de profundo sentimiento, de todos los vacíos y los llenos de su alma, de todos sus miedos y sus anhelos de vivir.

—Fue... lo primero que le dejé ver...

Shokudaikiri lo recordaba, la sesión del novio, su propio arrojo y el desprecio de Ookurikara.

—La primera vez que me tomó fotos, le revelé mi verdad... Y él prometió no divulgarlo. Y no lo ha hecho...

—¿Confías en él, Shokudaikiri?

La respuesta de éste escapó de sus labios como un suspiro.

—No...

El de cabello azul se doblaba apenas sobre su asiento. Se había cubierto el rostro con las manos.

—Es... decir...

Hablaba con voz ahogada, no quería mirar a Masamune y enfrentar su verdad: la verdad de que estaba aterrado, paralizado por el miedo, completamente desnudo de cualquier escudo.

—Quiero hacerlo... y... creo que lo hago... Lo he defendido en más de una ocasión, incluso cuando hacía cosas que me parecían fuera de lugar... Porque siempre creí en él, en que entendería y crecería y podría mejorar para sí mismo... Le confié todo, mi pasado, mis pesadillas, mis deseos para el futuro... Pero aún así creo que... no es suficiente. Que no me he abierto lo suficiente... Y ya no sé qué más entregar.

Shokudaikiri lloraba al pronunciar esas palabras, las lágrimas bajaban tibias de su único ojo y se desparramaban sobre la palma que apretaba su rostro.

—Te lo dije hace rato, Shokudaikiri.

El de cabello castaño tocó su cabeza con suavidad, reconfortándolo.

—Aunque suene un poco trillado... cuando uno está más fuera de su papel, de sus máscaras y de sus murallas, puede conseguir algo más fuerte, más verdadero. Yo pienso que si una persona como él, por cómo lo describiste, te entregó su cuerpo, confiando en ti... ¿por qué no puedes hacer tú lo mismo con él?

Un largo minuto transcurrió en silencio, en una tensa quietud sólo rota por los sollozos de Shokudaikiri y por la caña de bambú que golpeaba acompasadamente.

Finalmente, el invitado pudo hablar, aunque con voz ahogada.

—Tengo miedo...

—¿Tienes miedo de entregarte a él?

Masamune pestañeó suavemente, con atención.

—Entiendo... es esa clase de situaciones en las que no tienes el control... donde no puedes controlar lo que sucede. Pero si sientes que es una relación incompleta tal vez deberías preguntarle a él qué piensa, o preguntarte a ti mismo si es que puedes seguir así.

—Quiero continuar...

Shokudaikiri se descubría el rostro lentamente. Sus mejillas enrojecidas parecían más las de un niño.

—Qué paradoja, ¿verdad?

Rió débilmente, buscando su pañuelo en uno de sus bolsillos para limpiarse suavemente el rostro.

—Senpai... ¿Tú puedes decirme que todo estará bien incluso si no resulta? Si me entrego y me rechazan... Si doy todo lo que me queda y es pisoteado sin consideración alguna... Si me abandonan como si fuese el perro más enfermo e inservible de este mundo...

Alzó su único ojo, buscando la mirada límpida de Date.

—Aun así... ¿Estaré bien?

—Si todo falla... yo mismo estaré aquí para sostenerte, para levantarte.

Masamune sentía que su corazón se derretía cuando miraba a ese hombre.

—¿Piensas que te rechazará? Sabes... hay cosas que sólo se aprenden probando... puedes perder, sí, pero, ¿cuánto puedes ganar?

Mitsutada desvió la mirada, agarrándose un brazo con lentitud.

—Lo amo...

Susurrró, sin moverse.

—Lo amo con todo lo que existe en mí...

—Entonces ésa es la respuesta, Shokudaikiri.

El anfitrión se puso de pie.

—Vamos, el almuerzo debería estar listo. Tu paladar irá directo al cielo, _you see?_

Shokudaikiri asintió, poniéndose de pie de una forma casi artística.

—Si senpai lo dice, así debe ser.

Respondió, componiéndose. No podía aparecer cabizbajo y decaído frente a los sirvientes de aquel hombre.

—Pienso que es lo mejor.

Masamune lo llevó al comedor donde ya estaban dispuestas aquellas delicias, todo tipo de aperitivos dignos de un rey.

—Hoy es un día especial despues de todo, _let's party!_

 

Después del glorioso almuerzo, un breve descanso donde hablaron de cosas más animadas y, finalmente, una última ronda de té, Shokudaikiri emprendió el regreso a la ciudad.

El coche de Masamune, confiado a su leal chofer desde que era casi un niño, lo llevó hasta la puerta de su edificio; y una vez allí, Shokudaikiri subió a su departamento y se acostó, quedándose dormido casi en el acto.

 

Como por obra de magia, el hombre despertó de su improvisada siesta casi a las siete de la tarde. Algo embotado por el calor, se levantó con trabajo y se bañó, procediendo a arreglarse y a maquillarse primorosamente.

 

A las ocho en punto, Mitsutada esperaba en un área vacía del puerto, ataviado con una ligera camisa de un pálido celeste y un traje blanco, entallado. Zapatos en un gris perla y su parche en tono plata completaban el atuendo.

Ookurikara había bajado de un taxi cerca de la zona del puerto. Abandonó el auto despacio; traía puesto un conjunto íntegramente oscuro, un atuendo nuevo que había comprado con ayuda de Souza aquella tarde. En su mano traía un ramo de flores violetas. Su ropa consistía en una combinación simple: camiseta de mangas cortas en color oscuro con amplio escote, una chalina del mismo color, pantalones rectos y ceñidos hacia el final de sus piernas, zapatos de vestir y un sombrero de fieltro, también negro. Traía el cabello recogido, dejando a la vista su cuello largo y delgado.

—Lamento la demora.

Se excusó, aclarándose la garganta. Souza había insistido con ponerle una pizca de maquillaje para acentuar su mirada.

Esa noche, Ookurikara parecía salido de una fantasía.

La brisa que venía del mar parecía incrementar lo único de ese momento. El aroma salado, mezclado con la fresca sensación del anochecer, embrujó a Shokudaikiri como si se tratara de un perfumado hechizo, mientras miraba al joven que se le acercaba.

Ookurikara no estaba simplemente guapo, estaba hecho una total belleza... y él no podía contener el deseo y la atracción que sentía por la cuidada y armoniosa estética que le presentaban.

—Sólo fueron... unos minutos...

Susurró, tomándolo por la cintura para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo. Unió sus labios en un beso largo, profundo y seductor, como si nada más pudiese estropear ese romántico momento.

Detrás del amplio sombrero de Ookurikara, nadie los vería. El moreno cerró los ojos, dejándose hacer por él.

Había algo en ese momento, algo diferente, pero lo ignoró. Sus manos acariciaron el rostro blanco mientras se besaban.

El vientre de Ookurikara ardía, al igual que su corazón.

Su Shokudaikiri estaba allí, más guapo que nunca, más dulce, más decidido.

No podía estar equivocado, amaba a ese hombre más que a su propia vida.

—Buenas noches.

Murmuró dándole cortos besos en la boca hasta separarse lentamente.

—¿Cómo estás?

Preguntó con dulzura el de cabello azul, ofreciéndole su brazo para caminar hasta el restaurante. No estaba muy lejos, pero lo estiraría lo más que pudiera.

—Bien, estuve en Soushuu todo el día, adelantando trabajo.

Comentó Ookurikara. Antes de tomar su brazo, le entregó el ramo de flores.

—Toma... Es para ti.

Murmuró con lentitud, entregándoselas y agarrándose de su brazo con ternura. La diferencia de estaturas entre ambos era casi adorable.

—Luces muy bien hoy.

Shokudaikiri recibió esas flores y aspiró de su perfume con una expresión deleitada.

—Siempre luzco bien.

Replicó, sonriéndole con ternura.

—Hoy... es un día especial, sabes.

Un par de cuadras más allá se hallaba el restaurante.

—¿Puedes decirme por qué?

Preguntó el joven con calma. El aroma de Shokudaikiri lo enloquecía.

Como si el silencio fuese en extremo agradable, Shokudaikiri sólo siguió caminando, guiando con su brazo a aquella morena tentación.

Éste lo miraba. Por algún motivo que desconocía quería besarlo mucho, abrazarlo fuerte.

—¿Vas a decírmelo?

Preguntó, sonriendo dulcemente. Caminaba a su paso, siguiéndolo.

No podía despegarle los ojos de encima.

—Cuando nos sentemos a comer.

Shokudaikiri rió con su voz cantarina, con esa risa auténtica y espontánea que sólo podía aparecer cuando Ookurikara estaba cerca.

 

Finalmente habían llegado al restaurante. Tras anunciarse con el recepcionista, éste los acomodó en una mesa algo alejada del resto, iluminada tenuemente por unas lámparas doradas.

Shokudaikiri se había sentado lentamente, dejando el ramo sobre la mesa con extremo cuidado. Después de que el mesero dejara las cartas, el hombre del parche le dedicó a su compañero una sonrisa dulcísima.

—Puedes pedir lo que quieras hoy. No te contengas.

—¿No crees que me consientes demasiado? Siempre me das lo que quiero.

Murmuró Ookurikara, mirando la carta, seleccionando un par de platillos.

—Estás de muy buen humor hoy.

Shokudaikiri bajó el menú, apoyándolo en la mesa con un elegante ademán.

—Porque hoy... es mi cumpleaños.

Ookurikara subió la vista del menú, azorado.

—¿Tu cumpleaños...?

Murmuró.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

Preguntó, estirando su mano, tomándosela afectuosamente.

—Habría preparado algo para ti...

—Que estés aquí conmigo ahora, es suficiente para mí.

El hombre dijo aquello con tono sincero, quizás algo caído, pero definitivamente genuino.

Ookurikara se levantó ligeramente de la mesa, besando sus labios con cariño.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Mitsutada.

Se sentó en la silla nuevamente, sonriéndole con calidez. Quería ver esa sonrisa que sólo él conocía.

Contrario a su personalidad de siempre, Shokudaikiri tuvo que desviar la mirada cuando sus mejillas se sonrosaron.

—Creo que tengo ganas de comer carne hoy..

Susurró el moreno, mirándolo. Se había sonrojado, ¡eso sí que era nuevo!, e infinitamente lindo a sus ojos.

—¿Tienes apetito, cumpleañero?

El de cabello azul asintió lentamente, carraspeando.

—Hay una pasta italiana, se llaman "sorrentinos". Creo que probaré ésa...

Dijo, muy digno, volviendo a levantar la carta.

—Bien.

Ookurikara llamó al mesero, que tomó su orden.

—¿Cuántos es que cumples en realidad?

cuestionó mientras esperaban, bebiendo la copa con agua congelada que tenía a la mano.

—¿En realidad?

Shokudaikiri sonrió con suficiencia.

—Como si te hubiese mentido alguna vez... Cumplo treinta y uno y bien que lo sabes.

—Treinta y uno, eh... A veces es difícil de creer, luces mucho más joven.

Replicó, mirándolo.

—Sabes... estás muy guapo el día de hoy.

Murmuró Ookurikara, devolviéndole la mirada. Últimamente no tenían tiempo de salir solos, casi no podían relajarse.

—¿Sólo hoy?

Preguntó el hombre. Había recuperado su ánimo habitual.

—Más bien, es raro que estés halagándome tanto, si dices que soy un vanidoso. ¿Vas a intentar sacarme algo más tarde?

—Siempre te saco lo que quiero.

Dijo el moreno con suficiencia.

Pronto llegó la comida, y conversaron por largo rato mientras comían.

—Está exquisito...

Ookurikara cerró los ojos, suspirando.

—Es tu cumpleaños, tú deberías ser el homenajeado.

Shokudaikiri lo apuntó brevemente con su tenedor.

—¿Por qué siempre intentas contradecirme?

Rió con dulzura, bajando el cubierto.

—Ya te lo dije. El mayor regalo de todos es compartir este momento contigo...

Ookurikara quería preguntar qué hacía con él y no con Tsurumaru o Hasebe, pero la respuesta podía condicionar el momento tan especial entre ambos.

—¿Vas a comer postre?

Comentó, cruzando las piernas debajo de la mesa. Su pie acaricio despacio la pierna larga de Mitsutada.

—¿Me trajiste algo?

Susurró Shokudaikiri, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa y sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano delgada.

—No puedo dártelo aquí... a menos que quieras armar un escándalo.

Ookurikara ladeó la cabeza.

—Sabes... hoy es un día especial. Tal vez tengamos que continuar en otro lado.

Sintió que su rostro se acaloraba. El adulto se mordió apenas el labio, mirando a un costado.

—Debo advertirte que hoy estoy algo hambriento...

Murmuró, sin poder ocultar sus intenciones.

—Es tu cumpleaños, puedes pedir lo que quieras.

Aquella charla tan íntima, tan sumamente fogosa, lo hizo sentir despierto por todos lados. Shokudaikiri lucía diferente. De algún modo, esa noche sentía muchísimas ganas de imponerse a él, de ser quien lo guiara.

—Bien...

Ambos terminaron sus platos; y, tras reposar por un rato, Shokudaikiri pidió la cuenta y abandonaron el recinto.

 

Aunque hablaron otro poco mientras tomaban un taxi, rumbo al apartamento del hombre, de alguna forma los dos sabían que aquella charla era superficial, simple distracción del fuego que se precipitaba en sus vientres.

Algo iba a ocurrir esa noche. Shokudaikiri lo sabía, y sabía que Ookurikara también era consciente de ello.

Por eso, cuando los dos habían franqueado la puerta de entrada del departamento, Shokudaikiri había echado llave a la misma, como si no esperara volver a salir por esa noche.

Ookurikara se sacó el sombrero, colocándoselo a Shokudaikiri.

—Muy bien.

El joven tomó de la mano a su amante, acercándolo a su cuerpo.

—Quiero escucharte.

—¿Mh?

Preguntó el de cabello azul, fingiendo no saber. Se apretó contra el moreno, respirando lentamente.

—Hoy es tu cumpleaños, tengo que darte un regalo, ¿no?

Se acercó a su oído, hablando roncamente.

—Haré todo lo que quieras...

Sus brazos rodearon la cintura de Mitsutada.

—Dame lo que quieras darme...

Susurró Shokudaikiri, sin despegar la mirada de aquel rostro que tanto adoraba.

Ookurikara caminó suavemente, sentando al hombre en el sillón de la sala. Se posicionó enfrente de él, besándolo en los labios con febril pasión, abriéndole lentamente la camisa. Sus manos lo recorrían entero.

—Quiero devorarte...

Shokudaikiri posó sus manos sobre esos muslos que tanto le gustaban, acariciándolos y apretándolos con gentil deseo.

—¿Qué harías si...

Empezó, mordiendo con suavidad el cuello del moreno. Éste tiritó al sentirlo.

—...te dijera que puedes hacerlo?

—¿Mh?

Preguntó éste entre beso y beso. Su cuerpo temblaba al sentir esas manos, esa voz tan cerca de él.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tú... eras virgen cuando nos conocimos...

Susurró Shokudaikiri, apartando el cabello rojizo para besar con sumo cuidado ese cuello delgado.

—Eso quiere decir que... nunca has tomado a nadie.

El joven se quedó en silencio, tragando saliva.

—No, nunca... nunca hice nada de eso con otra persona.

Susurró. Sus manos tironeaban suavemente el cabello azulado, como si lo amasara.

—¿Lo harías?

Preguntó el hombre, casi de una sola vez, como si hubiese tomado todo su valor decir aquellas palabras.

—Si pudieses... hacerlo... ¿Lo harías?

Repitió, buscando la mirada de Ookurikara.

—Si es contigo...

Murmuró éste, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Contigo... Contigo puedo hacerlo todo...

Se acerco a su cuello, acariciándolo. Bajó despacio a su pecho y habló, dubitativo.

—¿Estás seguro...? Yo... para mí está bien si siempre eres tú quien guía..

Shokudaikiri tragó duro.

—Estoy preguntándote si tú quisieras hacerlo... Yo... no importo... ¿Tú lo querrías?

—A mí sí me importas. ¿No lo entiendes acaso...?

Interrumpió Ookurikara, besando mimosamente el cuello de Mitsutada.

—Yo te amo... te amo más que a nada en la vida. Sólo lo haré si tú quieres también...

El único ojo de Shokudaikiri se había humedecido.

—¿Por qué nunca respondes mis preguntas...?

Dijo aquello con una voz que mezclaba una risa y un sollozo.

—Quiero hacerlo... Quiero hacerte el amor.

Murmuró Ookurikara, acomodándose mejor frente a él, levantándole el rostro

—Quiero mostrarte lo que me haces sentir...

—Entonces hagámoslo...

Shokudaikiri lo abrazó con desesperación, pegándolo a su cuerpo. Quería transmitirle todo lo que tenía dentro de sí, todo lo que su voz no alcanzaba a poner en palabras.

—Kuri-chan... yo... te amo tanto... Te amo... Te amo...

Repetía aquello con voz dulce, necesitada.

El moreno apretó los ojos, tiritando al oír esas palabras.

—Yo también te amo... yo... seré muy cuidadoso...

El moreno lo acostó con suavidad en el sillón, besando su boca con infinito amor.

En el instante en que Shokudaikiri dio su consentimiento, Ookurikara sintió que lo estaba iniciando, nuevamente, en un mundo desconocido. Sintió su piel desde otro ángulo, encima de él. Besó sus labios como si quisiera comérselos, vio su ojo cerrado cuando lo besaba, sintió sus manos tocándolo.

¡Qué criatura hermosa! Era lo único en lo que podía pensar el moreno cuando se quitó la camiseta que traía, acariciando a Shokudaikiri mientras no dejaba de pensar en él.

—Eres hermoso... Eres hermoso por dentro y por fuera..

Shokudaikiri se incorporó despacio, tomando al moreno por los muslos para levantarse y llevarlo a la habitación.

—Soy un hombre incompleto. Pero...

Murmuró con su voz dulce, como miel tibia, que acariciaba los oídos, los sentidos.

—Tú, Kuri-chan...

Lo besó con tranquilo ardor, con amoroso deseo, mientras cerraba la puerta del dormitorio con un empujón de su hombro. Bajó a Ookurikara al suelo, junto a la cama, mirándolo en la penumbra.

—Tú me completas...

—Somos uno...

Respondió el joven. Sentía que sus ojos se humedecían por algún motivo, igual que la primera vez que habían tenido sexo.

Lo sabía, sabía que ese hombre le estaba revelando su más escondido secreto, el más oculto, el más prohibido.

Algo que solo había mostrado a alguien y que habían ultrajado sin cuidado alguno.

—Seamos uno, finalmente... para siempre.

Dijo dulcemente, tomando su mano para llevarlo a su lado.

Por Dios, cuánto lo amaba, cuánto lo quería.

 

Las palabras sobraron en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, en esa acalorada semioscuridad donde apenas se filtraba un poco de aire por la ventana abierta. Dulces y breves bocanadas recorrían la habitación mientras los dos se desvestían despacio, a tientas, sin ninguna prisa, como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo para admirar la piel que los cubría a ambos.

Shokudaikiri llevó sus propias manos a su cabeza, desabrochando el parche por sí mismo por primera vez desde que habían compartido intimidad. Lo dejó caer al suelo, junto al resto de sus prendas. Sus dedos se deslizaron como serpientes de seda por el hombro del moreno, por su garganta, y fueron a dar hasta la coleta de cabello rojizo, la que liberó con dulzura.

Sobre la piel de su firme pecho brillaba un dije circular, colgando de una finísima cadena de plata.

Ookurikara miró aquel detalle, cerrando los ojos complacido.

—¿Lo usas?

Preguntó, con una sonrisa, tomando de la mano al hombre para recostarlo en la cama que tantas veces había sido testigo de su pasión desmedida.

—Luce muy bien en ti.

Susurró, besando su cuello mientras lo acariciaba. El corazón le latía con fuerza.

—Fue tu regalo... Lo tengo siempre cerca de mí.

Shokudaikiri rascaba el cuero cabelludo de Ookurikara con sus dedos largos.

—¿Cómo podría no usarlo?

—No tenías por qué hacerlo.

Respondió éste, acercándose a sus labios. Lo besó mientras sus manos tocaban ese cuerpo alargado, mientras le apretaba las caderas. Era increíble cómo Shokudaikiri parecía enorme cuando estaba encima de él, pero realmente no era tan grande. Era increíble cómo sus manos encajaban en su piel pálida, hermosa.

Era increíble cómo, milímetro a milímetro, Shokudaikiri se volvía más y más humano entre sus manos.

—Ésta... también será la primera vez para ti...

Ookurikara entrelazó una de sus manos con la de Mitsutada, bajando por su vientre.

—Recuérdalo... Recuérdalo de esa manera...

Shokudaikiri gemía con voz dulce, necesitada, mientras aflojaba cada uno de sus prodigiosos músculos.

—Contigo... fue la primera vez de muchas cosas...

Replicó a media voz, abriendo suavemente las piernas.

No podía ser una mentira, no podría estar actuando en ese momento ni aunque quisiera. Shokudaikiri jamás había interpretado ese papel en su vida. Lo que Ookurikara tenía allí era un hombre verdaderamente inexperto, desprovisto de las murallas que lo protegían del mundo, completamente a su merced.

Un hombre desarmado y desprotegido que podía alcanzar la muerte bajo sus manos, si Ookurikara hubiese querido.

El moreno lo contempló una vez más antes de besarlo en los labios y llevar las manos a su pelvis.

—Eres mío...

Murmuró, encantado. Estaba totalmente motivado. Ese hombre encendía cada una de sus fantasías mas salvajes. Él le había dado ese instinto primitivo, lo había despertado y ahora estaba entregándose.

—Hace mucho no hago esto...

Ookurikara bajo hasta el suelo, apoyando los pies de Shokudaikiri en el colchón. Tomó con delicadeza su miembro, acariciándoselo de arriba abajo con su mano mientras le daba calientes besos por el costado.

Como una virgen lista para el sacrificio, Shokudaikiri se dejó llevar, abriendo más las piernas y gimiendo dulcemente ante la amorosa tortura que comenzaba a calentar su cuerpo. Sus dedos se movían, inquietos, ansiosos. Sus rodillas temblaban.

—Kuri-chan...

Susurró, sintiendo la boca llena de saliva.

—¿Te gusta?

Preguntó Ookurikara, metiéndolo en su boca. Su cabeza subía y bajaba despacio, casi ahogándose.

—A mí me encanta... todo tu cuerpo, tu voz... la forma en que miras...

El joven descendió lentamente hasta la zona del perineo, humedeciéndola con su saliva caliente. Apretaba esa zona mientras su mano subía y bajaba.

Un temblor violento recorrió el cuerpo del hombre, que no pudo evitar jadear sonoramente.

—Conque... así se siente...

Murmuró, tratando de mantener al menos una cierta compostura.

—Así se siente... esta tortura...

—¿Lo ves?

Murmuró Ookurikara, lamiendo sin asco el interior de esa pierna.

—Eres un tirano.

Añadió, bajando nuevamente a aquel lugar. Levantó uno de los pies de Shokudaikiri por encima de su hombro, abriéndolo más.

—Sabes... hay algo que siempre pensé de ti...

Comenzó, respirando con suavidad. Estaba tan excitado que no podía separarse de él, no cuando tenia semejante monumento enfrente.

Shokudaikiri llevó su mano a su boca, tratando de apagar sus gemidos.

—¿Qué...?

Susurró, apretando el ojo. Los chispazos en su columna eran difíciles de resistir.

—¿Qué pensabas, Kuri-chan...?

—Tú...

Ookurikara pasó sus manos por debajo del adulto, apretándole con lascivia el trasero.

—Tu culo... es precioso.

Dijo, casi en un gruñido

—¿Puedo tocarlo...?

—S-Sí...

Ligeras cosquillas aparecían en la piel de Mitsutada.

—Es tuyo, Kuri-chan...

El joven apretó más esas nalgas. Las besaba de abajo hacia arriba, mordiéndolas despacio, colmándolas de besos. Respiraba por la nariz, embriagado de placer.

—Eres increíble...

Dijo, en medio del éxtasis.

Las sensaciones no disipaban los temores de Shokudaikiri, pero hizo lo posible por mantenerse tranquilo.

—Kuri-chan...

Llamó una vez más, agarrándose de la almohada con manos trémulas. El moreno depositó un beso en su vientre, mirándolo.

—¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó con voz dulce, bajando la cabeza directo a su entrada. Repartió suaves besos en los tiernos interiores.

El hombre sonrió con cierto nerviosismo, mirándolo ansioso.

—¿Puedes venir aquí... un momento?

Pidió, tratando de hablar con calma. Ookurikara se levantó despacio, haciendo exactamente lo que le pedía.

—¿Qué quieres?

No dejaba de mirarlo, de tocar su piel.

Los brazos largos de Shokudaikiri lo envolvieron en un abrazo apretado, casi sudoroso. Escondió su rostro contra el hombro del muchacho, respirando sonoramente contra aquella capa de cobre que lo cubría.

—Perdóname... Yo... Sólo... Sólo necesito un momento...

Susurró, sin moverse.

—Sólo un momento...

Ookurikara parpadeó, luego apretándolo con fuerza.

—Tranquilo... Tranquilo, Mitsutada.

Susurró cariñosamente, acariciándolo.

—No te fuerces...

—Tu mano...

Balbuceó el de cabello azul, moviéndose ligeramente.

—Usa tus dedos... Des-Despacio...

—¿Tienes gel?

Preguntó el joven, acomodándose a su lado. Masajeaba despacio su pectoral.

Shokudaikiri asintió, girándose a buscar en su mesita de noche. Entregó a Ookurikara aquel pomo transparente.

—Dime... si te lastimo...

Susurró éste, besándole la mejilla mientras vertía aquel gel entre sus dedos. Lo calentó un poco con sus manos hasta llegar a su entrada, masajeándola suavemente en círculos.

—Es... Es realmente pequeño.

Shokudaikiri apretó los labios.

—Nunca lo he hecho...

Susurró, acomodándose mejor a su lado.

—Es pequeño...

El moreno acariciaba despacio con su dedo bañado en lubricante. No podía creer que estuviesen haciendo eso.

—Mh... Estás caliente aquí...

Susurró, besando sus mejillas mientras su dedo mayor se enterraba lentamente en ese interior caliente, prohibido.

—Mhh...

Shokudaikiri cerró el ojo, escondiendo el rostro contra la almohada.

—Qué... vergüenza...

Susurró, riendo apenas.

—¿Por qué?

Preguntó Ookurikara, sonriéndole.

—¿Te da vergüenza que tu cuerpo esté así?

Cuestionó, bajando la cabeza apenas para besar su pectoral. Su lengua estimulaba ese pezón, succionándolo despacio.

—Es lo que tú le haces sentir a los demás... a mí...

Confesó. Su dedo había entrado entero, lo masajeaba con suavidad en círculos.

—Que me veas... así...

Murmuró el hombre, temblando suavemente. Su cuerpo despertaba por todas partes, era algo que nunca había sentido.

—Cuando... me esforcé tanto... por ser un caballero...

—Eres un caballero.

Ookurikara hablaba con voz ronca, totalmente profunda.

—No cambia nada cómo te veo...

Los nudillos morenos golpeaban esa entrada rosada. Se movía con maestría a pesar de jamás haberse explorado a sí mismo.

—Déjame oírte... Déjame saber qué siente mi hombre.

Pidió, mordiendo suavemente su pezón.

—A-Ah...

La voz de Ookurikara, sumada a esas palabras provocativas y lo que sus dientes le hacían a su piel, rompieron brevemente el escaso control que le quedaba a Shokudaikiri, quien dejó escapar algunos gemidos necesitados en el oído del moreno.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto Ookurikara tan maduro y dominante? No lo sabía, pero lo hacía sentir indefenso y pequeño, como si fuese incluso mayor que él.

El moreno lo escuchaba deleitado. Sus manos lo tocaban con desesperación.

—¿Otro?

Preguntó directo en su oído, mordiéndoselo.

—Eres exquisito... Todo tú es delicioso...

—De-Despacio...

Rogó Shokudaikiri, incapaz ahora de ocultar su voz más profunda, más ansiosa.

—No tenemos prisa... Tómate todo el tiempo... que necesites...

El moreno siguió estimulándolo. Por momentos lo hacía lento y por otros, más rápido. No podía creer que estuviese sucediendo... Su propio miembro estaba erguido completamente.

—Mírame.

Exigió mientras lo besaba. El brazo que estaba metido entre esas piernas era el del tatuaje.

—¿Te gusta así...? ¿Te gusta esto, Mitsutada?

Para ese momento, Shokudaikiri Mitsutada, el afamado actor que rompía corazones desde la pantalla, se hallaba completamente derretido, desarmado entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo no era más que arcilla que Ookurikara manipulaba a su antojo.

—Mhh... Ku... Kuri...chan...

Ookurikara gemía a la par. Ahora tenía dos dedos en su interior, entraban y salían suavemente, derramando el gel íntimo entre sus piernas.

El moreno estaba enloquecido. No sólo su primera vez sería con un hombre excepcionalmente atractivo y sensual, sino que también sería él, Shokudaikiri.

Quería cosas de ese encuentro, quería probarse a sí mismo y, por sobre todo, quería darle un recuerdo más agradable a Shokudaikiri.

Quería borrar poco a poco aquella experiencia desagradable de hacía años, de ese hombre que lo había usado.

Quería ser el único hombre al que recordara.

—Qué erótico...

Susurró, entrando y saliendo con cierta intensidad en cortos intervalos.

Los temblores en el cuerpo trabajado de Shokudaikiri no hacían más que aumentar.

—Kuri...chan...

Gimió, subiendo su rostro para besar el cuello del moreno.

—S-Si quieres... hacerlo... y-ya puedes...

—¿Quieres que te lo haga?

Preguntó Ookurikara, deteniendo sus movimientos.

—¿Quieres que lo haga, Mitsutada? Estás tan estrecho...

—Mhh... ¿Qué crees tú...?

Suspiró Shokudaikiri, aflojándose completamente.

—¿Crees que necesito más...?

El moreno se acomodó entre sus piernas, separándolas suavemente.

—Tus caderas... son grandes...

Susurró, masajeando los huesos de su pelvis, apretando el vientre del hombre. A él le encantaba esa presión en sus entrañas, supuso que a Shokudaikiri podría gustarle también.

—¿Quieres... que me ponga un condón?

Shokudaikiri contuvo un gemido deseoso.

—No... Yo nunca lo uso... cuando estamos juntos... No sería justo.

—Es porque te encanta acabar dentro de mí.

Sentenció el moreno, besando esas rodillas perfectas.

—Mira... Mira cómo me tienes.

Murmuró, masturbándose enfrente de él.

—Incluso sin tocarme... mira cómo estoy...

Le hablaba suavemente, posicionándose mejor entre sus largas extremidades.

—¿Estas completamente seguro de esto...?

Susurró, humedeciendo su miembro con un poco de su saliva, acariciando superficialmente la entrada del hombre. Sólo resbalaba su miembro contra ese punto caliente.

Shokudaikiri tomó el lubricante y se lo alcanzó con un gesto grácil.

—Por favor...

Pidió, algo cohibido.

Ookurikara lo regó por su miembro, dejándolo completamente empapado. Su cuerpo temblaba débilmente.

Realmente sucedería.

Miro a Shokudaikiri fijamente, tragando saliva.

—¿Me amas...?

Preguntó, poniendo las piernas del hombre en torno a su cadera delgada.

—Sí...

El de cabello azul relajó cada músculo de su cuerpo, seguro de que el momento se aproximaba. Respiraba fuerte, tratando de mantener la calma, obligándose a inhalar y exhalar con un ritmo constante.

—Te amo... Te amo, Kuri-chan...

—Yo también te amo... hago esto... porque te amo...

Susurró, acercando su miembro a esa entrada. Lo tocaba con mucho cuidado. Su corazón palpitaba fuerte. Miró a Shokudaikiri mientras lo hacía, colmándolo de besos y caricias.

Comenzó a entrar despacio por cada milímetro de su interior. El miembro del moreno tenía buen tamaño y estaba increíblemente erguido, sólo esperaba no lastimar a Shokudaikiri.

—Mierda... ¡Mierda...!

Gimió desesperado al sentirlo tan apretado, tan caliente y estrecho.

Aquella invasión pronto relajó verdaderamente el cuerpo de Shokudaikiri. Contrario a lo que había pensado, no había nada que temer en la nueva intimidad que estaban compartiendo. Shokudaikiri se encontró pronto con muchas sensaciones nuevas, con hormigueos en su piel. De alguna forma se sentía lleno, no sólo físicamente, también de una forma intangible.

Poco a poco iba avanzando dentro de él, todo con un cuidado extremo que le hacía sentirse protegido.

—Ah... Duele...

Suspiró, cubriéndose el rostro con el antebrazo.

Ookurikara gimió despacio, deteniéndose.

—¿Duele...?

Preguntó, tomando sus manos y besándoselas.

—Mi Mitsutada.....

Hablaba en voz baja, besándolo en los labios. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, respiraba por la nariz.

—¿Cómo... te sientes?

Le preguntó, acariciando su cuerpo, absolutamente inmóvil.

—Sigue...

La sonrisa en el rostro de Shokudaikiri era pura, inocente.

—Yo... he hecho esto contigo, siendo mucho más grande, haciéndolo mucho más fuerte... y tú lo soportaste bien...

—No voy a lastimarte.

Murmuró Ookurikara, moviéndose sólo un poco más. La verdad fuera dicha, temblaba de placer.

Así que así se sentía Shokudaikiri cada vez que se enterraba en él...

—Eres tan sensual...

Susurró, aferrándose a esas piernas. Su boca estaba llena de saliva.

—Sí... me lo hiciste, me cogiste como una bestia porque soy una maldita zorra... porque estaba tan caliente que no sentía dolor...

Hablaba en una voz muy masculina que a veces le salía.

Uno de los dedos esbeltos de Shokudaikiri se apoyó en esos labios.

—Háblame con tu cuerpo...

Pidió, mirándolo con una expresión indescifrable. El cabello húmedo se le pegaba al rostro, ocultaba aquella cicatriz que para otros había sido grotesca.

—Te amo... maldita sea.

Susurró Ookurikara por última vez, terminando de enterrarse. No podía contener sus espasmos. Lo miraba sin poder creerlo, estaba dentro de él, dentro de su cuerpo.

—¡A-Ah...!

Un chispazo lo hizo temblar, acariciando sus piernas. Comenzó a moverse despacio, deleitado por sus acciones, sin perderse nada de ese rostro, de su voz y de sus reacciones.

—Kuri...chan...

Shokudaikiri gemía sordamente, sintiendo que su propia entrepierna se calentaba más y más. El juego previo lo había despertado, pero se estaba excitando más y más con cada muestra de dominancia de aquel joven tan exótico.

—Mhh... Estás... muy duro...

—Tú me pones así...

Murmuró Ookurikara, estirándose hasta quedar acostado encima de él. Apoyó sus codos a los costados de la cabeza de Shokudaikiri, mirándolo de frente mientras se movía con cuidado, despertando sus dormidas entrañas.

—Tú... estás ardiendo, estás muy apretado...

—Eso es... porque nadie me ha tenido...

Susurró Shokudaikiri, lamiéndole suavemente el cuello.

—Es para ti... para que tú lo tomes...

—¿Es mío...?

Preguntó el moreno, imponiendo un poco más de fuerza en sus embestidas. El colchón rechinaba.

—Qué sexy.

Murmuró en su oído, apretándole suavemente un pectoral.

—¿Cuántas veces... he tomado tu cuerpo...?

Shokudaikiri gemía despacio, lentamente, guiado por el ritmo de Ookurikara.

—Muchas, muchas veces.

El joven decía aquello mirándolo, mordiéndose el labio por momentos para no dejar salir su voz excesivamente.

—Eres mi dueño... es normal que lo hagas.

Sus caderas golpeaban las de Shokudaikiri, el trasero del hombre golpeaba sus piernas. No podía describir lo excitado que estaba. Sólo mirarlo y oírlo era suficiente para volverlo loco.

—Kuri-chan...

Shokudaikiri respiraba sonoramente por la boca, exhalaba ruidosamente.

—Kuri-chan...

Repetía como embrujado, luchando por cortar las cadenas que lo mantenían, como creía, alejado del peligro. Decidió que tenía que romperlas. No importaba cómo, tenía que dejarlas, o nunca estaría cerca de Ookurikara. Nunca tendría el vínculo que tanto anhelaba.

—Kuri-chan, no... voy a esconderte nada... Ya no...

Jadeó, abrazándolo con manos temblorosas.

—Empuja... Empuja hasta el final... hasta que... encuentres...

—A ti... hasta que te encuentre a ti...

Interrumpió Ookurikara, besándolo en los labios. Aumentó el ritmo, más profundo, más veloz, tanto que sus pieles hacian un obsceno sonido al golpearse. Cuando se separaron, un hilillo de saliva unía sus labios.

—Qué hermoso... Qué hermoso te ves así...

Hablaba mirándolo de la manera más dulce que conocía, la más reconfortante.

El único ojo de Shokudaikiri estaba nublado, las oleadas de placer aumentaban su frecuencia y sólo pudieron llegar al límite soportable cuando sintió que arañaban a duras penas su próstata.

—¡A-Ah...!

Todo su cuerpo se había tensado de pronto, se aflojaba sólo para volver a ponerse como una piedra. Llevó una de sus manos a su miembro, masturbándose con fiereza.

—Ahí... ¡Ahí...! Kuri...chan... Mhh...

Salivaba profusamente, apretando su ojo.

—¿Ahí...? ¿Ahí te gusta?

Preguntó el moreno, tomándolo con más autoridad por las caderas. Su cuerpo transpiraba mientras golpeaba aquel sitio. No fue hasta que hizo un errático movimiento que lo tocó con fuerza, gimiendo desesperadamente al sentir lo estrecho que se había puesto.

Shokudaikiri gritaba ya sin restricciones, masturbándose con furia, abriendo más y más las piernas para que Ookurikara pudiese enterrarse cada vez más profundo.

—¡Kuri-chan...!

Su boca se había inundado, le costaba respirar.

Ookurikara clavó sus uñas en el cuerpo blanco en un arrebato de placer, moviéndose como un animal en celo dentro y fuera de él. Lo mordió, conteniéndose, mientras lo hacía.

Dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, esa voz que llamaba su nombre lo enloquecía.

—Di... Di mi nombre... Dilo...

Ordenó, acomodándolo boca abajo sin salir de su interior. Podía ver ese trasero tan generoso golpeando su pelvis, esa hermosa espalda contrayéndose. Una de sus manos sostenía la cadera de Shokudaikiri, la otra acariciaba sus testículos mientras lo penetraba.

—¡Kuri-chan...!

Gritó Shokudaikiri, levantándose sobre sus rodillas y pegando su torso a la cama. Uno de sus brazos, apresados bajo su firme pecho, se acalambraba mientras su mano intentaba llegar a su entrepierna. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax, manoseándose sin pudor alguno.

—Kuri-chan... Kuri-chan... Más... rápido... Kuri... ch...

La almohada se humedecía, empapada por la saliva que corría por su mentón, cuando su cuerpo se sacudía. El semen comenzó a salir entre sus dedos, ardiente.

Al eyacular su amante, Ookurikara pudo sentirlo cuando el interior de Mitsutada se apretó con fuerza. Lo levantó de la cama, penetrándolo brutalmente, con febril deseo.

—¡Voy a acabar...! Me... Me harás acabar...

Anunció fuera de sí, apretando sus caderas con ambos brazos.

—Dónde... ¿Dónde lo quieres...? ¿Eh? ¿En tu cuerpo? ¿Dentro...? ¿En tu piel?

Le preguntaba, mordiendo su hombro. Casi lloraba de placer.

—Hazlo... a... adentro...

Shokudaikiri gemía sin fuerzas, completamente drenado.

—Acábame adentro... mi... mi amor...

Ookurikara continuó un poco más hasta que, finalmente, se derramó en su interior. Lo penetraba incluso mientras eyaculaba.

No podía creer lo que había sucedido.

—A-Ah...

—Kuri-chan...

Shokudaikiri estaba inmóvil, tratando de respirar, tratando de comprender lo que había sentido en ese momento.

—Kuri-chan... V-Ven...

Lo llamó temblando.

El moreno lo movió despacio, saliendo con suavidad de su interior. Respiraba agotado.

—Mitsu....tada...

Susurró, limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Reptó hasta allí y el hombre lo envolvió entre sus brazos, acurrucándolo a su lado.

—Mi amor...

Susurró, acariciándolo.

—Te quiero... Te quiero tanto...

El moreno se quedó inmóvil.

—Mitsutada...

Sus manos fueron al rostro blanco, buscando sus labios para besarlo.

—Te amo.

Respondió, dándole uno de esos besos calientes, suaves, que sólo él conocía.

—Eres mío... completamente mío. Y yo soy tuyo...

Hablaba con dulzura, mirando ese único ojo.

—Ya... Ya no hay nada que nos divida...

Susurró, besando la cicatriz en su ojo derecho.

—¿Te... gustó?

Shokudaikiri preguntó aquello con cierta timidez, como si realmente hubiese sido su primera vez y no supiera absolutamente nada sobre el sexo.

—Me encantó...

Ookurikara le sonrió, besando su frente.

—Eres delicioso, perfecto...

Decia aquello en voz baja, en un susurro.

—Mitsutada... hay algo que quiero preguntarte...

Murmuró, acariciando su cabeza. Esa noche, Shokudaikiri sería el consentido, el protegido.

El hombre se corrió el cabello del rostro, mirándolo con expresión ingenua.

—¿Qué cosa...?

—Bueno... tú sabes que mi padre aún me tiene como un recadero en la agencia, que hasta cumplir veinte no puedo obtener un contrato legal.

Comentó, masajeando su pálido hombro.

—Yo... cuando eso ocurra, voy a tener un empleo de verdad, uno estable. Lo he estado pensando un tiempo, sabes, incluso comencé a juntar dinero. Cuando me vuelva un hombre de verdad... quisiera... quisiera poder vivir contigo.

Ookurikara miró hacia abajo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Cada mañana es más difícil para mí despertar lejos de ti...

La mano suave de Shokudaikiri acariciaba esa mejilla tibia.

—¿Vivir juntos?

Preguntó con lentitud, mirándolo.

—Bueno... En cierto modo, me sorprendes un poco.

El moreno cerró los ojos ante aquella caricia.

—Si tú no vas a ocultarme nada... entonces yo tampoco voy a hacerlo.

Su voz era clara, dulce.

—Te quiero a ti... quiero estar contigo. Me siento en paz cuando puedo estar a tu lado.

La voz de Ookurikara era un suave ronroneo, un dulce arrullo para sus oídos.

—Es muy bello lo que dices, Kuri-chan.

Susurró Shokudaikiri, dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

—Pero... vernos todo el tiempo no es lo mismo que vivir en la misma casa. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Preguntó, muy serio, pero también muy afectuoso.

—Si peleamos, si te enfadas, no tendrás dónde huir... Tendremos que vernos las caras, incluso enojados... Tal vez yo tenga hábitos que no te gusten y haga las cosas de formas con las que no estés de acuerdo... ¿Aun así... lo querrías?

—Si no lo confronto... jamás podré saberlo.

Ookurikara se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

—Es como... ya sabes, esa metáfora de la leona y sus cachorros. Ella los tira por un barranco para que ellos aprendan a trepar solos. Si no enfrentas lo que no conoces, entonces nunca sabrás qué es realmente.

Ookurikara no lo sabía, pero esas mismas palabras las había oído Shokudaikiri de alguien más adulto. Date Masamune había puesto el mismo ejemplo.

—Yo... sé que tengo que cambiar muchas cosas, por mi bien y el de nadie más.

—Kuri-chan...

La voz de Shokudaikiri era como un mar que acariciaba gentilmente la arena de la orilla de alguna playa perdida en el tiempo.

—La verdad es que... tampoco puedo vivir más así, lejos de ti...

Murmuró, apretándolo más contra su cuerpo.

—¿Vas a esperarme?

Preguntó el joven, acariciando el rostro blanco.

—¿Vas a esperarme hasta que sea un hombre digno con un sueldo acorde? No planeo convertirme en un mantenido.

Añadió, con seriedad. Shokudaikiri rió con esa voz cantarina, como la de un arrollo que recorre felizmente un camino pedregoso.

—Tú eres digno... eres más digno que cualquiera en quien me haya fijado nunca...

—¿Eso piensas?

Susurró Ookurikara. Su corazón latía rápidamente al oír esa risa, al ver esa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Eso... ríe... sonríe...

Pidió, tomándolo del mentón.

—Eres increíblemente cautivador cuando lo haces.

Nuevamente, el rostro de Shokudaikiri se había coloreado. Aunque no era visible por la penumbra, la temperatura de sus mejillas había cambiado.

—Kuri-chan...

Llamó, quedándose muy quieto.

—Creo que hoy me he enamorado un poco mas de ti.

Replicó Ookurikara. Se acercó a sus labios, besándoselos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor. Gracias a tus padres, por traerte a este mundo.

Shokudaikiri permaneció inmóvil y recibió ese beso como si hubiese sido el primero que le daban en su vida.

Masamune tenía razón. Valía la pena entregar hasta el último rincón de su humanidad, compartir todo lo que fuese posible compartir, cerrar los ojos y arrojarse al abismo. Ookurikara estaría allí para sujetarlo, para retenerlo entre sus brazos, para mostrarle que había más vida que la vida misma, que no todo lo que quedaba en su pecho era un vacío sin forma que devoraba poco a poco su cordura.

Ookurikara había llegado a salvarlo. Era él quien debía agradecer a la providencia que había alumbrado al mundo con ese nacimiento.

—No...

Susurró, acariciando la mejilla morena.

—Kuri-chan... Gracias a ti, por estar vivo... Por venir a este mundo...

El joven lo abrazo con dulzura contra su pecho. Ookurikara no quería que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Cuando ocurrió, deseó no derramarlas; cuando sucedió, las ignoró.

—Cualquier lugar en este mundo... a tu lado, es el paraíso...

Murmuró en su oído.

—Soy... Soy muy feliz...

Shokudaikiri no dijo más, acomodándose para tenerlo entre sus brazos. Se sentía algo somnoliento, ligero aunque cansado, como si hubiese caminado por kilómetros arrastrando una gran piedra y al fin la dejara caer para poder descansar.

Quizás, aquella noche, había hecho algo más que entregar el único rincón virgen de su cuerpo físico.

Esa noche, aunque no lo supo en el momento, acababa de entregar lo que le quedaba de vida.

—Quiero dormir aquí... mañana, cuando despierte... volveré a decírtelo.

Ookurikara lo acariciaba hasta adormecerse.

—Te amo, te amo con todo mi ser. Gracias por darme todo esto...

Cerró los ojos.

_Gracias por darle un sentido a mi vida._

Su mente lo pensó, la verdad de su existencia entera.

El amor los había salvado a ambos.


	35. Enredo

_"Nudo o maraña en un conjunto de cosas.Situación o asunto que crean confusión."_

 

La mañana siguiente había comenzado llena de besos y caricias; y cerca del mediodía habían partido los dos rumbo a la agencia.

Shokudaikiri no tenía ningún compromiso importante ese día, pero había quedado con Jiroutachi para revisar unas solicitudes de prensa que se habían disparado luego de su última entrevista.

Así, los dos se habían separado en la entrada, mientras el hombre de parche caminaba hacia la oficina donde lo esperaba el jefe de prensa.

—¡Oye, oye!

Saludó una voz detrás de él.

—No viste el teléfono en todo el día, ¿no? Y yo que había preparado una sorpresa para ti.

Tsurumaru le dio un afectuoso abrazo a Shokudaikiri.

—¿En dónde diablos te habías metido? Te busqué en tu piso ayer y no apareciste. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

El de cabello platino extendió una cajita hacia él. En ella reposaba una elegante corbata.

—Tsuru-san...

Shokudaikiri recibió el regalo con sorpresa en su rostro, que luego se transformó en una afectuosa sonrisa.

—Gracias... No debiste...

Apretó los labios, tratando de escoger bien sus palabras.

—Ayer... quería estar solo, lo siento. Debí avisar...

—Sabes cuánto me preocupo por mi bebé.

Replicó Kuninaga, burlón, acariciándole el rostro.

—No importa, vas a compensarlo este fin de semana, ¡hay que celebrar por lo alto!

Afirmó, caminando a su lado por los pasillos.

—¿Celebrar?

Shokudaikiri lo miró con cierto escepticismo.

—No tienes que hacer nada, no es necesario.

—Claro que sí... ¿o qué, la vida de casado te anuló el sentido de la diversión?

Preguntó Tsurumaru, codeando su costado de manera cómplice.

—Ya sabes que más sabe el Diablo por viejo que por Diablo...

Shokudaikiri se detuvo junto a una puerta, la oficina de Jiroutachi estaba a su lado. Hasebe venía caminando por el otro lado del corredor y no quería enfrentarlo en ese momento.

—No apostaría ni un yen a mi escasa sabiduría... Con permiso.

Dijo suavemente, golpeando la puerta de la salita.

—Si buscas a Jiroutachi, no está. Salió hace un rato por un inconveniente.

La voz de Hasebe sonaba como frío acero, gélido como el hielo.

—Oh, buenos días, Hasebe. Gracias por la información.

Shokudaikiri hizo una breve reverencia, buscando disimuladamente un escape con su único ojo.

—Buenos días, Mitsutada.

Respondió el mánager, revisando su agenda.

—¿Tu teléfono funciona correctamente?

Preguntó, con ese tono de voz que sonaba más a un llamado de atención.

—Ya sabes cómo es Mitsubou, la gente lo vive acosando. Tal vez quería pasar su cumpleaños en tranquilidad...

El más alto de los tres tragó saliva, tratando de aparentar calma.

—Funciona correctamente. Simplemente olvidé revisarlo ayer. No tenía mucho humor para responder mensajes.

Replicó, aunque no sabía de dónde salía tanta firmeza. Hacía un tiempo que Shokudaikiri había empezado a "rebelarse", en pequeñas dosis.

Hasebe afiló la mirada, frunciendo el recto ceño como hacía tiempo no sucedía.

—Qué novedad...

Murmuró Heshikiri, con auténtica decepción. Kuninaga miraba aquello sin saber qué diablos hacer. Los conocía a ambos, se imaginaba que Shokudaikiri había pasado el día con el moreno; y a él mismo no le importaba que lo excluyeran de aquella fecha, pero Hasebe... era otra historia.

Podía verlos a los dos, a Shokudaikiri esforzándose por no pedir perdón por el justificado hecho y a Hasebe furioso, reprendiéndolo por lo mismo.

—Bueno, bueno, lo importante es que Mitsubou está bien, ¿o no? Los cumpleaños son fechas importantes, es la celebración de un nacimiento, hay que agradecer que Mitsubou pudo vivir un año más.

Shokudaikiri se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose levemente en la pared.

—Para algunas personas, vivir no es vivir si no es en sus propios términos.

Replicó, sin mirar a ninguno de sus amigos.

—Sin embargo, tuve un almuerzo muy enriquecedor con Date Masamune, que me sirvió para entender muchas cosas.

Dijo aquello con soltura, con su natural elegancia y sin una pizca de reproche u ofensa. Sabía que Hasebe y Tsurumaru podían comprender la intención de sus palabras aunque no las embebiera de odio ni rencor.

—Bien por ti, Date-san es un hombre muy sabio. Estoy seguro de que acomodó algunas ideas en tu cabeza.

—Si es lo que necesitabas, está bien. Oye, ¡no olvides lo que te dije del fin de semana, por favor!

Tsurumaru sonrió, siguiendo su camino por el pasillo. Heshikiri levantó una ceja, suspirando.

—Tengo que hablar de algunas cosas con Jiroutachi, voy a esperarlo en su oficina. ¿Te molestaría eso o necesitas estar solo más tiempo?

Preguntó el de cabello claro, sin un ápice de piedad.

Shokudaikiri asumió un aire muy digno, como si las palabras de Hasebe no lo alcanzaban (y sí lo hacían).

—No tengo ningún problema.

Respondió, abriendo la puerta de la salita para ingresar. En ella había un escritorio con una amplia silla y otras dos más pequeñas, un sofá largo en un rincón y una mesita de café con superficie de cristal. Shokudaikiri se sentó en el sofá, cruzándose de piernas y con las manos sobre su regazo.

Hasebe lo siguió, leyendo su celular con calma como si el actor no existiera.

¿Cómo era que lo trataba así? Lo había excluido de su natalicio después de años de amistad; eso había dolido mucho. Incluso tenía un regalo preparado para él desde hacía meses, que ahora había quedado en un rincón olvidado de su propia casa.

No era necesario que dijese nada más. El incómodo nudo en la garganta de Heshikiri sólo era doblegado por su orgullo, por su postura.

No decía absolutamente nada, sólo fingía que hacía algo, que tenía una vida aparte de él, tal vez.

Luego de un largo minuto de fastidioso silencio, Shokudaikiri habló con voz clara desde su asiento en el opaco sillón.

—Lamento si te ofendió mi decisión, pero necesito pensar en mi salud de vez en cuando.

No era una disculpa y no planeaba que lo fuera, Shokudaikiri simplemente quería dejar las cosas lo más claras posibles. Poco a poco, su confianza absoluta en Hasebe se quebraba, y ya no podía dejarlo entrar como antes.

—¿Dije algo?

Murmuró Heshikiri, sin mirarlo.

—Es tu vida, puedes hacer lo que te plazca con ella. Simplemente me llamó la atención. Tú sabes qué haces con tus tiempos.

Pestañeaba despacio y le urgía un cigarrillo en ese instante. ¿Por qué diablos Jiroutachi no regresaba ya?

Shokudaikiri se mantenía inmóvil, mirándolo con expresión fría.

—No hace falta que digas nada, sé perfectamente lo que estás pensando.

—¿Lees mentes también?

Preguntó el mánager, escéptico.

—Ya te dije que no pasa nada. Si decidiste excluirme del día de tu cumpleaños debes tener motivos, no eres un hombre necio. Pero queda en mí no querer saber esos motivos. No tienes que rendirme cuentas de nada, Mitsutada.

Éste último dejó salir una risa ahogada.

—No, claro que no.

Los minutos hasta que Jiroutachi regresara pasaron eternos, inmisericordes. El silencio se había instalado con tanto peso que a los dos les había costado hablar cuando el hombre estuvo de vuelta, y no le fue ajeno que algo sucedía entre ellos.

 

El día pasó casi insoportable, tanto como el calor que agobiaba los cuerpos. Cuando el anochecer llegó y el sol dio un respiro a la ardiente ciudad, un hombre de pequeña estatura se había presentado en el departamento de Hasebe. Traía un par de botellas en su mochila, y una bolsa con unos recipientes de plástico blanco.

—¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

Preguntó Heshikiri, recostado en el marco de la puerta. Aquella imagen que recibía había sacado una sonrisa de su rostro, que parecía haberse quedado en el tiempo.

—Ordené demasiado tempura y pensé que no podría comérmelo yo solo en una noche, y ya sabes que esta comida se echa a perder. Anda, déjame pasar, traigo vino tinto también.

Fudou dijo aquello con su desfachatez de siempre, no había nada que esconder. Heshikiri se hizo a un lado, dejándolo entrar.

—Hace mucho no te veía. Estás muy diligente con el trabajo.

Hasebe se puso a preparar un poco de arroz y luego dispuso algunas vegetales para acompañar. No le gustaba cocinar particularmente pero sabía cómo hacerlo y aún más cuando se trataba de alguien que le agradaba.

Una vez estuvo puesta la mesa, sirvió el vino en dos amplias copas de cristal.

Yukimitsu ya se había acomodado en una de las sillas, con el poco garbo que lo caracterizaba.

—Te ves algo tenso.

Observó, revolviendo la copa con un ademán veloz.

—Fue un día agitado, ya no tengo vente años como para ciertos trotes.

Confesó Heshikiri, bebiendo un poco. Fudou era un sabueso cuando se trataba de buenos vinos.

Antes de tocar la comida siquiera, el de cabello púrpura abandonó su asiento y caminó hacia su anfitrión, quitándole la copa para dejarla en la mesa.

—No los tienes en la cabeza, porque tu cuerpo está intacto.

Dijo aquello en un susurro, trepándose encima del regazo de Hasebe.

—¿Necesitas que haga algo por ti? Sólo pídemelo.

Sus manos se deslizaron debajo de la camisa de blanco inmaculado, apretando ligeramente aquella carne firme.

Heshikiri lo miró de reojo, llevando los brazos a su cintura. Lo apretó contra su precho, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Tienes algún plan en mente? ¿Planeas sacarme algo con tantos elogios?

Preguntó con voz arrulladora.

Las piernas de Fudou no tocaban el piso en ese momento. Sentado encima de sus caderas, a simple vista podía pasar como el ilegal acto de un hombre adulto refregándose con un escolar menor de edad.

—Sólo me preocupo por ti.

Los labios de Fudou tenían el ligero sabor del vino tinto cuando acarició los de Hasebe.

—Pasan cosas y... tengo que cerciorarme de que estés bien.

Heshikiri lo tomó por la nuca, besándolo con desesperado hambre. Sus manos acariciaban en círculos los glúteos de su invitado. La manera en que lo besaba era sumamente acalorada, apasionada.

Sólo Fudou podía verlo así, podía ver al hombre detrás de todo ese lujo y esa frialdad. Podía ver lo solo que estaba.

—Hasebe...

Gimió el hombrecillo, tocándolo de la misma manera, apretándolo por encima de la ropa. Lo mordía sin fuerza en el cuello, lamiendo y besando esa piel que le producía chispazos.

—Háblame... Sácalo de ti. Estoy aquí para recibirlo...

—¿Tengo que agobiarte con el mismo problema de siempre?

Murmuró Heshikiri, besando sus mejillas.

—No quiero pensar en él ahora, Mitsutada puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida... es claro que ahora no formo parte de ella, ya no más.

—Eso... te está destrozando.

Fudou tomó con sus manitas el rostro de Hasebe, deteniéndolo para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Y yo no voy a dejar que eso pase... ¿Cuándo vas a pensar en tu propio bienestar? ¿Cuándo piensas hacer algo por ti mismo?

Preguntó aquello con una voz firme pero dolida, incapaz de contener su preocupación.

—¿Has siquiera mirado la tarjeta que te di...?

—Yukimitsu, sabes que soy una persona pública... que mi trabajo está muy expuesto y el de Mitsutada aún más. Si alguien llegara a enterarse de esto, estaría arruinado.

Añadió el mánager, mirándolo.

—Yo sé que tengo que alejarme de él... porque Mitsutada no me necesita, sé que tengo que hacer algo por mi vida. Pensé en dedicarme a la carrera de Yagen y dejar a Mitsutada con un agente amigo. Después de todo, ya no me necesita.

Heshikiri lo acariciaba con dulzura.

—No puedo darme el lujo de tomar terapia ahora, Fudou...

El más pequeño dejó escapar una risita amarga.

—"Yukimitsu", "Fudou", ponte de acuerdo...

Murmuró, abrazándolo de forma cálida, íntima.

—No tienes que cortar todo tu trabajo, sólo... sólo tienes que tomar una distancia prudente. Sé que Shoku te quiere y no querrá que dejes de trabajar con él. Sólo necesitan establecer una distancia saludable para los dos... y sólo un analista puede ayudarte a entender cómo hacerlo. No es un lujo, es una necesidad... y tú necesitas empezar a ordenarte.

Añadió, besando suavemente el cuello de Heshikiri.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

Preguntó Hasebe, abrazándolo y acariciándolo con sumo cuidado.

—¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias?

Le preguntaba, mirándolo a los ojos. Su corazón latía con rapidez; Heshikiri lo atribuyó a la emoción de tener contacto físico con alguien después de tanto tiempo.

Fudou resopló, callándolo con un profundo beso.

—Si no te cuido yo... ¿Quién va a hacerlo?

Hasebe no pudo dejar de observarlo, sonrojándose a más no poder.

—¿Es... una persona discreta?

Preguntó, acariciando el rostro de Fudou. Luego besó su cuello, despacio.

—No podrías ni imaginar cuánto.

Susurró Yukimitsu, apretándose contra ese cuerpo macizo.

—Y... nos vamos a reunir mañana, viernes por la noche, para cenar.

Informó, alejándose brevemente.

—No puedes faltar, o no volveré a hablarte.

—¿De quiénes me estas hablando?

Preguntó Hasebe, tomándolo de las muñecas para apretarlo contra su cuerpo sólo un poco más.

—Nosotros cuatro... y el muchacho.

Fudou se resistió apenas, con una sonrisa tramposa.

—Fue idea de Kuninaga, y yo estoy de acuerdo.

Hasebe lo miró fijamente.

—Yo no quiero verlo, Fudou.

Murmuró, soltándole las muñecas.

—No puedes seguir huyendo.

Replicó el de cabello violeta, levantándose y abandonando su regazo. Se dirigió hacia la fuente de comida, tomando un langostino frito y mordiéndolo sin cuidado.

—¿Para que lo quieren ahí? Te aseguro que Mitsutada desapareció para ir a pasar el día con él.

Dijo Hasebe, arrimando su silla a la mesa y aclarándose la garganta antes de comer.

—Shoku fue a ver a su "senpai", eso le dijo a Tsuru. ¿No le crees?

Preguntó Yukimitsu, apoyando la cadera en el borde de la mesa.

—¿Qué tanto desconfías de él ahora, Hasebe?

—No soy estúpido.

Comentó éste, probando una porción de comida.

—El mocoso tenía marcas en el cuello, incluso su padre lo felicitó por eso en la reunión de la tarde.

Hasebe sentenció aquello sin dudar, completamente seguro.

Fudou tomó otro langostino, mordiéndolo ruidosamente.

—Bueno, ¿y qué? Son pareja, hacen el amor, ¿cuál es exactamente el problema? ¿Acaso no me muerdes cuando cogemos?

Hasebe levantó los ojos hacia él en completo silencio.

—Entonces lo hubiese dicho, ¿ahora va a ponerse pudoroso? Lo he visto haciendo cosas peores.

Sentenció, pasando por alto el comentario de las mordidas. Sí, Heshikiri adoraba morder la piel tierna y jugosa de Yukimitsu.

—¿Tal vez porque tú lo has tratado como basura desde el principio?

Cuestionó el hombrecillo, volviendo a sentarse en la falda de aquel hombre tan elegante.

—¿Acaso tú disfrutas hablarme de algo que sabes que odio?

—Nunca te hablo de nada que odies.

Murmuró Hasebe, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Para que quieren allí a Ookurikara?

Volvió a preguntar, respirando por la nariz. Fudou tomó el lóbulo de la oreja de Heshikiri entre sus labios calientes.

—Me cae bien, y también a Tsuru. Y es la pareja de nuestro amigo. ¿Necesitas más razones?

Hasebe apretó los ojos, tiritando con suavidad. Sus orejas eran en extremo sensibles.

—Maldición.

Susurró, respirando por la nariz.

—Es un mocoso, va a hacer lo mismo de siempre y no va a entender de qué hablamos nosotros...

Los dedos pequeños de Fudou ahora rascaban el cuero cabelludo de su hombre.

—Entonces trataremos de integrarlo.

Dio una suave lamida a esa oreja, respirando con la boca abierta sobre ella.

—¿O es que vas a ser un gruñón... por el resto de tus días?

—Ya... ah... Ya te dije que no me cae bien...

El rubio apretó los ojos, conteniendo un gemido de su boca.

—¿Terminaste de comer?

Preguntó con cierta urgencia.

—Estaba contando los minutos hasta que finalmente lo pidieras.

La voz de Fudou sonaba más profunda, más grave, mucho más sensual. Se trepó encima de él, besando su cuello ardorosamente.

—Llévame ya...

—Podrías pedírmelo si tanto lo quieres... Podrías usar esa voz tan sensual tuya.

Hasebe lo levantó en brazos, como a una princesa, hasta llevárselo al dormitorio. Por algún motivo, las sábanas de Hasebe siempre estaban muy frías, demasiado organizadas.

—A veces lo pediré, a veces querré que tú lo pidas. Pero siempre, siempre te deseo...

Fudou tironeó de las sábanas, deshaciendo ese prolijo orden.

—A ti, y a nadie más...

—¿Puedes pedírmelo ahora?

Murmuró el de cabello ceniza, quitándose el cinturón del pantalón y doblándolo con lentitud. El objeto crujió cuando lo hizo sonar como un latigazo mudo.

—Pídemelo, Yukimitsu.

El hombrecillo desabotonaba su propio pantalón, ansioso por liberar su cuerpo de aquellas prisiones.

—¿Vas a azotarme...? Pero si he sido un niño bueno...

Gimió, empujando la prenda con su pie hasta que sus piernas quedaron desnudas.

El mánager miró aquello, tragando duro.

—Si no pides las cosas apropiadamente, tendré que educarte.

Murmuró, acariciando la piel de esas piernas tan preciosas con el cinturón. Hasebe tenía puesta la blanca camisa y unos pantalones en un tono oscuro de violeta, su color favorito.

—Hazme gritar...

Susurró Yukimitsu, acariciando la entrepierna de Hasebe con el empeine de su pie.

—Por favor...

Rogó, retorciéndose suavemente sobre la cama.

Hasebe sonrió, mordiéndose el labio suavemente.

—Me tienes descuidado hace semanas... ¿estás seguro de poder manejar este negocio?

Preguntó, sacándose lentamente la camisa.

—Más que seguro.

Fudou se quitó su camiseta velozmente, arrojándola lejos. Quedó enganchada en la lámpara de pie de la habitación, oscureciendo la iluminación.

—Soy el único que sabe cómo hacer dinero aquí. Lo hago brotar...

Se incorporó, paseando sus dedos por el torso marcado de Heshikiri.

—¿Quieres que te pague?

Preguntó éste, acariciándole la cabeza.

—Te daría todo lo que me pidieras, eres el mejor cogiendo.

Dijo, mirándolo desde arriba. Su mano tomo la coleta púrpura, tironeándosela para levantarle el rostro.

Yukimitsu se mordió el labio mientras su mano apretaba la entrepierna de Hasebe.

—¿Por qué pagar por lo que tienes gratis? Eres un pésimo comerciante, por eso no puedo dejarte a cargo del negocio.

Sus dedos escarbaron hasta meterse dentro de la ropa interior, tocándole los testículos con la punta de los dedos.

—¿Eso piensas...?

Murmuró Hasebe, tomando su propio miembro y refregándolo suavemente contra su rostro.

—Tú eres el mal negociante, Yukimitsu. Necesito cogerte, ahora mismo.

El hombrecillo deslizó su ropa interior por sus piernas, enseñándole lo excitado que estaba.

—¿Dónde es que estoy haciendo un mal negocio?

Preguntó, relamiéndose.

—Podrías desplumarme cada vez que lo hacemos...

Hasebe lo miraba al hablar, acariciando con urgencia su pene. Descendió lentamente al suelo.

—No tendrías necesidad de trabajar.

Susurró, abriéndole las piernas. Besaba la cara interna de sus muslos con pasión.

—No soy... ngh... esa... esa clase de parásito...

Fudou gemía entrecortadamente, apretando las sábanas con sus manos delgadas.

—Me puedes abrir otro agujero en el cuerpo... pero jamás... jamás le daré el control... de mi independencia a nadie...

—Eres muy terco.

Farfulló Hasebe, acercando su lengua a su miembro. Heshikiri jamás había hecho sexo oral a otro hombre; sin embargo, en ese momento se sintió más valiente que otras veces, más salvaje.

—Pero estoy de acuerdo, tu libertad es lo que más me gusta de ti.

Añadió, acariciándolo con su lengua de abajo hacia arriba. Hacía roncos gemidos con la nariz.

—¿M-Me la vas a chupar...?

Yukimitsu sintió que su rostro se calentaba con violencia.

—Has sido un niño bueno, tengo que recomendarte.

Hasebe hablaba despacio, sujetándolo con una mano mientras su boca subía y bajaba. Estaba increíblemente caliente.

—mh...

Un gemido apagado se dejó oír. Hasebe tiritó de gusto, su boca regaba suavemente su tibia saliva.

Fudou apretó las piernas inconscientemente, atrapando la cabeza de Hasebe con ellas.

—A-Ah... Mal...dito... nghn... Se... Se siente... tan bien...

Gimió, tenía la boca llena de saliva. Su cuerpo se saturaba de sensaciones, se tensaba para aflojarse en deliciosos espasmos.

Heshikiri no le dijo nada, solamente subía y bajaba cuidándose de no ahogarse al hacerlo. Sentía su propio miembro erguido a más no poder. ¿Era posible que se hubiese excitado sólo con hacer aquéllo? No podía creerlo.

Al hacerlo apretaba su trasero con fuerza, con ansiedad, dándole suaves nalgadas.

—Mira qué dura la tienes... no aguantarías ni un segundo sin venirte si te cogiera ahora...

Yukimitsu se limpió la saliva con el dorso de la mano, buscando el rostro de Hasebe para mirarlo.

—¿Quieres apostar...?

Jadeó, su rostro no podía enrojecer más.

—¿Cuánto quieres que aguante, galán? ¿Una hora? ¿Qué quieres apostar?

—¿Apostar?

Hasebe sonrió, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué ofreces?

Preguntó, levantándose despacio. Acercó su sexo al de Fudou, acariciándolos juntos, apretándolos dentro de su mano. La diferencia era significativa.

—Hgn...

Yukimitsu respiraba con fuerza, conteniendo sus gemidos.

—Si aguanto... tú... tú harás todo lo que yo te diga... por una noche...

—Bien... Excelente.

Accedió Hasebe, liberándolo.

—Si será como supongo que sucederá, el que obedezca serás tú...

Advirtió, acostándose a su lado.

—Déjame decirte algo antes... Aún no te he demostrado de qué soy capaz. Yo juego fuerte, en los negocios y en la cama...

Fudou se giró hacia él, su lengüíta rosada recorría su labio superior.

—¿Crees que porque te dejé cogerme por tres meses lo sabes todo de mí?

Preguntó, con un tono sombrío.

—Tú eres el que no ha visto nada aún, Heshikiri Hasebe...

El hombrecillo se trepó encima de su compañero, metiéndole dos dedos en la boca.

—Oh, sí... mójalos todos, déjalos empapados...

Hasebe lo observó al escucharlo.

Sí, tenía razón. No sabía nada de él.

Cerró los ojos. Su lengua caliente empapaba esos dedos blancos, los lamía sin pudor, sin un ápice de recato.

Esos mismos dedos se colocaron en la entrepierna de Hasebe, apretando con fuerza su perineo, masajeando sus testículos, enroscándose en su pene.

—Mh... Estás caliente... Muy caliente...

Su otra mano jugueteaba con el pezón del hombre, acariciándolo velozmente.

—¿Necesitas que se te pare más?

Hasebe gimió en voz alta, apretando los ojos.

—Qué... ¿Qué estás tocando...?

Murmuró, salivando suavemente por el mentón. Nunca se había sentido así de despierto en su vida.

—Me vas a hacer terminar... ¡Ah! Y no es lo que quieres... ¿no?

Preguntó, tragando saliva.

—Quieres esta verga reventándote el culo...

Añadió con voz pesada, tironeando de su cabello.

—Si quieres, que la apuesta corra después de que me acabes encima...

Susurró Fudou, haciendo más presión en ese punto.

Hasebe gemía en voz alta, mirando hacia la ventana nerviosamente. Por algún motivo, su cuerpo parecía palpitar fuertemente, hirviendo. Su entrada latió dolorosamente, las piernas le temblaban.

—F-Fudou...

—¿Hmm?

La mano libre del hombrecillo acariciaba ahora la nuca de Heshikiri.

—Quiero coger... Quiero cogerte...

Decía éste fuera de sí. Nunca le había demostrado esa cara a nadie, tan desesperada, tan sumamente necesitada.

Su interior ardía violentamente. ¿Es que acaso quería algo más? ¿Quería realmente penetrar a Fudou o quería él ser quien se entregara?

—La apuesta era que yo durara sin venirme... Así que... adelante... Métemela... y ya veremos...

Yukimitsu se movió despacio, colocándose boca abajo y levantando su pequeño trasero.

Como si fuese alguna especie de animal salvaje, Hasebe apretó su cintura con ambas manos, clavando sus dedos en esa piel clara.

—Es... Espera...

Heshikiri tomó una botella de gel íntimo de la mesa de noche y vertió el contenido desde arriba sobre el trasero de Fudou, empapándolo. Su propio miembro quedó cubierto de esa sustancia también; lo masajeó un par de veces hasta cerciorarse de que no tendría dificultades.

—Tráelo... Trae ese culo para acá, voy a comérmelo.

Farfulló, apretando sus nalgas con fuerza. El sexo con Fudou se había vuelto tan natural y tan erótico que las formalidades eran lo de menos.

El hombrecillo se ofreció sin vergüenza, levantando las caderas. El gel se sentía frío, pero su cuerpo estaba ardiendo. No le importaba, quería sexo, sexo sin compromisos y sin sentimientos, sin reclamos ni problemas.

Pero cuando el cuerpo de Hasebe estaba cerca del suyo, cuando su miembro lo acariciaba y lo penetraba, con suavidad o violencia, Yukimitsu sentía que algo muy cálido entraba en su pecho. Todo su ser se regocijaba con una sensación hormigueante, con un hermoso sentimiento de felicidad.

Oh, no... Se había enamorado. Fudou Yukimitsu había caído en el peor error de su mundo y se había enamorado. Y peor que enamorarse, era de quién.

Hasebe... Heshikiri Hasebe jamás sería suyo. Yukimitsu lo sabía. Lo había sabido desde el principio, desde el día en que se habían conocido, en ese atardecer frío en que él, de catorce años, vagabundeaba por bares y cafés. Yukimitsu lo supo desde entonces, y lo supo cuando Hasebe se casó, cuando se divorció, cuando decidió entregar todo su ser a Shokudaikiri.

Yukimitsu lo sabía. Hasebe nunca iba a ser suyo. Y por eso disfrutaría cada segundo de sexo, cada instante en que sus pieles se tocaran, porque ese momento podía ser el último y no pasaría sus días lamentando lo que ya no tenía. Eventualmente Hasebe se cansaría de una relación sin relación. Eventualmente recordaría que tenía que regresar con Shokudaikiri; era su debilidad. Yukimitsu también sabía eso.

Hasebe amaba a Shokudaikiri Mitsutada con cada fibra de su ser.

—Pero... en estos momentos... seré yo a quien ame...

Se dijo el hombrecillo, cuando sintió su cuerpo invadido.

—Aquí, al menos... seremos sólo él y yo...

Fue lo último que pensó, antes de comenzar a gemir.

El de cabello ceniza lo abrazó con fuerza, tiritando de placer al tenerlo contra su cuerpo.

—Ah... mierda... estás ardiendo... estás muy caliente.

Hasebe apretaba su piel con ardor, besando su espalda plana y blanca.

Sus pieles se encontraban cada vez que lo penetraba, incluso lo mordía, lo besaba con pasión.

Hasebe lo sentía en cada centímetro de su piel. Fudou había llegado allí para ayudarlo, para pensar en él cuando los demás pensaban que tenía todo bajo control.

—Fudou... ¡Ah! ¡Ah! No... No me la aprietes así...

Susurró como una súplica, tomando los brazos del hombrecillo y llevándolos detrás de su espalda. Era tan delgado que podía apresar ambas muñecas con una de sus manos.

—Una... hora...

Gimió Fudou, salivando en abundancia.

—Tienes una hora... para... hacerme acabar...

—Bien...

Hasebe besó sus labios obscenamente antes de comenzar a moverse. Su miembro golpeaba con fuerza cada rincón del cuerpo de Fudou. Lo había acomodado en varias posiciones, su favorita era cargarlo en brazos y mirarlo mientras lo penetraba.

No supo en qué momento paso casi el tiempo estipulado y Heshikiri lo besaba como un salvaje, su lengua se enredaba con la de Fudou, cubiertos de sudor.

—Mierda... acaba de una maldita vez...

Gimió, dándole un fuerte golpe en el trasero. Sus fuertes brazos lo sostenían en el aire.

 

Yukimitsu echaba furtivas miradas al reloj que descansaba sobre la mesa de luz. Todavía tenía cinco minutos, pero aquélla había sido una odisea que no esperaba. Era difícil contenerse cuando era Hasebe quien lo poseía, rompía todo en su interior sólo por ser él, su amado, su adorado.

Fudou no dejaba ver ni una de las cosas que pasaban en su interior, más que la forma salvaje en que gozaba. Hasebe no lo oiría, no lo sabría jamás.

Esas ideas cruzaban su mente cuando Fudou perdió brevemente el control sobre sí mismo. Sólo un intervalo de desmedido placer bastó para que sintiera ese trueno en su columna, ese delicioso rayo que lo recorría de pies a cabeza.

Con un gemido rasposo, Yukimitsu comenzó a eyacular abundantemente.

 

Hasebe gruñó al sentirlo, placentero, exquisito y salvaje.

—Gané...

Espetó, acostándolo en la cama.

—¡Ah! Voy a acabar... Voy a llenarte...

Advirtió, levantando una de sus piernas mientras lo penetraba. El clímax lo alcanzó salvajemente, gimiendo con fuerza mientras se derramaba dentro del otro. Su cuerpo lo aplastó apenas, lo penetraba despacio mientras eyaculaba en ese interior que jamas parecía llenarse.

Fudou transpiraba, temblaba emitiendo sonidos entrecortados. Estaba en un trance, sus ojos en blanco evidenciaban el poderoso orgasmo que lo había dejado fuera de combate por un lapso de tiempo demasiado largo. Había aguantado mucho y, al final, había cedido a aquella locura.

—Ha...se... Hase...be...

Llamaba, con la boca ahogada de su propia saliva.

El hombre se acercó a su boca, besándosela con hambre, desesperado.

—Yukimitsu...

Suspiró contra su pequeño pecho, besándoselo con suavidad, masajeándolo.

—Mírame... Mírame.

Hablaba dulcemente. Su cuerpo ardía y tenía una fina capa de sudor encima.

Los ojos grandes del hombrecillo lograron girar para enfocar su mirada. Ahí estaba Hasebe, más hermoso que nunca, más despeinado, más sudado, más desprolijo que nunca.

Fudou suspiró. Fue un suspiro largo, satisfecho.

—No... No puedo... hablar...

—No hables.

Murmuró Heshikiri, antes de acercarse a besarlo otra vez. Pero aquel beso tal vez involuntario había sido uno especial.

Heshikiri no lo sabía pero lo estaba besando con amor, con auténtico afecto.

Con los ojos cerrados y las manos acariciando el rostro blanco de Fudou, lo besaba con esos sentimientos que su cuerpo no se animaba a expresar. Lo besaba con verdadero amor, con sinceridad.

Con lo que ni él sabía que sentía por Fudou.

—Qué hermoso eres...

Fudou respiró más calmado luego de algunos minutos de silenciosas caricias.

—Pero perdí...

Admitió, cerrando los ojos.

—No importa.

Replicó Hasebe con calma.

—Fuiste un buen contendiente...

Hablaba sonriendo. Su rostro estaba totalmente relajado.

—Cumpliré todo lo que me pidas por una noche, te lo ganaste.

Ofreció, abrazándolo. ¡Qué paz sentía a su lado!

Yukimitsu se removió, buscando su rostro, sus ojos lilas.

—Ése no era el trato, perdí y soy un hombre de palabra.

—Yo te lo estoy pidiendo.

Se acercó Heshikiri, besándolo mimosamente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, encanto?

El más joven tiritó, acurrucándose a su lado. Estaba acalorado pero necesitaba cobijo.

—Te lo diré mañana...

—Bien.

Susurró el de cabello claro, acostándose a su lado y cubriéndolo con las sabanas.

—Hueles muy bien...

Dijo en su oído, besándole la mejilla. Su compañero se adormeció levemente, exhausto por ese sexo maravilloso.

 

Fudou despertó cerca de la medianoche; al ver que Hasebe dormía, se escurrió lentamente para salir de ese abrazo.

—Eres el hombre más hermoso que he visto en mi vida...

Murmuró, peinando dulcemente los cabellos desarreglados. Aquella visión de Hasebe era una completamente pura, sin los problemas ni el estrés que desgastaban su rostro. Esa belleza pacífica y serena se había robado el corazón del esquivo pero noble Yukimitsu.

—Sólo podré verte así un par de veces más...

Susurró, inmóvil, y en ese momento sintió algo muy fresco bajando por su mejilla caliente. Una lágrima, que fue a dar sobre el colchón.

Al sentir el poderoso llamado del llanto, Fudou se arrancó de aquel lecho y recogió su ropa en silencio, vistiéndose con el mismo disimulo para abandonar esa casa y perderse en la noche.


	36. Tratamiento

_"Conjunto de medios conjunto de medios cuya finalidad es la curación o el alivio de las enfermedades o síntomas."_

Los primeros rayos de sol castigaron a Hasebe, temprano. Como muchas otras veces, se encontraba solo: Fudou había desaparecido nuevamente. Miró por la ventana un instante antes de repasar mentalmente todo lo que tenía que hacer ese día. Por algún motivo, el aroma de Fudou no se alejaba aunque el tiempo pasara.

Se levantó de la cama, siguiendo su rigurosa rutina diaria; luego subió a su auto y se dirigió directo al centro.

Ese día, Heshikiri se había tomado tiempo libre, para sorpresa de todo el mundo.

 

El destino era el despacho en uno de los edificios más elegantes de la ciudad: allí se encontraba la oficinal de Hachisuka Kotetsu, un joven profesional que se había hecho de una enorme fama como psicólogo privado. Era el conocido que Fudou le había recomendado.

Hasebe se presentó en la recepción.

—Soy Heshikiri Hasebe, tengo cita con Kotetsu-san.

—Pase, por favor. El doctor ya terminó con su último paciente.

La secretaria indicó una puerta blanca, siguiendo a Hasebe con la mirada como si fuese un supermodelo, o un actor de cine. ¡Qué guapo era!

Tras franquear la puerta, apareció una preciosa oficinita, pintada de blanco y con amplias ventanas. Cortinas en un suave dorado opacaban la vista hacia el exterior; sobre ellas flotaba un acondicionador de aire, que enviaba suaves ondas de aire frío.

Una biblioteca de roble en un rincón junto a un mueble de puertas cerradas ocupaban un costado de la habitación; en el otro se hallaba un diván de cuero oscuro, de color naranja, una cómoda silla en tonos rojizos y una mesita ratona de brillante negro.

En esa silla se sentaba el profesional, un joven de no más de treinta años, de largo cabello liláceo y ojos vivaces y claros. Su rostro parecía el de una bella muñeca, de piel tersa y facciones pulidas. Llevaba puesta una amplia camisa color ocre y pantalones negros, y se puso de pie para recibir a su nuevo paciente.

—Buenas tardes.

Estiró su mano hacia Hasebe, haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Hachisuka Kotetsu. Siéntese, por favor.

Hasebe miró a aquel hombre, impresionado. Era realmente bien parecido y su voz era agradable.

—Muchas gracias por recibirme.

Susurró, tomando asiento frente a él.

—Vine por recomendación de Fudou Yukimitsu, aunque su apellido me es bastante familiar, señor.

Hasebe se cruzó de piernas. Miraba la habitación plana, blanca, que le daba una sensación de paz enorme.

Hachisuka se puso los anteojos, fingiendo que no sabía de qué le hablaban.

—Tal vez sea otra persona con el mismo apellido. Hay muchas en el mundo. ¿Y bien?

Cortó, con elegante sencillez.

—¿Qué es lo que lo está aquejando, Heshikiri-san?

Hasebe lo miró con atención. Esa sutil desviación había sido suficiente para comprender que no le era demasiado grata la referencia.

—Bueno, antes que nada, quisiera decirle algo. Soy una persona pública, mi trabajo me mantiene en exposición constante. Creo que está de más pedírselo pero lo haré de todos modos, ¿puedo confiar en que nada de lo que hablemos aquí sera revelado?

Preguntó, llevando sus manos a su regazo.

—Ni mi presencia aquí ni lo que vaya a decirle... ¿puedo confiar en que no saldrá de estas paredes?

Kotetsu se arrellanó en su asiento, jugueteando con su pluma, enroscándola en su cabello.

—Aunque no fuera usted una figura pública, sus palabras no abandonarían este recinto. La privacidad de mis pacientes es lo más importante.

Respondió, muy digno.

—Bien, entonces me quedo tranquilo.

Hasebe sonrió, suspirando por la nariz.

—Realmente no sé por dónde empezar... supongo que sería bueno que le contara acerca de mi trabajo.

Relató con perspicacia que había sido de su trabajo desde el momento que se había centrado en un hombre, una persona a la que simplemente llamaba su “socio”, su “representado”. En todo momento evitaba dar nombres, como si no fuese obvio para quién o con quién trabajaba él.

—Creo que las dificultades comenzaron cuando mi representado estableció una relación laboral nueva con un fotógrafo novato...

El doctor tomaba notas breves en su libreta, escuchando atentamente.

—Su... socio.

Repitió, buscando su mirada.

—¿Usted tiene relación con su socio, más allá de lo laboral?

—Soy su mánager, me encargo de todos los asuntos de su vida... pero, fuera de eso, somos amigos desde hace muchos años.

Hasebe lo miraba al hablar, era completamente honesto.

—Hay cosas que son difíciles de admitir para nosotros mismos.

Empezó Hachisuka, bajando la libreta.

—Hay sentimientos que son difíciles de asimilar, aunque sean nuestros. ¿Está usted completamente seguro de que realmente no sucede nada más entre él y usted? ¿O simplemente no desea admitirlo?

Preguntó, con filosa mesura.

—Este espacio es para usted, para que pueda exteriorizar todo lo que sienta que no puede hacer por canales normales. Aquí, realmente no tiene caso que no sea sincero con usted mismo. Mírese usted, por dentro, y piense en esa pregunta que le he hecho.

Heshikiri lo observó en completo silencio.

—Hace unas semanas le habría respondido con firmeza que no tenía ningún tipo de interés más allá de lo profesional... pero ahora, si tengo que ser honesto...

Suspiró, pestañeando.

—Hoy en día no puedo afirmarlo. Nunca me había sentido interesado en un hombre, estuve casado hace un par de años.

Hachisuka tomó nota de aquello, mirando con ojo avizor a su paciente.

—¿Y por qué ahora no puede?

—He visto a mi representado en situaciones sugestivas y jamás involucré otros sentimientos, y no fue hasta hace unos meses que comencé a verlo de otras formas...

—¿Cómo cuáles? ¿Y por qué?

Presionó el psicólogo, inclemente.

—Mi cliente es un hombre... bueno, es un hombre exuberante. Yo me encargo de todas sus tareas como le dije, pero últimamente discutimos mucho por razones de este colaborador suyo. Ellos tienen una relación sentimental.

Expresó casi con asco, con dificultad.

—¿Por qué es culpa del fotógrafo?

—Seré sincero con usted. El fotógrafo es un hombre muy joven e imprudente, demasiado inmaduro.

Comentó Hasebe, acomodándose.

—Alguien inestable que se aprovecha de los sentimientos de mi socio.

Hachisuka carraspeó suavemente.

—Reitero mi pregunta... ¿Por qué eso sería un problema para usted? ¿Su socio no es un hombre mayor?

—Mi socio es un hombre adulto, pero vulnerable. Ya tuvo una relación similar a ésta antes y las consecuencias pudieron ser fatales.

—Comprendo su preocupación, pero su socio puede atender sus propios asuntos por su cuenta. ¿Por qué es esto un problema para usted?

Interrumpió Hachisuka, algo impaciente.

—Porque no quiero que esté cerca suyo. Mi socio y yo jamás habíamos discutido de alguna manera muy significativa hasta que ese joven llegó.

—¿Y no puede solucionar las cosas con su socio porque...?

Inquirió el de cabello púrpura, cruzándose de piernas elegantemente.

—Porque él no escucha razones cuando se trata de ese joven.

Hasebe fue directo y lo interrumpió a su vez.

—Mi socio fue siempre un hombre muy vulnerable, tuvo situaciones difíciles en su vida. Sin embargo, no está pensando claramente, no está entrando en razón.

Hasebe sabía que podía decir que Ookurikara era menor de edad, que era el hijo del jefe de su agencia; pero eso, más que parte del análisis, sería una acusación legal que podía llevar a prisión a Shokudaikiri.

—Heshikiri-san...

Hachisuka se sentó más derecho.

—Ha pasado los últimos diez minutos dando rodeos a lo que le he preguntado. No se trata de que me contente con la respuesta, sino de que se responda a usted mismo. Su socio es un hombre adulto que puede respirar, moverse y actuar por su cuenta. La relación que él tenga con su pareja es enteramente asunto suyo. Si usted, como mánager, no puede respetar eso, eso es una cosa; otra muy distinta es que los asuntos de trabajo entre su socio y usted sean tan frágiles que no resistan una diferencia de criterio. ¿Es simplemente lo laboral lo que está presentando problemas... o es acaso su situación sentimental la que lo lleva a tener desacuerdos con su socio?

—¿Me pregunta si estoy enamorado de él?

Hasebe sintió un frío bajando por su estómago.

—Sí, lo estoy... de una forma lejos de lo sexual... sí, estoy enamorado de él.

Kotetsu anotó algo más en su libreta y echó una mirada a su reloj de pulsera, que llevaba puesto al revés (el reloj estaba del lado interno de su muñeca).

—Vaya, vaya.

Comentó, apoyando el codo en el apoyabrazos de su silla. Sujetó su rostro delicadamente con dos dedos.

—¿Y eso... qué representa para usted?

—Le dije que estoy teniendo dificultades con él, ¿no?

Murmuró Hasebe, cerrando los ojos suavemente.

—Y comienza a repercutir en mi trabajo.

—¿Hace cuánto que siente esto por su socio?

Preguntó Hachisuka con voz clara.

—Unos meses, bueno, hace unos meses me di cuenta de eso. Quisiera resolver esa situación lo más pronto posible, ¿podría darme alguna especie de consejo?

Hasebe ya no quería dar rodeos, ofendido por ese comentario.

—El dinero no es problema para mí, necesito una solución lo más pronto posible. No lo sé, tal vez algún diagnóstico o terapia para mantenerme más centrado.

Hachisuka cerró la libreta, respirando suavemente.

—Los sentimientos y las emociones no son transacciones, Heshikiri-san.

Replicó, muy serio.

—Es un trabajo progresivo, no de un día para el otro. Necesita comprometerse, ¿es su intención mejorarse?

—Sí, quiero recuperar mi vida...

Habló el de cabello claro.

—¿Tiene alguna indicación o consejo que darme? ¿Por dónde comienzo?

Kotetsu sonrió, complacido.

—Por ahora, lo más prudente sería evitar las confrontaciones. Si no le es posible resolver una situación en el momento, no la fuerce. Aplace el debate sobre el tema para después. Y no busque antagonizar a su socio, usted lo dijo. Son compañeros de trabajo.

Volvió a mirar su reloj, luego a Hasebe.

—Es todo por hoy.

Hasebe pensó en aquellas palabras. La cena organizada por Tsurumaru sería pronto; ¿cómo soportaría estar con Ookurikara donde no podría evitarlo como hacía siempre?

—Muchas gracias por su tiempo, Kotetsu-san...

—Mi secretaria le cobrará. Hasta la próxima semana.

El médico sonrió con cierta dulzura falsa, mientras levantaba la mano a modo de saludo.

Hasebe salió de allí, abonando el total de la sesión. Fudou no había hablado de lo que cobraba aquel sujeto; sin dudas, el tipo debía ser muy bueno.

El dinero no era nada en comparación a su cordura, a lo que deseaba para su vida.

Quería controlar nuevamente lo que pasaba en su mente; y le iba a hacer falta gastar mucho más dinero y pasar más horas reflexionando acerca de lo hablado en las sesiones, cuando la noche del sábado lo encontró en la reunión planeada por Kuninaga.

 

Los tres se habían reunido en la puerta de un precioso restaurante, ni muy caro ni muy barato, mientras aguardaban a que Shokudaikiri llegara.

No iba a ser un arribo feliz, al menos no para Hasebe, porque Shokudaikiri llegaría con el más joven de la compañía.

Mientras Tsurumaru apuraba al actor por teléfono, Fudou se tomó un momento para llevarse aparte a Hasebe, y hablarle en voz baja.

—¿Recuerdas que quedamos en que harías lo que yo te pidiera por una noche?

—¿Cuándo rompí una promesa?

Murmuró Hasebe, mirándolo. Esa noche, Fudou lucía increíblemente bien; tuvo que reprimirse fuertemente para no acercarse y besarlo.

—¿Qué vas a pedirme?

—Quiero que te comportes con Kulika.

Replicó Yukimitsu, muy firme.

—Esta noche no importa lo que a ti te moleste. Importa Shoku, y lo que él sienta. Si decidió pasar su cumpleaños sin nosotros, debe haber sido por una razón. Ahora que aceptó que se lo celebráramos, no vamos a volverlo algo que sea angustiante y desagradable para él. ¿Está claro?

—Yo soy un adulto, siempre me comporto.

Hasebe lo miró fijamente al hablar. Aún seguía dolido por lo que Shokudaikiri había hecho.

Pero una promesa era una promesa; Ookurikara no existiría esa noche, era más fácil que aceptar que estaría allí y podría escapar de él.

Fudou frunció el ceño y habló con voz severa.

—Si te llego a pescar en una de ésas, no vas a contarlo. Y te lo digo muy en serio.

Replicó, alejándose.

El hombre lo siguió, justo a tiempo cuando el actor llegaba acompañado por su mayor dolor de cabeza.

—Vaya, a ti te gusta ponernos en ridículo, ¿no?

Tsurumaru tomó de la mano a Shokudaikiri, haciéndolo girar para mirarlo y haciendo un auténtico alarde de su figura.

—Si te has tomado la molestia de invitarme, tengo que lucir bien...

Sonrió éste, con una sonrisa cálida.

Tras los saludos, todos ingresaron al lugar y tomaron asiento en una mesa bastante alejada de la entrada. Ookurikara había quedado entre Fudou y Shokudaikiri, pero tenía la desdicha de tener a Hasebe del lado opuesto de la mesa.

—Bueno, ya que puedo comer lo que desee y que Tsuru-san pagará todo...

—¡Oye! ¡Yo no dije eso!

Exclamó el de cabello blanco.

—Eres un tacaño, como siempre.

Hasebe dijo aquello levantando la ceja.

No podía evitar mirar a Shokudaikiri cuando levantaba los ojos; ¡qué guapo se encontraba esa noche! La sonrisa en su rostro se había hecho tan dulce... mas no encontro valor para hablarle. No estaban en los mejores términos y, si Shokudaikiri no comenzaba a hablar, él no lo haría.

Cuando miró accidentalmente a Ookurikara, lo notó. El moreno, peinado y arreglado como si fuese un modelo (seguro que eso había sido obra de Shokudaikiri, sabía cuánto le gustaban las frentes descubiertas y esa noche el muchacho dejaba ver la suya, que ni Hasebe pudo negar que era hermosa, acorde a la línea de su afilada nariz), llevaba un abrigo muy particular.

Lo recordaba, como el noventa por ciento del guardarropas de Shokudaikiri: ése fue el primer abrigo que había comprado el actor apenas ganara relevancia en el medio. Lo habían elegido los dos.

Y ahora lo usaba él. Shokudaikiri se lo había regalado, como si no significara nada.

Un nudo apretado se formó en la garganta de Hasebe.

Como si no hubiese sido suficiente humillación, la actitud de Tsurumaru y Fudou con respecto a Ookurikara era también algo nuevo para Heshikiri. Los dos se referían al moreno con la más absoluta confianza, como si hubiesen sido amigos por años. Lo incluían en la conversación y le daban pie para hablar también, cosa que agradó sobremanera a Shokudaikiri.

Sin embargo, aunque quisiera fingir y negárselo a sí mismo para espantar el desánimo que lo dominaba desde hacía un tiempo, Shokudaikiri sabía que no había nada de feliz en aquel encuentro. Los ojos de Hasebe, antes tan cálidos y comprensivos, ahora se veían distantes y hoscos, incluso con él.

—Bueno, bueno, nuestro Mitsubou cumplió treinta y un años.

Tsurumaru sonrió, levantando la copa.

—Se puso un año más viejo.

Fudou y Kuninaga rieron, adoraban molestar a Shokudaikiri con su edad.

—Si puedo decirlo... Mitsutada es como un vino. Dicen que los vinos se ponen mejores con los años.

Ookurikara había dicho eso en voz baja Al escucharlo, el albino y el más pequeño de toda la mesa chillaron como colegialas. Ookurikara miró de costado a Shokudaikiri.

—¡Mírate nomás, tratando de coquetear!

Exclamó Fudou, dándole palmadas en la espalda. Shokudaikiri no respondió, se limitó a mirar hacia un costado.

Allí, debajo de las cuencas de sus ojos, en sus delgadas mejillas de piel tersa, aparecía un leve rubor.

—Dio resultado, ¿no?

Tsurumaru acarició suavemente la mejilla del actor. Hasebe se limitó a beber de su copa, cruzándose de piernas bajo la mesa.

—Es un buen indicio, un hombre sin determinación no es un hombre.

Ookurikara se aclaró la garganta justo en el momento en que traían la comida. Cuando dispusieron los platos, la charla fue a temas más variados y Tsurumaru logró sacarle conversación a Hasebe.

—Debes probar esto.

El joven moreno tomó con su tenedor un poco de la carne que había pedido, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, como si estuviesen solo. Ookurikara le acercó a la boca el tenedor con él que había comido, invitándole a Shokudaikiri de manera íntima.

Shokudaikiri, consciente de lo que aquello significaba, tomó el tenedor entre sus dedos esbeltos y probó la carne con encantadora predisposición.

—Está deliciosa.

Replicó, devolviéndole el cubierto con expresión galante.

Hasebe miró aquello. En ese instante, en que Fudou distrajo a Shokudaikiri con algo, fue que sus ojos lavanda y los dorados de Ookurikara se encontraron.

Ookurikara lo observó justo en ese momento y recordó algo que había olvidado por mucho tiempo.

Exactamente el primer día de secundaria, cuando uno de sus compañeros lo había empujado en el baño.

 

_¿Está bien que uses el mismo baño que nosotros? Tu color de piel es desagradable, aunque no eres muy diferente de lo que venimos a hacer aquí._

 

Las risas lo habían aturdido. Las miradas de desprecio que le habían dirigido esos niños, las que le daban en las tiendas cuando iba, las que le habían dado los empleados de su padre cuando llegó a su casa...

Desprecio, rechazo, como si sobrara, como si molestara. Ookurikara tragó saliva, mirando hacia abajo. Así lo estaba mirando Hasebe.

El moreno pensaba que esos días habían terminado. Qué equivocado estaba...

Nunca terminaría, nunca dejaría de ser quien estaba fuera de lugar.

 

La tensión creció en ese momento, palpable, pastosa. Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, la realidad veía alterados sus colores, veía su luz diluida. Como una fotografía que pasaba del intenso color al blanco y negro más crudo, Fudou pudo percibir el instante en que esas miradas habían chocado.

Para los ojos de Yukimitsu, tan acostumbrados a todos los tonos del mundo, ese momento pareció el de una batalla de esgrima. Una batalla donde se daban pocos golpes que determinarían a un solo ganador, y Hasebe había salido victorioso. Con su poderosa espada había asestado sólo una estocada, sólo una puñalada que había bastado para desarmar toda la confianza que Ookurikara había construido.

Fudou, que había visto su conversación con Shokudaikiri interrumpida por Tsurumaru, había girado los ojos en el momento exacto en que esa carnicería tenía lugar. Y una ira sin igual brotaba por sus poros, un odio visceral que era el que sentía cada vez que un indefenso se veía atropellado por un bruto más fuerte.

—Kulika, no has comido casi nada.

Dijo de pronto, llamando la atención de aquellos dos contendientes.

—Estoy satisfecho.

Contestó Ookurikara, aclarándose la garganta. Se había puesto su armadura nuevamente, derrotado, reducido a la nada de la que nunca había salido. Ookurikara volvió a levantar las murallas que lo habían separado siempre el mundo.

—Discúlpenme.

Susurró, levantándose de la mesa. Tenía que tranquilizarse.

Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes.

Yukimitsu fulminó a Hasebe con la mirada, antes de arrojar su servilleta en la mesa para levantarse tras el moreno.

Cuando estaban los dos en la calle, lo tomó del brazo con cierta rudeza.

—¿Adónde vas, Kulika?

Exigió, firme.

—Tengo que trabajar mañana.

Murmuró Ookurikara, sin mirarlo.

—Gracias por la invitación.

Añadió, tironeando suavemente de su brazo. El tatuaje estaba allí, en ese brazo desnudo.

Los dedos de Fudou se cerraron más.

—No hemos terminado de comer, quédate otro rato.

—No puedo, tengo que trabajar. Mitsutada lo sabe.

Ookurikara comenzó a sentirse ansioso, su piel picaba. Sus ojos ardían apenas.

—¿Es más importante que él?

Preguntó el hombrecillo, completamente inmóvil. Parecía una estatua de Fudou Myouou.

—Mitsutada es el primero en decirme que sea diligente con el trabajo... Tengo cosas que hacer, Fudou-san.

Ookurikara lo observó por un segundo. Sus ojos estaban colmados de angustia, era exactamente igual que cuando había llegado, hacía medio año.

—Nos vemos mañana...

—Kulika.

Fudou lo soltó lentamente, pero no se movió de su lugar.

—No hagas esto.

Dijo con firmeza, como mostrándole lo que era la verdadera seguridad en uno mismo.

—Shoku sólo aceptó venir cuando le dijimos que tú también vendrías. Si te vas ahora... le romperás el corazón.

—¿Tú sabes lo que es ser rechazado?

Preguntó el joven, bajando la cabeza.

—¿Sabes lo que es que te miren como si estuvieses podrido, como si molestaras...? Viví muchos años de mi vida con eso, pensé que se había terminado. Pero nunca se va a terminar...

Aquello lo dijo con cierto pesar, con cierto dolor. Yukimitsu se mordió apenas el labio, buscando una respuesta que no evidenciara la debilidad que él mismo sentía en ese momento.

—Hazlo por él.

Replicó, casi conteniendo el aliento.

—Si él te importa, vas a regresar allá, aunque sea el mismo infierno, porque él es quien te necesita ahora. No me interesan las excusas. Si lo quieres de verdad, demuéstraselo.

Ookurikara bajó los ojos. Pestañeo con lentitud.

—Vamos...

Respondió, tragándose su orgullo, su propia angustia.

—Soy un hombre...

La mano pequeña de Fudou dio una palmada fuerte en esa espalda.

—Así me gusta. Vamos a reventarnos con el postre.

Ookurikara caminó de regreso con él a donde estaban los demás.

—Lo siento, tenía que ir al baño.

Mintió Ookurikara, sentándose nuevamente. Sin embargo, no dijo nada más en toda la noche, ni siquiera había levantado demasiado la cabeza. Se había concentrado en comer el postre que pidiera.

Heshikiri, por otro lado, había hablado brevemente con Shokudaikiri, sólo algunos temas casuales y comunes.

No hubo más incidentes aquella noche, pero el desagrado mutuo entre Hasebe y Ookurikara era tan obvio que, cerca de las once de la noche, la situación era ya tan incómoda que el mismo Tsurumaru sugirió que cada uno partiera a su casa.

El único que parecía no notar nada era Shokudaikiri, quien estaba representando, quizás, el mejor papel de su vida: fingía no ver nada de lo que ocurría, sonriendo con verdadera candidez como si aquél fuese el momento más feliz. Shokudaikiri sabía mentir muy bien a los que no lo conocían, pero esa noche logró engañar también a los que estaban más cerca de su corazón.

 

Cuando estaban todos afuera, decidiendo qué hacer, Shokudaikiri se acercó a la calle y llamó un taxi que venía.

—Mi departamento queda para el otro lado de todos ustedes, no sería justo hacerlos viajar de más.

Dijo al grupo, cuando abría la puerta del taxi para entrar.

—Muchas gracias a todos por esta noche, realmente lo aprecio mucho.

Añadió, y luego miró a Ookurikara.

—¿Vienes conmigo, Kuri-chan?

Ookurikara lo miró, desconcertado.

—Mañana tengo que trabajar temprano, no sería conveniente.

El moreno estaba a punto de despedirse de él también.

—Oye, no seas estirado. Dale a Mitsubou un cierre de oro por esta salida, ya sabes.

Kuninaga lo empujó suavemente.

—Mañana te cubriré en el estudio, no te preocupes.

Shokudaikiri observó al taxista, y luego a Ookurikara.

—¿Vienes, cariño?

Preguntó con voz suave, como si no hubiese nadie más allí, como si estuviesen completamente solos.

Quería enseñarle que había momentos y lugares en los que ser íntimos, y momentos y lugares para marcar territorio.

Ookurikara asintió con la cabeza, saludó por última vez a los demás y siguió a su hombre al interior del taxi.

—Vamos.

Hasebe habló cuando esos dos se hubiesen ido. No quería saber nada más, quería que el día se terminara allí mismo.

—Vamos, hay que dejar a Kuninaga en su casa, y luego me llevas a la mía.

Fudou dio una palmada en la espalda de Hasebe, caminando hacia la calle donde éste había dejado estacionado su coche.

Heshikiri no dijo nada.

 

El trayecto fue rápido; Tsurumaru se despidió de ellos y finalmente Hasebe se encontró solo en su auto con Yukimitsu.

El de cabello ceniza suspiró, cerrando los ojos antes de continuar el camino hasta el paso donde solía dejar a Fudou

—Cambié de idea.

Dijo de pronto el hombrecillo, mirando por la ventana, aburrido.

—Quiero ir a tu casa.

—¿A mi casa?

Preguntó Heshikiri, mirándolo fijamente.

—Bien...

El de cabello ceniza condujo hasta su vivienda, a la que tampoco tardó nada en llegar. Los dos entonces subieron hasta su piso.

—Muy bien.

Murmuró Fudou, cuando hubo dejado sus zapatos en la entrada. Cuando Hasebe parecía más cómodo, desprovisto de sus chaquetas y adornos, se acercó a él con paso firme y lo giró con violencia, dándole un feroz puñetazo en la mandíbula.

—¡No digas que no te lo advertí!

Chilló, furioso.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces?!

Gruñó Heshikiri, que se había tambaleado hasta caer al suelo.

Dolía, dolía muchísimo.

—¡¿Te volviste loco?!

Fudou se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente. La sentía caliente y húmeda.

—Te dije que no ibas a contarla si te pescaba con una de tus actitudes estúpidas. ¡Me prometiste que cumplirías lo que te pidiera!

Dando uno, dos, tres pasos decididos, Fudou tomó a Hasebe por la camisa y lo levantó del suelo, asestándole otro puñetazo.

—¡Y te pasaste por donde quisiste esa promesa!

Exclamó, empujándolo para arrojarlo al suelo. Lo tomó de nuevo por la camisa, sentándose encima de su torso.

—Ni siquiera por Shoku pudiste hacerlo. ¡Te cagaste en él y en mí, en lo que te pedí! ¡No vuelvas a hacerme promesas si no piensas cumplirlas!

Bramó, dándole una sonora cachetada en la otra mejilla.

—¡Te juro que desapareceré de tu vida y no habrá sitio donde puedas encontrarme!

Hasebe se dejó hacer por un momento; sin embargo, cuando escuchó esa última declaración, lo tomó de los brazos con fuerza, apretándolo.

—¡Mierda!

Gritó, clavándole las uñas en la piel.

—¡Estúpido! ¡No dije nada! ¿De qué mierda me estás acusando?

Bramó molesto, furioso. De su labio brotó un pequeño hilillo de sangre.

—¡¿Sabes el daño que haces sólo con mirar con desprecio?!

Gritó Yukimitsu, tan fuerte que sintió el raspón en su garganta.

—¡¿Sabes lo que es ver llorar a una persona que por fin ha podido componerse?! A ti no te importa porque no te importa nadie más que Shoku, ¿no? ¡Pero incluso eso es mentira! ¡No te imoporta Shoku tampoco, así como no te importo yo, ni te importa Kuninaga...! ¡Y mucho menos te importa destrozar a Kurikara!

Los ojos de Fudou habían enrojecido, su lengua se sentía pastosa.

—¿Cómo crees que se siente que te miren como tú lo miraste...? ¿Cómo crees que aguanta una puerta, sin trabas ni refuerzos, cuando le pegas con un ariete? ¡No se puede! ¡Diablos, Hasebe, eres tan insensible...!

Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, arrugando la tela entre sus manos diminutas.

—¡Eres tan insensible a veces que... me pregunto qué puto sentido tiene querer estar a tu lado...!

Hasebe lo miró, helado, petrificado.

—¿Realmente crees eso...?

Preguntó, tragando algo muy duro.

—Si es lo que piensas... no me conoces.

Masculló, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Que no me importa nadie?

Heshikiri se levantó de golpe, cogiéndolo del brazo con fuerza y sacudiéndolo con todo el poder que su cuerpo le permitía.

—¡TÚ SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUÉ ME PASA!

Gritó, furioso, empujando a Yukimitsu contra una pared.

—¿Que a mí no me importa nada? ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo mierda crees que me siento con todo lo que vi hoy?! ¿Crees que es fácil para mí? No, no lo es, Yukimitsu, no lo es... hago lo que puedo y así y todo tengo que soportar que vengas con esas idioteces, ¡como si fuese fácil para mí toda esta mierda de situación!

Hasebe gritaba, enfurecido, como hacía años no sucedía.

—¿Insensible? ¿Te atreves a tratarme así después de todo lo que hice por ti? ¡¿Por Mitsutada?!

Lo llevó del brazo a rastras, como un muñeco de trapo, directo a su habitación para arrojarlo en la cama.

—Dices eso porque he sido muy blando contigo, extremadamente indulgente. ¿Que qué sentido tiene quedarte conmigo?

Hasebe se quitó la corbata, sosteniendo a Fudou contra su colchón con violencia.

Ése no era el Hasebe que conocía, era un hombre superado por todo. Uno que actuaba como un animal herido, desquiciado.

—No voy a volverte un mentiroso, Fudou Yukimitsu, voy a mostrarte lo que es ser insensible...

La mirada de Yukimitsu estaba petrificada en el rostro de ese hombre, de ese ser que tenía la forma de Hasebe, pero que no lo era. El sudor corría por sus sienes, todo su cuerpo se llenaba de una humedad nerviosa, expectante.

¿Iba a abusar de él?

Fudou no movía un músculo, preso de esas manos de acero, como si fuese a incitar a la bestia sólo por respirar.

—¿Vas a violarme?

Preguntó con voz de aire, sosteniéndole la mirada con una firmeza que nunca le había mostrado.

—¿Vas a quebrarme porque eres tú el derrotado?

Heshikiri respiraba pesadamente, tragando saliva.

—Vete...

Susurró, levantándose de encima de él.

—Vete, Fudou.

Murmuró, temblando con suavidad. ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? ¿Qué habría hecho si Fudou no abría la boca?

Nuevamente, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, un par de brazos delgados aparecieron en su cintura y lo abrazaron desde atrás. Yukimitsu pegó la cabeza contra la espalda de Heshikiri, apretándose contra él.

—No...

Murmuró, con los labios pegoteados por la saliva.

—Yo no voy a abandonarte... nunca...

—Voy a lastimarte...

Replicó Hasebe.

—No tiene... No tiene sentido que te quedes conmigo... tú lo dijiste...

Respiraba agitadamente. Sentía asco de sí mismo. Había llevado a Fudou allí con un motivo. Iba a abusar de él, a forzarlo con tal de callarlo.

Yukimitsu tembló al pensar aquello, pero tenía que decirlo. Hasebe necesitaba de su apoyo en ese momento, de su fuerza inagotable.

—Si tengo que morir bajo tus manos... para que veas la salida... entonces que así sea.

Murmuró, sin moverse.

—Pero que sea porque tú realmente crees... que eso es lo que necesitas... no por alguna clase de instinto animal...

Hasebe se giró y lo miró. De sus ojos bajaban lágrimas pesadas, espesas.

¿Por qué era tan paciente? ¿Por qué se sometía a todo eso?

—Vas a irte cuando amanezca.. como siempre.

Murmuró, tomando las manos del otro entre las suyas.

—Fudou... será mejor... que te vayas esta noche.

Susurró, soltándolas con suavidad. No se sentía digno de él, no se sentía merecedor de su infinita piedad, de su paciencia. De nada de lo que viniera de él.

—No me iré.

Maldición, maldito Hasebe, era cada vez más difícil para Yukimitsu soportar aquello. Inhaló con esfuerzo, agarrando las manos de Hasebe con las suyas y tirando de ellas con poca fuerza.

—Si tú me necesitas... no me iré.

El rubio cerró los ojos, apoyando su frente contra la de Fudou. Una de sus manos acaricio el rostro terso.

—¿Por qué soportas todo esto...? ¿Por qué te quedas aquí a pesar de que soy como soy...?

La coleta de Yukimitsu estaba floja. Su largo cabello caía desordenado, alborotado.

—Porque eres importante para mí.

Respondió, a media voz, casi sin aire. Inmóvil y pequeño entre esos brazos, el de cabello oscuro simplemente cerró los ojos.

—¿Acaso aún no me ves detrás de la sombra de Shoku...?

Murmuró, riendo con amargura.

—Mitsutada...

Murmuró Hasebe, mirando a un costado antes de que las lágrimas cayeran. Apretó con fuerza a Fudou y se derramó a su lado.

—Lo amo... Lo amo .

Decía entre sollozos, entre fuertes gemidos de dolor.

—Pero él... no te ama.

Susurró el más pequeño, sosteniéndolo con su infinita compasión.

—Lo sé...

Hasebe miró nervioso a un costado.

—Lo sé bien.

Admitió, abatido.

—Yo... no soy nada más que un amigo para él...

Hablaba en voz baja, acostándose lentamente en la falda de Yukimitsu.

—¿Es así como se siente... ver a la persona que amas desvivirse por alguien más...?

Fudou se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo esa pregunta en extremo personal.

—Supongo que así debe sentirse.

Dijo lentamente, acariciando el cabello color ceniza.

Miraba a Hasebe con ojos suplicantes, como rogándole que ya no se torturara así. Como rogándole que lo mirara a él, que le diera a él las sonrisas y la seguridad que le mostraba a Shokudaikiri.

Pero Fudou sabía que eso no sucedería. Lo sabía, y aun así lo sufría.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos, sólo interrumpido por sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

—El piso está frío... te vas... a enfermar...

Susurró, sin dejar de acariciarlo.

Hasebe se incorporó y se puso de pie con suavidad, tomando de las manos a Yukimitsu para que hiciera lo mismo.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo toda la noche?

Preguntó, quitándose la ropa lentamente hasta quedar desnudo. Hizo lo mismo con Fudou, deslizando cada prenda por ese cuerpo tan pequeño, tan firme como el acero.

—Quédate... por favor.

Le suplicó, antes de cargarlo en brazos hasta la cama. No quería sexo, sólo quería sentirlo. Sólo su cuerpo desnudo, puro.

Quería sentir algo verdadero en el mundo de engaños que se había inventado él mismo.

Yukimitsu liberó su cabello, dejándolo caer como seda sobre sus hombros, sobre los brazos de Hasebe.

—Me quedaré... hasta que ya no me necesites. Sólo entonces...

Dio un beso calmado, dulce y genuino, en los labios de aquel hombre tan angustiado.

—Sólo entonces vendré... y me quedaré cuanto yo desee.

—No te vayas nunca...

Pidió Hasebe con dulzura, besando sus labios repetidas veces, acariciando su cabeza.

—Eres hermoso... eres increíblemente hermoso.

Susurró, mirándolo con ternura.

—No hables...

Murmuró Fudou, correspondiendo a los besos con sus labios ardientes.

—Descansa... Duerme, Hasebe... Yo cuidaré de ti ahora...

Sus manos pequeñas rascaban lentamente el cuero cabelludo del otro, masajeaban su cráneo con increíble dulzura.

—Tú... eres la única persona con la que dormí así... desde que me divorcié...

Murmuró Heshikiri, cerrando los ojos suavemente, adormeciéndose entre las manos que lo acariciaban, que lo arrullaban como a un pequeño bebé que necesitaba que lo protegieran.


	37. Apariencias

_"Conjunto de características con que una persona o cosa se presenta a la vista.Aquello que se parece poseer pero que en realidad no se tiene"_

Algunos días después de la infortunada cena, Shokudaikiri tenía pactada una sesión fotográfica para una línea de perfumes. A pesar de que no solía hacer pareja con otros modelos, Hasebe había gestionado aquello y, al momento de pedirle su opinión, Shokudaikiri había respondido con el desánimo que casi se había vuelto habitual durante esas semanas. Por eso, el día pactado se levantó bastante más temprano que de costumbre y comenzó a prepararse con lentitud.

 

Cerca del mediodía, en un lujoso apartamento del centro, un hombre alto ponía a calentar agua en una tetera eléctrica. Tenía el cabello azul oscuro, algo revuelto, y vestía un elegante traje color ocre, con corbata roja que colgaba del cuello a medio abotonar de su camisa blanca. Sus manos, amplias, tenían algunas marcas; las palmas aparecían callosas y desgastadas, y había pequeñas heridas rojizas entre sus dedos. Las uñas, medianamente largas, lucían amarillentas y con restos de esmalte negro.

El hombre se asomó hacia la sala, de cortinas cerradas, que descansaba en una suave penumbra.

—Tch.

Murmuró, acercándose a la ventana para correr las cortinas sin ninguna piedad.

—Arriba, Akashi.

Ordenó, caminando por la sala y recogiendo vasos y envoltorios de golosinas del suelo.

—Tienes una sesión en dos horas. Levántate.

—Mh...

Un gruñido se dejó oír desde abajo de las sábanas oscuras, dispuestas encima del sillón.

—¿Eh...? ¿Qué hora es...?

Gruñó el muchacho, tapándose nuevamente hasta la cabeza. Cerró los ojos lentamente, la cabeza le daba vueltas y el perfume del hombre estaba por todos lados.

—Son las doce del mediodía.

El más alto tironeó de las sábanas, destapando inclemente al joven debajo de ellas.

—No puedes llegar tarde, es alguien importante.

Hablaba con voz monocorde, seria, aunque parecía increíblemente cansado.

—Tch, no recuerdo que tuviese una cita con el emperador de Japón.

Masculló el muchacho, tomando los lentes que estaban a un costado del sillón. Su piel era increíblemente pálida y en su espalda se veía un enorme tatuaje en tonos oscuros, de estilo tradicional, que seguramente había perforado sus huesos si su piel no fuese tan elástica.

El muchacho de diecinueve años era Akashi Kuniyuki, la joven estrella de la agencia Soushuu.

—Por eso estoy yo aquí. Levántate ya.

Murmuró el hombre, volviendo a la cocina para apagar la tetera. Echó algunas hierbas en un pequeño filtro y lo puso en una taza larga, de color oscuro, en la que vertió el agua. Poco a poco el agua tomaba el color de las hierbas, expandiéndose.

El hombre observaba aquello con fascinación, como cada vez que preparaba té. Aquella ceremonia, así de corriente como se le presentaba, era increíblemente hipnotizadora.

—Oodenta-san... no tengo ganas de salir de la cama hoy... me duele la cabeza...

Murmuró el muchacho, cruzando las piernas en el aire. Su cabello oscuro caía lacio, sólo detenido detrás de su oreja. Akashi era una maravilla de colores suaves y densos, tenía un cuerpo largo, esbelto y delgado. Ojos alargados, de un color verde fluorescente, cabello ligeramente crecido y hombros fuertes.

—¿Quién es el decorado de hoy? Sabes que no me gusta trabajar con otras personas.

—Probablemente tú seas el decorado para él.

Replicó el mánager, regresando a la sala con su taza.

—Shokudaikiri Mitsutada no suele aceptar colaboraciones, tú deberías sentirte honrado.

Añadió, observando con parsimonia la pereza de su artista.

—¿Y ése quién es...? ¡Ah! Sí, ese anciano de la agencia...

Akashi se estiró con pereza, buscando la cajita de cigarrillos dentro del saco oscuro con el que había salido la noche anterior

—Me da igual quien sea, mientras paguen bien

Kuniyuki encendió un cigarrillo, suspirando cuando soltó el humo perfumado.

—Levántate y báñate.

Insistió Oodenta, quitándole el cigarrillo y apagándolo en el cenicero que yacía en el suelo.

—Apestas y no voy a permitir que te presentes de ese modo.

Se apoyó contra una pared, bebiendo su té con lentitud. Akashi levantó una ceja detrás del vidrio del anteojo.

—¿Por qué no vienes y me bañas tú?

Murmuró, caminando hacia el hombre. Su mano acarició con suavidad el hombro del adulto, mientras pestañeaba seductor.

—Ya que te preocupa tanto...

Oodenta sonrió, riendo con un sonido ronco, escéptico.

—Siempre vengo preparado para tener que hacerlo, considerando que te toma media hora dejar la cama.

El joven frunció el ceño.

—Como sea.

Farfulló, caminando directo hacia la ducha de aquel departamento que alquilaba, pues gastaba demasiado dinero en frivolidades como para comprar su propia casa. Luego de un rato, salió del baño con una bata negra sobre el cuerpo, tosiendo.

—¿Tienen la ropa allá? ¿Tengo que llevar algo...? Dor Dios, muero de sueño.

Protestó, metiéndose en el vestidor. La cama estaba deshecha y había algunos cuadernos en el suelo. A Akashi le gustaba dibujar.

—Deja de quejarte y recoge este chiquero.

Oodenta sacó su teléfono y revisó unos mensajes, buscando una dirección.

—Tenemos que ir a otro lugar primero. Salimos en media hora, así que date prisa.

El muchacho chasqueó la lengua, levantando las cosas del suelo para arrojarlas a un costado de la habitación y arreglando la cama lo mejor que pudo.

Abandonó el cuarto luciendo unos pantalones ceñidos de color oscuro con un cinturón gris, borceguíes largos y una camiseta de mangas largas. En la cabeza llevaba una gorra oscura y lentes de sol.

—Ya estoy listo, Oodenta-san.

Murmuró, exhalando ampliamente. Aún sin llevar maquillaje ni estar demasiado peinado, se notaba que era un modelo: esas personas destacaban aunque no quisieran.

El hombre ahogó un suspiro.

—Akashi, es pleno verano. Vas a llegar empapado a la sesión.

—No voy a quemarme con el sol, además voy a cambiarme de ropa allá.

Replicó el adolescente, aclarándose la garganta. Tomó su celular de la mesada y un bolso donde llevaba sus cosas básicas.

Oodenta salió del departamento, colocándose unos lentes negros. Ambos bajaron a la calle y el mánager llamó un taxi, que los llevó hasta el hospital municipal.

En la recepción, una empleada les indicó que el laboratorio ya los estaba esperando: Oodenta insistía en someter a diversos exámenes médicos a su modelo, por la dieta desbalanceada que llevaba y que se negaba a modificar.

—Entra, te van a sacar sangre.

Indicó el hombre, llevando casi a la rastra al joven.

—¿Otra vez?

Murmuró Akashi, chasqueando la lengua por décima vez en el día.

—¿Por qué haces esto? Estoy sano, ¿no?

Gruñó, mientras la enfermera lo acomodaba en la silla donde lo prepararon para aquello.

Desde el asunto del tatuaje donde el jefe, un “japonés moreno” como lo llamaba internamente Kuniyuki, le había dicho de todo a él y Oodenta se había llevado los insultos también, éste se había puesto el doble de exigente con esas cosas.

—Eso es lo que voy a comprobar.

El hombre se cruzó de brazos, quedándose cerca de la puerta entreabierta.

—¿Oodenta Mitsuyo-san?

Llamó un médico desde el pasillo. El aludido se giró y, al reconocer al profesional, salió tras él.

Cuando el hombre se fue, el muchacho salió de la salita ligeramente mareado. Cerró los ojos mientras caminaba, y luego pasó cerca de la oficina del doctor que había buscado a su mánager. Había mucho misterio con eso y lo que más odiaba era que le ocultaran cosas.

Por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta se podía ver el escritorio del médico, tras el cual se hallaba sentado el mismo, y frente a él estaba Oodenta. Su espalda parecía algo encorvada mientras escuchaba las palabras del médico.

—Entonces... la insuficiencia sigue en el mismo estado.

Murmuró, inmóvil.

—Se ha estabilizado porque actuamos a tiempo, pero es muy probable que involucione en una cirrosis hepática. Imagino que está siguiendo las mismas dietas de hace diez años.

—Sí, doctor.

—Bien... ¿Cómo ha progresado la migraña?

Oodenta meditó un poco la respuesta.

—Las hierbas que me dio el homeópata hace seis meses han surtido efecto. No tanto como me gustaría, pero disminuyen el dolor lo suficiente como para controlarlo.

El médico asintió gravemente.

—No tengo que decirle que cualquier clase de medicamento está terminantemente prohibido, a menos que se lo haya indicado yo o alguno de mis colegas.

—No, doctor. Lo tengo muy claro.

—Su sistema inmunológico no está muy fuerte tampoco, por lo que debe tener excesivo cuidado. ¿Ha podido mejorar su rutina de sueño?

—No puedo dormir más de cinco horas. A veces tomo alguna siesta corta por la tarde para no fatigarme, pero no logro conciliar el sueño por la noche.

El médico pareció pensar por un instante, decidiendo qué hacer.

—Intentaremos con otra mezcla de hierbas del homeópata. Le escribiré las indicaciones.

Garabateó algo en su libreta y le entregó la hojita al hombre.

—Por favor, llámeme en cuanto se comunique con el homeópata. Nos veremos en tres meses.

Oodenta se estaba levantando para agradecer cuando escuchó esas palabras.

—¿Tres meses? Pero... las rutinas eran cada seis...

—Eran.

Repitió el médico, mirándolo con seriedad. Oodenta sólo exhaló, agotado, y se inclinó para saludar.

—Muchas gracias por su tiempo. Lo veré en tres meses.

Finalizó, girándose para ir hacia la puerta.

Kuniyuki parpadeó. ¿Homeopatía? ¿Cirrosis? Frunció el ceño al pensar en todo lo que había oído.

—Está enfermo...

Murmuró, caminando a paso rápido para alejarse de la puerta, como si casualmente caminara por allí.

Era cierto, entonces, aunque sólo había oído rumores acerca de Oodenta de boca de sus compañeros de juerga.

Cuando el hombre abandonaba la salita, echó una mirada a su alrededor. Akashi parecía distraído, a sus ojos.

—¿Te soltaron hace mucho?

Preguntó, haciéndole una señal con la cabeza para abandonar el hospital.

—Un rato.

Murmuró Kuniyuki, caminando a su lado. Tragó saliva.

—El lugar al que fui a tatuarme es de lo más caro en Tokio. Si estás preocupado porque vaya a engancharme alguna enfermedad, sabes tan bien como yo que no me acuesto con nadie...

Oodenta le echó una mirada "de las suyas", una que podía atravesar sólo con la fuerza de sus ojos.

—¿A qué viene la excusa?

—Es la segunda vez en el mes que me traes al hospital... y por lo visto no fue sólo para que me saquen sangre a mí.

Akashi lo miró de reojo, con su eterna expresión de aplomo. Quien los viera los confundiría como padre e hijo.

—¿Cuánto te queda para que te saquen el hígado?

El hombre no respondió sino hasta que estuvieron en la calle.

—¿Por qué escuchas conversaciones que no te competen?

Preguntó, con voz cansada.

—Dile a tu médico que cierre mejor la puerta.

Susurró Akashi, buscando goma de mascar de su bolsillo.

—¿Cirrosis? Se ve que es cierto que te divertías mucho cuando eras joven. Uno tiene que pagar por divertirse demasiado, Oodenta-san.

Kuniyuki se estiró, siguiéndolo.

—¿Crees que es gracioso?

Oodenta se giró para mirarlo con su expresión implacable, como si realmente no supiera lo que eran las bromas.

—¿Crees que no recuerdo todo lo que he hecho cada mañana en que despierto consciente?

Preguntó, muy serio.

—La salud no es cosa de broma, Akashi.

Kuniyuki levantó la ceja.

—Nos vamos a morir algún día de todos modos, ¿no?

Dijo, mirando a su mánager fijamente.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto lo que me pase? Sólo estoy anémico pero eso es común, y tampoco tomo tanto como para perforarme el hígado. ¿Por qué te importa?

"Sólo soy trabajo para ti", pensó.

—¿Estás bebiendo, a pesar de que te dije que dejaras de hacerlo?

Cuestionó el hombre, mientras estiraba el brazo para detener otro taxi en la calle.

—Cada tanto.

Respondió el muchacho, subiéndose al coche en cuanto éste se detuvo. El hombre a su lado lucía tan desganado y tan desgarbado como él mismo. La diferencia principal era que Akashi elegía vivir con ese pesar que lo hacía único dentro de ese mundo de ensueño. Oodenta solamente había elegido cuándo detenerse.

Cuando cerró la puerta desde su lado, el adulto miró al joven con ojos severos.

—Déjalo. No volveré a repetírtelo.

Luego se dirigió al conductor, indicándole la dirección de la agencia Soushuu.

—Akashi, si insistes en desobedecer tendré que tomar otras medidas contigo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Castigarme?

Preguntó el adolescente, cruzándose de piernas.

—No soy estúpido y sabes que no tengo motivación... no voy a llegar nunca a ese estado si es lo que te preocupa.

Y se acostó suavemente en el hombro del adulto, cerrando los ojos.

Al sentir el liviano contacto sobre su hombro, Oodenta cerró los ojos, invadido por una sensación hormigueante. Era verdad; él no podía castigar a Akashi, no podía prohibirle nada.

Pero también era cierto que, incluso con sus modos lánguidos y enfermizos, Akashi Kuniyuki le recordaba muchísimo, demasiado, al adolescente que él mismo había sido. Le recordaba a aquel joven harto de lo lleno que estaba, rodeado de lujos y dinero que había echado por tierra en cuanto había descubierto su verdadera pasión: la música, el arte, la expresión de su ser más profundo. Un ser que había ahogado en alcohol primero, en drogas después, y que había decidido recomponerse cuando todo el mundo, incluso su propio agente y sus compañeros, le había dado la espalda. Oodenta había emprendido el camino de la recuperación sin ayuda de ningún tipo, aislado y arrepentido de sus errores.

Sólo había logrado volver a levantarse cuando un hombre muy influyente del medio le había dado la posibilidad de ser actor. A sus treinta años, no parecía tener muchas más alternativas. Tener una nueva meta le había ayudado a renacer y a recomponer la agrietada relación con su familia; y fue entonces cuando un primo lejano le presentara a Akashi, que era conocido suyo.

Desde entonces, Oodenta había abandonado las pretensiones para sí mismo y las había enfocado en Akashi. Tenía treinta y nueve años, y su cuerpo ya no le respondía.

—Todo lo que hago es por el bien de tu carrera.

—Porque es tu trabajo... ¿no?

Susurró el joven, bajando los ojos. Por algún motivo sabía que tenía que poner esa excusa, esa brecha entre ambos. Sabía que ése era netamente un trabajo, pues tenían un contrato de seis años más, al menos, con la agencia.

Akashi Kuniyuki había nacido en el seno de una acaudalada y rancia familia tradicional. Su madre, una de esas mujeres inseguras que vivían para complacer al marido y atender a los hijos, estaba separada de su padre desde que éste la engañase con una fulana anoréxica de un país extranjero. Esa madre se había casado de nuevo y había tenido otro hijo, un pequeño hermoso que Akashi adoraba con todo su corazón; mas no fue suficiente para mantenerlo en aquel lugar, que simulaba ser un hogar. Se había desentendido de su familia apenas terminase la preparatoria y vivía del dinero que su padre le daba por visitarlo, como si fuese una transacción.

Sí, nadie esperaba demasiado de él, no desde el momento en que sus padres se habían concentrado en sus propias vidas. Nadie se preocupaba por él; le habían soltado la mano siendo muy chico, al ver lo talentoso que era en los estudios y lo brillante que sería su futuro.

El dinero fácil lo había llevado a hacer malas compañías, hombres y mujeres superficiales que sólo estaban con él cuando servían la bebida y las risas eran tan fuertes como para callar aquella voz que le decía que estaba solo, que no valía la pena esforzarse por nada.

El padre al fin había dejado de pasarle dinero y su madre le había cortado los suministros cuando abandonara su casa.

—Tengo sueño...

Murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

—La sesión será corta, lo prometo.

Susurró Oodenta, moviéndose con cuidado para apoyar su cabeza suavemente en la de su protegido.

El chico no respondió, simplemente volvió a suspirar. Por algún motivo, se sentía tranquilo cuando estaba con él; tal vez era porque entendía su soledad. Entendía lo que era tener una vida a los pies de uno, donde uno miraba hacia atrás y no veía nada, donde el camino estaba tan borroso que sólo se veía una espesa neblina hecha de nada.

Como un día lluvioso que sólo provocaba querer dormir en la cama todo el día. Dormir, descansar incluso del mismo reposo.

—Vas a recuperarte... estoy seguro.

Oodenta chistó, molesto.

—No oíste nada. ¿De acuerdo?

Murmuró a la par que el taxi aminoraba su marcha.

—Como digas.

 

Cuando llegaron, Akashi bajó detrás de él, aclarándose la garganta. La gorra cubría su rostro y los lentes de sol cubrían sus ojos. Caminó hacia la entrada de la compañía al lado de su agente; y dentro, la recepcionista hizo una reverencia cuando ingresaron.

—¿Qué producto es?

Oodenta se quitó los lentes de sol con una mano mientras se descalzaba con la otra.

—Un perfume nuevo de Gucci. Quieren lanzar la campaña de Asia con modelos japoneses, ya me encargué de revisarlo todo.

Comentó, apretando los dedos de los pies en el calzado de interior, al que nunca se acostumbraría.

—Es fácil venderle cosas costosa a la gente hoy en día, ¿no?

Replicó Akashi, mirándolo desde abajo. Caminó otro poco hasta llegar a la sala de vestuario y maquillaje.

Era de conocimiento público que Kuniyuki se encargaba de la mayor parte del trabajo solo, ya que no le gustaba que lo tocaran demasiado. Se había matriculado como maquillador en unos meses, demostrando así su enorme inteligencia, destreza y voluntad cuando realmente lo quería.

—Ese hombre de pelo rosado... el estilista, no va a usar esta mesa, ¿cierto?

Preguntó, sacando de su bolso el maquillaje que solía usar. Se cruzó de piernas al acomodarse en la mesa de trabajo, frente al enorme espejo.

—Souza Samonji.

Dijo de pronto el hombre delgado, emergiendo de las sombras del vestidor como si fuese una aparición.

—Te pediría, por favor, que dejes un espacio para tu colaborador.

—Ya lo oíste, Akashi. No acapares la mesa.

—No necesito demasiado.

Comentó el muchacho, moviéndose con suavidad a un costado. Se puso los auriculares a volumen bajo mientras se tiraba el cabello hacia atrás. Lo hacía para concentrarse únicamente en algo, no escuchaba a nadie más ni veía otra cosa que no fuese su propio rostro.

En el reproductor de música sonaba una banda de otro tiempo, una voz rasposa.

Una voz que lo despertaba todas las mañanas pasado el mediodía, una voz que se había apagado casi por completo para darle un poco de vida a la de él.

—Buenos días.

La voz que Akashi no escuchó fue la de otro hombre, Heshikiri Hasebe.

—Heshikiri Hasebe. Ha pasado tiempo...

Oodenta se acercó a la puerta, saludando efusivamente a los recién llegados.

—¿Cómo está tu venerable madre?

Mitsuyo tal vez era una de las pocas personas en ese edificio a la que Hasebe reverenciaba al entrar a algún lugar y no al revés.

—Oodenta-san, buenos días.

Respondió el hombre de cabello ceniza, sonriéndole.

—Muy bien, su esposo la consiente tanto que, según ella, rejuvenece cada año. ¿Cómo ha estado usted?

La charla de cortesía tan afectuosa era muy diferente a los tratos con otros mánagers. Mientras, Souza había saludado a Hasebe, preparando su arsenal para su trabajo favorito, el mejor de su vida.

Shokudaikiri había entrado con cierta timidez al camarín, algo extraño en él. Se había sentado cerca de Akashi luego de saludarlo en silencio.

—El trabajo es sencillo cuando son jóvenes, porque entienden rápido quién manda.

Bromeó Mitsuyo, sonriendo levemente.

—Aunque tentadora oferta, ¿tú les sugeriste que utilizaran a los dos?

—Usted sabe...

Hasebe hizo una mueca al mirar a Shokudaikiri, sentado al lado de ese muchacho flacucho que era la sensación del momento. ¡Qué diametralmente opuestos eran, qué soprendentemente diferentes!

—Una marca extranjera poco y nada tiene que ver con modelos de nuestro país, ni siquiera con las femeninas que son mucho más populares que los masculinos. Que consideraran trabajar con nuestra agencia es casi un milagro.

Hasebe hizo una pausa, oyendo la cantarina risa de Souza.

—Necesitaban dos modelos. Mitsutada lleva años en la industria, todos conocen su trabajo, y querían otro modelo para la sesión. Alguien joven con quien abarcar el total del mercado, hombres adultos como él y jóvenes adultos.

Akashi tosió disimuladamente, gruñendo despacio al captar la conversación.

—Y obviamente quería que el dinero se quedara en Soushuu. Su jovencito es popular, ¿quién mejor que alguien de nuestra propia agencia para colaborar en semejante oportunidad?

Oodenta asintió lentamente.

—Una jugada eficaz y beneficiosa, digna del hijo de Kichou Nouhime. Me gustaría tener tu mágica visión, Heshikiri, pero me temo que tendré que bastarme con mi experiencia.

—Le agradezco sus elogios.

Hasebe hizo otra reverencia.

—La experiencia es algo que sólo se consigue avanzando en el camino y con el tiempo, Oodenta-san, tengo mucho que aprender de usted. Por favor, cuento con su guía.

Hasebe hablaba en extremo cordial.

—Escuché que Akashi consiguió una sesión de fotos para el aniversario de esa editorial. ¿Un personaje de manga?

Preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

—A los jóvenes de hoy les atraen esos entretenimientos y su muchacho se parece mucho a esos dibujos... qué bueno que un hombre de su experiencia esté allí para guiarlo y elegir las mejores propuestas.

—Todo lo que lo aleje de las malas influencias es provechoso.

Replicó Oodenta, en voz más baja.

—Los vicios y los excesos están ligados a esta industria y lo retiraré del medio antes de permitir que lo afecten.

Había dicho eso con un toque paternal en su voz monocorde, como si hubiese bajado la guardia sólo por un instante.

Hasebe lo miró fijamente. Él sabía por qué lo decía, sabía por qué Oodenta conocía de esos excesos, esas cosas tóxicas que eran capaces de tragarse a las personas jóvenes que no sabían del mundo y que sólo querían avanzar.

Él había cuidado a Shokudaikiri de las mismas cosas en su tiempo. Intentaba hacerlo hoy en día también: Shokudaikiri era muy inocente, pero todo parecía apuntar que ya no había lugar para eso en su vida.

—Cuando son jóvenes es más fácil, saben quién es el que manda...

Susurró más para sí mismo, consecuentemente acorde. Shokudaikiri permanecía ajeno a todo, sólo distraído por las indicaciones de Souza.

 

Más tarde que pronto estuvieron listos los dos y se dirigieron al set, donde ya se había montado un decorado.

Tsurumaru aguardaba en un rincón; Shokudaikiri se sintió preocupado al verlo y se acercó.

—¿Tsuru-san?

Llamó, algo ansioso.

—¿Y Kuri-chan? ¿No iba a estar él hoy?

Kuninaga lo miró, sonriéndole con galanura.

—Tan rápido y ya quieres correrme... qué feo.

Murmuró, cruzándose de piernas.

—Tu hombre de chocolate fue al baño, él va a estar a cargo de la sesión.

Kuninaga miró a un costado. Al fondo, Akashi miraba su celular, riéndose brevemente al leer algo y restándole atención a todo a su alrededor.

—No iba a creerlo hasta que lo viera... ¿qué tal se está comportando el niño de azúcar?

Preguntó, riendo. Tsurumaru conocía el carácter del muchacho.

—No ha dicho una palabra... Tampoco le puse mucha atención.

Shokudaikiri parecía algo más compuesto, pero estaba muy distraído. De alguna forma, necesitaba que Ookurikara llegara, sólo se sentía seguro a su lado últimamente.

—Pobre Mitsuyo-san. Mejor así... tú sabes que los niños me encantan, pero ése es todo un desafío.

Ookurikara apareció en ese momento, caminando hacia donde estaban los dos y saludándolos con una lenta reverencia. Sus ojos y los de Hasebe se encontraron en ese instante, pero el moreno desvió rápidamente la mirada.

La herida seguía abierta.

—¿Y ése quién es?

Preguntó Akashi, despegando la mirada de la pantalla de su teléfono.

—Kuri-chan...

La voz de Shokudaikiri se esfumó en el aire, necesitada, completamente frágil. Cuando escuchó hablar a Akashi, se compuso nuevamente, disimulando su angustia.

Ookurikara pestañeó cuando escucho su voz, mirándolo directo a ese ojo.

—Vaya, vaya... disculpa, lo siento. ¿Quién eres tú?

Cuestionó Akashi, poniéndose al lado de Shokudaikiri. Ookurikara lo miró a los ojos, sorprendido de ver a un muchacho de ese porte en la agencia. No debía tener más de veinte años.

—¿Quién pregunta?

Ookurikara vistió su semblante más neutral, el que todos le conocían.

—Soy Akashi Kuniyuki, encantado.

Murmuró éste, sonriéndole.Su acento proveniente de la region de Kansai era quizas lo mas llamativo de él

—A-Akashi-kun es uno de los jóvenes talentos de Soushuu.

Shokudaikiri dijo aquello con la voz más agradable que pudo. Oodenta se acercó, observando a Ookurikara.

—Ya habíamos trabajado con Hikoshiro-kun, si mal no recuerdo. ¿Acaso nos ha olvidado?

Cuando Ookurikara levantó los ojos hacia el hombre que hablaba, no pudo contener su sorpresa. Reconocería su voz en cualquier lugar, incluso había tenido algunas fotos de él que había arrancado de las revistas.

—Oodenta Mitsuyo...

Susurró, como si en una exhalación se le fuese la vida del cuerpo.

—Evidentemente, no nos recuerda.

Dijo el adulto a modo de broma, mirando de reojo a Shokudaikiri. Éste no podía creer lo que veía; ¿Ookurikara realmente estaba admirando a ese hombre como un fanático adolescente?

En ese momento no pudo explicarlo, pero todo su interior se revolvió.

Nunca había visto a Ookurikara así con alguien que no fuera el propio Shokudaikiri, y él nunca había sentido unos celos tan desagradables y angustiantes como aquellos.

—Yo... lo siento...

Tartamudeó Ookurikara, haciendo una corta reverencia.

—Entonces es mutuo, yo tampoco me acordaba de él. Vaya...

Akashi se acercó al moreno, que miraba embelesado (a su manera) a Oodenta; lo tomó del brazo y se acercó lentamente a él.

—Me gusta lo que tienes en el brazo, es un dragón japonés... no queda mal en tu piel oscura. Debes gastar fortuna en camas de sol, ¿no?

Ookurikara tragó saliva al mirarlo, nervioso.

—¿Qué diablos estas diciendo...?

Un veneno ácido corroyó las entrañas de Shokudaikiri, quien tuvo que contenerse para no meterse entre ellos y alejar al joven. Tsurumaru miraba divertido esa escena: Ookurikara jamás se dejaba tocar por nadie y ahora se encontraba a merced del impune Akashi.

—Vas a morirte de cáncer así, aunque tienes olor a cigarro. ¿Acaso quieres ver qué cáncer te mata primero?

Kuniyuki pasó su mano con suavidad por el brazo del moreno, que se paralizó al sentir aquello.

—¡Akashi!

Bramó Oodenta, mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

—Colócate en tu lugar, hay trabajo que hacer.

Ordenó, mirando a Ookurikara. Shokudaikiri había enrojecido de ira, seguía con su ojo los movimientos del otro modelo y no parecía nada contento.

—Ya, ya... tómalo con calma... Es un fotógrafo, ¿verdad?

—El fotógrafo de Shokudaikiri, querido pequeño.

Aclaró Tsurumaru. La situación estaba a punto de dejar de ser graciosa. Shokudaikiri estaba furioso, se le notaba.

—¿Suyo? ¿Acaso lo compró como un esclavo o algo así?

Kuniyuki miró aburrido a Tsurumaru. Sus ojos verdes y el de Shokudaikiri se encontraron.

Ookurikara, por su parte, se quedó congelado. Ese tipo ni siquiera se había inmutado cuando lo desafió.

—Mitsutada, concéntrate.

La voz de Hasebe parecía un trueno. Shokudaikiri se mordió la lengua, tratando de contenerse. Se dirigió hacia el decorado y allí espero las indicaciones de la directora de arte, una italiana que apenas hablaba inglés, y mucho menos japonés.

Al ver el evidente enojo en el rostro del artista, Oodenta se acercó a Hasebe y le hizo una reverencia respetuosa.

—Shokudaikiri-kun está molesto y todo ha sido mi culpa, porque no he preparado y disciplinado a Akashi correctamente.

—No se disculpe... el chico es inexperto, lo entiendo perfectamente. Intentemos que el trabajo salga bien.

Comentó Heshikiri, sonriéndole. La verdad, poco y nada le importaba que Akashi fuese grosero con Ookurikara, ni que Shokudaikiri se pusiese así porque estaban tocando a su "novio". Lo que le importaba era que no arruinaran esa oportunidad.

Ookurikara había hablado con Tsurumaru, quien pareció componerlo en unos instantes. Luego de eso, se colocó detrás de la cámara.

 

El set tenía luces tenues. Detrás de ellos había una pancarta con hilos de colores dorados, que simulaban los nudos de las tradicionales escenografías japonesas. Algunas flores estaban a sus pies, al igual que unas sombrillas de papel de arroz. Ookurikara se tomó un momento para admirar la composición.

La directora de arte dio algunas indicaciones, que su intérprete reprodujo en japonés.

—Sujeten el perfume cerca de sus rostros, por favor.

Pidió el moreno. Akashi exhaló por la nariz, tomando la botella de perfume oscura entre sus largos dedos blancos y posicionándose a la izquierda de Shokudaikiri, donde podía verlo.

—Mitsutada.

Llamó Ookurikara con una voz más dulce, la única que él le conocía, ésa que era como una caricia.

Como embrujado por esa voz que adoraba, Shokudaikiri tomó el frasco y lo sostuvo cerca de su mejilla, posando con una naturalidad tal que no habría traicionado las emociones que fluctuaban en su interior.

Observaba de reojo a Akashi, tratando de no copiar sus poses.

Akashi parecía otro mientras trabajaba: realmente era encantador, tan atractivo para la generación de jóvenes que consumían esas revistas y esas publicidades.

—Acérquense más.

Indicó Ookurikara, respirando con despacio.

Akashi lo miró, levantando una ceja. Sin embargo, al reparar en Oodenta que lo miraba con ojos rígidos y poderosos, no tuvo más opción que acceder. Acercó su cuerpo al de Shokudaikiri. la diferencia de sus tamaños era ciertamente interesante.

—Excelente.

Murmuró Ookurikara, acercándose más a ellos. Akashi lo miraba directamente, con sus ojos casi transparentes fijos en la lente.

Varias fotos pasaron, en las que Shokudaikiri no hizo muestra alguna de desagrado. Era un profesional notable y todos los que lo conocían lo sabían, aunque esa vez incluso Hasebe y Tsurumaru se asombraron de la perfección de su desempeño, sabiendo lo deprimido que se hallaba aquellos días.

La directora asentía, complacida, hasta que hizo unas señas mientras le hablaba al traductor. Éste hizo una expresión extraña, que inquietó a los modelos.

El hombre se acercó, hablándole al oído a Ookurikara.

—Quiere que... que se besen.

Ookurikara tragó saliva.

—¿Está seguro de eso?

Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño apenas. El mundo era indulgente en esos días y el perfume iba apuntado a todo tipo de público; más que indecoroso, los japoneses verían innovador, moderno, liberal y sobre todo sexy ese tipo de interacciones.

Ookurikara habló con la directora, que se hizo entender en un deficiente inglés con el que el fotógrafo comprendió definitivamente que eso era exactamente lo que quería.

—Está pidiendo un beso.

Comentó el moreno. Akashi carraspeó, mirando a Oodenta.

—Eso no va a pasar, no soy esa clase de modelo.

Advirtió, alejándose levemente de Shokudaikiri. Suficiente era tener a ese tipo rodeándole la cintura como a una mujerzuela.

—¿Tienes miedo, Akashi-kun? Pensé que eras más atrevido.

Preguntó Shokudaikiri, sonriendo con dulzura. Masticó esas palabras con cierta soberbia, soltándolo.

Le desagradaban los besos, pero no había tenido problema en manosear a Ookurikara... Vaya doble moral, pensaba el de parche, acercándose a una mesa donde había varios vasos de agua. Necesitaba beber con gran urgencia.

—No voy por ahí besuqueándome con cualquiera...

Comentó Kuniyuki, venenoso y hosco. ¿Estaba provocándolo? Lo miró a través de sus anteojos.

—Necesito un poco de espacio con los modelos, tomemos un descanso.

Sugirió Ookurikara. Lentamente se fue vaciando el set y los únicos que quedaron fueron los mánagers, los modelos, Tsurumaru y él. Ookurikara se acercó a Akashi, prevenido.

—¿Por qué no puedes? ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Por qué? Yo no me dedico a esas cosas.

—¿Eres heterosexual?

Akashi se sintió ofendido al oír aquello. Y si era, ¿qué?

—¿Te importa? No seas entrometido, chocolate.

Ookurikara pestañeó, extrañado.

—No me gusta el contacto, odio esas cosas.

Tsurumaru tuvo un déjà vu en ese instante, y supo que Ookurikara también lo había tenido. Esas habían sido exactamente las mismas palabras que él había dicho cuando Shokudaikiri había comenzado a cortejarlo hacía meses.

El albino rió con ligereza. La ironía estaba pegándole en la cara al moreno.

—Si el jovencito no quiere hacerlo, no tiene caso.

Shokudaikiri se encogió de hombros, dejando el vasito sobre la mesa.

—La fama precedía a Akashi Kuniyuki, pero veo que sólo son rumores infundados... Sin ofender a Oodenta-san, por favor.

—Tal vez si tuviese algo que me motivara.

Comentó Kuniyuki, acercándose a Ookurikara. Le sonrió al mirarlo, levantándole el rostro.

—Tal vez si me muestras como es que debe ser ese beso, podría hacerlo.

Ookurikara lo miró a los ojos, respirando por la nariz mientras lo escuchaba.

Hasebe se quedó petrificado al oír aquello y miró a Shokudaikiri rápidamente. Kuninaga pensó que, si no estuviese allí gratis, habría pagado para presenciar ese momento.

Un relámpago recorrió el cuerpo de Shokudaikiri.

Su único ojo pasó del insolente Akashi al mudo Ookurikara. Algo en su interior gritaba, se deshacía la garganta dando desgarradores alaridos. Pero el hombre de cabello azul se mantuvo inmóvil, reprimiendo cada una de sus emociones.

"Niégate... Niégate... Por favor... niégate...", rogaba en su mente, ahogado por la angustia que crecía en su pecho.

—Bien...

Ookurikara tomó de los hombros a Akashi, mirándolo. Luego echó un vistazo a Shokudaikiri.

—No... No va a hacerlo...

Susurró Tsurumaru. Su corazón latía, dando tumbos.

—Mitsutada, ven.

Ookurikara lo llamó, empujando con suavidad a Akashi.

—¿Te molestaría enseñarle a Akashi-kun cómo debe hacerse?

Preguntó con calma, girándose para tenerlo enfrente.

Shokudaikiri estaba tan blanco como un papel y casi había olvidado respirar. Cuando lo notó, aspiró una rápida bocanada de aire.

—No tengo problema en compartir mi conocimiento.

Respondió, tratando de parecer calmado, aunque se notaba su intranquilidad.

—Mira con atención, Akashi.

Ookurikara cerró los ojos, levantando el rostro con sus labios entreabiertos que esperaban el beso de Shokudaikiri. Eso tenía dos intenciones: la primera era explayarse con un potencial virgen que rehuía del contacto; la segunda, motivar física y mentalmente a Shokudaikiri para que accediera a besar al cuatro ojos que se había acercado impunemente a él. Su boca tocó la de Shokudaikiri con dulzura.

Era la primera vez que lo besaba a la vista de extraños.

El hombre se inclinó apenas para cubrir la distancia y unir sus labios con los del moreno, a los que tanto adoraba y necesitaba en ese momento. Tomó suavemente a Ookurikara por la cintura con una mano y por la nuca con la otra, iniciando un beso profundo y romántico, pero nunca vulgar.

Okurikara sintió que su rostro ardía. Sus labios se movían despacio contra los del otro, sujetándolo por los hombros con sus manos. Había inclinado la cabeza suavemente mientras lo hacía.

Con cada movimiento, con cada sutil beso corto que desencadenaba uno más largo, Ookurikara le decía cosas a ese hombre.

"Te amo, te amo, te amo".

Sólo ellos sabían qué significaba.

Tsurumaru se cubrió la boca con la mano, mirando a Oodenta por un instante.

Akashi no perdía de vista aquello. Era imposible, ese beso había despertado algo en él, algo que pocas veces se activaba. Era como si algo caliente se derramara en su interior, como si le hicieran cosquillas dentro del cuerpo.

El único que no estaba mirando era Hasebe, que había abandonado el set cuando todos los ojos se habían posado en esos dos. No lo soportaba, no podía. Ni siquiera lograba disimular.

Había corrido a la calle a encender un cigarrillo, temblando como una hoja incluso ante el intenso calor.

Oodenta Mitsuyo, por su parte, sólo observaba la escena con mucho interés. Nadie tenía que decirle que esos dos tenían una relación, era tan obvio como que el sol era sol y la luna era luna. Se preguntaba cuánto sabrían los demás, mientras Shokudaikiri y su fotógrafo no lograban esconder la química que brotaba entre ellos.

Shokudaikiri se había detenido brevemente, mirando a los ojos de Ookurikara. En ese momento, le parecieron increíblemente brillantes.

Ookurikara cortó el dulce contacto con el adulto y tosió un poco. Su mirada se había vuelto más seductora en ese tiempo.

—No se vale, tú estás saliendo con este tipo.

Sentenció Akashi, indignado. Tsurumaru giró hacia él velozmente, como si hubiese blasfemado.

—Porque Mitsutada es un excelente actor, ésa es la intención del beso. Eso es lo que tienes que hacerle creer al que te mire. Si lo creen, entonces lo hiciste bien.

El moreno se pasó el pulgar por el labio.

—¿Qué? Estás mintiendo, nadie da un beso así a alguien por quien no siente nada.

—Está actuando. Actúa para un público, para darle a los demás lo que quieren ver.

Ookurikara miró a Shokudaikiri a ese ojo con infinita compasión.

—Un beso de verdad no se parece a esto... ¿no?

Preguntó, a espaldas de Akashi. Ookurikara entrecerró los ojos y movió sus labios sin emitir sonido.

"Te amo".

Shokudaikiri estaba fuera de sí, incapaz de pensar coherentemente en ese instante.

El prodigioso control que tenía sobre su cuerpo, el que le había valido como defensa y arrogancia y muchas otras cosas más, se encontraba ahora desbaratado, perdido en alguna parte de su ser.

Un violento sonrojo había coloreado las mejillas delgadas de Shokudaikiri, como si realmente Ookurikara lo hubiese sorprendido con la guardia baja y le hubiese dado un regalo que no esperaba, una hermosa sorpresa hecha de cariño y afecto inestimables.

—No...

Susurró, dejándolo ir casi contra su voluntad. Fue obvio para cualquiera que lo mirara que Shokudaikiri estaba enamorado, completamente rendido a los pies de aquella morena tentación. Shokudaikiri Mitsutada, el galán imperturbable, el hombre colmado de misterio y vana belleza, se revelaba ahora como otro mortal más.

Y podía agradecer que sólo Oodenta y Akashi eran ajenos. El hombre de facciones atractivas pero duras lo miraba fijamente, como tratando de desentrañar ese hermoso enigma que era Mitsutada.

—¿Podemos continuar, entonces?

Preguntó Ookurikara, volviendo a su lugar detrás de la cámara.

—Qué más da....

Murmuró Akashi. Se sentía acalorado de repente.

Tsurumaru llamó a todos los trabajadores y todo fue dispuesto otra vez. Ookurikara esperó a los artistas.

—¿Podrían acercarse, por favor?

Shokudaikiri se posicionó nuevamente en su lugar, aguardando a Akashi. Cuando lo tuvo al lado, lo tomó gentilmente por la cintura y lo miró fijamente, como tratando de adivinar qué clase de besos le gustarían, qué tan contenido entre sus brazos querría sentirse, qué tanta presión debía hacer sobre sus labios para demolerlo por dentro.

Shokudaikiri había recobrado sus fuerzas y su encanto, y estaba listo para enamorar a cualquiera con su cuerpo.

Kuniyuki cerró los ojos en ese instante. No era que no hubiese besado nunca, pero no sentía motivación de absolutamente nada.

Ookurikara miraba por el lente. Miraba y pensaba, miraba y sentía.

Ese hombre era suyo, lo sabía. No importaba cuántas bocas besara, cuántos cuerpos tuviera. Era suyo.

Con los demás actuaba, sólo con el se sonrojaba.

—Mitsutada...

Susurró mientras tomaba las fotos.

—Bueno, hazlo.

Accedió Akashi, mirando a un rincón. Luego inclinó su cabeza.

En su mente había una mezcla de sensaciones, de pistas y de imágenes que no se adecuaban a ningún nombre: cabello oscuro, ligeramente largo. Ojos estirados en tono rojizo, con el delineador que parecía más parte de él que su propia carne. Rostro delgado, de hundidas mejillas. Uñas con desgastado esmalte ocasional, un perfume que se parecía más a como debía oler el incienso consumido. Una voz que le decía desde el pasado que podría amarlo incluso si muriera.

Un nombre, en eso pensó Akashi Kuniyuki. Inmutable y frío, deseoso y expectante de un espejismo de vida que había logrado darle más de lo que hubiese pedido nunca.

Shokudaikiri tomó la iniciativa al verlo así, tan inmóvil, tan perdido en su propio mundo. Unió sus labios a los de Akashi, comenzando un beso suave, inofensivo, que creció segundo a segundo. A simple vista parecía mucho más fuerte que el que le había dado a Ookurikara, mucho más sensual y provocativo; y seguramente era así. Seguramente era, en proporción, mucho más intenso que el anterior. Pero Shokudaikiri lo sabía.

Sabía que ese beso no tenía nada de especial. Sabía que era simple actuación, casi una vulgar demostración de poder. Sabía que esos besos no existían con Ookurikara, porque con Ookurikara había una pureza indescriptible de sentimientos. Con Ookurikara había afecto, cercanía, secretos y sueños compartidos.

Con Ookurikara había amor. Y Shokudaikiri sabía que Ookurikara lo sabía.

Tsurumaru los miró a ambos en ese momento, primero a Shokudaikiri que actuaba como un león que comía pasto para purgarse. Con la misma intención de comer, pero sólo eran placebos, sólo fingía. Luego miró a Ookurikara, quien fotografiaba sin titubear, controlando sus emociones, controlando lo que sentía.

—Todo un profesional.

Se dijo, sonriente. Su trabajo estaba hecho en ese instante.

Akashi Kuniyuki suspiraba por la nariz, tomando por los hombros a ese hombre, que no era el que surcaba su mente con sueños salvajes.

—Muchas gracias por su trabajo.

Dijo Ookurikara, bajando la cámara.

El set se llenó de aplausos y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar. Akashi tenía las mejillas de un suave carmín, sus orejas ardían. La directora pidió una foto con ambos modelos y Ookurikara la tomó con el teléfono de la mujer, antes de pasar al escritorio donde tenía su computadora. En ella descargó las fotos de la sesión para enseñárselas a los directores de la empresa y a los modelos. Akashi no había querido ni verlas, se sentía avergonzado.

Hasebe regresaba en ese instante, aclarándose la garganta.

—¿Y bien?

Preguntó a Tsurumaru, fingiendo indiferencia.

—¿Cómo salió? Mitsutada estaba algo alterado.

Echó una mirada al de cabello azul, que saludaba amablemente a los empleados antes de retirarse al camarín.

—Conoces a Mitsubou, sabes que es un profesional. Mira al chico... ese terrón de azúcar se derritió.

Tsurumaru lo codeó con actitud cómplice.

Al terminar la sesión, Shokudaikiri y Ookurikara se fueron juntos, dejando a Tsurumaru y a Hasebe por su cuenta.

 

—Es poderoso... Shokudaikiri Mitsutada es realmente poderoso.

Akashi tomó su abrigo, caminando en dirección a su mánager.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

Carraspeó, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Sus mejillas estaban rojas todavía.

Oodenta lo observó con expresión escéptica, excusándose con todos para seguir a su modelo.

Al llegar al pasillo donde reinaba una brisa refrescante, buscó la mirada de Akashi.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Preguntó con un tono levemente indiferente.

—¿Cómo permitiste que esto pasara?

Cuestionó Akashi, tragando saliva.

—Sabes cuál es mi contrato y que soy menor de edad, ¿cómo dejaste que eso pasara?

Exigía aquello sin mirarlo, como si juntara coraje para algo.

Akashi abrió la puerta de la sala de maquillaje, que estaba vacía en ese momento. Lo empujó adentro en un solo movimiento.

Oodenta lo sujetó por los brazos, dominándolo con facilidad. No aparentaba la fuerza que tenía, y que Akashi invocaba sólo con sus rabietas.

—Fue sólo un beso, Akashi. Deja de hacer tanto escándalo.

Replicó con voz firme.

—¿Un beso? ¿Tan a la ligera te los tomas?

Preguntó Kuniyuki, pegándole manotazos a esas manos que lo sostenían. Lo llevó, forcejeando sin fuerza, a un diván viejo que antes había funcionado como asiento para los visitantes.

Akashi no tenía motivación alguna el noventa por ciento del tiempo; sin embargo, ese día se sentía envalentonado por lo que fuera que hubiese ocurrido. Sentó al hombre en el sillón y acomodó cada una de sus delgadas piernas a los costados de las del ex ídolo de las masas. Tomó su rostro delgado con ambas manos, levantándoselo para besarlo en los labios. El corazón le latía con increíble fuerza, bombeando más sangre de la que jamás había hecho circular.

Lo beso lentamente, con ternura.

El hombre sintió que todo su cuerpo despertaba de golpe al sentir esos labios hambrientos sobre los suyos. Lo sujetó con más fuerza por los brazos, alejándolo lo suficiente como para verlo cara a cara.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Exclamó, mirándolo a los ojos mientras lo sostenía con firmeza.

—¡Akashi...! ¡Te doblo la edad!

—¿No que sólo era un beso?

Lanzó Akashi, filoso, intentando parecer digno.

—Es para que sientas lo que sentí yo con esa vaca gorda sin ojo, ¡para que lo recuerdes!

Gruñó, mirando a un lado.

Su corazón latía aún con fuerza, sus mejillas estaban rojas.

—Me da igual que tengas cuarenta y tantos...

Mitsuyo se quedó muy quieto, mirándolo, tratando de leer el rostro de su artista. Akashi Kuniyuki era otro misterio, uno mucho más peligroso, uno que tomaría riesgos a diferencia de un cauteloso adulto.

Fueron sólo unos segundos de minucioso examen, hasta que el hombre ahogó un gemido, atrayendo al muchacho hacia sí para besarlo nuevamente. Lo mordía sin herirlo, lo apretaba contra su cuerpo. Era apasionado, Akashi realmente era apasionado.

Y él también lo era.

Kuniyuki cerró los ojos y se dejó caer. Dejó de reprimirse, dejó de pensar, dejó de cuestionarse cosas.

Entre los brazos de ese hombre, sintió algo parecido a un chispazo profundo, uno que seguía la línea de gasolina hasta la pólvora para finalizar en una explosión. El aroma del hombre se metía en su nariz, sus anteojos habían caído de su rostro.

Qué delicioso sabor tenía ese hombre, no podía negarlo. No tenía nada que ver con los besos desabridos y vagos que se había dado a oscuras en los pasillos de esos antros.

Ese hombre era especial, ese hombre había infectado sus sentidos, se había metido como un virus en su sistema.

Mitsuyo era el único que podía salvarlo, el único que podía darle el antídoto.

—M... Mh...

Un tímido gemido se dejó escuchar. Su lengua acarició los maduros labios.

—Akashi...

Oodenta gimió ese nombre como si fuese la forma que tenía de respirar, de volver a la vida.

—¿Hace cuánto...?

Susurró, acariciando con su mano pesada el rostro terso e incoloro.

—No lo sé...

Respondió el joven, acercándose a su oreja y mordiéndosela con suavidad.

—No lo sé... tú... tú no te detengas...

Pidió, casi como una súplica. Esa mano maltratada sobre su rostro se sentía muy bien. ¡Qué hombre era ése!

—Y tampoco me importa saberlo... sólo... sólo sucedió...

La voz de Oodenta era débil, pero Akashi podía escucharla.

—¿Es porque... estoy muriendo...?

— Si piensas morir, vas a tener que llevarme contigo...

Akashi lo miraba al hablar. Lo tenía encima de su cuerpo, un cuerpo que sentía calor como pocas veces pasaba.

—Me hiciste ir en serio... hazte responsable de esto.

Reprochó, tomándolo de la nuca para besarlo nuevamente.

—Te dije que no morirías... y no vas a hacerlo...

Oodenta se mordió el labio cuando pudo respirar, recorriendo el rostro del joven con ojos ansiosos.

—Vamos... Vámonos.

Rogó, sin moverse.

Akashi se incorporó, mirándolo de reojo antes de levantarse.

—Hoy trabajé bien, espero que estés dispuesto a agasajarme...

Insinuó, buscando sus ojos.

—Vamos a mi casa. Voy a darte un poco de vida.

Sentenció Kuniyuki, recogiendo sus cosas. El hombre lo tomó del brazo, deteniéndolo en medio de la sala.

—¿Tan rápido quieres coger, Akashi?

Preguntó sin finura alguna.

—¿Y qué te hace creer eso?

Preguntó el joven, escéptico.

—¿Hace cuanto no coges? Si estás pensando en eso, debe ser porque estás urgido... Qué atrevido...

Dijo Akashi, bajando la vista y haciendo una mueca.

Una sonrisa retorcida apreció en el rostro de aquel hombre desgastado.

—Akashi... Cuando tú vas, yo ya vengo...

Susurró, abandonando la habitación sin esperarlo.

Kuniyuki se quedó mirando la puerta cuando se encontró solo.

—Maldito Shokudaikiri....

Murmuró, relamiéndose.

Esperaba que, en algún lugar de Kioto, su adorado Hotarumaru lo perdonara por lo que haría más tarde.


	38. Sustituto

 

_"Reemplazo de alguien en una actividad o función por presentar las mismas cualidades"_

 

 

 

Varios días habían transcurrido, en los que no sólo no había disminuido el malestar entre Hasebe y Shokudaikiri; al contrario, sólo se acrecentaba con cada interacción. Si bien Shokudaikiri se mantenía distante y compuesto, no podía ocultarle ya su mal humor.

 

Era viernes por la tarde y Hachisuka Kotetsu recibía a Hasebe con una sonrisa algo falsa.

—Y supongo que de eso se trata todo.

Hasebe se cruzó de piernas, mirando un cuadro que le pareció en exceso interesante. Al otro lado de la pared colgaban los títulos de Kotetsu.

—Estoy intentando mantener a raya todo este asunto con mi socio, mantenerlo en un plano netamente profesional.

Hachisuka tomaba notitas en su libreta.

—Su socio está tratando de poner un límite, en lo que usted me ha transmitido como su "rebeldía". ¿A qué cree que pueda deberse eso?

—Porque ya no quiere que me involucre en su vida.

Heshiikiri miraba atentamente la lapicera que se movía mientras hablaba.

—Supongo que es alguna manera de delimitar territorio, al igual que el hecho de tener ropa de su amante en la casa. Ropa y pertenencias.

Cuando Hasebe había visto eso, su corazón se había encogido un poco más, si era posible. La ropa de Ookurikara estaba impunemente en la casa del actor: estrechas prendas para su cuerpo, de colores anormales e impropios del mismo Shokudaikiri. Zapatos y una que otra prenda íntima, sin contar el faltante de otras que él conocía de memoria.

—Parece inminente el hecho de que vivan juntos.

Añadió Heshikiri. Kotetsu carraspeó disimuladamente, bajando la libreta.

—Sus sentimientos se llaman "duelo", y es la reacción humana ante la pérdida, el proceso de adaptación emocional que sigue a la desaparición imprevista o anunciada de algo que le pertenecía... o que usted creía que le pertenecía.

El médico hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras.

—Los duelos constan usualmente de cinco fases: negación; enfado, indiferencia o ira; negociación; dolor emocional; y finalmente, aceptación. Usted se encuentra ahora en la fase dos, la de enfado, indiferencia o ira. No puede evitar la pérdida, por lo que busca razones causales y culpables para ella. Dada la cercanía de usted y su socio, esta situación es especialmente dolorosa y llevará su tiempo, le recomiendo que no trate de reprimirlo ni ignorarlo. Debe atravesar estas fases para poder lograr la curación.

Hachisuka tomó un poco de agua de su vaso, luego continuó.

—Si su socio se siente en la necesidad de delimitar territorio, como usted dice, es porque sus intervenciones están traspasando límites que no le corresponden. ¿No tendría usted ropa de su pareja en su casa, si compartieran intimidad?

—No estoy haciendo nada con él que no sea trabajar. Lo estoy dejando tranquilo. Supongo que es es lo que él quiere.

El de cabello ceniza suspiró.

—No le he mencionado nada al respecto, sólo vi eso porque tenía que llevarle algo del trabajo que olvidó. Pero he decidido algunas cosas, tal vez para pasar a la siguiente etapa de lo que usted mencionó y comenzar a hacerme a la idea de que ya no puedo ocuparme de sus cosas como antes...

—Usted no es el padre de su socio.

Interrumpió Kotetsu, muy serio.

—No lo soy, pero cuidé de él como tal todos estos años. Sin embargo, creo que sería lo mejor alejarme de él de a poco, ¿no es lo que usted sugirió?

Heshikiri miró a un costado.

—Es difícil tomar consciencia de esas cosas cuando uno lleva años haciéndolo... supongo que los padres debes sentirse así cuando sus hijos ya no los necesitan.

Los ojos claros del psicólogo destellaron sólo por un instante.

—¿Así fue con sus padres también?

Preguntó, con voz calmada.

—¿Usted llegó a decirles o a hacerles sentir que no los necesitaba?

—¿Necesitar?

Hasebe lo miró fijamente.

—Creo que los únicos años que necesité de mis padres fueron cuando no podía alimentarme o lavarme solo, cuando era un bebé.

Heshikiri sonrió, bajando la mirada. Se revolvió, incómodo.

—Soy el único hijo de mis padres. Mi padre biológico abandonó a mi madre cuando yo tenía diez años para irse detrás de otra falda. Mi madre siempre fue una mujer famosa, pero era débil, muy sentimental. Nunca terminó de reponerse de ese abandono.

Hachisuka se reclinó en su asiento.

—Cuénteme sobre su madre. ¿Cómo es su relación con ella?

—Mi madre es la única persona que puedo considerar familia. Ella era... bueno, ella trabajó como actriz muchos años de su vida. Siempre se mostró muy segura con los demás, pero es una mujer muy sensible... del tipo de personas que necesitan sentirse contenidas, ayudadas. Nuestra relación es buena, he cuidado de ella desde que tuve edad para manejar los asuntos más básicos de la casa, hasta los económicos siendo mayor de edad.

Hasebe miró sus manos, contenidas entre sí. Recordaba a su madre en ese momento, su cabello negro como la noche y esos ojos color lila que eran idénticos a los que le había heredado a él. Recordaba su llanto, su risa y, sobre todo, la forma en la que hablaba.

—Cuando mi padre la abandonó, ella hizo cuanto pudo para protegerme, pero terminé protegiéndola yo a ella...

El psicólogo levantó las cejas, intrigado.

—¿Se ha vuelto a relacionar con su padre luego de eso?

—No lo he vuelto a ver. Él y mi madre hablaron antes de mi boda, ella intentó hacerme razonar sobre lo que había sucedido y, en cierto sentido, entiendo que fue algo duro... pero si no hubiese pasado por esa situación, no me habría convertido en el hombre que soy hoy.

Hasebe suspiró, como si recordar eso le fuese tedioso.

—Sin embargo... algunas cosas son muy difíciles de olvidar, sabe. Mi madre puede hablar con él a nivel humano, ya que tienen un hijo en común,pero yo... no creo ser capaz de perdonarlo. Y tampoco puedo respetar a un hombre que es capaz de abandonarlo todo sólo por un capricho egoísta.

Kotetsu se cruzó de piernas con movimientos lentos.

—Si su padre se hallara aquí ahora, frente a usted... ¿Qué le diría?

Preguntó, mirando a Heshikiri con especial atención. Éste pestañeó, sonriendo.

—Lo saludaría con la cortesía que merece cualquier extraño. Después de todo, el señor Oda Nobunaga es un importante hombre de negocios.

—¿Realmente no tiene nada que decirle?

Insistió Hachisuka, con una sonrisita.

—No tengo nada que decirle a un extraño. ¿O usted se referiría como padre a un hombre que sólo veía cada tanto en la noche o las fiestas, y que simplemente se limitaba a mirar las calificaciones?

El de cabello lila se quedó en silencio por un minuto entero, buscando un rodeo con el que acercarse al tema principal.

—Usted dijo que su padre los abandonó por un capricho egoísta. ¿Es para usted egoísmo el perseguir intereses o metas personales, desligadas de la familia o las amistades?

—Para mí es egoísta poner la persona propia frente a las responsabilidades.

En ese momento, Heshikiri parpadeó suavemente. ¿Cuándo era que él ponía el placer antes del trabajo?

A su mente vino un rostro, un recuerdo, un aroma y un par de colores. Fudou Yukimitsu había sido el placer que lo había alejado de su trabajo, de su _relación_ con Shokudaikiri.

—O almenos esperar a que los hijos puedan valerse por sí mismos, antes de arrojarlos a la vida para cumplir roles.

Hachisuka bajó su pluma, mirando a su paciente.

—Usted tomó el lugar de padre y esposo con su madre porque sintió, en ese momento, que ésa era la posición que debía ocupar. Usted sintió, siendo un niño, que no podía abandonar a su madre como su padre lo había hecho. Sin embargo, ésa no era su responsabilidad. Usted es un hijo, no un padre ni un esposo. No lo es para su madre, ni tampoco para su socio.

Hasebe lo miró a los ojos mientras lo escuchaba.

—Si no lo hacía yo, ¿quién iba a encargarse de ella? Si no me ponía en ese lugar, ¿quién iba a salvarlos?

Hasebe no lo sabía, pero su madre lo había pensado muchas veces: allí, en ese instante, hombre miraba como Oda Nobunaga lo hacía, miraba de la misma manera que él.

—¿Sabe por qué no puedo perdonar a mi padre? ¿Por qué me convertí en padre y esposo con cama afuera? ¿Por qué dejé que mi esposa se divorciara de mí?

Inhaló profundamente, tenía algo importante que decir.

—Porque alguien tiene que protegerlos... alguien tiene que proteger a las personas que no pueden levantarse despues de intentar terminar con sus vidas. Porque no es fácil... no fue fácil llamar a gritos a la vecina para que avisara al hospital mientras sostenía las muñecas de mi madre, cuando se las cortó en el baño, y todo porque yo no alcanzaba el teléfono en la pared... No fue fácil sacar en brazos a mi socio de ese cuartucho de baño, cuando se ahogaba en vómito por tragarse pastillas con las que pretendía acabar con su vida...

Hachisuka apretó levemente los labios, buscando una vez más las palabras adecuadas.

—Sus acciones son loables y demuestran verdaderamente su lealtad y su afecto por las personas involucradas. Demuestran que usted puede hacer lo correcto, incluso sacrificando su salud y su propia felicidad. Heshikiri-san... ¿No cree que también sería hacer lo correcto el permitirse vivir por usted mismo, y no a través de sus afectos? Vivir por y para usted, buscar la felicidad y la calma que quiere darle a sus semejantes... ¿Por qué no sería correcto hacerlo para usted mismo?

—El día que vea que esas personas pueden vivir con tranquilidad, seguras... yo me haré a un costado.

Hasebe respiró despacio.

—Es el único estilo de vida que conozco... Es mi trabajo.

Kotetsu consultó la hora en su reloj pulsera.

—Tal vez ese estilo ya no le sirve. ¿Por qué continuar utilizando una herramienta que ya no cumple con su propósito?

—Porque todavía no aprendí a hacerlo por mi cuenta... porque es más difícil comenzar una vida nueva que dejar atrás una vieja.

Se hizo un silencio, en el que Hasebe parpadeó varias veces, desviando la mirada.

—¿Qué tiene que decir de los padres ausentes? ¿Qué opinión le merece eso? Mi jefe es un padre ausente, un hombre al que me cuesta respetar porque, aunque odie a la pareja de mi socio... entiendo que pude terminar como él si no fuese por mi voluntad. Porque su padre también lo tiró a su suerte...

Hachisuka cerró los ojos.

—Su jefe es el padre de ese joven.

Murmuró, volviendo a abrirlos con lentitud.

—Quizás sería reparador para usted el pensar en una actitud conciliadora, si comprende la situación.

Cerró la libretita, entrelazando las manos sobre su regazo.

—Creo que es todo por hoy.

Hasebe habría querido decir algo más, pero guardó silencio.

—Haré lo posible...

Se levantó despacio del diván. Esas sesiones de charla se convertían en actividades más agotadoras que el entrenamiento físico.

Luego de que el psicólogo lo despidiera, un mensaje hizo vibrar el celular de Heshikiri.

 

_¿Estás libre? No he almorzado todavía, ¿quieres comer algo?_

 

Era Fudou. Hasebe sonrió, mirando la pantalla.

 

_Por supuesto, ¿en dónde estás? ¿Paso a buscarte?_

 

De inmediato envió otro mensaje, con la misma rapidez del anterior.

 

_No podré ir a buscarte, tendrás que volver por ti mismo. Nos vemos el lunes en Soushuu._

 

Aquella punzada en su pecho sólo era mermada por la idea de satisfacción que sentía, el extraño momento de adrenalina que representaba centrarse en su persona, en pensar en sí mismo y en lo que deseaba, lo que debía hacer.

Sus manos, lentamente, estaban soltando las de Shokudaikiri.

El mensaje de Fudou fue igual de veloz.

 

_Estoy a unas calles del consultorio, yo voy por ti. Fuiste hoy, ¿no?_

 

De parte de Shokudaikiri, sin embargo, no hubo respuesta. Algo que se le había hecho costumbre.

 

_Sí, estoy aquí._

 

Hasebe echó un último vistazo a su celular; nadie respondería, nadie más diría nada.

Fudou era, una vez más, quien lo salvaba.

 

Yukimitsu casi corrió las pocas cuadras que lo separaban del edificio donde su conocido tenía su consultorio. Al ver a Hasebe, su rostro sonrosado por el esfuerzo tomó un color más intenso.

—Ho-Hola.

Murmuró, secándose el sudor. Hasebe le sonrió, mirándolo.

—Buenas tardes, Fudou.

Saludó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza.

—Pude ir a buscarte, sabes que no salgo de casa sin mi auto.

—¿Y sabías tú que también se puede ir caminando a los lugares?

Yukimitsu se quitó la camisa a cuadros que traía y se la ató en la cintura.

—Aunque, con este calor...

—Para algo están los vehículos.

Hasebe caminó a su lado.

—¿Dónde quieres ir, Fudou?

El de cabello púrpura lo miró desde abajo.

—Hay un autoservicio de sushi por aquí, vamos.

Propuso, señalando con su pequeño dedo la dirección del lugar.

 

Se trataba de un lugar algo apretado: sobre la barra se movía lentamente la cinta transportadora que llevaba y traía platos de blanca porcelana, sobre los cuales descansaban varios tipos de comida. Fudou se sentó cerca de la cajera, que parecía abrumada por el calor y el aburrimiento, y sin más tomó un plato repleto de nigiri de salmón y huevo.

—¿Qué quieres para beber?

Preguntó, mientras se limpiaba las manos con una toallita húmeda que sacara de su mochila.

Heshikiri levantó una ceja; Fudou seguía siendo muy peculiar. En ese lugar, donde todo parecía en concordancia, incluso Yukimitsu que pasaría fácilmente por un adolescente de paseo, haciendo una parada casual para comer, él era el factor que no encajaba. Ataviado con su traje gris oscuro, se sentó a su lado, viendo los platillos que circulaban.

—Cerveza.

La coleta del cabello morado se agitó cuando Fudou sacudió el brazo.

—¡Nami-chan! ¡Dos Asahi!

Pidió a la cajera, quien sólo respondió con un resoplido. Colocó ambas latas frente a ellos con igual aplomo y luego se volvió a sentar en la caja.

—¿Eres un habitual aquí?

Pregunto Heshikiri, tomando una porción de tempura de langostinos que lucía increíblemente bien. La cerveza llegó a su mano; la abrió y bebió de la lata misma. Estaba helada y sabía deliciosa, ése era un regalo del cielo en verdad.

—Me gusta el sushi de aquí, es fresco.

Fudou se metió a la boca una pieza entera de salmón y arroz.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te está yendo con Hachisuka?

—Normal... no lo sé. Supongo que me está diciendo todo lo que la gente no se atreve a decirme. Parece una persona reservada...

Heshikiri bebió un largo sorbo de cerveza. El más pequeño se tragó entera una pieza de nigiri de pez globo mientras hablaba.

—Lo es. Van pocas sesiones, pero supongo que te habrá orientado un poco.

—Me aclaró algunas cosas.

Murmuró Hasebe, mirando a Yukimitsu. Sus ojos no se despegaban de él, era casi fascinante verlo moverse, incluso en cosas tan triviales como ésa.

—Pero soy consciente de que esto no se hace de un día para el otro.

—Es verdad.

Fudou se limpió con la servilleta. Luego bebió un trago largo de su cerveza.

—¿Y Shoku? ¿Cómo está? No lo he visto y no me responde los mensajes...

—No lo sé, no lo veo demasiado después de trabajar.

Comentó secamente el mánager, tomando nigiri de un plato que desfiló frente a él.

—Pero supongo que debe estar bien.

Fudou lo miró de reojo.

—¿Pregunté algo que no debía?

Cuestionó, sin moverse.

—Más bien... se lo preguntaste a la persona equivocada.

Comentó Heshikiri, cerrando los ojos.

—Podrías preguntárselo a Ookurikara, a este paso ya debe estar viviendo con Mitsutada.

Los ojos de Yukimitsu observaron con cierta piedad al hombre a su lado.

—¿Te molesta que me trate con él?

Preguntó nuevamente, en voz baja, mientras desviaba la mirada. Tomó un plato con pequeñas piezas de makisushi y las comió despacio con las manos.

—No, tú eres libre de tratar con quien quieras. Yo no soy dueño de la gente y mucho menos nadie para decirles qué hacer.

Respondió Heshikiri y bebió nuevamente de la cerveza.

—Supongo que es inevitable, cuando te vuelves obsoleto porque te reemplazaron suceden estas cosas. Sólo es cuestión de asimilarlo.

La mano pequeña se posó sobre aquella más grande, acariciándola casi de forma imperceptible.

—Yo nunca te voy a reemplazar con nadie.

Susurró Yukimitsu, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Es lo único en lo que creo ahora.

Dijo Hasebe. Atrapó esa mano con la suya, sonriéndole.

—Tú fuiste el único que nunca me dio la espalda.

Cerró los ojos, dándole un suave beso en la cabeza.

Un beso.

Fudou se retorció internamente en ese momento, deseando gritar con fuerza. Intentaba contener el brutal sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas y el calor que subía por su rostro, pero era imposible. Estúpido Hasebe con sus estúpidos besos y sus estúpidas palabras románticas. De nuevo se enamoraba de él, era un sentimiento que crecía y crecía a la par de sus latidos.

El corazón de Fudou latía con fuerza, indomable, desbocado, feliz.

—Dejemos de hablar de mí.

Pidió el rubio, sonriéndole con aquella mueca piadosa, amable y llena de amor que nunca nadie más veía.

—¿Cómo estás tu? ¿Cómo llevas el trabajo?

Fudou se rascó la nariz, tratando de aclararse.

—Bien, por supuesto. El viejo Hikoshiro es exigente, pero me da bastante libertad. Quiere que dirija unos cortos, pero me da pereza pensar en todo el trabajo... Estoy bien de asistente.

—Hikoshiro es un hombre de negocios y lo han timado antes en el trabajo que tú estás haciendo, es de entender. Pero sé que eres excelente en tu trabajo... que tienes un talento increíble.

Hasebe bebió de nuevo, esta vez con calma.

—Es fácil echarse el trabajo de asistente.

Comentó Fudou, terminando su cerveza y devorando otras piecitas envueltas en algas.

—Creo que me aceptó sin chistar porque tú me recomendaste. Debería agradecértelo apropiadamente.

Murmuró, acariciando la pierna de Heshikiri con su pie. Éste sonrió al sentirlo.

—Si no sirvieras, no te habría recomendado. Sabes que no me gusta la ineptitud.

Fudou era tan travieso, tan mimoso cuando quería. Hasebe lo miró fijamente mientras.

—Pero, si quieres darme las gracias, ¿quién soy para impedirlo?

Yukimitsu se limpió los labios con el pulgar, mirando a su compañero con expresión posesiva.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer de aquí a la medianoche?

Hasebe se lo pensó, sin dejar de sonreírle.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer de aquí al domingo en la tarde?

Esta vez, aunque se esforzó al máximo, Yukimitsu no pudo ocultar el intenso carmesí de su rostro. Hasebe lo había tomado por sorpresa y ganaba centímetro a centímetro de su corazón.

—Su... Supongo que... puedo ir...

—¿Pasa algo? ¿El alcohol se te subió muy pronto a la cabeza? Estás sonrojado.

Comentó Heshikiri, pasando su dedo por la tibia mejilla de Yukimitsu. Lo observaba mientras su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

Fudou dio un respingo.

—¡Tch! Tú ya debes estar ebrio, sólo con una lata...

Farfulló, buscando dinero en su bolsillo.

Hasebe rió con dulzura.

—Eres todo un caso, ¿no?

Lo miró embelesado, con auténtico cariño. Abrió su billetera, buscando la tarjeta de crédito.

—Oye, no soy un gigoló.

El de cabello oscuro arrojó algunos billetes sobre la barra.

—Nunca pensé eso de ti.

Comentó Hasebe, levantándose.

—Tendré que compensarte con algo por esta comida.

Replicó, acomodándose el traje. Yukimitsu se puso de pie, alisándose la musculosa negra.

—Llévame a tu casa...

Pidió, sin mirarlo.

—Vámonos entonces.

Accedió Heshikiri. Los dos salieron directo al estacionamiento donde había dejado su auto.

Antes de subirse, le abrió la puerta a Yukimitsu.

—¿Aún te sigue gustando el daifuku de fresa?

—¿A quién podría no gustarle semejante cosa?

Preguntó Fudou, algo más compuesto, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Eres un goloso.

Comentó Hasebe, arrancando el auto.

Condujo por las calles sobre las que el sol caía lentamente. Al cabo de un rato, ya estaba en su edificio y subían en el ascensor.

Fudou se apoyaba contra una de las paredes. Su pequeño hombro lo sostenía. Sus brazos, cruzados sobre su pecho, temblaban ligeramente al igual que sus rodillas.

—Oye, Hasebe...

Dijo de pronto, cuando el silencio en el ascensor ya era insoportable.

—Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando regresé, ¿cierto? Te dije que no te enamoraras de mí.

Sentía la lengua pastosa, pero logró hablar sin trabarse.

—No te habrás enamorado de mí, ¿no?

Heshikiri giró sus ojos hacia él. Tragó saliva.

—Tú sabes qué pienso del amor...

Murmuró, cuando llegaron a su piso.

—Sabes en qué termina todo lo que amo...

Yukimitsu dio un par de pasos hasta abandonar el elevador.

—No, no lo sé.

Replicó, sin enfrentarlo. Nuevamente el calor subía por todo su cuerpo, sentía las mejillas a punto de estallar.

—Sabes que cuando amo a alguien, todo se termina..

Dijo Hasebe. Lo tomó del brazo, acorralándolo contra la pared.

—Y no quiero que esto se termine...

Afirmó, parpadeando.

Los ojos de Fudou lo miraban directo a los suyos. No pestañeó por un larguísimo minuto, incluso contenía la respiración.

—¿Por qué crees que va a terminarse...?

—Porque siempre arruino todo.

Murmuró Hasebe, bajando lentamente a su boca.

—Porque no quiero perderte a ti también... tus labios... tu aroma... No quiero dejarte ir.

Su pulgar apretó el labio de Yukimitsu.

—Te dije que siempre estaría aquí para ti. ¿No me crees...?

Susurró éste, sin cortar el contacto visual.

—¿Vamos a entrar o me quieres desnudar en el pasillo...?

Hasebe lo levantó en brazos como a una novia, metiéndose a tropezones dentro del apartamento.

—¿Te dije alguna vez que eres la persona más erótica que conozco?

Fudou se agarró de los hombros anchos de Hasebe, todavía mirándolo fijamente.

—Me lo has dicho una docena de veces. ¿Estás enamorado o no?

—El día que ya no te deje ir o que me vaya contigo... será el día que eso suceda.

Afirmó Hasebe, dirigiéndole una sonrisa, besando sus labios.

—Idiota...

Farfulló Fudou, regresando el beso con especial pasión, mordiéndolo y apretándolo, colgándose de su cuello.

La puerta se cerraba tras ellos.

 


End file.
